Lost Love To Seto Kaiba
by Nicole Silvers
Summary: A girl by the name of Nicole moves to Domino Japan. In her time, she meets as well as works for no other than Seto Kaiba himself. This is the story of her life in Domino. NOTE: CHANGES HAVE BEEN MADE SINCE POSTED ON QUIZILLA! You may want to re-read
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Jerk

_FIRST OFF WARNING:_

_I acknowledge that this series is written in an unprofessional point of view (according to many Comp classes), but that was the POINT. I do know the "traditional" methods of writing seeing that's my hobby, but this was a project I started SEVEN YEARS ago as a little joke. By the time I actually got serious about it, I was too far in to deal with the massive editing that was involved (If it were a story I could actually publish and make money off of SURE it'd do it. But last I checked, I don't own 90% of the characters in this series, so I cannot!) If you don't like it, don't read it. Or even better! If you want to berate me for the style saying "It's not that hard to edit the point of view" maybe you would like you can take on the daunting task of editing all 2,000+ pages of the master manuscript? Inbox me, and I wouldn't mind sending you a copy! I am currently juggling 2 novels, a toddler, a job, and a full load college curriculum. I just do not possess the time to edit the master. (Which is what would have to be done because doing only one chapter release at a time would RUIN the series seeing changing tense mid way is a BIG NO NO in literature) I've just had it up to my eyeballs with random people telling me the piece sucks do to point of view use and how it must mean I don't have an education. Sorry to burst your bubble honey, but bachelors degree here, & I aced my English Comp classes. So I know how to write when asked. I just CHOSE to write this in a certain point of view as an experiment into reader participation. Thank you!_

PART 1

(Nicole's POV)

You sat there lingering on about the future year you have to face again in school. 'This school is different.' You thought to yourself. You found out the students wore uniforms at your new school, and this excited you some. You moved from the States to Domino City. You were not sure about this city, but alas you were forced to move because your parents divorced, and your mother gained custody. When she was offered a job in Domino city that had a slightly bigger pay check, she took it. Lucky for you, school was out for the summer. As you looked out your bedroom window, you pondered on how you could now start school off with a clean slate. The thought made you smile inside. But of course, your happiness was shattered by the voice of your mother Ellanore Silvers.

"Nikki, where are you?" she called.

"Up here mom. I'm unpacking my last few boxes." You called back.

Your mother opened the door of your room and just stared. You took a quick glance and wondered what she was thinking about. You hoped to god that she didn't go and find you a job yet.

"Mom, what's the look for?" You asked unable to take the silence anymore. She stared back at you in amazement.

"_What_ look?" she asked coming from her thoughts.

"The look you're giving me now, Mom" you pointed out. You had never seen that look before. It was empty, no emotion, as if she were in La La land.

"It's nothing dear. I just thought I would let you know that I start work tomorrow, so you won't mind if you stay home alone until school starts." She asked.

"No mom, I'm 17 I can drive, and I have cash, so I do believe I can take care of myself. Besides If I could take care of dad while he was experiencing a hangover I'm sure I can take care of myself." You pointed out taking some more things out of your box.

"Don't remind me about that." your mother sighed. She left and you resumed your day dreaming. But again your dreaming was broken by the same being. "Oh, by the way your uniforms came in. They're lying on the coffee table that is buried by the living room boxes."

"OK I'll go get them." You spoke so she knew you heard her.

The decision was made in your mind to wait until the coast was clear before you darted down the steps to grab your uniforms. You hadn't seen them yet, so you thought about what they looked like. As you reached the bottom of the steps, you hopped over the bottom step and spotted a small duffel bag that had the words 'Domino High School' printed upon it. Knowing it was the bag; you snatched it up then scooted right back up to your room just as fast as you made it down. You zipped open the bag to reveal a couple fancy white Tank tops, a couple skirts, some knee-high socks, a pair of house shoes, and a couple pink Jackets. After some more unpacking, you looked at the clock and realized it was almost ten O'clock. Knowing you wanted to get in a good sleeping habit, you returned you uniforms to the duffel and crawled into your bed falling asleep.

*Week Later*

You woke up with ambitious eyes knowing today was your first day of school. Hopping out of bed, you killed your alarm clock so you could take a quick shower and get fresh for the day. As you stepped out, you wrapped your hair then your body in a towel to dry off then walked up to your closet to grab a uniform slipping it on. After finding yourself presentable, you grabbed your school bag, threw it over your shoulder and then head down the stairs for a quick bite to eat. Once down there, you noticed your mom was nowhere to be seen, but a small post-it note was stuck to the dry erase board.

_Hea girl, I'll be home late tonight. There are some leftovers in the fridge. Have a great first day of school._

_P.S. TRY to make some friends today. Love you!_

_-MOM-_

You looked at the note with disgust. How can she say that to you? Of course you were going to try. It's just the result you don't know about. You were used to the "I'll be home late" note though. You had only seen it everyday for the past seven-teen years. As long as you could remember, your mother was a work-a-holic leaving you and your father to fend for yourselves. After munching on a bowl of cereal and putting your dishes away, you looked at the time. '7:30. Shit!' you thought. Quickly, you grabbed your keys and darted out the door only to arrive at the school ten minutes later. You stopped at your assigned shoe locker, and changed your shoes. You started looking around to see if you could find anyone interesting. Sadly, you seemed to look in every direction but forward, because all of a sudden you found yourself falling backward. Ends up you ran into someone (Tall dark stranger). Bad thing was when you ran into him you started falling backward and landed right on your butt. To your surprise, the stranger didn't even take into consideration that you fell.

He only spoke in a growly voice, "Watch where you're going."

'What a jerk!' you thought with a sigh. That's when you realized you were still on the floor. As you began to push yourself up, you noticed a hand was suspended in front of your face. You continued to look up to see the hand belonged to a short guy with red spiked hair and three blond spike-like streaks in front, but he had a kind face.

"Hea, I'm Yugi Moto. You need some help?" he asked.

"Yugi huh, I'm Nicole Silvers or Nikki!" you replied taking his hand in your own.

"Sorry about him. He's Seto Kaiba. He's what you would call a big shot" Yugi noted nodding in the direction the crabby stranger went.

"Thought so. Excuse me" you spoke as you turned to face Kaiba so you could give him a piece of your mind. You spotted him and started walking briskly in his direction. "Hea..._Hea!_..." you said trying to get his attention, "_Hea!_..._Hea Seto! Turn around and face me you jerk!_" for some reason, all eyes seemed to be on you now. The sound of that last remark made Seto turn around and acknowledge your presence. You finally saw who he was. For some reason you thought you know him from somewhere, but you just don't know where.

"_What_ did _you_ just call _me_?" he spoke with the growl in his voice. Of course, it took more than a grouchy voice to scare you off. _Hell!_ You had a couple fist fights with your ex. Navy father.

"You just heard me you're a jerk! J-E-R-K _jerk_! Only a jerk would run into a person, knock them down, _then_ not even ask them if their O.K. or help them back up. I guess that's to be expected. I mean I hear you're the big guy on campus. But do acknowledge there are _other_ students who have the _same_ rights as you do to the hallway you _jerk_!" At that last syllable, you didn't realize it, but you hand started moving on its own. You were about to slap him, but just before your hand cracked his cheek, his hand shot up and grabbed your wrist and pulled you close so you could hear him whisper

"I would watch your tone if I were you," He spoke seeming angered clinching your wrist harder almost making you winch, "You don't know me, And by the way it's Mr. Kaiba to you _not_ Seto got it." He then threw your wrist back at you, turned around, and left. Your wrist began to pulsate where he grabbed. You just stood there watching him leave as you rubbed your wrist to relieve the small pain there was.


	2. Chapter 2: Crappy Day

PART 2 Crappy Day

As you jumped back to your senses, you heard foot steps come from behind you. So not to be surprised, you turned around to see who it was. Quickly, you recognized that Yugi kid that helped you up earlier.

"Nikki, you OK?" Yugi's kind voice spoke, "Cause it looks like you made Kaiba REALLY mad" He added.

"Good, because he made me really steamed." You countered staring at the thing on his neck. You got that same feeling as you did with Seto Kaiba.

You started to fell kind of dizzy, and Yugi must have noticed it, because he spoke up, "Hea Nikki, you feeling OK, because you look kind of sick."

"I'm fine. Hey, what's that thing hanging around your neck?" you asked pointing at it.

"Oh this," he commented holding it up, "This is my Millennium Puzzle."

"Millennium Puzzle huh" you asked looking closer in intrigue,

"Yea, my grandfather's friend is an archaeologist, and he discovered it during one of his digs in Egypt." He explained a giant smile spreading across his face.

"That's cool," you remarked.

"Hea," he said as a group came up from behind him, "These are my friends Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Duke." Tea was wearing the same uniform as you, Tristan wore his dark brown hair all slicked back and a motorcycle jacket, Joey wore his blond hair neat except for his bangs that sort of spiked to the side, Duke wore his long black hair in a ponytail with his bangs the same way as Joey. "Hea guys this is Nikki Silvers." Yugi spoke up introducing you to them.

"Hea" they all greeted in unison.

"I don't think you're from around here are you?" Tea asked with a smile.

"Well, your right. I'm from The States. How did you know?" you asked.

"Well, if you were from around here you wouldn't have called Kaiba a jerk then tried to slap him." She giggled in amusement, "Anyway," she continued, "you're from the states COOL. I heard it's nice there. Did you like living there?"

"Actually, I didn't have that many friends back home. I just had Mac, Taylor, and Sammy." you mumbled looking down thinking about the band you left behind after the incident with your father.

"It's different here," Yugi replied bringing you from your thoughts, "You can be our friend. I mean, to pull the stunt you just did takes a lot of guts." He explained.

"Well, thanks I think I will." You smiled. Suddenly, the five till bell rang. "Oh my, we've got five minutes till class starts. We better part our separate ways." you stated. Everyone agreed and said their goodbyes leaving for their classes.

Couple hours later

After you went through most of your classes, introducing yourself, and telling people where you from in each one, it was finally time for your last class, Advanced Computer Technology 101. You arrived with a couple minutes to spare, so you just picked a computer to sit at and sat down. Glancing around the room, you noticed there were a few students but no teacher. 'No worries' you thought. 6th period must have been your teacher's free period. To your amazement, Tea walked in the room. "Hea Tea!" you called. At the sound of hearing her name, she turned in your direction.

"Hea Nikki. I didn't know you liked computers." She chirped.

"Come on computers are my life. Hea, why don't you come sit with me?" She took up your offer and sat at the computer next to you. The tardy bell rang and still no teacher. Thirty seconds later, the door opened to the class room and a figure started walking into the room. The person walked over to the teacher's desk and sat in it. 'This can't be!' you thought horrified.

After getting himself situated, he stood up and spoke, "Good afternoon class. I am your teacher Mr. Kaiba. Some of you who are new," He spoke staring you down, "might not know me. I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp. an international corporation who, for example, works on holographic systems for the popular game Duel Monsters. Because of this, I am an expert in computer technology I may recognize some talent and give jobs at Kaiba Corp, but I doubt it."

"This has got to be a joke," you pointed out, "Where's the REAL teacher Seto? I mean you're only what 17… 18. You possibly CAN'T be old enough to be a teacher." Kaiba walked in your direction. You tried to remember where you could have seen him before today.

Before you knew it, he was right in your face and began to whisper in your ear like before, "Like I said this morning you don't know me. I AM the instructor. Also, I have power elsewhere. Things can happen to you. Don't make me to do them." The words began striking fear in your heart, but he didn't stop there. He continued as you felt his cold breath running down your neck, "And for the LAST time, it's Mr. Kaiba not Seto got it?" It wasn't the words that scared you, but the way he said them.

"Yes sir" you spoke quivering all over. He finally backed off and went to teaching.

He taught the class period, but you weren't listening. You thought about what he could have meant when he said he could do things to you. You held back the tears you wanted to fall, because if you did, you would be the talk tomorrow. Suddenly the dismissal bell rang, and you darted out the door in fear. Tea followed right behind you, but you didn't notice since you were searching for the nearest bathroom. As soon as you got into one you popped. Tea came right behind you. She noticed the water works and became concerned,

"Nikki you OK?"

"Yea Yea, I'm fine" you replied gaining your self control.

"No! You're not telling me. What did Kaiba do to you?" She demanded.

"I'm fine he just scared me a bit." you told her choking down your tears.

"Are you sure you're OK?" she asked.

You choked down the last sob and rubbed your eyes. "Yea I'm fine let's go." As the two of you left the restroom with your eyes still red, you saw Seto coming out of his class room. He glanced towards you, and to your surprise, there was a small smirk attached to that glance. He must have seen your eyes, because the smirk quickly into a frown. After seeing his face, you turned to Tea and spoke, "Let's hurry up and get outta here, so we can met the guys." The two of you walked quickly to your lockers, so you could get your shoes. Soon enough, you met up with the others outside. They noticed you had been crying and started asking questions. Tea, thank god, didn't say a word. After Yugi asked for the fifth time you busted, "OK. OK. Seto scared the living hell out of me today." you blurted hoping no one else heard you.

"What did he do to you Nikki?" Yugi asked concerned. You told them how you thought Seto was playing a joke when he said he was the teacher.

"After I questioned him being the teacher, he came a little too close for comfort, second time that day, and told me I need to watch out because he could do things to me, and he wasn't afraid to do them, but I know I must be over reacting" you stated. You then got a glance at their faces. The looks they carried were of shock and concern. "Come on it can't be that big of a deal?!" you stated.

"Yes it is! Kaiba has a lot of power." Duke spoke up, "and he can do whatever he wants with that power."

"Yea," Yugi budded in, "Just steer clear of him right now. OK"

"I got ya." you replied."I have some homework to attend to, so I gotta jet." you told them. You all said your goodbyes and you left for home.

(Yugi's POV)

You arrived home after hanging out with the guys and found grandpa sweeping the front of the shop. You traveled up stairs to your room and began thinking about that Nikki girl. There was something weird about her.

"You sense it too." a strong voice came out of nowhere. You knew it was only Yami no need to freak out.

"Yea Yami, there is something strange with that girl."

"I feel an ancient presence within her. She doesn't have a Millennium item, but somehow she has something to do with our past."

"You mean like a reincarnation?" You suggested.

"Possibly. We must figure out more about her." Yami stated before returning to the puzzle leaving you alone with your own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Job?

PART 3 Job?

(Your POV)

Two weeks later

You pretty much stayed away from Kaiba these past two weeks. The only interaction you pretty much had with him was when he asked you to answer questions in class. To fill your free time, you hung out with Yugi and his friends. Soon enough, you learned that Yugi was very interested in ancient Egypt. This, to you, was kind of weird and he kept asking you if you knew anything about ancient history. No matter how many times he asked, you always had the same reply,

"Yugi, history was never my favorite subject."

One day, he even asked if you wanted to see an ancient Egypt exhibit at the Domino Museum, but you told him you could later but not this weekend (to stall some time). Soon enough, you found out that his grandpa owned a game shop, which you thought was pretty cool. He got you started on that game Duel Monsters. You built yourself a deck and started dueling. You started getting pretty good and after a while you proved to be a good match for even Joey. You were happy for once in your life. You liked this new game and how it challenged your strategic abilities to their limit. You felt a weird connection to this game that Yugi had been coaching you on for the past two weeks. You had been having so much fun, that you almost forgot about the incidents with Kaiba. You sat in chemistry one day when someone's voice came on the intercom,

"Mr. Koaskae"

"Yes" your teacher responded.

"We need to see Miss Silvers in the main office please."

Silently, you grabbed your things and headed for the office. You began to wonder what they wanted you for. You followed all school rules and wore your uniform properly, so you couldn't think of any reason. You stepped into the office and told the people you arrived. One office aid pointed at an office in the back that had no windows to see in or out. You started getting a weird feeling about it, but stepped into the office and closed the door behind you. You sat in the chair in front of the desk. Scary enough, you couldn't tell you was sitting behind the desk, because the chair's back faced you.

You made a coughing notice to tell whoever called you here you arrived. The chair spun around as the person spoke,

"Good afternoon Nicole." It was no other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"No way! NO! NO way!" you persisted getting out of your chair.

"Sit back down Miss Silvers" he demanded. You remembered his comment two weeks ago and followed the order. His face turned from angry and stressed to smooth, something you'd never seen before. You finally got a look at his eyes a mesmerizing shade of blue. You never saw his eyes that well before. They seemed not to look at you but your soul. He spoke in a gentle voice looking at you with those eyes, "Because I am your instructor, I saw your files. I wondered about your intended major. It is science isn't it?"

"Yes sir it is"

"Then why do you take a computer class instead of an extra Science class?"

"Sir, computers are my hobby. I feed my major and my hobby with a class about them. Besides, with the way technology is booming my job in science will deeply rely on computers by the time I am employed. Why not get ahead while I can?"

He nodded seeming pleased by your answer. "From the time you entered my class you achieved some of the highest test scores on my hardest simulations. That was not an easy task. The situations I use for my class are big problems that go on in the company I run."

"What are you trying to say Mr. Kaiba?"

"What I'm trying to say is I want you to come work for me at KC as one of my programmers. You will work a couple hours after school and come work part of the weekend if you like."

"So your staying I stay in school?" you clarified.

"Yes, you travel to Kaiba Corp. after 6th period since I have you 7th."

"I don't know what about my homework?"

"You will be home in time to do homework. I'll give you a week to decide on your answer so you can talk to your mother about the situation." He spoke gently.

"Is that all Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes, get back to Chemistry, and I will see you 7th hour."

"Thank you Sir" you spoke giving a bow. He responded with a you're welcome, and you left. 'What is Seto up to?' you thought. Is this a way he can keep tabs on you or are you really that good on computers? You decided you would talk to Yugi and the others about this situation. They would probably tell you what to do. You entered the classroom and took your seat.

You met Yugi and the others after school that day, and really wanted to tell them about the Kaiba offer. You decided to break the news while you were in a duel with Joey,

"Hea, Kaiba asked me to go work at Kaiba Corp."

Suddenly the mood of your friends changed

"WHAT," Yugi spoke astonished, "You didn't take the job did you?"

"Not yet. I have a week to tell him my decision" you told them.

"You can't," Tea barged in, "remember what he did two weeks ago. You have no clue what he's capable of."

"Yes, I know that, but you can't argue that I need that money for college. Can you? My mom is the only income I have. She can't pay for my college, and I can't get enough scholarships to pay it all."

"We can't argue that," Yugi commented, "Do what you want, but if he tries or does ANYTHING tell us. You Promise?"

"Yea, I promise" That was the end of that conversation.

After your mom got home you talked to her about the issue, and she told you to take the job. The next morning you noticed Kaiba wondering campus. You walked up to him and began the conversation,

"Mr. Kaiba" you spoke up walking up behind him and taping him lightly on the shoulder. Instantly, he turned to face you easily towering you a couple good inches.

"Oh Nicole, have you decided on my offer already? You still have a couple of days."

"Sir, I have. I will accept the job" You spoke clearly.


	4. Chapter 4: Field trip

PART 4 Field Trip

Yugi and the others wanted to congratulate you on your new job, so they decided to take you out to a local diner for dinner. During the meal, Yugi had been trying to get you to go to the museum, but you always dismissed it saying you were too busy. He seemed to like ancient Egypt A LOT, and it scared you a little, but you had seen scarier in the states. You decided to tell him you would go if he promised not to try to scare you around the mummies. He just snickered and smiled. That scared you a little, and you started to resent this choice, but you were going to have fun. Then Yugi started telling you how archaeologists found reason to believe duel Monsters was played in the past.

Right then and there, you became interested. As you waited for your meals, you all talked.

"Hea, now are you SURE you can trust Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"He's just nothing but one of those spoiled rich kids who think they're better than everyone." You responded.

"I know, but what if he tries something? Do you think you can take him?" Tea asked again.

"Tea's got a point. Kaiba is the type to play with your head." Joey added.

"Guys I'm fine. I'll be O.K. my spirit isn't broken easily. I mean, you don't know my life." you told them thinking about your father.

As you and the gang continued talking, you learned many things. You learned that Tea's dream was to attend Julliard in New York City as a dancing major. You learned Joey had a little sister, Serenity, who needed an operation for her eyes, so she wouldn't go blind. However, the words just seemed to flow through you. Nothing really caught your attention. You were in a daydream. Was all this real? Did you really start finding a niche here? You were broken out of your daze by the smell of burgers and Grilled Cheese. In the end, Joey picked up the tab, being the gentleman he was, and you all headed for the Museum.

After awhile, you all arrived at the colossal museum building. You made a mental note that it was almost like the Smithsonian in Washington D.C. The gang led you around and showed you the main exhibits that were on the way to the Ancient Egypt area. You were completely astonished. Who thought a trip to the museum could be so much fun? You, finally, arrived to the Ancient Egypt wing where ancient artifacts laid in glass cases all around. You saw swords, scepters, and jewelry everywhere. Somehow, you seemed to know what everything was, but you've never seen it before. The gang was surprised! Well, everyone but Yugi that is. He seemed to know more about you then you did at this point. Of course, you didn't notice this, because you were having fun. You looked and studied every artifact. You read each description board. There were so many interesting things about Ancient Egypt you never knew about. A woman entered the exhibit, but you didn't realize it until you heard her voice.

"Pharaoh, what are YOU doing here?" You turned to see a very tanned woman staring at the group. She had black hair that had the front ends of her hair wrapped by what seemed to be gold, and she wore a tiara tube thing around her head. Her cloths looked like those you saw in Egypt on movies.

"Wait a second," you spoke confused, "You must have him confused with someone else. His name is Yugi not Pharaoh"

"I beg your pardon," the woman asked.

"Ishizu, this is Nikki. She moved here from the states. She seems real interested in your exhibit."Yugi told her

"Hold on," you said throwing your hands up, "Her exhibit. So, she's the one who runs the exhibit?"

"Yes I am," she spoke looking towards you, "My name is Ishizu Ishtar. I collected these artifacts and put them on display here. Many duelists come here to see about duel Monsters in the past."

"Speaking of that," you asked, "I've looked around this whole wing, and I've found nothing that even resembled Duel Monsters."

"Ishizu, could you show her the tablet?" Yugi asked.

"Why would that be Pharaoh?" she asked. Yugi asked to speak to her alone for a minute. You started to wonder why he could not talk to her right here.

(Yugi's POV)

You asked Ishizu to talk to you privatively for a moment. The two of you walked to the next room and closed the door. "Ishizu, there's something different about Nikki. Yami says he senses an ancient prescience around her. It's not a Millennium item though," you told her.

"So you want to find out if there is another character in the ancient struggle other than Kaiba and yourself." Ishizu concluded.

"Yes, she has something to do with the past we just know it. You should have seen her in the exhibit. She knew what everything was and what it was used for before she read the boards. She told me History was not her subject. I know it somehow, I just do. She's connected to Yami somehow." you insisted.

"Alright Pharaoh We'll show her the relic tablets. If you find out she has ANY connection to the past, tell me right away. That kind of information could alter the path of your destiny." She told you. The two of you nodded in agreement and headed out the door...


	5. Chapter 5: A New Character

PART 5 An New Character

(Your POV)

You finally saw Yugi and Ishizu come out of the room. You tried thinking to yourself why they would speak alone. Ishizu told you to follow her, so you did. You walked next to Yugi and decided to ask him a question, "Hea Yugi, where are we going?"

"I'm gonna let you see a tablet that connects the ancient past to duel monsters." Yugi responded.

"Cool. Why wasn't it with the other artifacts?" you asked.

"It is said the tablets have mystical powers in them, and they're too big to fit in those small rooms." He responded.

You chuckled slightly as you continued down the hall. You traveled corridors among corridors then down some stairs. Finally, you made it to a large reinforced steel door. Ishizu slid a card key into a slot causing the door to unlock and open slowly. You all entered the room and saw the most outrageous sight. In front of you sat two gigantic ancient tablets. You stood in amazement of the size of them bringing your mouth to drop as you noticed the intricate designs of duel monsters upon them. Ishizu noticed your astonishment and started speaking,

"Over 5,000 years ago, ancient rulers played a game of unspeakable power. These games were not played for fun but for power and rule. They were used to decide wars, settle diplomatic arguments, pass judgment, and many other things. Sorcerers found a way to seal these monsters into large tablets and release them whenever they wished. These games became known as Shadow Games. When the games got out of control, a brave and powerful pharaoh saved the world by imprisoning the magic of these games in seven mystical items. These items became known as the Millennium Items. These items were locked away in the tomb of the brave pharaoh. The items were safe until grave robbers stole the items and spread them throughout the world. Later, a man by the name of Maxamillion Pegasus found the tablets with these monsters on them. He created a game around these tablets. This game became known as Duel Monsters. Now, because the Millennium Items are still out there, the world is once again in danger of being destroyed by these Shadow Games."

"My God" you gasped scanning the tablets. Suddenly, one caught your eye. The tablet depicted what looked like two men staring each other down. It hit you one of the men looked just like Yugi, and above him was a sketch of Yugi's favorite monster The Dark Magician. "It can't be." You shuddered looking at the tablet then at Yugi and back to the tablet. "You look ju..just like that guy there."

"Yes, that's true. That is because I have one of the Millennium items. I own the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi spoke lifting his puzzle, "It holds the spirit of the pharaoh who saved mankind. You can say he was an ancestor of mine. I share a bond with this spirit in the puzzle. I am on a quest to get all the Millennium Items and not let them fall into the wrong hands." You became amazed with the tablet and started to walk towards it. You inched closer and closer examining every detail. You stopped and spoke looking back,

"What does this tablet portray?"

"It portrays an ancient battle fought between the Pharaoh and a sorcerer. The battle was fierce, but we do not know the outcome due to the stone breaking in that one corner over time." Ishizu spoke looking at you.

You started inching towards the tablet again getting closer and closer. As you began to get close enough, you started to reach your hand out to touch the glass. At their final destination, a surge of pain shot through your entire body. Pink electricity sparked where you and the tablet touched causing a scream to erupt from your throat. Then a feeling as if you now had no control of your body consumed you. You started to hear your name being yelled, but your shocked body could not answer. You fought for a little bit to stay awake, and tried to pull yourself away from the glass, but you couldn't. It was as if something held you there. You felt weak once again as you felt yourself leaving your body suddenly forcing you into a place of darkness not knowing where you were. Finally, you drifted into the last bit of darkness losing consciousness

(Yugi's POV)

Nikki walked closer and closer to the tablet as if she was in a trance of some kind. Is this what you were looking for? She began to lift her hand to touch the glass, but the moment her hand hit the glass, pink light erupted and she began to scream. You and the others started yelling her name as you began to run towards her. Her body held on just long enough for you to get behind her. When she stopped screaming, the pink lights stopped and she fell back. You caught her in your arms, and gently laid her down.

"What the Hell was that?" Tristan asked.

"What I was looking for."You answered. Suddenly a flash of light from the puzzle filled the room.

(Yami Yugi POV)

Yugi made the connection with you, and you were the one who controlled his body, as he sat in the puzzle.

"I told you Ishizu. She has some connection to the past. We just need to find it." you told Ishizu. Suddenly, Nikki opened her eyes, but they were different. They weren't as gentle as the normally were. These eyes seemed angry and serious. She quickly got on her feet and stared at you very angry.

"Pharaoh, I see you at last. After all these years." she spoke. Her voice was angry showing she wasn't kidding.

"See me. What do you mean see me?" you asked as you tried to get some information on this new spirit.

"You are the one who declared my death sentence without knowing the truth! You are the one who separated me from my son's father! All my hopes to re-unite with him have failed. He's gone Pharaoh. GONE! I can't find him, and I blame you." She spoke walking slowly towards you.

Your reaction was to step back, "Why Me?" you asked her.

"He was last seen on his way to fight you Pharaoh to CLEAR my name which you soiled. I want to find him. Where is he Pharaoh?!" she demanded.

The others just stood there in fear. Like you, they had no clue what Nikki could do.

"I don't know who you're talking about Nikki." you responded.

"YOU DO PHARAOH!!," She screamed lifting her arm in your direction. Suddenly, you felt yourself being lifted up off the ground by some force.

"PHARAOH" Ishizu yelled.

"Quiet guardian" Nikki yelled throwing her hand in the direction of your friends. Instead of an electrical force, they were shoved back to the other side of the room hitting the wall by a gust of wind.

"Nikki, why are you doing this?" you gasped for air felling your lungs compressing, "who are you looking for?"

"Who is Nikki? You know me Pharaoh! Maza! I served your father then with his passing you! I am searching for Guardian Seto." She spoke pointing at the tablet of you and Seto Kaiba. As you looked closer, you noticed she was starting to breathe pretty hard.

"Why do you search for him?" You asked.

"Pharaoh, why? You were the one that made the order! You failed to listen to Kira, and that cost me my LIFE! I need to see Se-," she yelled, but she collapsed suddenly of fatigue. Lucky enough, you weren't too far off the ground. Once back on your feet, you ran over to where Nikki's body was sprawled out on the floor. You quickly checked for a pulse to be relieved.

The others got up and ran in your direction, as you began to try to wake her up. You shook her gently and spoke her name in a medium tone, "Nikki...Hea Nikki." You repeated this again, but you shook a little harder and spoke a little louder. You kept doing that until her eyes began to move.

(Your POV)

You heard you name being called as you came to. The voice was familiar yet different. You could see bright lights as everything came into focus. You saw Yugi, but he seemed different. His voice was a little deeper.

"Y..Yugi, What the hell just happened to me?" you asked.

"You don't remember ANYTHING?" he asked you. You nodded you head no.

"You fainted and hit your head. That's all Nikki." he spoke. He helped you up, because you felt too weak. A fall couldn't have made you that weak. They laid you down on a bench on the other side of the room and talked to each other about something, but you couldn't make out what.


	6. Chapter 6: MessedUp Emotions

PART 6

(YAMI-YUGI'S POV)

You moved the group a little ways from Nikki, because you didn't want her to hear what she just did.

"There's our answer Ishizu. She has some connection! She was a sorceries called Maza who supposedly served me and my father. She was looking for the Sorcerer I fought 5,000 years ago, and get this. She called him Guardian Seto." You spoke in an almost whisper.

"You mean Seto Kaiba?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes, she was about to tell me why when she suddenly fainted. You see, Nikki's body cannot take the kind of force the sorceress power creates. When the sorceries takes control, Nikki has no power over her, unlike the bond Yugi and I share. You see we communicate with each other through the puzzle, but Nikki's spirit throws Nikki into some parallel dimension causing her to have no memory of what she does." you told them.

"Did you see what kind of powers she held?" Tea spoke, "if you ask me this Maza woman wasn't on your side Pharaoh"

"I wouldn't say that," you said, "She kept saying I declared her death without knowing the truth. I don't have any memories so I don't know if such is true. She may be misguided. Also, she said something about a Kira. I don't know what to think, but I know we must keep an eye on her. We don't know when Maza will just take over Nikki's body again. And, we're lucky this was an isolated incident. If Maza takes over in public, innocent people may get hurt." you continued, "Ishizu, we must figure out who this Maza was, and the circumstances of her death as soon as possible."

"Yes Pharaoh" she spoke nodding. You started wondering about Nikki and her job at Kaiba Corp. If Maza was looking for the sorcerer, and Nikki saw Kaiba, would Maza take over? If she did take over, would she hurt Kaiba?

(Your POV)

They talked for maybe a minute or two. After they finished, Yugi turned to face you. He walked over to where you were laying too tired to sit up. He bent down, so he was at eye level to you. He took your hand and spoke, "Hea, how ya feeling?"

"I'm so tired Yugi. I don't think a fall does that to you. Something else happened. I know it, but I just can't remember what." you spoke taking deep breaths.

"It's alright. You're going to be just fine. You just need a little rest. You fainted over all the excitement you've had lately." Yugi spoke softly.

"Yea, I guess you're right," you answered closing your eyes and falling asleep.

You woke up in your own bed. You sat up and asked yourself, "How did I get here?" The last thing you remembered was Yugi telling you to get some rest, because you fainted over all the excitement. The door to your room opened, and there stood you mom. A smile rounded her face.

"You're, finally, up you sleepy head." she commented.

"How did I get here? I thought I was at the museum with Yugi and the others," you asked.

"You WERE at the museum with Yugi and the others. They brought you here asleep in their arms, told me you had fainted, and were very tired. I had them bring you up here and thanked them for bringing you home. Now that was yesterday," your mom replied.

"Yesterday!" you screamed looking at the clock. It was one o'clock. You had just enough time to get ready and get to work. Today was to be your first day, and you could not miss that! You hopped out of bed and put an outfit together. Your mom tried telling you to call in sick, but you could not do that on your very first day. You took a nice shower, making you feel like a brand new person, put on the outfit you selected, and grabbed your keys. You hopped in your car and drove off. You arrived at Kaiba Corp. at quarter till two. By the time you clocked in, you had about ten minutes to spare.

Upon your arrival, a security guard escorted you to your work area only to find it was a small cubicle on the second floor. You could manage the small space and thanked the officer for his assistance. It seemed you were assigned checking minor systems for glitches. When you found a glitch, you reported it to someone and filled out some papers. As you took some of your paper work down the hall to the maintenance, you saw Mr. Kaiba. "Good Afternoon Mr. Kaiba." you spoke passing him.

He noticed who you were and spoke, "Miss Silvers what are you doing here?"

"I'm working sir. Taking some paperwork to the Maintenance Department." you responded.

"No, that's not what I'm asking. I wasn't expecting you here, because Yugi told me you were sick at home." He said.

"OH, I had a quick recovery sir. I could not miss the first day of work. It's very bad business ethics you know!" you spoke.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Yugi and the others thought it would be nice to take me to dinner after hearing I took the job here. After that, we saw the Ancient Egypt exhibit at Domino Museum. I thought that was pretty good, and I guess I fell ill after too much excitement. As I hear, I was very weak and tired afterwards, and I slept until about two and a half hours ago," you told him.

"OK, Just as long as you feel good enough to work." he commented. The two of you went your ways. You continued your work until you clocked out about seven o'clock.

(Kaiba's POV)

You arrived at school around seven thirty that morning only to have Yugi and his gang come running towards you.

"Oh no. Anything but them." you mumbled to yourself.

Yugi stood in front of you. "Kaiba," he spoke up.

"What do you want now Yugi. For the last time I'm not joining your little group." you growled.

"No," he corrected, "I thought you might want to know that Nikki isn't coming to work, because she's sick at home today." He told you

"Thanks, but that is sad, She's going to miss her first day." you responded turning away from them.

That was too bad. You thought you were going to get to see Nicole today. For some reason, you wanted to see her again. Something about her seemed familiar to you, and this familiar thing made you want to know her more than you did. You didn't know why you felt this way. She did have a MAJOR aptitude problem when you first met her. On the other hand, you never felt like this towards anyone in your whole life. You arrived at work a little after three and traveled to your office on the top floor to look at the absentee list. To your amazement, Nicole's name wasn't on it. When you called the front desk to ask about it, the receptionist told you a young woman arrived around two claiming to be Miss Silvers and was escorted to her desk. You asked where the desk was knowing the office wasn't ready yet. The secretary told you she was on the second floor doing the minor system glitch checks. You thanked her and headed for the second floor. As you arrived, you began to wonder how she could be sick yet still come to work. You were in so deep of thought you didn't realize her coming your way.

You suddenly heard a voice, "Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba."

You realized it was her and turned around to ask, "Miss Silvers, what are you doing here?"

She looked at you in amazement for asking such a question. "I'm working sir. Taking some paperwork to the Maintenance Department," she answered.

"No, that's not what I'm asking. I wasn't expecting you here, because Yugi told me you were sick at home." you responded.

She perked up and replied, "OH, I had a quick recovery sir. I could not miss the first day of work. It's very bad business ethics you know!" you spoke.

"You sure?" you asked.

"Yes sir. Yugi and the others thought it would be nice to take me to dinner after hearing I took the job here. After that, we saw the Ancient Egypt exhibit at Domino Museum. I thought that was pretty good, and I guess I fell ill after too much excitement. As I hear, I was very weak and tired afterwards, and I slept until about two and a half hours ago," she explained.

"OK, Just as long as you feel good enough to work." you told her. She nodded and continued her trip to the maintenance offices. You stood and stared trying to figure out what was so familiar about her. You had a felling towards her you did not know how to express OR explain. Why was it that she made you feel this way when she is around you?


	7. Chapter 7: The Assignment

PART 7

(YOUR POV)

You have been working at Kaiba Corp. for two weeks now, and you been board with the small system glitches. You wished to do something more important. When Kaiba first talked to you about the job, he said you would be one of his top ranking programmers. Yet, you were doing work of a very low programmer. Today, you walked into the office to find your cubicle cleared out which caused you to panic. Had you not done a good enough job with the glitches, and they fired you? You dashed to the front desk to figure this out. You arrived catching your breath.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, you can. I come into work today to find my cubicle cleared out. I want to know where my stuff went." you told her.

"What's your name maim?" she questioned.

"Nicole Silvers" you responded.

"Your stuff is in your office on the top floor maim. You're in the office next to Mr. Kaiba." She stated looking at you with an eyebrow raised.

"Next to Mr. Kaiba's office. Are you sure?" you asked.

"Yes maim I'm sure. You are on the thirteenth floor next to Mr. Kaiba's office," she answered.

"Thank you so much!" you said to her. You left for the elevator and traveled alone all the way to the top. You had never passed the second floor, mainly because you had no reason to do that. The doors opened to the thirteenth floor. The décor surprised you. Taking care of your fear, you finally stepped off the elevator. The secretary was at her desk right outside the elevator.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I was told I now work on this floor. My office is next to Mr. Kaiba.," you answered hoping you were in the right place.

"Yes," she spoke standing up, "right this way please."

You followed the hall for a little bit until you reached a set of double doors.

"This is your office," the secretary stated opening the door. The room was gigantic, a true upgrade! You could just about fifty cubicles in your new office. A huge window sat behind your desk, and in the middle of the wall to your right was a door.

"That door leads to Mr. Kaiba's office, and this is all your space." She summed up

"Thank you, you may leave now," you told her as you stood in shock.

She closed the door behind her, and you took another good look at the office. 'This is it' you thought. 'This is the spot of a top programmer.' Your desk had all your pictures on it. Some had even been put in frames. You sat at your desk and realized you had no idea what your assignment was. You searched your desk for it but couldn't a single hint. As you turned on your computer, you noticed you had a message already. You clicked on its icon and read.

Dear Miss Silvers,

If you are reading this, you have been introduced to your new office. I hope you like the accommodations. As soon as you are settled, I want to see you in my office about your assignments.

Seto Kaiba.

You hurried to get familiar with the office. After that, you walked towards the door that led to Kaiba's office. You were only a few feet from it when you stopped. You were too scared to go any further. Taking a deep breath, you summoned up the courage to knock.

"Come in" The voice on the other side spoke.

You turned the knob and opened the door slowly. You took it gradually. You walked into his office to find no one but you and him, and he sat at his desk doing something with his computer.

"You wanted to see me sir," you spoke sounding a bit worried.

"Yes," he spoke looking up from his work, "Please take a seat." You took one of the seats in front of his desk. "How is your office?" he asked.

"It's great. A lot better than my last one." you responded.

"Yes, I bet. I'm sorry about that. It took a little while until your processor Mr. Lock came to get his belongings." He told you.

"What happened to him?" you questioned.

"He retired. He got to that age and left the company for a nice house on the Caribbean." He answered.

"Oh, I guess you'll give me my assignment." you responded.

"Yes," he commented, "Your task is to try to get all the bugs out of our new duel disk system. I started the original programming, and Mr. Lock took over, but retired just before he could finish it. I think it is a promising program, but it has too many issues for some reason. I want you to fix all the issues and get a prototype to me by next week for a showing. Got it," he concluded giving you a CD-ROM.

"Yes sir." you, responded getting up to leave. You knew this was not the easiest task, but you knew you could do it. You took the CD and left for your office shutting the door behind you as you entered your office again. Once inside, you put your back against the wall and slid down. You tried to get your breathing under control as you got back up. Why was this so hard for you? You concentrated knowing you had a task at hand. You needed to see what kind of problems this guy left you. You popped in the CD and began to explore.

"This can't be done in a week!" you told yourself looking at all the errors and glitches.

There was so much wrong, you needed to start this project from just about scrap, and you still needed to get a working prototype. You set up a time line for your work schedule. You needed to have all glitches and errors fixed in three days. Then needed to get these programs into a from which you could put in the duel disk two days after that. After all that, you needed to build and test the working prototype in two days.

Realizing your deadlines, you quickly got to work. You told the secretary to stop all calls to your office, because you wished not to be disturbed. Any distraction may cost you very valuable time. Around seven-thirty, there came a knock at your door. It wasn't your main door but the door to Kaiba's office.

"Come in" you spoke not wanting to be rude to Kaiba. The door opened and he just stood there looking at what you were doing. "What do you want Mr. Kaiba?" You asked him not looking up from your computer.

"Well, you normally clock out between six-thirty and seven. I was wondering what you were still doing here." He responded looking at you surprised

"Well, if I plan on making that seven day deadline, I must have all glitches in the holographic and projection console corrected. If I don't, I'll have major setbacks later, and those I don't want working against me on the already short deadline." You spoke still not looking up from your computer.

"How far are you from getting completed?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I can't say." you sighed, "This lock guy left so many errors; it looked like some kindergarteners put it together. To tell you the truth, this guy was defiantly too old for his job."

"Well alright, tell me when your leaving." he told you closing the door and going back to his office.

You finished up around an hour later feeling relieved to have the main part of the programs done. Tomorrow was the card recognition and placement programs. You decided to call up Kaiba's office to tell him you were leaving. It rang once when he answered, "Hello"

"Mr. Kaiba, it's Nicole. I wanted to tell you I'm leaving for the night." you told him.

"Good I just finished up here, so I'll meet you in your office to walk you out." he commented.

"Yes sir." You responded hanging up the phone. As you were logging off your computer, he walked in.

"You ready?" he asked looking at you.

"Yes sir, but I just need to finish logging off the system. There." you answered turning off the computer. You grabbed your bag as you went past the couch by the door. You locked your office from the outside with your keys. "Don't want anyone stealing my programs while I'm gone." you spoke sarcastically

"Yes, that would be a problem" Kaiba answered with a chuckle. 'The man has a sense of humor' you thought to yourself. You put your key in your bag and headed for the elevator. You stopped by the sectary and told her you and Mr. Kaiba were leaving. She nodded to the comment and began to finish up her own work. The elevator arrived, and you and Kaiba stepped in together. He pressed the button for the ground floor and stepped back. He then tuned to you, "So did you fix those glitches?"

"Yes," you responded, "Now the hard part is over. I have to un-glitch the other systems, put them in chip form, and build the actual duel Disk. I will most likely make the deadline if I don't hit any major complications" He just looked at you in silence. You couldn't read the emotion on his face, but it didn't make you feel uneasy. The elevator stopped at the ground floor, and the two of you stepped off.

As you passed the main desk, the secretary spoke, "Mr. Kaiba, your limo is outside waiting for you sir."

"Thank you, but it will have to wait a minute. I'm going to walk Miss Silvers to her car and come back." he spoke pointing to you.

"Yes Sir" she responded looking at him the way she had looked at you earlier.

You led him to where your car was, and had a little conversation on the way out. "Mr. Kaiba, do you duel yourself, or do you just create gadgets for the game?" you asked

"I duel. I'm number two in the world." he responded.

"And who's number one I may ask." you commented. "That would be Yugi Moto." he answered sounding kind of mad, "how about you? Do you duel, or do you just fix the programs for the gadgets for the game?" he asked trying to mimic you.

"I duel. Yugi started me out on it. I find it very fun. It's a game that can't be said to be a kiddy game. It was actually a game played for power in Ancient Egypt." You told him.

"Yes, I learned that when I talked to Miss Ishizu at the museum one day." he added.

"So, you've seen the exhibit? I thought it was fascinating. I mean, that game was used for power when we use it as a game or pass time today." you commented. "Well, this is my car." you told him as you unlocked your car door, "Thank you Mr. Kaiba for walking out here with me. I can take it from here." you spoke as you got in your car. After you got in, he closed your door for you. You started up your car and began to leave. Kaiba just stood there as you backed up. He waved at you as you began to leave. Not wanting to be rude, you waved back and left the parking lot.

(Kaiba's POV)

After Jimmy Lock finally cleaned out his desk, you had Nicole's stuff moved to the office next to yours. With her office next to you, you could possibly get to know her better and learn what drew you to her. Also, her talents are best for the assignment you were about to give her, and not the minor system glitches she had been doing. At around four, you heard a knock at your door. You told her to come in. She opened the door, and walked in slowly.

"You wanted to see me sir," she spoke sounding a bit worried.

"Yes," you answered looking up from your work, "Please take a seat."

She took one of the seats in front of your desk. The two of you discussed her accommodations as well as her assignment. Strangely, she didn't seem normal sitting there. You half expected the girl you met on the first day of school, but Nicole was very professional yet hesitant. Hopefully, this girl would prove to you her skill with this task. After she left, you went back to your work.

At around seven-thirty, you were about to leave when you noticed Nicole was still here. You got out of your desk and knocked at her door. "Come in" you heard from the other side. You opened the door standing there looking at what she was doing. She seemed to be busy with a task typing furiously her eyes glued to the screen in front of her. Is this what you looked like working?

"What do you want Mr. Kaiba?" she asked not looking up from her computer.

"Well, you normally clock out between six-thirty and seven. I was wondering what you were still doing here." you responded looking at her surprised.

"Well, if I plan on making that seven day deadline, I must have all glitches in the holographic and projection consoles corrected. If I don't, I'll have major setbacks later, and those I don't want working against me on the already short deadline." She spoke still not looking up from her computer.

"How far are you from getting completed?" you asked out of curiosity. You had to give her credit on determination. She seemed to have set a goal and followed it. Maybe this was the side of Nicole Silvers you wanted to know.

"I can't say." she sighed, "This Lock guy left so many errors; it looked like some kindergarteners put it together. To tell you the truth, this guy was defiantly too old for his job."

"Well alright, tell me when you're leaving please." you requested closing the door and going back to your office.

With your curiosity peaked, you decided you would stay in your office until she was ready to go. Maybe if she left soon enough, you might walk her out in hopes to get some normal conversation out of her. You did some extra work until you heard your phone. You let it ring once before you answered it, "Hello"

"Mr. Kaiba, it's Nicole. I wanted to tell you I'm leaving for the night. Alright?" she announced.

"Good I just finished up here, so I'll meet you in your office to walk you out." you lied.

"Yes sir." she responded hanging up the phone.

As you walked in, you found her still on her computer. "You ready?" you asked noting she still looked somewhat busy.

"Yea, I just need to finish logging off the system. There." she answered turning off the computer. She grabbed her bag on the way out. When you were outside her office, she took her key out to lock it. "Don't want anyone stealing my programs while I'm gone." she said sarcastically

"Yes, that would be a problem" you answered somewhat amused. You don't know why, but that comment made you laugh. Maybe it was the way she said it. She put her keys in her bag, and you headed for the elevators. Nicole announced to the secretary of your departure as you grabbed the elevator. When the elevator arrived, the two of you stepped on. You pressed the button to the ground floor and stepped back then turned to face her, "So did you fix those glitches?"

"Yes," she responded, "Now the hard part is over. I have to un-glitch the other systems, put them in chip form, and build the actual duel Disk. I will most likely make the deadline if I don't hit any major complications"

You just stood there looking at her in silence as you began to survey how she actually looked since uniforms didn't allow you to see her in 'normal' attire. The cream color of the top brought out the light tone in her skin as well as how dark brown her hair seemed to be. Where the uniform did bring out the shape of just her legs and chest, the outfit seemed to show off the fine curve from her shoulders all the way down to her feet. The pants she wore showed off the fact the she actually had hips unlike most of the girls you knew. Of course, that was to be expected. Japanese women are not known for their shape as well as European and American women are. The elevator arrived to the ground floor bringing you out of your little dreamland. 'What the hell was I just thinking about?!' you thought mentally slapping yourself. Were you just looking and thinking about her in a sexual manor? 'What the hell? No, she's got an attitude problem. Even if she didn't, she'd probably never go for such a thing!' you mentally scolded yourself as you passed the front desk.

"Mr. Kaiba, your limo is outside waiting for you sir." The main secretary spoke up.

"Thank you, but it will have to wait a minute. I'm going to walk Miss Silvers to her car and come back." you replied pointing at Nicole.

"Yes Sir" she responded.

Nicole led you in the direction her car was. As you followed behind, you couldn't help but notice the natural sway in her form as she walked. 'Damnit! Stop looking at her like that you idiot!' you scolded yourself. Fortunately, Nicole truck up conversation keeping your wandering mind distracted.

"Mr. Kaiba, do you duel yourself, or do you just create gadgets for the game?" she asked

"I duel. I'm number two in the world." you responded quickly trying to keep your attention on the conversation.

"And who's number one I may ask." she commented.

"That would be Yugi Moto." you answered remembering the night he just popped out of nowhere, and you were then beat by a novice duelist lowering your rank, but to keep your composure you continued, "how about you? Do you duel, or do you just fix the programs for the gadgets for the game?"

"I duel. Yugi started me out on it. I find it very fun. It's a game that can't be said to be a kiddy game. It was actually a game played for power in Ancient Egypt." she told you.

"Yes, I learned that when I talked to Miss Ishizu at the museum one day." you added trying not to blurt out an insult. Yes, you've seen the exhibit, but that nag kept pressing all that past-life nonsense, but Nicole seemed to have had a different kind of visit.

"So, you've seen the exhibit. I thought it was fascinating. I mean, that game was used for power when we use it as a game or pass time today." she commented. Silence befell the two of you until you reached what you thought to be her vehicle. "Well, this is my car." she told you unlocking the door, "Thank you Mr. Kaiba for walking out here with me. I can take it from here." Once she was inside, you shut the door for her. You backed up slightly as she started up her car left. Once her car was out of sight, you turned and headed back to the front of Kaiba Corp., so you could go home. The whole ride home you thought about her and that feeling you got from her.

Somehow, she was different form all the people you've meet.


	8. Chapter 8: Shared Nightmare

PART 8

As you awoke, you found yourself in a strange place. This WASN'T your house. You were surrounded by walls made of what seemed to be sand. As you sat up to get a better look at your surroundings, you noticed you were in an empty room with one door leading out. You walked to the door and hesitated for a second having no clue what was behind that door. You realized it was the only way out, so you had to take it. You pushed open the door to find yourself in a long hallway. It was completely dark to your left, but a small light shone to your right. You followed the hall keeping your hand against the wall. You took every step with caution, because you didn't know what sat ahead. As you took each step, the light at the end got bigger and bigger. You finally reached the end of the hallway finding yourself at the top of a large set of steps that flowed into a large room. The room had a ceiling that hit about one-hundred feet. The other dimensions of the room were two-hundred wide and three-hundred long. At the other end you could see what seemed to be someone on a throne. You walked down the steps and began to walk to the person on the throne. You couldn't see who it was, but something pulled you towards it. You probably were about seventy-five feet form the throne when you saw who it was.

"YUGI" you blurted shocked to find him sitting there.

"MAZA, You were banished and not to come back." Yugi spoke. You looked around for this Maza woman but couldn't see anyone other than Yugi and you.

"Yugi, you've been hanging around the museum too long haven't you?" you asked surprised to figure he called you Maza.

"The sentence for returning was death Maza. Why did you return?" He demanded as he stood up and began to walk towards you.

"Yugi, I don't know what your talking about," you spoke as you took a couple steps back to match his, "Yugi, stop! This isn't a game anymore, so stop playing around." You were panicking now.

The look in his eyes were nothing but serious. He meant it when he said he was going to kill you. He was now joined by guards behind him. You could maybe take Yugi on but those guards NO WAY. Suddenly you found yourself losing your footing.

"YUGI STOP!" You yelled thrusting your arms toward him. All the guards and Yugi were blown back far from you.

You didn't know how you did what you did, but you didn't care. You scurried up and ran for the exit not looking back. You just ran down the hall you originally came from until you couldn't run any more. You felt your arm being grabbed and pulled to the wall. 'OH SHIT they found me you thought in panic mode. You pulled to get out of the grip until you heard a familiar voice,

"Stop it!" You looked towards the voice but couldn't see because of the darkness. The stranger grabbed hold of your wrist and pulled you down the hall until the two of you entered a room. He lit a torch revealing who he was.

"Mr. Kaiba, what are YOU doing here?" you gasped putting your hand to your mouth. That's when you noticed he didn't have a shirt on. You had to admit the guy looked toned, but quickly refrained yourself. 'He's your boss AND not your type!' you mentally scolded yourself.

"Have you forgotten my name already Maza?" he asked with a passionate smirk on his face.

"You're Mr. Kaiba. Right?" you questioned unsure now.

"Why do you play these foolish games Maza? It's me Seto. I haven't spent a day without you plaguing my mind, and you return not even remembering my name? I can-"

"Seto, what in the hell is going on here. Why are you calling me Maza? You know my REAL name. I'm tired of this game you and Yugi are playing. The two of you need to stop it. PLEASE!" you pleaded in a panic.

"Maza, get a hold of yourself," her told you grabbing your shoulders and shaking you a little, "You've been out in the dessert too long. You came here to help me defeat the Pharaoh, so I may clear your name and reveal the TRUE culprit who has been terrorizing the kingdom in your name!" He responded now looking into your eyes with what seemed to be love.

'What the hell is he doing?' you thought as he pulled you right up to him. You felt your face go red as the warmth of his bare chest radiated through your hands. The scent of his hot breath seemed intoxicating and irresistible. 'What the hell am I DOING?? Am I flirting with KAIBA?' you found yourself asking. The question had no time of thought when you felt the brush of his lips right up against your own, but the moment was broken by a sudden knock at his door.

"No! You must hide" Kaiba or whoever he was spoke pushing you into a secret chamber. "Now stay there and remain quiet." he told you. After a second or so, you heard the door open. "Pharaoh, what are you doing here?" You heard Kaiba speak.

"Where is she Seto? Where is that wretch? You were the one to hide her last time. I'm not taking that chance again." you heard Yugi's voice speak. Why does he hate you so much? Just yesterday you were good friends.

"Sir, I have not seen her since her last visit," Kaiba sputtered, "I can't hide her in this room you gave me after I hid her last time. I wouldn't dare try that stunt"

"OK, if you see her I want her brought to me UNDERSTAND!" Yugi then busted out of the room.

After the coast was clear, Kaiba came to you. "Maza, we must take action today. We'll challenge him once we're ready. Let's go and get the others I'm sure Kira is not far." he spoke grabbing your wrist again. You followed behind Kaiba holding his hand the entire way. What was going on here? Why was he dressed like that? Why did he almost kiss you? The sound of someone yelling broke you out of your mental questioning. Looking up, you found out that the two of you had run into Yugi and his guards.

"Seto, I knew it you WERE hiding her." he spoke seeming pissed.

"We challenge you Pharaoh!" Kaiba spoke wrapping an arm around you as if trying to protect you.

"No, you two are to be sentenced to death for treason against me. Guards kill him first." Yugi spoke pointing to Kaiba.

The guards came towards the two of you, but you and Kaiba took off running for your lives. After several twists and turns, you found yourselves cornered by a dead end hallway. A guard through a dagger at Kaiba, but you thrusted your hand at the dagger in his defense pushing it away like you did to Yugi in the big room. In no time, another guard dove towards him with his own dagger drawn. Without thought, you steeped in front of Kaiba with your back to his attacker. "Seto run!" you whispered. You screamed at the top of your lungs as you felt and heard the blade rip from between your shoulder blades down to your lower spine. You felt yourself began to fall to the ground, but you were sitting up in your bed breathing hard with your alarm clock going off.

Getting a look at your surroundings, you realized what you just went through was just a dream. As if in response, a shot of pain suddenly erupted from your back. You hurried to you bathroom to check this out. Reaching the bathroom mirror, you lifted the back of your shirt in order to see your back. The sight shocked you. There, on your body, sat a scar that went across your back where the guard had slashed you in your dream.

SETO'S POV)

You shoot out of your bed realizing what just happened. It felt so real. You thought back to the images in your dream...

You stood in a small room when suddenly a figure in a hooded cape entered quickly. Judging by the figure, you could tell it was a woman, but who was she.

"Seto, nice to see you again finally" the figure spoke taking the hood off her head. It shocked you to find the figure to be Nicole. "What, you look like you've seen a spirit or something High Priest"

"High Priest, what are you talking about Nicole? Did Yugi put you up to this to make me believe I'm a guy from the past." you told her as she wore an astonished look on her face.

"Seto, you know that's not my name. You know my name is Maza. I came here to help you clear my name. We don't have much time, Tyron comes quickly with the imposter!" she told you.

She came closer and closer to you as she spoke. In her eyes was a look she had never given you before. They sparkled in the dim light almost pleading for you to kiss her or something. 'What the hell is going on here?' you questioned mentally. Despite your confusion, you found yourself walking up to her. 'This has to be a dream right? I mean she wouldn't be coming on to me in real life.' You thought trying to rationalize the situation. 'And if this IS a dream, it doesn't matter if I kiss her, because that's not the real Nicole.' You plotted. You got real close, but there suddenly came a knock at the door.

"Oh No, How did they know I'm here." Nicole spoke as she went to hide in some secret place.

She found a place just in time. Yugi busted open the door and looked at you. "Seto, where is that wretch Maza. She chose to come back after she was banished, and I know you hid her last time." he spoke looking pretty pissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yugi. I haven't seen this Maza woman. And what do you mean by banished?" "Did you forget already Seto," Yugi forced, "She dueled me for the crown and then tried to kill me after she lost."

"Oh, yes. Must have forgotten, but I haven't seen her. Trust me." you improved.

"I will trust you for now, but if you see her, bring her to me, UNDERSTAND!" He demanded.

You had never seen Yugi this way before. You thought Nicole was one of his best friends. Yugi left in a hurry to search for the girl who was hiding in your room. When the coast was clear, you called for the woman. "Maza, where are you?"

"I'm right here Seto." she spoke as she came out from hiding, "They know I'm here. We must get the others and challenge the Pharaoh NOW before Tyron and my other half get here." The two of you left the corridor.

You began to try and figure out who this woman was. She looked just like Nicole, but she called herself Maza. You kept thinking until you suddenly noticed you were surrounded by guards.

Yugi appeared into the circle and spoke, "So, you lied Seto. You WERE hiding her." You stood astonished at what he was saying. He looked really mad now; "guards kill him" he spoke pointing to you.

'How can Yugi do that?' The Yugi you knew would freak if he killed a fly, but he just gave orders to kill you. A dagger was suddenly in the air coming towards you.

"No you don't Pharaoh" you heard Nicole speak thrusting her hand at the dagger. The dagger and all the guards in front of her hand went flying. What did she just do? She grabbed your hand and the two of you ran through the gap she made in the guards.

As you ran you asked yelling, "What the hell was that you did back there?"

"It was a simple wind spell Seto. Remember I'm a sorceries, or have you forgotten why I was exiled in the first place? Now run." she screamed back.

Unfortunately for you, you hit a dead end. Yugi and his guards were at you again. "I'll create a tornado if I try to force them back with wind." Nicole mentioned standing next to you.

"So, we're trapped?" you asked trying not to think about the current predicament. 'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' you thought trying your best to force yourself to wake.

"Yes Seto. We're trapped." she answered taking hold of your hand. You looked over at her seeing the complete look of seriousness on her face. You were thrust out of your glance by a grunt only to see a guard came running toward you with a blade drawn. Right before his sword came to hit you, Nicole stood in front of you. 'What the hell is she doing?' you thought panicked as you tried to wake up.

"I love you Seto!" she whispered. Suddenly the hall filled with her scream of pain. You saw the contortion in her face when the dagger slashed down her back.

"NICOLE!!" you screamed grabbing hold of her. You arms became soiled in her blood from the fatal wound in her back.

"Seto," she coughed as you could hear the blood quickly filling her lungs, "please take care of Alic and Kira! Tryon, he comes, and I can't protect you." She whispered touching your face with her small fingers.

"Grab Him" Yugi ordered, "& leave the girl. She's dead."

The guards pulled your arms from her body as she lied there bleeding. You fought to get free. You could tell she was still alive, but they left her there to bleed to death "YUGI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU KILLED HER! NICOLE!!" You screamed one final time until you found yourself awoken.

You couldn't believe it was a dream. It felt so real. What did it mean? You didn't want to admit it, but you knew you need to talk to Ishizu about this matter. What was up with the dream you just had? You got ready and headed for school.

(YOUR POV)

You didn't pay much attention in school today. You continuously found yourself thinking about your project or that dream you had last night. That almost got you in trouble, but just before the teacher could ask you the trick question, the bell rang. That bell signaled the end of sixth period, so you were off to work. Right after you left the school gates, Yugi stopped you. You stood stunned remembering how he was in your dream.

"Hea Nikki, I need to talk to you." he said.

"I don't know about now Yugi. I'm on my way to work." you said trying to get away.

"Yes, now. I need to talk to you." He insisted walking into an alley way.

"OK. Just make it quick." you stated following.

"Remember when you fainted at the museum?" he spoke looking at you.

"Yea, I had too much excitement, and I fainted. Why?" you asked.

"Well, it's been bothering me not telling you this, but that isn't what happened." he said.

"What are you talking about?" you interrupted.

"Look, don't freak, but you are the descendant of a sorceries from Ancient Egypt, and her spirit is in you right now. When we were at the museum, she got loose, and did some weird things." he spurted.

"My God the dream" you spoke softly hoping he didn't hear you.

"What dream, Nikki?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a weird dream last night and I had the ability to shoot wind out of my hand, You were some Pharaoh, Kaiba was a High Priest, and then.." you stopped not wanting to tell him how he ordered the guards to kill you.

"Then what?" he tugged on.

"You don't want to know." you warned him.

"Yes I do. I mean, it can't be bad." he insisted. You took a deep breath and spoke,

"You ordered your guards to kill Kaiba and I both. I was the first one, so I don't know what happened to Kaiba"

The look on his face was of horror. He couldn't see how Yami could do such a thing. Then, a sudden pain ran throughout your body. You collapsed onto your knees and screamed. Yugi knew what was happening. "Nikki, fight it. Fight her control. Don't let her take over again." Yugi screamed. Then, everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9: The Incident

PART 9

(YAMI'S POV)

The Pain over came her. She couldn't fight it anymore. As far as you knew, she was thrown into a dark place and didn't know what was going on.

"Pharaoh, we meet once again. For the last time I hope. I shall have my revenge today." Maza spoke.

"What did I do to you Maza?" You yelled not knowing what to do.

"You mean to say you don't remember the cruelest thing you've ever done." She spoke astonished.

"I'm sorry, but that is true. I don't remember ANYTHING about the past. All I know was I was a pharaoh who stopped the shadow games." You replied trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Then let me try to jog your memory." she spoke thrusting her hand toward you. A combination of wind and lighting came at you, but you dodged it just in time.

"What did I do Maza? PLEASE tell me." You screamed rolling from the dodge.

"You left me to DIE on the palace floor. I was left of the ground bleeding from a wound you ordered a guard to inflict on Seto. Lucky for him, I jumped in front but was stabbed in the process. You told the guards to grab Seto and leave me on the floor to DIE. I didn't die though. I used what power I had to seal my spirit away. Luckily my counterpart wasn't far from my body, so I embedded myself in her only to die AGAIN because of your ignorance of the situation coming" She cried. A tear began to form, but she couldn't show it, "I just wanted to live my days with Seto and my son. Why didn't you listen Pharaoh? I served you and your father so justly, and you turned on me without knowing the truth!"

In pure anger, she released another attack, but this time you couldn't dodge it in any way. The force sent you backwards hitting the wall behind you with great force. The blow crippled you forcing you to fall down onto the ground face first. You tried to get up, but couldn't. You heard Maza's footsteps come closer and closer. You had to figure out what happened to her. You couldn't believe you would do what she said you did. All you could do is hope Nikki's body wore out before she inflicted the next blow.

"Nicole!" rang a voice you knew well. You looked up to find Kaiba at the opening of the alleyway.

"SETO, HELP" Nikki screamed holding her head. She began to scream again as she fell to her knees in pain. Surprisingly, Kaiba rushed over then grabbed hold of her.

"Nicole, get a hold of yourself! What's wrong with you?" He asked bringing his arms around her.

You looked at the two shocked. Did Nikki just call Kaiba Seto, and did Kaiba have is arms AROUND Nikki? You stood up studying the two. When did Seto Kaiba care about Nikki? All seemed quiet until suddenly Kaiba went flying. There sat Maza with her hand thrusted out. Why did Maza do that? Did she not notice who Kaiba was. Kaiba managed to get back on his feet looking at Nikki appalled. You could only glare at Maza for doing such a thing as to involve someone else. She seemed to notice you staring at her and moved her attention to you.

"Pharaoh, somehow you managed to stand. I'm impressed." She spoke clapping her hands as she stood to her feet.

"Maza, why? Why Nikki? What are you after? Why don't you just leave the girl be and move on? There is no use in holding that grudge against me. I don't even remember it." you spoke trying to get her to stop her rampage. You were feeling really weak, but you had to seem strong.

"Pharaoh You may not remember, but I do. You ordered someone to kill, and then left me to die ALONE. That is something you can't just move on about. I was ripped from the arms of the only person I loved and was left there to rot." she spoke crying now. To your surprise, Kaiba did not seem to be confused. He had never seen her like this, but he seemed like he knew what was going on.

"Nikki, stop this please," you yelled trying to get her attention.

"NO! You failed as my pharaoh." she yelled lifting her hand up. As she raised it, you noticed wind whipping around her. You couldn't move. You were too weak. Was this going to be the end of you? "Goodbye Pharaoh" She spoke as a tear came down her cheek. That tear didn't come from Maza. You knew Nikki cried inside. She wanted to stop but couldn't. With that the spell was sent speeding toward you. As if time slowed down, you stared at the ball as it flew in your direction. It came closer and closer. Suddenly, you felt yourself being pushed away. You looked to see Kaiba pushing you out of the way.

"Kaiba DON'T" you yelled as time sped up again. Kaiba was forced back by the energy ball that hit him straight into the wall. You hit the ground not being able to move.

"SETO PLEASE NO!!" Nikki screamed. At that point, you knew she finally broke free but at what cost?

(Seto's POV)

You found yourself thinking about that dream from last night all day. What could it have meant? Why did that woman look just like Nicole? She died protecting you as she spoke her final words, "Seto I love you" Those words played in your head over and over. Where the hell did she come off saying that? Why did it bother you that she even said it? There was no way you could ever feel that way! Nicole Silvers, though quite attractive, came from a different world than you, so a relationship was not possible. But still, you couldn't escape the dread you felt from the look on her face as the sword pierced her from behind. 'It was just a wacked out dream! Why are you even thinking this much about it!?' you mentally scolded yourself. "Maybe some fresh air will help." You sighed making your way out towards the school gate. As you went past the walls, you could hear what seemed to be arguing.

"I just wanted to live my days with Seto and my son. Why didn't you listen Pharaoh? I served you and your father so justly, and you turned on me without knowing the truth!" Your eyes went wide as you recognized the angry voice.

"It can't be Nicole." You muttered following the sound of her voice.

You got lucky when you passed an alleyway only to feel a gust of wind. Knowing that wasn't normal, you looked over only to see Nicole standing not far from you with her arm extended reminding you of how she looked in your dream. You looked in the direction her hand was to see Yugi lying in the ground. Why was Nikki doing this? She and Yugi were friends. She wouldn't attack him like this. You remembered the dream. 'What the hell is going on here!' you wondered.

"Nicole!" you yelled trying to get her attention.

"SETO HELP" she screamed as she grabbed her head. She started screaming again as if she was trying to fight something as she fell to her knees. You tried to think what could possibly be wrong. Either way, you couldn't listen to her scream anymore.

"Nicole, get a hold of yourself! What's wrong with you?" You asked swiftly running up to her and quickly taking her in your arms. 'What the hell are you doing?' you asked yourself. You were brought back to the feeling on her body seeming to relax. What caught you even more off guard was the feeling of her hand placing itself on your chest. Suddenly, it all changed. One second you were holding onto Nicole, the next you were on the ground fifteen feet away with an aching back. You did hit the wall quite hard, but managed to get back up. By this time, Yugi was back on his feet. 'Why and how the hell did she do THAT?!' you asked yourself looking at Nicole. You were so deep in your own confusion; you didn't even pay attention to the conversation. That was until you heard Nicole speak again.

"Pharaoh You may not remember, but I do. You ordered someone to kill, and then left me to die ALONE. That is something you can't just move on about. I was ripped from the arms of the only person I loved and was left there to rot."

You quickly looked at her. How did she know about the dream you had? That's when you saw her hold her arm out again. If this was anything like the dream, Yugi was in some trouble. 'It was a DREAM! It wasn't REAL!' you scolded yourself trying to make sense of it all. 'What's there to make sense of? This girl has been odd from the get-go! And what's happening is right up her alley! Either way, you can't let Yugi get hurt. It's YOUR job to crush him!' you decided. You took note of Moto's position and decided to at least get him out of the way. Afterwards, you would try to knock more sense into Nicole.

"Goodbye Pharaoh" she muttered giving you your queue.

Quickly, you pushed off the wall you were against and went to tackle Moto to the ground. You're timing couldn't have been worse. As you ran into the small fry, you felt a sudden harsh thrust, like a heavy punch, into your gut knocking you hard into the wall behind you. The last thing you could remember was looking out to see Nicole falling to her knees before your entire would faded away.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Mokie

PART 10

(Your POV)

Though you passed out, you dreamed that scene over and over. You saw the terrified look on Yugi's face as you told him goodbye; the power you felt surging through your body; then the sight of Seto's face when you attack made contact with his body. Why had this happened? You passed out before you could know what happened to him. Why did you shoot him? He only tried to get you back to the way you were before Maza took over, and you hurt him. You stood there and hurt him. You screamed once more realizing the horrible thing you had done, and it seemed to jog you awake. You found yourself sitting up in your bed.

"Was all this a dream? Did I just dream up the whole thing?" You muttered trying to see something that would tell you when it was.

Your door opened to reveal your mother looking shocked, "You need to go back to bed dear." she commanded as she entered your room. She tried to push you down, but you resisted.

"Mom, what happened? What day is it?" You asked sternly.

"It's Friday. You've been asleep for a whole day, and you need more rest. I can't believe a group of kids would rough you all up so bad." She answered. You could tell by the look on her face that there was something else. She just didn't want to tell you, and you KNEW what it was,

"Where's Seto Kaiba, Mom? Tell me the truth." You spoke with tears beginning to form.

"You need rest dear. You're still recuperating from the attack." she told you trying to change the subject.

"NO!! Where the hell is he? Tell me NOW!" You demanded as the tears began to fall. She didn't want to say it, but she spoke,

"He's at Domino Memorial in some sort of coma. The authorities told me the two of you were talking outside the school gates when a group of hooligans attacked you as you passed the alleyway. Yugi heard the tussle and came to investigate. He must have spooked them, because they ran into him as he walked up and took off. Surprisingly, they didn't take anything from you or Seto which is odd thinking burglary was their intent."

You were completely confused by the story knowing it was total bull. 'It must be Yugi's cover-up' you thought to yourself.

"But how is Kaiba mom? I remember them hitting him pretty hard." You asked trying to play along with the story. "They said besides some major bruising, and possibly a cracked rib or two he'll be fine after he wakes up from the blow to his head."

Quickly, you jerked the covers off and tried to get out of bed. You tried to stand on your own, but only ended-up collapsing. You were too weak to walk, but when did that stop you? You pulled yourself up using your desk.

"Nikki, what are you doing? Go back to bed." your mother demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing mom. I'm getting out of bed and going to pay Kaiba a visit. I owe him THAT much after taking a beating for me!" You spoke as you walked, using the wall to help support you.

"NO!! You're going back to bed NOW!" she forced.

"NO mom!! It's my fault he's there in the first place. The least I can do is say I'm sorry and stay with him." you responded as you came to the stairs.

You held tight onto the railing as you lowered yourself to the next step. Each step held a good challenge, but you made it through it. Your mom kept trying to get you to stop, but you wouldn't listen to her. You grabbed your keys and popped into your car. Your mother panicked and called Tea and the others. She told your mom they would get you at the hospital. As you drove, you could fell your strength coming back very slowly. When you arrived, you were still pretty weak, but you moved on into the hospital. You arrived to find Tristan, Joey, and Tea waiting for you.

"Nikki, why are you here? You need to be in bed." Tea spoke.

"Where are they Tea?" you demanded leaning up against the doorframe.

"Yugi is upstairs with Kaiba on the seventh floor ICU." she answered softly.

You began to march to the elevator until Tristan grabbed your arm, "Oh no you don't. We're taking you back to your house, because you need more rest" he spoke turning you towards him.

"DON'T touch me!" You growled giving him the most evil look you could manage in your state.

He seemed quite scared of you at that point. He let you go and backed off. Joey came from behind you, so you turned to tell him to back off as well, but you didn't yell when you saw him.

"Well, the least you can do is sit in this wheelchair and let us roll you to see them." Joey spoke as he pushed the chair in your direction.

"Alright" you responded getting in the chair.

Tea wheeled you to the elevator as the guys walked behind. "What happened to Yugi" you asked looking down.

"A serious headache and a couple bruises from hitting the wall. Other than that, he's perfectly fine." Tristan spoke sarcastically.

You got onto the elevator and traveled to the seventh floor. As you got near his room (You could tell because of the body guard out front.) You spoke,

"Tea, stop please. I want to walk the rest of the way."

"OK, just let me help you up." she answered.

You grabbed hold of her arms and pulled yourself up. She kept hold of you as you walked to the door. Walking closer and closer, you heard the machines he was hooked up to. You began to fear what you were about to see. Would you be able to recognize him? You entered the room to see Yugi standing at the foot of the bed. Your attention then traveled to Seto.

"No!" you whispered as you looked at him. A tube was down his throat to help him breathe. The scariest sight though was seeing him hooked up to so many machines. Yugi noticed your presence.

"Nikki why are you here? You need to be at home." he spoke shocked to see you up and walking.

You began to fell yourself start to cry, "I did this to him. It's my entire fault. I didn't fight enough, and she did this to him." You fell to the ground and continued to cry. Yugi walked over and tried to calm you down.

"It's alright. He'll pull through. It wasn't your fault. You fought HARD and with all you had. Also, if I'm right you fought enough to deaden the power of the attack." he spoke softly stroking the top of your head with his hand.

His words began to make you feel better, but it still didn't change the fact Seto Kaiba laid motionless with machines attached to him. Yugi helped you up to your feet bringing you towards the side of the bed. You looked down to see Kaiba's hand. You felt a wave of emotions hit you.

You put his hand in both of yours and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything Seto." You began to feel your power surging through your body again. This time it didn't scare you. It was different for some reason. It felt as if it was doing something good. You closed your eyes and spoke again, "I'm sorry Seto. This wasn't meant to happen. I didn't want anyone to get hurt especially you Seto. I'm sorry."

"Nikki?" Yugi spoke up.

"What is it Yugi?" you asked wiping the tears from your eyes.

"It's just. I kind of have a question." He mused.

"What is it?" you questioned looking over at him.

"Well, you're calling Kaiba by his first name... It's... well… it's weird you know. He never lets anyone do that. I just wanted to know if there was... well" you noticed his face go red, "is there anything going on between you and Kaiba?"

You felt your jaw drop appalled. "Gracious no Yugi! I-I wouldn't… HE wouldn't." you sighed focusing your thoughts, "Even if I did like him like that Yugi, I have no chance. I'm just the weird American chick who happens to work on computer programming. He... He's Seto Kaiba. I stand no chance." You summed it all up thinking back to work that last night. 'Was he flirting with me? Does he think I'm worth it? No! No chance!' you mentally argued.

"I just wanted to ask, because the two of you seem to have a different relationship than before. I just wanted to know where things stood." Yugi explained.

"Oh alright." You replied bringing your attention back to Kaiba. He was attractive... well VERY attractive actually, but you'd never have the chance. You worked for the man! Weren't their policies against employees and employers?

"Nikki, are you sure you're aright?" you heard Yugi ask as a hand came to your shoulder.

"I... I really don't know." You sighed letting go of Kaiba's hand as you backed away from the hospital bed.

"There's something wrong with me Yugi, and I don't know what it is. And that thing attacked someone. I can't but help feel responsible for the pain I've cause you and Se-Kaiba. I mean what about his parents? What would they think of me if they knew?"

"Nikki, Kaiba doesn't have any parents. All he has is his younger brother Mokuba." Yugi pointed out.

"Oh... I-I did-I-I didn't know" You stammered taking in the news.

"It's no secret Nikki. I'm actually surprised no one told you." Yugi consoled you.

"I guess the subject never came up." You suggested thinking about a little boy like Seto sitting at home alone waiting for his sibling to some home. As you thought about it, a pain erupted inside your chest. "What have I done?" you whispered.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, where is Kaiba's younger brother?" you asked.

"Well, he's probably at home." Yugi answered looking at his watch.

"Who takes care of him? He's all alone." You requested.

"Well, I would assume the staff of the house. Realize Kaiba is not always home, so I'm sure Mokuba is fine." He explained.

You couldn't help but look away thinking about a little boy with out his sibling. That hurt you. Even though you didn't have any siblings, you felt a gaping hole in your heart as you thought of being without someone you considered close. 'I wonder what he's doing. I wonder if he even knows about Seto' you thought to yourself.

"Excuse me Yugi." You spoke up making your way out the door.

"Nikki, wait! Where are you going?" Yugi asked taking a hold of your shoulder.

"I'm going to do something I'm sure Seto Kaiba would ask to be done." You replied getting out of Yugi's grasp, and leaving the hospital. Once you were in your car, you took out your cell and dialed your secretary.

"Miss Silvers, what are you doing calling? I thought you and Mr. Kaiba were in a serious accident." She asked after you greeted her.

"We were, but I left barely hurt. He, on the other hand, was." you spoke running your hand through your hair thinking all this through.

"Yes maim. You're not coming in today are you? So soon after an accident like that?" she asked astonished.

"NO. No I'm not. I actually need some information. As I left the hospital, I was told to take care of Mokuba. Does he live with Mr. Kaiba?" You requested.

"Yes, I can give you directions if you like" she replied.

"Would you please?" you commented taking out a pencil and pen.

Following the directions, you found yourself at a lavish mansion on the outskirts of town. The gates were open, so you drove your car up to the front steps making your way to the door. Someone must have noticed your arrival, because as you were about to knock on the door, it creaked open to reveal a raven haired kid. 'This must be Mokuba' you thought to yourself. Though the kid didn't look just like Seto, the two had their similarities. From what you could tell it was all in the face and body type long and skinny.

"If you're looking for Seto, he's not here. He hasn't been home for two days." the kid spoke gloomily breaking you out of your thoughts.

"No, actually I'm here looking for Mokuba. Have you seen him." you asked playfully.

"Yea, that's me. What do you want?" he responded sounding annoyed.

"I was told to look after you for a while." you told him. He opened the door and gestured you to come in. Taking his gesture, you walked in taking in the beauty of the home inside. "So this is where Mr. Kaiba lives?" you thought out loud.

"Yea" Mokuba answered closing the door, "How is Seto doing?"

"Oh, yes. Have you been to see your brother?" You asked not wanting to talk long on this subject.

"Yeah I have. It worried me, but the doctors said he was going to be ok once he woke up." Mokuba sighed leading you to what you assumed to be the living room.

"That's what they told me too?" you commented.

"How do you know Seto?" Mokuba asked facing you again.

"I'm sorry Mokuba. I know your name, but you don't know mine. I apologize. Where are my manors? I'm Nicole, Nicole Silvers. I work for your brother as well as go to school with him." You explained.

"You're the girl who was with my brother aren't you?" He asked as you noted the shocked expression on his face.

"Yes," you cringed, "I am."

"Why aren't you in the hospital like Seto?" He asked his face getting harder reminding you of his brother.

You couldn't help but look away in shame. "Your brother was protecting me. That's why. He was only trying to help get me out of the situation I was in, and it backfired. I-I didn't want your brother involved nor did I want him hurt."

"Oh well, why did they come after you? Did you do something bad?"

"No.. I was just... the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well then, why are you exactly here again?" Mokuba asked.

"Um, I was asked to take care of you for awhile." You replied forcing a smile.

"I know that, but why are you HERE? I'm used to being alone, so most people just check on me by calling me." He explained.

"NO. I don't consider a phone call plausible way to watch someone. I'm here to hang out with you and what not. You can hang out with me as well. I thought you would actually want company." You spoke up.

"OH, ok. Um do you want to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sounds great!" you replied, "Where's the kitchen around here?"

"Why? We have people who will cook the food for us." he questioned.

"On second thought, let's go out. No fancy restaurants, but something fun." you suggested.

"OK" he answered.

Upon an agreement, the two of you left for the city. You decided to take him to the diner Yugi and the others took you to when you accepted the job at Kaiba Corp. The two of you took a booth and waited for your waitress. When she arrived, you both ordered the grilled cheese sandwich and fries. Throughout dinner, the two of you conversed on different topics like where you were from, his school, Domino, and Duel monsters.

"How did you become a top programmer for my brother's company? I mean you're only his age and a girl." Mokuba asked.

"Well, I actually met your brother in class. I did so well in the class he asked me to come work for him. And TaDa here I am!" you explained.

The two of you continued conversing on various subjects. You even ordered a dessert just to keep the conversation going. For some reason, you enjoyed being around this kid. Something about him just made you calmer and at ease. Of course it wasn't the same feeling you got from his brother. Just a friendlier vibe. You got the hint to take him home when it was getting hard for him to keep his eyes open.

"I say we take you home." You suggested.

"Why, we're having so much fun?" he asked.

"Well like me, you have school tomorrow. Speaking of which, do I need to come get you and drop you off?" you asked.

"No, a car always takes me to school." He explained.

"Well then, we still need to go, so let's go pay that check." You instructed getting up and walking to the counter.

After paying for the meal, the two of you made it out towards your car. It wasn't until you walked past an alley way did you see him.

"Nikki bear, how have you been?"

"Oh no, it can't be." you whispered very softly as you felt a chill run down your spine. "Mokuba, I want you to stay in the car while I talk to this guy. OK?" you instructed.

"OK" he responded.

After summing up your courage, you turned and walked over to the figure. Once you were close enough, you could tell who it was.


	11. Chapter 11: Unwanted Stranger

PART 11

"What are you doing here?" you demanded of the stranger.

"Let's talk over here." the stranger suggested walking towards the ally. You followed him not wanting Mokuba to hear this conversation. Once in the alley, you faced the stranger.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here DAD?" you forced out in broken Italian.

"Oh come on, "he slurred drunk, but you managed make out his native tongue, "Can't I see my only daughter every once in a while?"

"No, seeing there is a court order until the hearing stating you are not to come near me." You snapped.

"You know, you sound just like your grandmother when you talk like that?" He pointed out.

"Like what?" you questioned defensive.

"Italian… It reminds me of when your grandmother would scold Marcus and me as kids." He replied turning the language back to English leaning himself up against the wall next to you.

"Stop this bull shit dad! Why the hell are you here and you better answer me before I make a call to the courts?" you snapped trying to hold onto your self control.

"Do I have to have a reason? I'm on vacation in Japan and who do I come across other than my own daughter that I haven't seen in two years." Your father explained.

"Yes, well I can't stay because I have to take Mokuba home, and it would be in your best interest to leave Japan as soon as possible father, because I really don't feel like moving yet again because of your antics and lies." You snapped turning to leave. Sadly enough, you were cut short by the harsh grip of your father clasping itself on your arm pulling you back. Without realizing it, you gave a small yelp at the jerk from him pulling you back.

"Why won't the two of you listen to me?" he scolded.

"Because FATHER I know what you're capable of. Why would I think any different! If you don't mind, I must leave."

"As a matter of fact I DO mind! Who's the kid?" your dad demanded.

"The kid," you responded looking in Mokuba's direction while trying to set your arm free, "is my boss's younger brother. I'm taking care of him while Mr. Kaiba is out of town on a business trip. Now, if you don't mind, I have to take him home." You replied.

"Bosses younger brother my ass! Who the hell is he?" he demanded grasping your arm tighter.

"Release me." You yelled hoping that would get through his drunken skull. That's when you heard the opening and closing of a car door. 'NO! Mokuba can't be involved!' you thought in a panic. "Let me go this instant!" you demanded.

"Tell me what I want Nicole!" you father scolded stepping forward pulling your arm so you were now on the wall.

You suddenly heard a voice, "Hea, let go of her you jerk!"

"Mokuba," you yelled cringing slightly under your father's tight grip, "go back to the car now!"

"NO I can't!" he countered.

"NOW!!" you demanded not wanting him to get hurt.

Quickly, you looked at your dad who was busy looking at a confused Mokuba. 'Here's my chance!' you thought. Taking the opportunity, you used your other arm and punched your father in the side of the head right where he had taught you as a kid. The blow forced him to stumble back releasing you. Taking this as your only chance, you ran as hard as you could back to the car grabbing Mokuba on the way. You put your key in the ignition and looked up to see your dad coming back to his senses and looking in your direction. You started your car and backed out like there was NO tomorrow. You looked in your father's direction again to see him running after you, so you floored it out of the parking lot and into the street, and didn't stop until you knew your dad wasn't behind you anymore. Once there was no chance of him being near you, you pulled to the side of the road letting out a big sigh as you laid back.

"Who was that creep? It sounded like you knew him." He asked.

"My father," you answered, "My parents split after I started the ninth grade. My mom and I thought moving to Domino would get him away from us. I mean, you see why we ran. But why did he have to find me now?" You felt a few tears escape your eyes from the stress you had just undergone. The last fight the two of you got into almost killed you, but no one here could know about that!

"Are you OK Nikki?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah" you responded wiping the tears off our eyes, "Let's get you back home. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Upon arriving at the Kaiba mansion ten minutes later, you noticed some of the lights still on. "Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" you asked feeling a twinge of worry after the whole scene with your father.

"Yeah, I mean I'm used to being home alone Nikki? What are you so worried about?" He asked getting out of the car.

"I don't know. Maybe that the moment I turn around is the moment something bad happens. Then I'll not only have that on my hands but I'll have your brother to recon with, and I already know it is better for my health to stay on his good side." You explained following Mokuba up the front steps.

"Nikki, I've been fine this entire time. I'm pretty sure I'll be ok. No need to worry." He stressed as the two of you reached the door.

"Are you sure?" You asked one final time.

"Duh! I live here alone most of the time. I'll be ok. I'll drop by to see you after school to prove it ok Nikki?" He proposed making your heart feel at ease.

"All right I suppose so, but I expect to see you sometime after school then." You replied holding your hand out to Mokuba.

"Deal!" he finished shaking your hand then going inside leaving you to go back to your vehicle.

Even though it was late, you decided to make a quick run to the hospital. Surprisingly, they let you in at the hour. 'It must be different in Japan.' You thought as you boarded the elevator. No one stopped you as you walked down the hallway. Surprisingly, you didn't see a guard like before at the door, but you then saw why.

"Mr. Kaiba!" you gasped quickly turning away from the open door trying not to blush from the current predicament. Low and behold, Seto Kaiba was awake, but he was in the middle of getting a shirt on. You must have caught him off guard, because you heard quick movements from behind you.

"N-Nicole?" came the startled voice of your employer.

"I-I came to see h-h-how you were doing. Um.. No one told m-me you were a-aw-wake yet I apologize f-f-for the intrusion sir. I d-didn't know.." You stammered keeping your back to him trying to get your thoughts under control.

"What happened?" you heard him ask.

"Sir?" you attempted to clarify.

"You can turn around Miss Silvers. I wish to speak with you." Kaiba pointed out in his normal manor.

"Sir, once again I apologize.." you tried to apologize turning back around. There, stood Seto Kaiba in his tall pressed stance now wearing the school uniform that he was probably wearing the day he was injured.

"Are you alright?" he asked breaking your nervous apology.

"P-Pardon me?" you questioned.

"I wake up in here being told some crazy story that you and I were jumped right outside the school gates. Though it is farfetched, I have to believe since I can't remember a thing for some reason, and the only reason I can come up with that would cause such a thing is that the story is true, so are you alright?" He quickly explained.

You were shocked. Was he really telling the truth? "I-I-I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." You stammered quickly bowing slightly as you learned was custom here in Japan.

"And not to mention, there's a large bruise on your arm from where I assume the low lives grabbed you?" He pointed out nodding to your arm. Shocked, you looked down to, indeed, see a bruise forming on your forearm where your father grabbed you a little over forty-five minutes ago. 'The less he knows the better' you thought to yourself.

"Y-Yes sir. Thank you again. I don't know how to repay you properly." You spoke up remaining in the bowed form as you lightly rubbed your arm.

"How about staying out of trouble. We lost valuable time thanks to this" He replied rather harshly walking passed you. You were now the one caught off guard. Straitening up, you looked back to see him walking down the hall school jacket on his arm. 'What's gotten into him?' you wondered to yourself as you stood there watching him leave…

(FF Several weeks)

You really still had no clue how to interoperate the night at the hospital. For the past three weeks, Seto Kaiba had been like the guy you met on that first day of school… a total jerk. You didn't really notice the way he talked to you before until after he returned to this state. He was once again on a last name basis when it came to talking to you. What did you do? Was he that pissed about missing work? Would he be like this forever?


	12. Chapter 12: Sick Bet

PART 12

School

(Your POV)

You were swapping out your books getting ready for work when you noticed someone leaning against the locker next to you. "Excuse me?" Came the voice. Not recognizing the voice, you looked up to meet the stranger's gaze.

"May I help you?" You asked looking the guy over. Blonde, green eyes, white like you. He must have been American by the look of him. Why haven't you seen him before?

"Actually you could. You see, I've been kind of rude." He began.

"Really? How so?" you questioned grabbing another book from your locker.

"You've been here for how long now, and I'm yet to ask you out for a tour and dinner?" He smugly explained.

"Now what's makes you think I would say yes to such an offer?" You asked going on the defensive.

"Well, because we're not so different. You're from America like me. I've been here a few years, so I know my way around, and I'm sure you're yet to learn all the language and customs. I was wondering if maybe.. you would like someone to show you around and teach you a few things?" he clarified.

"Well, that all sounds real nice, but I have my own rules about things like that." You countered closing your locker after closing your bag.

"What kind of rules?" he questioned trying to keep your attention.

"Like I don't go out with guys whose names I don't even know." You pointed out.

"Oh that! I apologize. It must have slipped my mind. My name is Riley. Riley Jackson." He tried to correct holding out his hand.

"Oh well then. I'm-" but he cut you off.

"Nicole. I know," he smiled, "You have a couple classes with my teammates."

"Teammates?" You questioned.

"I play soccer here. Striker to be exact." He explained.

"Oh well then. Yes. I'm Nicole." You spoke throwing your bag over your shoulder.

"Do you think I can still get that date?" Riley asked.

You looked at him again thinking about the current predicament. Yes, he was American. Maybe that would bring a little bit of home in your life. Japan had been odd since you moved here, and your mother did say get to know more people. Not to mention, you hadn't dated in over 18 months. Maybe it was time to get to know someone again.

"I guess. I've been meaning to get better acquainted with the area. It's a date." You smiled nodding your head. You could see his eyes glimmer at your response.

"Thanks doll!" he smiled quickly leaning over closing the gap between the two of you. Before you knew it, you felt the soft warm sensation of his lips over yours. The kiss caught you so off-guard that you almost dropped your bag. Before you could properly react, he pulled away slightly keeping his face right in front of your own. "Soccer fields at seven. Can you do that?" He asked looking at your eyes now touching your chin lightly with his hand.

You were brought back to reality by his question. Quickly, you thought of your schedule knowing you could possibly leave work around 6:30, but you still needed some better clothes. "I do believe I can manage." You smiled still trying to get over the spinning in your head.

"Great!" he spoke giving you another short peck, "I'll meet you there then." With that said, he left on his way to his own class.

You quickly claimed control of your breathing lightly placing your fingers over your lips. 'What the hell did I just agree to?' You looked down the hall where Riley went in hopes to at least get in a goodbye, but he was already gone. You had to admit, even though he was pretty forward, he was good looking, especially in American standards. That short blonde hair somewhat reminded you of Samuel back home, but Riley's was a little darker. What was it with you and blondes? A smile came to your face as you thought of the two boys who had entered you life like that.

"Miss Silvers?"

You were jolted back into reality once again. This time, it was the familiar voice of your boss. "Sir?" The blood raced to your cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked studying you with those bright blue eyes. 'Damn it! Stop looking at him like that you twit!' you mentally scolded yourself.

"I-I'm just fine sir!" you stammered adjusting your bag.

He seemed to study you again before going on, "Well, if you're alright, I'll be seeing you after class then." He instructed with a nod.

"Yes sir!" You smiled turning to leave.

(Kaiba's POV)

'What the hell is wrong with you?' the voice in your head screamed as you set yourself against a wall around the corner where you spotted Nicole talking to Riley Jackson. Just seeing him there made your blood boil after this morning in history…

History

"I wonder if anyone's shown her 'around' if you get what I mean." You heard Jackson joke to one of his buddies concerning Nicole.

For some reason, you bit your tongue grasping the edge of your desk in attempts to not lash out. Did you react like this because of the comment in general or the person specified? 'Don't be ridiculous! It's just because of the comment in general.' That logical voice in your head warned as you continued to listen in.

"Well she hangs out with Moto and his group, so I highly doubt it! I don't see any of them getting laid any time soon epically by her!" the friend snickered.

You grasped the desk slightly harder.

"Hea Kaiba!" Jackson spoke up.

"What?" You responded glaring at the hormonal teen.

"Silvers works for you right?" he asked with a small smirk on his face.

'Punch him! Wipe that smirk off his face!' Another voice in your head screamed. You quickly grasped hold of your composure so to face the problem.

"She does work for me." You explained.

"So what's she 'like'?" the friend asked curious. This started your anger brewing again.

"Tell me, what makes you believe that because she works for me that I would know what she is 'like'?" you snapped.

"So," Jackson began trying not to laugh, "You're telling me that you haven't once thought about throwing her on your desk and just letting her have it? You have got to be kidding me. What a waste! If you won't do it, I will."

"A waste!" you growled, "A waste would be you Jackson! Miss Silvers has far too much dignity to waste her time on someone as low and simple minded as you."

"Is that true? Well, I would like to take you up on that. Since you haven't staked you claim, I bet I can get her to agree to go out with me by the end of the day," He smirked leaning back in his chair, "Then, I bet I'll have her begging for me to be in her by the end of the week. I may even take some photos to show what you missed out on Kaiba."

That took you to your snapping point. 'KILL him!! How dare he even PLOT such a thing?!'

"Alright class," the teacher announced defusing your anger, "let's open our books and get started shall we?"

End

Knowing his intentions made your blood boil. 'What happened to staying away & out of her business?' the logical voice in her head popped in. Such was true. After the incident several weeks ago, you had been avoiding her knowing interaction with her often made you weaker. You couldn't handle that at all! The only thing that made it worse was the fact that she wasn't meaning to do that to you! She didn't openly seem to hit on you. It was as if she really didn't care who you were.

"I was wondering if maybe.. you would like someone to show you around and teach you a few things?" You heard Jackson ask.

There was a brief silence as she contemplated.

"Well, that all sounds real nice, but I have my own rules about things like that." She countered.

"What kind of rules?" he asked seemingly bewildered.

"Like I don't go out with guys whose names I don't even know." She pointed out. 'YES! I knew it!' you mentally celebrated. He went on apologizing trying to be polite and playing introductions. You that he had no chance until she spoke up.

"I guess. I've been meaning to get better acquainted with the area. It's a date."

You looked around the corner to make sure you heard right. Instead of seeing a furious Nicole, like you hoped really, Jackson had his sick lips on her own slipping his hands around her waist. Nicole looked quite comfortable compared to what you thought she would look like in the snake's arms. 'Damn him!' you cursed in your head as he pulled away from her slightly. He said something which she agreed to. "Thanks doll!" you heard him speak just before kissing her again. In no time at all, he left her and began walking in your direction. With every step he took, the anger from this morning began to come back with its own intensity. He looked over taking notice of you as he made it around the corner.

"The way you spoke about her, I thought it was going to be much harder. I may even get in her tonight if I work hard enough." He bragged making the motion of taking a picture with his hand.

'KILL HIM!' the voice in your head nagged. Riley took your tortured silence as his own triumph as he walked off with a smug smirk on his face. You peeked around the corner again to see Nicole with a small smile on her face with her fingertips touching her lips.

'She has no damn clue' the voice snapped. Such was true, bur how could you change anything?

'Exactly! You agreed to stay away. Why should you care? If she sleeps with the guy, she sleeps with him!' The logical voice in your head agreed. Just the thought of Jackson's intentions made you cringe.

'How can you stand here like this? He only wants her for bragging rights!' the rebellious voice in your head screamed.

'Why should I care?' the logic argued.

'She doesn't deserve such treatment that's why! Besides, what if he hurts her?' the other countered.

'Then he hurts her. It's not my problem.' The logic summarized.

'Bullshit! You care about her! Stop denying it!' the rebellion raged.

''I'm not denying it! The logic pointed out.

'Hell you are! Mokuba actually likes her. She took care of him WITH OUT being asked!'

'That's true.' logic agreed 'But why does that even matter?'

'Because he doesn't like many women. Nicole might be a good female figure for his life. Besides,' the rebellion changed course, 'If Jackson hurts her, then her work will suffer.'

Of the so many diverse thoughts, this one rationalization brought all your argument to one solution.

(Your POV)

You were finishing up the last bit of work you had for the night when a knock came to your door. "Come in!" you announced.

"Miss Silvers?" echoed the voice of your boss next to your desk.

"How may I help you sir?" you requested turning your attention to the tall brunette.

"Yes. I just wanted to ask if you felt alright being here on your own." He asked.

"Sir?" You attempted to clarify.

"I was leaving early tonight because I have dinner plans with Mokuba. I just wanted to make sure that you felt alright with my leaving you here alone. If you're not, I can have someone from security come up and watch over you." He explained.

You were caught off guard by the request, but recovered looking at your watch.

"Crap! It's already 6:40?" you gasped.

"Is there something wrong Miss Silvers?" Kaiba replied looking at you oddly.

"Well yes actually. I'm meeting Riley at 7." You spoke the last part quickly and quietly somewhat embarrassed.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba tried to clarify.

"I .. um.. well, I accepted a dinner invitation from Riley Jackson. I don't know if you know him, but I am to meet him at the school soccer fields at around 7." You explained shutting down your system.

"So you have a date?" Kaiba pointed out not changing his expression.

"Y-yes I do." You admitted grabbing your things quickly.

"Do you need a ride?" He offered taking the last bag off the floor before you could grab it.

"Sir, I couldn't request such a thing from you. It's out of your way. You must meet Mokuba." You argued.

"No not at all. The school is on my way home." He pointed out. 'What the hell is going on?' you thought.

"Sir, I couldn't intrude." You tried to argue.

"I don't mind." He stated throwing the bag over his shoulder.

You could only sigh knowing there was no point in arguing with your boss. The only thing that confused you was this sudden change from him. You looked up at the brunette in hopes of getting a clue, but he was already at the door. You walked up to catch up to him turning the lights out in your office on the way. The two of you walked in silence to the elevator then out to the awaiting car.


	13. Chapter 13: Date from Hell

PART 13

(Your POV)

"So how is Mokuba?" You asked in order to break the silence.

"He's alright. Why do you ask?" Kaiba replied looking over at you skeptically.

"No reason sir. I was just curious." You clarified looking down.

"I see." He whispered looking out the window on his side.

Your attempt to make conversation seemed to crash and burn before your eyes. You were, once again, sitting right next to your boss with nothing to say. To lessen your suffering, you sat back, folded your hands together, set them in your lap, and stared out the window next to you.

"Nicole?" The sound of your first name startled you out of your la la land. 'How long has it been?' you thought to yourself as you turned your face meeting the deep blue eyes of the one speaking.

"Sir?" you asked surprised that he used your first name. Wasn't it Japanese custom to call someone by their surname? The brunette sat there for a second just staring.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for the past several weeks." He began looking off to the side as if thinking about his next choice of words.

"Is there something wrong sir?" you asked feeling a nervous lump start to grow in your throat. His eyes veered back staring at yours once more.

"No. There's nothing wrong. I just wanted to ask you a question." He answered smoothly. The lump began to increase as you thought through all the possible questions.

"Sir?" you egged on trying to get to the question in order to stop your nerves. He just sat there studying you as if trying to get the answers he wanted that way.

"What compelled you to take care of Mokuba after the… incident?" he asked slowly studying you for any fault in your answer.

"I-I don't know. I guess the main drive was knowing you were away from him because of me." You explained softly as the pain from seeing him in that hospital returned. Though the two of you had different memories of the incident in question, the excuse worked for both.

"I don't recall ever mentioning my younger brother to you." He pointed out.

"Actually, it was Yugi who told me. He said you and Mokuba lived alone, and I thought of him all by himself in a house with no idea of what had happened. It just…" you paused, "It just made me think how I would feel if I actually lost my big brother."

He paused for a second thinking, "I thought you were an only child?"

"I am," you slightly laughed, "There was a guy I grew up with. He was constantly at my side, even through high school when things got hard. My mom actually labeled him her surrogate son." You paused as you laughed to yourself again thinking about the tall hyper brunette. Kaiba just sat there looking at you oddly possibly wondering if you had lost it. "Sorry, It's just my mom might actually be right. I mean, Mac saw my mother more than he saw his own. I guess my family was his family and the thought of your younger brother being in the same pain I was in after moving and being separated from Mac was unacceptable. That's why I did what I did." You looked back to your boss felling a small bit of the tension release. 'What the hell am I doing spilling my guts to him like this?' you mentally scolded yourself looking down at your hands.

"Well," he spoke up clearing his throat, "I never got the chance to thank you for your help."

You looked up at him upon hearing his words. "Really, it was no problem. I actually… Well he was good company. Not to mention, he was very well mannered for a boy his age. I would assume the two of you had a firm upbringing." You mentioned.

"I guess you can say that." Kaiba replied as a perturbed look crossed his face. You made a mental note to never bring that up again if this was his reaction.

But once again, silence befell the two of you. It was as if the two of you were sentenced for life to these short awkward conversations. You wondered if he was thinking the same thing, because you heard him release a small sigh after a minute or two.

"Is there something wrong sir?" you asked trying to remain business-like. He met your gaze briefly before looking off to the side again.

"These days I'd like to know." He muttered shaking his head.

"Same here." You sighed gazing up at the roof of the car. You closed your eyes before speaking again "Is it just me, or does silence seem to make people uneasy?"

"I would have to agree." He replied.

"Then I would want to assume that silence, or the fear of it, is the problem." You theorized.

"Once again, I would side with you." He shrugged

"But the one question still stands." You pointed out.

"And what exactly would that be?" He questioned.

"How do we avoid silence?" you sighed looking back at him. He kept your gaze for a short couple seconds as you could swear that the two of you moved somehow.

"Maybe with small random discussions or Mokuba's favorite, music."

The suggestion brought a shiver of pleasure down your spine. "Ah music. It has been awhile." You smiled to yourself.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

You realized that you had vocalized your thoughts, and couldn't help but go a little red in the face. "I apologize. It's just another America thing."

"What's your genre?" He asked.

"That's a real question. I would have to say just about anything, but I most commonly pull to the rock scene. Surprising I'm sure." He didn't speak. "I'd have to say that Evanescence is at the top of my list. Amy Lee is not only a wonderful and very wide ranged vocalist, but she plays a mean piano. It's the perfect mix of modern and classical if I do say so myself."

"I see." He summarized.

"What about you?" you asked trying to make the 'random discussion' he suggested earlier.

"I don't have a favorite actually. I have many diverse tastes that vary." He explained.

Your gazes met once again, and the conversation seemed to continue. Who knew how long the two of you conversed without words? I wasn't until you felt something warm on your face did you realize gravity pulling on you. You were tossed back into your reality. The one and only Seto Kaiba, your _boss, _sat only half a foot from you, and your face was only _inches_ from his own. What the hell had you gotten yourself into? How would you explain or get out of this one? 'Oh hi.. Yeah.. You had a little something on your shirt there' like _that_ would work? Weren't there rules against employers and employees? 'Leave it to you to somehow find trouble!' you mentally scolded yourself as you searched for an answer on how to get out of here.

"Miss, we're here." You heard the driver announce as the limo came to a stop. This was your chance!

"Excuse me. I have to go." You whispered quickly fleeing out of the vehicle like a bat out of hell.

You didn't even look back to watch the car pull away as you made your way to the soccer fields. What the hell just happened in that car? Did you just get _that_ close to your boss? Seto Kaiba wouldn't even consider that option, so why even fantasize? As far as you were concerned, Seto Kaiba still hated your guts, but he was acting more civilized due to your working for him. Focusing your thoughts, you regained your composure knowing you had a date up ahead.

"Hea doll, I was starting to wonder how long you would keep me waiting." Riley spoke up as you came into view.

"Sorry," you sighed, "Work was hectic."

"Understandable. You work for that slave driver Seto Kaiba. That much is to be expected." Riley joked wrapping his arm around your waist. A small blush covered your face. It had been so long since you were held this way. "You know," Riley whispered, "You look real cute when you blush like that." He lightly stroked the side of your face with his finger tips.

"R-really?" You stammered.

"Yeah, actually," he leaned in right up to you, "Now that I think about it, I'd say it's really sexy too." With that, he gave you another kiss. This one was very similar to the one in the hallway, but this time you had a chance to react and kiss him back. His lips were so warm you almost didn't want to part, but you had to. As if he heard your thoughts, he went right back to where he was, but this time you could feel his tongue grazing your lips. This made you somewhat uncomfortable. Sam was never this forward after the two of you were together for a couple months, and here Riley was doing it right off the bat. Riley seemed to register your confusion, and backed off silently.

_What in the word did I just get myself into?_

"So, what do you want to do first?" Riley asked stepping away from you awkwardly.

You were somewhat confused. "Huh?"

"What should we do first," he laughed softly, "dinner or the tour?"

"Oh," you murmured, "I-I don't know. I guess dinner first. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, what are your likes? There's just about any type of food in Domino." Riley explained taking your hand and pulling you toward the parking lot.

"I do like Italian food, and it's been awhile since I've had any." You thought out loud following him to what you assumed would be his car.

"Italian it is then!" He smiled at you. "Just your luck, doll, I know just the place."

"Really?" You asked as the two of you stopped next to a dark Mustang, but it was too dark to make out the year.

"I do," he smirked unlocking the driver's door, "get in."

You complied to the blonde's orders and climbed into the passenger's seat getting yourself settled just before he threw the beast in gear and zoomed off into the city.

"Do you like rock?" he asked as one of his hands flipped threw a set of CDs in the arm rest next to him.

"Yeah.." you replied looking over at him.

"I figured as much." He smirked looking at you briefly before looking down at the stack of CDs.

"Hea! Watch the road!" you ordered.

"Aw don't worry doll! I'm just fine." He smiled pulling out a CD and tossing it into the CD player. "Cold?" He asked looking over at you as he fiddled with a couple buttons on the radio.

"No, I feel just fine." You replied looking forward.

"No," he laughed looking back at the road, "The band. Do you like Cold?"

The question shocked you a little until you recognized the electric & bass guitar rift. "_With my Mind_? How the hell did you get that?" You asked.

"I played Psi Ops back in the day." He smirked.

"Well I guess that makes sense." You muttered.

"Did you play as well?" He asked.

"No, but some friends of mine did." You replied mentally humming the vocals.

The two of you fell into silence just letting the music keep your attention. The music consumed your thoughts as you remembered back home with Mac & Sam. How were they? What were they up to? It had been two years since you last saw them, so you wondered how the two may have changed. Thinking about them focused your thoughts onto the two girls that were in the same group. Had Sam and Alex finally gotten over their self denial and gotten together? What had become of Mac and Taylor? Those were your friends. They were your family, and you were forced to leave them.

"Doll? Hea doll?" Riley spoke up shaking your shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." You apologized sensing that the car had stopped.

"Yeah, we're here." He smirked getting out of the Mustang and running to your side to help you out.

"Where are we?" You asked stepping out of the car to find yourself not in the city.

"My place." He replied with pride.

"Your place?" You gawked looking at the lavish mansion before you.

"Well, it's legally my father's place, but he's never home. The Japanese division of our corporation is only a satellite, so he spends most of his time in New York or L.A. where the main sites are." Riley explained.

"So.." You began to ask trying to find words.

"I'm an athlete and an heir. Yes. My father owns and runs a publishing company, so if you like books, we have a large library." Riley finished for you.

"Wow." You sighed looking around to see you were actually in the same area as the Kaiba home.

"This area looks familiar." You thought out loud.

"Really?" Riley asked taking your hand leading you up the front steps.

"Yes. Actually, I think I know what it is." You told him.

"What would that be?" Riley questioned.

"I apologize for asking, but the Kaiba residence wouldn't be near here would it?" you blushed.

"Actually," he began, "it is. How would you know? I didn't think Kaiba invited employees to his home." Riley commented.

"I looked after Mokuba when Mr. Kaiba was in the hospital a few weeks back. I picked him up at their residence that's all." You explained as the two of you reached the threshold of the home.

"I see, but I say we go and order something to eat. Remi would love a nice challenge for dinner tonight."

"Remi?" You asked.

"Yes, he's the cook of the house." Riley told you as you felt him go behind you placing his hands on your shoulders, "May I take your coat?"

"Oh sure." You replied relaxing your shoulders as you could feel the fabric of your jacket being removed.

"Well Nicole, welcome to my home." Riley smirked hanging your jacket at the door leading you in the front room.

"It's beautiful Riley." You gasped gazing around the home.

"Well thank you! I'm sure my mother would enjoy hearing that compliment." Riley lightly laughed linking his arm with your own and leading you around.

You walked with Riley as he gave you a tour of the main areas of the home ending with the dining area overlooking a lavish garden in the sun room.

"My mother took pleasure in her gardening skills." Riley added as the two of you walked around looking at the many colored plants.

"Took? These flowers look amazing!" You pointed out.

"Yes. I would say so myself, but my mother left my father and I some time ago." He explained stopping to examine a white rose bush. His dirty blonde hair sagged over his eyes hiding them from your view.

"I-I-I'm sorry to hear that Riley." You stammered shocked that he told you such things.

"No pity needed," he replied looking up and gazing at you with those emerald eyes, "My father and I have held our own quite well. I just miss her from time to time that's all." He turned his attentions back to the bush lightly running his fingers over a couple roses.

"Riley?" you asked looking at the rose bush yourself.

"Yes?" He replied tilting your chin to look at him.

"If it.. If it makes you feel any better, m-my parents d-di-divorced too." You managed to get out as you felt a bit of a blush rush to your cheeks.

"Actually, it does." He smiled, "You know what it feels like don't you? To miss a parent knowing they're out there."

"Yes.. My father meant a lot to me." You replied softly.

You felt his hand stroke your hair softly. The two of you stood in silence dwelling on your own pasts and the parents absent in your own lives.

"I would have never guessed someone so beautiful could feel the same as me." You heard Riley whisper as he gently kissed your temple. You could only look up speechless. "What, you don't think you look gorgeous?" he asked shocked.

"W-w-well I-I just wouldn't use those words. I-I'm not t-th-_that_ good looking." You stammered kind of embarrassed that he used those words.

"Bullshit! You're amazing, drop dead, sexy gorgeous." Riley countered taking you in his arms kissing the top of your head.

The blood rushed to your face again as you became flattered with his words. How was it that he could make you feel so comfortable like this? With Sammy it was always somewhat awkward. Could it have been due to the fact that you and Sam had never dated before, and Riley probably had a couple dates under his belt? As you thought, the possibility of it being such an answer grew more and more.

"Hea, how about we go see about dinner?" Riley suggested bringing you out of your thoughts.

"Yeah, I could go for food now." You murmured leaning up against the blonde.

The two of you traveled to the dining room where dinner was being placed.

"Master Riley, I was just about to call for you." A young maid spoke up as she set the last of the dishes on the table.

"Well, no need Amelia. Nicole and I just finished a tour of the house, and decided to come see if dinner was ready." Riley lightly laughed running his hand softly down the small of your back.

"It is ready sir. I will go fetch it now." The maid smiled swiftly making her way out a side door.

"Let's take our seats then." Riley suggested leading you to one of the set places.

The two of you ate the prepared dinner conversing on things back home and the differences in living in Japan. Riley told you about his father's business and a couple of the authors he published. Slowly, the two of you finished the dish and decided to take another tour of the house. You were so wrapped up in the conversation, you didn't notice where you had ended up.

"And this would be my room." Riley pointed out leading you into a large master suite.

"Oh wow." You replied looking around the decorated bedroom. It looked a lot like any boy's room. The wall were a dark shade of blue with a large dark wood four post bed and matching dresser, nightstands, desk, and TV stand. A few posters of the U.S. soccer team and some other soccer players were hung amongst the walls with a couple shelves full of trophies from what you would assume would be Riley's early years of the sport.

"Yeah, I kind of did the arranging myself." Riley explained bringing you deeper into the room. As you looked around, you noticed that in one corner was an entertainment area where his TV, game consoles, and a couch sat. Near that was his desk and computer neatly arranged in their own corner with the bed a good ten feet with the headboard against the wall.

"I like it. It's very functional." You commented as the two of you came to a stop.

"Thank you," Riley smiled messing with something on his computer "I like the think that myself." He walked back over to you pulling you close. "You know, you are very irresistible when you blush like that." Riley pointed out letting his hands slip to your waist pulling you right against him.

_What the hell! What is he doing?!_ You thought to yourself confused. You were about to speak up, but he quickly kissed you catching you off guard. You stiffened for a second before relaxing some. It had been so long since you had someone like this, so you just needed to get used to it again. When he silently asked for the kiss to progress to the next level you allowed it without much resistance. He was so warm and soft against you. His hands softly made their way behind you running up to your back and to your waist again.

"You're so perfect." He whispered pulling away slightly.

Once again, you didn't have time to speak up before he began kissing you again. You were so caught up in it all, you didn't notice your movements as the two of you sat down on the piece of furniture behind you. You opened your eyes noticing you were on his bed and slightly freaked. Riley must have noticed, because he was the first to speak.

"Don't worry doll. We're taking it real slow. It's just more comfortable being here than standing." He soothed.

You stayed there confused. You really weren't sure what was happening or if you wanted it to happen. Riley was kissing you again like before, but this time his hands seemed to wander. It was innocent at first, but soon enough you felt one of his hands begin to make their way up the bottom of your skirt. That was your stopping point.

"No!" You scolded pushing him off you.

"What? I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Riley retorted softly trying to get on top of you again.

"Hell yes you were! You don't go trying to get your hand up my skirt without my permission." You snapped.

"Oh come on! What's so bad about it? Everybody does it. I'm surprised you haven't had your turn." Riley tried to persuade you.

"That's disgusting! I don't give a damn if everybody does it. I _don't_." You snapped getting up off the bed.

"Aww come on doll! I didn't mean it that way. I just thought you and I had something going that's all." Riley tried to apologize as he stood up with you.

"Really? And that has _what _to deal with the fact of you trying to get in my pants?" You scolded.

"Well a little. I just feel you and I are on some special level. We both know haw the other feels on certain subjects like living here, our parents, and other things like that. I just thought the best was to express that feeling was to let you experience _that_ with me." He tried to explain,

"No! Sex is not the way to do that you idiot! I wasn't born yesterday. I know the bullshit guys use to get a girl, and I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. Don't lie to me saying you _care_ about me. I just met you! That's another reason _this_ isn't happening. I don't know about your morals, but I don't sleep with someone I just met. Hell! I never slept with my boyfriend back home who I dated for several _months_! Now tell me, what makes you think you can get into my pants so easily?"

"You're a virgin?" Riley asked shocked.

"What's so shocking about _that_?! I claim the V-card! Unlike you, I practiced restraint when it came to physical desire." You snapped.

"Well, it's just I thought someone like you would have plenty of opportunities." Riley admitted.

"Is that all you think about? Sex?" You sighed rolling your eyes. It figured. The one guy you attracted had screwing you on the brain.

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Every guy thinks about sex doll." Riley pointed out setting his hands on your waist.

"Don't touch me!" You scolded hitting his hands away, "If this is how you are, I can't be with you Mr. Jackson. We're over!"

"Who said you could leave?" Riley snapped as his own anger began to show.

"I did! I wish to leave, so I'll leave if I please!" You countered making your way to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Riley countered as you felt him grasp your wrist yanking you back where you fell back on the fairly large bed.

"Let me leave!" You demanded getting to your feet.

"_No!_ Not until we talk this through!" Riley argued pushing you back down then getting on top of you again, but his time he grabbed your wrists to prevent you from pushing him.

"Get off me!" you demanded as you wiggled to get your waist free.

"Stop struggling! You're only making this harder for yourself!" Riley snapped forcing you on your back.

"Get the hell off me!" You growled as you stopped squirming hoping to assess any weakness in the blonde on top of you.

"I will. In due time doll. We just need to talk." Riley explained calming his own voice.

You could only glared at the guy who was on top of you. He had both your wrists pinned, but you saw the loop hole.

"What is there to talk about asshole?" You asked planning the details of your escape.

"Well how about our current predicament. You don't want to leave just yet. We just got started in here. I told someone I'd take you all the way, and I plan on dong that." He explained leaning down so his face was right over your own. This was your chance.

"How about no!" You snapped thrusting your head forward head-butting him. This distracted his hands letting your own go free. You took this and pushed him as hard as you could off you sending him crashing to the floor hitting the desk. Without even assessing his state, you ran for the door running for the front door down the hall. If your guess was right, the Kaiba household was near by. You would call for help, but you remembered that you left your bags in Kaiba's car. "Shit!" You muttered to your self.

"Get back here!" You heard Riley yell from down the hall.

"Just leave me the hell alone Jackson, and I won't press charges!" You snapped without looking back. There it was! You quickly made your way to the front door grabbing your jacket along the way. Though it was heavy, you managed to get the door open, but you had lost your lead by the time you opened it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jackson snapped grapping the collar of your shirt.

"Anywhere but here damnit!" You snapped using a move your father taught you long ago to get Riley away. First you went after his arm. His grip was so tight on your collar, that you felt the fabric rip along your shoulder as you proceeded to force him back. Once his hands were off you, you threw one quick kick to his side catching him in the upper waist. This demobilized him giving you your chance to run.


	14. Chapter 14: Friends

PART 14

You quickly threw on your jacket and jetted off the property heading in what you hopped to be the right direction. It was late, but you had now way to tell how late. Without your phone, you had no mode of communication or your clock. You sighed once you felt you were far enough away from Jackson's residence to stop running. You began to think of your options. First, you had to figure out exactly where you were. Second, you had to get home. 'You could always ask Kaiba for help since he lives nearby.' The voice in you head suggested. That was true. You could also get your things from him. But how would you explain the visit? Could you tell him that Riley Jackson just about attacked you in his bedroom? Well, how would you explain the ripped shirt? You looked down to see that Riley's grip had completely ripped the sleeve of your shirt where your left shoulder no longer existed and hung down. If it wasn't for your jacket, you would feel excitingly awkward. Quietly, you walked on hoping to see some sign of life soon.

Sadly, you did see sign of life, but this came from nature. As you walked down the street, a clasp of thunder boomed above. 'Could the night get any worse?' you thought to yourself. That was soon answered by the small pellets of rain that fell upon you. You just kept your pace, knowing there was no use in rushing. You were going to get wet anyway. You just walked until you noticed a bright light ahead. You stopped as you realized it was a set of headlights. The rain pelted down as the car came closer and closer to your position. 'This is my chance to figure out where I am.' You thought to yourself as you tried to flag down the driver. As the car got closer you realized it was a limo. 'Great! Time to make a fool of myself in front of the rich of Domino City.' You grumbled mentally. The driver seemed to pass you until they made an abrupt stop fifteen feet past you. You were confused until the door opened up to reveal a short figure.

"Nikki? Is that you?" You heard Mokuba's voice ask.

"Mokuba?" You questioned walking toward the figure.

"Yeah, Seto and I were on our way home, and.." but he was cut off by someone else climbing out of the car.

"Get back in the car Mokuba. I'll be right back." You heard your boss instruct. It was dark and the rain limited your sight even further, but you would know that voice.

"Sir, is that you?" You asked walking the last six or so feet to find your assumption true.

"Miss Silvers, what are you doing out-" but he suddenly stopped speaking once you came into his view, "Your shirt!"

"Oh!" You muttered grasping onto your jacket closing it further so to hide the damage done to your top.

"Get in. You're going to get sick out here like this." He ordered ushering you inside the vehicle. You complied knowing there was no point in arguing with the man. The warmth of the vehicle made you realize how cold the rain was.

"Nikki! What are you doing out here?" Mokuba asked as you slid inside.

"I would like to know that as well Miss Silvers. I thought you were on a date with Riley Jackson?" Kaiba pointed out shutting the door and closing the umbrella he was using only seconds prior.

"I was, but there was a small 'altercation' I guess you can say." You softly explained.

"Here. You're all wet." Kaiba stated handing you a towel.

"Th-Thank you sir." You stammered taking the fairly large piece of cloth and wrapping it around you in hopes of drying yourself off to a point.

"I can see you were in an altercation, but what are you doing all the way out here?" Kaiba asked as you worked with the towel.

You looked up at the brunette contemplating what to say. "Riley brought me to his home for dinner," you began, "I come to find he lives out this way. After the.. altercation.. I just left not wanting to remain there. I somewhat recognized the area so just started walking hoping to find something familiar." You explained.

"Yeah, our house is out here Nikki," Mokuba chirped, "but you were going to wrong way to get to it."

"That figures," You lightly laughed at yourself, "I always had a bad sense of direction."

The rest of the ride was pretty silent until you reached their home.

"Mokuba, you go upstairs and get to bed. I'll take care of Miss Silvers." Kaiba instructed his younger sibling.

"Aww but Seto," Mokuba began to argue.

"No whining. You have school in the morning, and I can take care of Miss Silvers on my own." Kaiba cut him off firmly.

"Go on Mokuba. I'll be fine. You go ahead and get to bed." You urged him hoping your words would make him feel better.

"Ok." Mokuba sighed being the first to leave the vehicle running inside.

"Come on. We need to get you cleaned up." Kaiba stated climbing out of the vehicle then helping you out.

You followed your boss into his home. You had never actually been inside the home, so when you followed him down a hall, you were gazing at the beautiful décor.

"Ruby!" You heard him shout bringing you out of your dreamland.

"Master Kaiba! What's wrong?" asked a maid who was coming out of one of the rooms. That's when she saw you and a gasp escaped her lips. "Oh my miss! We must get you out of those clothes!"

"Wh-what?!" you gasped yourself thinking about disrobing in you boss' home. "I-I have nothing to change into!"

"Don't fret dearie! I'm sure there are some clothes somewhere in this big house that fit you. Come on!" The maid countered quickly walking up and setting a hand on your shoulder.

"She'd probably fit in some of the things Alease left here." You heard Kaiba suggest.

"Actually sir, I think you're right. She's about the same size as the mistress." The maid smiled looking you over, "See! Somewhere in this house would be clothes." She ushered you into the closest bedroom then made her way into what seemed to be a bathroom. "Come on! We haven't got all night. Get in here and out of those wet rags." You heard the maid order.

You were somewhat confused but decided to follow her orders. You stepped into the bathroom and slowly took off your soaking clothes wondering what you were going to put on. Soon enough, that question was answered when she reached into a small closet for a large towel. You now got a good chance look at her. She was an American, like you, but she was much older and smaller. Her grey hair was styled back and her face angular but soft and her bright eyes accompanied by a bright smile told you she was kind indeed.

"Th-thank you." You muttered taking the towel from her.

"What happened to you!?" She gasped as you realized you were taking off your shirt.

"I was in a small altercation with my date." You softly explained

"Oh my!" She gasped, "You need to leave that boy if he's being violent dear."

"I know," you lightly laughed covering yourself with the towel, "I did. That's how I ended up here. I was trying to find my way home when Mr. Kaiba stopped to give me assistance."

"Oh, so your date was one of the local boys here. Figures. They're all snot nosed brats. Well except the boys here of course! Both of the masters here are very well mannered." She boasted going to stand right outside the bathroom door.

"I will have to agree." You replied.

"Do you know the masters?" She asked looking at you oddly.

"She works for me Ruby stop fretting." You heard your boss speak up as he walked into the room.

"Sir!" You heard Ruby gasp as she reached for the bathroom door closing it quickly blocking you from his view.

You gasped yourself quickly clutching onto the towel around you. Here you were in your undergarments and a towel in your boss' home with him on the other side of a door.

(Seto's POV)

"I apologize Ruby." You spoke up as you walked further into the room

"I thought I taught you better Seto! Knock before entering a room. Epically if young ladies are in it." Ruby scolded. This made you laugh slightly. This woman was always one of your favorite hands on staff.

"Once again, I apologize," you paused glancing at the bathroom door, "Is she alright?"

"Miss.." Ruby began.

"Nicole." You finished.

"Oh you mean the Nicole young Mokuba has been raging on about for the past several weeks?" She asked with a smile. You could only nod. "She is quite the looker if you ask me sir." She lightly laughed herself walking up to you.

"Uhh.." You didn't know what to say, "Here are a set of Alease's old things. See if Miss Silvers can fit into them." You instructed.

"Will do." She took the clothes from you. "Sir," she paused, "You know the mistress is not returning."

"I know Ruby." You replied slightly cringing thinking about the brunette.

"What I mean to say is, maybe it's time you tried someone else." She suggested giving you a wink.

"Oh really Ruby?" you asked rolling your eyes.

"Yes, give me one second." Ruby instructed walking back to the bathroom where she knocked then quickly disappeared into the bathroom. Soon enough she emerged again and walked back up to you. "Miss Nicole says the clothes will fit."

"Good. What about her old set?" You asked.

"They're in the bathroom with her. I'll have to dry them, but her poor blouse is ruined. The little worm ripped the shoulder to shreds."

"Did she say anything to you?" you asked as you felt your fist clench and your jaw tighten. Jackson crossed the line when he touched her like that. How far did he manage to go?

"Nothing other than she had an altercation with a date. You should give that boy what for because he touched a young lady in such a manor. What is our world coming two? Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who raised a decent set of boys." Ruby began to rant.

"I will have to agree Ruby, but I think that is Miss Silver's decision." You replied comforting the old woman.

"What do you think of the lady?" Ruby asked nudging your side.

"She's an employee Ruby. I can't get involved." You pointed out.

"Forget that! That rule was tossed out the window long ago before you were born. You need a new girl sir. The mistress was nice, but she had to leave. I think this one is a good soul." Ruby suggested nodding to the bathroom door.

"She is a nice girl Ruby, but I'm still not sure." You muttered. Ruby was about to speak again, but the bathroom door opened up catching your attention.

"Come on out child!" Ruby spoke up walking up to the door pulling Nicole out of the room. "Now don't those fit nicely? Don't you think sir?" Ruby looked back at you. You heard Nicole slightly gasp as she looked up to meet your gaze. What was wrong with her? Did something happen in that house? Looking at her again, you remembered what you had grabbed from the bag of Alease's old things.

"Do they fit alright?" You asked walking up to the young woman in white cloth pants and a dark blue blouse.

"Yes sir. Thank you." She whispered bowing slightly.

"Relax child! The master is not going to bite your head off. He was actually worried about you." Ruby spoke up patting Nicole's back. Nicole seemed to jolt at the comment then looked over at you somewhat surprised.

"Ruby, would you mind leaving Miss Silvers and myself alone?" you requested looking at the old woman.

"Leave you and this beautiful young lady unchaperoned?" She asked shocked.

"Ruby." You replied firmly.

"Alright! Alright! Just let me get her old things." Ruby complied quickly walking into the bathroom.

(Your POV)

Ruby quickly walked out leaving you alone with Mr. Kaiba.

"Thank you again for your help sir. I apologize for any inconvenience." You spoke up bowing again.

"Nicole, what did he do?" Kaiba asked walking up to you. You looked up to meet the deep blue gaze of your boss, and you couldn't resist telling him his answer.

"Riley and I got into an argument. We were in his room.."

"His room?" Kaiba asked sharply.

"I know," you sighed, "It was a bad lapse in judgement. He was giving me a tour of his home and he brought me there to show me that room. I should have requested to depart at that point, but I was looking at the way he set the furniture maybe to get idea of my own. But he.." you stopped trying to think of words.

"What did he do?" Kaiba asked again.

"He tried to force me.. into…" but you were cut off.

"He tried to force himself on you?!" You could tell he was furious. You cringed nodding. "Do you need to see a physician?" he immediately asked.

"No!" you quickly replied, "If anyone needs to see a doctor it would be Riley. I not only shoved him into a desk in attempts to run, but I may have fractured a rib or two when I kicked him after he grabbed my shoulder." You looked up at your boss unsure of what else you could say.

"You what?" Kaiba asked shocked.

"I fought. I'm actually a martial artist sir. My father taught me when I was young." You quickly explained thinking back to the disabling move you used on Riley.

"I see," Kaiba sighed, "So do you fell alright?"

"Other than cold from the rain and weird because I'm wearing someone else's clothing, I think I'll be ok" You told him.

"Yes, I hadn't thought much about it until now, but you and Alease are the same size." He commented as if thinking out loud.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, but Alease?" you asked quietly.

"Alease was a previous relationship of mine. She and I departed when she had to return to England some months back." He explained smoothly.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up sir." You apologized mentally scolding yourself for bringing up such a topic.

The two of you stood in silence. You waited hoping he would speak, but he just stood there in that same stance as before. Did he not forgive your question? 'Damnit! You never know when to keep your mouth shut!' You mentally scolded yourself.

"I do believe I should get going sir. My mother is probably worried." You spoke up after while.

"Actually, Mokuba helped me drop your things off earlier. You left them in my car. Your mother knows you're going to be late tonight." Kaiba finally spoke up.

"Yes, but I don't wish to inconvenience your household any longer sir. I've been here long enough. Not to mention, it's bad enough I'm here." You pointed out speaking of the employer/employee relationship.

"With that, I shall disagree." He stated coming to where he stood only a couple feet from you.

"What?" You questioned looking up at the tall brunette.

"Nicole," He began, "for the past several weeks, you've grown on myself, my brother, and in only one night, my head of house staff. I guess you can say a small friendship has formed between you and my household. With that said, you being here, as a friend, does not inconvenience this household. Wouldn't you agree?"

A large smile came you your face as the news took hold of you. You, of all people, had Seto Kaiba call you a friend. Knowing his record, you held this as a high honor.

"Thank you sir!" You smiled trying not to jump up and down.

"If we're friends, I suggest we drop the 'sir' business. I was given a name for a reason." He smirked.

"Then Seto it is right?" you asked.

"Seto." He replied with a nod.

"If that's so, you can call me Nikki if you like." You suggested.

"I think Nicole suits you better actually. That's if you don't mind." He reasoned.

"Not at all! It's just many of the people I know think Nicole is just too fancy. I'm fine with either one Si-Seto." You smiled correcting yourself.

"Could I interest you with something to drink? Maybe something warm before I have you taken home?" He suggested motioning to the door.

"Why not?" You agreed with a smile and a nod.

"Well then, follow me please." He instructed.

The two of you made your way back down the long hall and into a small dining room where you ran into Ruby.

"I was just about to walk down and offer you two some good ol' hot chocolate." She smiled holding up a small tray with two cups.

"Leave it to Ruby to be one step ahead of me." Seto smirked walking up to the old woman.  
"Well I have to be to keep up with you and your brother sir." Ruby countered.

"That's true." Seto replied laughing slightly to himself.

"How are you feeling miss?" Ruby asked turning the attention back to you.

"I'm feeling a lot better Ruby. Thank you so much for your help and concern." You replied taking a seat at the small table where Seto joined you.

Ruby smiled as she served the two of you the drinks then left you alone again. This time, it wasn't as awkward. The two of you had come to a consensus knowing the employer/employee was too restricting where being friends was a whole lot easier. The two of you could actually be normal in this relationship and not have to worry about business actions and mannerisms. The two of you conversed on various topics until you noticed it getting too late. Seto called for one of his vehicles to take you home. This is where the two of you parted agreeing to see each other again at school the following day.

(School)

You were sitting in the court yard in front of the school when someone sat next you setting their hand on your shoulder. You smiled knowing who it probably was.

"Hea Se-" but you immediately stopped when you came face to face with Riley.

"Who did you think it was Doll?" Riley asked smugly sitting next to you forcing your skin to crawl.

"I thought I instructed you to not approach me Jackson." You snapped getting up to leave.

"Wait a second!" He ordered grabbing your wrist standing himself.

"Jackson," you snapped, "When I said I never wanted to see you again I meant it! Now release me!" You pulled your wrist trying to break free, but he even had a firm enough grip where pushing through the thumb didn't work. You were stuck where you were at his mercy.

"I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that to happen last night. Would you just give me another chance?" He explained seeming truly sorry. But you knew guys like him, and his words and actions last night proved it.

"No!" You snapped. "You tried to force me last night. Not to mention, when I resisted you tried to keep me there by force! You ripped my shirt with your little stunt. After all that, you expect me to let you try again. How about hell no?! You ruined your chance Riley, now let me go!"

"No one dumps me doll!" Riley snapped grabbing your other wrist so to keep you from hitting him.

"Well guess what Riley Jackson," you smirked realizing his fault, "I just did!" With that, you used his grip as leverage leaning him over and getting a clean groin shot with your knee. Riley cried out in pain letting you go as he fell to the ground. "Now, that should remind you of when a girl says 'no' or 'let go' to listen to her. Next time you come near me or touch me, I will do more damage than stubbing your chances to reproduce. I may go for your soccer career next." You snapped rubbing your wrist before grabbing your bag leaving the boy balled on the ground wallowing in his own pain.

"Nicole, are you alright?" echoed a voice ahead of you.

You looked up with a smile, "Just great Seto. What's wrong?"

"I just.. Jackson was.." The brunette tried to piece together until he looked over to see where a couple kids had gathered around Riley.

"I requested him to let go. He didn't, so I had to use drastic measures." You smirked looking back at your masterpiece.

Seto seemed to gulp looking at the guy. "Remind me to never piss you off like that." He stated.

"Don't worry Seto," you laughed, "as long as you don't do what he did you'll be fine."

"And I never will." He smirked looking back down at you, "I suggest we make our way to class."

"I agree. Let's get going I need to grab some things out of my locker." You replied with a smile walking towards the main school building.


	15. Chapter 15: KaBoom!

PART 15

(FF Couple weeks)

It was a cool late-September Saturday when you rushed into work in excitement. 'Today's the day!' you thought happily to yourself. Today, you were scheduled to test the new duel disk prototype. After the past two months of hard work, you and Seto finally got a working prototype. After the one night at his home, the two of you seemed to work even better together. You guessed it was probably from what fear you had of him was because you always saw him as a boss figure, and now he was a friend who you could talk to. When he went away on business, you took care of Mokuba. Most of the time, you went to the house and hung out with him as well as had time with Ruby. Ever since the first night you met her, Ruby always talked to you. It was as if she considered you part of the house now, and this brought a smile to your face.

"Good day Miss Silvers!" The main receptionist greeted.

"Hello!" You replied back with a smile.

"Little Mokuba is up in your office waiting for you. Just giving you a heads up." She stated giving you a wink.

"Thanks!" you winked back as you boarded the elevator on your way to your office.

"Nikki!" Mokuba squealed as you walked into your office.

"Hea Mokuba!" You smiled hugging the pre-teen as you walked to your desk.

"Is it time? Is it time?" Mokuba asked bouncing up and down on your sofa once you got behind your desk.

"Well it is the day isn't it?" You smirked reaching into your desk for your deck.

"Yes! Can we go know? I've been waiting _forever_ to see this!" he whizzed impatiently.

"Mokuba," you lightly laughed, "You're always so bouncy. Sometimes I wonder how you and your brother are related."

"Well what can I say? I'm one of a kind!" Mokuba smirked looking just like his brother. A smile played on your lips as you thought of his sibling. Seto was away in Paris taking care of things over there, and he left Mokuba in your care.

"Well, according to the notes here on the desk, the lab techs are just waiting for us to come test it." You pointed out.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Mokuba asked jumping out of his chair and grabbing your wrist in attempts to hurry you up.

"Mokuba, I want you to stay here. I'll test it first and make sure there are no major glitches that will jeopardize your safety. Then, when I test it and give it the OK you can test it. OK?" you asked him as the two of walked into the testing lab.

"Ok. I'll be right here watching you." he responded.

You put on a microphone head set piece, so you could talk to and hear the lab techs in the observation deck outside the testing chamber.

"Are all safety precautions set before I leave this room?" You asked the men at the controls.

"Yes maim! You can go in now" they responded.

You traveled through a pair of doors and down a flight of stairs. The observation deck was now a good story above you. You were in an empty metal room that reminded you a lot of a big metal box. You, quickly, strapped the duel disk to your wrist then looked up at the observation deck.

"I'm ready. Put me on line with the Kaiba Corp. mainframe. Mr. Kaiba designed the duel disk to do many things, but of course this is a prototype and it will be changed later"

"You're on line Miss Silvers. You can begin the test. It will be a duel verses an android bot that uses the strategy of Yugi Moto from a previous duel" You heard a voice answer through the earpieces.

"Good, I need a little challenge to bring back my skills," you commented, "Now activating Hologram protectors" You flung your arm out, so the projectors could put themselves in the right place. The test began.

After a good half hour, the bot came out as the victor. Of course, you expected that. You had never actually beaten your mentor, so why would you assume you could beat an android with his game play?

"Well, seems everything is in order with the disk. You guys read _anything _wrong on the scans during the duel?" you commanded.

"No. nothing at all." the voice spoke.

"Hea, put me on speaker, so Mokuba can hear me," you asked.

"Great duel Nikki You would be a good challenger for Seto." Mokuba yelled.

You looked up to the observation deck and waved, "Thanks bud. Well, seems safe. You want a go at the bot?"

"I sure do!" he answered real excited

"OK! I'm on my way up, so get ready." you told him.

You made it up the stairs and back through the doors that led to the observation deck. Mokuba stood trying to act patient.

"Well champ, time for you to have your turn." You spoke putting the communication equipment on him. You handed him the duel disk. "I want you to beat that bot and then tell me how the disc runs for you OK?" you asked.

"OK, I'll see you later." he waved at you and left through the doors that went to the test room. You watched the duel form the observation deck. You had so much attention on the duel you didn't realize someone stood behind you.

"How's he doing?" the voice asked. You spun shocked to see the owner of the voice.

"Seto, what are you doing here?" you asked shocked.

"I hear that the duel disc prototype test is moved you a couple days, and you expect me to be half way around the world when it happens?" He stated sarcastically.

"I see your point," You laughed looking back at Mokuba, "He's having fun testing out the new duel disk. Don't worry, I've already tested it for safety" you assured him, "Actually he's pretty good. I've seen him use some of your strategies already."

"Well, he has seen me duel many times." Seto responded.

The two of you continued to watch the duel. After a couple minutes, you took a quick glance at Seto. He wore a smile on his face. It wasn't big, but it was there. He seemed happy to see Mokuba again. Suddenly you heard an alarm.

"What's going on?" you demanded, "You told me the disk was safe."

"It's not the disk! It's the android. It's malfunctioning!" The tech gasped.

Seto pushed the tech out of the way and yelled over the speaker, "Mokuba get out of there _now!_"

You were already out the doors and saw Mokuba staring into space

"_Seto_ is that you?" he yelled happily.

"_Mokuba_ get out _now_!" you yelled jumping over the stair railing landing hard about ten feet later.

You recovered quickly and saw Mokuba just standing there staring at you. Taking a quick glance, you noticed the android was starting to spark. You didn't have time to grab him and bring him to safety, so you just ran full speed in his direction. Making sure Mokuba was tight in your arms, you ran to a near by wall just as you heard the explosion. The force of the blast knocked you off your feet, but you held the kid as close as you could manage. You hit the ground rolling, but made sure he was still out of the way by using yourself as his shield. Soon enough, a sharp pain went through your right side, and smaller pains followed through out your whole back. You yelled in pain as you felt the small pieces rip through your skin.

"Nikki!" Mokuba cried as you held onto him tighter until you felt the last of the shrapnel rip by you. You, finally, loosened your grip as the pain began to escalate. There was the slamming of a door and footsteps on the stairs.

"Mokuba, get out of here." You ordered cringing through the immense pain.

"But Nikki, you're hurt!" Mokuba argued.

"Mokuba, get out of here _now_!" you heard Seto demand as he ran over to where you were on the ground. You looked up to see young Mokuba running up the stairs glancing back on the way.

"_Nicole_," Seto began as he turned you so you were on your back, "Are you alright?"

You cringed as you felt the burning in your back with your body's pressure. "No! _Not_ ok!" you gasped.

"Come on, we got to get you out of here." He stated as you felt one of his arms go behind your shoulders and the other under your knees. It was when he tried to lift did you really scream. "What's wrong?" Seto asked as he set you down up against the wall.

"My side," you manage to get out, "Oh _shit_ it hurts"

Seto unbuttoned your jacket to see what you were talking about. "_No.._" you heard him whisper.

(Seto's POV)

'How the hell am I going to stop this?' you questioned looking at the bleeding gash in Nicole's side.

"Seto, what's wrong?" you heard her whisper as you could tell she was holding back from screaming.

"I'm not going to lie. You have a deep gash in your side, and it's bleeding pretty badly." You explained right before looking up at the observation desk. "_Someone_ get me an ambulance _already_!" You yelled.

"Any bleeding," she began taking deep breaths, "can be stopped.. by pressure."

"I know. I know. Hold still this is going to hurt." You replied as you quickly stripped off your dress jacket so to use it as your towel. She yelled as you placed the pressure on the wound. "Nicole, _listen_ to me. You have to keep talking to me. It's _imperative_ that you stay awake." You explained.

"I understand." She nodded rearing her head back as you kept a constant pressure.

"Talk to me!" you demanded rather harshly.

"Is Mokuba ok?" She asked.

"Yes, he ran out on his own." You told her. "Look at me Nicole."

"Seto?" She asked bringing her eyes to meet your own. Those soft brown eyes were weak tried even.

"Keep talking to me." You instructed keeping eye contact with her.

"Um.. question, what does 'dake' mean in English?" She asked.

"Only" you replied.

"Yume?" she whispered keeping eye contact.

"Dreams." You responded hoping this was keeping her awake.

"Ai?" she questioned.

"L-love" you stammered.

"What about 'kimi'?" she sighed cringing slightly.

"You. Why do you ask?" you questioned.

"Hn. They were lyrics I heard this morning. 'Ai dake, yume dake, kimi dake' was a main line of the chorus. 'Only love, Only dreams, Only you.' Interesting."

"Was there any part of the song you understood?" you lightly laughed at her lack of Japanese.

"Actually, yes." She replied softly as you noticed her eye growing heavy.

"Wake up and tell me." You stated pushing harder on her side. The push seemed to wake her up, because she stiffened and more life came to her eyes.

"Through the night was stated several times in English." She told you with a small laugh.

"Oh so you understood the _English_ in the song?" you pointed out.

"Yep." She laughed.

"You really need to learn Japanese. You've lived here how long?" You stated.

"Well, once we're done here, why don't you bring some flash cards over and start tutoring me." She joked.

"Don't tempt me. I might just do that." You countered.

"Seto," she whispered grasping hold of your sleeve, "call my mother. I'd rather her hear about this through someone she knows."

"Don't worry. One we get you taken care of, I'll call your mother." You promised.

"Thanks." She whispered, as you watched her close her eyes.

"Nicole!" You gasped, "Nicole, wake up! You promised me you would stay awake!" You tried your best to wake her up, but it seemed nothing would work.

You were brought out of your panic by someone coming up next to you. You looked over to see paramedics walking into the room.

"Excuse us, but we can take it from here sir." One stated with a nod.

"Sh-she just went unconscious." You told them.

"We'll take it from here, if you could just leave sir." One stated as he led you to the stairs. You didn't want to leave, but this was probably for her safety. Silently, you complied to the order going up to the observation deck where you watched them take care of her and lastly carry her out to the waiting ambulance.


	16. Chapter 16: Visit & A Meeting

PART 16

(Seto's POV)

"Seto, why are we going home? We should be going to the hospital!" Your younger brother argued as you ushered him into the vehicle.

"Because Mokuba, there is no point in being at the hospital if all they're going to allow us to do is wait. There are probably a few hours until we can even to see her. Besides that, I need to change. I can't go walking in with this shirt. When her mother walks in, the last thing I need is her seeing this." You pointed out mentioning the blood on your shirt.

"Are you sure she's going to be ok Seto?" Mokuba asked softly. You could tell your younger sibling was worried. You felt the same. From what you knew of medicine, Nicole had probably gone into shock right before the paramedics arrived. Who knew what else followed during the drive?

"The only danger she seemed to be in, Mokuba, was the blood loss. That can be fixed with a transfusion. Other than that, I couldn't access any other life threatening injuries." You sighed, "I'm sure she's going to be ok. We just need to be patient."

"It's just I've never heard her yell like that Seto. She was really hurt." You heard him mutter as he curled up next to you. You really didn't know what to do or say to your brother at this point. You were trying to keep yourself under control as it was. What would have caused the bot to malfunction like that? How come you didn't see any warning before it was too late? A thousand questions went through your mind but none had answers. When you arrived home, Mokuba was the first in the house.

"Master Mokuba, what's wrong?" You heard Ruby ask from the living room. Mokuba didn't reply he just made his way up the stairs to his room. Ruby started to go after him until you spoke up.

"There was an accident during the prototype test."

"Master Seto!" Ruby gasped as she saw you. It was probably shocking since you weren't scheduled to be home for several days not to mention you had just walked into your home with blood on your shirt. "Is Mokuba-" She began.

"Mokuba should be fine. It was Nicole." You explained passing the old woman on your way to your own room.

"Miss Nicole?" she asked in shock as she quickly tried to keep up with your pace.

"Yes, there was an explosion of one of the robotics systems. Nicole was near by when it happened." You explained.

"Will she be alright?" Ruby asked worried. You knew Nicole had grown on her the past several weeks. It might have been since both had their roots in America. Who knew?

"She suffered from some serious lacerations and maybe even a concussion when she landed. She was sent to the hospital. I just came here to grab a new set of clothes before going to the hospital myself." You replied unclasping the buttons on your wrists followed by the shirt itself.

You had to be quick. Who knew how long you had until Nicole's mother showed up to the hospital demanding answers? The press was probably waiting outside by now wanting its own scoop so to once again humiliate you and your company. Ruby muttered something about putting some things together before she ran off leaving you to yourself. Quickly, you threw off the shirt followed by its undershirt so to replace it with one of your long sleeve sweaters. True it was fall, but it _was_ getting colder.

"Come in." You sighed.

"Take these with you sir." You heard Ruby suggest as she came up behind you.

"What is this?" You asked taking hold of a small bag. You could tell there was something in it, but you didn't look just yet.

"It's just some things Miss Nicole left here on accident the other day when she came to watch Master Mokuba. I think she might want them when she wakes up." Ruby stated.

"What sort of things?" You asked peering into the bag.

"Mokuba wanted to hear some music from America, so Miss Nicole brought over some of her CDs. Music has been proven to quicken recovery time, so I think Miss Nicole might enjoy having those back to listen to. Not to mention, she has a pretty voice when she sings with them." She explained. You were taken back for a second.

"Sings?" you asked.

"Yes, did you not know sir? She has the most beautiful voice! She, actually, played a couple pieces on the piano in the grand ballroom one weekend. Young Mokuba has been trying to get her to do it again forever, but she dare says she's not talented enough for such enthusiasm. If you ask me, you should get her to play for you sometime once she's in playing condition, and force her to think otherwise." Ruby suggested nudging your side. 'She will never let this rest will she?' you thought to yourself looking at your head of house staff. Since the day Nicole walked in this house, Ruby has been dropping hints and suggestions to you about getting involved with the young lady. Though Nicole was a nice girl, she would never allow you to pass that boundary line! You two were friends nothing more.

"Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you that Nicole and I are good friends? I will not cross that boundary line. I will not jeopardize what I have now." You explained to the old woman.

"Who says you're jeopardizing anything?" Ruby asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Ruby, you know what. I am friends with Nicole. If I even acted on such thoughts as being beyond friends, I might loose her friendship." You explained.

"Once again, who says you're jeopardizing anything? Miss Nicole looks forward to seeing you everyday. The way she glows each times she comes to see little Mokuba. She talks about you in such high esteem. Have you ever thought she has the same thoughts as you sir?" Ruby questioned walking over to your closet.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" You stammered.

"Well, maybe she doesn't let you know, because she's afraid telling you so will jeopardize the beloved friendship she adores. You have to admit Seto, a young girl telling someone, like you, such things can be intimidating." Ruby pointed out coming back with a coat in her hands, "Take this; it's going to get cold soon."

The comment brought you back to reality. You were in your room trying to get ready to go to the hospital. The conversation with Ruby had diverted your attention so much, you had forgotten all this. You took the coat from the old woman and nodded in response.

"Go see her, and, _please_, think about it sir. All of us here wish to see you happy, and we think you might find that with Miss Nicole." Ruby pleaded softly.

"Now is 'we' just you, or is there really a group of you?" You countered throwing on the jacket.

"Actually, there _is_ a group of us, if you must know. What do you think the staff talks about on break or in our free time?" Ruby smiled pushing you out the door, "Now get going. Don't forget to give her the bag."

"Don't worry Ruby I won't." You replied over your shoulder making your way down the hall.

You made your way to the hospital, having your driver ignore the press at the front gates. Opening the bag Ruby gave you, you found the exact CDs she was talking to you about. All the albums were dark in color, but you read over some of the groups, 3 Doors Down, Linkin Park, & Evanescence. Didn't Nicole say Evanescence was one of her favorite groups? Taking out the case, you studied the design. Really, you wouldn't have picked Nicole for someone with the gothic scene. You had heard the name Evanescence before, but you never really listened to modern music that often. Looking down at the list of songs, you recognized two of them. 'Bring me to Life' and 'My Immortal' were two tracks played often in Japan. What was it that Nicole said about the group? A mix of classical and rock? Was that even possible?

Your curiosity grabbed the better of you, so you opened the case and slipped the CD into the player in the back of the car with you. Skimming through the tracks you were surprised. Nicole was right with her assumption. You yourself didn't think it possible. The mix of modern and classical was there for sure. The piano served as a large contribution, but the main shock was the string orchestra you could hear clearly in many of the segments you listened to. Not to mention, the singer herself had a distinct voice and large range. All the parts mixed in with the guitars and drums to create the music you were hearing. Looking up, you realized you were very close to your destination. You placed the CD back in its case making the mental note to possibly borrow it someday.

You walked into the hospital hoping you didn't have to wait much longer.

"May I help you?" A young nurse asked from the reception desk.

"Actually, you can. I'm here looking for a Nicole Silvers. She would have been brought in at least an hour ago." You explained.

"Let me check." The nurse replied looking into the system, "Well it seems she is actually out of the E.R. and in room 207."

"Thank you." You replied making your way to the room you were told.

"Hea Seto." You heard Nicole greet you as you entered the door way. You were surprised. You half expected her to be spaced out and highly medicated. Yet, she was alert.

"How are you feeling?" You asked trying to hide your surprise.

"Not too bad. As long as I have my trusty button." She replied holding up a small device.

"It allows her to give herself pain medication when she feels it's necessary." Her mother explained standing up from her chair.

You nodded contemplating whether to go into the room or not.

"Did you come to see me or not?" Nicole asked faking a pout. You were surprised in her. Here she was acting as if nothing was wrong.

"I did," you began walking further into the room, "I'm just surprised you're this alert. I was expecting you to be out of it with the medication."

"Yeah, well I'm not. Is Mokuba ok?" She asked changing the focus of the conversation.

"He's just fine. Thank you." You replied knowing your brother was safe because of her.

"What's that?" you heard Nicole ask pointing to the bag in your hand.

"Oh this," you stated holding the bag out for her, "is a bag of things Ruby said you left when you came to see Mokuba the other day." Nicole took the bag looking inside.

"Thank you Ruby!" She smiled taking some of the cases out of the bag. "I've been looking everywhere for these. I forgot I left them with Mokuba."

"Yes, Ruby wanted to make sure you got them back. She mentioned they were some of your favorites." You pointed out.

"That's an understatement." You heard her mother laugh.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I forgot all about letting Mokuba borrow them. I hope he liked them." Nicole spoke as if think out loud.

"I'm sure you can ask him as soon as you're out of here." You stated. That's when you noticed the notebook in the seat next to where Nicole's Mother was sitting. With her this alert, and idea came to mind. "Do you mind if I take some paper from your notebook Ms. Silvers?" you asked looking at Nicole's mother.

"Actually it's Commons now, but no problem." She replied looking at you oddly.

"Seto, what's wrong?" You heard Nicole ask as you picked up the notebook quickly writing some simple phrases.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just keeping a promise." You pointed out putting the answers on the other side of the sheet. Soon enough, you pulled the sheets out of the notebook and neatly ripped the paper into small card-like pieces completing your creation.

"Um Seto?" Nicole asked again.

"You asked me to do this, so I am. Study these and I'll quiz you on them tomorrow." You explained handing her the small stack of freshly made study cards.

"I was hoping that was a dream. Crap!" She muttered.

"You have to admit it Nicole, you're very lacking in the Japanese field. How are you going through class where a teacher is probably speaking the language?" You pointed out.

"That's why little translators were made. I use one all the time in class. _That's _how I get along." She countered.

"Well nothing beats knowing the real thing, so you better get to studying. There's a lot you have to learn." You replied amused by her attempts at argument. You noticed her look at the small stack of cards and sigh.

"I guess it's for the best. I can probably start understanding the music here." She stated.

"Yes, no more asking me for translations." You agreed.

"There's just one more thing." She began.

"What is it?" You asked.

"How do I pronounce these? You can't expect to call yourself my language tutor and not help me with this." She pointed out holding the cards out to you.

"Well, there's no time like the present." You sighed taking hold of the stack and starting your explanation.

(FF Two Months)

(Your POV)

Seto made sure to keep you going with your Japanese tutoring over the past two months. Well, that was when you weren't in rehab for the injury to your right side. The cut wasn't too bad, but it did injure a muscle meaning you had to work it back to shape over the past couple months. When you weren't at work, rehab, or being tutored by your friend, you found yourself with the others. Joey didn't seem too happy that you were friends with Seto, but he let it be. Yugi, on the other hand, was very happy with the fact. Now, it was Christmas Vacation.

"It's so great to finally have the fall semester done!" You heard Tea cheer as you all walked around one Saturday afternoon.

"I agree. It's nice to have a good break from school." You agreed.

"Speaking of which, how are the tutoring sessions going that you told us about?" Yugi asked.

Japanese "Just fine. Why do you ask Yugi?" You replied with a smirk.

"Awesome! I'm glad you're getting a hang of it!" Tea squealed giving you a large hug.

"I am too," you began switching back to English, "Seto has been relentless with this, but I really don't blame him. How can I expect to work at a Japanese company and not know a lick of Japanese?" You stated with a shrug. Joey was about to speak, but you cell went off. "Excuse me guys." You stated walking away from the group as you grabbed your phone from your bag. "Nicole" You answered.

"Nicole, what are you doing right now?" You heard Seto ask.

"Um, walking around aimlessly with Yugi and the others." You replied.

"Would you be interested in coming in for a couple hours?" he asked as you sense a light bit of frustration in his voice.

"What for?" You asked trying to figure out the situation.

"I have a meeting this afternoon that deals with our newest project. I wanted to request you be there since you are part of the team involved, but if you're busy-" he stated.

"No, not at all! Just think, this could be my final exam. I'll leave my translator in my bag." You suggested feeling comfortable with your Japanese.

"I would bring it still just in case, but I agree on the test part. This would be a good experience for you." He agreed.

"It's settled then, I'll see you in a couple minutes. Just let me say goodbye to the others." You stated.

"See you them." He replied before hanging up the phone.

"What's up Nikki?" Joey asked as you came back to the group.

"I have to go. There's a meeting a KC I wanted to jump in on, and Seto said it was today. I need to head over there now so I can make it in time." You explained.

"Aw, you're not gonna hang out with us?" Tea pouted.

"Another time. Maybe tomorrow. I really want to be in this meeting since it should be the best way to see really how much I've learned from Seto the past two months." You consoled her.

"Sure," Yugi smiled, "I see your reasoning. The best way to see how much you've learned is to use it in the setting you're most likely to encounter. We'll catch up with you tomorrow and see how it went."

"Thanks Yugi! I'll see you all tomorrow." You replied making your way to KC as quick as you could.

You made it to the large building in about twenty minutes.

"Good afternoon Miss Silvers." The front receptionist greeted.

"Ohio!" You smiled getting your mind in the mood for the meeting.

The receptionist seemed to smile back as you made your way into the elevator. You were very impatient to get to the top so you could meet up with Seto for this meeting. You were overjoyed when the door finally opened dropping you off at your floor. Quickly, you made your way to Seto's office knocking of the door. You heard a faint reply and let yourself in.

"Konichiwa!" You greeted.

"Well hello. You ready?" He asked.

"Hai!" You nodded.

"It's good to see you're in good spirits, because you're going to need it."

"Nani? What" you questioned.

"You'll see when we get there come on." He instructed grabbing some papers before making his way out of the office with you trailing behind. You tried your best to concentrate, but the way he phrased that last comment made you wonder. What kind of meeting was this going to be? "Now Nicole, most of this will be me speaking, so don't worry about what you have to say. I want you here mainly to learn. Take notes if you have to. Don't hesitate for a translation. I want you to get as much out of this as you can." Seto stated as he stopped at one of the conference room doors. You just nodded in response wanting to get this started. "Well then, let's go." With that said, he opened the door.

"Nicole, I want you to meet Maxamillion Pegasus." Seto introduced as you came face to face with the one and only CEO of Industrial Illusions catching you completely off guard. 'Oh _crap!_ A meeting with this guy is _not_ good!'


	17. Chapter 17: Impressions

PART 17

You quickly regained your composure before holding your hand out to the older gentleman giving a slight bow. "Mr. Pegasus, It's a pleasure. I'm-" but he cut you off.

"Miss Silvers," He grasped your hand in his own, "just as beautiful as the others say. My! My! And here I was thinking they were telling fibs until I saw you for my own eyes." He lightly laughed staring at you in an odd way. Really, it didn't sit right with you.

"Thank you, but I really don't think so." You replied loosing your grip from his own as you stood up strait again.

"Really? I would beg to differ, don't you agree Kaiba Boy?" Pegasus countered looking next to you where Seto was standing quietly. You could only glance out of the corner of your eye, but your hair just happened to be in the way. Still, you could sense him stiffen slightly. What was wrong?

"She is, but I do assume we came here for a reason _other_ than discussing my employee." You heard Seto reply coldly. For some reason, his words sent a feeling of joy over you. It wasn't like you liked the guy right? The two of you were just good friends.

"Well then, if you're going to be a party pooper I guess we can get down to business." Pegasus stated as the three of you took your seats so to begin the meeting.

You sat next to Seto listening to the discussion taking notes on what to ask Seto later. Surprising, you understood most of the discussion thus far.

"What are you doing my dear? I haven't heard a word from you yet?" Pegasus asked in English breaking you out of your work.

"I'm taking my own personal notes." You replied simply.

"Really? What for?" He asked.

"I'm learning how to do my own translations, so I won't need this anymore." You stated holding up the small electronic translator next to you.

"Ah I see! But why here?" He asked.

"I requested her presence so that she could get a more practical experience." Seto replied for you.

"I shouldn't have expected any less from you Kaiba Boy." Pegasus lightly laughed.

"Well, I wish for this attempt to not be in vain, so if you would Mr. Pegasus. Can we get back on task?" You requested. He just looked back at you with a small smirk and a nod. The two had begun speaking about business matters once again.

"Now Kaiba Boy, what do you say about this little arrangement" Pegasus spoke cockily as he once again proposed a merger for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"How many times must I say _no_ Pegasus" Seto growled. You had always known there was _no_ way Seto would ever even _think_ about a merge even if his life depended on it.

"Why must you be so stubborn Kaiba Boy" Pegasus persisted.

"Pegasus, do you even know the meaning of the word _no_. My decision is _no_, and that's final" Seto snapped as you could see his apparent frustration.

"Why must you decline Kaiba Boy" Pegasus countered as his voice became more and more annoying to you. He had pressed this subject for the past hour. What was asking again going to do? Seto would never agree.

"No!" Seto replied yet again.

"Now come now-" Pegasus began, but you had had enough of this.

"It's because we don't _trust_ you Mr. Pegasus!"You snapped getting up from your seat slamming your hands upon the table as you glared at the CEO in front of you.

"Even though this is my _first_ time meeting you, I get a _very_ non-trusting feeling from you! I'm _sure_ Mr. Kaiba feels the same way" You felt you anger as a small gust of wind passed by you giving you the hint to calm down. You knew bad things happened when you got this angry.

"Now_,_" you sighed taking a deep breath, "I believe he told you _no_ and that's _final_! Can we _please_ move on to the next order of business?!" You felt your anger dissipate as you noticed Pegasus' anger and Seto's surprise. Pegasus soon recovered giving you a glare that seemed to look deep into you.

"What were your instincts on Kaiba Boy my dear" he asked.

"I thought he was a total jerk. I even said that to his face, if you must know. _But_..." You paused leaning further on the table biting back your anger, "He was a jerk that I could trust. _You_, on the other hand, are a jerk I _cannot_ trust" Seto, at first, seemed mad about being thought of as a jerk, but lightened up when you said you were trusting. What seemed to really take to his liking was the last comment you made about Pegasus.

"Is there anything else Pegasus" Seto asked flashing that triumphant smirk of his.

"Nothing else Kaiba Boy. I will lead myself out if you don't mind. Just know that I _will_ get your company by _any_ means necessary" he chatted leaving the room.

"Nicole, are you alright?" You heard Seto ask as the feeling of his hand on your shoulder registered.

"Yeah.. I think so." You sighed turning to face the brunette.

"You're shaking. Are you sure?" He pointed out as you felt a light grip on your arm. Looking down, you saw your trembling hands. Had you gotten that riled up?

"I apologize, Seto, I didn't mean to act out of line like that! I-" You began to apologize.

"Don't worry Nicole. You actually saved me the trouble." Seto replied as you now felt both of his hands on your shoulders. You looked up at your friend trying to get your self under control.

"Still," you began clenching your hand so to stop the shaking, "I don't snap like that often, and I feel horrible when I do. I don't wish for my actions to reflect negatively on you."

"Don't worry," he assured with a smirk, "If you did anything to my reputation, you helped it."

"What?" You asked surprised.

"Do realize I can be quite the, how did you put it, the jerk." He smirked pausing briefly, "If someone is scared of my reputation, they're less likely to try and go against me. You acting as you did, added to my reputation, because now they have your wrath to fear as well."

"Well," you lightly laughed, "I'm still sorry. I don't like being that way towards people."

"Come on," he joked nudging you with his elbow, "you have to let go every once awhile"

You glanced up at your friend rolling your eyes. Through the comment was funny in itself the fact _he_ said it was almost ridiculous. "Sure, sure Seto. _I'm_ the one who needs to let loose."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked with that smirk on his face. Though it looked serious, you couldn't help but admire his humor. What was it about your friend that made you feel this way? "What?" He asked faking shock.

You couldn't help but laugh again. How many people got to see this side of your friend? Well, as far as you knew, you could count them all on one hand, so you weren't going to ruin that. You shot all those random fantasies out of head allowing your focus to return to the fact you were walking to your office.

"Nicole, what do you have planned for New Years?"

The question startled you slightly as you turned to face your friend. By now, the two of you had made it to the hallway in front of your offices. You noticed he was stopped in front of his own looking at you.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. I think the gang is going to Yugi's or something like that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was actually going to ask you to join me at a small gathering being held at my house, that's if you want to of course." He stated the last part rather quickly catching you off guard. You had never heard him like this before. Was he nervous? If he was, why was he?

"Hm.." you thought thinking about your choices.

(Seto's POV)

'Why did you even bring it up!? You know it's going to crash & burn!' That voice in your head screamed as you noticed Nicole go silent with thought. You don't know what compelled you to ask the question, but you sure knew you were in trouble either way.

"Why not?" She smiled making you jump slightly. She had just agreed! You weren't expecting this. You thought after all the time at work; she would want to hang with the geek squad. Why did she agree?

"Well then, I guess I should be seeing you then." You stated so to regain your composure. What was wrong with you?

At that moment, you realized she was wearing a very notable v-neck top. 'She's your _friend_, so back the _hell_ off damnit!' you mentally scolded yourself as you looked back do your door. Why did _she_ have to be the one you thought like _that_ about? Ever since that night you picked her up, you've noticed those thoughts more and more. Maybe it was Ruby rubbing off on you. That had to be it! Ruby's wishes were getting to your head.

"I guess you will, but I have to get going." She stated making her way back to the elevator. You couldn't speak. You just stood there watching mentally taking note of her body's natural movement. 'Stop looking!' that voice screamed again. "Oh wait!" she gasped turning back around.

You quickly straitened up, "What is it Nicole?" You asked.

"What's the dress code? I don't want to show up under or over dressed." She lightly laughed with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Damnit!' That voice yelled as you saw the way her arms absentmindedly pushed her breasts together. 'Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Look up! Look up!' You mentally scolded keeping your eye contact focused. Why was it this hard? You had seen and dated several girls but none grabbed your attention like this. Why did she have to be a friend, and not some random business man's daughter you met at a party or something? Then, you could actually _act_ on something!

"Seto? Is something wrong?" Nicole asked breaking you from your mental torture.

"No. Not at all," you stated taking a quick glance into your office to regain your focus, "Casual is alright. Something like what you're wearing now."

"Oh, well then I guess I have an idea what to wear." She smiled with a nod "What about the time?"

"How about 5:30? Does that give you enough time to get ready?" You asked trying to keep all focus on her face. You noticed she never wore make-up. Everything you saw was natural, which was yet _another_ thing you admired.

"Sure!" she shrugged again "Well, I guess I'll really be going. I'll see you later Seto." With that, the girl left your presence leaving you with your own wandering thoughts.

(Your POV)

Once in the elevator you couldn't help but sigh. What had you just agreed to? You weren't ready to show up at a party, especially if KC business was going to be conducted. Seto said what you were wearing was fine, but still! You only had on black slacks and a purple v-neck top. It seemed a little plain for a gathering. What were you going to wear? What about the plans with the gang?

"Great! Now I have to cancel with them now." You sighed leaning back against the wall.

Carefully, you thought over your plan of action for the rest of the evening. The main point would be to go see Yugi about New Years and apologize for bailing out again due to KC. Why did this always happen? It seemed that you always had something come up concerning KC when you and the gang decided to make plans. Yugi would understand wouldn't he? He always does. You made your way back outside deciding there was no time like the present. "Just what am I going to do?" you muttered to yourself as you sat on the metro bench waiting for the bus that would take you to Yugi's neighborhood.

After waiting ten minutes then sitting for the twenty minute bus line then the five minute walk from the bus stop, you made it to the game shop. How would you explain this to Yugi? Would he understand? Well, there was only one way to find out. "Here I go.." you sighed walking into the game shop to find…


	18. Chapter 18: Confession & Riddence

PART 18

You walked in and saw Yugi's grandfather behind the register with his back to you. You decided to play a little trick on him. You tip toed silently to the register.

"HELLO MR. MOTO!!!'" You yelled giggling at his reaction. He jumped at least three feet up in the air and turned to see you standing there.

"Nikki, how are you doing I haven't seen you in a while." He spoke trying to catch his breath.

"Well, if Yugi didn't tell you, I got a job at Kaiba Corp, and I haven't had time to do anything else. I mean, my mom can't pay for me to go to college on her own." You answered.

"I understand. Even if your boss is that cold hearted, hard headed, and spoiled brat Seto Kaiba." He mumbled.

"MR. MOTO, I'm surprised at you." you spoke shocked, "You are the last person I thought would say a thing like that about someone. I mean, I know Seto has his weak points, but he's not that bad. For instance, He's not spoiled. He works hard at Kaiba Corp every day. I'll admit it, he can be stubborn, but that's easy to break through. You just have to know how. He's no where near cold hearted. He cares about Mokuba _alot_, and if you don't know this, when I had the incident at Kaiba Corp, he was the _first_ person at my side to help. He helped me a great deal that day Mr. Moto, so I would like it if you only spoke well of him while I'm around. Now, have you seen Yugi?" you ended.

"Yes, he's upstairs in his room doing something." he responded sounding a bit scared of you.

"Thanks" you told him as you ran up the stairs.

You figured out which room was his by yourself. You knocked on the door to see if he was still in there. You heard him inside asking you to come in. You decided to play with him a little. You disguised your voice, so he wouldn't recognize you.

"I have a pizza delivery for one Mr. Yugi Moto"

"I don't remember ordering any pizza." You could hear him on the other side of the door that's when it opened to reveal Yugi and a shocked face.

"You're the most gullible person I know Yugi Moto. I mean, even Joey wouldn't fall for that one." you giggled.

"Nikki, what are you doing here" he asked.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in I guess." You answered.

"Wait a minute, you don't live any where near here, and Kaiba Corp is on the other side of town. So, how were you in the neighborhood?" he asked confused.

"Ok, so what's wrong with going a little ways to see a friend?" You asked pushing out your lower lip in a pout.

"Nothing! You just caught me off guard that's all. I wasn't expecting to see you until New Years." He pointed out.

"About that, I was asked to go to a party of some sort at Seto's." You explained.

"Wait, you're going to a party at Kaiba's?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Yeah, he said there was going to be a small gathering and he would appreciate it if I came over." You cringed.

"Oh, so you won't be with us on New Years?" Yugi asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry Yugi," You sighed, "Really, I am. I don't know what got into me. Seto asked what I was proposing I attend the party. I didn't want to cancel on you _again_, but I- I guess I just can't say no to him." You slumped down onto the nearby desk chair as you realized your problem. It was true. You couldn't say 'no' to the guy. And the weakness in not saying no came from one source. 'I can't!' you mentally screamed. You didn't want to admit it. You didn't want to admit that you liked your friend. No! The two of you were friends. He'd never want it, why wish for it!?

"Nikki, do you mind if I ask you something?" Yugi asked softly.

"Sure Yugi." You replied snapping your head up to look at your friend.

"Well, it's just. I know you said this already, but has something changed between you and Kaiba?" he asked timidly.

The question caught you off guard. Well of course nothing had changed between you and Seto, The two of you were friends last you checked. What would make Yugi ask that? Did Seto say something to him?

"No, nothing's changed. We're good friends Yugi. Though.." You trailed away thinking about the past several months.

"Though.." Yugi pressed.

"I-I know I'm probably crazy for saying this." You stammered.

"Tell me and I'll tell you if you're crazy." Yugi soothed with a small chuckle.

You looked off to the side wondering if you should admit it out loud. It was wrong, and you'd never have it. "It's just, over the past couple months. I-I think I've come to like Seto more."

"That's great isn't it?" Yugi asked looking slightly confused.

"Yugi, I mean 'like' in a romantic sense." You sighed feeling horrible.

"Oh!" he stated in realization, "Oh! Oh!"

"Yeah, I knew it! I'm crazy." You groaned looking up at the ceiling as you leaned back in the chair wondering how you got yourself in this situation.

"Not exactly Nikki. You just surprised me a little." Yugi replied once he got control over himself.

It was your turn to look confused, "How am I not crazy Yugi? I just admitted that I-I-"

"Have feelings for somebody. It proves you're human Nikki." He pointed out. "But first things first. How sure are you?"

"Well I can tell you that being around him gives me the same feeling I had on stage back home." You explained making that connection of similar emotions.

"On stage? Were you an actress?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, I was a singer for a band." You replied forgetting that you had never told your friends about that side of you.

"Wow! You never told me-" but you cut him off.

"Back to the subject at hand please. All I'm trying to say is, he makes me feel real nice when he's around. I can't seem to say no to him. I really enjoy being around Mokuba and Ruby. There's just no other way I can explain it other than I-I-I have some romantic feelings."

"Well then what's wrong with liking him? You're not crazy." Yugi asked.

"But, it's.. it's _Seto_! I can't be like that with him! He's my friend Yugi. Besides, I doubt he feels the same." You cringed thinking about the apparent rejection that would follow such a question to your friend.

"Now what makes you think that?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, have you seen him with anyone lately? Besides, he has all the girls at school who already throw themselves at him to pick from. Why would he pick me?" you stated.

"Because you're smart. He doesn't give jobs at his company to just anyone, you know." He replied.

"Still, I'm not that good looking. I mean-" but you were cut off.

"Now how can you say that Nikki?" Yugi asked surprised.

"What? Don't tell me you too." You sighed.

"Nikki, you have to look at it from a Japanese point of view." Yugi started, "As Grandpa would say, 'Nikki, you may have been just interesting or good looking in America, but when you're thrusted into another country, like Japan, you become exotic.' "

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Announced a voice behind you.

"Grandpa! / Mr. Moto!" You and Yugi gasped in unison.

"I just thought you kids might want some rice cakes. Get the New Years celebration started early you know." Mr. Moto lightly laughed walking deeper into the room carrying a plate full of the rice cakes in question.

"Aw thanks Grandpa!" Yugi smiled getting up and grabbing the plate.

"So why would you have such a bad view on yourself Nikki?" Mr. Moto asked.

You blushed wondering how much of the conversation he heard. Did everyone need to know about your new realization? Sadly, Yugi beat you to the punch.

"She doesn't think she's enough for a friend she likes."

You smiled knowing he withheld the name on purpose. "Yeah, I just don't see what I have to offer."

"Now any boy in his right mind would see that you are an amazing and smart young lady. Besides, what Yugi told you is true. American girls are a big lure for local boys. They find Japanese girls everywhere, but Americans, no. Most Americans here are soldiers or exchange college students, so to find one you age is hard to come by." Mr. Moto explained taking a seat on the foot of Yugi's bed.

"I can see where you're coming from, but still. It still comes down to how can I tell him?" You groaned wanting to slap yourself for considering even asking Seto.

"That would be for you to decide." Mr. Moto laughed.

"On another subject, how was that meeting you went to?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, it was only a meeting with Maxamillion Pegasus." You groaned sarcastically remembering the way you acted.

"Are you serious?!" Yugi gasped.

"Yeah. Actually, something happened." You replied remembering how whatever was in you acting up. Yugi had worked with you the past several months on controlling your anger which suppressed it, but she almost got out for some reason.

"What?" Mr. Moto asked.

"She almost got out." You replied in a monotone. You noticed Yugi and Mr. Moto go stiff slightly. The three of you stood in silence accessing the situation.

"What do you mean by almost?" Yugi asked.

"I got really angry at one point and I think I caused the air in the room to take direction, but I calmed down once I felt it." You explained.

"Yugi, I think it's time. We can't wait much longer." Mr. Moto suggested.

"What?" You asked confused.

"Nikki, my grandpa and I have a way to get rid of her, but it's risky." Yugi answered.

"What are you talking about?" You questioned trying to figure all this out.

"A Shadow Duel." Mr. Moto replied solemnly.

"A what duel? How does a duel help?" You asked bewildered.

"Trust me, we've done it before. Well, I should say Yami's done it before." Yugi explained.

"Ok. So it still stands. What do we do, and what do you mean by risky?" You assessed.

"I mean someone can get hurt, but we think it's worth the risk knowing the damage the spirit can do." Yugi explained getting something out of a drawer in his desk.

You had to agree. "So, what's the first step?" You asked with a gulp.

"Well, do you have a deck with you?" Mr. Moto asked.

"Actually, no. I left mine at my office." You admitted.

"Better! That means you have a better chance at loosing since you'll have to use a make-shift deck. I have one downstairs." Mr. Moto pointed out making his way out of the room.

"I'm guessing me loosing in a necessary." You nervously laughed.

"Yeah, so let's get this thing started downstairs." Yugi stated motioning you out of the room.

You followed Yugi downstairs. By this time, you knew he had changed. It was easy to tell since he now came to your shoulder instead of to your forearm. Once downstairs, you noticed Mr. Moto had the duel setting ready.

"Are you ready Nikki?" Yami asked. You could only nod not knowing what was ahead.

"Let's get this thing started." You gulped taking your seat.

The duel ended very quickly. The worst part was when Yami did whatever it was that got her out of you. It was as if something was ripped out of you making you feel weak. Yami and Mr. Moto explained that it was normal to feel that way so you just stayed at the Moto house until late into that night when you finally regained what strength left you.

"Yugi?" You asked before leaving.

"What is it?" He stated with a smile.

"Thanks for listening. I might have no clue what I'm going to do, but talking to you really helped." You stated with a smile of your own.

"Just remember what I told you Nikki. Here, you're a diamond in the rough. No boy in his right mind would pass you up." Mr. Moto added.

"Thanks." You lightly laughed. "I'll see you guys later. I need to get home now." With that, you left the Moto residence in order to return to your own home.

(FF Next Day)

You were getting ready for the party at Seto's. Last night had you pondering on what to wear. If Yugi and Mr. Moto were right, you actually had a shot with Seto. Of course, you didn't' want to ask him right away, but you had to look good enough for when you did. Looking through your clothes you skimmed for the ideal outfit. Soon enough you pieced enough pieces together deciding on the dark grey jean skirt with light grey stockings, tan leather snow boots, a white sweater v-neck top, and a tan jacket. The outfit proved warm yet fashionable. For your hair, you put only a tan band in leaving some of your bangs loose on the sides of your face. Some silver jewelry and light bit of make-up finished the ensemble. You just hopped it would be enough. Glancing up at the clock, you noticed you had enough time to head over and be a couple minutes early.

(Seto's POV)

"Miss Nicole's coming tomorrow!" Ruby smiled as you explained the offer you gave Nicole Yesterday.

"Nikki's coming for New Years?" Mokuba asked from the living room.

"Yes she is Mokuba, so don't worry about sending her post card off." You replied knowing Mokuba was worried about his recent project: The home-made card to Nicole for New Years.

"Well that means I need to get some more rice." Ruby thought out loud.

"You have more than enough time Ruby." You pointed out noticing it was about 4:30 in the afternoon.

"I do have one question sir." Ruby stated.

"What is it?" You asked.

"You did tell her you meant New Years as January 1st and not today right?" she questioned.

"No, I didn't. What's the difference. Today is New Years Eve not New Years." You replied.

"Oh sir, what time did you say you were having her come?" Ruby gasped.

"5 tomorrow. There's no reason to fret Ruby." You stated slightly confused.

"Oh sir, I think there is." Ruby countered glancing you at the clock.

"What would be worth fretting Ruby?" You asked.

"Sir, in America, we celebrate New Years on the 31st not the 1st so I think Miss Nicole will be here in the hour." Ruby sighed shaking her hands nervously.

"I didn't think about that!" You groaned hitting your head with your palm. How could you have overlooked that particular?

"So when is Nikki coming over?" Mokuba asked walking into the foyer.

"Oh she's going to be here in a short while Mokuba. That means I have some rush cleaning to do!" Ruby replied quickly making her way out of the room.

"My card isn't done yet! She can't see it!" Mokuba gasped running into the living room so to grab his creation and run up to his room. This left you alone wondering what to do. You thought you had one more day to plan out the evening, but it seemed you didn't. You first took note of still being in work attire.

"Great, this is going to be interesting." You sighed running up to your room to change.

(Your POV)

"Good Evening Miss Nicole! Welcome!" Ruby greeted opening the door and gesturing you to come in when you made it to the Kaiba home at around 4:45. For some reason, Ruby seemed out of breath.

"Is anything wrong Ruby? You seem tired." You asked.

"Well I kind of lost track of time and did a mad rush to get this place ready." She smiled.

"I know the feeling. Seto is so lucky to have you." You replied.

"That I am." Stated a familiar voice ahead. You looked over to see…..


	19. Chapter 19: Give Unto Me

PART 19

(Nicole's POV)

You looked over to see Seto walking down the staircase in a pair of black slacks and a black turtleneck.

"Happy New Years Seto!" You greeted.

"Yes, Happy New Years." Seto replied coming off the last step.

"Don't you look lovely Miss Nicole!" Ruby raved with a large smile.

"Thanks Ruby. When Seto mentioned a 'gathering' I thought I would dress a little better than normal." You smiled back.

"Aw, there was no need to do that Miss. You look just beautiful everyday." Ruby replied making your face go red a little bit.

"So, is anyone else here?" You asked as you removed your boots seeing it was custom to remove your shoes once in the household.

"Actually," Ruby began.

"What Ruby was about to say is we weren't expecting you until tomorrow." Seto stated.

"What?" You questioned confused. Seto did say 'New Years', right?

"Miss, in Japan, New Years is celebrated on the 1st of January unlike the 31st of December back home." Ruby explained.

"Oh, um.." You tried to think of a possible out. Who knew Seto meant the 1st? 'Well anyone who lives in Japan for one!' you mentally scolded yourself. "I guess I'll come back tomorrow then. There are some things I need to take care of at home." You stated bending down for your boots trying to hide how embarrassed you really were.

"No!" Seto pressed suddenly as you felt a light grip on your upper arm. You stood back up looking at the brunette. He himself seemed surprised at his small outburst, because you could have sworn his face changed color for a second as he suddenly released your arm. He was about to speak when he was interrupted by another voice at the top of the stairs.

"Nikki!" Looking up, you managed to catch Mokuba running down to greet you.

"Hea Mokuba!" You smiled holding out your arm giving Mokuba just enough room to slip in a hug around your waist.

"Happy New Years Nikki!" Mokuba announced as he held up what seemed to be an envelope.

"Didn't you already give me something for Christmas Mokuba?" You questioned surprised by his vigor.

"Yes, but this is for New Years! It is a day early, but Ruby said you celebrate New Years on the 31st and not tomorrow like Seto and I do, so I thought I would give it to you on your New Years." Mokuba stated pushing the envelope closer to your face where you then took hold of it.

"Well thanks Mokuba! Thank you very much. I wonder what it is?" you thought out loud.

"Well, why don't you open it and see." Mokuba challenged backing up so he stood next to his brother,

"That's always true." You shrugged breaking the seal of the envelope taking out a brilliantly constructed pop up New Year card. "Mokuba! Did you make this yourself?" You asked in amazement as you noticed all the small origami figures that popped up in their various celebrating poses as if all yelling 'Happy New Year' together. Who knew the kid was this good with crafts?

"He's been working on it the past several days." Ruby replied proudly.

"Oh Mokuba, this is awesome! I've never gotten a New Years card before. Thank you!" You gave Mokuba another hug admiring his handiwork.

"I know it's not a real post card, but I didn't think it would matter to you as much." Mokuba announced.

"Why would it matter? This card is so awesome." You asked.

"It's another custom here, so don't be surprised when you find a lot of post cards in your mailbox tomorrow Nicole." Seto pointed out. You looked over at him confused wanting some elaboration, but Mokuba once again beat him to the punch.

"We send post cards to all of our friends and family so to wish them a good year, and they have to arrive on the 1st."

"That's interesting, so you're saying all my friends sent me one?" you asked taking in the information.

"Yeah! It's really fun, we play games, make New Years Rice Cakes, and more great stuff." Mokuba gloated.

"Wow, New Years here sounds great." You thought out loud.

"What do you do in America anyway?" Mokuba questioned.

"Well," you lightly laughed, "Not much really. The big thing is to stay up until midnight and count down to the New Year. Also, we watch the giant ball in New York Time Square drop on T.V., but that won't happen until 2PM tomorrow here due to the time zones. Then on the 1st, are all the big college bowl football games that dub national champs."

"That sure sounds like a lot." Mokuba pointed out.

"Maybe to you, but really, it's not that much." You lightly laughed.

"How about we move on into the living room?" Ruby suggested.

"Oh, I was just going to head home since I'm not needed until tomorrow." You replied remembering your major screw-up.

"What?" Mokuba asked seemingly shocked.

"Um, I thought the whole gathering was tonight, but your brother says you all weren't expecting me until tomorrow. I was going to go back home and work on a few things and just come back tomorrow." You tried to explain without looking completely embarrassed.

"I don't think that's necessary." Seto spoke up directly to you. You couldn't quite place it, but there was a certain edge to his voice that made you want to comply.

"But, you said-"

"I know what I said, but whether you were here tonight or tomorrow made no difference. You were our only guest either way."

"Oh, well. I guess when you said a gathering I thought there were going to be, well, other people."

"For that I- well. I-"

"Mokuba," Ruby interrupted, "Why don't you come help me get some things ready for dinner."

"What? Oh, ok!" Mokuba agreed following the older woman out of the main room. A small feeling of tension remained in the doorway area.

"I apologize again Seto. I didn't know you meant tomorrow."

"No, that's my fault. I failed to take your view into consideration when making the plans."

"So, what do we do?" you stood in place, embarrassed still by your mishap. It seemed that, so far, your plan to finally get all this over with had gone to the dog house.

"Actually, I have a request."

You looked up slightly confused. What could Seto possibly want from you? "And what would that be?"

"Well, Ruby told me quite awhile ago, and Mokuba wouldn't stop talking about it when I asked him recently, but.."

"But what?"

"I hear you play the piano, and was wondering if you could possibly play for us. Mokuba has wanted to hear you play again since the last time you played for him."

A wave of fear shot up your back. It was true you knew how to play, but vocals were more your strong point. "It's been some time since I played." You nervously laughed.

"Did Nikki say she was going to play the piano?!" You heard Mokuba gasp as he peered out the dining room door.

"I guess if everyone is so animate about my playing I guess I can." You sighed. You heard Mokuba cheer and start telling Ruby the news. You, then, looked back at your friend, "You haven't heard me play have you?"

"No I haven't, it seemed you played when I was away."

"Well first things first, cut me some slack. I'm not the best pianist."

"And second?"

"Second, I hope you listened to the music I gave your brother, seeing that's what I'm playing from. Rock may not be your favorite, but it is one of mine."

The two of you, soon followed by Mokuba and Ruby made your way to the ballroom-like area that connected to the large dining room. You began to think through a couple songs that weren't too bad. Of course, most if not all you would play would come from Evanescence. Theirs was the only music you cared to learn on the piano.

"Any requests?" you asked as you took your seat on the piano bench.

"I do!" Mokuba smiled taking a seat next to you, "Can you play the one with Hello in it you know it goes like" He started humming the soft melody you knew well.

"Ah, you mean this one," you began to play the piano intro to 'Hello'

"Yes! That one! I think it's a really pretty song."

"Well," you stopped playing briefly, "I can't play that one just yet. I need something to warm up my voice seeing that one has that pretty high jump at the end."

"Oh well as long at you play it ok?"

"I promise. How about we start out with another one you know well." You placed your hands back on the keys starting with the slow low bass line of the original 'My Immortal'

"This one sounds different from the CD." Mokuba pointed out before you began singing, so you just looped the intro so you could talk.

"That's because this is an early version Amy recorded using just herself not the rest of the band. Even the lyrics are different. Just listen." With that you went into the actual lyrical section of the song.

(Seto's POV)

Who knew? Ruby told you that she could sing, but you didn't really think she was this good.

"See Mokuba, the version you were thinking of was this one." She stated as the sound of the piece completely changed. Her voice range came up from the lower tone of the original. Her fingers began to move slightly quicker over the keys as the piano part became more melodic compared to the bass chords of before. The lyrics themselves were touching in their own way. As soon as she finished that one she went right into the next.

"Now that I'm warmed up a little I'll do as I promised Mokuba." She smiled as she began the somewhat speedy intro. You didn't know this song well, but it did catch your attention. You remembered the intro when you were skimming through the CD in the car on your way to the hospital. Like the first, it was soft, slow, and had a lower voice range. Looking at her, you noticed her eyes were closed as she seemed to be involved in the way she played. You were caught off guard when her voice suddenly jumped to a higher register. Not only that, but she did it well. It seemed as soon as the song started, it ended.

"That was awesome Nikki! You play it so well." Your brother stated with a large grin.

"You're welcome Mokuba, but I don't do Amy true justice. She has such a better voice then I do." Nicole replied setting her hands in her lap.

"Miss Nicole," Ruby spoke up.

"Yes Ruby?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I must tend to dinner. It's been a pleasure listening to you."

"Thank you Ruby. I don't mind it at all."

"Do you need help Ruby?" Your brother asked suddenly sliding off the bench. Mokuba never helped with dinner. What had gotten into him?

"Now that you mention it, I could use an extra set of hands Master Mokuba that's if Master Seto doesn't mind."

You were caught off guard. What was going on? "Sure I guess." You replied in attempts to have the focus off you. Mokuba went on following Ruby back into the dining room leaving you alone with Nicole.

"Is it just me or did that seem planned to you?" She asked seeming as if she was looking for her place on the piano again.

"It was odd now that you mention it."

(Nicole's POV)

"Too bad for them. I still had one more in mind." You lightly laughed trying to get your fingers in the right places.

"Do you mind if I.." he trailed away suggesting taking the seat next to you on your left.

"No problem I don't go that low on this one."

You couldn't help but feel slightly nervous when he sat down next to you. 'Give Unto Me' was one of your personal favorites, and playing it now seemed to be too canny. It spoke what you wanted to say in a conversation. You could only hope he got some of the message. Then, to top that, you hoped he wouldn't think you were crazy for this.

"Is this going to be another Evanescence piece?"

"Y-yeah. This is my favorite early demo of theirs." Your fingers found their places as you began to play the intro section getting up the nerves to sing this silent confession. You knew without another voice you couldn't do the duet portion, so you decided to stick to singing the back voice since it added another verse to the song. Silently, you prayed as you began to add words to the song.

I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you)  
I'll save you

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness

As you hit the final key, a sense of relief overcame you. You had said it. Maybe not out in the open with normal words, but you had said what you wanted to say. All that it came to now, was how he reacted. You looked at him from the corner of your eye while you played, and he seemed serious. You just didn't know why.

"Why is this or favorite?" He asked solemnly.

"Well," you thought for a brief second, "Because maybe it has various meanings."

"Like?"

"Like, one version is, supposedly, the speaker could be taken religiously. Like a deity speaking to his or her people."

"And another?"

"Another is," you paused trying to form the simple combination in your head, "a personal confession you can say."

"Which do you see it as?"

"The personal confession, since this piece comes to me on a personal level instead of spiritual. What about you?" You turned your head so you faced him.

"I would have to agree to your deduction. It does," his words began to slow as space came between the last three, "sound.. more… personal."

You don't know who went in first, but the next thing you knew, the oddly familiar feeling of a kiss registered to your brain. Was this a dream? Were you living? Were you really kissing your friend, your boss?! That's when it really registered…


	20. Chapter 20: Happy New Year

PART 20

(Seto's POV)

'You have crossed the line!' that voice in your head screamed as you realized your actions. What were you doing?! Quickly, you pulled away as you felt her do the same. You were in trouble. How would you explain this to her?! Her eyes were wide in surprise. Yours probably were too. 'Well, I guess it's now or never.' Another voice in your head suggested. It had now come full circle. You wouldn't have just kissed her unless there was reasoning behind it.

"Excuse me." She suddenly spoke turning away getting up off the bench. She couldn't leave. You weren't going to have your friendship end this way. That, or if she was going to leave she might as well learn your reasoning.

"Nicole, wait!" You got up quickly reaching out for her wrist.

"Seto, I- I'm sorry." She stammered turning around. The look in her eyes was the same as two seconds ago. A deer in headlights they would say.

"It's my fault."

"Wait, what?"

It took a second to bring yourself to say the words. "You've grown on me, and I thought maybe-"

"Stop tight there!" she interrupted as you noticed a small laugh in her tone. Shewas _laughing_!

(Nicole's POV)

You couldn't believe it! He was saying the words you wanted him to say. _Were_ you dreaming?

"What's so funny?" he suddenly snapped making you realize your small hysterics might have come out negatively.

"Nothing it's just-" You paused gauging his reaction, "Well, you've grown on me too."

His eyes seemed to widen as he took a small step back. This was probably a shock to the both of you. Who knew?

"Impossible…" he began.

"I'll prove it to you." As soon as you finished the statement, you took one step forward leaning up on the tips of your toes so you could reach his lips again with your own. He seemed to stiffen a little, but soon enough came to his own senses and relaxed. You had never been this forward, but for some reason, it felt alright at the moment.

(Ruby's POV)

"Ruby!" Mokuba whispered running into the kitchen as quickly as he could.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Go look! Go look!" He continued to whisper pointing at the slightly open ball room door. His enthusiasm gave you all the information you needed. You quickly put down the knife you were cutting with and made your way to the view.

"I'll prove it to you." You heard Miss Nicole speak as you came to the door.

Once you managed to get in the right spot, you saw the sight you had been waiting forever to see. You felt a smile cross your face as you stood back up strait.

"Let's leave them be for now Mokuba. We still have a dinner to finish." Mokuba looked slightly confused but gave into your order. Tomorrow you'd have to collect your winnings seeing the Master and the Mistress had gotten together between Christmas and New Years meaning you won the staff wager. The beauty of love indeed!

(Nicole's POV)

You pulled away after a few seconds. You could feel your face getting hot since you weren't used to being the instigator.

"See? Is that enough proof?"

"I want to say 'yes', but if I say 'no' will you do that again?" he asked almost jokingly.

You sighed rolling your eyes, "You guys are all the same."

"No, that was just interesting. Can you blame me?"

"I guess the question is, 'What happens now?'"

"Well, how about what most people do in this situation?"

"Which would be? Seeing I don't know as much as I thought about the ways of Japan. I _do_ know that in the U.S. the guy normally asks the girl out."

"I would like to consider you more than a friend Nicole. That's if you don't mind." He admitted with a grin.

"Me mind? How about 'no'? I'd love to do the same." You laughed.

"Then there's one more thing."

"What?"

"How public do we make it? I'm going to advise 'not very' seeing you're not used to reporters camping on your front lawn and peering into every minute of your private life."

"Is it really _that_ bad?" you asked.

"Yes. Sadly enough." He groaned.

"Then we'll do it your way. A private secret I guess. Actually, that sounds fun." A smirk played on your lips as you thought of the whole 'having to sneak around to see each other' view.

"Fun, I've never had a girl think it fun."

"Think about it. You're out in public or at school you have to be sly with the slightest movements. You have to plan how to sneak in that brief smile, kiss, or whatever you want to do. It's like frigin Mission Impossible, and who doesn't want to be Tom Cruise?"

He laughed lightly, "Leave to you to see it as a game."

"Hea, you do _own_ and I _work for_ a gaming company mister." You teased poking him lightly in the shoulder. For some reason you just wanted to kiss him again, but that thought was interrupted by someone else.

"It's about time something happened." You looked back to see Ruby and Mokuba at the dining room door. You went slightly red as you realized you still were slightly leaning against Seto.

"Once again, always a step ahead of me even when I don't want to believe it." Seto sighed as you felt his light grip on your lower arms disappear.

"I told you Seto she was a keeper, so keep her." Ruby replied with a grin.

"I didn't even know a thing until two minutes ago. How did you know?" You asked.

"Miss, I've lived a whole lot longer than you think. I know a thing or two about the looks people give each other and what they _really_ mean. It was bound to happen. But other than that, dinner is ready if you two wouldn't mind eating."

You all made your way into the dining room so to eat the prepared meal. Mokuba told you how most of it was special to New Years and a few other traditions. After dinner Seto excused himself early saying he had to go get something, so you stayed downstairs with Mokuba,

"So you're saying firsts are a big thing for you?" You asked.

"Yeah! A lot of people either don't go to bed or get up early to see the first sunrise. We have our first meals together. Our first rainfall and other things like that." Mokuba replied as the two of you finished watching a movie in the living room.

"Are you going to go to bed or not sleep to catch the sunrise?"

"Seto will probably have me go to bed and we'll wake up early."

"Yeah, that sounds like your brother."

"So, you and Seto are actually dating now?"

"Yes," you lightly laughed, "we are."

"Finally, I've been waiting forever."

"Why do I have a feeling everyone else will be saying that? Yet, your brother and I had really no clue it would happen until… well, it did."

"Cause you both were in denial." He shrugged taking a bite of one of the New Year's rice cakes. You were taken off guard. Were the two of you really _that_ clueless that even an eleven year old knew what was going on before you did?

"I still can't believe it." You sighed.

"Well, do. What time is it?"

"Um, five till midnight. What is your brother doing that has taken him hours up there?"

"I dunno. He might have gotten a business call."

"If that's the case, he needs to get down here or he's going to miss the New Year." You sighed getting off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to grab your brother that's where. He's not going to miss the New Year if I can help it." You smirked making your way up the stairs. You had almost forgotten the way to Seto's room seeing you only went near it on your way to Mokuba's room. It was the sound of rustling that gave it away. You looked at your watch 11:58PM. You didn't have much time.

"Seto?" You called knocking on the door.

"Hold on." Announced the voice on the other side. More sound of rummaging followed.

"Are you at least decent?" You asked before making the decision to go in.

"Of course." The voice on the other side replied.

You opened the door to see Seto going through a drawer in his nightstand. "You do realize it's almost New Years?" You pointed out looking at your watch.

"Yes, I do. That's why I needed to find it." He replied keeping his focus on his search.

"Find what?"

"There it is!" He grabbed something small keeping it in his hand.

"What?" you asked again.

"What time is it?"

"11:59, so it should be any second now." As if on queue you heard a clock down the hall hit midnight. "Well Happy New Year." You smirked with a shrug

"There's just one more thing." He added walking up next to you.

"What else? Is there another Japanese tradition your little brother failed to warn me about?"

"Sort of, but what is it Americans to at midnight on New Years?"

"Scream 'Happy New Year!' and finish getting tipsy and or drunk." You joked.

"How about.." He trailed away finishing his sentence by kissing you. Who would argue? You were so wrapped in the moment you didn't notice his hands go behind your neck until his hands cupped your face. You pulled away after a couple seconds breathless.

"Well, that's a way to start the New Year!" you smiled.

"The first kiss of the year, and hoping many more to follow." He commented.

"I'll second that motion!" you agreed going to rub the back of your neck when you noticed a necklace. Yes you had put on jewelry, but not a necklace. "What the?" Looking down, you were shocked.

"Happy New Year." Seto spoke up as you felt him kiss the top of your head. He must have slipped the necklace on when he kissed you. Is _this_ what he'd been up here this entire time looking for?

"Don't tell me you knew this was going to happen too and you bought this?" you asked feeling like you were the stupid one for not seeing what was right in your face.

"Actually no. I got that a couple months before you even moved here. I- I was going to give it to someone else but she left." He explained.

You knew enough to know he was probably talking about the Alease girl. Ruby told you about her when you started watching Mokuba, but you never asked Seto about her since the bad date with Riley. Knowing it was a gift for her, you didn't find it right. You reached behind your neck to grab the clasp.

"Seto, if that was a gift for someone else, I can't-"

"Don't!" He instructed taking hold of your hands.

"What I mean Seto is, I can't take someone else's gift. I don't need anything from you. You doing what you did tonight was enough." You tried to clarify.

"And what I mean is it staying in my possession is a waste of someone's hard work. I didn't take it back thinking I could give it to someone else. Now, I give it to you."

You looked up at the brunette not sure what to say. You didn't' want to bring him any more pain then you had already bringing her up, so you decided to give in.

"Alright. But you need to get your New Years gift you know." You smirked.

"What?"

To answer his question you reached up using a kiss to seal the deal once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21: Evil Cars and A Ride

PART 21

(Nicole's POV)

You woke up to your alarm clock going crazy. It being Monday meant it was the first day of school after Christmas break. You drug yourself out of bed and into the shower. You went into deep thought as the warm water ran down your body cleaning all worries away. You remembered the events of three nights ago. Was it all a dream? You had been wondering that very thing since you returned home that night. Did the one and only Seto Kaiba ask you of all people to be his girlfriend? Of course he did! You had proof of that night. You had the necklace he gave you. You were broken out of your thought by someone banging on your bathroom door.

"Nikki, are you alright in there? It's 7:30. You should be leaving for school now." you mom called from the other side of the door.

"Yea mom. I just got up late that's all" you yelled back. "Oh shit" you muttered under your breath as you got out of the shower and into your uniform.

You ran down the stairs and grabbed your bag and keys. You hopped into your car and slid you keys into the ignition. You kept turning the key, but your car wouldn't start.

"Great" you spoke sarcastically.

You looked at your watch and read quarter till eight. It was an at least twenty minute walk to school. Well, you had no time to waste. You grabbed your dueling deck out of your glove box and started to run. About 3/4 of the way there, you legs felt like they were about to give out. You couldn't stop now. You had little over five minutes to get to school. You stopped for a second to catch your breath. Suddenly you noticed some sort of vehicle stop beside you. Looking up, you noticed a limo and Seto getting out of it.

"Nicole, you need a ride?" he asked coming over toward you.

"Boy, do I ever!" you responded trying to catch your breath. You climbed into the limo and Seto slid in right beside you.

"What's going on?" he asked wearing one of his famous smirks.

"My car wouldn't start this morning, so I decided to try and run to school today. Thank you for the ride." You told him giving him a small kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome beautiful" he responded leaning closer to you.

Though you doubted the last word was needed, you leaned in toward him to greet him properly. Suddenly, the car came to a stop, and you realized you were at school. You broke the kiss taking a deep breath. Seto just gave you a sexy smirk and climbed out of the limo. He extended his hand out to you so he could help you out. You gladly took his hand and climbed out of the vehicle with is help. He shut the door and signaled the driver to leave. You began to leave, but you were stopped by Seto tugging your arm to him.

"How does Thursday at six thirty sound to you?" He suggested whispering in you ear.

"Sounds interesting enough." You agreed with a slight smirk of your own.

"See you then" he spoke walking away.

You then remembered about the time and began running to your locker. You changed your shoes and grabbed the books you needed. You rushed to your first class walking in as soon as the bell rang. You sighed in relief that you made it just in time. Seto wasn't in this class, but Yugi was. You claimed an empty seat in the back and took out your stuff for that class. You had done well that year. As you worked on a set of worksheets, a folded sheet of paper dropped on your desk. You opened the note and read.......


	22. Chapter 22: Enter Stageright Keida

PART 22

(Nicole's POV)

_Hea Nikki! How did it go at Kaiba's place? Did anything happen? ~Yugi~ _

You started writing under his note.

_Good, everything went great. We talked to a bunch of rich people. We were mistaken as a couple a couple times, but we had to tell people we just worked together. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they found out I was the programmer at Kaiba Corp. XD ~Nikki~ _

You tossed the note back at Yugi and continued your work. A couple minutes later the note popped back on your desk. You opened it and read under the note you wrote.

_Well, I was just wondering. I hadn't heard from you since you were at my house Thurs. night, and I saw you get out of Kaiba's limo this morning. I was just wondering what was going on between you two. ~Yugi~ _

You had to write something. He couldn't know you and Seto were going out.

_My car wouldn't start this morning. Seto saw me running to school and offered me a ride. That's why I got out of his limo this morning. There's nothing going on other that friends, sadly *cries* ~Nikki~ _

You gave the note back to Yugi. He read it and gave you a nod. You continued your work for the rest of the period. Your next class was PE, so you rushed to have time to change. You came out of the girl's locker room at the sound of the coach's whistle. You stood in your assigned spot and waited for the coach to give instructions.

"OK ladies" your coach spoke aloud for both girls and guys to hear, "As you know, we've been studying martial arts. I've decided to hold an in-class tournament. The winners will get extra credit and free time later on this year. We'll have one match at a time. I have written up a roster of how the matches will be set. I put you with a good opponent for the first round. The winners will advance from each match and so on. OK, first match. Silvers and Wheeler." You and Joey bowed to each other and got into your fighting stance.

You waited for the coach to start the match. At the sound of the whistle, Joey lunged in your direction. You easily blocked his punch. Holding his wrist, you flipped him having him hit the mat pretty hard. You knew he could take it, so you backed away. You had to tire him down, so you could pin him with no problem. The fighting stayed like that until you saw Joey looking pretty tired. You decided to take the offensive. Joey saw this and grabbed you and flipped you and got on top of you , but he left your legs free.

"Wheeler?" you spoke with a smirk.

"What Nikki? You givin' up already?" he laughed.

"No," you answered, "just pointing out a very big mistake you made."

"What?" he asked confused.

"My legs Wheeler" you told him bringing your legs up bringing your knees to your chest.

Before he knew what was about to happen, you threw him off of you using your legs. You jumped on top of him pinning him to where he couldn't move a thing. You teacher counted to ten and called pin. You got off of Joey and helped him up to his feet.

"Dang! You were good Nikki. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Joey asked getting up.

"I took lessons in The States. Sorry I had to be so hard on you like that." you answered.

"It's alright. No harm done." he told you.

You watched the other matches. You saw some good opponents and some who weren't good at all. Time came for you to change. You changed quickly and went outside the locker room to talk to Yugi and Joey. Yugi and Joey were already there.

"Hea Nikki' great job today against Joey" Yugi spoke when he saw you.

"Yea thanks. What's up?" you said walking up to the two of them.

"Well, learning more about you." Yugi replied.

"What do you mean Yugi?" You asked.

"Joey was telling me you tool lessons in the states. That's cool"

"Oh that. Yea, my dad thought his kid should be able to protect herself from all the jerks in her life, so he enrolled me in karate lessons."

"What's that?" Joey asked pointing to your necklace.

"Oh this it's um..." you had to think of something fast, or they would figure out Seto gave it to you, "It's an early birthday gift from a relative."

"Wow, those are some serious stones." Joey commented looking surprised.

"Yea," you spoke holding up your right had that had the ring, "17 is a big year where I come from."

"You have some rich relatives Nikki." Yugi spoke looking just like Joey.

"Yea, you can say that, but also having naval officers help." you giggled looking at his expression. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Well you guys, I gotta jet. Bye!" you told them as you left the Gym.

"Bye" they replied in unison.

You traveled to your next class, AP Chemistry. You were almost there when you heard someone calling out your name. Quickly, you turned around to be face to face with........


	23. Chapter 23: Getting Facts Strait

PART 23

(Nicole's POV)

Kieda Allison (the school slut) was running toward you with angry fire in her eys.

"What do you want Kieda?" you asked nicely.

"What do I want?! What I want is you to stay away from Seto Kaiba. He's MINE bitch" she snarled only inches from your face.

"I'm sorry, but that's actually a very hard request." you answered surprised.

"What do you mean?!?!" she snapped.

"What I mean is I work for Mr. Kaiba I'm a programmer at Kaiba Corp, and I have to talk to him everyday about new things and running projects. _Also_, Mr. Kaiba is _not_ an _object_! He's a human being. He's owned by _no one_ but himself. Now if you don't mind, I have a Chemistry class to attend." you replied turning walking away to go to your class.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" you heard her from behind. You turned just in time to catch a punch she tried to throw. She threw another with her free hand, and you easily caught it. "I saw you with him this morning bitch" she forced.

"My gosh!! How many people are going to ask me about that? My car wouldn't start this morning, and he saw me running to school and offered me a ride. I took it." you answered letting go of her wrists.

"Well, what about the whispering in your ear then?" she countered with a smirk.

"_Business!_ We were talking about Kaiba Corp business. He whispered, because we don't know what kind of ears can hear us. We don't want Industrial Illusions or other rival companies knowing our projects. Kaiba Corp could loose a lot of money that way, and Mr. Kaiba doesn't want that to happen." you spoke sounding a little ticked off.

"_Fine!_, but I'm watching you Silvers" she barked.

"Go ahead. I've got to get to class right now" you responded leaving. You left her giving you one of her death stares until you turned the corner and entered the science department of the school.

(Seto's POV)

You were leaving your history class when you heard people talking around the corner. You leaned against the wall when you heard Nicole's name. You listened to what they were talking about.

"Man, did you see Nicole Silvers almost kick Kieda Allison's ass between second and third period. She was pissed when Kieda told her to stay away form Seto Kaiba." the person spoke.

"No, but I heard it was an evil scene when someone threw a punch." A second classmate spoke.

"_Someone_ threw a punch _who_??" the voice asked.

"I dunno, I think it was Silvers. When have you ever heard of Allison going physical? Ends up Silvers took karate before she moved here. You should have seen her flipping Wheeler over and over in gym. It was hillarious, but I mean Silvers was pretty evil looking. Allison said she saw Silvers getting out of Kaiba's limo, and silvers got real pissed after that. If you ask me too many girls like that guy. I mean, do you see him dating _anyone_ in the near future. He's too busy with that company of his." the voice spoke. You quickly turned and went the other way. You had to ask Nicole about this matter a lunch.

(Nicole's POV)

(FF lunch)

You got into the lunch line as quick as you could. After grabbing your lunch, you sat in a seat by the gang. As you began eating, someone tapped you on your shoulder. You turned to see Seto standing above you.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba" you asked sounding professional.

"I need to talk to you if you don't mind." he responded. You grabbed your tray and walked with him to a separate table away from everyone. You sat in front of him, so you could look at him as you spoke.

"I need to know what happened between you and Keida Allison earlier today." he requested.

"Well, news travels fast around here." you sighed.

"Yes, and I'm hearing different stories, and I want your version." he stated adjusting his seating position slightly.

"OK," you replied. You told him what happened, and he seemed relieved to hear it.

"Well, I say you played that very well. You kept it very business like. I must say." he told you looking pleased.

"Well, everything between us is business. Who's is the question." You answered.

"Speak of the devil" Seto mumbled under his breath. You turned to sure enough see Kieda walking over to your table looking pissed at you.

"Oh shit" you muttered.

"Well well well. Look who we have here." she spoke sitting next to Seto.

"I'm sorry Kieda, but if you don't mind, Mr. Kaiba and I were discussing a very important Kaiba Corp project." you told her giving her a very serious look.

"I'm sorry, but I do mind. I can sit where ever I want Silvers." She snarled.

"Well then" you spoke getting up. You could see what seemed to be fear in his eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. We'll have to finish that talk at the office. I'll see you around three thirty then, and you and I could discuss the rest of the project." You saw him quickly get over the shock and give you a nod. You gave him the I'm-SO-sorry-but-I-have-to look as you walked back over to the gang. The group asked what Kaiba wanted, and you told them he wanted information on a new project, but you had to stop when Kieda stepped in.

Every so often, you would look over and see Kieda flirting with Seto. It set a fire off inside you, but you couldn't show it. And from your view, he didn't seem to be liking it either. Actually, he looked pretty pissed. He practically ran out after the bell rang. You decided to stop by your locker before you went to French. As you opened your locker, you noticed a note drop. Picking it up, you opened it to read….


	24. Chapter 24: Conversation

PART 24

(Nicole's POV)

_Dear bitch, You are getting __**too**__ close to __**my**__ guy. Stay Away from him or you __**will**__ pay the price. ~Someone __**Better**__ Than You ~ _

"_Very_ cute. I wonder who sent it" you asked in a sarcastic tone to yourself as you crumpled up the minute threat. Throwing the note back in your locker, you made your way to your last class before work. ON your way, someone grabbed you from behind. You turned to see Seto.

"What did you want Seto" you asked taking a quick glance to see who was in the hall around the two of you.

"I was wondering how you were getting to work today. I mean you don't have your car today, remember." he told you.

"Oh darn. I completely forgot about my car." You sighed, "Well, I can take the bus. There's a stop right in front of the school. I'll get off at the stop that's about two blocks from Kaiba Corp. I could use the exercise anyway." You shrugged.

"No need. I'll have one of my cars take you to and from work until your car is fixed. You'll be picked up at the front gate. Ok?" he suggested.

"That will work. Thank you very much." you replied with a large smile.

"No problem. I'll see you around 3:30 at the office" he spoke walking away.

"I'll see you then" you told him turning in your own direction to French.

After the bell, you went to your locker so to grab your homework and change of clothes for work. You rushed outside to find the limo surrounded by girls. They all must have thought Seto was coming. You began to push yourself through the crowd. Suddenly, you heard the car door open. You couldn't see who stepped out. You heard Kieda's voice next.

"Hea, who are you runt?" she asked real annoyed.

"I'm _no_ runt." you heard a familiar voice. You pushed through the last of the crowd and saw Mokie at the door of the limo.

"Mokie, what are _you_ doing here shouldn't you be at school?" you asked with a hint of concern as you bent down beside him.

"Nikki, my school gets out before yours every day. Seto said your car was broken, and I tagged along with the limo that came to pick you up." he replied with a small laugh.

"What are you doing here Silvers, and who's the brat?" Kieda sneered. You turned your head to see Kieda and her gang of friends giving you death glares. Standing to your feet, you turned to face Kieda.

"Mokie, get in the car. I'll be in there in a minute Ok?" you spoke in a serious tone.

"Ok!" he answered getting in the limo.

"Now we can talk. For starters, don't you _dare __**ever**_call Mokuba a brat again! I may only be his baby sitter, but his brother. Let's say you don't want to see him mad. Two, if you didn't hear Mokuba, the limo came to pick me up for work. My car wouldn't start this morning, so Mr. Kaiba is having me taken to work. Got it?" You barked.

"I'll just ask one question. Who is the brat's so called Big Brother?" she snickered.

"All you need to know to figure that out is his name." you commented amazed by her lack of knowledge or stupidity. Probably stupidity.

"And what would that be?" she asked annoyed.

"OH, his name is Mokuba _Kaiba_. Mr. Kaiba's younger _brother_." you answered with a smirk. You suddenly saw fear in Kieda and her friend's eyes. "Now Kieda. I'm surprised with you. You say Mr. Kaiba is yours, but you didn't know he had a younger brother. I call that pathetic. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to work." you forced with venom in every word.

You climbed into the limo and shut the door. Once settled, you told the driver to go ahead and leave. You leaned back comfortably in the leather seat as you gave a small sigh of relief. You were broken out of this state by Mokuba.

"Nikki, who were those girls? They were really mean." he asked. You looked over to see he had his head downwards. You scooted over, so you sat beside him putting your arm around him, so it rested on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately I do, and you're right they are mean. They think they can get everything they want. The main girl is Kieda Allison. You see, she doesn't like people who keep her from getting what she wants. Take me for example." you said trying to perk him up.

"Why would she hate you? You're very nice." he questioned.

"Well, she wants your brother. Problem is that she thinks I'm in the way. I am, and I will stay in her way too. She is the kind of person who is after money and not love. I'm trying to protect him from people like that. I mean come on! She didn't know who you were. Everyone who _really_ knows Seto knows about you. Now, " You paused giving Mokuba a small hug "I wouldn't mind about Kieda for a while. I scared her off. Now, she'll think twice before she speaks." you answered. Mokuba just wore a smile on his face.

"Nikki, thank you for standing up for me. I could have done it myself, but I think you did a better job." he told you.

"Come on Mokie. I couldn't stand by as Kieda threw names like that at you. You see, when I was first told to take care of you, I promised your brother that I would protect you from everything in my power. That protection did _not_ stop when you brother returned from his trip. As a matter of fact, I will make a new promise. Mokuba, I promise to protect you from now on from _anything_. I may not be family, but you are the little brother I've always wanted to have. Got it?" you said with a serious tone. Mokuba just nodded in agreement.

The limo came to a stop in front of Kaiba Corp. You climbed out and Mokuba came out behind you. You thanked the driver and walked into Kaiba Corp. As you walked in, you told Mokuba to run along and do his homework. Quickly, you ran into the bathroom changing into black dress slacks and a 3/4 sleeve red V-neck shirt. You pulled your hair back in a simple ponytail, so it stayed out of your face and threw your uniform in your duffel before making your way to your office. Once there, you found Mokuba doing his homework at a table in your office. You went to your desk and started on your own work. Every so often, Mokuba would walk up with a question which you would explain. At around 3:30 the phone in your office rang. You picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Nicole Silvers speaking how may I help you?" you spoke in a professional tone.

"Miss Silvers, Mr. Kaiba needs to see you in his office as soon as possible." the woman spoke.

"Alright, tell him I'll come in right now." you told her.

"Alright" she answered. You put the receiver back on the hook and grabbed some files.

"Mokie, I want you to stay in here until I come back." you said walking to the door that led to Seto's office.

"Why can't I come?" he asked.

"I need to talk to your brother alone for a minute, and he may be pretty snappy after school today. You see, that girl from earlier started a little trouble that your brother didn't like. Just stay here. I'll tell you when you can come in. Ok?" you told him turning to face him.

"Ok" he answered. With that, you turned and entered Seto's office.

"Hea, you needed to see me?" you asked slipping in through the door.

"Yea, we didn't get to finish that conversation from earlier." he said getting up from his desk and coming up to you.

"Oh yes, that's right. Let's finish." you told him pulling him over to the couch by his desk.

"Well, when I heard about your confrontation with Kieda Allison, I also heard that you flipped Wheeler in your PE class." Seto spoke with a smirk.

"That's an understatement! I kicked Joey's ass in PE today."

"I thought Wheeler was a friend of yours."

"Well, I only did it, because it was a grade. I must admit it did fell pretty good to flip him like that." you responded inching closer to him.

"Let's change the subject." Seto suggested.

"To what I must ask?"

"How about Thursday?"

"Ok, where are we going?" you asked playfully.

"You'll find out when I take you there Thursday night."

"Oh come on please tell m..." you were stopped by him putting his finger on your lips.

"I'm not going to tell you until I take you there Thursday night." He told you.

"What do I need to wear?" You asked after he took his fingers off your lips.

"Something nice, but casual." he answered.

"Really? I actually get to see you in casual wear?" you asked shocked.

"Maybe. Just maybe." he answered bringing you closer to him. Your face now sat inches from his and only moved closer. Just as the two of you touched, there came a knock at the door. Your face shot down as a blush formed upon your face. Seto got up looking pretty annoyed. So to make it look like the two of you were working, you quickly grabbed a folder on his desk and looked at it. Seto opened the door to reveal........


	25. Chapter 25: The Creep

PART 25

(Nicole's POV)

Seto opened the door to reveal an American young man, about 19-20 years old maybe, in a very expensive looking suit. You didn't remember anyone being scheduled to see Seto for this afternoon.

"Shedia, what are you doing here? We weren't scheduled to meet for another week. Miss Silvers, this is Amos Shedia of Shedia Technical. Amos, this is Nicole Silvers." You looked up from your file and reached out your hand.

"Welcome to Domino City and Kaiba Corp, Mr. Shedia." He took your hand and brought it to his lips.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. Who knew angels like you worked in the business?" he spoke in a soft tone. For some reason, this sent a chill down your spine. Yes, he was polite, but you didn't like strangers kissing you. That, and the way he looked at you reminded you of Jackson.

"Well, you know now." you said pulling your hand away, "Do I need to take my leave Mr. Kaiba?"

"No Miss Silvers. Mr. Shedia was not scheduled to meet me until next week. What are you doing here Amos?" Seto questioned.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, I thought I would take a small vacation in Domino. I wanted to inform you of my early arrival in case you had any openings, so we could discuss our business early." he said looking you over with his eyes. This gave you the creeps. You weren't some chick on display.

"I'm sorry, but I'm booked all week, and I would like it if you looked at me instead of Miss Silvers when we speak." Seto forced looking at you. You mouthed the word 'thank you' and he just gave you a nod.

"Well, if we can't talk business, then I will take my leave." He said nodding to both of you giving you that same lingering look. After you knew he was gone you let out a large sigh of relief.

"I don't like him. He gives me the creeps." You stated walking up next to Seto.

"I don't blame you." he said wrapping his arms around you lightly.

"The way he looked at me. It reminded me of..." You trailed away thinking of that night.

"Of?" Seto asked pulling away slightly.

"Let's just say I got that look from Jackson before you found me walking around in the rain." You muttered not wanting to remember that failure of a date. Seto's grip seemed to tighten some. "Anyway, I have to get back to my office. Mokie's waiting in there." you said looking down.

"What do you mean Mokuba's here?"

"He was let out of school early today, and met me at the school with the limo. He didn't feel like waiting at the house alone, so he's been hanging out with me today."

"Alright, but I'll give you a ride home tonight. Just tell me when you're leaving." he said giving you a kiss on your forehead.

"I'll ring you"

You entered your office to find Mokie asleep on the couch. You smiled to yourself and grabbed a blanket covering him up before going back to your work. After awhile, you decided to call for someone to come take Mokuba home. Ten minutes later, one of the assistants came by and took the sleeping Mokuba back to the house. You continued your work until you felt you had done enough. By this time, night had fallen on Domino City. Quickly, you grabbed your phone and dialed Seto's home to request Ryan to pick the two of you up. After that, you gathered your things and knocked on Seto's door.

"Come in."

"Hea, I finished up for tonight, and sent it all to the next person." You set down your school bag and started to rub his shoulders. It was something you would do to Sam back home, and it seemed to help. He gave a large sigh as you massaged by his neck. "You're too tense. You really need a break you know."

"I can't, there's too much to do. Anyway, where's Mokuba?" he sighed lying back in his chair.

"Well, Mokuba fell asleep in my office, and I had someone come and take him home. I came in here to tell _you_ I was ready to go, but I guess _you_ are not done, so I will have Ryan drive me home. Ok?" you said as you stopped massaging his shoulders. You bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With that, you found your way to the elevator to make your way down.

(Seto's POV)

You felt so much better after Nicole did whatever she did. She had just left the room when you saw her backpack next to your desk. You realized it had all of her work in it, so you grabbed it and rushed out of your office. She had already boarded the elevator. You quickly called for another elevator. Only a few seconds later, the one next to you opened up. You, quickly, pressed the button for the lobby and waited. As the door opened, you could see Nicole almost at the front door.

"Nicole, you left your bag" you called out so you could get her attention. She turned around to meet your gaze. "Thank you Seto. It would have been hard for me to do my school work without it." She sighed walking over to you and taking the bag. Suddenly, your cell rang.

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow" she replied as she left for the front doors. You turned around and answered your phone.

(Nicole's POV)

You took your bag form Seto and told him you would see him tomorrow. You felt like a ditz being so careless. You walked out of the front doors and waited at the spot Ryan would pick you up.

"I was wondering what time you got out of work." a voice spoke coming from the shadows.

"What are you doing here......."


	26. Chapter 26: Retaliation

PART 26

(Nicole's POV)

"Mr. Shedia." you forced trying to sound business like.

"I wanted to see you my dear. You seemed so attractive, so I thought I would wait and see if you would possibly like to grab a bite to eat." He spoke with a smirk on his face. You didn't like this one bit. You knew what he was getting at.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shedia. If I in _any_ way made you think I was interested in you I'm sorry. You see, I am already taken." You had started to slowly back you way to the front doors when you noticed a limo pull in next to you. You almost jumped in but you realized it had the letters ST and not KC painted on the side. You were about to make a run for the main doors, but Amos stepped in front of you blocking your way.

"Now come on, who says I just don't want to get to know an associate better?" He now had you cornered at the limo's open door. You remembered Seto still had to be in the main lobby talking on his cell.

"SETO!!!" you screamed hoping someone heard you. Trying to avoid confrentation, Amos grabbed you and tried to force you into the vehicle.

Naturally, you resisted. You weren't about to be this jerk's playmate if you could help it. You kicked him in the shin forcing him to drop you. So to overpower him to get out of your cornered position, you grabbed each side of his shoulders and used it as leverage to pull him down and knee him in the groin. Doing this caused him to move just enough, so you could run for the building. At the same time, Seto came barging out of the main door and saw you running.

"Nicole, what's wrong?" He saw Amos before you could answer. Quickly, he grabbed hold of you and forced you behind him.

"My dear, when you said you were taken, I wasn't expecting this." Amos chuckled standing up strait, but using the car to lean on slightly.

"What do you mean by that Mr. Shedia?" you asked comming out from behind Seto. "Well, you called Mr. Kaiba by his first name. I've only heard ONE other person do that, and that's his younger brother." He spoke walking closer to you and Seto. Seto brought his arm around you and brought you closer to him.

"Amos, I suggest that you get in your limo, drive off my companies property and leave Miss Silvers alone." Seto growled. Amos kept walking toward you. Seto only held you tighter giving Amos death stares.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm shocked. I never would have thought you would have picked someone new so soon? I guess I've been proven wrong, I can't argue with your decision though. She is a looker." Amos chuckled. A chill ran down your spine. This guy was way too much like Riley, and really, it pissed you off. What was it with you and attracting the demented ones?

"Nikki, I want you to go inside and get security" Setotold you in a soft voice, so Amos couldn't hear him.

"No, I'm not leaving you here with this lunatic."

"Go now! I don't want him hurting you in any way." He said pushing you back towards the front doors. You didn't want to, but you had to. You turned and began to run for the front doors. Suddenly, you heard something behind you. You turned around to see Seto fighting off Amos. Seto looked and saw you standing there in shock.

"Nicole _run_!" Seto snapped holding Amos back.

"Hell no!" you yelled back as you began to make you way towards the two. You had to stand up for yourself. These low lives weren't going to think they could take you because they wanted to. Amos managed to punch Seto in his gut causing him to fall to his knees.

"_Seto_!" you screamed running in his direction, you were stopped by Amos grabbing your wrist and throwing you back towards the open back door the car. You caught the edges to stop yourself from falling into the vehicle. "Let go of me you _son of a bitch_. I don't _care_ if you are doing business here. I _will_ kick your-" your demands were cut off by Amos forcing his lips on yours. 'Oh! He's asking for it!'

You quickly took your free arm and jammed it into his throat using the car door as a wall so to cut off his air supply. Next, you took your right knee and clocked him in his ribs. He seemed to stagger, but he quickly shoved you off forcing you to regain your balance. Your diverted attention almost cost you, but you managed to duck the high punch Shedia threw. 'He's slow for a guy his size' You thought to yourself which would only make this easier. By the looks of him, you had him pretty worn. You turned to your side taking a quick stance before releasing a roundhouse onto him then followed it with a strait on kick to the gut which sent him to the ground.

"_Stay down_, and don't _ever_ come near me again!" you snapped wiping away any trace of him off your lips. You quickly ran over to where Seto seemed to be standing.

"Are you Ok?" Seto asked beating you to the punch.

"I'll be fine. My main concern is you." You answered taking a few deep breaths so to lower your heart rate.

"I'm good." He replied cringing slightly.

"No, you took a full on punch to the gut by a guy twice your size. Don't play it off like you're fine."

"Well, he threw you against a car. Don't play it off as if _you're_ fine."

"The only injuries I _might_ have sustained may be a couple bruises from where he grabbed me. The bastard." you muttered rubbing your wrist.

"Just remind me to never make you _that_ mad" He pointed at the unconsious Amos. A smirk came across your face.

"Like I told you before, don't do what he did and you'll be fine. What _are_ we going to do about him though?"

"Security will get him. Right now, I think we both need to go home." he answered leading you to one of the waiting limos. It was a relief to see KC on the side.

"Ok, let me see." You demanded once the two of you were in the vehicle.

"What?"

"While we wait for your stuff to get down here, you can at least let me look at how bad he hit you."

"I told you I was fine."

"And I'm Pamela Anderson"

"I'm serious."

"Ok at least tell me what hurts." You sighed as you pressed in certain places along his abdomen.

"There." He replied with a slight cringe.

"Well I'll give him credit. He knew where to hit. He got you right under the sternum where the blow can still hit your lungs and knock the wind out of you. You, sir, are lucky. A blow like that could have hurt you worse if it landed somewhere else. It'll bruise pretty bad I'm sure, but other than that-"

"Like I said, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sir, your things." A voice announced behind you. Quickly you looked back and took the small bag and jacket that the security guard held in his hand. "Miss I apologize for tonight. We-"

"Don't worry about it. He was hiding out of your view until it was too late." You could tell the guy was nervous. Was it because Seto became involved? It had to be nerve racking when your main boss becomes the center of a fault.

"No miss. We shouldn't have missed him. I guess more rounds are in order."

"Just keep doing what you have been doing. Nothing more is needed. Now, if you will excuse us, we must be going."

"Y-yes Miss." He shut the door allowing the vehicle to finally leave.


	27. Chapter 27: The Date!

PART 27

(Nicole's POV)

(FF)(Thursday)

Nothing really happened. Last you heard, Amos went back to the States with his tail between his legs. Kieda had stayed away from you and Seto. Whenever she came near you would ask Seto how Mokie was doing. This seemed to make her go away. Seto had been giving you rides with him until your car came out of the shop today. School was normal. The only thing out of the ordinary was that you won the tournament in your PE class. You drove to Kaiba Corp, so you could finish up some things before you went out tonight. You entered your office and logged on to your computer. You had been working for a while when suddenly there came a knock on your door. You didn't know which door. You just told who ever to enter.

"Aren't you supposed to be home getting ready for tonight?" Someone spoke. You looked up to see Mokuba at your main door.

"Mokie how did you know about tonight?" you asked curiously.

"Seto's at home right now. I asked him what he was doing home so early, and he told me he was taking you somewhere. He told me to look after the company tonight. I came to get some stuff out of his office when I heard noises from your office, and I come and find you here." he said looking at you confused.

"Well, I had a few things to wrap up here. Did your brother say ANYTHING about where he was taking me?" you asked.

"Nope." he answered.

"Darn! He wouldn't even give me hints." you said getting out of your chair.

"Well, you better go home and get ready." Mokuba said.

"What time is it anyway?" You looked at your watch, "4:30 YIKES I better get going." You grabbed your stuff and began to leave. "Thanks Mokie" you said going out the door.

You went home and took a quick shower. You dried your hair and straitened it. Quickly you found a simple black t-shirt with a nice pair of dark jean pants, and a pair of black and white slip on shoes. You did the same thing with your hair as New Years except the hair band was black. You were pretty much ready, and the clock only read six o'clock. You decided to get online. You replied to all your e-mails and did some Kaiba Corp. work. After all that, the click said you still had five minutes. You logged off and took a quick look in the mirror. You fixed everything that needed fixing. Suddenly, you heard the doorbell ring. You grabbed your hand bag as you traveled down stairs. You opened the door to find Seto standing there

"Ready to go?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I couldn't be more" you responded taking it. He grasped you hand and pulled you out of your house. You locked your door and left. You looked and didn't see a limo anywhere. You saw a little jet black Comero.

"Seto, where's your car?" you asked surprised.

"It's right in front of you" he said showing you a pair of keys.

"You drive?"

"Well, I am 17 years old, so if you do the math I've been driving for two years you know." he replied opening your door.

"I know, but you chose to drive yourself tonight."

"Yes, I thought it would be nice if it was just you and I tonight." he told you starting the car up.

"I feel special, because I don't think you do this kind of thing often."

"You're right, I don't" He responded hitting the gas. You soared off into the night.

You just relaxed and felt the wind as it blew across your face and danced through your hair. You closed your eyes and took in how good you felt in these moments.

(Seto's POV)

Nicole didn't talk the whole ride. She just kept her eyes closed and seemed to be deep in thought for some reason. She didn't even realize you had stopped at where you wanted to take her. You got out of the car and traveled to her side. She was still in her deep thought. You called her name trying to get her attention. You wanted to wait until later to do this, but you leaned into her.

(Nicole's POV)

You were suddenly broken out of your dream land by the sensation of something on your lips. You opened your eyes to see they were Seto's. You began to return the kiss. When he noticed you were out of it, he broke the kiss.

"Well, we're here." he announced.

"What?" You asked as you looked beyond him to see the word 'Neon' in, funny enough, neon lights.

"It's an American place with live music." He announced opening your door.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, not kidding." He led you to the front door where someone led you to a table off to the side but still with a fantastic view of the stage.

"A live band. I haven't heard one of those in forever! Do you know the group playing?"

"No, but they're new to the area. I was told they perform your type of music, hence why I chose tonight."

You couldn't help but be all smiles and giggles. The only feeling that came close to this was the actual feeling of being on the stage. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. You left your band back in the central United States, and you wouldn't sing for any other.

"_Nicole's here_!" you heard a familiar voice yell from the stage area.

"Oh shit" you muttered under your breath knowing the distinct voice.

"What was that Nicole?" Seto asked confused.

"Little ladies room" You replied quickly getting up out of your chair. If it was who you knew it was, you couldn't let yourself be seen. You'd have to move again. Those were the rules of the game. No old contacts. You began to walk away, but you were stopped by the same voice, "_Nicole Silvers_, turn.. a… round!" You turned around to face.....


	28. Chapter 28: Surprise!

PART 28

(Nicole's POV)

"Hello Taylor" you spoke with a smile.

"_Ohmygosh! It's really you!!_" she screamed running and giving you a death hug.

"Taylor yes, it's _really_ me, but I can't _breathe_." you spoke gasping for breath. As she released you, you took note of the three other figures that came out form backstage. You knew every one of them. Each one said hello just like Taylor. By the time hellos were done, Seto had gotten out of his chair and came to stand beside you.

"Seto, you can wipe the fake confused look off your face. It's not the look for you. You planned this didn't you?" "No, I didn't. Now, can you unconfuse me by telling me what's going on here?" he answered pointing at the people who just greeted you.

"No. You had to plan this." You stated simply.

"No. I have no idea what's going on here."

"Well, as funny as this is, I _do_ know these people. They're my friends from home. This, as you can tell, is Taylor," you said pointing to the girl that first saw you. She stood at about your height maybe an inch shorter with her light brown hair still cut at about her shoulders. The blue tips were still where you last remembered seeing them.

"This is Alexandra, Or Alex. Again she thinks Alexandra is too formal like what I think about Nicole," you told him pointing to the redish brown haired girl who stood next to Taylor. Her hair cascaded down to her mid back, & her blue choker matched the color of her eyes. They were a lot like Seto's, but a tiny bit darker.

"That's Sam" you pointed to a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He stood about two inches taller than you, but still shorter than Seto by a good bit (3 inches maybe)Sam just smiled and said hello, "And............ Hea, where's Mac?" you asked looking for your older brother.

Suddenly there came a voice over the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen." you looked up to see Mac. His brown hair was still at the medium length you remember it. His brown eyes still as warm as you remembered. You then realized what he was doing. He continued speaking, "It seems we have a special guest tonight. I know you all came here to see Runaway, but the group you were going to see wasn't the original line up. About two years ago we had our lead singer move away, and by a twist of fate she's here tonight. I want you all to welcome back the special young lady to the stage. I introduce to you Miss Nicole Silvers" You couldn't believe what Mac just said. You shook your head in disagreement. You haven't sung like that in _two years_. There was _no_ way you were going to get up there in front of all those people and sing. You looked at Seto to see him in shock.

"You're in a band?" he asked stunned.

"I _sang_ in a band, I haven't performed in two years." you looked at Taylor, "_Hell no!_ There's _no_ way you are getting me up there."

"Oh, come on Nikki! Just for old time's sake." Alex pleaded

"What part of _hell no_ do you _not_ understand?" you asked looking at the roaring crowd.

"See, they want to hear you Nikki" Taylor pointed out.

"No, and that's final." You forced.

"Please Nikki!" Sam begged giving you his irresistable puppy eyes.

"_Sam_, you know I _hate_ it when you do that." you said trying to look away.

"But it worked every time" he wined still giving you that look. He was right. You never won an argument with him, because that face was just too innocent to say no.

You covered your face with your hands, "I'll do it" you said softly.

"What was that Nikki?" Sam asked playfully. You took your hands from your face.

"I'll do it." You said loudly. Taylor and Alex each grabbed one of your wrists and yanked you up on stage.

"Come on, let's get you ready." Taylor squealed.

"Don't I look ok?" you asked looking at the group.

"Well, you could use some make-up girl." Taylor replied yanking you back stage where she helped you apply some simple make-up and eye-liner.

"Here," Alex spoke up as Taylor finished up, "Here's an extra gauntlet. You know, to make sure the mic doesn't slip out of your hand." She handed you a fishnet gauntlet like the pair you would pair when you used to perform.

"Thanks Alex! We all know I'm butter fingers with a mic." You muttered getting nervous.

"Little sister, you're shacking." Mac pointed out setting down his bass as Taylor backed off letting you do the finishing touches.

"Well big bother, I haven't performed in two years, so I'm kind of on edge." You replied fixing the eye-liner.

"What do you want to play Nikki?" Sam asked.

"_Me_?" you gasped turning away from the mirror in shock.

"Well of course you silly! You're the one with less practice. We can play just about anything from the old play lists on the fly." Mac laughed.

"Hn, I guess you're right. How about," You thought for a second, "Um… 'With My Mind' by Cold, 'Never Again' by Nickleback, 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace, & 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. Does that sound doable?" You asked.

"Perfect! I can do it easy." Mac smiled picking the guitar back up and strapping it around his shoulder. The others agreed to the suggestion just as easy as they pushed you back towards the stage.

Everyone got into their places. (Taylor- back up female vocals/lead guitarist; Alex- Drummer; Sam- Keyboard; Mac- bass Guitar/ back up male vocals; and you- lead singer) You looked down to see Seto setting in his seat looking very interested.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." you said sounding professional, "I am Nicole Silvers, and I along with the other members of Runaway will be part of your entertainment tonight. We were a tribute band prior to my departure, so you will probably recognize what we play. But enough of the small talk, let's get this party started! First, we're going to play a piece by a good band by the name of Cold." You looked over to Mac giving him his queue to start the first song.

[With My Mind - Cold]

In a violent world  
Where deception's free  
Things I can't control  
Taking over me  
Did they try to take  
My identity?  
So what the hell  
Have they done to me!

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind

With my mind

This life for me  
Changes everyday  
I will stand up tall  
I won't be betrayed  
If you play with fire  
I'll control the flame  
I'll do anything  
To make you believe!

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind

With my mind

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind

With my mind

I will take your thoughts away  
And I'll ignite your fear today  
Well I can take you far away  
With my mind

With my mind

You had to take your own pause as you prepared to sing the next piece. This one reminded you of your own problem. No one here but the people on stage with you knew about it, but still. It reminded you of your father. Maybe that's why you enjoyed it. This one allowed you to release the frustrations of your own stupidity with the situation that almost killed you.

"Alright, who all here knows Nickleback?" you asked the crowd with a small laugh. There were several cheers and clapping. "Well then, this one is for you all."

[Never Again - Nickleback]

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands  
She's just a woman... Never Again

I hear her scream from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, "Go Back To Bed!"  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands  
She's just a woman... Never Again

Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I have seen it this bad  
She's Just a woman... Never Again

Just tell the nurse you slipped an fell  
It starts to sting, as it starts to swell  
She looks at you... she wants the truth  
Its right out there in the waiting room with those hands  
Looking just a sweet as he can... Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this

Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I have seen it this bad  
She's Just a woman... Never Again

Never Again

Father's a Name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard, "don't hit a lady"  
kicking your ass would be a pleasure

Oh

Ohhh

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
The same old shit just on a diffrent night  
she grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can... Never Again.

Seen it before, but not like this

Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I have seen it this bad  
She's Just a woman... Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this

Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I have seen it this bad  
She's Just a woman... Never Again

Never Again

Never Again

Never Again

No, Never Again

"So, you guys having a good time out there?" You asked giving the guys time to get a drink. A small roar came from the group as you scanned what crowd you could see. "That's good, cause I still have two more numbers. Tell you the truth, these were always my favorites. Taylor if you would. I'd like to get some Three Days Grace going.." You suggested. Taylor looked to your left where Mac was and the two started the slow guitar entrance with you following.

[Get Out Alive – Three Days Grace]

No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said

If you want to get out alive  
Whoa run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa run for your life

This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said

If you want to get out alive  
Whoa run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa run for your life

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa run for your life

If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side

[Bass Guitar solo]

If you want to get out alive  
Whoa run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Whoa run for

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Whoa run for:

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, & if I go

[guitar duet]

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside

You knew there was just one song left and it was your favorite one. You walked up to the mic to introduce your finale. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm going to close out MY night with this last song. It has and forever will be my favorite. This band is very famous. I'm sure you all know this one, so I'm not even going to announce it." The crowd clapped and cheered as Sam began with the piano. Soon, the music just flowed through you and you began to sing with Mac being the male voice.

[Bring Me To Life - Evanescence]

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back... home...

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more)  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside )  
Bring me to life

You stood there for a couple seconds as you allowed the crowd to give their ovations. After a short thank you, you walked off stage taking your seat back in the corner booth you were in before all this.

"You can pick up your jaw now. People are staring." You whispered to Seto as you slid in.

"That was- Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked" you responded, "Now can we eat, because singing like that works up an appetite." The two of you watched your friends play on as you ate. This time Taylor both sang and played guitar. After your meal, you noticed the band had seemed to go back stage.

"Hea, I'll be right back. You just stay here." You said getting up. Seto grabbed you wrist.

"Where are you going" he asked.

"I'm going to talk to old friends. I'll be right back." you assured him.

"Alright" he said letting go of your wrist. You walked back stage. You looked around for a couple minutes. You finally found an open room. You walked in.....


	29. Chapter 29: Ecstasy

PART 29

(Nicole's POV)

"Hea Sam" you smiled walking in the room.

"Hea, long time no see isn't it?"

"Yea I know" you sighed looking down.

"I missed you a lot." he stated sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, same here."

"I see you're not alone." He pointed out sounding somewhat angry.

"No. I'm not, and to answer your next question: yes. It is a date."

He seemed to sigh in frustration. Who could blame him? You did suddenly leave him, and now you were dating someone else.

"Sammy, you've got to-"

"Don't!" He snapped. You were surprised. Sam was never this bitter. Did you leaving do this?

"Sam, I didn't think I'd ever see you guys again. That's why I moved on. You should too." You stated setting your hand on his shoulder.

"I- I did." He whispered.

"What?"

He opened his mouth to say something but you heard footsteps behind you. Sure enough, the rest of the bunch was piling in.

"Well, do we get to say hello or what?" Alex asked.

"Yea, it's great to see you again after two years of no phone calls or visits." Taylor pointed out.

"Great to see you guys too." You stated sarcastically.

"Yeah, and you do know you've got _your_ hand on _my_ man's shoulder?" Alex smirked.

"What?! You-" You looked at Alex, "And _you_?" Your attention went back to Sam.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Alex giggled running up so to stand next to the blonde.

"Well, things do change over two years I guess. Congrats Sammy. The only thing that can be more shocking is if Taylor and Mac were hooked too." You lightly laughed, but the room went silent. You looked at your old friends and almost went to the floor.

"Umm, yeah… awkward turtle." Mac spoke up holding his hands in the suggested awkward turtle motion.

"Awkward is right. Did I just step in the twilight zone? All my band mates are dating… _each other._"

"I'm sure it was all those hours of practicing in Sam's hot musty garage. It fried our brains and rewired our thoughts." Taylor joked giving Mac a quick peck on the cheek.

"So you wanna go celebrate with us Nikki?" Alex asked doing a small dance.

"Sorry guys, but I'm on a date tonight. It's just the two of us. No lost puppies aloud to follow." You said looking at your watch.

"By the way, does your boyfriend by any chance have a twin brother I mean, you gotta admit, _He's totally hot!" _Taylor asked excited.

"Taylor!" Mac pouted.

"Aww don't worry I'm kidding!"

"He has a brother" you looked at the amazement and hope in her eyes

"_Really_?!"

"Whoa there Taylor, Mokie's only 11, and I don't think Mac would be too happy." you answered with a giggle. She suddenly looked real disappointed.

"Mokie?" Mac said confused.

"Oh, Mokie is Mokuba's nickname. He's a really fun and cool kid. You gotta meet him sometime." you blurted.

"Now, where have I heard the names Mokuba and Seto before?" Taylor thought out loud.

"Does Kaiba ring any bells?" someone spoke up. You turned around to see Seto leaning against the doorframe.

"Seto, I told you to stay at the table." you said walking in his direction.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait anymore. I was starting to get worried." he said putting his arms around your waist.

"I _just_ put it together! You're going out with _Seto Kaiba_! Who is…" Taylor trailed away thinking of an answer.

"How about a guy our age who happens to own a large business here in Japan?" You stated to unconfuse her.

"Really? Oh yeah! I read that in some stuff I got before coming here! You're dating a _business guy_!" She grinned. You couldn't help but sigh at her simplicity.

"Wow, it took you long enough Taylor." Mac said rolling his eyes.

"Mac, you must take into consideration that Taylor is simpleminded" you commented.

"_Hea!_" Taylor yelled.

"You gotta admit it's true" you teased.

"Ok, what have the two of you got planned for tonight." Alex asked curiously.

"I really don't know. Seto's the one who knows the plans. He won't tell me anything, because it will ruin the surprise. You guys can come see me tomorrow in my office if you're still here. I have several questions for you all." you answered.

"You have an office! Girl, where do you work?" Mac asked shocked.

"She works for me." Seto answered holding you closer. Your back now lay right against his chest. It felt odd yet nice at the same time.

"That explains it." Sam said annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean Samuel?" you asked a little angry.

"Oh nothing" he denied.

"What do you do?" Taylor asked trying to get rid of the hostility.

"I work on computers and program a lot of stuff for our products" you answered.

"I should have guessed computers" Alex said sarcastically. You looked at your watch.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Seto and I need to get going. Bye" They all said goodbye while Seto and you left. You had been traveling for a while in eerie silence. Seto was the one who broke the silence.

"I sensed a little hostility between you and your friend Sam. Is everything alright?" you stared away from the window and looked at him.

"Yea, it's just Ex's don't seem to get along very well." you answered.

"Ex?" he questioned.

"Yea, Sam and I dated a good solid year before I moved. I kind of- well left unexpectedly and didn't have time to end it properly." told him. Seto turned and gave you a What-Did-He-Do look. He opened his mouth to speak "It's alright. He didn't do anything. He knew I would have kicked his butt if he had thought of it." You assured him. Suddenly, Seto pulled off to the side of the road.

"What's up?" you asked concerned.

"Come on." He said getting out of the car.

"Seto, what's going on?" you asked opening your door. He grabbed hold of your hands and pulled you gently out of the vehicle.

"Nothing just getting some fresh air."

You looked around noticing you were at a small park. Looking off into the distance, you could see the main city lights. Why did he bring you all the way out here? You opened your mouth to speak up, but something stopped you for some reason. You just kept hold of his hand and followed him silently to where he was taking you. The two of you finally stopped as a bench that overlooked the view of the city.

"It's nice out here." You pointed out

"Yes. Yes it is." He agreed as you felt his arm go around your shoulder. You could tell he was nervous. Your only question was what did he have to be nervous about?

"Seto, are you alright?" You asked with a small smile. He stiffened.

"Of course! Wh-Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because, you're as stiff as a board you goober." You teased poking his stomach lightly. Your comment seemed to make him a little more nervous. You noticed him look off to the side as if figuring something out.

"It's nothing really." He sighed relaxing a little finally.

"So 'nothing' gets you so nervous that even I notice. Interesting." You lightly laughed leaning your head on his shoulder. He didn't speak. That's when it hit you. _That_ had to be why he was so nervous. You decided you would help him out slightly.

"Seto?" you spoke you lifting your head.

"Y-yes?" he asked looking at you in return.

"Why did you bring me out here?" That seemed to hit the nerve, because you felt his arm tense up.

"I-I thought you might like the view."

"Uh huh? I'd say otherwise." You lightly turned his face towards yours. You began to fell him loosen up. He must have realized you wanted it as well.

"Really now? What would I possibly have planed?"

"Let me think," you leaned in slightly, "Would you say I was getting warmer?"

"I would have to say yes." He whispered right before you felt the warm tingling sensation of his lips on your own.

You had forgotten how good kissing was. With the right person, a kiss was the highest high in the world, and Seto Kaiba was certainly the cause of that high feeling you were getting right now. The two of you softly fought back and forth parting every now and then for a breath. His hands came to rest lightly around your neck while one of your own found its way to his shoulder. 'Could this get any better?' you thought to yourself. Of course you were answered by the silent permission for the kiss to progress. Though it was shocking, you wouldn't have it any other way. 'He is way too good at this!' you mentally stated to yourself as the two of you continued on.

Who knew how long it had been? All that mattered was once the two of you pulled away, your head was spinning.

"Um… wow." You muttered as you felt the high beginning to fade.

"I'd have to agree." He smirked.

"So, what next?"

"I would suggest taking you home seeing we have school tomorrow."

"That sounds alright." You agreed as he helped you up onto your feet.

You drove back to the house in silence. When you had arrived at your place, He walked you up to your door.

"Seto, thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time." you said thinking about all that happened tonight.

"I'm glad you did. I enjoyed your company as well." He answered in a soft tone. You lost yourself in his bright cobalt eyes. Moments later, your lips met his. He pulled you closer bringing you against him. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you began to kiss him back. Everything was forgotten. The only thing you knew of at that moment was him. His tongue grazed your lower lip like earlier, and you willfully opened your lips and let him in. You stayed in this never ending bliss for what seemed like eternity. He finally broke away from you giving you a smirk.

"I will see you tomorrow then." he whispered taking you hand into his.

"Yes you will."

"Till then." he said walking away and not letting go of your hand until you both were at arms lengths from each other.

"Goodnight Seto" you whispered opening the door to your home. You watched him drive off into the night. You touched your lips remembering the past few minutes. You were in pure heaven. That was until the next day…


	30. Chapter 30: Twisted Life

PART 30

(Nicole's POV)

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ You awoke to your alarm clock going crazy. You forced yourself out of bed and traveled downstairs. You had started to make yourself a cup of tea when your mother entered the room.

"Morning dear." She was dressed and ready to leave for work.

"Hea Mom" you replied starting your tea.

"Look I'm already late. I'm off to work, and I hope to see you tonight. If I'm not home, there's leftovers in the fridge. Bye" She grabbed her keys and left.

"Bye mom" you said with a sigh. You knew she wasn't going to be home. It was nearing physical year end, and there was _no way_ your mom was going to leave the office before midnight. You sat at the kitchen table finishing what ever homework you didn't finish last night. You finished off your tea and decided to take a shower.

As you were getting ready after the shower, you remembered Mac and the others were meeting you in your office today. In reality, you couldn't wait to see your friends. You hadn't heard from them in two years before last night. Could anyone blame you? You _were_ constantly moving around, so you never had a real good address. But on the other side, this did break the rules. No old contacts were allowed under your protection. Well, maybe Jethro and your mother would show you some mercy. It wasn't like the group was staying in Japan right?

After putting on your uniform, you traveled downstairs knowing you had more then enough to walk to school. The past 24 hours had been _perfect_ thanks to the wonderful time you had last night. Who knew dating could be this fun? As you were gathering up all your books, your cell rang.

"Nicole here"

"Hea, what's going on? You seem very up today?" Asked that familiar but grumpy voice.

"I'm just in a _real_ good mood today Seto. What's going on with you? You seem so down today."

"Have you read today's paper?"

"No why?"

"Read it and you'll see"

"Hold on" you took your cell away from your ear and traveled to the living room. The paper sat on the small table untouched. Your mother must not have had enough time to read it this morning. Unfolding the daily news bringer, you brought your cell back to your ear, "Now what am I looking fo-" You dropped your phone in shock after reading the front page headline.

"Kaiba Corp CEO Spotted with Romantic Interest"

You looked at the pictures under the headline. One was a close up of you on stage singing. The other was of Seto holding your hands as he helped you out of his car at the Neon . Swiftly, you skimmed the article to find your name in the article several times. This was the _last_ thing you needed right now. Having old friends here was bad, but to have your name and picture printed together meant relocation! You remembered your phone and picked it up. Seto probably could hear the small panic in your voice, but it wasn't from what he assumed it to be most likely.

"Who the hell and how did they find out?"

"I don't know and have no clue how. Of course nothing is incriminating, but there's no point in lying now."

"I just knew today was one of those days you thought _nothing_ could go wrong, and then God decides to burst your bubble. Look, I'm gonna head to school now to make sure I don't get too much attention when I get on campus."

"That sounds like a good idea. Goodbye?"

"Yeah, bye."

With that, you put the paper in your bag and grabbed your keys. There was no way you were going to walk to school after that news. How could you have been so stupid? Why did you get caught up in all this? Deep down, you always knew this was going to happen, but you still became attached anyway.

"Good job Nicole, you've once again managed to set yourself up for relocation." You sighed as you pulled your car out of your driveway. Looking ahead, you sort of spaced out thinking of the conversation between you and your mother before the move here.

~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~

"Now dear remember we _must_ keep a low profile." she said as she finished packing her last bag.

"Yes mom. I understand. No social life. Why would I need one anyway? No relationships, why do I need one? No making a name for myself, like I would want to anyway. No friends, because once dad find us I'll just have to leave them like the others." You said throwing things in your bag.

"Look Nikki, you can do all that stuff, but you have to be subtle about it. I think Domino City is a good place to live and I think you'll think so to. There are a lot of great colleges and computer corporations there I bet who are looking for a computer genius like you" she smirked.

"Ok, I'll try, but It's gonna take me awhile. I mean the longest we've stayed anywhere was the two months in LA."

"I know dear. That's what I mean about Domino. I have a feeling we'll finally be able to buy a house instead of renting an apartment. Something just tells me we'll be there awhile." she spoke looking somewhat happy.

"Yea sure. I'll give it six weeks _tops_!" you said throwing your bag on the ground because you couldn't carry it any more.

~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~

Who would have thought? Well, of course _you_ knew your father knew you were here. How he found out, you still didn't know. You didn't tell your mother or anyone else because of this. Well, Mokuba knew, but he didn't know the relocation part of the story. Still, you had been here in Domino for so long that the thought of having to relocate hadn't crossed your mind in so long.

You were in such deep thought that you didn't hear someone call your name as you entered the school gates. Your attention was grabbed when you felt yourself run into that someone. Looking down you noticed you had ran into no other than Yugi.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. I was thinking about something and didn't realize where I was going." You apologized reaching your hand down to help him up.

"It's alright I needed to talk to you anyway"

"About what?"

"Take a guess"

"Alright, but not here." The two of you walked to a spot between two of the school buildings (like an alleyway).

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about you and Kaiba?" He asked suddenly.

"Because, he asked me to keep it under wraps. Actually, we both decided that much. Last thing I wanted was the attention, believe me."

"Well, you secrets out now. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know" you spoke as your eyes began to tear up.

"Nikki, are you alright. Is something wrong?"

"No, yea something's wrong, but do you think I could talk to Yami about this one. I think he can stand to listen to this better." You asked wiping away the forming tears.

"Sure" A flash of light emerged from the puzzle and Yugi was now Yami.

"Nikki, what's the matter?" he asked concerned but sternly.

"Yami, remember when I told you my folks are divorced?"

"Yes"

"I never told you why" he gave you one of his what-do-you-mean looks, but you continued on. "You see, since I can remember, my father ran a karate studio. I grew up in that place."

"That's where you learned you martial arts from?"

"Yes. A couple years ago, the studio ran into some really bad financial problems and my dad had to foreclose and the studio went bankrupt. This ran my father into a deep depression, and-" You paused knowing it had been so long since you told someone, "He found drinking to be his cure-all for his problems. Problem was, he changed due to the booze. He started becoming abusive, but my mother's was never around during his drunken spells, so she didn't know. He started with verbal abuse, but is soon turned physical. He and I would get into fights, but he being bigger and more resistant to pain I got the short end of the stick. No one knew because I knew to at least protect my face. I would wear long sleeves at all time to cover what injuries were visible. I thought that maybe he would change and I could get back to normal. When my mom noticed an injury here and there, I just blamed it on my clumsiness in PE class like I got hit with a ball. That was until I was hospitalized."

"Nikki-" Yami began, but you stopped him.

"My father and I got into verbal argument concerning my current boyfriend. Supposedly, my father shoved me and I fell backwards falling down the stairs. I broke a couple bones, a good sized concussion, and several deep cuts to mainly my head and some on my neck from hitting the edge of the coffee table at the bottom," You turned around and lowered your shirt collar in the back a little to reveal a scar you had from the accident. He was looking quite concerned now, "My mom finally realized what was going on under her nose, and we packed up to leave. I was in the middle of my freshman year then. We traveled around the states for awhile. Surprisingly, I finished up through my sophomore year despite all the time on the road running from my father. My mom was offered a job out of the States here in Domino, and we took it right away. We haven't heard from my father since before the move."

You saw Yami's face now go into full and total shock. "N-Nikki I still don't understand what it has to do with Kaiba?"

"_Everything!_ That article had a picture of me and my name. My father may be a drunk, but he isn't stupid. He has ways of finding out information. Most of all, It says I'm with Seto." You tried your best to hold back the tears as you sat down on a bench in the shadowed area.

"Well, it's true right?"

"Yes, but that's _beside_ the point."

"What _is_ the point then Nikki?" he asked clearly concerned.

"Look, the argument that my father and I had gotten into, my current boyfriend had become involved. My father went after him that night after I fell. I don't know what I would do if Seto was hurt again because of me. That article just told my father where and how to find and get me," you ran your fingers through your hair frustrated. You just couldn't take it anymore, so you quickly shot up snapping, "_Why?_ I was _finally_ happy! When my mom sees that article, she's going think about the dangers, and we'll move away again. I can't take the moving anymore!" You clutched your fists wondering how much trouble your father has caused you and your mom. You felt Yami's comforting hand on your shoulder as he stood by your side. You turned your head to face him.

"Does Kaiba know about this?"

"No, and don't tell him. I don't know how he would react to finding out about my family." you said standing up.

"My lips are sealed Nikki."

"Thanks Yami. Thank you for listening. I had to tell someone I could completely trust, and you were the first person who came to mind when I bumped into you earlier." you said wiping away your tears.

"You're welcome. Just remember, if you need _any_ help or _anything_ happens you can talk to me."

"Yea, I will. We need to get to class" you perked yourself up and tried to put on a convincing smile. The flash of light came, and Yami turned back into Yugi.

"So what did Yami say?"

"Not really anything, and that's what I needed. I only needed someone to listen, and that's what he did. Well, let's get to class shall we." You spoke getting the normal look back to your face even though your eyes were still a little red form crying.

As the two of you walked back into the school yard, you saw Seto's limo pull up.

"Yugi, I told Seto I'd meet him at school today, so I'll see you in class."

"See ya Nikki" The two of you went your separate ways. You began to ponder on how you could tell him about your situation. As you got close all you could think was 'how could this happen to me'


	31. Chapter 31: Just Wanna Be

PART 31

(Nicole's POV)

Suddenly, Seto turned around bumping into you. "Oh I'm really sorry Seto."

"It's alright I'm the one who wasn't watching where I was going." There were a few moments of eerie silence. "So how has your morning gone so far?" he asked.

"Well let's see, I pulled a total Tom Cruise and managed to dodge any threats to my life and wellbeing. Oh and I saved the world with my wicked spy skills." you said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes"

"No, I mean your eyes are red. Is something bothering you?" He couldn't know you were upset earlier.

"Yea, my allergies are acting up. You see I ran out of my medication yesterday and I can't get a refill until after school today. No worries, I can live a day with my allergies." Luckily, he bought it.

"Alright. We don't have much time before class starts, so let's go."

The two of you walked side by side. You didn't like displaying affection publicly and neither did he, so walking next to him was good enough for you. You started to notice the occasional death glare from the fan girls, but it didn't bother you. You made it to the point where you two had to go your separate ways.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you at lunch then" you said not wanting to leave his side. You turned and started to go your way. You were stopped by Seto turning you to face him. He gave you a short but sweet kiss as his way of saying goodbye. He left and you did the same.

You made it to your Pre-Cal a few minutes early and took a seat near Yugi. The day went pretty smoothly. You hadn't seen Seto all day due to the two of you not having a single class together. The lunch bell rang and you left for the cafeteria. You needed someone to talk to about your issues right now.

You paid for your lunch and looked all over for Seto. He wasn't in the lunchroom. 'He must have been called to work for some reason.' You thought to yourself. You decided to go talk to the gang. They most likely wanted to talk about the article. You just hoped Yami told no one about this morning. Knowing Yami, he didn't. His being trapped in the puzzle 5000 years taught him to keep to himself.

"Hea guys"

"Hello" they all said in unison.

"Do any of you know if Seto was called away today?" you asked as you sat down.

"Yea, moneybags got a call during 3rd and he left saying it was business. Why?" Joey asked.

"It's just Seto said that we were going to talk during lunch today. I guess something went wrong with one of the ongoing projects." you replied.

"Speaking of Kaiba, what's up with that article Nikki? You never told us about you and him." Duke questioned.

"We both decided it was best not to tell the world for the reason that popped up today. Besides, I've only been dating him a week. That's hardly long enough to really be all giddy about."

"Well what happened last night?" Tea asked with almost a giggle.

"Not much"

"Not much, come on! Going out with Kaiba is much.. Now spill the details" Tea interrogated.

"He took me out to dinner at an American style club. Ends up, old friends of mine were performing, and I did a mini show with them. Seto then took me to a local park on the outskirts of town where.. " you stopped short feeling your face go red.

"Where?" Tea pressed.

"We hung out together for a little bit. That's all. At the end, he walked me to my door."

"Who did you date last night? A Kaiba look-alike? I mean, I can't see Kaiba acting _normal_. It's just impossible. He's a total jerk and will never change." Joey said sounding really mad about it. You took this as an insult.

"_Joey Wheeler!_ I can't believe you. I thought you guys of all people could and would understand, but I stand corrected. You don't understand at all. Seto is kind and caring to those he is close to. You just don't want to notice it Wheeler," You could tell that Joey was starting to get angry, "You told me to follow my heart with the choices I make. It just seems when I do that, I must be told I was wrong and a fool for doing so. I won't stand this. If you don't mind I will eat somewhere else, so I don't end up hurting you Wheeler." You got up from your chair and walked briskly out of the cafeteria and into the school yard.

You were so flustered you just walked blindly. What was wrong with you and Seto? Why would Joey be so mad about it? You knew he and Seto never got along, but Seto wasn't bitter about you being friends with Joey. You were broken out of your mental rant by someone grabbing your arm forcing you to come face to face with…


	32. Chapter 32: Black Mail

PART 32

(Nicole's POV)

"God damnit Joey, what the hell was that for _damn_!" You barked rubbing your arm.

"_Why?_ Why him of all people" He forced still looking pissed.

"Joey, I don't know what's gotten into you. You _really_ need to take a chill pill, and what the hell are you talking about?!?!" You snapped.

"_Kaiba_! That's what I'm talkin about!" he yelled. He actually reminded you of a buddy you had in New York when you lived there.

"Oh my god!! I can't believe this. I know the two of you hate each other's guts, but you don't need to be so protective. I like how you've been like my older brother and all, but you don't need to act this way. So what if I'm going out with Seto? He's a good guy, and you just never took the time to get to know him." You spoke calming down.

"It's just I think you deserve better" Joey spoke lowering his voice as well but still sounding angry.

"_What_? Well, who would be better? _You_?" You saw his expression change from angry to somewhat hopeful at your sarcastic comment. "Joey Wheeler, you _can't_ be serious." you gasped.

"I'll show you how serious I am." He suddenly pulled you to him and placed his lips on yours. The kiss was sweet but forceful. You couldn't believe this. You used all of your might to push him off, and then slapped him across his face.

"_What the hell_ _Wheeler_! All you read in that article is true. I'm with Seto _not_ you. I'm sorry, but you and I are and forever will be just friends." You said as tears tried to force themselves out, but you held them back.

"Nikki I'm lookin out for ya. Kaiba is gonna hurt ya, and I don't wanna see that happen. I hate seein ya in pain. It's just..."

"If I'm with you I won't get hurt" you interrupted starting to get mad.

"Yea"

"Joey, you need to understand why I like Seto. There's a part of him that you've never seen before. He's nice and would do _anything_ before letting me get any where close to getting hurt. You see, he's a totally different person then you think you know." you reasoned.

"Nikki, you don't understand.."

"_No!_ You're the one who doesn't understand Wheeler. You're saying you want me to be happy. I _am_ happy. I'm with Seto. You don't know how long I've waited to be this happy, so _please_ don't try to ruin it for me." you pleaded.

"Alright, but know this. If _anything_ happens, I'm always here for ya." He spoke backing down.

"Well, I have to get cross campus, so we better head for class."

"Ok, I'll talk to ya latter Nikki. Bye"

"Bye Joey"

You left for your next class not believing what just happened. You _never_ expected Joey to pull something like that. How could he feel like that about you and you not notice it? Joey had always been real nice, but you always thought he was being a really good friend. You shortly arrived at your French III class with a few minutes to spare. You took your seat and waited for the bell. Class went by pretty normal. You held discussions and role play situations. The only rule was you could only use the French language. It all was normal until the teacher gave the class free time. You pulled out your book and started reading it. You didn't notice the figure standing over you.

"Silvers" the voice growled.

"What do you want Allison?" you asked not taking your eyes off your book.

"Take a guess Bitch" she snarled.

"Oh, I don't know would it actually be any of your business" you countered still reading your book.

"Look at me when I talk to you bitch"

"Vous a fait dit que quelque chose ou est votre cerveau travaillant trop lent pour comprendre que je dis" you asked in French hoping she understood. (Did you say something or is your brain working too slow to understand what I say)

"vous la chienne comment dfi vous dites cela" she retorted (you bitch how dare you say that).

"librer le pays" You suggested looking at your book once more. (free country)

"Eviter ma chienne d'homme" she sneared (Stay away from my man bitch)

"Lei la desidera il barbie scervellato" you said in your semi-native tongue, Italian. (You wish you brainless barbie)

"What did you just call me Silvers?"

"I guess you don't understand the Italian language" you said with a smirk.

"Heed this warning bitch, he's mine, and you won't have him"

"Look I'm not in the mood to talk to people, so just go away. You've made your point" you sighed trying to ignore her.

"Well, I'm starting to wonder if you can take it"

"Take what" you said starting to get annoyed.

"The pressure of being with two guys at once" she commented.

"_What?_" you forced.

"I saw you with Wheeler. I wonder how Seto would react if he knew"

"You wouldn't dare"

"I would. I mean he needs to know his girlfriend is cheating on him with that dog"

"For your information, Joey and I are just friends." you snapped.

"I don't call this just friends" she said holding up a Polaroid of Joey kissing you.

"Look if you were there, you would know I slapped him right after he did that." you forced.

"Well, Seto doesn't know that doesn't he?" she snickered. Suddenly the bell rang and Allison raced out the door. All you could hope for is that Seto was still at Kaiba Corp, and would be there until you arrived.


	33. Chapter 33: News & Facing Him

PART 33

(Nicole's POV)

You rushed out of the school after the bell signaling the end of sixth period rang. You had just arrived to your locker when you were taken to the noise of "Haunted" by Evanescence. You quickly grabbed your cell out of your bag.

"Silvers" you answered in your professional tone.

"Nikki, this lady won't tell us where your office is, because we aren't scheduled to meet you today." Taylor pouted.

"Oh sorry Taylor. That's for security reasons and I probably have a bunch of reporters on my ass. Look, I'm about to leave school right now. I'll see you in 10. Meet me in the main lobby and I'll get you guys security passes." you reassured her.

"See ya then"

"Bye" you hung up and grabbed your bags out of your locker.

As you drove to Kaiba Corp, all you could think about was how you were going to tell Seto about the whole Joey situation. You arrived to find reporters and news vans barricading the front entrance. There was _no_ way you were going to fight that crowd. You grabbed your duffel bag and snuck past all the reporters by entering Kaiba Corp through the back. You entered one of the bathrooms and changed out of your uniform quickly and into a red dress shirt, black skirt, and black heels. You walked into the main lobby to see your friends. All four were there, even Sam. You were happy to see he came to see you. It didn't matter how much you hated the guy, you couldn't stay mad at him. All four looked so board sitting there. Alex was doing a mini air drum, probably working out kinks in something they were trying to play. Mac was nearly falling asleep. Taylor and Sam were doing sort of the same as Alex, but with their own imaginary instruments.

"Wow, you guys look like crap. Too much partying I see" you teased. All four shot up and stared at you coming over and greeting you with a hug and hellos.

"_Wow_, are we dreaming or is _the_ Nicole Silvers wearing a business suit" Mac teased back.

"_Shut-up_ or I'll kick your ass Mac" you retorted. This only caused them all to laugh.

"Still the same Nicole." Sam laughed.

"Alright, alright, laughing at Nikki time is over. Let's go get your passes, so we can catch up in my office." you spoke walking to the front desk.

"Miss Silvers, may I help you?" the young lady asked you.

"Yes, I need 4 security passes that will allow my friends to go to my office." you asked.

"Yes maim" She coded something in her computer and took four empty cards swiping them through a machiene. She placed the keys on necklace-like things, and handed them to you. You gladly took them thanking the young woman.

"OK guys, these cards will allow you onto the floor my office is on. You just swipe these in the card key slot in the elevator and it will take you straight to my floor. Well, let's go" you walked them over into the elevator and swiped your key card. The doors closed and the elevator traveled to the top floor. The five of you stepped out when the doors opened again. You told your friends to go on to your office while you talked to the secretary. "Is Mr. Kaiba in his office right now?"

"No maim, he's been in and out of meetings all day. He just left for one and it isn't expected to end until around five" she answered.

"Thank you very much"

"You're welcome"

You traveled into your office. You saw the look on your friends faces as they were examining your office. "You guys can stop gaping now"

"Oh my god Nikki. This place is huge" Alex gasped.

"Yea, that was my first reaction when I saw it for the first time." you said going behind your desk to start your work. You told your friends to just take their seats on the couch and chairs in the office. "So what's happened these past two years of my absence" you asked.

"Nothing much, but we have something totally cool to tell you." Taylor spurted.

"What's that?" you asked.

"Well, we didn't get to tell you, because you left too soon last night."

"What is it Taylor _geez_" you asked in suspense.

"Well, it ends up our parents wanted us to get a better education, and....."

"What Taylor is trying to say is that the four of us were moved to Domino and we will be attending Domino High School with you as part of a study abroad program" Sam budded in.

"_Are you guys serious?_" you squealed jumping out of your seat.

"We all thought our parents doing this was a lame idea, but we changed our minds when we found you last night. We start school Monday." Mac spoke.

"Wow, now I have someone to help me beat up Wheeler" you said.

"Who's Wheeler and what did he do to you." Alex interrogated.

You explained the whole situation on how he kissed you than you slapped him for it. Only to be confronted by the school slut who happened to take a picture of the kiss and threatened to tell Seto and make him believe you kissed him.

"That _bitch_!" Taylor spoke somewhat loudly.

"I know, so I'm waiting for Seto to get out of his darn meeting, so I can explain the whole situation, before Allison gets her way." There suddenly came a knock at the door. "Come in" you answered. Suddenly a black blur scurried across the room ramming into you. Lucky for you, you were standing in front of a padded chair and fell into it.

"Hello to you too Mokuba" you giggled giving him a hug as well. Looking up, you noticed the confused look on your friends' faces. "Oh, guys, this is Mokuba, Seto's little brother. You know, the cool kid I told you about last night. He comes and hangs with me a lot when his brother is real busy or when Mokie's just plain board. You could say I'm his babysitter, but the kid's 11, so I don't use that term." You said pointing to Mokuba.

"Nikki, who are these people?" Mokuba asked staring at your friends.

"Well Mokie, these are my friends that I grew up with in the states." You introduced each of them and told him what they played. "Well that's the whole band except for me. You know my name and I was lead singer of the group. Now, what brings you to my office?" you asked.

"Well, Seto's been in meetings all day, and I needed help on my work, and I thought you could help." he spoke

"Of course Mokuba. Just go over to the table and get your stuff ready, while I talk to my friends real quick." you told him motioning to the table next to your desk. He nodded and did what you told him.

"Well, so you guys have all moved to Domino. That is a _treat_!" you spoke excided.

"Yea, and knowing you're here means we can get the band in its original form and get a gig every weekend and just go out and have fun." Alex said jumping up and down.

"Someone needs to back off the sugar" you teased.

"So how are ou going to tell Seto about the Joey situation" Taylor asked trying to keep her voice down, so Mokuba couldn't hear.

"Easy, the truth. I'll tell him Joey told me he liked me, and was mad at the fact I am dating Seto. He kissed me to prove he liked me. Then I slapped him for doing it. It shouldn't be that hard. My only worry is his reaction to Joey kissing me. I mean look he was wrong for doing it _knowing_ I had a boyfriend, but he's still my friend. I don't want Seto killing him." you answered.

"_Joey kissed you?_" Mokuba said astonished.

"Yes Mokuba, he did, and I slapped him _hard_ for it. After that he got a nice lecture on how he has _no_ chance with me, because I like your brother, so no telling Seto. He has to hear about this from me. If he hears about it from someone else before me, he'll be so mad about the kiss and won't let me explain." you told him.

"Ok, you just want to tell him soon, or waiting will make him mad." he said.

"Yea, I'm telling him once he gets out of the meeting he's in right now." you answered with a reassuring smile.

"Nicole, there's something else we need to tell you." Mac said looking unsure about something.

"What is it Mac." you asked.

"Well, we think you're in trouble. You see I think your dad is here in Domino, and you know how he feels about you and your mom. I mean, if he finds you, he'll try to hurt you all again." He trailed off.

"I know, he and I had a talk" you said.

"_What? When? Where?_" Sam busted out.

"Sam it's alright. I took Mokuba to get something to eat, and when we were leaving he confronted me. He asked to talk. We walked into an ally near my car, and talked. When I went to leave, he tried to keep me there. I hit him aside his head, and ran. That was four months ago, and I haven't seen him since." You said.

"Well after that article, I think you have something to worry about." Alex stated.

"I know. I mean, I don't know how my mom's gonna react. She's turned paranoid after all this time of running. I afraid of how's she's gonna react." Suddenly, your office phone went off. "Real sorry guys, but I have to take this" You said walking to your desk. "Hello, Nicole Silvers here," you answered as business like as you could.

"_Nicole_, where are you are you alright. I've been trying to call you all day, but your phone's been off"  
"Woah mom, take a chill pill. I'm at Kaiba Corp, if you don't remember the number you called being my office phone. I'm alright. I'm here with Mokuba. My phone's been off due to me being in school. I would have gotten in trouble if it went off. I turned it back on after school. Why are you spazing out mom? You're acting a bit more paranoid then usual" you spoke trying to get her to calm down.

"_Have you read the paper today?_" she yelled.

"Yes, but I don't see what you're spazing over. I've got a boyfriend who happens to be a very well known guy. What's the deal, you told me to make friends and all."

"That's not the point" she countered.

"What is the point mother"

"We're _moving_ and that's _final!_ Our stuff is already out of the house. We leave tomorrow."

"Where are we staying tonight?" you asked.

"The Sheriton hotel near the airport." she answered.

"_Mom_ we _can't_. I'm _finally_ happy here. Why do we have to do this? I bet he didn't even read the article. Mom, I have friends here. People who care about me. I can't just get up and do this to them-"

"We're moving and that's _final_ Nicole. This is for your own safety." "I don't care about my safety. I'm happy here. This is the first time in two years I've felt that way. We _can't_ do this."

"We are. Now, you have enough time to tell your friends goodbye and resign from your job. I'll be waiting for you at the hotel goodbye." You slammed the receiver down.

"_Darn it_!" you yelled slamming your hands onto your desk looking down. You felt the tears threaten your eyes.

"Nicole, What's going on?" Mac asked clearly concerned. You looked up fighting the tears. You could slowly feel yourself loosing control.

"I'm _moving… again!_ This always happens. I wait not wanting to get attached, and when I do I pack up. I moved here, and I've been here for six months. That's a long time. I made friends. Even went as far as a boyfriend. It's all ruined when someone decides to make my relationship public. If they had kept my name under wraps or just not shown my picture with my name , I wouldn't be in this mess."

"_You can't leave!_" Taylor yelled in shock.

"Yea, we've waited two years to hear from you. We, by chance, move to the city you live in only to be told you're moving away." Alex added.

"I have no choice. As long as I'm a minor I have to go with her. When she gets paranoid and thinks my father's close she moves and I go with her. I have to do this until I turn 18, and I can't wait for that." you snapped

"Nikki, they're right you can't go." Mokuba argued.

"I'm so sorry Mokuba, but I have to. The witness protection would agree with my mother." you said coming up to him and kneeling to meet his eye level, "My past has caught up to me. It's a dangerous past, and I don't know what I would do if you or your brother got hurt because of it. I really don't want to leave," you paused, "I'll tell you this. I'll try to write you. My name might be different due to me being in hiding. If I don't, just wait for me and don't forget me. Once I turn 18 I'm coming back on my own. This is where all my friends are, and this is my home." You hugged him tightly.

"You don't understand" Mokuba argued.

"What?" you asked.

"Seto's changed since you met him. He's a lot happier. If you leave, he won't be happy anymore" he stated. You could tell he was holding back like you

"Mokuba I'm sorry. I'm going to miss you and your brother the most." you spoke letting Mokuba out of your hug.

"Nikki, I want you to promise that you will come back." Mokuba said looking very sad.

"I promise I promise you Mokuba. I'll come back when I turn 18 or if possible before." you answered wiping the forming tears away. "Look Mokuba, I want you to go ahead and go home. I'll tell Seto all he needs to know. I'll try and see you before I leave tomorrow. If I don't I want you to take care of your brother and make sure you keep him in check. No wild parties and that kind of stuff. We don't want him going all bad boy on me. I'll have to smack him if he does." This made Mokuba giggle.

"Alright."

"OK, now run along Mokuba" You said ruffling his raven black hair. He grabbed his bag and left your office.

"Well, I guess you guys can help me pack up my office." you said fighting back your frustration

The five of you collected your things in silence putting them in boxes and taking them down. Your office was now bare. The only things in it were the furniture that came with the office. You got the numbers and addresses of your friends' new house in Domino, so you might have the chance to contact them later. They left around four thirty leaving you in your empty office alone. You sat on the sofa with your head in your hands thinking on what you were going to tell Seto about all this happening. All you could hope for is that he didn't blow a gasket with the Joey thing and go and kill him. How hurt would he be with the news of you leaving, he not being able to see you again until at least you turn 18. That's almost two years away. Would he change in your absence, most likely. How is just the question. The phone in your office rang.

"Silvers here" you answered.

"Miss Silvers, I thought you would want to know that Mr. Kaiba just got out of his meeting and will be in his office shortly." the secretary spoke.

"Thank you I will meet him there. Just don't tell him I'm in there."

"Alright"

"Thank you" with that you hung up the phone. You grabbed your resignation paper and entered his office. You waited probably two minutes when he entered the office. He looked extremely tired, and with past experiences you knew he was easily agitated in this state. He looked shocked to see you.

"Nicole what are you doing in here." He asked shutting the door behind him.

"Seto...."


	34. Chapter 34: Here I Go

PART 34

(Nicole's POV)

"Seto.... there's something you need to know." He gave you a questioning look. He came up to you and gave you a short unexpected kiss.

"What is it Nicole?"

"You might want to sit down for this" you suggested pointing at the couch right behind him.

"That's actually a good idea" he smirked wrapping his arms around you and pulling you down on the couch with you in his lap.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" He whispered in your ear bringing you closer to him.

"Seto," you paused trying to pick the words, "Why is it so damned hard to say this. OK, truth is," You were cut off by the annoying phone.

With a sigh, Seto picked you up off his lap and went to answer the phone. "Hello, Seto Kaiba speaking." Your attention now turned to the paper you held in your hand. You would have to tell him the Joey news first. The hurt had been killing you since Joey had first done it.

"_What_?" You heard Seto yell. You glanced at him to catch a very that could kill being thrown in your direction. 'this isn't good' you thought to yourself. He quickly began doing something on his computer. What was the problem? What made him so agitated. Had one of your programs gone on the fritz? Suddenly, you saw an angry/hurt/shocked/pain look in his eyes as he spoke again.

"Thank you" With that, he slammed the phone back on its hook.

"Seto, what's wrong." you asked as you walked towards him. He shot you the scariest look ever forcing you to stop in your tracks. "Seto.."

"_Why?_ Why Nicole. What would make you do such a thing?" he yelled throwing his hand in the direction of the computer screen. You looked to see the picture Kieda Allison had shown you earlier.

"This is what I've been trying to talk to you about."

"What that you like that dog Wheeler, and would rather be with him instead of me?"

"No!"

"I don't want to hear it Nicole just leave" He growled through his clenched teeth.

"Seto, just let me.."

"_Did you not hear me? Get the hell out of my sight_!"

"Fine, but know this Mr. Kaiba, a picture captures one moment in time not the moment before or the moment after. Figure out what happened in those two moments and you'll understand." you began to storm out. Remembering the paper you held in your hand you turned around not looking at him. "By the way, I now have a reason not to regret doing _this_" you slammed the paper on the table next to his desk, and turned back around. With that, you stormed back into your now bare office. You realized you sill wore the necklace he gave you. You quickly took it off and threw it on the corner of your desk. Picking up your bag, you left Kaiba Corp in a rage.

(Seto's POV)

You had been called out of your third period class for an emergency meeting. Since it was Friday you knew the day would be full of these types of meetings. You were disappointed in that since you really wanted to talk to Nicole. You knew something was bothering her this morning, but she just didn't want to tell you. You were going to find out one way or another. Your day was pretty much filled with listing to other businessmen, most being twice your age, rant on their companies. 'Like I would ever care' The whole day had been tiring. You finished up the last meeting around 4:30. After what seemed to be an eternity, you made it back to your office only to find Nicole waiting there. You were originally shocked, but you soon became pleased. You had waited all day to talk to her.

"Seto, there's something you need to know." You were struck confused at this comment at first. You walked over and gave her a sweet kiss hello.

"What is it Nicole?" you asked.

"You might want to sit down for this." she pointed to the couch which sat right behind you. This gave you an idea. You had been wanting to just relax all day. "

That actually sounds like a good Idea" you spoke as you wrapped your arms around her bringing her down with you sitting on your lap. "Now what did you want to tell me?" You whispered in her ear bringing her loser to you. You don't know why, but you enjoyed the feeling of her being this close.

"Seto," she paused seeming as if she was fishing for words to say, "Why is it so damned hard to say this. OK, truth is," She was cut off by the phone on your desk.

You had waited all day to talk to her, when you finally had your chance it was ruined by a phone call. You loosened your hold on her waist allowing her to get up followed by you. You made it to your desk and answered you phone.

"Hello Seto Kaiba Speaking"

"Mr. Kaiba," a familiar female voice spoke. You just couldn't remember who, "I thought you would like to know the proof I have on your girlfriend cheating on you."

"_What_?" you yelled as you became angered at this comment and looked at Nicole. 'She wouldn't!'

"Check the e-mail labeled SECRET and you'll see my proof." The voice continued. You went on your computer and traveled to your e-mails choosing the one specified opening it. You were shocked to see a picture of Nicole kissing that third-rate duelist Wheeler.

"You see... My proof Mr. Kaiba, Goodbye" the voice hung up. Seeing this swelled all the anger inside of you. You slammed the phone on the receiver after saying thank you and just looked back at the screen.

"Seto, what's wrong" she dared to ask. You just shot her an even angrier look causing her to stop her advance in your direction. "Seto..."

You snapped.

"_Why?_ Why Nicole. What would make you do such a thing?" You pointed to the revolting sight on your screen.

"This is what I've been trying to talk to you about."

"What that you like that dog Wheeler, and would rather be with him instead of me"

"No!" she denied.

You couldn't take this anymore. You no longer wanted to talk to her. You clenched you teeth in anger as you spoke. "I don't want to hear it Nicole just leave"

"Seto, just let me.." Your anger took over.

"_Did you not hear me? Get the hell out of my sight_!" You felt the urge to slap her, but you held it back for some reason.

"Fine," She forced, "but know this Mr. Kaiba, a picture captures one moment in time not the moment before or the moment after. Figure out what happened in those two moments and you'll understand." She turned and began to leave, but she stopped and turned around, "By the way, I now have a reason not to regret doing _this_" she slammed a piece of paper on the table next to your desk. She stormed out of your office and into hers.

You dropped into your chair thinking how stupid you were. For once in your life your step-father was right about something. He had always told you emotions were for the weak. You had let her in, and you paid the price of betrayal. You began to work trying to get her out of your mind. The more you did this, the more you thought about her. She intruded every one of your thoughts. You couldn't take it anymore after an hour or so.

You got up and charged into her office. You became stunned to find it empty. All of her things were gone. The only stuff left was the furniture. Looking at the desk, you saw the necklace you had given her. Picking the small piece of jewelry you thought back to the last words she told you.

"I now have a reason not to regret doing _this_"

You rushed into your office and picked up the paper that lay on the table. You dropped it realizing it was the announcement of her resignation. The paper fell from your hands and onto the floor.

"What have I done?"


	35. Chapter 35: Dream Dream Dream

PART 35

(Nicole's POV)

You didn't feel like talking to your mom right now. You decided you would pay Yugi a visit and tell him about your moving. You wiped away the still flowing tears before pulling up to the game shop about ten minutes later walking in to find no one in the shop. You saw that the door leading into the house was open.

"Anyone home?" You were met by Yugi and that quirky smile he always wore.

"Hello Nikki" he chirped. His smile soon faded after seeing your reddened eyes.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" he asked. You put your back against the corner behind you and just slid down to the floor.

"Everything, my life is so messed up" You began to cry again pulling your knees to your chest. Yugi bent down next to you asking what was wrong, but you didn't answer. You heard someone else enter the shop, but didn't look up to see who they were.

"Oh my god Nikki! What happened?" Tea gasped coming over to you.

"I can never be happy in my life" you managed to get out with your head still in your knees. Suddenly you heard more footsteps coming to your side.

"Tristan, help me get her up, so we can get her inside." Someone stated. You felt two sets of muscular arms help you to your feet. One let go allowing the other to help you. You didn't know who it was. You just buried your head in their shoulder and continued crying.

"Come on Nikki, let's get you inside the house and out of the shop" Duke whispered still holding your upper-arm and wrapping his other arm around your waist to help you remain standing.

Though this was normally out of the question, you really didn't care at the moment. The two boys, that you now knew to be Duke and Tristan, walked you over to the couch in the middle of the living room. You grabbed one of the throw pillows and wrapped your arms around it and allowing the tears to continue to run down your face. Everything was a blur through your tears, and your throat was beginning to get soar.

"Nikki, what happened?" Tristan asked squatting down in front of you.

"Seto.." is all you could manage to say through the silent sobs.

"What did he do to you Nikki I'll go kick his butt." Joey spoke up.

"It's your fault Wheeler!" You yelled thinking of today's chain of events. It all started going bad when he kissed you.

"What did you do Joey?!?" they all yelled out turning their attention to Joey.

"I..I..Um..I.."

"I'll tell you what he did, he kissed me _knowing_ I was with Seto" You snapped forcefully not even glancing in Joey's direction.

"_Joey Wheeler_ How could you?" Tea yelled at him.

"What does this have to do with Kaiba?" Duke asked.

You explained the ordeal with the picture and what happened in the office leaving out the more personal points.

"So, he gave you no time to explain" Tristan clarified.

"This is Seto Kaiba we're talking about does he _ever_ give people time to explain? I learned _that_ when I first started working for the man." You replied sarcasticly.

"Good point" Duke added.

"Doesn't matter any way either way I would have left tonight anyway." you sighed thinking about you moving. "What do you mean Nikki?" Yugi asked.

"Well, what I'm about to tell you is the _real_ reason I came over here in the first place." You spoke wiping away the last of your tears.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"Well, some things have come up, and... I'm....uh.. _look_ I'm moving away tomorrow" you managed to spurt out.

"What do you mean you're moving tomorrow?" Tristan yelled out in disbelief.

"I'm getting on a plane tomorrow morning leaving Domino City not to return until I become old enough to be my own Guardian. That's when I turn 18 which is a little less than two years away." you explained.

"Well, why do you have to leave like _this?_" Joey asked.

"Well, if you _must_ know Wheeler, You can ask Yami that question after I leave. I don't feel like telling the story again."

"Where are you going?" Tea asked

"I have no clue only my mom and case worker know that. I won't be able to send letters for a _while_, so you guys might not hear from me again until I return. There are two things I want you to do for me." You asked.

"What are they?" Duke asked.

"_One_, I want you guys to take care of Mokuba for me. He's a sweet kid and I want him to be just as sweet when I return. I don't want Seto's crabby attitude to cramp Mokie's style. The _second_ thing I want you guys to do is take care of some friends of mine. They just moved here from where I used to live. They start Domino High on Monday. I want you guys to look after them and make sure they start to like it here. I just found out they moved here today, and I leave tomorrow morning, so I didn't get to show them around." You sighed wishing you had more time with your friends.

"What are their names and what do they look like?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, how stupid of me. You don't know them and I expect you to know who they are. I've got a picture of them" You said digging through your duffel and getting your wallet out. You took out a picture of you and the band after one of your performances, and set it on the coffee table so they all could see it. You explained who was who and told a little bit about each person, so they would know how to talk to them. You looked at your watch and read 8 PM.

"Yikes, I gotta go you guys. Look I'll call you guys tomorrow and tell you when my flight leaves. You can see me off and we can have a true farewell." You said getting up and leaving. You left the game shop not to return for awhile. You made it to the hotel half an hour later.

You asked the receptionist which room was yours, and she handed you a room key telling you the number. You traveled up to your room with your bags in tote. You made it up to the room a few minutes later to be greeted by your mom and your case worker.

"Hello there Mr. Gibbs"

"Hello Nicole, so you said your goodbyes yet?" The man asked.

"Not completely. They're going to see me off at the airport tomorrow. I don't wanna leave this place" you tell him falling back into a padded chair in front of him.

"You actually got attached to this place?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Yea, but let's get that to the past. Where am I moving to?"

"Well, I hear you're good with the French language, so you're going to live in Paris." He told you. You loved the idea of living in Paris, but you didn't want to leave Domino to do it.

"Look, there's something else Nicole," Gibbs spoke

"What?" you asked.

"Well, seeing how your name is well known now, we changed your name for your safety." he told you.

"Well, what do I call myself now?"

"Marie Bennet, and your mom is Jerry Bennet. You're going to continue school. I hate to say this, but you know the drill with this." he said.

"When do we leave exactly?" your mother asked.

"Well, Ms. Bennet, you and your daughter are scheduled to leave on flight 411 tomorrow morning at 9:30. I will be there to board you. Now, here are your passports, papers, and tickets. I will see the two of you tomorrow morning." he told you giving your mom a folder with everything in it.

"Goodnight Mr. Gibbs" you said giving him a fake salute knowing he was an Ex-Mariene. With that, Gibbs left. You and your mother changed into PJ's and went to sleep. You took awhile, but succeeded in a dreamless slumber.

(Seto's POV)

You arrived home around eleven to find Mokuba asleep on the couch with the TV running. You let out a sigh as you stared upon the sight. Even though he tried to act mature for his age, he was still a kid, and this sight proved it. You turned off the TV and slowly picked him up making sure you didn't wake him. Next, you carefully carried him up to his room and laid him on his bed. As you were about to leave, he mumbled something,

"Thank you Nikki"

You then realized what had happened. You had pushed away the only person who succeeded to get close to you and your brother. How was Mokuba going to react to Nicole and you not being together? How are you reacting? Your thoughts were now plagued by her. Was this because you _missed_ her? You were just going to tell Mokuba tomorrow, and you left for bed. You changed out of your work clothes and into something to sleep in. It took you awhile, but you finally fell asleep.

~*~Dream~*~

You were walking down the halls of your mansion looking for something, but you just didn't know exactly what?

"Somebody help me they're attacking me?" You heard someone yell.

You rushed to the door down the hall where the yell came from. Pushing the door open, you saw a woman bent over two children tickling them. The woman couldn't see you due to her back being to you, but the two children took notice to your arrival.

"_Daddy's home!!_" The two yelled laughing.

The woman quickly turned her head, and you were shocked to recognize Nicole, but she seemed older. She let the children out of her grip, and they came running in your direction. One was a young boy who reminded you of yourself when you were younger. Running behind him was a little girl who had sparkling blue eyes and a smile that reminded you of Nicole somewhat. They each reached you at the same time giving your legs a hug due to your height compared to their own.

"Hello daddy!" the little girl squealed jumping up and down.

"OK, kids let's not kill daddy, you know he and mommy have a date tonight, and mommy wants to go on it." Nicole spoke as she stood up and walked up to you.

You were still trying to process this information. Who were these children? Why did they call you dad? Did Nicole just call herself mom? Why did she look older? What was going on?

"OK kids, Uncle Mokuba and Amaya are waiting for you guys in the playroom. I'm thinking you need to go meet them over there, because I hear they have a surprise for you." She told the two children.

They let go of you and gave Nicole a hug before they quickly scurried out of the room. You were so confused. What was going on?

"Hea there handsome." She greeted as you felt her arms go around your neck pulling you down to her level where you felt her lips attach to your own. Wasn't she pissed at you? Didn't the two of you just have a large fight? You were about to deepen it anyway when you heard what seemed to be giggling. Nicole quickly backed away and went towards the door where you could see the heads of the two children peeping around the corner.

"Alexzander and Melony Kaiba, go to the playroom now, and let the grownups have their time." Nicole instructed chasing the two children from the door way and closing the door behind her as she re-entered.

"I swear they're the two most curious children I've ever met. They get that from you.. you know?" she said as she walked back up to you.

"Nicole-" you began. You had to apologize, but she stopped you. Had she forgiven you already? You still wanted to ask her so many questions, but they all fell to the back of your mind.

"Now where were we..." she suggested wrapping her arms around our neck again.

"Right about here" you spoke brining your lips upon hers again. You plunged all the emotions you wanted to express to her then, so you deepened the kiss to show to her how sorry you were. You enjoyed the touch of her lips against yours, but all seemed so short before you heard the loud shattering of glass near by. Nicole jolted in our arms and suddenly fell limp.

~*~End of Dream~*~

You were awaken by your alarm clock. What just happened? All that was a dream, but it seemed so real. You knew what you had to do. You were going to find Nicole and talk to her, and the first place you had to check was her home.

Quickly, you threw on a change of clothes. You went right past Ruby and your brother who were in the dining room, You heard someone call your name, but it didn't phase you. You were on a mission, and nothing mattered but that. Once at her home, you didn't get an answer when you knocked. You turned the knob on her front door to find it to be unlocked. Were Nicole and her mother always this careless? You walked in to find the same sight as Nicole's office. The only things there was the furniture that came with the house. What was going on?

Knowing she wouldn't be at the office you called the House to see if Nicole had told Mokuba any thing. "Hello Kaiba residence" came Mokuba's cherry voice.

"Mokuba, has Nicole told you anything about her leaving the City, because she resigned from Kaiba Corp and I went to her house to find it empty." you told him.

"She didn't tell you last night Seto?" Mokuba asked shocked to hear this.

"What didn't she tell me?"

"Her mom is forcing her to move away this morning. She just called and said her plane leaves in one hour"

"Look, I'm almost home. I want you to be outside and ready when I pull up. We're going to try and catch her before that plane leaves. There is no way she's leaving this city."

"I'll be waiting big brother!"

With that, you hung up and raced the rest of the way to the house. Mokuba was standing on the steps and quickly jumped in when you pulled up. He quickly buckled his seatbelt and told you to go. You looked at the clock. 'We don't have much time.' You thought to yourself. The airport was a 20 minute drive without traffic. Adding to that, you had to find the right terminal. 'Please Nicole don't leave without hearing what I have to say' you thought as you raced to the Domino Airport.


	36. Chapter 36: Moving Away

PART 36

(Nicole's POV)

You woke up around 7:30 that morning hoping you were waking up from a dream, but you knew it was all real with a quick scan of the room. Why did it always happen like this? You were, once again, in a hotel room the morning before a reassignment. Where would you go now? You and your mother have lived all across the U.S. and now Japan. What was next?

The only thing that made the morning worse was knowing all your things were at the airport meaning, you didn't have any clean clothes. You took a shower and threw on the outfit you wore for work yesterday. What wasn't better than the school uniform? Well, there was a bright side. With the move, you wouldn't have to wear that uniform again.

You decided since it was a little after 8:15 now, Seto would have most likely gone to work, and you could talk to Mokuba without having to speak with Seto. You just decided to call the others first to be safe. It was about 8:30 when you called the Kaiba Mansion.

"Hello" came Mokuba's cherry voice.

"Hea Mokie" you spoke fighting the tears.

"Nikki, you haven't left yet have you?" He asked worriedly.

"Actually that's what I'm calling about. You see my plane leaves in an hour, and I thought you might want to see me off" you told him.

"That will be _great_! I'll have a car take me." he said.

"OK, I'm going to the airport right now, I'm in terminal 15. My other friends will be there, so until then Mokuba. Bye"

"Bye" you hung up and traveled down the road.

It hurt you slightly knowing you were leaving the kid behind. If possible, you had grown more attached to Mokuba then you had his brother. The thought made you realize that Mokuba had given you so much and yet you had given him so little to remember you by. Quickly, you swung buy a local store & picked up a picture frame. You had a couple rolls of film developed & one of them was from a weekend with Mokuba while Seto was away on business. Luckily for you, you had left the packets in your backpack meaning they didn't get packed with the rest of your stuff.

Upon placing the photos in their designated spots you wrote out a quick little note & had the gift wrapped so to give it to Mokuba at the airport. You just hoped he understood, if not now later.

You made it to the airport about five minutes later and spotted all your friends except Mokuba waiting at the gate. The two groups were already talking to each other and seemed to be getting along well.

"Hea guys" you spoke getting their attention. You gave each person a strong hug realizing what was happening. The water works began to start. This would be the last time you would see these people you called friends. In a very short amount of time you would be boarding a plane to Paris and wouldn't be coming back for awhile.

"So this is it. In 15 minutes I leave Domino City" you spoke with tears running down your face.

"We don't want you to leave Nikki. We finally got you back." Alex wined

"Yeah. You could at least tell us where you're going?" Tea pressed.

"I-I can't guys. Fed rules. It's a liability." You answered cringing slightly. You wanted to tell them where you were going. You wanted to bring them with, but you couldn't. You just couldn't have what you wanted in this life.

"But why now? Alex is right, we _just_ got you back." Sam stated.

"Well Sammy, like any other time this has happened. Identities have been compromised, and they must be protected." You laughed slightly, "My god! I know the drill all too well."

Joey was about to speak but he stopped for some reason. That's when a hand was placed on your shoulder. You turned back to see Gibbs.

"Nicole it's time to say goodbye. We need to board the flight." he told you. You were shot down from your happiness, and thrown into despair. It now came to this. Mokuba still hadn't shown up. What had kept him? You took out the box and card and walked over to Yugi.

"Yugi, I need you to give this to Mokuba. I was hoping to give it to him before I left, but he hasn't shown up. Just make sure he gets this." You told him handing him the gift.

"I will" he responded.

"Thanks," you turned and began to leave "Goodbye my friends" you yelled waving to them.

You were almost at the gate when suddenly you heard something,

"_Nicole_!"

You turned around to see......

(Seto's POV)

After hitting traffic, you finally made it to the airport.

"Mokuba, did Nicole say anything about where she would meet you." You asked entering the building.

"Yea, she told me terminal 15." he answered. 'Just great' you thought. Knowing the airport as much as you did, you knew that terminal was on the other side as well as the largest with the most gates.

"Mokuba we have to hurry, we don't have much time" you told him picking up some speed. You couldn't go into a full sprint, because you would leave Mokuba behind.

You looked at your watch. You had only minutes, and you were still far away from the terminal. How could you have been so stupid not to notice her leaving the city? You let you anger blind your better judgement not letting you see what was so obvious. Mokuba had told you all about it in the car and you felt like a total idiot not listing to her. As you thought back, she had tried to tell you the truth, but was too stubborn to hear it.

"Seto wait up!" You heard Mokuba yell. You looked back to see Mokuba falling behind. You had no time for delays. You quickly scooped him up and continued to hurry for your destination. You finally made it to the terminal and spotted Yugi and his friends as well as the group of people you met the other night. You ran right in their direction,

"_Nicole!_"

(Your POV)

Mac came up to you.

"Be careful and come back to see us" He gave you one last hug.

"Goodbye Mac. I _will_ miss you guys _a lot_, and remember I promised Mokuba that I would return" You reminded him.

"Flight 411 final boarding call" spoke a voice on the intercom system.

"Well, that's me. See ya." you said walking into the gate giving the sturdiest your ticket and boarding the plane. The woman closed the door behind you symbolizing the point of no return. You walked down the gate and entered the plane finding your seat next to the window. On the other side was your mom.

"Welcome to flight 411 ladies and gentlemen. Destination Paris. This is your captain Aaron, and we will be leaving shortly. Our stops are Hong Kong, New Delhi, Rome, then Paris. If you would watch the women up front they will give you the proper safety instructions." spoke the pilot through the intercom system. You drowned the rest out looking out the window. You wondered why Mokuba didn't come this meant so much to the both of you. The plane soon started to move turning onto the runway. You looked as you picked up speed and began to get off the ground. That was it. You had left the city and starting a new life as Marie Bennet. You were no longer Nicole silvers. That name would forever be combined with that of the guy you still cared about but hated you, Seto Kaiba.

(Seto's POV)

The group of people turned to see you panting as you set Mokuba down.

"Nicole....Where.....is....she?" you asked between breaths. They all just looked away.

"She's gone Kaiba. Her plane took off just a moment ago." Tea explained. You heart just sank into your stomach. She was gone. She left with the thought you hated her.

"_What?!_" Mokuba yelled out. You knew this was hardest for him. He had gotten so close to her, and then she suddenly left.

"Mokuba, Nicole told me to give this to you." Yugi spoke holding a small wrapped box. Mokuba took it opening the small gift to reveal a dual picture frame.

"Aren't these good pictures Seto" Mokuba spoke holding the frame up for you to see. The pictures were of her and Mokuba. You just couldn't recognize the occasion. What you did recognize was that smile that seemed to brighten up the whole room. They both looked so happy. "Read her note Seto," Mokuba said handing you a card with a handwritten note inside.

_Dear Mokie,_

_Hea kid. Sorry I had to leave like this. Like I told you some things in my past came back and doing this will keep you and your brother out of harms way. I hope you like the photos. Good times. Good times. Don't grow up too quick. I want to come back and play with the Mokuba I remember leaving behind. No girlfriends unless I approve. You can't just go out with anyone you know. Take care of your brother for me. He and I didn't exactly leave on a good note, and right now, he pretty much hates my guts, but I still care about him. Don't let him go all wild on me. Your brother is a great guy who cares for you __**very**__ much. You can learn a lot from him, you just have to listen. Now listen, I may not be physically in Domino, but __**trust**__ me I left my heart there. Take care of it for me, and I'll see it when I get back. (whenever that is) I'll see you around kiddo._

_~Nikki~_


	37. Chapter 37: New Home

PART 37

(Nicole's POV)

The whole flight was quiet. All you did was listen to your Evanescence and Linkin Park CDs as you looked out the window. Some instances, you fell asleep with boredum. All you could think about was how were ou going to live without him. _NO_, how could Nicole Silvers live without him? Marie Bennet had never met him. As much as you know she's never even heard of him. _She_ could live without him You fell asleep for the last few hours of the flight waking to someone shacking you.

"Marie, Marie, come on kid we're here" At first ou thought some maniac had confused you with someone, but then you remembered _you_ were now Marie. You slowly fluttered your eyes open to see Gibbs. "Finally! Geez girl. You sleep like a rock you know that. You're worse than DiNozzo."

"Sorry, but I just have a lot on my mind tight now." You said thinking about your old life back in Domino. No matter how hard you tried, you would never be able to forget.

You stretched your now soar muscles and got out of your seat. Gibbs led you and your mom to baggage claim then took you out to a waiting taxi telling the driver the address of your new home. You stared out the window taking in the sights as you traveled down the cobblestone and paved streets. You finally stopped in an old dark red brick apartment building. After grabbing your bags, you followed Gibbs into the small building. He led you up a set of steps and down a long hallway finally stopped at a door reading 2E. He slipped a key in the door's lock and let you in.

"Welcome to your new home ladies. Miss Benet, the keys & packet of basic currency, you better learn them quick kid." He spoke handing you two keys and the large envelope.

"Until we move again Mr. Gibbs?" You smirked setting the things on the counter nearby.

"I hope not. You better keep your butt here. I don't have many more places to big enough to set you loose." He replied taking his leave of you & your mother.

The apartment was nice with a small but spaceful living room connected to the country style kitchen. Not to mention it came furnished like every place you had owned. A hall led to the bathroom and two bedrooms. One had a balcony that looked down on the street below.

"I don't like outside views that much, so I think this one will be yours." Your mother stated walking up behind you. You set your bags on your bed and looked around. The dark wood furniture accented the cold hardwood floor under your feet. You had a desk that sat near the door and a dresser that sat on the other side near your bed. The elegant white French doors led to the balcony. A small iron chair and table sat there marking the perfect place to have breakfast or just some quiet time to yourself.

You looked to see several kids dueling each other. Some were young some your age. You decided you could have some fun before taking care of your jetlag. After grabbing your deck you headed out to the streets below. A couple blocks for your apartment you felt someone tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see a guy about your age maybe a little older. He was a good bit taller then you, like Seto & Mac, with emerald green eyes. His short blonde hair was neatly cut and styled. Looking at him you once again questioned why you tended to attract the blonds.

"Hello, I see you duel." he pointed out in French pointing at your deck in your back left pocket.

"Yes, how about you? Do you duel, or do you just enjoy asking obvious questions?" you asked with a smile in his native tongue.

"I do. How about a quick duel over a cup of coffee or something at this cafe I know of down the street." he suggested.

"Sure, I could really use caffeine right now to help with the jet lag."

"You just arrived in Paris" he asked.

"Yes" you answered.

"Is this your first trip here"

"Yes it is. What's up with the interrogation?" you asked humorously.

"It's just you surprised me with how you know the language so well." he pointed out, this time in English.

"Well," you began in English yourself, "I learned probably the same place you learned English. Class." you explained.

"Well, may I know your name?" He asked.

"Let me think.. No, a real gentleman would have told the lady his name first then asked for hers, but if you beat me in the duel, I'll tell you my name." you challenged.

"Alright, but my name is John Betree. The cafe is this way miss." The tall teen pointed out.

He walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets as the two of you spoke. "Do you like Paris so far?"

"Well, in the whole half hour I've been here I've liked it pretty well."

"Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ja..I mean the States"

"Well, what brings you to this city?"

"My mom's job moved us here. How about you, have you always lived here?"

"Actually no, I'm from a small village outside Paris, I moved here because of my job." He lightly laughed.

"Where do you work?"

"Now who's the one doing an interrogation now?" he joked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." You apologized.

"I think it is 'No problem' as you Americans would say."

"If you mind me asking, how old are you?"

"18. You?"

"16, but I turn 17 soon"

"Really? How soon?"

"March 12"

"Two months?"

"Yea"

"Here we are" he pointed towards a pair of double doors. "Ladies first" he spoke gesturing for you to enter first. You stepped in to be surprised to see......


	38. Chapter 38: Can't Take Her From the Duel

PART 38

(Nicole's POV)

Nothing but duels. Each table was painted as 2 card mats or 4 depending on the size of the table. John escorted you to the table in a corner. Soon enough, a young waitress came up to you and took your orders. John ordered a coffee while you asked for a hot tea with cream.

"How long have you been dueling my dear" he asked generously.

"Six months, but I've won many small and middle sized tournaments back home. I haven't participated in a large tournament yet. I guess you can say I've had good coaches" you replied thinking about Yugi and Seto back in Domino City. What were they doing right now at this very moment? Did Seto even care that you had left without saying any real goodbyes? He couldn't have cared. The last time you even saw him, he was an angry wreck. You were broken out of your strain of thought by John's voice.

"Hello, anyone home" You shook your head and brought yourself back to reality.

"I'm sorry just thinking about random things"

"I see, shall we begin the duel?" he suggested.

"Yes let's" you answered as the waitress came back with your drinks.

The two of you dueled for hardly ten minutes before there was a victor. You by a _landslide_

"You _are_ a good duelist" he gasped.

"What, never lost a duel before my friend" you asked curiously.

"Well of course, but not many recently & indeed not this fast." he answered.

"Well, you win some you loose some my friend. Thank you for the drink, but I think I better get to exploring the streets on my own a little." you spoke getting up.

"I hope we meet again. Maybe I can get better & prove myself victor in our next match." he told you.

"Marie"

"_What?_" he asked confused.

"Marie, that's my name, Marie Bennet, and I'll take you up on that offer sometime John." you turned and left him staring at you in confusion.

You continued your tour of the streets until you ran into a small game shop and decided to take a look. You were looking through the cards when a poster caught your eye. You looked closer at it to see it was advertising a tournament that would take place on Monday. Knowing the normal moving schedule, you still had a week or two of adjustment before you went to school. You just had to figure out how to get to the arena. You grabbed a few booster packs and asked the man at the counter for directions as you bought your stuff. He wrote them down for you and you were on your way. You were quite happy with yourself at the moment. Then it hit you. The poster said the tournament would be televised. You couldn't take the risk. That's when a small party shop caught your eye.

"Unless...."

You walked around in the party shop trying to fid just what you needed. Soon enough, you found the perfect item. It was a mask that reminded you of the one in Phantom of The Opera, but this one covered your face from the nose up. The white was so plain, but a little paint and the perfect accessory could fix that. You bought the mask and headed out. You also picked up a box of hair dye to add another element. On your way, you passed a flower shop and found the perfect accessory. You bought a few blue roses as the idea evolved making all this even better.

"So how was your walk?" Your mom asked as you set the roses in a small vase on the counter.

"It was nice. Found these at a street vendor for pretty cheap, so I couldn't resist." You replied.

"Oh well, that's good to hear."

"Well, I don't know about you but the long flight is starting to get to me."

"What do you mean, you slept for most of the trip?" she asked surprised.

"I know, but still being miles above the earth for several hours takes it all out of you." You traveled back into your room this time with some paint in hand. You placed some newspaper on your desk and got to work. You painted the top of the eye to look like eye shadow, and also around the top edge a little bit. It wasn't much, but it sure made a big difference.

Next on your agenda was the fact of your hair color. True you didn't want to, but you could be recognized & dying one's hair was a simple way to limit the chances. You spend the next hour or so turning your hair from the normal dark brown to a dirty blonde seeing going lighter in hair color was always a pain. Once you were done, you took note on the lateness and went to bed.

(ff Monday)

You woke up to the sun's rays peering through the balcony door. You looked at the clock to read 7:30. Perfect the tournament started at 9:30, so you had two hours. You quickly got up and took a shower and got yourself ready. You wore a pair of jeans with a deep blue top and blue slip on flats. Carefully, you slipped one of the roses from the other day & the mask in a duffel then made your way out the door. You threw on a long sleeved jacket letting it say over your top until you had the rest of the outfit on at the tournament.

You arrived at 9 and went to the bathroom to change. You stripped off the jacket and slipped the mask on. You removed the thorns from the rose and shortened it, so it fit correctly when you placed it in your hair at your ear. Still, it seemed as if something was missing. Then you remembered. You took the locket that looked just like the one you got Mokuba and put it on. The feeling of the cold metal to your skin seemed to calm you. You took a deep breath and walked out putting your duffel in one of those public lockers you rent for like a dollar. You traveled to the registration area with like 10 minutes left.

You noticed duelists of all ages here. That meant they had to have age brackets set up. You walked you to the registration table.

"Name please" the woman sitting there asked.

"I wish to keep that to myself for now if you don't mind" you suggested politely.

"That would make you a mystery duelist"

"That will work for me"

"Next is age"

"16, but I turn 17 in two months"

"Well the bracket your in is 16 and up, so it wouldn't matter if you were 16 or 17. Now here is your dueling number this will determine when where and who you duel. Good luck out there"

"Thank you, so what do I do now" you asked taking the slip with your number on it.

"You just wait for the tournament to begin."

"Well, thanks again" you spoke walking into the area.

You noticed mainly guys were here, most likely because female duelists were not that common in France? You were getting many stares from guys checking you out. If they only knew how stupid they looked with those faces. You couldn't help but laugh to yourself. About 15 minutes later a voice came over the intercom system.

"Welcome all duelists to Tour de Duel. You all have been given a duelist number. This will tell who when and where you will be dueling using that number. If you just look at the screens with your age bracket you will see the information for the first round. The rules will be gone over before each duel. This is a _single_ elimination tournament. That means you loose you go home. Now duelists, have a good time and good luck to all."

You looked at your screen and got the info you needed. You traveled over to your arena to find your opponent already standing there on his platform looking important.

"Oh great this is going to be an easy win" he boasted

"Now why would you say that?" you questioned stepping onto your platform.

"You're a _girl_, and we all know girls _can't_ duel" he commented

"Hn, Well, it seems you need to be taught a lesson in female duelists don't you?" you pointed out.

"Give it a try. I say we make a wager. I win you go on a date with me the greatest duelist in France just loose the mask babe."

"Alright, but if I win, you leave me alone. Deal?" you added.

"_Deal_!" he answered.

You knew this duel was going to be oh so easy. This guy's ego was bigger than Seto's. Making himself totally blind to all his future mistakes. You knew he was going to make the most important mistake and you were going to take advantage of that. As the announcer began with the introductions, you found your opponent's name to be Pierre, but you were only known as a mystery duelist. The rules were called out and you did all the pre-duel things. Now it was time to start.

"_Let's duel!_"


	39. Chapter 39: Just One Turn

PART 39

(Nicole's POV)

You drew your five cards. You held Monster Reborn; Rare Metal Dragon (Atk:2400 Def:1200); Raigeki Break; Pitch-Black Warwolf (Atk: 1600 Def:600): and Terraforming in your hand.

"Ladies first" Pierre suggested.

"Well then, go on my friend" you teased. This angered him.

"Fine I will" He drew his card and proceeded with his turn.

"I lay 1 card facedown and play King Tiger Wang Hu (Atk:1700 Def:100) in attack mode. As long as my monster remains face up on the field ANY monster with an attack power less than 1400 is automatically destroyed. With that I end my turn"

"Alright" you spoke drawing your card, "I activate Pot Of Greed, so I can draw two more cards" You drew Axe of Despair and Rush Recklessly. You now held the perfect hand. "I place 4 cards face down and activate the magic card Terraforming. This card to search my deck for a field magic card of my choice and place it in my hand." You quickly found the card you needed. "Now I play the field magic card Mystic Plasma Zone increasing the attack of all dark monsters by 500 and decreasing their defense by 400. With that placed I play Pitch-Black Warwolf in attack mode. With Mystic Plasma Zone in play he has 2100 Attack points, but only 200 defense points. Your turn I believe. He smirked.

"Amateur, you should have attacked while you had the chance my mystery date" he spoke drawing his card. You gave him a look of disgust. "I sacrifice my King Tiger Wang Hu to bring forth my Curse of dragon in attack mode. He also is a dark monster making him have 2500 Attack points making him stronger then your Pitch-Black Warwolf."

"Not for long" you commented.

"_What_!" he yelled trying to hide his shock.

"Reveal Raigeki Break. I discard this last card in my hand which enables me to destroy your monster, so you really just wasted your sacrifice. I guess that ends your turn." you smirked. The guy just gave you a surprised look.

"Now my friend this is the _end._" You stated.

"HOW?!?" he persisted.

"You will be done by the end of my turn. I play monster Reborn to bring back one of MY monsters"

"That's impossible, you never LOST a monster" he disagreed.

"I did. When I played Raigeki Break, I discarded a certain monster card. Problem about me bringing him forth was that he couldn't be normally summoned. I bring forth Rare Metal Dragon in attack mode. And if you can tell he _is_ a dark monster. Giving him that attack boost. _Also_, I equip him with Axe Of Despair giving him 1000 more attack points. Do the math, that's 3900 attack points _so far_. I use the magic card Rush Recklessly which boosts his attack strength to a VERY formidable 4600. That's more than enough to take out your life points. Now my Rare Metal Dragon, Attack his life points directly."

"Activate trap card Waboku which causes your attack to do no damage" he countered.

"You _can't_ do that due to Pitch-Black Warwolf's special ability. As long as he remains face up on the field you can't activate trap cards during the battle phase, so you take my monsters full blown assault" you explained.

Within seconds, his life points dropped to 0 while yours stayed at their perfect 4000. You collected your cards and faced your opponent.

"This can't be. I am unbeatable, and then I loose to a _girl_. _How_!" he disagreed.

"There's a first time for everything my friend. Your skills are good I suppose if you haven't been beaten until now. Your downfall was stereotyping your opponent and underestimating her. _Never_ play stereotypes, because the one you are stereotyping could actually be the opposite of what you think." You turned on your heel and began to leave.

"You _don't_ understand I am the best duelist in _all_ of France. How could I have lost to you? You are a duelist who has _never_ been heard of. How could you have won against _me_?" He questioned. You looked back at Pierre hunched over his console in complete rage.

"A title does _not_ reflect your skills my friend. It is _clearly_ the other way around. You lost, as I explained before, because you underestimated me thinking since I was a girl that this would be an easy win. You have _serious_ ego issues my friend. You let it get in the way of your dueling and you lost. Now stop wallowing in your pity and _learn_ from your mistakes. Now there are duels I would like to watch"

You stepped down from the platform and walked away. Your duel had gone by quickly enough to where you could watch a few duels and learn about different opponents. Soon enough the first round ended and you looked to see who, where, and when you were dueling.

"Well, that's one down and 6 more to go" you spoke to yourself walking to the next duel.


	40. Chapter 40: Fans & the Finals

PART 40

(Nicole's POV)

You walked in the direction of your next duel. The whole way there, you noticed the number of stares, from both guys and girls, and the whispering as you traveled by. Was this due to your last duel, you deciding not to say who you were, or both? You decided to pay no attention to it for now. You would most likely find out later. All you could hope for now is the next duelist had skills better than your last one. By the way the last guy put it, that would not be right. He told you he was the best in France.

'What a champion' you thought sarcastically to your self. The guy barely knew the basics. Now your only task was not to make his mistake and get cocky. You had to remain calm and keep your cool. You made it to your next duel. The guy at the platform looked almost scared as you approached.

You started the duel to only finish just as quick as your last one. 'These guys call themselves the best in France. They're falling like flies when I duel them' you thought to your self as you awaited the results of the second round.

(FF 2 rounds)

You just finished the fourth round with a little more trouble than the last three. It took you 5 turns instead of the 2-3 it had been taking. The tournament took a lunch break, so you traveled to a small cafe next to the arena area eating your lunch. You looked at your watch to see you still had 15 minutes until you had to be back in the arena. You took a couple sips of your beverage when you noticed a small group of girls walking in your direction. They stopped about two feet in front of you. You set down your cup and turned your attention to the girls.

"Hello may I help you" you asked politely. They all looked down seeming unsure what to ask you. In a moment a girl with brunet hair like what yours used to be and emerald green eyes gathered her guts and spoke

"Are you that duelist who has been beating all the guys in like three turns?" she blurted trying to keep herself under control.

"Well, that last duel took 5, but I guess I am. Who would you be little one?" you spoke in a kind voice as Seto would to Mokuba.

"My name is Jannet, and these are my friends Angel," she pointed at a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, "Mary," a girl with black hair violet eyes, "Bobbie," a younger one with blonde hair brown eyes, "and Elizibeth" the taller of the group who had blue hair gray eyes.

"We all were dueling in the ten and under division, but we all have lost a duel, so now we just watch. We haven't seen you yet, but we heard many things about you." Elizibeth stated.

"Well, I'm flattered to hear that. Now how may I help you?"

"We were wondering if you could sign our autograph book. We go to tournaments and get the signatures of all the better duelists."

"Yea." the one called Angel spoke up, "We are trying to get the signatures of the top ever duelists"

"You mean like Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto?" you asked.

"Yea, do you know them?"

"Not personally," you lied, "but their dueling yes. Seto Kaiba was the world champ until Yugi Moto beat him in a duel a while back. Ever since then, Mr. Kaiba has wanted a rematch badly to regain his champion status" you explained.

"Wow, you know a lot!" Bobbie commented.

"Well, have you girls heard the phrase 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?"

They all nodded no.

"Well, since Mr. Moto and Mr. Kaiba are good duelists, we have a very high chance of meeting each other in a duel. I need to be ready when those duels arrive, so I learn as much as I can about future opponents."

"Do you think you would sign our book?" Mary asked staying on subject.

"You don't want me to give you my signature just yet" you suggested.

"Why not?" Elizibeth asked confused.

"You see I can't put my name down since no one knows what it is yet. You girls just stick around for that moment and I will sign your book." you explained.

"Alright" they all agreed.

You looked at your watch to see you had only 5 minutes before your next duel.

"Oh my! I need to leave. I have a duel in 5 minutes and I can't be late. I'll see you girls later. Bye" you told them leaving for round five.

"OK, we'll come watch you" Jannet called out to you.

"I'll make sure you get a good show" you called back entering the arena area.

You hurried over to your arena making it just in time. The announcer presented to two of you, and refreshed your memory on the rules. Right before the duel got under way, you saw the same group of girls join the audience. You nodded to them showing you knew they were there and began to duel. It went by pretty quick, and you were declared victor.

At this point you found the next round to be the semi-finals. You hoped to have some challenge, but found the wish to be in vain. The Semi-finals went by real quick. You had time before the finals to run to the bathroom and fix anything that came undone during the day. You fixed your hair and stuff and left the bathroom. You walked to the large arena the duel was to be held in to find you were surrounded with seating much like that of a stadium and every seat was filled many of those seats being duelists who had lost their duels. You looked to see Jannet and her friends sitting on the front.

"Well, hello my friends. Glad you could come see me on my last duel of the day" you spoke walking over.

"How does it feel to be on TV?" Mary asked.

"Well, I forgot the finals were televised, but I'm worried about the duel and not how many are watching." you answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the final duel of this tournament is about to begin. We ask the finalists to go to their assigned podiums for the start of the duel" The announcers voice sounded telling you that you needed to leave.

"Well girls, that's my que. Bye" you waved good bye as you turned to leave.

"Good luck" they all yelled out in unison.

"Thank you and enjoy the duel. Remember to come see me after wards, so I can sign your book" you spoke walking onto your podium. You took a deep breath as the lift began to rise to the dueling console.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to welcome you to the final duel today. The finals for the 16 and up bracket. Our first duelist just made her appearance just today. She has beaten opponents who were known as the best in France. Only problem is this young lady doesn't want anyone knowing her name. I present to you our mystery duelist." your platform reach the console and locked in place. You set your deck in the appropriate spot and scanned the audience. "Now for our second duelist. He is known for his skills locally, and has won many outside tournaments and hopes to win this one as well." The second duelist came up to the consol to reveal,

'Oh no! It can't be!' you thought.

"I present to you......


	41. Chapter 41:Name Revealed

PART 41

(Nicole's POV)

John Betree.

The announcer went over the rules real quickly, so the duel could begin.

"Congratulations on getting this far my friend" John spoke.

"Same to you, and may the best duelist win" you commented.

"I must say you look familiar. Would I by any chance know the young woman behind the mask?" he asked curiously.

"I do not believe so my friend" you covered up.

With that, the duel began. The two of you seemed pretty equally matched making any quick wins impossible. On the other hand, the fight was much harder than the last one you had with him.

'Was he toying with me back in the cafe Saturday' you thought to yourself.

After a long hour of dueling, someone proved victorious by very little lead.

"Good duel my mysterious friend. I would say I was shocked by your skills, but I will not."

"And why is that Mr. Betree?" you asked.

"Well, I was beaten by a young woman yesterday and my shock went to her. Congratulations my friend. You possess some excellent skills."

"Thank you. I wish to duel you again sometime" you commented as you turned and got onto the lift. The lift carried you back down to ground level.

You found John signing autographs for his own fans. You walked up next to him looking at him.

"Rosetta" you spoke up.

"Huh?" he asked turning his attention to you.

"Rosetta is my name. I thought you might want to know it." you told him walking away.

Now you had to find Jannet's group and fulfill your promise to them. You glanced over the arena to see security having trouble with something. You walked over to see if you could help in any way. As you arrived you noticed that it was Jannet and her friends trying to get in, but security blocking the way.

"Hea! Let them in. I gave them permission to come and see me after the duel." you yelled to the security team.

"Oh sorry miss" one of them spoke letting the girls in.

"Did you think I'd forget about our agreement?" You smirked talking to the girls who were running in your direction.

"That was _great_! It took awhile bit it was _great_!" Angel spat out.

"Thanks, he was actually a good challenge compared to all my other duels." you explained.

"We could tell" Mary commented.

"Now where is that book of yours? You girls earned the first signature of this duelist." you suggested. Jannet opened her backpack and searched through it real quick pulling out a medium sized notebook, and handing it to you.

"Here you go" she spoke.

"Now, would any of you girls have a pen by any chance" you asked.

"It's in the spiral of the notebook" Elizibeth pointed out. You turned the notebook to the side to see a pen conveniently placed in the spiral.

You slid the pen out and looked through the pages looking for a fresh one for your own name. You saw many signatures, pictures, and notes form several duelists. Some names you did recognize and some you did not. You finally found a blank page. You quickly wrote out 'Rosetta' and where the 'a' would have ended you made it continue into a rose sketch. After finishing, you handed it back to the girls.

"Wow! That looks REALLY cool." Bobbie gasped looking at the sketch.

"Yea, I think that's the best one yet." Elizibeth added.

"Thank you! I'm flattered to hear that" you told them. Suddenly, the expression on the girls' faces changed to complete surprise.

"Oh my! You're........ Can we have your autograph?" angel yelled out to the figure that now stood behind you.

"Certainly kid" the figure spoke taking the notebook from the young girl. Chills were sent down your spine recognizing the voice. They quickly finished signing the book and handed it back to the girls.

"_Thank You!!_" they all yelled in unison.

"You're welcome. Now Miss Rosetta, can I ask you something?" the figure asked. You still haven't turned around to acknowledge their presence.

"Girls, why don't you run along? You'll see me again. Go on" you told them so you could talk to the figure alone. You turned to the figure to find your guess to be correct.

"Well, you did a wonderful job Miss Rosetta"

"That is true, but shouldn't you be running your company instead of watching duels Mr........"


	42. Chapter 42: Duelist Kingdom?

PART 42

(Nicole's POV)

"Mr. Pegasus" you spoke with a low growl in your voice.

"My my, do I sense hostility" he spoke in his teasing tone.

"Let's just say I don't admire you" you growled feeling the anger inside you swell even more. You had been spending the last six months competing against his company, and you didn't like a day of it. You knew this man was a genius, but a twisted one. He, most likely, didn't recognize seeing you had only met him face to face once at the meeting a while back.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

"Now Kaiba Boy, what do you say about this little arrangement" Pegasus spoke cockily as he once again proposed a merger for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"How many times must I say _no_ Pegasus" Seto growled. You had always known there was _no_ way Seto would ever even _think_ about a merge even if his life depended on it.

"Why must you be so stubborn Kaiba Boy" Pegasus persisted.

"Pegasus, do you even know the meaning of the word _no_. My decision is _no_, and that's final" Seto snapped as you could see his apparent frustration.

"Why must you decline Kaiba Boy" Pegasus countered as his voice became more and more annoying to you. He had pressed this subject for the past hour. What was asking again going to do? Seto would never agree.

"No!" Seto replied yet again.

"Now come now-" Pegasus began, but you had had enough of this.

"It's because we don't _trust_ you Mr. Pegasus!"You snapped getting up from your seat slamming your hands upon the table as you glared at the CEO in front of you.

"Even though this is my _first_ time meeting you, I get a _very_ non-trusting feeling from you! I'm _sure_ Mr. Kaiba feels the same way" You felt you anger as a small gust of wind passed by you giving you the hint to calm down. You knew bad things happened when you got this angry.

"Now_,_" you sighed taking a deep breath, "I believe he told you _no_ and that's _final_! Can we _please_ move on to the next order of business?!" You felt your anger dissipate as you noticed Pegasus' anger and Seto's surprise. Pegasus soon recovered giving you a glare that seemed to look deep into you.

"What were your instincts on Kaiba Boy my dear" he asked.

"I thought he was a total jerk. I even said that to his face, if you must know. _But_..." You paused leaning further on the table biting back your anger, "He was a jerk that I could trust. _You_, on the other hand, are a jerk I _cannot_ trust" Seto, at first, seemed mad about being thought of as a jerk, but lightened up when you said you were trusting. What seemed to really take to his liking was the last comment you made about Pegasus.

"Is there anything else Pegasus" Seto asked flashing that triumphant smirk of his.

"Nothing else Kaiba Boy. I will lead myself out if you don't mind. Just know that I _will_ get your company by _any_ means necessary" he chatted leaving the room.

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

This maniac sent shivers down your spine

"Well, my my I wonder what caused that? I would like to congratulate you on your outstanding victory. I believe your skills are so good I wish to invite you to my next large duel monsters tournament Duelist Kingdom"

"When? Where? And How long?" you immediately asked seeming interested.

"When is two days from now. Where is my private island called Duelist Kingdom. How long. I can't really say. It all depends on how far you make it in the tournament." he explained.

"Sounds fun. I guess I'll accept your challenge Mr. Pegasus." The two of you shook hands as you noticed him giving you that same look after you had snapped at him at KC.

"Well, this box contains all you need for my tournament" He spoke handing you a white box. You hesitantly took it not knowing what it held and went your separate ways.

You quickly got away from the reporters and fans and made it to the locker you put your duffel in earlier today. With a quick trip to the bathroom you changed clothes & fixed yourself so it would be hard to make a connection from Rosetta and yourself. That was the last thing you needed. You would be good as long as no one took a look in your duffel.

You walked home taking the sights of your new home. Even tough it was the end of January, the bare trees looked beautiful. The side walks weren't full of people, but they weren't empty either. You figured that your next step to normal would be a job. So when you saw a 'help wanted' sign in a cafe window, you decided to take a look. You walked up to the small bar and asked the waiter if you could talk to the manager only to find she was the manager. She stood about 5'9"-5'10" mid 30's. Her light purple hair hit her mid-back when pulled into a ponytail, and her pale blue eyes depicted several emotions.

"What can I do you for miss?" she asked politely.

"Well I saw the help wanted sign, and thought about taking a job here, if it's still open" you suggested.

"Well, what can you do?"

"Well, what do you need me to do? I'm a jacklyn of all trades you can say." you replied.

"Really now?"

"Yep. I specialize more in technological stuff, but I'm very people oriented." You explained.

"What else do you do?"

"Well I play duel monsters for fun & games, but that has nothing to do with a job." You lightly laughed.

"In my world it does. Especially at my main job."

"Where does dueling count as your job?"

"Not count as, but I work for Kaiba Corporation here in Paris as a lab secretary. We're always testing some of the new items for the game."

You gasped. You had _completely_ forgotten about the Paris division. 'How many trips has Seto taken to Paris?' You thought to yourself.

"What's wrong? Haven't you heard of Kaiba Corp.?"

"Yea, let's just say I used to work at the division in... L.A. yes, LA." You covered quickly.

"Oh, well, is there anything else you can do?"

"Well sing but I don't' think that has really much here."

"You're right there." She laughed.

"Thanks, but do you think I got the job?"

"You're American right?"

"Yes, I just moved from L.A."

"How good is your French?"

"Very good. I've been speaking it for three years now"

"Well, come in early tomorrow morning around 7:30, and I'll give you a try out day before the tournament."

"Sounds great!"

"OK, see you tomorrow then…" she left the comment open for you.

"Marie. Marie Bennet." You stated holding out your hand which she took.

"Oh sorry, I'm Alexis Morgan, but you can call me Lexi"

"Well Lexi, thank you again, and I will see you tomorrow morning."

"You welcome Marie" You left the cafe and went home.

By the time you arrived, your mother was sleeping. 'Probably has work in the morning already.' You thought to yourself. Taking her lead, you changed into your PJs and climbed into bed.


	43. Chapter 43: Day of Surprises

PART 43

(Seto's POV)

She's been gone for three days now. All you have done the past several days was worry and search. When you questioned Nicole's American friends about her departure they stated they knew nothing about where she was going. When you tried to track Nicole using the manifest, you noticed that not a single ticket on that flight was registered to her or her mother. From what you gathered Nicole & her mother traveled together at least, and Yugi and his geek squad told you there was an older gentleman escorting them by the name of Gibbs. Why? Who was he? Nicole's American friends could only tell you that he was a case worker of some kind. When you questioned the need for the caseworker, the group just dodged the subject. That pissed you off a bit, but you didn't push them. For some reason, there was just something about Nicole that they didn't want to tell you.

Knowing what you knew, you checked the transactions on the flight for someone purchasing at least three tickets. If this was a relocation, the older gentleman may have bought more than necessary to cover their tracks. There were only a handful of groups on that flight, but they were all connection flights in major cities which summed up to a dead end seeing connection flights had separate tickets.

When you tried to access the security footage for the airports to check for the group, you failed to gain access. There were very few reasons that you could not get through a system. The most likely culprit was the United States Government itself. Ever since 911, American airports had been almost impossible to gain access to. So once again you were at a dead end.

Your next plan was to try to figure out who this Gibbs was. If you knew who he was, you would pinpoint what branch he was with, and possibly the reason why Nicole left so suddenly. There were few things that caused the United States Government to hide its citizens, and you couldn't see Nicole and her mother involved in them. Mokuba had told you it was something with Nicole's father that forced the move, but you still had no clue of the details.

The sound of your office phone interrupted your thoughts.

"What is it?" you snapped.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, but, it seems that there are some _major_ problems at the Paris division sir, and they need your help right away." Your secretary spoke quickly. You acknowledged what she said and told her that she could leave.

You picked up your phone and dialed the number of your pilot and told him to get the jet and its crew together to go to Paris. Next you called the mansion and left Mokuba a message about how you were leaving and would be back in a few days after all the problems were fixed. You put some things together quickly and left for the airport.

Other than Nicole the visit you had from Pegasus recently plagued your mind. He had asked you to enter his Duelist Kingdom tournament and declined knowing Pegasus couldn't be trusted. That's another thing that caught your eye about Nicole. She was _not_ afraid to speak her mind. She didn't care if it was some idiot on the street or a man like Pegasus. She certainly spoke her mind about trusting him when she first met him.

Also you needed to complete the duel disk system. You could most likely grab some needed sleep on the flight. Knowing the men who ran the French department, they would want to drag you around town afterwards keeping you up late enough. You finally arrived at the airport remembering the last trip you took to here. You came to stop her from leaving only to be too late. You boarded the Kaiba Corp jet and set on one of the sofas on the plane. You knew it would be a long flight and went ahead and grabbed yourself a drink before deciding to try and sleep. You settled on the sofa like seat and tried to close your eyes. Every time you tried, Nicole plagued your mind. 'Where is she?" 'Is she OK?' 'Will I ever see her again?' 'Would she want me to see her again?' Somehow, you succeeded to drift to sleep.

(FF a couple hours later)

You arrived in Paris with some rest. That much was useful when you arrived to the mess at the lab. After some hard thinking and even harder work, you managed to find the problem and fix it so your next project could get off the ground. Of course, the man in charge of the division wanted to take you out to discuss upcoming projects and you couldn't refuse. You arrived at the nice small restaurant and liked what you saw. The hostess sat you in a somewhat secluded table always reserved for these kinds of occasions.

You kind of zoned out for awhile growing bored of the talk the gentlemen were having. Suddenly, something caught your eye. You saw a young woman not too far off. You took a double check to be surprised of who you saw...

(Nicole's POV)

You arrived at work a little early. Shockingly, you ran into no other than John Betree.

"Well I don't know if you believe, but I think fate dealt me a good hand today. I didn't think I would see you again my friend, and you went blonde. Very nice." He complemented with a small smile.

"I would have to say thank you! Do you know where I can find Lexie by any chance?"

"Right here!" a voice called from under the bar, "Glad you could make it Marie! Ready for your test run?"

"Test run?" John asked surprised.

"Yes, Mr. Betree I'm looking into working at this establishment." You smirked leaning against the bar.

"She came in yesterday." Lexie explained standing up, "Walked right in and asked what she could do."

"Well it shall be a pleasure working with you Miss Bennett."

14 hours of waiting tables did a lot to your feet. John and Lexie had been teaching you the ropes since earlier this morning, and you were quite fine by now. You looked at the clock to see you didn't have long until work let out. You were in the employee locker room, so you could wash your face real quick after one of the children from one of your tables splashed it with their drink just to be funny. You dried off your face and walked out only to see _Seto_ sitting with a group of men. You were stuck in place too shocked to move.

When did he come to Paris?

Did he know you were there?

What were you going to do?

You then came into contact with his glare. Even though you were in somewhat of a distance, he still looked as if he recognized you. You saw his eyes change to pure surprise as his mouth opened slightly. You quickly turned around heading back down the employee hallway. He couldn't find you now. You had to remain hidden. You quickly went into the locker room and hid behind a set of lockers well behind the view of the door. As you quickly hid behind the lockers you bumped into someone. You looked to see Lexie.

"_Whoa_ Marie! Where's the fir-"

"_Shhh!_" you spoke placing your finger over your lips to signal her to be quiet. You began to whisper very quietly. "Look all you need to know is there's someone I don't need to see looking for me right now, and that person is here. I need you to be quiet."

Suddenly, you heard the door swing open. You could only guess it was Seto. You placed your hand over Lexie's mouth to signal her not to make a sound. The echoes of familiar footsteps filled the room. They continued to come closer and closer. You held your breath not wanting him to know you were there. You silently prayed that he would turn around and check another room. To your surprise, the intonation of a cell phone echoed around the room. You knew it didn't belong to you or Lexie. You heard the opening of the phone cutting the ringtone off.

"What is it?" you heard the tired voice of Seto growl. You held your breath silently praying he would just leave and search in this room no more. You were broken by your thought by Seto's loud voice,

"_What do you mean Mokuba's missing?_" Your eyes opened wide at those words. You almost lost your balance, but your mind came back when you heard Seto's voice once more. "I'm on my way now. I have my own leads on this issue."

With that, you heard the phone close and more footsteps. This time they led away from you and out the door. At the sound of the door closing, you let out a huge sigh sliding down the lockers to the ground allowing a few loan tears leave your eyes. You let the past few moments register in your mind.

"If that was who I think it was, you have some _major_ explaining to do." Lexie spoke breaking the silence. You had completely forgotten about her being there. You just stared up and looked at her blankly. After a minute, you came to your senses and spoke.

"Look, I'll explain, but you need to wait. Not now. All I ask is that we switch tables and I'll explain later."

"OK, but you _will_ explain" she persisted. The two of you walked out going with the new plan.

The night ended not to long after your close call with Seto and hearing of Mokuba's disappearance. Lexie sent John and the other workers home, and left the two of you alone to finish closing up the restaurant.

"Ok, _spill_! Why was Mr. Kaiba looking for you, Marie? You said you worked in L.A. but he hardly goes to LA that often."

"First, Marie is not my real name. It was given to me when I moved here." you spoke wiping down the last table.

"Ok, so what was your name _before_ moving here?"

"Well, you being a KC employee may know my name. It's Nicole-" but she cut you off.

"_Silvers!!_ Nicole Silvers. As in Headquarters Domino City Division Silvers?"

You nodded surprised not to hear 'girlfriend of Seto Kaiba'. You signaled her to keep her voice low. You then quickly somewhat explained your sitution.

"No wonder I thought I saw you before when I first saw you. Your hair threw me off" she commented.

"Well, that was the point. Now I have a _huge_ problem. If you didn't hear that phone conversation, Mokuba is missing and I blame myself. I _promised_ Mokuba I would protect him _always_, and he's kidnapped _days_ after I leave. I believe Seto and I share the theory on who did it."

"Who?"

"_No_! I'll keep that theory to myself. I can't drag you into this. Look, I'm entered into Duelist Kingdom, and I believe Mokuba's there. I'm going to that tournament, and I will find Mokuba."

"Won't you see Mr. Kaiba there?"

"Most likely, but let's just say he won't be able to recognize me. Well, this place is done. Let's go home"

"I agree I got the keys" The two of you shut off the lights and walked out of the main doorway.

You watched Lexie lock up the restaurant. Your day suddenly caught up with you forcing a small yawn to escape your lips.

"Tired are we" Lexie pointed out.

"Yea, where do you live?" you asked.

"A couple blocks that way." she answered pointing the direction of your building.

"Well, that's my way too. I guess we can walk together." you suggested

"Sounds good" the two of you walked not aware of the danger coming behind you.

"Not bad for a first day though. Do you think you'll be staying in Paris after this little mission of yours?"

"Probably. Depends on how things go I guess. I don't see why not. It's not like I'd be moving back to Domino." You sighed.

"What's he like?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" You asked confused.

"Mr. Kaiba, don't get me wrong I'm not like romantic about him. Not my type. I just wanted to know if he's as much of a hard ass as I hear he is. I hear things are pretty tough in Domino"

"He has his moments." You laughed, "Never go to him when he's pissed if you want to keep your job."

"Really? That bad?"

You gave her a quick look. "My first big assignment was to re-do the original duel disk software practically from scratch in a _week_. Now tell me, how fun does that sound?" The look on her face told you enough. "Exactly. But we got it done thankfully even after some set backs. Seto can be an interesting person too. You have to catch it though. It's very rare."

Before you knew it, two goons in suits had stepped in front of you. You turned around to only see three other goons close off your only means of escape. How did you not see them coming?

"What do you want?" Lexie demanded trying to hide her fear.

"Don't worry lady, we only want Silvers. Now be good girl and come with us missy." one of the goons chuckled.

"Why should I?" you blurted clearly angry in Japanese hoping that Lexie wouldn't be pulled into this.

"Our boss wishes to have a talk with you." another goon spoke matching your language.

"Tell your boss he can come get me himself, because there's _no way _I'm going with you. Instead tell him I'm coming for Mokuba Kaiba, and his fate isn't very good if I get a hold of him" you barked.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grabbed you, putting you in a hold you couldn't get out of. Then, you heard Lexie scream for help.

"Let her go you idiot. She has _no_ use in your boss' plans. If you want me, take me just put her down."

You heard the thud of Lexie hitting the ground as the goon holding you drug you towards a black limo in the middle of the street. That's why you didn't see it coming. They had left the lights off as they pulled up behind you. The guy pushed you into the limo forcing you on another of the goons. You gave out a scream for help, only to be muffled by a cloth going over your mouth. It smelled of evergreen and herbs. The last thing you heard was Lexie yelling out your name and the screeching of tires as the want of sleep enveloped your body....


	44. Chapter 44:Needing of Assistance

PART 44

(Lexie's POV)

That big guy had just dropped you after Marie or whatever her name was told him to let you go. As you got back up, you noticed them throwing her in a black limo. You tried to catch them, but the car sped off before you could even try anything. From what you just heard these past 10-15 minutes, Marie was _not_ in safe hands. Who could you tell? Everyone here knew her as Marie, and you had no clue where she lived. Then, an idea came to mind. There was _one_ person who knew her. All you could wish for is that he had not left Paris yet.

You quickly whipped out your cell phone and dialed the number for KC. Luckily enough; you were friends with the clerk on duty.

"Hello"

"Hea Brittney, I need to know where Mr. Kaiba is. This is a matter of life and death." You franticly spoke into the receiver.

"What do you mean Lex?"

"No time to explain. I need to know where he is _now_!!"

"Alright alright, let's see he just recently left saying he had to go back to Japan a little earlier then planned."

"How long ago was that Brit?"

"I'd say 20 minutes. If you hurry, you may be able to catch him before he leaves."

"OK, thanks" you blurted into the phone.

You had to find a QUICK way to the airport. Then you remembered John. He didn't live far from here, and had a car. You dialed his number.

"Hello" John's tired voice came over.

"John oh thank God! Look Marie...... she......"

"What's wrong Lex?" he spoke sounding a little concerned.

"Look, get over here _now_ I'm in the corner of 5th and Bartlett. Take me to the airport and I'll explain it on the way. Just _hurry!_"

"Alright"

With that, all you could do was wait on John to get there. It took him only all of two minutes to arrive. You jumped into the car and told him to go.

"Now what's going on? You said something about Marie."

"That's it Marie is _not_ her name. She's Nicole Silvers"

"_What!_ As in KC Nicole Silvers?"

You could only nod. All this was still a shock to you, & you knew it had to be a harder punch to John. From the way he'd been acting since he found out she was looking into working at the café, you guessed the young man had grown attached to her.

"You've got to check your sources again, because last I checked. Nicole Silvers was one of the main people in Domino. She wouldn't be working at the café in Paris?" He stated.

"She told me, _herself _about stuff in Domino. She wouldn't have known it if she was from L.A. like she claimed."

"Even then, why Paris? What happened?"

"I really don't understand it myself. But something's wrong. Look, we were on our way home and these guys in suits jumped us. She yelled something in something other than French or English, possibly Japanese and they went after her. After a few sentences back and forth, they dropped me and drove off with her."

"Did they go the airport?" John busted out now _clearly_ concerned.

"No"

"_Why_ are we going to the airport then?"

"Look unknown to you, Mr. Kaiba has _no_ clue Silvers is in Paris. We saw him, but he didn't see her. Look, right now, he's about to board the KC jet _not_ knowing she was taken. He can help us get her back. We just need to stop him from leaving."

"Well then, what are we waiting for" John spoke pushing the gas.

You quickly made it to the airport hoping Mr. Kaiba had not left yet. You had explained Nicole's situation to John during the ride. He was quite shocked, but understood. Once at the airport, the two of you darted for the private section of the airport. Before you could enter the main hallway a group of security tried to stop you.

"Excuse me. I believe you are in the wrong side of the airport. This is the private sector." one spoke stepping in front of you.

"Look, I'm here, because I need to speak with Mr. Seto Kaiba." you told the men.

"I'm sorry, but I understand if you're one his fan-" you cut him off.

"_Fans! _I_ work_ for the man! This is a _serious_ business matter. Now please allow me to enter that terminal." you explained.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you through" another security guard spoke up.

"Look, our friend needs help, so _move!_" John spoke making a gap in the security men.

You took your chance and ran through the gap. You rushed down the hall way with security right on your heels. You ignored there orders to stop and just kept running. You had to get to Kaiba and tell him about Nicole. She _needed_ his help. You finally entered a large room. You scanned to see many older men, but one person caught your eye.

"Mr. Kaiba!" you yelled out trying to get the brunets attention.

(Seto's POV)

You were waiting for your jet to finish preparations, so you could leave for Domino. You had to get home now and find Mokuba. You sat in the room when you heard yelling in the distance. You couldn't make it out, so you went back to your own thoughts. You only stared out the window thinking. You knew Pegasus was behind Mokuba's disappearance. What worried you was Nicole. You didn't know where she was meaning you didn't know if she was in trouble. You were broken out of your thought by the sound of your name. You turned to face a woman a couple years older than you standing on the other side of the room looking out of breath. Suddenly a group of security officers came into the room and tried to take to young woman. You rushed over to investigate. Looking at the uniform it matched the place you ate earlier.

"What's going on" you demanded from the group of security.

"So sorry for the disturbance sir, but she is not authorized in this area." one answered.

"Look, I _work_ for him, in the lab testing sector. If I had my purse I would show you my damn key card that lets me _in _the building." The woman spoke out. Just what did this woman have to say that seemed so urgent?

"What do you need to say Miss....." you began.

"Lexi. Lexi Morgan. Look, my employee, Marie, is in _real_ trouble and you are the only one who can help her." she spoke.

"How can I help you Miss Morgan? I don't even know this Marie you speak of. Now if you don't mind I have to leave on more important business in Domino good day" you spoke as you began to leave.

"I know her as Marie, but I believe you know her as Nicole" Lexie's voice rang.

You suddenly stopped hearing Nicole's name. You quickly turned around facing the young woman. She had said her employee was in trouble. Which would only mean Nicole was in trouble.

"Let her go" You spoke rather harshly to the security men. They quickly released her.

"How do I know you are telling the truth" you asked.

"_One_, I wouldn't lie to my employer, and _two_ I can tell you about a gift she gave your younger brother before leaving."

You remained silent giving her permission to go on.

"She gave your brother a picture frame with some photos she had recently developed. Now ask me. How did I know _that_? I know, because Marie or Nicole, because she told me about it today. Look, she needs help, and you're the only one who can give it to her." the woman spoke.

"_Where_ is she? _What_ happened to her?" You demanded as you became worried about Nicole.

"Mr. Kaiba, Marie worked with me in a restaurant. We were on our way home, when a group of men in suits surrounded us. We tried fighting them off, but it was no use. They threw her in a limo and darted off leaving me on the ground. I don't know where they took her, but I believe you do. She mentioned your younger brother and knowing where he was, so I believe you know where she is" she explained.

You felt your heart sank as you heard that she was taken. By Pegasus no less.


	45. Chapter 45: Finding Mokuba

PART 45

(Nicole's POV)

You opened your eyes to find yourself in dark unfamiliar surroundings and to top it off a _killer_ headache. What ever those goons used on you to knock you out had done a number on your head. You felt real dizzy and couldn't really see strait. The world was a blur now and you could not see much detail. Where were you? You then remembered what had happened. Pegasus' goons must have brought you to Pegasus. What would he want with you? You had to get out of there or at least try in the state you were in. You dragged yourself off the bed you were lying in and used a piece of furniture as support. What ever they used also caused your body to become real weak. You stumbled across the room feeling the wall for any way out. You found several windows, but found them to be nailed shut. You could barely see due to it also being night time wherever you were. You could tell that much by how much light emitted from the windows. You suddenly heard the unlocking of a door from right behind you. You spun around too quickly for your weak body to take and fell to the floor with a thud. You heard the door swing open and light filled the room from the open door. You saw the outline of a figure you could never forget.

"Pegasus" you growled at the tall figure staring at you in amusement.

"My my, my dear I'm truly flattered that you remember me. Add to that you're finally awake" He chuckled walking into the room shutting the door behind him causing the room to go black again. As soon as it went black, it was light again. The sudden burst of light hit your eyes causing you to shield them. You groaned as you began to feel the effects of the stuff the goons knocked you out with beginning to wear off.

"I guess they used a little too much chloroform on you my dear, but that matters no more. You and I have business to discuss." Pegasus chatted away.

"Where's Mokuba,?!" You barked trying to pick your weakened body off the floor.

"OH, the lad's fine it's _you _that you should be worried about I mean you have no clue where you are or why you're here." he pointed out.

"That's true, but where is he. If you hurt him-" You were interrupted by Pegasus.

"I told you the kid was fine. Now we need to discuss you." He insisted.

"OK then, why do you need me. You can lure Seto here with just Mokuba" You forced holding back the urge to kill him.

"Who said I needed you here to lure Kaiba-Boy. _Oh no_! I have much better plans for you my dear." He spoke snapping his fingers. At the snapping gesture, two security men entered the room.

"Get Miss Silvers off the floor will you" Pegasus ordered.

The two men did what was asked of them each picking you up by your arms. You were not as weak as before, but chose not to fight. They placed you on a chair and walked to the back of the room. Pegasus took the chair across from you.

"Now I summoned you here to talk not to you but Rosetta, but alas, you two are one and the same am I correct?" He gestured.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Pegasus" you denied.

"Now now, my dear. Let's not lie to the one holding you prisoner. You see the power of my Millennium Eye allowed me to see that secret of yours when I saw you in Paris. Now, what I brought you here for is so that you could eliminate the people in my tournament. You will play random duelists and take their chips away from them, but you do have one main target. He possesses something I desire." He explained.

"Who is this duelist, and why would I help _you?_" You asked.

"One is your freedom. Two you know I have Kaiba-Boy's younger brother, and I know how much you care for the lad. He is my other bargaining chip. You decline, and Kaiba-Boy won't have a little brother to save. Understand?" He clarified.

"I understand" you mumbled looking down at the ground below your feet.

"Now will you accept my offer?" he questioned.

"You didn't answer my first question. Who's this duelist?" You spoke bringing your gaze back up.

"You should know him. I want Little Yugi Moto." You became stunned at the sound of Yugi's name.

"What do you want with Yugi? He has _nothing_ to do with you taking over of Kaiba Corp." You stammered.

"I never said this was for Kaiba Corp. I want his Millennium Puzzle and the power it possesses. The only way to get my hands on it is to win it in a duel. I want you to beat him in a duel, win the Millennium Puzzle, and kick him out of my tournament, _or_ you will suffer the consequence as well as Kaiba-Boy's younger brother." He explained. You now had a choice to make. Beat Yugi in a duel and do whatever else Pegasus wants or put Mokuba as well as yourself in danger. That choice now became one sided.

"I-I-I'll do it" You finally forced out.

"Good choice Miss Silvers. Don't worry, you will duel as your alter ego as I say. We don't want Yugi-boy or anyone else you know recognizing you do we? The boat of duelists will arrive in a little less than two days. You have that long to prepare your deck. My guards picked it up at your little apartment as well as a few changes of clothes with your outfit. First we'll move you to your new place to call home." He spoke snapping his fingers again and leaving out the door.

You didn't hear it lock, so now was your chance. All you had to do was loose the dumb duo. Each one grabbed one of your arms and hoisted you up to your feet. Now was the time. You used their tight grip as a fulcrum and leaped into the air doing a back flip, releasing your arms from their grip. You quickly landed in a crouched position on the floor, and just as quick brought your leg out swinging it to knock the guards off their feet. You took your chance and ran for the door. You swung it open and darted down the hallway listening to the echoing words 'the prisoner has escaped' Now, you mission was to find Mokuba get him away from here and get out. You raced around until the guards had completely lost you. It had now become a game of cat and mouse. The guards being the cats and you the sneaky little mouse.

You had no leads to where Mokuba was, so you just searched unlocked rooms. This whole place was one large maze. All the walls looked alike with nothing distinguishing them from the others. You found your clothes in one of the unlocked rooms and quickly changed into a pair of black dress slacks with your belt that held your deck. You put on a black turtle neck. You also took your mask, so you could have a little identity change. Now you were in clothes better to sneak around in, you continued your search for Mokuba. After who knows how long, you found an old rusty door unlike all the newer dark wood ones you had always found. You turned the knob to find it unlocked. You decided what bad would it do and traveled through the door way closing the door behind you. You looked to see you now stood at the top of what seemed to be an old stone spiral stair case. You followed the stairs making sure your footsteps barely echoed, so nearby guards couldn't hear them.

You made it to the bottom to see your surroundings now being what seemed to be a stoned labyrinth. You continued down the twisting hallways trying to make heads and tails of things when you came upon what seemed to be a cell room. The door to the room was unlocked, so you entered. You now stood in a hallway that held what seemed to be ten cells. You walked down quietly looking into each cell. You came to the last cell to see someone inside it. The darkness enabled you to see very well, but it could have only been Mokuba.

"Mokuba" You whispered trying to get his attention. The kid had to be sleeping, because he didn't answer. You called out his name again a little louder. This time he seemed to stir. You called out his name again and it seemed to wake him up. Before you could say anything more, there came a noise.

"There she is get her." You looked over to see several guards running into the small hallway. You were now trapped the game of cat and mouse was over.

(Mokuba's POV)

You don't know how long you had been stuck in that little room until you fell asleep in boredom. You were broken out of your slumber by a familiar voice calling your name. Your eyes fluttered open and you heard the words

"There she is get her." come from one of the guards. You looked at the door to see a girl wearing a mask. She looked familiar, and so was her voice, but you couldn't make anything out due to it being so dark. She looked quickly at you and you recognized the mask. That girl was that new duelist from France who had beaten the ex-champ just days before. What was she doing here? Duelist Kingdom was not meant to start for at least another day of two.

"Rosetta what are you doing here?" you questioned. She gave you a quick look.

"Saving you and myself from the maniac." She answered back taking a stance that looked like she was going to try and fight the guards. There was no way she was going to beat them all.

(Nicole's POV)

You took a fighting stance in effort to at least try to fight off the goons. You took down about three when suddenly you felt someone's grip go around you from behind.

"_Let me go!!_" You yelled out fighting the grip of whoever had you. The grip only tightened with your struggle.

"Let her _go_!!!" You heard Mokuba yell out.

"Shut-up kid" one of the guards yelled out.

"Don't you _dare_ yell at him" You yelled out fighting even more. You kicked any guard in front of you and it was now down to you, the guard who held you, and two others.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Pegasus of all people.

"My my it seems she's a fighter." he chuckled.

"Yes, and there's _a lot_ more fight left in me" you shot back. "I'm leaving here with Mokuba, and you won't get any pleasure from this. You know without him you can't get Kaiba Corp." you yelled out still struggling.

"My my you sure like to talk. Crochet, sedate her for me" He ordered handing his head of security what seemed to be a syringe of some sort.

"Johnson, Taylor, Stephen hold her down for me" the one called Crochet ordered.

"Yes, sir" the other two guards answered grabbing hold of your legs, so you wouldn't kick their boss. You continued to struggle against their grip, but you had become tired from all the struggling you had been doing. Crochet took slow steady steps toward you as if you were a timid animal not wanting to scare it away.

"Let Me Go" you barked once more.

"We will. After we sedate you." Crochet spoke lifting the needle up. Suddenly, there came a sharp pain where your neck met your shoulders from the needle piercing your skin. You gave out a yelp of pain as you felt the cold fluid being released from the syringe and administered into your body. Quickly, your fingers and toes went numb. Not long after that your arms and legs no longer had feeling, and you couldn't support your weight any more on your own. "Wh-What's happening to m-me" You stammered as your body began to feel cold.

"M-M-Moku-ba, I'm s-sorry. I t-tr-ied" You stammered once more before your whole body seemed to shut down.

(Mokuba's POV)

You watched as Crochet stuck that girl with the needle, and she quickly went limp. What did they do to her? Was she alright? Then you heard her speak

"M-M-Moku-ba, I'm s-sorry. I t-tr-ied"

That shocked you. Why was she so familiar with you, and trying to save you? She seemed to understand Kaiba Corp by-laws pretty well. Now she didn't even move.

"What did you do to her?" you yelled out staring at the girl's motionless body.

"Don't worry kid" Pegasus spoke up walking over to the girl who just minutes before was attempting to save you.

"We didn't hurt her badly. We just put her to sleep for awhile. She seems to have a lot of fight, and we need to break that. Lock her in the reserved room for her" He ordered.

Then you watched as two guards picked up the blonde and drug her away. Who was she, and why did she try so hard to save you? Everyone left and you were once again left by yourself in the lonely room. You could only think about that girl. You had never met her before, but she was trying to save you. She also said she was saving herself what would Pegasus want her for? You settled in a corner of the room you were locked in and fell asleep


	46. Chapter 46:Forfeit! Is it him?

PART 46

(Nicole's POV)

You were woken with the feeling of cold water hitting your body. Your eyes shot open to find yourself in a bathtub and one of the goons from before holding an empty bucket. You looked down to see your clothes soaked. Thank Ra you were wearing black and not white.

"Mr. Pegasus wanted you wakened so you could start your task, so finish getting ready, and I'll come back in to get you in half an hour." The guard growled leaving the bathroom then your room.

You glanced into the room as you undressed taking not of the outfit waiting. It was a lot like the one you had on just the blouse was blue. Not wanting to waste any time, you quickly washed your hair and turned off the water. You dried off changing into the outfit set out for you. Luckily, the goon had taken the belt that held your deck before drenching you with water, so your deck was in good condition.

You now looked around the room to see there was a balcony. You walked over to the doors opening them. You now stood right above a cliff that fell a good 40 feet to a set of sharp rocks, so there was no way of escaping that way. You walked back into the room to find the guard.

"Don't even try. There's no way in escaping. Mr. Pegasus now requests your presence." The guard spoke. You took the hair tie that sat around your wrist, and pulled your hair into a quick ponytail.

"Now I'm ready" You spoke walking over to the man.

"Stick out your arm" He ordered. You just gave him a questioning look. "Just do it" He ordered.

You complied with the idiotic order. Suddenly, the guy slapped something around your wrist. It looked a lot like a bracelet.

"There's no way in taking it off. It holds a tracer, so Mr. Pegasus knows where you are at _all_ times. He will know if you're not following orders. Now come with me." He grabbed your upper arm and pulled you out of the room leading you somewhere.

You tried your best to keep up with the guy. You recognized him as one of the ones who you tripped in your first attempt of escaping. He must have gotten in trouble with your escape and was now mad at you. Your arm began to pulsate from the circulation being cut of by the guard's tight grip. He stopped at a large door and opened it pushing you inside. You lost your balance landing on the floor. You pushed yourself off the ground and onto your feet.

"Is it just me or do you seem to like the ground" You heard Pegasus' annoying voice.

'I wish he would just shut-up' you thought to yourself.

"Oh, now I'm hurt, you _really_ don't even like to hear me speak" He spoke in a sarcastic voice. You shot him a very confused look.

'How did he know what I was thinking?'

"Oh my dear, My Millennium Eye allows me to read minds as well, so I know your every thought. I must say that was a marvelous attempt of escape, but of course you failed, and you must continue your task. First, I suggest you eat" he explained gesturing to a table in the middle of the room. You gave the food a questionable look not knowing you should eat it or not. "Don't worry it's not poisoned, just eat, and I will be back in ten minutes to give you your assignment." He walked out of the room locking it behind him.

You quickly ate not knowing when your next meal would be. You quickly searched for a way out, but to no prevail. The door opened to reveal Pegasus.

"So now what am I supposed to do? You have a tracer and your guards all over me. What do I need to do?" You growled.

"Like I explained last night you will duel random duelists just to take their star chips. You will not enter the actual tournament. You are only someone who eliminates the unworthy. Your main target is Yugi-Boy. If you beat him, you will have your freedom and Kaiba-Boy's younger brother will not be harmed. Now, the duelists arrived about an hour ago, so go do what you need to do. I will have Crochet lead you out." He snapped his fingers and the head of security entered. Pegasus gave him his orders and the older man walked over to you.

"This way miss" he spoke gesturing you to the door. You followed him down the many hallways until you came to a door. "This is where I leave you. Just remember Mr. Pegasus knows what you are doing at all times. Here is the holder for the star chips you will win." he spoke handing you the glove with a spot for 20 star chips around your wrist. Now on one hand was a tracer and the other was the glove for the star chips. You opened the door entering the large outside dueling area.

The light of day seemed to calm you a little. You walked around and dueled many duelists easily winning. This job hurt you emotionally, because you just watched as you shattered the dreams of many younger kids. Every so often, you would spot one of the guards watching your every move. This made you uneasy. You hoped Pegasus would have just left you alone and not gone to such lengths. You were just a pawn in his sick game. You continued the day dueling all who challenged you. You now held ten star chips. You had to continue your search for Yugi. You had to beat him in a duel for Mokuba's and your sake. All you could hope for is you had the right cards to do it. You continued your search for Yugi Moto.......

(Seto's POV)

It had been a day since you had heard of Mokuba's and Nicole's disappearance. You had just heard of the take over and survived an assassination attempt from Pegasus' personal security. You now were sure Nicole and Mokuba were at Duelist Kingdom. Whole thing was that Yugi was there also. Your next move was to find a way to get to Pegasus without him knowing you were still alive. You knew Pegasus wasn't smart enough to know this much about you. He had to have help from your so called 'advisors'. You had never trusted those five. They had done much business with your step-father and were just like him. You had to form a plan and something came to mind....

(Nicole's POV)

It hadn't been long when you finally found your target. He seemed to be dueling some guy who was obsessed with water monsters. You just watched from a distance as the duel warded on. Yugi seemed to be in some trouble, abut barely beat the duelist. Yugi now had five star chips. You thought he'd have more by now, but you had to follow your orders. The two duelists said their goodbyes, and you walked down the path Yugi and the others were taking to cut them off. You now stood in the middle of the path Yugi and the others were traveling on. They turned the corner to come face to face with you. It's a good thing you were wearing a mask, or you wouldn't be as gutsy at this moment. All you could hope for is that he didn't recognize you.

"Yugi Moto I presume" You spoke in a slight French accent, to disguise your voice.

"And by the look at your star chip holder you must be the Player killer I have heard about. You have defeating duelists sending them home and crushing what dreams they have" Yugi spoke back. By the tone you could tell it was Yami.

"It depends on who's asking. Anyway, I asked you first" you responded crossing your arms in front of your chest.

"I am Yugi Moto, now who are you" Yugi responded.

"The last duelist you'll face in this tournament. You see I'm no ordinary duelist I have a reason to duel and it's good. I can not tell you why, but all I can say is 'It's Time to Duel'!" with that, you gestured him to a dueling platform not far from where you stood.

"Why do you want to face me, and what is your name?" Yugi asked.

"My name I can tell my reason I cannot. My name is Rosetta the duelist from France. Now face me. You are not allowed to back from a challenge in this tournament." With that said, the two of you walked over to the platform.

You knew one of Pegasus' guards had to be watching you and telling Pegasus of your duel. The duel raged on. You and Yugi were matched evenly throughout the duel. He had been trying to get more information out of you. You couldn't tell him, or he might go easy on you, and loose on purpose. What did he have to duel for?

"Miss Rosetta, Why are you fighting on the side of that madman Pegasus? Do you know of the countless people he has hurt?" Yugi called out for the hundredth time. You couldn't take it any more.

"I _do _Yugi! _I'm _one of those people!" You yelled out. He gave you a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked shocked.

"I don't want to duel, but if I don't someone _dear_ to me will get hurt. I don't care what happens to me, but if he hurts _him_ I wouldn't be able to take it." you answered looking away and thinking of Mokuba. His safety depended on this duel you fought this moment.

"Why don't you just run away and try another approach instead of doing his dirty work" you heard Joey yell out from the sidelines.

"I've _tried _but I _failed!_"you countered as the tears threatened to come out. "You see Wheeler, look at my wrists. On one I wear this holder, to hold the chips of those who have fallen at my hand. All the shattered dreams are right here. On my other I wear a tracer. I can't get it off. There's no way to. Pegasus knows where I am at every moment. Also he has his goons on my trail 24/7. I can't do anything. If I tried, he'd hurt him. That's why I agreed to do this. You see I have someone to save. I don't know your reason for this duel, but I have to win this" you explained as a few loan tears fell down your cheeks.

(Yugi's POV)

You looked on as this young woman explained her ordeal. She was not doing this by choice. Who was she trying to save anyway? You alas had someone to save. Grandpa relied on this duel. You saw a few tears leave her eyes. Whoever she was trying to save must mean a lot to her.

"I have someone's safety riding on this duel as well Rosetta" you spoke up. She just looked up blankly at you.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asked.

"My grandfather was taken prisoner by Pegasus, and I have to defeat Pegasus to get him back." you answered. She seemed to be shocked for some reason.

"Someone gets hurt either way the duel goes." she commented.

"Who are you fighting for Rosetta" you asked her. She looked away.

"I cannot say, but what I can tell you is that he means a lot to me" she replied softly.

(Nicole's POV)

You prayed for Mokuba's safety on what you were about to do. Grandpa meant a lot to Yugi and you were going to loose the duel. All you could hope for was Pegasus would deal the punishment to you and not Mokuba.

"Yugi, family is the most important thing in the world and I now know how this is going to end. All I will say is get your grandfather back." With that you placed your hand on your deck symbolizing your forfeit. Everyone looked at you in shock. You had just quit the duel with no prior warning. You began to step off the plat form. You had failed your mission.

"Hea, you stop" you heard Tea's voice. You turned around to face the girl. She stopped right in front of you.

"Why did you do that? Didn't you need to win that duel?" she questioned.

"Yes I did, and I _will_ suffer the fate needed. But I will not have someone else hurt at my hand." you answered turning to walk away. You walked off to run into one of the goons.

"Mr. Pegasus wants to see you now." he ordered grasping your wrist.

"_Let me go_!" you yelled out hoping Yugi and the others heard you. You struggled with the guy for as long as possible. You were drug off before anyone could find you. The goon dragged you around for awhile.

"Mr. Pegasus is _not_ happy with you girl. First the kid gets away then you ruin his plans" the guard commented.

You were shocked to hear Mokuba escaped. That could only mean one thing he was safe, but not for long. This gave you new courage, and strength. You used a few defending moves to get out of the guard's grip and knock him out. Your next task was to find Mokuba. You didn't have long until Pegasus knew you got away and would use the tracer to find you.

You ran around and dodged the many duelists still left. You missed a few close calls with the guards looking for you and Mokuba. You finally came to a clearing to be shocked to see what you saw. There on a dueling platform was Yugi dueling Seto. The only thing was Seto didn't look like himself. You looked to the sideline to see Mokuba in the hands of a guard.

"_Mokuba!_" You yelled out. Everyone looked to see you.

"Hea, there you are. We thought this would attract you." the guard holding Mokuba spoke.

"Let him go you oversized gorilla" you ordered walking up to him. He couldn't get you at the risk of loosing Mokuba.

"_Look out!_" you heard Yugi yell, but it was too late. Two arms had grabbed you and held you still.

"Continue the duel, or they both get it Moto" the guard holding you ordered.

"_Seto!_" you cried out. You were only given one of the coldest glares from the brunet.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Seto please don't tell me you don't care about Mokuba." you pleaded.

"He doesn't" the guard holding you spoke.

"You See Mr. Kaiba meet an unfortunate end today, and he only came back for a little pay back. He's doing what you couldn't" he continued.

"That's _not _Seto Kaiba!" you yelled out with tears forming at your eyes and struggling to break free.

"What makes you say that I'm not Seto Kaiba" the brunet spoke. Tears now flooded your eyes as you looked into the cold hearted glare of the guy you thought you cared so much for.

"Seto Kaiba can be cold, but not as cold as you. He cares deeply for those he's close to, and he's nothing like you. I want the real Seto Kaiba not you." you cried out. Everyone gave you a shocked look.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't have him back. I don't even remember your face" Seto spoke rather coldly.

"_Seto _would remember me!" you paused and began to whisper, "The Seto _I_ left in Domino would remember me" the tears now flowed down your face.

"_Nikki?!_" Mokuba gasped. You turned your head to him.

"Hea Mokie" you answered revealing your secret.

"_Nicole!_" everyone else but Seto yelled out. He just looked at you with no emotion.

"Well well well, it seems you managed to break another one of Mr. Pegasus' demands girl" the goon holding you spoke taking off your mask. Everyone looked in shock to see you.

"You are NOT Seto, and I know it!" you yelled out to who ever was posing as the guy you cared so much for.

"Well, If I wasn't Seto Kaiba would I be able to do this.." he spoke taking a card from his hand.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to bring forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon" the duelist yelled out. You watched in horror as the one and only Blue Eyes White Dragon came to the field. Only one person had that in his deck. Did this mean Seto was truly gone, and this was just him coming for pay-back against Yugi?

"No!" you yelled out in denial, "You _can't _be Seto! I don't care _what cards_ you may have!" Your legs buckled under you causing you to fall onto your knees.

(Seto's POV)

Your plan had worked out so far. You managed to break into your own home and gained access to your computer. You had demanded dot break into your own mainframe. You did all that was necessary to get into the Duelist Kingdom files. You searched for Yugi only to not find the files. Pegasus most likely didn't want your interference. You had a way around this. You ordered to find all duels pertaining to the dark Magician. Yugi was bound to use his favorite card. You had searched all arenas, to find one with a strong security wall on it. You couldn't enter it without your computer shutting down. You decided to try for the back door to find some security on it, but you broke through it. You were shocked to see what you saw. Your Blue Eyes White Dragon was on the field against the Dark Magician. That meant when you jumped out the window those creeps took your deck. You had to do something. Yugi couldn't loose this duel. You decided to use your hacking skills and try to destroy the Blue Eyes White Dragon. You started the task of taking down your favorite card.

(Nicole's POV)

You looked up at the dueling area, to see something strange. Something was happening to Blue eyes. He seemed to be melting. His attack points were dropping. This was not work of the system, but of an outside force. You had one guess of that outside force. Everyone else looked on.

"What's happening to my Blue Eyes" Seto asked confused.

"The _real_ Seto Kaiba is making sure you don't use _his_ card" you yelled out. Everyone looked at you confused. "I _know_ you're not Seto Kaiba, so who _are_ you _really?_" you demanded.

"Alright my dear. Here's the truth I _am_ Seto Kaiba, just not a part you know" the duelist sneared.

"Wh-what do y-you mean" you stammered not knowing what to think.

"I'll show you" he spoke. Suddenly, the figure changed, and the guy became no longer Seto, but some repulsive clown-looking thing. You looked away from the new figure. That was _not_ Seto for sure.

"I am the part of Kaiba you sent to the Shadow Realm, Yugi" the figure spoke.

"And you should have _stayed _there!" you yelled out to the repulsive sight.

"Now my dear, let's not be mean. If you ask me I liked you better as a brunet, but you play the dumb blonde part really well." the imposter spoke.

"When you get down here I'll-" you began.

"You'll what?" the goon holding you interrupted gripping you tighter causing you to cringe in pain.

"_Yugi_, beat this jerk and find out where Seto is _please!_" you yelled out. Yugi nodded and continued the duel. For some reason, the blue eyes had stopped melting, but was still weak enough for the Dark Magician to destroy.

You didn't see much more of the duel, because the two goons took you and Mokuba away as the others were preoccupied with the raging duel against Yugi, and the so called Seto incarnate.


	47. Chapter 47:A Shattering Heart

PART 47

(Your POV)

The guard gagged you forcing your screams for help to not be heard while the one holding Mokuba left a separate way, making it unable for you to know what was happening to him. You were forced back to the castle in a hurry. You had no clue what was to become of this. All you could hope for is nothing too drastic would be done to you. You were about to find out what happened to the people who disappeared after going against Pegasus. He led you among the twisting hallways until you stopped at a room. He opened the door escorting you into what seemed to be an office. At the desk was of course Pegasus.

"Mr. Pegasus Sir, we have brought back both of the prisoners as ordered sir. And as you requested we brought the girl up." He let go of your arm leaving out the door from which he entered.

"Why didn't you do as you were told Miss Silvers. Do you _want_ Kaiba-Boy's little brother harmed?" Pegasus asked.

"No, but I think enough people have been hurt by you enough. I ask you deal any punishment that would be done to Mokuba to be done to me instead." You spoke looking at the ground below you.

"Well well well aren't we the courageous one ? I must say you impress me Miss Silvers. When I first met you, I knew you were different from your actions." abruptly, there came a knock at the door and one of the guards stepped in.

"Sir, one of our radar's caught a KC helicopter heading this way. Should we let it come or stop it" the guard asked.

"Let it arrive, and we'll use our guests to get Kaiba-Boy over here" He spoke smirking at you. What was this maniac planning? "Take her to her cell so we can get her when she's needed. Also get little Mokuba set for his part in my plan after she's locked up." He ordered.

You were forcefully grabbed and dragged out of the room. They led you back down to the basement area where you found Mokuba earlier and threw you in one of the rooms. You quickly turned around to try and get a hold on the men, but they closed the door locking it just before you reached them. You felt your eyes fill with tears as you began to bang on the door yelling to be let out. You knew Mokuba was in more trouble now. You couldn't help him, and Seto had no clue what he's walking into. Pegasus was planning something against the both of them. You knew it. Did Seto even know you were here? The tears overwhelmed your face as you began to think of all Pegasus could be doing with this plot of his. You yelled out once more placing your forehead against the door and sliding down to the cold stone floor. What was Pegasus going to do with Seto? You didn't really want to, but you had to admit to yourself that even though the two of you left on a bad note you still liked him. You just wish you could tell him that yourself. After what seemed to be several hours, the door to the room you were stuck in clicked and opened to reveal one of the guards from before.

"Let's go. Mr. Pegasus requires your presence" He grumbled. You pulled yourself to your feet and walked over to the guy. He took your arm and led you around to where Pegasus was wanting you.

(Seto's POV)

You landed on the other side of Duelist Kingdom, and went to find Pegasus. You found him and he told you the only way to get Mokuba back was to duel him. To duel him, you had to get those stupid chips, and he wanted you to duel Yugi. That was the perfect part of it. You had been craving a rematch with that runt since he beat you last time. The thing that caught you was he never said anything about Nicole. You didn't say anything due to the fact he most likely didn't know you knew she was gone. You were going to try and find her when you went to duel Pegasus. If luck had it, you ran into Yugi. You saw him and his gang of geeks near the castle gate and stepped up to them. They all seemed surprised to see you.

"Kaiba, what are _you_ doing here?" Yugi asked surprised.

"When my brother is grabbed by a maniac like Pegasus, I tend to go save him. If it was any of your business" you snapped.

"Then Mokuba was taken also." Yugi commented.

"What do you mean by _also_ Moto?" you spoke staring hard at him.

"You don't know do you moneybags?" Wheeler commented.

"Know what dog boy" you sneered looking over at the one guy you pretty much hated.

"Kaiba, we saw Nikki. Pegasus has her trapped here, and had her duel Yugi. She purposely lost and was taken away again." Gardner explained. Your fists clenched hearing what she said of course you knew she was here, but you didn't know how Pegasus was using her.

"I know" you spoke clenching your fists tighter. "That's why I'm here now. Yugi, the only way I can even _try_ to get Mokuba and Nicole is beating you first" you spoke up.

"_Hold up!_ Before you even go and _try_ to face Yugi in a duel is by going through me _first_" Wheeler spoke up.

"I don't have time for this, so I'll make this quick dog boy" you added picking up the case you held which contained the duel disk system.

"Kaiba, what's that" Taylor asked pointing at the disk as you put it on your own wrist.

"As you might know, Nicole and I have been working on a project. Well, this is it. It's our new portable dueling arena with new holographic systems. I think this is the best time to try them out. Just don't get fleas on it Wheeler" You spoke handing Wheeler his system. The duel then started. Wheeler looked depressed as his Life points reached zero.

"Now Yugi, I believe we have our duel now, but I think we should take it up there." you spoke pointing to one of the towers. Yugi just nodded in agreement.

All of you reached the tower and began the duel. In the end, you knew Yugi wouldn't call out the attack if it meant you falling of the tower. You now had all you needed to enter the castle so you could face Pegasus and save Mokuba and Nicole. The thing that messed with you was Yugi's act after the duel. He looked as if his whole world had ended. You left him with star chips left, so he could go on, but he still was like that. What was his problem? You marched on into the castle to find Pegasus and win back Mokuba and Nicole. You walked around the labyrinth of the castle until you reached what seemed to be the room you searched for. The large room had an area beneath the balcony seemed to be set for a dueling arena. You glanced over to the other side of the room to see no other than Pegasus.

"Where are they Pegasus?" you demanded.

"They? I thought you were here for your brother. Who else do you think I have Kaiba Boy?" he chuckled.

"I _know_ you have Nicole. Where is she?" you snapped looking furious.

"Oh yes, the girlfriend. Just look at the screen there Kaiba Boy" He answered pointing to a screen no far away. An image popped up to reveal Nicole in a small room alone and she looked scared. You noticed something was different. Her hair was lighter, though it was hard to tell with the black and white feed.

"Yes, it's lighter Kaiba boy. A bright blonde to be exact." How did he know what you were thinking?

"Look here Pegasus, I don't believe in your little mind games. I say we duel and get this over with, so I can get them back from you." you spoke up.

"Well, let's go then Kaiba Boy. Crochet, take Mr. Kaiba to his side of the dueling arena, so we can get this business over with." He spoke to the security who now stood right behind you.

"This way sir." The guy spoke turning to walk away. You followed him, until he stopped at a door. "Go through here, and just keep going strait, and you'll reach the arena." he instructed.

You walked though the doors and walked on until you reached a ledge right under the balcony you were just standing on. On the other side stood Pegasus.

"Well, let's get this little party started shall we." He spoke activating the dueling arena's arrival.

One of his arenas came down from above and the floor under you began to move. Where you stood locked in place with the arena, and you now stood directly in front of Pegasus. The two of you did all preparations for a duel and started. You came out with a bad start, and Pegasus seemed to know every move you were about to make. You couldn't fall for his tricks. You had to think what rode on this duel. Your brother's and Nicole's safety depended on this one duel. About half way you had to speak up.

"You've told me about Nicole. Where's Mokuba you snake?"

"OH, I almost forgot about him. I must say he might not know you. Come out my boy." Pegasus called out. Out of the door behind him came Mokuba with one of Pegasus' security. He didn't look like himself. It was his eyes. They weren't their normal color but dull and no emotion.

"Mokuba!" You called out to your brother. He didn't even respond to your voice. "What did you do to him you bastard?" you shouted at Pegasus.

"I just sent his mind to the Shadow Realm, and the only way to get him back is through beating me of course. You see, the longer he stays there, the more he forgets. Not too long from now, he won't even remember you Kaiba Boy. Now I guess we should get this duel moving don't you" he answered.

You became furious. Whatever he did to Mokuba was uncalled for. His business was with you not Mokuba, and he goes and pulls this stunt. Would Nicole soon suffer the same? You couldn't take that chance, so you continued the duel. Not long after that Yugi and his group showed up. You didn't pay them any attention, because you had to keep it all on this duel. It didn't take long until your worst fears were real. Your Life points dropped to zero and your heart sank realizing what now was to happen. You let down the two people you cared about in this world.

"Oh my, it looks like I won Kaiba Boy. Well you know what that means. You can't save your little brother now. I guess I can let you see him...... in the Shadow Realm" he revealed his left eye, and you saw something that looked like the symbol that was on Yugi's puzzle that he carried around his neck. A flash of light emerged and you felt as if you were being thrown somewhere. The very last thing you can remember is a familiar voice screaming your name.

(Nicole's POV)

You watched in horror as Pegasus used him Millennium Eye. You released yourself from the guards grip and ran in Seto's direction. You yelled out his name hoping to get his glance away from Pegasus, but it was too late. The flash of light filled the entire room blinding all those inside. Your eyes quickly recovered to see Seto's body falling to the ground. Luckily, you were right behind him and caught him in your arms. You began to cry as you landed on your knees trying to wake up the brunet you now held in your arms.

"Seto, PLEASE wake up!" you cried brushing his hair from his face.

Your tears trickled down your face as you found your tactics useless. Was Seto truly gone? You brought him into a tight embrace not wanting to let go. Alas, your arms were ripped away by two of the guards.

"_Let me go!_" you yelled fighting against their grip trying to get back to Seto who lie on the cold floor. Their grip only tightened as they drug you off away form where you wanted to be. "_Seto please help!!_" you cried out as the door now closed behind you as the guards led you to your new place of containment. Before long you were stopped by no other than Joey and Tristan. The guards tightened their grip on you when they spotted the two teens.

"I do believe that's the friend we've been looking for, so if you would please hand her back before we have to use force.." Tristan spoke.

One of the guards let go of you, so he could defend against the two teens now ready to fight. Joey and Tristan did a good job as a team, and finished the one goon pretty quickly. Before the guy holding you could run off, Joey kicked him from behind forcing his grip to loosen on you enough for you to get out. You ran to the other side of the hall and began to cry once more. Seconds later, two pairs of hands picked you up off the ground. You knew perfectly who they were.

"Nikki, it's us. You're safe now. We got you. Don't worry." Tristan's voice sounded. You just continued to cry.

The two picked you up and Joey let go allowing Tristan to hold you up. You couldn't support your weight any more when you remembered just several minuets before. Tristan kept his hold on you keeping you from falling. You continued to cry as you felt your heart just leave you in pain.

"Joey, help me get her up and get her to the others, so we will know how to take care of her." Tristan asked.

You felt Joey's arms come around you helping Tristan walk you to the others. You continued to cry silently playing that scene over and over. You were stopped when you reached a set of rooms and they entered one of them.

"You guys found her!" you heard Tea's voice squeal in happiness. You were led to a couch and set down.

"Yeah, but I think Pegasus has done a number on her mind. She hasn't stopped crying since we first found her. He deliberately had her see the end of that duel, and it's _really_ hurt her." Tristan explained.

"Pegasus, has _definately_ crossed the line now. First he takes grandpa, then Mokuba and does that to Kaiba for what his own amusement?" you heard Yugi speak up.

"Guys, we have to keep her safe. You know Pegasus will most likely look for her when he finds she's not where she's posed to be." you heard Tea speak.

"Tea, let's have her stay here with you since both of you are girls and all, and Yugi and I duel tomorrow." Joey suggested.

"Yea, just keep an eye on her. We all hate seeing her like this." Tristan agreed.

"OK, you guys go to bed and I'll keep an eye on her." Tea spoke getting the guys to leave her room. You now just sat on the couch with your knees to your chest staring into space.

"It's alright Nikki. Don't worry. Yugi will beat Pegasus tomorrow and he'll get both Kaiba and Mokuba back." Tea assured you.

"Wh-What M-m-mokuba was taken like that t-too?" you stammered. She looked at you in surprise.

"You didn't know did you? He was, but Yugi will get him back, so just sleep and we'll beat Pegasus tomorrow." She explained giving you a pillow and extra blanket.

You wanted to cry, but you had run out of tears, and couldn't. You set up the sleeping place on the couch and laid down unable to sleep. Tea had fallen asleep pretty quickly, but you couldn't get that horrifying image out of your mind. You couldn't sleep so you decided to go take a walk to try and think. You didn't care if you ran into a guard. He would most likely take you to Seto or Mokuba. You quietly left the room and began to travel the halls. You knew you were acting real stupid right now by doing this, but you didn't care at all. You had traveled for who knows for how long when you turned a corner bumping into someone. You looked up to be starting at no other then Seto, but his eyes weren't the same. You now became scared. This was not the Seto you knew.

"S-Seto?" you spoke up looking down in fear.

"Something tells me I should know you" he spoke forcing your gaze to meet his. You jerked your head away and began to cry inside. Was some part of your Seto still in that empty capsule? You felt him grip your arms and begin to lead you someplace.

"Seto please stop. You said you should remember me. You should you came here to find me and Mokuba, but something happened and Pegasus did something to you turning you into what you are now." you pleaded. He just kept walking with you in tote.

You began to struggle, but his grip was to strong. You suddenly stopped, and felt your self being forced against the wall beside you. You looked up to meet the empty gaze. Without warning, his lips were planted on yours. Surprising you. His grip was lost on your arms as it transferred to your sides. He forced himself against you keeping you against the wall. You cringed with the force put on your body. Your arms just stayed at your sides not wanting to move like they normally would. What was going on? You still could tell he wasn't himself. Just something about this wasn't the same. You tried to pull away, but it was his weight against yours. Tears began to travel down your face as he continued to kiss you. Why did all this happen to you? You just wanted to turn back time to before all this happened. You wanted to be back in Domino City with the Seto you cared about, not what you were with now, and how happy you were. That's all you wanted. His lips came off your own finally letting you breathe.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Seto, you're just not the same any more, and it's all Pegasus' fault I can't love you like this" you barely whispered.

His grip became tight around your sides forcing you to cringe in pain. Normally this wouldn't hurt you like this, but you were still healing from the accident at Kaiba Corp barely four months before. His hold didn't let up so you gripped his shoulders hoping to compensate for the pain erupting in your waist.

"Seto please stop! You're hurting me." You softy forced as you tried to take control of yourself. Soon enough, the pain, excitement, and lack of sleep took over you as you felt your eyes drift close and all strength leave you.


	48. Chapter 48: Not my Seto! Loss of it All!

PART 48

(Seto's POV)

You caught the girl in your arms as she just seemed to loose consciousness. Her soft pale face made her seem so fragile as she lie there in your arms. Why was her face so familiar to you? How come you couldn't remember her if she seemed to mean so much to you? For some reason, it hurt you when she said she couldn't love you. What was it about this girl that made you feel this way? You felt you should know her, but you couldn't remember .You carefully picked up the blonde and began to carry her to the room you were told to take her into earlier. You walked down several corridors stopping at the correct door. You managed to open the door and walk into the room. You laid the young girl on the bed prepared in the room. Now, several blonde strands covered her face. You lent down and brushed them away gently revealing a pair of brown eyes open and looking at you. Why couldn't you really remember her? You knew that face, that voice, but you just couldn't put it together.

"Why can't I remember you?" you whispered looking away. A soft hand touched your face having you look at the girl who now sat up.

"Pegasus did something that changed you. You're not my Seto. I'm sorry. If you want more answers you need to ask Pegasus yourself. All I can do is tell you I can't love you when you're like this." The girl whispered looking you straight in the eye.

(Nicole's POV)

You looked him right in the eye as you told him your answer. From what was in his eyes you could since some hurt. He looked down. Then, as if something came to mind, his face shot up to look at you.

"You loved me before?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if I'd go _that_ far. We only-."

Suddenly, you felt your self be pushed down and a weight on top of you. Before you could even react you felt that strange pair of lips crushed on yours again. What was he doing? You knew this wasn't like him.

"Seto Please No" you pleaded to the brunet.

You looked over to see the door to the room was open, and you came up with a plan. You placed your hands on his shoulders. Using the leverage you had, you pushed him off of you freeing your body for long enough to get off the bed. You began to run for the door only to be stopped by a tight grip grabbing your right wrist and pulling you in its direction. You yelped out in pain as your body was pushed to the wall shoulder first. You hit rather hard and slid down to the floor.

"Seto, Why" you spoke as tears filled your eyes. Grabbing your pulsating wrist you looked up at the strange brunet. He would have never done anything to hurt you. Pegasus had made him like this. It wasn't his fault, but you couldn't help but be infuriated with him for trying such a thing.

"I was told to keep you here, but something tells me I shouldn't" he spoke up looking at you. More tears flooded your face as you thought about what has happened. You felt his hand brush your cheek wiping away the tears. "Even though I can't remember, I know you're somehow special. I just don't know how."

"Ah, Kaiba-Boy, you found her. Good job now if you would please leave." You glanced in the direction of the door to see Pegasus. Seto got up and left you in the room alone with the maniac.

"You bastard! You did that to him. _Why?_" you yelled at the CEO.

"It's all part of my plan my dear. I get Kaiba Corp and the Millennium items all at once. That was the reason of this tournament. I now have you back so my plan can continue."

"Why do you still need me? You have Seto and Mokuba I have no use here."

"Oh my dear, but you do have a purpose. You see I can't just let Yugi-Boy go and win a duel. You will be my little sacrifice if necessary. If Yugi-Boy wins one of his duels say goodbye to you, so you now know how you play in my plan, so you might want to capture some sleep you will have an early morning tomorrow." he spoke walking out of the room locking it behind him.

You got up and walked over to the dresser where a change of clothes sat. They seemed to be cloths to sleep in, so you changed quickly not knowing when someone would enter your room. You lied on the bed pulling the blanket over you shutting your eyes not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

(Next Morning)

You woke up to one of the guards waking you up gently for once. Once you were, awake, he left you to get ready. As you showered, the water would beat on your shoulder which now bared a fist-sized bruise colored almost black from when you were thrown into the wall the night before. You found a wrist brace in the first-aid kit in the bathroom and put it on. You finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom.

You still couldn't believe Seto would do such a thing. Then it hit you. The guy you saw last night was _not_ Seto Kaiba but just an empty shell. You walked out of the room to find the same guard waiting for you.

"About time" he sighed.

"Sorry, but I thought I'd look nice for my last day in this life." he gave you a weird look.

"If you don't remember, I'm the bargaining chip in this whole game, and odds are I'm not gonna like the ending." You spoke walking down the hall.

The guard quickly caught up with you and you followed him to where you were to be taken. He led you into the office you had gone into just the day before. Like yesterday, Pegasus was sitting at the desk waiting for your arrival.

"Here's the girl sir." The guard spoke up.

"Well, no midnight escapes I see" Pegasus chuckled.

"No, that's because you had the room barred up. No way in escaping those." You commented with sarcasm.

"Well well, I guess we're just gonna have to make sure you have no means of escape." he grinned. You didn't like this one bit. You had no clue what he was planning. "I'll tell you what I'm planning my dear. Since you won't be in this realm to see it. I'll take your soul and that shall give me more power. With that power, I will defeat Yugi-Boy and get all the other Millennium Items along with Kaiba Corp and become the strongest man alive." he explained. You became shocked at this. He must have changed his plan. Was he gonna take you away now and not during the duels. "Now I say we accomplish phase one" Pegasus chuckled revealing his Millennium Eye.

"_Wait_!" You yelled.

He stopped giving you a look of confusion.

"I say we turn this into a nice deal." you spoke.

"I'm listening" he commented.

"Look, you no longer need Mokuba Kaiba, so I propose that in exchange for my soul, you set Mokuba's free and hand him to Yugi and his friends. Just don't hurt him" you stammered on.

"Hm, sounds very nice. I believe I can do that. That's a deal." He inquired.

Abruptly, light filled the room and you felt like how when you dealt with Maza and how she would send you to that dark place. You fell into darkness not knowing where you were. Where were you? Is this your forever fate? In this dark misty place of no end or life.

(Yugi's POV)

Everyone was worried about Nikki. No one knew exactly what happened to her, but you all had good ideas of what might have happened. You all prepared for the duels that were to take place. Today would be a deciding day for the world. You all got together and left for the dueling area to be surprised with what you saw. There was Nikki but she wasn't standing. She was set laying on a chair unconscious not something you all wanted to see. You all rushed to her side hoping what you had feared not happened.

"Don't even bother Yugi-Boy" You heard the menacing voice of your worst opponent. You turned to face the voice to see Pegasus.

"What did you do to her Pegasus.?!?" you yelled.

"I only did what might boost your reason to duel Yugi-Boy. Also she and I made a deal. She said she would do this if I let go Kaiba Boy's little brother. I say easy trade, so I kept my end of the deal." He snapped his fingers. On command, the door on the other side opened to reveal a guard bringing out Mokuba and he seemed normal again. "You see I made a deal with the girl: Her soul for the young lads. If you ask me that was a good little situation. It sure caught you attention better." He explained.

You looked back to Mokuba who now wore a look of pure shock on his face. Soon enough tears became to form as he saw Nikki as she was.

"Pegasus you will _not_ get away with all you have done, and all the people you have hurt." you scolded.

"Well, if you want that chance, I say we begin our little party shall we?" With that said Mokuba was now in the gang's care and the fate of your friends rode on these next duels. The semi- Finals had begun...

(Mokuba's POV)

The dueling had gone on for awhile and you learned what happened to Nikki. You only thought Pegasus was after your brother's company, but you learned he wanted more things too. It scared you seeing Nikki like that. She was always happy, but now it was as if she had no life at all. You looked at her wrist and saw she was wearing a brace. You remembered from not too long before, she was not wearing one. Who had hurt her and why? Yugi had gone to duel Pegasus for your brother and Nikki. All you could do now was hope he won. Not too long after the duel started, Tea, Joey, and Tristan decided to go down and try to get a better look and see if they could see the duel any better through that big cloud that Pegasus created to cover the duel. Now you sat alone, with Nikki, waiting for her to wake up.

(Nicole's POV)

Darkness completely surrounded you, but you suddenly hit something. It was a lot like glass. You turned to go the other way to find the same thing. Immediately, a light was turned on above you. You looked to see yourself encased in a glass box-like component. You weren't one good with small spaces and didn't like your predicament. You then felt the touch of something flowing on your head. You moved to see what seemed to be sand pouring from above you at a steady rate. The rate, fast and flowing, was not assuring to you. How long would it take for you to be completely taken? As it continued to pour you began to try to think what got you into all this. It was like as if as the sand poured you lost more and more of yourself and knowing who you were.........

(Yugi's POV)

Pegasus had made this duel epically hard, but you and the spirit of the puzzle had been doing switches to stop him from reading your mind. The duel had gone on pretty well. You were both tied and it was your move.

"Don't stall Yugi Boy. If you don't know the longer your friend stays in her little version of the shadow realm, she looses more of her memories. If you don't hurry, she won't remember you." He chuckled.

Hearing this you had to speed up the duel. Who knows how long she had been like that, and you had to get her out quick. The duel continued.

(Nicole's POV)

This sand now stood at your waist. You couldn't remember much. One sight that plagued your mind was a certain face. The face was of what seemed to be a guy your age or only a little older. His brunet hair softly settled in front of his calm sapphire eyes. With him also was a young boy. He was several years younger than the brunet guy. His raven hair and his giggle seemed so familiar to you, but you just couldn't place it. Who were these two and why do they keep intruding your memories? You could remember their faces as you began to get confused with yourself. Where were you?

(Mokuba's POV)

You don't know how long the duel had gone on until you saw the cloud begin to fade away to reveal Yugi looking happy and a surprised Pegasus. Had Yugi won? That could only mean one thing. Was Nikki about to wake up and see how much Seto had missed her and come back to Domino?

"_Yugi_!" Tea, Joey, and Tristan yelled out in unison. Yugi looked at them and smiled.

"You did it Yug" Joey congratulated him. Yugi just nodded. You smiled he had one. That meant Nikki was going to wake up.

"How could this have happened? Why did I loose" Pegasus blasted out.

"Pegasus, you _did_ loose. Now, release the souls of my grandfather, Kaiba, and Nikki like we said in our deal." Yugi spoke quite sharply.

Pegasus just stood there in amazement. Yugi just looked up in your direction.

"Mokuba we'll be up there in two minutes just stay there. If she wakes up keep her there." You nodded in acknowledgment.

They all turned running to get back up to where you now stood. You ran of to the sofa where Nikki lay still asleep. You looked when you suddenly heard a noise like she was waking up. You saw her eyes hesitate and then they finally slowly opened.

(Nicole's POV)

You were suddenly thrown from that box where the sand stood at your upper chest when you felt your eyes open. You were hit by light and your world could only be seen as a blur at first. After about two seconds your eyes focused themselves allowing you to see.

"Nikki?" You heard a voice.

You turned to only be shocked at the face. You gave a shriek pushing yourself to the back of the chair you sat upon in fear. That was the boy who was with the other guy, but who was he? That wasn't the only question. Where were you now? You now became quite scared.

"Wh-Who are you.?!?" you asked the young boy hoping he had some answers. He gave you a look of pure amazement.

"Nikki, you know me. It's me Mokuba." You nodded no.

That name gave no meaning to you. You couldn't remember much of anything. You heard the opening of a door to see four kids about your age. Who were they? You now became even more fearful. What did they want? You now were in fight or flight mode, and your body chose flight. You jumped off the chair and ran the other direction.

"Nicole _stop_! _Wait_! You heard a deep voice speak.

For some reason that voice assured you just by hearing it. You stopped turning to face the teens.........


	49. Chapter 49: Tell Me You Remember

PART 49

(Nicole's POV)

Fear had to be clearly present in your eyes. You turned to see that group of teens from before. Who were they?

"Who are you" you quietly asked.

"Oh no, It happened" The small guy with the tri-colored hair spoke up.

"What happened Yugi?" The blonde with the New Yorker accent asked.

"In my duel with Pegasus, he said the longer Nikki remained in the shadow realm, the more of her memories she lost. We didn't get her out, and that's just what happened. She doesn't remember any of us. I don't even know if she knows who she is." the one called Yugi explained.

"That's not exactly Yugi" you spoke up thinking about that kid. You remembered his face, and the face of that other guy.

"Do you remember me?" Yugi spoke up. You nodded no.

"Then how did you know Yugi's name" the preppy girl asked.

"I only called him what that blonde called him.. I have some clue who I am, and there is something I do remember." you shyly spoke.

"What do you remember?" Yugi asked.

You glanced up and looked over at the raven haired kid.

You nodded in his direction as you spoke, "His face" Everyone looked somewhat surprised and waiting for you to explain more. "Where ever I was. I believe you called it the Shadow Realm. I was trapped in something. The only things that I can get out of my mind were two faces. One for some reason was the kid's." you explained.

"The other?" Yugi pressed on.

"The other" you paused to think, "I don't know who it is." you gave up.

"Well, explain em'" the blonde spoke.

"I remember it was a guy. I want to say brown hair and pretty tall. For some reason just thinking about him makes me happy, and I don't know why." you detailed.

"_That's Seto!_" The boy yelled out happily.

"Figures she'd remember Kaiba" The brunet boy sighed.

"Seto?" You questioned looking at the boy.

"Yeah, he's my big brother, and you two are dating!" You thought deep about what had just been told. You still couldn't make the connection.

"I still can't remember" you sighed.

"It's alright you'll remember with time I bet" the girl spoke setting a hand on your shoulder. You looked up her and nodded in agreement.

"Hea, I think we need to find Bakura and get out of here" The brunet spoke. Everyone agreed with you and started the search for this Bakura character.

After awhile, you found Bakura. He was a white haired kid with a European accent. You don't know what it was, but something was real strange about him. He seemed real nice, but just something creped you out about him. Now you all were trying to find a way out of this place. You finally found the door to the outside and walked out into what seemed to be like a huge garden. You followed the group from behind and wasn't looking strait ahead of you. Suddenly, the group stopped, and you bumped into the blonde in front of you.

"_Mokuba_!" Yelled a voice you faintly remembered.

You heard the kid's voice yell out the name of that guy you described. You moved yourself over to see what was going on ahead. You saw the kid hugging someone. They had their head down as they hugged the kid, so you couldn't see the face. You noticed they were wearing a blue trench coat and had brunette hair. You got a sense of knowing from this site. You still couldn't completely put it together. You looked on in wonder then the figure stood up looking up. You saw the face and your eyes went wide as did his as images flooded your mind.

*~*IMAGE SEQUENCE**~

"What did _you_ just call _me_?" he spoke with the growl in his voice. Of course, it took more than a grouchy voice to scare you off. Hell! You had a couple fist fights with your ex. Navy father.

"You just heard me your a jerk J-E-R-K _Jerk_! Only a jerk would run into a person, knock them down, _then_ not even ask them if their O.K. or help them back up. I guess that's to be expected. I mean I hear you're the big guy on campus. But do acknowledge there are other students who have the same rights as you do to the hallway you _jerk_!" At that last syllable, you didn't realize it, but you hand started moving on its own. You were about to slap him, but just before your hand cracked his cheek, his hand shot up and grabbed your wrist and pulled you close so you could hear him whisper

----------

"My God" you gasped scanning the tablets. Suddenly, one caught your eye. The tablet depicted what looked like two men staring each other down. It hit you one of the men looked just like Yugi, and above him was a sketch of Yugi's favorite monster The Dark Magician. "It can't be." You shuddered looking at the tablet then at Yugi and back to the tablet. "You look ju..just like that guy there."

"Yes, that's true. That is because I have one of the Millennium items. I own the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi spoke lifting his puzzle, "It holds the spirit of the pharaoh who saved mankind. You can say he was an ancestor of mine. I share a bond with this spirit in the puzzle. I am on a quest to get all the Millennium Items and not let them fall into the wrong hands." You became amazed with the tablet and started to walk towards it. You inched closer and closer examining every detail. You stopped and spoke looking back,

"What does this tablet portray?"

"It portrays an ancient battle fought between the Pharaoh and a sorcerer. The battle was fierce, but we do not know the outcome due to the stone breaking in that one corner over time." Ishizu spoke looking at you.

--------

"Is it just me, or does silence seem to make people uneasy?"

"I would have to agree." He replied.

"Then I would want to assume that silence, or the fear of it, is the problem." You theorized.

"Once again, I would side with you." He shrugged

"But the one question still stands." You pointed out.

"And what exactly would that be?" He questioned.

"How do we avoid silence?" you sighed looking back at him. He kept your gaze for a short couple seconds as you could swear that the two of you moved somehow.

"Maybe with small random discussions or Mokuba's favorite, music."

The suggestion brought a shiver of pleasure down your spine. "Ah music. It has been awhile." You smiled to yourself.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

You realized that you had vocalized your thoughts, and couldn't help but go a little red in the face. "I apologize. It's just another America thing."

"What's your genre?" He asked.

"That's a real question. I would have to say just about anything, but I most commonly pull to the rock scene. Surprising I'm sure." He didn't speak. "I'd have to say that Evanescence is at the top of my list. Amy Lee is not only a wonderful and very wide ranged vocalist, but she plays a mean piano. It's the perfect mix of modern and classical if I do say so myself."

"I see." He summarized.

"What about you?" you asked trying to make the 'random discussion' he suggested earlier.

"I don't have a favorite actually. I have many diverse tastes that vary." He explained.

-----------

"I do believe I should get going sir. My mother is probably worried." You spoke up after while.

"Actually, Mokuba helped me drop your things off earlier. You left them in my car. Your mother knows you're going to be late tonight." Kaiba finally spoke up.

"Yes, but I don't wish to inconvenience your household any longer sir. I've been here long enough. Not to mention, it's bad enough I'm here." You pointed out speaking of the employer/employee relationship.

"With that, I shall disagree." He stated coming to where he stood only a couple feet from you.

"What?" You questioned looking up at the tall brunette.

"Nicole," He began, "for the past several weeks, you've grown on myself, my brother, and in only one night, my head of house staff. I guess you can say a small friendship has formed between you and my household. With that said, you being here, as a friend, does not inconvenience this household. Wouldn't you agree?"

A large smile came you your face as the news took hold of you. You, of all people, had Seto Kaiba call you a friend. Knowing his record, you held this as a high honor.

"Thank you sir!" You smiled trying not to jump up and down.

"If we're friends, I suggest we drop the 'sir' business. I was given a name for a reason." He smirked.

"Then Seto it is right?" you asked.

"Seto." He replied with a nod.

"If that's so, you can call me Nikki if you like." You suggested.

"I think Nicole suits you better actually. That's if you don't mind." He reasoned.

"Not at all! It's just many of the people I know think Nicole is just too fancy. I'm fine with either one Si-Seto." You smiled correcting yourself.

"Could I interest you with something to drink? Maybe something warm before I have you taken home?" He suggested motioning to the door.

"Why not?" You agreed with a smile and a nod.

"Well then, follow me please." He instructed.

-------

You pulled away after a few seconds. You could feel your face getting hot since you weren't used to being the instigator.

"See? Is that enough proof?"

"I want to say 'yes', but if I say 'no' will you do that again?" he asked almost jokingly.

You sighed rolling your eyes, "You guys are all the same."

"No, that was just interesting. Can you blame me?"

"I guess the question is, 'What happens now?'"

"Well, how about what most people do in this situation?"

"Which would be? Seeing I don't know as much as I thought about the ways of Japan. I _do_ know that in the U.S. the guy normally asks the girl out."

"I would like to consider you more than a friend Nicole. That's if you don't mind." He admitted with a grin.

"Me mind? How about 'no'? I'd love to do the same." You laughed.

------

You had forgotten how good kissing was. With the right person, a kiss was the highest high in the world, and Seto Kaiba was certainly the cause of that high feeling you were getting right now. The two of you softly fought back and forth parting every now and then for a breath. His hands came to rest lightly around your neck while one of your own found its way to his shoulder. 'Could this get any better?' you thought to yourself. Of course you were answered by the silent permission for the kiss to progress. Though it was shocking, you wouldn't have it any other way. 'He is way too good at this!' you mentally stated to yourself as the two of you continued on.

Who knew how long it had been? All that mattered was once the two of you pulled away, your head was spinning.

--------

"Thank you" With that, he slammed the phone back on its hook.

"Seto, what's wrong." you asked as you walked towards him. He shot you the scariest look ever forcing you to stop in your tracks. "Seto.."

"_Why?_ Why Nicole. What would make you do such a thing?" he yelled throwing his hand in the direction of the computer screen. You looked to see the picture Kieda Allison had shown you earlier.

"This is what I've been trying to talk to you about."

"What that you like that dog Wheeler, and would rather be with him instead of me?"

"No!"

"I don't want to hear it Nicole just leave" He growled through his clenched teeth.

"Seto, just let me.."

"_Did you not hear me? Get the hell out of my sight_!"

"Fine, but know this Mr. Kaiba, a picture captures one moment in time not the moment before or the moment after. Figure out what happened in those two moments and you'll understand." you began to storm out. Remembering the paper you held in your hand you turned around not looking at him. "By the way, I now have a reason not to regret doing _this_" you slammed the paper on the table next to his desk, and turned back around. With that, you stormed back into your now bare office. You realized you sill wore the necklace he gave you. You quickly took it off and threw it on the corner of your desk. Picking up your bag, you left Kaiba Corp in a rage.

----------

"You loved me before?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know if I'd go _that_ far. We only-."

Suddenly, you felt your self be pushed down and a weight on top of you. Before you could even react you felt that strange pair of lips crushed on yours again. What was he doing? You knew this wasn't like him.

"Seto Please No" you pleaded to the brunet.

You looked over to see the door to the room was open, and you came up with a plan. You placed your hands on his shoulders. Using the leverage you had, you pushed him off of you freeing your body for long enough to get off the bed. You began to run for the door only to be stopped by a tight grip grabbing your right wrist and pulling you in its direction. You yelped out in pain as your body was pushed to the wall shoulder first. You hit rather hard and slid down to the floor.

"Seto, Why" you spoke as tears filled your eyes. Grabbing your pulsating wrist you looked up at the strange brunet. He would have never done anything to hurt you. Pegasus had made him like this. It wasn't his fault, but you couldn't help but be infuriated with him for trying such a thing.

"I was told to keep you here, but something tells me I shouldn't" he spoke up looking at you. More tears flooded your face as you thought about what has happened. You felt his hand brush your cheek wiping away the tears. "Even though I can't remember, I know you're somehow special. I just don't know how."

*~*END OF IMAGE SEQUENCE*~*

It had all come back to you. You now could remember it all. "Seto" You whispered.....


	50. Chapter 50: Going Home?

PART 50

(Nicole's POV)

His eyes now became fixed to yours. What were you to do now? He wasn't supposed to see you, but it was too late now. What did it matter? He didn't like you anymore did he? You just looked away not knowing what to say. Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped tight around you in a strong embrace. This surprised you a lot. Was he still like before? But that couldn't be. Yugi beat Pegasus. You just felt something finally came back. Since you left, there had been an empty feeling, but you felt as if nothing could go wrong as you stood here. You just wrapped your own arms around the brunet and took advantage of this moment.

"You're not mad at me?" you whispered feeling tears come to your eyes with joy because you finally got to see the one guy you've wanted to see for so long.

"No. Let's say I learned what you meant by moment before and moment after. I'm sorry I didn't listen I could have changed all this." He held you tighter not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so much Seto. I just want to go home now." you sighed. His embrace loosened on you as he looked down in what seemed to be disappointment.

"Alright I'll take you home" He now looked to the others.

"Look, there's a helicopter landing right outside the main gates. If you want a lift home you might want to get there before I change my mind" Everyone left.

You started to follow behind them, but you were stopped by a hand on your shoulder. Unlucky for you, it was on your injured right shoulder, and you cringed due to the pain. You turned to face a somewhat surprised Seto. You tried giving him a reassuring smile, but he didn't buy it. His hand went to your jacket and slipped to reveal the large bruise that was caused when you were thrown against the wall. His eyes grew real big as he saw your now exposed shoulder.

"Nicole, what happened to you?" his voice shook. Did he not remember? Most likely not.

"Nothing? Just don't worry about it. Let's go" you answered covering your shoulder back up. He turned you back around.

"No, something happened, I can see your wrist brace Nicole. Who was it?" he demanded. You didn't want to tell him, but you had to.

"You." you whispered. His face became pure shock, not believing what he was hearing.

"You weren't yourself." You looked away, "You didn't even know who I was. It was really scary to tell you the truth. I didn't know what you were going to do next."

Suddenly, you felt the touch of his hand turn your face to look at him.

"I'm sorry for anything that happened. It's all my fault." he whispered. You cupped his cheek with one hand and spoke.

"No. It's your fault I'm standing right here right now, and there's no other place I'd rather be." There was a brief moment of pure silence.

"Nicole, please, come back. Whatever you're running from, I can protect you" Seto whispered placing some hair behind your ear.

"Seto, I…" you trailed off thinking about your mother. She would never approve, and you had to have her consent for the courts.

"Nicole, think about it. How long did it take my enemies to find you compared to your own? You're safer back in Domino where I can know where you are and what's going on. I don't want this to happen to you again." He pointed out.

"Seto, It's _not_ my choice. My mother and Agent Gibbs are the ones who decide where I go I mean you can easily persuade Agent Gibbs, but my mother is another story." Tears now began to fall as you realized you would have to go back to Paris and Seto be forced to leave. His hand cupped your cheek as it wiped away the tears.

"Nicole, don't worry. I think we can do that. You just need to believe you can do it." His lips met yours in a short yet soft and gentle kiss.

You now felt totally happy inside and smiled. You nodded in agreement.

"Let's go before _we're_ left behind" you commented.

You began to walk away only to be pulled back once again. This time, he gave you a long yet just as soft kiss. You had missed this feeling over the past week. This gentle connection sent your whole body into a craze. Your body simply reacted as normal as your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled you closer to him deepening the kiss. He pulled away looking right into your eyes.

"You're too beautiful for your own damn good. You know that?" You, for some reason, blushed at this comment.

"I don't think blonde suits me." you commented holding up a couple strands studying them slightly.

"Well, that's something I can live with" He spoke running his hand through your hair.

"Well, I can always wash it out or dye it over."

"Come on Nicole, let's go" he suggested grasping his hand in your own.

The two of you quickly boarded the copter.

"Took ya long enough" Joey grunted as you entered the copter.

"Can it wheeler!" both you and Seto spoke in unison.

Realizing what had happened, everyone but Seto and Joey began to laugh. The two of them just gave you a What's-SO-funny look. The stare just made you laugh more. You quickly gathered your self as the copter began to start-up. You looked among the people around you to be happy with each one. The last one you saw was Mokuba. You gave a big smile remembering how much you missed him as well. You knelled down and gave him a strong hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe Mokie!" You whispered thinking how your whole adventure started.

"Everyone, take your seats as we begin our journey back to Domino city" you heard the pilot's voice speak.

Everyone took their own seats. There were barely enough seats, but somehow you all found one. Seto sat in between you and Mokuba, as the rest of the gang sat together with the exception of that Bakura kid who sat on your other side. You felt your eyes grow heavy as you began your trip. With that hint, you laid your head against Seto's shoulder and closed your eyes. He seemed to tense for a brief second until relaxing again as he realized it was only you. You nestled closer and became comfortable as you drifted off to sleep.

(Seto's POV)

You looked as she now was asleep against you. She looked so peaceful taking in the fact all she had been through these past few days. You still couldn't believe what she had said earlier. You wouldn't dare harm her, but she shown she wasn't lying when she told you about her injuries. You hated realizing the fact that most of it _was_ your fault. The whole reason she was taken in the first place was you. You never wanted something like that to happen to her again that's why you would have to convince her mother to allow her to come back. You would even go as far as offering her to live in your home in one of the spare bedrooms. You just never wanted her hurt again. After awhile you landed at the Domino airport and you told Yugi and his friends to go ahead and leave.

"What about Nikki" Gardner protested.

"Look, something needs to be done, so I'd appreciate it if you left it at that" you answered quite sharply. They took your hint and left.

You softly moved out of the seat making sure not to disturb Nicole. You quickly had your jet set up and ready for your next assignment. You went back to the copter to find Nicole still asleep on the seat. Once again, you couldn't help but admire her beauty. The blonde in her hair made her seem so angelic. You didn't want to, but you would have to wake her to load her on the jet. You gently shook her and tried to wake her. You whispered her name in another attempt. Her eyelids slowly moved and her soft brown eyes came into view.

"Seto" she groggily whispered.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get you on the plane so we can leave. You can go back to sleep when you get on." You softly spoke to her.

She nodded and began to get up. You took her in hand and helped her sleepy form onto the plane. She rested her head on your shoulder the whole way there. Once you boarded the plane you set her down on one of the sofa seats and covered her with a spare blanket. You took her hand in yours and squatted next to her and gave her a soft kiss on her head. You stood back up and began to walk away to only find he grip on our wrist.

"Please, don't leave me" she whispered as her eyes began to close.

You, then, got an idea. You gently picked up her head and sat so her head rested on your lap. She then shifted a bit as she found the right place.

"Thank you Seto" With that, her eyes closed and she fell asleep once more.

"Pleasant dreams" you whispered running your hand over her soft long hair.

You don't know what it was, but just having her like that comforted you. You knew as she lay there, no harm could come to her. Today's events began to take toll on you as well. Luckily enough, a wall was right next to you and you set your head against the wall falling asleep your self.

(Mokuba's POV)

You looked back from your own seat wondering about all the silence when you saw the cause of it all. Both Seto and Nikki were asleep. What struck you as funny is how. This would be an unforgettable moment. Your luck being you had a camera stashed in one of the compartments. You quietly got out of your chair and grabbed the camera and took a picture of the two. You never thought in your life something like this would happen to your brother. All you could remember was your brother always working not really caring about what normal people did like dating. This made you feel happy. Just when you saw the two together your brother seemed to act more normal and less of the cold person he used to be. You smiled and returned to your seat leaving the two as they were for the rest of the flight.

(Nicole's POV)

You were awakened by no other than Mokuba gently waking you. You opened your eyes to be surprised with how you were lying. Had you lay like that the whole time? What made you smile was seeing him asleep as well. You now had the idea how to wake him. You waited for Mokuba to go ahead and leave the plane. You stood in front of Seto's sleeping form and leaned down to him and gave him a soft kiss waiting for him to respond. Luckily, it didn't take very long for his eyes to open and begin to kiss you as well. You had gotten lost in the moment and didn't realize how he pulled you down to him, so now you practically strattled him. You sat like that for a little while until you broke for air and realized the position you were in. Feeling embarrassed for it, your cheeks flurried a soft red as you stood up and turned away. He stood up as well and just wrapped his arms around you and a soft embrace.

"Come on, let's get your way back to Domino" he whispered in your ear.

You nodded and both left the plane coming up with a way to get your mom to allow you to return to the one place you truly belonged....


	51. Chapter 51: Lovely Domino City

PART 51

(Nicole's POV)

You sat there listening to Seto tell you how he found out about you. He explained how Lexie had found him just before he took off and how worried she seemed. Listening to this you decided to make a quick stop to see Lex and John to tell them you were alright. Soon enough, you pulled in front of the restaurant. You told Seto and Mokuba to stay in the car while you told your friends how you were. It being after lunch time in Paris, you knew the place wouldn't be packed. You walked through the door only to be clutched by a surprising someone. You at first almost acted on instinct and about beat up the person but you restrained yourself once you heard their voice.

"Nicole I was so worried. Are you alright? What happened? Did he hurt you? How did you escape?" your mother interrogated. You pulled her death grip on you and looked at her.

"_Mom_, take a chill pill. Now let's see, yes. How did you know? Who? And again how did you know?" you partly answered. Then you looked over only to see your friends walking out from the back room shocked.

"Hi" You spoke waving. Lexie was the first to move (run actually). She hugged you so hard it hurt.

"Yes, nice to see you too Lexie, just _please_ let go of me." She released you.

"How did you get away?" she asked. You gave her an _you-know_ look.

"Well, you should know _you_ were the one who sent him after me" Your mother now looked confused.

"You didn't get to explain it all did you?" you asked. She nodded her head no.

"We just found her and were explaining it, but no need now right." she spoke.

"Actually yes, how far did you get?" you asked motioning them to the back of the restaurant where you all could sit.

"The goons" she answered. You took in a deep breath and had you mom sit.

"Mother look, something did happen, and it's not who you think. Dad didn't do this. Believe me on this. I don't remember much since I was knocked out for most of the time, but I was explained later on. I was taken captive and luckily enough, was captive in Duelist Kingdom. Lexie told someone of me being taken and he saved me. I'm here now because of his help, now, there's something we need to discuss...." suddenly the bell above the door ring symbolizing someone entering. You looked up to see Seto walking into the doorway.

Your mother quickly grabbed you and pulled you to the floor with your backs against the counter, so Seto couldn't see the two of you. She hadn't been explained the whole story, so you somewhat understood her action.

"_Mom_" you gasped standing back to your feet. You looked over to see Seto looking quite puzzled. "Seto, come over here."

"I was beginning to wonder what took so long. We still have to talk with..." He walked up and saw your mother stand up beside you.

"Well hello Miss Commons."

Your mother looked from you to him in total shock.

"How did he-" She asked.

"Mom, take a chill pill _seriously_. You were asking how I got out of my little situation," You pointed at Seto, "Who else could do it? Now we need to discuss something mom."

"What are you talking about Nicole?" your mom asked.

"Mom, explain this to me. How long did it take dad to find us in Domino, and how long did it take Maxamillion Pegasus to find me here? Now think compare the two. Where do I belong mom?" You looked her strait in the eye.

"Nicole you can't be thinking-" she began.

"Mom, I'm not thinking, I'm doing. You may not think so, but I'm safer in Domino City. No one knows you're here, so you could stay here. I just can't stand the moving anymore mom." you told her

"Nicole, If you left where would you stay" she pointed out. You were stuck, you didn't know where you would go.

"We could easily find her an apartment, or if necessary. She would live in my home where there's plenty of spare bedrooms." Seto spoke up.

You were stunned about the living in his house part and gave him a look of pure surprise. He said it as if he had been thinking about it for awhile. You got over your initial surprise and looked at your mother.

"See mom, I can live in Domino and be safer then I would be here. Don't you agree?" you spoke. Your mother looked at you quite stunned.

"Nicole-"

"Mom, I can't live like this anymore. I'm almost 17 and I've lived _how_ many places. I'll answer that, too many to count. I just wanna call one place home, and you said it your self. Domino seemed to be that place. Now, have I stated my case?" you questioned.

"Nicole I don't want to do this, but if you must you may move back to Domino, but I'm not coming back. I'll stay here." she told you.

You felt ecstatic about going, but at the same time saddened of her not coming.

"Mom!" you whispered.

You couldn't control your emotions anymore. You threw your arms around your mother and continuously whispered 'thank you'. She hugged you back grasping you tightly. After awhile, you let go and turned to your friends.

"I guess this is goodbye. I'm going back home, but I can always visit with my mom being here." you told them.

"Well, you gotta pack up right?" John spoke first.

"Yeah, I guess" you answered.

"Well, we can help you pack and see you leave. And to think I thought you were single and had a chance with you." he sighed.

"I heard that" Seto pointed out from the door.

"Don't worry Seto. Go on I'll meet you in the car." He left and you followed stopping at the door looking back, "But just to ease your mind John. Technically, I _was_ and technically you _did_.

"We'll meet you there" John spoke up grabbing his keys.

"How do you know where I live?" you asked turning to your friend.

"Well, let's see," John started to tease, "When I first met you, you were stepping out of your apartment building, or at least that's what I thought up seeing how you said you just moved here. Then I checked the list of tenants, and there was only one Bennett family on the list" He answered smiling.

"Is that how it _really_ was _Sherlock?_" Lexie disagreed, "Last I remember, you got her address from her application when we went to find her mother" You looked at Lexie and just laughed as you left.

You told the driver the address and sat back next to Seto.

"What took you two so long" Mokuba asked.

"With our luck, my mom was in there, and we talked to her."

"So?" Mokuba pressed,

"Like I said I had spoken to my mother, and I'm coming home!"

Mokuba's eyes went wide and he practically pounced you with a hug. You hugged back feeling just as happy. He quickly let go and looked at you and Seto.

"So by 'home' you mean Domino right?" he asked.

"Yes. I'd rather call no other place home wouldn't you agree?."

Mokuba smiled and nodded.

"I just can't believe what all has happened. This past week" you sighed thinking about all the things you have gone through.

"Well, what's next" Mokuba asked.

"We're getting Nicole's stuff and leaving back for Domino" Seto answered him, "By the way, Nicole, who was that guy, John was it?" You just stared and laughed.

"I told you not to worry, but if you _have_ to know, he was someone I met on my first day here. Not to mention he worked at the café with me the one day I was there." You summed up.

The car stopped and you stepped out and walked up to the apartment. Your mother and the others were close behind. You and your friends walked to your room and grabbed your stuff. There wasn't really much to pack due to you really never having the time to unpack. Seto pretty much stayed in the main room as you quickly packed.

"Well, that's the last of it" you sighed looking at the total of four bags.

"Well, let's take these downstairs." Your mother spoke entering the room.

Everyone but you and Seto grabbed a bag and left for the car. You told them to wait down there and you would be down shortly. The four left and Seto walked into the room.

"Well that's it. The next thing is going to Domino and finding a place to stay. I don't know how that's going to go." you sighed.

"What? You don't know where to go? Like I said, you can stay with me for as long as you lik." He spoke up walking to where he stood in front of you.

"About that. Why did you even come up with it in the first place? I mean, after how we left off and all." you trailed off.

"That's because, you're one of a kind, and I made the mistake in realizing that too late. I was given the chance to take that mistake back and I took it. It's just before you left I.." without saying any more, his lips met yours. It was somewhat different from the other times he had done this. He seemed to pile all emotions he felt into this sorrow, lonleyness, and guilt all in one. He broke and looked strait at you. "I don't ever want to loose you." he whispered bringing you into an embrace.

(Seto's POV)

You stood there with Nicole in your arms. What you said was completely true. You had been thinking about that dream you had before she left. You never wanted that to happen. You would do anything before having harm come to her. It was hard to say it aloud, but you did have strong feelings her, and you always would. She felt so right in your arms and you never wanted that to change. Luckily enough, she was coming back with you.

"Seto, don't worry. I'll be right here. Forever." she whispered placing her face in your chest. You could feel her breathe as you stood there. You held her tighter as you kissed the top of her head feeling all your worries about her fly away.

"Nicole?" you began as you wanted to tell her the three words that told how you really felt.

"Hn?" she responded. You brought her at almost arms length and tilted her chin with your hand looking right into her soft brown eyes.

"Nicole I-" You were suddenly interrupted by someone yelling from downstairs. The moment was broken and you both could tell. She just looked down at the floor speaking.

"We need to go"

You loosened your hold and took her hand. The two of you walked out of the apartment. The last thing you saw was a set of flowers that caught your eye when you first entered. The flowers seemed to be a set of about half a dozen blue roses. You just thought for some reason, those flowers were so familiar. You soon enough made it to the car waiting for the two of you and stepped in.

You quickly drove to the airport and loaded the jet after Nicole gave her final good byes to her mother and friends. She came and loaded right after the good byes and sat right near you. She looked over to the other side of the room to be taken by the sight.

"Seto, look over there. Mokuba looks so cute when he's sleeping" she whispered looking at Mokuba who had just fallen asleep on the sofa.

"He's gonna get cold" you whispered in her ear.

She nodded getting up and grabbing the blanket she had used before covering your brother up. She looked so natural with your brother and kids in general. She gently ran her hand over his raven hair giving him a kiss goodnight. He had a lot today, and he needed a little rest. You just stared upon her in amazement. You slowly got up and began to walk behind her.

(Nicole's POV)

You began to stand back up on your feet only to be startled with the sudden jerking of the plane. You had forgotten about the plane taking off and lost your balance falling backward. You felt yourself being caught by someone, but they lost their balance as well with your weight. Somehow you managed to turn yourself around right before landing on top of the person who caught you with an 'umph'.

You opened your eyes to be staring at the only other person on the plane. You just stared into his soft sapphire eyes without a sound. You could feel the rising and descending of his chest as you lay on top of him. Without realizing it, your faces had only became closer and closer with each passing moment. In a matter of moments, you felt the soft touch of his lips on your own. You forgot all in the world and the only people that existed were the two of you. You continued to take in the feeling of his lips as it deepened. He intertwined his fingers running them through your hair. You were now completely lost in this moment. You were so lost nether of you noticed when he moved so that now he was the one on top. You didn't notice until the kiss had been broken and you felt a weight in your chest. You sat there for what seemed so short but had to be forever only to have the silence broken by someone giggling.

Your eyes opened in shock realizing it was not the two of you. Seto noticed this too and quickly got off turning to where the small laughter came from. You both sat up shocked to see Mokuba awake and laughing his butt off at the two of you. You both turned your looks at each other most likely thinking the same thing, 'how much of that did he see?'

"You should see the looks on your faces" Mokuba managed to say in between his clusters of laughter. All you could do is look down feeling your cheeks warm to their highest.

"It's not what you think Mokuba" Seto began. Mokuba just busted out laughing again. "Look, Nicole fell and I ended up falling with her. That's all." He finished up trying his best not to blush himself.

You both stood up on your feet and stared at Mokuba.

"Just admit it Seto you kissed her. I may not have seen it but your faces tell it all." he giggled.

You silently gave a sigh of relief that he hadn't seen what you thought he saw, but there still was the fact that how he saw the two of you.

"Mokuba, your brother's telling the truth, I kind of fell, and he tried to catch me I guess, but he lost his balance as well and we kind of ended up like we were." you explained trying not to let your embarrassed red face reveal itself to the 11 year old.

"Yeah right Nikki." he then began to sing, "Seto and Nikki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." He was stopped by Seto placing a finger over his mouth.

"I would stop that if I were you Mokuba" He sternly spoke.

"Oh alright" Mokuba sighed. He giggled and ran off humming that little song.

Your cheeks now went blood red with embarrassment. Even though he left the room you couldn't help but feel this way. You just touched your lips and began to think to yourself 'what just happened?' You had kissed him before, but it was never like that. Then you thought about your face when you heard Mokuba. You just giggled yourself imagining the sight. You then felt Seto place his two hands on your upper arms as he leaned to your ear whispering.

"Now what's so funny?" You turned to face him and looked up to see his face that looked down upon you.

"I was just thinking about the face I must have made when I heard Mokie. It had to be funny. I mean you, yours was priceless." You explained. He just gave one of his smirks and sat down pulling you beside him. You happily nestled right up to him and got comfortable.

"Nicole?" Seto asked looking at you.

"Hm?" you answered looking up to him.

"Were things ever... over between you and I?" He spoke looking at you deeply.

You looked down biting your lip. Now that you thought about it things were over between the two of you. Could that ever be mended? You nodded you head yes, but whispered to him looking back to him.

"They were, but I don't want them to be anymore..." He then looked at you again.

"I don't want them to be either, that's why I wanted to know if you would take this back" He asked taking a small jewelry box from one of his pockets. You opened it to reveal the necklace he gave you the one night he asked you the first time. You felt tears come to your eyes. "Nicole, do you think we could maybe start over with all this" He asked slipping the necklace around your neck.

"Of course. Of course we can." You whispered looking straight into his soft blue eyes.

He began to kiss you again. This time it lasted a little while longer. He deepened it as he wrapped his arms at your sides pulling you as close as possible. Once again it was interrupted. Not by a giggle but a click and a flash. You then realized what had happened. You both looked back to see no other then Mokuba and he had little camera. You gasped realizing what he did and saw. Your face went blood red in embarrassment. Mokuba just began to giggle.

"Mokuba..." Seto began speaking slowly and sternly. From the look on his face, Mokuba knew he was in trouble.

"Uh-Oh... buh bye" and he darted off.

Seto quickly went after the 11 year old leaving you there with your face as red as it had ever been. After a few minutes Seto came back in as beat as ever. He was way out of breath. You didn't even notice him come in.

"That's it... I give up.... That kid is too fast" He managed to bring out between breaths. You looked up with a blank expression and pointed in the direction Mokuba was.

"He just...." you started.

"He just what?"  
"He just saw... Me........and you.....just...." you tried to speak , but you were still too embarrassed to speak.

"What kiss you?" Seto finished walking to you and squatting down so he was at eye level to you. You just nodded feeling your cheeks warm up again. "What's deathly wrong with that?" he asked taking you hand in his own.

"It's just.... I'm not a very public person when it comes to these things" you muttered looking down. He tilted your face to look at him.

"Look, you're with me. That's just impossible. When it comes to my personal life, things are public. Many parts I don't want to be, but they are." He explained.

You smiled knowing it was true. He smirked back and just softly kissed you to just make you happier. Next he kissed the top of your head as he stood back up.

"Look, I have some work that needs to be done I'll be back later. Just get comfortable here until I get back." he spoke placing some of your hair behind your ear.

You nodded in acknowledgment as he stepped back. He looked at you once more before leaving for where ever he was going. You just simply sat in one of the seats by the window and watched as the world passed under you. You didn't realize, but you had begun to sing 'Mountain' by Good Charlotte. That was until you finished and you heard Mokuba right behind you.

"You sing really well" He spoke up startling you a bit.

"Thanks. I haven't really preformed in awhile. I mean I did a small performance when your brother took me out to dinner that night and it ended up being where my old friends were, but that's not a full one." You exclaimed.

All of a sudden one of the emergency lights flashed on and the pilot came over the intercom.

"I'm sorry people, but it seems we're about to hit some turbulence, and I recommend you fasten your seat belts." You and Mokuba gave each other a quick look before quickly sitting back and fastening your seat belts and bracing for the upcoming tremors......


	52. Chapter 52: Questions and Answers

PART 52

(Nicole's POV)

You waited, but then you remembered.

"Seto..."" you whispered. You quickly unbuckled yourself, and told Mokuba to stay there. You walked back in the direction Seto had left in. You found yourself turning a corner and bumping right into him.

"Nicole what are you doing back here?"

"Well, I came back to see about you, and if you were going to be Ok." you answered.

"Alright, well let's hurry" He spoke grabbing your wrist pulling you back to where you came from.

You weren't quite there when the tremors began. They were worse then you expected them to be. It now became hard to keep your balance.

"Hold on" Seto spoke as he grabbed hold of you with one arm while his other hand grabbed the railing keeping the two of you balanced.

Following his instruction, you quickly grasped hold of his shirt and buried your head in his chest. The two of you stood there like that for several minutes as the plane shook with some intensity. After it all seemed to subside He loosened his hold and whispered.

"It's over you can let go of me now." You smiled and let go.

"So where were you?" you asked looking up to him.

"Like I told you before, I had some work that needed to be done." He plainly answered.

"What kind of work?"

"What put us in such a curious mood?" he asked back.

"Don't know. Now what kind of work?" you asked once again.

"I'll show you since it will concern you in the future" He spoke grasping your left hand in his and walking off with you.

You followed him to a room that looked like that of a small conference room. On the table sat a laptop computer. He took the seat in front of it and you stood right behind him.

"You can sit down you know" he suggested.

"Well, I'll get a better view of the screen like this then sitting in a chair beside you" you sweetly answered.

"Now who said you had to sit 'beside' me?" he spoke moving the chair back a bit.

"Well, there's no other place but beside you" you pointed out. A smirk appeared on his face and you began to wonder what he was planning. You looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?"

"This" he answered as you felt him pull you down so you now sat on his knee. "See, you're sitting _and _not beside me."

"Aren't you just the genius?" you teased.

"Why yes I am" he commented setting you so you could now see what he had been working on. You saw what seemed to be plans of some sort of game.

"We're making a video game? That's interesting." you spoke up scanning over the things on the screen.

"Not just any game. This one's virtual." he added clicking something that brought up another piece of the process showing the holographic system.

"Even better" you gasped in amazement.

"So I take you like it" he asked. You gave him a look

"Well, DUH. I think this little project of yours may be pretty fun" you spoke taking off your jacket, because it was getting a little hot.

Your shoulder shivered a bit as you took of your jacket. You then felt Seto trace along the now smaller bruise.

"Nicole, I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"It's OK. I don't think you meant to, and it's not that bad. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. It will be gone in a few days." you replied placing your hand over his, "Now tell me more about this project of yours"

He then began to explain the project to you and how everything would work out. The two of you worked together on this project each putting in their own touches. You worked on just the basics so you could work on the more intense stuff later when you arrived in Domino. You continued until you heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" you answered looking up from the laptop. The door opened and Mokuba walked in. he saw the two of you and gave a weird look.

"What are you doing?" he asked. You then realized why he looked like he did.

"Oh, your brother and I were on a new project together." You replied quickly standing to your feet.

You realized how stiff your muscles were and looked at your watch. You had been sitting like that for six hours.

"Wow, time flies when you're working" you gasped. Hearing this Seto looked at the clock on the laptop.

"You're right. We should be landing soon." With that, he saved what work the two of you completed and shut down the laptop.

He packed up the small computer and walked out to the lounge area. You all sat down. You sat across form Seto while Mokuba sat beside him. You sat in a few minutes of silence then something came to you.

"Seto?" you questioned.

"What is it?" he responded.

"What about a job. I resigned from Kaiba Corp before I left." you pointed out. He just looked at you before speaking.

"Now who said I turned it in. Actually I have it in a pile of papers waiting to be sorted in my office, so if you get it before I do, It would be like it never existed." he replied. You just smiled

"Just my luck"

Then the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at Domino City. I ask you take landing procedures." You looked out the window as you began your decent coming out of the clouds.

Now your home came into view. You smiled seeing the familiar buildings of Domino City as you touched down and the plane began to come to a stop. You stood up and stretched. You walked over to the door and waited for it to open. You couldn't wait to be back on the ground again. Seto walked up beside you.

"A little anxious aren't we" You looked at him.

"Yes, I've been gone for over a week thinking I wouldn't be back here for years, but now I'm about to return and ...." You just couldn't think of anything more.

"And what..." Seto pushed on.

"I really don't know, it's hard to explain. It just makes me happy to be back here."

Suddenly, you heard the door as it began to open. The light blinded you for just a brief second, but you recovered. The three of you walked down the set of stairs and walked over to the car as the driver grabbed the bags. You climbed in and sat waiting to leave. Seto slipped in beside you and Mokuba across from the two of you. The whole ride was silent. No one spoke until you arrived at the house. Mokuba ran off into the house leaving you and Seto alone. Seto was the first to step out and helped you out as he told the driver to go ahead and leave. Two butlers picked up your bags and left with them to take them to your room as you supposed. You just stood there at the gate looking upon your new home. You felt Seto's arm wrap at your waist.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked looking in the direction you were.

"Different things. I'm just thinking about this place. Once I enter will I ever want to leave, or once I enter will I want to leave right away. It's just unknown to me." You spoke in a soft voice.

"Well, let's go find out and make it known." he said leading you to the door.

His arm left your waist and he took your hand in his as he continued to walk. You followed feeling the January chill. You reached the main hallway and continued. He took you down some of the halls you visited on your first real time here. You finally came to a stop at a door.

"Well, this is it" he spoke opening the door to your room.

You stepped in looking around. It was pretty simple. A queen sized bed sat against one wall with a nightstand on one wall. A deck and dresser sat on the wall as the door. By the head of the bed was another door leading to a balcony that overlooked the garden out back. On another wall was the closet and a door to a bathroom. The room was very comforting and good for you. You looked over to the ground by the closet and saw all your bags. You smiled.

"This is perfect Seto thank you so much." you commented walking out on the balcony.

A cool breeze flew past causing you to shiver a bit. The sky was clear and the moon shined beautifully. Without warning you felt something warm being placed on your shoulders. You looked to see Seto had placed his jacket on you as he now stood beside you.

"I'm glad you like it here. I want you to stay here. It's just..." he paused, "a lot of things happen to you when I seem to turn away from you. Now, when you're not there, I worry. My mind wonders if you're alright, and I hate not knowing."

You grasped tighter to the jacket as you heard him speak. You didn't know he worried that much about you. As you thought about it, he was right , even though you didn't really want to admit it. You always got hurt somehow when you weren't with him.

"Seto," you softly spoke looking out into the garden, "you have a right to worry. I'm not going to argue what you just said, because it's right. It's hard to admit, but you're right. All my teenage life, I've been on the run from many things. When I arrived here, things changed for awhile. I didn't have to worry that much, and when I'm with you or just around you, it feels safe like nothing can go wrong. I don't want that feeling to go away."

"Mind me asking but what _exactly _are you running from?"

You shrugged realizing he didn't know everything, "Long story short, my father doesn't know the meaning of a restraining order."

Seto looked over at you as if thinking about what to say, but questions never came. No explanations needed. You had given him all he wanted. You leaned against the stone railing and looked over at him. He turned you to face him and leaned right to you brushing his lips past yours.

"I think we should go inside" he whispered. You nodded in agreement as he walked you back inside. He shut the door to the balcony and walked over to you. He stood right in front of you and rubbed your arms through the jacket.

"It's a little warmer in here if you ask me" you nodded in agreement.

He seemed to continue what he started out on the balcony by gently covering your mouth with his. The kiss so gentle and soft just made you feel so right. You felt as the jacket was slipped off your shoulders and onto the floor. You partly realized you moving. You had taken several steps back. He sat you down on the bed without breaking the kiss but actually deepening it. Your eyes closed taking in this very moment. You now were laid back as things changed.

His lips seemed to leave your own, but they soon made contact with the left side of your neck. You were surprised to find that this simple act seemed to do so much to you. Your back arched, hands gripped his shoulders, and a moan escaped your lips all at once.

"I'm going to guess and say you liked that." He whispered as he lightly bit your ear, yet another new turn-on. The way this made you feel was a new high, but you knew what it led to without a plan. To stop yourself from going completely mad, you quickly flipped the two of you so that you were the one on top.

"Oh yeah! _Very_ much so, but we need to set some rules first."

"Alright, set them." He smirked bringing his hands around your waist.

"Are you familiar with the 'base' system Seto?" You asked leaning down so your face was just over his own.

"Y-yes." You could feel him breathe as he tried to keep himself from doing something before you were ready.

"I'll let go head for second, but don't get there, if you know what I mean."

"You mean," you felt his fingers slip under the edge of your top going up until they came to rest at the top of your abdomen, "here?"

"Pretty much. Let's keep things on. Does that work for you?" You nodded as the feeling of his hands caressing your skin made staying away that much harder.

"I can deal with that."

With the rules set, the two of you returned to the earlier activities. You were slowly loosing yourself. Slowly but surely, he was torturing you with what he knew to do in these situations. The kisses. The touches. The feeling. All were driving you mad. He had regained all control of the situation as he stayed within the rules you had given him. But how could so little drive you this much. You wanted more. You _craved _it. You hadn't realized how much of your common sense had diminished until you felt him pull away taking hold of your hands.

"Now if I'm right you said to 'keep things on' and here you are going at _my_ shirt." He pointed out.

You felt yourself go red in the face as you realized what you had done. You were so worried about him taking things to the next level, but it was you who faltered.

"I think we've done enough." He stated getting up.

"Seto wait!" You reached out grabbing his wrist.

"Really Nicole, I think that was more then enough."

"I agree, but-" you looked down thinking about what you had done.

"But?"

"T-Thank you." You stammered still a little red.

"There's no need to thank me for that. I wanted it just as much as you." He pointed out leaning over and kissing your cheek.

"No I mean, for showing restraint. For staying in the rules. Even when I couldn't seem to." You muttered.

"Oh that, well," he climbed back on the bed coming next to you, "I don't want you to regret anything we do. Therefore I follow your rules. Nothing more."

So many other guys would have let you continue until it was too late. Seto, on the other hand, was the clear minded one that knew how to hold himself back. You couldn't help but be thankful for that.

"I wonder what's on?" Seto asked leaning back and grabbing something from the nightstand next to him.

"No clue, let's see."

The two of you just laid there switching through channels until you found a film. You leaned back so your back was against his chest with his arm around your waist. You held your own arm over his holding onto his hand. The two of you stayed there, for the rest of the night.

It was hard to tell when, but sometime before the end, you drifted off to sleep.


	53. Chapter 53: A Picture's worth 1000 Words

Part 53

(Nicole's POV)

You woke up to be somewhat startled to see Seto lying there. You then looked remembering last night's events. He had to be there, because your arm trapped his own around your waist. Your cheeks went red realizing you had been like that all night. You quickly let go of him and looked at his sleeping form. He seemed so child like, the exact opposite of the older guy he tried to always be. He seemed so peaceful for once as no emotions played on his soft face. The only thing telling you he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His mesmerizing blue eyes were hidden behind his closed eyes and brown hair. You just couldn't resist. You softly and slowly moved his hair to uncover the closed eyes that lay behind. You could tell by the light coming in from the window and balcony door that it was early morning. You decided it not best to wake him since he probably had never slept in once in his life. You quietly got off the bed and took the jacket he covered you with and covered him up. You lent down and softly kissed his cheek almost wishing for sweet dreams. He shifted a bit making you tense up hopping it didn't wake him. Soon as it started, the shifting stopped. You sighed in relief and grabbed the bag which held your clothes as you walked into the bathroom. You locked the door behind you and chose out a nice work out outfit, that you would wear to do a little bit of wandering around in. As soon as you had things settled, you go into the shower to freshen up after the recent happenings of the past few days.

(Seto's POV)

You woke to the sound of running water. Who was in your bathroom? Then you opened your eyes to remember where you were and why. You came to find no Nicole and the jacket you covered her with was now on you. You began to panic about where she was, then something hit you. You looked over to the bathroom door to hear the sound of running water. She must have woken up and gotten into the shower. You ran your hand through your hair in relief. You were completely honest when you told her about worrying about her. You were surprised by her reaction to it though. You thought she would deny that fact, but she went and told you that you were right about it. Then your thought traveled to last night. It took so much to stop her. She had no idea how much you wanted to let her have her way, but you knew she was not thinking clearly at that point, so you had to. You then came out of your thoughts when you realized. The water wasn't running. If she thought you were asleep then that would only mean..... You quickly got up grabbing your jacket and hurried towards the door that lead out into the hallway. By the time you got halfway, it was too late. You heard the door open and you didn't look back even though how much you wanted to. You reached out for the knob only to be stopped by her voice.

(Nicole's POV)

You walked out to not find Seto sleeping. You looked over to the door and saw him walking out.

"Good morning sleepy head" you cheerfully spoke. He stopped in his tracks not daring to look back. Why wouldn't he look back? Then a thought popped in your head.

"It's ok, I dressed in the bathroom, so you can turn around silly" you giggled. He seemed to sigh in relief and turned to face you.

"I thank you for your Modesty Seto" you spoke unwrapping your wet hair from the towel. You could swear at that brief moment, you saw him blush.

"Well I- I wasn't sure what was going on, so I..." He tried to explain. You waked up to him placing one of your fingers on his lips.

"Sh, no need to explain yourself. You being here is partly my fault, wait, make that all my fault." You softly spoke. He took your hand removing it from his lips.

"Well can I say I enjoyed it?" he asked walking up and bringing his arms around your waist.

"Well I hope it'd be a lie if you didn't."

"It would be." He smirked leaning over kissing you yet again.

You broke away and looked at him. His cloths were wrinkled from sleeping in them and his hair was sort of out of place, making the sight kind of funny to where you couldn't help but laugh. He gave you a weird look.

"Nicole are you sure you're OK" he asked. You looked at him,

"It's just, I think....." It was hard to explain, so you just pointed to the mirror.

He took you hint and peared at his reflection. Smirking at what he saw.

"I get it" he commented running his hand through his hair.

"Well, you can go to your room, and do all the morning stuff you do, and I'll meet you downstairs with breakfast." you told him as you gently gave him a kiss and walked out.

You retraced the steps you took last night back to the main hallway, and from there, you remembered the way to the kitchen On the way, you bumped into Mokuba.

"HI Mokie" you spoke up.

"Oh hi Nikki! Have you seen Seto, he wasn't in his room this morning, or when I came to say goodnight last night." he asked. You sort of tensed up not knowing what to say. You couldn't tell him what happened.

"Those must have been the times he was with me last night. Um..... He wanted to make sure I was settled in here, and woke me up this morning." you lied. He bought it.

"Well, do you know where he is now?"

"Yeah, he went to take a shower and get dressed. I'm cooking breakfast, so you have any suggestions?" you answered motioning to the kitchen.

"_Pancakes_!" he answered jumping up and down.

"Calm down Mokuba!!" you suggested taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

The two of you walked in, and you began looking through the cabinets trying to figure out where everything was. After a few minutes of searching, you managed to find all the needed things. Mokuba seemed very interested in what you were doing.

"Hea Mokie, you want to help" you asked as you took out the eggs. His eyes seemed to shine.

"_Yeah_!" He answered grabbing a chair, so he could stand at the counter without seeming too short.

He became your little helper as the two of you made breakfast. Soon enough the two of you had enough pancakes for three people. The down side was the two of you were sort of messy now.

"Well, before we can eat, we have to clean ourselves up" you explained walking over to the sink.

You quickly cleaned yourself up then directed your attention to Mokuba. He was the messiest of the two of you. He had flour all over his face and apron. It's a good thing you had him put the apron on over his clothes. You took a wet washcloth and knelled down and wiped off the flour that covered his face. He giggled as you did almost as if it was tickling him. Next you started on his hands. As you were wiping them off he spoke.

"Nikki,"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you and Seto are going to get married?" he asked curiously.

You immieaditly stopped trying to take in the question. It's true you liked Seto a lot even loved him. Marriage was a totally different thing. What were you going to say?

"Well Mokuba, Your brother and I are only 17, and can't really do something like that." you answered as you resumed wiping off his hands.

"Well how about when you two are old enough" He pressed on.

"Mokuba, by that time, things will have changed. It's hard to tell" you answered.

"Well, what if things don't change" he persisted. You now looked up to meet his gaze.

"Well, in that case it wouldn't be so bad now would it. I mean, some people say your brother is a total jerk, and I shouldn't give him the time of day, but they don't know him. The way he acts sometimes is just his way of saying he doesn't trust easily. He puts on the icy guy attitude, but once you get through that, he's a totally different person. It would be nice to have someone like that." You spoke finishing up. "Well, you're clean" you pointed out as you took off his apron.

"Can we eat now" he asked getting all excited.

"You set these plates, and I'll bring everything out" you instructed handing him three plates.

He took them and rushed into the dinning room. You picked up three glasses and the silverware needed and brought them out. You set those up and went back in the kitchen to grab some more things. You came back out with the milk and syrup, and found Mokuba setting in a chair across from two other plates that were side by side. You could only guess they were for you and Seto. You poured the milk ad went back in the kitchen for the most important thing. About a minute later, you came in with the plate of pancakes and set them in the middle of the table giving some to Mokuba to eat. As if on que, Seto walked in and stared at the sight.

"Seto, come here. Nikki made pancakes, and I got to help. They taste great" Mokuba anxiously spoke grabbing his brother's hand and bringing him to his seat at the table. You couldn't help but laugh a bit at this sight. The one and only CEO of the largest Gaming company was being pulled around by a little 11 year old.

"Well, I had to learn to cook when my dad...." you began but stopped yourself from saying anymore and sat down yourself.

Now all three of you sat down and ate. Everything was great. The only thing was you just couldn't get your mind off what Mokuba had asked earlier. Would you go as far as marring Seto? You both were only 17. Would things change and you two wouldn't be together in the future?

"Nicole are you alright" a voice spoke up. You shook off you thoughts and faced Seto.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just......... thinking." you spoke up as you continued to eat.

Soon enough, the three of you had finished eating, and Mokuba ran off to play. You picked you yours and Mokuba's dishes and went into the kitchen, so you could finish cleaning. You placed the dishes in the dishwasher when Seto entered.

"Nicole, What's wrong?" He asked placing his dishes in the dishwasher as well. You looked up at him.

"Nothing" you quickly answered.

"I don't think so. What's on your mind?" He asked walking up to you. You moved and walked over to a different spot.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" you spoke as you began to clean off the counters. He came up behind you and placed his hands over yours taking hold of them and wrapping them around you. He leaned to your ear and whispered.

"Something's wrong Nicole I can tell. Don't try to hide it. Tell me" What were you going to say? Would he think you were crazy for thinking of such things.

"It's just...... Mokuba asked me about you and me....... getting married" you spoke up trying to look at him as he stood right behind you. He seemed somewhat shocked at the comment.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Of course, I said I didn't know. I told him you and I were only 17 and couldn't do something like that. That's just been on my mind. Thinking about it" you explained.

"Nicole, I don't think it's just that that's bothering you." He whispered.

"Well, sort of. Thinking about it makes me think of my dad. We used to be the closest pair until our studio went under. That changed him so much. H-He resorted to drinking.. _a lot._. A year later he almost killed me and Sam."

"You didn't tell me-" but you cut him off

"From what I can understand, my dad pushed me down the stairs because of some argument we were having. Sam ran down the stairs to check on me and make sure the fall didn't break my neck. My dad was right behind him. He punched Sam so hard it knocked him off his feet saying it was Sam's fault I got pushed. He would have beat Sam to death if the others hadn't arrived. I guess Mac heard all the noise and busted through the front door. He fought off my dad and locked him in a closet while Alex and Taylor called 9-1-1 as they tried to stop what bleeding there was. I woke up to find my mom, friends, and some detectives at my bedside wanting to ask questions. I couldn't remember the incident due to the several hits my head took in the fall. I was told what happened and was shocked. My dad could be a violent man when drunk, but not that violent. Right after that, my mom gained full custody, and we were on the run. My father never changed or ever will. It's just..... Remembering that makes me realize that when I do get married, whenever it is and to whoever it is, he won't be there. He can't. It's just hard to realize that." you paused for a brief second as your eyes began to water, "When I was little and thought boys had cooties, he would always tell me that that was the day every father dreamed about. The day his little girl is no longer the little girl he raised, but a young woman who starts a new life with someone else. Now that dream is gone for me and him." the tears traveled down your cheeks.

"Nicole, I really don't know what to tell you," Seto began holding your face in his hands, "But I will say I will keep my promise to help you and keep you out of harm's way. I've learned why you've been running, and I _will_ keep you safe. Alright?"

"Thank you Seto." You smiled.

"How about we go work on that new project of ours and get our minds off all this for awhile." He suggested sensing your uneasiness on the subject. You nodded and took his hand. He led you up to the library where two computers were set up side by side.

You worked for awhile. At one time, you decided to take a break while Seto continued working. You looked among the shelves of books and found one that looked somewhat interesting. You began to flip through the pages. About ¾ of the way through you came across a picture. You took it out and turned it over to look at it. What you saw caused you to drop the book and start to laugh uncontrollably. Seto stopped his working and looked up at you.

"What's so funny?" he questioned seeming annoyed by the interruption. You stopped briefly to look at him, but started yet again. "What's so funny Nicole?" He asked a little more annoyed and waking up to you.

"Talk about black mail material" you somehow managed to get out in between your bursts of laughter. He gave you a weird look before coming right up to you.

"Let me see" he spoke holding out his hand.

"What if I don't want to?" you placed the picture behind your back, "All I can say my dear Seto, is _green_ is _not_ the color for you." You then began to laugh again. The look on his face was priceless. He must have realized what it was of.

"Nicole," he spoke sternly, "Give me the photo" He held out his hand once more.

"No" you refused keeping it behind your back and taking a few steps back as well.

"Don't make me force you" he sternly spoke up matching your steps with his own.

"Nope" you spoke placing it between two of your fingers and holding it in the air.

"You leave me no choice" he spoke.

Suddenly you felt yourself against the book shelf behind you, and Seto forced up against you. He wasn't just standing there, He was kissing you. You forgot about everything, and wrapped your arms at his neck. Suddenly you felt something being taken from your fingers, and the kiss stopped. You felt him smirk.

"Mine" he whispered. You came back to reality to find he had reached back and took the picture from your fingers. "_No fair!!_" You wined bringing your arms down.

"Told you I would have to force you now didn't I?" He asked.

"_still_, you didn't have to use _that_ tactic. You tease. _arg_! I was actually enjoying that moment, if you want to know" you informed him. He just smirked again placing the picture in his back pocket.

"I'm sorry" he teased, "But if it makes you feel better, I was enjoying it too." he then turned and went to sit back down.

"Oh, and a piece of advice with that picture. If you ever have kids _never_ let them see that, or you'll have them dying their hair as well, and you won't have any power to stop them, because they'll use the 'but you did it were you were this age' excuse" you teased him.

"It was a serious phase ok?" he defended himself.

"Also, you looked kind of evil looking in that picture. I suggest you not show that side of yourself to me, or you'll end up like Shedia remember?" you commented. He chuckled looking down and nodding his head.

"Yeah, he still never came back for that meeting. I think you really scared him" he added.

"I tend to that to guys I knock unconscious" you spoke returning to your work.

After awhile, there came a knock at the door.

"Come on in" you cheerfully spoke up. Just as you expected, Mokuba had walked in.

"What's going on Mokie" you asked getting up.

"Well I was going to ask if I could go hang out at the arcade for awhile?" he asked.

"I don't know Mokuba" Seto began.

"Wait Seto. I think it's a good idea. To tell you the truth, I could use some fresh air, so I'll take him and stay with him, you stay here and work on the project. We'll be back in awhile." you suggested.

"Well alright, just keep your cell with you, so I can call." he answered.

"Yes daddy," you teased walking out of the library with Mokuba. The two of you took your car.

"Oh I am so happy they had not shipped this yet." You sighed getting into your vehicle. You drove over to the mall and went into the arcade. As you were walking around you were suddenly grabbed by someone.

"Nicole what a surprise" the person spoke........


	54. Chapter 54: Emily shedia Issues

PART 54

(Nicole's POV)

You turned coming face to face with Taylor.

"Well I was hanging out here, and I thought I saw you, and decided to find out on my own. We were beginning to wonder if Kaiba brought you back or not." You smiled shacking your head,

"When did you ever know I was even coming back in the first place?" you asked curiously.

"Well _duh_ Yugi and his friends. They told us you were with Kaiba and they didn't know when you'd be back, but were sure you were coming back here." she exclaimed.

"Well, that would explain it now wouldn't it." you commented.

"Well, everyone's here, so I think we should throw you a welcome home party she suggested.

"Who's 'everyone'?" you questioned suspiciously

"Must i name them _all_?" she wined.

"Yes." you answered.

She took in a deep breath, "Mac, Alex, Sam, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, the cute Duke guy, the new kid Ryou, and that girl Mai"

"That's a lot of people" you pointed out.

"Well, try naming them all in one breath, so what do you think. Shall we get a party started?" she asked.

"I don't know let's go talk to the others. They must know I'm here and are just waiting to pounce me." you guessed.

"Actually no. I kind of snuck off to see if it was you or not, so let's go" she summed up grabbing your wrist.

"Hold on" you persisted. You walked over to Mokuba who had just gotten done with a game.

"Mokie what do you think about hanging out with Yugi his friends and the band for awhile?"

"That would be _great_!" he responded taking your hand and walking over to Taylor.

"Hi Taylor" he greeted.

"Hea Mokuba, well _come on_ Nikki!" she jolted grabbing your wrist making it hurt a little.

The three of you walked out of the arcade and into the food court. You looked over and saw the group of teens as Taylor yelled out.

"Hea guys look who I found wandering the arcade!!" They all turned around and became a raging stampede in your direction surrounding you and giving hugs and many greetings. After all welcomes were given, you just stood looking at everyone.

"Well, it's official I'm back, and things are better. Even though my mom didn't come back with me." you explained.

"Wait if your mom didn't come back with you, then you aren't old enough to own a house or a place to live, where are you staying?" Mac asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm staying with Seto at his house" you answered.

"_You're staying with rich boy?_" Joey protested.

"Woah, down Joey. Don't worry we have _separate_ rooms. If my memory serves me right they're on different levels and sides of the house. I'm the ground floor south wing, and Seto is in the second floor east wing, because the library and the office is over there. Taking that in, his room isn't far from his office." you reassured him.

Things died down and all you just began to hang out like normal teenagers. While you were hanging out you began to notice Joey's actions when it came to that girl Mai. You decided to take a look into it. While everyone went to grab a bite, you joined Joey in his line and tapped his shoulder. He turned to face you.

"What is it Nikki?" he asked.

"Well, Joey, I noticed you giving that girl Mai the look, and I think I might be able to help." you told him with a smirk on your face.

"You know you've been hanging out with rich-boy way too long." he pointed out.

"What do you mean by that Joseph Wheeler?" you glared.

"That smirk you just gave me was a perfect image of rich-boy is what I mean. Well how can you help?" he asked.

"So you _do_ like her then?"

"Maybe" he trailed off.

"Ok. Look Joey, we can set it up for the gig the band has this upcoming Friday. You just need to say the right things and have the right mood. I can help you in both parts. The mood will be set by me and the band. I'll tell you the song later after we set up our show and get the songs for it. The words are just simple things I'll tell you about her once I hang out with her awhile. Like her likes and dislikes. I'll teach you more as the week goes on and I'll coach you during the night. But let me warn you, I'm only going to help set up the first date. _You_ have to be the one to ask her out in your own words and set up the date. That a plan?" you explained setting your hand out.

"_Plan!_" He answered shaking your hand.

You all ate and continued talking to each other. After who knows how long you looked at your watch and read 6:30.

"WOW, hey guys, Mokuba and I need to jet. We still have to drive back and get Seto off his computer. I'm sure he hasn't gotten off since we left, and I don't want to miss out on the fun parts of this new project, so we have settled on this upcoming Friday night at that place I ran into the guys as the band's gig for the week" you clarified.

"Yeah, The Neon, but we start practices tomorrow at one o'clock _don't forget_ Nic" Alex answered giving you a hug goodbye.

"You got that. I have time to plan with today being Saturday and all. Bye" you waved as you and Mokuba walked out and left back for the mansion.

You arrived back at the mansion and found Seto where you thought you would find him. You managed to get him off the computer for awhile and told him about today. You explained the party/gig the band had Friday. He seemed somewhat interested. And the two of you talked for awhile. When the time came Mokuba went to bed leaving the two of you. You After a little bit of talking to each other, you began work on the project again. Ended up he almost completed a lot of the basic things and the rest could be done at Kaiba Corp.

You worked on your side of the job being the programming of the different components. After he finished his part he walked up behind you as you had the ear piece of your glasses in your mouth as you were thinking. You had taken out your contacts long ago leaving you with the glasses you wore at night. You felt Seto come form behind kiss your cheek bringing you out of thought.

"It's getting late. You might want to turn in. You have practice tomorrow right?" He softly spoke in your ear.

You nodded and saved everything, then shut down the computer as you stood up. Seto didn't go strait to his room, but walked you down to yours. As you were walking he spoke.

"Nicole, did you, by any chance, have any plans for Tuesday evening?" "No. Why?" you answered. "Well, I received an invitation today for a party, and knowing the man throwing it, he wanted me to bring a date. I was just wondering if..." You cut him off.

"Before you go any further I have to ask. How many people are going to be there, because last time I said I was coming to a gathering with you, I was the only guest." you pointed out remembering that night. He smirked realizing what you were talking about.

"It won't be just the two of us. There's going to be people from different companies there I promise." he told you. You smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I can go. I'll have to dig out my formal attire." you answered his unasked question. You stopped walking as you realized you made it to your room.

"Goodnight Seto" you told him as you began to walk into your room. He stopped you by gently taking your arm and turning back to face him. He leaned down giving you a short but meaningful kiss.

"Good night" he whispered.

You shut the door behind you and fell asleep alone that night.

You woke up around nine o'clock the next morning and did your normal morning routine. At about ten, you walked into the library hoping to find Seto in there. Instead you found a young woman. You had never seen her before.

"Oh hello. May I help you?" You asked the young woman. She seemed to be Seto's age or a little older, but something seemed familiar to you about her.

"Oh hello, I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Kaiba. Who are you?"

"Oh sorry," You set your hand out to greet her, "Nicole Silvers, top programmer of Kaiba Corporation." She took it.

"Emily Shedia of Shedia Technical" You tensed up for a second hearing her last name. That's where you thought you'd seen her before. She somewhat resembled Amos.

"Shedia Technical, as in Amos Shedia?" you clarified.

"Yes, Amos is my brother. He was told to attend a meeting with Mr. Kaiba not too long ago, but came home early for some reason without conducting his business, so my father sent me. What about you?" You looked down at your clothes. You were in normal attire.

"Oh, I live here. To make a long story short, my mother moved to Paris, but I stayed behind, and since I was too young to get a place for myself, Mr. Kaiba offered me one of the spare bedrooms on the other side of the household." She looked at you interested. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal no other then Seto himself. He seemed a little shocked to see you there.

"Nicole what are you doing in here? I thought you were still sleeping." He asked.

"I never sleep past nine unless I'm ill, and" you put your hand on your forehead, "I'm not running a fever. I actually came in here to work, but if you two are in here, I can go ahead and get ready for the practice I have this afternoon." you told him as you walked to the doorway which he stood.

"No, it's alright. I was going to move into the office anyway, so you can stay in here." He told you. "Miss Shedia, if you could come this way" He asked motioning her to the door. She just smiled and walked out. Right before he left, he gave you a kiss on our cheek "Talk to me after this is over." he whispered.

You nodded as he shut the door. You walked to the computers and began your work. The clock shown about noon, when you heard the door open again. You looked up to see Mokuba.

"Hea Mokie. What's going on?" you asked looking up from the screen. He looked at you with question.

"Nikki, do you know who that girl is that's here. I've never seen her before." You quickly glanced at the screen and returned your eyes to Mokuba.

"She's Emily Shedia. She's representing Shedia Technical. I have no absolute clue why she's here, but I believe she's just trying to do the business her brother couldn't do." you tried to explain.

"Oh," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" you asked getting up and walking over to him.

"It's just... It's not normal for him to have meetings at home, and that girl has been here awhile. I wasn't sure if..." he trailed of. You were sort of surprised he would think of that.

"Don't worry Mokie. If I could only have one thing in your brother it would be trust. I can trust him with that girl. She's not his type anyway if she's _anything_ like her brother." you reassured him. You looked at your watch. "WOAH!!! practice is in less than an hour. I need to close up shop and leave." you spoke walking back to the computer and saving before shutting it down.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked.

"I don't know. It all depends how long it takes to set things up and come up with the schedule for the performance" you explained. You thought of something. "How about you come with me Mokie." His eyes lit up.

"_Really?_ Can I?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, just let me tell your brother we're leaving and we'll go." you told him.

"I'll meet you at the car" he told you darting out the door.

You quietly laughed to yourself thinking about Mokuba's ambition. It was so much like his brother, but he was always cheerier when showing it. You walked over to the office and softly knocked. You heard Seto's voice and walked in. Seto was sitting behind the desk and Emily was in a chair in front of it.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, but I'm going to go ahead and leave, and Mokuba's coming with me. We'll be back in a little while. I have my cell if you need to call." You told him.

"Excuse me Miss Shedia" Seto told her getting up and walking over to you before taking you out of the room closing the door behind him. The two of you now stood in the hall.

"What time will you be back?" he asked.

"Like I told Mokuba. I don't know it depends how long it takes us to plan the performance and run through it real quick." you told him.

"Ok" he whispered.

"I don't trust her Seto" you spoke eying the door.

"I don't either. If she's anything like that psychopathic brother of hers there's a hidden agenda in her little proposal." he remarked.

"Proposal?" you questioned.

"I'll tell you later, just go on and I'll call you later." he finished up.

"Ok. Bye" you spoke as you began to walk off.

"Hold on. You think you're getting away like that" you heard him speak as you felt your self being pulled back.

"Huh?" you questioned.

"That's not the way to say goodbye" he whispered.

"What do you mean?" you asked confused.

He answered your question by kissing you. You happily responded to his answer and began to kiss him back. Suddenly, you heard the door open and you broke the kiss. Out stepped Emily.

"I'm sorry, but I was wondering where the restroom was."

"Well, I'm going to leave now. Bye" you told him walking off.

Something just uneased you about that girl. Was it the way she looked at him? You couldn't be getting jealous. Seto would never fall for her. He told you himself that he didn't trust her. That was if he was telling you truthfully. What were you thinking? You just told Mokuba that you would always have trust in Seto. Why were you doubting it? You shook that thought out of your head and left for practice.

(FF Few Hours)

Practice was pretty simple. You set up the songs you would perform and told them your plan with Joey. They agreed to help and you placed that into action. You were tired from practice, and walked into your room. You splashed some cool water on your face making you feel better. You dried off your face and walked out of the bathroom. You walked out to find Seto standing there.

"Seto, what are you doing here" you asked.

"I wanted to talk you. No interruptions." he answered.

"Alright, what about?"

"Emily Shedia." he answered.

"OK. What's going on?" He set you down before speaking again.

"I think we have a problem"

"What do you mean by 'problem' Seto?"

"Look, I don't know what she's up to, but I know it's not good. I have to meet with her again Thursday. I hope to finish off everything then. Until then, just play it safe ok?" he informed you.

"I can do that easily. Now let's change the subject. Who are we going to see on Tuesday"

"Well if you want to know just random people who own businesses like Kaiba Corp. They'll brag on and on about their own companies and there will be a dinner and well that's about it."

"Well, sounds boring if you ask me." you commented.

"Tell me about it. That's why I wanted to bring you. You'll certainly brighten the night for me." he responded. You smiled.

"I feel so special now." you spoke in a somewhat teasing tone.

"Well, you should, because you are." he told you.

"Thanks" you blushed.

"Come on. Dinner's ready." Seto informed you pulling you to your feet.

You followed him until you reached the dinning room. Mokuba was already there eating when the two of you walked in.

"I was beginning to wonder what you two were doing" Mokuba teased. You raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of things would we be doing in your little world there Mokie" You asked walking over.

"Hm, let's think. Were you two kissing again?" he teased. Seto just sat there shocked at his little brother.

"Uh no" You replied, "Actually we were talking about work if you wanna know"

"Yeah Yeah, like I'd fall for that one." he teased.

"Well, it's the truth, If you must know your brother hasn't kissed me since we left earlier today." You spoke.

"Is that so" Mokuba snickered.

"Yes it is so" You said placing your hands on your hips.

"Wow Seto, you're slacking off. You haven't kissed her in like eight hours." he giggled.

You were surprised that Mokuba would say that. Suddenly, you felt yourself being turned and something pressed against your lips. You realized what it was. Seto was kissing you in front of his brother.

"_Ack!_ I'm forever blinded and scarred for life by this. I think I've lost my appetite." You heard Mokuba as he rushed out of the room. Seto broke the kiss and you just started giggling.

"Well, that got him to drop the subject now didn't it?" Seto smirked.

"I can't believe you!"

"What?" he teased.

"You just did that to your own brother" You answered.

"He'll get over it trust me." he told you.

You both ate dinner and went your separate ways afterwards. You still had to finish unpacking and he had work to do. You unpacked your stuff and situated it throughout the room. You found your school uniform and set it out for tomorrow. You set up your pictures and put some things in a box to take to your office tomorrow. Your life would go back to how it was before, and it made you happy. You looked at the now empty bags and put them in the closet for any later use you might have for them. Your clothes not neatly placed in the closet with your other stuff in their place around the room. You sat down on the sofa of your room and just decided to close your eyes for a couple minutes. Without realizing it, you fell asleep.

(Seto's POV)

You had been working for a couple hours when you actually looked at your clock. 10:30. You knew that you had school in the morning not to mention You were going to travel over to Kaiba Corp before that. You just couldn't get that thought out of our head. You couldn't forget what event had taken place just earlier today.

~*~Flash Back~*~

Nicole had just left with Mokuba to her practice, and you waited for Shedia to get back from the restroom. She had just made a proposition about her company working with yours, but something just didn't seem right about it. She finally returned and you resumed your conversation. Time had passed and you decided to end the meeting and schedule for later.

"Look Shedia, I can't give you an answer right now. Let's say we meet again Thursday and discuss this again?" You told her.

"Well alight. Thursday it is. Same time?" she spoke.

"Yes, but this time not here. Meet me in my office. Now I will show you the way out." You said standing up and walking over to the door. She got up as well and stood in front of you.

"It's alright I believe I can find my own way out, but before I leave.."

You suddenly felt her lips against yours and you couldn't help but react in the opposite way you should have. You pulled her closer but then something hit you.. 'Nicole'. You quickly pulled away from Shedia and tried to hide your surprise. What had just happened? Why were you like that? You didn't even trust her yet you acted like You did.

"Hn, now I can't wait for Thursday Mr. Kaiba" Shedia smirked leaving the room.

~*~end flashback~*~

You felt the guilt run over you again. How could you have done that of all thing?. You had gotten upset when finding out when Nicole had done that with Wheeler, but you just went and did the very thing. Could you tell her? Would she hate You for it. She would never forgive you. Not only did it happen, but it was the sister of the one guy who had seriously tried to hurt her not too long ago.

You got up and walked out of your office and walked over to Nicole's room you would have to tell her. You made it to her room and entered. You looked around and saw her sleeping. You covered her up with a blanket and knelled down where your face was in front of hers. She seemed so calm. Oh how you wanted to tell her at this one moment, but you didn't dare wake her.

"I'm so sorry Nicole" You whispered running your hand against her soft cheek.

You stood back up and left the room turning off the lights as you left. Would you ever tell her? When could you? How would it go? You shook the thought out of your mind and went to your room to go to sleep as well.


	55. Chapter 55: I hate you!

PART 55

(Nicole's POV)

~*~Dream~*~

You were lying in a bed of some sort. For some reason you felt like your heart had been ripped out of your body. You had lost something. Something so dear to you, but you just didn't know what. You could hear the distant crying of infants as you plunged deeper into this state You were in. You then heard someone come in the door and they now stood beside you.

"I'm so sorry Nicole" they whispered. The voice reassured you a bit, but you still felt that deep pain. It had only been four months, and it happened.

~*~end dream~*~

You woke up to find yourself on the couch with a blanket over you. You then quickly glanced over at the clock. 6:30. 'OH CRAP!' You mumbled to yourself. You stepped in the shower and cleaned yourself off. You speedily put on your uniform, and just pulled your hair back in a pony tail. You grabbed your bag and dashed out of your room. You knew Seto wanted to go to Kaiba Corp this morning, and you wanted to go as well. You flung your bag over your shoulder and ran to the front entrance of the house hoping you didn't miss Seto leaving. As you were turning a corner You bumped into something, but you fell back instead.

"Ouch" You muttered as you hit the floor.

"Nicole!" You heard Seto's worried voice. You looked up.

"I'm fine. I'm glad I didn't miss you leaving. I was planning on coming with you this morning." He set his hand out to help you up.

"Actually I thought you would, so I was actually coming to get you, but you bumped into me on the way." He explained. You took hold of his hand and he pulled you up.

"Thanks. Well, let's go. I need you to tell me about that proposition with Shedia" You spoke dusting yourself off. He seemed to tense a little when you mentioned Shedia. "What's wrong Seto?" You asked.

"Nothing" he quickly answered.

"Well alright let's go" You told him grabbing his arm and pulling him outside.

As you were leaving the mansion, Seto told one of the maids to make sure Mokuba was up and fed before he went to school. You both got in the limo and traveled to Kaiba Corp. On the way you noticed for some reason Seto seemed uneasy.

"Seto, something is bothering you. I can tell. What is it?"

"It's nothing Nicole." He tried telling you off.

"No, I'm not going to stop asking until you tell me." You told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's just.... the new project has put a lot on my mind lately." He told you looking out the window.

"Oh," You paused, " You have no need to worry Seto. It's a good plan, and I love you" You gave him a kiss on his cheek.

You arrived at Kaiba Corp. and went back to your office. You worked for about 45 minutes until Seto came in.

"Come on, School starts in 15 minutes." You quickly got up and left with Seto for school.

You arrived back at the school gates and walked in to your old locker. It still had all your books inside. Luckily, your transfer paper didn't go through, so you didn't have to re-enroll. You had your same schedule. The day passed, and a lot of the band was in our classes. Your life returned to normal. You didn't have any one after you and your friends were always near by. You told Joey the plan for Friday night during gym. You told him a little bit more about Mai what you learned while you were with her at the mall with the others.

Lunch time came around and you sat with Seto. He once again seemed uneasy, but you didn't pay any attention to it. He was right. The new project must have put a lot on his mind. Along with being normal came the old enemies. Keida Allison was her normal jealous self, but you didn't pay her any attention. Your day was just going way too well to even bother. You left for Kaiba Corp at the regular time, and did a lot of the programming work that needed to be done. At this rate, you were going to be able to test the programs sometime next week. You finished up some other projects and saw it was about time to leave.

You remembered you had that part tomorrow night, and made sure you had done enough work today to cover that. Everything was ahead of schedule, and you stepped into Seto's office. He stood in front of the window overlooking the city. Something seemed really be working on his mind.

"Hea" You spoke up taking him out of that trance. He jumped a little and turned to see you.

"Oh hi Nicole" he muttered looking back out the window. You were starting to get worried. What was so hard on his mind? He couldn't be thinking that much about the new project could he? You walked up next to him and took his hand.

"Come on, it's getting late. We have that dinner tomorrow and need the rest" You informed him. He looked at you and nodded. You grabbed our bag and left.

(FF the next night)

You had come to the mansion right after class and changed and got ready. Seto came in not too long after you did and did the same. The two of you were ready at about four thirty and left. The dinner started at five thirty and you couldn't be late. You arrived with about 15 minutes to spare, and were greeted by an elderly man and who seemed to be his wife.

"My! My! My boy. You have your self a gorgeous one with you tonight." the old man exclaimed fixing his eye glasses. You bowed your head and spoke.

"I thank You very much for the complement Mr. Oshikawa."

"You deserve it young angel" he told you. You smiled to the man as you and Seto made your way into the ballroom where other guests were.

You introduced your self to many different people, and they all spoke to you and Seto about Kaiba Corp and their own companies. After awhile you all ate and then you did a little dancing. Throughout the night you got that same feeling from Seto as you had the past few days. What had been bothering him so much? You just didn't dare ask. He tried his best not to show it, but you could tell that something was really eating at him. The night ended and you went back home still in that state of wonder. You just had no clue what was to happen next.....

(FF Thursday)

Wednesday was a normal day, and it was coming out the same way today. You had left for Kaiba Corp, and you were told Seto left at lunch for a meeting. You only knew which one it was. It had to be the one with Shedia. You left at your normal time after changing out of your uniform. You arrived at Kaiba Corp and the receptionist told you Seto was still in the meeting with Shedia. You went into your office and grabbed a few things that you needed to give to Seto real quick before you could start your work.

You opened the door only to be shocked by what you saw. You dropped the folders and stared at the sight before you as tears filled your eyes. You had walked in only to see Shedia and Seto kissing, and what hurt you most was he didn't even hear you enter the room and he seemed to be liking her.

"Why?" You whispered bringing your hand to our lips. He must have heard you, because his gaze met yours. His eyes went in pure shock. You looked away with the tears starting to flow. "I see what it is now. It wasn't the project that was bothering you. It was me the whole time."

"Nicole.." he spoke up.

"_No!_ I'm sorry," You shut the door and left out of your office and went down the stairs not wanting to take the elevator. You heard the door open once you were a flight down.

"Nicole!" You heard Seto's voice once more. You didn't listen. You just continued down the stairs. "Nicole _stop_!" You felt his grip on your arm.

"_No let go of me Kaiba_!" You yelled.

"Nicole listen to me." he told you as his other hand grabbed your other arm. "_Listen!_" he yelled as You felt yourself being put against a wall.

"I said Let.... Me..... _go_!!" You used one of the moves your father taught You as a young child and got his grip off of you then you slapped him across the face. You dashed for the lower levels.

"Nicole!!!"

"I'm not listening Kaiba. Why don't you just go back to Shedia. I mean you seemed to like what was going on." You yelled turning to face him as he stood one flight above you.

"Nicole," he whispered.

"Not anymore Kaiba I cannot take much more. I wanted to live like a _normal_ person, but You make that unable to be done. I'm going to move out of your house and go someplace else."

"Well where would you go?" he pointed out. "Pick a friend any friend Kaiba. I have: Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, Sam, Alex, Taylor, or Mac. I'll be gone on Saturday Now excuse me"

You continued your dash down the stairs not hearing his steps behind you. You made it to the bottom flight. you stopped at the door and wiped your eyes before going out and leaving Kaiba Corp looking for the others...

(Seto's POV)

You had just made the biggest mistake of your life. Shedia had done the exact same thing, but it seemed Nicole had walked in at the very moment. You felt disgusted with yourself. You had just let her get away. She said she was leaving Saturday, so you had that long to convince her not to go. When you went back to your office, Shedia was gone. You grabbed your things and went after Nicole. She said she was going to someone's house, but she would grab some things from her room first. You rushed to stop her...

(Nicole's POV)

You drove to the mansion and quickly left for your room. You took out one of the bags and threw a uniform and some other clothes inside. You were zipping up the bag when someone entered.

"Nicole...."

"_Don't_ talk to me Kaiba" you growled tossing your bag over your shoulder.

"Nicole listen to me.." He spoke taking the bag off your shoulder and placing it aside.

"_No!_ I don't want to talk to you at the moment Kaiba can't you see that?" You yelled not caring who heard.

"Well you're gonna have to" he countered.

"And how would you do that?" You sneered.

"Easy," You felt his arms wrap around you in a tight hold. You began to fight back, but he was too strong.

"Let me _go Kaiba_!!" You demanded.

"No" He simply answered as you felt him pick you up. You were thrown on your bed, but before you could move, he was on top of you and pinned your wrists back. "Now you're going to listen." he pointed out.

"What if I don't want to" You struggled.

"You're just going to have to now won't you."

"That's what you think"

You smirked as you once again used your martial arts to get him off of you and dashed out of the mansion with him behind telling you to stop. You quickly jumped in your car and left him standing there on the front of the house staring as you drove away. You called Mac's number.

"Hello" You heard his voice.

"Mac here are you right now?" You asked with the tears wanting to come out again.

"Nic what's wrong?" he asked.

"Tell you when I see you . Are you at home?" You told him.

"Yeah, the rest of the band's here as well" he told you.

"Good I'll be there in a couple minutes." You concluded hanging up. You drove up to the house and rang the door bell. Alex answered.

"Nic what in the world happened to you?" she gasped seeing your red eyes.

"Look I left him, and I needed a place to stay for awhile." Mac walked in.

"Nic I'm so sorry. You can always stay here. You want me to go and kick his butt too." He spoke giving you a hug.

"No need to go that far Mac. I just need to stay here for awhile. I brought some of my stuff with me, but I'll go and get the rest on Saturday." You explained.

"Want us to come with?" Taylor asked.

"That would be nice. It means less trips." you answered.

"Well, first things first. Let's get you upstairs and you can tell us everything." Alex told you taking your bag for you.

You nodded and followed the group to a spare bedroom. You explained to them the story from when Shedia first shown up to Seto's weird behavior and to Kaiba Corp then to what happened it your room.

"Damn him! He should have never been so cold hearted." Sam growled after listening to your story.

"Look, I still want to perform tomorrow night. I made sure and packed my outfit. I mean we also have Joey and Mai to think about" You told them.

"You sure Nikki?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I am" You nodded.

"Well, if that's going to happen we all need sleep, so we'll have the energy for tomorrow." Alex pointed out.

"You're right. Let's all hit the hay and talk about this tomorrow." Mac spoke getting up with the others. Everyone walked out of the room except Mac.

"Nic, you know you never _did_ give him the chance to explain though" he told you giving you a hug good night.

"Why should I?" You asked

"Well, there's a story to everything, and if memory serves me right. I remember you telling me of a similar instance between you and Joey." You remembered it. The same thing had happened, you still felt real hurt.

"I don't know Mac. We'll just have to see." You told him as he left.

You fell asleep thinking about that very question.

(FF Friday night)

You dodged Seto at all costs. You didn't even go to work that afternoon. You went strait to the club and began set up for the band. Not too long after you arrived, the band arrived and helped as well. Well time passed and it was performance time. Yugi and the others were there and a bunch of random people. The band began their show and it lasted for awhile. The time finally came. During a quick rest break you walked up to Joey.

"Hea Joey, You ready?" You asked him.

"Yeah is it about time?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm about to sing a slow song, kind of depressing, but slow do what I told you in class. Just be your self and you'll do fine. She really likes you, but she's just waiting for you to make your move" You explained.

"Thanks Nikki." he told you.

"No problem Joey" You told him waving.

' It's nice to start a relationship when my own just fell into the pits.' You thought to yourself as you walked back to the stage. You told the band it was time and you took the mic again.

"Now this one is a partners dance. Everyone, grab the guy or girl you've had your eye on all night and join us in this song" You softly spoke as Sam started playing on the keyboard. You began to sing 'Give Me the Truth' by Good Charlotte.

So here we are

We are alone

There's weight on your mind

I wanna know

The truth

If this is how you feel

Say it to me

If this was ever real

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I want the truth

So this is you

You're talking to me

You found a million ways to let me down

So I'm not hurt when you're not around

I was blind

But now I see

This is how you feel

Just say it to me

If this was ever real

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I know that this will break me

I know that this might make me cry

You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind

I know that this will hurt me

And break my heart and soul inside

But I don't wanna live this lie

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts me

I want the truth from you

Give me the truth even if it hurts

I don't care no more, no

Just give me the truth

Give me the truth

'Cause I don't care no more

Give me the truth

'Cause I don't care no more, no

Just give me the truth

Give me the truth

Give me the truth

Give me the truth

Give me the truth

'Cause I don't care no more, no

You felt a deep sorrow as you sang that song. You wanted the truth so bad, but you feared what it was. You wiped away your tears as you got ready for the next song that would close out the night. You sang your finale, and stepped off stage. You were applauded like crazy, but you found no happiness in it. Your mind and heart both were hurt by the thoughts and emotions you were having. You looked over and saw that Mai and Joey seemed to have gotten off well. Yugi and Tea were talking to each other. Tristan and everyone else also were talking to people. You decided it was time for you to go home. You waked up to Mac.

"Mac, can I have the keys to the house. I'm going to go ahead and leave" You explained.

"Alright" he replied giving you the keys. You left the club and went to the house. You changed into more comfortable clothes and went to bed.

You woke up the next morning and realized it was Saturday. You were going to pick up the rest of our stuff from Seto's today you changed into work out clothes and pulled your hair back grabbing your keys.

"Nikki, where are You going?" You heard a very sleepy Taylor ask.

"Look, I changed my mind about You guys coming with me to pick my stuff up. I'll be back in a little bit ok?" You told her.

"You Sure?" she asked.

"Yeah" You nodded, "I need to take care of this problem on my own."

With that, you left and drove over to Seto's house. You used your key to quietly enter the house. To your luck, you didn't run into anyone while on your way to your room. You walked into your room and took out the other bags and went to put them on your bed. As you were setting them down, you noticed what seemed to be a note, You picked it up reading it.

_Dear Nicole,_

_Look, we need to talk. Just meet me out back before you leave. Please!_

_Seto,_

You read it again and made up your mind. You were going to go and talk to him before you left. You didn't pack anything else. You just walked out of the room and went out to the back.

(Seto's POV)

You woke up Saturday morning to your phone. You answered it to find they needed you at Kaiba Corp right away. You hung up and realized Nicole was coming today. She had stayed away from you all of yesterday. You were tempted to go to her performance last night, but didn't want to make a scene with it. You got up and got ready. You got Mokuba up as well and took him with you to Kaiba Corp since staff was off today, and you didn't want to leave him alone.

(Nicole's POV)

You walked through the door leading to the back area. You walked through the garden for a minute before getting suspicious. Where was he? He left you the note to meet him back here. Where was he?

"Seto You wanted to talk! Now where are you before I change my mind." You called out. You then heard footsteps behind you.

"Well hello my dear" You heard a spine chilling voice speak.

"It can't be..." You gasped turning to face......


	56. Chapter 56: Abduction

PART 56

(Nicole's POV)

"Why it's good to see you again my dear" Amos smirked taking steps towards you.

"Shedia, what are you doing here?" you gasped matching his steps with your own going backwards.

"I came to find you. What else?" He chuckled.

"Like I said before. I don't like you that way Shedia."

"Oh my. I thought getting that brat Kaiba out of the picture would change your mind"

You gave him a stern look, "What are you talking about Shedia?"

"Oh, it didn't take much. I just had my sister do a simple job and become an instigator between you two. I must say that I'm impressed with her. She used a tactic I never even thought of. Man, making you think he liked her. I would have paid to see your face when you saw that. I must say it worked very well." Your eyes became slits.

"You sick, psychopathic, manipulating excuse for a human being." you growled.

"Ouch now that's cold my dear, but what else can I expect from you? You were with one of the coldest people there are."

"Well at least he _has_ a heart!" you countered.

A sharp pain engulfed your cheek as your body fell backwards to the ground. Your body reacted as you had trained it to, and tried catch yourself by flipping off one of your hands. You tried flipping off your right hand, out of reflex, but it still had the brace on it and you were unable to actually complete the flip. You fell to the ground landing on your back. He now had a chance and you didn't want to give it to him. You shuffled as fast as you could to your feet and began to run back towards the house. You had to get back to the house. You could hear his footsteps not far away from you as you quickened your pace. You decided to try and loose him before you ran into the house. You took several turns trying to shake him off from behind you. You were beginning to loose energy and knew you wouldn't last much longer. Then you remembered your cell. You continued to sprint as you took out your phone out of your purse and your fingers just pushed the first buttons they could remember. You didn't know what number you called until the other person picked up on the other line.

"Hello" the deep cold voice answered.

"Seto, help!" you gasped between breaths.

"Nicole, is that you?" he asked.

"Last I checked, that _was_ the name on my birth certificate."

"Where are you? What's going on?" he demanded.

"Your place-" someone suddenly grabbed you from behind interrupting your call. "Ow! Let _go _you _bastard!_" you yelled.

"You won't be needing this now will you?" Amos chuckled taking your phone throwing it to the ground and crushing it using his foot.

"I said _let go_!" you screamed. Then you saw you security men who weren't Seto's staff.

"Banner, take her for me and have them make sure Emily is waiting with the jet and that it's ready and waiting for us to arrive, so we can leave as soon as we get there. Smith, come with me, and we'll grab the rest of Miss Silvers' things before Kaiba gets back....."

(Seto's POV)

You were in the middle of some work when the phone rang.

"Hello" you answered.

"Seto, help!" you heard Nicole's voice, but something didn't seem right about it.

"Nicole, is that you?" you tried to clarify.

"Last I checked," she spoke seeming out of breath, "that _was_ the name on my birth certificate." You had to give her credit for her sarcasm. What was going on?

"Where are you? What's going on?" you asked not sure what to think at the moment.

"Your place-"she gasped. Suddenly, you heard her scream.

"_Nicole!_" You yelled.

"Ow! Let _go _you _bastard!_" you heard her yell out, but the phone now seemed to be away from her mouth. You heard another voice which seemed to be male, but his voice wasn't loud enough for you to tell what he said. You heard as the phone seemed to hit something. Then you suddenly received the dial tone.

"Nicole! _Nicole_!" you yelled in a panicked state.

You now knew something bad was happening. Where was she? You thought back, your place. She must have been going to get her things. You quickly grabbed your coat and ran to the receptionist's desk and told her to have your technical team anyalize the call you just received and to home in on the voice right before the line disconnected. With that done you rushed out of Kaiba Corp and headed strait to the mansion in hopes who ever was there was still there.

(Nicole's POV)

You were shoved to the bigger of the two guards He must have been trained in martial arts, because he managed to counter each move you tried to use attempting to break free. He pulled you into one of two waiting limos. Why were there two? He threw you onto one of the seats and bucked your hands behind your back with a pair of hand cuffs that were attached to the back of the seat. He did the same thing to your ankles with cuffs that were attached to the floor board.. You struggled a little to see if they were in any way loose.

"Don't even bother girl" the guard huffed, "The more you struggle, the tighter the restraints will get. Oh and I almost forgot..." Something was shoved into your mouth while something else was tied around gagging you so no one could hear you scream. "Now be a good girl and wait quietly for Mr. Shedia." he teased getting out of the limo and stepping into the other one.

That's why there were two limos! The guards would load one leaving you *gulp* alone with Shedia. This couldn't happen! You struggled against the restraints ignoring what the guard had told you earlier. Hardly any time had passed before Amos entered the vehicle as the other guard stepped into the other with your bags. He ordered the driver to go and the limo started moving. You began to struggle again. You felt the metal as it began to break your skin making small cuts around your ankles and wrists.

"Now now my dear. We need to calm down. It's just you and me now. No interruptions" he spoke running his finger down the side of your face then down your jaw line.

You couldn't make a sound due to the gag. You just tried to pull your face away in attempt to get him to stop. He took it the opposite way and removed your hair from your pony tail letting it just fall to its normal place.

"So beautiful" he whispered placing your hair behind your ears. You now glared at him. "Now my dear. Can we make our eyes a bit happier? I mean you do have beautiful eyes when you aren't looking at me like that." he whispered seductively in your ear as his cold breath ran down your neck. "I wonder....." he whispered bringing his face in front of yours, "how sweet you really are..." You tried pulling your head away, but it proved useless when he grasped your chin in his hand and forced his lips on yours. He was rough and demanding. Though you could count the number of guys you made out with on one hand, you knew this guy was doing nothing that could be considered right.

Truthfully, it hurt.

He seemed to like the fact of your tears. He kissed up the tears then traveled across your jaw line. His hands rested themselves on your waist as he repeated his actions. Who knows how long you endured your torment or how many tears were wasted until you felt as the car came to a complete stop. He finally stopped and just smirked at your tear stricken face.

"We shall continue this later my sweet." he spoke running his fingers over your face.

Shedia got out of the car and one of the guards came in with what seemed to be plastic ties in his hand. He reached behind you and bound your wrists with the hard ties before unbuckling the cuffs from your wrists then ankles which now had deep cuts around them from the struggling.

"I told you not to struggle you idiot." he mummered as he unhooked the cuffs and yanked you up and out of the car. "Come on" he gruffed pulling you away to the waiting jet.

It hurt you walking due to the deep cuts in your ankles. You tried your best to keep up with his long strides, but you ended up falling. The guard picked you up and threw you over his shoulder as if you were just some duffel bag. That at least subdued the pain on your ankles a little. You felt his shoulder dig into your stomach as his climbed up the steps that led into the jet. He walked back where the rooms were and tossed you onto one of the beds. He left the room leaving you alone. Oh how you wished it would just stay that way. After awhile, the door unlocked and opened revealing Amos in casual clothes. He smirked at you,

"Now let's continue......

(Seto's POV)

On the way, you turned on your laptop and entered your security system. You looked at the cameras a couple minutes before you received Nicole's call. There she was. You saw her as she entered the house and went to her room. You only had cameras in the hall, so only saw her enter and leave the room just a minute or two afterwards. All she had with her was her purse which you found odd. You followed her as she walked out into the back. What had her go back there of all places? Luckily enough you had sound with the video feed. You turned on the sound as you saw her walk about and to the backside of the garden. What was she doing? Then you heard her speak.

"Seto, you wanted to talk. Now where are you before I change my mind?"

What was she talking about? Of course you wanted to talk to her, but what made her think you were back there? Then you saw him. He had his back to the camera, so you couldn't see his face. Suddenly, you lost both the picture and sound which only meant someone had disabled it. The car stopped and you rushed out to the back yard. You stood where you last saw her in the surveillance video. You thought back to the call she made. She seemed out of breath. Which told you she had to be running. You looked around for any clue and found something not that far away.

You ran over and picked it up finding it to be a folded up piece of paper. You opened it and read it. No wonder, that's how the creep got her back here. He almost had your handwriting perfect. No one but yourself would have been able to tell the difference. You crumpled the note in your hand thinking. Not many people knew about what happened other then...... You thought for a brief second.

"Shedia..." you whispered remembering Thursday's events.

You had to at least search the rest of the area for any more sign or clue to where Nicole was taken. You walked up to one of the fountains and found what you were looking for. There on the ground sat what was left of Nicole's phone. It seemed as if it had been crushed. That's why you had lost the line. Amos must have done that to her phone when he grabbed her. You looked over and saw her purse also.

Shedia wouldn't risk staying in Domino, so where did he go? You remembered Emily saying something about going home. Now the base site for Shedia Technical had changed. They now were based in Tokyo, so that's where he had to take her. Tokyo was an easy city to get lost in, and someone like Shedia could pull it off easily. You took out your phone and dialed your flight crew and told them to be ready for a flight to Tokyo. You arrived at the airport and left following the little trail Shedia left behind........


	57. Chapter 57: Rescued?

PART 57

(Nicole's POV)

He repeated what he did in the car as he sat himself over you. There's no way in hades you were going to let him do this. Only problem was the restraints had caused it to be too painful to even move.

"Now, I'm going to take that out of your mouth. If you make any sound I don't like, it goes right back in. Understand?"

You nodded.

"Good girl" he whispered removing the gag from your mouth. You fought the initial urge to cry out as he began to kiss you again. You felt his tongue press against your lower lip, but you denied him any advance. He then back slapped you cutting your cheek with the ring he was wearing. "You will do as I say. Understand?" he snapped. Your cheek now stung from the bleeding cut. He kissed you again, but you let him in this time as your body screamed for you not to.

"Please stop" you whispered with tears flowing from your eyes.

He didn't even seem to hear you. It was that or he became more excited by your pleas. Time seemed to stop. You were trapped there in that spot not wanting any of it. You were mad at Seto, but you had come to realize what had really happened, and hated yourself for not listening.

"Please. Stop this!" you pleaded once more. You felt as his lips now captured the part where your neck met your shoulders. You held back the reaction your body gave. You could never let him do that again. He knew what had just happened and leaned to your ear.

"We're enjoying this aren't we?" he chuckled. He kissed your neck again.

"How about no asshole." You snapped throwing your head against his face. There was a small crack as you assumed you did something to his nose. Of course his head wasn't soft either, so there were consequences. A booming pain went through your head as you tried to gain a focus on the world around you. Someone was yelling, but your head was pounding too much to focus on who. That's when everything went dark.

You woke up to find yourself freezing and your head throbbing slightly. You looked down at your clothes to find that they had been changed. You gasped.

'He didn't just....'

You had been changed into a black mini skirt that only reached your thighs and a short blue tank that shown some of your stomach not to mention leather high heel boots. 'I look like some girl working the corner!' you thought to yourself as you checked yourself over. You looked over and saw a jacket. Quickly, you grabbed it and threw it on. That pervert had changed you and you knew it. You looked upon your surroundings. You were sitting on an old mattress that sat right on the dirt floor of the empty dark room. The only light was a lamp that sat next to the mattress. Not far was a door that led to a bathroom that had a toilet sink and shower. Well he was decent enough to give you that much.

You hobbled you way into the small room looking into the mirror that hung above the sink and stared at yourself. You saw the cut on your cheek. You wiped away the small bit of dried blood with water and washed the rest of your face along with your wrists and ankles. That's when you realized you weren't restrained here. They must have thought you would remain knocked out for awhile. You looked around again trying to find any means of escape. There weren't any windows for you to get out of. The only way out was a door that stood on the top of a wooden staircase.

As if on que, you heard the door click as it unlocked. You quickly rushed over to the mattress and laid as if you were asleep. You heard the door open and the slow footsteps as they came down.

"Now don't play possum with me my dear. I know you're awake" you heard Shedia's voice. You didn't move an inch. "fine then" he spoke before you felt something shock you on your neck. You grasped your neck hoping to stop the pain. It stopped, but you felt your body as it began to go through a state of numbness. You looked up to see Shedia with something in his hand. "What you just felt was a minimal shock from the little toy we placed around your neck. You can't take it off, so don't even try. I control how much, how long, and when you are shocked with the remote I now hold in my hand, so I suggest don't make me mad and do as I say." he informed you.

"What do you want from me.." you mummered trying to stand.

"Nothing _from_ you, just you. You see, from the first time I saw you in that office I wanted to make you mine, but it seemed like I needed to do some work. Sadly, I don't think you've taken kindly to my wants and needs, so let me lay down the ground rules lovely. You are mine and you are not going to leave here. I will make sure of it." he growled walking to you.

"Now who tells you that's how things are going to be? Just because you can have anything you want you brat doesn't give you the right to do this to me." you jested with a smirk.

"You dare defy me" he snapped.

"Yeah. Exactly! If you don't know, I am very headstrong. I don't take orders very well. And if you didn't check, I'm not tied down this time. I plan on fighting back" you now stood up strait and took a battle stance.

"Oh really. I'd like to see you try.." he mocked

"Alright" you huffed throwing your leg up to kick him in the side of the head. Surprisingly, he grabbed your foot before it made contact and countered it by pushing you to the ground. You landed hard and stayed down for a second. That second was too long, because you felt his foot hit you in your stomach. You cried out.

"You won't fight back and win this time my dear. Trust me" You felt the shock hit your body again. This time it was more intense then the last. You cried again. "That's it. Realize you are not as strong as you thought. You are now mine and will follow my instruction" he laughed as you lay on the ground.

"Like I said I'm not or ever will be yours" you yelled throwing your leg under him tripping him. He landed on the ground and dropped the remote.

You got up and grabbed it. You then took your chance and ran for the top of the stairs.

"_Stop her!_" you heard Shedia yell as he got back to his feet.

You dashed up the stairs and out of the basement. You were stopped by guards, but pushed through them and ran for the door. You didn't take any time to see where you were. You just ran trying to escape. Surprisingly, you did quite well in high heel boots. The guards were right behind you, but you began to build speed, and the gap between you and them widened.

From the quick glances you got of around you, you were still in Japan. You made it to a busy part of the town and tried to get lost in the crowd. After a bit of dodging you managed to loose them. You took a sharp turn into an ally and stood right up against the wall. The guards all went right passed.

You sighed in relief and decided to try and find where you were. Well first you had to get this thing off of you. You noticed it was just a simple collar that could be undone with scissors. You entered what seemed to be a clothing shop and walked up to the clerk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes you can. First, can you tell me where I am then can I borrow a pair of scissors?" you told her.

"Well you're on 18th street downtown district." she told you handing you a pair of scissors. You took the tool and cut off the collar.

"I know this may sound weird, but what city am I in exactly?"

"You're in Tokyo miss"

"Ok, I'm in Tokyo no Kaiba Corp " you muttered to yourself trying to think of a safe place where you could get a hold of Seto and everyone else.

"What's wrong miss" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me. I've heard a lot in my day"

"OK, but I'm sure you won't believe me. You see, my name is Nicole. Nicole Silvers. I work for the technology company Kaiba Corp in Domino City. I don't really know how long ago, but I was taken from my home by a guy by the name of Amos Shedia. I just came in here after getting away from him and his little group of body guards, and right now I'm just trying to get things strait, so I know what to do next." you explained quickly.

Her face mimicked confusion. "You're right I don't really believe you, but something tells me I should. Look, I know this will get me in trouble but you need to get out of those clothes it's freezing outside. Come on" She told you grabbing your wrist. You cringed. "What's wrong?"

"Well," you pulled up the sleeve and shown her the cut from the restraints, "You can say they had to restrain me to make sure I didn't run"

"Oh my, now I believe you. We need to clean that out before it gets infected." she explained. You followed her to what seemed to be the employee break room.

She took out a first aid kit as you sat down on a sofa. "You said you worked for Kaiba Corp right?" she asked sitting next to you.

"Yes. I'm actually the head of programing. I just really want to get home." you told her. She took out some peroxide.

"Now first we have to clean your cut. Show me" she told you. You held out your wrist as she applied the liquid to the cut. It bubbled and stung a little.

"_Ow_ that hurts"

"Well, that means it was infected and it's killing it."

The stinging subsided and you shown her the other cuts. She was at first shocked, but treated them as well. Soon enough she had them bandaged and walked you over to a closet.

"Look if those guys are still after you, you need to change out of that and get into something a little warmer. Then we'll go to the police station and tell them what happed. They'll get you home I bet" she told you taking out a change of clothes. "These haven't been inventoried yet, so the manager won't really know their missing. Here." You took the clothes and changed in a bathroom.

"Thanks. I don't really think I need to go to the police. I just need a phone. I can just call somebody" you told her. "Let's call the police first they can stay with you while you wait for whoever is coming to get you"

"Alright"

She called the police and talked for a minute, then hung up.

"OK. That's set here" she handed you a cell phone.

"Thanks," you dialed Seto's number not sure where he was at......

(Seto's POV)

You landed in Tokyo and began your search. You called Shedia's assistant only to find he hadn't been in the past two days. Something about vacationing for the weekend was her excuse. 'Where could he have taken her?' you thought as you tried to piece things together. You looked around for awhile when your phone rang. You recognized it to be a number here in Tokyo and decided to pick it up thinking it was Shedia most likely.

"Hello"

"Seto, thank god you picked up!" you heard Nicole's voice.

"Nicole please say that is you." You quickly stated.

"'That is you?' Anyway, I'm kind of found myself in unfamiliar territory and was wondering if you could send someone to come get me?" You had to give her credit for telling a joke.

"Where are you right now? Do you know?"

"Yeah, the clerk says I'm on 18th street in Tokyo of all places. How long will it take you to get here?"

"Well From where I'm at couple of minutes." You told her changing direction to go towards 18th.

"Couple minutes? How?" she asked confused.

"Well, I thought Shedia would take you to Tokyo since that's where his family's company is now based, and I guess I was right. I'm in Tokyo right now, and I'm coming to get you, just stay where you are. By the way, where on 18th are you?"

"Hold on" you heard her before you heard her ask whoever she was with where she was.

"Korobas. It's a small clothing shop. I'll be in the back of the store."

"Alright. I'll be there shortly. Don't go anywhere." you instructed.

"Oh trust me, I'm not. Bye"

"Bye" You flipped the phone off and drove to where Nicole said she was. You gave a sigh of relief and hurried on...

(Nicole's POV)

"Lucky me. He actually thought I was in Tokyo and will be here in just a little bit. Thank you so much for your help." you told her giving her the phone back.

"Who did you call?" she asked.

"My friend Seto."

"Hold on, you did say you worked for Kaiba corp, so are you saying you called Seto Kaiba?" She asked astonished.

"Yea, He'll be here to get me, and he'll most likely thank you too." you told her. You heard the door to the store open with the bell. The girl walked out.

"Wait right here" she told you.

You nodded and sat back down on the sofa. You sat back so to get comfortable. You should have seen the next thing coming.

"Tell us where she is girly or we'll turn this place upside down!" You heard a deep voice yell. You knew what was going on and quickly ran to the front of the store only to see the guards from before.

"You meat heads looking for little me?" you spoke up taking a defensive stance.

"There you are! Mr. Shedia's been looking for you." one gruffed turning to you.

"I'm _not_ going quietly you guys should know that by now, so come on!" you challenged staying in your stance.

"Well, we might just have to take you up on that offer. Get her boys!" The head guard growled.

At once, three guards then charged you. You quickly dropped to your knee then shot up suddenly elbowing one of the men right below the sternum to knock the wind out of him and forcing him to fall to the ground. Next, you jumped up and kicked one of the others in side of the ribs before grabbing his arm and throwing him against the wall behind you. The last one grabbed a hold of your arms, but you quickly dropped to the ground to release your self. Then, you swiftly delivered a direct kick to the back of his legs forcing him to fall hitting his head on a rack of clothes. You got up to your feet to see the last one standing near the back door.

"Oh you're going to pay for that girly" he threatened as he took out what seemed to be a knife.

You backed up not knowing what to do now. It was one thing with hand to hand, but when a weapon became involved a guy of his size had some good odds. You were so focused, you didn't hear the door behind you open.

"Drop it!" snapped a familiar voice.

"Seto" you gasped turning to face him.

"Nicole look out!" he yelled to you, but it was too late. The guard took advantage of your attention change and grabbed you.

"You let me go!" you screamed.

"Calm down" the guard snapped placing the knife to your throat. You quickly complied. "Good, now move Kaiba" the guard demanded.

"What if I don't?" he barked looking furious.

"Well if you must know then I'll show you."

You felt the blade glide across the side of your neck creating a semi-deep lasciration, but not deep to do major damage. You couldn't help but to yell as you felt the skin split though.

"Shut up!" the guard yelled, "Now move Kaiba"

"Don't lay another finger on her, or I swear you will never see the light of day" he growled.

"Oh really, you wanna try that test out?" the guard chuckled placing the knife at the front of your neck. You held your breath then realized it was now or never.

Quickly, you jumped backwards forcing yourself and the guard against the wall before breaking one arm free in attempts to disarm him. He was slightly faster as you felt the blade glide across the front of your neck along your collar bone. You suddenly kneed him once in the ribs as you threw your elbow against his temple forcing him to the ground. The pain in your neck registered as you yelled out grabbing your neck

"Nicole!" you heard Seto yell.

You turned around and tried to take a couple steps in his direction, but your body just for some odd reason gave out. You began to fall to your knees, but you were caught before hitting the ground. You felt the blood as it began to fall onto your fingers.

"Nicole, look at me" you heard Seto's voice. You turned your head to see his worried face. "Nicole, listen to me. I need you to stay with me ok?"

"I'll be just fine. I mean it's small trust me." you reassured him. You heard the clerk come back in.

"I already called for more help, until then you need to put this on her and keep pressure on the wound."

"I know. Sadly to say, we've been through this type of drill before. Thank you." Seto told her taking the towel and placing it on your collar bone. You cringed at the initial contact, but it soon subsided.

Not too long after that, help finally arrived. The police took the still unconscious guards while medics took a look at you. They bandaged you up and told you that you didn't need to go to the hospital since the wounds weren't that deep. You gave a statement about the whole Shedia part of the story before leaving with Seto. The two of you had gotten into the car before you spoke up.

"Seto" you whispered.

"Nicole I-" he started, but you stopped him.

"Don't even start. I'm ok now. I know what happened, and let me tell you I now feel like a total idiot. I mean, I let myself jump to conclusions and doubt myself. I should have never even thought of you doing something to hurt me. You always do the exact opposite, and I should be the one saying I'm sorry.... for letting my conclusions keep me from seeing the whole picture." You turned to him and smiled. He looked kind of taken off guard, but quickly regained his seriousness.

"Still, I just can't help but wonder if," He paused, "Well if all this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been such an idiot." he told you.

"Oh my, _the_ Seto Kaiba is calling _himself_ and idiot. Hold on, I must take in this moment. This is not a common occurrence." you began to lightly laugh

"Ouch kick a man when he's down. That hurts. That really hurts Nic"

"What did you just call me?" you asked suddenly. Only one other person called you by that name, but he was on the other side of the world. Besides, how would Seto know Antony?

"Nic? I thought-"

"No it's fine. It's just I haven't been called that in a long time. It was a shock. That's all."

"Are you sure? If-"

"Yes, I like that name. Not as formal as Nicole, but Nic still has some formality." You reassured him.

"I don't think I'll ever figure you out Nicole" he sighed starting the car.

"That's a good thing, cause then I can never get boring, I always have something new to do" You commented. He just smirked.

"You're right on that count."

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. After a while, the two of you made it to the air port and loaded the plane. Seto sat down and opened his laptop.

"Oh no you don't!" you teased pulling it away from him. He gave you a somewhat stern look. "You work _too_ much, and you need to settle down for awhile." you told him.

"And what do you suggest I do" he asked as if he was starting to get mad.

"Well, how about sit right there and.." you bent over, so your face was in front of his, "enjoy this" you closed the gap between the two of you and kissed him.

"I've missed that.." he whispered once the two of you separated.

"Well good then." You lightly laughed, "Keep enjoying it then."

"Gladly"

Who knew making up was so easy? Just yesterday you were so upset and angry, and now you felt just fine. Everything was going back to normal. The two of you made out with each other in the plane forever. Of course the two of you kept one another in check not passing the rules set earlier, but who said you still didn't have fun?

Though, after doing that you had to admit you were tired. You couldn't exactly tell when but somewhere between Tokyo and Domino, you fell asleep.


	58. Chapter 58: Five BIG Problems

PART 58

(Seto's POV)

The plane landed and you collected your things then walked over to Nicole. She was still asleep and you didn't want to wake her. You handed our things to the driver and softly picked her up and carried her to the car lying her back down. She didn't even stir. The ride to the house was silent. The only thing you heard other then traffic was Nicole's soft breathing. You made it to the house and had the driver take your things inside. You picked her up again and carried her to the house. She was so light. You walked into the house only to be greeted by your brother.

"Seto you're.." you stopped him with a 'shh'. He then looked and saw Nicole.

"I wonder how that happened?" he snickered.

"She fell asleep on the plane and I didn't want to wake her up for your information. Also, I think it's past your bedtime, so bed.. Now" you told him as you carried Nicole back to her room.

You set her down on the bed removed her shoes and pulled the blankets over her. She seemed to move a little and get her place, but she stayed asleep. You walked out of the room turning the lights out as you left. Suddenly, you bumped into no other then Mokuba.

"You really like her don't you big brother?" he asked you.

"I thought I told you to go to bed"

"You did, but I haven't seen you all day."

"Come on, let's go to bed. It's way past your curfew. Look, Nicole fell asleep awhile ago, and you're still up, so come on." You motioned your brother back to his room. You walked to his room and put him to bed.

"You never answered my question big brother."

"And what's that?"

"You really like her don't you?" You hesitated for a brief second.

"Well she's smart, works hard, and likes you as you her, so why wouldn't I like her?" you explained as briefly as possible.

"I thought so"

"Well ok, now lights out and we'll see you in the morning." You told him as you walked out of his room.

"Goodnight Seto" he replied.

"Goodnight"

With that you shut off the light and left for your own room.

(Nicole's POV)

(FF Next Morning)

You woke up to find yourself in your room. You at first were sort of lost. How did you end up here? Last you remembered was talking to Seto on the plane. You then heard a knock at your door.

"Come in" you spoke up as you sat up still somewhat confused. The door opened to reveal Seto standing there.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up" he spoke entering the room.

"I'm lost, what happened?" you asked him.

"Oh, you fell asleep on the plane. I didn't want to wake you, so I just carried you in here." He answered you.

"Well you really shouldn't have. Thanks." you mummered not sure what to say.

"Come on, or we'll be late." He told you.

"Late?" you asked confused.

"Well Nicole, if you don't remember we test the game today, and I thought you were the one who was going to be running it am I right." he told you. You looked over at the clock.

"_Yikes!_ You should have woken me up earlier." you pronounced jumping out of the bed and into the bathroom.

You took off your bandages and clothes and got into the shower quickly. You quickly finished up the shower and got out just as fast. You threw on a new change of clothes. You now wore a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black dress like boots. You were pulling your hair back when there came another knock at your door.

"It's open" you spoke without looking at the door.

"You ready Nikki? It's time to go" Mokuba told you.

"I'm coming" you told him as you finished pulling back your hair. "Let's go" you smiled walking out of your room and down the hall to leave.

Mokuba ran right behind you and then dashed off ahead once you got to a certain point. You walked until you reached where you thought you'd find Seto standing there waiting for you, but he wasn't there.

"OK, come on, we gotta go!" you called out to the seemingly empty house.

"I'm right here" you heard Seto's voice as you turned to see him coming down the stairs.

"Well come on, now you have me all excited about this, and I wanna go right now..." you lightly laughed.

"I must say you're in an even better mood then usual" he pointed out.

"Well, I get like this when I'm anxious." you told him.

"Then I guess we better go then shouldn't we?" he told you as he seemed to get a little slower just to tease you.

"_Please_ Seto, or we'll be late, and that wouldn't look to good for you." you pointed out. "

"Well in that case," he quickened his pace and walked over to you and took your hand. "Let's go then. Mokuba's already in the car waiting" he told you. The two of you climbed in the car and found Mokuba looking bored.

"About time" Mokuba sighed.

"Sorry Mokuba, but your brother decided to tease me and started to go slower until I pointed out that being late wouldn't look good" you told him.

"Well we don't have much time, but we should make it... barely I should say" Mokuba explained. You set your head on Seto's shoulder.

"It's too early" you sighed

"What?" Seto asked somewhat amused.

"It's too early in the morning. I don't care how much sleep I got last night. I still feel real tired and I just don't know why?"

"You did a lot yesterday, and that's what you're feeling right now" Seto told you as he wrapped his arm around you and kept you close.

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that I'm tired _now_"

"Well, you're just gonna have to drink or eat something to wake you up"

"That will work. A good cup of orange juice or tea will cure this."

You pulled up to KC and all of you went inside. You stopped by the break room and got a cup of orange juice and drank it real quick before going to the room set for the game. You were surprised to see who else was inside.

"Mai" you gasped.

"Hea girl I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up." she spoke looking over to you.

"Wait, are you the tester for today?" you asked surprised.

"Yea, Kaiba offered me the chance and I decided why not, I get to have a little fun right?" she answered you. You got over the initial shock and stepped over to the main console.

"Well I guess you're right. This is going to be fun. Sorry for the lateness, but I kinda got out of bed late this morning. I've had a hectic weekend." you explained to her.

"Yeah, Joey and the others were wondering about you. They hadn't heard from you all weekend and couldn't get a hold of you, because your cell phone was un-activated or something." she commented. You tensed up for a fraction of a second, the others didn't know about you and Shedia, so of course they wouldn't know what happened.

"Well, my phone broke and I was out of town this weekend. That would explain everything. Now let's see here...." you began to activate various programs on the main console.

"How is this going to work" Mai asked.

"Well, I'm going to have you get into one of the pods in another room, then from here, I'll start running a program. The pod you're in will run the program and seem to put you into another world, but it's only virtual, but we made it as real as possible though, so don't think you're invincible and try to defy the Laws of Physics. We put those in there" you informed her as you typed some more.

"How's the game going to go?" she asked.

"Well I can't tell you everything, but I'm going to have you placed as a character in the game, so you really don't move through the plot. Your job is to beat the duelists who come through. We want to game to be easy, but they should be able to duel to some level. You'll just duel several times while the computer I'm running scans you, your deck, and how you use it, until we have an almost perfect copy of you. Then we'll take you out of the game, and your copy will play the character from then on. I find that little thing fun. After that, you can go through the game as a normal player. Sound good to you?" you explained as you began to run some of the last of the prep programs.

"Sounds great. Let's go already" she told you.

"Well, just follow me, and we'll get started." you answered walking to the door. She followed you to the other room where you had the scanning pods set up.

"Now why couldn't we have stayed in the other room with those pods, they look almost exactly alike?" she asked.

"That's a big _almost_. You see these are the scanners. The others are used in normal play. You'll be in this kind since we have to scan you in got it?" you answered her opening one of the pods with the pass code.

"Yeah think so. Do I just get in?" she clarified.

"Yeah, give me your deck and I'll start you up" you told her. She handed you her deck as she got in.

"Well Mai, have fun and I want to know how it goes alright?" you spoke as you put in the same code to close the pod. You placed the deck in the proper component and walked into the main running room and started running the programs.

"We running?" Seto asked walking in.

"I just put her in, so she's started and I just ran the scanners. We'll have her done by the end of the day" you told him as you typed some more on the console.

"So I take it we're on schedule" he asked.

"Yeah, so you can go back to your office. I can handle things here. Maybe after you're done with a normal day's work, I'll put you in, and you can play the very game you created"

"That doesn't sound too bad. I may even enjoy it." he answered walking up behind you and looking at what you were doing.

"Well, you have to finish everything else first. I don't want to be the reason that something happens if you're not doing what you normally do" you told him.

"Now who says I have anything to do?" he responded. You gave him a look of disbelief.

"Tell me, who helps in making your schedule for the day?" you pointed out.

"Ouch, I guess you have me there. There's no getting past that unless with the activity of yesterday and all.. I had canceled all work I had this weekend." He countered.

"I checked your schedule, so go to your office. I'll talk to you later" You summed.

"Well then I guess I will, but I _will_ come and check on you." He told you leaning down and kissing your right cheek. You smiled.

"That will work. I'll see you later" You told him pushing him to the door.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy" he told you turning, so he now was beside you.

"Go on, I have things that need to be done, and so do you." you told him.

"Just one more thing" he commented stopping at the doorway.

"And what's that?" you asked facing him.

"This.." He suddenly set his lips on yours bringing you into a mind blowing kiss. You quickly smiled and started to kiss him back. You broke it off a good minute later, and looked at him.

"Ok, time to go. You had your fun, now go to work, or I'll just have to kick you out of here" You teased him.

"Alright, but I'm not through with you yet" he sighed leaving.

"That's what you think" you called out at him as you shut the door and continued with your work.

After several hours there came a ring at the phone next to the console. You picked it up thinking it was most likely Seto checking up on you.

"Hello," you cheerfully picked up.

"Good afternoon Miss Silvers" came the other voice you recognized as one of the so called 'advisers' to Seto, but you knew each one was nothing but trouble.

"What did you want Nezbitt?" You asked holding back the anger in your voice.

"That's Mr. Nezbitt to you. As technology expert I was wondering how your new project was running" He asked sounding somewhat angered.

"Well nothing bad has happened, and we're way on schedule, so I'd say things are good, now if you don't mind, I have work to do.. Nezbitt" you told him hanging up the phone...

(Big Five POV)

Nezbitt pressed the end button on the speaker phone turning to the others.

"It's settled. They have no clue what is planned for them. Gentle men, Kaiba Corp shall be ours in a matter of hours. Isn't that what you say Crump my good man" The technology expert chuckled.

"Our success chance is at 85% but to even our chances we need to get rid of one pest" The accountant Crump pointed out bringing up a picture of the one person who lowered their odds onto a television screen and continuing on, "Gentlemen, we have to get rid of _her_ for our plan to have the highest success rate of 99%, so I say once things fall into place we take her out"

"I agree Crump. This one girl has been the stick in our sides since she first arrived here, so I propose sending the guards to get her when they go to grab the boy and fill out the rest of our plan." the leader of the group Leichter answered.

"Yes, that will not be overruled. Her danger to our case is to great for her to be around, so we must sentence her......" The lawyer Johnson commented turning the screen off and continuing, "....Silvers will get the death sentence, for that's what this court hands out"

All the men began to laugh putting together the foolproof of a plan they had comprised to take over the company they always wanted control of......

(Nicole's POV)

You were just looking over the system and making sure there were no glitches when you heard the door open. You looked up to see Mokuba.

"Hea Mokie, What are you doing here?" You asked standing up.

"Well, Seto had to go to a meeting and I got bored and decided to come in here with you if that was ok." He asked.

"Of course. I could always use your company"

"So what are you doing?"

"Well nothing much. The programs are running so smoothly, and nothing has happened. I'm just running a systems check for any potential problems" You answered sitting back down.

He sat in the chair next to you and the two of you just started to talk. After awhile of noting really happening, you were starting to get hungry. You hadn't eaten all day.

"Hey Mokie I say we run into the break room real quick and grab a quick bite. I'm starving" you suggested.

"That would be nice. I'm hungry too. Let's go" He agreed jumping out of his chair grabbing your hand and taking you to the break room. You grabbed yourself something to eat real quick and went right back to the console. You talked again until it was about three thirty and you heard the door open again. You both looked up to see no other then Seto walking in.

"Done so soon I see" you commented getting up and walking over to him.

"Of course, I couldn't wait to try this out." He told you.

"Are you going to play the game big brother" Mokuba asked surprised.

"Well Yeah, Nicole got me interested in how this thing was going to run, so I decided to try it out on my own." He answered.

"Well, I guess we can get you started you certainly have time to do it" You told him walking over to the pods and putting in one of the pass codes to open the top. "Deck please" you asked holding out your hand. He smirked and handed you the deck. "Oh I feel so special, I'm holding one of the most after decks in the game" you giggled placing the deck in the right place for the scanner. "Ok. So now you just get in and I'll do the rest." You told him.

"Well, this is going to be fun, so I'll see you when I finish up." He told you getting in.

"Bets on how long it will take him? We start the table with one hour. One hour people. Do I have any takers?" You spoke acting like an auction runner. He smirked again and just looked at you shaking his head. "Just having a little fun. Now here we go watch your head and fingers" You told him putting in the code to close the pod.

You walked over to the console and once again ran the program. This time you started the program from the beginning, so he would actually play the game from the beginning.

"Alright next is to start running his deck in once I know he's inside." You sighed logging into the audio "How's it in there?" You asked.

"Not bad" you heard his voice, "Very realistic. I comment the work." he answered.

"Oh I'm so flattered. Thank you" you laughed, "Now just to get your deck scanned now I know you're there to get it."

Suddenly something flashed on your screen.

'Error' 'override' 'override'

"OH crap" you muttered pulling up the programming. You scanned for the problem and unfortunately found it.

"_Seto_!!" You yelled.

"What is it?" you heard him answer.

"We need to get you out of there now. Somehow someone's trying to override the system." You answered typing furiously trying to enable the devirtualization process.

"What do you mean by 'override" he asked somewhat shocked.

"Exactly what I said. Someone or some_thing_ is rewriting all the programming, and it could be dangerous..." Suddenly all you heard was static "Seto.... Seto.... Seto, Answer me!" you yelled into the microphone. Still you heard nothing.

"Nikki, what just happened" you heard Mokuba asked worried. You looked at him and saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't know." You answered looking back at the screen.

Who could have pulled something like this off? It would have taken a lot to even get through the firewall as much as cause so much damage. You looked and saw that what ever had hit had rewritten all the programs and changed the game. No one could leave, and things were even more real then you ever wanted them to be.

"This can't be happening" you whispered trying to pull an override on it. Nothing seemed to work.

"Nikki get him out of there" Mokuba pleaded.

"I can't" you whispered feeling your eyes water, "I can't activate an override. He can't get out unless he beats the game, and they even changed the difficulty level, I'm afraid he doesn't have a chance"

"Isn't there _anything_ we can do?" He asked you pulling on your sleeve. You thought for a quick second wondering what could be done. You could send someone else to help, but you certainly couldn't go since you had to run the system, and you would _never_ send Mokuba. There was no way he would survive on his own in that game.

You were rocked out of your thoughts by someone entering the room.

"Where's Mr. Kaiba" a security guard asked trying to catch his breath. Kazu was his name if you remembered correctly.

"Trapped in his own game" You whispered looking over to the pod that held Seto and his mind inside. You couldn't disconnect the pod, because his actual mind was in the game.

"Oh no" he sighed.

"Why were you looking for Seto anyway?" Mokuba asked going over to the gentleman.

"I just received information that the advisers of Mr. Kaiba just turned on him and got the rest of the security staff with them. I was trying to find him to warn him but it's too late. Isn't it" he explained.

"I _should_ have known they were involved in this" you yelled slamming your fist onto the console.

"Nikki, what's going on?" Mokuba asked.

"Those five creeps just messed with the wrong person. They are going to regret the day they pulled this" you growled grabbing your jacket.

"Miss Silvers what are you going to do?" Kazu asked.

"Pay those five a visit. What else?" you growled.

"You can't" he protested.

"And why not?" you asked.

"There was something else. They wanted to get rid of you as well. They want to _kill_ you Miss, and those men would have no regrets in doing it either. I now have to keep you and Master Mokuba safe, because-" you cut him off.

"By company bylaws a _Kaiba_ must be in charge of the company or there is no company.." You paused, "I have an idea."

"What is it Nikki?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba you're small enough, and if they can't get you, then they can't take control, so what I want you to do is take the vent system and get out of here. Next, I want you to get Yugi and the others and bring them here. They will be our back up. If they can get here, they can get Seto out of there, and foil the big five's plan of a takeover, understand." You explained squatting down to his level. He nodded.

"Yeah, I can do it. I can be back in no time" he answered you.

"Ok, I'll hoist you into the vent up there" you told him pointing to an open vent. You went over to the wall and squatted all the way down. "Get on my back and then I want you to climb onto my shoulders and you should be able to reach it."

He quickly hopped on your back and you stood up.

"Ok, now get on my shoulders" you told him. You felt him trying to keep his balance as he climbed onto your shoulders. You held onto his feet to give him a little more stability.

"I'm there, now what?" he asked.

"OK, good. Now can you reach the vent?"

"No, it's just out of my reach" he sighed trying his best to reach the vent.

"Darn it" you muttered under your breath.

"What are we going to do now Nikki?"

"I have no clue Mokuba?" you responded.

"Hold on Miss" you heard Kazu speak up.

"What are you thinking?" you asked.

"You get on my shoulders, and master Mokuba should be able to climb in" he suggested.

"That would work. Well, what are you waiting for? Hoist me up!" you spoke out to him.

You felt as he came up under you and stood up, so you sat on his shoulders bringing Mokuba up far enough to climb into the vent.

"I'm in" he told you. You let go and let him climb the rest in.

"Good job Mokuba, now get Yugi and the others over here. _hurry_!" you told him.

"I'm on it" he yelled back.

You sighed, "Ok, you can put me down now" you told him. He lowered so you could just jump off. "Ok, if the rest of the security staff are after us, then we need to barricade the door so they can't get in, then we just stay here until Mokuba arrives with the others."

"I agree, but what can we use?" he asked.

"One of the chairs will do for now" you told him ramming one of the chairs to the doorknob, so no one could get in.

"Foolish girl" you heard someone chuckle.

Suddenly before you put everything together, something went around your neck from behind. It felt like a piece of wire of some sort, and it cut off your air supply. You tried to get a grip on who ever had you from behind, but the blood rushed to your head as you couldn't take in any air. You couldn't speak. You felt all strength leave you as your world became a blur.

"Go ahead, sleep" you heard the attacker tease you as your world became black..........


	59. Chapter 59: Get Out of This Mess

PART 59

(Mokuba's POV)

You made it out of Kaiba Corp without being seen or caught. It had started storming outside, but you ran in it knowing what was going to happen if you didn't. Your brother was in trouble, but you just didn't know how much. You could tell most of it on how Nikki reacted when the override took place. Then Kazu said that the Big Five were after her too. You had to get help _now_, or her and Seto were finished. You ran with the rain hitting you and the thunder clasping and lightning clashing. You didn't care about your surroundings. You just had to get to the game shop. That's where Yugi and the others had to be. The only thing that lit your way now was the street lights because the clouds were so thick and dark. You finally made it to the game shop, and rang the door bell knocking as loud as you could. You were out of breath from the running, but you couldn't give up your brother and Nikki needed you to get help, and they were the ones to help. The door opened to reveal Tea. She looked shocked at your appearance.

"Mokuba, what are you doing out in this weather? Where's you brother?" She asked pulling you inside the shop. You then felt the chills from outside hit you, and you were too cold to even speak.

"Yugi" she called out, "Get me some towels and a blanket"

"Why?" Yugi asked as he walked in, but he saw you.

"Mokuba, What are you doing here? Were you out in that weather?"

"He's soaking wet what do you think Sherlock" Tea pointed out taking you into the back where the actual house was.

Soon enough Yugi came in with towels and blanket Tea asked for. She quickly dried you off to a point and warmed you up enough to where the shivers were gone.

"What were ya doing out there anyway Mokuba?" Joey asked. You then remembered.

"You guys have _got_ to help them if you don't I don't want to think what will happen" They all looked surprised.

"Mokuba, what are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Seto and Nikki have been working on a new project. It's a game actually, and it's the best one ever, but we were testing it today. Seto decided since the whole day had gone without problems he would try it out as well. Nikki got him in and everything then _it_ happened. Nikki started going frantic and was screaming trying to get a hold of Seto. She said something about someone overwriting the whole system and rewriting the whole program. Then she said Seto was stuck in the game, and she couldn't get him out of there. She said the only way out was for him to beat the game" You tried explaining.

"Well he invented the game, so can't he beat it easily?" Tristan suggested.

"He could if it was the _original_ plot and plan of the game. But according to Nikki, the people who did this raised the difficulty to a level even Seto wouldn't beat. Well, without help at least. Then next thing we know one of the security comes in and saying that some of the men who work for my brother got most of his security staff, and they all had turned on him, and Nikki got angry and was about to leave and find them, but he stopped her and said they were not just after my brother but her too. She then told me to find you guys and take you there, so you could help get my brother out of there and save them both." You pleaded.

"Nikki's in trouble as well as your brother?" Tea gasped. You nodded.

"We have to hurry, I don't know how much time they have." you informed them.

"Then what are we waitn' for. Let's go kick some Big Five butt!" Joey Suggested shooting from his seat.

"How are we going to get in there? You said guards were everywhere" Tristan asked.

"Easy we just create a diversion of some kind and we're in" you answered him.

"Come on guys, we can take my car" Tea informed you all grabbing her keys.

You all ran out and climbed into Tea's car. You had them park a block away from KC, so you were out of range of security cameras. You led them inside and managed to get to the room from earlier only to find the door open.

"Nikki?" You called out walking into the room only to find it empty.

"Nikki? We're here!" Yugi called behind you as the entire group walked in.

"Oh no!" you gasped as reality began to set in.

"What?" Tea asked.

"Think about it Tea, we come in and the door is wide open and no Nikki. Someone probably got in or she ran out." Tristan pointed out. That was true those were the only reasons to not find her here.

"What are we going to do now?" Joey asked.

"Look, there are three pods left, who's going in?" You told them pointing to the three vacant pods.

"I'll go" Yugi volunteered.

"Any where my buddy goes I go" Joey added.

"OK, Then I need to go, because It's my brother" you summed up. "Tea... Tristan, I need you guys to stay here. You guys need to make sure no one gets in here and unplugs the pods if they do. Let's just say you don't want that to happen." you explained remembering Seto and Nikki discussing the very issue when they were creating the game.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

You were walking down the hall one day when you heard what seemed to be angry voices. You made them out to be coming from Seto's office and the two voices you recognized as being Seto's and Nikki's.

"Seto, you realize that this is just too much of a risk" she sighed.

"No it's not that's why you have it set up as it is. Then there's no way anyone can pull the plug." he argued. You just stood outside the door not wanting to make your self known.

"Still, it's possible. You do realize if that plug is pulled in mid-run of the game their mind is pretty much gone. No getting it back. I don't think we want to take that risk. I couldn't live with myself if the game _we_ created did something like that to someone." She told him.

"Look, that's just a risk we'll have to take. There's no arguing it. It's the only way to have the game how it is. Understand Nicole?" He pressed on.

"I guess, but we'll have to change the design so it's battery operated and you know in much advance that the battery is low and it automatically takes the user out of the game before it shuts down. Got it?" she compromised.

"Works for me, but we have to run this one first ok?" he told her.

"Ok, that will work"

~*~End Flashback~*~

"We'll do that Mokuba, you guys just be careful got that. If you're not I could never forgive you" Tea told you all.

"Uh, sorry to bust the bubble. But does anyone know how these things work last I checked, Nikki and Kaiba were the only ones who knew that since they came up with them" Tristan pointed out.

"Not exactly Tristan" you commented, "I hung out with Nikki and Seto a lot when they were making everything and while she was working today. I know how it works."

You really weren't completely sure, but you had a very good idea how it worked. They believed you and you walked over to the big console and started the basics you knew pretty well. You set up the programming like Nikki had shown you before a while back. You remembered how she handled putting Seto in the game.

"First things first, we have to get the pods open and I think I know what the code is.." You said walking over to the code pad.

You looked to see it was numbers. You had to think. You thought back and remembered Nikki pressing in only four numbers. What four numbers would your brother use? If it were only letters, you knew it what it would be, but this one was numbers. Then it hit you. You put in the numbers1-0-2-5 and the panel beeped and gave a green light. You were right. Your brother had used his birthday as the code.

You smiled, "We're in. OK, you guys give me your decks and get in the pods, and I'll put you in. Wait, and I'll be there shortly" you told them holding out your hands, so you could put their decks in the game.

"What about you Mokuba. Don't you need a deck" Tea asked She was right you didn't have yours. You remembered Nikki hadn't loaded your brother's deck, so he was left without his deck in the game.

"Seto's deck wasn't loaded, so I have to give it to him," you told them holding the deck tightly.

They handed you their decks and you put them in the place Nikki put Seto's deck in. You walked to the code panel and put the code in again closing their pods. You then ran the main program like you saw Nikki do not too long ago putting them in the game. Now you used your own computer knowledge and put the program for you on a two minute delay, so you had time to get in and be there before it ran. You told Tea the code for the pods and told her to close it when you got in. You got in and she did what you told her. You didn't wait long until you were suddenly transported to the game...

(Nicole's POV)

You were awoken by cold water being poured on you. You shot up and opened your eyes coughing out the water that went into your lungs. That's when you realized... you could breathe.

"Nice for you to joining the party Miss Silvers." you heard the southern accent of no other than Leichter, the head man of the Big Five.

"Get him out of there _right now_!" You demanded standing to your feet.

"Now now, if we did, that then we can't take over the company. You should know that Missy" Nezbitt pointed out.

"Well, your plan's going to fail anyway, so just make it easier on yourselves and get him out of there." You growled feeling the shiver of the cold water.

"You mean _them_" Johnson added.

"Them?" you questioned.

"Yes, you gave us more pleasure in our plan. You see, the dear younger Kaiba made it back with friends. Now Yugi Moto, Joseph Wheeler, and Mokuba Kaiba have joined the dear CEO in his own trap." Gansley explained.

"_Mokuba_ went in?!" you gasped

"Yes, which is perfect" Johnson replied.

"You do know you have to have a _Kaiba_ to run the company. You now have both trapped, so your plan has already failed." you told them

"There's a loop hole my dear" Leichter commented.

"What do your mean Leicter?" you growled glaring at the southern man.

"We have to have a Kaiba family member or someone in a 'relationship' with one in the case of the members being unmarried. That's all thanks to the change made by Gozaburo Kaiba himself in his will. That means all we need is you until we gain full control. After that, you have no use." Johnson answered you. Your eyes opened wide. You had never heard about that, and now you were in the middle of it all.

"What makes you think I'll cooperate." you told them in a deadly tone.

"If you value your own life you will" Gansley barked. Then you felt something poked in your back and a click of a gun.

"Listen to them sweet heart cause I'm not afraid to pull this trigger." You heard a voice from behind you whisper. You tensed up and didn't dare move.

"You catch our drift Missy?" Nezbitt commented. You nodded your head not wanting to speak..

"Now on with the next phase. We need you for this Miss Silvers. You see to make sure they don't get out, the five of us will beat them personally. We need you to put us in at the end where we shall defeat anyone who made it far enough, and keep their minds in the game forever." Crump summed up. You gulped realizing you were sealing your own friends' fates.

"Is there another way. _please_!" You pleaded not wanting to go through with this.

"You _dare_ defy us knowing well the penalties you will suffer?" Johnson yelled.

"I'd rather _die_ then see my friends hurt!" you spatted

"We can arrange that" the person behind you whispered again once again poking the barrel of the gun in your back.

"I'll get you in" you barely whispered.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear you Miss" Nezbitt teased you.

"I'll get you _in_" you yelled clinching your fists.

"Good.." Johnson told you, "Taker her" He told the guards. Something was thrown over you blinding your view while someone picked you up.

"_Let me go!_ I can walk" You yelled struggling.

"No, you are to be carried, so don't make things harder on yourself." Leichter spoke.

You didn't care what he said. If he knew you any then he would know you would fight till the end. You struggled until you felt yourself falling to the floor. You hit the floor and the blanket was yanked off of you. You stood in a room you had never seen before, but it looked like the room you had been working in all day with the pods and everything. The five men walked over their own pod and placed their decks in the right place. You were dragged over to the console by two of the security. They threw you to the ground in front of the console.

"Hurry it up girl before we get impatient" one of the guards commanded. You scrambled to our feet and started running things.

"Don't forget wrap it up after one hour" Leichter reminded them.

What did he mean by that? You thought to yourself as you closed the pods and ran the program where they wanted it. Without warning, you were pushed and forced to the floor. Your wrists were tied behind you back and you were sitting in a position where you would need assistance to stand.

"Well, it seems the bosses will have no more use for you here soon." One guard spoke turning his chair around so you came face to face to him. You sat there in fear not knowing what was to become of you.

(Yugi's POV)

You and the others had made it to the castle you were sposed to go to. You all were quite surprised when you found Mai and had her tag along. You all walked in and were led to what seemed the main hall. There you all were pretty shocked. There on the throne seemed to be a princess but there was one big shocker.

"It can't be " you gasped looking at the girl.

"Yug, That girl looks just like....." Joey started but he was cut off by Mokuba,

"_me!_" he gasped.

You all were right. She looked a lot like Mokuba, but girlish. The girl walked down and stood in front of the four of you.

"I am Princess Adina, and this is the kingdom of Simlau" she introduced.

(To save time I will give a quick summary)

~SUMMARY~

OK, Yugi and the others were said to be the legendary heroes who would save the kingdom. They all go off and start to head for the dark fortress in the sky (I can't remember the name, but it's actually a card) Mokuba gets captured but the others know where he's being taken. He's supposedly going to be a sacrifice to the Great Dragon. unknown to them Mokuba wanted to get captured knowing they'd take him to Seto, so he could give Seto his deck.

On Seto's side of the story, he was captured by the Witty Phantom (Which was a character he created) Witty told him how the Big Five changed the rules of the game and how him or Nikki have any control of the game anymore, and how things are now _real_. If they die in the game, well say tata person. OK Well Mokuba shows up after he's captured, but tricks the phantom and gives Seto his deck and Seto defeats the Witty Phantom. They find Yugi and the others. Now they have pretty much beaten the game but there's one obstacle.... _The Big Five!_ They are in some place and the duel starts. It determines who leaves the Virtual Nightmare and who stays. OK,OK, now....

~END SUMMARY~

(Nicole's POV)

You were forced to just sit there and watch trying to make heads and tails of a screen ahead of you.

"You have no idea what's going to happen do you?" one of the men laughed as he sat there polishing his weapon.

"I'm sorry but psychic wasn't on my job description when I applied here. What was on yours, simple minded monkey to do simplistic tasks?"

"_What did you just say?_" the man replied hitting your across the side of your face, weapon still in hand.

You had to admit that that hurt like _hell. _The force was great enough to take you from a sitting position to one lying on the ground.

"Hea! Cool it! They said she was a smart ass remember? Don't let her get under your skin." The other pointed out, "Besides, we still have another half hour before we can finish the job. Don't go killing her just yet."

Your attention was caught as you tried to shift your position to sit back up

"Sit backup!" the second goon sighed pulling you back up quickly.

(Seto's POV)

It was only Yugi and you. Mokuba had been hit and lost. All you could hope for was that what that phantom had said was not true. The duel went on, and you now had your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Yugi had his Buster Blader. You drew and got Polymerization . That gave you and Idea. You had now the way to beat these five for good and get out of here. You fussed your dragon and his monster and made a monster that defeated theirs hands down. You ordered the monster to attack and you won the duel. You and Yugi suddenly had a change of scenery, and you were in what seemed to be a castle. The one you designed for the game. Then it hit you. The character you designed walked up to you and said you had won and for your deeds she would revive all the lost members.

'Wait,' you thought to yourself. 'That means...'

Suddenly you looked over and saw Yugi's two friends, but most of all you saw Mokuba. You all were unvertualized and you woke up in the pods. You quickly got out relived to be out of there, but then something caught your attention.

"Where's Nicole?" You asked Gardner. Then you heard Mokuba,

"Seto, we have to find her. They took Nikki away after she sent me to get Yugi and the others. We don't know where she is." Mokuba explained at the brink of tears.

You couldn't believe this. They not only tried you and your brother but her as well. There was only one other room in this building that had the pods in them and you dashed for there. Hoping nothing had happened to her.....

(Nicole POV)

"Hour's up" one of the guards told the other.

"Alright then. We do what the bosses told us to." he responded raising his gun to the back of your head. Reality began to set in as you realized the seriousness in the situation. These guys were really going to kill you!

"Don't worry missy, you won't feel it. You won't have the time to. You'll be gone before you have the chance to feel pain." The one with the gun told you. You heard as the gun clicked symbolizing that is was ready to fire.

"Good bye girly" he spoke as you closed your eyes and prepared for the gun to go off ending it all

"Stop right there" you heard a familiar voice. You opened you eyes and saw Seto in the door way angry as ever.

"How did you-" one of the guards began to panic.

"Well, it seems you made it out alive Kaiba, but I don't think we can say the same about the girl." The other pointed out jerking you to your feet and pressed the barrel of the gun to your head.

"Keep her out of this" Seto yelled.

"No, we were given orders to take care of her, and we need to finish those orders." he told Seto as he began to back up. You knew where he was going. There was an emergency exit just behind you, and he was using you to get there, so he could get away. He continued to take steps back.

"I said leave her out of this." Seto growled walking to match the guy's steps.

"You want her back Kaiba..." the guard spoke as you had made it to the door, "Then, _catch_" a sharp pain ripped through your shoulder as you heard the weapon behind you go off before he threw you forward, and they both took the exit running away. You braced your self to make contact with the ground, but something caught you. You opened your eyes and noticed that Seto had caught you. He quickly took off the ties around your wrists and softly removed the tape from your mouth. You couldn't hold yourself any longer. With your one good arm. You threw your arm around his neck and hugged him tightly as you began to cry.

"I thought I lost you" you whispered through your tears.

"I'm right here" he assured you holding you tightly

You nodded feeling yourself getting sleepy. You had to fight it, but everything had caught up to you.

"Nic...Nic...." you heard Seto's voice. You were so dazed you now were starting to lose your vision. "Nic look at me" you heard him again as you felt a hand on your face. You tried your best to focus, but you couldn't see. That's where you lost the battle to stay awake....

(Seto's POV)

She suddenly closed her eyes and fell forward so she now leaned against you. This couldn't be happening.

"Nic... come on wake up" you pleaded to her trying to wake her up.

She wouldn't respond. You took out your phone and dialed the number for one of the doctors. You told him to meet you at your house and he agreed. You then started to pick Nicole up when you heard the others walk in.

"What happened?" Wheeler demanded.

"What's it look like Wheeler? They got to her, but I interrupted before they could finish her off" you explained.

"Kaiba we need to get her to a hospital for her shoulder" Gardner pressed.

"Don't even bother, I'm meeting someone at my place, and they'll take care of her" you told them as you began to take Nicole out.

You rushed her back home and took her to her room where the doctor was waiting. He had you leave while he took care of her. You nervously waited outside of her room not knowing what was going to happen. After awhile the doctor came out closing the door behind him.

"How is she?" you immieaditly asked him.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, the bullet didn't hit any major blood vesicles, and no fractures, but I am still a little concerned."

"What do you mean?" you asked.

"The wound in her left shoulder. Even though the bullet didn't hit the major blood vessel, it may have done other damage" he started to explain.

"What's wrong?" you asked becoming scared.

"The bullet may have severed a major cluster of nerves that lead down to the arm. I won't be able to tell until she wakes up. "

"And what if it did?" You asked weighing your worst option.

"Well, it's hard to say, but she may loose all feeling and movement of the arm depending on the extent of the damage."


	60. Chapter 60: Back to Life

PART 60

(Seto's POV)

You were shocked at what you just heard form the doctor.

"Mr. Kaiba, I don't know when she'll wake, but I need you to call me when she does." he told you.

"I will" you told him as he left down the hall.

You walked into her room. There was no light except for the lamp on the nightstand. Carefully, you stood by the side of the bed looking her over. Slowly you took note of the damage. Why did they take it so far? She was almost _killed_, and it was your fault. It was also you that saved her. You saw how her situation was for that brief second. You moved a chair and sat right beside her. She looked so calm. It hurt you seeing her like that.

"I'm sorry Nic." You whispered taking hold of her small soft hand in yours.

"Seto..." you heard a small voice. You looked up at the door and saw Mokuba.

"What is it?" you asked standing to our feet and going over to your brother.

"Is she going to be ok big brother?" He spoke up looking at her sleeping. You knelled down to him.

"I'm sure she's going to be ok. She just needs some sleep right now, so why don't you go on and go to bed." You assured him. He looked to Nicole then back to you.

"Alright big brother...... goodnight" he told you and left the room.

You turned and sat back down beside her. You sat there thinking about what the doctor had told you earlier. How would she change, or would she stay the same? The events of the day began to take their toll on you as you felt your eyes become heavy. You couldn't leave, so you decided to rest on the couch in the room

(FF next morning)

"Seto, wake up." Summoned a familiar voice waking you.

You woke up from whatever state you were in remembering the previous day's events. Looking up, you came face-to face with your head of house staff.

"Ruby, what-"

"I came to get you up. I'm assuming Nicole will stay here, but you have class am I not right?" Ruby stated softly. At the mention of her name, you quickly looked over checking only to find Nic still asleep.

"Has she- has she gotten up yet? Do you know?" You asked quietly in fear of waking her.

"From what I gather no."

Silence fell over you. You just sat there staring at Nic sleeping contemplating where everything went wrong.

"Come on Seto, you need to be getting ready. I can watch over Miss Nicole for you if you want."

"No need Ruby I can get ready if you can grab one of my uniforms for me please. Besides, I'm sure you probably need to go get Mokuba up as well." You stated standing to your feet.

"That's true. He's getting at that age where it's harder to wake him up in the morning." She sighed.

"Well if you could just grab a uniform for me I can get ready here." You requested.

The older woman complied walking out of the room leaving you to get ready.

(Nicole's POV)

Your eyes opened and you found yourself in your room. Did all that you believed happed? Was it all just a nightmare? You sat up then felt pain take over your left arm. You looked to see the bandages. 'that was no dream' you thought to your self as you pushed the covers off of you. You went to stand, but your leg went our under you sending you crashing to the floor.

"Me and my idiotic clumsiness" you mumbled to your self.

"Nic!" you heard someone. Then you felt a pair of arms pick you up off the ground. You came to find yourself staring at a bare muscular chest making your face go at least a thousand shades of red. "I guess we can say you're not leaving today" He spoke as he set you back down on the bed..

"I'm fine" you opposed going to sit up.

"No you're going to stay here until I hear different from the doctor. You're hurt and we're not taking any chances of making it worse." He told you matter-of-factly as he pressed you back down.

You saw he was dressed in his school uniform minus the shirt making you go a little red again. It was kind of embarrassing seeing the two of you were yet to get to that point. From the time you _had_ spent with him, you knew he was fit but you just didn't know that well.

"Nic, are you blushing?"

"No not at all! Having a nice looking guy _shirtless_ in front of me does not intice me at all. I mean _jeez_!" you stated sarcasim heavy in your voice.

"Too much for you?" he smirked leaning over so his face was only centimeters from yours.

"You're always too much. Why do you think I like you so much?" You answered him.

"This...." He whispered as he gently began to kiss you, but he pulled away before you could react.

"Well, that's another reason" you spoke with a smile.

"Look, you stay here, I'm going to finish getting ready." He told you walking back into the bathroom. You were unstunned by a voice at your door.

"Nikki, you're awake." You looked up and saw Mokuba.

"I guess I am" you replied sitting up. He ran and hugged you making sure not to hurt your arm.

"So you're ok now?" he asked looking at you.

"Well, other than needing some pain medication.. I think so." You answered.

"We can't say that until Dr. Akio takes a look at you now you're awake." You heard Seto as he walked back into the room in full uniform. You blushed thinking about two minutes ago.

"Mokuba, why don't you go ahead and eat. I'll be down there in just a minute" Seto told him. Mokuba nodded and left the room. "The doctor told me he would be here in fifteen minutes to check some things. I'll be back, just stay here ok?" he told you kissing the top of your head.

"I wanna take a shower" you told him.

"Not now. Wait until after I get back tonight" he answered.

"What, are _you_ going to give me a bath?" you sarcastically remarked.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea" He chuckled. Your jaw dropped as you looked at him in disbelief at what you just heard. "Just kidding..." he assured you, "Even if I did, you'd be wearing something."

"Well, sometimes I wonder....." you lightly teased.

"Ill be right back" he lightly laughed as he left the room.

You sighed and laid back down. After awhile, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in.." You answered sitting back up. Someone walked in, and you recognized him as the doctor that saw you after the accident a little over six months ago and Seto was right behind him.

"Hello there... glad to see you're awake" he greeted you.

"Hello Dr. Akio" you answered back. He walked next to you and opened his bag.

"My visit is mainly to take a look at your arm. Can you move it at all?" he asked.

You nodded and moved you arm over to where he could take a look at it. He took hold of it and took out what seemed to be a pin out of his bag.

"Now miss, I want you to close your eyes and tell me when you feel something poking you and tell me if the poke hurts." he explained.

"OK..." you clarified as you closed your eyes. A few seconds later you felt the needle poke the end of one of your fingers. "Ouch," you mummered closing your hand in reflex.

"Alright, you did pretty well. I don't see any damage there. Next is strength." he pulled out a little ball, "I want you to take this out of my hand squeeze it then toss it back to me as well as you can" You took the ball and followed his instructions with ease. "Well I must say that I'm amazed once again by you. There seems to be no damage to our left arm. All you really need to be doing now is changing out the bandages and get some rest. You'll be back on your feet in no time" he explained closing his bag an walking over to Seto who stood on the other side of the room and whispered something. Seto nodded and walked the doctor out. A few minutes later, Seto walked back in.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"Nothing" He replied sitting on the bed next to you.

"Then why did he whisper?"

"No real reason"

"O.....K.."

He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. You stay right here. Don't get out of bed. I'll call and check on you, and I'll bring your work form school..."

"What about _work_ work?" you asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just hang out here and I'll be back later" again he gently kissed you then left. You sighed. Now what were you going to do? That's when no other then Ruby walked in with what seemed to be breakfast.

"Morning miss... glad to see you awake and healthy" she greeted you smiling and setting the tray in front of you.

"Thank you so much... I was beginning to wonder what I was going to do today." you joked.

"Well, Seto told me to make sure you had plenty of rest and also you were not to get out of bed." she informed you.

"Yeah, that doesn't leave me much to do.." You sighed.

"Oh, but there is.... when the master was much younger and was ill, he found plenty to do. It just takes some imagination" she explained.

"I guess that's true. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, but how long have you worked for Seto's family?"

"You mean the Kaiba family?"

"Y-yeah. You seem to know a lot about Seto and Mokuba, I was just wondering if you _really_ raised the two?"

"I was employed by the young masters' father. Almost eight years ago was the date I do believe. It was shortly after Seto and Mokuba had arrived here." She stated looking off trying to get the details.

"Arrived? Are their parents divorced?"

"I'm not sure. I never really met Ms. Kaiba, and the older master never talked about her, so I would assume that's a possibility."

"What about the other staff? Wouldn't they know?"

"Actually, I'm the eldest with most time at the house."

"Oh.."

All went quiet and Ruby silently left the room leaving you to your own devices. You decided to entertain yourself for awhile. You read a couple chapters of a book for your English class watched some t.v., and took a deck of playing cards and tossed them over to an empty trash can one at a time seeing how many you could get inside. You were throwing one of the last few when you heard your cell ring. You grabbed it off the nightstand and answered.

"Hello"

"Well, hello there" you heard Seto's voice.

"Aren't you in school, so how are you using your cell?" you asked.

"It is school, but it's also my lunch period, so I'm calling from the courtyard. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine.. bored.. but fine" You told him.

"Bored?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I can't do much when I have to stay in bed you know.." you explained.

He chuckled. "I guess you're right. Don't worry, Mokuba gets out of school in a little bit, and he'll make sure you're not bored.... what have you done today?"

"Well, read, watched some boring soap operas, and well that's about it." you answered.

"Any sleep?"

"No."

"Well, there you go.... get some rest. The doctor said to get some sleep. Look, the bell's about to ring so-"

"I'll talk to you later Seto." You finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah.... bye" he answered as you smiled and hung up. You decided to take his suggestion and took a nap.

You woke up at around two thirty. You had another half hour at least until Mokuba would show up. You read some more when there came a knock at your door, and in popped Mokuba.

"Hea Mokie!!" you smiled.

"Hea.. what have you been doing all day?" he asked curiously.

"Being bored pretty much. Do you have any ideas?" you asked.

"Well, we could play some games." he suggested.

"That would be great you get some games and we cam play right here" you told him. He quickly left and came back with several bored games. "Now this is going to be fun." you giggled placing the games on the table and removing the one on top.

(FF couple days)

That past several days went by and you could finally work your arm without much strain or risk of re-opening the wound. Not to mention the doc came in yesterday while Seto was at school and agreed giving you the clear to go back. Now you decided since it was Friday you were going to go to school and see what everyone was doing. You got up and dressed in your uniform put your things in your bag and walked to the kitchen to find Seto there.

"Hi" you smiled. He looked up and looked somewhat surprised.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked taking your bag for you.

"Well, if the uniform isn't obvious enough for you, then I'll tell you. I'm going to school today."

"No, you don't need to it's Friday, so what's one more day." he told you.

"One more day could be a lot. I want to see how everyone is and what their doing. Now don't argue. I know I'm better enough. I've had plenty of rest and I feel so much better." you countered him.

"You sure?" he asked seeming uneasy.

"Yes I am. Now can I eat?" you answered him walking into the kitchen and fixing yourself a bowl of cereal. You ate quickly then got up and put your dishes away.

"Seto, you ready?" you asked him throwing your bag over your right shoulder. He nodded and stood up coming next to you.

"Here, let me take this" He took your bag and carried it for you.

"Well thank you so much." you smiled walking next to him.

"Come on Mokuba. Time to leave" you called out. Mokuba came rushing down the front stairs.

"You coming today Nikki?" he asked excited.

"Yeah, I'm good enough to take on school even if it's only Friday." You answered him. The three of you loaded the limo and rode to school. You dropped Mokuba off first and it left you and Seto alone.

"Now are you sure you can take on today?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm pretty much back to my old self. I just want to get back to normal." you told him. He smirked. You smiled.

"Ok, now did anything happen this week?" you asked him.

"Nothing really, you did do your work right?" he asked. "Yeah, it was pretty easy." You answered leaning your head on his shoulder.

You stayed like that for the rest of the ride to school. The car stopped at the main gates and Seto gabbed his as well as your bag and climbed out. He helped you out and had the car leave.

"Let's go and get rid of the books you don't need" he suggested.

You nodded and followed him to your locker. You were unlocking it when you heard Taylor,

"_Nikki, you're back!!_" You were suddenly grasped in a hug.

"_Taylor let go!!_" you called out felling your shoulder scream.

"Oh sorry" she whispered embarrassed.

"No need, but next time, warn me please, so I can get a head start on running." you told her opening your locker. You took some of your later class books and switched them for sooner ones.

"How are you doing Nikki?" She asked.

"Fine, my shoulder still hurts a little, but that's it" You explained.

"Well, do you think you're up for a gig tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know about that Nic..." Seto spoke up.

"Oh, come on.. I'm fine Seto. Don't worry about me. Actually, if you're so worried why don't you come with" you told him.

"Well that could work" he agreed.

"Ok, where are we going tonight, what time, and which performance?" you asked.

"Well, place is the same as last week, time is the same as well, but which performance I'll have to check with Mac." she told you.

"Don't worry, I have first period with him and will ask him then. See ya Taylor" you waved walking off.

"See ya!" she called back. You walked to your first class and Seto still carried our books for you.

"Are you really coming tonight?" you asked him.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" he answered.

"Well, I thought you might be busy, but it would be great if you came." you told him.

"Well, tonight, I'm coming with you." he spoke. You made it to your class, and he left for his. "I'll see you at lunch then" he clarified.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." you answered him. He kissed the top of your hair and left. You sat as the students piled in as school started. You were sitting in class when you teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. I thought it would be best I inform you of a recent change of events. As many of you may know that our school board has disallowed any school dances. Well, there was a change made this morning and you being the junior class may want to know that you are going to be planning this year's valentines day dance." The class went wild with cheering. You just sat there. "Children please." the teacher calmed them. "We just need to have every class send a pair representatives to help plan. The dance will be in two weeks on the thirteenth. Who are we going to send?" You raised you hand,

"I can volunteer Mrs." you spoke up

"Me too" Mac agreed .

"Does anyone disagree?" She asked looking everyone over. A series of 'no' and 'no problem' echoed amongst the students.

"Ok then. This class has their representatives. Congratulations Miss Silvers Mr. Glosner!"

(FF that night)

You made it for stage up and went over everything with the band. Then you changed into a pair of pencil leg pants, slip on shoes, and a tight Paramore t-shirt. You guys then got up on stage and had some fun. You sang well that night and did your closer so the next band could perform. You guys finished and walked off stage.

"That was fun" you spoke to the band.

"Yea, I have to agree. It was one of our best in a long while" Mac agreed.

"Great to see you're feeling better Nikki" Sam added.

"Thanks, now, let's go have fun of our own." you suggested.

"Well. What first?" Alex asked.

"Well, I suggest that Nic come with me." You heard Seto as he came up from behind you.

"Hello there" you greeted him with a hug.

"Hello to you too. You were great tonight." he commented.

"Thank you. We believe that too." you spoke letting him go.

"How about you come with me?" he suggested.

"And go where?" you asked out of curiosity.

"Well to dance with me of course" he smirked at you taking your hand.

You followed him to the middle of the floor. The song then changed and 'A Message' by Coldplay started to play. Seto placed his hands on your waist as you brought yours around his neck and the two of you dance as the song played.

My song is love

Love to the loveless, shown

And it goes up

You don't have to be alone

Your heavy heart

Is made of stone

And its so hard to see you clearly

You don't have to be on your own

You don't have to be on your own

And I'm not gonna take it back

Well I'm not gonna say I don't mean that

Your the target that I'm aiming at

And I get that message home

My song is love

My song is love, unknown

And I'm on fire for you, clearly

You don't have to be alone

You don't have to be on your own

And I'm not gonna take it back

And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that

Your the target that I'm aiming at

But I'm nothing on my own

Got to get that message home

And I'm not gonna stand and wait

Not gonna leave it until its much too late

On a platform I'm gonna stand and say

That I'm nothing on my own

And I love you, please come home

My song is love, is love unknown

And I've got to get that message home

The song ended and the two of you kind of stood there looking at each other. He leaned down to kiss you, but suddenly someone bumped into you from behind, breaking it. You looked down.

"Let's take this somewhere else" he suggested whispering in your ear.

You nodded as he once again took your hand and led you out of the crowd of people dancing to an empty booth. You both ordered something to drink. (non-alcoholic peps), and he brought his arm around you and looked at you.

"Now where were we" he whispered right before his pressed his lips gently onto your own. You loved this feeling. He was so soft and gentle not wanting to break you, but soon enough it deepened and he became rougher. You brought your arms around his neck pulling yourself closer to him. You didn't care about the people who saw you like this. All you wanted was this to never end. The pure bliss this one guy could give you. Then suddenly... his cell went off. He broke away from you and sighed aggrivated as he answered his phone.

"What is it?" there was a moment while the person on the other line spoke. "Yes... I know... I'm on my way" he closed his phone and looked to you. "Something has come up I need to go to KC. I'm sorry" he explained.

"Do I need to come as well?" You asked.

"No It's nothing with your department.. I'll see you at home" He stood up and started to leave.

"Wait.." you sighed. He stopped and looked down at you. You stood up in front of him and spoke up. "Not before I say good bye" with that, you kissed him and pulled away. "I'll see you at home Seto" He smiled a _genuine_ smile

"I'll see you at home" he told you walking out and leaving.

You hung around for awhile longer with the gang. You all had a wonderful time. You looked at your watch and decided to go home.

"Guys, I'm going to go ahead and leave. I'll talk to you later ok" you told them grabbing your jacket.

"OK, you need someone to take you home" Mac asked.

"No thanks, I'll walk home. It's so nice out tonight I just have to walk." you told them.

"Then how about I walk ya home?" Joey offered.

"No thanks Joey, you need to take Mai home, and I don't want to think what Seto would do if you walked me home anyway" you politely told him.

"Alright, just be careful." he suggested.

"Don't worry about me, I grew up in a dojo. I _know_ how to fight back." You explained throwing your black trench jacket on.

You walked out of the club and began your walk home. The air was crisp and cool against your face as you walked the empty streets. It was quiet, but it didn't bother you. You liked the silence. Suddenly, the silence was broken by someone's voice.

"_Let me go Lee!!_" You listened and ran to where the voice came from. You ran to the entrance of an ally to see...........


	61. Chapter 61: A New Friend

PART 61

(Nicole's POV)

a guy about your age. He had hold of a girl who too was your age.. He didn't notice you as he took out a pocket knife.

"You know the punishment Heather" he sneered.

You ran up and just hit the guy as hard as you could in the head causing him to let the girl go and stumble a few feet. He looked at you.

"Who are you? This is none of your business" He snapped.

"The name's Nicole, and it became my business when you pulled out the blade on... I want to say Heather, and you're Lee" You snapped back taking your stance.

"Well, you know my name, but do you really think you can take _me_ on girl?" he hissed.

"Maybe not alone, but who said I'm not going to help?" you heard a voice. You looked over beside you to see Heather. She too had taken her own stance. You shot your glare back to Lee. He looked at the two of you.

"I'll finish what I started Heather. You can count on that." he growled right before he ran the other direction.

"Yeah! We'll finish it. _Right here_!" you yelled as you began to run after him, but were stopped by a hand grabbing your wrist. You looked back to see Heather.

"Just don't" she told you.

"Why not? He just-"

"Don't worry about him" She assured you letting your wrist go.

You looked into the direction which Lee had left in, "You better keep running Lee. I don't EVER want to see your face again" You yelled into the darkness. You turned back to Heather. "Hi, I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nikki. Are you ok?" you asked holding out your hand. She looked at you,

"Yeah, I'm Heather.... Heather Owens. Thanks for your help." She answered shaking your hand.

"No problem. There are a lot of creeps in this city. I wonder what his story is?" you sighed.

"I'd rather not say at the moment" she told you. "That's fine. I'm a complete stranger. I shouldn't have even asked." you spoke looking at her.

She was your age with dark brown hair like your own. Her eyes were blue like Seto's eyes. The look in her eye was weird though. Like they weren't decided on what emotion to potray. Instead, they seemed to be reading you somehow.

"Do you live around here?" you asked her.

"How should I put this.... I just moved here and kind of well" She paused looking for words, "I kind of.. got lost" she answered not wanting the getting lost part.

"First days are always the hardest, espically in a city this big. I learned that from experience. How about we go to my... well, I should say my boy friend's house and we can get you un-lost." You proposed. She at first looked unsure and it seemed as if she were reading you again.

"If it doesn't cause you any trouble, I guess I could accept" she finally agreed.

"Great!! Just follow me" You told her....

(Heather's POV)

You were completely lost, in this new city.

"Great! Which way was it back home?" You asked out loud as you turned down an alley way, hoping it was the right way. But it wasn't, "Fabulous! Another dead end!" You say in an annoyed and frustrated tone.

"You're exactly right Heather!!" A smug voice spoke up, which led you to freeze in you position, 'Move!! Move!!' You screamed to yourself mentally, you turned to face, Lee, slight fear running down your spine. He took a step forward,

"Back _off_!" You say angrily to him.

"Aww! Don't you want to play Heather?" He asked in a taunting voice, then he quickly launched himself at you. You dodged out of the way, but unfortunately you had your back to him. Before you could do anything Lee had wrapped his meat hooks around you, pinning your arms against your sides.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!!!" You say bitterly to Lee as you struggled to get out of his grasp, but failing miserably.

"Not till I'm done with you!" You whispered dangerously in your ear. Anger was rising in you, along with fear of what he had promised to do since you have met him. "You are all mine Heather!" Lee muttered. You threw your head and head butted him in the face. Instead giving you the desired effect of letting you go he tightened his grip.

"Not a smart move!!" He stated spitefully.

"_Let me go Lee!!_" You screamed out as you struggled again, when you felt him, holding you with one arm as he reached into his pocket and took out that pocket knife that you have known all too well.

"You know the punishment Heather!" He sneered at you.

You continued to struggle, trying desperately to get away. Suddenly you were thrown forward as you felt Lee being knocked to the side by a great force. Instantly making you stumble forward, landing on your hands and knees. You looked up and turned to see a girl with brown hair and deep brown eyes, filled with anger, who was about your age.

"Who are you? This is none of your business" Lee stated venomously towards your rescuer.

"The name's Nicole, and it became my business when you pulled out the blade on... I want to say Heather, and you're Lee!" The girl snapped back at Lee, as she took a fighting stance, which you were familiar with.

'She knows martial arts.' You thought, as you stood up and looked angrily towards Lee as he hissed towards her,

"Well, you know my name, but do you really think you can take _me_ on girl." You knew how vicious Lee would get, and you anger rose at the thought that he was going to harm someone else just to get to you.

Your anger came focus and you spoke up, "Maybe not alone, but who said I'm not going to help!" preparing yourself, to take on Lee again, as you took your position next to Nicole, refusing to take your eyes off him for a second.

Lee looked at both of you angrily, and then bitterly stated to you, "I'll finish what I started Heather. You can count on that." You didn't flinch or moved, but you knew that he meant it, as he began to run away.

"Yeah, We'll finish it. Right here!" The girl shouted angrily as she made a move to run after him.

You couldn't let her do that, you won't let another person be hurt because of you. So you grabbed her wrist gently but firmly, she stopped and instantly turned to look at you.

"Just don't." You say in a soft voice as you looked at the direction Lee ran off in.

"Why not? He just-" She started to say, in a slightly surprise voice by your decision.

"Don't worry about him!" You say reassuringly to her as you let go of her wrist. This seemed to persuaded the girl to stop her pursuit after Lee.

"You better keep running Lee. I don't _ever_ want to see your face again!"

'Boy! This girl dishes it out as I do when I'm angry!' You thought to yourself as she faced you, with her eyes becoming calm and full of kindness.

"Hi, I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nikki. Are you ok?" She asked in a concerned voice. This took you back a little as she held out her hand, no one has ever been this nice to you before, so you decided to stay polite to play it safe.

"Yeah, I'm Heather.... Heather Owens. Thanks for your help." You say as you shook her hand.

"No problem. There are a lot of creeps in this city. I wonder what his story is?" Nikki told you with a smile. You became a little recluse at her out loud question.

"I'd rather not say at the moment." You say softly, feeling a little uneasy, believing that she would push the subject.

"That's fine. I'm a complete stranger. I shouldn't have even asked." She stated sweetly to you. '

OK what's her game!!' You thought suspiciously as you looked into her eyes, to see if she was being false behind her intentions. To your surprise, she was genuine, she was actually concerned about your well being.

"Do you live around here?" Nikki asked, snapping you out of your gaze. Making you feel embarrassed.

"How should I put this.... I just moved here and kind of well..." You tried to find other words to describe your situation, but unfortunately there was none. So bracing yourself for being laughed at you said quickly, "I kind of.. got lost."

"First days are always the hardest, especially in a city this big. I learned that from experience. How about we go to my... well, I should say my boy friend's house and we can get you un-lost?" She suggested simply. You looked into her eyes again to see if she wasn't messing with your head, but yet again she was genuine and you were beginning to like Nikki.

"If it doesn't cause you any trouble. I guess I could accept." You agreed to her offer.

"Great!! Just follow me." She said nicely, turning around to lead you out of the alley.

You followed Nikki, towards her boyfriend's home, noticing that the area was coming more and more secluded as you made your way towards it. Nikki was happily chatting to you, asking all sort of questions.

"So if you are not from around here, where are you from?" Nikki asked curiously.

"Ummm. I used to live in England. My dad was in the RAF and we moved around different bases all across the country." You say softly, slowly gaining confident around this girl.

"RAF?" She questioned you.

"Oh er.. the Royal Air Force. He was a chef." You said quickly.

"Oh so you live near the base that is here I think it's by the coast.."

"No he retired, we moved here because, most of my mother's family is over here." You say now smiling at Nikki.

"Oh what does you mother do?" You instantly had a sad expression on your face, you didn't know why but you felt you could trust her with this piece of knowledge about you.

"M..My mother died... when I was one year old.

(Nicole's POV)

You were stunned with that answer. How could you have been so prying.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry" you whispered feeling ashamed having her think of her mother like that.

"It's OK.. really. But we moved here, and my dad is the chef at the restaurant my uncle owns It's a really great place that just opened." she tried changing the subject.

"I might want to come to this place you're telling me about. It sounds really nice." you commented considering talking Seto into going.

"It'd be nice. Where do you go to school?" she inquired.

"Well, I along with all my friends go to Domino High." you answered her.

"Well, I guess I can say that I already know at least one of my class mates" she commented.

"That's where you're going" you asked surprised. She nodded sticking her hands in her pocket.

"That's great. You can meet the gang and the band... Here we are" you stopped at the gate. Her face went into shock when she realized what you meant by a 'house'.

"_You_ live _here?_" she gasped.

"Oh.. I forgot to mention.. Have you ever heard of Kaiba Corp.?" you asked sheepishly looking for a better way to explain this.

"Well, I saw a big building that had that name when my plane came in to the city?" she responded still stunned.

"I work there, and the guy I'm dating... he uh..... runs it, but don't get me twisted... he's our age." you explained trying not to make it sound like you were dating some geezer twice your age.

"Wait are you telling me your boyfriend is Seto Kaiba?" she asked as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah, he is, why do you ask?" you questioned curiously. Really, you wanted to know.

"He is wicked duelist, I've followed most of his duels, I hope to be as good as him one day." You became a little suspicious

"You're not like one of those crazy girls are you?" you asked cautiously.

"Oh no no! I mean he is good looking but not really my type you know. I'm just interested in his dueling career." she answered reassuringly.

"Come on, I think you might want to meet him if he's home yet." you proposed motioning her to the front door. You walked up and went inside hanging up your jackets.

"Nikki, You're home." You heard Mokuba's voice as he came running down the steps.

"I am... How about your brother?" you asked giving the pre-teen a hug.

"I thought he was with you.." He looked to see Heather, "Hi, I'm Mokuba, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Heather Owens. I guess you can call me a friend of Nikki's" Heather responded with a smile.

"Well a friend of hers is a friend of mine." he smiled back, "Nikki, I thought Seto was with you.." he continued looking over to you.

"He _was_, but he got a call saying that they needed him at K.C, but he told me that he didn't need me there, so after awhile I walked home meeting Heather along the way." You looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was eleven thirty. "Mokuba, It's real late. How about you go on to bed? It's no use waiting for your brother. Knowing him, he won't be back until one or two in the morning. You'll see him when you wake up" you explained sending him off.

"Oh alright" he sighed going to his room.

You turned back to Heather who still stood in the main entrance area. "Come on in here and sit down. Do you know your phone number, so you can call your dad? I bet he's worried" you suggested holding out a phone.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" she agreed taking the phone and walking into the living room.

She punched in the number and waited. You went into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate for the two of you. As you came back out, she had just finished the conversation.

"Well, my dad knows I'm not somewhere totally lost."

"Here to warm you up a little." you handed her a cup.

"Thanks" she took it carefully.

"So where do you live?" you asked trying taking a seat.

"Kelly Ave. do you know where it is?" she asked. You were stunned, that's where your old house was.

"I sure do. I actually used to live on that street. It's a very nice. I mean even the kids are pretty good.." you responded sipping on your cocoa.

"Speaking of kids.. How old is Mokuba?" she asked curiously.

"Well, he's eleven, but he turns twelve in a few months." you replied.

"That's funny." she giggled.

"And why is that?"

"Well, my uncle has two boys, whom are twins I should add, and they're his age. They continuously complain saying there aren't any kids their age, but Mokuba is"

"Yeah, I know the feeling.." then you heard the front door open.

You got up setting your drink on the coffee table as you checked to see who is was. Of course you saw Seto placing his coat up, and looking somewhat angry.

"What's wrong?" you asked. He looked up and seemed surprised to see you.

"Nothing..What are you doing up this late?" he changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, come here. I want you to meet someone" you giggled grabbing his arm and bringing him into the living room. Heather stood up and looked at the two of you. "Seto, this is Heather Owens. I met her on my way home. She just moved here, and will be going to our school." you spoke motioning to Heather, "And Heather, This is Seto Kaiba. Mokuba's older brother" you introduced.

"Um hello Mr. Kaiba" Heather mummered taking out her hand.

"Hello" Seto spoke shaking her hand but not putting on a smile. "Nic, what's going on?" he asked turning his attention to you.

"Oh, well, I was on my way home and found Heather.. She was.... needing some help, and she was lost, so I brought her here, so we could get her un-lost, and we were doing that when you came back, and I must say I'm impressed. Home before midnight I congratulate you." you replied.

"Well, you might want to take her home then, it's late." he pointed out looking at his watch..

"Yeah, doing that now. Come on Heather, we'll take my car" you smiled.

Heather followed you to your car and you both got in. You drove taking the route you always did as if you were going back to your original Domino home.

"Do you know the house number Heather?" you asked turning onto the street.

"Um sort of, I really know where the house is. It should be right up here to your right" she answered. You went down a few houses. "There it is. The one with the porch light on." You were amazed with the house she pointed at.

"You gotta be kidding me" you gasped pulling into the driveway.

"What??" she asked utterly confused.

"You may call this fate, but this was _my_ house before I moved away the first time" you answered turning the car off.

"Really. That's just funny" she replied getting out. You followed her to the door as she took out a key.

"So I guess you know this house more then I do?" she commented.

"I was only here for six months but yeah." you answered. She was about to unlock the door when it swung open. You saw an older man standing there.

"Um hi daddy" Heather spoke up.

"Heather where have you been" her father sighed hugging the 17 year old.

"I called you dad, and told you I was ok" she pointed out.

"Yes, but I still can't help but worry about the friend you said you were with." he countered not noticing you standing to the side.

"That would be me sir." you spoke up walking you to the porch, "Hello Mr. Owens. I'm Nicole Silvers, but you can call me Nikki. I'm Heather's friend and classmate" you introduced yourself holding your hand out

"Hello Nikki. Thank you for watching over my daughter" he responded shaking our hand.

"I never thought I'd see this place again" you sighed looking around the front yard. Mr. Owens looked confused.

"Dad, you may say this is weird, but she used to live here" Heather told him.

"Really now.. The maybe you could tell me how to work this microwave in here" He questioned motioning you and Heather to come in.

"Sure, I had many a battle with that thing" you accepted walking into the familiar house.

You talked to Mr. Owens as you showed him the trick with the very stubborn microwave you had a problem with when you lived there.

"Well thank you Nikki. I greatly appreciate it." he thanked you.

"I guess I'll see you at school Monday" Heather asked walking into the kitchen.

"How about tomorrow? Knowing the gang, they would want to meet you, and they will most likely be wanting to have some fun somewhere tomorrow. I just need to know your number, and I can call you" you suggested.

"I don't know.. We have a lot of unpacking to do"

"It's ok Heather, I insist that you go. Go on and make new friends. We can always unpack later." her father pressed. "I guess I could go" she agreed writing her number down on a piece of paper and then handing it to you.

"Well then I'll call you sometime tomorrow Heather. I gotta go. I need to sleep as well." you pointed out as you left.

"Bye Nikki" Heather told you.

"Goodnight" you called back as you left to your car and traveled back to the mansion.

You walked in and put your coat away and started walking to your room. You walked into your room, but suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around you. You started to act out of reflex, but you heard Seto's voice which calmed you.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but what took you so long?" You sighed.

"Geez Seto. You may want to work in a haunted house this Halloween, cause you scared the crap out of me" you muttered calming yourself down.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you." he chuckled turning you around, but keeping his arms around you.

"Well, I accept the apology, but just don't do that again unless you seriously want to be in some pain" you smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind" he commented bringing you closer to him. That made you notice he had changed. He was now in a t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"My my.. Seto Kaiba looking like a normal person, and not in a suit" you teased.

"I can be normal if I want to be" he defended.

"Oh really" you teased again wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Shall I prove it to you" he proposed.

"Yeah.. why don't you do that." you challenged him.

You at first were confused, but then suddenly you felt as he gave you an unimaginable kiss.

*********(Do note: if you are NOT comfortable reading lemon type material, I would suggest you skip to next section which I will mark off) *********

The kiss trailed form your lips to your cheek to your neck then shoulder and back up again

*********(There! Marked off like I said.) *********

Suddenly, something came to your head. "Seto.." you interrupted, placing your hands against his chest, "Please, not now.... Mokuba....." you pointed out to him.

He stopped and looked at you. "You're right" He got off of you and sat on the side of the bed, "I guess I'll see you in the morning" He spoke softly as he began to stand to his feet.

"Seto, wait" you stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He stopped and looked back at you in confusion. "Just because we can't do _that_ doesn't mean you can't stay here you know" you smiled at him as you sat up.

"You sure?" he clarified.

"Yeah," you answered pulling him back down so he was beside you again

"I'm gonna change real quick" You told him getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom. You came back out in a black pair of gym-like shorts and a pink tank top. You walked out to see him lying there. "Hea" you whispered lying next to him.

"Hea.." he answered wrapping one of his arms at your waist. You moved so your back sat right against his chest.

"Goodnight Seto..." you mummered closing your eyes.

"Goodnight...Nic" He whispered back and kissed your shoulder before falling asleep with you in his arms...


	62. Chapter 62: How Cute!

(PART 62)

(Mokuba's POV)

You woke up early the next morning and went to Seto's room. You were surprised to find him not there. 'Where is he' you thought to yourself. Then you thought Nikki might know. You were going to hang out with the two of them today since it was Saturday and all, so you went back to your room and grabbed a camera. You looked in the kitchen and everywhere else Seto might be. 'Did he sleep at KC last night?' you thought to yourself. What was even stranger was Nikki wasn't anywhere either. There was only one place you haven't looked yet. You walked down the hallway and made it to Nikki's room. You knocked softly and got no answer. She might still be sleeping, so you decided to pop your head in, and see. You soundlessly turned the knob to her room and stepped inside. You looked and suppressed your laughter. No wonder you couldn't find your brother. You then remembered the camera around your neck and decided to take a picture. They were so... dare you say it.. cute. Your brother looked calm and peaceful as Nikki was just herself, bur she just had her eyes closed. You took the video camera you had and set it on the dresser by the bed, so you could use the regular camera. You held up the camera and clicked the button that took the picture. There was a flash. 'oh crap.. I forgot to change the setting' you thought as you noticed your brother stir. You quickly yet quietly hit the floor and got under the bed. You held your breath as you heard him wake up. You just listened to the conversation above........

(Seto's POV)

You woke up for some reason. You sat up and then looked over at the still sleeping Nicole next to you. You leaned over and brushed some hair from the front of her face as you kissed her cheek. As if she were sleeping beauty her eyes slowly opened revealing the dark brown eyes behind.

"Morning beautiful" you whispered running your hand over her arm. She turned to face you.

"Is it morning already?" she groaned shifting closer to you still in a sleepy daze. You smirked looking at her. She was so beautiful. She was like no other girl you had met before. You ran your hand through her silky brown hair,

"I'm sorry to say, but yes it's morning already?" you answered her.

"No...I wanna stay right here where it's warm." she whispered covering her face with her hands like a child. You couldn't help but smile at her at this moment. You took hold of her hands with your own and removed them from her face. She looked at you and smiled. Oh how you loved her smile. It just sent a weird but good feeling through you when you saw her happy.

"Now why don't you want to get up?" you teased her

"Because it's nice right here. If I got out right now, I'd be so cold, but it's warm right here.... Also you're right here, so how can life be any better?" she told you smiling even brighter. You smiled back at her sweet face. You then had a thought. You leaned closer and kissed her soft sweet lips.

"That's how life can get better." you pointed out. She placed her fingers on her lips.

"You really know how to make my morning don't you?" she asked.

"You can say that." you answered her. She gave out a sigh.

"Well, I guess we have to get up." Now you were the one not wanting to move.

"And why would that be?" you asked wrapping an arm around her." She smirked.

"Let me think.... It's about four and three quarter feet tall black hair and answers to the name of Mokuba. He bound to have woken up by now, and with our luck is going to come running in here looking for me or you, and I don't think it be wise him finding us here like this." She was right. Suddenly you heard something....

(Nicole's POV)

Seto just asked you why you should get up, so you decided to answer him.

"Let me think.... It's about four and three quarter feet tall black hair and answers to the name of Mokuba. He bound to have woken up by now, and with our luck is going to come running in here looking for me or you, and I don't think it be wise him finding us here like this." you told him with a smirk on your face.

Then you heard what seemed to be very soft laughter. It was not the right pitch to be Seto, and it surely wasn't you...

"Seto...." you asked.

"What is it?" he answered looking as if he had heard it to.

"Did you just hear something?" you asked him.

"I thought it was you" he pointed out. You shook your head no. His eyes went a little wide hearing your response.

"It surely wasn't me." he told you.

"Well if it wasn't you, and I _know_ it wasn't me then what _was_ it?" you asked trying to figure things out. Then something caught your eye. You saw a camera on your dresser and you had one idea who it belonged to.

"Seto.." you whispered. He looked at you again. You then without saying anything pointed to the camera. He looked back and got the same idea as you. He smirked and nodded at you agreeing at your suspicions. You leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I say we play a little and find him" He looked at you surprised at first but silently agreed.

"I think it was just something outside don't worry about it" he explained quickly catching on to your plan.

"Let's go ahead and get up." you suggested.

"You can, but I'm staying right here." he protested.

"Alright then. I'll get up." you pressed on getting out of the bed.

You walked around the room seeming to be getting ready when you were really looking around the room to see where your little hiding friend was.

"Seto, I can't find my black blouse. Have you seen it?" you asked motioning him to check the closet. He caught the hint and nodded to you.

"No. I thought you had it in the closet." he answered you opening the closet and seeming to go through the clothes. He turned back to you and nodded no. That left one place the kid could hide.

"Seto..." you spoke pointing to the bed as you started to walk back over to it.

"What?" he asked catching on.

"Have you ever had the feeling.... you were being watched" you asked as you stopped at the side of the bed.

"Why do you ask" he spoke taking his spot on the other side. You held up your hand to start a count down.

"No reason.." you held up three fingers "Just...." took one down leaving two, "Wondering....." You took another leaving one "You know..." you took away the final finger and shot to the floor "HI MOKUBA!!!" you spoke. He screamed in shock, but Seto did his part and brought the pre-teen out from under the bed. You both looked at him.

"Hi there.. Nice to see you two" he spoke cracking a smile.

"Well hello to you too" you spoke back getting off the floor and looking at him.

"Exactly how long have you been down there Mokuba?" Seto asked a little sternly.

"How long have you known I've been there?" He asked back.

"Well, we asked first" you spoke up crossing your arms.

"Not long I swear... only like two minutes." he defended.. You giggled at the sight of the two brothers. Seto had little Mokuba held with one arm and Mokuba looking as innocent as he could. Seto looked at you kind of funny.

"What's so funny Nic?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really, just how innocent Mokuba looks right now.... Look, I'm going to take a shower so... both of you out" you answered shewing both boys out of your room.

You took a quick shower and changed into some comfy clothes. You put on a blue jean skirt and a black t-shirt that had a Blue Eyes White Dragon chibi on the front sleeping and said 'I look cute' and the same dragon on the back, but he was awake and about to attack and read, 'but I may bite' and a pair of black flip flops. You pulled your hair back and walked out of your room into the kitchen where you found Seto had changed into his normal attire (black slacks and black turtle neck) and was reading the paper. Mokuba was busy eating his bowl of cereal.

"Ello" you chirped walking in and getting your breakfast. Both boys looked up at you.

"Good morning" Seto replied with a slight smirk looking at your choice of attire. You could tell by the way his eyes wandered that he was really liking the look. You smiled back and brought your breakfast to the table and ate.

"So Nikki.. What are we going to do today?" You took a break from your breakfast.

"Well Mokuba, you know that girl you met last night?"

"Yeah... Heather? She was nice"

"Well I thought about introducing her to everyone, so then she would have plenty of friends and help when it comes to her first day of school on Monday." You explained resuming your breakfast.

"Speaking of her" Seto commented looking at you, "How did the two of you meet? You said you met her on your way home when she was in some 'trouble'" He emphasized the word trouble setting the paper down on the table.

"Long story. I'll explain later" you told him.

"There's something else I wanted to ask you" he mentioned.

"And what's that?" you pressed on.

"I heard you were one of the ones planning the dance coming up in two weeks." he told you.

"That's true. Mac and I are the ones from our class our first meeting is actually today from 6 to 8. Why do you ask?" you replied.

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs.. Call me when we're leaving." Mokuba explained leaving the room. You watched Mokuba leave and then turned back to Seto who was staring at you.

"_What?_" you sighed. He stood up and walked to you.

"You need a date to the dance right?" He asked taking hold of your hands and pulling you to your feet.

"And who said I didn't already have one?" you teased.

"And who would this 'other' guy be may I ask?" he pressed bringing you close to him.

"Hmmmm" you thought for a second, "Maybe I was already asked by Joey" you answered. His face suddenly changed and you felt his grip tighten slightly.

"You know I'm kidding right? Joey's going with Mai..... and why would I even think that when I have you right here?" You explained wrapping your arms at his neck.

"So it's a yes?" He asked leaning closer. You closed the gap between the two of you bringing him into a nice kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" you asked pulling away.

"I don't know.. the jury's still out on that one.." He commented bringing you right up against him and covering your mouth with his own taking you somewhat by surprise. "Now I have my answer" he smirked pulling away.

"Well good cause..." you were leaning closer to him again, but suddenly your cell went off....

"Excuse me" you sighed answering your phone.

"Hello"

"Nikki.. Hi it's me Tea" you heard Tea's voice.

"Hea Tea.... What's going on? I didn't think you guys would be up this early.." You asked.

"Well, it's ten thirty on a Saturday morning where else would we be?" she sarcastically pointed out.

"Let me guess, you guys are at the mall awaiting my arrival."

"Why else would I have called you ditz" she snickered.

"I dunno.. maybe to tell me you _finally_ asked Yugi out or something along those lines. _And_ I'm _not_ a ditz. I'm just challenged in realizing the obvious.. so fermer en haut." you explained.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked confused/surprised.

"Je ne sais pas" You laughed getting a kick out of this.

"Gr... you know I hate it when you bust out in French Nikki" she wined.

"Poor baby.. Do you need cheese to go with that wine..just kidding... Anyways, I'll be over there in half an hour. I have to pick someone up first." you told her.

"Well ok.. bye"

"Bye" You closed your phone and walked back into the kitchen to see Seto waiting.

"I have to go.. That was Tea, and everyone's waiting" You explained putting your dishes away.. he looked at his watch.

"I need to be leaving as well. There's a meeting with Oshikawa Industries this morning, so what time do you plan being home?" he asked.

"I really don't know. I have no clue what everyone has planned, but I'll say eight thirty at the latest. Mokuba will be back by five thirty, cause I have that meeting at six, so I'll bring him back before that but I'll have my phone with me" You explicated.

"Good, I'll call you later" he smirked kissing your cheek.

"Alright.... bye" you spoke grabbing your keys and leaving the room.

"Oh Nic" He called out.

"Yes," you answered turning back around.

"I like the shirt." He commented.

"Well thank you. I like it too....Bye" you told him leaving. "Mokuba, time to go bud" you called out walking into the main entrance hall. You heard the patter of feet as Mokuba appeared at the top of the stairs. "Come on, we still have to pick up Heather" you explained walking to the door. You took your phone out and dialed the number Heather gave you last night and waited for someone to answer. You heard it ring twice when someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello, Owens residence..."

"Hello Heather. It's me Nikki.." you spoke getting in your car as Mokuba hopped in beside you.

"Oh hello Nikki... What's going on?" She asked

"I'm gonna kidnap you for a day... I'm on my way now, so you might wanna do all the things you need to get ready." you slyly answered pulling out and driving off.

"What are we doing?" she asked confused.

"It's called shopping at the mall.. I prescribe it to cure what I like to call 'New city syndrome' and I have diagnosed you in having it" you answered. You heard a small giggle.

"What, are you a doctor?" she questioned.

"In this subject at hand.. yes... A PHD in all made up syndromes dealing with moving around." you explained.

"Well.... ok....I guess I'll see you when you get here.." she spoke taking in your explanation.

"Yes my good patient.. We'll have you cured of your problem in a matter of hours, and no charge is necessary." you joked.

"Bye"

"Bye" you hung up and went back to driving.

You pulled up to the house and Mokuba became confused.

"Nikki, I thought we were picking up Heather not going to your old house" he asked. Suddenly, the front door opened and out popped heather as she walked over to the car.

"Well Mokie, this is her house. She moved into my old house. Funny huh?" You asked stepping out and meeting Heather beside the car. "You ready?" you asked her.

"I guess so.. I haven't done this sort of thing much" she answered quite shyly.

"_Man_!! I need to break you and Bakura both. You're both too quiet and don't do these things often..." Suddenly, something came to mind.

"Nikki, who's Bakura, and what's with the look you're giving me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh you'll see when we get there. Come on, let's go" you told her getting in the driver's seat.

Mokuba climbed into the back and Heather took the passenger seat.

"Everybody buckled up?" you checked before pulling out.

"Oh hi Mokuba" Heather greeted looking back when she saw Mokuba.

"Hi" he cheerfully answered back.

You drove to the mall and met up with everybody.

"Ello people. We have arrived." you called out walking up to the group. Everyone turned around to see the three of you.

"Hi Nikki, Hi Mokuba, and Hi....wait.... who are you?" Tea asked looking at Heather.

"Guys, this is Heather Owens. She just moved here, and she'll be going to our school. I thought you might want to meet her and get to know her...." you paused and looked at the somewhat confused faces, "Oh, and what makes her even better is that she.. duels" you added. Some of the eyes went big eyed. Joey was the first to respond.

"Joey Wheeler's da name and dueling is _my_ game. You might know me as being second in Duelist Kingdom" he boastfully introduced.

"Actually yes I do know you Mr. Wheeler. And it's nice to meet you as well" Heather answered shaking Joey's hand.

"Well if you know who Joey is then you should know this shorty" you explained resting your elbow on Yugi's spiked head and using him as support.

"Hey.. Don't diss the short guy" he exclaimed taking your arm off his head. Heather laughed.

"And I _do_ recognize him too. Yugi Moto, first place in Duelist Kingdom. I'm really happy to meet you. I love your duels." She introduced shaking his hand. You introduced everyone, and left a certain someone for last.

"And last, but certainly not least is Bakura. He's from England as well" you explained.

"You're from England Heather?" Bakura asked surprised with his English accent.

"Yes I am" she answered politely.

"I just didn't recognize your accent" he commented.

"Moving from base to base seems to distort an accent" she explained.

You all decided to go and hang out for awhile. You watched on as Bakura and Heather would engage in friendly conversation every so often. They had a lot in common. You ate lunch at the food court before anything else. You shopped for awhile then decided to hit the arcade. You beat Joey in a lot of games, but Tea whipped you in DDR. You had played several rounds with her. After having your but kicked several times you came up to a conclusion that you were a singer and not a dancer. You went back and played the other games. May of them you played with Mokuba. You scanned over and saw Bakura playing with Heather on one game. You smiled.

"Why are you smiling Nikki?" Mokuba asked.

"Well Mokie, it seems Heather is going to fit in just fine here. It makes me feel better knowing it." You explained. You looked at your watch. "Oh my, it's five already. We need to get home Mokuba. I have a meeting in a little bit, and I still need to drop you off at the house." you gasped.

You walked over to Heather. You tapped her on the shoulder and she turned form Bakura to you.

"I'm sooo sorry to interrupt, but I got to leave. Do I need to take you home, or do you feel comfortable having one of these guys giving you a ride home?" You asked.

"Um.... I really don't know" she mummered trying to make up her mind.

"You go ahead Nikki, I'll take her home." Bakura proposed. Heather smiled a little.

"Are you sure you want to do that Bakura, I mean.. wouldn't it be out of your way?" she asked.

"No, even if it was.. A great friend like you is worth it." He answered her.

"Thanks" she answered. Bakura looked over to you.

"Go on. You gotta leave right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll see you Monday Heather." You called walking out with Mokuba beside you. You waved goodbye and left the arcade.

You dropped Mokuba off at the mansion and went to the meeting. You met Mac there and other people in your grade as well. You all went on and on about choosing a main theme to decorate by. You all finally agreed on a masquerade ball like theme. Next came music. They didn't want to spend too much on a DJ, but they didn't want a crappy one either. Suddenly one of the students spoke up,

"Hea Silvers, don't you and Glosner have a band?" You gave him a look of surprise at fist, but nodded.  
"Yes, but we're an American rock band. Don't expect music from Japan if I'm catching onto your idea."

"I think an American band would be awesome!" one of the girls smiled. A couple other voices agreed.  
"Well, ok. Mac?" You looked checking with your band-mate/friend

"Um yeah. I think we can pull Taylor and the others together for that night. Only objection is I'm sure Nikki won't be able to sing the _whole_ night. Is there a way we can get another local band to play?"

"Thank you! I totally agree to that one. I may have a pair of lungs but not that big." You laughed.

Then someone else said their band could play as well. You set it up where you would perform the first half and the other band would do the next half. You finished up the meeting with the decision of food and the other things needing to be planed. You all left and traveled back to the mansion. Seto still wasn't home, and you found Mokuba in the living room watching TV.

"Hea, buddy" you spoke flopping onto the couch beside him.

"Hea Nikki. How was the meeting?" He asked.

"Boring. We just did the organizing and what not." You answered.

"Hold on.. something came for you today" he explained jumping off the couch and going into another room.

"What do you mean something arrived?" you asked. He came back in the room with an envelope in his hand.

"Here, it's addressed to you and says important on it, so I thought you'd want it as soon as you got home." he answered handing you the envelope. You took the envelope and glanced at the return address. You gasped in fear opening it

"It's here......."


	63. Chapter 63: Summons and 'Quality' time

PART 63!!!

(Nicole's POV)

Tears threatened to take your eyes as you took out the letter. You fear was confirmed.

''Nikki, what's wrong?'' Mokuba asked.

''Nothing, it's ok.... I just have to take care of something. You are ok down here by yourself right?'' you asked standing up. He nodded.

You hurried to your room shuttling the door behind you. You had waited two years for this day, and you wished you could wait just a little bit longer. You looked at it again bringing your hand to your mouth as you read over the note once more.

Dear Miss Silvers,

This letter is to inform you of your summons to the Columbus Court House for the trial of Mark Silvers vs. The State in the attempted murder of Nicole Silvers. You are held under law to arrive. The date is set for the 20th of February. You are asked to stay for the whole duration of the trial witch may take about two weeks to a month. Judge Joice Clarkson will be presiding. We ask you arrive several days before the hearing, so you may be prepared for questioning. If you have any questions you may contact the prosecutor at the number that is on the card with this letter. We hope you well travel and are waiting for your presence.

The day had finally come. You were being called back to the states to be called as a witness in your father's trial dealing with the night you were shoved down the stairs. You would now come face to face with him in a court room. Tears now claimed your eyes. You didn't want to do this. Yes, he did almost seriously hurt you, but he was still your father. With out him you wouldn't be here right now. You were now being called to help send him to prison for a long time. You placed the letter on your desk and sat on the sofa grabbing hold of one of the throw pillows. You had three weeks to prepare. You hugged the pillow tightly as you brought your knees to your chest. You let your tears fall onto the pillow as you tried to sort out your feelings and thoughts. Why were you pulled into this? You didn't want to do this. You never wanted to press charges, but you were a minor and child abuse cases like yours were taken by the state automatically. They decided to up the charge on your count from child abuse to attempted murder. If he was convicted of that, he would get twenty years. Your cell phone rang. You wiped your tears and picked up.

''Hello'' you softly spoke trying to hide your graspy voice from crying.

''Nikki, it's me Sam.''

''Hea Sam , what's going on?'' you tried cheering up.

''I guess you got the letter too huh?'' he asked sensing your emotions.

''Yeah, I did.....'' you whispered looking over at the desk where the letter lay.

''I got one too. So I guess we can leave together.'' he informed you.

''I don't want to do it Sam'' you spoke as you began to cry again.

''Nikki, you have to... He almost killed you'' He insisted.

''But he's my _father_ Sam. My dad. The one who took care of me, taught me right from wrong, & taught me to defend my self. The man I look like and act like at times. I can't do it!'' you cried trying to wipe your own tears, but they just kept coming.

''Nikki, you don't have much of a choice anyway. If you got a letter anything like mine.. We _have_ to go. The law requires us to go'' he pointed out.

''But still Sam, I don't want to sit in that chair and say my dad tried to kill me. He was the perfect dad for most of my life. That shows you that there's still hope for him yet...If he changes'' you stammered

''_If_ he changes.. _if_...Nikki... _if_... It's a big if. Just think, he will _never_ change. If you go through with this, he will be put away, and you can live with out worrying about him finding you.'' he explained.

You bit your bottom lip listening to this. He was right that you wanted to live like that, but you wanted to actually live where you could see your dad, and not have to look at him through a glass, in chains, or in fear of being hurt.

''Sam you don't understand. It doesn't matter what he did. Blood is thicker then water, and he and I are family. I can't do it to him. No matter the circumstances'' you explained.

''You can't Nikki, or you just won't. You can do it, I'll be there with you, all you have to do is go up there and tell your story.'' he assured you.

''Look Sam, we have about three weeks to talk about this, so why don't we drop it for now. I really don't want to think about it, and don't tell anyone else OK. That's the last thing I need is people asking me about it.'' you suggested.

''Alright then, goodnight Nikki''

'Goodnight Sam, and thanks for the call''

''You're welcome'' the two of you hung up. You tossed your phone back where it was and walked to the door to the balcony.

It was getting chilly in the evenings now. You wrapped your arms around yourself and you looked out into the back gardens trying to sort out your thoughts.

"Nic?" questioned a voice behind you. You quickly turned around wiping your eyes to see Seto standing there in the doorway to the balcony.

"Hea, what are you doing up here?" You asked putting on a smile to hide what was going on. He didn't have to know about things just yet. You were still trying to sort them out yourself.

''Well, Mokuba said that he handed you a letter and you acted strange. I was wondering if everything was alright?'' he explained.

"Oh.. yeah.. everything is ok. No need to worry'' You told him still looking out into the garden.

''What's wrong?'' He asked turning you to face him and tilting your chin to look at him. There was no fooling him. You should have known that by now.

''I have to go back to the states in three weeks I'll be gone for at least two weeks.'' you replied as you pushed him away and went back inside. He at first stood in shock of your sudden change, but quickly followed you back inside. He closed the doors behind him.

''Nicole, what's going on?'' He asked concerned. You took the jacket off and threw it onto the bed.

''Seto I can't do it'' You whispered placing your head in your hands. The tears took your eyes as you thought of what you were being asked to do. You felt as he took hold of your hands and brought them from your face. He was squatted in front of you, so you were both at eye level to each other.

''Nicole, what's going on? You can tell me.'' He whispered cupping your cheeks and wiping your tears with his thumbs. You thought of the words to say.

''My dad's trial is in about three weeks, and I'm a witness in the case...'' Your eye's filled with tears again, "Seto.....They're asking me to put him in prison for twenty years, and I can't do that." He took a seat beside you and brought you into an embrace. You buried your face in his chest and cried. ''I can't do it.'' you muttered.

''Shhhhh. It's going to be ok. It's alright'' he consoled you rubbing your back and kissing the top of your head.

You cried for some time, and Seto stayed right there with his arms wrapped around you. You calmed back down and wiped your tears away.

''What am I going to do? I also have to leave you and Mokuba here. I have to attend the whole trial, and who knows how long that will take.'' You spoke up.

''Nic, I can easily come with you, if you want me to. You shouldn't be alone through it, and I'm going to make sure of it.." he responded.

''Seto, but what about school? I can't let you miss that much.'' you questioned.

''You don't have to worry about school, I can easily get assignments early. What do you think I do when I leave on business?'' he smirked cupping your cheek in his hand. You gave a small smile.

''Thank You Seto.'' You whispered taking hold of the hand that was on your face.

"No problem. The pleasure is all mine." He winked.

''Really now? So do you plan on keeping me here like this all night?'' You asked him pulling at his arms that were wrapped around your waist. He tightened his hold,

''Only most of the night. I plan on getting you over there sometime'' he seductively whispered signaling to the bed. You were surprised that he said that. True you wanted to go a little further in the relationship, but not that far just yet.

''You guys and your hormones...'' You spoke stunned slapping him playfully on his leg.

''I'm a guy, and you're _very _tempting. Do you think I can help it?'' he responded brushing all your hair to your left exposing the right side of your neck.

''Yes I think you can, so keep yourself in check'' You told him.

Suddenly, you felt his lips claim your neck making you gasp. He kissed down your neck all the way to your collar bone then back up. He found your weak spot and you softly moaned and reached your right hand back running your fingers into his hair. He just continued to kiss up and down your neck for awhile. You completely lost yourself and just sat there enjoying this feeling. His arms loosened their grip and started to roam your figure. You turned your head and he started to kiss you again. Your lips locked, and you decided to change positions. You quickly turned your body around so you now were stratteling him without even breaking the kiss. He seemed to like this better as his hands resumed their exploration. You moaned when his hands found your weak points.

"Nic?" he asked pausing the kisses on your neck.

"What is it?" you asked pulling away slightly so you could see his face.

"I wanted to ask, well," he paused, "would you mind if I took this a little further?"

You were shocked. He wanted to move further! How do you reply to that? Before the silence became too long you nodded your head. You wanted to progress, but of course this could be seen as a test for him. How far would he take your answer?

~*~(DO NOTE: The next section can be considered lemon type material. If you are not comfortable with sexual content I suggest you skip down to the next area which I will mark. Thank you!)~*~

"Thank you." He whispered against your neck as you felt him begin to kiss there again. The difference was his hands didn't stop at your midsection like they normally did when his hands went under your shirt. You were shocked when you felt a hand cup itself around your left breast squeezing slightly. The other hand had placed itself on your back side pulling you up against him. You couldn't help but moan when his hand slipped underneath your bra and began fondeling with your breasts as he began to kiss a little harder on your neck.

He cupped your breast in his hand as his thumb lightly massaged the nipple. You could only grab onto his shoulders as he continued fondeling you this way. It felt so good! Your nipples became hard and sensitve to his light touch, but it was what he did next that made you go crazy. His one hand continued to play with your breasts, but the other one came up under your skirt and began playing with the region between your legs.

"Seto!" you gasped in surprise.

"Third is as far as I'm going to go alright Nic? No further." He whispered with reassurance. You could only nod in acknowledgement as he played with you. Third was far enough for now. You were just glad he was the one to set the limit.

After a good bit of fun, you thought it was no fair that he could get you like this, so you decided to try some yourself. You broke the kiss, but started to kiss his jaw line and then down his neck. After a bit of searching, you finally found it. He gave out a soft moan of his own in reaction making you smirk as you just decided to play a little bit more. You brought your lips back to his and placed your hands on the back of his head bringing him even closer to you. Suddenly, you felt him picking you up just long enough to place you on the bed nearby. You were slightly surprised at the change of place, but quickly got over it when he started kissing down your neck again leaning you down onto your back.

~*~(There! Sexual content avoided. Continue on please!)~*~

Suddenly, the two of you were startled by a knock at your door. Seto got up sitting beside you quickly while you sat up yourself somewhat out of breath.

''Who is it?'' You asked walking over to the door.

''It's Mokuba'' You heard the voice on the other side. You opened the door and there stood Mokuba. ''Is Seto in here?'' he asked you.

''Yeah he-''

"I'm right here Mokuba." Seto spoke up opening the door slightly further to reveal himself next to you.

''Well it's time for bed and I was wondering if you were coming to say goodnight?'' Mokuba asked.

"Well, of course! You go on and I'll be up there in a couple minutes. I- I just have to finish talking to Nic real quick ok?"

"Alright. See you in a couple minutes big brother!"

With that, he walked off leaving you and Seto alone in your doorway. As he left your sight, the thought of what had just happened crashed into you turning your face a dark red. For some reason, just standing here in silence made it worse. It wasn't until he spoke up that you regained dome ground.

''Um Nic.... About what happened..... back there...'' he spoke trying to find words.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry if things went-," He paused with a sigh, "I apologize if I took things too far you know?"

"Well, you _are_ a guy and as you said, you find me tempting. I don't think you could have helped it." You lightly laughed as the nervousness was beginning to fade, "Truthfully, I had fun. Thanks." You managed to get out a small smile at him before placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Same here. That was quite an unplanned surprise." He replied sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Uh huh, but don't you have someone to say goodnight to?"

"I do." He leaned down giving you a short kiss, "Goodnight Nic. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, but there is someone else waiting for a goodnight Seto, so get going." You sighed lightly pushing him out into the hall.

He could only smirk shaking his head before turning and making his way down the hall toward he and Mokuba's wing of the house.

(FF Wendsday before dance -February 11-)

Life was somewhat normal over the period of time. Sam had kept his promise and didn't tell anyone about you leaving and the trial. This caused you to wonder a lot. You were edging closer and closer to the court date. You became a little more edgy, and you began to get a little scared about the events ahead. You were leaving in only a week.

The bright side of the time was you did hang out with everybody, and you started to work on the Heather and Bakura match up. You tried to leave the two alone and see if they hitched on their own, but they both had the same exact problem, They were both too shy to see what was right under their noses, so you devised a plan for Friday night. You made sure Bakura asked Heather out and that started turning the wheels on your plan. You were all hanging out at the arcade when you decided to go over to the seating area and watch everyone else. Suddenly your thoughts traveled to a week from now.

'What were you going to do? What were you going to say? Would you be able to handle it?'

You were shot out of your thoughts by Heather's voice.

''Hea.. I's Nikki home there'' she spoke waving her hand in front of your face. You snapped out of your trance and looked blankly at her.

''Wh-what?'' You asked.

''Nikki, what's wrong with you. You've been out of it all week? You may think people don't notice, but I surely do. What's going on?'' she asked you.

''N-Nothing'' You answered taking a sip of your drink.

''Don't even attempt playing that card. Something is wrong. You can just tell me. I won't even have to say anything.'' she suggested. You thought about it and came to a conclusion.

''Maybe talking _is_ a good idea'' You sighed. ''You _may_ know this, but my father wasn't always the best dad in the world....'' You then explained to her the whole situation with your dad then you having to leave in a week for his trial. She just sat there and listened to the whole thing not saying a word. Once you finished she remained quiet.

''You can talk now Heather.'' You told her.

''I don't know what to say really. I can't give you advice, but I said I would listen and I did'' she told you. You smiled

''You're right and thank you.. It really helps.. so what are you going to wear for your date on Friday night?'' You asked nudging and winking at her.

''I wouldn't call it a date. I just needed and escort to the dance'' she rephrased.

''Call it what you want. It's a date in MY book'' You told her, then suddenly.......


	64. Chapter 64: Mokie's Crush

PART 64

(Nicole's POV)

You heard a cry and you looked up just in time to see Joey stumble sending his drink flying. Unfortunately, it's direction was you and Heather. The ice cold Pepsi hit you square in the lap spilling all over you and Heather. As if on que, Bakura showed up with towels in had and started cleaning Heather up.

''Bakura, you don't have to do that. I can do it myself.'' You heard Heather protest. You looked over and saw her cheeks going a little red. Joey looked up and saw who he hit and he went white.

''Oh gosh Heather.... Nikki... I'm so sorry.. I wasn't paying attention...'' He mummered trying to get some towels to dry you off.

''Joey.. It's ok, I know it was an accident. Just let me...'' You took the towels from his hand and stood up letting some of the Pepsi drip to the floor as you dried yourself off to an extent. You now had a wet spot down the whole front of your uniform. ''Thank goodness it was my uniform'' You sighed.

"What do ya mean Nikki?'' Joey asked somewhat embarrassed.

''What I mean Wheeler is I have a change of clothes in my school bag so I can go to work.'' You informed him grabbing your bag and walking into the bathroom. A few minutes later you popped back out in black dress slacks and an elegant read sweater and your hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"You don't have a drink do you Wheeler'' You asked him in a teasing tone.

''Sorry, but not anymore, it's all over yours and Heather's uniforms now'' he informed you.

"Ok then. The coast is clear. I think I'm off to work'' You told them walking out and telling everyone bye in the process. Then you heard someone's voice.

''Hey Nikki!''

You turned to face Heather. ''Yeah'' you asked trying to keep your cool.

"Everything will be OK. You'll see. Have a good day at work alright." she smiled at you. ''Oh and don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" she added. Your face suddenly went all red. She had no clue what had happened between you and Seto, but still thinking about it made your cheeks go at least a hundred shades of red

''_Heather_!!'' you softly yelled in an embarrassed tone.

"Don't you have work to go to?" she commented.

"Ooh! You are so going to get it the next time I see you." you replied.

"Promises, promises! Go on, Kaiba's waiting!" she told you pushing you out of the arcade. Your face was still somewhat red, but you just walked out of the arcade and went to work.

(Heather's POV)

"Hey Nikki!" Nikki turned to face you, with a slight harassed look on her face.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Everything will be OK. You'll see. Have a good day at work alright." You say smiling to her. "Oh and don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" You then added cheekily. Nikki face went a deep red.

"_Heather_!!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Don't you have work to go to?" You then replied with a smug look on your face.

"Ooh! You are so going to get it the next time I see you."

"Promises, promises! Go on, Kaiba's waiting!" you told her as you pushed her out of the arcade.

Then you turned and walked back to the rest of the band, glancing over your shoulder as you watched Nikki walk out of the arcade.

"You're not as quiet as we think you are, Are you?" Sam asked with a smug look.

"Oh but I am. I'm just more comfortable around Nikki at the moment." You paused, 'It's now or never to ask." You thought to yourself. "Umm... guys, I-I have a... sorta... favor slash request to ask." You asked nervously. 'I can't believe I'm going to ask this!!' You thought nervously.

"Wassup?" Mac asked.

"Well... Nikki has been really nice to me since I've moved here and she helped with a... minor problem. I want to return the favor. I've noticed that Kaiba and Nikki don't really have chance to spend quality time together and I thought at the dance... I-I... singasongforthematthedance.'' you told them finishing the end as quick as you could.

"What was that??" Taylor asked in a confused tone. You stood there nervously and took a deep breath, saying it slowly.

"I thought I sing a song for them. W-will you help me??" You say looking at the ground.

"You sing?" Mac asked surprised.

"A little. A while ago." You say lifting your head to find the group stunned.

"Of course we'll help!!" Taylor said happily and gave you a huge bear hug, knocking the wind right out of you.

"We have to see if your any good!" Sam said cheekily crossing his arms. Taylor clipped him at the side of the head.

"Don't be mean!" Taylor said sharply.

"So is that a yes?" You asked unsure.

"_Yes_!" The whole band said together.

"Would your date mind?" Mac asked curiously.

''Well.. I wouldn't really call him a 'date' more like an escort'' You say with a slight hint of red crossing your cheeks. Noticing that the band all had glints in their eyes.

"Not a word to Nikki right? Or Kaiba." You then say with a mock stern look.

"Yes Ma'am!" The band playfully said as they saluted you. You rolled your eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for, we've gotta practice so Heather will sound fantastic!" Taylor said cheerfully, grabbing your arm and lead you out of the arcade.

(Nicole's POV)

You made it to your office and started some of your work, Seto was in meetings all day, so you knew you wouldn't see him until later on tonight. Thinking about him made you think of that night almost two weeks ago. You couldn't help but blush a deep red. You were in the middle of some papers when a knock came at your door.

''Come in'' You told whoever was at your door. The door opened and in popped Mokuba. ''Hea Mokuba.'' You smiled.

''Hello Nikki.'' he replied walking over to you and looking over your shoulder at what you were working on.

''I'm gonna take a guess and say you're bored.'' You commented.

''Yep'' he answered.

''Well, we're gonna have to fix that won't we'' You spoke logging off.

''What are we going to do?'' He asked you.

''Well let's see.. Valentines day is only three days away. I haven't gotten your brother anything, then I bet you have someone you may want to give something to Saturday.'' You told him with a mischievous tone.

''No I don't!'' he denied as his eyes went wide.

''Oh come on. Are you trying to tell me that a cute boy like you doesn't have _any_ girls who like him that maybe he likes back.'' You sarcastically asked him. He shuffled his feet a bit.

''Yeah..I mean.... well yeah'' You smirked.

''Mokuba, I'm a teenage girl and I'm reading the signs You're giving out, so spill. Who's the crush?" You asked him sitting on your couch.

"Her name's Alana. She's really pretty, but I don't know what to do'' he explained.

''Well for starters how about we go get her something that you can give her Friday.'' You suggested throwing on your coat.

''But what do I get her?'' he asked.

''That's the beauty of it Mokuba. Not knowing is the best way to buy things. Then you can find how compatible You are with that person. Come on!!!'' You explained going to the door.

He quickly followed you, and the two of you walked out and went to the mall to look for a good gift for Seto and this girl Mokuba liked. You looked through different shops.

''Mokuba, what do you think your brother would like?'' You asked him searching through racks of little gifts.

''I really have no clue when it comes to Valentines Day.'' He told You. '

"Well, does your brother like chocolate?'' You asked.

''I think so. Is that what you're going to get him?'' He asked.

"That's part of the gift.'' You replied picking out a box of assorted chocolate, ''I'm also going to get him this'' You picked up a glass figurine that was in the shape of a crystal blue dragon. ''Your brother likes blue, and he loves dragons. Perfect I should say so my self'' You commented.

''That's great Nikki. Seto will love that'' Mokuba agreed.

''Now what are you going to get this Alana girl?'' You asked.

''Well I still don't know.'' he mummered as his cheeks turned red

''Well, do you know anything she likes and what she dislikes?'' You asked him trying to get a picture of what he could get.

"Well she likes pink and I think she like chocolate, cause she has some with her lunch every now and then.'' he answered you.

''I have an idea'' You whispered looking among the shelves.

''What is it Nikki?'' Mokuba asked getting curious. You grabbed a little pink bear off the shelf.

''Here we go. She's a girl, and would most likely love this. You just might wanna get her a little thing of chocolate to go with it. There's just one more thing it needs, but I can't put my finger on it'' You spoke thinking about the bear.

''What about this?'' Mokuba asked holding a nice little necklace.

''That's perfect Mokuba. You just put it around the bear's neck, and _bam_. A very cute present for a very cute girl'' You explained putting the necklace in place. You smiled thinking about the necklace you yourself wore around your neck. 'The first gift' is what it was.

''Nikki.....'' Mokuba spoke trying to get your attention. You shook your head taking you from your thoughts.

''Huh, what is it Mokuba?'' You asked.

''You kind of zoned out. What were you thinking about?'' he asked you.

''Well Mokuba, if you don't know this'' You knelled down so you were at eye level to him, ''

Mokuba, the first present your brother ever gave me was this necklace'' You explained showing him the necklace that hung from your neck.

''It's so pretty'' he commented.

''I know, that's why I keep it with me at all times. To your brother this gift may not have been much to him, but, it's meant just so much to me.'' You explained.

''Wow, it's like what mine and Seto's lockets mean to each other isn't it'' he observed. You nodded.

''Yes it is. That's a great way to put it Mokuba'' you told him, ''Come on, let's go pay for these and then go home and put them away until Friday comes around.'' The two of you walked to the register.

You played for the gifts and put them in bags. As you were walking you saw a cookie shop. ''Hea Mokuba, you feel like eating a cookie?'' You asked him.

''That sounds great Come on'' he answered grabbing Your wrist and pulling you to the shop. You both got a cookie and a drink, and sat at a table in front of the shop not knowing the person nearby..

(????'s POV)

You watched from a distance. There they were. They were your next targets. You just couldn't take them yet. You wanted to wait awhile. You knew for a fact the girl hadn't fully matured to her prime, and you needed her at her at that point for the special plans you had for her. The child was just a loose end you would have to take care of. You stood there watching them enjoy themselves thinking about how there lives would soon change with your hand.

"Not too long dear Maza. It won't be too long now."

(Nicole's POV)

You and Mokuba finished up and left to go back home. You made it home, and Seto still wasn't there. You made yourself and Mokuba some dinner then sent him off to bed. You decided to wait for Seto to get home, but first you changed into Your PJ's. You now were in a t-shirt and PJ pants. You made yourself a cup of hot chocolate . You sat in the library where Seto would most likely go after coming home. You sat there just reading a book for who knows how long when you suddenly heard something. You weren't sure what it was, but you had to check it out. You knew it was coming from what seemed to be Seto's study. 'Why would he be in there?' You thought to yourself. You saw the door cracked open. You knocked on the door.

''Hea Seto, are you in here?'' you spoke softly as the door slowly opened. There were no lights in the room making you scared. You felt a cool breeze. ''Where is that breeze coming from?'' you whispered feeling that something was wrong here.

With out warning you were crushed between the door and the door jam. Someone had been behind the door and when you entered the room they trapped you with the door. You cried out as you felt the door compress your chest. The door came off of you, but you were thrown into the wall in the hallway hitting your head. The last thing you could fully remember was someone running away.....


	65. Chapter 65: Please Wake Up!

PART 65

(Mokuba's POV)

You were woken up by the sound of someone yelling. You shot out of bed and looked for where it could have come from. You walked down the semi-dark hall ways. You were beginning to think that what you heard was all your imagination, but you turned a corner and found the source of the yell. There was Nikki. She was on the floor not moving. You ran over to her and knelled down. You began to shake her

''Nikki....Nikki....Wake up...._please!_'' she wouldn't even move. You felt tears form in your eyes. Why wouldn't she wake up? You continued to shake her, but the result was the same. ''Nikki... _please _wake up'' you pleaded.

You ran down the hall bursting into your brother's room . To your surprise it was empty. He still wasn't home yet? Knowing you had left her alone, you ran back to Nikki. You wanted to get her off the floor, so you tried to pick her up. She was too big for you, and you couldn't find the right way to get a hold of her, so you could put her in the study. You looked toward the study remembering there was a phone in there. That meant you could call Seto. He would know what to do. You opened the door, and found the light switch. The light came on and revealed the ransacked room. Papers were everywhere, and the books were thrown from the shelves.

''What happened in here'' you whispered to yourself.

You hurried over to the desk. You went through the papers that were everywhere and finally found the phone. You quickly dialed Seto's number, but no one answered. You tied again, but still no answer. You then tried his other numbers, but you still got no answer. You began to panic. You didn't know what to do. You looked to the door and saw Nikki there still on the floor. How would you wake her up? You couldn't think. Who else's number could you call? Then you thought of someone who could help. You ran over to Nikki's room and grabbed her phone. You didn't know the person's number, but you knew Nikki had them in her phone. You ran back to where Nikki was. She still was out. You took out the phone and looked through the names. There was the gang's you finally found the number and pressed enter......

(Heather's POV)

You wake up blurry eyed and you groaned loudly at the musical tone of your mobile.

"Can't a girl get any sleep!" You grumbled as you slowly climbed out of bed and stumbled towards your desk where your phone was almost vibrating off the table. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" You grumbled, grabbing the phone before it fell to the floor, you looked at the caller ID and found it was Nikki calling you.

"Nikki? Do you know what time it is?" You answered the phone sleepily.

"Heather??" You hear a very distraught and small voice on the end of the phone, which made you wake up a little more.

"Who is this?" You asked tentatively, you had many prank calls before, so you were always weary whenever you hear someone you shouldn't on the other end of the line.

"It's Mokuba. Heather, help me! Nikki won't wake up!" You heard a tear filled voice cry, making you snap awake instantly.

"What do you mean she won't wake up?" You asked in a calm steady voice, whilst your heart pounded in your chest.

"She on the ground in the hall and she won't wake up!! Please help! I don't know what to do!" Mokuba burst into tears on the other end of the line.

"Where's your brother?" you asked cautiously.  
"Seto isn't home yet. He must still be at KC, and the rest of the house staff went home for the day." He cried.

"Alright! I'll help. Just stay calm ok? First I want you to tell me if she's breathing ok." You slowly instructed as you got out of bed.

You had no time to get changed into some clothes. So you remained in your lilac pajama bottoms and white and lilac pajama top, and slipped a pair of trainers on, and you ran down the stairs. You saw your dad huge sweatshirt, so you grabbed it and put it on leaving a note for your dad, telling him that you had borrowed the car and you were at the Kaiba Mansion because of an emergency.

"Mokuba?" you spoke up waiting for the child to reply.

"Yeah, I think she is Heather. I think she's breathing ok."

"Good. Now," You grabbed your house keys and your dad's car keys and slipped your phone into your pocket, leaving your house quickly, "I want you to tell me if she feels cold ok?"

"Ok," there was some silence before the quivering voice returned, "yeah she feels a little cold but not like ice. That's good right?"

"Yes, that's good Mokuba. I want you to make sure Nikki stays warm, I'm on my way right now." You tell him calmly as you pulled out of your driveway and onto the road heading for the mansion.

"Please hurry!" Mokuba begged in between whimpers.

"I will. Don't worry I'll be there soon ok. Just do what I said. Stay calm and keep Nikki warm."

"Ok.." was all he said before the line went dead.

You knew you had to hurry. From what you had assessed she at least had an airway and having body warmth meant she had blood flow. Of course those were only guesses seeing you hadn't seen her yourself. You could only sit there and drive as the feeling of worry began to slowly consume you. You somehow remembered the way to the home without much trouble only to find the gates at the front closed.

"Oh Great! I don't have time for this!" You say out loud as you were about to get out and open the gates. But before you could move they began to open, and you drove through, quickly parking in front of the main entrance, and dashing to the front door. You tried opening the door and to your surprise it opened and you walked into the huge building.

"_Mokuba_!" You called out into your dark surroundings. 'It will take me forever to find them!' You thought in a panic.

"_Mokuba, _It's Heather. Where are you?" You tried again, then you heard soft thudding coming from above you.

"_Heather_?!" You heard a small voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"Mokuba?" You asked carefully, as you walked up the stairs and saw the tear filled eyes of the 11 year old raven haired boy, who you met when you first met Nikki. "Where is Nikki?" You asked carefully as you knelt down to his level.

"I tried... I tried waking her... I tried getting Seto..." Mokuba burst into tears.

"Shhh! It's alright. I'm here, and soon we'll get your brother. Now let's sort out Nikki first. OK?" You say calmly and reassuringly as you cuddled the distraught boy. It was pretty clear that Nikki meant the world to him, and you weren't going to let him down. "Show where she is." You say softly as you broke the embrace.

Mokuba nodded and began to move quickly into the darkness with you right behind. Soon enough you saw a figure on the ground in one of the hallways, covered with a blanket. Mokuba stopped and he turned to you, looking at you pleadingly to help her. You moved silently towards your friend and knelt down on the floor. First, you checked her pulse at her neck line and became relieved when you felt a strong steady beat. Next you checked for an airway. She was breathing which was another good thing. Fortunately, your dad always took you on the first aid courses that he did when you were younger and you carefully looked for bodily injuries that would have caused this to happen. You noticed that Nikki had a blow to the head, and you checked to make sure that she had no neck injuries.

"Is she going to be OK?" Mokuba asked, trying his best to stay calm.

"She's been knocked out as far as I can tell. She has no spinal injuries so we can move her." You replied as you began to move Nikki and place her on your back. You stood up slowly with the extra weight on your back, noticing a very small dent in the wall. Nikki was roughly the same height and you came to the conclusion that she banged her head against the wall with some force. That's probably what put her in this state.

"We can put her in here" Mokuba indicated to the door opposite you, opening and then standing there stunned. You followed and stood there stunned too. You saw what was left of a study, was completely ransacked. You snapped out of it and looked over at Mokuba.

"Let's get Nikki on the sofa." As you walked towards the green sofa. Carefully you placed her on the sofa and covered her with the blanket that Mokuba brought with him. "Nikki wake up for me!" You whispered to your friend, it was taking everything you had not to get upset, so you would make Mokuba worry even more. You believed she might have a mild concussion, but you couldn't be sure. Right now you had to try and wake her up, and get Kaiba home now seeing you didn't know if he wanted attention brought to this.

"Mokuba, where's the phone, so I can try and contact your brother." You say calmly to him.

"I can't get through..." Mokuba started, but you interrupted him gently.

"We are just going to have to keep trying OK?" You say reassuringly, so Mokuba grabbed the phone, took it to you and told you Kaiba's number. You noticed that Mokuba was exhausted, "You need to get some sleep." You told him, but he sleepily shook his head.

"I can't leave Nikki!" Mokuba protested tiredly. You smiled.

"I wasn't expecting you to. Go seat in that chair, and try to get some rest. I'm not going anywhere, so the both of you will be fine OK." You say softly to him.

Mokuba, reluctantly agreed and climbed in the chair, almost instantly falling asleep. Then you turned your attention to Nikki, "Let's get your boyfriend here!" You say to the unconscious form of your friend, as you began to punch in Kaiba's number and receiving a message saying his phone was off.

For the past 45 minutes of repeatedly trying to get in contact with Kaiba, you heard the ringing tone and an answer.

"Nic you're still up. I'm..." You heard a deep voice beginning to apologize on the other end of the line.

"Kaiba! Finally! I'm up but Nikki isn't " You say with relief and urgency.

"What? Who is this?" The voice became cold and harsh.

"It's Heather, Nikki's friend. Something happened and you need to come home _now_!" You say calmly, completely ignoring his cold demeanor because you were sort of use to it knowing you put that one up yourself from time to time.

"What happened?" Kaiba demanded to you.

"I'll explain everything once you get here." You continued to tell him calmly.

"No I need to know now!" Kaiba continued to demand.

"Fine I don't know what happened, but I got a frantic call from your brother saying that he found Nikki on the floor. She's not waking up, but she's stable and not in too much distress form what I can tell. So I suggest you get over here _now _seeing I don't know how you want this handled. And to warn you, your study is a _complete_ mess. " You say with your own demanding tone, to try and get your sense of urgency across.

"_What_? I'm on my way." Then you heard the dialing tone. You turned to Nikki and whispered softly.

"Kaiba is on his way."

(Seto's POV)

You had been working in the lab all day after the series of meetings. It was late, so you decided to go home. You went to grab your phone, and tell Nic you were on your way, but found it not there. You looked and saw it wasn't on the clip you wore on your belt. You must have left it in your office. You looked at your watch. You didn't know it was that late. There was no use in calling Nic. She was most likely in bed by now. You boarded the elevator and traveled to the top floor where your office was. You were pretty much the last one leaving. The floor was empty and somewhat dark. You unlocked your office with your key and walked in. You found your phone on your desk where you thought it was. You had missed a ton calls all from the house. It must have been Nic asking where you were, so you didn't bother calling back. You picked up your bag and laptop and left your office locking it as you left. You were about to board the elevator to leave when your cell went off. You couldn't get on without loosing the signal, so you looked at the number. It was the house. Did Nic stay up this late waiting?

''Nic you're still up..I'm..'' you answered somewhat surprised by her actions.

"Kaiba Finally! I'm up but Nikki isn't'' you heard a voice _other_ than Nic or Mokuba.

''What? Who is this??'' you quickly went on the defensive.

"It's Heather, Nikki's friend. Something happened and you need to come home now!" She told you calmly. You recognized the name. That was the girl Nic had introduced you to that one night. What was she doing at your house? And what did she mean by 'Nikki isn't'?

"What happened?" you demanded rather harshly

"I'll explain everything once you get here." she answered.

"No I need to know _now_!" you demanded from her.

"Fine I don't know what happened, but I got a frantic call from your brother saying that he found Nikki on the floor. She's not waking up, but she's stable and not in too much distress form what I can tell. So I suggest you get over here _now _seeing I don't know how you want this handled. And to warn you, your study is a _complete_ mess." She informed you.

The words 'Nikki on the floor' and 'not waking up' caught your attention.

''_What_? I'm on my way'' you spoke into the phone.

You hung up and jumped into the elevator. You waited as the elevator traveled to the bottom floor. You ran out of the building jumped into your car and drove as fast as you could to the house. Luckily for you, there weren't any police on your way, or else you would have been pulled over, and lost some valuable time. You pulled up to the front of the house and rushed inside. Heather said that the study was a mess. What had happened? You had never asked where they were. All you knew was that they were somewhere in the house. Well she said the study was a mess, so they had to be in that area. You ran in the direction of your room. You turned down the hall. You ran and saw the study light on and entered.

Just as Heather said, it was a complete mess. You looked and saw Heather knelled down in front of the couch. As you walked in, you saw Nikki lying on the couch her eyes closed and a blanket over her

''What happened?'' you whispered walking over to her mentally taking your own assessment of her physical state. Heather looked up seeing you were there.

''Good you're here. Maybe you have some other idea to wake her up...'' she looked over to Nic.

You were almost afraid to, but you knealed down and lightly touched the side of her neck with your fingertips.

"I told you she was stable from what I can tell. Her heart rate has stayed constant and breathing at a normal pace. No signs of external bleeding. I'm just trying to get her to wake-up and tell us that herself." Heather Pointed out knowing exactly what you were doing.

"How can you be sure?" You asked. True she seemed confident in her words, but last you checked she wasn't working in the medical field.

"I sat in on several of my father's first aid training courses while he was in the military."

You were content with that answer and her confidence. You just had to figure out what all had happened here. That's when Mokuba sleeping on a near-by chair caught your eye.

''Did he tell you anything?'' you sighed. Heather shook her head.

"No. All he could say was he tried waking her up and tried getting a hold of you. She's been like this for at least an hour. Actually, if you ask me, I might have a clue'' she told you. You looked up at her.

''What do you mean?''

''Look, if you put some of there details together. One, this place is a mess, and I'm going to take a guess and say you don't normally keep it like this, Two, Nikki was unconscious on the floor outside this very room. Also there's a nice little dent on the wall where her head would be if she was standing, And three is that open window right there..'' She pointed to the window behind the desk. You took in what she said and put it together.

''Are you suggesting that someone _broke in_?'' you spoke up.

''That's exactly what I think. Now I think she has a good sized concussion and it needs to be checked out. Of course I'm not completely sure, but it's the most likely possibility. '' she told you.

You looked back at Nic. Her eyes closed not moving. She looked as if she was only asleep. You looked over to Mokuba sleeping.

''If I take her, I would have to leave Mokuba here..'' you thought out loud.

''I could watch him.'' she suggested. You looked surprised at her. She's already done so much.

''Are you sure...I mean I could-'' you started.

''Don't worry. He's sleeping. Just take her and see what they can do. That's what she needs right now.'' She answered you. You nodded to her.

''Thank you Heather, I don't know what would have happened if Mokuba hadn't reached you.'' you spoke standing and walking over to your desk.

''What are you doing?'' she asked.

''Calling for help. I'm not going to move her more then we already have. Also they may be able to treat her here. Not to mention if your assumption is true, the police must be notified.'' you answered her picking up the phone and dialing the number.

Awhile later help arrived and they checked her out. They told you that she would have to be taken, so you decided to go with her. Heather would stay behind and watch Mokuba. You had gained a new respect for this girl. She helped those you cared about with out expecting anything in return. The only thing she was thinking about was Nic's well being. You sat in the ambulance next to Nic. You didn't take your eyes off of her the whole time. You just wanted her to open her eyes. You wouldn't be able to tell anything unless she did that. You made it to the hospital, and they ran a large batch of tests as you waiting in another room. It was now two o'clock in the morning. They had been in there for an hour and a half, and you still had no word. Soon enough a doctor walked into the room. You stood to your feet and met the doctor.

''Mr. Kaiba we have some bad news...'' he started.

''What do you mean, I thought it was just a concussion?'' you asked starting to get worried.

''Yes, she does have a concussion to her head but that's not all.........


	66. Chapter 66: Meeting Someone New

PART 66

(Seto's POV)

''What else is wrong??' You asked trying to figure things out.

''Our scans revealed that she didn't just have bleeding on her brain as a result of the concussion, but she also received what we call Commotio cordis. Which in simple terms means 'concussion of the heart'. In simple terms this is a _very _serious injury.'' he told you. You felt your heart sink to your stomach.

''Are you telling me-''

''No, she's not _that_ serious right now. She is alive, but unconscious. We don't know if her unconsciousness was caused by her concussion on her head, or the Commotio cordis. We can only hope it's the head injury. You see when a patient goes into that state in Commotio cordis, it's very unlikely that they will wake up if you don't wake them within ten minutes of going unconscious. Miss Silvers has now been unconscious for a little over two and a half hours. We don't know her chances. All we can do is wait.'' he explained

''What causes this Commotio cordis?'' you asked trying to get some insight.

''It's caused the same way as a normal concussion. A hard blow. In this case a hard blow to the chest. There was bruising down the middle of her chest and her ribs were bruised. These lead us to say her chest was compressed with some force, but that's all we can tell.'' he replied. You ran your hand through your hair as you tried to think this through.

''Can I see her?'' you asked. He nodded.

''Follow me..'' You followed the doctor down the hall and into one of the rooms.

There she was. The doctor left as you walked over to her. She was sleeping like she was before. You took hold of her hand and brought it to your lips. Her skin seemed so cold. You let go of her hand and walked to the head of the bed so you were right next to her. Thoughts began running through your head. How? Why? Who? You now looked at her. You leaned over and kissed the top of her hair holding back all raw emotion you felt churning in your chest.

''Please wake up'' you whispered.

Then it hit you. Your body had grown extremely tired, since it was almost three in the morning, and you were up about this time yesterday. You didn't want to sleep. You had to be there when she woke up. You just decided you would sit down in the chair next to her bed. You took of your jacket and set it next you as you sat down. Without realizing it, you had closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep...

(Nicole's POV)

You woke up feeling a little sun on your face. Your vision unblurred and you saw yourself in different surroundings. The last you remembered was walking into the study when.... It came back to you know. Someone attacked you when you walked in. If that was the case how did you get here? Where was here? You looked around and noticed you had to be in a hospital.

As you looked next to you, you saw a sleeping Seto. He must have brought you here. Now you started to feel a throbbing pain in your head. You remember hitting the wall pretty hard. Whoever you ran into was pretty strong. You decided to hit the call button that was on your bed. In a minute or two a nurse shown up in the doorway of your room. She saw you awake and her face shown surprise and disbelief.

''You-you're up..'' she spoke.

''Shh..'' You whispered looking over at Seto, ''Something tells me he hasn't had much sleep, and he really needs it..'' you whispered.

''Well he brought you in around twelve thirty and you were treated until two thirty then what I heard from the night shift, he fell asleep around three and it being six thirty. You're right he hasn't had much at all..'' she softly told you walking to your side and taking your pulse and what not.

''Do you have any aspirin? My head is _killing_ me.'' you asked her. She let out a small giggle.

''Well of course you would have a headache my dear. From what the scans shown, you had a pretty big concussion. It's only given you have a headache afterwards. I'll be right back with some medication.'' she explained leaving the room.

You sighed as your head pounded a bit. Then you looked over to Seto. He stayed with you all night again. He was that worried about you. You smiled at his sleeping form. For once he looked almost childish. Like the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders. His hair just softly covered his closed eyes from our view. You took out your IV since you didn't need it anymore, and got out of bed. You were still in your pj's, and took one of the blankets off your bed and covered him up with it. He slightly stirred, but didn't wake. That's when the nurse walked back in.

''Miss, you shouldn't be out of bed.'' she told you ushering you back to the bed.

You set back on the bed. She handed you the medication and a drink of water. You thanked her and she left. You took the medication and laid back. Did Seto bring you here last night? Where was Mokuba? He would most likely be here with his brother, but you didn't see him. You decided to call the house. Maybe Seto left him there, and he was sleeping. You might have to wake him up since you and Seto weren't there to take him to school. You picked up the phone on the other side of your bed from Seto and dialed the house. It rang twice before someone answered.

''Hello Kaiba residence..'' you recognized the voice.

''_Heather?_" you whispered totally confused.

"_Nikki! Is that you?_'' she blurted out loud enough for you to hold the phone from your ear.

''_Shhhhh_! Seto's sleeping and I don't want to wake him, and _yes_ it's me.. What are you doing at the house?'' you asked still confused.

''Look, I'll explain when I get there. I promised Mokuba we'd at least go see you awake or not this morning before school. He's been so worried. Well, we're on our way.'' she told you.

''bye'' You hung up the phone and set back.

What was Heather doing at the house? Did Seto call her and tell her to take care of Mokuba? You just thought for a second. You couldn't take this any more. You took the covers off of you and got out of bed. If you were up, you could walk. You walked over to the window sill and leaned your elbows on the open window and let the slight morning breeze caress your face. You looked and saw something you really haven't seen in awhile. Snow had covered only bits of the ground, and it was still gently falling. You closed your eyes and went into your own thoughts. Without noticing it, You had begun to softly sing a small tune you couldn't quite remember the name of. The cool air calmed you. That's when you heard footsteps at the door.

You turned and saw Heather and a happy Mokuba. She whispered something in his ear and pointed to the sleeping Seto. You thought she might be telling him that his brother was sleeping and he might want to keep his excitement to a minimum. He nodded and ran right to you. You knelled down and met the brother in a strong hug. Heather had told you he had been worried, so you just held him tight telling him you were there and better. You pulled away and saw tears in his eyes.

''Hea kiddo, what's with the water works? I'm right here living and awake flesh. There's no need for tears'' You told him wiping away the tears with your thumbs.

''I'm sorry Nikki. It's just..I thought you would never wake up again, cause no matter what we tried.... you wouldn't wake up...and now.... you're right here, and awake..'' he explained. You hugged him once more.

''You're right, I'm awake, and pretty much back to normal. All except a little headache.'' you told him. You pulled him away. You wanted to talk to Heather, but not with him in the room it might upset him with you asking questions. '

'Hea Mokuba, I haven't eaten how about you go down to the cafeteria and get us some breakfast. Get some for your brother as well. Something tells me he'll wake up soon, and I don't want all the good stuff gone when that happens ok?'' you asked him standing up to your feet.

''Sure'' he answered in an excited but hushed voice as he ran out.

''Nikki, you should be in bed.'' Heather told you in a very mother-like tone.

''Alright...Alright..'' you sighed sitting on the bed Indian style. ''There I'm on the bed, now what happened?'' you asked her.

''Well from what we can guess, someone broke in...''

''I know that much, I walked into the study when suddenly the door was slammed and I was caught between the door and door jam. Then whoever was behind the door shoved me pretty hard into the wall. That's what I remember..'' you told her.

''Well, Mokuba said he woke up hearing someone yell. Then he found you out cold on the floor. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get you to wake up. Then he tried calling Kaiba, but couldn't reach him. For some weird reason, I was the next person on his mind. He called me at about eleven . I came over with him pretty shaken up. You were out cold, and I wouldn't guess no less. When you hit that wall your head made a nice sized dent. Well after some time, we finally got hold of Kaiba. He came and brought you here while I stayed with Mokuba. Then we just waited for Kaiba to call or we would just come over ourselves.'' she summed up.

''Thank you Heather. If you are saying he called you around eleven thirty and the people here say Seto brought me in an hour and a half later that means I was out for awhile. Thanks..'' you smiled at her.

''No problem. Whatever I can do for a friend'' She commented. That's when Mokuba came in with two trays. You set both on the table next to your bed.

"'Thank you Mokuba'' you told him ruffling his hair a bit. He giggled and smiled at you.

''Come on Mokuba. We need to get you and I to school, and let Nikki get some rest.'' Heather spoke up. Mokuba looked over to her then back to you.

''I'll see you later Nikki..'' he told you.

''Yeah you will but not here. I'm getting out of this place as soon as I can, and I plan on that being in just a few hours'' you told him.

He and Heather said goodbye and left. You ate the breakfast Mokuba brought up and set back and turned on the TV in your room. You just channel surfed for awhile. Every so often, a doctor would come check on you and say something like you were making great progress, and you would be out of here by the end of the day. It was about eleven when you had enough of the bed rest and decided to get up again. This time you wanted to take a little stroll around this part of the hospital. You got out of bed and began to wander the hospital halls.

(Seto's POV)

You opened your eyes not realizing you had been asleep. That was until you were beamed with the bright light coming from the windows. How long had you slept? Then you looked over to the bed to have all the color of your face leave you seeing what you saw. Nic was _not_ there. You jumped up and looked around the room and in the bathroom_. Nowhere!_ Where was she? What happened? You began to panic as you dashed out of the room...

(Nicole's POV)

You were having a great time just walking down the halls. You had found your way into the children's section of the hospital. There were kids of all ages, shapes, sizes, and color all around, making you smile. No one seemed troubled of you walking around since you were wearing that bracelet that symbolized you as a patient.

As you walked down one of the halls, a little boy caught your eye He was about eight or nine walking by himself scooting his IV with one arm and holding a teddy bear with the other. For some reason he seemed really down. You decided to talk to him.

''Hea there buddy'' you chirped. He looked up.

''Are you talking to me?'' he asked looking around.

''Of course! You looked really bored so I decided to say hello!'' you answered trying to strike up a conversation

''Um..... who are you?'' he asked unsure what to say.

''Oh sorry! My name is Nicole, but everyone calls me Nikki... What's your name?'' you told him. He smiled at you.

''My name is Zack Hillman. So why are you here?'' he asked pointing at your wristband.

''Oh, I got hurt last night and was brought here...'' you replied.

''You don't look hurt enough to be here..'' He pointed out.

''Well, I hit my head really _really_ hard'' you explained. The two of you now were walking side by side.

''So how did you hit your head?''

''Someone was in my house last night. I never invited them nor knew they were there until I was walking into one of the rooms, and they pushed me really hard into a wall hitting my head. What about you?'' you told him in a gloomy tone.

"My mommy told me I have a sick kidney, and I have to stay here so they can clean my blood. I have to stay here until someone gives me a new kidney. None of my friends from school visit anymore and my mommy is always working, so she can keep me here. You can say Benny here is my only friend here..'' he told you in the same tone looking at the floor as he held tighter to the bear in his arm.

''How long have you been like this?'' you asked.

"Since I was seven and I'm eight and a half now..'' he replied.

Your felt so sorry for this kid. It sounded like his kidneys were in the process of failing and he was going through the stages of dialysis. A kid his age shouldn't have to face such things.

''You know, Benny doesn't have to be your only friend anymore Zach?'' you commented looking at the child.

''What do you mean?'' he asked you somewhat confused.

''Well, I could always be your friend. If you stay here I could visit you after school and play with you for awhile. Would that sound nice?'' you explained.

''That would be great, but I'm only interested in one game..'' he told you.

''And which game is that?'' you fished.

''You probably don't play it.. but have you heard of Duel Monsters?'' he asked you.

''Who hasn't!! You can say I'm one of the best.'' you told him.

''No way. The best are Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba They're _awesome_!! Have you ever seen those two duel?'' He asked you getting excited.

''Actually yes. Yugi is very funny to watch at times, Seto, on the other hand.. gets really into the game. But both are really good.'' you told him.

''That's the understatement of a _lifetime_! They're not just good they're phonomanal!'' he exclaimed.

You gave a small giggle. This kid had no idea you were dating one of the two guys and best friends with the other.

''What would you say if I told you I knew both of them.'' You commented.

''I wouldn't believe you... Those two are hard enough to get near..'' he answered.

''Well we all go to the same school Domino High. We're all in the same grade. I work for Kaiba Corp...'' suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Just out of reflex of someone unknown and unidentified grabbing from behind, you grabbed the wrist and brought them to the ground. Then you saw who it was.

''Oh Seto I'm sooo sorry! You scared me. You should know after all this time not to _ever_ grab me from behind without at least saying something.'' you spoke helping him to his feet.

''I scare you... I think you mean _you_ scare _me_! I woke up to find your bed empty and you not in the room. I was looking everywhere for you. You shouldn't even be out of bed, much less touring the hospital!'' he explained in his overprotective tone.

''I feel just fine. Brand new actually. The only issues area serious headache, but the meds here _really_ help that issue.'' you protested.

''You're _the_ Seto Kaiba'' Zach's voice rang. Seto looked down then back up at you.

''Who's he?'' he asked in a rigid tone. You slapped him in the back of the head.

''Be nice...'' you snapped. He grabbed the back of his head.

''_Ow_ Nic that hurt, so I can agree on the you feeling normal side of things, but you still need to go back to bed.'' He told you.

''I refuse, but this is Zach Hillman. My new little friend....Zach, this is my boyfriend Seto Kaiba'' you introduced the two. Zach came over to you.

''You weren't kidding when you said you knew him.'' he told you astonished. You nodded.

''I wasn't, but alas it seems he is also the lead off the arena, and I have to go back to my room until I can get released. I'll come see you Saturday does that sound good to you?'' you replied squatting to his level and ruffling his hair.

''That sounds great!! Don't forget your deck and we'll see if you're as good as you say you are.'' he agreed. You smiled and stood back up.

''Must we go now?'' you sighed giving him a puppy face.

''Only Mokuba can pull that one off on me Nic, so yes we have to go. The sooner we do, the sooner you get out of here.'' he explained. You sighed in defeat.

''Alright.. Bye Zach, I'll see you Saturday..'' you waved.

''I'll be waiting..'' he answered back with a smile on his face. You turned as Seto wrapped one arm around your waist and you set your head on his shoulder and walked down the hall back to your room.

''How long have you been up?'' He asked.

''Well since six thirty this morning. Then I heard you didn't go to sleep until around three and didn't want to wake you, so I let you sleep"

The two of you made it to your room at the same time as the doctor.

"There you are. We were beginning to wonder if you walked away on us.'' he laughed.

''No, just got really tired on my surroundings and decided to take a little stroll around the hospital... very nice...very very nice!!'' you replied taking a seat on the bed.

''Glad you think so.. now we need to take a look at your heart rate if you don't mind'' he told you removing the stethoscope from around his neck and putting the tings in his ear. You sat up. ''Now this is going to be cold'' he informed you as he placed the one piece over your heart and listened. He then moved and lifted the back of your shirt and placed the piece on your back. "Now take a deep breath'' You did what he instructed. He took off the instrument. ''Well, I think you seem clear. We just want to do another CAT scan, just to completely clear you. You're not to play sports for awhile, because if you're not compleatly healed and get another concussion, that's even more trouble then you want.'' He informed you.

''Ok doc. Can we go ahead and do this test, because I _really_ want to get back home!!'' you asked.

''Sure, follow me please.'' You got out of bed and followed the doctor with Seto right behind you.

(FF afterwards)

You finally finished that scan and they said you were pretty clear. You would have to take it somewhat easy for the next few days, and they gave you some medicine for the headaches. It was now about two thirty.

''Hea Seto, how about we pick Mokuba up.'' you suggested.

''I really want to get you home though..'' he told you.

''Come on. Home wouldn't be home without the little guy'' you countered resting your head on his shoulder.

''Alright..'' he sighed. He had the driver change course and pick up Mokuba. The two of you didn't wait long when the bell rang and the sea of students came flowing out. Several minutes later, out popped Mokuba. He saw the limo and came running over. He opened the door.

''Hey kiddo. How was school..'' you spoke up.

''_Nikki, you're out!_'' he whaled jumping and hugging you.

''Hea I told you this morning I'd be out of there. Now we just need to go home, and I need to get in some better clothes. I feel weird sitting here in pj's.'' you told him.

You made it to the house walking into your room when suddenly......


	67. Chapter 67: Valentines Day Trouble

PART 67

(Nicole's POV)

A pair of arms wrapped around you.

''Welcome home'' He whispered.

''Yes, home is good'' you agreed turning to face him. ''But home also means privacy, and I need to change, so get unless you're gonna be a perv and stay making me literally kick you out.'' you explained ushering him out of your room.

You went into your room and took a quick shower since you haven't had one today. After that, you put on a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked out of your room. There you saw Seto leaning against the wall waiting for you.

''How long have you been standing there?'' you asked cocking and eyebrow.

''Well let's see.. since you kicked me out would be my guess..'' he answered wrapping an arm around your waist.

''Thank you for being patient, but I'm hungry, so come on...'' you spoke as the two of you walked to the kitchen......

(FF Friday morning)

You were woken by a weight jumping on you. You opened your eyes almost ready to jump whoever it was until you saw no other then Mokuba.

''Jeez kiddo, if I hadn't seen you right... Let's just say you would be on the other side of the room out cold..'' you sighed wiping the sleep from your eyes.

''Sorry, but you were the one who hid the gifts, so I was wondering where you put them..'' He explained excited. Then you remembered the Valentine Day gift Mokuba got for that one girl.

''Oh.. I see The crush cannot wait for her gift.. Am I right?" you snickered. He blushed

''Come on Nikki!!!'' he wined.

''Well, I would, but there's a four and a half foot, sixty pound, black haired bundle on my stomach not letting me move..'' you pointed out.

He got off and you sat up. You climbed out of bed and walked over to your closet. You reached up on the shelf and took down the gifts you had wrapped right before you went to bed last night. ''Here's yours'' you told him giving him a little red paper bag with tissue paper inside hiding the bear. He started looking a little nervous.

''Don't worry kiddo, I'll stay and help you out.'' you smiled to him. He smiled back. ''ok, now I need to get ready, so scurry off now..'' you told him.

He left and you went through your morning routine. You walked to the dining room and saw Mokuba, but no Seto.

''Hea kiddo, where's that brother of yours?'' you asked.

''I dunno..'' he answered shrugging his shoulders.

''I bet he left for KC.. Jeez that guy works way too hard. I guess that just leaves me and you this morning... You ready to go?'' you asked.

''Sure'' he answered grabbing his bag. The two of you traveled to the middle school

''Ok kiddo..time to shine.._trust me_! You're just like you're brother and have that 'natural' charm any girl would fight for, I mean, I would _certainly_ fight for your brother.'' you encouraged him.

He smiled at you and ran off into the school yard. Unknown to him, you parked your car and walked into the gates hiding where you could see him. You also had a little disposable camera, just in case. He looked around to find someone. Then you saw a girl enter the gates, and Mokuba came walking pretty fast. You had to guess it was her. You watched on in curiosity....

(Mokuba's POV)

'Keep yourself together. It's not that big of deal. You're only asking out the prettiest girl you've ever seen. Remember what Nikki told you. You are going to do fine.' You had thought out everything. You saw Alana and walked over in her direction. You grasped the handle of the bag tighter as you got closer and closer. Your breathing became heavier as you felt a weird feeling in your stomach. You knew you were getting nervous. Pull yourself together. You told yourself. Your mouth had become dry as you walked up to Alana.

''Um...h-h-hi...A-Al-Ala-Alana'' you stammered. 'smooth move sherlock' you sarcastically thought to yourself. She turned to you and smiled. _She smiled!_

''Hea Mokuba, how's it goin?'' she asked.

''I'm f-fine, h-how are you t-today?'' 'Get yourself together... Nikki said you were like your brother... he could pull this off' you encouraged yourself.

''I'm good, soo what's going on?'' she answered. You took in a deep breath.

''Alana,'' you felt your face go a little red, ''I thought since today was the last day before Valentines Day.....I thought...''

''What?'' She asked.

''I thought....well.... I like you Alana, and I want you to have this.'' you sort of sped through the last part holding out the bag. She looked at you for a second. You had blown it, but then she took the bag, and removed the paper. Her eyes sparkled as a smile went across her face.

''Mokuba.... It's so beautiful... I love it!!!'' She esclaimed.

''Not as sweet as you Alana'' you responded going a little redder.

''Mokuba.. You're soooo sweet...and I like you too..'' suddenly you felt her kiss your cheek.

Your face went even redder if possible.. She stepped back going red herself. You touched your cheek where she had kissed you. You were speechless. You had gotten one of the prettiest girls to say she liked you _and_ she kissed you. That's when the bell rang bringing you both out of the moment of silence you were in.

''Um.. let's go to class.'' you suggested taking her hand as your face went red again. She nodded and you two went to class hand in hand.

(Your POV)

You watched it all and got a couple pictures. You couldn't believe it. She kissed him. It was on the cheek, but that was a good thing. Then you realized their bell rang which could only mean... You looked at your watch...

'' oh crap'' you muttered running out of the court yard and jumping into your car driving to your school and pulling in the parking lot.

You were lucky enough to have the books you needed already in your bag as you ran to your first class. The bell rang as soon as you entered the room. The teacher looked up at you.

''Barely made it Miss Silvers'' He pointed out.

''Sorry sir, Won't happen again'' you got out in between breaths as you walked over and took your seat.

The talk of the day was the dance that night. You were going to swing by KC before you went back home to change then go strait to school to set up the band before the dance. You were wearing a simple mask with a dark blue form fitting cocktail dress that reached your knees. You didn't see Seto all day. Was he that busy at work? Would he make it to the dance tonight?. You had made final plans with the band right before the bell ending sixth period rang. When it rang you decided to drive over to KC and do just a little work.. Maybe you might get to see Seto. You walked into your office and found something on your desk. You walked closer to see a Rose. It had a card tied with a blue ribbon attached to it. You opened it and read,

'You're too special of a girl to only be celebrated on just Valentines Day. See me tonight and see what I mean..'

You smiled taking in the scent of the sweet rose. He always had that way to make you smile.

You quickly did some things, and left back for the house to change. You quickly changed and went to set up. You were finally ready just in time for the doors to open. You all started playing. To save your voice, you and Taylor would switch out and you play guitar while she sang. You closed your night by singing your normal 'Bring me to Life' closer.

You scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face. Everyone was wearing their masks making your task that much harder. Then you heard someone on the microphone. You looked up to see no other then Heather. What was she doing up there.

''Um.. hi... ladies and gentlemen, this band had one last song to do, and it's a dedication to that one special couple. You know who you are, and their special moment..'' That's when she looked in your direction and nodded. You were at first confused, but you felt someone come behind you.

''May I have this dance?'' He asked. You looked up at the masked brunette then took a quick glance back at Heather. All she did was wink at you, and you turned back around taking his hand.

''Gladly'. He led you to the floor as Mac started out the song and heather began singing, 'A moment like this' By Kelly Clarkson.

He gently spun you as you reached a spot and he rested his hands on your waist as your arms found their spot around his neck. The two of you just went with the music. You stared up into his sapphire eyes and smiled. There was something about him that just made you smile. He broke the silence whispering in your ear.

''You look beautiful tonight''

''You're not that bad yourself'' you replied.

You rested your head against his chest and just listened to his heart beat as the song played on. After a minute, you felt your chin being moved. You now looked right into that pair of blue eyes that made you crazy.

''Just kiss me already'' you whispered, and he did right away. A hand cupped your cheek as it became more passionate.

This kiss had to have lasted at least a minute. You were taken out of your moment by everyone clapping for the band and Heather when they finished the song. You broke away taking in a deep breath. You looked over at Heather who was still on stage taking in what was going on with all the people clapping. She did have a very loving voice that you liked hearing. She saw you and Seto with his arm around you and smiled. That was her whole plan the whole time. She had set this whole thing up to get you and Seto together. You smiled back and mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her. She seemed to blush a tiny bit, but that's when things started to die down as the band started to pack up and the other band came on.

Seto took hold of your hands and walked out of the crowd. As soon as you were out of it, you felt him kiss you again. This time with even more passion. He broke the kiss.

''I've been waiting to do that all day..'' He commented. You smiled at him.

''I will gladly do it again''

''Not now... close your eyes..'' he told you. You became confused.

''You heard me.. close your eyes'' he whispered in your ear. You followed his directions and closed your eyes.

''Now wha....'' you were cut off by his finger on your lips.

''Sh, no need to talk'' he told you. He walked behind you and something cold came around your neck. ''You can look now..'' he whispered sending shivers down your spine. You opened your eyes and saw the necklace around your neck. It was of a blue crystal dragon. You spun around and wrapped your arms around his neck.

''Thank you Seto.. I love it!!'' you told him happily. You then let go and just looked up at him. He smirked that sexy smirk of his.

''Look, I'm going to get a drink, how about you?'' he asked.

''After singing for two hours, I would love one..'' you responded.

''Alright, just stay right here, and I'll be right back'' he explained walking off across the crowd.

You were now alone. You didn't know where everyone else was. You just stood against the wall and waited. Not too long you felt and arm go around your waist.

''You're a wonderful sight tonight doll. How have you been?'' a familiar voice asked.

''What do you want Jackson? And would you pleas let go of me with your filthy jock hands?'' you growled trying to get him off of you.

''Oh come on, I know I was a total jerk, but can't you take me back doll?'' You gave him a glare that could kill.

''I'm sorry, but my boyfriend position is already filled, so take a hike jackass'' you snapped pulling tighter on his arm to release you. He then tightened around you to the point of pain.

''_No one _says no to me _got it_ doll!'' he growled dangerously in your ear. You tried more to get him to release you...

(Heather's POV)

You were finishing set up with the band. They all told you at what a good job you did. You didn't really need their words to tell you that. You just had to look out in the crowd as you were singing to realize that. Nikki, looked so happy with Kaiba. You saw when he pulled her out and took her to the side. Your plan completely worked. You turned your back and helped with pulling the band's stuff away. You glanced up to see Nikki give Kaiba a hug for some reason, then he left and went over near the refreshments. After about a minute, you saw Nikki, but she wasn't alone. It wasn't Kaiba either. You looked over and saw Joey with Kaiba and Kaiba looking mad as ever.

''Guys,'' you spoke up, ''I think we have a problem'' You pointed over to Nikki, who now had that guy with her, and she didn't seem to be liking him one bit.

''That jock is getting a piece of my mind'' Alex snapped getting off the stage.

The rest of the band followed her, but you had another idea. You had to get Kaiba. You jumped off the stage and rushed over to where you saw Kaiba and Joey.

''Would you just can it mutt, I think Nic has waited long enough, so I have to go..'' Kaiba snapped.

''Yeah, you _need_ to go, cause it seems while you and Joey were arguing, Nikki got a visit from someone, and he's not leaving her alone. The band went to go punch his lights out, but I think you want a turn first..''

"What did he look like?" Kaiba snapped.

"Well he looked American and Alex said something about him being a Jock-"

His eyes went wide as he dropped the drinks in his hands and ran. You followed him as fast as you could. You caught up to see him and the band standing together, but no Nikki.

''Where is she?'' you asked. Alex turned to you.

''I don't know, we came over here and she was gone.''

''What do you mean _gone_?'' Kaiba asked.

''Like I said Kaiba g-o-n-e gone. We don't know where, but we know who...''

''That guy right? Who was he?'' you asked.

''His name is Riley Jackson. He's one of the jocks here, I had the displeasure of meeting him, and Nikki explained to me why to stay away from him. She dated him, but not even for a day, she left him after the first date. Something about being a snobbish jackass pig.'' she told you.

"That's an understatement" you heard Kaiba growl.

"Damn! Are you serious? I mean she used a lot more words but the younger immature children shouldn't hear them."

"Long story short, my brother and I happened to find her after the date went sour. Her shirt torn telling me she and him got into a fight. I later learned the fight was really him trying to force himself on her but she retaliated and ran. I thought he stopped trying to go after her when she and I started dating."

(Nicole's POV)

Riley took you out of the gym, and took you into an empty classroom. He threw you inside and closed the door behind him as he entered.

''No way out doll, now how about that romp you never gave me when were together'' he sneered.

''_No way! _I left you, so why are you even trying this?'' you snapped walking back keeping your eyes on him.

''Well doll the number one rule to dating me is that I'm not the one to get dumped I do the dumping. I never did that now did I? That means you're still my girl'' he replied.

''You're just S.O.L. Jackson, cause if you didn't realize it, I've been dating Seto for about a month now, I can't be your girl.'' you snapped.

''That's what makes me want to punish you. You we cheating on me with that guy. I'm the only guy you're to be with. You're just too pretty for me not to..'' he countered.

''Man Jackson. You've been hit in the head too many times with a soccer ball. I just can't seem to get it through you peanut brain, that _I do no like you!!_! I'm with Seto _Kaiba_, and you can't change that!'' you yelled.

''What makes you think I can't doll?'' he asked inching closer to you.

That's when he leaped for you. You dodged to the side as he ran into the wall. You took your chance and ran for the door. You reached the knob and tried to turn it. It was jammed or locked. You began to panic.

''Like I said, no way out doll. Now what to do with you?"

It was dark in the room so you couldn't see that well. The only light came from the window in the door where there was a light on not far down the hall. What were you going to do? You tried even harder to open the door. ''Let me out right now'' you yelled. That's when you felt him grab you again.

''Now come on let's not be rowdy do as I say, and we'll have some _fun_'' he emphasized the word fun in a way you did not like.

"_Seto!_!'' you screamed, ''_Someone help me! _'' You hoped someone heard your cries.

You were shoved against the wall with Jackson crushing against you. You started to fight back, but her grabbed your wrists and held them above your head.

''Now let the fun begin....."

He started kissing you. You weren't liking this one bit. You wanted someone to bust through the door right now and get you. He was standing on your toes, so you couldn't knee him or kick him to get free. You continued to struggle, but his tight grip remained if it didn't tighten.

''Let me go!!'' you demanded.

''Not until the fun is over doll'' he told you as his hand traveled under your dress.

You hated him touching you. You couldn't figure out what you found attractive in this guy in the first place. You were beginning to get scared again. This guy didn't just want a make out session, he wanted the whole package. His hand left the bottom part of your dress and creped to the back as it undid the zipper. Since it was sleeveless, the only thing holding it up was his body pressing you against the wall. He then unclasped the strapless bra you had on.

''No please don't'' you pleaded.

''I get all that I want doll. And at the moment, I want you, so _shut up_..'' he told you throwing you into a near-by wall grabbing your wrists and pulling them behind your back.

You were breathing heavily from all the fighting. You continued to fight against him. Riley continued from before this time he started kissing to your chest. You didn't want this and screamed for him to stop. His hand found itself under your dress again as he just ignored your pleas. Tears came to your eyes as you couldn't hold it in anymore. You wanted Seto so badly. Then suddenly.....


	68. Chapter 68: Broken Forever

PART 68

(Nicole's POV)

You felt your necklace being ripped from your neck and He started kissing you again. This time he forced his tongue inside. You didn't like that one bit, so you fought back by biting him as hard as you could. He pulled away, and with his free hand slapped your face.

''You will do as I say doll, or I _will_ hurt you..'' He growled.

"No!" you snapped going for anything you could.

He shoved you against a table yanking your arms up and securing them with a set of handcuffs that were around a small support pole against the table.

"That's more like it. Don't say I didn't warn you doll." Riley laughed as his hands slowly worked their way down your curves stopping at your lower thighs where your dress hem line sat.

"Let me go!" you yelled hoping someone heard you.

"Well I guess I have to shut you up too." He sighed as you felt him bend over and suddenly stuff the scarf from his jacket into your mouth. When he stood back up, you tried to get the item out but was stopped when you heard him undoing his belt. 'No! No! No! No! No!' you thought as you began to fight even harder.

"You know there's no use in fighting doll." He taunted as his hands went back to the bottom of your dress slipping his fingers underneath, "I mean a great body like yours needs the _proper_ kind of guy." He paused bending over kissing and lightly biting at the back and side of your neck as he pressed his body against your own letting you feel everything, "and you're in luck seeing I'm that kind of guy."

You began to panic as he pushed your dress up revealing your lower body. You tried to plea and tell him to stop, but everything was muffled by the gag.

"I always thought you were a lace kind of girl." Riley laughed tracing the rim of your underwear with his fingers, "not to mention I knew you had a killer ass but _damn_ doll the uniform skirt just didn't give it the justice I thought it did. I mean, you have a _really_ nice ass you know?"

Tears began to swell as you realized what was happening to you. There wouldn't be much time until he had his way.

~*~OK, if you do NOT like sexual content just go ahead and skip to the next sectioned off area. Which is a Seto's POV section. Thank you!~*~

"Not to mention a nice rack too." He whispered in your ear as he brought his hands around fondling your exposed breasts. You could feel his hardened erection against your backside bringing the gravity of the situation closer then ever before. "Those are completely natural too which is even better. Nice B cup right or maybe even a small C?"

You couldn't believe it! How come no one had walked in on this yet? Was no one looking for you?

"Let's warm you up shall we." Riley stated pulling one hand away from your breasts bringing it in between your legs pushing your underwear aside as he began stroking your opening, The other hand continued playing with your breasts as he went back to kissing and lightly biting at the side of your neck from behind.

You wanted to scream. You wanted to say 'no'. You wanted him to go away. But some part of you didn't want it to stop. What he was doing triggered something in you that you couldn't explain. Maybe it was just the feeling you wanted. If Seto was the one doing this, you'd be more willing to go along with it. _Hell_ you were willing a couple weeks back when the two of you were doing this in your room!

"Oh my you're getting real wet you know that? You're _liking_ this aren't you?" he taunted as he worked a bit harder on your clit with his fingers. You tried to struggle. You didn't want this! Even if your body was being a traitor, you knew your mind was clear enough to want to say no. "I wonder how _tight_ you are?" he whispered lightly biting your ear.

Before you had time to fight, he slid his middle finger into you. You stiffened at the feeling of something gaining entrance, but his finger wasn't wide enough to bring you pain. "Oh my! Wet _and_ tight. You _are_ a virgin aren't you? I wonder.." He trailed away, but your unasked question was answered by him slipping his index finger in with the other. You yelped as it began to hurt slightly. He worked his fingers back and forth rubbing your inner region trying to find a certain spot.

"I can barely put two fingers in. How on earth are you going to handle my cock doll? I mean you are _tight_. I don't think I've ever had a girl as tight as you." He moaned grinding his hips into your back side letting his erection be known once more.

You just could only find the strength to cry. It was too late for you and you knew it. No one was going to stop him. You began to scream knowing it was muffled and thrash knowing it did you no good.

"If you want it that bad doll I have no objections." Riley laughed standing back up. The unzipping and small rustle of clothing was the tell tale sign as he dropped his pants. "Now, I'm going to need you to spread those legs for me doll." He instructed slipping your underwear down and forcing you to spread your legs by putting his feet in-between your own and spreading them apart.

"Good girl, now comes the fun part. You ready?"

You cried pleading for him to stop, but you knew it all fell on deaf ears.

"I know it's your first time doll. And you know what?" He leaned back over as he positioned himself between your legs with his hands on your hips, "I _love_ being first."

With that, he shoved himself in with one thrust causing you to scream in pain.

"Oh _fuck_! Your pussy _is_ tight." He moaned ignoring your cries. "Oh yeah, _so_ tight." He pulled back slowly only to ram it right back in full force. This became his routine as he built up a pace thrusting back and forth. You could feel everything. The way the head spread your insides and scrapped along you inner walls as he pulled back.

You could only continue to cry as he forced himself deeper and deeper into you harder and harder, faster and faster. He kept moaning as he seemed to enjoy your torment. Soon enough, his hands left your waist and went to fondling your breasts as he continued to pump into you from behind.

"Your pussy is so wet and your nips are so hard. You're _really_ enjoying this doll! Aren't you?" he taunted pumping slightly faster.

It had to be the angle, because at that moment his erection brushed up against something that just made your toes curl and back arch.

"Yeah, you like that don't you? You like it rough huh?"

You shook your head no denying the event even happened.

"Really now? Cause I swear when I did _this,_" he pumped you again the same way getting the same response, "you seemed to like it. So what if I pick up the pace a little?"

He began to pump you in the angle faster and harder. You tried your best not to react. Your body was saying one thing where your mind was wanting something totally different.

"You like that cock don't you doll? That nice _hard _cock. Go ahead and admit it. You _want _this. You always have."

You didn't want to listen to him. You _didn't_ want this. Your body was just not responding the way it should have. But it was then when he hit that spot catching you off guard bringing a moan from your traitor of a body.

"Do it again doll. _Moan_ for me." He taunted as he continued to pump in and out of you.

You just set your head down against the table and let your tears fall. He had won. You were being raped and there was nothing you or anyone could do about it. Your body was a traitor of itself as it reacted as he wanted while your mind was in a different set. To avoid anymore, you just shut down and stopped fighting. The quicker he got what he wanted, the quicker this was over. The quicker he'd leave you alone.

Riley continued to taunt you as he picked up his pace, "Oh you have no idea how much I like a virgin doll. They're the best to fuck, but you my dear are the tightest. Which should be held in high honor seeing I've had most the JV cheer squad, and those are some small girls." He _laughed_.

You couldn't help but feel ashamed. Here you were bent over a fucking table _near naked_ in a damn _classroom _of your damn_ school_ during a _dance _and this guy was _laughing_ because you were being a better fuck then the freshman _cheerleaders_!

"What's wrong doll? Not enjoying this any more?" Riley snickered.

You didn't even reply, you tried your best to take your mind away from the current situation.

"If that's so, I might as well finish up here, cause if you won't get off I surely will."

You began to pump you harder and faster then ever before. The grip on your waist became painful as he continued to thrust to his heart's content. Soon enough his breathing became labored and he began to moan. You couldn't help but make your own noise, but it was all of pain as each thrust felt like he was stabbing you from behind.

"Oh fuck!" Riley moaned as he thrusted once with all he had ramming his hips into the back of your own. You could feel the hot substance pouring into you as he gave a couple last thrusts for good measure before stopping completely.

It was over. It was _finally_ over!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Sexual content is over thank you!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Seto's POV)

You rushed out of the gym. She had to be here somewhere. Jackson couldn't have gone far. Everyone else was behind you now. Even Yugi and his geek squad were there.

''We need to split up. She's here somewhere, and we have to find her _now_'' you explained.

Everyone paired up, and you ended up with Heather. You didn't complain, she's one of the only people in that group you knew you could trust. The two of you ran down one of the halls. It was hard to hear since the gym was nearby, and you could still hear the music. Already fifteen minutes had passed. You started calling out her name hopping she could answer. After another ten minutes you heard a distant yell. You both looked at each other knowing the only person it could be from. You both ran out by the field house where the yell seemed to have come from.. You had run into other people.

''You guys hear that?'' Gardner asked.

''We're close. I know it..'' Heather nodded.

You ran down the hall looking for any signs of her. That's when you spotted the open varsity field house. You barged in and found her. She was alone on the floor her hand grasping the top of her dress. She seemed to be shaking, but the one thing that hurt you most was she was crying.

''Nic'' you gasped running over to her.

You went to pick her up, but she started fighting against you. You heard her scared voice, ''Please no more, go away...'' You became scared.

''Nic listen to me... it's me...calm down, it's just me..'' you tried consoling her, as you took hold of her hand. That's when you saw the small cuts around her wrist. That was the red flag to look for other signs. The back of her dress had been unzipped as well. You put two and two together and came to a conclusion you had feared so many times. That's when the others showed up turning on the light to the room.

''Someone call an ambulance and the police _now_!'' you told them holding her tighter. She was still shaking, and crying unable to speak. You couldn't believe this had happened to her of all people. She finally was able to speak,

''Seto...he....he....'' she started still shaking like crazy.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm right here.'' you whispered to her stroking her hair in attempts to calm her down. She just began to cry again. For once you didn't have a clue what to do for her. You truly thought Jackson was no threat to her after you were with her. She was now on the floor shaking and crying because _he_ decided to go after her for some reason.

''Kaiba, what happened?'' Sam asked concerned for his friend.

''We were too late..'' was all you said holding her trying to stop her shaking.

Finally, Heather arrived with EMTs and two officers. They saw the sight and cleared out the room including you. Nic was now alone on the floor with strangers trying to calm her down. One of the EMTs pulled something out of his bag.

''What are you doing?'' you asked him as you stood at the door way. She was your responsibility at this point.

''Don't worry Mr. Kaiba, we're giving her a sedative, so she will stop shaking. Then she can hopefully tell us what happened..'' The EMT answered.

The other EMT took grasp of her hand trying to keep her shaking arm still as the other one inserted the needle into her arm. She yelled causing you to look away. You never wanted to see her in pain. Within seconds, she seemed to be calming down. Then two more officers arrived, but they were dressed differently and carried cases with them. One of the EMT s Spoke up.

''Look, we need to transport her, so just let us out.'' he told the officers as they put Nic on the gurney. One of the officers who just arrived spoke up.

''If you two are leaving, I'm coming with, she's our main piece of evidence''

''Where are you taking her?'' you immediately asked them. They all looked up to see you still standing there.

''Mr. Kaiba, you need to leave, she's in good hands. Just let us do our jobs. We'll contact you after family is notified.'' the one officer told you.

''That's just it, I'm the only family she has here. Well she has on this continent. Her mother lives in Paris, and her father isn't to come any where near her.. That leaves me'' you informed them...

(Nicole's POV)

He pulled out of you after he was done and unhooked the cuffs from around your wrists. You covered your face with your hands in shame as you slid to the floor. He had just done that to you, and you couldn't stop it. You heard him kneel down right before he grabbed your chin roughly turning your face to look at his triumphant smirk..

''Well doll, I had fun and all, I just don't think this is going to work out. We can just be friends right?'' Then he let go of your face chuckling as he left the room.

You felt so...... unclean. You just wanted to get out of there. You were just so much in shock you could hardly even move. You grabbed hold of the top of your dress pulled down the bottom and laid there crying. You had no clue what was going on around you or how long it had been. You felt someone go to get you, and you fought back with what little energy you had. You continued to cry. You couldn't comprehend what was going on. You felt yourself shacking for sometime. That's when you felt something pierce your arm and you yelled out. What was going on? You felt your body begin to calm as you felt really sleepy...You were in a state where you felt as if you were dreaming.. You saw different people. None you recognized. There was one face you seemed to have some knowledge of. It was a guy about your age with blue eyes. Other then that you couldn't understand.

(Seto's POV)

You had gone with her to the hospital. You were with her the whole time holding her hand thinking 'Why her?' The look in her eyes just scared you. She seemed to only be half there. When you tried to talk to her, she would stare at you with an empty stare. It was as if she had no clue who you were or who she was. The police took what they needed and left. She kept that same gaze. Like her body was there, but her mind was long gone. She seemed so empty. It really pained you to see her as she was.

''Nic..'' you whispered looking right at her. She didn't even blink. You stroked her hair once more, ''Nic, please, talk to me..'' you pleaded to this empty shell. You finally got something. It was a tear but it was something. You quickly wiped it away. ''It's alright I'm right here.'' you told her. That's when you heard someone at the door. You looked up to see a doctor.

''Mr. Kaiba, may I see you for a moment?'' he asked. You nodded and walked over to him.

''What is it?'' you asked taking a glance back at Nic.

''As you might suspect, we found evidence of an assault. This will dramatically change her life..'' he informed you.

''How so?'' you asked thinking about her and only her right now.

''Right now she is going through a big case of shock. She seems really dazed and out there, but it's normal for a victim like her. Next she'll enter a stage of denial and try to say nothing happened, when we have evidence that said something did. Let her go through these stages at her pace, so not to cause any more permanent damage...''

''Permanent?'' you questioned.

''Yes, some of the effects of and attack like hers, forces a victim to seemingly loose the ability to truly love another. This is due to anything setting off those memories she wants to try to keep out of her mind. She will seem just fine dandy and happy one minute, then she can have a total emotional breakdown the next. In some cases the victims seem to be reliving the attack. Which can be very frightening to her and others. You can't tell how a victim is changed until time passes. She could have no effects in the long run. You just need to keep an eye on her. With that said, you are allowed to take her home. There is nothing else we can do for here. She had no other injuries other then the assault, and we treated those.'' he told you.

''How long will this state of shock last?'' you asked.

''Several hours. All she needs is someone with her at all times. She really needs to try sleep, but she may not be able to do that.'' he answered.

''Thank you, I think I will take her home now..'' you told him.

''Very well, bring her back in two weeks for a check up..'' he told you. Then you remembered.

''Doctor that can't be done..'' he looked at you confused.

''Why is that?''

''She's leaving for the States in less then a week for a case she must attend. Could we wait till after to bring her to you?'' you suggested.

''I don't see why not. She probably will need a vacation of some sort after this anyway.'' He told you.

You nodded and walked over to Nic who still lied there like she was before.

''Nic, listen to me..'' you whispered, ''I'm going to take you home now.'' You stroked her hair trying to get some sort of reaction from her.

''Is it safe?'' you finally heard her soft scared voice. You just gently cupped her face.

''Don't worry. It's safe there.'' you told her. She nodded with more tears wishing to fall.

''Please take me home.'' she asked you.

You brushed the hair from her face and nodded to her. You helped her up and out of the bed she was in. She was a completely different person right now. You held on to her as the two of you walked out and into your car. You had driven yourself to the dance hopping to take her out tonight, but that was now out of the question. You really had planned to take her out of the dance and take her out to show her how special she was to you. She deserved the best, but now, all that was ruined. You set her in the passenger seat, and buckled her in then got in yourself. The whole ride she stared blankly out the window not a single word or sound escaped her lips. She wasn't the only one feeling pain at this moment. Your heart ached for her. For her to be the same, which you knew she couldn't. Oh how much you just wanted to see her smile that sweet and loving smile that wiped everything away. You knew Mokuba had to be asleep already, because it was so late. To your relief, she had actually fallen asleep.

You gently picked her up and carried her into her room. You gently set her on her bed still asleep. You removed your jacket and shoes then crawled in next to her. She shouldn't be left alone, so that's what you did. You didn't do anything but lie there looking as her sleeping figure. How much you now regretted ever leaving her side. You started blaming yourself for what happened. If you had been there, you could have gotten him away easily, but you weren't. You kissed her forehead.

''I'm so sorry Nic. I'm so sorry it had to be you...'' You closed your eyes and fell asleep by her seemingly pleasant form....

(Nicole's POV)

You opened your eyes, to be startled by finding Seto right in front of you. You were so startled you ended up falling off the bed with a loud thud. The thud must have woken him up, because the next thing you knew, someone was picking you off the floor. How did you get here? The last thing you could really remember was Riley talking to you in the Gym.. After that, everything was really clouded. You were sat down on the bed.

''Seto..... what happened last night?'' you asked him. He seemed reluctant to answer, not knowing what to say.

''You don't remember...'' He asked you shocked. You shook your head no. ''I think it's best you don't know right now.'' He told you.

''Did something bad happen?'' you asked him trying to remember. He placed a finger on your lips.

''Shh, no need to ask right now. I think you have someone to go see right now'' he told you. You thought for a second then remembered.

''Zack..'' you whispered getting off the bed.

You went into the bathroom and took a shower. Something about that shower seemed different about all the others you've taken. You got out and changed and walked out of your room. Walking down the hall, deck in hand, you ran into Seto who was already waiting.

''Ready to go?'' you asked him.

''Um...yeah, come on..''

He didn't take your hand or anything he would normally do. You just walked behind him wondering what was going on. You rode in silence. What was going on, and why couldn't remember last night? You made it to the hospital and got out. You once again walked behind Seto as the two of you walked in. As you were walking to Zach's room, someone caught your eye. It was a doctor. He saw you and seemed to recognize you, that's when....


	69. Chapter 69: The Pain All Over

PART 69

(Nicole's POV)

Images started running through your mind. You had remembered the events of last night. You didn't want to pop where people could see, so you ran to the closest and empty room. You felt so disgusted with yourself as the images, thoughts, memories, and worst of all the pain flooded back to you. You almost felt sick to your stomach as more details revealed themselves. Oh how much you wished it was only a nightmare. His stern and hungry emerald yes glowing in the dark like a cat, his tight grip, and the very kiss that seemed to take everything from you. Well, that was all except your heart. Seto knew about it, but he just didn't want to tell you this morning. Why didn't he tell you then? Did he think it would play off that easily? Then you began to remember the actual assault. You set your back against a wall and just slid down bringing your knees to your chest and sobbing. You were taken. You were no longer that innocent girl you thought you were....

(Seto's POV)

One second she was walking right behind you, then the next, she went running passed you and into one of the rooms. You were at first confused, then you looked up and saw the doctor from last night. You quickly put things together and ran over to the room Nic was in. You walked to the door, and you could hear her crying. You hated to admit this, but you knew you couldn't do this alone. You had to call someone. You took out your cell and called the only person who kept herself together last night....

(Heather's POV)

You have been racing towards the hospital, after Kaiba's call. You knew by the harsh tone of his voice that he was really frustrated with what happening. Dad was just the same, after the events with Lee, he didn't know what to do with himself. There was the possibility that you knew how Nikki was feeling, but you had to see for yourself.

~*~Flashback~*~

You were in your room when your mobile went off. You couldn't really recognize the number, so you answered as you would a business like call.

''Hello, Heather Owens''

''You know, you can be too business like at times..'' came the somewhat cold voice on the other line.

''Well Kaiba I'm sorry if I grew up in a military environment, but to tell me how I answer my phone is not the reason you called now is it?'' you told him.

''I need you to come down here _now!_'' he told you frustrated.

''Where are you, and what's going on?'' You asked him.

''I'm at the hospital, and she won't calm down... I don't know what to do!'' he told you. You then immieaditly knew what he was talking about.

''I'll be right there'' you quickly stated hanging up your mobile...

~*~end flashback~*~

(Seto's POV)

You hung up your phone and walked into the room Nic was in. She was balled up against the wall. You hated seeing her like that.

''Nic...'' you spoke up walking over to her. She gave no response. You walked closer to her and spoke a little louder, ''Nic...'' She still didn't respond. You knelled down and placed you hand on her shoulder. At your touch, her face shot up. You couldn't see her face due to her hair. She scrambled to her feet pushing you away. ''Don't touch me!!'' she yelled. What was going on with her? You were only there to help her.

"Nic, It's me. Calm down'' you reassured her bringing your arms around her protectively. ''I know it's you.... Just don't touch me!!!'' she yelled once again pushing you away. You were now confused by this fact. You just wanted to help her. You started to walk near her, but you were almost hit by something she threw. I wasn't aimed at you, but it came close.

You stood there for a couple minutes just staring. What were you to do? How could you get close to her to help when she wouldn't let you in arm's reach of her?

"Nic?" you whispered taking a step toward her as carefully as you could.

''_Stay away from me please_'' she yelled.

''Nic please!''

That's when something silver caught you eye. It was just about to hit you when....

(Heather's POV)

You entered the hospital, you didn't have to find out where they were because you heard Nikki's agonizing screams, like the night before. You raced down the corridor and saw things being thrown.

''_Stay away from me please_''

"Nic! Please!"

Then a silver pan was heading towards Kaiba's face, you quickly got to Kaiba's side and caught it before it hit him in the face. Then you gently handed it to a nurse, gave Kaiba a quick glance telling him not to interfere and then walked up to the huddled, shivering figure on the floor and sat down beside her. Waiting patiently, not saying a word. Then Nikki looked up at, tears filled her hazel eyes.

"Heather?" Nikki whispered in a small sob.

"Nice throw Nic Nac! You would have got Kaiba directly on the nose!" You say in a calming and soothing voice, giving her a small understanding smile. Nikki then gave a small, sob filled chuckle, then she went back into herself.

"Heather... he..." Nikki started with tears again.

"I know..." You say in a whispered, understanding tone.

"Then he..."

"I know." You repeated as she wrapped her arms around you and hugged tightly, sobbing her very heart out.

You hugged back, feeling her pain, fortunately Lee never went that far with you, but he did something that still made you feel sick inside.

"I'm sorry, I had something planned for you and Bakura then this... this is all my fault!" She managed between sobs, you snapped and pulled Nikki to your slightly hardened gaze.

"Nicole Silvers! You listen to me! This is _not_ and I repeat _not_ your fault. Do you understand? You did not ask for or want this! So it is _not your fault_!" You say in a hardened, but reassuring tone, making it very clear to her. She was taken back slightly by your tone, she nor anyone else for that matter seen you like this before. Then she simply nodded in agreement.

"Not good enough Nic Nac. I need to hear you say it." You say to her, now in a softer tone.

"It wasn't my fault." Nikki said softly to you, you then smiled at her.

"Good Girl." You whispered as you held her tight again. Then Nikki pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Th-thank you Heather. I-I think I'm running late to see Zach.." She said, in a little brighter.

"Ok! Kaiba and I will be here if you need us." You say softly, smiling at her as she stood up and went out down the hall.

"How did you do that?" You hear Kaiba's voice asked you in a demanding tone, as you got off the floor and stood beside him following Nikki down the hall. You looked at him, and saw an extremely frustrated look on his face. "How can you act... _normal_?! After what happened!"

"Experience." You simply say to him, as you turned and looked at Nikki. "Nikki will talk about when she is good and ready, until then everything has to remain normal as possible, she won't want special treatment or people to walk egg shells around her. And we need to find some common ground for you two. Because everything you normally do with her would probably throw her off, and you're gonna have to take the mood swings as they come. Don't say anything, just let her have all out." You say calmly to Kaiba, as Nikki was now playing and laughing happily with her little friend.

"What do you mean experience?" Kaiba questioned, half curiously and half harshly. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes.

"Let's just say, I have a general idea of what she is going through." You say, without looking at Kaiba, sensing him tense up a little. You turned to look at him, seeing a stunned and slight pitying look.

"No I wasn't... but I came close..." You looked away, "..._very_ close!"

(Seto's POV)

You were quite taken back by what Heather just told you. She didn't seem like she had gone through something like that. She said she had come very close. Was that the reason she was the only person last night who seemed to have control over herself. She even had more control then you. All you could wonder now was what she meant by very close as you watched Nic play with a small kid....

(Nicole's POV)

''Nikki, what took you so long?'' You heard Zach's voice.

''I'm sorry Zach but...... something... happened, and I was late. I actually got you something'' you told him rummaging through your bag.

''Something for _me_?'' he questioned becoming really excited.

''Yep'' you answered pulling out the gift and handing it to him.

''I got a few friends to sign it..'' you told him. 'He looked at the autograph book and his eyes went really large.

''You got _all_ these people!!'' he smiled.

''Well, Yugi was one of the first people I met in Domino, then Joey's Yugi's best friend. Seto is my boyfriend, and I just added Devlin since he created a game a with Duel Monsters." you explained.

He just continued to look wide eyed at the pages. You had the guys sign pictures you took of them, and put them in the book. He suddenly jumped on you giving you a big hug saying Thank You over and over.. You tensed up at the sense of someone touching you, but you quickly got over it knowing he was just a child and hugged him back.

''Now what about that duel you owe me..'' you suggested bringing your deck from your pocket. His face went serious.

''You're on!!'' he answered you grabbing your wrist and pulling you to a table.

The two of you played for a while. Then it came time for you to leave. You told him you didn't know how long it would be until you would be back, but you would come and see him as soon as you did. He understood and hugged you goodbye. You left and saw Seto sitting down the hall.

''Where did Heather go?'' you asked him.

''She left awhile ago, but it's time for us to go home.'' he told you standing to his feet.

''I agree'' you told him as you began to walk off.

''Nic wait'' you heard Seto tell you. You turned to face him.

''What is it?'' you asked.

''Not here..'' he told you ushering you into an empty room. You walked in, and he came in behind you.

''Seto, what is it?'' You asked again. He ran his hand through his hair.

''It's about what happened earlier...'' he began. You then remembered the whole episode from earlier. You wouldn't blame him. You still felt just as bad. You didn't want to be touched since you felt so...... unclean. You turned your head down biting your lip.

''What is it?'' You asked. He sensed your uneasiness, and sat you in a chair and took one in front of you.

''Look, Heather, helped me realize that probably what you and I normally do....would...well...put you through the same episode like earlier. I don't want to see you like that again. I decided that you and I would start things over'' You were confused.

''Seto, what do you mean by start things over?'' You asked.

''Just like what it sounds like. We'll start completely over and take things by steps. I'm not rushing you back into things.. I just want.....to see you happy again.'' You couldn't help but smile a little. He always seemed to come up with some way to make you happy.

''Well, if we're starting all over,'' you looked up to meet his gaze, ''My name is Nicole, but everyone else calls me Nikki cause I think Nicole is too formal..'' you told him.

''The name's Seto, Seto Kaiba. It's nice to meet you Nic'' he answered. ''May I escort you home.'' he asked holding out his hand. You were very hesitant to take it, but you did. He sensed the uneasiness, and didn't do any more. He just led you down the hall with your hand in his own taking you to the waiting car when........


	70. Chapter 70: Why Her?

PART 70

(Nicole's POV)

He broke the silence.

''Nic, you leave Wednesday are you sure you can do it?'' You looked up at him knowing he was right.

''I have to go, even if....this...didn't happen I would be resilient to go. Either way, I'm boarding a plane in four days. You won't see me for at least two weeks, because I know you are busy and have meetings. I don't want you to miss that because of me.'' you told him. The two of you got in the car as you sat in the seat in front of him, and you just stared out the window.

''Nic, talk to me...'' he spoke up again.

''What is there to say? I'll be in a hotel near the court house, and I'll be most likely down the hall from the band. I'll be....ok. I promise'' you got out.

''That's not what I mean. I don't like it when you're quiet like this. I can't help but worry even more. I'm wondering what you're thinking, and is there anything I can do to make you better...'' he trailed off.

''There is something everyone can do... be yourselves. I can't feel better if my friends and loved ones are not what I'm used to.'' you told him.

''But I can't do that Nic. Maybe your friends can, but I can't do what I want to do. I want to hold you, console you, kiss you, but anytime I even try, you push me away. I can't even touch you with out that reaction. How can I act normal...'' he pointed out. You looked down knowing it all was truthful.

''I know, and...I'm sorry for that.''

You decided to remain silent for the rest of the drive. You thought about what all has happened since you moved to Domino. 'so much for a normal life somewhere' you thought to yourself. You stared as the scenery just passed you by. You noticed the car had stopped and you got out without help and walked on into the house.

"Nic wait!!" You heard Seto's voice. You came out of your thoughts and turned around. he came right beside you.

"Look, Mokuba doesn't know, and he probably shouldn't either. If we walk in there separately you not talking to me, he may get suspicious. Trust me my brother knows me well, and can sense when something is going on, so...." he trailed off holding out his hand once more. You caught what he was trying to say, and you had to agree. You took his hand again and walked into the house.

"You guys are home!!!" came an excited voice. You looked up to see no other then Mokuba running down the stairs. He jumped over the last two or three steps and ran over to the two of you.

"Where have you two been? I woke up and both of you weren't here. Did you guys even come home last night?" he asked. You tensed up a little remembering last night, but didn't dare show it.

"We came home Mokuba, I just took Nic out to see a friend early this morning." Seto told him.

"Oh, then, come on, dinner is ready." he told the two of you grabbing your wrists and pulling you both into the dinning room. There was a table for two not three like you thought there would.

"Mokuba, what's going on?" Seto asked suspiciously.

''I already ate, and did you _both_ forget what today was?'' The two of you looked at each other.

"Tell you the truth, what is today?" you asked. Mokuba did a little Anime fall.

"Man, you _both_ need help. Nikki, here." he gave you a bag making you realize what he was talking about. "I forgot it was Valentine's day. it's just...... things.... happened.." you trailed of thinking about last night again. No matter ho hard you tried to forget that nightmare, you just couldn't escape it. You felt Seto grasp your hand tighter bringing you out of your thoughts thankfully.

"Well yeah, today _is_ Valentines day, and seeing by your reaction you two haven't done _anything_ today." Mokuba commented.

"Well no we haven't I was visiting Zach today." you told him.

"Who's Zach?" He questioned looking confused.

"He's a patient at the hospital I met when I hit my head. He's there for Kidney failure, and he became my little friend. He's younger then you, but he plays Duel Monsters which is a good thing. He also _adores_ your brother. I promised him I would visit him, so your brother went with me." you explained leaving out the whole start of the day.

"Can I come with next time you go to see him?" He asked looking happy.

"Sure kiddo, back on subject. What's with dinner?" you asked trying to act as normal as possible.

"Well you two need to eat, so there you go dinner for two, I'll be upstairs if you need me." with that, he scurried out of the room and back looked down at the bag.

''What's that?'' Seto asked pointing at the bag.

''It's your gift. I got it a few days ago..'' you told him handing him the bag.

''Happy Valentines Day Seto'' you mummered walking over to the table.

You weren't sure what to do now. You really didn't feel like celebrating anything at this point. That's when you felt something take hold of your hand. You looked up and saw Seto's hand holding your own.

''Now don't think I forgot you. I really planed everything for yesterday, because you're just too special to me to have to wait.'' he told you. You gave a small smile.

''Thank you Seto..'' you whispered looking back at the ground. This whole thing had changed you. You could no longer look a guy in the face. If you did, all you could see were Riley's hungry emerald eyes looking at you. You had to admit though. You could tolerate holding hands now. This idea he got from Heather seemed to be working. Just maybe she was right. If you took this by steps, you could be normal as you could be again.

''We should eat you know.'' you heard his voice as he sat you into one of the chairs. You nodded as you sat there.

(Seto's POV)

She was so out of it. You had no clue what to do for her. That's when you sat her down to eat. Maybe if she ate something, it would be a little better. That's when you got an idea.... You just hoped it would work...

(Nicole's POV)

You were just lost in thought. Thinking about everything. You didn't notice Seto get up. Then you felt yourself being gently pulled out of your seat.

''Maybe eating isn't the thing to do now, how about a dance.'' he suggested.

You were brought out of your thoughts as he pulled you to an empty part of the room. He took out a remote and pressed a few buttons, and you heard soft music from some random radio station. That's when you heard the beginning to 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day. Seto took hold of your left hand as he placed your right on his shoulder. You grew a little tense about his, but loosened up knowing he was only trying to help. Then he placed his right hand on your waist.

''Are you comfortable with this?'' he asked you. You looked up at him looking him in the eye. You kept all your focus on their color. You loved that shade of blue his eyes were. You nodded yes to his question. ''Alright then..'' he whispered as he started to dance something like a waltz with you.

You kept all your attention on his eyes. They were the one true thing you fell for when you first met him. That's what made him stand out from the rest. The two of you danced for a while, until he took you back to your seat at the table. Instead of sitting in front of you, he sat beside you. You had to admit that you were getting hungry now. Then your plate was taken from in front of you.

''_Hea!_'' you protested.

''Hea back'' Seto countered placing some of the food on a fork and bringing the food near your mouth.

''What are you doing?'' you asked utterly confused.

''Well isn't it obvious. I'm feeding you.'' He answered. ''I'm not a child you know'' you commented.

''I know. You're the exact opposite, but I'm just trying to make this a Valentines dinner. Now are you going to eat, or am I just going to sit here like this..'' he told you. You smiled a little and ate the food on the fork. Some fell off onto your face causing you to laugh a little and place you hand at your mouth to catch the bit that fell.

''Whoops'' Seto added.

''What's with the whoops there. Also, if you're feeding me... Then that means I get to do the same right?...'' you asked taking his fork. He smirked at you.

''I don't see why not...'' he answered. The two of you continued to eat having a few laughs here and there. After dinner he walked you to your room.

''Well, guess this is good night'' you mummered looking at the door.

''Good night Nic.'' He told you as he gently kissed the top of your head. You were at first surprised by the kiss, but got over it. He was not going too fast. You walked into your room and fell asleep.

~*~Dream~*~

You were walking down some path in the park hand in hand with Seto. It was very pretty out side with the sun shining brightly and a soft breeze in there air. You felt....happy. That's when Seto turned you to face him. His lips moved as if he were saying something, but no sound was there.

''Seto, what did you say?'' you asked. He didn't reply. He just let go of you and walked off. You started to run up to catch up.

''Seto, Wait!!!'' you yelled reaching out to catch him. Suddenly, the sky filled with clouds as lightning struck and rain poured on you. ''_Seto!_'' You yelled again hoping he would stop, but he suddenly disappeared.

You stopped as the rain continued to pour. You looked around trying to figure out where he went.

''Seto.... _Seto! Seto where are you?_'' You only heard the sound of the rain, but there was also another sound.

You couldn't tell what it was, but you followed it. As you seemed to get closer you guessed it was crying, a baby crying. What was going on? You continued to run. You stopped where the sound was at its loudest, but no one was around. The crying stopped, but was replaced by laughter. Not that of a child, but someone you never wanted to see again.

''_Stay away!_'' you demanded. That's when someone wrapped their arms around you from behind.

''You can't run away from me... Doll, just know I still want you...'' He hissed in your ear. You couldn't go through this again. You just screamed as loud as you could....

~*~dream end~*~

You woke up sitting up in your bed in a cold sweat grasping onto your chest breathing heavily. What had just happened to you? That's when Seto came bursting through the door.

''Nic are you alright?'' he immediately asked coming over to you.

You sat there dazed. What had just happened? Was it all a dream? It seemed so real. Seto's voice brought you out of it..

''Nic, talk to me'' You slowed your breathing as you looked at his blue eyes full of worry and concern. He was sitting next to you. That's when his last words sunk in. 'just know, I still want you..' You just out of simple reaction threw your arms around him and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around you again in a protecting embrace.

''I can't go through it again..'' you sobbed. You felt his arms tighten around you as he started rocking you back and forth.

''shh... don't worry. He can't get you again. He's surly locked up by now... he can't harm you anymore..'' He assured you....

(Seto's POV)

You were sleeping, when you were awoken by yelling. You got out of bed and opened your door. You were surprised to also see Mokuba coming out. So it wasn't your imagination. Mokuba saw you.

''Seto, you heard it too..'' he suggested. Then you knew if it wasn't him.

''Mokuba, stay here..'' you told him as you ran down the hall. You continued to hear Nic yelling. What was going on? That's when you heard her yell again.

"_Seto, where are you?_''

Was she in trouble? You ran to her room as quick as you could. You burst through her door as you heard her scream. You saw her sitting up with no one else in the room.

''Nic, are you alright'' you worriedly asked her. She sat there not even noticing you coming through. ''Nic talk to me...'' you spoke up taking a seat beside her. She looked at you, then with out warning, she threw herself on you crying. You were at first startled by her reaction, but you just a quick got over it and held onto her tight.

''I can't go through it again...'' she sobbed.

You were stunned. She was that scared. 'Well of course she would you idiot' a voice in your head told you. You tried to assure her

''shh... don't worry. He can't get you again. He's surly locked up by now... he can't harm you anymore..'' You told her.

Your heart ached knowing some of what you told her was certainly false. You weren't the only teenager in this city with some power. Riley's father was also a business owner in Domino, and knowing his father, he most likely got the police to dismiss the whole case, and Jackson would be at school Monday just to taunt her. Anger began to swell inside you as you thought of this. It angered you knowing he could just get away with doing something like that to her. You held onto her tight as you just continued to calm her down. After time passed, you realized that she wasn't crying anymore. You pulled away, seeing she had fallen asleep right there. You pulled her arms from around you and laid her back pulling her blanket over her.

You just hoped and wished that she would someday be happy again. You quietly left her room. The anger inside of you just wanted to burst. You stopped and just hit the wall beside you as hard as you could.

''Why did you have to do it to her Jackson...'' You mummered. Your fist began to pulsate from the hard hit it took. You just punched the wall again trying to get rid of the new wave of anger you had. ''I swear, you won't get away with it. You can count on that......''

(Nicole's POV)

(FF Monday)

Nothing happened Sunday. You hung out with Mokuba all day, and Seto went to work. You joined him for awhile, but went back home. You did have that nightmare again, but you didn't really scream to wake everyone up. You put on your school uniform as you got ready. You pulled your hair back and left your room with all of your books. You were actually in a pretty good mood. You walked into the dining room with a smile on your face. You saw Mokuba eating his breakfast.

''Mornin kiddo'' you chirped russeling his hair.

''Good morning Nikki. I see you're in a good mood..'' He replied trying to straiten his hair back.

''Yep I sure am, where's your brother?'' you asked getting a bowl for your cereal.

''Right here..'' came a voice at the door. You looked up to see Seto walking in all ready.

''Good morning to you too Seto..'' He looked at you surprised.

''Are you going to school?'' he asked.

''Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?'' you replied. He glanced to Mokuba then back to you.

''Can I talk to you outside real quick?'' he suggested.

''OK'' you replied walking out with him.

''Nic, are you _sure_ about this?'' he asked you.

''Well yeah, why not?'' you answered him.

''He's going to be there Nic..'' he told you. Your heart skipped a beat.

''He can't-'' you gasped nodding you head no. He set his hands on your shoulders.

''His father has more leverage in the local police then I do Nic. Somehow main pieces of evidence seemed to go missing according to the person I talked to this morning. Knowing that, are you sure about going today?'' he asked you again. You thought about it for a minute. You couldn't run from him forever, but you really felt like running now. You nodded your head yes anyways.

''I'm still going. I shouldn't see him...'' you trailed off.

''Nic, look at me..'' he told you. You looked up to meet his gaze. ''If he does. If he even tries anything, I'll take care of him personally.'' he assured you. You just hugged him.

''Thank you Seto. That's all I need'' you mummered as you buried your face into his school jacket.

''Well, if we're going, then I suggest you eat, because we need to leave soon.'' He mentioned to you giving you a soft hug back.

"Alright'' you replied walking back into the kitchen and getting your breakfast. Mokuba finished his and ran up to his room to grab his books, as you finished up your own.

You put the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed your books walking out to the car with Seto and Mokuba. You dropped Mokuba off first then the two of you rode on to school. The whole ride was silent as you just stared out the window. You made it to school and got out of the car with Seto behind. You only guessed no one but you and the gang knew about Friday night. You passed through the gates and went to find Heather. You knew she would be here. She was always at school very early just sitting under a tree somewhere with her nose in one of her books. You were right. You saw her in one of the courtyards under a small oak just reading what seemed to be one of the text books. She had to be studying. You both had a test today in math that you knew of. You started walking over to her, but found yourself stopped by someone grabbing you from behind and pulling you to the side.

''Nice to see you again..... doll......''


	71. Chapter 71: Not Fighting Back

PART 71

(Your POV)

''_Let go!_'' you yelled.

''You would keep quiet if you knew what was good for you doll..'' he snapped pulling you into one of the alley like places of the campus. He now blocked your only way out. ''Now doll, you're going to listen carefully...'' he told you in a dangerous tone as he threw you to the ground.

You scurried to your feet and took your stance. You were trying your best to seem fearless when you were really scared out of your mind. You couldn't move. No matter how much your brain screamed for your body to move it wouldn't. You were so scared.

''Oh now you want to put up a fight doll... alright, you're on, but the result will be the same...'' he chuckled.

''Not this time you jerk'' came another voice. Suddenly, Riley fell to the ground, and you saw no other then Heather behind him holding her math book. She hopped over the knocked out Riley and ran over to you.

''Nikki, are you ok?'' You took a deep breath realizing it was over. You looked at her and nodded your head,

''Yeah, I'm ok... thanks''

''No problem.. Well it seems the textbooks are actually good for something'' she joked holding up her book. You laughed.

''Yeah, come on...'' the two of you walked out of the alley and into the courtyard. You were startled by a groan. You both turned around to see Riley up on his feet chuckling.

''Well it seems you have a friend doll. She can _play_ too'' You didn't like how he put the word play. There was _no_ way you were going to let that happen again. You felt scared again. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't move, because of fear. You and Heather both took a stance.

''You sure you can take us _both_ Jackson..'' Heather growled at him.

''Actually maybe not, but I just wanted to tell you something doll...'' he chuckled again looking you in the eye. His eyes were full of lust and danger. You didn't want to stare at them any longer. You stayed in your stance.

''And what would that be....'' you asked in a deadly tone.

''Don't fight to charge me if you know what's good for you..'' he told you.

"The lost evidence..'' you gasped.

''Like I said, don't bother. How easy it was to get rid of the key pieces so there would be no case. Stand down doll, or I _will_ use force to keep that trap of yours shut. I have a rep to keep and we can't have you ruining it now can we?''

''_Leave her alone_! You've done enough already you _jerk!_'' Heather snapped at him. You had never seen her so angry. Did you worry her that much?

''OH no I haven't dear. I've only just started with Nikki here...'' He started walking over to the two of you. You both kept your stance. With each step he took, your heart would beat faster. You didn't want him anywhere near you.

''_Stay away from her!_'' yelled another voice. You didn't take your eyes off Riley, but he looked up.

''Well well, look who decided to join the party.. How's it going Kaiba?'' It registered, Seto was there, and you felt a little relieved.

''Yea, stay away from her ya jerk'' you heard Joey's voice. That must have meant the whole gang was there as well.

''Talk about strength in numbers, but don't think this is over doll...'' Riley told you.

''Oh yea, it's ending right here..'' Seto growled as he started to advance twords Riley, but Joey and them stopped him, by grabbing his arms and pulling him back. Riley laughed.

''Lookie here, Kaiba's being kept back. You see that's the difference in our families. Mine is not afraid to spill a little blood to get our way. Now if you don't mind I have classes to attend'' He now stood in front of Seto.

The guys had let go of him by now thinking he was fine. Seto just let loose and punched Riley right in the face forcing Riley to the ground.

''If I see you _or_ any of your buddies as much as look at her, I'll do _much_ more then just a punch Jackson, and you can tell your father that as well.''

You were surprised by the punch at first, but you were happy. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and the two of you walked off together. But one thing plagued your mind.... why couldn't you move back there...

(Heather's POV)

Kaiba had just punched Jackson and told him to stay away from Nikki. You were impressed when deep down you expected no less from him. He loved her so much, and wanted to protect her from harm. Then he left with her, and you couldn't help but smile. She had already gotten a little better from Saturday. She could tolerate touch. That's when Bakura knocked you out of your thoughts.

''Heather... are you alright?'' You looked up and saw Bakura. He looked.. worried.

''I'm just fine..'' you told him as you saw Kaiba and Nikki walking off. Jackson quickly got to his fill and ran off holding his face. Kaiba did a good job on him....

(Your POV)

The two of you were practically alone now.

''Did he do anything Nic?'' Seto asked worried. You nodded you head no.

''He grabbed me from behind, but that's about it. Before he could even try, Heather gave him what for with her math book to his head.'' you explained.

''Do you want to go back home?'' he asked you.

''I really don't know now.'' You sighed. He turned you and tilted your chin to look up at him.

''It's ok if you go home you know. We can easily get your assignments for you.'' he told you.

''I think it's a good idea. I mean, more time to pack right?'' you commented.

''I'll have a car pick you up..'' he told you with his face only inches from your own. Before he could kiss you, you turned your head, so he kissed your cheek. He seemed to understand what you did, and just kissed you again on the top of your head.

''It's ok..'' he whispered in your hair.

''Look, I'm going to tell Heather I'm leaving ok..'' you told him.

''Alright. I have to get to class, so I'll see you later alright.'' he responded.

You smiled a little and went back to find the gang and tell them you were leaving. You found them and heather was walking with them. They saw you, and Tea was the first to speak.

''Nikki are you alright?''

''As alright I can be...'' you answered her in a soft tone. You looked up and saw Heather.

''Heather, thank you for your help.'' You told her.

''No problem Nikki'' She replied. You wanted to talk to Heather alone.

''Um guys... you go ahead, I want to talk to Heather real quick.'' you told them. They at first seemed reluctant, but walked off together.

''Heather, what's happening to me?'' you asked her.

''What do you mean Nikki?'' she asked placing a hand on your shoulder.

''Heather, I could have easily taken him back there, but I stayed still unable to move. For once in my life, I couldn't fight back. It's like if he just looks at me, I'm paralyzed. I can't move, because I'm so scared. He did what he did, and I can't fight back anymore...I can't even run away in my own dreams.. What's going on?' you asked plopping to the ground. She knelled to the ground next to you.

''Nicole, what did I tell you at the hospital Saturday?'' she asked you in a stern tone. You looked at her somewhat blankly. You had only heard her use that tone once before. ''What did I tell you..'' She asked again a bit softer. The words just clicked in your head.

''It's not my fault..'' you answered looking down.

''That's right, and what about the dreams you're telling me about..'' she told you. You explained to her the nightmare you've been having. And told her how it seemed to always be the same.

''Does Kaiba know about this?'' She asked.

''He does. He found out the first night when I woke up screaming. He helped me a lot that first night.'' you answered her. She seemed to be thinking about something.

''I have an idea that may help you, but I don't know if today's a good idea..'' she suggested.

''Why not?'' you asked her.

''Well I'm watching the Terror Twins today. And I'm not sure you would want them over there.'' she explained.

''Those are the cousins Mokuba's age right?'' you asked her.

''Yea, they are, Why? '' She asked you.

''Well Mokuba's been needing someone to play with, and who else then two kids his age. Adam and Alex can play with Mokuba while we do what you're thinking about.'' you suggested

''What about Kaiba?'' Heather asked.

''He has meetings all afternoon and into the night. I'm not even expecting him home until after dinner.'' You told her.

''Well how about after school then?'' she asked.

''That would be great. I'm going home now, because there's too much going on here, and I won't keep myself sane enough if I do. You understand right?'' you explained.

''You don't know how much I do..'' she answered you.

''Well then you better get to class, and I'll see you at Seto's place. I'm picking up Mokuba after school.'' you told her as you stood back up. She stood back up as well.

''Well then I'll see you after school.'' You nodded and the two of you went your ways.

(FF that after noon)

Look, you really didn't do anything but pack up since you were leaving in two days.

You picked Mokuba up from school, and were driving home.

''So Mokuba, how was school?'' You asked.

''It was great,. How was your day?'' He asked.

''Well like most other days, but I was bored. But I think you might want to know something..'' you told him.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''Well Heather's coming over today, and she's bringing her cousins with her.'' you told him.

''How old are they?'' he asked not sure what to think.

''Adam and Alex are your age..'' You answered.

''_Really?_ Are they both boys?'' he asked with a huge grin on his face. '

"Twin boys to be exact.'' You told him returning the smile.

''_Yes! _Finally friends my age.. wait...have you met them yet?'' he asked.

''No, but if they're _anything_ like Heather, you'll like them, and I'm sure they'll like you.. You're a _very_ like able boy'' You ruffled his hair a little bit.

The two of you made it home and Mokuba ran strait to the game room to get it ready for the twins. You didn't wait long, because soon after you arrived home, there was a knock at the door. You opened to See Heather with two blond haired green eyed pre-teens.

''Hello Nikki, these are my cousins Adam and Alex A.K.A. The Terror Twins'' she introduced pointing to each boy. You turned around to call Mokuba, but he suddenly was behind you.

''Adam.. Alex, nice to meet you, I'm Nikki, and this,'' You stepped aside opening the door bigger to reveal Mokuba, ''Is Mokuba Kaiba.'' The twins eyes went large.

''You mean Kaiba as in Seto Kaiba?'' The one you assumed as Alex chirped. Mokuba nodded.

''Yeah, he's my big brother'' Adam jumped up and down.

''_Man!_ He's one of the coolest duelist there is with Yugi Moto..'' He excitedly spat. Mokuba smiled big time hearing good things about his brother.

''OK you two.. introductions have been set, so why don't you three go play now..'' Heather suggested.

''Come on this way..'' Mokuba told the twins. The three boys ran off to play. Heather walked in as you shut the door behind her.

"How long has it been since you've done some training...'' Heather asked you. That's when you finally noticed her attire. She was in a simple t-shirt and some work out pants.

''Well nothing vigorous in a while..'' you answered.

''Well, you're due for one then.'' She told you throwing you a towel she had...

(Heather's POV)

"Come on Nic Nac. You can do better than that!" You say in a challenging tone.

"Stop calling me that! Or I'll have to start calling you Cracker Jack" she told you.

"Not until I feel your fist through these pads!" You state to her, holding the pads in your hands and took your fighting stance. "Again!"

Then Nikki came at you with full force, as you moved the pads in different directions, to make Nikki focus her anger. You knew the nickname annoyed her and got her riled up, but the real anger was from what happened and it was getting focused into something constructive. Plus she would be if Kaiba did this with her everyday, she would be so exhausted, that she would sleep without having nightmares of that night. This was your dad's best ideas, for you.

(Nicole's POV)

The two of you had just been doing the same thing for who knows how long, but you had to admit that it felt good. Heather just seemed to know exactly what to do in your situation, and you loved her that much more for that. She has been the one really helping you through all this. You both decide dot take a break and you walked down the halls. That's when you heard the front door open and close. You both walked into the front room to see Seto.

''Seto, what are you doing home?'' you asked him. He looked up seeing you and Heather both.

''Well the meetings were canceled, so I decided to come home. What have you two been doing?'' He asked. You and Heather looked at each other then to Seto.

''Practice'' you both told him in unison.

''And what kind of practice would that be?'' He asked again. You walked up to him,

''Martial Arts practice if you must know. I think I was best for me to practice with Heather, who is just as good as I am then you, who I think I would snap in two by doing so..'' you told him.

''Now what makes you think that?'' he asked you.

"Well...''

You were cut off by a crash and an "_Oh my gosh!_"You looked up to see........


	72. Chapter 72: Leaving

PART 72

(Nicole's POV)

Heather went wide eyed not even looking back. She got a cringed look on her face and spoke up.

''Is everything broken..'' there was a second of silence, ''Yes?'' She started looking embarrassed. That's when she turned around seeing the twins and Mokuba on the floor.

''Ow Alex get your big butt off of me!'' Adam ordered his brother who had fallen on him.

''I can't until Mokuba gets off of me'' Alex told him. Mokuba, who was at the top of this pre-teen dog pile, quickly scurried off and onto his feet, then Alex then Adam. Seto was standing there confused.

''I'm sorry Kaiba, but these are my younger cousins Adam and Alex.'' Heather introduced looking relieved.

''Wow Mokuba, your brother is _tall_.'' Adam esclaimed. Seto just gave a smirk as he crossed his arms.

''Yep a lot bigger then on t.v.'' Alex added.

''These friends of yours Mokuba?'' Seto asked his sibling with a smirk.

''Yep! They're my newest friends, and they duel how cool is that?'' He answered his brother with a smile from ear to ear.

''Woah, look at the time.'' Heather gasped looking at her watch. ''Come on buys, your dad's going to kill me if I don't get you home now.'' she finished up. The twins looked disappointed.

''But Heather, we haven't been over here long'' they both sighed.

''Oh yes we have. It's six o'clock, so we've been over here for two and a half hours now, so let's go!'' she told them grabbing her bag. The two boys sighed again, but followed Heather to the door.

''Thank you Nikki for putting up with these two, and thank you Kaiba for allowing us to stay with her.'' with that the twins and Heather left as you and Mokuba waved good bye.

(FF Wendsday at the airport)

Hey, nothing much happened. You haven't seen Riley around which was a good thing, and you and Heather have been working together on getting your nightmares under control. You were standing at the gate waiting for your plane to start boarding. It was during school hours, so no one was there to say goodbye. It was just you and the band that day. You weren't that upset, because the gang all said their good byes last night.

~*~Flashback~*~

''Come on Nic Nac. They're all waiting!!!'' Heather told you as she dragged you down the street. You were running trying to keep up with her.

''Heather, slow down, I can't run in heels, and would you stop calling me that!'' you told her trying your best to keep up with her. She had popped in while you were at work, and you didn't have time to change shoes. She just kind of grabbed you and said to come with her.

''Alright, but we have to hurry'' she sighed slowing down enough where you could keep up.

''Where are we going anyway?'' you asked her as you were out of breath.

''You'll see when we get there.. now come on!'' she told you. You didn't like running in heels one bit, but you continued to take that fast pace.

''Heather, I will remember this next time you're in heels and I'm not..'' you huffed as you continued to run.

''Yeah, but that's _if_ you ever see me in heels.'' she commented. You chuckled a little, but continued your run. You had to admit, you had pretty good balance. If you didn't you would have fallen and broken you ankle like five times now.

''stupid heels'' you muttered.

''Come on, we're going to be late..'' Heather told you.

The two of you continued to run down the streets of Domino City. You finally ran into a part of town you didn't completely recognize. She stopped.

''Here, put this on'' she told you handing you a blindfold.

''_No way! _I have hard enough time walking in these darn things without one.'' You protested.

''Just put it on..'' she told you. You sighed in defeat and tied the blindfold, so you couldn't see.

''There, Now what?'' You asked. Heather took hold of your hand again.

''Come on..'' she told you again. You were walking at a slower pace, so you wouldn't loose your balance.

''Heather, how much longer?'' You asked her as you continued to walk.

''I'm not telling. You'll just have to see when we get there.'' she answered you.

You walked for a bit more, finally you heard a door open and Heather let go of your hand.

''Heather!'' You called out trying to feel for something to hold on to.

''Nikki, is that you?'' You heard Taylor.

''Yeah, it's me, were you blindfolded too?'' You asked her trying to follow her voice.

''Yep, Joey just grabbed me and brought me where ever we are, Tristan got Alex, Tea got Sam, and Yugi brought Mac, so the whole band was dragged into this.'' She answered you. You found a person, but weren't sure who.

''OK, who do I have?'' you called out.

''You guys just remove your blindfolds and see...'' Tea told you all. You removed your blindfold and got hit by a wave of light. You allowed your eyes to recover. They came into focus and you found you had grabbed Joey. You jumped a little and took your hand off of Joey.

''What in the name of Ra is going on here?'' You asked looking around. You were in a room that was decorated for a..... party.

''What in the world are we celebrating? I don't think it's any of ours birthdays. I mean, Nikki's is the closest, and that's in like three weeks.'' Alex asked. '

'That's what I want to know..'' you commented looking around the room.

''Well duh? It's good bye party. We heard you guys were taking some sort of vacation for like two or three weeks, so we decided to put this together.'' Tristan explained trying to seem like the big guy.

''Which one of you told!'' You asked the band who looked just as confused as you.

''I have _no_ clue!! I haven't told a soul'' Sam told you. The rest of the band just shook their heads no.

''No one told..'' Tea spoke up, ''We over heard about it and we though if you guys were leaving we'd all say good bye.'' You looked at the ground.

''Do you guys even know why we're leaving.'' you sighed. The gang looked confused.

''You _are_ visiting relatives right?'' Joey asked you. You shook your head no.

''That's something the band may do while we're there, but that's not the reason we're leaving in the first place.'' you told him.

''Then why are you leaving?'' Yugi asked.

''Can I tell Yami this one Yugi, he'll know what I'm talking about better..'' You requested of him.

''Sure'' he answered.

''Now what's going on?'' Yami asked.

''Yami, you remember me telling you about how my whole chaotic adventure started with my dad right?'' You asked him. He nodded.

''Well we're all going back, because we're all witnesses in his court case..'' you told him. Tea looked surprised then a little uneasy.

''Nikki, we didn't know...'' She mummered looking at the ground.

''It's alright, It's nice you guys put this together anyways..'' You assured them.

You guys decided to go on with the party. You ate snacks and talked to each other. The party went on when you decided to call it a night.

''Well guys, I don't know about you, but I have a plane to catch in the morning, so...I'm gonna try to figure out where I am and go home..'' you announced. That's when Joey suddenly came up and hugged you tightly.

''We're soo sorry Nikki, but hea,.'' He pulled you at arms length, ''I would pay _anything_ to be missing school like you..'' he told you trying to really cheer you up.

''I know you would Joey, but hea, I still, have all the makeup work to do while I'm there..'' You told him.

''Well since you'll be in the states maybe you can go see a play and tell us all about it..'' Tea suggested.

''How did I know the theater queen would ask me that question.. I'll try to.'' you smiled looking at Tea. You grabbed your jacket and started walking out, but you stopped and looked back.

''Wait.. _someone_'' you looked over at heather, ''decided to blind fold me after dragging me all around the city when I was still in heels, and now, I have _no_ clue where I am...'' you announced to the group.

''It's my fault, so I'll take you home..'' Heather suggested.

''You sure, I mean you only have to tell me where I am, and I'm out of here.'' you asked her.

''Yeah..'' she answered.

''Still, you sure? You and Bakura look pretty comfy in that corner over there'' you teased her.

''_Nic Nac!_'' She protested going really red as Bakura's face went just as red if not more.

''I said to stop calling me that Cracker Jack'' you snickered. She just grabbed your hand and you two ran out of where ever you were.

''I know you like him..'' you spoke up.

''What do you mean?'' Heather asked going red again.

''Don't deny it Heather. You don't want to admit it until you _know_ he feels the same. I waited six months for _that_ to happen..'' you explained.

''What do you mean by that?'' She asked.

''You can say at first I hated Seto. That cold demeanor almost worked on me.. I mean _come on_, the first time I met him... I almost _slapped_ him right across the face in front of _everybody_..'' You chuckled a little remembering it, ''Lucky for him, he caught my wrist before I did, then I spent six months working for him. I always had this feeling around him, but never knew what it was. That was until that day..'' you answered.

''That day?'' she spoke confused.

''I attended a meeting with him and we sort of just stood there outside our offices. He asked me if I wanted to come with him to a dinner party. We had become friends but that time so at first I thought I was doing it out of a friendly favor. But," you paused, "I talked to Yugi about this nagging feeling and he kind of pointed it out to me in a way. When I made it to Seto's on New Years evening I somehow found myself kissing him next to the grand piano in the main ballroom. I guess he was like me and thought I'd only be his friend, cause we both kind of freaked out when it happened. That's when he made it official and asked me out, so there you have it.. my story with Seto Kaiba..'' you smiled looking up at the sky. It was dark by that time, and the starts were everywhere.

''Wow. You _hated_ him??'' she asked shocked.

''Ohhhhh yes, with a _passion_. I hated his guts when I first met him, so now you know that, it's weird seeing us now right?'' you snickered.

''Sort of, I'm just trying to picture you slapping him..'' she responded. That's when you realized you had made it home.

''Well I'll see you when we get back..'' you sighed looking at the house.

''Nikki...'' Heather spoke up.

''Yeah,..'' you responded turning to her.

''Just know you can call me day or night if you need someone to talk to, my counseling service takes night calls...'' she told you.

''Thanks..'' You whispered giving her a hug.

''Now look here Heather Owens, I better see you and Bakura as a _couple_ by the time I get back. You hear me?'' you told her with a smirk on your face.

''Yeah yeah..'' she answered ushering you to your house. ''Go on, you have some sleep to catch before you leave tomorrow..'' '

'Bye Heather..'' you called out as you waved bye.

She waved as well and left walking herself home.

~*~End Flash Back~*~

You now stood at the gate. The only thing that really depressed you was Seto. You didn't see him last night, because he worked so late, if he even came home, then you didn't see him this morning. He must have slept at KC. You haven't had a chance to tell him goodbye. That's when the voice came over telling that your plane was boarding. You just stood there with your bag on your shoulder starting into space. A hand came onto your shoulder turning you around. You came face to face with Sam...

''He'd been here if he could I bet'' he assured you as if reading your mind.

''come on, we gotta go..'' Mac told you as he stood next to you.

You nodded and walked onto the plane with the rest of the band on your way back to the one place you never thought you'd see ever again....


	73. Chapter 73: Court House Blues

PART 73

(Nicole's POV)

You all finally landed in the States. A part of you was happy to be on home ground, but he other half was just scared and mad. You really never wanted to see this place again, but it just held too many memories. You all walked out of the airport and grabbed the bus to the stop closest to your hotel. It was getting late and all of you were feeling the jet lag. You walked into the hotel and went to the front desk to check in. You each had your own rooms on the same floor. You knew by how long you had stayed on the plane, it was a day before the first part of the trial. You were going to wake up tomorrow and leave for court. You set the alarm clock and just fell onto the bed falling asleep.

You were groggily awoken by the loud beeping of the alarm clock. You hit the alarm off, and pulled yourself out of bed. Your body hadn't completely gotten over the jet lag, but the nice shower helped that factor. You got out of the shower and changed into some dress clothes. You were pulling your hair back when there was a knock at your door. You opened the door and saw Taylor and Alex standing there.

''Hello you two... by the look of things someone didn't get a good sleep last night..'' you spoke up opening the door and letting your friends into your room. They both yawned and stretched as they entered your room. Each had a cup of coffee in their hands. ''_Ugh! _Coffee, how can you drink that stuff?'' you commented holding your nose and sticking out your tongue.

''How can you _not?_'' Taylor suddenly perked up.

''Yeah, how else are we going to be awake enough for court today?'' Alex added.

''I dunno... cold shower maybe, I hear that works... I don't know about you, but I may have another inch or so to grow before I stop, and I would love that extra inch. Pus, that stuff is just plain nasty.'' you told them They both smirked at each other.

''Man I wanna see how she stays awake when we start college.'' Taylor joked.

''Um.. I think a nice Pepsi or Dr. Pepper will do the trick or if I'm desperate a _serious_ sugar rush..'' you countered. You finished pulling your hair back and turned to your friends.

''Well I'm ready, how about we grab the guys and leave?'' you suggested.

''Any bets on who's still sleeping..'' Alex asked.

''My bet is Sam is just rolling his butt out of bed and Mac... well he's still off in dreamland.'' you guessed grabbing your jacket and walking down the hall where the guy's rooms were.

You made it to Sam's door and just knocked. You heard some noise like he was stumbling over things, then the door opened to reveal a shirtless Sam.

''_Put on a shirt Samual_'' you yelped turning around.

''Oh, she brought out the _whole_ name'' Taylor giggled.

''Shut-up Taylor'' Sam snapped. ''No need to be grouchy Sammy'' Alex pouted.

''Hold on..'' Sam sighed closing his door. A minute later he came back out with a white button up shirt on.

''Thank you!!'' you sighed.

''Are you ready?'' you asked him.

''Give me a sec and I will be... Don't worry..'' he assured you.

You nodded and crossed the hall and knocked on Mac's door. Surprisingly, He came out fully dressed and awake.

''Wow.. someone's changed their sleeping habits. Since when did you wake up before eleven in the morning?'' you asked. He just smiled.

''I was ready before Sam wasn't I?'' he chuckled coming out of the room and closing the door behind him.

''You sure were..'' Alex answered him. That's when Sam came out. He looked the same, but he had a suit jacket over the shirt.

''Well I guess we're all ready, so let's go grab breakfast.'' You suggested.

You all went to a small store and bought something to eat and ate it as you walked to the court house. Everyone was silent the whole way. You were thinking about what you were going to do. You didn't want him to be in there, but it was his case so of course he'd be there, sober you hoped. Your main fear was being called to the stand and having to look at him. You made it there and found the court room that the case was to be handled in. Like you thought, there sat your father in the defendant chair with you guessed to be his lawyer right beside him. He was for the first time you've seen in years looking decent. He had on a suit and his black hair was slicked back, and he had his back to you, which was a good thing. You took a seat in the back far away from him.

You didn't have to worry about being called up that day. It ended up that today was the day for just opening statements where each side would just state their case and say what they were fighting for. You cringed each time the attorneys would mention your name. You just wanted to get up and run out of the room, but you couldn't. You stayed right there as both sides made their arguments. After arguments, the Prosecutor asked for a recess to prepare important witness who had just arrived. You knew he was talking about you and the band, and the judge granted it. She adjourned the case until same time next Tuesday. With the wrap of the gavel you knew you were allowed to leave now. You stood up and began to walk out, but you were stopped by someone calling your name. How much you didn't want to, you turned around and face who called it. You now came face to face with the Prosecutor.

''What do you want now?'' you asked.

''Nicole-'' but you stopped him there holding up your hand.

''_Only_ my _friends_ may call me by my first name and sir, you are _not_ one of them, so I would really like it if you referred to me by my last name please.'' you explained with some venom in your voice.

''Miss Silvers, I need to talk to you and your friends during lunch which is now if you mind.'' he told you. You looked back at the band, who stood at the door waiting for you to leave.

''Fine, but we don't want to see or talk to you after that unless we're on the stand got it!'' you answered him as you gave him a cold stare. He nodded and you left. You walked to the door and told everyone the plan and they agreed.

The lawyer took you all to a nice restaurant but not all class. You all sat down together and started to talk.

''Explain again why we're here?'' Alex asked.

''You're here, because I need to prepare all five of you for questioning and cross-examination.'' The attorney answered.

''We don't want to be here in the first place, so I suggest you hurry up.'' you spoke up getting angrier every second you had to spend with this creep. You told him not to press charges against your father, but somehow he found a loop hole in that ruling, and even upped the charges on him.

''Your father truly did a number on you over the past two years hasn't he Nicole'' The attorney added. You shot your head up glaring at him.

''You're wrong on that count. My father didn't do this to me.... you did.'' With that you shot up from your chair and left the restaurant. You heard the band calling your name, but they were stopped by the lawyer and were forced to let you leave alone.

You walked the streets of your hometown. You didn't realize until now how much things had changed over two years of time. Stores had changed names and owners. A lot of the old food places had changed as well either closed down or moved. There were some new streets and more houses. Surprisingly, the one thing that didn't change was the studio.

You turned a corner to see the building still the same. The windows had been boarded the sign taken down. It now looked like it belonged in some horror flick. You walked up to the building getting a closer look. It looked like a small store. You made it to the door, and found it able to open. Dust was everywhere. Nothing had been touched in years. The whole dojo was one big front room with a large mat where the classes would assemble in the middle, and there were some rooms in the back where you would store equipment and the offices.

You remembered all that had happened here. You had basically grown up in this place. You could swear you could see yourself as a young child on the mat practicing hours on end and facing against your father's students. You didn't win all the matches, but you still had a good record. Then there were the times it was just you and your dad. You had your best times here. Those times were with the same exact man that ruined it all just two years ago. You continued to tour the old place. Not much had truly changed. The different posters still hung on the wall, and the mats were still there along with some of the equipment. You suddenly felt a new stream of emotions and ran out of the building as quick as you could. Returning home was more painful then you thought it would be. You just wanted to go back to Domino where you had more friends and a lot of people you loved. You just took out your phone and dialed a number. It rang twice then you heard a sleepy voice.

''Nikki, do you _know_ what time it is?'' That's when you realized how much time difference there was. You were fourteen hours behind them in Domino making it like three of four in the morning their time.

''I'm so sorry Heather, but I just can't take it here.. I want to go home..'' you told her.

''What happened?'' she asked you worried.

''I can't take what I left here.. There are to many... memories, and I can't get over it..'' you told her. Leaning against a wall.

''Look, is there anything I can do?'' She asked.

''Unless you can hop a jet over here and just show up beside me, I think all you can do is try and talk to me..'' you told her.

She just talked to you for awhile. You even told her when the next hearing was. You were right, just talking really helped you. After awhile you decided you had taken enough of her time and decided to hang up the phone. You went back to the hotel and just spent all your time in your room. The band made it back and came to see you, but they understood that you wanted to be alone and left you there.

(FFTuesday morning)

You woke up knowing what was to happen today. You got dressed in a suit outfit and pulled your hair back and made yourself look very presentable. From what the band told you about what happened after you stormed out during lunch was you were to be called up third or fourth. He was going to call the officers who answered your call then Sam then you after that everyone else was up. You walked alone to the court house trying to get your thoughts straitened out. You were thinking about that event. How would you describe it? How would you explain what you couldn't explain to yourself? You had made it to the court house and decided to wait outside until your turn was up while the rest of the band went inside. It was easier for them to be in the same room as him, but you just couldn't take it. You sat on a bench that was outside the court room doors. You sat there with your hands in your lap looking down the whole time. You just decided to stand up and walk down the hall, but you wouldn't go too far. You just walked far enough where you could hear the officer when he called you up for your turn.

A lot of people traveled the halls of this large building. You stood by one of the window looking out at a courtyard. Snow had fallen recently, and it was beginning to melt. You just stood there looking out the window. You just started to softly sing a random song.

''Nice seeing you here..'' Came a voice.

''It can't be..'' You gasped turning to see the one of the two people you wanted to see ''_Seto!_'' you gasped throwing your arms around him. You let go of him. ''What?? How?? When did you get here??'' You were finally able to ask.

''It's easy when you blame it on business. I didn't want you here alone.'' He told you bringing your chin up to see him. You still couldn't believe it.

''How long are you here?'' you asked him. He smirked at you.

''As long as you need me.'' he responded. You threw your arms around him again.

That's when......


	74. Chapter 74: Taking The Stand

PART 74

(Seto's POV)

It was early Saturday morning, and Nic had left only several days ago. You felt like kicking yourself because you never told her good bye. You had accidentally fallen asleep at work that night and didn't wake up until it was too late. You had just finished breakfast when your brother walked in wiping the sleep from his eyes.

''Morning big brother'' he yawned.

''Morning Mokuba'' You answered back as you continued to read the paper. You just wondered how Nic was doing. You really didn't know if she truly needed to be there or not.... considering what had just happened.

''She's coming back Seto'' You heard Mokuba speak up. You looked up at him.

''What?'' you asked him curiously.

''We all know you miss her, and she'll be back big brother..'' he told you grabbing his breakfast. Then you heard the doorbell. You stood up and opened the front door only to find Heather standing there.

''Heather, what are you doing here?'' You asked her.

''Kaiba, You need to go see her..'' She told you. You were surprised at first.

''What do you mean?'' You asked her.

''Look, I get a call at like three thirty this morning from Nikki. She really needs someone with her. Yeah, the band's with her, but they can't really understand what's going through her head right now. I would go, but hea, I can't just hop on a jet and fly to where she is, I don't have the resources.'' she explained.

''What exactly did she say?'' You asked her trying to figure out why she didn't call you instead. She sighed.

''She said she couldn't take much more. There are too many memories there. She really wants to come home, but she knows she can't. She's about to go crazy, because she knows she goes on the stand on Tuesday. You see she didn't go on yesterday, because it was all opening arguments. The case resumes on Tuesday at around ten her time making it midnight here.'' She told you. You thought for a moment.

''Would you have any clue why she wouldn't call me?'' you asked her.

''She and I just talked for awhile and she mentioned you being really busy and she didn't want to become a problem that you needed to think about, but I really think you need to be there.'' she told you. You had to fully agree, and this was your reason to carry it out.

''Is there anything else..'' You asked.

''Well that's all I know, but I thought you might want to know, since I know you didn't get a chance to see her before she left..'' she told you.

''How did you know that?'' you questioned.

''Duh Kaiba, she told me when I talked to her. She wasn't mad to tell you that. She was just, disappointed.'' she explained.

''Well... Thank you Heather, and I think you're right. I just have to find a way out of the schedule I've been put into..'' You told her.

She nodded and walked off. You thought of something and went to catch up to Heather.

''Heather wait!'' you called out. She turned around. ''Look, I may have a way to get there, but I need Mokuba to stay somewhere. After some events in the past I don't want him here alone. Would your cousins have a place for him to stay while I'm gone?'' You asked her thinking about the twins who were here several days ago.

"Well yeah, my uncle would love for someone to keep the terror twins busy while he tries to run the restaurant.'' She answered you. That's when something else came to mind.

''Heather.. There's another favor I want to ask you....''

(Nicole's POV)

You threw your arms around him again. That's when... you heard,

"Hey! Where's my hug?" You pulled from Seto's embrace and saw Heather standing there with a playful pout on her face.

"Oh my God! Heather Owens is not in school?!" You cried out in a mock tone, with a huge grin on your face.

"Well, I was sitting in Math class thinking to myself, 'I've never to America! So I think I should go!' Kaiba just so happened to be going this way so I hitched a ride, and you just happened to be here so I thought I'd say hi." She stated to you with a smug grin. You smiled appreciatively. Even though Heather didn't really have much of a particular accent back in domino that you noticed. But after staying in the states for a week, she definitely had strong English accent compared to all the people you listened to around here. "So do I get hug or you going to leave me here standing like a wet lemon?" She asked, in a mock hurt voice. You smiled and walked quickly up to her and threw your arms around her.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! Thank you" You say happily, with tears beginning to fill your eyes. ''You guys have no clue how much this means..'' you mummered letting go of Heather.

''Look, I'm gonna go in and warn the band of our arrival, or when we walk in there's gonna be some questions, so..I'm just gonna go ahead and go inside...'' Heather told you walking to the court room door and going inside. You stood there for a second, but you felt Seto's hand on your shoulder. You turned around and just hugged him tight again making complete sure you weren't seeing things.

''You're really here..'' you mummered. He pulled you away and wiped your tears away.

''What, did you think you were imagining things..'' He asked you.

''You can say that.'' you answered him with a small smile.

''Well I know another way that you can make sure..'' He commented.

''Huh?'' you asked. He came barely centimeters from your face.

''That's if you allow me to..'' He whispered.

You felt his warm breath on your lips as he stood there. You thought for a second then nodded your head. He closed the gap, and it was like the first time he had done this. He was so soft and gentle so not to break you. You had missed this feeling for so long. You had finally gotten up the courage to face your own fear, and you overcame it. All you could think about was him and how wonderful he had and have always been to you. One of his hands cupped your cheek as the other placed itself on the middle of your back pulling you closer to him. You just closed your eyes as you wrapped one arm around his neck and the other just wrapped around him. He broke away still holding you to where you were just inches from each other. You smiled as you looked up at him.

''You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that..'' he whispered.

''And I'm happy you did..'' You told him smiling a lot bigger to where it was a genuine smile.

''And I've been waiting to see that as well..'' He whispered in your ear. He pulled you close again and leaned to kiss you again, but was interrupted by someone coming out of the court room. You both pulled away and looked over. There was what seemed to be the balif and he held a clipboard in his hand.

''Miss Nicole Silvers.. Your presence is asked for.. Miss Nicole Silvers.''

You frowned looking down. The time had come. Seto brought your face back up.

''Don't worry. I'll be in there, I just want you to not even bother looking over, keep your eyes on me or someone else in the group. You'll do just fine..'' he told you.

''Then let's go..'' you mummered taking hold of his hand and walking to the balif. ''I'm Nicole Silvers.'' You told him.

He looked over at Seto, but saw him holding your hand and nodded. He opened the door and you walked in the room. You were walked to the fence like thing that separated the audience from the court and looked back. There weren't that many people, but enough to make you nervous. Seto noticed this and grasped your hand a little tighter. You looked at him and gave him a small smile. He leaned down to your ear.

''I'll be right here, so don't worry, just show them what for..'' he whispered then gently kissed your cheek then took his seat.

You hated letting go of his hand, but you were escorted to the stand and you waited to be able to take your seat. The officer came and swore you in, and you took your seat looking around. To your immediate right and above you was the judge as she sat in her chair. On the wall to your right was the jury who would pretty much handle your father's fate after all testimonies, and beside them was your father and his lawyer. He had the same look as Friday a suit hair styled looking normal. The one thing that began to scare you was his icy blue eyes. They were a lot like Seto's. You shot your look directly to Seto who kept his gaze on you. He saw you looking and just gave a smirk and nodded to you making you know he was there. The Prosecutor got first crack at you. He stood up and walked up to the stand leaning against it.

''For the record, what is your name?'' He simply asked.

''Nicole.. Nicole silvers'' You answered.

''And your relation to the defendant?'' He asked. You took a deep breath.

''I'm his daughter..'' You told him.

''What about your occupation, if you have one..'' He asked. You started to give him an angry look.

''I'm head of the programing department of a gaming technology company known as Kaiba Corporation in Domino Japan.'' you told him. He looked at you impressed at a level then stepped away and started walking around as he continued to ask questions.

''Now onto the main subject Do you recall the events on the night of April 25th two years ago?'' you nodded.

''Yes.. I do..''

''Could you explain to the court what happened?'' He asked leaning against the stand again. You looked up remembering it all as if you were reliving it. You explained what you were remembering.

"My boyfriend at the time, Sam Moorland brought me home after the weekly performance our band held at a local restaurant. I went upstairs to my room after leaving my dad downstairs. I was suddenly startled by an argument outside. It was Sam an my dad.'' you started to explain.

''What started it?'' He asked.

''I really don't know for sure, because I was in my room when it started.'' you were interrupted again

''So It was just your father and Mr. moorland arguing at first?''

''Yes, when I heard the argument, I stepped outside and tried breaking the argument up knowing no one was going to win it easily. Somehow, we ended up by the stairs and the argument continued to escalate, but then,... I can't remember any more..'' you finished up.

''Nothing what's so ever?''

''No sir, it was due to the head injury I received on the way down and when I hit a table as the base of the stairs.'' you explained.

''what injuries did you sustain?''

''I broke and bruised several ribs. Sprained my right wrist and left ankle. A large cut on the back of my neck and head, and several bumps to my head.'' you answered.

''How long were you hospitalized?''

''Two weeks maybe. After that my mom and I left.'' You answered him.

''Did you see your father since then?'' he asked.

''Yes.''

''On what terms were you? God or bad?'' that's when your father's lawyer stood up.

''I object, he is peering into a totally different matter then to one on hand. I move the question be scratched from the record'' The Defense Attorney spoke up.

''I agree'' The judge responded.

''That's all your honor..'' The prosecutor wrapped up.

''Your witness.'' The judge spoke up nodding to the Defense Attorney. He stood up.

''Miss Silvers, like you said, you couldn't remember. Does that mean you don't know who actually pushed you down that stair case?'' You paused.

''No I don't. I don't remember.'' you answered looking down.

''Oh,'' The lawyer sounded as if shocked, ''so there are accusations that say the defendant, _your_ father, pushed you down those stairs, but you can't even recall it. Am I right?'' He continued leaning against the stand. You nodded your head no. '' I don't think the jury can hear you Miss Silvers..'' he spoke up. You didn't dare look up. You closed your eyes fighting emotions. ''Do you recall who pushed you down that stair case Miss Silvers?'' he asked again a little louder. You shook your head again. ''They can't hear you'' he spoke up.

''He's badgering the witness..'' The Prosecutor started, but you popped.

''_No I don't_". You kept your fists clenched opening your eyes and glaring at the DA. He seemed to calm down quickly and just raised his hand into the air.

''I rest my case..''

You felt the tears in your eyes.

''You may step down now Miss Silvers.'' The judge told you. You looked up like a deer in headlights. ''You may leave now Miss.'' she repeated.

"Thank you'' you whispered stepping down.

You just wanted to get out of there. You took it step by step. You looked up and saw Seto standing there. He took your left hand in his left and wrapped his right arm around you walking you out of the room. Once you were outside, you popped again. You couldn't stay on your feet, but Seto kept his hold around you until he set you down on one of the benches. You cried on his shoulder and hugged him tight. He just sat there with you. He kept telling you it was alright, but you just continued to cry.

''I can't remember..'' you mummered.

Then suddenly.....


	75. Chapter 75: Tears in Need of A Shoulder

PART 75

(Heather's POV)

You just finished telling the band that you and Kaiba had come to support Nikki. You were actually surprised Kaiba asked you to come along...

~*~Flashback~*~

"Well yeah, my uncle would love for someone to keep the terror twins busy while he tries to run the restaurant.'' You answered Kaiba. Then something seemed to cross Kaiba's mind at that point.

''Heather.. There's another favor I want to ask you....'' Kaiba trailed off.

"And what's that?" You asked looking at the tall brunet curiously.

"For the past week you have been the only one who has been able to get through to Nic and help her through her ordeal. I think she would appreciate you being there as well. So are you willing to go with me to see her?" Kaiba asked you carefully. You were stunned when he asked this, but you quickly composed yourself and answered determining.

"When do we leave?"

(FF to halfway through plane journey to America)

Your dad was pretty cool about you going to America after you told him you were going to support Nikki though the court case. But you were under the condition that you better have all the assignments done whilst you were there. Right now you finished up the majority of the assignments you had and decided to take a break. You shut your laptop and got up to make yourself a drink. As you did, you heard the continuous clicking of Kaiba's laptop and you decided to make him one too. You returned carrying two mugs of tea and placed one next to Kaiba and then you sat down at your seat and took out a book and began to read. You briefly looked up as you sensed someone looking at you, to find Kaiba studying you.

"What?" You asked softly, breaking the mutual, respectful silence between the two of you.

"I see why Nic has you as a friend." Kaiba said respectfully as he picked the tea and began to drink it. You chuckled slightly at this.

"I'm glad I have your approval Kaiba. Just for the record, you've done really well with Nikki since what happened. I know it hasn't been easy for you either" You say in an equally respectful tone.

Then the respectful silence came between the two of you once again as the both of you continued with your activities. You eventually began to curl up and prepared to go to sleep as you heard the non-stop clatter of Kaiba's laptop.

"Don't stay up too late, or Nikki would kick my butt if she found I let you stay up through an entire 14 hour flight!" You murmured, before you drifted off to sleep, but not before the clatter of the laptop stopped.

~*~End Flash Back~*~

Nikki and Kaiba walked into the courtroom and Nikki had a very nervous expression her face. She was going to be put under the microscope by the prosecutor and the defense. Probably what she would say would effect the entire outcome of her dad's fate and it was obvious that she did not want to this. Kaiba quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat next to you as Nikki took the stand. You couldn't help but feel nervous for her as the Prosecutor opened the questioning.

''For the record, what is your name?'' He simply asked.

''Nicole.. Nicole Silvers'' She nervously answered.

''And your relation to the defendant?'' He asked. Nikki took a deep breath before answering.

''I'm his daughter..''

''What about your occupation, if you have one..'' He asked. You couldn't help but smirk at Nikki's answer

''I'm head of the programming department of a gaming technology company known as Kaiba Corporation in Domino Japan.'' then you noticed Kaiba sat up a little, showing that he was proud of having her working for him, as the Prosecutor stepped back a little, impressed. Then the onslaught of probing questions began which made Nikki really uncomfortable and you sensed Kaiba getting agitated. Nikki was being treated in a threatening way and there was nothing he, or yourself, could do about it.

Then the defense attorney started his questioning,

''Miss Silvers, like you said, you couldn't remember. Does that mean you don't know who actually pushed you down that stair case?''

Nikki paused before answering, ''No I don't. I don't remember.'' she looked down at her hands.

''Oh,'' The lawyer sounded as if shocked, ''so there are accusations that say the defendant, _your_ father, pushed you down those stairs, but you can't even recall it. Am I right?'' He continued leaning against the stand. She shook her head no. '' I don't think the jury can hear you Miss Silvers..'' he spoke up. But Nikki refused to look up at him, instead she closed her eyes trying to control herself. ''Do you recall who pushed you down that stair case Miss Silvers?'' he asked again a little louder. By this point your anger started to rise, this guy was really pushing Nikki, and it was really hurting her. Kaiba began to shift in his seat again and you noticed his fist clenched as his expression became cold. It was taking everything he had not to get up and punch the guy in the face. ''They can't hear you'' he spoke up.

''He's badgering the witness..'' The Prosecutor started, but right then Nikki's anger got the better of her and she popped.

''_No I don't!_''. She stated angrily as she glared at the lawyer. He seemed to calm down quickly and just raised his hand into the air.

''I rest my case..''

The moment he said that, you saw Nikki crumble a little but she managed to hold herself together. Kaiba however had gotten to his feet. He looked like he was about to knock the lawyer to the ground, but it was too late, and Nikki stepped away from the stand and began to walk out. Kaiba took her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the courtroom. You felt the band make a move but you turned to them and whispered.

"Give her a minute." But Sam looked extremely angry.

"Nikki needs us so get out of the way! I don't even know why you're here! You haven't known Nikki that long, so you don't know what she needs, and right now she needs her _friends_!" He said in an angry hush whisper as he pushed past you. This hit you big time, those words hurt, and you felt tears come to your eyes, but you refused to release them.

"You OK?" Taylor asked you in a concerned tone.

You quickly brought a false smile to your face and nodded. "Yeah, Just fine."

"You coming to her then?" She then asked. You shook your head no.

"No... I-I'll stay and see what else is said, so I can tell Nikki... Go... see her." You said, trying to keep your voice steady.

Then the rest of the band left, whilst you stayed. 'Why am I here? Nikki doesn't need me! She has Kaiba and the band. Why did I come?' You thought as you sat there listening to the rest of the argument, as a solitary tear came down your cheek.

(Nicole's POV)

You were so much into your own thoughts where you didn't realize the band come out of the room. You sat there with your face in his shoulder arms holding him tightly. What brought you out was a voice.

''Hea, little sister..'' You wiped away your tears looking up to see Mac squatted so he was at your eye level. He hadn't called you little sister in a long while.

''Hea big brother..'' you mummered.

''Now, what's with the water works, you know big brother hates to see you cry.'' Mac asked wiping the new tears from your face.

''Mac.....I....just can't take this anymore. My life is a total mess now and it's like nothing is going right anymore...'' You told him.

''Now you _know_ that's not true dear Nikki. Look to your right..'' he requested. You did, and there was Seto sitting next to you with a smirk on his face. Then, you turned your gaze back to Mac. ''You see, you are in a relationship with _that_ guy'' He nodded towards Seto, ''And if you ask me, You two look happy. Now tell me, what _didn't_ go right in that accusation?'' He asked you.

''You're right.. there are some of the best things in my life right now....'' you responded.

''See, not all bad. Now I say we go back and do what we normally did when one of the crew was down..'' He suggested.

''Do you even think that place is still open?'' you asked.

''It has to be... Just meet us over there after court ok?'' He told you.

''Thanks Mac..'' you sighed as you gave Mac a hug.

''What are Big Brothers for, they take care of the younger siblings..'' He added softly returning the hug.

''Now don't go forgetting the rest of us'' You heard Sam complain.

''Come here winy baby...'' You teased holding out your arms for a hug.

Sam and the others caught your hint and walked over each hugging you tightly. Seto just sat there watching it all. You then realized you had left him out, and wrapped your arms around his neck and sat there with your head on his shoulder.

''I think we need to go back inside, cause Taylor, Alex, and myself still need to be called up..'' Mac suggested giving the band a reason to leave you alone.

They agreed and walked back into the court room with you and Seto alone out there. He was the first to move. He leaned his face down kissing you once more. You broke away after a minute.

''Seto, why did you come here?'' You asked as you separated with your faces inches from each other. He cupped your cheek whispering as he ran his other hand through your hair.

''I couldn't let you be alone any longer. It ached me knowing you were so far away, and hat you needed someone with you.''

''Thank You Seto, and thanks for bringing Heather with you also...'' you told him.

Even though many might not have realized it, but Heather was one of the main people who had kept you going after your situation. Something about how she was with you made you believe she actually had a clue what was going on with you.

''I thought it'd be nice for you..'' He explained wrapping one arm around your shoulders and the other took hold of one of your hands. ''Now, I want to ask you something...'' he spoke up. You lifted your head off his shoulder and looked at him.

''What is it?'' you asked.

''What was Mac talking about when he suggested going somewhere?'' he questioned. You gave a small laugh. You decided to leave it a surprise for him.

''Why should I tell you? What if I don't want you to know until we get there?'' you answered him.

''I'll just have to get it out of you somehow then..'' he whispered in your ear.

''And how would you do that...'' you questioned him as you got suspicious.

''Why should I tell you? What if I don't want you to know until I do it?'' he smirked stating back at you.

''Seto Kaiba, you schemer..'' you teased him.

''The one and only'' he countered smirking again. You smiled laying your head against his shoulder once more.

You sat there for awhile not saying anything. The silence was broken by the doors of the court room opening with people coming out. You looked at your watch to see that the two of you had been sitting there for an hour. You both stood to your feet and waited for the others to come out. The band came out first and you all talked as you waited for Heather.

''So, how did it go?'' you asked them all.

''Dang, That D.A. is _no_ joke. He would exploit any fault or something we weren't sure about.'' Mac sighed.

''Well, that's how it was with me as well.'' you mummered looking at the ground.

That man had caused you to doubt what you had believed this whole time. You never did see who pushed you down the stairs, but there wasn't anyone else who could have done it except Sam, and he had _NO_ reason to even think of such a thing. After a few minutes, Heather came walking out. There was something about her though that just caught your attention. She didn't seem as happy as she was as before.

''Heather, over here..'' you called out to her. She looked up and immediately tried to perk up, but you knew it was an act. You walked up to her.

''Hea Heather, why the long face?'' You asked her.

''Nothing.'' she simply told you. You really didn't want to push the subject with her just yet, so you changed the subject.

''Anything new?''

''Well The Defense gets their chance when we resume on Thursday at one'' She answered.

"_Come on Nikki, we're waiting!_'' Taylor called out as she was getting impatient.

''Keep your pants on Taylor. We're coming!'' you yelled back. You took Heather's hand and ran over to the group.

''Frank's'' you suggested.

''Franks'' the band agreed in unison. Both Heather and Seto looked completely confused.

"Come with us, and we'll all get ready and go together.'' You told them. They both nodded and you all walked out and left for the hotel. As you all walked into the lobby, something came to mind.

''Seto, where are you and Heather staying?'' you asked him. Seto smirked.

''Well here of course.'' he answered you plainly.

''Hold on, our rooms can't house anymore people, so what do you mean by you're staying here?'' You asked him.

''Easy, I rented the pent house. That works doesn't it?'' he answered you.

''Only one room. What about Heather?'' You asked him.

''Two rooms actually, and we're going to switch you and Heather. She'll stay in the room you have been in for the past few nights, and you'll be with me. I mean, you already live under my roof, so no big change there.'' He explained. You chuckled softly.

''You _are_ a schemer aren't you...''

''I think I've already answered to that comment, and said yes.'' he told you.

''Well, it works for me..'' Heather spoke up. You looked over to her then back to Seto and nodded.

''I agree, but we need to get my stuff and Heather needs to get hers as well.'' you agreed.

''Well, Heather's stuff is already there, and we packed your things and moved them when we checked in'' Seto told you.

''_You_ packed my stuff!!!'' you asked pointing at Seto.

''Actually no, I did. I told him that it was best that a girl pack your things..'' Heather pointed out.

''Thanks'' you spoke smiling at her.

''No problem, now next question, dress for this place we're going.'' She asked.

''Casual you could dress up, but don't go really fancy, like dress slacks and a blouse.'' you answered her.

Alex clapped her hands once to get everyone's attention.

''Alright then, I guess we all can go to our rooms now, and we'll meet back down here at let's say four thirty, so we all have plenty of time to get ready.''

''Works for me and Sam, but I don't know about you girls. Can you get ready in three hours?'' Mac teased. You playfully slapped him in the back of his head.

''I take that personally Big brother'' He rubbed the back of his head.

''I'm sorry little sis couldn't resist.'' You all parted your ways taking the elevators.

You stopped at the group's floor then Seto slid a card key into a slot that took you to your floor. You took and hour long nap then got ready by changing into a black turtle neck and blue jeans with a pair of sneakers. You pulled your hair back then walked out of your room into the small living room to find Seto already ready. You were at first surprised at his attire.

''What?'' He asked as he sat onto the couch. He was wearing a black t-shirt blue jeans and some tennis shoes. You shook yourself out of your thoughts.

''Nothing, but it's just a surprise to find that you own at least _one_ pair of regular blue jeans and some normal shirts in that wardrobe of yours.'' you commented taking a seat beside him.

''What is that suposed to mean?'' he asked.

''Well even at home, I only see you in dress slacks and some business shirt, and seeing you in normal cloths is just a little bit of a shock, but it makes you look better.'' you explained.

''Oh really?'' he asked as he leaned over to you.

He closed the gap between the two of you and just kissed you again. You felt yourself leaning back as it became deeper and more passionate. His lips left your own and found your neck. That's when you snapped and pushed him off of you.

''Please no!!'' you whispered as you curled yourself up with your knees to your chest. You couldn't help but feel scared at the moment. Images passed through your mind as your fear grew.

''Nic I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-'' you heard Seto's apologetic voice begin bringing you out of yourself as he tried to hold you.

''Seto, it's ok. It's not your fault'' You whispered to him as you held on to him tightly. He held you close for a couple minutes then pulled away.

''Come on, we need to go. I bet everyone's waiting on us'' he suggested. You nodded, and he pulled you to your feet. You both left your room and traveled down the stairs to find everyone ready. ''So what is this Frank's place?'' Seto asked as you all were walking down the street.'' You looked up at him.

''I guess I should tell you since we're here now. It's a.....''


	76. Chapter 76: Night of Fun: Runaways Style

PART 76

(Nicole's POV)

"It's a karaoke bar.'' you told them.

''Don't worry, non-alcoholic'' Mac commented.

''_Come on! _We haven't been here in ages, so let's see how it's changed.'' Alex wined.

You all walked in. You looked around to find that the place hadn't changed much in two years. Just some new wall decorations and the tables were in a different placement, but other then that everything was the same. The place seemed to go silent as you all walked in.

''Make me wear pink and call me Kelly... You guys are _back_'' you heard a familiar voice. You looked over at the counter to find that also staff had not changed. There behind the counter was an old friend.

''Well hello Nick. It's nice to see you too.'' you answered as you hugged a guy with red hair and brown eyes.

''My goodness, you've actually gotten taller there shorty..'' He commented.

''I can't help if my growth spurt didn't hit until I was 15..'' you countered.

''So how have you all been....'' He looked up at the group, ''And who are the two new faces..groupies?'' he asked

''Actually, like always, _wrong_. That one there,'' you pointed at heather, ''Is my good friend Heather Owens, and don't try anything, she's taken. If you do, I will kick your butt myself if she doesn't first. And this...'' you walked up and stood next to Seto, ''This is my boyfriend Seto Kaiba..be nice'' Nick took in the information.

''Well then. Who ever would have thought the cute couple of this place would split.'' He asked.

You and Sam kind of shot a glance at one another.

"People change Nick. We were no different." Sam pointed out.

"Besides, I've got him now!" Taylor smiled hugging Sam's neck.

"Wow, interesting twist, but I'll take it. You all go ahead and find a table." Nick laughed.

You all grabbed a large booth that was by one of the walls. Seto sat at one end with you beside him then Sam, then Taylor, then Mac, then Alex, then finally Heather at the other side.

''So who's first?'' You asked looking among the group.

''_What?_'' Seto asked.

''Well Seto, this _is_ a _karaoke_ bar, so what else do you do _but_ sing. Why do you think this was our favorite spot'' you pointed out.

''How about we draw straws?'' Taylor suggested.

''That works, lets get seven straws and the shortest goes up first, and we'll continue it that way..'' Mac agreed.

You took seven straws and cut one, so it was shorter then the others. You shuffled them in your hand and held then out for everyone to grab one. You couldn't tell which one was which, so it was a thing of luck. Everyone grabbed one straw then you compared them.

''Well Mac, it seems you go first.'' Sam chuckled.

''You rigged this didn't you little sister.'' he asked looking at you.

''_No way!_ I mean yeah it'd be nice to see you up there, but I'd rather get someone else fist.'' You spoke up looking at Seto. He seemed to get what you were saying and nodded his head no.

''Uh uh. There's _no way_ you're getting me up there..'' he disagreed.

''Oh yes, everyone's going up there at least once, so that means you too.'' you told him.

The two of you went back and forth as mac walked up to the table and looked over the book of songs. You looked up when music started playing. Everyone in the band could sing, because all of you were backups with each other. He walked up to the mic, and you heard him sing 'Sick and Tired' by Default. You all clapped for him when the song was finished. He walked back to the booth and took his seat. You removed one of the good straws and shuffled them in your hand once more. Everyone but Mac took one.

''I got you back little sister'' Mac snickered looking at your short straw.

''I was hoping Seto would go before me, but it seems luck is with him today'' you sighed as you got up and walked over to the song book. You told the person which song to play and you walked up to the stage. The piano started playing and you waited for the note that you came in on. You sang, 'Going Under' by Evanescence. You finished up and walked back to the group.

You continued the process and the order went on: Taylor- Dashboard Confessional with 'Vindicated'; Sam-Chad Kroger 'Hero'; Then Heather with Madonna 'this Used to be My Playground'. Heather came walking back to the group after singing with her face all red with embarrassment.

''Oh come on. You were _great_! I'm _very_ tempted to give you Nic's spot in the band.'' Taylor joked trying to cheer her up.

''_Hea!_'' you wined. '

'We still love you Nikki'' Sam told you giving you a playful hug. You made a pouty face.

''You guys want to get rid of me....Seto..'' You looked up at him and pointed to the group, ''...They want to get rid of me..'' He looked at you as if you had gone mental for a second, but wrapped and arm around you.

''But I don't want to get rid of you..'' he told you. You smiled.

''_Ha_! I'm loved..'' You turned your face to the group and playfully stuck your tongue out at them. ''See..'' You pointed to Seto, ''He loves me..''

''Oh yes I do..'' He whispered in your ear as he turned you to face him.

''Ok OK, Now it's time.. Seto you've dodged the straw long enough. It's between you and Alex.'' you told him holding up the hand with two straws in it. Each one of them took a straw.

''Ha!! I have dodged it _yet_ again'' Seto chuckled as Alex did an anime drop.

''_Man_! He's just lucky'' She pouted.

''Not exactly, because that just means he goes after you..'' You pointed out. Seto got a look of shock, but quickly composed himself.

''Who says I'm even going up there..'' He asked.

''I will _pull_ you up there, and make sure you do it!!'' You answered him.

Alex walked up to the table and selected her song. She ended up singing a song that fit the past few minutes. She sang 'God Must hate Me' By Simple Plan. You couldn't help but laugh as she came off stage skipping.

''What possessed you to sing _that_?'' Mac asked laughing like crazy.

''I dunno,'' She chirped jumping into her seat. You all looked at each other then turned your attention to the one person who hadn't gone on stage yet. Seto noticed the stares and quickly took action.

''You're not getting me up there. I'm _not go_ing to make a total fool of myself.'' He refused.

''But Seto...'' you pouted giving him your best puppy dog face.

''You should know by now that Mokuba is the _only_ one who can pull that trick..'' He pointed out to you.

''Well there's always force..'' You told him as you grabbed his wrists and pulled him over to the table.

''Now pick..'' You smirked.

''Now what if I don't want to..'' He countered crossing his arms once again. You had to think fast.

"I don't know! I'll order a bunch of naked mole rats in infest your room for as long as I want."

''Is that the best you can come up with Nic?" he asked with a sigh.

"For right now.. yes. I know it pathetic, but it was somwthing. Right?"

You stood there looking at him for a minute before he sighed.

"Alright, but you _seriously_ owe me for this'' He told you. He went through the book and actually picked a song. You skipped back to your seat ready to enjoy this show. He stood by the mic and waited for the song to start. He took the mic

''Nic, I can't believe you forced me into this..'' He muttered.

''Get over it and sing you big baby!!'' you spoke up at him. The song 'Blue Dressed in Black' by Eric Stuart started to play. (Now I MUST tell you this tid bit. Eric Stuart is actually the guy who does Seto's voice, so you know what that means.. If this guy can sing, which he has for the past like eight years, means well...) Your eyes opened wide in shock. You couldn't believe this. Seto actually had a great singing voice. You were expecting him to be off key and what not, but he actually sounded very good. Your mouth dropped as you listened.

''Is Kaiba actually...'' Alex began, but you nodded yes knowing the rest of her question. You continued to watch in amazement as he sang the song. He finished up and walked off the stage taking his seat beside you. You were still looking at him with your mouth open. He noticed your reaction.

''What?'' He asked. You popped out of your state and replied.

''_Holy shit! He can sing!_'' The group started laughing once again.

''Any one up for another round?'' Sam asked.

''Only if you go first.'' Mac told him.

Sam stood up and walked over to the mic and told the guy standing there the song. He ended up singing Our Lady Peace with 'Somewhere Out There'. Everyone else but Seto sang again, and it went as follows. Mac-3 doors Down 'Kryptonite', then Taylor sang 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch; next was Heather singing 'Gravity of Love' By Enigma; Alex followed with 'Everything' by Avril Lavigne; Lastly fell you. You just decided to sing 'This is Your Life' by Switchfoot.

All of you enjoyed the night and ate dinner while you were there. You were nearing the end of the night when Taylor and Alex suddenly seemed to have an idea.

''I suggest one more song to call it a night.'' Alex proposed with a smirk on her face.

''What are you thinking about Alex..'' You asked suspiciously as you saw her gaze at you. Suddenly, both Taylor and Alex jumped up and each grabbed one of your wrists pulling you to the stage.

''What are you two lunatics doing?!?'' You questioned.

Taylor kept hold of your wrist as Alex told the guy what song to put on. You stood there unsure what to think then you heard the electric guitar start and you knew the exact song that was going to play. You were going to sing 'Sweet Dream My LA ex.' by Rachel Stevens. The three of you always sung that song, and you all had parts to it. The song started and the three of you sang.

(You)

Hey, hang your red gloves up

'Cause there's nothing left to prove now

Hey, hang your red gloves up

Baby, no-one cares but you

(everyone)

What planet are you from

Accuse me of things that I never done

Listen to you carrying on

Cheating another love song

If I were in your shoes

I'd whisper before I shout

Can't you stop playing that record again

Find somebody else to talk about

If I were in your shoes

I'd worry of the effects

You've had your say but now its my turn

Sweet dreams my L.A. Ex

(Alex)

We've had it on full steam

'Til the light comes back to you now

Hey, is it all it seems

Is it all you dreamed and more

(everyone)

What planet are you from

Accuse me of things that I never done

Listen to you carrying on

Cheating another love song

If I were in your shoes

I'd whisper before I shout

Can't you stop playing that record again

Find somebody else to talk about

If I were in your shoes

I'd worry of the effects

You've had your say but now its my turn

Sweet dreams my L.A. Ex

(Taylor)

Does it make you feel the man

Pointing the finger because you can

I spare it loud and clear

Baby, that tongues not welcome around here

(Alex)You turned the city round (other two)(L.A. Ex)

(You)Do you think I give a damn (other two)(L.A. Ex)

(Taylor)Do you think that I'm the fairer (other two)(S-E-X)

(everyone)Sweet dreams my L.A. Ex

(everyone)

If I were in your shoes

I'd whisper before I shout

Can't you stop playing that record again

Find somebody else to talk about

If I were in your shoes

I'd worry of the effects

You've had your say but now its my turn

Sweet dreams my L.A. Ex

At the last LA Ex. The three of you made the letters using your arms. Taylor was the L; Alex was the A; leaving you with the X. applause erupted in the crowd as the three of you walked off stage. There were several wolf whistles from a few of the guys but you ignored them. You were all starting to get ready to leave when Nick walked up.

''Come on! You guys leaving so soon. Can't we have one performance by the band as a whole.'' You all looked at each other.

''Nick we don't even have our gear. It's all in Domino'' You pointed out.

''We still have your old gear here if you remember the old instruments you all had when you first started out.'' He countered.

''You still have that stuff!!'' Alex asked shocked.

''Yep! We thought they would be good keepsakes when you guys went famous and all. To have a piece the even Hardrock Café doesn't own!'' He answered. You turned to the others.

''What do you guys think?'' You asked them.

''We don't have anything to do tomorrow, so there's no point in going to bed early'' Sam spoke up.

''Well then Nick, I suggest you get this crowd ready for an appearance by The Runaways.'' You told him

The five of you went to the back room and grabbed the instruments. You had to give Nick credit. He had kept all the instruments tuned and ready to play, so you just had to bring them out. You let other people sing as you set everything up. You all agreed to sing two songs. One of which you had wrote. Nick introduced the band, and you first performed 'Whisper' by Evanescence. You finished up and decided to introduce the next song. ''Ok, this next song goes by the name 'Run away' which is what gave our band our name. This was written by me and the band, so here we go....(I actually wrote this, so I hope you like it..)

( Run Away )

Sun sets on the horizon

I can't run anymore

I'm like the only one

Who runs along this shore

There you are..standing there

waiting up just for me

Looking with your loving stare

The one I love to See

I wanna run away... (run away)

I wanna run away with you

In your arms where I stay

That's all I want to do

I wanna hold you tight..(hold you tight)

Now till the end of time

Can't they see what is right

And love is not crime

We run along this empty road

Don't know where it goes or leads

We find a river that runs and flows

like our love never recedes

I hold you very close

and keep you in my heart

Because my love only grows

and it aches when we're apart

I wanna run away... (run away)

I wanna run away with you

In your arms where I stay

That's all I want to do

I wanna hold you tight..(hold you tight)

Now till the end of time

Can't they see what is right

And love is not crime

Time passes on

as we both grow old

things have come and gone

but your love, I still hold

Since the day I met you

I only wanted to say

My love is only true

and with you is where I stay

I wanna run away... (run away)

I wanna run away with you

In your arms where I stay

That's all I want to do

I wanna hold you tight..(hold you tight)

Now till the end of time

Can't they see what is right

And love is not crime

For you....... I run away

You finish the song and went off stage. You took in the congratulations from random people as you made your way to Seto and Heather. You saw Heather trying her best to smile, but you just knew something was bothering her and you _had_ to get to the bottom of this....

''Heather, can I talk to you real quick?'' You asked her.

''Sure'' She answered.

The two of you walked off away from the group. She was the first to speak.

''Nikki, do you _really_ need me here?'' she asked. You were taken back by the question. Is this what has been bothering her.?

''What makes you think I wouldn't Heather?'' You asked her surprised.

''You have Kaiba and the band... I haven't even known you that long, so why would I be considered a... friend?'' She asked. You gave her a look of pure surprise.

''Heather, tell me, what made you even think I would ever _not_ consider you a friend?'' you questioned her.

''Well I just thought about it at the court house. Sam told me that you needed your real friends with you..'' She trailed off. You were beginning to get angry. Sam went off running his mouth again, and you knew it hurt her.

''Look at me Heather..'' you told her. She looked you strait in the eye. ''Heather, I want you to answer this question for me.. Who out of _all_ my friends could reach me, could calm me down, make me feel like I was safe, and normal after the incident with...'' You paused for a second thinking about it all, '' With... Riley. Who made me feel like I wasn't the only one facing that problem? Who has helped me everyday since then. Who's given me the courage to continue, and who helped Seto get close to me again? Tell me that one answer Heather. Then, tell me how in the _world_ could I not call you my friend, if you're not my _best_ friend. As for Sam, he has the moments where he can't keep his trap shut. One of his faults that I seemed to not miss when I left.'' you asked her. You saw her real smile as she realized your answer.

''Are you serious Nikki?'' she asked.

''Well of course! You are the one person, I can fully trust right now. Hate to admit it, but I seem to trust you more then Seto with a lot of things. I can talk to you, and you make it feel like I'm not talking to a brick wall, or I'm not talking to someone who's going to go against me with what I say. Do you understand?'' she nodded her head.

''Come on, I think the group wants to leave, and don't worry about Sam anymore..'' You told her. The two of you walked out to the door where everyone was waiting. You walked up to Sam and just slapped him in the back of the head pretty hard. Everyone but Heather looked at you like you had gone insane.

''_Oww_ that hurt Nikki!!!'' He yelped grabbing the back of his head.

''Hea, what was that for little sis?'' Mac asked totally lost. You looked over at Sam who was still holding the back of his head.

''_Someone_ needs to learn when to keep their trap shut, and doesn't need to say who are and are not my friends when they don't know a _darn_ thing about what's going on in my head!'' you snapped.

''What are you talking about Nikki?'' Alex asked confused.

''What I mean is that Sam goes off telling Heather that she's not a friend of mine. He may not of said those exact words, but what he said and how he said it certainly sound like it.'' you explained. Taylor walked up to Sam and hit him as well.

''I _knew_ she was upset about something you idiot. You _really_ hurt her feelings even if she didn't show it!!'' she told him.

''Ok ok now..'' Seto spoke up taking hold of you as Mac took hold of Taylor, ''We got the point now. How about we calm down and start acting like normal people..''

You took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Seto let go of you, but he still kept hold of one of your hands. Sam recovered from the girl onslaught and turned to Heather.

''Heather I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier today..'' he spoke up.

''I understand now.. You were only really stressed and you were just looking out for Nikki.. I forgive you..'' Heather told him.

''Ok, now everyone's good and not trying to kill each other I say we go to the hotel and go to bed. I just want to rest tomorrow. Stay at the hotel and what not. Everyone on their own.'' Mac suggested.

''Good enough for me. I need time to catch up in school work'' you agreed.

You all traveled to your rooms and prepared for bed. You changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, and you slid into your bed falling asleep. What you didn't know was .......

You woke up the next morning, to find Seto there. You were startled and accidentally fell off the bed. You fell with a loud thump which woke Seto up, because next thing you know you were being picked up and set back on the bed.

''Nic are you OK?'' He asked concerned. You looked at him.

''Other then a nice bump to the butt, I'll be fine, Why? And also, how in the world did you get in here?'' You asked him. He sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

''You had another nightmare last night. Don't you remember?"

"Uhh, no.. not really." You sighed frustrated.

"Well to answer your question, I came in to check on you,. When you finally went back to sleep, you had a death grip on me. I couldn't leave.'' He explained with a light laugh in his voice You blushed a little red..

(FF Thursday)

You had dressed into a suit and Seto in one of one of his outfits he wore to work. You all made it to the court house when the DA took the floor.

''The defense gives their first witness. We call to the stand....


	77. Chapter 77: Learning the Truth

PART 77

(Nicole's POV)

''The defense calls Chris Sanchez to the stand.'' You had no clue who the guy was until you saw him stand from his seat. He didn't look like a police officer. He was in a suit, hair neatly styled, and tall. The stranger walked to the stand and was sworn in. You watched wondering who this guy was.

''Now Mr. Sanchez, What do you do for a living?'' The D.A. asked.

''I am a forensic specialist for the Columbus City Metro Police.'' He replied.

''And what's your specialty?'' The D.A asked digging for more information.

''In simple terms, I specialize in matching wounds inflicted on a person to the thing that made them.'' He answered.

''Thank you Mr. Sanchez. Now, could you tell me about the wounds in this case?'' He questioned.

''I examined photos taken by the late Mr. Watch..'' He was interrupted.

''So you weren't the original forensic on this case?'' He clarified.

''No, he was killed in the line of duty around a year and a half ago.'' The specialist answered.

''I'm truly sorry for your loss. Continue on..'' he pressed.

''I examined the photographs taken, medical charts, and actual evidence from the victim....''

''And what did you find?'' The D.A. interrupted once more.

''Small yet deep cuts that were probably caused by hitting the edge of steps and a table at the bottom of the stairs''

''What else?'' The D.A pressed on.

''Several bones bruised or broken, and bruising to her shoulders.'' he replied.

''What evidence 'speaks out' to you the most?'' He asked.

''The cuts and bone injuries all hold up the assumption that the victim somehow survived a fall down the stairs, but to me, the bruising is most relavent.'' He replied.

''How is that so?'' the D.A questioned.

''May I show the photographs?'' He asked. The D.A. looked up to the judge.

''Your honor, the defense wishes to show evidence 14A, photos taken at the hospital.'' The judge just nodded.

That's when you noticed the small projection screen by the stand. The specialist stood up and walked to the screen. He held a remote and pressed a few buttons which brought an image on the screen. \

''These pictures were taken at the hospital a few days after the incident. By this time bruising has revealed it self. Now, if you imagine pushing someone. The pusher will use the palm of their hands where they can give much more force. Also, a good bit of the time, like in this case, they press on the inside of the shoulder, where they can easily push the victim back..''

As he explained, you could feel pressure on your shoulders, but then you noticed and arm come around you. You knew it was Seto and just scooted closer to him. The specialist continued on.

''If you look at the bruises, you will see a pattern. That pattern is in the shape of the heel of a palm. This one piece of evidence is very significant due to the fact, it gives us the size of the hand that belonged to the one who pushed the victim.''

''Now what can you read from that collection, according to my defendant?'' The D.A. asked.

''Upon examination of the hand print made on the victims shoulders, and the measurement I took of his hand, I came to find it....'' You held your breath, ''Inconclusive'' You felt your mouth drop. What did he just say?

''Now Mr. Sanchez, could you tell us _how_ you conclude the evidence inconclusive?'' He clarified.

''The defendant's hand was much too large to have made the bruise on that shoulder.'' He answered.

''Now with that found, what can you tell me about the one who _did_ push our victim?'' The D.A. requested.

''The person who did push the victim had a hand smaller then the defendant. He or she was also not as strong, since the bruising was not that dark. A person of the defendant's size would have _easily_ left a darker bruise.'' He concluded.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. This man was saying that your dad was completely innocent. If that fact was true then that meant.... You couldn't take this anymore. Luckily, you were sitting right beside the door, so you got up and ran outside. You took hold of your head as you started to remember everything. You felt yourself begin to fall to your knees, but you didn't realize the person who caught you. You were just... remembering....

~*~Flashback~*~

You were only fourteen and Sam was walking you home from one of the bands performances.

''Sam, you know you REALLY don't have to do this.. I'm fine on my own'' You told him trying to get him to go on. You hadn't told him or anyone about your dad's behavior, and you didn't want him to know either.

''But I want to. It's a nice night outside, so I want to enjoy it with one special person.'' He replied wrapping an arm around your waist. You looked at the ground not saying anything. You knew your dad went out tonight, so you just hoped that he hadn't gotten home yet.

''Sam really. I'm fine. You just need to go home. It's getting late, and your mom is a worry wort, you know that'' you told him pulling your sleeve on your shirt down. You were now at the walk way that went to your house. You saw that the lights were on, so you knew your dad was home. You took in a deep breath. ''Sam, you can go now. I'm home..'' You told him, trying your best to get him to leave.

''No, it's polite for a guy to walk a girl to the door, and you know I'm a polite person.'' He replied.

''Sam please don't'' you tried stopping him. You placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in the eye. He looked back at you. Surprisingly, he didn't seem shocked by your sudden change in attitude. He just took hold of your hand and slid down your sleeve revealing bruises from several days ago.

''Sam I..'' You tried to explain in a way, so not to involve your dad.

''Nac, I've known. You might think you've been hiding it all this time, but I've known, and I've put up with it long enough. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore.'' He told you looking you strait in the eye.

''Sam, no, he doesn't...'' You began, but Sam interrupted you.

''Stop standing up for him. Yes he's your dad, but a dad is suposed to _protect_ his daughter not hurt her.'' He started walking to the house.

''Sam, it's not his fault please don't do this. You'll only get hurt. Don't forget who he is..'' You pleaded as you tried to cut him off and push him back. He was close to the door now with you in front of him. He took hold of your arms.

''Nac, listen to me.. He _won't_ change. I'm just trying to stop this before I find myself looking over your casket, because he took it too far. Get that though your head. ''

He griped tighter onto your arms and shook you a little. You became a little scared. He had never acted like this before. He must have noticed your fear, because he quickly let go of your arms. You stood there a few seconds just looking at each other. Suddenly you were interrupted by another voice.

''What's going on out here?'' You saw Sam's face grow angry, so you already knew who it was. You turned around and ran up the steps to the front door where your father stood.

''Nothing daddy. Sam was just walking me home, and he's going home'' You told him, walking him back inside. You gave Sam one last glance before closing the door behind you leaving him standing outside. You walked your dad into the living room and onto the couch.

''What was going on out there?'' He asked once more in broken Italian as you could hear the minimal slur in his voice.

''Like I said, nothing daddy. He was just walking me home. Now you stay here and watch TV, and I'm going to my room to do some school work ok?'' you told him in Italian yourself as you walked out of the living room.

You father said nothing as you raced up the stairs and walked to the end of the hall where your room was. You shut the door and just fell onto your bed. You couldn't believe it. Sam said he knew all this time. Did it mean the others knew as well? You sat up and reached to turn on your radio. You turned it up a bit, but not too much where it would bother your dad. You walked over to your desk and began some school work. Your dad didn't drink much tonight, so that was a good thing. You were interrupted by the sound you believed to be yelling. You walked over to your radio, turned it off, then walked outside your room.

''You stay away from my daughter you hear me!!'' You heard your father's voice just down the hall. You ran to find your father and Sam arguing at the top of the stairs.

''_Sam_! I thought I told you to go home!!'' you spoke up running to the two.

''Nac, you're coming with me..'' Sam told you taking hold of your hand.

'' _No she is not_! She lives _here_ with her _family_!'' Your dad disagreed stepping in Sam's way blocking the stair case.

''_What family?_ She lives with a mother who's not here _over half_ the time, and a father who's nothing but a _drunk_. I don't see the family there'' He countered.

''_Where would you take her then?_'' Your father argued.

''She can easily live with any of the four of us. Mac, Taylor, Alex, or myself just choose one. We've all discussed this, and we've concluded that she doesn't belong here.'' Sam replied letting go of your hand. You were at the brink of tears, You took hold of his sleeve.

''Sam please..'' you trailed off.

''_No Nac! _You're coming with me'' he told you.

''_No she isn't!_'' Your father disagreed keeping his spot in front of the stairs.

''_Move it_'' you heard Sam, but you saw his hands begin to go up.

You knew what he was about to do. You ran next to your dad and shoved him, so you were now in front of Sam. He didn't realize your move until it was too late. You saw his eyes widen in shock as his palms made contact with your shoulders, causing you to fall back. After what seemed to be never ending seconds of nothing but a free fall, you felt your body make contact with the uneven ground. You were sent rolling and twisting down the wide steep stair case. You felt bones breaking, but every thing suddenly came to a stop when you abruptly made contact with the table at the bottom. You were dazed and the only thing you could hear was your name and more arguing.

~*~End Flash back~*~

You were crying by now. The only words that escaped your lips were, ''he did it..I remember now'' For the past two years you believed your dad pushed you in rage, that he took that too far step Sam had warned you about not long before the incident. You had learned that you whole life was changed due to a lie. One lie changed the rest of your life. If the truth had been told, you wouldn't have moved all over. You would have just stayed home, and maybe that could have changed your dad, but that didn't happen. You had believed that your dad was capable of taking things too far and you ran. That one lie caused him to change for the worse. You didn't know if there was any hope any more. You felt the comforting hold around you, and you just moved closer to whoever it was.

''Nic it's alright. Just let it out..'' You heard the soothing voice. You knew who it was, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

''Seto, why is my life such a mess..'' you mummered into his chest. He didn't say anything. You just felt his arms tighten around you bringing you closer. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Taylor and Alex were standing there in shock.

''_Nikki_!'' Alex called out running over to you.

''Nikki, you gotta hurry, the prosecutor is having them arrest Sam..'' Taylor informed you.

''Not again'' You gasped as you stood to your feet and ran for the court room door.....


	78. Chapter 78: Down With the Sickness

PART 78

(Nicole's POV)

You ran into the court room just in time to see two officers walking up to Sam.

''_Stop it!_'' you yelled. All eyes seemed to be on you now. ''I don't want this'' you spoke loudly as you walked up to the Prosecutor and the judge's bench.

''What are you taking about Miss Silvers?'' The judge asked dumbfounded.

''You're _not_ going to arrest my friend. It's my choice on who gets tried. I had already said no to this trial, but the prosecutor found away around that ruling, but I'm not going to let him find one for this choice. My life's been messed up enough as it is. Can you just let me return to Japan with the people I came here with please?'' You replied looking strait at the judge.

''I must admit it. You have guts young lady. Not many people would pull the very stunt you just pulled. But from what I just heard you are right. It is your choice in the matter..'' He nodded to the officers who walked away from Sam. The D.A. Stood up.

''Your honor, I request that we move this case to an immediate deliberation, if the prosecutor has nothing else to argue.'' he suggested.

''I have nothing else and second the motion to an immediate deliberation. '' he agreed. The judge nodded and looked to the jury.

''Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we ask you to put your decision on the facts given to you in the past few days. Keep our justice system in mind and we will see you when you are done.'' With that said, the twelve people stood up and walked into the jury room.

You turned and walked back to find Seto waiting there behind the prosecutor. You took his hand and you both sat down in one of the rows of chairs. You scooted right next to him and rested your head on his shoulder giving out a sigh. He had an arm around your shoulder and kissed the top of your head.

''You did just fine..'' He assured you. You sat there for several minutes, but it felt like hours until the door to the jury room opened and the twelve men and women stepped out retaking their seats.

''Defendant, please rise.'' You watched as you father, who had his back to you stood onto his feet. ''Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict?'' the judge asked. One of the people stood.

''We have your honor.'' They replied. ''What is your verdict?'' He asked.

''We the jury on the count of attemptive murder in the first degree find the defendant Mark Silvers ...'' You held your breath, ''Not guilty'' you sighed and just hugged Seto tightly. You were happy this whole thing was over. Now you were allowed to go home and enjoy a life in Domino City. You just started whispering the words 'going home' over and over.

The judge adjourned the court, and you left as quick as possible. You just wanted to leave. You wanted to go home so bad. You all got to the hotel and packed up quickly. Seto already had a jet ready and waiting when you arrived.

(FF 9 days later)

You were faced with some _serious_ issues when you got home. You had to cope with the whole Sam issue, so you've just dodged him the past week. You were surprised to come to find that you and Heather's birthdays were only two days apart. This gave you all an idea. You decided to throw a combo party. You and her would both celebrate your birthdays on the 12th making it only five days away. You had already set up the arrangements, and you were all going to meet up at the arcade that morning, because school was out this upcoming week for spring break. You just couldn't wait for Thursday.

You were getting ready in the bathroom Saturday morning when you suddenly felt dizzy. You grabbed hold of the towel rack to gain your balance. You had no clue what was happening to you, but you began to feel sick as well. You had eaten sushi for the first time last night, so that may be the cause. You tried to get over this new feeling, but you couldn't fight it any more. You grabbed hold of your mouth and luckily held it long enough to make it to the toilet. After a minute, you seemed to have gotten better. It had to have been the food you had last night.

''That's the _last_ time I'm eating sushi..'' You mummered to yourself as you washed your face.

You finished up getting ready then walked down to breakfast. You found Mokuba sitting there but no Seto. He had gotten really into work recently. He worked more then you.

''Let me guess... Kaiba Corp?'' You sighed as you walked into the room. Mokuba looked up seeing you.

''Yeah, he left really early this morning. At least, that's what the staff here says.'' he replied seeming bummed out by it. You had to cheer him up somehow.

''Hea Mokie, are you coming to the party on Thursday?'' You asked him. His eyes lit up.

''I sure am! I still need to get you and Heather a present though.'' he replied.

''I really don't care what you give me. I'll love it to bits just knowing it came from you, and I believe Heather's the same. What ever you give either of us will make us happy.'' you told him as you brought your breakfast to the table. You both ate and finished up putting your dishes away.

''Now what to do?'' You asked yourself.

''Hea, how about it be you and me today.'' Mokuba suggested.

''That doesn't sound like a bad idea..'' you replied, ''But you have to catch me first,'' you told him as you darted down the hall.

You and Mokuba had been playing for awhile today. You were having so much fun with this kid. The two of you had lunch today outside since it was a nice day. You always loved March. It wasn't just because your birthday was in that month, but also, it marked the beginning of spring. The flowers in the garden were beginning to bloom. The two of you were playing a game of kickball when you felt dizzy again. You stumbled a little, but managed to stay on your feet.

''Nikki! Are you ok?'' You heard Mokuba ask. You didn't want to worry him, but you knew you needed to get inside as soon as you could.

''I'm sorry Mokuba, but I need to go back inside for a minute'' You told him. You hurried back into the house stumbling a little bit every now and then. You hurried to the closet bathroom, and just barely made it.

(Mokuba's POV)

You saw Nikki, stumble while the two of you were playing. Then you saw that she didn't look so good. You asked her if she was alright, but all she told you was that she had to go back in as she ran inside. You saw she wasn't feeling good, so you followed her just to make sure she was ok. You saw her run into one of the bathrooms. You couldn't help but worry a little. What made her sick all of a sudden? You walked up to the bathroom and you could hear her. She _was_ sick. You knocked on the door.

''Nikki, are you sure you're ok? Do I need to call my brother?'' you asked her through the door.

''No Mokuba...'' You heard her faint voice.

''Nikki, if you're sick-'' but she cut you off.

''My body just didn't agree with something from lunch. That's all'' she told you. You heard the sink run and the toilet flush. That's when Nikki came back out. She looked just fine. ''See, just something from lunch didn't agree with me. I'm fine now..'' She assured you. The two of you started to play again. But you just couldn't help but think about if she was _really_ ok.....

(Nicole POV)

You just plopped onto the couch after you put Mokuba to bed. Who knew that kid had so much energy? You didn't want to move, because you felt so comfy off your feet. You just sat there and watched some tv. You looked up at the clock and it read eleven. No wonder you were so tired. Knowing Seto's recent escipades, he'd be at KC until like one and once again leave at like four or five. You didn't want to bother him about it, because you understood that things were just crazy right now. He had so many plans going through, and you were also working on a new and better version of the duel disk. You wanted to create one where you didn't have to fling the disk out every turn. It just killed your arm that way. To add on to that, he has been working on this now project that he hasn't told you about yet. You just hoped he told you sometime soon. You just didn't like how things were. It was like he was keeping secrets from you.

You had to be proud of one good thing this week. It seemed that Bakura had summed up the courage and asked Heather out. You made sure she accepted and told her she would thank you later. You decided it was time to go to bed since it was late. You went to your room and started to get ready for bed. That's when the feeling from this morning and this afternoon hit you again. You rushed to the bathroom and became sick again. What was happening to you? Did your body not agree with something else you ate today. You thought on what all you ate today. Nothing was really out of the ordinary, so you just blamed it on stress. Stress could get you sick right? You swore to yourself that after all this recent mess was taken care of, you were taking a vacation of some sort, and you were going to force Seto to come with. You just fell asleep not knowing what was _really_ going on...


	79. Chapter 79: I Need A Friend & A Test

PART 79

(Nicole's POV)

(FFThursday)

You woke up to that all too familiar queasiness in your stomach. It seemed you hadn't been able to keep a single thing down the past few days.. Also today was just the 'perfect' time to be sick. You turned 17 today and hoped nothing would happen. You blamed your illness on the recent findings at the court hearing. You still couldn't believe it at all. Sam had kept it to himself the past two years, and you had always blamed your father. You threw off the covers and ran to your bathroom. You got sick once again. You hadn't told Seto of your illness, cause he's been really caught up in work, also you knew something had been bothering him. You didn't know what it was, but you didn't really want to ask. You cleaned your face, and just stared at yourself in the mirror. You were a little pale and since you hadn't been able to keep anything down, you seemed to have lost some weight. You didn't seem like yourself at all. Well of course you weren't after what has happened this past month now. That's when it hit you. You went over to a calendar looking at notes you made on your calender. You gasped bringing your hand to your mouth. That was sposed to happen three weeks ago. Is that why you were sick? No, it couldn't be. That would mean.....

You quickly changed and ran to meet Heather and the others at the arcade. You needed to talk to Heather _now_ and ask her about this. She has been the only person in the whole gang who seemed to have some understanding on what was going on, so she would most likely agree to help you now. You were ten minutes late, but made it there. There was everybody. That's when you saw Heather with Bakura. Everyone saw you.

"_Happy Birthday Nikki!_" Tea yelled to you running over and handing you a wrapped gift. You forced a smile.

"Thanks Tea.. Why don't you guys put everything on the table" you told them pointing to a nearby table. You smile had faded as you thought of what you thought was going on. You looked over at Heather who had turned to see you. As she saw your face, her smile faded as well. You walked up to her.

"Heather..." you tried to find words, "Can I talk to you?" You asked.

"Sure." she answered. You looked over at Bakura. You couldn't say anything with people around.

"Alone." you suggested.

"Yeah.." she answered nodding at Bakura. You grabbed her hand and went over to an empty room closing the door behind you and locking it.

"Heather I'm late" you spat out.

"I know you are.." she told you looking at her watch. "a whole fifteen minutes, what's so big about that? We couldn't start the party without you.." she summed up. You ran your hand through your hair, then took hold of her upper arms.

"I don't mean by the party Heather.." you began to speak slowly hoping she understood what you were about to say. "Heather.....I'm three weeks _late_"

"Y-you are? ... I mean..." she began to stutter making you feel uneasy "Alright... First things first, does Kaiba know about you suspicions?" she asked you.

"No... I only really found out this morning." You softly told her, looking away shamefully.

"Hey... Nic Nac!" She say softly as she placed your hands on your shoulders, bringing you back to her gaze. "Remember what I told you!" she told you. You then gave a very small smile

"It's not my fault."

"Exactly! Alright you're in charge what do you want to do? Do you want to tell Kaiba about your suspicions? Or do you want to see if you are first?" She asked you calmly. You took a deep breath and thought about it.

"I don't want to worry Seto, until I know for sure." You answered her.

"OK, do you want to get the test now or-" You cut her off.

"After the party I don't want the other guys to know either." You quickly told her.

"OK, we'll go after the party and then pick up a test. That's if you want me to come with you and stay with you when you find out?" She asked you.

"Would you please Heather? I don't really want to do this on my own." You looked at her pleadingly.

"Of course I will. You're never on your own. Always remember that, because I always do. Before I met you, I thought I was going to be a total outcast again, in a new city. But you brought me out of myself, heck you even managed to get me a boyfriend, and I thought I _never_ would ever have someone like Bakura. So whatever the outcome of this, remember I'll be right there supporting you. Alright?" You smiled at her,

"Thanks Heather!" Then you hugged her tightly. "What would I do without you Heather?" She pointed out. she pulled away with a playful smirk.

"Exactly!" she told you in a posh, smug English voice, making you laugh. "Let's go, the gang will think I've kidnapped the Birthday girl." she told you in a bright tone. You smiled some, but it faded. "Try and have a little fun today OK." she whispered as the two of you walked back towards the gang.

"There you are hun! Come on!" Mai stated happily as she grabbed your hand and pulled you into the middle.

The party was good, but you couldn't enjoy it as much as you wanted since well you thought about the whole pregnant thing. You had nothing but 'what if?' stuck in your head. The party ended and Heather offered to carry your gifts to make her leaving with you not so suspicious. The two of you left and went to the store. You were extremely nervous, because there was something weird about the clerk. It was as if she knew you.

"Thanks for coming with me Nikki..." Heather thanked as you were checking out "...I can't believe my mum might be pregnant! Knowing my luck I'll be getting a baby sister who will want to nab all my clothes!" Then she paid for the test and the both of you walked out of the store.

"Thanks." You softly mummered, as you reach into your purse for money to pay for the test. She placed your hand over the purse.

"Don't mention it! So where do you want to do this. At mine?" She suggested.

"No my place should be alright. Mokuba is at your cousins, and Seto is at work." You told her.

She nodded and you both walked to the house. You set the things from the party down and opened the box taking out the directions. You felt Heather's hand on your shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's there for you. I'm right here" You nodded to her and went into the bathroom following the directions then went back out.

"Now we wait" you told her sitting onto the bed and bringing your knees to your chest.

"Heather, what if I'm pregnant? How would I tell Seto? He wouldn't want me if I'm like that, I mean the baby's not even his.'' you were confused.

"Nikki, Kaiba loves you. I can see it all over his face. His cold front doesn't hide it from me. He has come this far with you and he handled everything so well. He's not going to throw it all away. Besides, it's possible that you're not pregnant." She told you seeming somewhat surprised.

"I know I know, that's what I hope for, but also what if I am? I _will not_ abort the baby. It's still a living thing and that's just killing it. The baby would be mine, and I wouldn't be able to live with that decision..." you trailed off.

"Well if you are. Then you have my support. Hey! I can get to be cool Aunty Heather! Think about it, I don't have brothers or sisters so I will never get to be an aunty, and when I have kids, you can be cool Aunty Nikki." She told you trying to make you see the positive side of both scenarios. You just couldn't see it. You just kept with the look of worry on your face.

"But what if Seto completely dumps me? What if he throws me out and says he never wants to see me again?" You asked her thinking of that scenario.

"1. If he does, I'll kick his butt. 2. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him and he would be a fool to throw what you have away. And 3. He knows this is not your fault, and he would need to deal and respect your decision." She explained. You sighed,

"What if-"

"Nikki, you're going to drive yourself crazy with all the 'What ifs?' We just have to wait and see." she interrupted calmly. "You know what Nikki. I think you'll be a great mum!" she told you nudging you slightly. You smiled and placed her head on her shoulder,

"Thanks!"

(Heather's POV)

You were at the arcade talking to Bakura, whilst waiting with the others for Nikki to show up. She had been making a lot of progress since the incident a month ago however she did seem a lot sadder since the result of the court hearing about her dad. You knew the past couple weeks had been excedingly hard on her. Not to mention she'd been looking a little worn the past several days at school. Her face had been loosing color and her eyes told you she was probably not getting much rest.

"_Happy Birthday Nikki!_"

You turned to see the rest of the guys run up towards Nikki, whilst you and Bakura hung back to give her some room. You were going to make sure that Nikki would have fun today, especially after what she had to endure over the past month. You turned to face her with a smile on your face, but it soon faded when you saw the look of worry on Nikki face, knowing instantly something was wrong. She came up to and said

"Heather..." then she trailed off trying to find the right words, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" You answered brightly, trying to keep the party feeling going but it soon deflated when Nikki suggested the place.

"Alone." That instantly you knew something was desperately wrong.

"Yeah..." You agreed giving Bakura a nod, before Nikki grabbed your had and pulled you into a empty room, closing the door and locking behind her.

"Heather I'm late" She said instantly before you could ask what was wrong, to your relief it wasn't as bad as you thought.

"I know you are.." you began to answer as you looked at your watch, "a whole fifteen minutes, what's so big about that? We couldn't start the party without you.." You concluded, wondering why Nikki was making such a big deal about it. Then Nikki seemed to be agitated, she ran her hand through her hair and then she grabbed hold of your upper arms.

"I don't mean by the party Heather.." Nikki began to say slowly to you, as if she was trying hard to make you understand. "Heather.....I'm three weeks _late_!" She told you in a shameful tone. You felt like the wind was knocked out of you.

"Y-you are? ... I mean..." You began to stutter but then you took a deep breath to calm yourself down, so you could help Nikki through this. The last thing she needed was you freaking out. She was probably going through that already.

"Alright... First things first, does Kaiba know about you suspicions?" You asked calmly to her.

"No... I only really found out this morning." She said softly to you, looking away shamefully.

"Hey... Nic Nac!" You say softly as you placed your hands on her shoulders, bringing her back to your gaze. "Remember what I told you!" You say softly to her. Nikki then gave a very small smile and repeated what you have countless times, have said to her and made her always repeat it.

"It's not my fault."

"Exactly! Alright you're in charge what do you want to do? Do you want to tell Kaiba about your suspicions? Or do you want to see if you are first?" You asked Nikki calmly. She took a deep breath and looked thoughtful.

"I don't want to worry Seto, until I know for sure." She answered you.

"OK, do you want to get the test now or-" You were cut off by Nikki.

"After the party I don't want the other guys to know either." She said quickly to you.

"OK, we'll go after the party and then pick up a test. That's if you want me to come with you and stay with you when you find out?" You finally asked Nikki.

"Would you please Heather? I don't really want to do this on my own." Nikki looked at you pleadingly.

"Of course I will. You're never on your own. Always remember that, because I always do. Before I met you, I thought I was going to be a total outcast again, in a new city. But you brought me out of myself, heck you even managed to get me a boyfriend and I thought I _never_ would ever have someone like Bakura. So whatever the outcome of this, remember I'll be right there supporting you. Alright?" Nikki smiled appreciatively to you.

"Thanks Heather!" Then she hugged you tightly. "What would I do without you Heather?" She stated. You pulled away with a playful smirk.

"Exactly!" You say in a posh, smug English voice, making Nikki laugh. "Let's go, the gang will think I've kidnapped the Birthday girl." You say in a bright tone, which Nikki smiled at, but then it faded a little. "Try and have a little fun today OK." You whispered as the two of you walked back towards the gang.

"There you are hun! Come on!" Mai stated happily as she grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her into the middle. You stood there and watched. You could only imagine what was going through her head. The main one would be the question, What If?

The party came to a close and you noticed Nikki was beginning to pick up her gifts. This was the perfect excuse to leave with Nikki and then go to the drug store without raising suspicion.

"Hey Nic Nac! You need help with these?" You say cheerfully, Nikki looked up and understood what you were doing.

"Yes please Heather." She answered back in her own bright voice.

Both of you picked up the gifts and said your goodbyes to the gang and made your way to the drugstore. Nikki picked up the test with a nervous expression her face and you noticed the store clerk was eying the two of you suspiciously and seemingly recognizing Nikki. You quickly took the test of Nikki and said, in a clear voice.

"Thanks for coming with me Nikki..." You say as you walked to the counter, "...I can't believe my mum might be pregnant! Knowing my luck I'll be getting a baby sister who will want to nab all my clothes!" Then you paid for the test and the both of you walked out of the store.

"Thanks." Nikki said softly, as she took her purse to give you the money for the test. You place your hand over the purse. She didn't have to.

"Don't mention it! So where do you want to do this? At mine?" You stated to her, Nikki shook her head,

"No my place should be alright. Mokuba is at your cousins, and Seto is at work."

The both you made your way to Nikki's home and straight to her room. Placing the gifts on the floor, Nikki opened the test and took out the instructions, you could see her hand shaking slightly. You placed you hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at you,

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's there for you. I'm right here." You say reassuringly to her, she nodded and then went into the bathroom, soon enough she came back.

"Now we wait" she stated. Nikki then walked up to the bed, sat down and brought her knees to her chest,

"Heather, what if I'm pregnant? How would I tell Seto? He wouldn't want me if I'm like that, I mean the baby's not even his!" Nikki said in a worried tone, you walked over and sat down beside her.

"Nikki, Kaiba loves you I can see it all over his face. His cold front doesn't hide it from me. He has come this far with you and he handled everything so well. He not going to throw it all away. Besides, it's possible that you're not pregnant." You tell her reassuringly.

"I know I know, that's what I hope for, but also what if I am? I _will not_ abort the baby. It's still a living thing and that's just killing it. The baby would be mine, and I wouldn't be able to live with that decision..." Nikki trailed off sadly.

"Well if you are. Then you have my support. Hey! I can get to be cool Aunty Heather! Think about it, I don't have brothers or sisters so I will never get to be an aunty, and when I have kids, you can be cool Aunty Nikki." You say cheerfully, trying to make Nikki see the positive side of both scenarios. Nikki chuckled slightly and a sad expression came across her face again.

"But what if Seto completely dumps me? What if he throws me out and says he never wants to see me again?" Nikki asked in a frustrated tone. You took a deep breath.

"1. If he does, I'll kick his butt. 2. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him and he would be a fool to throw what you have away. And 3, he knows this is not your fault, and he would need to deal and respect your decision." You replied softly and efficiently to Nikki's questions. She let out a sigh,

"What if-" She started again.

"Nikki, you're going to drive yourself crazy with all the 'What ifs?' We just have to wait and see." You interrupted calmly.

"You know what Nikki. I think you'll be a great mum!" You say nudging her slightly. Nikki smiled and placed her head on your shoulder.

"Thanks."

The two of you sat there for awhile without saying anything,

"Is it time?" You asked.

"Y-yeah!" Nikki nodded nervously.

"Well according to this one line means it's negative and two means it's positive."

"Ok…" Nikki said with a deep breath as she walked back into the bathroom.

You waited patiently and nervously for Nikki to come back out. After what seemed like an eternity Nikki comes out of the room holding the test and opened her mouth to say.....


	80. Chapter 80: Birthday Results Mommy?

PART 80

(Nicole's POV)

You went in and picked up the test. You didn't dare look at it until you were outside of the bathroom. You walked out to see heather sitting on the bed looking just the way you felt. You took in a deep breath and looked at the thing in your hands. It held the answer to the one question that would forever change your life. You just prayed for just one. Just only one. You looked down. There the result was. You stepped back with your back was against the wall. Your hand came to your mouth as you just slid down to the floor. You couldn't believe it. You sensed Heather kneel down next to you and place a hand on your shoulder.

''What does it say?'' She asked seeming somewhat hesitant. You looked up at her

''One'' Was all you could say, as you felt so relieved. You _weren't_ pregnant. It was as if a load was taken off your chest. Of course your moment was short lived when you heard your name being called out. Your eyes went wide recognizing the voice.

''Mokuba!!'' you gasped as you jumped to your feet.

''You told me he was with my cousins!!'' Heather stated shocked.

''That's what he told me....'' You spoke rushing out of your room. There of course was Mokuba coming down the hall.

''Mokuba, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Heather's cousins..'' you asked him.

''Yeah I was, but I forgot something and Rowland brought me back to get it. I just needed to tell you that Seto was on the phone in his office..'' He told you.

''He's home??'' You questioned confused.

''No, He wanted to talk to you...'' He replied.

''Oh... um...'' That's when Heather came out of the room.

''Come on, if the guy's waiting on the phone, you shouldn't waste any time. Let's go talk.'' She told you ushering you to the office.

''I'm going Heather, I'm going..'' You sighed. You walked into the office and saw the phone off the hook, so you picked it up.

''Hello..'' You answered.

''Happy birthday..'' You heard Seto's voice on the other line.

''Thanks Seto, where are you?'' You asked hoping he would be coming home soon

''KC, they've got me pinned under all this work..'' he explained. ''Oh...So when are you coming home?'' You asked holding some hope.

''Don't know... I'm sorry..'' He replied. You were pretty disappointed by this. You thought you would see him today, but there went your birthday wish.

~*~Flashback~*~

You had gotten with the gang and you all were sitting at a table. Heather was sitting beside you as well. Each of you had a cake in front of you celebrating the double party.

''OK you two you should know the drill since you've been doing this for what seventeen years now.'' Tea joked. You thought for a second. What was the _one_ thing you wanted today? You could only make one wish on your cake. You closed your eyes as you took in a deep breath. 'Please let me see Seto today' you thought to yourself as you expelled the air in your lungs blowing out all seventeen candles in one breath. Heather's had done one as well. You could only wonder.. 'What did Heather ask for?'

~*~End Flashback~*~

You didn't realize it, but your thinking caused an eerie silence between the two of you.

''You're not mad at me are you? I mean- I know how much today means..'' You cut him off.

''No I'm not... I understand what's going on. I've been working with you remember. I guess.... I'll see you later then...'' You told him as you looked to the ground just thinking about your disappointment.

''Yeah, I guess so....'' he responded letting his voice trail off.

''Well, you should get back to work then right... I don't want you staying there all night you know?'' you spoke up.

"Bye then...'' he told you.

''Bye'' was all you said before you hung up the phone. You sighed running your hand through your hair.

''What's going on?'' Heather asked. You had completely forgotten she was there. You just plopped onto the couch.

''He doesn't know when he'll be home... Happy birthday to me then..'' You mummered thinking about it. You just wanted to see him today. ''There's been something going on that I don't know about. He's been working really late. Some nights he didn't even come home. He's loosing more and more sleep every day. I wonder if he's going to get himself sick. I mean knowing him, he would. He's too hard headed to realize what he's doing.'' You explained in some frustration.

''Nic Nac, we all know who he is and what he does, but no one can understand him as much as you and Mokuba do. Now today you _know_ he would be here if he could. He cares so much about you, and wouldn't do _anything_ to hurt you... am I right?'' She pointed out. You nodded.

''Oh my gosh'' she gasped looking at her watch. ''My dad said dinner was at six, and I'm already like ten minutes late. Knowing him, If I don't get there in the next five minutes, I'll have and Amber Alert and police searching the streets for me...'' She told you.

''Well then go on.. I'm ok here. I'll just have to figure out what to do with all the gifts from today... Happy Birthday Heather...'' You told her.

''Happy birthday to you Nikki..'' She replied leaving the room and leaving the house.

You decided to get up and walk back to your room. You walked in closing the door behind you. You just sat on the bed. That's when a package on your nightstand caught your eye. It was what looked like a box wrapped in red paper with a blue ribbon. You couldn't quite recall seeing the package earlier, but of course you had so many things going through your head, that you just probably overlooked it. You looked at the name tag on the bow which indicated it for you. You carefully undid the beautiful bow and just as gently removed the wrapping paper form the gift. You found a box, like someone would put clothes in. You placed the box beside you on the bed and removed the top. There was something in tissue paper, but on top of the paper was a note. You read it knowing exactly who it was from

Be ready at eight, and I'll show you how happy a birthday should truly be. Happy Birthday Nic.

-Seto-

You removed the tissue paper and took out the cloth that was inside. It unfolded to reveal a very nice Black dress that gradually turned a dark shade of blue near the bottom that reached just below your knee. It was a small strap dress, but you could get over it. You smiled, but then realized he wasn't coming home. He must have set something up for tonight. You sighed placing the dress back in the small box and walking outside to the balcony. You looked down at the garden below. You felt a breeze pass by as you just continued to look.

''Happy Birthday to me...'' you softly sang to yourself as one loan tear fell down your pale white face when suddenly you felt something wrap around you, and a voice at your ear.

''And a 'Happy' birthday it should be. You gasped turning around to face...


	81. Chapter 81: Birthday Surprise

PART 81

(Nicole's POV)

''_Seto!_'' you gasped throwing your arms around the very person you had just gotten off the phone with. He just as quickly reacted with a hug back holding you tightly.

(Seto's POV)

You had snuck into the house as planned with Mokuba there as well. The two of you had planned today together. Your brother was quite excited to be taking part in your birthday surprise. As planned, he had told Nic he was going to spend the night at Heather's cousins' house, which he was, but just not yet. Mokuba had told you she was already home, and in her room. For your plan to work you had to get her out of there for a couple minutes. You had come up with a diversion. You called the phone in your office and picked it up leaving it off the hook. You told Mokuba to get Nic in here to 'talk' to you on the phone. The two of you walked over to her side of the house. You went into the spare room next to hers, and told Mokuba to follow the plan. He did so. You heard him call her name, and soon enough you heard her come out. Once she left, Mokuba came into the room you were in, and told you the cost was clear. You slipped into her room placing the gift on the nightstand. You knew it would take her some time to get to your office seeing how it was on the other side of the house. You looked over at the clock as it read a couple minutes after six, but something else caught your eye. The bathroom door was open and you saw something on the sink. You walked into the bathroom getting a closer look. You felt your heart beat faster and your breath stop as you noticed what the box was. Mokuba had told you earlier in the week about her getting sick, but he said she felt better afterwards. You had also noticed her going thinner and paler each day, but you just thought it was due to the stress she had been under recently. Could she really be.... That's when her voice on the phone brought you out of it.

''Happy Birthday'' You spoke up.

''Thanks Seto, where are you'' She asked. She had hit the mark.

''KC, they've got me pinned under all this work..'' You replied.

"Oh...'' She sounded disappointed, ''So when are you coming home?'' You had to answer her even though it meant telling her a lie, but it was for the better,

''Don't know... I'm sorry..'' She was silent for a bit of time, so you felt even worse. Did you hurt her saying that?

''You're not mad at me are you? I mean.. I know how much today means..'' you asked her, but she cut you off.

''No I'm not... I understand what's going on. I've been working with you remember. I guess.... I'll see you later then...'' she told you.

''Yeah, I guess so....'' you spoke keeping up with your story. So far everything had worked.

''Well, you should get back to work then right... I don't want you staying there all night you know...'' she told you. She had no clue what you had planned for her.

"Bye then...'' you spoke up.

''Bye'' she told you as she hung up the phone. You thought about the conversation for a brief second.

''I'll see you Nic. A little sooner then you might think..'' you thought as you closed your phone and placed it into your pocket.

You had to quickly hide, so she wouldn't see you. You quickly scanned the room and found a place. You heard her come in about two or three minutes later. You waited until you realized she was out on the balcony. You came out from behind the curtains, and walked behind her. You heard her sing something softly as what you least expected a tear fell down her cheek. You just wrapped your arms around her,

''And a 'happy' birthday it should be'' you whispered in her ear.

She threw herself on you happy to actually see you. You couldn't help but let your mind suddenly ask.......

(Nicole's POV)

You were thrown out of your state by the one question you didn't think he'd ask

''Why didn't you tell me about it?'' You looked up confused. What could he be talking about?

''What are you talking about Seto?'' you asked.

''What am I talking about?'' He asked shocked, ''What I'm talking about is you.... you....'' He seemed to be looking for words, He took hold of your shoulders and looked you strait in the eye ''Nic, are you.......are you...''

''Am I what?'' You asked getting a little scared.

''Are you pregnant Nic?'' He finally asked., ''Cause if you are...'' You covered your mouth with your hand.

''H-How did you know about it?'' You asked. He let go of you and started to walk back into your room.

''What are we going to do?'' he asked as he began to pace. That's when you realized what you said and rushed in the room.

''Wait Seto! No... I'm not..'' You told him. He stopped and looked at you.

''You're _not_?'' He asked confused. You shook your head no.

''I thought I was, but the test came up negative. How did you even have a clue? I only told Heather.. just today..'' you questioned him.

''I saw the box on the sink when I put the gift on the nightstand'' He answered.

"That would be a good explanation '' you sighed sitting on the couch.

''Nic, still, why didn't you tell me?'' He asked once again as she squatted so he was at your eye level..

''What was the point? I didn't want to worry you until I knew for sure. You've been stressed and busy enough as it is. You haven't been coming home until like one or two in the morning, if you came home at all. I never see you much anymore, despite us living in the same house. Don't get me wrong I understand, and I'm not upset. You have your responsibilities, and-'' He cut you off taking hold of your hand,

''And I have my responsibilities to _you_ as well. You should know that, and should smack me when I don't keep up with them. Also, I'm not the only one under pressure recently.''

''What do you mean?'' You asked. He moved so he was sitting beside you.

''I'm talking about you.'' he told you in a soft voice as he caressed your cheek with his hand.. You smiled feeling his warm touch.

''So you had all this planned all along?'' You asked him.

''Well, most of it..'' he replied.

''Even Mo-'' You began to ask.

''Even Mokuba, but he did leave after. He went to Heather's cousin's house.'' he answered. You smiled.

''So what else do you have planned in that mind of yours?'' He gave you that smirk that just drove you crazy.

''Now you're just going to have to wait and see now won't you.'' He told you.

''You evil...evil guy'' you mummered.

''I know, I'm like that sometimes, but I suggest you be ready by eight, because there are reservations for eight thirty'' he countered standing to his feet.

''Alright then, but I suggest you leave, so I can get ready.'' You told him as he helped you to your feet and you ushered him out the door.

''Wait, there's one more thing...'' He added turning around.

''And what's th-'' but you were cut off by him taking hold of you his lips claiming yours. You were surprised at first, but gladly reacted to it. One of his hands removed from around you and placed itself against the wall directly behind you, as he pulled you closer to him with the other deepening the kiss. Your right arm placed itself around his neck as your left hand rested on his upper chest. After like two minutes of pure bliss, he broke it leaving your lips begging for more.

''I've been waiting to do that for so long'' He whispered in your ear.

''Well.. You could always try again..but.. I have to get ready first..'' You playfully pushed him away and went into your room closing the door behind you leaving him standing outside with a triumphant smirk on his face.

You took a quick shower, and pulled your hair back in a nice bun sticking a flower you had in the base giving an elegant look. You changed into the dress that Seto had given you and placed a light cover of make up on your face. The dark dress seemed to reveal to you how pale you had gotten. Is this what Seto meant by you weren't the only one under pressure lately? You darkened your face enough with a foundation that was darker then what you normally used. You put on some stockings and picked out your black heels to go with the dress. You looked at the clock seeing quarter till. You had fifteen minutes. You quickly checked yourself once more, and put on a squirt of perfume, to top everything off. You grabbed your purse and walked out to the main entrance room. You were surprised to see Seto standing there. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black pants. He was standing with his back twords you talking on the phone.

''I thought I gave strict instructions about tonight.... I don't care, I'm not coming in.. There's no way....no...I'll take care of it tomorrow,'' That's when he turned around and saw you. ''Look, I have to go...'' He hung up the phone.

''What's wrong?'' You asked walking further into the room. He shook his head.

''Nothing, just don't worry about it..'' He told you placing his phone in his pocket.

''Seto if it was important I-''

''Just don't worry about... Nothing important.'' He answered you.

''But Seto if-''

''I said don't worry about it.'' he told you cupping your face in his hands. Suddenly, his expression changed and he moved a hand to your forehead.

''Nic, do you feel alright?'' He asked.

''Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?'' You replied wondering what was going on.

''You're hot..'' He told you.

''Well thank you, but I don't know what that has to do with how I feel'' You questioned.

''Nic... I mean you feel like you're running a fever..'' he clarified giving you a 'duh' look.

''I'm fine... never felt better..'' You told him taking hold of both of his hands.

''You shouldn't....'' but you cut him off.

''I'm _fine_ so shush, and let's go. I won't worry if you don't worry. Deal?'' You pulled him to the door where he nodded opening it and walked you to the waiting car. He helped you in then got in beside you. You felt his hand on your forehead again.

''Nic, are you _sure_ you feel ok?'' He asked worried. You took his hand again.

''_Yes_! I feel fine.... don't worry, or should I start asking about the phone call?'' You thought of something, ''Besides, I'll show you how good I feel'' You added with a smirk on your face. He gave you a look like o.0.

''And wh-'' But you cut him off once more with a mind blowing kiss of your own.

You could tell he was stunned for a second, but he quickly regained his control and had your back against the door. One of his hands set itself on the back of your neck, pulling you closer, while the other was placed on your knee. You brought your hands to his shoulders as you deepened the kiss. You just kissed him for who knows how long, when he parted his lips from yours. You didn't want it to end. He must have sensed it, because his face still stayed only mere centimeters from yours. You just stared into those deep blue eyes he had and couldn't help but want more. He caught your que and closed the gap once more. His soft lips took yours once more. You couldn't help but just close your eyes. After some time, you felt his lips leave you once more, but instead of leaving your lips for good, you felt them start to journey down your neck as you also felt his hand leave your knee and start going up your leg. You had to admit to yourself. For once, you weren't scared. Under the circumstances you were under recently, you would expect for you to freak out, but you were just fine at the moment. You were actually enjoying this. He found the spot in your neck that just sent waves through your entire body.

''Seto..'' you gasped gripping tighter on him. But then, you felt the car stop completely, bringing you back to reality.

''Seto... I think we're here...'' you sighed pulling him off. He sighed as well, but looked at you again.

''But we continue this later... That's a promise..'' he told you with that smirk you knew all too well. He stepped out first and offered you his hand. You gladly took it to find you were in front of a very nice looking restaurant known as the Deep Blue. You were utterly amazed by it. Seto walked you inside and you were blown away. All around you were huge fish tanks, and you could watch all sorts of fish as you ate. You were taken to a booth-like table. Seto sat right next to you wrapping an arm around your waist.

''Oh my lord Seto, this place is so cool. I've never seen it before..'' you mummered so not to interrupt other people's dinners.

''I thought you would like it...'' He whispered in your ear. You smiled at him and was about to say something when suddenly.....


	82. Chapter 82: Take Care of Her for Me

PART 82

(Nicole's POV)

You suddenly felt a chill.

''Is it just me, or did it suddenly get cold in here?'' You commented tubbing your arms. He looked at you oddly, but then took off his jacket placing it over your shoulders.

''Better now?'' He asked bringing you right next to him.

''Much..'' You replied with a smile.

The two of you ate a nice dinner as you just talked to each other.

''Nic, I've started a new project, and I think it's time you joined in..'' He stated to you.

''What is this project of yours?'' You asked curiously.

''I plan on launching a tournament in November or December, depending on how things run...'' he started.

''Ohh a tournament... That's going to be fun.... Maybe I should enter..'' You thought out loud.

''It would be great if you did... Other then that...you see, I want to make this better then Duelist Kingdom. To do that, I need to pull something New...''

''What do you have in mind?'' you asked him.

''The project I gave you is my idea.'' He pointed out.

''You mean the Duel Disc..'' You asked.

''Exactly, that's exactly what we need The new system will be perfect. And what better time to release it then for the tournament.'' He told you.

''Well, if you're asking for my opinion, I say it's a great idea and that I'm in. Also, knowing you, I need to keep this all under wraps'' you told him.

''You know me all too well...''' He answered with a smirk on his face. That's when you heard music, and you just had to dance.

''Come on, let's go dance. I know this place has a dance floor..'' you suggested taking hold of his hand. He didn't exactly disagree, which made you even happier. He took your left hand in his own, and placed your right arm around his neck and then placed his other arm around your waist pulling you close.

The two of you were dancing for some time, when you felt that cold chill again, but this one was different. It came with a little dizzy spell causing you to slightly loose your balance. You quickly tried playing it off like wrong dance move, but Seto caught it too quick.

''Nic are you alright?'' he asked stopping.

''Yeah... I'm just fine.. just lost my footing..'' You told him. He didn't believe you and just walked you back to the table.

''Seto, I'm fine... just a little dizzy that's all...'' You protested as he had you sit back down. He felt your forehead again.

''Nic, I'm taking you home right now.'' he told you as he took hold of your hand pulling you to your feet. ''Seto.. I feel _fine_!'' You told him.

''I'm still taking you home. You're running a fever and being out will only make it worse, so come on..'' He countered pulling you to the door. You just sighed and followed. You didn't want things to be ruined like this. It seemed that anytime the two of you were actually going to have a good time, something had to ruin it somehow.

''Seto but what about all you had planned?'' you asked looking down as you waited for the car to get there. He lifted your chin to look at him.

''I can make it up to you tomorrow. I promise. You just need to get some sleep and when you feel better, I'll take you out again... I just don't want you getting real sick on me'' You just nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of utter silence, Seto looked at his watch.

''What's taking him so long?'' he said under his breath

''Well we're ending the night way ahead of schedule, so he was probably eating as well..'' you suggested. You saw him look over at you, and take off his jacket.

''Nic, you're shivering...'' He pointed out as you felt his jacket wrap around you. You hadn't noticed your whole body shacking until he said that.

''Th-th-thanks'' you shivered taking tight hold of the jacket. He took hold of your hand and brought you to a bench that was close.

You sat on him and he wrapped his arms around you in attempts to keep your shivering body warm. Now, you felt extremely tired... what you weren't aware of was the pair of blue eyes watching you both....

(Seto's POV)

You had sat Nicole down with you, and held her tight in order to keep her warm, due to the fact she was still shivering. You knew she was going to get herself sick, because unlike you, she wasn't used to the great amount of stress she had been under recently Right now, you just wanted to get her back home and put her to bed. You felt her place her head on your shoulder and stay there. You turned and kissed her forehead. It was still quite warm. You needed to get her home and make sure she got some rest. After another minute, you looked down and saw her sleeping. You smiled inside staring upon how beautiful she was even now. She had all her hair pulled back except for a bit of it that was curled and just set on each side of her delicate face. You softly stroked one of the sets of strands from her face and looked at her. That's when you noticed the car pull up in front of you. You picked her up, so not to wake her and laid her on one of the seats.

''Seto Kaiba I presume...'' came a voice from behind you right before you got in yourself. You turned around to come face to face with Nicole's dad. Rage filled your heart knowing everything that has happened concerning him.

''Yes I am... and what are you doing here..'' you answered giving him an icy glare.

''Well I'm guessing you already know who I am, so no need for introductions. It's my daughter's birthday, and I thought I would see her.'' He plainly answered.

''I do believe the court order is still in effect. proved innocent or not, she doesn't want to see you for awhile..'' you pointed out. You looked at the man. He was only an inch or two taller then you, and you could figure out where Nicole got her features from. She looked a lot like her father. The big differences were the color of his hair and eyes.

''Now did my daughter tell you that?'' he questioned getting suspicious.

''As a matter of fact she did. On the way back she told me. You may be her father by blood, but you're not the father she knows, and doesn't want to see until you are... Now if you will excuse me, I have to take her home..'' you replied opening the door and started getting in.

''Kaiba... wait..'' The older man ordered. You looked back to see what he wanted. ''Just give this to my daughter. She deserves it.....It belonged to my mother and her mother before her. It's passed down to the eldest daughter on her eighteenth birthday, and since I have no sisters, It was given to me to give to her.'' He told you holding out a small wrapped gift.

''Did you know you're a whole year early or did you just loose count?'' you pointed out.

''I know my daughter's age, but with recent events and seeing my daughter change, I realized that I'm not who I need to be, and I'll still be working on that task a year from now, and I want you to give that to my daughter when she turns eighteen. That's all I ask of you.'' he replied still holding out the gift. You took a few moments to think about it. You took it and placed it in your pocket.

''I'll give it to her..'' You told him. You knew that if you didn't and she heard about it, you wouldn't hear the end of it. No matter how much had happened she still loved her dad very much.

''Thank you Seto. Take care of my daughter for me. I see why she likes you...Now, she doesn't have to know you saw me, and it's actually best if she didn't. But I do warn you, if I hear of you ever hurting my daughter and only child, I will break you in two like any father would. Just remember who taught her everything she knows..'' He told you as he turned and left into the darkness down the street leaving you confused a bit and holding something you had no clue about.

You quickly got over it and got into the car. You sat beside Nic and stroked her hair as she remained asleep. You then looked out the window just thinking. You were broken out of your thoughts by the sound tires squealing and the feeling of being shot forward onto the floor of the car.


	83. Chapter 83:A Little AccidentHot Times

PART 83

(Nicole's POV)

You were jolted awake for some reason. Looking over you noticed you were in the car, but Seto wasn't in his seat. You quickly shot up looking only to see him lifting himself off the floor.

"Seto, are you alright?" you asked leaning over to him. He seemed surprised to see you awake. He opened his mouth about to speak, but the driver opening the door stopped him.

"Sir, Miss Silvers are you all alright?" he asked slightly out of breath.

"I believe we're fine Taki. What just happened?" Seto asked taking a seat next to you as he checked you over, "You are fine right?" he asked you quietly. You could only nod in response looking over at the driver.

"Well sir, it seems we were just victims of a hit and run. A vehicle came around the bend a little too quickly without their lights, so I had no clue they were there until it was too late."

"Is the car still drivable...'' Seto asked putting on that front you knew all too well.

''Yes, it will survive the drive home, but after that, it needs to be taken immieaditly to a mechanic.'' He answered you.

''Alright, you did say the other car sped off right?'' you asked.

''Yes, the coward did. I couldn't even see the car. Darn driver had their lights off.''

"And you're ok right Taki?" you asked making sure he was fine as well.

"Yes miss. I'm just fine. I was worried about the two of you back here more."

''Well, let's get home, and we'll sort all this out...'' you added taking hold of Seto's hand.

''As you say miss..'' He replied with a tip of his hat as he closed the door.

''Are you alright?'' Seto asked checking you over. His hand was on your forehead for like the hundredth time tonight. ''Well you feel normal now...'' he mummered. You pushed his hand away.

''Seto, I'm fine. You can stop worrying so much about me." You just sighed leaning all the way back against the seat. ''We need to get away...'' you thought out loud.

''That's not a bad idea.. What would you think of you Mokuba and I just leaving Domino and going somewhere for let's say two days.'' He purposed wrapping one arm around your shoulder. You were stunned by the comment.

''Are you serious...'' you clarified.

''Well yea, you certainly need some time away, and it wouldn't hurt me any. Mokuba would enjoy it as well..'' he answered you.

''Well when would we do it? The break is almost over, and I know we can't miss anymore school...'' You asked.

''We'll leave tomorrow and get back Sunday. I'll pack Mokuba's things and we'll leave when we pick him up from Heather's cousin's house. That sound good to you...'' He replied.

''Can we do that? I mean, wouldn't we need to make reservations somewhere...'' you questioned not sure if he was really pulling your leg here.

''No, my family owns another home outside the city. You could call it a vacation house, but Mokuba and I haven't been to it in years.... It should still be in good order.'' He answered you.

''How far out is it?'' you asked.

''Not too far, but far enough out. It's hard to explain..'' he answered you.

''Well, you've explained enough, so two days... what to do,'' You began to think.  
"Well, there's a few things I can think about doing right now..'' he whispered in your ear, pulling you out of your thoughts. You looked at him. His eyes had that gleam where you knew exactly he was thinking.

''And what would be your idea... dear Seto?'' you pondered to him.

''Well,'' he turned you to face him, ''It starts where we left of earlier...''

Before you could say a word, his lips enveloped yours. He was once again gentle yet passionate at the same time. His touch just sent a sensation through your whole body. One of his hands rested on your mid-back as he leaned himself closer to you, and the other hand rested on your knee. One of your arms wrapped itself around his neck while your other hand started to run through his soft brunette locks. You felt him press you back against the seat as he deepened the kiss begging for entrance. You seemed to hesitate for a moment, but you separated your lips to let him in. His lips left yours and trailed down your jaw line and then down your neck searching each inch until he seemed to find what he was searching for. He had found that weak spot in your neck that just sent pure pleasure through you. You closed your eyes letting a soft moan escape your lips. He seemed to get the exact reaction he wanted, because he continued to kiss that one spot

''Seto...'' You gasped gripping onto the collar of his shirt so not to go crazy from what you were feeling at the moment.

He just continued to kiss that one spot until you felt him start back up and retake your lips once more. You felt his hand start to go up your dress, but it was stopped by the car coming to its own stop. He pulled away with that gleam still in his eye.

''Let's go inside'' He whispered in your ear as he took hold of your hands and pulled you out with him.

He quickly pulled you inside closing the door behind him. As soon as he turned around, he had you against the wall continuing what he had started.

''Seto, what about-'' You began, but he softly pressed one of his fingers against your lips.

''Like I said, Mokuba's out, and the staff have the next few days off.... it's just you and me tonight...''

With that said, he replaced his finger with his lips taking your breath away. You were going just great with this. His hands took hold of yours and pulled them up above your head. He let go, but your arms stayed as they were as if they were being held up by an invisible string of some sort. His lips found your neck again as his fingertips slowly traveled down your arms. You finally let your arms down as you felt his hands start to slowly journey your other curves. You didn't realize it, but your hands had gone and removed his jacket placing it aside and resumed running your fingers through his hair. He pulled away again leaving you breathless.

He leaned over to your ear. ''Come with me...'' He whispered with seduction in each word.

You just looked at him and took hold of his hands. He turned and walked backwards, so he would be looking into your eyes the whole time. His eyes only left yours as you traveled up the dark wood staircase. Once you reached the top he brought your arms around his neck as he pressed you against the wall again kissing you once more. This time with a slight more passion. After a few seconds he pulled away and pulled you down the hall. He continued this movement every few yards or so each kiss getting that much more passionate and leaving you begging for more.

You had finally reached the place you were being led to. He opened the door bringing you into the room you knew as his. He shut the door then pressed you against it as he claimed your neck again. You couldn't help but feel scared at the moment. You had been in this position before, and it wasn't good, but you fought the feeling. You just kept thinking about Seto and how it was him.... and not your nightmare coming to haunt you. You felt his hands slide the straps of the dress, so they now hung off your shoulder. You stayed there.. remembering... fighting.. _he_ wasn't going to get the better of you. You were going to fight _him_, and show _him_... that you were stronger then _he_ thought. You weren't _his_! You were your own person, and no one had claim on you. You just had to fight _him_. You felt Seto pull down the zipper in the back of the dress. It was now or never.. You took a deep breath trying to push your fears aside and _fight! _Fight is all you wanted to do.. Your arms left his neck and found the top button of Seto's shirt as you unclasped it, your lips never leaving each other. You were stopped by the kiss breaking and Seto taking hold of your hands on his shirt with one hand as the other being the only thing keeping the dress around you on. He looked right into your eyes.

''Is this what you want Nic? I understand either decision...'' You looked into his deep sapphire eyes looking for your own answer. Do you stay and fight? Or stop now and let _him_ get the better of you, and regain _his_ control on your mind, body, and soul..... You opened your mouth to say........


	84. Chapter 84:Night of Passions Lemon

PART 84

(Nicole's POV)

You looked into his eyes and saw the passion and desire he felt. You could almost read his thoughts. You knew how much he wanted you to say what you wanted to say as well.

''Seto, take your chance now... while you can...'' You whispered keeping full eye contact.

He picked up what you had said, and leaned down kissing you with so much passion that you almost couldn't stand it. He released your hand and let it continue it's earlier escapade undoing the buttons of his shirt. His hand still gripped your dress as the other released your hair by taking out the two sticks that held it up. He pressed you right against the wall as his kisses started to run down your neck getting harder and deeper in your weaker spots. He found that one spot in your neck right where your jaw met your neck that just sent you into a craze. You moaned grasping onto the bit of his shirt you had in your hands. You felt his mischievous smirk against your skin as he just kissed that spot harder. He took one hand cupping your breast and messaging it through your dress with his fingertips. You finally managed to somehow undo his shirt and slide it off his shoulders and fall to the ground to reveal his form. You were a little occupied with his lips at the moment, but your fingers told you enough as they traveled up and down his hard built body. He pulled you slightly from the wall and just let your dress slip away and down to the floor at your feet. He parted your lips with his tongue and just explored your mouth like never before. You were enjoying all of this.. His lips playing with yours, the warmth of his hard body against your own, the sensation of his hands as they played with your body caressing every weak spot they could find. You could barely take it.

''Seto...'' you moaned once more as your breathing began to hypen along with your heart. Y

our hands found his belt as they quickly unfastened it and removed it from his waist as you began work on undoing the top of his pants. He quickly stopped your advance, by turning you around so your back was against his bare chest and his arms at your waist.

''Don't rush...'' he cooed in your ear as you felt his warm breath go down your neck, ''You have all night...besides... I wanted to have some fun first...''

You felt one of his hands slip from your waist and found where it wanted to go. You gasped as you felt his fingers rub your womanhood. He started kissing your neck as his fingers started a circular motion, and his other hand moved up and messaged your breast through your bra. Your body couldn't take much more. Your knees were growing weak from it all. You steadied yourself by reaching back and wrapping an arm around his neck.. He continued all his movements as he enjoyed the reactions you were giving him. His fingers started to rub faster and harder along your opening causing your head to rear back and call his name again in shear passion. His lips left your neck and buried themselves in your hair.

''Oh how I've waited to do this with you...'' he whispered kissing the side of your face.

''Please.... don't stop...'' you pleaded as your pleasure only rose with each movement of his fingers against your skin.

He suddenly removed his hand and turned you again, so you were facing him once more. His eyes were now ice blue flames of desire as he slowly leaned back down keeping your eyes with his and reclaiming your lips. You felt yourself moving, but didn't notice any major change until you noticed you were on your back with him on top of you. You stopped for a second. Your body didn't want to move. He must have noticed your hesitation, because he stopped as well and looked into your eyes. They were full of reassurance calming your new found fears.

''It's going to be alright..'' he assured you caressing your cheek with his hand.

You nodded showing him you understood. He took in your answer and resumed what he was doing earlier as he started kissing down your neck. One hand supported his weight keeping himself above you while the other ran up your thigh. Your hands did exploring of their own as they once again found the top of his pants and somehow managed to undo them. His free hand took hold of your hands pulling them back up.

''We just can't keep our hands to ourselves now can we....'' he teased. You suddenly got an idea.. You quickly rolled him over, so he was now on his back under you. He looked at you surprised at first, but his expression changed as if saying, 'Let's see what you can do'. You leaned over whispering in his ear

''I'm just getting started...'' You played with him as you kissed his neck and shoulders making sure you didn't miss a spot. You found yourself going lower down his chest and to his stomach. You slid off his pants leaving only his boxers on him. He quickly reached down and brought you back under him.

''Your fun time is over..'' he smirked.

''How so?'' you replied with a smirk of your own.

''Because mine just began... and we're gonna start it by evening the score...'' he told you as shivers went down your spine. What was he talking about? Your question was answered when you felt your bra unhooked with a twist of his fingers.

''Oh my..'' you mummered acting stunned at his actions. Now your entire chest was left bare for him to see.

''Oh my indeed'' he whispered with lust in every syllable as his fingers started massaging your breasts.

You couldn't help but moan for him to continue as his fingers found the right places. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him madly trying to keep this all in, and make it last forever. His hand found its way down, and slipped off your last article of clothing and tossed it to the side now making you aware of your standing.

''Now it's unfair again..'' you faked a pout.

''But it's in my favor..'' he replied pressing his hips against yours.

You felt how excited he was at this moment causing your face to go red. Your fingers slid their way down and removed the one thing that kept the two of you apart now. You let out a small gasp as it all came into view. It _was_ the first time you actually _saw _one in person. There he was ready for you and you alone. You brought your eyes and gave him a look saying you were ready for him. He leaned down and kissed your forehead.

''There's one more thing...'' he whispered. You looked puzzled for a moment, but got the picture when he reached into the stand right next to you. He brought his hand out holding something.

''Smart boy'' you whispered running a finger down his chest.

''Exactly..'' he countered as he kissed you once again drowning out the ripping of the wrapper and the rest as he finished the one final step. He positioned himself taking hold of your waist and looking into your eyes.

''One last time...'' he spoke up. You looked waiting for his to speak again. ''Is this _really_ what you want?'' He asked cupping your cheek. You brought a hand behind his neck pulling him down.

''I've come this far... no going back..'' you whispered right before you closed the gap letting your lips touch giving him his answer.

He replied kissing back and pushing himself in with one thrust. You yelped out in pain since this all was still painful to you. He stopped again and looked at you worried.

''Does it hurt too much, because-'' You stopped him with a finger on his lips.

''Shhh... It's alright..'' you spoke holding back the cringe of pain, ''It's going to hurt.. for awhile... just.... don't stop'' you replied to him.

He nodded as he started pushing himself in and out slowly, so not to hurt you too much. You bit your bottom lip so not to scream, because even if he didn't know it, this still hurt no mater what. Each thrust he gave started to hurt less then the last until enough went away to enjoy what was happening.

''Seto....'' you moaned rearing your head back and closing your eyes. He took hold of your hips quickening the pace and adventuring even deeper into you as a feeling you had never felt before started to form in your lower stomach. It was as if you were heating from the inside, and it only grew with each thrust. He replied with a moan of his own as he leaned over and began kissing your neck as he continued on. Your hand reached to the back of his neck just fiddling with his hair as you kissed him again He continued to thrust deeper and harder, and your body couldn't take much more. Your stomach felt as if it was about to burst. Your breathing was now quick short breaths as you were now in rhythm with his thrusts.

''Seto... please...'' you pleaded wanting only more. Your body couldn't take much more. That sensation in your stomach grew to a level you couldn't take. ''Seto... '' You whimpered closing your eyes. He only answered with a moan of his own. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck as with only two more thrusts, your body gave way as you yelled his name as you climaxed. He was no where near finished as he continued with just as much intensity. You recovered quickly and once again started a rhythm with him. You kept your eyes closed enjoying each moment.

''Nic...'' He moaned, ''Open your eyes...''

You responded to is request and found yourself looking strait into his eyes. Neither of you looked away, loving the sounds of each other pleasurable moans as your bodies ran together in one motion. His thrusts started going at their top, and you felt the feeling creeping back. You whimpered his name again and again as the feeling intensified. He, loving your reaction, continued going faster and faster, harder and harder.

''Seto!..'' You yelled, as you climaxed once more and fell limp drenched in beads of sweat. It didn't take too long until you felt his body shudder and his arms gave way landing on top of you breathing hard. He rolled over pulling out of you and lying right beside you..

''Nic... You're so wonderful...'' he told you stroking the hair away from your face and pulling the blanket over your bodies. You were catching your breath as well. You took your finger and traced the side of his face and his jaw line.

''You're the wonderful one...'' you whispered shifting so you were right next to him closing your eyes lying against his chest. You felt him hold you with one arm as the other stroked your hair kissing the top of your head mummering things you couldn't hear or understand since you were already in a peaceful asleep...


	85. Chapter 85: The Morning After

PART 85

(Nicole's POV)

Your eyes fluttered open to the bright light shining from the window and balcony door. You blinked several times helping your eyes focus. You went to move when you realized there was a grip around your waist. You looked up to see Seto's sleeping form making you remember last night's events. Your cheeks went a deep crimson thinking about what had happened. _You_ had just had sex with Seto the night before. For some reason, you were overjoyed. Was it the fact you had fought and won control over yourself? Was it the fact of the act you committed? Or was it just being with Seto? Maybe it was a mixture of all the possible answers going through your mind.

''Morning beautiful.'' you heard his voice bringing you from your thoughts. Your face shot up and saw he was awake.

"Good morning to you too...'' you mummered going even redder. He smirked leaning over to your ear,

''Last night was.. enjoyable'' he whispered lightly grazing your ear with his lips. You gave a small laugh as his lips tickled your skin. ''Hm... something new..'' he teased as he started doing it again and rolling over so he was above you.

''Seto, what about Mokuba?'' You asked as you felt his lips start going down your neck.

''He'll be fine. Let him have some fun with the twins for awhile..'' he answered in between kisses along your neck.

''Well, what time is it?'' You questioned holding back a moan. Thinking about it, you had heard a girl was sore after her first. Of course Seto _wasn't_ your first, but it had been so long since _that_ night that it was kind of the same situation. True things hurt last night when you started, but you didn't feel any pain right now. If anything, your body craved for more.

''Only ten..'' He simply answered still kissing your neck.

''You know how to persuade people.. you know that..'' you groaned wrapping your arms around his neck tightly.

''I seem to have that effect on people..'' he mummered leaving your neck and finding your lips for a passionate kiss. He parted your lips exploring your mouth as you felt his hand trail down the side of your face down your neck all the way to your stomach. You felt him press his body against yours as he deepened the kiss. He wanted more like you did.

That's when you thought you heard something.

''Seto, what was that?'' you asked placing a hand on his chest breaking the kiss.

''Just your imagination...'' He answered leaning back down to resume, but you held your hand where it was keeping him from coming any closer.

''No, listen...'' you told him in a hushed whisper. He turned his head, so he was listening. All you could hear were the sounds coming from outside like the birds. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked back at you.

''See, just your imagination..''

''I was sure I heard something..'' you stated with a sigh.

''Well, whatever it was, it's gone now...'' He replied leaning back down and kissing you again. You thought maybe he was right, so you forgot about it and started kissing him back.

''_Seto!_'' came a voice that you both recognized immieaditly. Seto stopped kissing you and looked at you wide eyed.

''Mokuba....'' you both gasped. He quickly got off of you and grabbed his boxers pulling them on. You had to think of something, if he walked in and the two of you were like this... what would he think? You quickly reacted by grabbing your own undergarments and putting them on.

''Nic, no time.... just get in the bathroom..'' Seto told you in a whisper. You looked at him for a second but quickly slipped into his bathroom wondering what his plan was.....

(Mokuba's POV)

You were playing with Adam and Alex after breakfast when Heather dropped by.

''Hea Uncle David, dad said you wanted me to drop by..'' she saw you, ''Oh hi Mokuba... I didn't know you were here this morning. What time did you come over?'' She asked walking into the living room where the three of you were playing video games.

''He spent the night last night Heather...'' Adam answered brightly.

''Really? When Nikki said you were over here, she didn't say you were spending the night.''

"That's cause she didn't know" Alex laughed.

"Didn't know? Mokuba she's probably worried about you not coming home!" Heather gasped looking in her bag for her phone.

''Don't worry Heather. She knows now. Seto took her out for her birthday last night for a surprise, and I stayed here. I helped Seto plan it all!'' you told her.

"Oh well that might explain a few things. Anyway, It's almost ten, and since I'm here, we might as well take you home then. They should both be up by now.'' She told you as her uncle came in with some papers.

''Here Heather. I need you to take these to your dad. It's some final paper work for the restaurant he needs to fill out..'' her uncle spoke handing her the papers. You got up and grabbed your bag which you had already packed ready to go home.

''Well see ya guys...'' you told them waving as you walked up to Heather. You both got in her car and she drove to the house.

You arrived home and walked in. It was kind of quiet, so you decided to see if they were home.

''_Seto!_'' you called out. There was no answer.

''Could they still be sleeping?'' Heather suggested.

''It's a possibility, but my brother _never_ sleeps in even on a weekend... We can check his room to see..'' you replied starting to walk to your brother's room. What you were surprised more about was no one was around. None of the staff was there. Did your brother tell them not to come in? You finally made it to his room.

''Heather, you wait here...'' you told her as you quietly opened the door to your brother's room. Surprisingly, you saw your brother still in bed he had his back to you and was....... sleeping. You decided to give him a wake up call. ''Seto...'' you whispered quietly seeing if he was really asleep. You got no reply. You had an idea.. You ran up and jumped on top of your brother. ''_Hi Seto!_'' you spoke waking him up with a jump.

''Mokuba!!! What in the world... I thought you were.....'' he spoke surprised.

''At Adam and Alex's house? I was, but Heather gave me a ride home. Where's Nikki...'' you asked your brother getting off his bed.

''Um... I'm..... not sure...'' he stammered as if looking for something to say. You looked at him oddly.

''Ok, someone's kidnapped my brother and replaced him... where's my _real_ brother you impostor..'' you joked looking at your brother's confused face.

''Mokuba, why don't you let me get up and take a shower. We need to pack..'' He told you. You were the one confused now.

''What are you talking about Seto?'' you asked him looking at the band-aid.

''Well Nic and I decided we'd all take a two day vacation, and we assumed you would want to go as well.'' your brother answered you.

''_Yeah! _I mean, I'm _not_ gonna leave you two alone. Who knows, If I didn't come with maybe you would come back saying I'm going to be an uncle...'' you joked. You were shocked when you saw your brother's face go a little red, but it wasn't anger.

''_Go on _Mokuba...'' your brother told you. You just started laughing at his face. ''I'm giving you to the count of three... one...'' He started. You got the hint and ran out the door.

''He's up now...'' you told Heather.

''Well, since there's someone here watching you, I'm gonna go ahead and leave... you go pack like your brother said..'' she told you leaving. You just told her goodbye and decided to look for Nikki First......

(Nicole's POV)

You felt kind of weird standing in there in just your undergarments, so you grabbed a towel wrapped it around you and waited. You heard Mokuba come in the room, and you just held your breath the whole time not wanting to make a sound. After what seemed like forever you heard him leave. You still didn't make a sound until you heard a knock at the door of the bathroom.

''Nic..'' you heard Seto's voice.

''Yeah..'' you replied softly. He opened the door and walked in now wearing a shirt. He saw you with the towel and eyed you up and down.

''The coast is clear..'' He told you walking up.

''That was way too close...'' You sighed in relief leaning against the sink/counter that was right behind you. He wrapped his arms around you pressing himself against you.

''He didn't have a clue...'' he replied as he started kissing your neck again.

''Woah... slow down boy....'' you interrupted softly pushing him away, ''We've almost gotten in trouble with this once today....I say we take a break. Besides, we need to pack too'' you pointed out.

"Alright'' he sighed but after kissing you once more. ''You might just want to take a shower in here though'' He told you.

''What about my clothes?'' You asked.

''I'll get them.. don't worry..'' He replied walking out of the bathroom. You decided to agree and take a shower.

You finished up your shower and dried off. You look on the counter and see that Seto had brought you a change of cloths. You could tell he picked it, because you put it on and looked at the outfit in the mirror. He had given you a black 3/ 4 sleeve shirt that had a v-neck and a denim blue jean skirt that ran to about your mid-thigh with black sandals. You looked in the mirror again to be taken back. There was something on your neck. It looked like a bruise, but you couldn't get it. Then a light bulb went on in your head.

''I'm gonna kill him..'' you muttered as you grabbed your purse which was on the floor in the room and grabbed some cover up which luckily covered up the spot. You pulled your hair back in a loose pony tail and walked out of the room. You stepped into the living room and saw Mokuba there on the couch watching t.v.

''Hea there sport'' you spoke up.

''Nikki! Where have you been?'' He asked running up and hugging you.

''My shower was broken and I had to use one in another room.'' You covered up. He seemed to have bought it. ''Where's your brother..'' you asked.

''Right here'' someone whispered in your ear. You stood up turning to face Seto.

''Hello there...'' you spoke up.

''I packed your things while you were in the shower so we're ready to leave.'' He told you.

''_You_ packed my stuff?''

''Yeah, change of clothes and some other things. Mokuba and I are already packed and I put the bags in the trunk, so ready when you are.'' He told you.

''Just let me go to my room real quick, and make sure there isn't anything there I might want to take with me ok?'' you told him as you went back up to your room. You made it to your room and looked around. You got a messenger bag (one you throw over your shoulder) and put a book and some other small things in it. You stopped in your bathroom and looked around. He might not have thought of this, but you grabbed some other things and stepped out. You walked out of your room to bump into someone.

''Hello Seto..'' you greeted.

''You ready?'' He asked.

''Yeah, just grabbed some small things, so...'' You were interrupted by him suddenly kissing you. You were taken back for a second, but kissed back. You broke away after a few seconds.

''Now what was that for..'' You asked looking at him suspiciously.

''Well I won't be able to do it during the drive there, so might as well fill up now.'' he replied with that smirk of his as he leaned down to kiss you again. The two of you did that for a couple more minutes until you thought he had enough and walked out to the car where Mokuba was waiting in the back seat.

''Took you two long enough'' he sighed as you both climbed in.

''Sorry, but I had to make sure your brother didn't leave anything important..'' you told him as you buckled yourself in.

''Mokuba, is your seat belt buckled?'' Seto asked before even turning on the car.

''Yeah..'' He replied.

''Alright then,'' He started the car, ''Here we go...''

You drove out and past the city where everything was practically countryside. You became sleepy watching the hills, and just fell asleep in your seat with your head against the window.

You don't know how long it had been, but you felt yourself being shaken a little.

''Nic..... Nic... wake up..'' you heard Seto's voice. You opened your eyes and let them adjust to the light. You looked to see that you were stopped and Seto was beside you.

''What...what is it?'' you asked still in a bit of a sleep like daze.

''We're here.. Mokuba's already inside..'' He told you. You wiped the sleep from your eyes and stepped out of the car with his help. You blinked several times forcing yourself to completely wake up. You turned to see a beautiful two story house. It was at the top of a hill covered in white snow.

''This is beautiful'' you whispered looking around. The house was surrounded by trees and covered in snow as well. There didn't seem to be anyone around for awhile. ''Wow.. just...wow..'' you spoke admiring the sight.

''I'm glad you like it. Let's get inside..'' He told you taking your hand and walking you to the door. That's when you noticed he had both of yours bags.

''Oh Seto, let me take that..'' you told him taking your bag. You looked around. The house was even better inside. Words could hardly describe it.

''Who's sleeping where?'' Mokuba asked suddenly popping out from around a corner.

''You have the room down here, and Nic and I will be up stairs.'' Seto answered him.

''Oh, so you to can have some 'quality time' then right..'' Mokuba teased.

''There are two rooms up there you know that Mokuba'' Seto told him.

''Just making sure..'' Mokuba laughed as he ran off to his room.

''Come on, our rooms are this way..'' he told you grasping your hand and leading you upstairs. He opened a door.

''This will be your room, and mine is next to yours down the hall there'' he told you.

''Thanks'' you smiled. He gave you a quick kiss.

''No problem.'' He told you as he walked into his room.

You took your bag and threw it on the bed. You noticed a dresser, closet, desk, and bathroom. You unpacked seeing what clothes he packed up. He packed two pairs of jeans, two long sleeve shirts, a black jacket, a pair of tennis shoes, some night clothes, hat, gloves, a white t-shirt, and sweat pants. He did a pretty good job knowing where you were going. That's when suddenly you were surprised by.....


	86. Chapter 86: How Much do We REALLY Know?

PART 86

(Nicole's POV)

You reached into the bag and found a two piece bathing suit.

''What's this for? '' You asked yourself putting it beside your other clothes. You put your clothes in the dresser and put away your other things before walking out of your room and going downstairs. You saw Mokuba on the couch looking board.

''What's going on there Mokuba?'' You asked resting your elbows on the back of the couch he was in.

''I already unpacked my stuff and was just wondering what there was to do now....'' he sighed looking at the ceiling.

''Well, knowing your mind, you could come up with anything, but to tell you,'' You looked at your watch.

''I need to started dinner. It's almost four thirty and I want you guys to eat about an hour from now. What would you say about being my helper?'' you offered.

''That'd be great! What are you thinking?'' he asked jumping off the couch.

''I really don't know. It depends on what's all here.'' you answered walking into the kitchen. You looked in the cabinets and fridge figuring out all this had just been recently stocked. You decided to make chicken with angel hair pasta and steamed vegetables. You both were washing your hands when Seto walked in the room.

''What are you two doing?'' He asked leaning against the counter.

''We're making dinner big brother!'' Mokuba answered drying off his hands.

''Hm... and what are you making?'' he asked looking over at you.

''Chicken, pasta, and vegetables.'' you answered taking a knife and setting it on the cutting board. You took out the rest of the things and had Mokuba stirring the pasta while it cooked.

You already started the chicken and decided you needed a little music. You walked over to the small radio that sat on the counter and turned it on finding a nice station. You turned back around picking up the knife and starting to chop the vegetables with the beat of the music. Suddenly, a song you knew and loved came on. You recognized the piano playing and knew the song to be 'Taking Over Me' by Evanesence. And just started singing along as you continued your present task.

(Seto's POV)

You just stood there watching her. If someone met her right now, they wouldn't be able to tell what she has gone through. She seemed so carefree and normal as she stood there singing with the music on the radio. 'She has such a beautiful voice' you thought to yourself. This girl you had known only eight months, dating for two and a half of those months, had seemingly turned your whole life around. To you, she was different from all the rest. No one came close to her. You hated sounding corny, but she was one of a kind..... nothing would change that. This one person, one girl, had broken through all the barriers you sealed around yourself so not to get close to anyone. You had made a promise to yourself those many years ago, to not let anyone in, because you feared the pain they might bring. Yet, she had broken each one and found a place in your heart where you believed only your brother would be. You couldn't describe it, but there was just something about her that you couldn't help but craze for.

The only thing more astonishing was the fact she was American. Despite living in totally different worlds the two of you got along this well. Nic had adapted so well to this country, a lot better then most Americans thrust into this big of a culture change. She had already excelled in the language and was getting a better hold on text. But of course that was something that attracted you to her. She _was_ different. Being from a European background her body type was completely different from the women here and her mindset was different. A strong will and independence were two of her main traits that a lot of the women here were yet to grasp.

You looked as she continued her work with Mokuba behind her helping. She cut the vegetables as a strand of hair fell from her pony tail and settled on the side of her face blocking a small piece of your view. She quickly took her hand and pushed the strand behind her ear continuing her job, but the strand was a little shorter, and slid right back. She pushed it behind her ear again only to have it fall back again. You simply walked up behind her and pulled back her hair redoing the pony tail.

''Thanks'' she spoke as she glanced up at you.

''Your welcome'' you whispered grazing her ear with your lips as you did this morning. She reacted the same way as this morning with a small laugh.

''Stop that." she mummered laughing.

''What? This?'' you teased doing it again.

''Yes, that..'' she answered trying her best not to laugh.

''Why?'' you teased doing it once more.

''Because, you don't want a girl cutting with a knife laughing, or she might end up hurting herself.'' she replied giving a small laugh.

''Well then I'll do this..'' you whispered covering her hands with your own. You set your chin in the crook of her neck looking down helping her with the task.

''I thought you said you were just going to stand there.'' she asked in a teasing tone.

''I can change my mind. Free country.'' you replied as you nuzzled her neck. She gave a small laugh.

''Hea, no fair.... you have the advantage'' she whimpered as you started kissing her neck.

''_Hea! _I'm still in here you two, and I'm about to gag at this sight'' Your brother pointed out.

''It's your brother's fault not mine..'' she laughed.

''Get a room...'' Your brother sighed.

''Well, you know that _can_ be arranged.'' you replied looking over at him. His eyes went wide at your answer and you could tell Nic was going red.

''_That's just gross! Bad images! Bad images!_'' your brother yelled running out of the room. The two of you started laughing, but she quickly got over it.

''You just scared away my helper...'' she spoke lightly slapping your shoulder as she turned to face you.

''Well, it got him out of the room now didn't it...'' you replied.

''Still, he was my second hand man.... now who's gonna help me finish all this?'' she pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

''Well, you give me this...'' You took the knife from her hand, ''and you go finish what's on the stove.'' you suggested.

''Do you think I trust you with a sharp object of any kind, espically a knife.'' she joked.

''Ha Ha... very funny...'' you sarcastically agreed.

''No, seriously.... when was the last time, _if any_, you've cooked before...'' she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ouch Nic... I feel loved.. _real_ loved" you sighed as you started cutting the vegetables.

"Oh, and you know how much." she replied giving you a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing her own work. She just hummed to the music as she finished up her task, as you put the vegetables in the pot she set for them.

"Well, I think we have it. Just let this stuff cook for a few more minutes, and we'll serve it once it cools for and extra couple minutes." She said as she pulled herself up onto the counter......

(Nicole's POV)

Seto looked over at you.

"A couple free minutes huh?"

"Well, yeah, maybe a couple.."

''Good..'' he answered as he now stood in front of you.

''And why would that be?'' you asked giving him a suspicious look.

"Because I've been waiting all day." He replied.

"All day for what?" You asked.

"This..." was all he said before closing the gap and kissing you deeply. He broke away after a minute or so looking at you.

''What is it with you and kissing me I swear.'' you teased.

''Well, '' You felt him bring you off the counter top, ''For starters, you're kissable, also.. you're addicting, and I can't seem to get enough of you'' he replied kissing you again. You lightly laughed as you started kissing back, but quickly broke away.

''Ok Ok, I get the picture. But I think it's time to eat. Your brother has endured enough torture as it is...'' you commented turning off the stove.

''_Thank you!_'' You heard Mokuba's voice from the living room as he ran in, "Kissing is _gross_!'' He spoke making a face. You chuckled amused by him.

''Oh Mokuba, don't worry about it... I mean, I thought the same thing at your age. Boys had cooties and kissing was a torture tactic from my parents. And they would tell me the exact thing I'm telling you now. Besides, I saw that face of yours go red when that Alana girl gave you that peck on the cheek. That is considered a kiss my dear Mokuba...'' You explained as you set the table.

''Excuse me... a girl, Mokuba, and kiss all in the same sentence... what's going on?'' Seto asked looking at you as if telling you to spill. You saw Mokuba's face go red.

''Your brother has your charm and got himself a valentine... Young love... so cute...'' You chirped setting the rest of the table.

''And why wasn't I filled in?'' he asked taking his seat.

''Because, you're a guy, and your brother needed a girl with this issue. I dare say it, but I know more about how girls think then you do. You may think you have me all figured out, but trust me, you do not.'' you replied with a light laugh in your voice as you brought the food to the table.

''Well Mokuba, I must say I'm surprised just now hearing about this, but it's normal, and I may want to give you advice.'' Seto spoke looking at his brother. Mokuba's cheeks were still red as he looked up. You lightly laughed again serving the three of you.

''What...'' Mokuba asked.

''For starters...'' You suddenly felt yourself being pulled down so you were in his lap and his arms around your waist.

''Woah!'' You esclaimed.

''Don't let her out of your sight, because if she's anything like Nic....all the guys want her and would kill to be you. You won't believe how many guys I have to practically kill each day to keep her mine.'' He told his brother as you were laughing so hard.

''What's so funny Nic..'' he asked wrapping his arms tighter around you.

''You....... fighting....'' You managed to get out in between spats of laughter. Mokuba started laughing as well. ''Now you better let me go so we can eat'' You told him getting his ams from around your waist.

''You two are comical...'' Mokuba laughed.

''We have our moments...'' You added as the three of you started eating.

(FF after dinner)

You had put away the dishes and cleared the table thanks to Mokuba.

''Thank you Mokuba.. You've been such a big help.'' You thanked him as you closed the dishwasher door and started the dishes.

''No problem! It's great you guys decided to come out here.'' He replied.

''It was all your brother's idea. I just said we needed some time away, and he suggested coming here. He also said that the two of you haven't been here in years..'' you told him.

''Yeah, this was the vacation home when our step-dad ran KC, but it wasn't anywhere near a vacation. When we came here, Seto would still have to study, and I would have to stay in my room. Everything here was so pretty, and still is, but we never really got to enjoy it.'' Mokuba explained.

Seto had never told you about his past. You only knew that he took over KC when he was fourteen and his step-father ran KC before he took over. That and Ruby told you she was employed right when the two arrived. You just assumed their parents were divorced but haering 'step-dad' kind of threw that assumption off.

''Mokuba,...'' You thought for a second. Did you really want to bring up Seto's past from Mokuba.

''What is it Nikki?'' Mokuba replied. You shook your head.

''Could you hand me the rag I left on the counter so we can wash off this table'' You asked. You weren't gonna ask Mokuba about his past or Seto's. It was their past not yours, and they would tell you if they wanted to. You wiped off the table and put the rag in the wash.

''Well, what to do now?'' you thought out loud.

''How about a movie?" Mokuba suggested tugging on your shirt.

''Sure, I'll go get your brother. I'm going to take a random guess and say I have to tug him away from his computer.'' You replied as the two of you walked into the living room.

''What movie should we watch?'' He asked.

''I don't know. How about you pick a movie, and I'll be down in a minute'' you answered going upstairs. You walked down the hall where Seto had told you his room was. You came to the door and didn't hear anything. You knocked on the door.

''Seto, you in there..'' You didn't receive an answer.

You opened the door and walked in the room. It was a lot like yours, but it had his things in it. You looked and saw there was a balcony door on the other side. You walked over and saw Seto was standing outside with his back to you. The door was open a crack, so you just softly pushed it the rest of the way and stepped out. He was looking out into the darkness as the cool breeze passed by lightly brushing his hair. It was as if he didn't notice you were there.....

(Seto's POV)

You had never told her. You never told her how coming back here brought so many memories, hardly any good, back to you. That's why you haven't been back here in so long. Then you heard her talking to Mokuba. Did he tell her? Would he tell her the one thing you wished never to be brought up again. Your life had been..... complicated for the past seven years and you yourself couldn't understand all that you had done. You looked out into the distance as if it were your life. Your future was so dark so gleam that you didn't know what was to happen, but you looked hard hoping to find some hint as to what was to come. What was in your distance? Was it good... or bad... You felt a breeze pass by as you just closed your eyes thinking.... thinking about your distance. That's when you felt something wrap around you from behind. You jumped slightly in surprise and was about to react when you heard Nic's voice.

''What are you doing?'' She asked setting her chin on your right shoulder.

''Nothing... just thinking...'' You replied still looking out into the distance. Did she know?

''What are you doing out here.'' You asked not looking back at her.

''Well, Mokuba suggested that we all watch a movie, and I said I'd bring you down.'' She replied.

''Oh,'' was all you said still not looking at her but into the dark distance. You felt her move so she stood beside you.

''It's beautiful out here don't you think..'' she commented.

''Yeah.... it is...'' you mummered. You felt her hand touch your face having you look at her.

''What's going on?'' She asked with her cheeks a little red from the cold. You took hold of her hand and brought it down.

''Like I said... just thinking, but we should go downstairs now...'' you replied walking back into the house. She nodded and followed. You went back into the room and you closed the door getting one last glimpse into the distance. You and Nic walked down together to find Mokuba already waiting holding a bowl of popcorn as he sat on the floor in front of the couch.

''Took you two long enough..'' He sighed.

''Sorry about that, but I couldn't pull him away..'' Nic answered russeling his hair.

''_Hea_'' Your brother protested throwing his arms over his head to protect his raven hair. She laughed sitting on the couch. You walked over taking your seat and she moved, so he was lying against you between your legs, so your chin rested on the top of her head and her back against your chest. You grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and pulled it over the both of you .

''We ready?'' Mokuba asked.

''I know I'm comfy..'' Nic answered.

''Same here'' You replied stroking her arm.

''Alright then.. Here we go..'' Your brother spoke turning and pressing play.

(ff Movie's over)

(Your POV)

The movie ended and you were quite comfortable where you were. Surprisingly, Mokuba was still awake. Seto took a glance at his watch.

''Ok Mokuba... You still need to go to bed at a reasonable time, so I suggest you go now...'' He told his younger brother.

''All right big brother... Night Nikki. I'll see you two in the morning..'' Mokuba replied walking into his room rubbing his eyes sleepily. You were so comfortable you didn't want to move.

''Nic,'' Seto spoke up. You were getting ready to move knowing he must be tired.

''What is it?'' you asked.

''How much do we really know about each other?'' He asked brushing your hair behind your ear. You were taken off guard for a second. Where in the world did this question come from?

''What do you mean?'' you asked with your ear against his chest.

''How much do we know about each other... our likes, dislikes,...... our past.'' he spoke as if hesitating to say the last two words.

''Well, I know you enough to say you love the color blue, love Duel Monsters, love your brother, love KC, dislike Joey and idiotic people in general," you paused hesitant to say the next part, "And I know you took KC at age fourteen from your step-father.... and I know enough to say that I love you...''

''Is that all?'' He asked just looking up at the ceiling.

''Well yeah, Ruby told me you and Mokuba came to live here right before your dad employed her. I just assumed your dad had custody after a divorce or something.'' you responded.

"I see.." he sighed holding you tighter slightly.

"Well, I know you _have_ to know a lot about me." You pointed out laghing slightly.

"Well, you like music, like computer work, like Mokuba. Dislikes include idiots, sterotypes, that one guy on the second floor, oh, and your middle name is Elenore. Which is nice by the way'' he answered looking down at you.

''Who told you my middle name?'' you gasped never wanting anyone to know that name.

''One word.... Sam.'' he replied with that smirk on his face.

''Ohhh, that traitor will wish he had never been born...'' you mummered.

''Why, Elenore is a nice name.'' Seto asked stroking your cheek.

''Yeah right! It's a family name. My mom's side always has the name Elenore somewhere in the name of the eldest daughter. For example Ellie, is short for Elenore, which is my mom's name. My grandmother was Elenore Marie Commons, My great grandmother was Elnora Cherise Herver.. get it... tradition...'' you explained.

''So you will do the same?'' He asked.

''Yeah, and I'll put it in her middle name. You see.... I like the name Melony.. and thought that that would be her name... Melony Elnora then who ever I marry, She will have his last name.'' you replied thinking of your far off future.

''What about you? Any traditions.. that are as messed up as mine..'' you sighed.

''Well.. I wouldn't be able to tell you that...'' he replied softly.

''What is it some family secret?'' You asked getting curious.

''No, I can't remember if there ever was any.. I was too young..'' he replied lightly rubbing your arm.

''What do you mean..'' you asked trying to figure out what he was talking about.

''Nic, you don't know this, but my mother passed away when Mokuba was born, I was about six at the time, then my father was killed in an accident when I was ten, Mokuba being only four."

"But I thought-"

"Kaiba is not my born surname Nic. Mokuba and I were adopted into the family. None of the staff remembers cause they weren't there at the time. But after my real father passed away, Mokuba and I were passed form relative to relative until the inheritance was gone. Then we were sent away into the system. Mokuba and I were forced to say in the orphanage. There were many couples who wanted an adoption, but they would only want me, and refused to take Mokuba as well. He was the only family I had left, so I refused each offer. I wasn't going to leave my brother. Then, when I turned twelve, I came up with a plan that would change us forever, and get us both out of there...''

''Your step-father..'' you silently added.

''Yes, Gozaburo Kaiba, owned the origional KC, He was wealthy and could easily support two children, and was also the adult chess champion. I had played the game, become the best in the orphanage, and actually, call me crazy, studied him. I knew his style and strategy. All I had to do was get him to adopt the two of us. For community service work, he ended up visiting the orphanage. I then had my chance. My chance to make things better for Mokuba and myself. He thought he could step in say hello and step out, but since there were people there he had to stay. He spent most of the time playing the other children in chess, beating each one. He was about to leave when I took my chance..... I challenged him.... We had a wager. I win, he adopt me along with Mokuba, no if, ands, or buts about it. If he won...he could just leave. He had nothing to loose, but I had everything to gain. Let's just say he was surprised when I said the two syllable word that changed our lives..''

''Check-mate'' you whispered.

''Correct, check-mate.. That word sealed the future of Mokuba and myself. Gozaburo had made a deal in a public place and couldn't go back on it. After the papers were filed, Mokuba and I were officially Mokuba and Seto Kaiba no longer the name we used to have. One thing I didn't realize was by choosing Gozaburo, I was selling myself. I was separated from Mokuba and forced to study. I studied many things for hours on end. Not allowed a break. I barely received sleep many times, and was being trained to one day take over KCfor my Step-father and continue his legacy. You can say the treatment I received in those years caused me to change dramatically. I became cold and distant just like my stepfather. You see Nic, back then, Kaiba Corp wasn't what you know now. No where near what it is....''

''What was it?'' You asked.

''Back then Kaiba Corporation was a company who pioneered in the art of war. They created, sold, and used weapons not caring what those weapons did... how many lives they took. I hated it.. I didn't want a company that specialized in killing.. I wanted a company that would make people happy. There was one thing I loved that would make that possible....'' You just remained silent not knowing what to think. ''I loved playing games. I knew games made people happy, but my step father repulsed at the thought of KC having anything to do with games. I had to do something. To stop what rebellion I had, I was forced to study even more. I had barely any contact with Mokuba, since he was on the other side of the house, but he was the only person who kept me going.. He doesn't know it, but he saved me those hard years. On my thirteenth birthday, My stepfather decided to play a 'game'. He said that my formal education was over and it was time I took on real world matters. Mokuba and I were given two percent of KC, which was equivalent to ten million dollars, but we had to return the money in a year's time. The big catch was we had to return one-hundred times the amount. He said that if I accomplished the task, Mokuba and I earned the last name of Kaiba, if not... we were going to be forced back into the orphanage, the one place Mokuba never wanted to see again. If I declined it was the same as failing, so I accepted. I was given a contract, an IOU you may say, that finalized the deal. From then I had one year. That year was one of the toughest. But I had a plan. It was time to put that plan into action. I let my mind think of different solutions until I came up with one that would satisfy, yet destroy my stepfather... He had taught me a little too much, for I knew that if I managed to get 51 percent of KC, it would be mine. I just needed to get enough money for that 51 percent. I knew if I reached my goal I could buy Kaiba corp. With Mokuba's and my own two percent, I bought out a small company, and told the owner the only way to regain his company was to pay so high a price, and that he had less then a year to comply. Until then, the company was mine, and he had no say. After time I was nearing the dead line. My fourteenth birthday was approaching fast. I was still a little off. But soon enough, the original company owner paid the full amount, and I gave him back his company already having all I needed. I took the money I had collected and easily bought that 51 percent, and revealed to my stepfather that he had once again underestimated me. I know owned KC and things were going to be run my way. He didn't take it too well... he just disappeared one day, and I haven't heard from or of him since..the rest... you already know...'' he finished. You were shocked. How could he have gone through so much and still be here.

''Seto.... I'm so sorry...'' you mummered thinking about what his life must have been like.

''Don't be... think about it... if none of that had ever happened, I wouldn't have met you, or gotten to know you like I do.'' He countered wrapping his arms around you and kissing the top of your head. ''There's nothing to be sorry about Nic. I love you for you and you love me for me. That's all that needs to be said.'' He summed up.

The two of you sat in silence for several minutes dwelling on this new information.

''Come on, it's late, so we might as well get some well needed sleep.'' He suggested. You got off of him and quickly folded the blanket returning it to the back of the couch. He took hold of your hand and took you upstairs. You walked up to your rooms saying your good nights. You readied yourself for bed and slipped under the sheets falling into a deep slumber.


	87. Chapter 87: Wake Up Trouble in Paradise

PART 87

(Nicole's POV)

You felt someone shaking your shoulder. You didn't wish to wake, so you turned on your side and covered your head with a pillow ignoring whoever it was.

''Come on Nic, It's nine thirty... time to get up..'' You heard a voice through the pillow over your ears.

''Five more minutes mom...'' you groaned still half asleep pulling the pillow tighter around your head.

''No... now... or I will be forced to use drastic measures...'' they threatened.

''I don't want to go to school today...'' you mummered in response. There was a soft chuckle.

''Remember, you brought this upon yourself..'' suddenly, you felt fingers on your sides tickling them causing you to let go of the pillow and laugh.

''No.......No....... Stop it.....'' You pleaded, but they did no use. They stratteled your waist and continued to tickle you. ''You win..... I'm _up_...... I'm _up_...'' you replied wrapping your arms around yourself in attempts to stop the onslaught.

They stopped leaning over, ''Then open your eyes'' They whispered in your ear. You did just that to see no other then Seto on top of you topless.

''Excuse me Dear Sir, but do you think you could inform me why I have a half dressed male on top of me..?'' you asked with a small accent.

''Well My dear lady, it is due to one four and a half foot tall character who wanted us both up, and I thought I would save thy beautiful maiden from _his_ onslaught of jumps and shrills.'' He replied mocking your tone.

''Well, I'm awake now, so would you mind releaving my stomach from its burden?'' you requested.

''Hm... that's a tough decision'' he replied leaning down, so his nose brushed your own. You gave a small laugh, and gave him a short kiss.

''Now will you get off of me... I'm being crushed'' you told him. He kissed your cheek and got off you. You got out of bed and stretched your arms above your head. He saw his chance and wrapped his arms around your waist.

''Hello there...'' you spoke resting an arm around his neck. You noticed his muscles were a little tense and decided to have some fun. You quickly moved so you slipped out of his arms and were now behind him. ''I think it's time you get some true relaxation...'' you suggested rubbing his shoulders. He looked at you confused. ''On the bed...'' you told him. His look became even more confused as if asking if you were serious. ''Well how am I suposed to get your back if you're standing...'' you told him pointing to the bed. He complied and laid on his stomach and you got on him and started to rub down his back working out the kinks.

''Someone _really_ needed a vacation..'' You spoke going up his mid-back. His back was so tense. You wondered how he was even able to stand. This was going to take some time. ''You know what .... we need some music...'' you mummered getting off and putting a cd in the cd player you packed and pressed play. You heard the music of Evanescence coming out of the little box. You clapped your hands in happiness and jumped once or twice before turning around to see Seto looking at you with an amused look on his face.

''Someone's happy..'' he commented.

''Shut-up...'' you sighed rolling your eyes playfully as you pushed him back down and resumed your work. You started over working on his shoulders and the base of his neck and just worked your way down and up again. Without realizing it, you were singing with the music. Every note every pitch matched perfectly as if you were Amy herself. You could tell he was enjoying this by random sighs or very soft moans that would escape his lips. You were almost done when suddenly you heard a voice.

''_What are you two doing!_'' you were so caught off guard that you fell off the bed and onto the floor with a thud and as far as you could tell, Seto had lifted himself up. There in the door was Mokuba looking wide eyed. ''_Woah_!!! I was wonder what was taking so long for you to get downstairs... I don't even want to know what I would have walked in on if I had waited another couple minutes.'' he spoke as if scarred for life.

''aïe, hurt much'' you groaned standing to your feet dusting yourself off ('ouch' in French BTW.... ).

''Now Mokuba, it wasn't what it may have looked like...'' Seto protested getting red at his brother's accusations.

''Well, what _was_ going on that you're on her bed, her on top, and you without a shirt... _gross_! _Just gross!_'' he asked covering his eyes.

''I was fixing your brother's back... It had so many knots in the muscles I'm surprised the guy was even standing. And now I think I made need one from that fall....'' you explained placing your hands on your back bending backwards popping everything back into place. ''Better now...'' you added stretching the final muscle.

''Oh...'' Mokuba replied.

''Yeah, your brother must feel a little better now...'' you responded.

''Actually yes I do... very nice'' he replied.

''Well, I say you two get out and let me get ready, and I'll fix us breakfast or something...'' you spoke ushering them out of the room.

You took a shower and changed into one of the outfits pulling your hair back as you came down the stairs. You quickly made some omelette's as you found yourself singing 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence. You set the table and called the two in. Mokuba came running like a racehorse while Seto had his normal stride.

''So what are we going to do today you two...'' you asked pouring them each a drink.

''I say we go outside..'' Mokuba suggested.

''Is it just me, or is this kid a genius when it comes to fun stuff.'' you asked.

''You got that right...'' Mokuba agreed.

''It's settled then after this, we all grab our coats and have fun outside for a bit..'' you spoke sitting in your chair and eating.

(FF after breakfast)

You grabbed your coat and pulled it on as you stepped out the door. You saw Mokuba standing beside his brother all excited like. Luckily enough you brought a camera with you. Mokuba was wearing a red jacket with a red and green scarf while Seto had on a normal blue jacket that he left unzipped showing his white shirt and black pants. Mokuba was talking to Seto, so you had to get their attention. Once you were close enough you set the camera.

''Hea you two..'' you called out. As if on que, Mokuba turned around smiling. You quickly snapped a picture and walked up to them.

''What took ya so long?'' Mokuba asked.

''Well, I couldn't find the film. It's hard to use a camera if it doesn't have film.'' you replied holding up the small camera. ''I have a second roll for black and whites which I'll use later. We'll catch all the fun on this roll.'' you explained.

''So what first?'' Mokuba asked.

''Well... It's been awhile since I've made a snowman...'' you commented.

''Then come one you two...let's go!'' Mokuba laughed pulling you both into the white yard. You started with the base and rolled the snowball around until it was big enough.

''One down two to go...'' you sighed starting the ball for the mid section. Mokuba took it and started rolling it around.

You took a couple shots of the two and saved the rest for some more fun shots. You rolled the midsection and figured it was a little heavy, so all three of you had to lift it together and put it on the base. You let Mokuba do the final piece and Seto was the one to lift and place it on the top. You took several shots of the two decorating the new friend with clothes (jacket, scarf, hat, and gloves) You admired the handy work.

''Well you two, I think that's the best snowman ever made...'' you told them.

''Yeah, but do you two know what happens next...'' Mokuba asked. You both looked at him confused. Without warning, you both were hit by snowballs crafted and thrown by the pre-teen himself.

''Oh my dear Mokuba, you have picked a snowball fight with the wrong person...'' you spoke handing Seto the camera.

Mokuba got the hint and the two of you started a full out Snowball war. You were all laughing as the snow covered your hair and jackets. After a good bit and even more hits you were quite tired. You took the camera from Seto and saw there was one picture left. You decided to take that one of him from the side the wind brushing his hair. That picture finished off the roll and you slipped in the black and white film.

''What cha doin?'' Mokuba asked curiously as he peered over your shoulder. You looked up at him.

''I'm going to take scenery shots, and since its all covered in snow, black and white would be perfect..'' you explained.

''Scenery shots?'' Mokuba asked.

''Yeah, picture of just around here.. no people in them...'' you told him.

''Can I come with?'' He asked.

''Sure, but we're gonna tell your brother first..'' you replied walking over to Seto who stood beside the house. The cold had touched his cheeks, because they were a little rosy along with the tip of his nose.

''Seto, Mokuba and I are going to take some shots of around here, so you can hangout here for a bit with some time to yourself.'' You told him.

''Alright, but don't get lost, and be back before dark. I want to bring you home in one piece..'' he replied kissing your cheek before going inside. You Walked over to Mokuba.

''Come on kiddo... I'll teach you photo class 101..'' you spoke walking over by the forest area behind the house. All the trees were coved with white, except for small patches of green pine needles that found their way through in certain places.

''Mokuba, I want you to stay close alright... and don't make a sound if you see something.. epically an animal. Those are the best shots.'' you explained taking hold of his hand. He nodded and followed you.

The two of you walked into the trees looking for shots you could take. You found many teaching Mokuba about what kind and how to take special shots. You were doing this, because you knew he loved to take pictures. You learned that when he seemed to have a camera handy in all the right moments. The two of you were almost done with the roll when you heard a snap behind you. You, being a defensive person, quickly turned to the source of the snap pushing Mokuba behind you. With your eyes you scanned the area, searching for what could have made the sound. From what you knew from experience outside... The sound was not that of a harmless woodland creature. After staying perfectly quiet for a minute you thought what ever it was must have been your imagination. You still didn't want to take any chances, so you decided to go back.

''Come on Mokuba... back to the house...'' You told him.

''But we still have some film left.'' he debated.

''No buts... it's starting to get dark a little, so let's head back before your brother worries and sends out the national guard on us.'' you countered.

He sighed but agreed. You were walking when suddenly, you felt arms grab you from behind. You yelped letting go of Mokuba's hand as you were jerked back..

(Mokuba's POV)

You were walking back to the house with Nikki. When she said it was time to head home, you were surprised. It was no where near night fall, but it was just her expression that told it all. She had a look like it was important we go back. She was leading you back the way you came when you suddenly felt her hand jerked back bringing you to the ground from getting you off balance. You also heard her yell. You had landed face first in the snow, so you looked up to see a guy in black holding on to Nikki tightly starting to drag her away.

''_Let go of me!_'' She yelled kicking, trying to get free.

''Man, you're a fighter...'' the guy laughed. He looked about your brother's age with blond hair and gray eyes. You quickly scrambled to your feet. You had to help her. You ran up to the stranger.

''You let her go right now!'' you yelled kicking him how Nikki had shown you once. You were beside him and with all your might kicked him in the back of the knee where it bent causing him to immieaditly fall to his knees. She was able to break free and took your hand and started running. You tried your best to keep up. Suddenly, you both ran into the guy.

''Crap..'' you heard Nikki mutter.

''Now it seems the friend has a bit of fight as well....'' the guy explained pulling out a knife. You were scared. What were you going to do?

''Who are you and what do you want?!?'' Nikki barked forcing you behind her, so she stood between you and the man.

''That's for only me and your best friend to know.. but I'm surprised seeing how I've met you before, but you just don't remember..'' He chuckled..

''Well, If you expect us to come with, then you'll only be able to do that by force...'' she answered sharply. Suddenly, she grabbed your hand and rammed her shoulder into the guy causing him to take a few steps back giving her enough room to push you past him.

''_Mokuba run!_'' She yelled. You looked at her shocked. "_I said run! Go get Seto right now!_'' She yelled right before turning her attention to the guy.

''What about you?" you asked.

''I'll be fine.... _Just move it!_'' she answered blocking a punch from the stranger. You didn't waste anymore time.

You had to get Seto _now_...


	88. Chapter 88: Must We Say Goodbye Part1

PART 88

(Nicole's POV)

You saw Mokuba run off twords the house, and sighed in relief. You turned back to barely miss the slash from the stranger. You dove rolling on the ground reaching the side of him.

''You're quick too... I can see why she likes you...'' he chuckled coming at you again.

You dodged to the side doing a rolling movement so you were now to his side. You kept trying to keep up with his movements. Where have you seen him before? He said you met him before. You accidentally let your guard down, and before you realized it, it was too late. You were on your back him on top of you with the knife's blade right against your neck. You didn't dare move, because you well knew that if you did, that the blade would slit your throat.

''You're just like she used to be... and I hate that..'' he growled pinning your wrists with one hand and still holding the blade with the other.

''What do you want with me?'' You asked keeping your throat from moving.

''Easy... bait I needed bait to bring an... 'old friend' to see me. You my friend are that very bait'' He replied with an eerie smile pushing the blade against your skin. You drew a breath as he did this and didn't even breathe out in fear the cold metal would do its job on your throat. You kept an icy glare while inside you were absolutely petrified.

''I know how to break a spirit like yours.... that will give her the message... I just do to you what I did to her.. some simple 'punishment'... '' he mummered running the cold steel across the side of your neck and down the zipper of your jacket. The word punishment rang in your mind... The voice and word triggered you to remember..

~*~Flashback~*~

You walked out of the club and began your walk home. The air was crisp and cool against your face as you walked the empty streets. It was quiet, but it didn't bother you. You liked the silence. Suddenly, the silence was broken by someone's voice.

"_Let me go Lee_!" You listened and ran to where the voice came from.

You ran to the entrance of an ally to see a guy about your age. He had hold of a girl who too was your age.. He didn't notice you as he took out a pocket knife. "You know the punishment Heather" he sneered. You ran up and just hit the guy as hard as you could in the head causing him to let the girl go and stumble a few feet.

~*~End Flashback~*~

This _was_ the same guy who was attacking Heather the night you met her. If so, what did he mean by, 'I'll do to you what I did to her..' Anger began to swell thinking of him hurting your best friend.

''You son of a..'' you were stopped by the touch of the sharp steel against your throat.

''Now I would be nice to the superior holding the knife.. that's if you want to live..'' he growled before slapping you across the face with the back of his hand.

''Superior?'' You questioned with a laugh and then spat in his face.

''Who do you think you are bitch!!'' He yelled dropping the knife and grasping your throat tightly with his hand cutting off your air supply.

You gasped trying to take in any air you could, but to no avail.

''No smart comebacks now.. huh?'' He taunted squeezing your neck tighter.

His other hand let go of your wrists and went to pick up the knife, but you weren't going to let him have that chance. You used your now free hand and punched him as hard as you could in his head knocking him off of you. You rolled over coughing, fighting for air as you began to crawl away. He quickly recovered and painfully grabbed your ankle trying to pull you back to him.

''You'll regret that you little bitch'' he hissed through clenched teeth.

''No, I _enjoyed_ that'' you countered kicking him with your other leg.

He let go of you and you quickly scrambled to your feet with your left ankle crying in protest. Ignoring the pain, you darted in a random direction hoping to loose him in the trees....

(Seto's POV)

It was about four when you thought you heard yelling. You closed your laptop and threw on your coat stepping outside. You looked over to the opening of the woods seeing your brother running toward you...... alone.

''Mokuba!!'' you yelled running up to your brother.

''Setowegottahurrygottahelpherorhewillhurther!!'' your brother ranted panicked.

''Mokuba! Slow down...Where's Nic..'' you tried calming him as you yourself we're trying to keep calm.

''A guy..... In the woods.... grabbed... her but.... she fought... told me... to.... run and....get you....we gotta...help...her..'' He managed to say in between breaths.

''Mokuba... get in the house call the authorities, and _stay_ here.. don't let _anyone_ in unless they're the police. got it?'' You told him.

''Seto but-'' he began to protest.

''_No buts_.... you'll be safer in the house, and I need someone to get help'' you pointed out as you ran off into the wilderness.

Where was she? Who was the guy? Your mind had many questions and scenarios playing through it. The one thought that scared you the most was the image of her on the ground not moving. You shook that thought out of your head. After some running, you thought you saw something up ahead, and ran in its direction......

(Nicole's POV)

You had been running for awhile, but it was like you could never loose him. Dusk was beginning to set as you ran out into a cleared area. The only thing there was an iced over lake with trees surrounding it. You looked behind you and saw he was right behind you. You didn't have any time, so you took off across the ice stumbling every few steps. Your lungs burned from the cold in the air and running so hard. Somehow, he managed to catch up to you, and tackle you to the ground.

''Now running..... only makes the punishment.... worse.'' he threatened.

''You better let go of me or I'll-''

''_You'll what?_Sick your little boyfriend on me... _please_... I can do worse..._much_ worse'' he taunted.

''Actually no.. I was thinking about showing you what fourteen years of living in a dojo means, but either way is better blondie...'' you snapped spitting at his face again.

''I'm tired of that attitude of yours'' He yelled as you felt the blade cut across the side of your neck forcing a scream of pain to escape your lips. ''That's right scream, because you're too far out to be heard......

(Seto's POV)

You were searching. Searching for any trace of her. You ran up finding a place where a struggle seemed to have taken place. That's when something in the snow caught your eye. Indeed, there was her camera. This _is_ where it happened. New snowfall had begun to cover some of the tracks. You searched for any clues. It had now been over an hour and night was falling. By now, she could be anywhere. If this was what you thought, she was long gone, but you had to keep hope that she managed to get away and was near by hiding. That's when you heard a noise you were happy/feared to hear, a scream. It was far but no too far. You took off in the direction of her cry.

''Nic... hold on...please...."

(Nicole's POV)

You were scared now. This guy wasn't just threats.

''_Someone help me!_'' you cried trying to break free.

''Scream....show me you can't survive without someone... how _helpless_ you truly are.... scream.... just like Heather did on our last 'play day' '' He chuckled.

It was as if when he mentioned Heather, you snapped suddenly gaining new strength determined to end this once and for all. You brought your knee up and kneed him as hard as you could. He let go of you in response. Taking your chance, you rolled away and got to your feet and began to run across the ice. The right side of your neck was bleeding badly, so you grabbed it tightly in attempts to stop the bleeding. You could feel the pulsations of your rapid heart beat as you continued to run.

You made it halfway across the lake when the blood loss took over. You fell to your knees with a 'thud' and a 'crack'. You weren't expecting the crack, so you looked down and saw the ice under you had become very thin, and couldn't support your weight. Without time, several more cracks followed and the ice under you gave way sending you into the below zero water underneath. You resurfaced to have your face freeze from the water on it. You threw out your arms trying to catch the ice that didn't break. You found it, but when you attempted to pull yourself up, your wet body caused you to slide back into the freezing water. To make things worse, your clothes were taking on the weight of the water it soaked up making it harder for you to stay afloat. You franticly tried to stay afloat gasping for air every chance you got. Something walked up to the whole which you fought in. You looked up and saw Lee... he was talking to someone on the phone.

''One down, several more to go.... say bye to your friend... Heather..'' he took the phone from his ear..

''_You son of a bitch!_'' You yelled trying to grab him, but he was too far away. He shut the phone and looked down at you with a triumphant look on his face.

"I will enjoy watching you slowly give up... then we'll find you when the lake thaws out...'' he started laughing as he waked away into the darkness.

You had to stay afloat or the current would take you under and sweep you away under the ice unable to breathe. Each passing second became worse then the last. You were still bleeding from your neck onto the ice, you seemed to get only heavier as your clothes weighted you down. Not to mention, your body was beginning to feel the effects of hypothermia as you shivered in the water. You just kept slipping loosing more energy with each attempt. You knew there were two ways this could end a way you feared. You would be swept away by the current and drown, or you would pass out due to the hypothermia and drown. You didn't want to drown.. or die.

You began to shake worse as with each scramble to stay, your grip loosened until finally, your strength gave out as you slipped one final time into the dark cold abyss feeling every sensation leave your body. In one final attempt, you shot your arm above water and your wrist got caught by the ice wedging it in a crack. It now was the only thing keeping your entire body from going down stream. Water rushed by you as you felt your lungs begin to scream for air. When you opened your mouth all you took in was the freezing water. You screamed, but the water poured into your mouth. With your wrist caught you couldn't swim away. You began to hit on the ice above you in attempts to break it. You became dazed as you tried to fight.

The last you remember was the feeling of being cold... and alone.......

(Seto's POV)

You were rushing to find her you knew the scream was her voice, and you knew you had to find her. You had wasted enough time already. You were near the end of giving up when you saw a clearing up ahead. It was dark, but the moon was very bright allowing you to see some things. Your heart sank as you saw something. A hole in the ice. That could only mean one thing...

''No...'' you whispered trying to get onto the ice. You could only hope it would hold you.

Once you got so close, you heard the ice about to crack. There was one thing you learned about ice. You had to distribute the weight. You got down on your hands and knees and crawled up to the hole. You felt sickened as you saw the blood by the hole like someone had spilled red paint onto the ice. What scared you even more, was when you looked over and saw her hand caught in a crevice of a crack on the side of the hole. You quickly grabbed her hand, and without falling in yourself, you managed to pull her out of the water. The dampness of her clothes made it harder, but you pulled her out. You quickly got her to the bank on solid ground. You laid her down only to realize...

......she wasn't breathing......

(Your POV)

It was dark and cold. There was no pain, no sorrow. Yet, you felt... strange. It was as if you were numb. That's when you remembered. Your lungs burning crying for air when they would only take in water

"Am I.............dead....''


	89. Chapter 89:Must We Say Goodbye Part 2

PART 89

(Heather's POV)

You were working on a project for school when your mobile went off. You put your pencil down and reached over to your nightstand where you had set it down.

''Hello..'' you answered.

''Long time no see Heather Owens'' Came a voice you recognized sending fear through your very soul.

''How did you get this number!'' you demanded. You heard him lightly laugh on the other end.

''Only for me to know... we have some catching up to do Heather...'' he replied.

''You better not come anywhere _near_ me got it'' You hissed trying not to show how scared you were of his voice.

''Oh don't worry... I'm not...'' he chuckled. ''There are other ways to get to you.. you know?'' Your eyes went wide.

''What are you talking about Lee?'' you yelled.

''Her name's Nikki... right?'' he asked. Your heart skipped a beat.

''_What did you do to her?_'' you yelled standing to your feet. Luckily, your dad wasn't home to hear all of this.

''One down, several more to go.... say bye to your friend... Heather..'' That's when you heard Nikki's voice, but she was cut off by the dial tone.

The one thing you never wanted to happen was happening at this very moment. You were panicking thinking all the things he was capable of, and not wanting any of those things to happen to her. You had to get a hold of someone and tell them. You then remembered Mokuba calling you a few days ago. You went through your calls and found his number. You quickly dialed it, and he answered it before the first ring was over.

''Seto! did you find her!!'' Mokuba's voice sounded.

''Mokuba.... what happened?'' you asked even though you already knew the answer.

''_Heather!_'' Mokuba gasped.

''Yeah.. It's me.. What's going on?'' you asked again.

''Nikki's missing... we were taking pictures in the woods when someone came up and grabbed her. She told me to run, and I got Seto, Now Seto's out there looking for her... I'm the only one here... right now..'' he explained sounding as if he was about to cry.

''Mokuba... Where are you?'' You asked.

''I'm at the house.. wait.. I'm at the other house.'' He told you.

''Where's that, and I'll come over..'' you told him grabbing your coat and grabbing your keys.

''An hour at least outside the city....'' He told you.

''Do you know how I can get there from the highway...'' you questioned.

''Yeah, but that will take too long..... I can get you a faster way there....'' he told you.

''How can I get there faster...'' you asked him.

''Go to Kaiba Corp, and tell them your name. I'll have our pilot waiting for you there. He'll bring you here, by KC1.'' He answered.

''KC1?'' You questioned.

''_Just hurry please Heather!_'' Mokuba spoke before hanging up the phone.

You decided to do what he told you and rushed over to Kaiba Corp. Tears running down your face the whole trip. If she was hurt, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. If she was hurt it would be your fault, because his intentions were you, and to him, she was only in his way. You went in the main lobby and saw a man standing there.

''Excuse me, are you Heather Owens?'' He asked. You just nodded.

''Follow me..'' He told you.

You both got in and elevator, and he swiped a key through the slot like you would do if you were going to Nikki's or Kaiba's office. This one went all the way to the top. When the doors opened, you saw a tan helicopter with the letters KC on the side. You both quickly got in and he took off. The whole way you were praying that Nikki would be alright.....

(Nicole's POV)

''Ding!! Ding!! Ding!!.. Ladies and gentlemen of the after life, we have ourselves a winner.'' Came a voice. You turned around and saw a woman with blond hair that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a white dress and had wings that wrapped around her body. The big thing though was that she was see-through.

''Who are you?'' you asked.

''I have had many names in the past, but you may know me as The Angel of Death or the Grim Reaper.'' she laughed.

''Are you saying I'm _dead_?'' you asked shocked.

''Well let's see Massive blood loss and trapped under water for like fifteen minutes. The normal human will last at the most a minute and a half, so yes... you're dead... dead as a doornail.'' She replied.

"No.... no...'' you protested. ''I can't be dead'' You fell to your knees.

''Honey, You're dead.. there's nothing you can do. I'm just doing my job, and picking you up, so we can go to the after life.'' She pointed out.

''But I was only seventeen..'' you protested.

''Alot of people die young.. you'd be surprised at the numbers.'' She countered.

''I had my _whole_ life ahead of me.. _Why? Why me?_'' you asked clenching your hands.

''Well... why... _Why_ is that a psychopath decided to kill you..'' She answered plainly.

''But I never said good bye... I was alone...'' you mummered.

''Look, if it will make you feel _any_ better, I will let you see your friends, and if they're lucky enough, they may see you, but don't be startled if they runaway screaming ghost.'' she told you. You looked up...

"Is there _any_ way I can live.. I will do _anything_'' you pleaded.

''Sorry, but death is death, and I have a schedule to keep some guys about to kick the bucket in Fresno, so let's move it..'' she replied picking you up by your arm.

She waved her hand and suddenly, you found yourself at the game shop. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Duke, and Bakura were all in the living room. It was like no one knew you were there. 'Well of course they don't.. you were dead remember.' you thought to yourself.

''Hea guys..'' Yugi spoke up, ''Is it just me, or did it suddenly get cold in here?'' He asked.

''Now dat you mention it... It is kinda chilly...'' Joey answered rubbing his arms.

''It's not just that.... I have a bad feeling about this guys..'' Tea added.

''What are you talking about?'' Duke asked looking over at her.

''I don't know, but something tells me.. that something's wrong. Not with us, but somewhere else.'' she replied. Suddenly, you saw Yami, but he was beside Yugi, like he had his own body, but he was translucent. _He saw you_.

''Nikki! What are you doing here..'' he asked.

''_You_ can see _me_?'' you questioned.

''What is it Pharaoh?'' Yugi asked looking at the puzzle.

''You don't see her Yugi?'' Yami asked.

''See who.. Tea's the only girl in the room..'' Yugi replied.

''Over by the door..'' Yami spoke.

''No one's there..'' Yugi replied.

''I'm gone Yami...'' you replied. He looked at you shock in his eyes.

''What do you mean...'' He asked. A lone tear fell down your cheek.

''Don't you get it? Look at me! Only you can see me because I'm _gone_!'' Suddenly, you disappeared and found yourself back at the house.

There you saw Mokuba sitting in a corner alone with his legs brought into his chest as he hugged them. He was crying softly. You walked up to him and knelled down. He was mummering something. You leaned in closer and could make out what he was saying.

''Please... let her be alright... Seto's actually happy with her around...she's family.... and I don't want to loose anymore family... please.... Bring Nikki back...keep her safe...'' He was praying for you. A tear fell from your face. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

''I'm so sorry Mokuba.... I wish your wish could come true, but.... I have to go... I am safe there.... I'll miss you, and I want you to know I will watch over you and that knot head of a brother. I want you to keep him safe though... keep him out of trouble..'' You kissed him again, and once again, your scenery changed.

You were back at the lake.

''What are we doing here?'' You asked.

''Look down the bank...'' The angel replied pointing.

You followed the direction she pointed and walked in that direction. Soon enough, Seto came into view. What was he doing there.. but that's when you saw he wasn't alone. Your cold body was in front of him.

''Please tell me he didn't find me....'' You gasped bringing your hand to your mouth.

''He did, and he's been trying to bring you back for about fifteen minutes now.... Much longer then most would have tried.'' the angel replied to you.

You walked closer to him. His full attention was on your long gone body, and you could barely take it. You looked at yourself. Your lips had turned a dark shade of blue, your skin was white, and little bits of ice now stuck in your hair from the water droplets freezing in the cold air. Your cold damp cloths stuck to you, but it seemed he had tried to warm you up by covering you with his jacket. Everything was so quiet, you could hear the words he spoke.

''Come on Nic....don't leave....I won't let you....'' he stopped the chest compressions and leaned down giving two breaths then turning his head so his ear was at your lips.

There was no response. You saw the look in his eyes. They were full of pure anguish, and determination, but the one thing you saw most was the last thing you thought you would ever see. Tears were falling down his face. He started compressions on your chest again still talking to that empty shell of a corpse.

''Fight it.....come back...please...come back....don't leave me....Don't join everyone else I've ever loved....I need you Nic....please....don't give out on me....'' He stopped the compressions and did the two breaths again and listened for any signs of life with the same response as the countless times he's tried before.

With each passing second, you saw his eyes get less hopeful and more pained. He started compressions again, not giving up on any chance of you coming back. He didn't know what you knew. You were gone and he couldn't do a thing about it.

''Don't die on me....Don't leave us....please....first mom.....then my dad....not you....please....don't let you be next....'' it hurt you to see and hear him at the moment. He was pleading for you, and all you could do was stand and hear him.

''Seto! _Please stop!_ I'm _gone, _and there's _nothing_ you can do about it! I'm _dead_, and you need to _stop_!! Don't waste your time on my body, because I'm no longer in it....'' you burst into tears falling to your knees in front of him.

You know he didn't hear you, because he did two breaths and listened for signs of life. His eyes were nothing but sorrow now, as he seemed to realize.... you were gone. He brushed the iced hair from your eyes and looked at your face.

''It's my fault...'' he whispered caressing your cheek, ''I shouldn't have never let you go.....I let you go, and you paid the price...I'm so sorry Nic....'' He wrapped an arm around your shoulders holding your limp tightly against him as the other hand supported your neck rocking back and forth.

Finlay, he just let himself go. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He was blaming himself for what happened and crying now of all things. You had never seen a tear even threaten his sapphire eyes, and now, they overflowed with them causing a pain that you could barely take.

''Seto! It's not your fault...It's mine! I didn't fight hard enough...I ran out on the ice...It's my fault...Please... don't blame yourself!'' you pleaded knowing he couldn't hear you.

Tears now fell down your face, wishing that you had fought harder. You reached your hand so to wipe his tears away like he had done for you so many times, but your hand went right though him. You were completely gone now, and you both knew it.

''Please! _Please_! Tell me there's a way.....'' you pleaded. Suddenly, there was another voice,

''_Nikki!_"

(Heather's POV)

You had landed in the middle of nowhere, but you were by a house. You were glad to be out of that thing, because you were about to seriously have an attack with it being your first ride in a helicopter, even though you had seen them all the time at the naval bases your dad was stationed in. You waited for the snow to fall back down after being blown around by the landing, and quickly got out, as you noticed many police cars and an ambulance.

''No....'' you pleaded, as you ran to the house.

''Mokuba!'' you called as you made it to the front steps. Immediately, he stepped out into the doorway.

''Heather!!!'' he cried wrapping his arms at your waist (Not his fault for being short) He was crying, and you wouldn't blame him. You just pulled him from your waist and keeled down hugging him tightly.

''They're still not back Heather...I'm scared... Seto should have found her by now'' he managed in between his fits of tears.

''Shhhh....it's ok....it's ok...'' you reassured him hoping it would reassure yourself. You had received Lee's phone call forty minutes ago meaning, anything could have happened if she wasn't found yet.

''Excuse me, but who are you?'' came a demanding voice. You looked up to see a police officer standing at the door. You let go of Mokuba and stood up looking at him.

"I'm a friend, and I have information you might need...'' you replied. He looked at you oddly.

''What kind of information... we're not sure what's even happened yet?'' he informed you.

''First, let's get inside...'' you suggested as you ushered Mokuba in the house.

He walked in holding your hand tightly. As you walked through the house you saw several different officers. Some were just patrol, others detectives, and others were forensic. Most were in what looked like the dining room looking at a map of some sort. Mokuba pulled you into the living room and you both sat on the couch. Someone looking like a detective walked over to you.

''Excuse me, but you said you might have information...'' she asked. You nodded.

''Where were you around three-forty five this afternoon?'' she asked.

''At home...working on a project for school...'' you replied.

''Where do you live?'' She asked.

''Kelly street in Domino City..'' you replied.

''What kind of information would you have? You were no where near any of this...'' she asked looking strangely at you. You sighed and took in a deep breath. You really didn't want to remember that conversation, the sound of his voice, his laughter, but it was for Nikki...

''I received a phone call at around five fifteen. The person's name is Lee Dawson, About five foot eleven inches tall, blond hair, grayish eyes, medium build, but strong.''

''How do you know him?'' she interrupted. You held back tears remembering what had happened with him...

''I would rather not say at the moment.... I just know him not as a friend....'' you replied.

She was cautious about your answer but let you continue. You thought for Mokuba's sake you might not want to talk about this in front of him, because you knew the information you were about to give would break his heart and his hopes.

''Where's the restroom?'' you suddenly asked.

''I can show her...'' Mokuba replied softly.

''No....I'll have the detective show me... you stay here...'' you spoke looking over at the woman. She nodded,

''Very well, this way...'' she told you. You followed her down a hall passed several officers talking to each other. She stopped and looked at you..

''What were you about to say?'' She asked.

You explained to her about the call you received and told her his last words. 'One down, several more to go... say good bye to your friend.... Heather'

''Are you sure he said _those_ words..'' She clarified. You nodded biting your lip at the verge of breaking down. ''Look, I think you telling me this is going to help..... but right now... we're working as best we can... we have two missing teens and if this Mr. Dawson is as dangerous as you lead him to be... We need you to let us do our job...'' she explained.

''_Two_...missing...'' you asked.

''Well yes..... With Mr. Kaiba being gone for so long without word, we must site him as missing as well.... Normally, tell you the truth, we don't even bother with missing teens for 24 hours, but with there being evidence of an abduction, and someone as Mr. Kaiba being involved. We have as many people we can on this case..'' she replied. The words 'several more to go' ran in your head. If Lee went after Kaiba....

''Are you saying Lee might have-'' you mummered covering your mouth.

''We can't take away any of these possibilities, but we are working as hard as we can... now if you want to help, I need you to stay with the kid and keep him calm. He's been really upset and we need someone with him, a friend is better then a stranger...'' She suggested as you walked back in the living room.

There was Mokuba sitting on the couch hugging his knees, looking into space. You knew Nikki, and Kaiba meant the world to him, and it hurt you to see him like that, plus knowing what you knew along with what was going sat next to him and hugged him.

"Look, I'm sure their fine... maybe they decided to take a romantic stroll before coming home...'' you tried cheering him up.

''Seto would have called...'' he mummered.

''Mokuba....I'm sorry...'' you apologized.

''Heather.... that Lee guy had a knife....I can't help but think that he..he....'' he trailed off as tears flowed from his already red eyes.

You hugged him tightly not letting him see the tears you shed those few minutes as you pondered the very thing. Lee was dangerous, and he wasn't afraid to take action. You learned that the hard way and just hoped that she didn't go though what you did when you were forced to learn that lesson. You sat there hugging him tightly trying to calm him down. It seemed that the stress had finally gotten to him, as you noticed he had cried himself to sleep. What was amazing was that there was noise everywhere.. How could this kid sleep? That's when your phone went off, and he woke up.

''Nikki... Seto...'' he mummered looking around. You quickly grabbed your phone and answered it.

''Hello...''

''_Heather? Where have you been? Are you alright? Where are you now?_'' you heard your dad's panicked voice.

''Dad...I'm fine..... but...'' you bit your bottom lip knowing he would hate hearing this...

''Dad.... Lee's back..'' you mummered so not to let Mokuba hear...

''What was that?'' he asked since he couldn't hear you. You quickly got up and stepped into the hall.

''Lee's back.... and Nikki and Kaiba disappeared...'' you told him.

''Wh-what do you mean...'' he asked shocked.

''He crossed the line daddy.... I _know_ he took her.... I think he took it too far this time...'' you told him as you began to cry putting your back against the wall and crying.

''Heather.... calm down.... how do you know this?'' he asked trying to figure things out while keeping himself under control.

''Because he _called_ me.... I heard her scream, but the line disconnected... Kaiba went looking for her before I got the call, and no one's heard form him.... Daddy.... if he...'' you were crying like crazy now thinking about what you would do knowing that you were the cause of anything happening to them.

''Heather... where are you?'' your dad asked worried.

''I'm an hour outside the city, where Nikki, Kaiba, and Mokuba were staying for the weekend... Mokuba's here, and so is half of the Domino police department... but _no one_ can do a thing...'' you replied still crying.

''So you're with police officers...'' he clarified sounding a little more relaxed.

''Yeah dad.... I'm gonna stay here with Mokuba... I'm safe... so you stay in the house....'' you told him as you began to calm yourself down.

''Heather... does anyone else know?'' He asked.

''No... and don't tell... I'll keep you updated...ok?''

''Alright Heather... stay there... Don't even think about going anywhere by yourself.... got it.?''

''I understand dad...'' you replied as you said good bye hanging up the phone.

That's when an idea popped in your head. You got up and ran into the living room..

''Mokuba! did your brother bring his laptop with him?'' you asked. He looked at you and nodded..

''It right here...'' he reached beside the couch and held his brothers laptop.

''Did he by any chance have his phone with him....''

''Yeah but we can't get the call to go through. Why?'' he weakly replied. You took the laptop opening it.

''I guess exploring the 'secret' parts of the bases weren't a waste of time'' you muttered to yourself as you looked through some things. You had to find that one program, and you were sure he had it.

''_Found it!_'' you sighed.

You didn't notice the looks you were starting to get as you started typing up a storm. When you were really young, you would go off and explore the bases your dad was stationed at. Sometimes you would find hiding places and listen to what the different soldiers were doing. In some instances you found ways to listen to classes and briefings, without being noticed. One briefing you had eavesdropped in on was on tracking devices and the use of them in cell phones. At the time, you thought it was kind of boring, but had nothing better to do, but now, you were loving each bit of it. Oddly, you could remember the details. You were going through the task the commander had shown the soldiers and managed to get the laptop working on its task.

''Heather... what are you doing with my brother's computer?' Mokuba asked looking over your shoulder. You pressed 'enter' and the program was running.

''_Yes_!'' you sighed again.

''Hello... Heather?'' Mokuba spoke up. You looked over at him.

''Mokuba... I just found a way to find your brother...'' you replied looking over at the screen. His eyes lit up.

''_Are you serious? You sure?_'' He gasped. You nodded and typed a little more on the computer.

''Excuse me...'' you looked up to see the detective from before.

''What's going on?'' She asked.

''Get your buddies in here... I found a way to track Seto...'' you told her as your attention went back to the screen. She left and people started coming in. Some walked behind the couch looking over your shoulder.

''What's going on here?'' Came a loud voice. The group made a path, and an older guy walked up to you.

''I'm the chief here... what are you saying you've found out...'' he asked taking the seat on the other side of you. You typed a little more and a dot came on the screen.

''Easy... tracked him through his cell phone...'' you replied looking at the screen.

''Doesn't it need to be in use for tracking...'' a forensic officer asked you.

''Not exactly... there are ways to track just a phone that's on...'' you replied, ''But ways of tracking are _not_ our concern... Here's the location of Mr. Kaiba... He's still, so... you better write down these numbers...'' you told the officer. He jotted them down and went to look by the map.

''He's not far from here.... let's move out...'' he told his men. You grabbed your jacket as did Mokuba.

''What are you two doing?'' The officer asked.

''Helping... if you run into the suspect... only I know how he thinks. So it's better to take me, and if I go... Mokuba goes this is _his_ brother..'' you sharply replied walking with the officer.

You held Mokuba's hand as you followed the five man group down a path. It had become dark outside, so the only thing you could see was what was revealed by moonlight, and the flashlights. Another thing you noticed was the paramedics followed as well. This only made you uneasy. They were planning for the worse... You just hope that didn't come true. You got to the front of the group with the head officer as he held a device that was like a mini map, telling him which way to go.

"He's right up ahead.." The officer spoke up..

''Seto..'' Mokuba whispered as he suddenly took off.

''Mokuba!'' you called chasing after him leaving the officers way behind. You came to an area where there were no trees, but there was Mokuba.. You looked and saw what he saw.

There up ahead was Kaiba, but your heart fell to the pit of your stomach as you saw how he was. He was on his knees holding someone, and you knew exactly who it was. What hurt you was you could tell the body was limp... and that only meant one thing... Mokuba yelled.

"_Nikki!_"

(Nicole's POV)

You turned to the voice and saw Mokuba, with _Heather_ behind him. Seto looked up seeing his brother and his eyes went wide.

''Mokuba! _Stay right there!_'' He told his brother most likely not wanting him to see your body as it was. Mokuba kept running in the direction, but Heather stopped him.

''Let go Heather...'' Mokuba yelled trying to pull away, but she held on tight. That's when you saw the group behind them appear. They were officers. Suddenly two people came running, and once they were close enough, you could tell who they were.

''What's her name?'' They asked. taking your body from his arms.

''Nicole...'' He replied.. the one paramedic checked your neck and nodded their head no.

''What happened...'' the other asked pulling out a needle.

''She was in the water...'' he softly replied so Mokuba would not her.

''_In_ the water as in _under?_'' one asked. He just nodded.

''Do you know how long?'' the other asked reaching in the bag for more supplies. He shook his head no.

One of the paramedics took hold of the radio they had attached to their shoulder and began talking to what you assumed to be the hospital nearby. You wanted to see more, but you were suddenly in a new place. It was dark again.

''What!'' you gasped.

''That's it... I let you see your friends, and you know how it ends... I suggest... you come with me...'' she held out her hand. You were stopped by another hand taking hold of yours,

''There's a way..."

You looked to your side and saw a woman about your height. She wore a white dress showing her shoulder length wavy blond hair and emerald eyes. But it was her face that caught you. It seemed so... familiar to you. You looked at her.

''There's a way for you to go back...'' she replied bringing your hand away from the other angel.

''Wh-what?'' you asked her.

''There's a job for you there... and that work can only be done while you are living....That's you're way back...'' She told you.

''Wh-what do you mean...'' you stammered not believing what you were hearing.

''You have those who love you very much, and you leaving would do more harm then good...I was sent here to stop that. Not to mention we need the second soul within your own soon.'' she replied.

''Hea, I say who lives and who goes... and I say she goes... end of discussion..'' The other angel replied as she started seeming really scary.

"You tell noting but lies to this girl knowing _full_ well about her fate! She is in my care now!'' The woman kindly replied giving the other a stern look, making her even more similar. What was it about her?

''Nicole.... go back.... take care of my daughter for me... she needs you there with her at the moment and in the future... and tell her father that I love them both very much...'' she told you as you found yourself back at the lake.

The paramedics had started their job and had an IV started, as well as a tube down your throat getting air to your lungs by squeezing a bag attached to it. As Heather, Seto, and Mokuba watched in horror of it all. You looked over at the angel. She wasn't looking at you , but Seto, Mokuba, and....

''Wait...'' you gasped, ''You're Heather's mom aren't you...'' you asked. The woman nodded.

''My baby girl...now a beautiful young lady...'' she whispered. You smiled. ''Come on... not much time to loose..'' She spoke up taking you over to where your body was. ''You won't remember any of this, but I will let you remember two things; the message to my family, and the memory of the young man..'' That's all she said before everything went black.

Next thing you knew you were in the dark but you could hear.


	90. Chapter 90: In Need of a Miracle

PART 90

(Seto's POV)

They had pushed you aside, and you ran over to your brother.

''Seto! is she OK?'' he asked tears threatening his eyes. It pained you to say it.

''No Mokuba.... she's not....she's.......gone....'' you told him knelling down to his level, as he took in what you said. You hated seeing his face at that moment. You of all people understood what he was thinking. Anyone, and everyone the two of you seemed to love had left.

''Don't say that Seto...'' your brother pleaded softly as his tears began to take over.

You just hugged him tightly trying to hide your own tears. If he saw you upset, he would be a lot worse. You held your brother tightly wishing you could take his pain away. He loved her as much as you did. He had never had a girl in his life, and she was perfect for him, but she followed the fate of everyone else you loved. You were cursed some how. Anyone you came close to died. You had been fighting all your life to keep your brother safe, but you couldn't do the same for her. You had been too late. Your brother let go, and you stood back up remembering Heather was standing there, tears on her face as well.

''How did you get here....'' You asked.

''Followed the trace on your phone...'' she replied softly still looking where Nic was.

''No I mean.... weren't you back home?'' you asked.

''I called Mokuba earlier, and he told me that she was missing.... I got here as soon as I could....'' Her eyes swelled with tears again ''....it's all my fault....._he_ did it....'' was all you heard before she started crying herself her knees giving way, but you caught her before she hit the ground. How was this her fault? You're the one who let her go out. She did nothing but stay in the city.

''It's not your fault Heather....''you told her as you thought of all you should have done when she said her and Mokuba were going. 'I should have said no.... or should have come with.....' you thought.

''No... It's _all_ my fault...he did it because on _me_'' she said still crying. What was she talking about? Did she know the person who did this?

''Heather, what are you talking about?'' you asked. You looked over at Nic, who by now had been moved onto a backboard and they were using their best efforts to bring her back. You looked back at Heather, who had that same look on her face.

''Lee.... he did this to her...'' she mummered. Wait a second... she never saw the guy, how did she know.... You were knocked out of your thoughts when you heard the last thing you would ever hear....

.......''She has a pulse!!''......

Everyone seemed to turn around. Heather looked up with her tear stricken face and Mokuba had a somewhat confused look on his, as he didn't understand what was going on. You.... you were in shock... just several minutes ago, you came to terms that she was _gone_... You quickly stood to your feet and started to run for her, but you were stopped by an officer.

''I have to see her..'' you told him trying to pull away.

''Sir, let them do their job... she's in good hands I assure you.... she will be fine... just go back where you were and you can see her once it's cleared.'' You just stood there watching from where you were.

You were still far from her, but you could see her. You watched as they carried her away. When you tried to follow, you were stopped by the officers again, saying they had to ask you questions. You didn't want to answer any questions. You wanted to be with Nicole, and make sure she was ok and that she wasn't alone. The three of you were taken back to the house. You didn't notice how long you had been out in the cold or how cold it was until you got back. Heather walked into the kitchen and came back with warm drinks for the three of you. The same two people who took care of Nic walked in. You were confused.

''What are you two still doing here?'' you asked.

''She was flown to the hospital by helicopter, and now it's our job to check on you..'' one of them replied pulling a chair in front of you and opening their bag.

''I'm just fine..'' you told them.

''You were out there for almost six hours. I'm surprised you're not frozen.'' the other replied pulling themselves a chair next to the other. Heather went ahead and took Mokuba out of the room, as they started checking on you.

''Will she be alright?'' you asked them. They both looked at you blankly. One looked at the other as if asking for permission to speak. The other just nodded.

''To tell you the truth, we're both amazed she even came back in the first place. Someone like her, with the injuries she had, normally wouldn't have ever regained an ounce of life..'' one responded focused on her job.

''Will she be ok?'' you asked again.

''Sir you have to realize it was a miracle enough for her to have lived.. You're asking of yet another miracle for her to even regain consciousness, and if that happens, for her to be able to live normally...'' the other responded.

''What do you mean live, 'normally'? '' You questioned starting to get worried.

''If she'll be able to do _anything_ walk, talk. An accident where the body literally dies, the brain starts to die with it. One of the first things to die are the motor abilities like walking and talking. Meaning if she wakes up, she'll be lucky if she's not paralyzed. From the information we've received, we assume she had been dead at least half an hour.'' he answered.

It hurt you hearing it, but he was telling what you asked him to tell you. They said you were fine and left. After you played twenty questions with the officers, they left and you quickly followed with packing your things and leaving for where they said Nic was. Your brother had fallen asleep and you put him in the back seat covering him up. Heather sat back there with him as you got in the driver's side, and took off. As you drove down the road, you couldn't help but see the images you had of her after you pulled her out. She was so pale, her lips blue, eyes closed, clothes wet, body limp, and ice cold to the touch. You had to continuously throw that image out of your mind, so you could keep your attention on the road ahead. The last thing you needed was an accident. Heather must have noticed something, because she suddenly offered to drive. You just shook it off and told her no need. You kept your eyes on the road and drove on......

(Nicole's POV)

Everything was black. You didn't have a clue what was going on. All you could hear were different voices. Who were they.

''Nicole...hea kid... can you open your eyes for me...Nicole...can you hear me...if you can hear me... squeeze my hand...'' what was going on? Who was talking to you? That's when you began to feel real cold again and once again you couldn't feel a thing. You were back in that place of no feeling. You were stirred once again. Everything was in burrs and segments like a skipping cd or record...

''Nicole... my name is Oni... you're flying to the hospital..... I want to to relax..'' came a voice.

You didn't want to open your eyes, so you just listened. She was talking to someone, but you couldn't make it out. Your eyes opened a little watching bright lights pass by you about every two seconds, and people were talking,. One must have seen your eyes, because there was a stranger's voice above you.

''Nicole... you were in an accident... you're at the hospital right now... we want you to stay still and answer our questions....."

A bright light was being shined right into your eye, and you tried to pull away, but something kept your neck still.

''We got a response at least...'' came a calm voice.

''But she won't respond to anything else.'' came another voice

You had no clue what was going on. They asked you random questions like what day it was, and if you knew where you were. You couldn't speak. It was like you were so dazed everything just passed you. You couldn't remember what happened. Why were you here? Where was here? You felt cold again. You were shot awake by the words of a very familiar voice, that you didn't expect to hear..

''She's going back with me.... That's the decision...'' you opened your eyes to see....

(Seto's POV)

You made it to the hospital, and woke up Mokuba. You didn't realize he fell asleep, but you carried the small blanket with you knowing you were going to pull a niter here. You walked into a waiting room, and sat down with Mokuba in your lap resting his head on your shoulder. Heather just paced on the other side of the room with a worried look on her face.

''You need to sit down Heather...'' you told her as you noticed your brother had fallen back asleep.

''I can't..... love to.... but I just can't...'' she replied as she continued pacing.

You softly set Mokuba on the chair and walked over to Heather. You set your hands on her shoulders and softly pushed her down into the seat right behind her.

''You stay sitting there... You were starting to make me nervous with all the pacing...'' you told her. That's when the door opened. You turned around to see a doctor.

''Are any of you family of Nicole Silvers...'' he asked.

''I'm her boyfriend '' you told him.

''I'm sorry, but I have to speak with family..'' he told you. What were you going to do?

''I'm her cousin...'' you suddenly heard Heather speak as she stood to her feet. You looked at her oddly, but followed along.

''Anyone closer in relation...'' he asked.

''No... her mum's out of the country, I'm the only family she has here...'' Heather responded walking up to him.

''Fine then.. If you would sit down.'' he told her She did as he said and you sat beside her.

''As we expected from someone who suffered an injury as severe as hers, your cousin did sustain brain damage, but we can't know how extensive the damage is until she can stay awake long enough for us to see..'' He told you.

''She woke up?'' you questioned.

''I wouldn't consider it waking up.. she was very unresponsive... like the light was on but no body was home'' he answered.

''How much can we expect to see?'' Heather asked as she clenched her fists tightly. The doctor sighed.

''I must warn you. Do not expect too much from her. In all my years of medicine, I've had very few like hers, and every one of those cases either became vegetables or never regained certain life abilities, like walking.'' You weren't new to this news but Heather was. You saw her eyes tearing hearing this. Yet, you still couldn't believe all that you were hearing. He told you more then stood to his feet.

''I believe you can see her now, but you must know that if she wakes up, that she's very confused and might not really be there....'' You walked over picked Mokuba up and followed the doctor down the hall.

Heather was in front of you and you couldn't help but think about what she did. She had said she was Nic's cousin which was a pretty smart move. You made it to a room and walked in. There she was just lying there no movement. You had to remind yourself that you were still holding your brother so not to drop him. The doctor left and you laid Mokuba on the small couch in the room, and covered him up with the blanket you had brought in. Heather was standing beside Nic just staring into space. She had begun to tell you why she thought it was her fault earlier, but was interrupted when you heard she was alive.

''Heather..'' you spoke up. It was as if she didn't even hear you. You walked over so you were on the other side of Nicole. ''Heather..'' you spoke a little louder. Her head snapped up, and she looked at you blankly.

''Huh..'' she responded. You took hold of Nicole's hand and rubbed your thumb across the top.

''Why did you think this was your fault?'' you asked softly. You had been contemplating it since she said it. Heather did nothing but love Nic, how could she be involved with someone who would hurt her like this? Heather looked stunned for a few seconds but took in a deep breath.

''I knew the guy who did this...''

''You _knew_ him..'' you asked half shocked and half furious. She nodded and looked back at Nic's face before continuing on.

''You wouldn't call us friends. Our fathers worked together... well... more like my dad worked for his. You may not believe this, but when I was younger I was a very big rebel... I would do some of the strangest things.. like pranks and what not... Well...'' It seemed as if she didn't know what to say, ''let's just say that the son of my dad's boss, Lee.. didn't like that fact that I was so care free.... He and I just didn't get along at all.''

''If you didn't get along why didn't you just leave..'' you asked.

''That was it... when ever my father and I were transferd they seemed to move Lee and his dad there as well... Now Lee can't stand the thought of me going on in life and doing it my way... so he tried to break that...'' she trailed off.

''How?'' you asked wondering what she was talking about. That's when you saw a tear come to her eye.

''I would rather not speak of that part of my past if you don't mind...'' she softly replied. You were confused. What could this.. Lee.. have done to her.

''Tell me, how is Nic involved in all this?'' you asked changing the subject some.

''She became my friend... that's why. He doesn't want that.. It's hard to explain...to you....''She trailed off once again. You decided to ask one more question.

''How did you find out about this in the first place..'' you asked.

''Some how, he found my number and called me. I heard her yell at him in the background. When I heard her voice I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did something to her. He does it to get at me.. and I'm sorry it had to be her....'' she replied softly.

''You should go home.. your dad's worried right... I'll stay here, and we can see you after you get some rest.'' You told her.

''um... my car's at your company... how am I going to get home..'' she asked.

''I'll get you a ride to KC then you drive home..'' you told her as you stepped out of the room.

You called Roland and told him to come pick her up as soon as possible. He replied with a yes sir and you hung up.

''Roland will be here in ten minutes to take you to your car.'' you told her as you walked back into the room.

''Thank you Kaiba..'' she replied.

''Oh, but there is one thing I want you to do..'' you told her.

''What is it?'' she asked.

''I want you to take Mokuba home. He doesn't need to be here all night. It will be best if he stays home. The staff should be there and will take care of him..'' you answered her.

''That's a deal..'' she agreed. There was about five minutes of complete silence. You heard nothing but the sounds outside the room.

''I think we should head on down, and we can see if Roland's here yet....'' Heather suggested. You stood up and nodded. You walked over to the still sleeping Mokuba and picked him up. You made it to the front to see Roland had indeed arrived, and set Mokuba in the back. ''Kaiba.. try to get some sleep please... Nikki will kill me if you don't'' she spoke before getting in beside Mokuba.

''Don't worry about me... just make sure he gets home...'' you replied shutting the door and watching them leave.

You went back to her room to find her still sleeping. You lightly sighed and took off your jacket setting it on the back of the chair by the door. When you looked at her again, she looked cold. She was shivering slightly in her sleep, so you took the blanket Mokuba was sleeping with earlier and laid it over her. You leaned over and rubbed her arm so to warm her up some. That's when you got the shock of your life. Her eyes opened and looked strait at you.

''Hea there...'' you softly replied slipping a few strands of hair from her face. She didn't reply just kept staring. ''I'm glad to see you... I was so scared Nic... I thought you were gone...'' you whispered caressing her face. Once again she didn't reply, and it was beginning to hurt you. When ever you saw her, she had a smile on her face that could brighten a room. Now, she looked at you as if you had just met her. You noticed she was getting cold again. ''Are you cold..'' you asked lightly rubbing her arm again. She nodded. That's when you got an idea. You climbed into the bed next to her bringing her close to you. You felt much better knowing she was close. You couldn't let her out of your sight again, because if you did, something like this would happen. You kissed the top of her head, ''fell any better...'' you asked. She just nodded and slightly burried her face in the top of your chest.

You just started softly rubbing her arm again. Why was it that you never truly understood what you had in life until you lost it? You knew you cared about her, but you didn't really know how much she really meant to you until she was seemingly gone. She _was_ gone those minutes you held her, and it shattered you inside. When your heart shattered it was as if it was broken so much nothing could mend it. You swore to yourself to never love again, and subject them to the curse that seemed to be put upon you. That promise to yourself was completely broken when you heard that she had come back. You seemed to have picked up the pieces at just the thought of her being back. Now the one thing you thought you would never do again was a reality. You held her in your arms... You looked down to see her sleeping. You kissed the top of her head gently.

''I love you so much Nic...'' you whispered burring the side of your face in her soft brown hair. That was the last thing you said before drifting off to sleep with her in your arms.

You woke up to find her still sleeping, and it not that early in the morning. You decided it be best if you moved before someone walked in. You carefully removed your arms and got off the bed. You turned around to see her still sleeping soundly. You smiled then leaned down and kissed her cheek. You just took hold of one of her hands and brushed her hair back with your other. You were broken out of your thought when a voice startled you...

''Oh....... my...... Nicole......'' You shot your face up to see.........


	91. Chapter 91: A Forced Farewell

PART 91

(Seto's POV)

In the doorway was no other then Nicole's mother, with someone behind her. You the guy as the one you met after the whole Pegasus fiasco, John. Her mom didn't seem to notice that you were even in the room. She just ran over to Nic's side with tears in her eyes.

''Miss Silvers...'' you spoke up. She looked up and saw you.

''Seto.... what happened...'' she asked. You looked over at Nicole's face still sleeping.

''She took my brother out, and I don't know exactly what happened, but what I do know is that someone came after them, and she had my brother get me. By the time I found her.... she had fallen through the ice. I'm sorry.'' you softly replied.

''Where were you?'' she asked starting to give you a look of anger like it was your fault.

''I was doing some work in the house... They went out to take pictures of the snow...'' you replied thinking what could have changed if you had actually gone out with them. You could have fought the guy off, and she wouldn't be like this.

''You're telling me you let my daughter wonder alone....'' she started.

''_No_, as I said she wanted to take my brother out to take pictures, so I let her... She was with Mokuba.. but I should have said no...'' you trailed off.

''You should have, or my daughter wouldn't be here... they're telling me she might not even wake up...'' she spoke as her voice got angrier with each word.

The guilt began to rise in you. She was right.. If you had told her no... She wouldn't be in this mess. You, her, and Mokuba would still be at the house taking time away from all the stress in your lives.

''Miss Silvers please calm down... it was not his fault...'' You heard John's voice as she walked behind Nic's mom.

''He let her wonder off...'' she growled. You could hardly take anymore.

''And I regret it too.... every minute since my brother came running and told me what happened I've regretted it. Every second I wonder what I could have done different to prevent this. The last thing I _ever_ wanted to happen to your daughter was for her to get hurt.'' you responded grasping the sheet tightly before you hit something.

''Thinking about what you 'could have' done does _not_ change the fact that my daughter may never wake up again.... You told me she would be safer in Domino, and I trusted you. Now look at her...''

''Miss Silvers please.... Nicole wouldn't like you yelling at him...'' John spoke up again.

''I don't care... I just want my daughter... I want her back.... she's all I have...'' she spoke as she herself began to cry. This was all your fault, no matter what Heather tried to tell you last night. The guy may have done it to get at her, but if you were there, you could have stopped it, and now Nic was paying for your mistake.

''I'm so sorry.... I would do anything to have this changed.... because, I love her...'' you whispered.

''If you loved her, then you would have been there.... you wouldn't have let this happen to her....'' her mother yelled again. She would never let you live this down.

''_I said I was sorry!_'' you snapped. Right now the only thing that could calm you down was Nic herself.

''Sorry does _not_ cut it Seto... you let this happen to her... that's why she's coming back with me...'' she told you. You were shocked.

''You can't...'' you whispered.

''I am her mother, and that means I decide what happens do _my daughter_... The doctors there can help her, and I expect that after we leave, you _never_ come near my daughter again.... she's not _safe_ with you...'' she replied.

''What about her friends who are here... what are you going to tell them... you got scared, and you forced her to move away... _again_'' you countered hoping to change her mind.

''She's coming back with me.... that's the decision...'' she finalized walking out of the room, April and John behind her trying to calm her down.

About a minute passed. You just looked down at her. All this...was _your_ fault, and now.... she was leaving.. _again_. That's when you heard something you thought you'd never hear..

''Seto..''

(Nicole's POV)

''Seto..'' you whispered trying to remember the voices you heard.

You were still really dazed and only knew there were people in the room. What was happening... What happened to you? What was going on... That's when you remembered, you were under water, and Lee was watching it all. Seto wasn't there.... it was only Lee. You began to panic. He wasn't going to hurt you. You wouldn't allow it. You felt arms come around you.

''_Stay away Lee!_'' you yelled panicked as you started to fight back.

''Nic calm down.... you're safe, nothing is going to happen.... I'm right here...'' came a voice you recognized as the arms around you tightened.

''Seto....'' you whispered calming down as you opened your eyes as the world came into view. You were in a hospital room, and Seto was there holding you tight. You were breathing heavily still in a panicked state. ''Calm down... it's alright...'' he whispered still holding you.

You took a few deep breaths so to get your breathing under control as you grasped onto his shoulders. What was also strange was that you were weak. Your grasp wasn't as tight as it would be.

''Why am I here..... I was...'' you started as you thought to the last thing you could completely remember.

''It's alright now... you're safe.. that's all that matters...'' he whispered rubbing your back. That's when you remembered about Lee..

''Where's Heather..'' you asked in a panicked tone. You knew he was after her, and you didn't want her hurt.

''Right here...'' came a voice. Seto let go of you as both of you looked to the door. There was Heather standing in the doorway, but you were suddenly knocked from that, to seeing a little black blur jumping on you.

''_Nikki! You're ok!! We thought you would never wake up!_'' You heard Mokuba's muffled voice as he had his face buried in your shoulder. You weakly, brought your arms around him and rubbed his back.

''Now who said I would ever let myself leave you guys...'' you whispered for that's all you could manage to do. You noticed Heather walk outside as you just started to talk to Seto and Mokuba trying to learn what happened....

(Heather's POV)

You stood outside looking into Nikki's room, through the window as you watched a relieved Kaiba and Mokuba talking to a very exhausted looking Nikki. But she was alive and you felt relieved, but also ashamed. If Nikki hadn't become your friend this would have never happened, and obviously Lee will now go after everyone you cared about. Nikki, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, Duke, to a degree Kaiba...... and Ryou. You couldn't allow this to happen, you had to put a stop to this. You had to bend to Lee's will, you had to break off your friendship with all of them, you had to be alone to protect them. This thought killed you inside, for the first time you felt normal, you had friends, a boyfriend, a life and now Lee has come along and wrecked it all. Tears began to trickle down your cheeks.

"Goodbye Nikki... I'm going to miss you. I've never had a best friend before, thank you for letting me experience it." You whispered as you began to walk away from the room, tears free flowing now, as you aimed to leave the hospital.

"Heather! Where you going? Nikki wants to talk to you!" You heard Mokuba's voice call after you making you stop in your tracks.

"W-Will you tell her..." You stopped as you felt Mokuba's hand take yours and pulled you back towards the room, not hearing what you said. You quickly wiped the tears from your face, but you could do nothing with the redness in your eyes, as you saw Kaiba stand by the door, looking at you curiously.

"She wants to talk to you alone." He simply answered your unsaid question, as you stood outside the entrance to Nikki's room.

You bit you lip and slowly put your hand on the door handle, 'At least you can say goodbye in person.' You thought to yourself as you walked in slowly, seeing all the machines that surrounded Nikki, helping her to keep warm. You walked nervously towards the bed and saw Nikki give you a small smile. You tried to return it but you failed miserably.

"Nikki... I'm sorry." You whispered before she could say anything. "It's my fault you're like this. If we never have met... you would be happy..." Tears fell down your face as you said this. "I-I think its best if we stopped being friends, I can't allow Lee to hurt you or anyone else I care about again..." You sighed in frustration as the tears and emotions were coming over you. "I-I wish I have never been born. I have cause so much pain to everyone I have met. You, Kaiba, Mokuba, my dad... Well no more. I going to leave Nikki, so no-one can get hurt because of me again. And if Lee finds me... then he can put an end to it all." You made a move to leave but before you did you looked at Nikki with red eyes. "I want to thank you... for giving me something I never thought I would have... A normal life, with friends, a best friend and a boyfriend. You made it possible for me and I will always hold these memories in my heart. So... goodbye Nikki." You then turned to leave but you then felt a weak but yet strong grasp on your wrist forcing you to turn and look back at Nikki.

"It doesn't solve anything... running away will only cause more pain... I should know." Tears were filling your eyes again.

"Nikki...Please let me go...I'm not worth it. Never have, never will." You whispered in a teared filled voice, after saying this you felt Nikki's grip become tighter, and you saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that... Don't you dare say that ever again! What sort of best friend would I be if I just let you walk out and never come back? I won't let you go!" She then coughed in her struggle to try and scold you.

"Nikki... take it easy." You whispered urgently as you moved to her side to calm her down.

"Not unless you stay! I'm not letting you go Heather. Now way, no how!" Nikki struggled again.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt... Once Lee finds out you have survived he'll simply come after you again, just to get to me, or he'll go after the gang, or Ryou. I'm too dangerous to be around. I have to be alone." You looked away, struggling to speak yourself, with all the tears.

"That's what I thought Heather... I thought I would always be on my own with dad chasing me and my mom, but look at what I have. I have Seto and Mokuba. Two people who I love dearly and they both love me, I have a great set of friends and I have you. If I didn't have you, I probably would have lost Seto after what Jackson did. So don't you dare tell me that I would be better off without you!" She then scolded you again and you noticed that she was getting stronger which each scold. "See even now you are helping me. I feel stronger each time I try and convince you to stay. Please Heather... _please_! Don't leave! We can face Lee together. I promise I won't let him hurt you anymore. Please!" Nikki pleaded to you, as her grip tightened earnestly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Heather, also... you say this was all your fault... well listen to me...'' You looked to meat her gaze. ''From what Seto told me... it is also your fault that I'm here right now.... if it wasn't for you,..'' she paused, ''I would have remained dead... You might not know, but Seto told me that right before you arrived with help.... he had given up on me living, and stopped trying to bring me back.... because of _you_ Heather Owens, I received help that managed to bring me back... think about _that_ Heather... If I had never met you, I would be dead now...'' there were tears in her eyes now.

You looked at her with now tired eyes from so much crying. Right now you felt so wanted, so needed as you looked into her hazel eyes. For the first time since Lee's call you smiled, it was small but it was a real smile and you nodded.

"Alright Nikki. I'll stay." You whispered to her, seeing a smile cross her face, and she wrapped her other arm around your neck, pulling you into a hug.

"Thank you. I promise you, we will take him down! No matter what!" Nikki whispered in your ear. You didn't reply. You were just grateful to have Nikki as your best friend. ''Heather...'' she whispered. You let go and looked at her..

''What is it...'' you replied.

"There is one thing I remember... words from someone...I mean... from what I gather.. I _did_ actually die, so this is somewhat believable. But I remember a woman with blond hair and green eyes... she wanted me to tell you something...she loves you and your dad... and that you are now a beautiful young lady...with that... she's so proud of you...'' You couldn't believe what you were hearing. From what she just said... she had talked to...

''You saw...my....mum...'' you mummered as more tears entered your eyes. She nodded.

''That's what she said.... other then that... I can only remember.. Seto... he was..... crying..... for some reason..'' she replied softly.

You felt a tear roll down your cheek. Hearing what she just said made you feel so good inside. Suddenly, there came a voice from outside you never heard before.

''_What are you doing here_?''

(Nicole's POV)

You recognized the voice.

''It can't be...'' you whispered as you looked up at the door way and saw no other then your mother standing outside... yelling. ''Mom?'' you whispered. She walked in and saw you.

''_Nicole!_'' she ran and pulled you into a tight embrace. A little too tight to your liking.

''Breaking me mom..... _breaking_ me....'' you cringed as one of her arms were wrapped around your neck tightly. She let go and your hands went to the right side of your neck where you felt bandages. ''That _bastard_ is going to get a piece of my mind when I find him..'' you mummered trying to get over the pain coming from your neck.

''Nicole.. are you alright dear?'' your mother asked. You looked at her blankly.

''_No_... I was almost _killed_... and then you pop out of nowhere and grab me right were the idiot decided to use a knife... why are you even here?'' you softly replied still trying to dull the pain from your neck.

''We got a call..'' came another voice your recognized. You looked at the door and saw John standing against the doorframe, ''and your mom wanted us to come with her to see you after she heard about the accident form the doctors..'' John added.

''Great...'' you sarcastically spoke.. ''Can I leave now? I would like to get some homework done...'' you weakly spoke.

''You're leaving, but you're not staying here..'' your mother spoke up. You gave her a blank look.

''What are you talking about?" you asked.

''You're coming back with me... I made the wrong decision when I said you could live here... besides, the doctors there can give you better care...'' she told you. You were shocked.

''I can't leave..'' you whispered.

''You are, I'm making sure of it... you are still too young to make these decisions on your own, so I have all right to do so.. once the doctors come in to see you, I'm taking you back...'' she replied.

''_I'm not leaving_! All my friends are _here!_'' you weakly argued.

''She's right... you can't just get up and take her...'' You heard Seto speak up as he walked in.

''_You_ stay out of this... this is _family_ matters, and _you_ are part of the reason she's leaving.... It's _too_ dangerous for her to live here.. That's why I don't want you _near_ her... You seem to do nothing but get her in some sort of trouble... and I'm not going to allow it anymore.... We _leave_, and she can't say no...'' your mother yelled.

''Why are you yelling at him...'' you asked. But she didn't hear you.

''Your daughter has a right to stay here if she wants..'' Seto argued.

''That's where you are _wrong_! I don't know how things are here in Japan, but she _doesn't_ have _any such_ right... Not until she's eighteen by _American _law, and last I checked she was still an _American_ citizen on a student visa."

''What about my _friends_ mom!!'' you asked a little louder.. she looked at you.

''You have friends in Paris, and that's how it will be...'' she replied.

''_You can't take her away_!'' you heard Heather speak with tears in her eyes. It seemed your mom just noticed she was in the room.

''And who would you be... I've never met you..'' your mother asked.

''I'm Nikki's friend... Heather.... We _need_ her here... you can't just take her away... I _need_ her here...'' her voice went soft, ''She's my only _true_ friend I've had for a _long_ time.....'' Your mom looked at her for a second.

''My dear... I understand, but that does _not_ change my decision... my daughter goes back with me, and will stay there, until I see fit...'' your mother replied. Tears come to your eyes.

''Nikki... if you're not here... why should I stay...'' Heather asked. You took hold of her hand.

''Because... I need you to watch everyone... I need you to keep that boyfriend of yours, because I want to be invited to a wedding That says Mr. and MSs. Ryou Bakura on it... I need you to watch the gang, the band.. Hea, you can fill in my seat, cause you're that good... but I also need you to watch over my two other treasures..'' you bit your lip and took a glance where Mokuba stood in front of Seto, and Seto had his hands on Mokuba's shoulders. ''They mean so much to me, and I want you to know that... when I can come back, I better see you right here, you understand...'' you told her. She looked at you and nodded again. ''I want to hear it Heather...'' you told her.

''I'll stay... I promise...'' she told you before she quickly left the room. Tears fell down your own eyes, as it began to hit you. You were having to _leave_ again. You looked up to see your mom.

''Why..'' was all you said.

''You'll be better off...'' she replied. That's when a doctor entered the room.

''Oh my.... you're up and _talking_.... this is unexpected....'' he stammered.

''Doc, I'm full of surprises. You can ask anyone I know and they'll tell you that.'' you replied.

''Well, I have a test of my own to check.. if everyone would leave the room please...'' he told everyone else. They all complied, and left the room.

''I want you to close your eyes and tell me if you feel anything...'' he told you. You weren't sure what he was doing but complied by closing your eyes. After what seemed like forever, you felt something poke you in the waist.

''OK... ouch.... I feel that...'' you spoke up. You opened your eyes, and saw the look in his eyes. They were full of guilt which made you a little uneasy. ''Um... doc... what's going on?'' you asked. He seemed to gulp and took in a deep breath.

''Miss, I have to inform you that, because of the accident, you are probably paralyzed from the waist down...'' he told you. You gasped.

''No... there's no way..'' you denied.

''No denying it... you didn't react to the needle poking you until I reached your waist. I started from your feet up, I'm sorry.... You say you're full of surprises, but you might not walk on your own again.'' he told you. You thought your life couldn't get any worse, but it just did.

"That can't be.... I mean.... how....why me...'' you spoke as you felt yourself start to cry.

''I'll leave you be for now, but we will come in a little bit, and from your mother's orders take you to Paris for help there..'' he spoke walking out closing the door behind him.

(Seto's POV)

You stood outside her room after the doctor told you all to leave.

''Why are you still here...'' asked her mother.

''I want to see how she is... is that a crime?'' you replied.

''I'm telling you.. You are not to come _near_ her again... You just need to go ahead and leave. After he comes back out, I am taking her... you can not stop that...'' she told you.

''Do you know how miserable you are making her... Did you not see the tears in her eyes when you told her that she was leaving? You say I _hurt_ your daughter, but it is _you_ who hurts her more. You're ruining her life... she was just starting to have a normal life... done with all the running around. She no longer has to fear her father coming after her...''

''And _why_ do you say _that_? You don't know what she's gone through...'' she countered.

''But I _do_! I did not see you there when she was forced on the stand to testify. I _was there_! I was _there_ when they gave the verdict 'not guilty' because it wasn't her father who did it, but Sam, who made the mistake, when not thinking that she would push her dad out of the way. I was _there_, when her father came up to me _himself_ and told me that he was going to try and turn his life around, but it would take time.. Where were _you_ during it all?'' you snapped thinking how she has pulled this before. Before anyone else could argue you heard the doctor come out of the room. He had a certain look on your face you didn't like.

''I did an examination, and I have some news you may want to hear..'' he spoke with a somewhat grim tone.

''What's wrong...'' you asked walking up.

''You all may want to sit.'' he told you all. Everyone but you sat down in the chairs that lined the hallways.

''I'll stand Thank You...'' you told him. He took in a deep breath.

''Well in my examination, I checked her nerve feeling. She seems to have _no_ feeling whatsoever in her legs.. in simple terms... she's paralyzed from the waist down. It will be a miracle if she ends up walking again even using crutches. An even better surprise if she does it without any support what so ever. But I must say that, if you want to up your chances you need to get her to a rehab facility as soon as possible. They may be able to help her some, but that's all I can tell you....'' he spoke. You were in complete shock.

''Are you telling me, my daughter is now confined to a wheel chair...'' her mom asked. He only nodded.

''No..'' you spoke. He looked at you.

"I know it's hard to believe, but she has _no_ feeling, and you need feeling to walk.'' he told you.

''That's not true.. She's _way_ too hardheaded to let something like that get in her way...'' That's all you said before you went into her room to see her face in her hands.

''Nic...'' you spoke up. She removed her hands and you saw her tear stricken face.

''Seto... he said-'' you cut her off.

''I know... he told us.'' you walked over and sat next to her. ''But you're not going to let him tell you what you can and can't do... I know you all too well...'' You brought her into a tight hold. ''You can fight it.... and beat the odds... I know you can...'' you whispered as she cried on your shoulder.

''Seto... I don't want to leave...'' she mummered. You didn't want that either... That's the last thing you wanted. You rubbed her back to comfort her. How could you tell her that for once there was _nothing_ in your power that you could do. Her mom wanted to take her away, and would. You pulled away, cupping her face in your hands...

(Nicole's POV)

He looked right into your eyes.

''I can't stop her.... what she wants _is_ going to happen, but I _swear_... I will do anything I can to bring you back... you just need to give me time.. Just while your there... I want you to promise me that you _will_ get better... I'm bringing you back on your own two feet...'' he told you. You felt the tears in your eyes, but he wiped them away, ''Now don't cry... there's no need. I'm bringing you back here, if it's the last thing I do... Until then, there's one thing I have to do...''

With nothing else said, his lips crashed onto yours in the most amazing kiss ever. His soft lips caressed your own as you felt his tongue press against your lower lip asking in, and you let it. You wrapped your arms around his neck when suddenly there was knocking at the door. You broke away, but Seto spoke up.

''I locked the door behind me.. so not to ruin it...'' he told you before kissing you again.

He pulled you against him, and explored your mouth so to make a lasting impression that you would never forget making you forget about the banging on the door. Before too long, he pulled away, and looked down, so his hair softly covered his eyes. You brought his face back up to you, by tilting his chin up.

''I promise if you promise...'' you whispered. He gave you a soft kiss.

''I promise...'' he softly replied.

He pulled away and walked to the door, giving you one last look before opening the door. John fell once he opened the door, and you only guessed it was because he was about to break it down.

''I convinced her to go...'' was the last thing Seto said before leaving.....

John got off the floor as your mom came running in the room.

''What did he do?!'' she asked harshly. You gave her a stern look.

''He wanted to tell me goodbye, and told me to get better if you want to know... you've been yelling at him saying this was all his fault, when it was also his fault I survived, him and Heather Both. They didn't give up when others would have, and they've kept me going through times you are yet and will never hear about' you replied.

''Well, we're leaving..'' was the last that she said.

(FF One Month Later)

No matter how much you hated it, you left. To make things worse, everyday this past month, you've been spending hours in some center where they were working with you to get you back on your feet. You felt no motivation what so ever. It was like moving here ruined your life. You had come accustomed to the chair you've lived in the past month. But what hurt you the most was home sickness. You missed Domino so much, and you would do anything to go back. Your mom didn't even come to the center, John was the one who came to see you, and help in the rehabilitation. Each day just seemed to be worse. More pain was involved. The end of month one was coming to its end and you had been in the center for several hours now. You were in a pair of black shorts and a plain pink t-shirt with white socks and tennis-shoes, and you had been trying to stand on your feet for the past week, by using a pair of bars as your support. You sat in between the two bars and reached up grabbing one with each hand. With help from John, he got you to your feet, but held you up. You had been trying this and was yet to remain standing once he removed his hands from under your arms.

''You ready...'' he asked. You braced yourself and tried to stiffen your arms so to hold yourself up as you nodded. ''Alright then... here you go...'' he whispered before letting go.

Like the many times before you fell like a rag doll to the floor catching yourself with your hands. Luckily enough there was a mat under the bars meaning you hit the mat instead of the floor. You rolled yourself over onto your back breathing hard. You covered your face in your hands as the stress began to build.

''Why? _What?_ It's been one _month_, and I am _yet_ to even _stand_!....... Why do I even bother with this anymore... there's _no way_...I'm just going to spend the rest of my miserable life, in this stupid city in a chair''

You felt John take hold of your hands, but you kept your eyes closed as he picked you back up, but this was different. It wasn't like all the other times. When you brought your arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around you. It made you feel uneasy, because he never... hit on you before

''Um.... John, hands.. awkward'' you asked as you started to open your eyes. You were shocked to see and hear him next to you and who ever held you.

''I never thought I would see the day you gave up on anything....''

Your eyes widened as you recognized the voice realizing who you were looking at........


	92. Chapter 92: The Want to go Back

PART 92

(Nicole's POV)

You look up and saw no other then....

''_Seto!"_ You squealed as you tightened your hold on his neck. He held you tighter as well. You felt yourself come off the ground as he spun you around once and set you back on the ground. You just held him hoping this wasn't a dream. You had been wishing for him to came back for the past month.

''Seto, I missed you so much'' you whispered. Suddenly, it was as if he lost his balance sending both of you to the ground him above you. Luckily for you, he caught himself before he crushed you.

''Hello to you too Nic..'' he sighed rolling over, so he sat next to you now. You pulled yourself up so you were sitting up now.

''Mr. Kaiba.... what are _you_ doing _here_!'' John asked in a hushed whisper.

''Seeing her...'' he simply replied.

''You know if her mom finds you that you can kiss _any_ chance of her going back goodbye...'' he told him.

''Tell me John, when has my mom _ever_ visited me in here...tell me...'' you spoke up. He looked down and shook his head with a laugh.

''You're right.... one more question... what took you so damn long?'' he asked sitting on the other side of Seto.

''Well, first, KC didn't have any issues over here until now, which gave me an excuse to be here.. If I just suddenly came by, it would be suspicious, and I would have people tailing me everywhere meaning I wouldn't be able to see her, and two, I've been trying to figure out a way to have her come back. That answer your question'' He replied.

''Pretty much..'' John shrugged. Seto looked over at you.

''So.... have you gotten any better...'' he asked. You sighed and fell back so you now completely lay on the mat.

''Life is a living hades... but good side, I have A _lot_ of upper arm strength now.. so don't think about taking me on in a fist fight anytime soon..'' you sighed.

''Well, we're just going to have to change that now won't we...'' he whispered in your ear. You turned your head.

''What are you thinking about Seto Kaiba..'' you asked raising an eyebrow.

''Not much, but I am thinking about staying here with you awhile...'' he replied as he picked you up off the ground. You just smiled and rested your head on his shoulder. You felt yourself being put back down and saw you were at the bars again.

''Seto, what are you doing?'' you questioned.

''I want you to try again, and you're going to try until you do it... so grab the bars'' he replied. You looked down grabbing a bar with each hand and looked back up.

''Seto, I've been trying this a week.... there's no way...'' you told him.

''When did you ever give up on anything... and you're not starting now...'' he countered. ''Oh, and there's one more thing I've been waiting for...'' he added.

''What?'' you asked, but before you could say anymore He was kissing you. After about a minute he broke away.

''Two things at once...'' he whispered.

''Seto, what are you talking about?'' you

''Look at yourself Nic... I let go awhile ago...'' he replied. You looked down and saw that you were _standing_ on your _own_.

''Seto....I'm....''

''Standing... yes you are... you just had to take your mind from it....'' he answered you. Your legs began to feel weak as they gave way, but Seto caught you. You felt tears in your eyes.

''I did it..'' you whispered.

''Then do it again..'' Seto replied standing you back up.

You took hold of the bars again looked up at him and nodded. He nodded back as you felt his arms leave you and you were now once again standing on your own. You used your strength to keep your weight up by the combination of your legs and your hands holding onto the bars. You kept your balance with the bars and held on for as long as you could. You were now determined to do what many thought you would never do again. Now, was your time to try. You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath and with all your might, pushed your right leg forward rebalancing your weight. You did it again, but this time with your left. That's when you lost balance and fell towards the floor. Once again, you were caught by Seto's arms. He gently set you down on the mat, so you were sitting with your back against his chest. You were breathing heavily just looking up and resting your head on his shoulder. His right arm wrapped around your waist and his left hand stroked the top of your hair as he was kissed the top of your head.

''I told you you could do it...'' he whispered. You closed your eyes and got your breathing under control.

''I'm full of surprises... ask anyone I know...'' you mummered.

(FF One Week Later)

You had found your new motivation as you worked over the past week. You came to find you had gained enough strength to get rid of that darn chair and you could now use crutches. It took you about an hour to get used to them, but you were happy. You had already exceeded the expectations of many of the medical staff who worked with you. It had come time for you to leave for the day. John had stepped out to get the car leaving you with Seto.

''You know, I never asked where you were staying...'' you spoke up as you sat next to him. He looked at you.

''My office...'' he replied. You gave him a weird look.

''Your office..?'' you questioned.

''Well yeah, my office here is different. There's a room attached to it. The only reason I would use it was if I was away from home...'' he told you.

''Oh... well, you've been here a week... how long are you staying here.'' you asked. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

''I actually have to leave today...'' You looked at the floor.

''Oh... today...well..... You've been here a whole week so I wouldn't be surprised... I mean...'' a tear came to your eye, ''You need to get back to Domino....'' you looked back up at him, ''......right?'' He looked at you, and wiped away the tear that found its way onto the corner of your eye with his thumb.

''I'll be back... I promise'' he whispered.

''But Seto...'' another tear began to form, ''Last time you promised.... I didn't see or hear from you for a whole month....'' you pointed out. He cupped your face in his hands.

''I promise you won't have to wait long. I left my self an excuse to come back in a week....'' one of his hands went and moved some fallen strands of hair behind your ear, ''...and I'll stay for another week... I want you to be better then you are now.. you can do this, you've shown me over that past several days how much you can do.... and I know you can do much more....'' You smiled at him understanding what he was telling you.

''I'll keep my promise, just keep yours...'' you told him.

''Oh don't worry...'' he leaned his face close to yours so you were only mere centimeters from each other, ''...I will...'' he whispered as you felt his breath on your lips. But the whole moment was broken by a voice.

''_John, what's wrong with you?_'' You knew that voice. Your eyes went wide as did Seto's knowing he recognized the voice.

''Hide...'' you told him in a hushed whisper. You heard John's voice as if he was trying to stall her.

"_Hold on!_ She's changing! Give her a minute...''

The voices were getting louder as you could tell they were coming down the hall that led to the room you were in. with only seconds to spare, you saw Seto dash into one of the closets shutting the door behind him from the corner of your eye as no other then your mom came into the room, with John right behind her. John looked at you shocked as they both entered the room.

''Mom... what are _you_ doing _here_...'' you asked seeming surprised.

''I heard you had been doing really well, so I thought I would come see you.... is there something wrong with that...'' she replied sitting next to you.

''I guess not, but you do know I'm _done_ for the day, I'm totally beat...'' You pulled yourself up with the crutches.

''Well, then I guess we can go home...'' she suggested.

''That would be nice...'' you replied working your way to the door of the room.

(Seto's POV)

When you heard her mother's voice you were truly petrified. Since the last time you saw her, you didn't think her liking of you had gone up any if it hadn't actually lowered. Before Nicole could say anything, you looked across the room and found an open door. Once she told you to hide, you knew which way to go. You got up and rushed across the room as you could hear her voice coming closer. Luckily enough she seemed to be talking to John, which served as cover for the noise you made going across the room. You rushed through the door and closed it behind you leaning right up against it holding your breath, so not to give any idea you were here. Just as John told you the day you arrived to see her. If her mom found you were here, Nicole would never go back.

You listened as Nic held a quick conversation with her mom, and seemed to leave. You waited a few more minutes just to make sure. It was nothing but dead silence that seemed to last forever. Once you were sure the coast was clear you let out the air you had been keeping in for the past few minutes sliding down slightly to the floor. You opened the door and walked out to see no one there. You sighed running your hand through your hair.

''Well there went my goodbye..'' you muttered to yourself. There was no way now you were going to get to see her now. You wanted to tell her that you would miss her and couldn't wait to come back, but that plan was gone......

(Your POV)

You were sitting on a bench at the park thinking. You didn't have an exact thought, but you were just thinking. The main thought that traveled through your mind was the argument you had just had earlier with your mom...

~*~Flashback~*~

''Nicole, we need to talk about something..'' your mother sighed. You gave her a strange look considering you were still kind of mad about her sudden pop up a few minutes ago.

''What do we need to talk about mom?'' you asked looking out the window.

''My actions... to that young man..'' she replied almost shamefully.

''What are you talking about mom?'' you asked now looking at her in confusion.

''Back in Domino... at the hospital... I'm sorry... about what happened back there...'' she sighed as she stopped for a red light.

''What, the way you made me leave, the way you were no way like your usual self, the yelling at him, or was it the way you made it seem like all his fault... when he was the one out looking before most even knew about it...'' you asked her with a bit of anger in your voice.

''All of it... Just all of it.. I will admit it. I was out of line back there, but you have to understand why..'' she replied as the light turned green again.

''I gotta to hear this..'' you replied looking back out the window. You just didn't like how she suddenly got the idea to tear you away from your friends and take you to a place you didn't want to go, since it was so far away.

''I let my emotions get the better of me.. when I got that call that said you were hurt, my heart sank.. but what caught my attention was when they asked about what arrangements were to be done if you were to....'' she couldn't seem to bring herself to say it.

''...not survive..'' you finished the sentence for her. She just nodded.

''As a mother that's the _last_ thing you _ever_ want to hear Nicole. I hate to tell you this, but in life you are the one who should be getting that call.... about myself. To parents, the last thing they _ever_ want to happen is their child to be hurt or worse. So when I saw you the way you were, I couldn't handle it. I had to blame someone... I wanted to blame myself, but couldn't do it. I had to find someone to blame to lift that weight of my shoulders. I couldn't help but think, 'I'm the one who sent her there.. she wanted to, and I let her.'.. Believe me, after everything seemed to die down, I began to regret what I did and said, espicaly to the young man who was there...'' she just looked strait ahead.

''Mom! You yelled at him, you told him it was all his fault.. It didn't seem to matter what he thought or what he said. It was all his fault in your mind. He had to _lock_ you _out_ so that he could say goodbye knowing he was going to convince me to _leave_ knowing well enough he wouldn't see me for a _long_ time.... Tell me, did I _miss_ anything!'' she glanced over at you but turned her eyes back on the road.

''Actually, yes. You did..'' she pointed out.

''What?'' you questioned with more anger then before.

''I regret saying it all after he told me I can't remember how many times that he was sorry.'' she told you.

''Mom! You're telling me he apologized for what happened?'' you clarified. She only responded with a nod.

''You should have dropped it then! You might not know, but he's not one to say those words unless he truly means it...'' you just stopped there and looked out the window.

''Nicole I...''

''Just drop it mom. I mean what good would it do you apologizing to _me_ you need to say it to _him_! Who knows what's going on in his head? I mean, he may now truly believe it was all his fault, and I'm sure he was beating himself for it before you stepped up to the plate. But just to top it off, I left.. just left. Only he got to say goodbye. No one else. I had _just_ convinced Heather to stay, because she blamed herself as well. I promised I would stay there with her, and you pull this stunt... just pull over..''

''_What_?!?'' she asked confused. '

'Pull over... I'm getting out. The last thing I want to be in is an accident which causes _more_ rehab. I'm sorry, but I'm not staying there anymore then I have to, so please pull over.'' you explained. She did as you requested and you got out. Luckily you were right beside a park and had the perfect place to just cool down for awhile.

''Nicole.. what are you doing?'' your mom asked.

''I'm going to stay in the park for awhile... settle with myself... just go to work, home, I don't care, not here...'' you told her as you slammed the door shut and made your way down the trail through the trees....

~*~End flashback~*~

After some walking, you decided to sit down at a bench under the shade, and that's where you were now. You sighed and just watched the young children playing in the clearing ahead of you. You looked further and saw the parents of the children sitting together talking with one another. You just wished your own life would have been like that, but it wasn't. It has been nothing but chaos the past three years. Suddenly, there was someone beside you.

''What is such a beautiful angel doing out here alone?'' the voice asked. You looked up to see someone you recognized from your last visit to this city. It was the one guy you faced and beaten in the first round of the tournament, but of course he didn't recognize you seeing that you were wearing a mask at the time.

''Enjoying the fresh air...'' you replied looking back at the children.

''Ah, no city like Paris is there not...'' he added.

''I can think of others...'' you muttered under your breath.

''Oh really... where...'' he asked as he inched closer, but you couldn't realize it.

''Domino City, Japan for one....'' you mumbled.

''Why Domino? There is so much to find in this city that you could never find there...'' he asked.

''You don't know me, so you wouldn't understand...'' you answered him.

''Oh, but I think I can.... someone like you cannot be locked away, and that is what is happening correct....'' he suggested.

''How would you know?'' you questioned him in suspicion.

''I heard the argument you had while getting out of your car....'' he replied.

''Well, you still wouldn't understand....'' you told him.

''Then let me... you seem familiar to me, and I want to know what makes you that way...'' he replied taking hold of your hand. You were shocked by this.

''Excuse me....'' you asked shocked.

''I know you from somewhere, and I want to know who you are. It's a shame that I wouldn't know such a beautiful face as yours.'' He told you getting closer.

''Slow down buddy.... once again... you have _no_ clue who I am, so you just need to back off.. got it.'' You countered pulling your hand away.

''Who are you then..'' he replied grasping your forearm and pulling you towards him.

''You are going to let go of me by the count of three, or you won't be able to even dream about kids in the future...'' you threatened him in a low calm voice. He just looked at you. ''One....''you began. He let go, but continued to look at you.

''Where do I know you?'' he asked.

''Let's see, maybe you passed me on the street, now if you will excuse me...'' You stood up and began to leave. Once you had enough distance you turned around to see him still standing there. "Actually, the name's Rosetta. If that jogs your memory"

A look of pure shock went over his face as he seemed to put the two pieces together. He must have been in too much shock seeing he didn't start to go after you again. You were glad that he didn't follow. You stopped at a cafe and just watched people pass by for awhile. Once you were board enough, you paid for the drink you had and decided to walk some more. All day you had been thinking about what your mom told you. It seemed that the more you thought about it, the more it made sense to you. You were the only thing she really had left anymore. If you hadn't.... made it...... that night, you couldn't think what she would have done.

You looked up to find that you had ended up walking by the KC building. You decided you might as well try and walked up to the front doors. You made your way in, and saw a woman at the front desk. You were about to go to the elevator when someone who seemed to be security walked up to you.

''Excuse me maim, but you don't look like you belong here.... what business do you have here...'' he asked you.

''I'm here to see if Mr. Kaiba is still here...'' you replied.

''I'm sorry, but if you are..''

''_Geez_!! you people and the fan girls... I _work_ here... just not this city. I'm from the Domino division, so...''

''What area..'' he questioned.

''Programing.. my office is actually next to his if you must know... I may look handicapped right now, but believe you me....I know how to use these... and you _really_ don't want to make me mad right now.'' you countered as you made your way to the elevator once more.

''Where's your ID card...'' He asked stepping in front of you.

''It's in Domino... I didn't plan on him coming here, so I left it there... excuse me..'' you replied getting gin the elevator

''Then I'll escort you... just to make sure..'' he replied in suspicion.

You sighed and waited for the elevator to stop. Once it stopped you both got off. You weren't really familiar with this building, but it seemed to be somewhat like the one in Domino. The man led you to a door and stopped.

''What's your name...'' he asked.

''Nicole... he'll know the rest.'' you replied.

''Stay here, and if he says you can come in, then I'll let you in...got it..'' he told you.

You just nodded. He knocked on the door and you heard a familiar voice tell him to come in. You held back a laugh as you visioned him sitting behind his desk looking over papers. The man walked in closing the door behind him. You sat in the chair against the wall and waited. After about a minute the door opened and you saw the guard walking out.

''You can come in, but just wait in his office...'' he told you as he walked off.

You pulled yourself up and walked in. Walking all day took it out of you, and you really wanted to sit, so you took a seat on the couch by the door. You scanned the place, and noticed it was a lot like the one in Domino. The main difference was an extra door on the other side of the room. As if on que, the door opened and Seto stepped out.

''What happened that you-'' he looked up and saw you, ''Nic..... you're here...'' he spoke surprised.

''Who did you think was waiting..... Mokuba? '' you joked.

''Well, all I was told was someone from Domino was here.....he didn't tell me it was you..'' he replied sitting next to you.

''Got away from mom, and somehow ended up here, so I decided to see if I was lucky and came to check if you were still here...'' you told him.

''Well, as always, you were right... I was actually packing before you arrived...'' he answered.

''Lucky me...'' you commented.

''Yes, lucky you.'' he whispered in your ear. You turned your head.

''How long do you have?'' You questioned.

''A couple hours... that's enough time..'' he replied.

''For what?'' you asked.

''For me to say the goodbye I was going to say a while ago...'' he responded hovering his face mere centimeters from yours. You could barely stand it. He was driving you crazy like that. You leaned your face forward, but he leaned back with a smirk on his face.

''Why do you tease me?'' you asked.

''Because.....it's fun...'' he answered before closing the gap and claiming your lips with his own.

You quickly reacted by kissing him back and caressing the back of his neck with your fingertips. He deepened the kiss slowly leaning you back until you were lying on the couch..

(Big couch I guess *smile* but hea... this is where it gets kinda.... Y )

You felt his hand come up behind your left knee pulling it to where it rests against his waist then slowly letting it travel up your leg to the base of your shirt. He left your lips and started to travel your neck as his fingers undid the bottom buttons of your shirt to about halfway.

''Seto..what ar-''

But you were stopped by him reclaiming our lips in a passionate kiss as he un snapped the rest of the buttons on your shirt. You felt a little left out, so you slid his coat off his shoulders letting him throw it to the side. You felt his tongue press against your lips asking for a way in. Just out of simple reaction, you parted your lips for him. Letting him have his way. One of his hands traveled down your body starting at your cheek, down the side of your neck, down your chest and resting at your stomach sliding your shirt away in the process. That's when the intonation of your cell phone filled the room. You both sighed as you broke away. He rested his head in the crook of your neck, but you pushed him up so you could reach into your bag and take out your phone.

''Hello...'' you answered a little out of breath.

''Nicole... where are you...'' came John's hushed whisper voice.

''Someplace....why?'' you replied.

''Because your mom came here looking for you, and we told her you weren't here and she started freaking out.... I think she's going to call out a search and rescue team here in the next two minutes....'' he told you still in a hushed tone.

''Well tell her I'm fine, and I'll see her later....I'm having some alone time right now..'' you replied.

''I can't... she left... she was mainly spazing out, because, she found out Mr. Kaiba was in town on business... I think she's on her way to KC now...'' he informed you.

''How long ago...'' you asked shocked.

''A couple minutes maybe..... Where are you?'' he asked.

''Um... at KC'' you gave a light chuckle.

''Some info... _hide now_'' he suggested.

''Well then let me go..... thanks...'' you replied hanging up your phone.

''What was that about....'' Seto asked.

''Um...hee..hee... my mom kinda found out about you being here, and I think she's on her way.....'' you informed him. His eyes went wide.

''Are you serious? How?' he asked.

"No clue, but I know one thing, she's not walking in with me like this...'' you told him as you quickly started buttoning your shirt back up. He just nodded and grabbed his coat pulling it back on.

''Um...Nic... You might want to hide...'' he suggested.

''No..... if she walks in she walks in.... she's controlled my life too long, and I'm about to break because of it.....'' you looked up at him, ''It ends now...'' You went to stand, and he helped you.

''Are you sure about this...'' he questioned.

''Do you love me...'' you asked back.

''Of course I do..'' he replied.

''There you go...'' you answered the original question.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and there was your mom. She saw you and her eyes softened some, but they soon went the other way when she remembered where she was.

''What's going on here?'' she asked trying to stay calm.

''I'm going home...'' you replied taking hold of one of Seto's hands. He at first gave you a weird look of shock, but decided to go along.

''What do you mean by 'going home'....'' she questioned.

''I'm taking her with me.... she doesn't like it here...'' Seto answered grasping your hand tighter.

''And I can have you arrested for kidnapping.... my daughter stays here...'' your mom countered.

''If that's what I have to do to make her happy, then I'll do it...'' he replied.

''She's not leaving...'' your mother argued.

''I _am_! I hate it here.... Everyone I know and love are back there, and I want to see them.... not this place...'' you countered. Your legs got a little wobbly from standing without support, but Seto quickly wrapped an arm around your waist protectively stabilizing you.

''But you need medical care.....'' your mother disagreed.

''And she will receive it there....I will make sure of it..'' Seto replied.

''_No_! Last time I let her go... You almost let her get _killed_! I can't take that chance.'' your mom yelled.

''And without him... I would have _died_! You told me you regretted being like this to him.... What is your _deal_? Do you not want me to be _happy?_'' you yelled back.

She looked at you surprised. And it kind of surprised you as well. You had never really yelled at your mother before, mainly due to the fact you didn't have an important enough reason to. There were a few moments of dead silence after your outburst, until your mom spoke again.

''Is this truly what you want.....''


	93. Chapter 93: Tears of a Friend

PART 93

(Heather's POV)

Five weeks have passed since Nikki left, and you never really completely grasped onto that fact. There were several times, you found yourself thinking you could go over and see her, then it would hit you that she wasn't here anymore. Anyone else could tell you hadn't been completely happy since she left. Everyone tried cheering you up as best they could, but nothing seemed to work.

It was really different at school, because she was in a lot of your classes, and things just didn't seem the same. You always wondered if she was ok, because you knew what danger she was in now. After school one day you were about to walk home, when someone called your name. You stopped turning to see Bakura running to catch up with you.

''Hea...'' you greeted with the best smile you could manage.

''Hello Heather...'' he greeted trying to catch his breath.

''What did you need Ryou?'' you asked.

''I need you to come with me..'' he replied taking hold of your hand. What do you mean?'' you asked as he started to pull you off somewhere.

''It's a surprise.... I'm not going to ruin it...'' he simply replied looking back.

''What do you mean... surprise..'' You asked.

''Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?'' He pointed out. You just dropped the subject and followed him. He suddenly stopped.

"What's up now...'' you asked getting a little curious. He looked at you and then reached into his pocket.

''I almost forgot something...'' he informed you pulling out a box . ''It's for you...from me..'' He spoke holding it out to you.

''Ryou.. you didn't have to....'' you gasped taking the box and just looking at it.

''Well, are you going to open it....'' he suggested. You nodded, and opened the box. You gasped again bringing your fingers to your lips as you started upon the gift he had given you.

''Ryou.... you didn't have to....'' you spoke taking out the gold bracelet the sat elegantly in the box.

''I know I didn't _have_ to....... but I wanted to...'' he replied taking the bracelet and clipping it around your right wrist. You brought your hand up and examined the trinket.

''It's so beautiful...'' you whispered in amazement.

''Not as beautiful as you...'' he shyly replied seeing his cheeks go a little red.

You smiled a little bigger thinking this was one of the first gifts someone had given to you in this type of relationship. You were broken out of your thought by his voice.

''Now to part two of our surprise...'' You looked up at him with a blank stare.

''What do you mean by part two?'' you questioned.

''I'm not going to tell.'' He told you pulling out a blind fold. You got a little uneasy.

''Ryou, what's with the blind fold?'' you questioned as he stepped behind you.

''Again... not telling..'' he replied sliding the blind fold over your eyes and tying it around your head, so to block your vision. You became a little more uneasy. You weren't one to really like surprises like this, mainly due to the whole blindfold thing.

''Ryou.. I don't think I like this..'' you spoke up as he started to lead you somewhere.

''Oh you'll like this.. trust me... you'll like this...'' he reassured you.

''Then why do you have to blindfold me... that's what I don't like...'' you pointed out to him.

''It would ruin it all if you weren't..'' he simply replied.

What was he planning here? You just remained quiet and tried to figure out where he was taking you. There was nothing special about today that you could remember. You were so caught up in thought that you didn't notice that you stopped.

''Um Heather....'' you heard Ryou's voice.

''What is it?'' you asked throwing yourself out of thought.

''We stopped a bit ago... didn't you notice...'' he told you as you felt the blindfold being loosened and removed.

''Oh don't worry Bakura... She never notices anything....'' came a teasing voice. Your eyes went wide as you turned yourself around in the direction of the voice...

(Nicole's POV)

You were walking down the hall of the terminal, cane in hand, with a smile on your face and a bag over your shoulder. Seto offered to take it for you, but you told him you had it. You still couldn't believe it. She had agreed, but on one condition, you had to get a place of your own. She would put it under her name, and you would keep up with it. You happily agreed as did Seto, but you could tell he seemed a bit reluctant of you leaving his house without saying it. The flight was enjoyable and you were happy to be home.

''Seto....what time is it?'' you questioned feeling as if you were still in Paris.

''About noon.... why?'' he replied.

''Let's go see everyone.... they should be in the courtyard with lunch by the time we get there.'' you suggested cheerfully and with much anticipation. He sighed, but agreed. ''Thank You...'' you spoke as you gave him a quick hug.

You had been waiting to see everyone for what seems like forever.

''Are you sure.... you're not tired or anything are you...'' he questioned as he helped you into the car.

''Just because I'm not in full walking condition doesn't mean I won't see my friends. Besides.... it's strength training...and I could use it..'' you answered him.

He just got in beside you, and the two of you were on your way to the school. The ride was pretty silent. You just rested your head on his shoulder holding one of his hands in your own. When you arrived, he helped you out and took you to the court yard. There at one of the tables you saw the two groups eating not talking to anyone. They seemed really.... bored. You were still far off, but who said you weren't in the mood of yelling?

''Who kidnapped all my friends and switched them with moping dummies while I was gone!!'' you yelled at the two groups.

Everyone's head shot up and upon seeing your face jumped out of their seats running in your direction. You were bombarded by hugs and smiles as you were given a short welcome home. After you were given a second to breathe, you looked at the group to see something missing.

''Where's Heather?'' you questioned looking to find her.

''She went to the university for class...'' Bakura replied. You were confused by this. You were all only juniors and mainly only advanced seniors went to class at the university.

''Do tell... I missed something...'' you spoke up.

''Well, you know how much Heather loves history class..'' Yugi told you.

''Yeah... sometimes I wonder if she knows more then you..'' you replied egging him to continue.

''Well.. she took this test, and they have her taking her history course at the university. To tell you the truth... she was actually.... happy for once..'' he told you. You gave him an odd look.

''Yugi... now tell me, when is Heather _not_ happy...'' you questioned, but Bakura cleared his throat and you looked at him.

"I've only seen that gorgeous smile of hers once since you left Nikki. And that's when she was accepted on the course. She really has missed you... you know" he informed you.

"Oh... well I guess she'll be happy to know I missed her that much too.... when does she get back?'' You asked them.

''Seventh period... she left right before lunch..'' Tea answered you.

''That long... Man!! ''you sighed. Something seemed to hit Bakura at that moment.

''Hea Nikki... I have a way to really get her....'' he told you. By this time, you were sitting on the floor from being tired.

''What are you thinking about Ryou Bakura?'' you asked looking up at him suspiciously.

''I'm not going to tell you, but I want everyone not to even mention Nikki being here...or at all.. Nikki, I want you to meet me at the park around three thirty, but when you see me, don't say a word, until I give you a signal, and you will know what that is when I give it to you...alright..'' he suggested. You had no clue what was going on in this brain of his, but you agreed.

''Alright, but if I don't like it... you better know who I'm coming after...'' you teased trying to get your feet without support, but you failed miserably by falling right back down on your butt.

''Ouch much...'' you sighed getting over the bump.

''Nic..let me help..'' you heard Seto's voice as you felt him take hold of your hands and pull you up onto your feet. You looked up at him somewhat embarrassed.

''I gotta work on that...'' you mummered.

''You'll have time later, but let's get you home first..'' he told you.

''Wait, she's not staying for school...'' Alex asked. Seto looked over at the group.

''No, she needs some rest but I'll have her out where she needs to be at three, so don't worry about it.'' he replied wrapping an arm around your waist and starting to walk away. You waved good bye and left with him.

As you were in the car you decided to ask about your mom's conditions.

''Where do you think I can find a good apartment?'' you questioned. He looked over at you with that smirk on his face.

''Don't worry about it... I've already taken care of that.'' he replied.

''How?'' you questioned.

''You didn't seriously think I only did work for KC on that flight did you? I went ahead and found you one near by the school and work, so you're set. We just need to move your stuff there...'' he answered.

''Well well well, it seems someone's been a busy guy..'' you teased.

''Well of course, but there's still one thing on my list of things to do...'' he inquired. You looked at him,

''And what would that _one_ thing be..'' you questioned.

''You really want to know...'' he clarified.

''Well you peak my curiosity, so yes..'' you replied.

''Well then... I guess I can tell you...'' he whispered in your ear.

You turned your head to look at him, but you were quickly given your answer when he suddenly claimed your lips kissing you softly at first, but got more intense with each second. The two of you pulled away after a minute or so and you smiled.

"You have no clue how much I missed that...'' you told him. He smirked and gave you a short kiss.

''But I missed it more...'' he commented.

That's when you noticed that the car stopped, and without looking where you were, you playfully pushed him away and jumped out of the car onto the side walk. You were about to start running thinking you were at his place when you noticed you weren't where you thought you were. In front of you was a tall building and you just stood there looking at it. That's when Seto came out of the limo and came up beside you with your bag over his shoulder.

"Here's your new home...'' he spoke up throwing you out of your thoughts. You took a double take and looked at him.

''I live _here_!'' you clarified pointing at the really tall building that looked almost like a hotel it was that nice. He nodded and took your hand.

''Come on, let's go in and see it.'' he suggested. You agreed and walked in with him. You walked over to the front desk and got the attention to the person there.

''May I help you?'' the older man asked.

''Yes, I'm the one who called earlier about the apartment on the ninth floor.'' Seto replied. The older man seemed to remember the call and went to what seemed to be mailbox like things behind him. He seemed to find the one he was looking for and pulled out an envelope handing it to Seto.

''Here are the keys and the final paperwork we talked about and the apartment is ready but I need those papers before you leave.'' he told you both.

You thanked him and Seto led you to the elevator. You were anxious to see the apartment. That's when you felt an arm go around your shoulder. '

"You need to calm down... you're like a kid on Christmas Morning..'' he whispered in your ear. You just gave a small laugh and looked up at him with a smile across your face.

''I'm sorry, but I just get really anxious really easy..'' you replied. He leaned down where his lips hovered over your own. But he quickly pulled away and allowed his arm to fall off your shoulder to where now his hand rested on your waist when the door of the elevator opened and someone walked in.

It was a guy about five ten with short red hair and green eyes. He had a pair of headphones on his ears and a grocery bag in his hand. he seemed to be about two or three years older then you but smiled when he saw the two of you taking off one of the headphones.

''Hello there...O'Mally.. Sean O'Mally is the name..'' he greeted with an Irish accent as he extended his free hand out. You smiled and nodded back,

''Nicole.. Nicole Silvers...'' You replied shaking his extended hand. Seto did the same introducing himself.

''By the looks of things, you two are moving in am I right?'' Sean asked pointing at your bag on Seto's shoulder.

''Yeah, I'm moving in... do you live here?'' you questioned.

''Yes apartment 927 with my girlfriend Ashley stunning girl you'd have to meet her.'' he answered.

''I might have to..'' you commented as the elevator stopped at the ninth floor and you all got out.

''So you're on this floor...'' he asked.

''yeah'' you replied.

''Which apartment?'' he asked. You looked over at Seto.

"Yeah, which apartment do I live in?'' you questioned.

''916'' He told you.

''Oh that's a nice one...the previous owner got married and moved out not too long ago..'' Sean commented as you walked down the hall.

''That's nice..'' you added as you noticed a door that had the numbers 916 coming up.

''Well here's my place. I guess you're down the hall..'' you spoke.

''Yep... 927. If you need any help Ashley and I are just down the hall... speaking of.. I better get there.. She's waiting for these groceries, so she can make lunch...see ya Nicole..'' he replied going down the hall.

Seto was already unlocking the door and opening it for you. You both walked in and you were stunned at the sight.

''It's so beautiful..'' you whispered looking at your surroundings.

You were on a white tile floor with white walls. As you walked you went into the living room with a tan carpet and light brown walls furniture was already there. There was another hall that led down to a nice bathroom and two bedrooms. One of which had a bathroom to itself. You walked back into the living room where Seto was sitting on the couch. The kitchen was connected to the living room, but separated by a wall that was about three and a half feet tall that allowed you to see in the kitchen from the living room. Every room was already furnished just waiting for personal things.

''Seto, it's so wonderful'' you sighed sitting beside him bringing your legs under you.

''Well you deserve nothing less..'' he replied bringing an arm around your shoulder.

''What to do..'' you whispered resting your head on his shoulder. That's when you heard your bell ring.

''Who could that be..'' you mummered getting on your feet stumbling a tiny bit since you had gone all day without a lot of support, but you walked over to the door and Seto followed you. You opened the door and came face to face with a young woman about two years older then you with blond hair and violet eyes. She had something in her hands.

''Hi there, I'm Ashley Rein and I'm-''

''Sean's girlfriend? He told me about you in the elevator...'' she seemed to blush a bit.

''Well he told me you just moved in and I thought I would come and say hello like a good neighbor would..'' she smiled. You smiled back.

''Yes, Sean was telling the truth about you when he said you were stunning...'' you complimented her.

''Thank you... I thought I would drop by and say hello, oh and also give you this..'' she held up what seemed to be a small cake.

''I bake as a profession and had one of these in the fridge and thought you might like it... take it as a home warming gift..'' she told you. You took it thanking her. ''I better get back Sean has to be hungry after work today.... need any help we're just down the hall.'' she spoke as she began to leave. You told her bye and shut the door.

''She's friendly..'' Seto commented.

''That's a good thing Seto...'' you told him as you walked into the kitchen setting the small cake onto the table.

You sat down giving your legs some needed rest. You took the cover off the pan to reveal a small cream cake

''A cream cake... _yea_!'' you smiled looking at it. It was a small cake enough for probably three or four people. Seto took off his coat and sat in the seat next to you.

''What are you going to do with it?'' he asked.

''Well, I'll throw it off the top of the building and watch it go _splat!_" you changed your tone, "I'm going to eat it silly''

''Well let me get the stuff for it for you..'' he suggested setting you back in your chair since you had began to get up.

You sat down as he searched the cabinets and drawers quickly for two plates and two forks. He also grabbed two cups and filled them with some water seeing you _had_ just moved in.

''Thank you Seto..'' you thanked him as he served you both a piece of the cake.

''Like I said before...'' he kissed the top of your head, ''You deserve nothing less..'' He took his seat and you both began eating. That's when you got an idea. You looked up at Seto.

"Seto what's that on you face?" you asked looking at his face.

"What's what on my face?" He questioned.

"Hmm..." you quickly took a piece of cream from the top of your cake and placed it on the end of his nose.

He went cross eyed for a second glancing at the white creamy addition at the tip of his nose then looked up at you.

"You're going to remove that!" He stated in a mischievous tone.

"Oh am I now! Make me" you countered with a smirk on our face.

''Gladly..'' he responded as he suddenly started tickling your sides and pressing his nose against yours forcing some of the cream on your nose.

''To shay...'' you gasped when he stopped tickling you.

''Now, you will remove this stuff from my face...'' he spoke with that same mischievous tone. You quickly leaned up and kissed his nose taking the cream away.

''There.... Now your turn..'' you replied with a grin.

''hmm... I don't know about that... it makes you look cute...'' he replied.

''but...'' he kissed your nose as well, ''You taste good, so I'll never pass that offer..'' You gave a small laugh and he picked you up taking you back to the living room and setting you down on the couch.

You looked up and saw the look in Seto's eye as he stood there leaning against the doorframe arms crossed.

''What are you thinking about Seto Kaiba...'' You questioned him with suspicion.

''I just thought of a way to pass the time..'' he answered sitting so that you faced each other.

''And what's that?'' you questioned bringing your face inches from his.

''This..'' he whispered before kissing you again.

~*~ this part can be considered as having some sexual content.. I hate doing it seeing it ruins the moment, but there are people who just don't like these parts so I give them a heads up. Thanks~*~

You kissed back and enjoined every moment of his soft tender lips on your own. He slowly leaned you back deepening the kiss even more. You decided to beat him to it, and let our tongue graze his bottom lip. He reacted to your actions by parting his lips and playing with your tongue using his own. You were so lost you didn't feel his fingers unbutton the bottom of your shirt until he was halfway done and ran his hand down your now exposed stomach sending small chills through your body. You just simply reacted with running your hands down his chest and back up wrapping your arms around his neck. His fingers went back to feebling with the other buttons of your shirt until all were undone exposing you to him. Your cheeks went a shade of red as he broke away for a brief moment and glanced down.

''so beautiful..'' he whispered running his fingertips over the middle of your chest and down your stomach.

He brought his glance back up to you and leaned over kissing your neck. By now, he had learned what spots drove you crazy and went for them.

''Seto..'' you gasped clutching on to his shirt.

He pulled away keeping his gaze with your own. He slid off his own shirt placing it aside before leaning back down to kiss you again. He once again claimed you lips but midway in the kiss something mentally slapped you. One of his hands had started on your pants when you pulled him away.

~*~Done! Again, thank you!~*~

''No....not now...'' you spoke up. He nodded.

''Alright...'' he whispered pushing himself up and off of you.

You sat back up as he put his shirt back on and looked over at you. You gave him a look as if saying 'I'm sorry' but he just sat beside you again and cupped your face in his hands.

''It's alright...I understand...'' he told you. You smiled. ''You might want to change though.. We both need to do that... I'll come back and pick you up at three, so do what you want until then.. I'll take care of the paper work for this place.'' he told you giving you a short kiss on your lips before grabbing his coat and the papers given to him earlier then walking out the door.

(FFthree)

You had taken a shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt with tennis shoes. You pulled back your hair and just watched TV until there was a knock at your door. You turned off the TV and went to the door opening it to reveal Seto standing there in the normal black button up shirt and black slacks, but no coat.

''Hello there..'' you greeted.

''Hi yourself'' he replied gently kissing you.

''You ready?'' he asked.

''Yep! Let's go...'' you replied taking hold of his hand and walking to the elevator.

You stepped out of the building to find he had driven himself here. You got in the passenger side as he hopped into the driver's seat. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other holding your hand. What was this weird thought you had? It was like he didn't show affection in public, but he was truly affectionate when it was the two of you or sometimes you, him, and Mokuba. You mentally dismissed it, because you didn't want it to bother you. He had his reasons for that. You made it to the park and waited where Bakura told you to wait. You waited until you noticed Bakura coming up. You were about to say hello, but you saw Heather with a blindfold on causing you to shut your mouth. So this was his plan. He led her over to where you were, and passed you bringing her so you were about twelve feet behind her. They stood there for a bit until Bakura decided to speak up.

''Um... Heather..''

''What is it?'' she asked not sure what to say because her eyes were still covered.

''We stopped a bit ago... didn't you notice?'' he told her as you saw him undoing the blindfold from around her eyes.

''Oh don't worry Bakura... She never notices anything....'' you spoke up in a teasing voice.

She seemed to freeze but quickly turned around bringing you face to face with your friend. She had a look of shock on her face, but quickly got over it when she ran over to you throwing her arms around you. You lost your balance sending you both down onto the grass. She quickly got off of you and helped you up, and hugged you again. You hugged her back feeling so happy to see your friend again.

''Nikki, you're back!'' she whispered with tears in her eyes. You pulled her arms length from you and saw the tears of joy in her eyes.

''Well of course...you can't keep me from Domino forever you know... besides... people are better here. A lot of the French are.. well let's just say I can see why the Britts don't like them that much.'' you told her. She hugged you once more.

''But you're here... now..'' she spoke happily.

''Who else would it be?'' you replied. She pulled away and wiped her tears away.

''It's just.... so good to see you again..'' she told you.

''And you don't think I'm crazily happy to see you as well...'' you teased. She smiled and Bakura stood beside her.

''I've been waiting to see one of those for about a month now...'' he spoke up.

''What?'' Heather asked.

''Your smile...'' Bakura told her. She seemed to go a little red, and you decided to tease her a bit.

''Come on Seto, let's let the lovebirds be...'' you giggled walking over to him. He nodded and the two of you walked off towards where you parked the car.

As you walked up you saw a basket ball come from in between the parked cars on the other side of the road. Not even a second later there came a small kid about two running after it. You looked up and saw a car coming up the driver on a phone.

''Move it kid..'' you thought to yourself, but the kid didn't see the car nor did the car see him.

''_Tasuka!_'' you heard a woman yell. You looked over and saw your side of the road was clear, so you made a break for it and ran towards the kid.

''Nic!'' Seto yelled but you didn't hear him, you had to get to the kid. The car was coming closer. You got close enough to grab him. The next thing you heard was the blast of a horn and Seto's voice.

(Seto's POV)

You were waking with her to the car when suddenly you noticed her running off.

''Nic!!'' you yelled as you saw her go into the street. You looked up and saw a kid, and you looked over to see a car coming in their direction not paying attention. You connected the dots.

''No..'' you whispered as she went to grab the kid, and the car seemed to just notice she was there. It had _no_ time to stop.

''_Nic, look out!_'' you yelled as she went to grab the kid, and the car blasted its horn right before........


	94. Chapter 94: Changes in the Past

PART 94

(Nicole's POV)

With one final burst of adrenaline, you used all your might and made an attempt in jumping out of the way. You turned so you landed on your back your head hitting the pavement as you fell. By now, the small child had started crying, but you loosened your arms trying to stay awake. Your head had begun to hurt very badly. You were breathing heavily and you heard someone come up to you. It was who you guessed to be the child's mother. She scooped him up and held him tightly as he continued to cry. You didn't blame him either. She was saying thank you over and over, but you still didn't get up. Your head just felt like it was about to explode.

''My head...'' you mummered to yourself bringing a hand to your head. That's when you noticed someone kneel at your side.

''Nic, talk to me...'' you heard Seto's voice as he brought an arm around the back of your shoulders, and pulled you up in a sitting position.

''Is the kid ok?'' you asked weakly. He briefly looked up then back at you.

''He's fine.... but what about you?'' he replied caressing our cheek with the back of his fingers. You did your best attempt to look at him.

''Do you have an aspirin, cause... my head...is _killing_ me here...'' you softly replied. You noticed him chuckle a bit at your attempts to play this off.

''Is that all.... a headache?'' he questioned. You nodded soon regretting it, because it caused your head to hurt even worse. You brought your right hand up to your head cringing.

''Nic...'' you heard Seto speak up.

''What?'' you asked trying to get over the pain.

''Do you think you can stand, so I can get you to the car and get you to a doctor...'' he asked.

''I've spent a month in re-hab for that purpose, so yeah, I think I can stand..'' you weakly replied. He kept a tight grip as he slowly brought you to your feet. By now, Heather had come running with Bakura right behind her.

''Nikki! Are you alright..'' she asked clearly worried. Your vision had become a bit blurred by this point.

''Yeah....peachy..'' you now got extremely dizzy ''....key...'' That was the last you managed to say before you blacked out.

(Seto's POV)

You went darting across the street after she jumped out of the way. The car had briefly stopped, but just as fast sped away. You didn't have time to deal with that. You went across to see a woman with the kid in her arms and Nic on the ground trying to catch her breath with a hand on her head. You got to her side and sat her up telling her to talk to you. She asked if the kid was ok, and you looked up at the woman who was now looking at the two of you. She nodded and you told Nic that the kid was fine. You asked her how she was, and she told you that only her head was killing her. You helped her to her feet and noticed Heather running up to you with Bakura right behind her.

''Nikki! Are you alright.?'' she asked worried. You still had a hold on her holding her up.

''Yeah… peachy...key'' she softly replied before suddenly going totally limp in your arms.

''I got you.... I got you...'' you whispered keeping your hold around her and slowly going back to the ground, so you could shift your arms to pick her up.

''What happened?'' Bakura questioned. You looked up at the two. He was holding Heather's hand you guessed in attempts to comfort her.

''She hit her head when she jumped out of the way of the idiot driving the car...'' you replied as you now picked her up bridal style where her head rested against your shoulder.

''What are you doing?'' Heather asked.

''I'm not going to wait to get her help. I will take her myself...'' you answered making your way across the empty street and to your car.

''I don't see one of your cars anywhere near here.'' Heather spoke up.

''That's because I drove us here...'' you told her with your keys in one of your hands.

''Which one?'' she asked. You stopped by your car.

''This one..'' you replied. Heather just took your keys and you looked at her surprised.

''You get in the back and I'll drive...'' she told you.

''You sure you can drive this car...'' you asked her. It wasn't that you didn't believe in her driving ability, but she had never driven your car, and if she was like anyone else, she would have a little trouble.

''Don't argue... just get in the back...'' she simply replied getting in the driver's side as Bakura stayed behind with the woman and the kid. You managed to get the door open and got in the back with Nicole still in your arms.

''You ready..'' Heather asked.

''Let's just hurry...'' you replied somewhat harshly.

You had realized that this girl had the patience of a saint when it came to certain things. She just turned the key in the ignition and pulled out. You looked down at Nicole who just seemed to be sleeping. Her eyes closed and chest rising and falling with each breath. She seemed fine. After several minutes you glanced back up to see you were nearing the house. You just gently brushed the hair from her face as she remained in that sleep like state. That's when...

(Nicole's POV)

You found yourself surrounded by sand. What was going on? You started walking in a random direction just trying to figure out where you were. After a bit of walking, you came upon a river, but what caught your eye was there was a girl by the water's edge.

''Excuse me...'' you spoke up hoping to get direction. She gave no response. She just continued to stare at her reflection in the crystal blue water. That's when you happened to notice her clothing. It was almost like someone of Middle Eastern style. ''Excuse me...'' You spoke up a little louder as you walked up next to her. She just kept her head toward the water her hair covering her face from your view. Was this girl deaf? ''Excuse me!'' you spoke up once more going to place your hand on her shoulder only to see your hand go right through her. ''What the...'' you mummered.

Then suddenly you saw something come from behind and jump on the young girl sending them both splashing in the water. Both characters resurfaced and you saw the face of the one girl to be surprised at what you saw. She was you... just years younger and a bit darker due to the sun. Not far from her, sat another girl which you recognized as a younger version of Heather.

''What in RA'S name made you do that Kira?'' the smaller you yelled. The girl that looked like Heather just started to laugh.

''You had been looking at yourself forever, so I thought I'd let you meet her....'' she giggled.

''Still, now we have to dry off.....'' the other you told her. Heather just splashed water at the younger you, but she shielded herself with her arms.

''Must I remind you who is trained in elemental magic and _can_ use this water against you my dear Kira...'' the other you pointed out splashing Kira with water.

''But who is the older apprentice Maza?'' the one Kira countered as a water fight began both girls laughing away.

You stopped dead in your tracks. Did the one who looked like Heather just call you Maza? If that were true then this must have been in the past. That's when an older man with black hair black beard and once you were close enough violet eyes came into view on the ledge above. He was in more rich style clothing, but you would expect that form someone older.

''Come on you two play time is over, and we must hurry to the palace....for it is rude to be late when the pharaoh was the invitee...'' He told them.

''Coming master Rubin'' both girls sighed getting out of the water and drying of as well as they could in that short of time.

You followed close behind as the one by the name of Rubin rode on horse back and the girls walked along side him. The other you, holding the reins of another horse, walked on his right side.

''Master Rubin why are Maza and I needed at the palace... our training is not complete....'' Kira asked.

''What training you do have is needed by the pharaoh, and when he asks.... you come... but we can finish your training at the palace my apprentices...'' Rubin answered.

From what you heard, the Maza you knew was not this girl. She was kind hearted unlike the one you heard of. From what you gathered listening to them, they were on their way to a palace of some sort for an assignment. That's when their destination came into view. The three stopped looking at the site.

''It's so big...'' Kira commented looking at the large city below them.

''The pharaoh is _here_?'' Maza esclaimed. '

'Yes my apprentices... welcome to your new temporary home...'' Rubin told them. Suddenly...

The scenery changed and you were in a large room where the three knelled heads down in front of a set of stairs that led to an older gentleman sitting in a huge fancy chair with a boy beside him. Surprising to you, the boy looked like Yugi.

''Rubin! Are these the students you spoke to me of...they look barely of age?'' The older gentleman in the chair asked.

''My king I assure you... despite their age, these are my finest students and they are the finest you will find in your kingdom..'' Rubin replied standing to his feet keeping his right foot forward. You remembered that in history class they told you that keeping your right foot forward was a sign of respect to a person.

''You are a dear friend of mine and I will take your word.... Maza...please rise...'' the gentleman answered looking over at the two girls. The one who resembled you stood to her feet keeping her glance to the ground.

''Look at me child...'' he requested. She complied to the request and looked up.

''Sir...'' she greeted.

''What is your training?'' he questioned.

''I specialize in elemental magic... earth, wind, fire, and water....'' she replied.

''How good do you believe you are child?'' he questioned again.

''I have trust in my master's words my king...'' she confidentially replied.

''Then let's say we test them...'' he suggested.

''Sire... are you sure about that request..'' Rubin questioned.

''If you have true faith in your students then you would be overjoyed to watch her face off against one of our best...'' the mad countered.

''Yes sir....'' Rubin replied taking a step back. The gentleman looked at her.

''Do you accept this challenge dear...'' he questioned.

''I never back down from one sir...'' she replied.

''Very well then... Auknidan... send for Muhado...'' he told one of the men by the door. After a few minutes the man came back with a boy with brown hair and brown eyes who wasn't that much older then Maza herself.

''Maza... you will be matched against Muhado...... Muhado...this is a new opponent...both of you try your best and this is not a death match so please keep it controlled...'' the Auknidan gentleman told them as the one in the chair watched on. The two stood on opposite sides of the room facing each other.

''Welcome to the palace Maza and I shall enjoy this match...'' Muhado greeted taking some stance.

''Thank You, and I shall enjoy it just as much'' she replied.

Not soon after did the match start and the two seemed like they were actually having fun with it. But time passed and Maza had won the match. She walked up and helped Muhado to his feet. There was clapping and you as well as the others glanced up to see the man standing from his chair in a standing ovation.

''Good job my dear....Your master told nothing but the truth when he told me of you. Marvelous job...'' he told her. She replied with a bow and a thank you. ''My dear... your talents have helped me in my decision to place you with the palace guard. Let it be known on this day.... this young woman is now second in command of my palace guard...'' he told her. She bowed again.

''Thank you sire.... I am greatly honored....my pharaoh..'' she told him. He nodded to her then looked at Kira who was standing to the side due to the match that had just taken place.

''Kira...'' he spoke up. She immieaditly went down to a knee head bowed.

''Yes sire...'' she replied.

''No need dear... look at me when we speak..'' the pharaoh told her. She stood to her feet and looked at him.

''I do not doubt your abilities as well, so I will make it clear. I wish for you to protect my son.. Atem..'' He made a gesture to the boy beside him. She bowed as well.

''I will protect him with my own life...'' she replied. The pharaoh seemed pleased.

''Rubin... be proud of your students... they have honored you well as their teacher...'' he told Rubin.

''Thank you my pharaoh..'' Rubin replied with a smile.....

The scenery changed again. You were in the same room, but the people were different. The same pharaoh sat in his throne, but there were six people on one side of him with Atem and Kira on the other. There was someone else in front of them on one knee. One of the six spoke up.

''Welcome to the sacred court and the new wielder of the Millennium Rod..... Master Seto...'' You took a second glance after hearing the name.

''Yes my boy, you are one of the rarest of your kind. Though raised by a common mother you have scored the highest in all tests in history As the youngest of the guardians you shall serve on the right side of my son...'' The pharaoh added. The person kneeling looked up and you saw his face only to be that of Seto's

''Thank you my king... I shall serve you well...'' he responded. Suddenly there was a bang from behind. Everyone looked up to see Maza looking just as old as you in the door way a little out of breath.

''My pharaoh.. my sincere apologies....but there is trouble.. at the west gate...We need one of the guardians...The troops can't hold them off much longer...'' she told them as she was slightly out of breath.

''Which shall we send?'' the pharaoh asked. She ran up to Seto who had a blank look on his face.

''You're the new guardian correct?'' she questioned.

''Yes..'' he replied to her. She grabbed hold of one of his wrists and started pulling him away.

''We're breaking you in....'' she replied as the two ran off.

Once again the scene changed. Now you stood in the dark by the edge of the river. The only thing lighting the area was the bright moonlight. Not too far off stood a figure and from the light you could tell it was a female looking at what reflection she had on the dark water. There was a brushing sound from behind and the woman turned around and suddenly there was light. You looked back to see a small bit of fire over a hand. From this new light you saw that the woman was actually Maza, but she looked about in her twenties at this point.

''Who's out there...'' she questioned/demanded into the darkness. There was more rusteling and out stepped Seto. ''Seto!'' she spoke in a hushed whisper, ''_You_ called me out here at this time of night...'' she continued, but he placed a finger on her lips.

''Shh... you know no one must know'' he cut her off. There were a few seconds of pure silence before he removed his finger from her lips.

''Why did you call me out here with this risk...'' she asked quietly.

''This is the final time I will allow this secret to remain like this...'' he replied cupping her face. She looked at him confused.

''Seto, of what do you speak?'' she questioned.

''This shall no longer be a secret. I love you and you love me...that fact cannot be hidden any longer. I do not care the costs.... along that, Alic will not enter this world without the world knowing so...'' There was another eerie silence.

''Seto...my love.... I leave when the sun rises on the horizon....Alic shall only know his father as a soldier.... for his safety....for your safety.... for my safety.... no one must know... there is no use in telling of a son you will not see....to you.... Alic and I should never exist...'' she replied.

''But you do exist...'' he countered taking hold of her upper arms closing the distance between the two of them. ''My angel stands in front of me as I say these very words and I fear my angel will never return if I let her go...' 'He told her. She cupped the side of his face in one hand.

''Everyone fears something Seto... even myself... my fear is the day my son asks about you.... and what I will be forced to tell him for his as well as our safety... we tempt fate standing here now... let's not tempt it anymore..'' she replied. He took hold of her and pulled her close.

''One night...one last night is all I ask...'' he whispered. She seemed to think for several seconds.

''I will grant you one last night...'' she replied. You could tell he smiled then leaned down kissing her......

You opened your eyes once again to not be where you thought you were. You felt something wrapped around you and a warmth against you like you were lying against something. That's when you felt the pain in your head. You groaned about to bring a hand to your head.

''Nic...'' you heard someone whisper. You focused your eyes looking up to see Seto's face. He brushed away a few pieces of hair that had rested in your eyes.

''Hi...'' you mummered.

''Did she wake up?'' you heard a familiar voice. Seto gave a quick glance up

''Yes...'' he replied then looked back down at you.

''How are you feeling?'' he asked caressing your face. You blinked several times then made an attempt to sit up. ''Oh no you don't..'' you heard Seto's voice as you felt something tighten around you. That's when you realized he was holding you. You just relaxed and rested your head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked.

''I feel like someone hit me with a baseball bat and now my brain is about to implode... how about you...'' you replied trying to be humorous.

''Scared out of my mind, but now that you're trying to be funny relieved...'' he told you stroking your hair.

''Yeah, and I'm happy as well....'' came another voice. You looked over and saw Heather driving.

''Wait a minute.... what's going on...'' you asked.

''I'm taking you home, and you'll see a doctor there...'' Seto replied. That's when you felt the car stop,

''And we're here...'' Heather spoke up.

Seto had one arm behind your shoulders and the other on the back of your knees when he picked you up and carried you into the house. He laid you down on the bed in his room and went into the bathroom.

''Feeling any better?'' Heather asked.

''Once I get some aspirin yeah...'' you replied sitting up, but only to be put back down by your pulsating brain.

''Just take it easy.. You don't need to be doing much..'' She told you walking up beside you. Seto came out of the bathroom with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin He sat on the edge of the bed setting the glass and aspirin on the night stand.

''Do you think you can take this...'' he asked referring to the aspirin

''Please give me my relief..'' you groaned. He gave a light chuckle.

''Always trying to be the funny one aren't you...'' he asked opening the bottle.

''You know it...'' you replied slowly sitting up. He gave you the medicine and you took it with the water. Seto helped you lay back down.

''I want you to stay right here until the doctor gets here...'' he told you.

"Alright daddy...'' you joked looking child-like and pulling the blanket up to your nose.

''Try to sleep right now...alright...'' he told you as he kissed the top of your head.

''Alright'' you replied. He stood up and he and Heather left the room....

(Seto's POV)

You closed the door as you left the room with Heather in front of you. You sighed feeling grateful that she seemed alright.

''She seems fine to me...'' Heather spoke up as you started to walk down the hall. You turned and made sure you were far enough from the room.

"That's what scares me.... she may seem fine to you, but you never know what to expect with her...'' You ran your hand through your hair and looked back at her, ''look, you need to go ahead a go home... I'll contact you once we know exactly what's going on....'' she nodded and left, but before she left she turned around.

''What about Mokuba.... were you going to pick him up from school....'' you looked at your watch...

''Crap! It's almost four...you stay here on the other hand, and I'll go get him...I came home today and was going to pick him up..'' you replied going down the hall.

You grabbed your coat then remembered she had your keys. You rushed back upstairs to your room and saw Heather in the chair next to your bed and Nicole sleeping soundly.

''Keys?'' you questioned. She seemed to get your question and reached into her pocket.

''Forgot I had them...'' she replied.

''So did I...'' you responded walking away.

On your way to pick up Mokuba, you couldn't help but think about the 'event' on the plane with Nicole.....

~*~Flashback~*~

You were working on your laptop when you glanced up and saw Nic reading a book. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail and a strand lay against the side of her face. Suddenly your attention could not go back to what you were doing. You just looked at her. She was so into her book, she didn't notice you shut down your laptop and sit next to her. She turned the page of her book and continued reading. The look on her face as her eyes skimmed over the words in the book, that look of concentration, just made you want something. You reached over and lightly pushed the book down. She looked up from the book and over at you.

''Hello there...'' she greeted.

You just replied gently pulling the book from her fingers and leaning over and kissing her. You set the book on the table by the chair as you deepened the kiss. After several minutes of these actions, you stood her to her feet and walked into one of the cabins of the plane. You pressed her between yourself and the door as you captured her neck locking the door in the process. You wanted to complete what you started in your office those hours ago. Somehow, you managed to move from the door to the bed in the room and continued your 'business'.....

~*~end flashback~*~

There was just something about her that drove you to insanity, and her being near was your cure. To you, she was irresistible and unreplaceable. Dare you say it. You... Seto Kaiba.. we're head over heels madly in love with this girl, and you wanted it to stay just that way. You pulled up to Mokuba's school and saw him waiting sitting on his bag with chin on his hand looking very bored. You pulled up and he saw you and his whole face changed. He was happy to see you. He jumped up grabbing his bag and jumped in.

''Hea Seto!!! How was your trip!!'' He greeted happily. You glanced over at him then back to the road as you started to leave.

''....eventful..'' you told him.

You didn't tell him you were going to Paris, and you certainly didn't tell him where Nicole went, because you yourself didn't plan on her coming back with you this trip, and knew if you told him he would get really hopeful on her coming back and then you would disappoint him when she didn't. You just decided you would keep her return a secret a little bit longer.

''How has school been?'' you asked him.

''Just school...'' he sighed.

''I also see you took care of things while I was away...'' you pointed out.

''What with KC?'' he questioned. You just nodded in response.

''I've done it before...'' he pointed out.

''True, but you did a good job anyway...'' you told him.

''Seto, what's going on?'' he questioned.

''What do you mean Mokuba?'' you asked back.

''Normally you're not in a talking mood after a trip...'' he told you.

''Let's just say something worked out while I was gone and it put me in a good mood...'' you replied turning at a light.

''What worked out?'' He asked you.

''Just some unexpected things...'' you told him.

There were a few minutes of silence. Mokuba turned on the radio and looked out the window. One song caught your ear. 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down. That one song fit whenever you were away from her. You also noticed that Mokuba had begun to hum with it. Was he thinking the same thing as you?

''She'll be back Mokuba....'' you told him. He looked up at you.

''How? You heard her mom.... '' You decided to cut him off.

''Her mom is only an obstacle.... If I know Nic.... she'll be back before you know it...'' you replied. You were holding in the small laughter that sat in your throat.

''I hope it's soon, cause I miss her...'' he sighed. 'Sooner then you think Mokuba....sooner then you think' you thought to yourself. The rest of the ride was silent. You pulled up to the house and got out of the car to hear something that scared you.

....a scream.....

(Heather's POV)

Kaiba left some time ago, and the doctor had already been here and told you that she was fine. She was only going to suffer from her headache and everything else was normal. She was still sleeping which you knew was all she needed right now. You decided to walk out onto the balcony and look at what was outside. You leaned against the railing and scanned the area. This place was nice, and you knew why Nikki liked it so much. You were interrupted when your mobile went off. You reached into your pocket and took it out.

''Hello...'' you answered.

''tsk tsk... leaving her alone was not the thing to do Heather....'' you heard the one voice you didn't want to hear ever again.

Next, you heard Nikki scream then the dial tone. You ran back into the room and saw the bed empty the door to the room wide open. You dashed out of the room and saw........


	95. Chapter 95: The TRUE Villain

PART 95

(Heather's POV)

You ran out of the room and looked over to see someone you had only seen in your dreams with his angered brown eyes and ghost white hair. How could he be here.. Wasn't he just a figment of your dreams.....

~*~Dream~*~

You were standing out in the dead of night by a really huge set of doors with weird witting on it. As you got close enough and luckily the moon's light was bright enough you read them to be hieroglyphics. Suddenly, the door flew open and the light blinded you. Once your eyes adjusted you saw a small girl on the ground and an older man near her. Just something about him sent fear to you. There was pure hatred in his brown eyes and age shown in his white hair.

''Maybe you will learn a night out here you little wretch... just remember if you try to run off.... I will know and the punishment will be much worse.'' You stood still in fear. He must have been able to see you... He just turned and slammed the doors shut and the girl ran right up to them.

''Please master Tyron...no... please... I'll fix it....don't leave me out here....'' she just broke down crying.

You hurried over to the small child. You went to put a hand on her back to see it went right through her. You yourself felt completely alone and lost for some reason. The small girl stood up and you were stunned with what you saw. The girl looked just like you, but it was what you looked like at about eleven. She just started walking and you followed. She walked into an Oasis area where there was a small waterfall and sitting at the water's edge. She took the water and cleaned off her face then sat in a place of stacked leafs. Had this happened before? That's when you heard a noise. The girl sat up quickly and looked into the direction of the noise. From the bushes came a girl the same age as this other you, but what startled you was that she looked just like Nikki.

''Oh...hi there...'' she greeted walking over to you.

''Who are you?'' the other you questioned.

''I'm Maza... who are you...'' she questioned back. You felt very hesitant towards this girl and you bet the younger you did as well.

''K-K-Kira'' she responded.

''Why are you out here Kira?'' Maza asked. Kira looked away.

''I don't want to talk about it...'' she replied fiddling with something around her waist.

You looked and saw it looked just like the pendant your dad gave you not too long ago saying it was a family heirloom passed down to the girls. Maza looked at her but decided to drop it. Instead she looked over at the water and something seemed to come to mind.

''Hea Kira... Watch this trick my master taught me...'' she spoke up.

Kira looked over as this strange girl lifted her hand towards the water and started moving her hand in a circle like motion. You looked at the water and saw a bit of it swirling. She moved her hand up and some of the water lifted into the air like a sphere. Next it was as if she was calling the water to her, and the ball went with the commands to where it now floated between the two girls. They both laughed then Kira put up her hands and the ball rose higher then side to side.

''Hea.... how are you doing that?'' Maza asked.

''You're not the only one with powers you know...'' Kira replied putting the ball of water back into the waterfall. Suddenly, someone's voice came out of the brush.

''Maza... where are you...'' you looked to see an older gentleman with black hair and beard and violet eyes walking into the clearing. ''There you are.... you know what I told you about exploring in these parts...'' He then seemed to see the young girl. ''And who's this...''

''Master Rubin!'' Maza greeted running up and hugging the older gentleman.

''Yes child, it's good to see you too. Why did you run off like you did so...'' he asked going down to the girl's level.

''I heard water and thought we could feed the horses.... and I made a friend....'' she pulled him over to where Kira still sat. You were so nervous at this point. Who was this man? He looked at Kira.

''Hello my dear... what are you doing out here..'' he questioned.

''I don't wish to say...'' she responded.

''Then where is your family... you must know of the dangerous people in this land and know traveling alone is a great risk...'' he told her.

''Can she travel with us Master Rubin... she has powers too... like mine!!!''' Maza suggested. He seemed to think a moment then looked at the girl.

''You need a companion your own age and not just someone as old as myself... what do you think child'' he asked Kira. You both looked to the ground.

''I must decline your offer...''

''Why?!?'' Maza asked.

''Master Tyron will not allow it...'' Kira replied looking at the two.

''Did you say Master Tyron my dear?'' Rubin questioned. The girl nodded. ''That's why you do not wish to come....'' he spoke softly to himself.

''What does that mean Master Rubin..'' Maza asked.

''I can't leave...'' Kira told her.

''Her master would never allow it Maza... he's the one I told you about.'' Rubin told the young girl.

''Can't we fight for her then... she's an innocent, and you told me that we pledged to protect the innocent. Then why not protect her...'' she argued.

''Maza... Tyron is not like any man you've been through training with. He is a large match even for skills like my own...'' Rubin pointed out.

''Well, it's worth a try right master? I would like to train with someone my age, and I think she would like to travel like we do.... please?'' she pleaded to the older man. You were shocked. From what you could tell these two girls had just met barely minutes ago and Maza was trying so hard to stand up for her.

The things around you changed. You were in the same place, but the people were gone. Suddenly, Kira came running out of the brush panting. Not far behind her you saw Tyron running after her.

''Get back here you Wretch!'' he yelled. You felt hope and just hoped someone would pull through for you. That's when suddenly someone jumped from the tree Kira had just run by stopping Tyron in his tracks. You looked to see Maza standing to her feet.

''You leave her alone you big meanie..'' she snapped.

''Get out of my way child... you have no place in this dispute.'' He barked raising his hand.

''Maza _move_!'' You as well as Kira yelled. She just stood her ground.

''No one hurts my friends!'' she yelled taking a stance.

''You dare take up for _that_ little _beetle_!'' he snapped.

''Her name is _Kira_, and she's _my friend_!'' Maza retorted. From the look on her face you could tell she was getting angry. Suddenly you saw Rubin come out of the brush...

''Maza!!! Control yourself!!!'' He yelled. What was he talking about. Tyron must have realized something, because a venomous smirk played on his face.

''Trying to conceal her weakness aren't you...'' he chuckled. Now what was _he_ talking about. ''Maza.. is it?...''

''You leave her alone Tyron...if you want a battle I will give you one..'' Rubin yelled. He looked over at Maza who was still in a fighting position. ''Maza... control yourself child..'' Rubin called out

''Stay out of this!!'' Tyron yelled extending his hand sending Rubin flying back into a large rock knocking him out.

''_Master_'' Maza yelled. Tyron began to laugh. ''You disgrace of a human being... what did you do to him!!'' Maza yelled her anger rising.

''He's only sleeping dear.... I want Kira back...'' he sneered at her.

''You're not going near her _again!_'' Maza yelled holding out her arms.

''You cannot stand against my power child... Kira is _mine_'' he yelled. It was as if it was her last straw. Maza let out a loud yell as you saw the ground around her shaking and a soft glow forming around her.

''You will _not_ harm _anyone else again!_ I will make _sure_ of it!'' she yelled. You heard a groan and looked over to see Rubin opening his eyes only to have his face go into shock. He quickly stood to his feet.

''Calm down Maza... _please_!'', but it was too late. She opened her eyes and they were no longer brown but a glowing shade of emerald green, and the aura around her had turned a violet color.

''_You will not harm another innocent person again!_'' she yelled as her power only seemed to grow.

''Rubin, is this the power you were hesitant to unleash..'' Tyron spoke with a chuckle. You were completely scared at the moment what was happening....

''Tyron... you do not know what you have just unleashed...'' You heard Rubin mutter.

Suddenly Maza threw her arm out and Tyron was sent flying out of sight. She started to run in the direction he went, but there was suddenly sparks of light around her as she let out a yell of pain. You looked over to see the origin of this painstaking power was Rubin himself.

''I'm sorry child.... but it's for your safety...'' he whispered as he scream persisted. After several more seconds she just seemed to give out and he released his hold......

The scene changed again and you were in a courtyard of some sort. You looked to see two girls facing each other. Once you got closer you saw it was no other then Kira and Maza, but they seemed to be older teens by now about 16-17. They seemed to be sparing off, and Rubin stood off to the side.

''Keep this going you two... we've been behind on training lately..'' he informed them.

''How has your job been Kira...'' Maza asked dodging a swing from Kira and responding with a counter move.

''Easy...'' she caught her fist and threw it back, ''I just watch Atem, and keep him out of trouble.... how about you?'' she dipped down and made an attempt to swing Maza's feet out from under her with a swipe of her leg. Maza jumped up and did a swift back flip regaining her ground.

''Fine... keep the outsiders who are harmful from the palace walls.. order the guard around...it's fun actually..'' she replied as the two continued to spar off.

''Come on girls, Faster... you look like a pair of snails..'' Rubin pointed out causing the two girls to go faster

It was just a hand to hand combat exercising, but both were in total concentration and seemed to be equally matched. That was until Kira took Maza off guard and brought her to the ground. She stood back up and helped Maza to her feet.

''You win once again Kira...that means I have some work to do..'' Maza told her dusting herself off.

''No, you just have to face the fact that I'm the better fighter..'' Kira teased.....

Your world changed again and you stood in a garden by a pond of some sort. You looked to see Kira sitting alone by the water, but she was soon joined by someone with a hood over their head.

''Kira, I have to talk to you...'' The stranger spoke up as they removed their hood to reveal it was Maza. Kira looked over.

''What is it? You seem worried..'' she pointed out.

''I broke the rule..'' she replied softly.

''Maza... what do you mean? Which rule?'' she tried to clarify.

''Kira... I broke _the_ rule and now not just two but three lives are at stake...'' she told her. You yourself were confused.

''I still do not follow..'' Kira told her.

''I sought love Kira.... the one thing we were _not_ to do...not only did I find it, but it was returned. ...'' she replied in a hushed whisper.

''You mean the Priest?'' Kira asked with a sigh.

''Yes, Priest Seto.... he serves at Atem's right side... The love was returned and now I fear I have set into motion very horrible events....'' she answered grimly....

Suddenly, things changed again. You were shocked at what you saw. Kira stood in front of the Tyron

character, but he had someone in his arm and a blade to their throat. Once the sand settled enough you came to see it to be...

''_Maza_! Please fight back!!!'' Kira yelled to the dazed form trapped in Tyron's grip.

''You of all people should know she cannot my child...the sorceries used her last ounce of energy protecting the priest and the child...come back and be like you used to be.. or...let the sorceries catch an early chariot to the after life...your choice Kira....'' he chuckled forcing the blade against her neck. Kira looked pained. She was being forced to choose between her friend or her life.

''Kira...'' came the weak voice of Maza herself, ''protect Alic... and the Blue Eyed Dragon...they shalt not fall into evil hands....''

~*~End Dream~*~

The man who stood before you was the one who had Kira at the beginning.

''Let her go Tyron!!!'' you yelled running up to him. He turned around and you saw his hand over Nikki's mouth and the other arm wrapped around her keeping her arms at her sides but he held what seemed to be a dagger in that hand and it was aimed right at her sides.

''Well well, it seems the desert beetle decides to show herself. How are you Kira?'' he chuckled. You looked at Nikki to see she had her eyes closed and the only thing holding her up was Tyron's hold.

''What did you do to her!!'' you demanded.

''Oh, you mean the sorceries... we're just catching up on old times. Mainly to pay a... vendetta....she owes me..'' He replied turning her head where if her eyes were open she would be looking into his face. That's when you heard footsteps and a voice from behind you.

''_Nic!_'' You looked to your side and saw Kaiba had come home and Mokuba was right beside him.

''_Nikki!_'' he yelled shocked/scared.

''Well...lookie here...It's Seto himself...just about a full reunion I must say...''

''You will let go of her or I will make sure you do...'' Kaiba growled through clenched teeth.

''Now now my boy.... letting your anger get to you.... that can get her killed you know...'' He taunted.

''Who are you and what do you want with Nikki!!'' Mokuba yelled. Tyron gave a light chuckle.

''It's simple child.. I am Tyron, and this girl has something I desire...Now if you want your... friend… returned to you _alive_ I suggest you back away..''

As he said this, you saw Nikki's eyes flutter open. As soon as she realized her predicament, she began fighting. She reared her head back but to no avail. He only forced her head against his shoulder so she could barely fight anymore. Her only forms of retaliation now were her kicking. She was screaming but it was muffled by his hand sealed over her mouth.

''My My.. Just as much the fighter I see my dear..'' Tyron chuckled. That's when she made the wrong move and the dagger cut across her side...

''Switch with me now.....'' you heard a voice as if it was in your head. Were you hearing things? You were answered by the sound of a loud scream you grabbed your ears and fell to your knees closing your eyes to get the screaming away...

It was as if bits of someone's memories played in your mind. You were in front of Tyron in the same predicament, but you were in Egypt and Nikki was dressed differently. She managed to jerk her head away.

''_Please help me Kira_!'' She screamed as the dagger pierced her skin. You had to help your friend at _any _cost. She saved you so many times.

''_Maza!_'' You were no longer yourself.... you were not Heather Owens. You were... Kira...

(Seto's POV)

''_Maza!_'' Heather yelled as she suddenly fell to her knees covering her ears.

It was as if she was fighting something from the inside. Also, a pendant she was wearing began to give off a light you could not explain. After a few seconds; the light died, her face was calm again, her eyes still closed, and her hands came from her ears as she stood to her feet. She finally opened her eyes and they were a glowing neon blue color.

''Unhand her Tyron!'' she demanded in a voice that was hers, yet different.

''Hello......Kira''

Wait, what was he talking about? That was Heather. Who was Kira? And why did she yell the name you had only wished you would never hear again. You about had it with all this past life..... No one controlled your future.

''Unhand her Tyron...'' she spoke in a more demanding tone taking one step to him.

You looked over at Nic now. She was out of breath from fighting and you saw the red from her side going through the light blue jacket she had been wearing that day. You made contact with her gaze that was pleading for help. Tears had formed in the corners of her soft hazel eyes. If you tried to get near, he would hurt her again with the weapon in his hand.

''Please! Let her go..'' you spoke to him not wanting to see her hurt anymore. That's when Heather suddenly looked back as if realizing you were there.

''Seto.... what in Ra's name are you doing here... you should be-'' but you cut her off.

''Saving her!!'' you snapped. She seemed somewhat taken back, but her attention returned to Nicole.

The man who had Nicole started to laugh.

''You really think you can save her my dear Kira... don't defy my commands. Just return and your friend will go back to her measly life...'' he told her releasing his hand from Nic's mouth. She took this opportunity.

''_Let go of me!_'' she screamed, but was silenced when with his free hand he took the large knife bringing it to her throat. She closed her eyes letting the pair of tears fall down her delicate face.

''Now Kira, make a choice... similar to the last one..'' he taunted.

''You will not use that trick again..'' Heather growled.

''You _dare_ defy _me_!'' he yelled swiftly extending his arm in her direction but she raised hers as well, and they both were sent to the ground...

(Heather/Kira POV) -Thanks to FairyLilly herself HAPPY B-DAY!!!-

You looked into Maza's eyes and did not see you old friend. This took you by surprise. This person looked and sounded like Maza, but it was not her, and the man in the room was the Priest Seto, but yet he wasn't. Also there was a small boy with long raven hair you did not recognize. He looked nothing like Alic.... far too old. 'How can this be?' You questioned but then Tyron rose from the floor again ready to strike with the girl still on the ground and the blood still seeping onto her strange clothing. 'It does not matter! They are innocents and I must protect them!' You declared to yourself, rising to face Tyron once again.

"How dare you continue to defy me!!" He roared raising his hand towards you. You could not let him attack in such a confined space, especially when there was a child in the room.

"_You will not harm the innocent_!" You yelled as you ran towards him and in an instant you transported yourself and Tyron away...

You found yourself in a garden.

''Still up to your own tricks child..'' Tyron chuckled amused.

''Like I said you will not harm the innocent... Now tell me, what dimension are we in for we are not home...'' you questioned your guard still at its highest.

''Oh my child.. you have much getting used to. Just know...your friend... is just as uncontrollable as she was before... And I _will_ gain her power..'' He raised his hand and raged one attack that sent you back into a fountain of some sort falling into the darkness.....


	96. Chapter 96: A Lesson in History

PART 96

(Seto's POV)

Heather suddenly just disappeared with that lunatic, but you quickly ran where Nic was still on the floor. You gently placed an arm behind her neck and sat her up against you. She cringed as you pulled her up, and you saw she was holding her left side. You took your right hand and placed it over her own.

''How bad is it?'' you asked looking at her face. She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

''Not bad... I don't think it's that bad...'' she told you.

''You sure?'' you clarified. She nodded in response biting her lip again. ''But it hurts?'' you pointed out.

''Yes..'' she groaned trying her best to hold back the pain.

''Ok.. Nic, listen to me..'' you spoke up taking your hand away from hers and cupping the side of her face. She looked at you. ''I'm going to take you to my room. We're not far away. If it hurts you, I want you to know it's an accident... I'm trying not to hurt you anymore then you already are. Ok...'' you explained. She just nodded again.

''Seto, is she going to be ok...'' you heard Mokuba ask. You looked up at your brother who was clearly worried and shaken up by the past few minutes.

''Mokuba, I want you to go to my room and wet some towels for me...Ok?'' you told him. He just nodded and ran to your room which was down the hall. You looked down at Nicole.

''Ok, I'm going to pick you up now...'' you informed her.

She nodded as you brought your other arm under her knees and carefully picked her up off the ground. She sharply took in a quick breath trying to control the pain she was in. Her head rested against your left shoulder as you carried her down the hall. You made it to your room and pushed the blankets away laying her on the bed. You were scared to see her eyes closed.

''Nic...'' you whispered as you placed two fingertips on her neck right under her jaw line to be calmed. She had a strong pulse which only meant she was sleeping. That's when Mokuba stuck his head out the bathroom door.

''Do you need the towels now Seto?'' He asked.

''Hold on Mokuba..'' you replied.

You removed her jacket and looked at her left side lifting her shirt. There was indeed a cut in her side right under her rib cage, but heartwarming to you was the fact it didn't look that deep. You just needed to clean it and wrap it up. This was something you could do yourself. You walked into the bathroom where Mokuba was waiting.

''Mokuba, I want you to stay in here while I do this.. alright?'' you told him grabbing bandages from the first aid kit as will as some peroxide and a wet cloth Mokuba prepared for you.

''Why can't I help...'' he asked.

''Because I want you to stay in here... It's best if you do'' You told him as you left the room and went over to where Nic still lay.

You looked back just to make sure your brother was still in the bathroom. He was, so you removed the t-shirt she was wearing so you could tend to her wounded side. You took the wet cloth and gently cleaned the cut so you could see truly how deep it was. Relief took you as you saw it really wasn't deep. You took the peroxide and pored some on the cloth and ran over the cut so to kill any infection there already. You saw it bubble a bit telling you that there was something there but the chemical cleared it. You picked up the bandages and snugly wrapped her from her stomach to just below her breasts.

You realized you had to dress her in something. The shirt she had on before had blood on it, and she moved her things to Paris with her, and they were on their way to her apartment now. You walked over to your closet and took out one of your own. You very carefully pulled her up into a sitting position where she lay against your chest and pulled the shirt on over her. It literally engulfed her due to her being so much smaller then you were. You laid her back down and went into the bathroom where Mokuba was still waiting.

''Is she ok?'' he asked.

''She'll be fine Mokuba... Look, I want you to stay with her... I have to go find Heather..'' you told him. He nodded and went back in the room. You walked up and pulled the covers over her and kissed the top of her head. ''Stay here...'' you told them both.

You really didn't want to leave her, but you had to find Heather. You had a few questions for her. You looked around but didn't find her until you walked out into the back gardens and saw her lying on the ground by the fountain.

''Crap...'' you muttered while you hurried over to your friend. Her eyes were closed. ''Heather..'' you spoke up shaking her shoulder. She didn't reply. ''Heather!'' You spoke up a little louder shaking her a little harder. She stirred and opened her eyes. That was good, because Nic would have killed you if anything happened to her. She groaned as she sat up.

"ouchie!'' she esclaimed holding the back of her head.

''Heather, are you ok?'' you asked. She looked over to see you. '

'K-Kaiba...wh-what are you doing here? What happened?'' she stammered looking confused.

''I don't know what happened to you, but Nic will be fine..'' you answered helping her to her feet.

''Nikki!'' she gasped.

''Heather, she'll be fine.. I took care of her, and you can see if you want..'' you told her. She was trying to keep her balance at the moment. You walked up and helped her.

''Thank you Kaiba..'' she replied.

''Well, if Nic were here and not in bed, she would do the same thing..'' you pointed out. The two of you walked to your room where Nic was still sleeping soundly. Mokuba was sitting on the bed waiting for you.

''Heather! Are you ok?'' he asked as he ran up to the both of you. Heather sat down on the couch while Mokuba sat beside her.

''I think I'll be fine..'' she told him.

''Heather.. I think we should call Bakura and have him come get you and take you home.'' you suggested.

''That would be fine, because I'm not driving..'' she replied.

''Mokuba, could you call Bakura real quick...'' you asked your brother.

"Sure..'' he replied getting up and leaving the room to use the phone in your office next door.

''Heather.. What in the world is going on here?'' you asked her.

''I seriously don't know... the last I remember is all of us in the hall and woke up in the garden.'' She replied. You just sighed pulling off your jacket throwing it on one of the chairs. That's when Mokuba came back in.

''He said he was on his way..'' he told you.

''Thank you Mokuba..'' you replied as you sat on the edge of the bed right next to Nicole and brushed the side of her face with the back of your fingers.

''You said she would be alright.... right?'' she questioned. You looked up and nodded, ''she'll be fine... she just needs some sleep'' You told her. She stood up.

''Well, I'll take my leave and we hope to see her again soon....'' she told you.

''Thank you for your help today Heather..'' you spoke up. She nodded and left.

''Seto, is she here for good?'' your brother asked. You looked up at your sibling.

''Well, she's back in Domino, but she had to get an apartment over by the school. I'll be taking her there later.'' you replied. He climbed on the bed on the other side of her.

''But we get to see her right? She's Ok now... right?'' he asked.

''Yes to both of those Mokuba. Nicole is just fine.'' You told him as you stroked her soft hair.

''How did you get her to come back?'' he questioned.

''Mokuba... you're asking too many questions... why don't you go and do your homework. She'll be fine in here...'' you told him.

''Alright..'' he sighed leaving the room.

You decided to clean up and took a quick shower and changed into casual wear consisting of a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans. There was no way you were going into work now. You just sat at the table in your room and started on simple things on your lap top mainly dealing with the tournament you decided to hold in December but this also meant that right after the tournament was over you and Mokuba would leave to finish the creation of the one thing you had promised him since you were both small children.

At around seven Mokuba came in a told you that dinner was ready, but you just had him bring it to your room, because you didn't want to leave Nicole up here alone. After you were done it was about eight, and you yourself had a tiring day and wanted to sleep. You took off the jeans and slipped in right next to her. You laid where her back was against your chest and you had your arm wrapped loosely around her waist. You leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

''Goodnight beautiful...'' you whispered lying your head on the pillow falling into slumber.

(Nicole's POV)

You shot up in a cold sweat as a pain sparked from your left side. You cringed holding your side to see your shirt had been changed and your sides bandaged. You were confused, but what confused you most was the dream you just had....

~*~DREAM~*~

''Master, if I cannot control myself in this state how am I to distinguish between good and evil... I will hurt innocents if she breaks free again....'' you told the older gentle man you had known as your master/father-figure for most of your life.

''Maza... I do not know what to say for what you face is not common.'' he told you.

''But is there not a way to force her out of me...'' you pleaded feeling desperate.

''Do you know what getting rid of this.. 'other self' will do to you?'' he questioned.

''It will free me from sudden outbursts of anger and destruction... save countless lives that will be taken by her if I were to loose control Master please tell me we can force her to leave me.. I can't hurt another innocent life, because I could not fight against her..'' you replied.

''But what will the process do to _you_ as a person Maza? Do you value your life?'' he pointed out. You rested your hands on your stomach taking in what he said. If you did not value your life... how could you value your son's life. For the next seven phases of the moon, your son would depend on you for life until he can enter the world on his own. ''You value 'Alic's' life am I correct?'' He asked. You looked up shocked into your master's eyes. You had not told a soul Not even Seto, so how did he know. But you felt shame. You just looked away.

''I'm sorry Master Rubin I failed you..'' you whispered thinking about the oath you had made when he took you in as his own. You had sworn to not let your heart be shared with another not until you were of true age which you, being only in your twenty second year of life, had not reached that age yet.

''Does he know?'' you master asked setting a hand on your shoulder. You shook your head.

''Not now master.. I was to tell him of my secret tonight in our usual meeting place..'' you replied in shame.

''You have not to even tell Kira am I right?'' he spoke. You nodded.

''No one knows of my secret but you Master...for how did you know?'' you questioned.

''My child.. You cannot hide much from an old mage like myself. Since you were young and I first took you in, I have not only seen you as a student, but a child of my own flesh and blood. Because of it, I will not speak out your secret, but know this.. If you do not tell or leave soon, it will be found out, and the punishment will be given. You see staying will be placing three lives in danger. You...the father who I know is the Priest on the young pharaohs side, and your child who is yet to be born. I tell you as a father to run and never return, but I believe there is one wish you have..'' he explained.

''Master, if I am to continue on with life with out the one I love and only my son, I must get rid of her. For if she gets loose I cannot let her hurt the son I carry now...'' you replied.

''There maybe a way my child but it will take time to take effect, but I believe it will work. But I want you to know that after she leaves you, you will be in a period of weakness for she is your true strength and shooing her away is like ripping the very power from your body..'' he informed you.

''When is the best time?'' you questioned.

''My child, listen to me carefully. I instruct you to tell the priest if you must, but leave as soon as you can. Bare your son and return to me in secrecy. I will then unbind you from the curse that you live under. Just always remember to keep control for she is fed by anger and hatred.'' He told you.

''Why must I wait?'' you questioned wanting to get rid of this... this.. inner evil. As soon as you could.

''The extraction of her may kill your unborn child Maza. That's why you must bare him first. Just live far from these lands farther then search parties will go, for it shall be as if you suddenly vanished. Do you understand these instructions my dear?'' he asked placing his hands on your shoulders.

''I understand Master..'' you replied with a smile.......

Time had passed and you now carried a sleeping bundle in your arms. You had sent crypted word to your master in advance telling him of your arrival. You had been waiting for this to take place. This 'other you' would intervene in battles that had escalated. She won them, but you had no control of her. She would have just one goal... that was to finish off the evil she was facing no matter who good or bad got in her way. When she almost injured Kira and Seto you knew she had inhabited you enough. The child in your arms began to stir from his slumber as you traveled along The Great Nile. You wore a hood over your head so to protect your face from the sun and your son was completely covered from its heat. The child woke and he began to cry. He was of such young age only several days since his birth, and you knew what his cry was of. You looked along the cliff you were at the bottom of and saw what seemed to you as a cave opening. So to stop his crying for the short distance, you sung him a sweet lullaby. You had come to find that a mother's voice soothed the child and you just sang until you had reached the cave. You went in deep enough where the sun was not on you when you sat, but you were right by the opening.

You removed the cloth that covered the child's face as he seemed to smile seeing yours.

''Hello my Egyptian prince...'' you greeted your son's smile as you kissed his brow.

From what you could tell he had taken the since of his father but was also part of you. He was a piece of creation's art that no man could replicate. You took a rest allowing your son to feed causing him to fall into slumber once more. You covered his face again to protect him and returned to your travels.

You entered the palace in the dead of night under the protection of a hidden moon. Young Alic had recently fallen asleep again so you had no worry of him awakening. You made it to your old Master's chambers and softly knocked upon the door. It opened to reveal your master who was waiting for your arrival.

''I was wondering when you were going to return my child..'' he whispered so not to stir anyone in the palace.

''The process took longer then I expected..'' you replied removing the cloth from your son's face to reveal his sleeping form. His eyes closed, small infant hands resting under his chin, but what caused a smile to befall your face was how his mouth was slightly opened revealing his tongue that just seemed to be suckling on something.

''He looks like his father...'' your master pointed out.

''And his father's a handsome being..'' you replied.

''Let us hurry before light decides to pay us a visit..'' he told you.

You nodded as you both left his chambers and made your way into one of the rooms of the palace used for ceremonies and rituals. You master had everything prepared already so this could be done with haste....

He did the final instruction in the inscription which, in time, would free you from the curse you were put with.

''It is done my child... after enough time passes, the evil will leave your body in another form and you will be free of her..'' he told you. Once again holding your son, you hugged your master.

''Thank you Master Rubin... I may live in peace with the one piece I have left of the one I love..'' you thanked him. He hugged you back.

''Now go my child before you are spotted by the palace guard..'' he ushered you. You quickly left the palace in the dim reaches on the morning's dawn...

You were returning to your home when a great pain filled your chest. You fell to a knee holding yourself up with one arm and your son with the other. He began to cry as the sudden jolt from the fall woke him.

''What's happening to me....'' you gasped as you clutched your chest in pain.

Your breath was quickening as the pain only grew. You laid Alic upon a patch of desert grass and Lillis as you fought to remain awake. The pain was so intense. Had the actions of your master taken effect that quickly? You wrapped your arms around yourself as you were on your knees bent down trying to control the pain. By now, it had become too intense and you could no longer take it. You let out a scream as you felt as if something was ripped from your insides. After a few seconds it started to subside and you leaned back up to see someone's feet in front of you. You let your gaze travel up to see that the figure in front of you was.... you!!

~*~End Dream~*~

You were breathing heavily trying to understand what all that meant. That's when you heard something beside you. You looked over to see Seto his eyes opening. He blinked a couple times then came to realize your awakened state. He quickly sat up himself and cupped your face.

''Hea sleepy..'' He greeted.

''Hello to you too handsome..'' you replied. He leaned over and softly kissed you.

''It's good to see you awake.. How do you feel?'' he asked rubbing our arms softly.

''Like crap..'' you muttered falling back on the pillow. He lied next to you his head propped up on his elbow.

''Well....Why don't you just get some sleep and we'll see how you feel in the morning..'' he suggested playing with your hair a little.

''You have to too..'' you pouted sticking out your bottom lip.

''Of course I will...'' he told you as he leaned down lightly nipping your bottom lip before kissing you again. He broke away.

''You just like doing that don't you..'' you told him.

''What?'' he questioned.

''Kissing me..'' you replied.

''Nothing better..'' he countered as he kissed you again when suddenly........


	97. Chapter 97: Can we be 'Normal' again?

PART 97

(Nicole's POV)

There was a flash of light and a extremely loud 'BOOM'. You jumped slightly in surprise at the storm. You hadn't realized it had been storming outside for some time now. You heard him slightly chuckle.

"It's just a storm outside no worries..." he pointed out running the back of his fingers over your cheek.

"I kind of realized that Sherlock. It just caught me off guard...that's all" you sighed lying your head down and pulling the blanket closer to you. He laid right next to you and lightly started rubbing your arm.

"Well, let's just sleep right now, and we'll just do whatever tomorrow..." he suggested.

"Why not, sounds good to me.." you sighed closing your eyes.

"Good night beautiful.." you heard him whisper as he brought his arm lightly around your waist and brought himself close to you.

"Good night handsome.." you softly replied burring your face in his warm chest falling asleep to his steady heartbeat.

(Seto's POV)

You could tell she had fallen asleep, and you just gazed upon her beautiful form. She was your angel that sometimes you wondered whatever you did to deserve her. You remembered when you first ever met her. You both seemingly hated each other mainly due to your cold exterior. She somehow saw through it all and made you the happiest you had ever been since you were really young. Then the thought crossed your mind, 'could I live like this for the rest of my life?' She was perfect and made you happy, but you wouldn't dare act on this thought till later... you were both way to young thinking of such things. You were thrown out of your thought by a knock at your door then it opening. In stepped your brother.

"Seto..." he spoke up softly.

"What is it Mokuba?" you asked slowly sitting up so not to wake Nic up.

"Well, the storm is getting really bad out and..." he trailed away.

"Come here Mokuba.." you told him. In what light there was from the hall, you saw a smile cross his face before he closed the door and crawled into the bed with the two of you.

"Hea Mokuba..." You heard Nic's voice. You looked over and indeed she had woken up.

"_Nikki_!" your brother esclaimed hugging her tightly.

"Hea kiddo. Don't like storms do you?" she replied.

"No.." he admitted.

"Well, I don't like them either. They're fun to watch sometimes, but not the nasty ones.. those scare me... how about you?" she told him.

"I just don't like them... they're too loud.." he replied lying down next to her.

"OK, now I believe that was my spot..."You teased lying beside Mokuba.

"Move you face loose your place...besides, he's _my_ little teddy bear" Nic teased back hugging your brother like a little bear causing him to laugh.

"Oh, is that so Nic? What about me. I thought I was hugable.." you semi pouted.

"Not as much as Mokie..." She replied teasingly hugging him tighter.

"Well, there's one thing I know I'm better at..." you countered.

"And what would that be Seto.." she questioned.

"Well, I do believe that between the two of us, I am the more kissable one.." You replied with a smirk on your face.

"Yes, I must agree between the two.. You're the more kissable one" she replied.

"And that's why I'm laying here... no funny business while I sleep.." Mokuba spoke up pulling the blanket over him. If there was light you knew Nic would be blushing at that comment. You just lightly laughed and laid down next to Mokuba.

"It's only because you're here..." you commented bringing your arm over your brother and lightly around Nicole's waist.

"Then good night big brother.." Mokuba told you closing his eyes.

"Good Night Mokuba" You replied tightening you grasp as you fell asleep holding the two people you truly loved in this world......

(FF a week)

(Nicole's POV)

Your stuff finally arrived from Paris and you now had an apartment full of boxes to unpack. They were stacked up all around the place according to what room they would go in. You know you had less stuff then this, but your mom sent a note with all this. You went to the table beside the door and picked up and envelope that your mother sent you with all this. You opened it and read the contents...

Dear Nicole,

How has it been thus far? I'm sure you're enjoying it much better now that you're back in Domino City. I sent you some home warming gifts. Just some things you can use to decorate your apartment and some cook ware to cook with so you're not doing take out all the time. Well, I hope to be able to come and visit soon if you don't come see me. Tell all your friends thank you for me for looking out for you while you're there, and I hope to see you soon.

-Mom-

You smiled and placed the note back on the table. Suddenly, your cell went off. You hurried into the living room and grabbed it off the coffee table.

"Hello.." you answered.

"Hello there Nikki... what are ya doin?" Came Heather's playful voice causing you to smile more.

"Well, I just received a _bunch_ of boxes from my mom's place that has all my stuff, and I am now in for a day of packing." you replied looking at the stacks of boxes around the apartment.

"Ouch.. stinks to be you now does it..." she teased. You sighed.

"You can say that... She sent me all this extra stuff and Seto had to go somewhere for work and won't be back for a few days and he took Mokuba with him.." You told her plopping onto the empty spot on the couch.

"Poor baby..." she replied.

"Yes, poor me... well look, I've got to get busy with this if I plan on doing anything over the weekend, so I'm gonna let you go... See ya Heather" you spoke.

"uh... bye..." she replied as you hung up the phone. You set it on the side table as you stood to your feet scanning the boxes over the room.

"Might as well get started.." you sighed. "It's just where to start" You mumbled to yourself.

(Seto's POV)

"What do you think Mokuba?" You asked your brother as you looked over the model of the newest project that you had been planning for since you were both really young.

"It's so cool Seto! We're really going to go through with this!!" he esclaimed peering at the small model that the contractor built.

"I promised you this would happen, and you know I do not break promises." You replied looking at the details. Everything was just as you had wanted it. "What cities are ready for this project?" you asked the contractor looking up at him from across the model.

"Domino, San Fransisco, Boston, Tokyo, just to name a few, but sir. I do suggest you only start with Domino for now and test how it goes. If everything goes well, then we can start construction in the other cities." He suggested. You were thinking that already but it was nice to see you hired a man who seemed to know what he was doing.

"That was the plan Mr. Summers, I was just asking what cites were available for later purpose." You told him.

"Of course sir..so we are a go on the project?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like construction to begin as soon as possible" you replied. He bowed and walked off.

"Seto, we're really doing this... This used to only be a dream, but we're _really_ doing this" he gasped.

"Yes, we'll have it finished some time after the tournament coming up in December, but I warn you, this project will be one of the hardest that we've ever done and ever will. It will take very hard and long work as well as a lot of dedication. This is not easy.." you pointed out.

"You've got me to help, so don't worry big brother.." he told you with a smile.

You left the meeting and we're on your way back to the hotel when a song called 'Broken' came on the radio. You liked it and thought it fit how you exactly felt right now. When you were just away from her nothing felt right. You couldn't wait for this trip to end. You would leave Paris with Mokuba and you both would go home. The first thing you wanted to do was just simply wrap your arms around her and hold her tightly against you and never let go. You waned to feel the touch of her soft lips, her smooth skin, and her silk-like hair. The only things keeping you sane through this trip was your brother and the pictures of her you had in your wallet. 'I just can't wait to get home......'

(Nicole's POV)

You had unpacked your clothes and put them away when there was a knock at your door.

"Who could that be?" You muttered to yourself as you made the attempt to get around all the boxes in your room. "_I'm comming_!!" you called hoping whoever was at the door was patient, because these boxes just didn't like you at all. They were all over the place from all the unpacking. You somehow made it out of your room alive and walked to the door opening to reveal Heather and her dad

"H-H-Heather B-Brian... what are you guys doing here?" you asked in shock looking at what they were wearing. Heather had on a pair of overalls with a light blue t-shirt underneath, and Brian was just wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with what had to be paint on them.

"Well my dear Nikki, a little birdie told us that someone was unpacking and we thought 'why not, let's go have some fun with this' so we got in the car and came over here.." Heather replied with a smirk on her face as she brought and arm on your shoulder. You gave a light laugh.

"Well, I guess I can always count on my sister to helping me out now can I.." you spoke.

"And don't forget about dad!" Brian pointed out. You smiled and gave Brian a hug.

"Well of course I can't forget you daddy!" you replied. Since you first met them, Heather and her dad have become the part of the family you seemed to loose that time ago. You never had a sibling and your father was cut out of the picture, and Heather and Brian filled both of those slots. You have become accustomed to calling Brian Dad and Heather your sister even when she would tease she was the older one by two days.

"Well, are we going to stand out here or are you gonna let us in.." Heather pointed out.

"Well then, come on in.. just watch out for the boxes.." you told them stepping to the side opening the door wider.

They both walked in and you heard Brian whistle. "You weren't kidding when you told heather you had a lot of unpacking to do... They have taken over this apartment..." he commented. You sighed.

"I know.. I've almost finished my bedroom, but there's still the guest bedroom, the living room, kitchen, foyer, and the bathrooms to unpack...a lot of it is decorations for the rooms my mom sent" you replied.

"How about I take the kitchen and Heather, you start in the living room... and Nicole you can finish up your room.." Brian suggested.

"Sounds good to me" You agreed.

"Well then, let's get started.." Heather esclaimed as you all managed to get to your rooms.

You finished unpacking your room as well as your bathroom and the other bathroom. Heather did the living room and the guest bedroom, and Brian did his part in the kitchen and Foyer. All that was left were the little things that you wanted to put up like pictures and what not. You walked into the living room and picked up a small box that Heather placed all the pictures in. You sat down and started going through them.

"What are you doing now?" Heather asked.

"Well you know that wall of pictures you have at your house.." you questioned.

"You mean, The Ownes' Memory Wall..." She spoke.

"Yeah, well I thought I would do one, but my way.." You told her.

"Well then, let me help.." she offered taking some of the pictures and sitting on the floor beside you as she started going through the framed pictures. You both were looking through to see what pictures were the best when she spoke up.

"Is this him?" she asked holding out a picture of you and your dad when you were about six or so during a vacation you took to the coast. You could remember like it was yesterday....

~*~Flashback~*~

"Catch me if you can daddy!!!!" you yelled running down the coast line. You and your dad had started a game of tag and he had become 'it'.

"I'm gonna get ya.." You heard him call as he started his chase after you.

"No you won't!!! You can't get me cause I'm too fast.." You laughed as you took a sharp turn away from the water. Your feet would dig into the sand as you ran leaving a trail of where you had been. You were running as fast as your legs could take you.

"_Got you_!" You heard your dad laugh as you felt his arms grab you and pick you up off the ground. You looked up to see your mom taking a picture of it, and you just smiled. He put you down

"Told you I would catch you.." he spoke breathing heavily, his Italian accent remaining strong, as he sat down.

"I love you daddy.." you told him giving him a hug.

"I love you too Niki-cole..." He replied hugging you back.

"Always and forever daddy?" you asked.

"Always and forever my munchkin..."

~*End Flashback~*~

You bit the side of your bottom lip.

"Yeah, that was him... before everything went wrong" you replied taking the picture and gazing at it.

"You look really happy..." she spoke in a careful voice.

"We were... my dad and I were best friends...but I haven't truly seen him since September" you answered setting the picture aside with the ones you were using.

"So you're going to put it up with the others.." she asked.

"Yeah, I would rather remember those days instead of only knowing the new.." You replied. That's when Heather's dad came in the room from the foyer.

"Well that room is now done, and what do you girls say about lunch?" He suggested. You both looked up. "Sounds great dad" you both answered. You looked at each other then started laughing....

"I think we may have ESP.." you got out laughing.

"I agree.." she laughed in response.

"And I think you guys took some serious laughing gas..." Brian added walking into the kitchen.

"I can do it dad.." you spoke up standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"My job.. you just keep on with the pictures..." he countered.

"You sure?" You asked.

"Positive.. I am the cook of this house hold" he pointed out.

"Alright then.. suit yourself.." You responded going back into the living room...

You and Heather picked out the pictures, picked how they would go, and hung them on the wall.

"There we have it.." you sighed gazing at the finished product.

"It looks really nice.." Heather added. Suddenly you felt something around you picking you off the ground and spinning around. You yelped out in surprise and heard Heather do the some. You were put down and looked to see Brian with a large smile on his face.

"_Dad!_" you and Heather yelled.

"I thought I would tell you two that lunch is served" He replied that smile still on his face and walking into the kitchen. You and Heather followed him to the already set table and took your seats.

"This looks really good!" You esclaimed looking at the lunch he made.

"Prepare to have your taste buds scream in joy.." Heather added as you all started to eat.

"That was wonderful!!" you commented as you stood reaching your arms up stretching.

"Yeah, great job dad.." Heather added.

"Thank you you two.. Now how about helping me with the dishes real quick" Brian replied picking up his plate and glass going over to the dishwasher. Both you and Heather quickly did the same.

"Thanks you two.. I really appreciated your help today.." You thanked them.

"No problem little sister you know that any time you need help you just have to call us." Heather stated as you all made your way to the door.

"I know, but still Thank you so much.." you told her hugging both of them.

"Well see you around Nicole.." Brian stated being the first out.

"Yep, I'll call you later..." Heather added as she too stepped out.

"alright... bye you two" you agreed as you shut the door. You sighed just lying on the couch. You decided to liven up the mood and turned on the radio.

"What a long day.." you mummered sitting back on the couch.

You glanced over at the table to see the time, but your eyes went to a picture you placed there while unpacking. It was one of the few good pictures you had of Seto and yourself, due to the fact you were always alone when you were together. Mokuba took it one of the weekends you actually got Seto to stay home for the day. You were out by the gardens and his arms were wrapped around your waist from behind with his left cheek against your right. You wore a broad smile as Seto had the usual smirk on his face, but you could tell by his eyes that he looked happy.

"I miss you so much.." you whispered running your finger over his face. He had been gone several days now and still had several more to go. You remember when he told you...

~*~Flashback~*~

"Nic, I have to go away for about a week, and Mokuba's coming with me..." he spoke up taking a seat next to you.

"What? Where?" you questioned.

"Well Paris, Remember when I told you I was leaving Paris that I had a reason to come back a week later, well this is the reason." he answered.

"What's going on?" you asked.

"It's not really known... I'll just say it's something that I promised Mokuba a long time ago, and that's why he's coming with me.." he replied.

"Oh.. alright..." you whispered.

"You're not upset are you.." He asked turning your face to look over at him.

"No I'm not.. really... I understand.. Mokuba means a lot to you, and you shouldn't break a promise you made to him. You just surprised me that's all..." you explained.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I will be thinking of you the entire time." He told you wrapping his arms around you.

"But you need to think about why you're there too.." you pointed out grasping onto his hands.....

~*~End Flashback~*~

A song that started with a single guitar broke you from your thoughts. You recognized it as 'Broken' by Seether Featuring Amy Lee. As the two sang, you felt your heart beat as you thought how that was how you felt. You weren't as strong when he was away. You wanted to just hold him and steal his pain. The lyrics just fit..

I wanted you to know

That I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high

Steal your pain

away.

I keep your photograph

And I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain

'Cuz I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right,

When you're gone away

You've gone away

You don't feel me

Anymore

The worst is over now,

And we can breathe again

I want to hold you high

And steal my pain

...away

There's so much left to learn

And no one left to fight

I want to hold you high

And steal your pain

'Cuz I'm broken

When I'm open

And I don't feel like

I'm strong enough

'Cuz I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

'Cuz I'm broken

When I'm open

And I don't feel like

I'm strong enough

'Cuz I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right

When you're gone away

'Cuz I'm broken

When I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right,

When you're gone away

You're gone away

you don't feel me here

...anymore

It ended and you just wanted to hear it again. It just spoke to you. The station continued onto another song, but those lyrics stayed in your head. You missed him so much and just wanted to hear his voice. That would satisfy you enough. You were startled when suddenly your phone went off. You reached over turned off the music and picked up your phone.

"Hello..." you answered.

"Hello there.." came the last voice you thought you'd hear......


	98. Chapter 98: Missing You

PART 98

(Nicole's POV)

"Mom?" You asked stunned.

"Hea..has your stuff arrived yet?" she replied.

"To tell you the truth, I just finished unpacking it all... could you have sent _anymore_ boxes...." you sighed sarcastically.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you had enough stuff..." She told you.

"I certainly do now.... what's going on?" you questioned.

"Well, I thought I might want to let you know in advance that I'll be coming to Domino for a week..." she informed you.

"Wait! What?" you tried clarifying.

"I managed to get a week off and I'm coming to see you and see how the new apartment is going for you" she replied.

"When are you getting here?" You questioned still trying to grasp the fact of your mother NOT working.

"I fly in Friday evening around sevenish.." she answered.

"Are you staying with me, or are you getting a room?" You questioned not sure if this was some strange prank.

"Well, I'll be with you... It will be better on both of us that way..." she told you. You looked at the calendar seeing today was Saturday.

"You said Friday right?" You clarified.

"Yes, I'll be arriving in a week and staying a week." she answered.

"Well, then... I guess I'll see you Friday..." you told her.

"Yes" she simply replied.

"Well then, I kind of have to go now... someone is coming over...that's right! Someone's coming over.." you completely improved.

"Oh alright... I'll see you Friday..."

"Bye mom.."

"Bye.." with that, you hung up the phone.

You looked back at the picture still in your hand. You had deeply wished it had been him who called, but you didn't blame him. He had a lot of work to do, and he and Mokuba were doing something between the two of them, as siblings. You just spent the rest of the day doing final touches around the apartment with some of the stuff your mom sent. You ate a small dinner and decided to end your working day with going to bed.

(FF Tuesday... why, because I said so)

"_Grah_! I utterly _despise_ the grad exams...." you sighed walking out of the designated test room with Tristan as you went to meet the gang for lunch. You were lucky enough to have him in your room since your were assigned by last name.

"What did we take today, because I sorta dozed off and forgot after turning mine in?" Tristan questioned rubbing his eyes.

"English..." you muttered.

"I just pray I passed.." he spoke up.

"Well unlike you, I'm sure I passed, because I've been taking grad exams a lot over the past two years... with moving around comes new exams..." you pointed out.

"What are you talking about Nikki?" he asked confused.

"In the states, if you were to take the graduation exams as say a tenth grader in say New York, but say you move to New Jersey your eleventh grade year. It's like you never took a graduation exam, because each state is different and has different requirements... and I moved around over two and a half years. So I was taking a lot of grad exams and I just want these to _end_!" you explained as you neared the lunchroom.

"Well, I know you're _really_ smart and once the week is over... your exams are over" Tristan pointed out.

"_Thank the heavens_!" you practically yelled.

You finally made it into the lunchroom and spotted the whole group in line. You and Tristan hurried over and got in line behind them before someone else got there.

"Hello there... anyone think that was a waste of four hours of our lives..." you spoke up.

"At least _someone_ agrees with me!!" Heather esclaimed throwing her hands in the air. That's when you remembered.

"We're in the same boat aren't we... You already took yours in England, and If I'm not mistaken, you would be _out_ of school back home wouldn't you..." you asked.

"_Yes_! I already passed The GCSE and I come here not to only _continue_ school when I would be working at a college most likely with the GCE, but I have to _re-take_ these _evil_ tests!"

"May we wallow in our sorrows together my friend... for we are forced to take these god forsaken tests once again after passing who knows how many times before..." you spoke a bit dramatically as you rested your arm on her shoulder.

"Yes we shall.. as soon as we get our lunch.." she replied dramatically throwing her arm toward the serving window.

"Yes, for there is no use for sorrow unless you have something to help with it.." you stated. Everyone looked at the two of you oddly.

"_What_?!?" you and Heather asked looking at the group. That's when you heard a series of groans come behind you. You looked up to see Mac, Alex, Taylor, and Sam all with tired looks on their faces.

"Aww poor babies you too...." you questioned.

"_But I already passed them back home_!!" Taylor wined.

"_And_ we have three more days of this..." Mac groaned with a large sigh.

"Join the club you guys.. it will make six of us" you told them.

"What are all of you talking about... If you've already taken the grad exams _why_ are you taking them again?" Joey asked.

"Because my dear Joseph," Heather began,

"Where we all come from and the tests _we_ took all had requirements different from your grad exam, so because of that, we have to take the test under _these _requirements. So, to them, we've _never_ taken a grad exam"

You just sighed thinking about it. You had three more days of this mess. You would spend four hours at least in a small room taking a test that was so basic then you weren't allowed to write or do anything but read afterwards until everyone in your room finished. Then you had to remain quiet until everyone who was testing could finish their tests. You took one subject a day. Yesterday was Reading, and you did English today. Tomorrow was History, Thursday was Science, with Friday being Math. You all got your lunch and decided it was nice outside, so you would go sit under the tree in the back court yard. After you were eating for awhile, Heather told you she left to go to the bathroom real quick.

"Man Nikki! your boyfriend is lucky to be gone this week..." Alex spoke up. You looked up at her. Seto was gone, and you really had no clue how things were going or when he would be back, but you played it off.

"Yeah... he is....really lucky.." you spoke forcing a smile. You just looked at your watch..

"Oh look at the time... Madame Brunei wanted to see me before lunch was over before I went to her class today..." you spoke standing up to your feet.

"What about?" Tea questioned..

"Oh just some of the things I've missed... you know..." you played off as you left. You threw your things away and walked in the hall. There was another ten minutes before the bell even rang which meant fifteen before French 3. You were walking down the hall when you heard a familiar voice.

"You will not come near me or _her_ again... got it!" the voice snapped.

"Oh what's with the hostility?" Came another voice you were angry but most scared to hear.

"No" you whispered as you turned the corner and saw no other then Riley Jackson about six feet in front of Heather with that look in his eye.

"Oh hello doll.." he spoke looking up at you. You walked up so you were in between him and Heather.

"Leave" you spoke firmly trying to hide the fact you were scared out of your mind.

It didn't matter how much any of your friends helped you. You would still have a deep fear when just hearing his voice, and seeing him was worse. You didn't tell anyone, but some nights you still had the nightmares connected to it all. And you dare not tell even anyone this, but even you sometimes couldn't stand to be with Seto at points out of fear. Not fear of Seto himself, but even if you didn't show it, you were scared of guys in general.

"Oh come on doll. I'm just making friends..." Riley spoke changing his tone slightly to one you didn't enjoy. You took a step forward as he matched it going back. Then you took another getting the same response.

"You will stay... away...from me..and my friends..you hear me.. cause if you don't.. I swear I will castrate you where you stand..." you threatened still trying your best not to show how you were really scared at your mind. He looked at you a smirk playing on his face as he suddenly stepped right up to you and leaned down where his lips were against you ear.

"I still have you doll... but I'm sure you know that... I can tell.. you look cute when you're scared you know that?" he softly chuckled in your ear as you felt his fingers lightly trail the middle of your chest and to your stomach making you feel so disgusted with yourself.

"Stay away from her!" you hear Heather as you guessed she ran up next to you. He took a step back and looked at you with those fear fueling emerald eyes. You were sure the fear was evident now.

"See ya round doll.." he spoke as he turned a corner and walked off. You were just standing there not even blinking. You were just frozen in fear.....

You were thrown out of your thoughts by a hand on your shoulder. You jumped in response as you turned your head. "Nikki are you alright?" Heather asked concerned. You nodded. "I want to hear it..." she spoke looking you in the eye.

"I'm fine..." you trailed off.

"What did he do?" she asked in a worried tone as she put a hand on your arm.

"Nothing... just.... Nothing..." You replied as you just turned around and walked off.

(Heather's POV)

You were walking back to lunch when you ran into the last person you wanted to see right now. There standing against the lockers was no other then Riley Jackson. The very guy that made your best friend's life miserable. You made an attempt to just walk by.

"Well hello there... Heather right?" he spoke stepping in front of you.

"Yes, and if you will excuse me I have to get to lunch." you replied as you took a step to the side to leave, but he cut you off.

"Now I just want to talk..." he said.

"And I just want to go.. my friends are waiting.." you retorted stepping to the side again only to get the same result.

"You're friends with Nicole aren't you... How is she doing?" he spoke a glint of seduction in his voice. That's where something snapped. "You will not come near me or _her_ again... got it!" you snapped.

"Oh what's with the hostility.." he asked. You just glared at him. You were about to tell him to move when he spoke.

"Oh hello doll.." You only knew one person he called by that name. You found yourself correct when Nikki stood in front of you facing Riley.

"Leave" she told him firmly.

"Oh come on doll. I'm just making friends..." Riley countered making you want to slap him. She took two steps forward and he did two steps back.

"You will stay... away...from me..and my friends..you hear me.. cause if you don't.. I swear I will castrate you where you stand..." she threatened. He smirked and stepped up to her leaning down to her ear to whisper something. He looked at you as he still whispered in her ear, and it was the look itself that made you uneasy. That's when you saw her suddenly tense up.

"Stay away from her!!!" you yelled as you ran up before he did anything. He took a step back and kept his glance at Nikki.

"See ya round doll.." he spoke as he turned a corner and walked off.

"Nikki, are you ok??" you asked but she didn't even move. She just stood there that blank look on her face.

"Nikki!" you spoke again bringing a hand to her shoulder. She jumped slightly in response and looked over at you. She looked somewhat scared.

"Nikki, are you alright?" you asked out of concern for a friend. She just nodded and you know that wasn't good. "I want to hear it.." you told her.

"I'm fine.." she softly replied.

"What did he do?" you asked bringing your hand to her arm. She looked at you.

"Nothing....Just.." She paused for a brief moment, "..Nothing..." she finished as she just turned and walked away. You wanted to go after her, because you knew that when she didn't tell, it was a sign of something seriously wrong. You went the direction she left to find the hall empty....

(Nicole's POV)

You had to think this through. You were ok. He couldn't get you anymore, but you couldn't understand. It just took his voice to scare you. And when he looked at you, you just wanted to scream. Why did you feel this way? Haven't you.. gotten past it? Didn't that night with Seto prove to you he didn't effect you? Did he still have you in other ways? You could never get the images of that night out of your mind or your dreams. They would still haunt you today, but you would force them out. Would you ever get over it? Would you ever get rid of this fear? You were suddenly startled by the bell for the next class. You brought yourself back to reality and rushed to French 3.

You decided that you would only work till three today. Just something was on your mind and you couldn't focus. You shut down your computer and grabbed your bag. You still had testing tomorrow and you just groaned at the thought. Seto and Mokuba still weren't back yet, so you didn't have many ways to brighten your day. You got in your car and started to your apartment. As you were driving you recognized a piano playing. It was a song that when you heard it, you thought of your old life. The one you had before everything took for the worse. The song you knew was 'Come Sail Away' by a band you knew only through your parents called Styx. It made you think of another wish your father had that you wish you could have....

~*~Flashback~*~

You were working on a project for your Home-ec class in seventh grade. You were studding relationships which meant you were also looking at weddings. Your teacher had assigned you a fun project. Everyone was planning their dream wedding and was using pictures of all sorts of wedding stuff they found in magazines and the Internet then they were all priced and you had to plan everything. Where it was, the rings (engagement and wedding bands), flowers, food, colors, everything that was in a wedding you had to plan and price. Even though it was a lot of work you were enjoying it. You were at the kitchen table arranging your pictures on how they were to be in your book (you had to put it in a spiral bound sketch book). You had just about everything in place. The door opened and in stepped your dad.

"Hello there munchkin" he greeted russetting your hair.

"Hea!!" you protested fixing the mess your father made of the top of your head. "I'm not a munchkin.. I'm five four and still growing may I remind you" You pointed out.

"I don't care how tall you are... you'll always be shorter then me shorty" your dad teased pulling the box of coffee from the cabinet.

"How can you drink that stuff... It's N-A-S-T-Y Nasty!" you commented giving a grossed out look.

"Have you tried it Nicole?" your father asked.

"Nope! and I'm glad, because I have several more inches to grow and I wish to take advantage of each and every one thank you!" You replied looking back at your project which was due the next week and you now had to put everything in the book.

"Well..." your dad spoke putting some of the coffee in the coffee maker, "You can't knock until you try it..."

"Sorry, but don't plan on... I stick to tea.." you replied fixing the brides maid page they way you wanted it.

"I swear you are just like your mother sometimes.." Your father sighed sitting next to you.

"Now what is this you are working on my favorite daughter" he questioned curiously.

"Well, I'm your _only_ daughter and _only_ child so I hope I am your favorite..." you pointed out, "but to answer your question, this is the wedding project Miss Glaze gave us."

"Oh, so this is the infamous wedding planning project" your father commented looking at your stuff.

"Yep, and I have everything laid out so now all I have to do is glue it down...I also added extra stuff for extra points." You replied

"Like what?" Your dad asked.

"Well, flower girl and ring barer weren't required so I added them..." you answered.

"Can I take a look?" your father asked.

"I guess.. why not" you replied handing him the book. "Just watch out, not all my stuff is glued down yet" You warned him. He took a sip of the coffee he made and looked over each page. The two of you talked about what you had picked and why. Your dad had a smile on his face as he looked all this over. You reached the end where you had the honeymoon and finally the pricing page.

"I think you have this planned very will Nicole.." your dad spoke.

"Thank you daddy" you smiled.

"But you're missing something..." he added.

"What could I be missing? I have everything that's on the list." you asked looking back at the list of required things.

"Wait right here..." He told you as he walking into the living room. Within minutes he returned with a cd case in hand. he walked over to the cd player you had put on the table and opened the cd compartment placing the cd he brought inside. He pressed play and seemed to find the song he was looking for.

"You forgot the father daughter dance..." he told you as the piano form a song you recognized started playing.

"You're just stuck back in the eighties aren't you dad?" you joked.

"But I am serious.." That's when the song suddenly changed from a smooth piano and the drum started playing and the beat picked up, he took you by the hands and brought you to your feet.

"When you get married, I want to play this song as the father daughter dance" he replied as he had you dancing swing style in the kitchen to 'Come Sail Away' by Styx.

As the song continued playing, the keyboardist had his solo and then the band started again, "Here's where I would hand you back to your husband and he would finish the dance, because by the time you get married your old man won't be able to take much more dancing.." he joked letting you take your seat.

"Come Sail Away Huh?" you clarified.

"That's the song" he replied. You gave a smile.

"I'll have to remember that...."

~*~End Flashback~*~

You turned down the radio as you pulled into a parking spot at the complex. Sighing, you grabbed your things and made your way up to your apartment where you found….


	99. Chapter 99: Hello There

PART 99

(Nicole's POV)

You walked in to find all the lights of except for a little light that came from a small lamp in another room. You set your bag down and followed the light. You didn't remember doing this. You started to look for the light switch that was on the living room wall, but it was grasped by something and you felt yourself being pulled toward something.

"Hello there..." Came a voice that caused your eyes to widen and jaw to drop. You looked up in what small light there was to see if your thought was true, but there wasn't enough light to make sure.

"Seto..." you whispered.

"Hea.." he replied.

"_Seto_!" you yelled happily as you threw your arms around him tightly. You felt his arms wrap around you in response as he brought his face in the crook of your neck. "I missed you so much.." You whispered almost in tears of joy. He pulled you arms length away from him.

"But I've missed you more, because there's been one thing I've only dreamed of doing over the past week.." he told you. You took a step toward him.

"And what would that one thing be?" you questioned.

"Easy.." he replied as you felt yourself being pulled right up against him,

"This..." The next thing you knew he was kissing you like there was no tomorrow.

His tongue found its way into your mouth exploring until it found your own playing with it. He stepped forward so your back was against the wall behind you pressing himself against you. His lips left your own and suckled your neck line caressing every inch until he found what he was looking for. You allowed a soft moan to escape your lips as you felt his lips find one of your weak points. He just continued on staying on that one spot letting a gasp come from your lips. He brought his hand behind your left knee and brought it up to where it rested on his waist. It didn't take much longer until you felt his hand slowly slide up your thigh until it was at the base of your skirt where he seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before continuing on. By now, your arms were wrapped around his neck, but something just didn't seem right. You didn't know what was happening but you suddenly became scared as what Riley said earlier that day came back to you. 'I still have you....' echoed in your mind. Without really realizing it, you reacted in pushing him away with all your might. You pushed yourself harder against the wall so to keep your balance and by accident flicking light switch which you were against. You stood there in the mind set of seeing Riley standing there only to be brought back by seeing the shocked look in Seto's sapphire eyes.

"Nic..." he whispered, but you cut him off. You brought your hand to your mouth.

"I'm sorry...." you felt tears forming in your eyes, "...I'm so sorry"

You just rushed to your room feeling ashamed for _ever_ even mistaking Seto as Riley for even a fraction of a second. Why was this happening to you? Didn't you get over it? You made it to your room and closed the door behind you going into the bathroom where you splashed some water on your face so to mix with the tears in your eyes. You guessed he most likely left after you pushed him away like you did. You turned off the water and came out of the bathroom sitting on the floor next to your bed. Why did you push him away? Why could you not control what you did? Why couldn't you get over it? The look in Seto's eyes when you pushed him away was one you never wanted to see again. He looked hurt and disappointed two things you never wanted him to be. You had been waiting for so long for him to come back and just wanted him to hold you, and when he did... you pushed him away. He most likely thought you didn't love him anymore. Riley had done so much to your life with that one action that you didn't believe you could ever be what you truly used to be......

(Seto's POV)

What in the world just happened? She seemed fine one second then the next she was pushing you away. You stood there in shock and didn't move until you heard the door to her room close. You shook your head and slowly walked down the hall to the door that led to her room. From what had just happened, you could tell something was wrong. What had caused her to react as she did? She seemed happy to see you at first, so you knew she didn't react like she did on purpose. Did you do something? Were you going to fast with her? Many questions came to your mind, but none had answers until you talked to her. You made it to her room and opened the door. It was dark all except what light came from the bathroom because this room didn't have a window to the outside. You stepped in and walked closer looking and saw her sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed. She seemed to be in deep thought, because she didn't notice your presence. You walked closer to her and came behind her. She was yet to recognize you were there. You just wanted to comfort her and ask her what weighted on her mind. You cautiously got close enough so to wrap your arms around her from behind resting your chin in the crook of her neck. She seemed startled by your action.

"Hea... it's only me..." you told her as you tightened your hold by a fraction. She immediately seemed to calm down. Without letting go, you sat down behind her with her sitting in between your legs and your back against her bed. She laid back, so her back lay against our chest.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. You were some what taken back. Why was she saying sorry? Then you realized she had to be referring to when she pushed you away. You just kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair in an assuring manor.

"It's ok.." you whispered to her.

"You're not mad?" She asked softly.

"Now why would I _ever_ be mad at you?" you asked taken back by the question.

"Because of what I did...." she replied. You could tell by her voice that she was upset some.

"What's bothering you?" you questioned wanting to figure out what could have made her upset. She seemed to hesitate, but took a deep breath.

"It's nothing..." she whispered.

"You know you can tell me.." you told her as you kissed her temple. You truly wanted to know what had made her upset while you were away. Was it you.....or something else?

"I can't get away from him...." she whispered. What was she talking about? Who could she not get away from?

"What do you mean?" you asked her. She fell silent before taking in a deep breath again.

"..Riley..." she replied softly.

Just his name sent anger through your entire body. He could never be forgiven for what he has put her through. Because of him, you almost lost her once before, and you had a felling you were about to go through the same situation again. That feeling suddenly turned to fear. Was her behavior due to him doing something like before to her?

"What did he do?" you asked almost in a panic. If he had done it again, you wouldn't live with yourself. You felt her hand grasp your own holding it tightly.

"I'm ok..." she whispered. Something told you to believe her, but you just had to make sure.

"..but what happened?" You asked grasping her hand a little tighter.

"He...He..." she took another deep breath, "he just came a little close for comfort earlier.. He confronted Heather, and I stepped between. It just scared me some having to stand there in front of him that's all..." she softly explained.

"You must think it's childish..." she spoke up making you aware of you not responding.

"No...no... It's alright if you're scared.. I understand.. You have all right to be... I mean...if you weren't.. I would be worried..." you told her reassuringly holding her against you. She just moved as close as she could to you letting you feel the warmth of her body against your own.

"I really did miss you Seto... it's just.....I kind of.....got confused..... for a second...." she told you.

"It's alright... no harm done..." you told her as you kissed the top of her head again stroking the hair from her face.

The two of you just sat there in silence for several minutes. You truly didn't know what to say to her. You yourself had thought you had gotten over this bump in the road, but obviously you would never accomplish that. No matter how happy she seemed, she had to be thinking about what happened from time to time.

Would that one act never leave her? Would you have to battle it over and over hoping you won? Thinking about it made you remember how distant she was from you at the beginning. She didn't even want you close to her at times. You couldn't even touch her. You were forced to stand back and watch someone else take care of her. You would have lost her without Heather's help. If Heather had not intervened, you would have never known how to cope with her and her behavior. You would be sure to thank her for that in due time, but you realized you had something to do.

"Nic..." you spoke up....

(Nicole's POV)

"Nic...." You heard Seto's voice bring you fro the silence you had been in for some time.

"What?" you asked.

"Well, I actually... wanted to take you somewhere tonight, but if you don't want to....." He trailed away as if not sure what to say. You tightened you hold on his hand which still rested on your left shoulder.

"Just let me get out of this evil uniform..." you told him.

"You sure?" he asked. You nodded trying your best to turn your head to look at him and smile.

"I've done nothing but wait for you to show up..so why ruin my chance to see you again..." you replied. He closed the gap and gave you a short kiss.

"And I've waited as well" he pointed out.

"Well then, why don't you let me go and I'll go change..." You told him.

"Dress casual.." he spoke releasing you from his arms. That's when you noticed his attire.

"Oh my.. are you in jeans?" you teased pulling at one of the belt loops.

"As a matter of fact I am, and I think you should go change so we can leave.." he countered pulling you to your feet as he stood up himself.

"Alright..alright..." you replied walking over to your dresser as you grabbed a pair of pants.

Next, you walked over to the closet and took out your t-shirt that read on the front 'I'd LOVE to have your body..' and the back read, '...In my TRUNK!!' You lightly laughed reading the shirt, but looked back to see Seto still in the room looking at you.

"And what are you still doing in here?" you asked with a suspicious look on your face.

"That isn't the question.. the question is what are you still doing in that uniform?" he countered ushering you to the bathroom.

"Fine then... I'll just change in here..." you responded sticking your tongue out at him in a playful manor.

You shut the door and changed into the pants and shirt keeping your hair pulled back. You came out of the bathroom to see Seto not in the room. You just shrugged and walked over to where your tennis shoes were and quickly put those on the walked out of your room to the living room.

"Seto.." you called not seeing him in the living room. You were suddenly startled by something around your waist.

"Right here.." came his voice right in your ear. You turned your head and saw he had come up behind you and now his chin rested on your shoulder.

"How do you always sneak up on me like that?" you wined turning your body in his arms so you faced him.

"My secret..." he replied kissing your forehead. You gave him a pouty face with your bottom lip poking out. He pulled you tighter against him, "Now you know _only_ Mokuba can pull that on me and succeed." He informed you.

"But it was worth a try.." you told him.

"Come on.... let's go..." He told you as he took hold of both of your hands.

He led you down stairs and into his car.

"Where are we going?" you asked.

"Now that..." he began as he pulled something out of his pocket, "Will remain a mystery to you.. until the time comes" He took the blind fold in his hand and tied it over your eyes blocking your vision.

"Hea!!! I think I have had enough surprises... thank you very much.." You protested going to remove the blind fold.

"Oh no you don't" he countered as you felt him take hold of your hands.

"You can't hold on to me forever you know... you have to drive" you chuckled.

"Now who says I won't call Roland and have him drive us there while I hold on to these hands of yours" he replied as you felt his breath run down your neck sending shivers down your spine.

"Well aren't you the resourceful one..." you chuckled.

"As always..." he replied as you felt his lips graze across your ear. You let out a small laugh.

"And I thought we established that you would stop doing that..."

"What??" he questioned, "This.." as he did it again. You laughed again.

"Yes that... stop that"

"Oh but why? I just _love_ your reaction" he replied doing it again. You laughed again.

"But it's no fair.." you pointed out.

"But it's in my favor.." he countered doing it once more.

"If you stop... I won't take the blind fold off.." you got out in your laughter. He backed away and let go of your hands.

"Deal!" he agreed. You just sighed in defeat.

"You know, some times, you're too smart for your own good.." You teased.

"What if I like it that way.." he countered as you heard him start the car and start driving.

You don't know how long it was you spent in the car, but you knew it was a long time. You were overjoyed when you felt the car finally stop. You heard Seto get out and come open your door for you. He took hold of your hands and helped you out of the car.

"Where are we?" you asked as you felt a gentle breeze brush across your face.

"I'm not going to tell you... just yet.." He whispered the last two words in your ear making you smile. he grasped tighter onto your hands as you felt him lead you someplace.

"Seto..." you spoke in an uneasy voice, because you were pretty uneasy by him just leading you someplace.

"Don't worry.... you'll be fine" He assured you. From what you could tell. Where you were was somewhat uneven ground. That's when you felt yourself stop and Seto's hands leave yours. You became frightened.

"Seto..." You called out holding out your hands in hopes to reach him.

"I'm right here" you heard him beside you as you then felt him untying the blindfold. He took it away and your eyes were suddenly hit by a blast of light and recovering to see...

"Seto... what are we doing _here_?" You questioned looking upon the very house you had visited after your birthday, but the vacation was cut short by.... Lee.

"Well, we didn't exactly have a good ending to our last visit, and I thought I would at least _try_ to do that..." he told you as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. Since the last visit, the snow had vanished and the whole place was many wonderful shades of green mixed with the colors of the blooming flower buds.

"Seto... It's so beautiful.." you spoke almost with no words to say.

"Come on..." he told you releasing his grip from your waist and holding your hand leading you to a path.

"Seto... what are you doing now?" you asked with a bit of laughter in your voice.

"Continuing the surprise..." he replied taking a quick glance back at you as you both entered the wooded area. once you got so far he stopped. "Close your eyes..." he told you.

"Haven't you had my eyes covered long enough.." you asked.

"Just this once.." he asked looking right into your eyes.

"Alright, but It's only because you asked nicely" You sighed closing your eyes.

He took hold of your other hand and once again began to lead you someplace. You felt yourself come to a stop.

"Can I open my eyes now??" You asked unsure what to do.

"Open them.." You heard him whisper in your ear. Your eyes fluttered open and you found yourself standing at the bank of a lake.

"Wait... is this-" you mummered remembering the surroundings. Why would he bring you here of all places? "This was the place where....I-" you began but you felt him grasp your hand.

"This is the place where I learned how I could not stand to live without you. Even though I had to learn it the hard way, but I learned it none the less. Because when I found you here, it was like I no longer had a life to live. I swear you were gone, and I had given up. I thought I lost everything that was dear to me." He explained looking out at the water. For some weird reason, you could hear his voice, but his lips weren't moving. It was as if you were remembering something, but you couldn't see what you were remembering......

_''Come on Nic! Don't leave. I won't let you! Fight it! Come back! Please! Come back! Don't leave me! … I need you Nic! Please don't give out on me ... Don't leave us! Please! First mom, then my dad! Not you! Please! Don't let you be next .... It's all my fault…''_

Then you saw it. It was as if you were standing there, but you were actually in front of him. he held onto you tightly and you saw tears flowing from his eyes. he was..... crying. As fast as it came, the vision disappeared.

"It wasn't your fault..." you whispered. His face shot over to look at you. You turned and looked at his face and into his eyes. "It wasn't your fault....I could...hear you... I heard it all... and it wasn't your fault." You told him.

"What do you mean not _my_ fault? I let you go out there in the first place...." he told you but you placed your finger on his lips.

"It. Wasn't. Your. Fault." You told him slowly, "If you wanted someone to blame... blame Lee...not yourself..."

He seemed to understand. He took hold of your hand and brought it from his lips. "Now that we have that covered... I say we eat.." he told you. You cocked your head to the side and looked at him questioningly,

"What are you talking about Seto?" You asked.

"Turn around.." he replied. You did so and you caught glimpse at what he was talking about. "Mokuba helped me get it ready when we got back..." He told you. There in front of you was a blanket near the bank of the lake with a dinner for two laid upon it.

"You schemer you..." you teased as he walked you over to the blanket and you both sat down.

"Simple yet.. classy as Mokuba put it" He replied with that smirk you knew very well.

"And he was very right...It's beautiful..." You replied.

"Not near as beautiful as you.." he added.....

The two of you ate what he and Mokuba had made.

"Are you sure _you_ helped make this??" You teased him as you packed everything back up. He gave you a somewhat shocked look.

"Now what would make you think only Mokuba did all this?" he asked.

"Because I don't see you as the cooking type.." you teased him as you thought of some fun you could have.

"Now what would make you think that?" he asked that trademark smirk playing on his face.

Without him noticing, you picked up one of the small cupcakes that was with the dessert just before he packed the last away. You just smirked back. "Now what makes you think that Nicole?" he asked again coming closer to you which is exactly what you wanted. Once his face was close enough, you swung into action and stuffed the little cupcake in his face taking him by total surprise giving you enough time to stand up and start running back up the path.

"You're gonna have to catch me first Seto Kaiba!!" you yelled back.

"Come back here you.." you heard him reply. You just continued running laughing the whole way.

"You're _never_ going to catch me Seto!!!" You laughed looking back as you came out of the wooded area and by the house. You stopped when you didn't see him. Did you out run him that bad? "Man! he's slow..." You mummered to yourself as you began to catch your breath.

"That's what you think.." came a voice as you suddenly felt something wrap around you and pick you up off the ground. You began to scream, but you were let go and you turned to see Seto standing there.

"My goodness.... what is it with you... You scared me half to death!!" you yelled placing your hand over your beating heart and catching your breath.

"Well I win," He told you. You looked up at him confused. "You told me I had to catch you, and I caught you" he told you with that smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Seto Kaiba.." you stated.

"But why??" he asked still smirking.

"Because you didn't _truly_ catch me.." you replied as you started to the house.

"Oh, well in that case..." You suddenly felt yourself being picked up off the ground and the next thing you knew you were over his shoulder his arm holding onto your legs. "I have you caught now..." he teased.

"Seto Kaiba.. You put me down this instant.." you demanded softly hitting his back.

"No.." he simply replied as he started walking to the house.

"Put me down right now Seto..." you demanded again hitting his back a little harder.

"You're the one who said I had to catch you, so I did, and now I'm taking you back to the house..." he chuckled. You sighed.

"Well, I must say I have a great '_rear_' view of you back here..." you laughed.

"I can say the same here.." he replied.

"You perv!!.. You put me down this instant!" you spoke.

"How many times must I say no?" he asked as he walked into the house.

"As many times as it takes until you put me _down_!" you replied. He just lightly laughed in response. "What's so funny mister?" you asked trying to look over at him.

"You thinking you can just get out of this that easily.." he chuckled as he made his way up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me Seto Kaiba?" you questioned.

"What's up with you and questions and demands recently?" he sighed as he placed the bag from dinner down at the top of the stairs and continued down the hall.

"Seto Kaiba.. you will put me down right now, before I am forced to use drastic measures..." you demanded.

Suddenly you felt yourself being thrown off his shoulder and landing on a surface. You opened your eyes to see you were on the bed in the room that was his during your last trip here. Before you could do anything, he had gotten on top of you straddling your waist.

"Now what do you think you're doing young man?" you asked running your finger across his jaw line.

"Must a truly spell it out of you.." he asked leaning down and quickly claiming your lips in a rough demanding kiss. After a good minute or so, he briefly broke away.

"Well, now that you put it that way" you cooed. You looked at him and saw the pure seduction in his eyes. "What is going on in that mind of yours Seto Kaiba?" you questioned knowing exactly what his thoughts concerned.

"Well, first it concerns you loosing.....this..." he spoke tugging at the bottom of your shirt.

"My, my, your mind is taking a field trip if it's thinking such things..." you teased.

"Shut up.." he whispered kissing you again.

You began to lose yourself in the passion he was bestowing on you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, to deepen the kiss and you could feel a triumphant smile as you did this from Seto. 'Oh no you don't! It's not going to be that easy!' You thought, as you ran your fingers along the back of his neck, and found the spot you were looking for. You gently pressed the the pressure point and heard a moan from Seto. Not only did it send a nice shiver down his spine, it also paralyzed his muscles slightly, making it easier for you to push him over, leaving you on top, as you broke the kiss, still holding your fingers at his pressure point.

"Nic? Why can't I move?" Seto asked you, in a slight panic.

"I just stopped some of your brainwaves temporarily that's all." You say playfully to him, as you hovered your lips over his to tease him. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy Mr Kaiba? You're at my mercy now." You state with a smirk, as you gave him a passionate kiss, which he responded instantly with the little movement he had. Then you snapped your attention back to reality, making you release him from your little paralyzing hold and breaking the kiss as you heard a crash...


	100. Chapter 100: One Lovely Night Lemon

PART 100

You looked up to see what made the sound, but you were suddenly turned over.

"That finally got your attention.." he lightly chuckled regaining control. You looked at him some what confused. You looked to the side and saw the he had knocked over a small picture that was on the stand.

"You little schemer..." you mummered as you slowly brought your hand to the back of his neck.

"Oh no you don't..." he spoke as you felt him grasp your hands intertwining your fingers with his and holding them to each side of your head. "You're not doing that again...." he whispered in your ear.

"Oh but I was just about to have fun..." you pouted sticking out your bottom lip. He bent down and playfully bit your bottom lip.

"But my fun is just beginning..." he chuckled brushing your nose with his.

He then claimed your lips in a kiss of pure passion. You felt his tongue find a way in and explore the area of your mouth sending you to the heavens and beyond. You couldn't help but moan into his mouth as he always seemed to caress just the right spots. He broke away but just hovered his lips above yours to where you could just feel his warm breath tickle your lips. He stayed there just teasing you, and it was driving you crazy. You could barely take this anymore. You brought your head up so you close the gap, but he just as fast pulled back leaving his lips just as mush out of reach of your own.

"Stop teasing me.." You whispered tightening your grasp on his hands and looking strait into his deep ocean eyes.

"But what if I like it..." he questioned barely brushing your lips with his own then bringing them just out of reach again.

'If he wants to play, then we'll play' you thought to yourself. You used what leverage you had on him and pushed him back over so once again you were above him, but just as quick, you managed to grasp both of his wrists in one hand and pin them above his head. You leaned down where your lips just brushed his ear.

"It's not smart to toy with me Mr. Kaiba.. You should know that by now.." you whispered. He tried to move and regain control, but you had just the right grip preventing him from doing so. You repositioned yourself where you now strattled his waist. "Now what to do.. what to do.." you spoke letting your finger travel the side of his neck and down his chest. He closed his eyes as you did so as if trying not to show something. "Is Mr. Kaiba enjoying our... playtime.." you questioned doing it again.

"Just maybe.." he replied.

"Hmm... maybe if you promise not to ruin my fun, I'll let go of your hands..." You suggested leaning over so your face hovered over his.

"I may have to think about that..." he answered slyly.

"Is that so..." you spoke pulling back slightly.

"Made up my mind.." he told you with that smirk on his face.

"And what would it be..." you asked with seduciment in every word as you barely grazed his lips with your own.

"Just let go of me..." he replied before pressing his lips firmly against your own.

Even though you weren't compleatly sure, you let go of his hands. He brought one to the back of our neck deepening the kiss as the other took your hair from the pony tail letting it cascade to its natural position. The kiss was like never ending bliss. His soft warm lips just caressed the right places. Your attention was brought back when you felt his hands tugging at the bottom of your shirt asking you for one thing. You broke the kiss so he could pull your shirt off over your head and throw it to the side. You leaned back down and started to softly kiss his bare neck lightly suckling on his sweet warm skin. You managed to find many of his weak points as you did this loving each moan that escaped his lips as his hands roamed your curves. You trailed your kisses back up to his lips where you let pure passion take over. As the kiss persisted your hands roamed down to his jeans and quickly undid the button as well as the zipper and pushed them down as you felt the unclasping of your bra and it falling off your shoulders. You pulled away slightly in surprise, but before you could say anything you felt yourself rolled over with you on bottom.

"Now I can't let you have all the fun can I?" he told you brushing his lips across your ear making you lightly laugh. He sat back up and removed his own shirt tossing it to the side before leaning back down kissing along your now bare collar bone before journing lower to the valley of your breasts.

"Seto..." you gasped as you felt him sucking the side of your left breast as he began massaging the other with his thumb. You grasped hold of the sheets so to keep yourself from crying out due to the sheer pleasure of him. His lips explored every inch of your breast before switching to the other and now massaging your left with his hand as his lips explored your right. You let out several moans as he seemed to find the right spots suckling them as he found them. You could barely resist him anymore. You just wanted him now. As if reading your mind, his lips left your chest working their way down your stomach where he stopped at your pant line. "my my... there's a block in the road..." he spoke teasingly as he came back up to you. "You'll just have to get rid of that block now won't you then..." you replied running your fingers down his chest. He closed his eyes groaning at your touch as you could feel his arousal against your pants. He opened his eyes and leaned back down bringing you into a kiss that left all the others combined in the dust. He was so demanding yet gentle with it as he pulled away your jeans. Next thing you knew, he had one hand in your underwear, his fingers tracing your opening causing you to grab the sheets arching your back and releasing a long moan into his lips. you felt a small smirk play on his lips with your reaction to him. but what he did next you would forever remember. He left your lips and hungraly kissed the front of your neck right before

slipping two fingers inside you. "Seto...." you groaned grasping onto his shoulders in attempts to controll yourself. He slowly moved his fingers in and out making you just yern for more. After several minutes he inserted a third finger causing you to gasp. He stopped kissing your neck and looked right into your eyes. "Seto... PLEASE stop teasing me...." you moaned as his finger moved a little faster. He pulled his fingers out of you and you tugged on the waist band of his boxers pulling them down. You looked down when you felt something brush your inner thigh, and you couldn't help but gasp. Even if this was your third time with him you couldn't help but gasp as his arousal came into view. "Now it's your turn..." he whispered in your ear as he tugged on your underwear. Then you remembered. "Seto wait..." you spoke up placing a hand on his chest. "What is it?" he asked stopping his advance. You bit your bottom lip unsre to ask or not, but you had to. "Seto... what about.....the...the rule.." you questioned. he gave a light chuckle. "dont worry.." he told you kissing the top of your head as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out what you were referring to, "I came prepared for all scenerios.." he finished. "You planned this..." you questioned amazed. "no.." he softly kissed your lips, "like I said.. prepared for all scenerios" "Good boy.." you cooed brushing the tip of his nose with your own. "Yes indeed..." he replied kissing you deeply pulling off your underwear making you now compleatly exposed to him. He prepared himself then positioned himself between your legs. "You ready?" he asked grasping your hips. You nodded telling him you were ready for him. He replied to your nod by by pushing himself inside with one thrust. You gave a small yelp of pain, but the pain soon subsided as he bgan to slowly pull in and out of you. You gave out a moan as his actions became more and more pleasurable. "..faster.." you moaned grasping onto his shoulders as he responded by doing just that. You reared your head back groaning as his speed increased. "Nic... wrap your legs around me..." he whispered. You looked into his eyes and did just that. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist letting him go deeper inside of you then ever before. The two of you now moved in rhythym with each other picking up speed as you went. He took his hands from your waist and placed them on each side of your body as he rocked back and forth thrusting you faster and harder each time. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down into an intence kiss each of you moaning into the other's mouths as your actions aroused each other even further. Your breathing hypened as your hearts beated faster and faster as a feeling in your lower stomach began to intencify. With each thrust, your insides heated up just a bit more. The hotter they got the less you could take. It became so intence you had to let go of his shoulders and grab the sheets so not to hurt him with your grasp. "Seto..." you whimpered over and over as you felt as if you could take now more. "Look at me..." he groaned. You did so and looked right into his beautiful sapphire eyes. At that point you couldn't take anymore. You yelled his name out of passion as your body released and climaxed. He just kept going "Move with me Nic..." he moaned grasping your waist. You took hold of his shoulders and began to regain strength. It didn't take long until you were back as before moving with him in one motion. The feeling began to return as the two of you continued with your actions. Your breathing was now quick short breaths as you felt yourself reaching your end. "Seto..." you whimpered as you climaxed once more loosing all energy. It didn't take long until you heard him give out one last groan before falling limp on top of you. Both of you were now drenched in sweat breathing heavily. "You're so amazing..." he whispered pulling out of you and collapsing next to you. "Look who's talking..." you replied weakly as you were so tired. He pulled the blanket over your bodies and pulled you close to him. You laid your head against his chest as you could hear his heartbeat slowly return to normal. "Good night Seto..." you mummered. "Pleasent dreams... my angel" he replied kissing the top of your head. You closed your eyes falling asleep in his arms.......


	101. Chapter 101: the Next Event

(Part 101)

(Seto's POV)

You woke up to see Nic silently sleeping with her head against your chest. You looked up at the clock and read four thirty. It would be best if you did get up now, because you both had to be gone before seven since you were an hour outside Domino, and you knew you both had school this morning. You just had to be slow about this so not to wake her just yet. You slowly took your arms from around her and without waking her slipped out of bed. You looked down and gazed at her still sleeping form. She was so peaceful when she slept. You walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower coming out in just a towel. You peeked out of the bathroom and saw she was still sleeping. That was good for you. You took out the bag you had brought earlier yesterday and took out the uniform you packed and put it on. You left the jacket unbuttoned just for now then took out one of the uniforms she forgot to pack when she left your place. You just had one more thing to do before you went downstairs......

(Nicole's POV)

Your eyes fluttered opened and you were at first confused by your surroundings, but then remembered the events of last night making your face go a little red. That's when you realized that there was something in your hand. You sat up taking a closer look at the object. You realized it was a white rose with what seemed to be a silver chain wrapped around the stem. You loosened your grip slightly from the rose and straitened it letting the chain fall onto the bed. You picked it up to see it was a necklace with a blue dragon pendant. it resembled the one he gave you for Valentines Day, but it was taken.....when Riley attacked you. You took in a deep breath knowing you were safe. Seto was here now, and you had no reason to be scared. You grasped the metal in your hand and took a look at the small figurine...

You, next, glanced over at the clock to see six AM. You quickly got out of bed looking for something to wear. That's when you spotted the uniform Seto must have set out for you. After looking it over amking sure everything was there, you took a short shower. You changed into the uniform, pulled your hair back, and walked downstairs. You heard something in the kitchen and decided to go in there. You walked in to see no other then Seto standing there with a cup in his hand.

"Morning beautiful.." he greeted walking over and kissing you on the cheek..

"Morning to you too handsome.." you replied turning your head where you softly kissed his lips.

You then walked over and started fixing yourself something to eat for breakfast. As you were doing so, something came around your waist and a familiar pair of lips caress the right side of your neck. You gave a slight moan in response. He stopped and kissed your cheek.

"How did you sleep?" he asked still holding you.

"Wonderful thank you.." you replied just snuggling against his chest.

"Last night was wonderful by the way..." he whispered in your ear before releasing you and walking to the other side of the room.

You felt your cheeks warm up due to them going a little red, but finished what you were doing. You turned around to see that he wasn't there. You walked out of the kitchen when you saw him coming down the hall with his bag on his shoulder.

"You ready to go..." He asked.

"I think so...I mean I didn't bring anything with me then what I wore yesterday..." you replied. He walked over and took hold of your hand.

"Well, I already got those things so I think we can go ahead and leave..." he told you.

"Alright.." you replied.

You both walked out to the car that was still out front the sun had already risen but it was barely there just setting a beautiful shimmer of light over everything. You took a quick glance at all of it.

"I come to like this place.. now that I get a chance to really see it..." Seto spoke up still standing there beside you.

"yeah," you agreed, "It's nice out here..." After another few moments of silence he spoke again.

"Look, we should go, because we need to be at school on time..."

You nodded and let go of his hand as you walked to the car and left.

On the way there, you remembered something. "Um Seto..."

"Hn.." he replied giving you a quick glance before his attention back on the road.

"I thought you might want to know that.. well..." you weren't sure if he would want to know this.

"What is it?!" he asked turning his head to you and quickly looking back to the road.

"Well.. my mom is coming to visit for a week..." you answered. He looked at you shock clearly on his face,

"_When?_" he esclaimed.

"Well, she comes in Friday..." you answered. he took another look at you and back at the road.

"I don't like it when she comes in.." he mummered.

"Huh?" He looked over at you.

"It's just.... every time she takes a visit.... you seem to leave for another reason, and I am telling you now.. you're not leaving again..." He told you. You gave half a smile knowing that what he said was out of concern for you.

"Do you not like my mom?" you questioned. He looked shocked.

"_No!_ It's not that I don't like her... I think she detests _me_.. I don't know what it is, but she doesn't seem to like me that much.."

"She'll only be here a week Seto don't worry..." you assured him.

"Well... I have to say thanks for the warning..."

"Well I try to give my boyfriend a heads up when my mom plans on visiting..." you spoke looking at him from the corner of your eye.

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"Well..." You set your left hand on his right leg, "I have to make sure you don't plan any late night visits..." you teased. He lightly chuckled. You felt him take hold of your hand intertwining your fingers with his.

"Oh don't worry.. we'll do _that_ stuff at my place...." he told you teasingly. You laughed a little.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Seto Kaiba!"

"Don't blame me... you're the one who brought it up may I remind you" He countered.

"Still, control those impulses or I will take action.."

He didn't speak, but gave that smirk the you knew and loved all to well. The rest of the ride was silence. You sat there just holding his hand the whole way never letting go. You finally arrived at school with fifteen minutes until the bell rang.

"I guess I'll see you after school.." He told you. You looked over still holding his hand.

"How about lunch, I'll need some serious mental help after coming out of that evil testing room.." you sighed thinking of the upcoming boredom.

"That's right... the grad exams are this week aren't they?"

"Yes, and knowing you... you've passed them.." You pointed out.

"Well of course I have... I passed them my first year here." He smirked.

"Lucky You...." You groaned.

"Poor baby.... stuck testing all day.." He replied letting go of your hand and starting to get out of the car.

"Yes, poor poor me" you replied doing the same. You both climbed out when you realized something.

"Um.. what about my school bag.. I left it at the apartment." You pointed out. He just walked to the trunk opening it.

"Well, I suggest you look back here." He shrugged. You looked at him oddly, but walked back. You saw your bag in the trunk.

"Sneaky you... sneaky.. sneaky you." You spoke grabbing your bag and throwing the strap over your shoulder.

He just grabbed his bag placing the strap over his shoulder. You turned to walk off due to the fact your locker was that direction, but something grabbed our wrist and you felt yourself pulled back. the next thing you knew, you were in the middle of a nice passionate kiss. After a few seconds you felt his lips leaving your own.

"To keep you sane until I see you again..." He spoke keeping his lips inches from yours.

"Can't wait..." you replied before turning and walking away feeling your face go a little red.

You were at your locker when you heard your name being called. You turned to see Tea walking over.

"Oh hello Tea.." You greeted.

"Hea Nikki! Where were you last night?" She questioned. Your face began to heat up remembering last nights events.

"Wh-why do you ask?" you asked not really wanting to tell what happened last night.

"Well we called you wondering if you wanted to hang out with us, but you wouldn't answer any of your phones." She replied.

"Oh uh.. I was at Seto's place... Watching Mokuba.. yeah.. watching Mokuba while Seto was gone.." You told her.

"I thought Mokuba went with Kaiba.." she asked. You had to think fast.

"He did, but he came back before Seto did since the work they were doing together was done, but Seto had something else to take care of.. I watched him until Seto came back um... late last night." You covered up.

"Oh ok, but also.. I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to my house for a little girls night out sleep over thing I was having?" She asked.

"Who's all going to be there?"

"Well, me.. Mai.. Heather said she might come then there's you" she answered.

"Well I can talk Heather into it, so it makes four, but I have to get my mom from the airport at seven." You told her.

"What do you mean by you're picking up your mom?" she asked confused.

"My mom's coming into town for a week." You answered.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah, she'll be staying at the apartment" You replied.

"Well, so you can still make it right?" she clarified.

"Yeah, I just have to pick her up and drop her off at my apartment." you answered.

You were broken out by the sound of the bell.

"Great... test time..." you groaned.

"It should be easy for you.." She pointed out.

"They are, but it's not the test that kills me... it's the waiting for everyone else to finish while doing _nothing_ that drives me bonkers." you informed her walking towards your room.

"Well I'm going the other way, so we'll see you at lunch." she suggested.

"Yeah, lunch shall be my salvation" you answered waving goodbye.

(????'s POV)

"You both failed on your own... what makes you think you can succeed this time..." You questioned the two fools in front of you. Both went down to one knee as one spoke up in response.

"Sir, we tried taking them apart from one another, but if we strike at once... we should succeed...." You had to give them credit. Their logic seemed to fit.

"Remember you two... I want them in one piece..." you chuckled......

(Nicole's POV)

After testing you and Tristan walked out of the room. He was rubbing his eyes due to the fact he fell asleep, but you were just silent with your hands in your pockets. You had taken History today and finished pretty quick.

"So how did you do today?" Tristan questioned. You looked at him through half closed eyes.

"I believe I wasted four hours of my life on a test I could easily pass..." You replied.

"Well, look on the bright side.. We only have two more days of this." He pointed out.

"True, but they are the two days that will take the longest" You groaned covering your eyes with your hands.

"Oh yeah.. we do science tomorrow then math right.." he asked.

"Yep.. Math is going to take _forever!_" You spoke as you entered the lunch room.

"Well if it's math.. _fail_ me now.." Tristan informed you.

"Well, all we can do now is just take the exams and wait for the results.." You sighed.

"Over here you two..." Came a voice. You looked over and saw the whole group.

"Hea guys" You greeted rushing up to them.

You all grabbed your lunches and went outside. You looked up and saw Seto was in his own place with a drink and one had then typing on his laptop with the other. You slightly smiled at the sight.

"Hea guys.. I'll be right back.." You told them leaving your tray at the table and walking over in Seto's direction.

"Hea there handsome.." you greeted taking the seat across from him. He glanced up mid drink looking somewhat angered, but it faded when he saw it was you.

"Oh, hea Nic." he replied.

"Who did you think I was.. Kieda?" you asked with a bit of a snicker.

"Well not many people just walk up to me and say 'hello there handsome..' may I remind you..." He pointed out. You gave a small chuckle.

"So how was sitting in the gym for four and a half hours?" You asked.

"Progressive.. while mostly everyone watched a movie I did some work on the duel disk systems... I've figured out some new components and additions..." he replied looking over at the screen.

"Really... I'm interested.." you spoke leaning so you peered right above the screen. He closed the laptop and looked at you.

"Now, there is something I want to ask you first..." he informed you.

"And what's that?" you asked leaning closer to him.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this for two weeks now, What do you think about you and me.... prom... next weekend?" he asked looking at you with those deep sapphires.

"I can go to prom?" you questioned.

"Well yes... why wouldn't you be able to go?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't know Prom happened here, and don't you have to sign up like way in advance?" you pointed out.

"Well, no we don't have 'prom' here, but it was the easiest way I could explain it to you. It's kind of our version of an American prom. A dinner and get together of the student body for one night. I signed up for myself and a date some time ago... and who else to go with but you?" he spoke as you felt his hand brush your own. You decided to play with him a little as you sat next to him.

"Seto,"you paused, "I don't know..." he looked surprised, "but.... since it's you.... I'll go..." you decided. He gave a small smile. Many wouldn't have caught it, but you knew it was there.

"Thanks Nic.." he replied.

"You're welcome, but I have to go eat, so I'll talk to you later..." you replied lightly kissing his cheek then walking back over to the group.

"So what did money bags say?" Joey questioned.

"Seto.. wanted to know about the dance next weekend" you answered taking your seat. Heather looked at her watch and stood up.

"Well guys... I better get going so not to be late for my history class." she spoke grabbing her tray.

"How's the class going?" You asked.

"Great! I just love it, but I need to be on time, so I'll see you guys later.." she replied walking off.

"Ok, so who's with who at prom?" you asked the group.

"I don't know what you mean by prom, but the gathering next weekend I'm takin Mai" Joey answered.

"What about you Ryou.. are you going to take Heather?" You questioned nudging him with your elbow.

"Well.. yes... I thought I would take her and she said yes when I asked two weeks ago.." he answered as his cheeks went a small shade of red.

"I'm taking Serenity..." Tristan answered.

"And I should kill ya Tristan" Joey growled.

"I'm going with Yugi..." Tea spoke up.

"Well _finally_!" you spoke.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Well it's about time you two got together..." you giggled as you saw Yugi's face go red. You then turned your gaze to the band.

"And you four?"you questioned.

"I'm with Taylor and Sam's with Alex" Mac answered.

"Isn't that sweet... the band's dating each other..." you teased.

"Shut-up.." Sam countered bringing an arm around your shoulders so to pull you closer to him, and then you felt his knuckles rub over the top of your head. You pulled away and fixed your hair laughing.

"Still... It's just cute..." you laughed. You were all thrown out of your laughing by....

The sound of the bell ending lunch. You all got up and headed to class. You stopped by your locker so to grab your French book and your stuff for AP English real quick. You closed your locker and started walking down the hall when you suddenly felt someone grab you and pull you to the side. You quickly went to fight back turning to see.........


	102. Chapter 102: Truth or Dare

PART 102

(Nicole's POV)

"_Seto!_" you gasped.

"I'm sorry if I scared you.." he replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Well you suddenly come up behind me like that... I'm going to be a little frightened Seto Kaiba.." you countered.

"Woah.. you admit it.." he spoke sounding astonished.

"What?" You questioned. You felt one of his arm wrap around your waist as you continued to walk.

"I can scare you..." he whispered in your ear.

"once in a blue moon Seto remember that... once in a blue moon..." you replied as you released yourself from his hold and walked into your class room.

(FF Friday.. Why? cause _I said so_)

You were finally rid of those tests... (if you passed them all which you were sure you did). You decided to go home and get ready for tonight. Your mom's plane would be arriving in three hours and you had the sleep over that night. You got Heather to go, And Tea even invited Alex and Taylor, so you knew this was going to be fun. You quickly picked up some things and finished cleaning this morning's breakfast dishes. You finished unpacking what you had left in the guest bedroom for decorations and disposed of all the trash. You looked at the clock to see five meaning you had about an hour and a half left.

You decided it would be best to get yourself ready for the sleep over. You took a bag and filled it with things you might need during the night like small games, cards, candy, etc. At about five thirty, you decided to take a quick shower. Once you got out, you heard the doorbell. You grabbed a towel, wrapped it around yourself, and quickly made it to the door. You looked out the peephole and couldn't see who it was. With some doubt, you opened the door with the chain still latched letting it only open a little bit.

"Should have guessed you would have been at my door..." you teased the brunette standing there.

"Well, then would you let me in?" he asked.

You gave a small laugh closing the door so you could unfasten the chain on the door allowing it to open all the way. You steeped behind the door as you opened it letting him in. You closed the door and saw him looking at your choice of attire at the moment.

"Did you wear that just for me..." He asked in a teasing tone as he walked up bringing you between him and the door giving you a light kiss.

"Actually... I was taking a shower before you got here, hence the wet hair, and I would like to get dressed please.." you replied.

"But I like this look." He gave you another kiss, "It's so easy to get into" He then began to kiss your neck.

"Down boy..." you countered pushing his chest. He looked at you with that smirk on his face.

"Now why ruin my fun?" he asked kissing your forehead.

"Because, I need to get dressed and ready to go get my mother may I remind you." you answered.

"Well, then I think you should get dressed..." He spoke kissing your cheek and backing away from you.

"Thank you" you chirped as you went to your room and quickly got dressed wearing a white tank top, black wind pants, and sneakers with your hair pulled back in a pony tail.

Looking up at the clock, you saw it was ten after six. You grabbed your bag for tonight and walked out to see Seto sitting on the couch in the living room.

"And what are you still doing her mister?" you asked suspiciously.

"Well, I thought I would attempt a good impression on your mother and come with you to pick her up." he replied.

"Such the gentleman.." you commented.

"You know so... so what's with the bag?" He questioned pointing at the bag you had just set down.

"Well, I'm going to a sleep over at Tea's house with Heather, Taylor, Alex, and Mai for a little girl time... no boys allowed" you answered before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Well... yeah..." you shrugged.

You suddenly felt yourself pulled right against him as he claimed your lips in a deep passionate kiss. You just found yourself lost in it all. His lips were so soft and sweet that you never wanted to leave them as they pressed harder on our own. You barely felt him press you against the wall behind you cupping the right side of your face and pressing his tongue over your lips. You quickly reacted letting him in making it more passionate then before. His touch... his taste... just sent you to the heavens and beyond as he continued to kiss you with such intensity. As his tongue caressed the right spots, you gave a light moan into his mouth. Neither of you shown signs of stopping as it continued. His hands left the sides of your face and softly ran down your neck, across your shoulders, and down your arms to your elbow then down your side to where they rested on your waist. You had an arm wrapped around his neck and the other hand rested on his chest. You had completely lost track with the world as you closed your eyes and completely relaxed. You slowly opened your eyes when you realized his lips had left your own. He still stood in front of you his nose barely brushing your own.

"Wow.." you whispered. He didn't reply.

Suddenly, you felt your back pocket vibrating starling you.

"_Woah!_" you yelped jumping a bit reaching for your pocket. You noticed he backed away and gave you a weird look. You gave him a sheepish grin as you took your phone out of your pocket. "Excuse me," you mummered.

"Ello..." you answered.

"Nicole, where are you?" came your mother's questioning voice. You looked at the watch on your wrist.

"_Oh crud_... is it _that_ late...." you gasped felling your cheeks turn red.

"If you mean by it being twenty till seven then yes... my plane landed a bit ago, because I got an earlier flight...." she replied.

"I'm soo sorry mom, but I'm on my way now... just got a bit.... caught up in something" you tried to explain.

"It's alright, but I just thought I would tell you I landed a little early..." she informed you.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes... leaving the apartment now..." you told her.

"bye dear.."

"bye mom." you replied ending the call.

You looked up to see Seto standing there leaning against the door frame.

"So?" he asked. You gave another sheepish grin looking to the floor.

"Um..." you felt your cheeks burning, "My mom landed early and she's waiting at the airport." You replied.

"Well then, what are we standing here for?" he reached down and picked up your bag. "Let's go..."

He handed you your bag, grasped your hand, and took you out. As you got into the elevator, you felt him pull you next to him.

"Oh, and by the way..." He leaned down giving you a short meaningful kiss, then pulled away "...ditto"

You smiled feeling your cheeks go red again as the elevator dinged to a stop. He drove to the airport and you hurried to the gate your mom said she would arrive in. with a small bit of searching, you found her. She saw you and came up to the two of you.

"Hello dear..." she greeted giving you a hug. You hugged her back.

"Hea mom.." You greeted.

"It's good to see you're doing better.." she commented.

"Yeah... It's amazing what your friends can push you to do..." you replied.

"Mrs. Silvers..." Seto spoke up. Your mother looked up and noticed he was there.

"Actually, It's Commons now..." she pointed out. You were taken back.

"Wait.... Commons?" You asked wondering about that name.

"Yes dear.. Commons" she answered. You took a deep breath and rubbed the front of your forehead.

"The divorce came through then?" you sighed.

"Well.. yes... took two years, but it finally finalized and I returned to my maiden name...." she informed you.

You yourself thought your family might stand a chance if this didn't happen, but with your parents officially divorced, your family was officially broken. You just put on the best smile you could manage.

"Congrats mom... I guess you're a single woman again" You looked at your watch. "_Oh crap!_" you gasped.

"What is it Nic?" Seto asked.

"I'm late for the girl thing at Tea's. Can you take my mom to my apartment?" Seto nodded, and you got into your purse and took out the extra key you made for your mother handing it to her, "Mom, I'm having a girl's night thing at a friend's house and you won't see me until later on tomorrow, but the guest room is yours and I'll see you both tomorrow..." you explained.

"Wait.. how are you getting there?" Seto asked.

"Easy, cab" you replied turning and rushing away.....

(FF Few Hours)

"_Oh my gosh_! Who would have known _that_ about Joey Wheeler!" You laughed as you rolled around on the floor.

"I know...It seems teddy is his best friend from early child-hood that he could _not_ part with..." Mai laughed. The six of you decided to play truth or dare just out of the sheer tradition of all girl sleepovers.

"Who's next..." Taylor chuckled rubbing her hands like she had an evil plot brewing in her mind.

"Just spin the gosh darn bottle Taylor!" Alex pressed.

"Alright Alright... I'm spinning... I'm spinning..." Taylor spoke reaching for the empty small coke bottle. It spun until it came to a stop the top of the bottle unfortunately in your direction.

"_Yes!_" Taylor cheered clapping her hands.

"You rigged it didn't you Taylor.." you spoke in an sarcastic accusing tone.

"Let us not argue over the magic powers of the almighty coke bottle, but Truth... or _dare_!" she laughed evilly.

"Very mature Taylor.. Very mature... but I'll go with.... truth..." you replied.

"_Awwwww_. She took the _easy_ way out..." Alex whimpered.

"Poor baby... do you need a little _cheese_ with that _wine_" you spoke in a pout like voice.

"Ok... Ok... since you dodged the evil menacing dare... I will get you my dear friend.." Taylor spoke.

"Try me... nothing can phase me.. no question what so ever" you spoke in a proud manor.

"Ok...Nicole... Silvers.... tell the whole truth.... but how far have you gotten with Seto Kaiba?" she asked with a triumphant smirk on her face. Your mouth opened as you immediately went red. You had to think of something quick.

"Answer or you _will_... Down an extra large slushie in less than a minute..." Tea laughed.

"Um... Seto.. and I... have... gone..." You drug out the last word so to buy yourself a second or two, "We've gone to Paris and back..." you quickly replied finding the right answer.

"No... that's not the right kind of answer missy!" Taylor accused.

"You never specified what you meant by 'how far' so, therefore, I thought you meant miles. He's taken me to Paris and back, and that's the farthest he's taken me.." You countered playfully sticking out your tongue.

"Oh she got you there hun.." Mai pointed out.

"Thank you _very_ much.." you thanked leaning back on the pillow behind you that rested against the couch. "_My turn!_" Alex cheered as she spun the bottle. You all laughed as it landed on Tea.

"Oh my.." she mummered.

"Alright Tea.... Truth.. or dare?"

"um... truth.." she softly answered.

"Ok... Tea Gardner... How long have you had a love crush on Yugi?" You saw her face go a deep red.

"Do I have to answer?" she asked.

"You'll have to down a nice cup of chocolate with peppers that way..." You pointed out laughing.

"Give me the stuff" she answered holding out her hands. You all started laughing. Alex quickly got up and went to her bag.

"Oh Tea Gardner... you have _no_ clue what you got yourself into..." You spoke trying to hold back more laughter.

Taylor gave her the 'drink' and she quickly downed it. You couldn't help but laugh at the face she made. After a few seconds she put the cup down and ran to the bathroom making you all laugh even harder.

"My turn to spin.." Mai spoke up as she now spun the bottle. You groaned as it stopped at you again.

"I'm not here... I'm ... _not_.... here!" You groaned as you took the pillow from behind your back to your face. You knew what was going to happen.

"Truth or dare Nikki dear?" Alex asked playfully. You just hoped she wouldn't ask...

"Well, I'll go... um... d-no wait... I mean tr- no not that... alright!!! _Truth! I choose the darn truth!_" You replied. Everyone just started laughing. Once they all calmed down, Alex gave a cough to gain the attention of everyone.

"Nicole..Ellanore... Silvers...Is it true you have had a _very_ hot time... and when I say 'hot' I mean sexual with your _very hot_ boyfriend Seto Kaiba? " Your face went so many shades of red at that instant. You brought your hand to your mouth as the others just laughed at your reaction.

"Oh my..." you mummered wondering how to get out of this one.

"No way out.. you must answer...." Taylor pointed out. She was right, If you did the dare, they would ask the same question over and over. You just covered your face with your hands and nodded your head.

"We can't hear you.." Mai teased. You couldn't go any redder. You pulled your hands away.

"_Yes ok! Happy now?_" you blurted out unable to take the pressure.

Everyone's mouths dropped and you saw Heather's hand immieaditly go up to her mouth either to keep from laughing or screaming. It was eerie silence until you could hear the screeching laughter of the girls. You turned your back to the group extremely embarrassed at what you had just said to all of them. Thinking about what you said made you wonder if what you did was a good choice with him. Also, thinking about it made you think of the whole Riley incident.

"Um... girls..." came Heather's somewhat uneasy voice. Your face just continued changing different shades of red. "I request we play a new game... how about it?" she asked. You turned around.

"That would be alright with me..." you replied softly.

"It's almost twelve... I think I have a _wonderful_ idea..." Alex chuckled.

"What is in that deviant mind of yours Alex?" Taylor questioned.

"We all have boyfriends..."

"I don't" Tea interrupted.

"_Yugi_!" everyone spoke at once in a duh like manor. You looked at each other and laughed.

"Anyway, but we each will leave and go to their houses or what not and get one item of importance from them, but the catch is that you cannot wake them. You have to do this in a stealth like manor."

"You little trouble maker.." Mai spoke.

"I know I'm a devil child... just ask the band.."

"Devil child is an _Understatement_! " you added.

"Hey.. be nice Nikki.." Alex pouted.

"I still love you though.." you replied patting her head playfully.

"Come on!! let's get the boy friend scavenger hunt under way, but we must make it even better... I say we all put our names in a bowl or something and we draw names... The name you draw is the person's list you are going to write up, but you cannot have yourself.... but you can't say who you have. That way it's autonomous." Taylor schemed.

"Wow... you all are devious aren't you?" Heather spoke up. You, Taylor, and Alex looked over at her.

"Who do you think turned their minds sooo devious... not the Easter Bunny I can tell you that!" you spoke up with a smirk playing on your face as one of your hands rested on your hip.

"Yes, she's the queen of deviousness..." Alex agreed.

You all put your names in a bag then drew names. everyone had their lists made and put them together with out looking then passed them back out to the correct person. You got your list and read over it. ......

1) D.M. Locket he always wears

2) BEWD card

3) one of his shirts

4) picture of him sleeping

You read over the list again. Who ever wrote the list really wanted you to have a hard time, because you knew the first two would be very had to retrieve.......


	103. Chapter 103: A Girl With a Mission

PART 103

(Nicole's POV)

"Is everyone ready?" Tea asked.

"Well.. let me think... this game requires all six of us to commit breaking and entering then how so many times of theft as on our list... and we must do it in the next two hours.... sounds good... and I'm ready" you chuckled tying a black bandanna on the top of your head keeping your hair back. Everyone else nodded.

"Well then it's twelve thirty now, so everyone must be back by two thirty..."Taylor explained.

"Ok.. Ok... I think we've explained enough... Everyone... disperse..." you ordered as you left the house....

You made it to the mansion and went to the back yard area, because you knew there was a place where you could scale the wall there. You quickly climbed over the wall and jumped to the ground below. You knew security was somewhere near by, so you worked as silently as you could. Luckily enough you thought ahead and took the house key to here off your key ring so you wouldn't have your keys making any noise. You weaved your way through the gardens and managed to get to the back door and quickly unlock it gaining entry inside. You traveled through the twisting hallways as quietly as you could, making sure to keep yourself hidden somehow.

This game was actually turning fun. You looked at your watch to see you still had an hour and a half. You devised a nice little plan as you made it to one of the rooms of the house. You didn't have a camera to get the picture, but you _knew_ Mokuba had to have at least one in his album he had. He had shown it to you one day, and you remember the picture. You tip toed into Mokuba's room and went over to the book shelf. Since it was so dark and you weren't going to even risk a flashlight, you ran your fingers over the binds searching for the one that felt just right. Your fingers were searching for a bind about an inch and a half thick that was plastic, because the book had a clear plastic cover on it. After a few minutes, you finally found it and quietly took it from the shelf. You left the room and went down the hall to an empty room and turned on a light, so you could quickly look through the book. You flipped through the pages and found the picture you were looking for. You slipped it out of the page and put the book back in Mokuba's room .

You had one, but you needed three more.

You made it to the hallway leading to Seto's room. You saw a light on. As you journeyed further you noticed it was his study light. You got near the door and heard the tapping of keys. For once you were happy he was working. That meant you could get some of the stuff easily. You stealthily went to the door of his room and slipped in. You went to the closet first to find it open. This was going so well. You took one of the black turtlenecks and slipped it on over your white tank so now you were completely in black making it even harder to see you in the dark.....

Since you lived here for awhile, you knew where he kept his cards. You went over to his dresser where he had a small box and slipped the small bag off your shoulders setting it beside the dresser. You knew the box had a lock on it, but fortunately, you were wearing a bobby pin. You slipped it out of your hair letting some of your bangs fall in front of your face. You bent out the bobby pin and started to fiddle with the lock. After a few minutes, you looked at your watch. One thirty! You had one hour. You continued your fiddle with the lock until you heard a 'click'

and It wasn't from the box.......

(Seto's POV)

You were working when you looked at the clock on your computer. It was one thirty. You glanced at the time again to make sure you saw it right. That's when your attention was grabbed by something else. It was almost like a faint scratching sound. You looked behind you at the window and didn't see anything running against it, but you could still hear the sound. What was it? Where was it coming from? You saved your work, turned off the computer, and silently got out of your seat trying to pinpoint the sound. You walked out of the study and heard the sound get a little louder as you walked to your room. The door was closed, so you reached your hand out and turned the knob with a 'click'......

(Nicole's POV)

You face shot to the door. You had to hide like yesterday. You quickly yet quietly ran out to the balcony which was right next to you and stood against the wall right outside the room. You heard the door open and footsteps. That's when something hit you..... your bag........

(Seto's POV)

You walked into the room turning on the light. You scanned over the room but didn't see a thing. To add, the noise had stopped. Could you have been hearing things? It was late, but that's when you saw something by your dresser. You walked over to see it was a bag like purse. You picked it up. It looked like Nic's purse she always had with her.

"But how did it get here?" you asked yourself.

You didn't really recall her having it at the airport which meant she might have left it here earlier, and you just didn't notice. You looked up and looked at the balcony door. Did you leave it open earlier? You walked over to the balcony.....

(Nicole's POV)

"But how did it get here?" you heard his voice.

'_Crap! _He found it!' you thought to yourself. You just held your breath. The last thing you wanted was him coming to the balcony. You slowly backed away from the door going deeper into the shadows from the lit door. You heard footsteps coming in your direction. You held your breath even tighter not letting air escape your lungs in fear it would make a sound. 'He can't find me! He can't find me! He can't find me!' you yelled in your head.......

(Seto's POV)

You went over to the door and closed it. It was late, and your mind was just going crazy on you. You just needed some sleep. You would go to work in the morning and take Nic her purse when you saw her tomorrow. Right now, you would just get ready for bed....

(Nicole's POV)

Luckily for you, the balcony doors had sheer curtains which meant you could see what was going on in the room with out him being able to tell you were watching. You kept your back against the wall and stood right next to the doors just looking into the room keeping your cover. You felt your cheeks start to burn when you noticed he had begun to change. Many girls would kill you if they knew what was going on. You just simply looked away from the door and looked out for a bit. You didn't dare look back until you saw the light to the room go out. You waited a few more minutes until quietly opening the door. You looked over at his bed and saw him sleeping. You gave a small smile as you looked at his sleeping form. You tip toed over to the night stand where you saw the locket. You reached over and took it from its spot placing it around your neck.

You now only had one more thing. You would change your plan. You knew he was working on something in the study and knowing him it was the new duel disk system. You guessed his cards wouldn't be in the box, but in the case in the study. You quietly left the room and went into the study. There was the brief case. You picked it up and set it on the desk. You looked to see there wasn't a combination lock but a slot for a key of some sort. '_Darn it!_' you screamed in your head. What kind on card would he use for this thing?

You went through his other bag quickly looking for any ID-like card that could be used. You looked at the clock. 2:15. You had fifteen minutes to at least call and say you were on your way back, and you were one item short. You had to hurry. You looked over the desk and found no such card. You were almost at your wits end. What would Seto use that would open this thing up? It had to be something he had with him at all times or he wouldn't use it for his case. That's when it hit you and you were surprised you hadn't thought of it before.....

You quickly took the locket from around your neck and slipped it into the card slot. The brief case clicked as it unlocked. You lifted the top to reveal exactly what you were looking for. You carefully took the deck from the compartment and scanned through it. You found one of the dragons and placed it as well as the locket in your bag which you had picked up on your way out of the room. You now had everything and just had one more thing to do....

You took a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. The last thing you wanted was to see him in an outraged mood tomorrow and then tell him you were the one who did it all. You were going to leave the note on his nightstand so that he would see it in the morning and would just know what to do...

Dear Seto,

Made a quick stop by and grabbed a few things... I'll explain later but I took a few things, so don't go crazy if you notice anything missing. Just pick them up by coming over to Tea's and I'll explain _everything_...

Nic

You took the note and walked back into his room setting it where the locket once sat. You had to hurry. You didn't have much time left, so you turned and started to leave until......

(Seto's POV)

You were awoken by the sound of a phone. You shot up to see a dark figure in your door way. They looked back and saw you and ran. It didn't take you any time you rip the covers from top of you and run after them.

"_Stop!_" You yelled hoping the person had common sense.

They didn't. They just kept running at a pretty fast pace, but you would make sure they were caught. Anyone who finds their way into your home uninvited got caught....

(Nicole's POV)

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!_ This was _not_ allowed to happen. You took your phone and turned it off while you ran down the hallway, You just had to remember to kill the person who made that call later. You continued to run at your top all around hoping to loose him. You just had to have enough gain where you could quickly scale the wall and get over. Once you were outside you could jet to the wall, because you knew he didn't have shoes on to chase you in.

You continued running looking back every so often after taking different turns. Once you got outside, you darted for the back wall. When you were almost there, you looked back and didn't see him. You smirked realizing you had lost him. You just hoped he found your note and just came by once you got to Tea's. You were almost at the wall and prepared yourself to grab onto the tree branch and swing up to the top of the wall when.....

(Seto's POV)

Who ever this person was, they were smart. You had to give them that. They didn't get lost in your house which is what you had hoped on. Once you were outside, you thought you had an idea where they were going, and you were going to beat them there.....

(Nicole's POV)

You felt something grab you sending you both rolling on the ground, but what ever it was landed on you first. You felt the wind knocked out of you as you rolled across the ground. You stopped and felt yourself under something, but you were occupied with trying to get air back into your lungs.

"Nic....."

(Seto's POV)

You had finally stopped rolling and looked at the person under you.

"Nic.." You asked in disbelief. Her eyes were half opened as she didn't even speak. "Nic talk to me...." you spoke trying to figure this all out.

"You.... on top...... can't..... breathe" you heard her soft voice. You quickly rolled so you were beside her as she took a gasp of breath. "Have you ever thought of playing football? _Jeez_..." she commented seeming like she was trying to sit up.

"Are you alright?" you asked helping her sit up.

"I have no clue. But you know how to tackle someone I can say that much...." she weakly replied.

"What were you doing running anyway? Are you _crazy_?" you asked trying to figure that part out.

"You...weren't... to know.... I was even... here..." she replied between breaths.

"What are you talking about?" You asked.

"It was... a game.." she replied lightly laughing.

"A _game_!" you spoke astonished at her answer.

"Scavenger hunt.... I had to get a list of things from you without you knowing...." she told you. You were still confused.

"I still don't follow..."

"Help me up and I'll explain" she told you. You quickly got up and took her hands pulling her to her feet, but she seemed to loose her balance.

"Whoops" she laughed stabling herself as you caught her in your arms.

"Nic are you sure you're alright?"

"I think so... but do realize I was tackled to the ground at full force by you....a guy bigger and most likely stronger when my guard is down..." she countered trying to make this all a joke.

"Come on... let's get you inside" you suggested taking her arm around your shoulder and holding her waist with your other arm so to support her some as you walked back to the house.

"You know I was serious about the football comment.... our team may actually win a game with you blocking..." she lightly laughed but seemed to regret doing so when she clenched onto her side. You stopped and looked at her, but she spoke before you could. "I'm fine..." She told you..

You made it inside and sat her on the couch. She took the bag you had found earlier and took her phone out of it.

"Wait...where did you get that?" you asked.

"Well duh! It's mine... I was hiding on the balcony when you found it earlier Sherlock...." She told you.

"And you still need to explain what's going on." You informed her.

"Give me a second..." she told you as she turned on her phone.

"I should have known... you are going to die Taylor...." she mummered.

"What are you talking about?" you questioned.

"The ring that woke you up and blew my cover was from her calling me... and I'm gonna kill her when I get back...." she replied starting to stand.

"Now you hold on..." you countered holding her shoulders and setting her back on the couch. That's when you noticed something. "Is that my shirt?" you asked.

"Yeah... it was on the list..." she replied.

"What list?"

"Everyone was given a scavenger list composed of their... boyfriend's things..which is why I got you... well the list is of things that he loves or he's known for. For example... I wrote out Taylor's list. Since she's with Mac and I know big brother well... she had to get his lucky gutair pic, his music portfolio notebook, his favorite Trapt CD he uses for inspiration, and Mr. Huggles.."

You looked at her oddly.

"Mr. Huggles is a small stuffed animal his mom gave him....he's never parted with it since she left his dad a while back..." You were somewhat taken back. "Anyway... we had to get all the things on our list with out waking you guys up.... well my part failed since a certain someone by the name of Taylor decided to call me...." she explained.

"Ok, so you all are playing cat burglar tonight..." you sighed relieved it wasn't that bad.

"You can say that.. but this one got caught.... but... they don't know that.." she spoke. You looked at her. "They don't have to know that call woke you up.... so when you see me tomorrow... act surprised to see your shirt and anything else I have.." she spoke starting to stand again.

"Oh no you don't..." you protested setting her back down.

"What? I explained and I have to get back." she spoke as if surprised.

"Well last I checked... you were tackled by me and I just want to make sure I didn't hurt you first..." you told her.

"I'm just fine..." she countered.

"Just lay down..." you sighed.

"Now is not the time of thinking about such actions Seto Kaiba...I am keeping these clothes on thank you very much." She jokily protested as she lied down on her back. You were somewhat taken back by what she said, but just lightly chuckled.

"Now you know good and well I only take those actions when my brother is not around..." you countered pushing up her shirt so you could see her stomach....

(Nicole's POV)

You just lied there. You felt his hands gently check for injuries.

"Your hands are cold you know that?" you mummered.

He just replied with a soft chuckle. He never seemed to laugh... just .. chuckle. It all faded when you felt his hand apply pressure where his shoulder had made contact with you when he tackled you outside. You cringed and wrapped your arms around yourself to stop the pain.

"Nic... you need to get that checked out..." he told you. You just went to sit up.

"I'll be fine... I've had worse done in my life... this is nothing..." you replied fighting the pain and standing to your feet.

"No.. I'm going to have a doctor check you out tonight.." he protested walking over to the phone.

"Don't worry about it tonight Seto.." you argued taking the phone from his hand and setting it back on the receiver.

"I'll let you leave... if you _promise_ to go to a doctor tomorrow and get checked out.." he told you.

"I promise..." You stood up on your tip toes and kissed his cheek, "I'll just blame it all on the guys and I playing tackle football.." you laughed as you started to walk away.

"Nic.. wait!" he spoke as you felt him take hold of your arm turning you to face him.

"What now?" you asked. He quickly leaned down and gave you a short passionate kiss.

"Don't go scaling the wall this time.... just use the front door" he suggested pulling away. You gave a small smile.

"Sure thing... and don't forget to be surprised to see me tomorrow..." you replied walking out the front door.....

You made it back to the house at around three.

"_Where in heaven's name were you Nicole?_" Alex almost yelled.

"Well, it takes time to get a few things when your boyfriend doesn't even go to bed until _two_ in the morning... _then_... someone decides to give my cell a call and practically _blow_ my cover sending me running through the house....." You replied eying at Taylor.

"We were getting worried." Tea added.

"No need to worry about me ladies... just ask my two band counterparts.." you replied plopping onto the couch and pointing at Taylor and Alex.

"Still.. you worried us when you wouldn't answer your phone.. actually.. It was off.." Heather spoke up.

"I turned it off so security couldn't find me while I was sneaking out... my phone went off and set off security men everywhere at the first call.." you explained.

"Are you saying Kaiba is going to be _really_ moody tomorrow thinking someone broke into his house?" Mai asked.

"Yeah..." you shrugged.

"How are you going to tell him you did it?" Tea asked giving you a weird look.

"Easy... we were playing a game last night and I couldn't be caught... you understand... also, everything I have is still in original condition..." you spoke seeming as if he was standing right in front of you.

"And he won't _murder_ you for it?!?" Alex asked.

"No... He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me in a hurti-" but you were interrupted by Taylor.

"Cause he knows you'll kill first if he even tries..." she snickered.

"You can say that..." you replied with a smirk taking one of the suckers someone brought placing it in your mouth....

"Enough about my being late. How did everyone's adventures turn out?" You asked swinging your legs off the couch looking at the small piles on the coffee table.

"Everyone got everything" Mai replied.

"Well.... _share_! What did everyone manage to scavenge?" You pressed on. You looked over the group.

"Heather.. you go first.." She looked taken off guard.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because... you're the _last_ one I would think who would break into a house and commit thievery... I have to see what was so good you would do such a thing." you replied smoothly. She sighed and pointed at the pile in front of her.

"Are those _boxers_!" Alex asked in a laughing fit causing everyone else to laugh.

"And a shirt?" you added. Heather looked really red at this point, so you decided to end her torture.

"Alex..what did you get from dear Sammy?" you asked.

"As stated in my sacred list... I retrieved his favorite comic book, his emerald necklace thing he always wears, his favorite comb, and his little blue blanket from early childhood..." she replied holding up the small blue baby blanket once again sending the group in a laughing fit.

"Ok... _ok_... you think that's good... look what I snagged from Joey" Mai spoke up. You looked on with interest. "we have the Flames Swords Man card... hair gel...picture of him and his little sister... and last but not least... Mr. Snookims" she explained revealing an old stuffed bear that looked like it had seen better days. You couldn't help but laugh at the bear. It was funny how guys tried to seem so tough yet they had the childhood toys they could never part with.

"Tea's next." Alex chirped.

"Um... well... I got the Dark Magician.....the belt he uses for his cards.....and a shirt...." she explained shyly.

"Congrats Tea... you are one step closer to being considered a full blown girlfriend stalker...." you joked making everyone laugh.

"Taylor... you're up." you informed her.

"Why not you?" she protested.

"Because... I bet I did more work then anyone... have any of _you_ tried to break into the Kaiba mansion... _Then _wait for Seto to go to sleep while standing on the balcony right outside his room...." you countered. She just admitted defeat and took out the things you had put in her list.

"I will take a guess that either Alex or you Nikki made this list...."

You just smirked in response holding back some laughter.

"I managed to get from Mac..his lucky gutair pic..... his music portfolio ... his favorite Trapt CD...... and Mr. Huggles." You just started laughing as you couldn't believe she actually retreated most of it.

"I'm impressed Taylor... go you.... I don't know how you did it... but you got everything..." you laughed.

"So _you_ wrote that god forsaken list?!?" she accused.

"Well yeah.... who else knows about all those treasures other then little sister..." you replied looking innocent.

"Well... let's see what you grabbed Nikki.." Mai spoke up.

"Ok... my adventure consisted of getting one shirt as displayed..." You stood up and did a 360 spin showing the black shirt you were still wearing, "The locket he and Mokuba have..." You took the locket out of the bag and held it up, "The one and only of four.. Blue Eyes White Dragon cards..." You held up the card that he still didn't know you had, "and last but not least... a pretty picture of a sleeping Seto Kaiba..." You placed that picture on the table.

"_Awwwwwwwww!_" the group replied in unison..........

(FF Next morning)

You were all packed and decided it was about time for you to leave when suddenly the doorbell rang. You quickly went to the door and looked to see Seto standing against the door frame.

"morning sunshine..." you greeted with a smile.

"Please tell me you took more then my shirt and the picture of Mokuba..." he replied not seeming too happy and handing you the note you write last night.

"How did you know she did it?" Taylor asked surprised.

"I wrote a note Taylor... You didn't think I was a _total_ idiot to take those things without telling him _somehow_..." you explained handing her the note you wrote.

"Smart..." Taylor commented.

"Nic... answer me... what else did you take last night?" he asked in the same tone. You looked at his face and could tell he wasn't making all this up. You went to the living room and got your bag.

"If this is what you were looking for.. yes.. I had it... and it's in the exact condition that I took it in" You replied handing him the card. He took it with a short sigh.

"Next time you want to pull a stunt like that... please give me prior notice...."

"Then there would have been no point in the hunt..." Taylor pointed out.

"If she had not left that note... I would have the police at my house right now.... now how would it look if I had to find out she did it that way..." he snapped. You were surprised at his behavior.

"Seto!! What is your deal!" you spoke up so to stop an argument before it even started.

"Got you..." he replied suddenly changing his whole demeanor to one of almost joking.

"What?" you asked confused.

"You pull my leg... I pull yours... now we're even." he explained with that smirk on his face.

"Seto Kaiba... you jerk..." you gasped lightly hitting his arm as he kept that same face. You heard laughing behind you.

"He seriously got you there hun.." Mai added.

"Nic.. are you ready to go?" he asked. You looked at him.

"Well yeah. I guess I am... just let me get my other bag." you answered before going back into the living room and grabbing your bag you brought with you. You waved goodbye as you left with Seto.

"Now what's with picking me up mister?" you questioned.

"Well, I got you in to see someone....but it was an early appointment, so I came to get you." he answered.

"Oh.. alright" you spoke looking out the window watching the passing city.

You just rode in silence and didn't even seem to speak to each other until after you had seen the doctor. The lady was surprised to hear you played tackle football, but you just told her you were a daddy's girl and loved playing any contact sport. The doctor told you that you may have just bruised a rib, but needed to stay away from the football field for awhile. You walked out of the office to the waiting room where Seto sat. He was kicked out of the room when the doctor wanted to do the examination because he was a guy. He looked up and saw you standing to his feet.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Like I said... I've experienced worse... just a bruised rib.. she just put me on tackle football probation..." you replied with a shrug.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yeah..." you replied.

"Well... good then" he spoke softly.

"You really thought you hurt me that badly didn't you?" you asked stunned.

"I did tackle you at full force and you couldn't stand up afterwards... so yeah... I did.." he admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you were worried... it shows you care" you spoke leaning against his arm.

"Nic?" he spoke up.

"What is it?" you replied lifting your head off his arm.

"Well, I came to notice that I haven't taken you out.. just you and me.. for awhile, and was wondering if you were free tonight?" he asked looking at you with those crystal blue eyes.

"Well... I don't know... my schedule seems full until like next Tuesday... but I think I can move a few things just to squeeze you in..." you joked as the car came to a stop in front of your apartment building.

"I'll pick you up at six" he told you.

"Sounds good to me.." you replied giving him a short kiss then getting out to walk into your apartment building....

(FF couple hours)

You came out of your room with a simple black dress and black heels and your hair in a bun. As you came into the living room you were utterly shocked out of your mind to see..........


	104. Chapter 104: Night Out

PART 104

(Nicole's POV)

"_Mom!_" you gasped looking at the sight before you. Your mother was standing in the living room in a black cocktail dress and hells somewhat like you... but her age. She turned and looked at you.

"Now dear... you can't come with me tonight.." she teased. You blinked a couple times so to make sure it was real.

"Mom, I know I have a date tonight, but what's with your...... attire?" you questioned.

"Well I met this _very_ nice guy when I was at the store earlier today and he just asked if I wanted to go out to dinner so I thought why not.. I'm a single woman now.." she replied. You were still shocked by this. Your mom.... dating. You looked at the clock to see 6:10.

"Oh crap! I'm late... but... enjoy your night mom..." you spoke grabbing your purse and leaving the apartment going downstairs to see Seto standing in the lobby.

"Hea... I was about to come up there and get you.." he greeted kissing your cheek.

"Sorry... lost track of time... forgive me.." you smiled.

"I always will." he replied kissing your other cheek. You smiled at him.

"So, where to?" you asked.

"Domino Central Park." He replied smoothly.

"Now what's going on that The Seto Kaiba would go to Domino Central Park with his girlfriend?" you teased.

"The Spring Festival.. kind of something to kick spring off with you might say..." he replied helping you into the car.

"oh really... sounds like a fun thing to do..." you commented with a smile.

"Mokuba goes every year. This time, he decided to go with Yugi and the others, so I thought I would take you..." he explained.

"Is it just me, or do I seem a little over dressed...." you questioned looking at his attire consisting of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Now that you mention it maybe a little, but it's alright..."

"No... but it's a simple fix..." you countered taking your hair down and having the driver stop by a small store.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked confused.

"I'll be right back... five minutes tops..." you told him as you got out of the car and into the shop.

Like you promised, you were back in the car within five minutes. You had only bought a pair of dark slim jeans and put those on making the dress seem a little less elegant matching more what he was wearing.

"See... easy fix..." you smiled kissing his cheek.

"Well well... aren't you just the smart one" he teased.

"Oh, you know it!" you added.

You came to a stop at the entrance to the park. You both got out and walked into the festive area. There were people everywhere in every direction. You were surprised by this fact. He had never taken you to such a public place before. Sure you've been public places together, but it wasn't for a date. He had always taken you out somewhere where there weren't many people.

"Come on... you might want to do some things before the show..." he suggested bringing an arm around your waist.

"What show?" you asked.

"You'll see once it's time.." he smirked walking with you into the crowd. You saw alot of game booths and got an idea.

"Come on!" you spoke taking his hand and pulling him over to one of the games. It was that one game where they had three bottles stacked up and you had to hit them down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm playing the game..." you replied placing two dollars on the table.

The guy gave you three softballs. You just smirked knowing you had this game beat. You took one of them and took a couple steps back.

"Just stand and watch the master Seto Kaiba.." you smiled.

He just stood there and watched as you said. You had played softball as a kid, because back then, your dad got you into every sport he could. You looked at the bottles and let the pitch rip. You watched as it hit right on target sending all three bottles off the stand they were on.

"Hn... I haven't lost my touch.." you snickered walking up to the table. The guy running the booth looked at you surprised.

"You sure have an arm there little missy..." he commented holding out a stuffed bear.

"Softball pitcher as a kid..." you smiled taking the bear saying thank you.

"You will never seize to amaze me Nic..." Seto spoke as you walked back into the crowd. You stopped turning to face him.

"Well.... that's a good thing, because that means I will never get boring to you.." you laughed.

"I guess you're right.." he chuckled as you felt him bring an arm around your waist and pull you closer to him. You were suddenly pooped out of your moment by someone's voice.

"_Oh my gosh! It's him!!_" You both looked up to see a crowd of girls about your age looking over at the two of you.

"Run..." he told you right before grasping your hand and taking off in the other direction.

You somehow managed to keep up with him in heels as the group of girls trailed behind. You grasped onto his hand harder so not to be separated. Once the crowd was dense enough the two of you suddenly pulled to the side behind a booth. You watched as the group just past you and continued on.

"That was close..." you sighed leaning against the wall.

"Well, they're gone now..." he replied taking your hand and walking out back into the crowd.

The two of you went back to doing the activities that were there. The thing that surprised you was that he actually seemed to be enjoying it all. The two of you now walked side by side hand in hand down one of the park's pathways. By now, it was night leaving only the light from the moon. You had left the large crowd for some time to yourselves.

"Seto..." you spoke up.

"What is it?" he asked looking over at you. You grasped to his hand somewhat tighter and smiled.

"Thank you... for doing all this.." you told him.

"What?"

"Well, I know you're not one for big crowds and public... due to the little chase we were involved in earlier," You paused biting your lip, "but you did it anyway. Thank you." You spoke. He stopped pulling you to him. He took his hand and tilted your chin up to him.

"Today was one of the best days I've had with you. It wasn't the best just because I was with you, but I also did things I had thought I would never do. I would have normally spent today in my office getting stressed over new problems, but you just gave me the idea to try something new, and it turned out better then I had ever imagined. With that said, I should be the one thanking you." he replied. That's when new question invaded your mind.

"Seto, why me?" you asked.

"Why you?" he questioned as if confused.

"Exactly! Out of any girl in this world, many of which would just die for a chance to stand here, why did I get chosen?" you asked out of curiosity. He brought his arms around your waist pulling you right up against him.

"Nic, I love you because you aren't like those girls. Sure, I could go up to one and she would do what ever I wanted, but most of them are after more. But the big thing is I've lived my life according to standards I've set. One of those standards is not to take something I didn't work hard for. I never want to just get one of those girls who would throw themselves at me, because it doesn't take any effort to do so," He took one of his hands and cupped your cheek, "You on the other hand were the exact opposite... if I recall correctly."

You looked down smiling thinking about when you first met him....

~*~Flashback ~*~

You stopped at your assigned shoe locker, and changed your shoes. You started looking around to see if you could find anyone interesting. Sadly, you seemed to look in every direction but forward, because all of a sudden you found yourself falling backward. Ends up you ran into someone (Tall dark stranger). Bad thing was when you ran into him you started falling backward and landed right on your butt. To your surprise, the stranger didn't even take into consideration that you fell.

He only spoke in a growly voice, "Watch where you're going."

'What a jerk!!' you thought with a sigh. That's when you realized you were still on the floor. As you began to push yourself up, you noticed a hand was suspended in front of your face. You continued to look up to see the hand belonged to a short guy with red spiked hair and three blond spike-like streaks in front, but he had a kind face.

"Hea, I'm Yugi Moto. You need some help?" he asked.

"Yugi huh, I'm Nicole Silvers or Nikki!" you replied taking his hand in your own.

"Sorry about him. He's Seto Kaiba. He's what you would call a big shot" Yugi noted nodding in the direction the crabby stranger went.

"Thought so. Excuse me" you spoke as you turned to face Kaiba so you could give him a piece of your mind. You spotted him and started walking briskly in his direction. "Hea..._Hea!_......" you said trying to get his attention, "_Hea!_...._Hea Seto! Turn around and face me you jerk!_" for some reason, all eyes seemed to be on you now. The sound of that last remark made Seto turn around and acknowledge your presence. You finally saw who he was. For some reason you thought you know him from somewhere, but you just don't know where.

"_What_ did _you_ just call _me_?" he spoke with the growl in his voice. Of course, it took more than a grouchy voice to scare you off. _Hell!_ You had a couple fist fights with your ex. Navy father.

"You just heard me you're a jerk! J-E-R-K _jerk_! Only a jerk would run into a person, knock them down, _then_ not even ask them if their O.K. or help them back up. I guess that's to be expected. I mean I hear you're the big guy on campus. But do acknowledge there are _other_ students who have the _same_ rights as you do to the hallway you _jerk_!" At that last syllable, you didn't realize it, but you hand started moving on its own. You were about to slap him, but just before your hand cracked his cheek, his hand shot up and grabbed your wrist and pulled you close so you could hear him whisper

"I would watch your tone if I were you," He spoke seeming angered clinching your wrist harder almost making you winch, "You don't know me, And by the way it's Mr. Kaiba to you _not_ Seto got it." He then threw your wrist back at you, turned around, and left. Your wrist began to pulsate where he grabbed. You just stood there watching him leave as you rubbed your wrist to relieve the small pain there was.

~*~End Flashback~*~

"We certainly weren't love at first sight..." you lightly laughed.

"Yeah, if someone had told me that in a matter of months I would be dating you I would have called them absolutely insane... but now... I can't think of any other way to live." he replied embracing you and giving you a kiss on the side of your head.

You were thrown out of your thoughts by a bright light immieaditly followed with a large _boom_! You looked up to see fireworks exploding in the sky above you. You looked up in awe as the dark sky took many colors.

"Oh it's so gorgeous...." you whispered.

The colors continued to light the sky as you watched on. You pulled away slightly to where you stood beside him looking up at the show as he kept a firm hold around your waist. Once the show was over, you took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky.

"That was beautiful..." You whispered. You felt his embrace tighten.

"I thought you would like it.." he softly replied kissing the top of your head.

"I didn't like it Seto..." you looked up into his gorgeous sapphire eyes, "...I loved it!" He gave a smirk/smile then leaned down and kissed your cheek.

"Come on... It's getting kind of late.... I should get you home before your mom goes ballistic." He suggested taking your hand. You nodded and began to walk hand in hand with him again down the path. You had walked for a couple minutes when you noticed him stop. You looked back still holding his hand.

"What is it?" You questioned.

He didn't reply. All he did was pull you to him and leaned down so he took your lips in a breath taking kiss. You closed your eyes wrapping your arms around his neck. He ran his hand up your back to behind your neck where he pulled you deeper into the kiss. You gave in to his wishes as his tongue pressed against your lips wanting in. You ran the back of your fingers across his jaw line and down the side of his neck gently getting a slight moan in return. His other hand went up to about your mid-back pushing you right against him.

Suddenly, you were thrown by the ringing of a phone. You both pulled away in surprise letting your realize it's your phone. You opened your purse thinking you were going to murder who was ever on the other line. You found your still ringing phone and answered it.

"Hello...."

"Nicole! Thank goodness!!! We need you _now_!" came a panicked voice......

(Seto's POV)

You pulled away from her realizing for the first time, It wasn't your phone ruining the moment. You watched as she answered the phone.

"Hello....." You couldn't help but smirk as you saw the look on her face. She looked like she was about to murder who ever it was on the phone. Yet, she looked cute doing it.

"_You've got to be kidding me!_" she gasped bringing her hand to her lips. She was silent as a look a shock was on her face. You looked at her oddly at her sudden change of emotion. She remained quiet as whoever was on the other line responded.

"You sure?!?" she questioned glancing over at you for a quick second. "No.. No..." she spoke nodding, "I'll be... right... there" she mummered pulling the phone from her ear hanging up. You looked and saw she had a blank look on her face.

"What was all that about Nic?" you questioned wrapping your arms around her waist from behind her.

"Seto...." she turned so you still held her, but she faced you, "You're not going to believe this......"


	105. Chapter 105: Suprise of a Lifetime

PART 105

(Nicole's POV)

You couldn't believe this. Was this really happening? Suddenly you felt a grasp come around your waist.

"What was that all about Nic?" Seto asked.

"Seto," you turned so you faced him, "You're not going to believe this..." He looked at you with interest.

"I've seen a lot of things Nic. I'm sure I would believe what you're about to say.." he told you. you took in what you were told on the phone just moments before.

"Seto, we have to go now!" you told him grabbing his hand and making your way to the entrance of the park.

"Nic, hold on." he stopped holding your wrist, so you would stop as well, "What's going on?" Your confusion now turned to joy as it now completely sunk in.

"Seto, there's someone at the Neon who wants to sign the band. They want to _sign us _ Seto..." you told him with a huge grin on your face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Taylor isn't lying. She came up to them earlier and wanted to hear them play, but she told them I was with you tonight, so she arranged for us to play for her tomorrow. She came up to them later and said to get me over there because she had to leave early tomorrow for the States on a last minute call... so they called me and told me, and now I have to high tail it to the Neon, so we can have our shot." You told him.

"Then what are we standing here for?" he asked taking hold of your hand and briskly walking out of the park. You left one of the entrances and didn't see the limo.

"Where's the driver?" you asked.

"I actually planned on driving you home, so he dropped my car off over there..." He informed you taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Well, let's hurry.." You spoke getting into the car....

(FF The Neon)

You got out of the car and walked into the building from the back door entrance. As you walked in, you were greeted by the whole band.

"Is she still here?" You asked.

"If you mean by me.. then yes.." came a voice from behind.

You turned around to see a girl around 20-24 with raven hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in a t-shirt that read 'I like The Guys In The Band' with black pants, and black heels.

"Hi... I'm Nicole!" You greeted extending out your hand.

"Abbey... Abbey Kellit of R.J. Recording Studios" she replied shacking your turned back to the band.

"All the instruments are here?" you clarified.

"Yeah... we brought them when Taylor called you.." Sam answered. You nodded.

"Well, I say we get this show on the road then.." you suggested looking at Abbey with a large grin....

You guys finished setting up on stage and were standing at the backstage area.

"I'm sooo nervous.." Alex spoke grasping onto her sticks.

"What's to be nervous about?" Mac questioned.

"Mac! This can make or _break_ our chance.... our _dream_!!!" Taylor answered looking nervous herself.

"Everyone just _calm down_!" You spoke up., "Look, It's not that hard. We just have to go out there and just do what we know to do. We rock our way our style. Now, the order; 'Why', 'Runaway', 'Scarlet Light', 'One at a Time', then close it with 'My Lullaby'. How does that sound?" you suggested. Everyone nodded. "Alright then, let's go do some rock."

Everyone smiled agreeing to the suggestion. That's when you realized you had forgotten something.

"Darn! I forgot my mic on the table! You guys hit the stage and I'll be right there..."

They walked to the stage area as you made a quick dash to where you had set your mic earlier. Who would have known you had just given that whole 'don't worry we'll do just fine' speech when truly, you were nervous as mess. You grabbed the mic taking a deep breath to calm yourself. Suddenly, something came around your waist.

"Good luck out there..." You turned to see Seto standing there his arms around you.

"What are you doing back here Seto?" You questioned.

"Well, I thought I would come and wish my girlfriend luck before she became famous.." He replied with that smirk on his face.

"Well Seto Kaiba, I will tell you one thing.. this band doesn't need luck.... we have _skill_" you replied with a smirk of your own. He leaned down and gave you a short passionate kiss.

"Good luck anyway" he spoke as he pulled away. You smiled looking into his sapphire eyes. He released you from his arms taking a step back.

"I'm off and I'll see you after the show.." You informed him kissing him on the cheek then walking to the stage area.

(FF After Show )

You all walked off stage to the back stage area and saw Abbey Standing there.

"So what did you think?" You asked as the group stopped in front of her.

"I can tell you this for sure.. You guys know how to rock. You're exactly what our studio has been looking for." The whole band went silent and looked at each other. Alex and Taylor then gave a squeal giving each other a tight hug. You looked over at Abbey.

"So... what is the next step in this process?" You questioned.

"Well, I actually recorded your performance tonight, and I'll take that back to the States with me and show my boss. Then, he will give the final decision and assign the final paperwork. From there, I plan to get you guys back to the States to do most of the recording. We're hitting just right, where you guys will be spending the summer doing this and not school time. We'll make several singles and give them to groups who will air them. Then we plan on releasing an album in... let's say... early Fall." She explained. You looked back at the group.

"Well, what do you guys think?" You clarified.

"Do we _really_ have to answer that?" Sam asked crossing his arms giving you a 'duh!' look. You turned to face Abbey.

"Well, it's decided...You have yourself as band Miss Kellit.." You smiled holding out your hand.

"That's perfect to hear... I'll contact you about final preps as soon as possible." She told you taking hold of your hand shacking it.

You looked up to see Seto standing off to the side watching it all.

"Well guys.. It's been _great_, but you did pull me from my date, and I have to get back to that. We'll talk to you all later. That sound good?" You spoke looking back at the band.

"Go to your wittle boyfriend.. and have a _hot_ time!!" Alex snickered.

"_Shut up Alex!_" you gasped hitting her playfully with your handbag.

"What? You have a nice boyfriend... every girl wants what you have!" She snickered again.

"Shut it! Or I will do it _for_ you!" you snapped hitting her again.

"Cat fight!" Mac laughed.

"You stay out big brother... this is an inside conversation with the girls..." Taylor spoke up.

"I'm confused.. What's going on?" Sam asked holding up his hand.

"I'm going to return to my date and Alex and Taylor are going to keep their mouths closed... am I right?" You looked at your two friends. They just gave innocent smiles.

"What would we tell them?" Taylor asked innocently.

"Exactly! There's _nothing_ to tell!" You spoke with a smirk on your face.

"Night Nikki!" Sam spoke.

"Night guys! We'll see you all later!" You smiled walking away from the group.

"Well hello Mr. Kaiba.. lovely evening" You greeted with a smile.

"Lovely indeed.." he replied wrapping an arm around your waist.

"So, what's next?" You asked as the two of you made your way back to the car.

"Well, we ate, and we had a show. I say we go back to my place for a bit. You and I can unwind and also celebrate this new occurrence. Then, I'll take you back home." He replied.

"Sounds good to me.." you agreed.

The two of you made it to the house and walked in.

"Where's Mokuba?" You asked noticing he didn't come running when you two walked in.

"He wanted to go over to Adam and Alex's house overnight." He replied hanging his coat up and looking in your direction.

"So we're in an empty house?" You questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you can put it that way.." He spoke grasping your hands and taking you into the living room.

"What do you think you are doing Seto Kaiba?" You questioned.

"It's about nine o'clock.. so the night is still so young.. I suggest a movie." He answered.

"Now what movie did you have in mind?" You asked looking at his sapphire eyes.

"Well, you're the guest and my date, so you choose." He replied opening the cabinet that held the movies. You quickly scanned it over.

"Have you seen 'Hitch'?" you asked taking the DVD out of the cabinet.

"Actually no. I don't watch American films that often. That's Mokuba's hobby." he answered.

"You are deprived! I am making you watch this movie.." you laughed taking the dvd and putting it in the player. Seto then turned out the lights just before taking you to the couch. (Ok.. If you have not seen that movie... I HIGHLY REQUEST you do.. only if you like romantic comedies. It stars Will Smith, but I find it extremely funny)

You sat next to him with your head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around you letting you get more comfortable as the movie began.

(FFEnd of Movie)

You were surprised. he actually laughed during the movie. You were ready to hear a chuckle or a common. "hn.." but he actually gave a genuine laugh, and you loved hearing it. He turned off the movie once the credits ran and looked at you. There was silence between the two of you as if neither of you knew what to do. He was the one to make the move when you felt his soft warm lips cover your own. He cupped the right side of your face with his left hand as you brought your left arm around his neck. He slowly pushed you back until you were lying on your back him over you. He kissed you passionately for some time before leaving your lips and starting down your neck. He pressed his hips against your own as he found that one spot in your neck making you moan. He pulled away as you saw how much of his face was visible using the moonlight that came through the window and what light came from the main hall. He leaned back down brushing your nose with his sown as he lightly grazed your lips with his own. He did this over and over giving you short soft kisses until you brought your hand behind his neck pulling so he stayed with his lips against your own. After you let go, he pulled away looking at you again with those gorgeous sapphires.

(ok... we get a little lemony.. it's extremely short, but context it there.. so I suggest non-lemon readers just skip the whole next section...)

Without words, he sat up and stood to his feet bringing you with him and started walking. You let him lead you as he took you to his room. On the way, you seemed to get rid of his shirt and belt. Once inside the room, he pressed you against the door letting kisses trail the side of your face and down your neck. Both of his hands ran up the bottom of your dress until they reached the button of the pants you were wearing slowly pushing them away. The two of you continued these actions until you found yourself on the bed under him as he removed the last article of clothing there was. He took a second eying your form before thrusting himself inside. He started slow but gradually picked up speed as the two of you acted on the pure passion of one another. He seemed to take pleasure in the sound of your moans as he touched you in just the right way. His lips found just the right places as they went on their own escapades caressing your skin. After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss your body gave out in climax. Yours triggered his own as he let out a long groan. This time there was a new feeling. It was as if something warm had spilled inside you.

( OK, Lemon piece over for all the young and/or sensitive readers =D )

He stopped as you felt his warm breath tickle your bare neck. He stayed there in silence as if thinking about something. "Damn it!" he whispered lying his head in the crook of your neck and pulling out of you.

"Seto, what's wrong?" you asked tilting his face to look at you.

"I forgot protection.." he replied softly as he laid next to you burring his face in the pillow. You then realized what he meant and tried to figure out what to do.

"Seto... It's ok" you reassured him running your hand down his arm.

"No it's not.." he sighed looking at you pushing some of your hair behind your ear.

"Seto, It will be ok.. I promise.." you spoke as you kissed his cheek.

"But what if you get pregnant Nic?" He asked seeming worried. You placed a finger on his lips.

"No chance... It's not my time yet. There's no way I could have gotten pregnant tonight..." you told him.

"Are you absolutely sure on that?" he questioned. You nodded.

"Just make sure you don't forget next time.. ok?" you spoke in a serious tone. He nodded.

"Nic... what do you think about birth control?" he asked. You were taken back by the question.

"You mean pills?" you asked.

"Well, yeah," he paused pondering what to say, "I mean... it's just... we might need something to fall back on if... this... happens again" he spoke wrapping an arm around you.

You had to admit that he had a point. You had always known the risks in these relationship choices, and you certainly didn't want to be a mother, just yet, and you were sure he didn't want something like that to happen now. You looked at his calm sapphire eyes and nodded.

"I'll have to see a doctor about it, but I'll do it." You answered. He kissed the top of your head bringing his arms around you in an embrace.

"What time is it?" you asked looking behind you for the clock. He looked behind you.

"Eleven thirty. Why?" he asked.

"Crap!" You muttered reaching over for your clothes and beginning to redress yourself.

"Nic, what is it?" He asked propping himself up on his elbow looking at you curiously. You snapped the strap behind your neck just leaving the jeans off, so you only wore the dress.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, last I checked my mother was in town.. in _my_ apartment no less, and in her little world we have not done this..." You told him.

"Can you translate that into something understandable?" he asked looking confused.

"Ok.. me being out late or not coming home at all makes my mother wonder, now you don't want her knowing what you've done with her daughter if you wish to see this daughter again.... understandable?" you explained.

"Just let me get dressed and..." but you cut him off by placing your finger on his lips.

"You stay right here and go to sleep... I'll walk home... the apartment is not far from here and I'll call you on your cell as soon as I get home, so you don't worry." you told him.

"I'm not so sure about that. It's late, and you don't need to be out on your own." He countered taking your hand away from his lips.

"Don't worry. Remember where I grew up? I know how to fight back if anything happenes, but I'll be fine.. You just stay here and get some sleep. I'll call you when I get home." You argued kissing his cheek. You felt him grasp your wrist bringing you back to where you looked at him.

"Just be careful... alright?" he told you.

"Don't worry about me... I'm a big girl now daddy" you teased winking at him. He just sighed shaking his head.

"I swear that I don't get you sometimes.." he mummered releasing your wrist. You leaned down and lightly kissed his soft warm lips.

"Good night handsome" you whispered pulling away.

"Good night beautiful.. I'll see you tomorrow" he replied as you walked out of the room.

You put your heels back on at the door where you left them and walked back to our apartment praying your mother still wasn't up. You made it to your apartment building and took out your cell phone dialing Seto's number.

"Hello.." came a voice.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep.." you lightly laughed walking into the main lobby.

"Well, I couldn't do that until I received this call... I would stay up worrying." He admitted in a soft voice.

"Aw.. Seto, you were worried about me!" you spoke in a faked astonished tone as you decided to take the stairs so not to drop the call in the elevator.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a big...." but he cut you off.

"Yes you're a big girl, I know, but I'll still worry about you no matter what.." he told you. You smiled.

"Well I just called to tell you I made it to the apartment building.." you told him.

"Where are you exactly?" He asked.

"Fourth.. wait, scratch that... fifth flight of stairs." you answered.

"I'm not hanging up until you are in your apartment." He informed you.

"Now something makes me think you're starting to be stalker-like Seto Kaiba" you teased.

"Now what suggested that.. I thought that was my secret!" he teased back making you laugh. You made it to your floor and walked down the hall.

"Now you promise me you're gong to bed as soon as we hang up this call.." You spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes mother.." he sighed making you laugh again.

"Good, cause I'm getting to my door now... bye Seto.." you spoke taking your keys out of your purse to unlock the door.

"Bye beautiful.." he spoke before you both hung up. You found your apartment key and reached to unlock the door when suddenly.........

The door opened and there stood

"_Brian_!" you gasped dropping your bag as you noticed his attire. He was in an outfit you would find on someone going out.

"Well, I told you I knew your daughter Ellie.." Brian spoke lightly laughing at your response to him opening the door. You quickly picked up your purse and walked into the apartment to see your mom still in the same dress she was in earlier. You looked at the two in complete shock.

"Do you know Brian Nicole?" Your mother asked.

"_Know him?_ Mom! _He's Heather's dad_!" You spoke giving Brian a hug. Your mom looked at you oddly.

"Mom... remember Heather _Owens_!! My other female half, my _twin!_ You met her in the hospital.." you explained. She seemed to click with the last comment. You then connected two and two together. "_Holy canoly!_ Don't tell me you two were out on a _date_?!" you spoke bringing your hand to your mouth as you remembered your mom talking about she was going out with a guy she met at the store.

"Well then we won't tell you.." Brian teased.

"What took you so long getting home dear?" Your mother asked changing the subject.

"Like you two.. on a date.. I went out with Seto to the Spring Festival, then after the fireworks the band did a small performance, after that we went and saw a movie and now I'm home...." you explained. You looked over at Brian. "And isn't your daughter waiting at home for you Brian?" you spoke.

"Actually she is.. so I will take my leave. I'll see you Thursday Ellie." He spoke leaving out the door.

You looked over at your mom.

"Thursday?" You questioned.

"What? Can your mother not date someone?" she asked.

"Well..." you paused for a second as if thinking about it, "Well, since it's my best friend's dad... I don't see the hurt.." You mother just shook her head.

"It's late. We both need to go to bed." she spoke.

"Don't worry, I had the same thing on my mind..." You agreed as you went to your bed room and went to bed.

You woke up the next morning to your phone going off with 'I'm so sick' by Flyleaf You reached over to your purse and grabbed your phone.

"Hello.." you answered still half asleep.

"And I thought you were such the morning person" came a deep voice that you recognized right away.

"I'm sorry, Seto, if I feel sleepy after only grabbing about eight hours of sleep when I desire about ten.." you yawned wiping the sleep from your eyes.

"Did I really wake you up?" he asked.

"Now what told you that Sherlock? The hello, or the yawn?" you questioned in a 'duh?' tone.

"Well, I see your humor is the first thing to wake up.." he pointed out.

"Now why did you wake me up?" You asked.

"Have you read the morning paper?" he asked.

"Well, seeing how I was awoken by this call, did I?" you pointed out jokingly.

"You have a point, but I suggest you read the front page..." He told you.

"Hold on.." you spoke as you took the covers off and walked to the door opening it to see the paper right outside the door. You picked it up and sat on the couch with your legs tucked under you. You opened up the paper only to be utterly shocked to see..........


	106. Chapter 106: Spotlight

PART 106

(Nicole's POV)

There on the front page was an article about the Spring Festival from the night before, and a fairly large picture of you and Seto at the festival with it. You scanned the caption with the picture..

'The festivities brought many out including Kaiba Corporation CEO Seto Kaiba with his girlfriend Nicole Ellanore Silvers as seen above (picture taken by Sun Ichiudo)'

The picture was of the two of you after you had won another game. In one arm you had the small bear but you had just placed a toy cat on the top of his head just to be funny and he had a questioning look on his face his eyes looking to the top of his head as you just seemed to be laughing.

"Well, it least it shows your interest in community events" you lightly laughed at the sight on his face. It was not the same Seto Kaiba many got to see. He looked different from the stern professional Seto many people had come to know.

"And you're only saying that because I happen to look like a total idiot.." he chuckled.

"That look is cuite!" You told him.

"Hn... anyway... I thought I would warn you. You may get some visitors and might want to take the back way out of your building." He informed you.

"Where are you now?" You asked.

"KC" he answered plainly. That's when you remembered last night when you got home.

"Hea Seto, you won't believe this, but my mom was on a date last night" You informed him. He was silent for a few seconds.

"Wait! did you say your _mother_ was on a _date_?"

"Yeah.. and you won't believe with whom.." You countered.

"Who?" He asked.

"Heather's dad!" you told him.

"Heather's _father_ is _dating_ your _mother_?" He asked again seeming shocked by it.

"Certainly, I came home and Brian was here with my mom and they have another date Thursday... I have to talk to Heather about this one..." You spoke looking over the pictures you had hung up.

"What are you going to do today?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to kidnap Heather and take her somewhere and we'll do girl stuff and discuss our situation with parents dating each other. You wouldn't be interested. Anywho, you have work to do if you want to get that tournament set up this year." you replied.

"Well if you ever fell like it, drop by and come see me." he informed you.

"Do you need me to come now?" You asked.

"No.. no... it's not important at all. Just to see you today. That's all" He spoke up.

"Well, I gotta get ready for the day. I'll talk to you later." you told him.

"Bye beautiful" he spoke.

"Bye handsome." you replied hanging up.......

You had decided to go out by yourself for a bit before even bothering Heather. You went to the mall for a little bit just to walk around. At one point you began to feel as if you were being followed and would look back from time to time. When you didn't see the same people you thought you were starting to get paranoid. You just continued to walk around looking at the things that were there. As you were walking you remembered prom was less than a week away and you still hadn't gotten a dress for it. That's just what you and Heather had to do when you kidnapped her for the day. As you were walking you heard a voice.

"Hello doll..." you immieaditly recognized the voice behind you and became scared.

Fear swept your body as a chill went down your spine. Without looking back, you went into the closest store and made your way to the dressing rooms where you could possibly hide. As you made it to the dressing rooms you looked back and didn't see _him_ following you. Still looking back, you opened one of the doors and quickly locked the door behind you. You felt safe until you felt someone's warm breath brush the back of your neck. You turned around to be scared out of your mind as you were standing in front of _him_.

'Please anyone but _him_!' you pleaded in your head.

You were so scared you couldn't say or scream anything. You just closed your eyes praying he went away, but he didn't. He pressed himself against you so that you were pinned between him and the wall. You held your eyes closed tighter as you felt his breath against the side of your neck and his hand at the base of your shirt. You stood there in complete fear of what he was going to do.

"Go away.." you whispered over and over to yourself hoping that he left you be. That's when you opened your eyes and saw no one there...

You closed your eyes letting out a sigh as you slid down the wall to the floor. You didn't hear him leave, so how was he gone? Was he even there in the first place? Were you just seeing things? But it felt so real? But he wasn't there anymore. What was happening to you?

"Nikki, are you in there?" came a voice. You looked at the closed door and almost didn't want to reply.

"Yeah.. I'm in here..." you spoke standing to your feet and reaching to the door handle. You unlocked it and opened the door to find Tea standing there.

"I thought I saw you come in here!" she smiled.

"Yeah... what's going on?" you replied running your hands nervously down the front of your pants.

"Well Mai, Heather and I were all looking at dresses for the dance and saw you. Would you like to join us?" she answered.

"Heather's with you?" You clarified.

"Yeah.. we had to practically pull her from the book she was reading, but we're all shopping." she told you.

"Well... I thought about going to get Heather and bringing her here for the same purpose but you did all the work for me, so I'll join you." You spoke with a smile. She grabbed your wrist and pulled you with her,

"Then let's go..."

You managed keep up with her as she brought you to the group.

"Look who I found wandering around." Tea spoke up getting the groups attention.

"Hea girl!" Mai greeted.

"So how was the date with Kaiba last night Nic Nac?" Heather asked.

"You were on a date last night?" Tea questioned.

"It was great... I'm surprised you didn't see us since we all went to the same place.." you spoke looking at your friends.

"Oh yeah, it was in the paper this morning wasn't it?" Mai spoke remembering something. You nodded.

"Yeah, it was, but we did have a great time..." you informed them.

"You guys won't believe this one guys.." Heather spoke up.

"What?" you questioned.

"Well my dad finally got up the nerve and went out on a date last night. He said he met her at the store when he was getting things for the restaurant he and my uncle run" She told you. You just started to laugh realizing she had no clue.

"It's not that funny is it?" Heather asked.

"It actually is once you know what I know..." You got out in your laughter.

"What are you talking about Nikki?" Mai questioned. You got a hold of yourself and looked at Heather. "Come with me Heather..." you spoke taking hold of her arm and walking off to the side so Tea and Mai didn't hear.

"What is it Nic Nac?" Heather asked again.

"Heather... now you may not believe this, but I know exactly who your dad went on a date with last night.." you told her.

"Did you see him?" she asked.

"I did.. I talked to him too." You replied.

"Well, what did she look like? Do you know her name?" she asked quickly. You took hold of her shoulders.

"Heather, your dad is dating my _mother_!" You saw her jaw drop as she looked completely shocked.

"Are you serious?!?" She gasped.

"Well, I came home and they were there, and they told me they have another date set for Thursday night..." you replied.

"Woah... who would have thought our parents would date each other?" Heather mummered.

"That's what I thought when I went to open my door, but your dad did instead..." You informed her.

"I'm still trying to imagine my dad and your mum.. dating.." Heather spoke.

"Well, you're going to have to do just that... but we shall discuss this further once we finish shopping and go to your place..." you spoke. She nodded and the two of you walked back to Tea and Mai.......

You all finally finished up shopping for your dresses.

"Well everyone.. I think Heather and I are going to go away and go on our own for awhile.. We'll see you at school Monday." You told Tea and Mai.

"Alright hun, we'll see you Monday." Mai replied as you left each other. You and Heather went one way while Tea and Mai went the other.

"You got a really nice dress Nikki." Heather told you.

"Thanks, but I think your's was better." you replied. She gave a slight blush.

"Come on.. you and Ryou are a cute couple and I think you'll knock him dead with that dress, because I'm a girl and I think you look hot as mess in it."

"Th-thanks.." she mummered.

"I say we go to your house... what do you think?" You suggested.

"yeah... I'm sure we both have school work to do..." She replied.

"Than your place it is...."

(Heather's POV)

[The following segment was kindly given to me some time ago by FairyLilly1 herself if you haven't read the re-release of her series True Friend True Love here on fanfiction… do it NOW.. well after you finish reading this one of course =D]

Nikki had come over to study with at your house. You had been wondering about that weird dream you had been having.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Her voice snapped you back.

"Nikki, could you pass my Ancient History textbook, I know there is something in there that would go perfectly with this essay." You spoke up, as she realized you were staring at her.

"Oh! Yeah... sure!" She replied grabbing hold of the textbook from the other side of the table and handed it to you.

You smiled and thanked her, then opened the book and started searching for the useful quote. You were so involved in the text, you didn't sense Nikki's uneasiness until she spoke up.

"Heather?"

"Hmmm?" You responded distractively as you continued your research.

"There's... something I've been meaning to ask you." She continued slowly and nervously. The tone that Nikki used snapped your attention towards her,

"And what's that?" You asked with a smile, but it faded slightly as you saw Nikki become a little fidgety as she was trying to find the right words to say.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... But I-I was wondering...um how you seem to understand what I have been going through.. you know... with... Riley?" You looked at her a little confused.

"What do you mean?" You asked curiously, now giving her your full attention, by closing your textbook and placing your pen down.

"Well... Ever since Seto called you to come to the hospital... after the incident with... Riley. I always got this sense that you knew exactly what I was going through. When I told you about the nightmare I've been having, you came up with the perfect solution to help me fight it. You helped Seto to realize that he had to take it in steps for us to get back and beyond where we were to where we were are now. You allowed me to behave the way I wanted and was you were there when I broke down. It just seemed you knew what I would do and how to handle it. I was wondering how?" She asked you, now looking into your eyes.

You pulled your gaze away, took a deep breath and let out a sigh as you stared at your hands.

"I-I-I know because... I've sort of been there..." You say softly to her, still looking at your hands.

"Heather..." Nikki whispered in shock as she placed a hand on your shoulder.

"I haven't gone through everything you went through Nikki. He didn't manage to get through with it..." You say quickly, "But he did enough psychological damage to me, that would send anyone insane."

You then whisper, as you closed your eyes as the memory of what happened flooded your mind. You then stood up and walked into the living room and sat down. Taking deep breaths and repeated mentally, "He can never hurt me like that again! He can never hurt me like that again!"

"Of course not because I won't let him!!" You hear Nikki's voice speak up snapping you out of your thoughts. Then she sat down next to you and placed her hands on your shoulders. "I'm sorry Heather! I didn't mean to pry." She whispered apologetically, you shook your head at her.

"No! I been expecting you to ask that for a while now. The moment I stopped expecting it you ask. It just took me off guard!" You replied back, you then took a deep breath. "You remember when we first met and you helped me against Lee?" You asked softly.

"Yeah I remember!" You heard a slight bitter tone in Nikki's voice.

"Well, about a year ago he tried to..." You trailed off, closing your eyes.

"You don't have to say it." You hear Nikki say softly and reassuringly to you.

"The thing is Nikki I have to, if I don't say it, I avoid the issue and not confront it." You answered her, then you took a deep breath and said it, "About a year ago Lee tried to rape me. He physically abused me, giving me several cracked ribs, and he mentally tortured me. Saying I deserved what he was doing to me, that I was nothing." You state, as you felt a tear run down your cheek but you quickly wiped it away angrily.

"Then my only friend Sean turned up and tried to stop him. Lee knocked him unconscious, tied me to an office chair and pushed me into a swimming pool." You say sadly, as you felt Nikki's grip on your shoulder tighten a little.

"Heather why didn't you let me kick his butt when I had the chance?" Nikki asked bitterly as she stroked some of your hair from your face.

"Because he isn't worth it, and I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. You see I lost Sean's friendship that day because he couldn't handle the abuse that I was getting. Which caused me to withdraw into myself, I refused to talk to anyone, I refused to trust anyone." You answered, as you remembered the darkest time of your life.

"How did you manage to get through it all? How were able to use what happened to you to help me if it causes so much pain?" Nikki asked in amazement. You smiled,

"I wasn't always quiet, I was 'a born rebel' according to my dad, and I guess I drew strength from that. That plus my dad was my lifeline. When I had nightmares, kind of like you, he forced me to train so I became so exhausted I couldn't dream. When I refused to talk, he learnt how to play duel monsters just to force me talk to him. When he wasn't around, he told me to read so I could forget for awhile of who I was, and what happened to me. Then reading became a habit and I became really good with academic work because of the extreme focus I developed because of what happened to me." Then you took a breather before continuing. "However, my social skills depleted, I faded into the background when I was in large groups and didn't say a word to most people. Then I moved here..."

A smile crossed you face when you stated this and you looked at Nikki. "I thought I would go to school and fade into the background again. But you were having none of it. You know I firmly believed that you wouldn't call me after meeting you that night. But you did and the first time, in a very long time, I felt wanted, I felt like I belong here..." You trailed off, as you felt your eyes mist up a little from the happiness you felt that day return to you. "Nikki you're the only person I've told this to, and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone. Like you, I don't want to be treated any different either." you requested. She nodded understanding your reasoning.

"But one more question... Have you ever had a time when you believed you were totally over it then it comes back and smacks you in the face" She asked.

"The fear will always be there. Sometimes I have good days and sometimes I have bad days. It's just how it goes..." You replied. "It is how we confront our fears is what makes us the people we are today. Most of the time I was on my own, even though my dad was there he didn't know how to deal with me when I hit the real lows. But he stayed by side and came with me to every confident boost course we could find. To be honest I would have been lost without my dad." You whispered the last part softly.....

(Nicole's POV)

You couldn't believe it. that's why that Lee guy scared her so much. Come to mention it... That's what he meant when you had your encounter. He told you he was going to play with you like he did her. You at first became angry as she explained what he did then you were saddened to hear that your best friend was put through it. The she mentioned being lost with out her dad and you decided to say something.

"You may have been lost without your dad Heather, but I would have been long gone with out you..." you told her. She smiled. The two of you understood what the other had gone through and the pain and suffering you both had buried deep in your seemingly happy expressions. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped no other then Brian.

"Hello there girls! You two hungry?" he greeted. Heather looked at you with an expression you could read.

"Hea dad, since when did you fail to tell me you were dating Nikki's mom?" Heather questioned looking at her dad. He looked at you then back at Heather.

"I was actually going to tell you today, but I think a little birdie told you before I could..." He answered.

"Yeah.. I believe you dad." Heather spoke in a sarcastic tone. He just gave a light laugh.

"So are you girls hungry?" he asked.

"Actually... doing homework brings up an appitite" you answered....

(FFNext Monday)

(look I know I skipped Prom, but It's all the same you show up walk down an asile where they announce you and your date then you go out to dinner and spend the rest of the night doing what ever... you be creative... I just have something I want to get to...)

(???'s POV)

The time had come. Those two were about to put this plan they've been putting together in action. That's when you noticed someone knealed in front of you.

"Sir.. they are in position now..." they informed you.

"Those two fools better not blow it! Or they will be severely punished." you growled knowing your window of opportunity was not that large. These two fools had to pull this off so your larger plan could go to work......

(Nicole's POV)

You had left school at your normal time and was at work when there was a knock at your door.

"Come in.." you replied taking a quick look over the brim of your glasses. (took your contacts out to do some work) The door opened and in stepped no other then Seto.

"Hea beautiful.." he greeted.

"Hello there handsome.." you smiled putting the work you were doing down and standing to your feet.

"So, has your mother left yet?" He questioned.

"Actually.. I think she's actually found a reason to move back..." you answered.

"What?" He asked sitting on the couch by your desk. You walked over and sat so you were in his lap.

"Well, I think she really likes Heather's dad, and he likes her... so she told me she was going to move back here and get her own place..." you told him fiddling with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Have you seen the doctor yet?" he asked. You looked at him.

"I have and I was prescribed a patch instead..." you told him. He looked confused. "but it has the same effect... don't worry..." you assured him.

"Alright. I was just... making sure." he mummered running his fingers through your hair. You kissed his cheek.

"Is there any other reason you came in here?" You asked.

"Well-" but he was cut off by your phone going off.

You got off his lap with a sigh and grabbed the phone on your desk answereing it.

"Nicole here..."

"Well well well... lookie who we have here..." came a voice you recognized fearing to hear.

"How did you get this number?" you demanded. Seto looked at you after what you said.

"Well Nic... I thought I would tell you that your friend... Heather... looks very nice right now.." He taunted. Your eyes went wide.

"You go near her and I will _personally_ strangle you, you hear me!" but the line went dead.......

(Heather's POV) (once again given by FairyLilly1 herself *smile*)

You ran back to get your book out of your locker as quickly as possible to catch up with Ryou and the gang. You just closed your locker door, and spun the lock when you felt someone grab you from behind, pinning your arms to your sides, forcing you to drop your books and before you could even scream a hand covered your mouth.

"Time to finish what we started Heather." You heard the voice that scared you senseless....


	107. Chapter 107: Beginning of the Problems

PART 107

(Nicole's POV)

The line went dead and you hung up the phone wondering what to do.

"Who was that?" Seto asked walking next to you. You just looked up and grabbed your keys. "Nic, where are you going?" Seto questioned as you ran out of the office.

You had to hurry. Looking at your watch, you noticed school had most likely just let out, so that meant she was there. You ran with pure adrenaline coursing through your veins. You got into your car and sped off to the school.....

(Seto's POV)

She just ran. You ran to catch up with her, but she was actually faster then you were. You followed her telling her to stop but it was as if she didn't even hear you. She just continued running. You followed her outside where she got in her car and drove off. Luckily you had brought your bike today and quickly got on it and sped off behind her. Who in the world called her? From what she said and how she said it, you had a good clue, but what would have caused her to go off? You pulled on the throttle and sped in between traffic until you could see her car pull into the school. Why did she go there? You pulled up so your bike came to a sudden stop behind her car. You took off your helmet and went to her driver door to find her not there........

(Heather's POV)

(and ONCE AGAIN given graciously by FairyLilly1 herself.. queen of all that is Heather Owens)

You tried to kick and struggle out of his grasp but he was too strong. You felt yourself being dragged off somewhere, panic and adrenaline was coursing through your veins. You couldn't be alone with him, you just couldn't. He tried to kill you before and by the sounds of it he was going to do again and this time you believed he was going to succeed. You continued to struggle, until you felt something snag from your wrist, but Lee's strength overpowered you and you were dragged into a room.

With all the adrenaline pumping through your body, you did the first thing that came to your head to survive. You slammed your foot on top of Lee's, which instantly made him yell out in angered pain and released you. You instantly started to run towards the door, to get far away from him as possible, but someone stepped in front of you and caught you in their arms.

"Where you going doll face?" You heard the person say, as you were slammed against the wall, with green eyes staring hungrily into you yours. Fear and panic was building up in your chest, forcing you to keep fighting.

"_Get off me you scumbag_!" You yelled, kicking Jackson in the shin, before he stepped on your feet to prevent you from doing that.

"_Ahh_! You Bitch!" He yelled angrily.

You didn't let him have the chance to recover, you slammed an elbow into his stomach, and gave him an upper cut into the face, and made a run for it. However, you felt something slam across your cheek, knocking you to the floor.

'Get of the floor! Get off the floor or you're dead!' You mentally screamed to yourself as you quickly pulled yourself off the floor, instantly being slammed against the wall and having a knife near your throat.

"Now is that the way to treat your masters?!" Lee said angrily and dangerously to you as Jackson walked up beside him, and backhanded you over the cheek that was struck before. You looked at both of them icily, trying to push the fear aside and allow your anger to build.

"You don't own me!" You spat out angrily, not daring to move, or you would have sliced your throat.

(Nicole's POV)

You ran into the school building which was empty by this time.

"Now where are you Heather?" you whispered as you closed your eyes. That's when she came to view and you were hurt to see what you did. It was worse then you would ever fear. It wasn't just Lee any more. You shot open your eyes. "Don't worry Heather... I'm coming" you spoke making a dash for where you thought she was.....

(Heather's POV)

"_Don't contradict your master slave_!!" Lee said angrily, pushing the blade closer to your neck, feeling it cut into your skin.

"Big word for you isn't it?" You taunted back to Lee, forcing yourself not to show fear, where in fact you were petrified.

"Oh! Feisty one! Just like Nicole... I'm going to enjoy this!" Jackson said menacingly.

"Looks like you have learned how to fight back! Well I know how to break you! Do you remember Heather?" Lee taunted. Fear took hold of you, remembering what he did last time.

"No! No!" You pleaded, as Lee's hand came between your legs and he started to fondle you, making you feel sick, as he moved your underwear to the side.

"I want in!" You hear Jackson say, then you felt his hands ripped open your blazer and began to fondle your breasts through your shirt. Tears were running down you face.

"Get off me! _Get off me_!" You yelled, with a sudden burst of adrenaline, you pushed forward, feeling the knife cut your throat slightly, as Lee and Jackson were pushed to the side. You ran forward and tried to get to the door, but a sharp pain dug into your right thigh, making you scream in pain and fall to the floor. Immediately you were pounced on, Jackson had hold of your arms, whilst Lee was on top of you. You screamed and cried out for help.

"_Shut up or I will kill you_!!" Lee yelled at you.

You continued to scream, and yelled back, "_then kill me_!"

Suddenly....

(Nicole's POV)

"_Shut up or I'll kill you_!!" Came a voice that sent chills down your spine. You knew the voice and never wanted to hear it again.

"_Then kill me_!" came Heather's voice.

You now made it a full sprint as you made it down the hall and turned the corner to see Heather on the ground Riley had her arms and Lee was on top of her. You took a gasp of breath and summed up your courage, knowing what you were about to do scared you to death. It was now or never. Heather's life or your own fears? With that at stake, you would place yourself aside any day. She had done so much to help you against your enemy and it was now your time to return the favor.....

(Heather's POV)

..You felt Lee's weight being pulled off you and Jackson hold on your arms was released. You couldn't see anything because your eyes were stinging with tears, and you couldn't get up because the pain in your thigh was immense. You desperately, pulled yourself along the floor, until you came to a wall. You pressed yourself against it, wanting so badly for the pain to stop, and to just disappear. With the combination of pain, adrenaline, the feeling of being sick, you began to feel dizzy and light headed making you black out.....

(Nicole's POV)

You ran with all your might and rammed into Lee first since he was the main one holding her down. You both went across the floor with you landing beside him. You rolled the other way so to get away.

"I was waiting for you to show up doll..." came the one voice you feared more then anything as you felt someone yank you to your feet.

You were pushed against the lockers and came face to face with _him_. "Hello gorgeous..." he taunted pinning your wrists. The fear began to grow as you remembered what he had done to you.

"Let me _go_!" You yelled hoping someone heard you.

"Oh, but last I checked dear Nic, you survived our last encounter somehow.... my record will not be ruined by you..." came another taunting voice as you heard your suit jacket be torn open.

Tears streamed down your face as you wanted nothing but to get out of this situation. They each had done their own blow to your life in their own way as well as Heather. You looked over and saw her against the wall her eyes closed.

"Heather..." you called hoping she would answer, but she didn't even move. "Heather.. wake up _please_!!" you pleaded as you went to go to her, but your were stopped by Riley grasping you tighter.

"Nuh uh... not until we're done, but first..." Suddenly something was forced over your mouth and nose. You held your breath for as long as you could, but they were smart enough and you felt a fist ram into your stomach causing you to gasp for air and take in the evergreen scent.

"Yes.. sleep my little doll..." was the last thing you heard before you fell over unconscious into the arms of your captor.......

(Seto's POV)

You ran into the school yard and saw the geek patrol. They would have most likely seen her.

"What are ya doin here Kaiba?" Joey spat out holding up his fist.

"Look Wheeler, now is not the time for your child's play.." you snapped.

"Child's _play_... I'll show you child's play.." he snapped back rearing back his fist but Devlin and Tristan both held him back telling him to calm down. You would have said something else, but you had something bigger to worry about.

"Where is Nicole? She ran up here just a minute ago..." you asked in a serious manner.

"We didn't see her Kaiba... we were in the back waiting for Heather... but she didn't come out.." Gardner told you. You felt fear start to rear it head on your heart.

"You didn't see her come running through here?" you clarified.

"No... What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, but she gets a call and I believe it wasn't from a friend and she runs out of her office without telling me a thing and I follow but loose her and now I found her car here..." you quickly explained. That's when you heard something that startled you all... a yell...

"That sounded like Heather.." Gardner gasped.

"Come on... let's go!" Devlin spoke running to the building.

You followed having a feeling that Heather was not the only one in need right now. You all went to the door to find them locked.

"They shouldn't be locked so soon..." Tristan mummered. You looked at your watch and had to agree. It was barely 3:30 the front door shouldn't be closed so early.

"Split up... check every door and try to get inside..." Yugi spoke up.

Luckily Gardner and the dog went with Yugi so you had the better two of the geek squad. You ran from door to door checking each one trying to get into the school only to find each locked tight.

"Why are they all locked..." Devlin questioned.

"Someone didn't want us to get in..." you growled hitting the door thinking about what could be happening in there.

"Come on! There are a couple more doors maybe they forgot to get those..." Tristan spoke running off. You quickly followed behind and went to the next set of doors by the Science labs. That's when you heard another yell.

"Let me _go_!" Your head shot up as you recognized the voice.

"Nic.." you whispered as you could only imagine her fighting whoever was behind this.

You couldn't handle this anymore. You didn't care if they were locked. You ran at the door full force and rammed it with your shoulder. It ended up not being one of your best decisions as your shoulder screamed in pain once you hit the door. You clutched your shoulder looking at the door.

"Kaiba! what were you thinking?" Devlin questioned.

"I don't know about you two, but there's someone in there I need to get out, and I'm not going to let some locked doors get in my way!" you snapped ramming the door again only getting the same result. You couldn't let anything happen to her. Not now.

"Kaiba wait!" Tristan argued. You stopped with your shoulder screaming in pain.

"_What_!" you asked angered for him stopping you.

"We can get that door open if we work together..." he told you.

"Well then on three we ram it.. got it?" you countered. The two of them nodded and stood next to you.

"One... two..." Devlin counted off.

"_Three_!" all three of you spoke as you all rammed the door with all your might forcing a large 'crack' and 'snap' as the door was broken open. You looked up and saw where you were and took off again looking for her. You ran down the halls until you found what you were looking for...

You were shocked to see blood on the floor. From what there was whoever was injured stayed in one place for a bit then made it to a wall. You just feared that it was _her_ blood on the floor. Who ever was behind this had hurt one of them. You looked over and found books. Upon a closer look you found them to be Heather's things. You looked up thinking where whoever had done this could have taken them both. You heard footsteps and stood to your feet facing.....

The geek patrol who had found their way to where you were.

"Oh no...." Gardner gasped bringing her hand to her mouth. Yugi walked over and picked something of the ground.

"I think we have a bigger problem guys..." he spoke reading whatever he had picked up.

"What is it Yug?" Wheeler asked walking behind him. he seemed to read what Yugi held in his hand.

"Da past is repeatin itself... what does _that_ mean Yug?" he asked. Yugi folded the paper placing it in his pocket.

"It means that we all in some danger and must be ready for it.." He spoke up.

"What do we do about Heather and Nicole? Just wait until we get a call saying their bodies were found in the river? _No_! I'm looking for them..." you argued walking away from the group.

"Do you even know who did this?" Yugi argued. You turned back to the group.

"I may have no clue who did this, but like every investigation there are plenty of suspects and I have one in mind..." you replied. that's when....

Your cellphone rang. You answered it.

"Kaiba..."

"Ah.. so I _am_ speaking to _the_ Seto Kaiba..." Came a voice you did not recognize.

"Who is this?" You demanded.

"You and I have not been formally introduced but I believe you'll recognize my name... you can call me Lee... Lee Dawson..." he answered with a low chuckle. You did recognize the name, and anger flared inside as you heard it. Lee.. that was the name of that piece of filth that almost killed Nicole at the lake.

"I see you remember me.." He chuckled at the silence.

"If you took her I-"

"_If_ I took her? _If?_ I think you mean _since_? She's a pretty thing if I do say so myself Kaiba, but I'm still more brought to the blue eyed beauties...." he spoke.

"If you touch her I swear I will tear you limb from limb..." you growled feeling sick at just the thought of him near her.

"Now now Kaiba, threats for him, but none for me?" came another voice on the phone. This one you recognized right away.

"_Jackson_!! If you even _look_ at her, I will give you the most painful death known to man.." You snapped as you realized he was there as well.

"Start thinking of that death now, because there's nothing else I would enjoy doing more. She is a sweet thing when she sleeps.. a little angel. Don't you think?" he taunted.

"What do you want?" you demanded wanting nothing but Heather and Nicole away from those two.

"Now that has not been decided yet. You'll be contacted later about that, but I do suggest you get your deck in order.... ta ta Kaiba!"

With that, came the dial tone.........


	108. Chapter 108: Captive of Myself

PART 108

(Nicole's POV)

You woke up to complete silence. You opened your eyes to find yourself on a cold concrete floor. You placed your hand on your pounding head. "Where am I..." you whispered.

That's when you remembered what had happened and quickly got to your feet using a wall as some support. You quickly looked around and saw something on the floor on the other side of the darkened room. You went over and found the thing to be a person.

"Heather..." you whispered since you couldn't see details in this light. The person groaned as if just waking up themselves. "Heather.. is that you?" you asked softly. Whoever it was sat up.

"Nic Nac.." came a weak voice. You smiled knowing only one person called you by that name. You tightly hugged your friend who was pretty much your sister feeling relieved that she was here.

"How are you feeling?" You asked pulling her away.

"Not so good..." she replied weakly.

You knew that from what those two did to her that she lost a lot of blood. You slipped off the jacket you were wearing and folded it up onto the ground and had Heather lay down. You checked what injuries she had and noticed the worse on was the wound on her right thigh. The knife had gone far enough to do damage. You took the belt you had on off and tied it above the wound in a small tourniquet because it still bled some. By this time light had begun to shine into the room from a small window telling you dawn had come. You had no clue how long you were out but you didn't think that long. With the light, you could see how pale Heather had gotten. Heather needed help and you knew it. The problem was getting it to her...

(Seto's POV)

It's been 24 hours since they disappeared, and no one knew a thing. The police have found no clue of Riley Jackson nor Lee Dawson over the past day. You had gone the whole night without sleep not knowing where she was or what was happening. Every time you closed your eyes you saw her in pain and tears staining her sweet delicate face. Heather's father was a mess himself. He didn't tell you why, but there was something about when you said Lee's name and Heather missing in the same sentence... he blew. You didn't completely understand Heather's past but from how her father reacted, Lee wasn't a good part of it. You stood in your study wondering what to do now. You needed to look for her, but with no solid leads you would be wasting your time. There came a knock at the door...

"Come in.." You spoke up. The door opened and in stepped Mokuba.

"Are you ok big brother? You don't look well.." he asked walking up to you.

"I just don't know Mokuba..." you sighed running your hand through your hair. You looked over and saw your brother sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest. You hadn't told him about her disappearance so something else would have bothering him. You went and sat beside him. "What's wrong Mokuba?" You asked bringing your arm around your younger brother.

" Adam and Alex they..." he softly spoke.

"What did they do?' You asked. You saw tears in your brother's eyes.

"Is it true Seto?" he asked.

"Is what true? What did Adam and Alex say?" you asked again.

"They said Heather got taken at school and Nikki was with her..." he softly mummered looking at you tears threatening his eyes. You closed your eyes nodding. "What happened?" he asked in disbelief. You just hugged him tighter.

"I don't know what happened Mokuba... I couldn't get to her until after she was gone..." you told him.

"Well didn't they ask for a ransom or something... can't we go get her?" he pleaded tears now flowing down his face.

"Mokuba... who did this isn't after money... they haven't asked for anything in exchange for her return... we can't do anything, because we have no clue where they went and I can't trace her phone because she left it in her office. They both have no ways of tracing them... we just have to wait..." you explained.

"How can we _wait_! Seto, she's lonely! We have to get her back!" he argued.

"Mokuba.. we can't do anything until we get a lead on where they were taken... right now no one knows... until someone knows something we can't look for them" you told him. He just started to cry as you yourself understood what he felt, and you wanted to do the same. You just wanted to know she was alright...

(Nicole's POV)

You needed to figure out how you could clean the bandages you made out of the button up shirt you were wearing. Luckily, you had worn a plain white cami under the button up shirt. You had to get her treated or you feared she wouldn't make it much longer. The wounds were treated but not to the point they should have been and the risk of infection grew more the more time you spent in this place. You had checked the doors long ago for some way to get out, but the doors were locked and the room had no running water.. or water at all. You had Heather sleep to make her feel somewhat better and you had just spent the time sitting beside her. You looked over and saw Heather seemed to be getting worse. You got off the crate and ran next to her.

"Heather, what's wrong?" you asked in somewhat of a panic.

"S-s-so c-c-cold" she stammered shivering.

You placed your hand on the top of her head and came to find she was running a high fever. She had been warm all day, but it seemed to have finally spiked. You tried your best to cover her up so she wouldn't feel so cold, but you could only give up so much of your clothing. You took your jacket from under her head and had her lay her head on your lap while you covered her up with the jacket. You had to admit to yourself that at this point you were beginning to get scared. You were scared that if she didn't get help soon, she wouldn't make it. To calm yourself as well as help her you just began to sing softly. You didn't really know what to sing so you sung the first thing that came in your head which happened to be 'Never Alone' by BarlowGirl

I waited for you today

But you didn't show

No no. no

I needed you today

So where did you go?

You told me to call

Said you'd be there

And though I haven't seen you

Are you still there?

I cried out with no reply

And I can't feel you by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I'm never alone

And though I cannot see you

And I can't explain why

Such a deep reassurance

You've placed in my life.

We cannot separate

'Cause you're part of me.

And though you're invisible

I'll trust the unseen.

I cried out with no reply

And I can't feel you by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I'm never alone

We cannot separate

you're part of me.

And though you're invisible

I'll trust the unseen.

I cried out with no reply

And I can't feel you by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I'm never alone

"Your voice is just how I remembered child..." came a voice. You shot your glance up to see that face from your dreams.

"It's you! Tyron?" you whispered not completely believing he stood right there.

"Nice to see you remember me child.." he lightly chuckled. You narrowed your eyes and took the defensive.

"Why are we here?" you demanded.

"Now now my dear child. Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." you glared at him.

"Well I suggest you bring water and bandages in here as well as a small pillow and blanket if you plan on Heather staying here..." you barked.

"I've only been in here hardly a minute and you're already making demands..." he chuckled.

He nodded his head to the door and someone walked in with the things in hand setting them down next to you. You first took the pillow placing it under Heather's head. You looked back up to see Tyron gone as well as the person who brought the things in. You just sighed and went to work. As you were working, you heard the door open. You didn't even care to look up as you wrapped the bandages around the wound on her thigh.

"Why do you even give that worm the time of day?" came a voice. You tied the bandage and looked up with half closed eyes. There was Lee leaning against the wall with a smirk plastered on his face. You turned your attention back to Heather and covered her up with the blanket since she was still running the fever.

"I care for those who care for me Dawson... but I don't think you would understand..." you spoke looking back at Lee.

"Now what makes you say that Nicole?" he questioned glaring at you with his arms crossed across his chest.

"The fact of how you treat my friend says it all Lee...You have nothing better to do with your life except bother-" but you were cut off by a sharp pain across your cheek and being forced to the ground. You opened your eyes to see Lee on top of you pinning your wrists at your sides.

"Now, I do prefer Heather over you, but if you don't learn some respect I will certainly change my sites got that?" he growled hovering his face right over your own.

"Now Lee... we all know that body belongs to me..." came a voice. Lee got off of you and you looked to see Riley standing there a certain look in his eye that did not comfort you one bit. Lee went up to him.

"You and I.. talk outside..." he spoke as the two walked outside the room...

(Lee's POV)

"What's going on?" you questioned wondering about Riley's sudden intrusion.

"I thought I would inform you that the boss allowed us to have some 'fun' with the guests" he spoke in a pleased tone.

"So?" you replied.

"So you finally get what you want Lee Dawson... a completely broken girl..." he answered looking at the door that held the two.

"You're not thinking about doing that now are you?" You asked shocked by his suddenness.

"What? Are you going to back out on this..." he spoke with a look of mischief in his eye. You looked away

"No! Of course not.. it's just.. I would rather her be conscious through it all." you answered calmly.

"Good thinking man..." he spoke patting your back. There was something about this guy that seemed strange to even you.

"If you don't mind Lee... my bait is conscious and fighting.. so I'll take her while she's strong.." he informed you.

"You're doing it _now_?" you asked.

"There's no time better then the present Lee. By the way, I hope you don't mind me using some of your 'tecnique'. There was something you did that sounded interesting, and I want to try," he stopped briefly looking at you, "take a few notes and grade if you wish." With that said, he chuckled walking back into the room...

(Nicole's POV)

You took what was left of your button up shirt and wet it and placed it on Heather's head so to help bring down the fever. She had fallen back asleep and seemed comfortable when you heard the door again. You didn't look back and just kept your attention on Heather as whoever walked into the room. Suddenly a hand covered your mouth as and arm snaked around your waist yanking you to your feet.

"Well Nicole.. It's time we had ourselves a little 'fun' don't you think?" Riley taunted into your ear.

Your eyes went wide realizing what he meant by 'fun' and you couldn't go through that again. No! It almost killed you from the inside out last time. He started pulling you away from where Heather lay and to the door. You began to fight. If you didn't fight, you knew what he was going to do, and you didn't want that to happen again. Anything but that! You kicked and screamed but nothing worked. You went out of the room and went to the one next to it where you saw a bed ready for the act.

"Please no..." you pleaded as tears flowed down your cheeks. He threw you onto the bed and quickly strattled your waist grasping hold of your wrists before cuffing them in the handcuffs that were placed on the head board keeping your hands above your head as he prepared to do that one thing you feared most...


	109. Chapter 109: Broken Beyond Repair

PART 109

(Nicole's POV)

"Please! No more!" You pleaded as tears flowed from your eyes. You had been tugging your wrists and now you felt the skin breaking letting blood flow from the small cuts.

"Now now baby... there's no use in crying... the tears only ruin that pretty face of yours" He taunted kissing away your tears.

You tried your best to pull your head away, but only had so much mobility. With what mobility you had, you fought for what you were worth letting the cuts around your wrists grow worse.

"Now, you're going to settle down... there's no point in fighting..." He leaned down and started to hungeraly kiss your neck, "it will only hurt more doll..." You couldn't take it. You needed out.

"Let me go..." you pleaded, but he found that spot in your neck forcing a small moan from your lips.

"You're liking this aren't you?" he questioned as he continued to kiss your neck.

"You wish you son of a bitch..." You growled trying to turn your head away.

You wouldn't let that happen again. You couldn't. He continued to kiss your neck trying to find a weak point as he had his hand travel under the cami and fondling your breasts as he undid the bra underneath. Just him touching you made your skin crawl. As he did this you began to feel physically sick. The clank of the cuffs against the iron bar of the head board filled the room as you continued to tug trying to get your hands free. You could feel something warm going down your wrists and arms, no doubt being blood from the cuts. That's when you couldn't fight anymore. Your skin had become so cut at this point it hurt too much to tug against the metal. He noticed your stopped rebellion and pulled away from your neck.

"I see you're seeing things my way..." he lightly chuckled grinding his hip into your own. You just went and spat at his face feeling very accomplished at your handy work. He took his hand and wiped off his face with a look of disgust. "_You good for nothing bitch_!" he yelled as you felt him back hand you. You cringed at the sting that followed the slap but didn't dare cry another tear. You wouldn't give him that pleasure. "I see how you want it doll..." he took something from his pocket and you looked to see it be a small switch blade. He flipped out the blade and ran it over the front of your chest. "You like it rough don't you? Nice and rough! If that's your game then let me show you a little something I learned from Heather's friend Lee.."

You heard the ripping of your cami exposing your chest cutting you some in the process. You grimaced in pain trying not to scream. You knew the cut wasn't deep, but it still hurt like nothing else. One loan tear fell down your cheek. You heard him chuckle as you felt the blade go up to the side of your face. "Now now... I want to hear you scream..." he taunted as you felt the blade cutting your skin. This time it was from the corner of your eye to just under your cheek bone. Something warm began to flow down the side of your face, but you held strong. He wasn't going to see you cry anymore...

He seemed to be enjoying your inner torment. "Does it hurt baby doll?" he taunted as the blade now cut the back of your neck. You screamed, unable to take it anymore, as the blade pierced your skin. Through pained eyes, you looked at his face to see a look of pleasure. "Now, I want you to repeat after me... I am a worthless little child.."he spoke bringing the blade to your arm. You didn't say a word, not wanting to give him any more pleasure in his sickened game. Your silence was disciplined by yet another painful, scream bearing, slash. "Repeat it you worthless bitch!" he snapped bringing the knife to your neck. Through tear stricken eyes, you saw the look on his face telling you that he would slit your throat if he wished it so.

"I am a worthless child.." you sobbed.

"Good... now... I am worth nothing in this world.." he spoke running the blade across your shoulder cutting it as well. You cried in pain. "Say it!" he yelled.

"..I... I am worth n-nothing in-n this-s-s world.." you managed to get out in between sobs.

He continued these actions cutting you as he forced you to say such words that just drove your confidence and sanity away. You were being broken bit by bit through this seemingly never ending torture. Your body had become numb as you were slowly bleeding out of who knows how many wounds inflicted on you. He leaned down where his lips lightly grazed your ear.

"Now it's time for the real fun to begin doll..." He slowly yet hungrily began kissing your neck again.

"Get off of me... please..." you pleaded in your tears.

"Not until you feel a true man inside of you baby..." he taunted before capturing your lips roughly. He somehow slipped his tongue into your mouth, but you retaliated by biting him as hard as you could manage.. He pulled away with a look of pure anger in his eyes. "_Worthless bitch!_" He snapped as you suddenly heard the unzipping of the pants you were in. You shut your eyes wishing for it to just end. Wishing that he would just stop. He didn't. Your pants were slipped away leaving you only in your underwear.

"Stop now.." you pleaded in fear. He didn't even react to your words.

You noticed him look you up and down with desire in his eyes. You had an idea of what he was thinking and didn't like it one bit. He leaned down so his face hovered over yours. "Now I say we 'play' with you a little.." he smirked as you felt his hand travel down your neck, journey your chest, down your stomach, where it stopped slipping into your underwear where he fondled your opening just before slipping two fingers inside. You immieaditly bit your bottom lip making sure you didn't moan. He continued to pull his fingers in and out of you trying to force a reaction out of you. He, finally, stopped pulling his fingers out of you. You just closed your eyes in fear as you saw the look he gave you . You didn't want this to happen again. No! It just couldn't! You found yourself still able to talk.

"_Someone please! No more!_" you yelled with tears streaming your face

He quickly muffled your yells with a kiss that you couldn't fight back to. He had muffled you and gotten rid of your last chance of help. You were forced to face the fact and continued to cry. He pulled away and just enjoyed your tears. That's when the door opened and there stood no other then Lee.

"He said have her change into this and bring her to him..." he spoke keeping eye contact with Riley as he threw something at the floor next to the bed.

"I'll bring her once I'm done.." Riley growled at the interruption .

"I would do as the man says, because if you really want to defy him... well... we all know what that can lead to.." Lee spoke turning to leave. He stopped at the door. "And make sure she's decent..." he spoke leaving the room with the door closing behind him.

The salt in your tears had begun to mix with some of the wounds making them sting. Suddenly you were slapped across the face harshly again. "Shut up _bitch!" _he yelled. You tried your best to keep from crying not wanting to feel the pain anymore. You felt him get off of you and you just wanted to roll over and cry. Even though he had not gone as far as intended, he had done more damage elsewhere to make up for it. The restraints on your wrists were undone as you brought them across your chest in attempts to savage what decency you owned after what you had endured.

"Get up!" he demanded grabbing your arm and throwing your from the bed to the ground. You felt so limp not wanting to move. You just wanted to ball yourself up and let the tears flow. "I said _stand up _ you piece of trash!" he growled pulling you up by your arm grasping where he had cut you causing you to yell out in pain. He shoved you against the wall with him up against you. "Put this on.. now!" he ordered handing you what Lee had thrown on the floor. You gave him one last look before he backed away from you. He now started your almost fully nude form as if planning what he would do later. You just looked away in shame feeling ashamed of yourself of letting him get that far. You quickly put on what you were given to find it to be a dress that reminded you of Egyptian times. It was simple white cloth that covered your body. You still felt disgusted with yourself as a few tears still flowed down you face. There was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Lee. He looked at you then Riley.

"I came to make sure you still weren't fooling around... he's growing impatient.." he informed him giving you a quick glance. Riley grasped your arm and pushed you at Lee where he caught you in a tight hold causing you to cry out in pain. "I assume you're not coming?" Lee questioned changing his hold where he had one arm around your waist holding your arms to your sides at the same time.

"You take her to the impatient old fool and afterwards bring her to me, so I can finish what I started." Riley chuckled in response as you felt his hand fondle with your breast making you just look away and cringe.

You had no fight left in you. It was all taken by his torture. Lee just nodded and pulled you down the hall and down several corridors until you came to a stop. He opened the door and pushed you inside closing the door behind him. You tried to get the knob, but the door was locked...

"Broken so easily my dear... you have certainly lost your touch over the past five millennium..." came a chuckle you recognized. You turned around to face no other then Tyron. You backed away until you back pressed right up against the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about... but you need to stay away!" you spoke in a scared voice. He just walked up so he stood right in front of you. His white hair shown his age as his brown eyes never had or would tell you much. He touched your cheek with the back of his finger having you react with a flinch and pulling your face away just at the sense of someone touching you.

"You have become a weak soul in your confinement dear Maza..." he spoke. You looked up at him.

"What did you just call me?" you softly questioned.

"That is your name dear.. do you not remember it?" he spoke as he made one step closer to you, causing you to run and get to the other side of the room not wanting anyone near you at the moment.

"My name is _Nicole_! Nicole Ellanore Silvers! I'm not that... that... _monster_!" you yelled remembering how she attacked Yugi and Seto months ago.

"You don't know who she was do you?" he questioned with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about? She was a monster who tried to kill Yugi and Seto! That's what she was!" you yelled not wanting to give in to whatever he said.

"But you have it all wrong... Since you do not remember, I will lighten it for you. But first... I must speak to your counterpart for I know she still dwells within you." he spoke walking up to you again.

"That's not true! I got rid of her a long time ago! We sealed her away!" you spoke in disbelief.

Suddenly there was a grasp on your throat as you were forced against the wall behind you. "Maza.. hear my words... you come out and face me now, or Kira will pay the price _for you_! Remember last time my dear..." Tyron growled as you felt something that you haven't felt in a long time. You felt as it you and your body were not together anymore, and this feeling you knew as when you were not yourself, but you were _her_...

(Maza/Nikki POV)

You grasped onto your enemy's wrist invoking what power you still had. You felt your hand heating as it began to burn his skin. Once it was hot enough, he released you from his grasp falling onto your knees coughing. You looked up to see you were in a strange place. One not you remembered leaving.

"Well, hello Tyron.. how long has it been?" you lightly chuckled standing to your feet.

"Five Millennium.. Maza... five millennium" he answered.

"Far too long... now, what kind on evil are you up to know that I must get rid of you again?" you asked glaring at him.

"I would not be making threats my dear, for we know that without your other half, no matter how uncontrollable she may have been, you cannot fight at all without her help..." he pointed out.

"Tyron, without that witch in me.. I was allowed to live, as brief as it may have been, without worry of harming an innocent life, but you took her!" you snapped.

"Yes, which, in the end, caused the demise I wanted except for one major difference..." he told you as he stepped in your direction, but you stepped back.

"Now what could you have possibly wanted more then getting a hold of my power as well as my life.." you questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Kira! Her powers! The girl belonged to me until you mettled in my affairs!" he scolded pointing at you. You just gave a triumphant smirk knowing what he spoke of.

"When you abuse a young girl like that just to get a hold of what she is capable of... I intervene.. for it was, is, and forever will be my duty, as well as hers, to protect the innocent." you countered.

"Just tell me... how do I get that cursed pendant of hers? If you tell me this much, I will let the two go... your present self as well as Kira's" he spoke.

"Now why in RA'S name would I tell you such a secret? I know that the source of her power lies within that pendant, and I know how much power it is holding. If you wanted to know how to get it without the pendant killing you first... you shouldn't have fallen through with that threat and slashed my throat like you did Tyron..." you lightly laughed remembering his stupidity.

"You tricked me you wretch.." he snapped.

"Yes, it's hard to tell the difference between me and my other half now isn't it... I would have loved to see the look on your face when you realized she was already long gone at the Pharaohs hand... and you had really gone and sacrificed your only bargaining chip to Kira's power..." He just looked at you angrily, "Tyron.. do not blame me for your misdoings... you can call it... I think they would say now... 'pay back' .. for what you did to my life! You sent that witch on a rampage which caused the kingdom to think of me as an enemy and when I go to warn them of your evil approaching they hunt me down... but luckily... my counterpart took the fall in that fight and I played her role in your plot which worked out as I had wanted it to..."

"Even if that meant missing your son's upbringing..." he spoke running his finger over the now visible scar across the front of your neck which he had placed when his blade took your life those years ago.

"If it meant my son _having_ an upbringing.. then yes! I did my job as his mother, and as a servant to the Pharaoh! I gave him life and fought for his life... the rest.. his father took care of" You scowled not giving into his lying words.

"I just think it's too bad that you gave into your own foolishness Maza... you had the power to do so many things, but you separated from your main source of power... pity.." he chuckled.

"No, the real pity is how you think I will tell you what you want.. The child I dwell in now has no knowledge of what happened in the past. She only knows the lies in which you created." You sternly spoke as you felt the body you were in ache. Her body was under enough stress as it is with what had happened and your actions weren't helping any. Your breathing began to become heavier as the body itself grew weak.

"But unlike you dear... I have my own being.. you are nothing but a parasitic soul...if you're not careful, you can easily kill the girl." He pointed out with a hint of snicker in his voice.

"Look Tyron... if you are only keeping these girls because of what I know... I suggest you release them, because I am not going to tell you how to get the pendant form Kira's present self..." You informed him before feeling her body give out...

(Lee's POV)

You walked into the room that Heather was still in, and saw her lying on the ground covered with a small blanket. Now as your chance to do what you had planed to do all along. As you walked up, you saw a look in her eye that you had never seen before.

"W-what's the matter Lee? O-oh! It's the first time seeing me dying slowly isn't it. W-well go on show me how much a c-coward you really are. Walk away again, or do you want to take advantage of me in this state? J-just remember! You are a coward and always will be a coward..." she spoke still in a weak tone, but It was her words that caught you. _She_ dared call _you_ a coward!

"I'll show you how much of a coward I am!" you snapped as your anger took control.

You quickly got on top of her pinning her wrists back easily due to her state of health. As you held her hands down with one hand you easily slid off the skirt she had on with the other. You were going to prove to her that you were no coward. She attempted a fight, if you would even call it one, but you had the upper hand.

"Who's the coward heather?" you asked sharply glaring at her face. You saw the look in her eyes that she knew what you were intending.

"Y-you w-w-wouln-nt d-do it" she spoke. You were angered even further, but you were interrupted by a voice calling your name. You immieaditly recognized it and knew you had to go to it.

"You caught a lucky break Heather Owens... know that." you snapped getting off of her and leaving the room to where the boss had called from...

You entered to find that girl, Nicole, on the floor out cold.

"I want you to lock her in the spare room... she is yet to give me my answers... I will question her again when she awakens..." the boss told you before leaving the room.

You walked over and for the first time got a closer look at Riley's handy work on her. She had many cuts on her arms, neck, and face not knowing how many more elsewhere. He had done worse then you thought he would. You picked her up and took her where you were instructed.

"What did he say?" Riley asked walking into the room as you set the girl's body on the small mattress on the floor of the corner of the room.

"He wants to question her again when she's awake..." you replied walking to the door where he stood.

"How long is he keeping them here?" he questioned looking over at the girl with a familiar look in his eye that you ad seen before. You looked at him knowing what he was thinking about.

"I don't know... but would you even think about acting upon her right now... you as well as I know it is no use unless she can fight back..." you answered before leaving him there in the room alone with her...

(FF Couple Days)

(Seto's POV)

It had been no use to even attempt sleep the past two nights. All that tallied up to three nights without an ounce of sleep. You couldn't close your eyes without the thought of her pained face and what could have happened to her over three days of no word. You could tell Mokuba was worried as well. He had been staying with Adam and Alex so he could help on that end. It was four in the afternoon while you were at your office when the phone on your desk began to ring. You looked at it hesitantly not knowing what news it could be. You reached over and picked it up off the base.

"Kaiba.." you answered.

"Kaiba.. you must meet us at the Pier we found a way to find Heather and Nicole.." came a voice you recognized...

"What do you mean Moto?" you questioned in disbelief.

"Just meet us at the pier.." he told you before hanging up the phone. You looked at the phone in your hand for a second, but quickly put it back on the hook and got up grabbing your jacket as you left to figure out what Moto was talking about...


	110. Chapter 110: And the Search Goes On

PART 110

(Seto's POV)

You quickly got out of your car and walked up to the group at the pier.

"Where are they?" You immieaditly asked.

"They're somewhere around here..." Yugi spoke up.

"How are you sure?" you asked wondering how he knew.

"The Millennium ring sensed something not of an item but still strong..." but you cut him off there.

"Are you telling me you are relying on that fairy tale junk?" you yelled.

"Do you have any better leads Kaiba? Tell me, what have you found out?" he countered leaving you speechless knowing he was right. You had nothing new over the past three days. You sighed.

"I'll follow you on this, but if you are wrong... you don't want to cross my path.." you spoke sternly. He nodded as you all began your search for Heather and Nicole hoping you found them safely...

(Nicole's POV)

You shot up in cold sweat as you awakened in fear. You don't know how long you have been in this small room, but you knew it had been awhile. You noticed Lee had come in from time to time, but he never really said anything. He would just look in and stare for a small amount of time and leave. What scared you the most as you were in this room was the visit you received from your worst nightmare. Riley had come in at one point and did the same to you again. He broke you down mentally to the point that you had refused to speak out of fear. But like before, his torment was stopped by Lee walking in saying there was a matter that needed to be tended to. You don't know how long it had been since Riley's visit, but you feared that he would come again and finally accomplish what he has been attempting all this time. You also worried about Heather not knowing if she was taken care of or if Lee had taken care of her.

The door swung open and you came to see Tyron walking into the room. You were scared, not of him, but of just someone coming near you. "It's good to see you're up child.." he chuckled walking deeper into the room. You just pushed yourself back up against the wall not responding. He stopped and looked at you. "Not wanting to talk dear?" he questioned. You just looked away not wanting anyone near you. That's when an idea came to mind. You looked to see the door to the room open and Tyron near you, but not close enough to stop you if you were to make a break for it. You stood up keeping your eyes on Tyron making sure he didn't catch onto your plan. "You and I didn't get to finish up our little conversation earlier" he spoke up. It was now or never. You looked at him one last time before pushing yourself off the wall and making a break for the door. As you made it out the door way you heard Tyron's voice

"_Get her_!" Your fear escalated once you heard another voice coming from behind you.

"Now where do you think you're going doll?"

You ran harder as that is the last person you wanted to get a hold of you at the moment. You had to run faster, but your body was fighting against you. You didn't have as much energy as usual, but you used what energy you had to run as fast as your legs would carry you. You ran looking for any sign of an escape from this prison you were in.

"Don't think you're getting away doll..." You heard Riley taunt as he still trailed close behind you. You had no clue where you were and you only made it worse when you took a turn to find it to be a dead end. You quickly turned hoping to get out, but you only found Riley guarding your way out. "Now making me chase you like that was a bad move doll...I may have to give out some 'punishment' for your actions..." he spoke walking up to you. You were frozen in fear unable to move until it was too late. He grabbed you and dragged you back down to the room you were in throwing you on the mattress. He closed the door locking the both of you inside. "Now.. what to do?" he spoke in a twisted playful manor as he removed his belt.

You scurried to your feet and tried to run to the other side of the room, but he stopped you by grabbing you once more. He threw you back on the mattress and climbed on top of you stratteling your waist. The first thing he did was restrain your hands by tying them together using the belt and attached it to the handle on the top of the mattress. He took off his shirt tossing it to the side before leaning down and kissing your neck passionately as his hands began to massage your breasts trying to get any reaction from you. You just bit your bottom lip not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"Jackson! get her up... we have visitors!" came Lee's voice. Riley looked up at the door and cursed under his breath.

"Who?" he asked agitated.

"Who else would come for these two?" Lee snapped back.

Riley just reached up and undid the belt releasing your wrists. He quickly grabbed the shirt he had before and pulled it on grabbing you off the mattress and pulling you to the door as Lee unlocked the door opening it.

"The boss said to put these two in their places.." Lee told him as he threw a cloth to Riley. You looked to see no other then Heather over Lee's shoulder out like a light.

"Heath-" you yelled only to be muffled by the cloth.

"Just sleep baby doll... make it easier on yourself.." Riley taunted as you felt yourself drift away...

(Seto's POV)

You followed the geek squad as that weird necklace Bakura always wore only acted weirder. It was like the things on the bottom were pointing in some thing's direction.

"That building over there..." Bakura spoke up as he pointed to an abandoned warehouse like building.

"What about it?" you questioned getting tired of running around.

"The ring is being pulled to that building..." He replied.

"Are you saying they're in there?" Yugi asked.

All of you ran to the building and rushed inside. You had to find her as soon as possible. The sooner you found her, the sooner this could all be over.

"Nice to see you all decided to join the party..." came a voice you, unfortunately, recognized. You turned to the direction of the voice.

"Show yourself Jackson!" you demanded.

"Well, why don't you just follow my voice..." he chuckled making your anger grow. You turned to where the voice seemed to be coming from and headed in that direction with the geek squad behind you.

"Kaiba... I don't think this is a smart thing to do..." Gardner spoke up. You didn't even show that you heard her. You walked deeper in to the darker area of this place.

"That's it Kaiba... I'm right over here.." Riley chuckled as his voice echoed off the walls...

You tried to make the best out of your situation. You could hardly see in front of you, but something kept pulling you forward. You could hear your footsteps echo around as you continued your search for the heartless bastard who dared to show his face to you after all he's done.

"Stop right there Kaiba!" ordered his voice as it was louder then ever. You stopped and tried to look around.

"Where are you, you coward!" You demanded clinching your fist.

Suddenly, you were blinded by a bright light causing you to shield your eyes as they adjusted to the change. Once they adjusted you pulled your arm down to see you were standing by a duel platform, and what angered you most was seeing the person on the other end.

"Nice to see you could make it Kaiba..." Taunted the one person you detested more then anything.

"What's going on Riley!" Yugi demanded in a deeper tone.

"Well, we thought you would like to participate in our little game..." He chuckled. You felt your anger swell.

"This isn't a game Jackson.. You better tell us where Heather and Nikki are now!" Wheeler demanded holding up his fist.

"Now now, that's what the game is about...Kaiba!" you looked over at the guy you knew only hatred for and glared at him with the coldest look you could give.

"What do you want.. name it!" you snapped.

"It's simple Kaiba... a duel. You play duel monsters. I play. A nice duel and we'll see who wins..." He replied in a snickering tone.

"But I'll add to that..." you yelled.

"What would you add Kaiba?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. You walked up to the platform.

"I win, you let Nic and Heather go... no fight for them and you turn yourself in for what you did to Nic!" you demanded.

"Now what on Earth did I do that I would turn myself in about? I mean I know kidnapping might be on the list, but something tells me you're not referring to something 'recent'?" he replied smugly.

"You know _damn_ well what I'm referring to Jackson!" you snapped.

"Oh!" he smirked taunting you, "You're referring to that allegation Nicole made after the dance at school right? Last I checked, all the evidence was lost and all they had was the statement form a distraught and highly medicated teenager. Who would believe that?" he laughed. He _dare _laugh at the torture he put her though!

"You _bastard!_ When I-" but you were interrupted.

"Now Kaiba, did you let me finish explaining the rules?" he spoke cockily. You just clinched your fist. "Now Kaiba.. you have to realize that either way this goes down... someone is going to pay..." he chuckled.

"_Just spit it out already ya jerk!_" Wheeler yelled about to jump the wacko who stood across from you.

"Easy... you see Kaiba.. this duel is set like this... You and I will simply duel... The winner gets their girl back..." You looked at him confused at first after he said the last six words. "Look to your right Kaiba." Jackson spoke to your confused look. You looked over and saw another light come on this one shining on the area to your right revealing the last/first sight you wished to see.

"_Nic_!"

There she was, but not in the condition you wished. Her hands seemed to be tied behind her back as something else was tied around her upper body. She had her head down not giving you a sign of life as you also say several cuts on her arms and neck.

"_Nic_! Talk to me!" you spoke as you made a move to go to her, but Riley's voice stopped you.

"You _wait_ Kaiba! An explanation is at hand." you turned glaring at him even colder.

"What did you do to her you son of a bitch!" you snapped gripping the railing of the platform. He just lightly chuckled.

"I merely had a little 'fun' with her... that's all Kaiba..." Your eyes widened as you thought of what he was capable of, and that was the last thing you wanted to think of him doing to her.

"I will kill you slowly and painfully when this is over Jackson!" you yelled.

"Oh now Kaiba, I never took you as the violent type..." he taunted.

"_Let her go now!_" You demanded hitting the console and giving him the coldest glare you ever thought possible.

"Now that would just ruin our game... you see... she is part of our little game. Kaiba, Let me explain the rules. In this duel we will duel like you normally would, but there is one catch... someone dies in the end. You see as our life points drop one of our lovely ladies will rise..." he began as another light cut on near Nic, but it was Heather sitting there in the same set up. Her hands were behind her back as something was tied around her. "Kaiba, as this duel goes on, life points will be lost. If you loose points, poor Nikki climbs up, but if I loose points.. little Heather takes a ride... but here's where it gets fun. You see, as the girls are lifted higher and higher one or both will fall to their immediate death! First one to loose their life points sends their respectable lady down to the ground.. Either way... we have loads of fun, and you have to choose... do you let your so beautiful and so tempting girlfriend live, or the best friend? You decide Kaiba" he chuckled...

You had to think of something quick. Yes, you wanted Nic back but not at the cost that was being put to you. You having to choose between a friend and a loved one.

"Oh, and did I mention that this duel is timed, so you only have one hour to choose either to win or loose..." he added with a smirk on his voice.

"Well, there's no time to waste then.." You spoke as you set your deck onto the console.


	111. Chapter 111: Decisions of Life

PART 111

(FF)

(look... I tried and tried again,.but just couldn't get a duel written so I'll just go to this point...)

(Seto's POV)

It had come down to this, You could attack and win saving Nicole, but you would kill Heather in the process. You couldn't make a decision on how you were going to take this, and you know what that would do to Nic. You had the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field and he didn't have a strong enough monster to defend. He had two face downs and Luster Dragon #2 (ATK:2400 DEF:1400) on the field and 500 life points left while you had 950.

"Still can't decide can you Kaiba?" Jackson taunted. You looked up at him with the coldest glare possible. If only looks could kill, he would have been gone at least ten times. You had to continue this, or they both would loose. And of course the Geek Squad questioning your every move didn't help much. The one thing in your mind was... 'Who do I choose?'

(Yami's POV)

"What is Kaiba going to do?" Tea asked softly so he couldn't hear.

"He betta save dem both.. dat's what he betta do..." Joey growled.

"It's not that easy dog boy... You stand up here and try to make this decision..." Kaiba snapped looking back at the group briefly.

"You just have ta tie it!" Joey countered.

"Then they _both_ fall you _idiot_!" Kaiba snapped. Riley just looked at all this amused.

"Wheeler.. big bad Kaiba has a point. The life points reaching zero at all is the indicator to release the load, so a simple tie would kill them both... oh how I _love_the irony..." Riley chuckled.

You knew this was a hard decision for Kaiba. You had to figure out a way to help him so they both could survive. You tired to see where the top of whatever was holding them was, but you couldn't see it in the darkness above. You were forced to watch the duel continue and Kaiba was trying his best to keep his demeanor.

"Kaiba, you must choose now or they both will loose!" You spoke up looking at the time knowing you only had seven minutes.

"Shut up Yugi!" Kaiba snapped, "I know what I'm doing..."

(Seto's POV)

_'No you DON'T'_ yelled the voice inside your head after you told Yugi you knew what you were doing. **'I'll just attack and save Nicole..' **you thought to yourself. _'And she'll be upset that you let that happen to Heather!'_ argued the voice. **But if I let him win and save Heather.. I... I loose Nic in the process'** You thought trying to make the decision that either way you would regret.

"Are you willing to sacrifice little Heather's life for Nic's Kaiba? You know she would never forgive you for doing that to her best friend!... tell him doll.." Riley spoke throwing you from your thoughts. You looked up and saw Nic looking at the sight before her.

"Nic! Are you alright?" you asked looking at her face. She just looked at you with an empty gaze not speaking. "Nic, speak to me..." You called out, but she responded the same way, with her silence.

"She was fairly easy to break to tell you the truth.." Jackson chuckled. You looked at him coldly.

"What did you do to her?" you snapped.

"Well Kaiba, you know once you 'bang' that girlfriend of yours just right... she sings..." he chuckled. Fear struck your heart. 'No! How could I have let that happen to her again!' you thought to yourself as you looked up at Nic who just looked away making you feel even worse. You didn't find her in time and you let it happen again. You looked down in shame of yourself for letting him take her again.

"Liar!" came a weak but clear voice. You looked up to see...

(Heather's POV)

Shivering violent and in a cold sweat, you slowly opened your eyes half way and looked down at your surroundings. You felt really ill, and light headed. You were also breathing heavily, and you soon realized the reason, you were dangling about 500 feet in the air. But you didn't know why.

"Are you willing to sacrifice little Heather's life for Nic's Kaiba? You know she would never forgive you for doing that to her best friend!... tell him doll..." You heard Riley's voice taunt out loud. Slowly, you could focus on a duel that was in front of you. It was Kaiba and Riley dueling, but what did he mean sacrificing your life for Nikki's.

"Nic! Are you alright?" Kaiba called out. "Nic, speak to me..." he called out again but you didn't hear her voice. You were so weak you couldn't lift your head to see her..

"She was fairly easy to break to tell you the truth.." Jackson chuckled.

"What did you do to her?" Kaiba's voice snapped.

"Well Kaiba, you know once you 'bang' that girlfriend of yours just right... she sings..." he chuckled. Your anger rose as you heard those words.

"Liar!"

All attention seemed to be on you know.

"How would you know doll face! You weren't there! Mind you, you probably might have heard her, in your dreams as you slept! Or perhaps you couldn't hear her because Lee was doing you!" Riley replied in a smug tone.

"Heather! Please tell me you're alright?" You heard Ryou's panicked voice. You looked to see he had started to make a way to you.

"_Stop there Bakura_!" Jackson snapped. all attention was on Jackson. He brought his hand up to reveal something you couldn't see clearly due to your height off the ground. "Listen, if _any_ of you go _near_ those two before this thing is over, I press this button and they both fall... so if you want _one_ of your friends to live I suggest you stay where you are..." Jackson informed them. Even in your weak state you glared at him.

"I know you didn't do it, because what I feel in my heart! I know what she is feeling! And you couldn't get that far. That pain is not there this time! It's a pain I'm familiar with. You tortured her!" You snapped weakly as the fever seemed to escalate.

"Heather! If he attacks, you will fall... if Jackson looses.. you...you DIE, but it's the opposite if he looses." Ryou yelled to you. You were shocked, but didn't really expect any less. This had been set up so one of you would loose and it would be on Kaiba's shoulders. 'I'm not going to be missed as much as Nikki will be! I just want the pain to end' you thought to yourself as you made your decision.

"Kaiba! Do it! Attack him!" You call out in a weak tone, but you knew he could hear you clear as a bell. "Kaiba I'm not going to survive, I'm too weak, too ill. Nikki will, so attack that freak and get it over with now!" You say more forcefully, giving Riley an icy glare, as you continued to shiver, and tremble as your body was slowly giving in to the infection. You couldn't take it anymore. You wanted to protect Nikki at all costs, she sacrificed herself as Maza before, now it was your turn. "Attack him Kaiba! Wipe that smug look off his face!"

(Seto's POV)

Heather had just told you to do what you didn't want to do. She made the choice for you. You looked up at Nic who looked shocked but still in pain. You knew she was scared.

"Nic?" you questioned looking at her hoping she would tell you what to do.

She just looked away again as you saw something fall from her face, a tear. You looked back at Jackson who just smirked at you. You gathered what sanity you had left and took a deep breath. "Blue Eyes... attack his Luster Dragon #2" you commanded knowing what this meant. Your dragon reared back preparing the attack that it would release. Time seemed to slow as you began to understand this decision. You would save the one you loved but loose the one you depended on for help when it came to the one you loved. Time quickened again as the attack was released and made it's way to the dragon.

"Reveal trap card!"

You were shocked at those words. Blue Eyes' attack went through and your dragon was destroyed leaving Luster Dragon #2 standing as your life points dropped to 850.

"What did you do?" you yelled.

"Easy Kaiba.. I activated a little card known as Mask of Weakness. You see, my mask decreased the attack points of your dragon by 700. Do the math and our dragons points became 2300... 100 LESS then my dragon's which means your attack was weak and got rid of your monster" he chuckled. You were shocked as you realized he had destroyed your only defensive. His dragon was still on the field and you had no magic or trap cards on the field or in your hand which meant...

"No..." you whispered.

"Guess what Kaiba... it's my turn.." Jackson taunted.

"Nic!" you spoke looking up at her as you noticed she seemed to register what was going to happen.

"Luster Dragon! attack Seto Kaiba and take the rest of his points away!" Jackson commanded as the dragon did just that...

"SETO!"

(Nicole's POV)

Riley had just commanded the dragon to attack and you knew what it meant. This was the end. You wouldn't survive the fall. You were too high off the ground. The attack was fired as fear took over. You felt yourself lifted further up before you heard a 'click' of the hook releasing you from it's hold.

"SETO!" you yelled one last time before your body began its free fall...

You closed your eyes as you began to fall. This was it. You wouldn't see any one else again. Images flashed through your thoughts as you remembered points in your life. Form early childhood, to meeting the band at kindergarten, to the times in middle school you spent with your father, to when your life took a 180 turn and you were moving around, to your time of coming to domino, to meeting each new friend you had made, to having your first true relationship, to meeting Heather, to the first night you had with Seto, every time you heard him tell you he loved you, to Mokuba's sweet smile that you would never see again. One tear fell down your face. "I love you Seto..." you whispered as the wind of your fall rushed past you. Your whole body then stiffened as you felt something strange.

"By _Ra release me_!" came a voice as you felt impact...


	112. Chapter 112: Someone to Die For

PART 112

(Nicole's POV)

Your body was numb as you were surrounded by darkness. Where were you? What happened to you? That's when you remembered falling. You brought your hand to your mouth

"I'm.. dead.." you whispered.

"Not exactly child..." came a voice.

You looked over and saw someone coming to you through the darkness. You were startled to see their face. Before you stood a woman about in her early 20's, but she looked like you. She was dressed in an Egyptian manor with a white dress and gold armbands as well as a tiara like thing on the top of her head.

"Who are you?" you questioned.

"You only know me as Maza..." she replied walking closer to you. Your eyes went wide as you looked at her. Was this the very person that you were told who tired to kill Yugi, but.. she looked so kind.

"Stay Away!" you demanded backing away.

"Child you will listen to me... Now is not your time.. Tyron is trying to keep you from completing the task I was unable to complete 5000 years ago... You must defeat the dark side of me and yourself. For she will bring nothing but death and chaos to your life..." she spoke sternly.

"Dark side?" you questioned.

"Child, you have not been told the complete truth about the events that I lived through. I as myself was framed. I did not do the evil things you think I did... that was my other side.. the side I had removed from myself so I couldn't harm the ones I loved. She was pure evil and wanted nothing but power. She went on a rampage and along that rampage, Tyron took her. She became his pawn. When I discovered the plan and tried to warn others of it, I was hunted down as the 'attemptive murderer' of one of my close friends. She had been banished and I had not known, but to my advantage, I had found her and switched us so she was the one punished for her own crimes.. I had to stop the evil coming to the palace. I took on my evil side's personality and I became her. I did what I had to do in order to protect Seto, Alic, Kira, and the others... child, listen to me.. I died in that process... I was slit across my throat by the very evil I was fighting... he thought I was my other side, and to my grave I took a special secret that only Kira and I knew.." she spoke.

"What secret? What is this Tyron guy after? Why does he want me and Heather?" You asked.

"Child, your friend is a reincarnation of my friend.. my best friend.. my sister.. Kira just as you are a reincarnation of myself.. Kira's power is what Tyron wants, and Kira and I knew the secret to her power. It was the pendant that she wears.. To you, it is the very pendant her mother gave her before Tyron ordered her death... He wants the pendant, but it would cause disruption beyond compare, because with her power he can take the Pharaoh's as well." she told you.

"Then why didn't he just take it when she was sick and alone.." you questioned.

"Because Nicole, There is a protection spell on that pendant. Not just anyone can take that pendant... for if you try to take it from her the pendant will protect itself most likely killing the person who tried to take it." she answered. You were taking all this in.

"So you weren't evil?" you questioned.

"I was the opposite child. I was the command of the palace guard before I had to leave. You see what Seto and I did at the time was not allowed for many feared that a child between two people of our abilities would be a threat to the kingdom. They tried to separate us but putting him under command of the Pharaoh's son while I served the pharaoh... that was until the pharaoh I served died in his old age and his son took the throne. I was under Atem's command which meant it would be easier to see Seto. We tested fate and started to act on our feelings. I left my life as commander of the palace guard when found I was to be a mother of a child who was never to have been known. Seto protested my departure, but it was for the protection of us all. Child, you must understand what I did! I lost my life protecting others, but Tyron was able to get away... you must not allow that at any cost. When the time comes, you will be forced to choose between two lives and you must follow your feelings. For the right one will lead to Tyron's demise and my gateway to finally go to rest where I can join my son and his father.."

"When will this be?" you asked.

"That I cannot tell you for fate has been twisted enough where I am not sure. " she told you.

"Wait.. you said I wasn't dead... then what's going on?" you asked.

She smiled, "I intervened.. in your calm state, I took over and used what magic I had and could manage from your body and lessened the impact of the fall. I didn't have enough time to stop it. You hit the ground hard, but not seriously. Once you awaken, you will not remember much of before what happened for your protection. You will not remember it until the time comes for you to know. and for that, I am sorry..." she spoke.

"Why?" you asked.

"Because what you will remember will be your nightmare..." she spoke before the darkness completely took over you...

(Seto's POV)

You waited outside while everyone else waited in the waiting room. You couldn't stand to be with them. Heather's family had shown up earlier. You still couldn't believe this. You had lost that duel and paid the price for it. Heather was being treated for the injuries she sustained in the original attack, but Nic somehow made it through the fall. You just thought back to the duel itself and what Jackson had told you. A part of you wanted to believe Heather when she said he didn't do anything to her but at the same time a part of you wanted to be sure. You just hoped those two doctors who checked on Heather were going to be alright...

~*~Flash Back~*~

You had barely called Mr. Owens ten minutes ago when the doors flew open.

"Where is she? Where my baby girl?" He asked in a stern worried tone. You stepped up while the others remained in their seats.

"Mr. Owns, she's being checked out right now by the medical staff..." but you were interrupted by Mr. Owens.

"Don't tell me they were male?" he spoke. You were somewhat taken back.

"They are sir.." you told him.

"Oh no.." he whispered. That's when your unasked question was answered. There was a yell as there seemed to be a struggle in the room Heather was in. a few seconds later two doctors came out one clutching his shoulder as the other held his head.

"I'm surprised they came out intact" Mr. Owens whispered as he walked up to the two doctors who had taken a seat...

"Seto, where is she..." came a voice. You turned around to see Nicole's mother

"Miss Commons.." you whispered.

"Where is she Seto? Is she ok?" she asked on the brink of tears. You had her sit down in the seat you were in earlier.

"Miss Commons, they're checking her out now... I don't know her condition.." you explained.

"Seto, she's the last thing I have anymore... If she..." she couldn't finish the sentence due to her breaking down. Suddenly, Mr. Owens shown up next to her and held her so to reassure her...

~*~End Flash Back~*~

You were standing outside so to think things through. You had lost that duel which could have easily cost Nicole her life. What had happened that caused her to survive the initial fall? Right now, you had to be positive, or as positive you could be. You had gotten both of them out of there alive.

"Mr. Kaiba..." came a voice. You looked up and saw a nurse standing beside you, her coat in her arms.

"That's me.." you replied.

"Since you ordered it done I thought I would tell you the results were negative on the test done.. There were no signs of sexual assault.." she told you. You felt a load taken off your shoulders as what you wanted to be true became just that.

"Thank you..." you told her relived.

"No problem sir, we are just doing our job..." she spoke in response.

"Can I see her?" you asked. She seemed to be thinking for a few seconds.

"I don't see why you can't see her, but I do warn you that she doesn't want anyone near her right now..." she answered you.

"Now what do you mean by near her?" you questioned.

"It's mainly touch. She won't want you close enough to touch her. We actually had to sedate her to treat her." she informed you. You nodded in response.

"Thank you again.." you spoke walking back into the building.

You traveled to her room and just stood in the doorway. Surprisingly, there was no one in the room with her. You guessed that they were down stairs for some reason. Slowly, you walked deeper into the room. You couldn't tell, but she looked as if she was sleeping. You made it to where you were right beside her and saw that she indeed was sleeping.

"Hea beautiful.." you greeted to her sleeping form as you gently stroked her hair on the top of her head. She seemed to finch slightly, but just as quick seemed to relax. You looked her over quickly and took in the damage done. There were bandages on her wrists and upper arms as well as her neck. Her face was bruised as well as a cut near her left eye was stitched up. You couldn't help but feel guilty for all this. Maybe if you had worked a little bit harder, you would have found her before all this had been done. Maybe she wouldn't be in so much pain if you had fought differently. "I'm so sorry Nic.." You whispered lightly kissing the top of her head.

You had no idea how this was going to turn out. Last time something like this happened, Heather helped you get to her. This time, Heather would not be there most likely. You were going to have to do this on your own. With this thought came some fear. What would happen if you did something wrong? What if you went too fast? Would you treat her as you did the last time this happened? So many questions ran through your mind and you couldn't really solve any of them. You just looked at Nicole sleeping hoping that she would soon get over all this.

"She's an angel when she sleeps..." came a soft voice. You quickly turned around and saw Nicole's mom standing in the door way. You just nodded looking back at Nicole.

"How's Heather doing?" You questioned. Her mom sighed and walked to the other side of the bed.

"They told us that she would be sick for a couple days due to an infection, but it would clear up with the medication.. She'll have to get around in crutches for awhile, because I'm sure the cut on her leg hurts.. other then that.. she just won't talk to anyone." She told you.

"I really don't blame her.. I mean.." at this point you were at loss for words in this situation. You didn't really want to tell her mother about what had happened back there. You had just lost yourself in thought. Suddenly, there was a hand on your shoulder. You looked over and saw her mother looking at you.

"Seto, I know about what happened, and I think you acted wisely on the matter. What you had to do was a hard choice." She told you.

"I know that Miss Commons, but it's what I didn't do..." you spoke thinking about how much time you wasted before you found her.

"Seto, you did what you had to do, but what truly matters right now, I mean what makes Brian and I truly happy, is that you managed to bring them both here under those circumstances. Thank you so much." She spoke hugging you.

You were somewhat taken back, not being used to this kind of thing, but just let it slide. You couldn't quite understand this woman. From all this time you knew her, you couldn't quite tell if she liked you or the opposite. There were points where she did seem to like you, but there were also points in which she seemed to hate you, like the whole incident at the vacation house. You could never predict what this woman would do next, but right now, you could care less.

(FF Few Days)

Things haven't really changed the past couple days. Heather did seem to get better with the medications, and she began to speak as well even if it was really only to her father. Nicole still refused to let anyone near her, and she still refused to speak. In all the time you had spent with her in that room, she never made a sound. You felt so useless. Nothing you tried to get her to talk seemed to work. You continuously tried over and over to talk to her, but it was as if your words were falling on deaf ears. Most of the time, she didn't even look at you. She just seemed to be staring off into space. Mokuba didn't quite understand the fact of her not wanting anyone near her, or her refusal to speak, because you thought he shouldn't know what had happened while she was missing. In your mind, your brother was too young to know of such things, when you knew an 11 year old knew more then that. When he was visiting her, she seemed to try her best to smile at him, but you knew that it was forced. He would talk to her, not minding that she wouldn't talk back, and just told her about his day.

You picked up Mokuba and followed your new routine by going to the hospital. "Do you think she'll talk to us today big brother?" he asked looking up at you.

"I don't know Mokuba, it all depends how she feels.. I can't tell you if she'll talk or not" you replied placing your hands in your pockets as you came up to the front entrance. That's when you noticed he had his bag still with him.

"Mokuba, don't you think you should have left your bag in the car?" you questioned.

"No big brother. Heather asked me to bring some things last time we were here, but she didn't tell me why." he replied with a smile.

"Hm I wonder what Heather's up to?" you asked curiously.

"I don't know but she said it was a surprise." He countered as he hurried into the elevator with you closely behind.

You made it to Heather's room first, so Mokuba could bring her what she asked for.

"Hi Heather!" Mokuba greeted. She looked up and saw the two of you and just smiled.

"Hi.." she replied. Mokuba went over to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel better. Did you bring that stuff?" she replied softly.

"Sure did! Here!" Mokuba replied handing her the bag. Heather opened the sack checking the containers.

"How's Nikki doing?" she asked looking at you. You were surprised that she asked that question, but came off the doorframe you were leaning against.

"She's still handling it like I thought she would.." you told her.

"How?" she asked trailing away.

"She still won't talk to us Heather..." Mokuba spoke up in a disappointed tone. Heather looked at your brother.

"Mokuba come here." She requested.

Your younger brother went over where she started whispering something in his ear.

"That's a _great _idea Heather!" Mokuba blurted.

"Shh not so loud. We don't want to disturb the other people here." Heather informed him.

"Oh sorry.." Mokuba apologized.

"It's ok Mokuba, but that's why I asked you to bring that stuff for me. You see-" but she was interrupted by a voice behind you.

"Wow! I think that's the most I've heard my daughter speak in the past few days.."

You turned around and saw Mr. Owens in the doorway.

"Hey daddy.." Heather greeted softly. Mr. Owens walked into the room and stood next to Heather.

"I think Mokuba and I are going to check on Nicole now.." You spoke up. Both looked at you and nodded. Mokuba gave Heather a hug goodbye and rushed out the door with his bag in hand.

"Mokuba, didn't you bring that stuff for Heather?" You pointed out looking at the bag.

"I have an idea someone else needs it more.." you heard Heather reply with a wink pulling a smile on Mokuba's face.

"You'll see here soon big brother. Come on!" Mokuba stated brightly somewhat answering your unasked question.

You walked into her room and saw Nicole's mother sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Hello Seto, Mokuba.." she greeted.

"Hi!" Mokuba greeted back walking over to her.

"Has she said anything today?" you asked. She just shook her head no as she looked over at Nicole. Nic was sitting up looking at the three of you silently. You looked at her only to have her look away in response. You had begun to think that she was upset with you over what had happened in the duel. Yet at the same time, something in her eyes told you differently.

"Hey Nikki!" Mokuba smiled climbing onto the foot of the bed.

You were about to get him when you felt Miss Commons grasp your arm as if telling you to let him. You watched on as he situated himself sitting with his legs crossed under him in an Indian style. He took off his bag and opened it as if looking for something. He seemed to find it and removed a small tin box from his bag.

"I thought you and I could play a game today Nikki. I think it will be fun!" He told her. She seemed to look at him as if confused but she forced yet another smile at him as she nodded. He opened the box and you were surprised at what he took out of it. "I know you can play Duel Monsters Nikki... so I got your deck from your office and brought the one my brother helped me with and thought you and I could play..." He explained pulling the small table in which she would eat on in between them so he could set up the area.

He took two decks out of the box placing one on the other side close to her and the other in front of him. You just took a seat next to Nicole's mother and watched what he was doing. You couldn't tell how she was gong to take this task. She had just been involved in one of these with bigger stakes then most. You watched as they both shuffled their own decks and set them in the right position. What would Heather have wanted with the decks earlier? That's when you realized what Heather _really_ had planned.

"What is he doing?" Miss Commons whispered to you.

"I think he's trying to get her to talk..." you replied in a whisper impressed with Heather's plan.

Even though she couldn't be here, Heather had recruited Mokuba to help Nic _for_ her. She had come up with a plan to help Nicole through all this without having to be there in person. You couldn't help but feel relieved knowing that you had one more set of helping hands for you through this ordeal, and there was no one else's help you wanted more.

"Oh.. hold on.." Mokuba spoke up. Nic looked at him confused but seemed to understand when he took a pad of paper and pen from his bag setting it next to him. "Ok, I think we're ready now... We'll start out with 2000 points each.. that ok?" he asked. She just nodded yes in response.

You had taken your laptop out of your bag and began some of the work you had to get done today. You logged in and started typing looking up occasionally at the duel your brother and Nikki were in. she had managed to play without a word making your typing really the only noise in the room except your brother trying to strike a conversation with her. That's when you were shocked by...

"I attack with Ancient Elf..." Your head shot up at recognizing the soft voice. You saw Mokuba's face as he had a grin from ear to ear looking in your direction. You were sure that was Nicole's voice. You stopped your work and just watched the two. As the duel went on you were surprised that she would speak more and more. Your brother had managed to do something that you didn't think would be possible for sometime. He had managed to get her to speak to him. All because a little birdie told him how to do it.

Once the duel was over with Nicole the victor, Mokuba looked over at you. "See, I told you she was good big brother!" he chirped. You just nodded at him.

"Well she does work for me Mokuba. I wouldn't expect any less..." You told him. You glanced over at Nicole who actually was looking at you and didn't look away. For the first time in several days you saw a genuine smile cross her lips. It was small, but you knew it was there.

"I don't now how long I've waited to see that from you..." came a voice. You turned to the door to see...


	113. Chapter 113:Life is Life

PART 113

(Seto's POV)

Standing there was no other then Heather with Brian right beside her. Nic smiled again as she saw the two.

"How are we doing?" Brian asked. Nic just remained quiet as she shrugged her shoulders. You guessed she didn't want to talk anymore.

"She's doing better... how about you?" you replied.

"I.." Heather began but just fell silent.

"We decided to take a stroll and thought to come here first thing." Brian answered for her with a smile across his face. The smile on Nic's face grew broader. Heather made her way inside using the crutches she had to have been given and went next to Nic.

"OK you three... let's let these two have some time alone..." Brian spoke up walking up to Nicole's mom helping her to her feet. Mokuba just sighed and got off the bed grabbing his bag.

You set your laptop in its case and got out of the seat making your way to the door. You took one last glance back at Nic before going through the door to the hallway. Brian shut the door as everyone took seats right outside the door.

"Why did you want us to leave Mr. Owens?" Mokuba questioned.

"I'll just say that due to past experiences I kind of understand how this needs to be handled and right now I believe Nicole and Heather need some time alone. They haven't seen each other since..." he seemed at loss for words on how to explain it to an eleven year old.

"...all this mess started" You spoke up. He just nodded.

"Yes, so I believe the girls need some time alone. They've had someone watching them since they got here and haven't had much time to their selves which is what they really need..."

(Nicole's POV)

You were relieved when Brian told everyone to leave. You just stared at the door until you heard a noise. You looked down to see Heather writing on the pad of paper Mokuba had left on the table. She stopped looking at you then sliding the pad so it was in front of you. You looked down reading the words.

_How do you feel Nic Nac? _

You just took the pencil and wrote in response...

What did I tell you about that Nic Nac stuff? I'm just going to have to start calling you Cracker jack

You passed it back to her and just smiled a bit with a small laugh, but began writing.. The two of you just wrote back and forth. (understand Heather is in italics and you are in normal)

_Well, I happen to take a liking to calling you Nic Nac_

ok... Cracker Jack..

_So how are you doing?_

better... I guess... still trying to live...

_Don't worry, just give everything time..._

I mean look at this.. we're talking on **paper** and were barely feet apart...

_On that note.. not talking is my gig you're cramping my style here Nic Nac_

lol.. I wish... it's just... hard... you know...

_yeah... I do.. just give it time..._

How did you do it?

_What?_

Get over... Lee...what he did?

_like I told you before.. my dad helped out a lot_

yeah.. I know... but what did you do when you felt he couldn't help?

_Is this about Kaiba?_

yeah... I think so...

_What's wrong?_

Why can't I even look at him without feeling guilty?

_What would you have to feel guilty about Nac?_

I stopped fighting.. and... gave up...

_Write it!_

what?

_Write it!_

oh.. it's not my fault?

_exactly.. whatever happened was not in your control you did what you could under the circumstances... you understand_

yeah... but still... how do I get over it?

_give it time, and it will get better.. I promise_

how are you fairing?

_well, I'll be on crutches for about two weeks.. so life stinks_

I'm with you there... but summer's soon

_yeah, four weeks away. Are you and your mom going anywhere?_

last that I checked no... but the band and I go State side for recording the first album

_have you been signed yet?_

not yet unless the paper work came in during all the... mess

_well congrats.. I can say I know rock stars_

yeah, I'm signing autographs for ten bucks each... care to buy one

_I already have plenty... I may just sell them on ebay.. Nicole's lab report before she became famous 50$_

ha ha very funny...

That's when a nurse opened the door.

"Hello you two. Nice to see you're in conversational moods today." she greeted walking into the room. You set the pencil down as she walked to the opposite side of you Heather was on. "If you'll step out please, so I can do a quick examination..." she nicely asked Heather. She just nodded and made her way to the door where she stepped outside with the others. "Now sweetie I want you to sit up for me so I can take a look at your back..." You sat up further cringing slightly from the cuts wanting to rip open. "I know it hurts dear... now I'm going to have to lift up your shirt here and touch your back, so you know.. It's only me" she informed you as you felt the back of your shirt being lifted. You just closed your eyes tight keeping the thought 'It's only her.. It's only her' running through your mind. You felt her cold fingers run over spots in your back most likely examining how the injury you got from the fall was healing. You felt your shirt fall back down. "Ok dear.. now lay back so I can take a look at mainly your stomach" she asked you. You hesitated but gently laid back with some help from her. "Ok, now I will be touching you again, so don't be scared.." she told you. The same thing happened as with your back. She checked the wounds and cuts on the front side of your body then pulled your shirt back down. She then reached into her pocket and brought out what seemed to be a small flashlight. "Ok, now I have to check your eyes ok.. so I'm going to touch your face.." she warned as she turned on the light then gently held your right eye open as the bright light was shot into it. She moved it around checking for something then did the same to your other eye. You blinked after she was done hopping to get back to normal after almost being blinded. "Ok now, your cuts seem to be healing ok... and the worst cut was the on next to your left eye. From what you're showing me it didn't cut the muscle so no damage to the eye... You'll want to take it easy for a couple more days, but I don't see why we can't discharge you tomorrow evening after we remove the stiching." she spoke with a smile as she made her way out of the room. You kept the same bleak face as on the inside you were screaming in joy. There was nothing more you wanted then to get out of here.

After a few minutes the door to your room opened and in stepped your mother.

"Hea baby.. I'm going to get something to eat, and I wanted to know if you wanted anything?" she asked standing beside you. You just shook your head no turning down the offer. "Ok.. I'll be back in a bit ok?" she told you. You nodded and she walked out of the room.

You just laid on your side and looked out the window that was by the bed you were in. A few minutes later you heard the door to your room open and shut. You turned onto your back cringing slightly as you looked to see who had come through the door.

"Nic, are you ok?" you heard Seto's voice quickly ask.

You just nodded as you laid back looking out the window to your left. You felt something, someone actually, sit on the bed next to you, but you didn't look back knowing full and well who it was. No matter how hard you tried. You couldn't stand to look at him right now. After what happened you felt shamefull and didn't feel like you used to. Last time you wanted to look at him for comfort, but this time... you just wanted to look away. It just hurt you too much. You heard a faint scratch like sound then a click. You looked at the direction of the sound and saw the pad of paper in front of you. You looked and saw that it wasn't on the page you and Heather wrote on, but it was a new one something already on the top line. (just like last conversation you're in normal and he's in italics)

_Hea..._

hello... where's Mokuba?

_with your mother getting something to eat..._

oh...why didn't you go?

_not hungry..._

figures..

_Are you mad at me?_

What?

_Are you mad at me?_

what makes you think that?

_you won't look at me anymore..._

I'm having some... inner issues.. at the moment..

_Are you mad?_

why would I be...

_The duel.._

what duel?

_you don't remember?_

no.. last I do remember... you don't want to know... I don't want to remember..

_It's alright.. I understand_

why do you ask?

I _thought you were mad because of the duel situation..._

I was told what happened.. and I'm ok with it

_You are?_

You did your best and tried so yeah...

_Then why won't you even look at me Nic?_

cause... I ..I feel ashamed that I couldn't fight back because how weak I am...

_look at these words Nic... You are the strongest person I know.. I know you fought as hard as you could so there's NO point in feeling that way.. I love you beautiful.._

you're just the charmer aren't you?

_You should know that by now _

This caused you to slightly laugh at his words as you scribbled once more.

I know..

_Will you look at me now?_

You blinked a couple times at the message. From what he wrote he didn't feel ashamed of you and wrote to you that you shouldn't either. You bit your bottom lip trying to get over your own fears. You then decided. You turned your head and came eye to eye with a familiar pair of Sapphire eyes. You saw a very subtle smile cross his lips as your eyes made contact with his own.

"Hea beautiful" he greeted. You just kind of slightly nodded to him.

"Hea..." you whispered softly.

That's when you felt something on your hand. You looked down and saw his hand lightly covering your own. You looked back up at his face and the look he gave you was almost like he was asking if what he was doing was right. You slowly pulled your hand away from his but reached and lightly caressed his face with the back of your fingers. His eyes closed as if liking your touch. His hand lightly grasped your own so not to hurt your wrist as you were surprised to feel the touch of his soft lips on your hand. His eyes opened again and looked right into your own as if saying thank you.

"Nic..." he softly spoke up. You kept eye contact as you just looked at those smooth blue eyes.

You didn't notice anything until you felt something brush your lips making you instantly turn your head away out of fear of what it was. That's when you felt something warm touch your cheek. At that point you knew what it was. He pulled away and you turned your head back to see the same face. He immieaditly looked down.

"I'm sorry Nic.. I didn't..." He trailed away. You just looked away out the window...

(FF Few more days)

You stood in front of the mirror looking at yourself. You had to do this. This was the only way anymore... You would do anything to get him to stay away. If that meant doing this then you would do it. You thought back to that room you were in and what HE said...

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

The door swung open and you covered your eyes to the glaring light. Your eyes adjusted to the light as they tried to focus on the figure standing there. Your eyes opened wide as you noticed who it was and immieaditly tried to back away in fear.

"Oh come now doll... I just came to finish what we started earlier..." taunted his voice. You found yourself cornered as you felt your back hit a wall. He closed the door locking it behind him so you were trapped in here with him. "Now there's no use in running baby doll.. you should know that by now..." you heard him chuckle as you got to your feet and ran to the other side of the room in attempts to get away. You wanted to do anything you could so you could just get away. But from how it had been you were so weak that you couldn't run so well, so he grabbed you not long after.

You tried to fight to get away, but his grasp was stronger then what you could fight against. At the last bit you kicked him in the shin and he dropped you and you made an attempt to run, but you felt him grasp your hair.

"Now baby doll don't make me do that..." You felt him pick you up again and throw you on the mattress getting on top of you and restraining your wrists above your head. He leaned down so his lips barely grazed your ear before leaning lower into your hair.

"You know what attracted me to you in the first place? Well other then that hot body of yours of course, but I really like women with long brown hair. Like yours."

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

If this is what it took. Then this is what you were going to do. You held the scissors in your hand as you began your new mission. You wanted to just make sure he wouldn't do it again. You couldn't go through it again. You would die before doing that. That was your last thought, before you carried out your final intentions...

(Seto's POV)

You haven't seen Nicole since she left the hospital a couple days ago. You wanted to go over so many times but when you called, her mother would just say she didn't wish to see anyone at the moment. This made you worry some, but you knew that you just had to let her move through everything on her own. If that meant not having you around as much then that's what you would do. Her mother did tell you that she planned to be at school this morning, so you took that as a good sign. You made it to campus that morning with your bag over your shoulder. You went through the school gates and looked around seeing who all had shown up at this time of the morning. There weren't many people there, so you made your way to the building so you could trade out books for the first few classes of the day.

You came back outside and went to one of the courtyards so to wait as you did some work for KC. You were on your way to a table when something caught your eye. You turned and looked again so to make sure you were seeing what you were seeing only to be confirmed. You were completely shocked at the sight that sat under one of the trees near the edge of campus away from everyone else. There was one of the last things you would see...

(Nicole's POV)

You looked at yourself in the mirror. This would have to do for some time until things cleared up, but you just hoped you didn't get in trouble for what you were doing. You had decided to cover up all that had been done by wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black turtle neck. You then wore as much foundation and cover up you could to hide the bruising on your face that had died down a degree since all this, but the gash was another thing. You just looked away from yourself hoping all this would help in getting over what had happened. You couldn't take much more of everyone asking if you were alright. Their continuous questions and advances were about to drive you insane and all you wanted was to be alone, but you knew you needed to be in class so you could take the exams and pass the eleventh grade so you could be a senior next year. You threw your bag over your shoulder forgetting the cut on it. You just cringed and took the pain. You knew that it would be gone soon enough and went to school. You were off to yourself until...

(Seto's POV)

"Nic? Is that you?" You asked in a shocked tone as you walked up to the figure who was sitting under the tree. It had to be her, but her hair was completely different. Her long hair now reached a couple inches above her shoulder and was dyed raven black and she wore her glasses as she read a book she had in her hands. She looked up at your question as you came face to face with her but she looked so completely different. she just looked at you not speaking at all.

"You cut your hair..." you finally managed to get out as you sat down in front of her looking closer at the changes. She just nodded looking at you with fragile eyes. You were still trying to get used to this change but you didn't quite understand it. "It looks... nice" You spoke up trying to find words. You truly weren't sure how to react to this. Why did she change herself so? Was this a phase she didn't go through with the last encounter. What was different? He didn't go as far as he did the last time. You were just trying to find words. Your silence was broken by her soft voice.

"You don't like it do you?" You blinked and looked at her shocked.

"_No_ Nic! It's not like that.. It's just different then what I'm used to.. It's ok.. I'm just surprised about it that's all..." you replied lightly running your fingers at the tips of her hair. She just remained quiet. You looked at her attire and wondered how she would get away with it. You understood why she was not wearing the uniform (mainly the skirt) but wondered if the teachers would allow her to stay out of dress.

The only question that really ran through your mind right now was 'Why?'. You wondered if you could touch her with out a fight, but you didn't want to move too fast for her, but you didn't want to walk egg shells around her either. That's when you noticed she seemed to be writing something. You just sat there looking at her. She seemed to finish writing and folded the piece of paper and handed it to you as she stood to her feet.

"Read..." was all she said before walking away.

You looked oddly from her to the paper that now laid on the ground in front of you. After she had left your line of sight, you picked up the note as you stood to your feet. You looked at this paper wondering what could be on it. You slowly unfolded the paper and read the note written on it...

_Dear Seto, _

_As you might come to find, there are some... differences... at the moment. All I can do is truly be alone at the moment. You can say I am going through some 'changes'. All I ask of you while I try to find my sanity though all this is that you stay away. It's not you I will let you know it's me right now. You can say I've lost myself and I'm trying to find her, and right now, I can not handle as much as I used to, and I don't want to go over the edge. Give me my space for my time and I will come around in due time... that's what I hope at least. Please understand, or at least try to, that what's going on is not normal and will never be. Until that time comes, I ask you stay away so I can work this out... _

_Sorry,_

_Nicole_

You stared at the words on the page over and over trying to grasp onto what she had written. Was she saying you weren't with her anymore. Was this her way of leaving? No! That couldn't be. This just had to be a phase. Like she wrote, right now was confusing to her, so you would just do as she wished and stayed away until she asked you otherwise. That _is_ what she wrote... right?

(Nicole's POV)

You knew you had time to kill so you took out your mp3 player and picked the song you needed. The song was 'Changes' by a band back home in the States known as 3 Doors Down. For some reason, this song just was the perfect interpretation of what was going on. You wanted to sit in a seat that was away from other people where you could just try to figure things out. You didn't know what was wrong with you. You didn't want to be near anyone yet you didn't want to be alone. You were scared to be with someone but scared to be alone. You were by yourself when a voice startled you.

"Well well well, look who decided to come to school today..." You turned your head to see no other then...


	114. Chapter 114: These are MY Problems

PART 114

(Nicole's POV)

You turned and came face to face with no other then Keida Allison and her group of act-a-likes. You didn't even feel like talking to her at the moment, so you turned back and continued your reading.

"Aw... little Nikki doesn't want to talk anymore..." came Keida's taunting voice. You closed your book and stood you your feet and just walked off into the school. You didn't feel like being bothered with her of all people this morning so you were just going to leave it at that. You were at your locker when you heard the giggling of the very same group with Allison as their leader walked the lead. "Nice... haircut... _Not_!" She spoke glaring at you. You just shut your locker door and started walking away.

"The cutter wants to be alone, then fine what ever floats her boat..." she chuckled. You stopped in your tracks and stood stunned. You turned around as did the other random people in the hallway.

"What did you just say?" you questioned. She just smirked in achievement as she fiddled with her hair around her finger.

"What are you deaf too Silvers? I mean it's quite simple why you haven't been at school the past two weeks." she spoke in a somewhat louder voice.

"And what reason would that be Keida?" you spoke lowly as you stepped right in front of her. You weren't really scared at this point since she was a girl. If this had been a guy, it would have been a different story. "You're out of dress Silvers, so that only means..." suddenly there was a grasp of your arm making you wince as the sleeve of your turtle neck fell revealing your bandaged wrist and some of the cuts on your fore arm. There were small gasps from the surrounding people as your wounds were now visible to all. The grasp became tighter as their nails dug into your arm. You looked at Keida trying to hold back the pain that her grasp was causing.

"See... I knew it...a cutter. I hear it's the new thing in the States these days. Who thought Americans could be so stupid?" she taunted with that same smug look on her face. You jerked your arm away pulling the sleeve of your turtle neck back down.

"You don't know that first thing about where I have been Allison... so I suggest you get a life." you snapped as you turned and left as that same look of accomplishment remained on her face...

You decided that after that encounter, you would just go ahead and go to your first period class and take a seat as you just read the book you brought with you. The teacher was not in the classroom which made it even better for you. You knew that once the teacher showed up and saw that you were out of dress he would send you to the office with a discipline slip. You really didn't care at this point. Your day was already ruined and you knew it would only get worse. You sighed as you just continued on reading a book called 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' by Harper Lee. You don't know how much time had passed until you heard the sliding of the class room door. You looked up and saw Heather standing there with crutches under each arm. You immediately got to your feet and hurried over to the door. Without saying a word, you grabbed her bag, which was working as weight against her as she tried to go with the crutches she was using. She just nodded thanking you. She made her way and got to her seat where you set her bag right by her.

"Thank you Nic Nac..." she whispered.

"Don't mention it.. Cracker Jack" you replied retaking your own seat.

"I like your hair cut." She spoke up. You looked up at her confused. You were somewhat shocked that she would mention it. Since this morning, you had been doubting even getting out of bed. But here she was trying her best to keep the day going.

"You... do?" You questioned.

"Yeah, It may take some getting used to, but it does look nice..." she softly spoke up. You nodded at her.

"Thanks..." you murmured picking your book up once again.

Not long after did the bell ring and students began piling into the class room. Through your brief glances from your book, you noticed some of them staring in your direction. The room had become exceptionally silent when Mr. Takai walked in. He didn't even seem to notice what was going on as he just walked up to his desk. "Now students.. Open your book s to page 364" He set his book onto the podium in the front of the room and looked up at the still silent classroom. His glance travelled over to you.

"Miss Silvers, would you care to explain why you are out of dress code this morning?" he questioned fixing his glasses. You just crossed your arms and looked away out the window to your left. "Miss Silvers?" the teacher spoke up as his voice seemed somewhat angry.

"Sir, she doesn't wish to speak..." you heard Heather's small voice.

"She will speak if she doesn't wish to pay the head master a visit..." He scowled as you heard his footsteps click in your direction. "Miss Silvers will you step outside for a moment?" he spoke up. You looked at him and just sighed getting out of your seat and taking your bag with you as you stepped outside the class room. The teacher followed and shut the door behind him.

"Now Nicole, I have never seen or suspected such behavior from you of all students. If there is something wrong or you have a legitimate excuse I will allow this issue to slide... that is if you tell me.." he spoke sternly. You looked at him thinking about this choice. No! you couldn't tell a teacher. That would make your troubles worse.

"No one understands nor ever will understand, so I'll just take that slip Mr. Takai" You murmured. Mr. Takai gave a sigh and handed you a pink slip of paper.

"At least come up with an excuse for the head master Miss Silvers..." he told you as you turned around. You just threw your bag over your still injured shoulder and made your way to the principal.'s office...

(FF Gym class)

You had just came back from the principals office. He had assigned you two days of detention for your uniform since you didn't tell him why. As you walked in, you noticed that Heather was sitting in the bleachers reading a book in her gym uniform. She looked up and saw you, but you just turned back and went into the locker room to change...

(Heather's POV)

Nikki had seemed quite distant since you first saw her today. She barely said a word when the two of you were alone then when everyone shown up, she just remained quiet. You didn't blame her for remaining quiet and knew for a fact that she had the best excuse for not having the uniform. When you saw her and saw her hair you were surprised. It was a shock to you at first, but you understood her reasoning. You remembered how things were when the same happened to you. You wanted to take control of the things you could, and you knew that her change was one of those things she could do. You were thrown out of your thoughts by an annoying voice that you recognized immediately. You looked down beside the bleachers and saw no other then Keida Allison and her little group.

"Are you serious! Silvers really had the guts to do that?" one of the girls gasped. You decided to listen in on this conversation.

"Did you not see the marks on her arm this morning? She _clearly_ did it herself. Like I said it seems to be the new thing in that stupid country she's from. I swear, Americans have this obsession of taking the easy way out of stuff. How people so stupid became the world power I'll never understand." Keida told the girl.

"I still can't completely realize it... Silvers, a cutter.." she murmured.

"Believe it, cause I know that's what she did. There's no other explanation." Allison spoke. You felt anger swell inside you as you heard those words. She was telling stories that you _knew_ weren't true. That's when you decided to have some pay back as your crutch 'accidentally' fell off the bleacher hitting Allison on the top of her head.

"_Ow!_ Who in the wor-" she stopped as she looked up and saw you sitting there.

"Sorry about that... my crutch kind of... got away... from me there... my bad" you spoke feeling very accomplished in yourself.

"I _know_ that was on purpose Owens!" she yelled pointing at you.

"_Hea_! _If she said she didn't mean to then she didn't mean to! Got it?_" came a voice. You all turned around to see Nikki coming out of the locker room in her winter gym uniform composed of a uniform shirt, black wind pants, and a jacket on so to cover her arms and you knew why...

(Nicole's POV)

You glared at Allison who you knew was yelling at Heather.

"Well well well, look who got to stay at school?" Allison chuckled.

"Look Allison.. I'm not really in the mood for your games so I suggest you keep to yourself and I will do the same..." you lowly growled.

"Oh look girls... she decided to speak!" Allison laughed, but everything was interrupted by the coach.

"_Ok ladies!_ To your places.. we are continuing the volley ball course from yesterday." she announced. You looked to the middle of the gym and saw the net set up. Before going over you walked up to the side of the bleachers and looked up at Heather.

"Heather.." you spoke up.

"What?" she asked.

"That was a _great_ shot, but from now on... I'll fight my own battles" you told her. She just looked at you oddly, but you walked over to the net and took your place.

"Silvers.. do you _really_ want to play in the winter uniform? Don't you think shorts and just your t-shirt will feel more comfortable?" The coach questioned before putting the ball into play.

"I'll be fine.." you told her as you got into a ready position. The ball was put into play and the game began...

The game went on and Allison made several comments about you taking off your jacket, because you looked like you were getting hot. You knew what she was trying to do and wouldn't have it. At one point you saw the guy's class walk in and sit on the bleachers opposite of Heather.

"Go ahead and take off the jacket already Silvers..." Allison taunted as she bumped the ball over the net. You had had enough at this point. One of your team members bumped the ball up close to the net setting it for you as you jumped and spiked it down to the other side your rage fuelling the spike. To your amusement, Keida was right in its path and she didn't have the sense to move or even block the ball. The next thing you heard was her yell as your feet hit the ground. You looked over and saw Keida holding her nose and her little group surrounding her. At this point, the guy's class had stood to their feet and the coaches ran over to Allison. They got her to her feet and she glared at you.

"You did it on _purpose_ didn't you Silvers!" she yelled.

"Pa-lease! If I really wanted to do that on purpose I would have done much more damage Allison" you snapped back. You were somewhat disappointed that you didn't break her nose but you were still happy about hitting her.

"I _know_ you did it on _purpose_ so just admit it!" she yelled as you felt something smack the side of your face. The right side of your face stung as you realized what she had done. You looked at her, anger now taking over.

"What was _that_ for?" you snapped.

"_Pay back_!" she snapped.

"It was an _accident_!" you pointed out.

"You still hit me _ame-koh*_!" she yelled as that last word made you hit your breaking point. You were about to get her when you felt something, someone actually, take hold of you from behind. You struggled looking back to see...

"Seto! Let go of me!" you commanded. But he only held you tighter.

"Nic just calm down.." He told you. You stopped and did as he asked.

"Now will you let me go Seto!" you spoke with an edge to your words.

He did as you asked as you felt his grasp leave you. You looked over and saw Allison with a triumphant smirk on her face. You were about to jump her when you felt the same grip on your arm and pulling you back. He took you right outside where it was just the two of you.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked suddenly as he turned you to look at him.

"Nothing's wrong with me.. it's _her!_ Did you not _hear_ her in there damnit?" you replied.

"Nic I heard her. Yes it was wrong-" you interrupted him.

"I will not be _insulted_ cause she thinks I don't know what the hell she's saying! I know full well what that bullshit meant, and I won't-"

"_Nic!_ Listen to me. You have to understand-"

"_No!_ You listen to me! I don't give a damn if there are some people here that hate me 'cause where I come from, but I won't be called bull shit like that and take it like a fool. If there's one thing I can't stand it's racisim!"

You turned to walk back into the school but you were stopped my Seto gripping your arm.

"Nic, listen. I think too much has happened recently and you need to calm down. Why don't you go home?"

"Go _home?_ Going home won't solve a damn thing that's happened recently!"

"Nic I understand that-"

"No you _don't!_ You don't understand a damn thing that going on here! You shouldn't jump into my business and try to tell me you _understand_. They're _my_ problems not _yours_, so you don't know a _damn_ thing about what's going on with me. Just.. just _leave_!" and with that you lost control as you pushed him away and slapped him in blinded anger. You suddenly stopped realizing what you had done and looked at him like a deer in headlights. He looked at you in shock. As you suddenly felt ashamed for what you had just done. "Excuse me..." with that you quickly ran off...

You were at the top of the school away from everyone wondering what you had done. You let your anger get the best of you and you didn't control it. You were lucky if he ever looked at you again. You knew he was trying to help, but you still slapped him. You walked over to the edge which was fenced off and looked at the grounds below. You couldn't figure this out. Would you ever go back to how you were before? "That's impossible... not after what you did.. things have just changed too much... There's no use in trying anymore..." you murmured leaning against the gate. Suddenly, you were startled by a voice.

"Hn.. and you were the last one I thought who would give in to that psychotic lunatic..." You jumped and turned around to be scared to find...

*note: ame-koh is a racial slur for Americans in Japan if that much wasn't understood =D


	115. Chapter 115: Sudden Appearance

PART 115

(Nicole's POV)

"Lee..." you gasped bringing your hand to your mouth.

"Hn.. so surprised to see me are you?" he spoke as he walked in your direction. You stepped back to where your back hit the fence.

"You stay away you hear me!" you demanded. He stopped and just looked at you.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble... at least not yet. I'm here more as a warning" he lightly chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" you asked keeping your guard up.

"Oh just to watch yourself... but why would that matter when you gave up? I mean you should just go ahead and give up on it all.. life, love, everything.." he told you.

"Why are you even bothering with me?" you snapped.

"Look you may not understand, but Riley... his ways of doing things, even in my eyes, were a bit strange... He is and forever will be nothing but a sadistic psychopathic lunatic..." he explained.

"And you're _not_?" you asked in shock.

"Maybe in your eyes, but I do possess human qualities..." he countered glaring at you with those grey eyes.

"Like what?" you snapped.

"I saved your life twice from him if you must know!" he yelled as he now stood right in front of you standing merely inches from you. You were truly scared.

"Get away.." you whispered.

"Listen to me.. As hard as this may be to understand, he made even my skin crawl at points and I couldn't really take that... I could have chosen to wait and tell him of Tyron's requests after the fact of him completing his own task, but no... I interrupted them... and he still has his own vendetta for you... that's what I came to warn you about." he told you. His words began to sink in. You looked at him in shock.

"Y-You helped me?" you asked.

"And don't expect for me to do it again.. That's all I was told to say..." he replied as he stepped away from you. You just stood there in shock.

"I will see you later on Nicole... Oh.. and Tyron sends his greetings..." he spoke one last time before leaving the roof down the stairs...

(FF couple days)

The days of detention were adding up as you still haven't worn the uniform over the past few days. Everyone in the school knew about your volley ball act with Keida by the end of the day as well as that rumour of the reason behind your cuts. You had avoided everyone since the other day, because you knew how things must have been. The one person you avoided most was Seto. To you, the relationship was over, and there was no way in fixing it. You thought there was no way he would forgive you after snapping at him like that. Then, there was the way you snapped at Heather as well. You don't know what had gotten into you that day, but it seemed that nothing you did was right. You had pushed away all your friends and your life had become a complete mess. You were just walking to KC when you heard someone behind you. You briefly stopped and looked back only to see Heather right behind you.

"Oh... Heather... it's you..." you murmured turning back in your prior direction.

"Nac wait!" you heard her voice again. You looked back as she came right beside you.

"What do you need Heather?" you questioned.

"Well, KC is on my way to UNI for history and I noticed you were walking and decided to join you..." she replied.

"Oh..." you murmured as you looked down at the ground.

There was a large silence between the two of you. You couldn't really tell if she was mad at you or not. 'She has to be mad after how you snapped at her the other day' the voice in your head told you. You had to agree with that fact. You snapped at her after she was only trying to help. You stopped walking.

"I'm sorry Heather..." you spoke softly. You noticed her stop a few steps away from you and turn around.

"Sorry... for what?" she asked. You looked somewhat surprised but just sighed.

"I kind of... was out of line... when I snapped at you after you hit Keida.. the other day. You were only trying to help me..." you told her.

"Who says that was for you Nic Nac? It was for me! Keida's voice was starting to give me a headache and there was no other way I could get her to shut up." She replied with a small laugh in her voice. You just smiled at her. You knew she was flat out lying to you, but that lie told you that she was willing to forget about your little snap.

"What would I do without you Heather?" you asked as you started to walk again with her hobbling with you on the crutches.

"I don't know. Enlighten me, what would you do with out me?" she asked.

"You're one of a kind you know that!" You laughed as you just placed one arm around her shoulder in a hug making sure you didn't knock her over from her crutches

"I hope so! I think everyone would go crazy if there was two Heather Owens'!" she pointed out with a small smirk on her face.

"Good Gracious! You're right... I wouldn't know what to do..." you murmured. Suddenly...

You heard the distant roll of thunder. You looked up at the sky and saw off in the distance the sky was a dark colour. "Oh my... It looks like that storm is coming in soon..." Heather pointed out.

"Yeah, my first monsoon yippie" you sighed sarcastically.

"Don't worry Nac I hear it's a lot like your rain storms… just more rain" Heather lightly laughed.

"True but I still hate large storms. I'm surprised they didn't close the university early like they're doing to the public schools."

"They are! My professor just wanted us to come by to get the assignment for the week and some notes he was going to lecture on today so we don't fall behind."

"Oh well that makes sense, get what you can before the storm rolls through." You shrugged.

"Yeah.. and that means we better hurry before it hits.." she replied as you began walking again.

Heather followed right beside you as the two of you made your way to your destinations. Heather went her way once you made it to UNI and you continued on to KC which was about a block away. You decided to pick up your pace a bit so to make sure you would get there before the rain started. You made it to KC and got into the elevator that would take you to your office. You stepped out once it reached your floor and walked into your office to be startled to see Mac sitting on the small couch in the office.

"Mac! What are you doing here? You scared me.." You spoke closing the door behind you and walking towards your desk.

"Well little sister I do believe you said we could come up here with these little keys you gave us our first day to your office.." he pointed out holding up the card key to the elevator.

"Yeah, but what do you need?" you questioned sitting in the chair and logging onto the computer on your desk.

"Well I thought you might want to know that we got a call from that woman and she's sending us five plane tickets to L.A. For a flight a week after school gets out" he told you. Your head shot up as you heard his words.

"Are you serious?" you questioned not knowing what to say. He nodded and gently tossed something in front of you. You looked down to see it was an envelope.

"..and those are the tickets..." he pointed out. Your jaw dropped in shock.

"Mac, do you know what this means?" You whispered.

"I think we all know the answer to that little sister.." He replied coming beside you.

You just stood to your feet and threw your arms around your friend. You were so happy. For the first time in a while, you were truly happy. You and the band only dreamed of this kind of thing happening, but it was happening right now.

"We did it Mac! We did it!" you smiled as your friend hugged you back.

"I know we did it.. We're following our plan.." he told you. You pulled away and looked at the envelope that you now noticed was addressed to you.

"She sent me our tickets and I thought you might want yours.." he spoke up. You picked up the envelope and looked at it still not believing what was happening.

"Thank you so much Mac!" You thanked him.

"Well, I'm sure you have work to do, but I thought I would bring that and the news to you" he replied as he made his way to the door.

You watched your friend leave as you sat back in your seat. You sighed looking at the envelope again coming to terms of what this meant. You and the band were accomplishing a dream that you all wanted to come true for five years. You just placed the envelope in your desk where you knew it would be safe and started on some of the work you needed to get done today. The duel disk systems were getting much of your attention at the moment since this one was more complex and so many changes were being made for the newer model. The tournament was going to take place in about six months, which wasn't working on your side. That meant you had to have so many systems in perfect working order by that time, but earlier for the registration period. Right now, you had much of the work in the separate lab that was away from the main KC building. You finished what stuff you could in your office before gabbing your things and getting ready to go to the other lab...

As you were packing you bag, there was a knock at the door. You looked up telling whoever to enter. The door opened and in stepped no other than Mokuba.

"Hea there Mokie!" you greeted.

"Are you leaving early to miss the storm Nikki?" He asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"No.. I'm going to spend the rest of my time in the separate lab room where I can properly work on the new Duel Disk" you answered bringing your bag on your shoulder holding back the cringe of pain from the cuts on your shoulder.

"Nikki! Are you ok?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm fine... don't worry about it..." you replied.

"Well, if you're leaving, can I come with?" he asked anxiously. You stopped and thought.

"I don't think so this time Mokie... I'm sure Seto would like to have you close if that storm gets bad. Not to mention he had a meeting that should be ending soon, and I think him seeing your face will make him feel better." You told him.

"Yeah... now that you mention it, Seto hasn't seemed to be that happy lately..." he mummered looking down at his feet. You forced yourself to look away from him having a good clue why Seto wouldn't be happy right now.

"Well, I think you waiting for him will make your brother happy..." You spoke up as you opened the door. He didn't reply so you left and went to the other lab...

(Seto's POV)

You went to your office with a headache creeping on. You had a bottle of aspirin in your desk so you were some what relieved to that fact. You walked into your office and went to your desk pulling out the bottle of aspirin in one of the drawers. You quickly took one of the small pills from the bottle and took it knowing you would feel relief in a couple minutes But in your relief, you couldn't get Nic and what happened a few days ago off your mind...

~*~FLASHBACK~*

"Seto! Let go of me!" She demanded from you as you just held onto her tighter knowing full and well what she would do if you let her go at this point.

"Nic just calm down." You told her. She seemed to understand your words and stopped fighting against you.

"Now will you let me go Seto!" she asked as you could tell she was still some what angry. Once you decided that she had calmed down to a degree, you let her go thinking the risk of her hurting someone had decreased enough. But then, you saw Keida Allison looking at her and Nic glaring back. Before she had the chance, you took hold of her and took her outside.

"What's wrong with you?" asked turning her to face you.

"Nothing's wrong with me.. it's _her!_ Did you not _hear_ her in there damnit?" she snapped.

"Nic I heard her. Yes it was wrong-" you began to explain but she cut you off.

"I will not be _insulted_ cause she thinks I don't know what the hell she's saying! I know full well what that bullshit meant, and I won't-"

"_Nic!_ Listen to me. You have to understand-" You had to calm her down. Yes, Keida was out of line using the old term but Nic was upset by more then that and this was her reason to explode.

"_No!_ You listen to me! I don't give a damn if there are some people here that hate me 'cause where I come from, but I won't be called bull shit like that and take it like a fool. If there's one thing I can't stand it's racisim!"

She turned to walk back into the school but you had to stop her so you grabbed hold of her arm so you could calm her a bit more.

"Nic, listen. I think too much has happened recently and you need to calm down. Why don't you go home?" You suggested.

"Go _home?_ Going home won't solve a damn thing that's happened recently!"

"Nic I understand that-"

"No you _don't!_ You don't understand a damn thing that going on here! You shouldn't jump into my business and try to tell me you _understand_. They're _my_ problems not _yours_, so you don't know a _damn_ thing about what's going on with me. Just.. just _leave_!" at that last word you felt something strike the side of your face. You were shocked as you came to understand what had happened. You couldn't quite understand the look on her face "Excuse me..." was all she managed to say before leaving you there in your shock...

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

You wanted to talk to her, because you couldn't be mad at her. Heather told you the first time this happened to let things go as they came, and this was one of those things. You wanted to talk to her, but you couldn't do it, because she never seemed to be there. She most likely thought you were mad after what she did, but you weren't. You were actually happy afterwards, because you came to know that your attempts at helping her were not in vain Suddenly there was a knock at your door. You looked up setting the glass of water on your desk.

"Come in.." You spoke up. The door opened and your brother's head popped in.

"Hea Seto.." he greeted.

"Hello Mokuba.." you answered back sitting down behind your desk.

"Nikki told me to stay here and just see you..." he spoke as he walked into the room shutting the door behind you.

"She's not here?" you questioned.

"No, she went to the other lab to work on the duel disk system..." he told you.

This was your chance. Since she went to the other lab, you could talk to her. You got up logging out of your computer and grabbed your coat.

"Where are you going Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I needed to go to the other lab as well... you go ahead and go home and I'll be there shortly." You told him.

"Actually I wanted to ask you if I could stay the night at Alex and Adam's house..." he told you. You stopped looking at your brother.

"Mokuba.. It's Thursday.. you know you have school tomorrow..." You pointed out.

"But Seto, school is why I wanted to stay over... we wanted to finish up a project we've been working on, and I thought we could get more done if I stayed the night.." He explained. You thought for a minute then nodded to your brother.

"I will allow you to stay over only if their father is alright with that idea.." You explained.

"We already asked and he said it was alright if it was ok with you.." Your brother smiled.

"Well in that case, you go home and get your things and go on over... but be quick. You need to be there before the storm hits, and _stay inside_." You told him.

"Thank you big brother!" Mokuba smiled hugging your waist then running out of your office. That's when you cell suddenly went off. You quickly reached into your pocket answering the call.

"Kaiba.." You spoke up.

"Mr. Kaiba Sir... I'm sorry to inform you, but there's been an accident at the other lab and they need you right away sir.." Came Roland's voice.

Your heart skipped a beat when you took in the words. He said there was an accident at the separate lab, and you couldn't help but realize that Nicole was at that lab as well. Had something happened to her? "I'll be right there!" You replied as you hung up the phone and had to hurry to the lab...


	116. Chapter 116: Lock Down

PART 116

(Nicole's POV)

You had arrived at the other lab to find no one else there. That had to be a good thing, because that meant you wouldn't have any distractions while you worked. You walked to the room where you had been working and set your bag down so you could begin. You took the keys you had and unlocked the cabinet that held the work you had thus far. You don't know how long it had been until you were startled by an alarm like sound. You looked up from your work and noticed the computer console near you had a blinking red light going off. You walked up to the console and looked at the screen to read. 'System Breach: Emergency Protocol Active' At that point, you realized what had happened, but it was too late as there were several bangs all around you...

(Seto's POV)

It had begun to rain as you made it to the lab. As you stepped out of your car, Roland ran over.

"There you are sir..."

"What's going on! What's happening?" you interrupted him.

"Sir someone breached the firewall and set off the emergency protocol of the lab... there is one employee trapped inside." he answered you as you walked in the direction of the small security building. You didn't even have to ask who the employee was, because you knew for a fact that that was Nicole inside.

"The entire building is in full lock down correct?" you questioned.

"Yes sir.." He answered as you stepped into the security building.

"Where is she?" You questioned as you sat at the small desk that held a small computer.

"The main lab... It sealed off first then the rest of the building did the same..." he answered.

With the swift tapping of your fingers onto the keys, you got into the security system. This would be an easy task seeing that you new the system inside and out. If you created it, you could break into it. That's where you were wrong. As you went to code for the building to release the lock down, you noticed something strange. The code wouldn't go through...

(Nicole's POV)

As the banging stopped the lights of the room went out leaving you in total darkness. Seconds later the emergency exit lights lit up giving you minimal light in the room. The only things that gave light to the room at this point was the console screen and emergency exit lights. You knew the exits were sealed as well due to the protocol You went to the computer and checked out your suspicions only to find them correct. Someone got into the system which caused the whole system to protect itself from being hacked into and sealed the whole building in a full lock down. You sighed All exits were useless since they had been sealed from anyone entering or leaving . You stood at the console and thought that you might as well start trying to get yourself out of this mess. That was until you felt something wrap around your waist and something else forced over your mouth as you heard a familiar voice in your ear.

"Trying to leave so early... doll..."

(Seto's POV)

This was a turn you weren't expecting. You thought the lock down was caused by an attempt to get in, but the hacker had actually gotten into the system and dealt their own damage. You had to think of a way around this. To fix this you would have to hack the system and undo what this hacker did. The only problem was that the computer you were on didn't have the necessary software to get into the back door of the network's security. The only way you could get near what you needed was to use the computers inside the building. That was your problem.. You were outside while what you needed was in there. That's when you got and idea...

(Nicole's POV)

Fear claimed every fiber of your being as you registered the voice and screamed into the palm that was clamped over your mouth as you fought to get free. This was not happening. It couldn't be.

"Now you think a simple dye job and haircut would get rid of me baby?" he whispered as he kept pulling you further into the darkness.

You took your hands and tried scratching him with your nails to get yourself free. One dug into the arm around your waist as the other grasped the hand on your mouth. You then forcefully dug your nails in hoping you broke the skin. Your attempts were answered by a yell as the grasp was loosened around you. You took this chance, and broke free and ran in a random direction as long as it was away from him. You had to hide. The darkness would hide you.

"Oh no you don't baby..." came his voice as something grabbed your arm throwing you against the cabinet beside you. You gave a yelp as pain shot up your back. Your wrists were quickly and painfully pinned above your head with one hand as he pressed himself against you keeping the rest of your body where it was. You made an attempt to fight as you could see his emerald green eyes with the light coming from the console screen.

"Let me _go_!" you yelled struggling as his grasp only became tighter to the point where it was extremely painful. He brought his lips where they barely hovered over your own letting you feel his breath against your lips as he spoke.

"Now, we're going to be a good girl and listen" Right now you were trying to pull your face away, but his free hand grasped under you chin keeping you face where it was. "Now baby, I do believe that spineless Lee told you already, but I tend to finish what I start, and you are no exception..." As he said this, his free hand let go of your face and went under the base of your shirt running the back of his fingers over your stomach making you just sick. That's when you felt his lips making their way down your neck as he spoke in between each stomach turning kiss. "But. You're lucky. Baby. 'Cause. There's no. Time for it. Yet. So all. You get. Is a. Short. Preview..." With him so close, you felt something brush the top of your chest by your collar bone. He pulled away slightly and you got a glance. There was something around his neck that you recognized. Around his neck was the necklace that Seto had given you for an early valentines gift and before...

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Seto took hold of your hands and walked out of the crowd. As soon as you were out of it, you felt him kiss you again. This time with even more passion. He broke the kiss.

''I've been waiting to do that all day..'' He commented. You smiled at him.

''I will gladly do it again''

''Not now... close your eyes..'' he told you. You became confused.

''You heard me.. close your eyes'' he whispered in your ear. You followed his directions and closed your eyes.

''Now wha...'' you were cut off by his finger on your lips.

''Sh, no need to talk'' he told you. He walked behind you and something cold came around your neck. ''You can look now..'' he whispered sending shivers down your spine. You opened your eyes and saw the necklace around your neck. It was of a blue crystal dragon. You spun around and wrapped your arms around his neck.

''Thank you Seto.. I love it!'' you told him happily. You then let go and just looked up at him. He smirked that sexy smirk of his.

(FF)

You didn't want this and screamed for Riley to stop. His hand found itself under your dress again as he just ignored your pleas. Tears came to your eyes as you couldn't hold it in anymore. You wanted Seto so badly. Then suddenly, you felt your necklace being ripped from your neck and He started kissing you again. This time he forced himself inside...

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

"Ah, I see you found my souvenir Nikki baby..." he taunted in your ear.

Your eyes widened as you connected the dots. He kept the necklace and wore it himself as a reminder of... that... that night. He saw it a merely a trophy of his accomplishment. Tears threatened your eyes as memories of that night flooded your mind. The pain, the shame, the feelings all hit you at once. His lips once again just hovered over your own as you stood there in your state.

"Now do know baby that as long as I have you... he can't love you... he never will... because next time I won't play nice..." he spoke staring into your eyes with those emerald orbs. You closed your eyes looking away wishing he would just go away. That's when you suddenly realized the grasp on you was gone. You opened your eyes as you heard a melodic tone of your phone. You followed the sound and somehow you managed to find your phone answering it before it went to voice mail.

"H-hello" you answered scanning the immediate area around you to make sure he wasn't near.

"Nicole... What's wrong?" came a voice you recognized.

"Mr. Kaiba... I... I think someone tried to get into the system and I'm trapped in the research lab..." you explained still looking around you.

"I know about that. Are you ok?" he asked as you heard the storm begin to pick up outside.

"I'm alright for now... would you like to get me out of here already.." you replied running your hand through your hair.

"That's the problem.. Who ever hacked in messed up some things and I need you to do some hacking for me from in there" he told you.

"What do you mean I need to do some hacking for you?" you asked shocked.

"I need you to hack into the KC mainframe and take down the security protocol.." he explained.

"But that leaves all of KC files and projects in the _open_ for any rival company or hacker who wants to ruin KC..." you countered not believing what he was asking you.

"I don't care... I need you to do it.." He told you.

"But can you do it?" You asked.

"No.. the computer I'm at can't do a thing in there..." he replied. You stepped up to the console looking around you.

"Ok, you're at the computer... good" you heard Seto's voice.

"You can _see_ me?" You asked.

"Well I just now did the minor hacking necessary to get into the security cameras so yes I can see you now." he answered.

"Oh... well I guess that's a good thing... Can we figure out how to turn on these lights first..." You asked as you placed your phone at your ear keeping it there with your shoulder as you placed your fingers on the console keyboard.

"They'll come on when you break the security.." He told you.

"Ok... you should know this mainframe forward and backwards so what first..." you spoke.

(FF 30 Minutes)

"Ok, I understand I just do... this..." you mummered as you did the final step to breaking this places security. With that click the lights flicked on as you heard the doors unlocking. You gave a sigh of relief but just as quick, you turned around in fear wondering if _he_ was still in there. You didn't see anything or anyone.

"Nicole, what's going on?" came Seto's voice from the phone. You sighed again wondering if what happened was just in your head.

"Nothing..." you replied as you hung up the phone.

You ran your hand through your hair as you walked over to the closest chair and sat down. You could have sworn that Riley was there... it felt so real... but there was no way out... and he wasn't there. You just thought about those words. "as long as I have you... he can't love you... he never will... because next time I won't play nice..." You didn't have to worry about that did you? He didn't love you... did he? You just grabbed your bag and threw it over your shoulder as you left for home. You didn't want to be here anymore.. You just wanted to leave. You walked out of the main lab and was walking down the hall when...

(Seto's POV)

You were almost at the lab when you spotted Nic walking down the hall.

"Nicole!" you spoke up. She looked up acknowledging hearing your voice and stopped. You just stopped yourself looking at her. You hadn't seen her in several days and here she was now. There was an eerie silence between the two of you until she just walked past you. "Nic wait!" You spoke up turning to her. She just stopped but didn't look back at you. "Nicole, why have you been dodging me like this?" you asked. She stayed silent for several seconds before you heard a sigh.

"Just don't ask Seto Kaiba... I must be going home now.." she spoke up as she started walking away again. You just followed her not saying a word until you both were outside where it was no pouring rain.

"Do you plan on walking home in this weather?" you asked above the rain. She stopped and looked back at you.

"If that's what I need to do then yes!" she answered going down the front steps. You followed her again as the rain beat down on you. You wanted to ask her one more question...

(Nicole's POV)

"Nic! Is it over between you and me?" you heard his voice making you stop in your tracks. At this point is where you realized how heavy the rain was. You closed your eyes thinking of your answer. Your eyes opened as you turned around to meet that sea blue gaze.

"Why wouldn't we be over?" you replied. The rain began to fall even harder and heavier. He walked closer to you.

"Because I still love you!" he yelled over the rain. You were stunned. Did he just say that, or were you hearing things.

"_What_?" you asked wanting to make sure. He now stood right in front of you as the rain continued pouring onto the two of you.

"I _love_ you Nic!" He spoke again. Your eyes widened as you were completely shocked at what you just heard.

This was too much, and right now you couldn't take it. Tears threatened your eyes, but you knew he couldn't tell since your face was completely wet from the rain. You just turned around and made your way to the front gate hearing Seto's voice telling you to stop, but you didn't listen. You just wanted to get your mind strait. Things were just too confusing to you right now. He said it to your face that he loved you, but did you love him now? You did, but you were just confused. Did he _really_ love you? As you were walking by the large wall you felt someone grasp your shoulder turning you around. You came face to face with Seto.

"Nicole... please... don't do this!" he spoke up. You looked at him. His hair was now matted against his face as the water dripped from his bangs and his clothes were completely drenched.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" you asked over the beating rain.

"You don't think I meant it?" he asked in a shocked tone. You were at loss for words.

"I-I don't- I don't know what to believe Seto... everything is just... It's confusing to me" you spoke. He grasped onto your upper arms.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" he asked. You looked at him oddly. "Do you want me to prove that I love you?" he asked again grasping onto your arms tighter.

"I don't see how you could prove that right here right now Se-" but you were cut off by...


	117. Chapter 117: Showers and Peeping Toms

PART 117

(Nicole's POV)

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" he asked. You looked at him oddly. "Do you want me to prove that I love you?" he asked again grasping onto your arms tighter.

"I don't see how you could prove that right here right now Se-" but you were cut off by his lips capturing your own gently as the rain pounded on you both running down your faces.

He was so gentle at first as if not wanting to break you, but his lips then pressed a little harder against your own. Slowly but surely the cold feeling of shame began to evaporate into the cold, wet afternoon that surrounded the both of you. As good memories began to return to your mind whilst your body began to warm up against his. You were reminded of your first kiss, the joy of each time Seto told you those three magical words. 'I love you.' Just in this one kiss you could feel what he was feeling, sense the restraint, the frustration, his love for you. Wanting to show you that it was OK and he was here for you no matter what. He was saying those three words over and over without actually speaking them. The tears from your eyes continued to mix with the rain as they became not tears of guilt but tears of happiness. At that moment your heart jumped in joy and pushed your body into reaction as you gently started to kiss him back telling him 'Thank You'. He seemed to notice your reaction as he deepened the kiss sliding his arms around your waist gently pulling you even closer to his warming body. You couldn't help but completely relax at that moment as you brought your arms around his neck. After what seemed like never ending bliss his lips gently left your own. You slowly opened your eyes and came to realize it was still raining. He pressed his forehead against your own looking at you with those enchanting sapphire eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked cupping your left cheek in his right hand. You could only smile in return of his loving gaze. He took your silence and just softly kissed you again for a short time before pulling away again. "Am I going to get an answer from you?" he asked rubbing your face with his thumb. You smiled again and opened your mouth to speak, but you were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up right by the two of you. You both pulled away from each other and turned to see a KC limo pull up.

"Come on," he spoke up grasping your hand, "Let's get out of this weather." With that, he pulled you to the car letting you in first. For some strange reason you just started laughing. Seto sat beside you and looked at you oddly before putting on that famous smirk of his. "Now look who's laughing.." he spoke up reaching down and grabbing something. You couldn't help but continue to laugh. You were just so overwhelmed with joy at what happened. That's when you felt something brought over your head. You looked and saw a towel had been draped over your head and you then realized what was going on.

"Seto! I can dry myself off thank you very much.." you lightly laughed taking your hands and covering his own that were on the top of your head. You took your hands away and lifted part of the towel so you could see. "Besides, you need to dry yourself off..." you pointed out noticing he had taken off his coat by this point but the water still dripped down his face and onto his already soaked shirt from his hair. That's when you got and idea. You grabbed the other towel that was beside you and covered his head in attempts to dry off his hair.

"Hea!" he protested as he grasped your hands pulling them away which caused you to loose your balance on the seat (Let's say you were on your knees) pulling him down with you with a thud and umph. You opened your eyes after expecting to be crushed under Seto, but came to find that he had caught himself right above you with his hands. He looked at you with those blue eyes as if surprised himself.

"Well... hi..." You spoke up as you felt your cheeks go a little red.

You don't know why this was happening, but it was as if you were falling for him all over again. You were so into your own thoughts that you didn't realize his face inching closer and closer until his lips softly covered your own. You were surprised at first but closed your eyes and enjoyed this moment. He pulled away having you open your eyes. He didn't say a word. He just sat up and helped you up onto the seat that you had fallen off of and set you right beside the door before reclaiming your lips once more. This time, it was a little more force full... driven by desire. You just kissed him back with matching intensity bringing your hands to the back of his neck. His tongue gently pressed against your lips giving you the hint to separate your lips and let him in. He seemed happy with your compliance as he explored your mouth passionately not letting one spot go unexplored. The two of you continued this breaking away every once and awhile for air but always going back to the earlier action. You were finally forced to break away a final time when the car stopped at the front of the mansion. He grasped your hands bringing you out of the car.

"Come on... let's get inside" he suggested as you just followed him...

As the two of you entered the house you suddenly became cold. You brought your arms around yourself feeling yourself shiver slightly. That was no use, since your cloths were soaked. He grasped your hand again and started pulling you to the stairs.

"Let's get out of these clothes before we catch something..." You just lightly laughed but followed his request.

"By the way... where are we gong?" you questioned.

"Simple," he answered stopping, "my room..." he opened the door to his room taking you both inside. He let go of your hand and went over to the closet.

"You go ahead and take a shower in there to warm yourself up and I'll take your clothes and put them in the dryer" he told you pointing to the door that lead to his bathroom.

"But Seto, if you take the clothes I have... what am I going to wear?" you asked as your cheeks went a little red again.

"Now you don't need to worry about that, because you know I will take care of it..." he told you with that same smirk on his face.

"Something about that look on your face makes me not want to believe you. ..." you spoke raising an eyebrow. He sighed shaking his head.

"I'll have some clothes set out for you by the time you're done with your shower, so you go on... besides, I've already seen all that I could see of you before..." Your face went redder as you walked into the bathroom...

You slipped into the shower and let the warm water run over your cold body. To you, this was soothing. It warmed you back up from being out in the freezing rain. Thinking about the rain made you think about Seto and how he acted. You brought your fingers to your lips thinking about the soft, gentle, loving kiss he gave you out there. It was so unlike him when he did it. You knew he wasn't one for affection in public but he did it right there on a public sidewalk where anyone could see if they wanted to. What was the most convincing was the fact that he had done it with no hesitation. He simply asked if you wanted him to prove it then with no time between his lips covered your own. Without thinking about it, you started to sing softly to yourself...

(Seto's POV)

You walked back to your room so to give Nic the clothes you managed to find. It wasn't what you thought you had, but it would have to do. You knocked on the bedroom door with no answer telling that she was still in the bathroom. You opened the door and just poked your head in to be sure. When you didn't see her, you stepped inside the room. You set the dry clothes on the bed and walked to the bathroom door to get the wet ones. You reached out for the door knob when...

(Nicole's POV)

You stepped out of the shower to find your wet clothes still there. Had he not brought your clothes yet? 'No, the guy is just too modest to walk in while you were taking a shower' that voice in your head told you. You looked around and didn't see any dry clothes. "He is so modest.." you murmured to yourself as you wrapped a towel around yourself in attempts to dry off. You held the towel together so it stayed around you with one hand as the other reached and grasped to door knob opening the door to see Seto with his hand out as if reaching for the knob that was no longer there, but what was even better was the look on his face. Words could not describe the hilarious look on his face as he was caught completely off guard. You just started to lightly laugh bringing him out of his state.

"You either have the perfect sense of timing or.." you gave him a questioning look to tease him, "..or you were trying to be a Peeping Tom" His eyes went wide as his body stiffened and held up his hands in a defensive position.

"Nic.. I swear... I wasn't.. I was just..." The look on his face made you want to laugh again as you saw a little bit of red now coming to his cheeks, but you remembered you were standing there with only a towel and wrapped your arms around yourself.

"Did you bring me some clothes... Tom" you lightly chuckled. He just sighed and turned around grabbing something from the bed.

"Here, this is all I could find.. your stuff isn't here any more.." he handed you some clothes which you recognized as his own.

"Do you _really_ think I'll fit in _these_?" you questioned.

"Well, would you rather just stay in that?" he asked pointing at the towel you were wearing. Your cheeks went red as you clutched tighter to the towel.

"You have a point..." you murmured.

"Well go ahead and change, but I request you give me the wet clothes so I can dry them..." he spoke up as he looked to the side trying to hide how red his cheeks were getting. You lightly laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks... I'll be out in a second"

You went back into the bathroom and changed into the clothes he had given you. He had given you a black button up shirt and navy blue pajama bottoms. To your surprise, they fit you somewhat well. The sleeves of the shirt were a little long but not too much, and the pants surprisingly fit you waist wise but the length was a different story. You fixed that problem by rolling up the bottom of the pants just a little so you could walk. You picked up your wet clothes and walked out of the bathroom. You looked around the room and saw Seto staring out at the balcony through the door as the hard rain just trickled down the glass. You set down the clothes and walked up behind him. He didn't even notice your presence as he just stared out at the raging weather on the other side of the door. You softly hugged him from behind with your arms around his waist and setting the side of your face against his back. He jumped slightly in surprise but just relaxed when he noticed it was you.

"I'm guessing the clothes fit alright?" He spoke up.

"Yeah... they're ok.." you answered hugging onto his waist tighter. He removed your arms from around his waist and turned around where you saw his sapphire eyes shimmering in the clearing night air. "So what are you doing?" you asked.

"Well, I wanted to make sure the clothes fit, and I thought you would be hungry by now.." he answered you.

"What are we doing for dinner?" you asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mokuba's at Adam and Alex's house for a school project so it's you and me, so maybe I could make something for the two of us..." he suggested grasping your hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see you _in_ a kitchen... Then at that.. _cooking_ in a kitchen." you laughed trying to imagine him standing there with an apron next to the stove top.

"Now I resent that remark missy.." he spoke taken back. You just slipped your hand from his and hurried out the door.

"Well, I'm not taking that back until you catch me" you told him with a mischievous smirk on your face. You saw a glint in his eye before you darted down the hall with him following.

"I'll make you regret making me run Nic!" you heard his voice as you made it to the large stair case.

"Well, you have to catch me first" you laughed hurrying down the staircase. You looked back and saw he was just at the top and made your way to the other hallway. Once you turned the corner, you saw an open closet and took your chance and hid inside shutting the door quietly yet quickly. You heard his foot steps as he ran past holding your breath. Once you didn't hear his foot steps anymore you slowly opened the door and started to come out. You were about to reach to close the door when it suddenly closed and something came around you.

"You thought you could fool me that easily Nic?" He spoke as you felt his lips softly graze your ear making you laugh as usual.

"I was hoping I would" you answered trying to free your arms from his hold, but he just held you tighter.

"Oh no... you're not getting away from me without taking what you said back." He chuckled.

"Not gonna take it back!" you replied with a smile.

"Oh yes you are..." he countered as you felt his lips start to graze across your neck sending shivers down your spine.

"Ok! Ok! I take it back" you spoke up tilting your head which opened your neck more to him. You felt his hold weaken as he let you go...

(FF Few Hours)

Surprisingly, Seto cooked you a very nice meal which you teased about saying he secretly got help and you also did some homework. You looked at the clock and saw 9:45.

"Crap!" you muttered closing your book and sliding it in your bag.

"What is it?" Seto asked leaning on the doorway and looking at you.

"Well, I'm sure my mom is about to have a heart attack wondering where I am..." you replied slipping your other things in your bag.

"Don't worry about it." Seto spoke up taking hold of your hands in his own and pulling you to your feet. You gave him a questioning look.

"I called her when you were taking a shower and told her that you would be staying here for the night since the storm will continue to roll through the night" he informed you.

"And she agreed?" you asked.

"Yeah.. after I explained that this house had plenty of spare bedrooms." You just smiled/smirked at his answer.

"That's my mother for you..." you sighed shaking your head.

You felt him pull you against him and tilted your chin so your gaze matched his own.

"But she didn't specify you had to stay in the guest bedroom" he spoke in a suggesting manor.

"Now what is going through that mind of yours Seto Kaiba?" you questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well," he leaned down giving you a soft short kiss, "It starts where we left of in the car earlier" You just looked at his gaze. His eyes seemed to be pleading for something. "That's if... That's if you would want to..." he pointed out softly as his hand caressed the side of your face.

You had been down this road before, and you knew the only way to conquer this hurdle was to take the chances you had to be happy. You looked at his gaze and leaned up on the tips of your toes so to reach his lips with your own giving him your answer. He seemed to understand and happily replied to your answer.

(FF Next Morning)

You were awoken by the feeling of something warm trailing your neck. You liked the feeling and didn't want to open your eyes afraid it would leave.

"Come on beautiful.. time to get up.." came a familiar deep voice. You groaned as your eyes hesitantly opened. "Morning beautiful.." Seto spoke as you felt his lips kiss your forehead.

"What time is it?" you asked groggily nuzzling your face deeper into his bare chest as you tightened your arms around his neck. He gave a light chuckle as his hand that set on your bare mid back trailed down to your lower back.

"It's time to wake up Nic.. we still have school.." he pointed out kissing the top of your head. You sighed remembering it was indeed Friday. "But," he spoke up rolling over to where he was on top of you, "There's time, and I wouldn't mind being a little late..." His lips started making warm trails down your neck and collar bone. You bit your bottom lip so not to make any noise, but you were pulled out by the sound of the door swinging open and the sight of...


	118. Chapter 118: Explanation and Carding

PART 118

(Nicole's POV)

You looked over and saw a purely shocked Mokuba at the door.

"_Woah_!" he yelled covering his eyes and just as quickly shutting the door. Seto gave a frustrated sigh as he just shook his head. You were so embarrassed and shocked you were still gazing at the now closed door.

"Nic.." came Seto's deep voice. You blinked looking at the brunette still in some shock. "I suggest we get up now.." he whispered lightly kissing the top of your head then rubbed his nose against your own. Your cheeks turned a dark crimson coming into realization of your situation as you brought your arms across your chest. You heard him lightly chuckle as you felt him get off of you. You grasped the blanket and pulled it closer to your bare skin.

"Seto..." you finally spoke up looking next to you to see he wasn't there. You sat up holding onto the blanket and looked around the room.

"What is it Nic?" Came Seto's voice as you looked to the bathroom to see him coming out with only his pants on and shirt in hand. You blinked at the site as your cheeks warmed up. He looked even better in the morning light. Your eyes vertted to beside you as you were now lost for words forgetting what you were going to were brought out of your daze by the feeling of him kissing your cheek.

"What is it Nic?" he asked again. You looked over as he now sat beside you as your trail of thought came back to you.

"Seto, how are we going to..." you trailed away looking to the side again as you felt a blush come over your cheeks.

"Going to what?" Seto asked as you felt his lips graze across your ear

"Stop it.." you lightly laughed placing a hand on his chest keeping him form continuing.

"What?" Seto asked innocently.

"You got enough last night may I remind you" you pointed out leaning up and giving him a soft kiss.

He instantly reacted by wrapping his arms around you pulling you against him. His hands trailed up and down your bare back softly as his lips danced with your own. After about a minute he pulled away giving your upper body one look through with his eyes.

"I think I would enjoy waking up to you like this every morning..." He spoke looking at you with those blues of his.

"Don't be such a perv.." you countered giving him another short sweet kiss.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Mokuba... you get ready.." he told you running his fingers through your short hair and kissing the top of your head. You felt the blush creep to your cheeks.

"How are you going to tell him? " you asked as you grasped onto the blanket bringing it back over your chest.

"Don't worry... you just worry about getting dressed. Your clothes should be dry by now" he told you standing up to his feet beside the bed. "See you in a little bit..." he spoke leaning down giving you a short kiss and walking out the door slipping his school shirt on...

(Seto's POV)

'You've put yourself in a jam Seto' that voice in your head nagged as you walked down the hallway. For once, you agreed. Your heart was pounding and your mind was racing on how you were going to explain to your own _brother_ what he saw. You were almost eighteen and could understand, but... your brother was only eleven. You, unfortunately, never had this sort of conversation, so how would you explain this to him. You stepped into his room and saw he wasn't there. You then decided to look in the kitchen for him. Why was Mokuba here? Wasn't he with the twins? You stepped into the kitchen and saw him at the table.

"Mokuba.." you spoke up trying to find the words. Your brother looked up and saw you.

"Oh.. hea Seto.." he greeted as if in the same mind set as you. You walked over taking the seat next to him. It was silent between the two of you for a good minute until you summed up the courage.

"Mokuba... I wanted to talk to you about... um..." you were now lost again.

"..This morning?" he suggested taking a bite of his toast.

"Yes," you sighed. You glanced over at the wall quickly trying to assemble the words you needed. "Mokuba... I like Nicole.. I like her a lot.. you know that?" you spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"And when two people like each other like we do...they.. they..." you were lost for words again not knowing how to explain such a thing to him.

"Look Seto I know what you're talking about.." he pointed out to you.

"You do?" You questioned shocked at his words.

"You and Nikki 'did it' last night when I was over at Adam and Alex's house.. that's all you had to say.." he told you in a 'duh' like manor. You felt some of the color leave your face.

"How did you know about this stuff?" you asked.

"I'm almost twelve Seto.. I know about this stuff" he replied. You went silent not knowing what to say.

"Mokuba?"

"What is it?" he answered.

"What are you doing here anyway?" you asked. A light seemed to go off in his head.

"_Oh_, well Adam and Alex's dad had to open up the restaurant extra early today, so he dropped us off here after I said he could." he answered you.

"Wait.. _us_?" you spoke up shocked.

"Us!" came two unison voices from behind you. You turned around and saw the twins standing next to each other in the door way that led to the living room. "Hi.." they greeted...

(FFtwo weeks)

(Nicole's POV)

You were in PE with Heather (Who is now off crutches) and the others when the coach finally walked into the room.

"OK ladies... gentlemen as you all know there is two more weeks of school until exams. This means it is that time if year for the annual guys vs. girls football match (soccer). We will be playing it on the last day of school, and I have chosen the girls who will be playing and Coach Coffey has chosen the guys who will be playing. You must know that this list is from all PE students and not just this class. Ladies, if I call your name, then that means you will be playing." She took her clip board from under her arm and went down the list. You kind of zoned out until something caught your attention. "...and the last two are Owens and Silvers" You looked up somewhat surprised but looked at Heather who had the same look on her face. The two of you quickly got over it and gave each other a hug in congratulations of each other.

"Ok guys," Coach Coffey spoke up bringing out his clip board, "I'm just going to call out the names of the guys playing in the match from this class period...Oshinago, Wheeler, Moorland, and lastly Kaiba.." You looked across the room at the guys giving Seto a surprised look. He looked at you surprised as well. You gave a small laugh as that look of surprise turned into a look of mischief.

"What's so funny Silvers?" Coach Ward spoke up. You looked up.

"Nothing coach, I was just thinking about all the possible ways to get the guys to eat dirt during the game" you replied.

"Save all carding plots for the game Silvers..." Coach Coffey added.

"Oh trust me I will..." You spoke looking at Heather who just gave you a 'what's on that mind of yours' look.

(FFAfter school)

You quickly did your work at KC for the upcoming tournament then hurried back to school in a change of clothes. You had quickly changed into a pair of wind pants, a white t-shirt, pair of trainers, and your hair pulled back with your duffel bag over your shoulder. You went into the gates and saw Heather with everyone else.

"Hello people!" You greeted hurrying over.

"Well well well look who decided to come back from work..." Sam teased.

"Yes and I'm kidnapping Heather for the afternoon..." You informed them as you took hold of her upper arm.

"What are you up to Nic?" Came a voice you immediately recognized. You turned around and saw no other then Seto with his bag over his shoulder.

"My plots are secret... You are not to know until I decide to execute them.. Don't worry, I did all the work I needed to do for today and left it on your desk." You answered with a mischievous smile.

"I don't know if I want to trust that look..." He pointed out.

"You never do Kaiba, cause last she gave us that look, well... let's just say we couldn't get the gunk out of our hair for a month" Mac spoke up with a small laugh in his voice. Your smirk only became wider.

"But it was payback for the water balloon incident if I remember correctly big brother.." you spoke looking back at him.

"Well, Nic Nac and I better go..." Heather spoke as she started walking off with you.

"Ta ta guys... we'll talk to you later" you spoke waving to the group. You and Heather walked off campus.

"So what's with the kidnapping?" She asked.

"Well, if you're anything like me, you haven't had a good game of football in a while, so I thought you and I could do a small work out session in the park. I'm pretty sure you haven't had one of those since you came off those crutches.." You replied.

"Well Nic Nac, as you can see, I'm in no condition to be playing like this.." she told you. You looked at her attire and just tossed your bag to her.

"You'll change at the field" you told her. She looked into the small bag and just gasped.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" She asked.

"Hea, I even have a ball in there." You added. She just gave you a sly smirk as you walked to the park.

(Seto's POV)

You went on to KC and found everything she did on your desk like she said.

"Hea big brother!" Mokuba greeted.

"Hea Mokuba." You replied back.

"Do you know where Nikki is?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"She and Heather had to do something this afternoon. Why?" you questioned.

"I just didn't see her this afternoon and was wondering..." he replied.

"Well, she and Heather had to do something today. That's all.." You informed him. He got up and walked to the window behind you as you sat in your desk. You quickly logged on and started you daily routine when it came to KC.

"Hea Seto! Is that Nikki in the park?" Mokuba's voice rang. You looked up from your work in surprise.

"What do you mean?" You asked standing to your feet and walking behind your brother.

"Look! You can see the park from here, and isn't that Nikki in the field.." he spoke . He was right. From your office, you could see the field of the park. You looked closely and saw two girls on the field. That's when you realized what they were doing.

"I think that is her..." you whispered. "Why don't you go join her, but don't tell her you saw her from up here or that I can see her..." you suggested to him.

"Why can't I tell her?" he questioned.

"Let's just say that if she knew I could see her, she wouldn't go there anymore..." you told him.

"Whatever big brother. I'll see you tonight." Mokuba spoke as he left the room. You just stood there looking out the window...

(FFFew Hours)

(Nicole's POV)

"Ok, I have to admit, mini Kaiba can play ball." Heather admitted as she sat down onto the grass out of breath.

"I know.. I guess this foretells to us that Seto will be a nice opponent for the football game." You sighed taking a seat next to her.

"Hold on! What do you mean?" Mokuba asked looking at the two of you blankly. That's when you remember that he didn't know abut the game.

"We're playing your brother in football.. it's guys vs. the girls." Heather answered for you.

"_Seto's playing football_?" Mokuba gasped.

"Yes, a nice 'friendly' match..." you replied emphasizing the word friendly in a mischievous manor.

"So you two are getting ready?" He asked.

"Exactly Mokie.." you answered with a smile. Heather looked at her watch.

"Oh crap! We need to go... it's almost six." She spoke.

You quickly looked at your own watch to confirm her words. You walked Mokuba home as Heather left for her place. You and Mokuba were walking down the street when there was a voice from behind you.

"Poco nipote!" You stopped dead in your tracks recognizing the voice right away.

"It can't be..." you gasped turning around to see...


	119. Chapter 119: Interrogation of a Relative

PART 119

(Nicole's POV)

There not too far behind you was a familiar male face with blond hair and brown eyes stood (Let's say he looks like Joey OK).

"Antony Giovanni Silvers... Who in their right mind let you into this country?" You greeted running up to the figure.

"Caio to you too Nicole" Antony laughed as you kissed both of his cheeks like you would have at home.

"Caio"

"I thought that was you that walked by.." Antony spoke up as you both took a step back from each other.

"Yeah I'm taking Mokuba home." You explained.

"Mokuba?" He questioned. You looked behind you and saw Mokuba standing where you were before with a look of confusion clearly on his face.

"Mokuba.. come here." you told him with a wave telling him to come.

Mokuba walked up and stood beside you. You set your hands on his shoulders and stood behind him so that he faced Antony.

"Mokuba, this is my cousin Antony, and Antony, this is Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba.. he's my boyfriend's younger brother." you introduced.

"Caio little man.." Antony greeted with a smile. Mokuba still seemed somewhat confused.

"What is it Mokuba?" you asked. He looked at you.

"If he's your cousin, then why did you kiss him when you saw him?" he asked.

You and Antony looked at each other then laughed. Mokuba's face became even more confused.

"What? What did I say?" He asked. You leaned on Antony for support as you tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry Mokie, it's just...It's been awhile since we've been asked that question..." you laughed. You soon both gained control of yourselves and looked at Mokuba. You knelled down to where your face was at his level. "Mokuba, Antony and I are related through our fathers. His father is my father's brother." you began to explain.

"I got that.. you're cousins but why did you kiss him?" he questioned.

"Mokuba, my father's family is Italian. They're from Italy, and back in Italy that's how we all greet each other" you explained with a smile. His facial appearance told you he understood as he turned back to Antony and stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mokuba. It's nice to meet you Antony!" he greeted.

Antony shook his hand and looked over at you.

"Now I have a question for you Antony.. why did you say little niece instead of little cousin?" you asked wondering about the words he spoke which grabbed your attention.

"I had to get your attention somehow.." Antony lightly laughed to himself bringing a hand behind his head.

"Yeah.. anyway, what are you doing here?" you asked as the three of you started walking.

"Well School let out so I am spending my last summer someplace great before I head off to a university." Antony replied.

"That's right. You graduated this year.. didn't you?" you remembered.

"Yeah, and I thought Japan would be a great place to come and spend my last summer. I never thought I would actually see you." he spoke up sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I know.. the family got a little... separated.. back then" you spoke at some loss for words.

"How is your pop doing?" Antony asked.

"I really don't know. I haven't seen him since March" you softly replied. There was a moment of silence between the two of you. "How is your mother doing?" you asked.

"Mom passed away last spring..." he trailed away.

"I'm so sorry Antony.. I didn't mean to.." but he interrupted you.

"It's alright.. we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later..."

You remembered back to a long time ago when your aunt was given the diagnosis. You were about twelve when you received a call from your Uncle Marcus. All he would tell you before you gave the phone to your parents was that Aunt Clairisa was sick. When you gave your father the phone he was on it for some time, something he rarely did. When he finished, he brought you and your mother into the living room and told you that the doctors found a tumor in her brain and it was close to her spinal cord. They refused to operate due to its position and only gave her so long to live. It was surprising she lived that long, but you were now coming into contact that it had finally happened.

"So it was... the cancer?" you asked trying to come to terms with your aunt passing.

"Yeah, but it was in her sleep, so no pain" Antony replied.

The two of you were quiet again.

"Now you said the kid was your 'Boyfriend's' brother right?" he questioned bringing an arm around your shoulder. You felt a blush come on your cheeks.

"Maybe" you replied.

"Man! Wait until grandmother hears about this.. Her youngest grandchild dating... oh! That's good." he teased.

"Shut up Antony.. I am seventeen may I remind you" you countered.

"Yeah, but he has to be like thirteen to be able too keep up with you and your child-like personality" he joked.

"Actually he turns eighteen in five months Antony. You're five years off..." you replied lightly poking his side.

"Well, older huh? You _know_ he has to pass my specifications.. I can't have my baby cousin just dating _anybody_ you know..." he spoke in a protecting manor.

"Don't worry, Seto's always taken care of Nikki..." Mokuba spoke up.

"So his name is Seto?" Antony asked looking at you.

"Yes. My boyfriend's name is Seto. Seto Kaiba." you told him. You knew your cousin had no clue who Seto was and decided to play with him.

"Well let's see if the guy is suitable you would be what... Nicole Ellanore Kaiba right?" he teased. Your face went red thinking about it.

"Antony.. keep your trap shut!" you countered hitting him in the side making him release his arm from your shoulder.

"You still have a mean hook Nic.." Antony pointed out.

You just smirked as you walked up to the front gates. You heard a whistle come from your cousin.

"Wow! who ever lives there... loaded" he commented. You stopped at the key pad to open the gates.

"Well Antony, welcome to the Kaiba Manor.." you told him as you slid a key you had into its slot opening the gates...

As you walked up the main path you noticed Seto's car.

"Your boyfriend's dad must be like a celebrity or something..." Antony commented. You heard a small laugh from Mokuba as your cousin talked about his brother in this way.

"Antony.." you spoke up.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Seto is the celebrity around here." you informed him.

"Wait, you said he was only 17, is he like a child model or something?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Mokuba tried so hard not to laugh at your cousin's obliviousness.

"Antony, do you remember at anytime you've been here seeing a _big_ building with KC at the top?" You asked.

"Yeah, I noticed it when I first got here why?" he answered.

"Cause KC Stands for Kaiba Corporation, and my brother owns it.." Mokuba answered for you. You saw Antony stop briefly then kept going.

"Well.. shocker I must say.. I think Grandmother might oversight the fact that your boyfriend isn't Italian.." he informed you as he nudged you with his elbow.

You made it to the front door where Mokuba opened the door letting you two in. You all took off your shoes leaving them at the door.

"Mokuba why don't you go to the living room while Antony and I go talk to your brother.." you instructed him.

"Sure!" he replied going into the living room.

"Now if I know Mr. Kaiba enough I know _exactly_ where he is.." you mummered as you made your way up the staircase.

"How do you not get lost in this place?" Antony questioned in Italian. You knew he spoke it around you when he wanted the conversation between strictly the two of you.

"I've known Seto for about 9 months and dated him for about four and a half" you replied in Italian. (the rest of the conversation between the two of you is in Italian BTW)

"Well, that's awhile.. any problems?" He asked.

"We've had a couple, but nothing we couldn't solve." you replied back.

"Is he good to you?" he questioned.

"Of course.. I wouldn't have stayed with him for five months if he wasn't" you pointed out.

"How long are you going to be here?" you asked to change the subject.

"Most of the summer" he replied.

"That's nice.. where are you staying?" you questioned.

"In a hotel.. Dad got me a good reservation through the Embassy." he answered.

"Yeah, it pays to have you father in the government doesn't it?" you teased.

"He's only a naval officer, but yes..." he lightly laughed.

"We're here.." you announced...

(Antony's POV)

Your cousin changed the subject pretty quickly making you want to go deeper into figuring this boyfriend of hers out. You hadn't seen your cousin since her last trip to Italy which was when she was eleven about six years ago. In those six years, she came to look so much like your Uncle Mark and your father with her raven hair and complexion. She was your only cousin on your father's side of the family, so you cared about her a lot, and wanted to make sure she wouldn't get hurt by someone like a guy. She announced that you were there as you noticed her come to a stop at a door. She leaned her ear close to the door before knocking gently.

"Seto, are you in there?" she asked.

You heard a voice from inside and you saw a smile cross your cousin's lips. She turned the knob of the door gently opening it. She walked into the room with you behind her. You looked to find a guy sitting behind a desk with brunette hair and his eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him as his fingers tapped the keys at a fast pace. He didn't seem to notice the two of you making you wonder about him. You watched your cousin walk behind the guy and wrap her arms around him at his neck making him notice her there.

"Hea beautiful" he greeted kissing your cousin. You were somewhat on edge about this guy. You had to be.

"Seto, I want you to meet my cousin.." your cousin spoke up looking over at you. The guy, you took as Seto, looked over and noticed you standing against the book case. He stood to his feet. "Seto, this is my cousin Antony. Antony, this is my boyfriend Seto" she introduced the two of you. You walked up and the two of you shook hands.

"Caio.." you greeted.

"Caio.." he replied back.

You shook his hand firmly. You let go and just looked him over again. He dressed nicely, and his hair was neatly styled. His outward appearance seemed to pass your standards.

"Tony, Seto, why don't we move into the lounge next door.." Your cousin suggested using your nic-name for the fist time since you had seen her today.

You nodded as did Seto. The three of you walked into the room next to the one you were in that had two couches facing each other and a small table in between. Your cousin sat beside the guy while you sat in the other couch in front of them.

"So your Nic's cousin?" Seto asked. You looked at him oddly.

"What did you just call her?" you asked.

"Nic... I've been calling her that for awhile.. she didn't seem to mind.." He replied. You looked at your cousin.

"Now is that true baby cousin?" you asked somewhat flattered. She looked at Seto.

"Nic was what Antony called me by when we were really little and I called him Tony..." she explained.

"And I still have all rights to call you by that name baby cousin.." You pointed out. something seemed to come to your cousin's mind at that moment. She stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I just thought I might want to get something to drink.. Do you two want anything?" she asked.

"Water" the two of you replied in unison without meaning it. You looked at him as he looked at you.

"I think you two will get along..." Your cousin lightly laughed as she stepped out of the room. You decided to hit off the conversation.

"What are your plans with my cousin?"...

(Seto's POV)

"What are your plans with my cousin?" he asked making you stiffen.

"Well, I hope that your cousin and I will stay together for some time. I'm sure you know how special of a girl she is..." you replied trying to explain this to yourself at the same time.

"So you plan on marrying my cousin?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that.." you replied in defense without realizing it.

"Oh, so my baby cousin is just a fling to you... you don't plan on committing to her?" he countered making you realize your mistake.

"I never said that either...:" you pointed out trying to keep your cool.

"Well which is it.. I mean our family would love to hear about what plans you have for our little Nic..." he told you resting his chin in the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the arm of the couch.

"I can't see that far into the future.. we are too young for such plans..." you answered.

"Too young? That's your only excuse.." he asked. You were loosing your footing on the conversation, something you _rarely_ did.

"No, your cousin and I are both going down different paths at the moment and if those paths go completely opposite directions then... It wouldn't work, but we will only know with time.. which is why I am uncertain..." you explained.

"You of all people should know that uncertainty is not a good thing to have" He pointed out. That's when he changed the subject somewhat.

"When did you meet My cousin?"

"Mid-August at school" you replied.

He then started asking you yes and no questions one after another. You had hardly any time to answer them or giving those answers thought that's when...

(Antony's POV)

You decided to ask him the main question you've had in your head when you realized you had him going.

"Have you slept with my cousin?"

"Yes," he then realized his answer and how he was taken off guard. He sighed realizing his mistake and you had won valuable information from it.

"Well, the secret is out, so you might as well tell me the complete truth, because our family doesn't like a liar.." you informed him.

You had him trapped and you were sure it was something he didn't encounter much. You were beginning to wonder what was taking your cousin so long, but didn't pay it any mind.

"Nic told me you started seeing her in early January, so how long have you two been.. 'serious' in your relationship?" you questioned.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or insult you, but I believe that kind of information should be kept between your cousin and myself..." he answered sounding like he was trying to regain control of the conversation.

"My cousin is my business Seto." you countered crossing your arms across your chest looking strait at the brunette.

"You care a lot about Nic and I know that, but don't you trust her own decisions?" he questioned.

"Did you know Nicole is Italian by blood?" you questioned.

"Not really..." he answered.

"It's surprising she didn't tell you... she is my cousin through our fathers and they are both Italian. My father stayed with the family in Italy and her father left for America because he wanted to go to school there." you informed him.

"I think my family past is my story to tell..." came a voice.

You looked over and saw your cousin walking into the room with two glasses in hand. She walked over and set one in front of the each of you.

"I'm sorry Nic.. I just got caught up in the conversation..." You apologized looking over at Seto.

"If by conversation you mean interrogation..." she pointed out looking at you with a look you knew.

"You know me all too well baby cousin.." you lightly laughed taking a sip of the water she brought you.

"I do... since we were little you've acted like the eldest brother and not my cousin, so you had to be interrogating him..." she pointed out sitting next to the guy. She was a smart one and you always knew it.

"Well I learned a lot through it may I add.." You acted in your defense.

"I'm sure you did Tony, but I'm sure Seto passes even your expectations..." she spoke. You just kind of smiled.

"Most of them baby cousin.. most of them" you answered.

"How long are you staying here Antony?" Seto questioned taking a sip of his own drink.

"As I told Nicole earlier I'm here for most of the summer. I didn't plan on meeting her here at all.." he answered.

"How long has it been Tony... six years am I right?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, the summer you were eleven and I was twelve when you, your mom and dad came to Italy to visit the family" you replied

"So grandmother is doing just fine I assume?" she spoke.

"Alive and kicking quite literally.. you know that woman is like a field ox" you answered her. She lightly laughed at your answer.

"So I guess you haven't changed from the mischievous Tony always getting into some trouble with grandmother.." she commented finally. You nodded in reply as...

(Nicole's POV)

Suddenly, there was the sound of a cell phone going off.

"Excuse me.." Antony spoke getting up and reaching into his pocket proving the sound was his phone. "I'll step outside a moment" he informed you as he answered the call and going out the door.

"I think Antony likes you.." you told Seto as you looked at him.

"You think he likes me?" Seto asked blinking as if you were crazy.

"Yeah... I really think he does" you replied setting your hand on his shoulder then setting your chin on top of it.

"I really don't know, but I would like to know something..." he spoke turning his head so he looked at you.

"What is it?" You asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about your family?" he asked. You gave a sigh and turned so your head rested on his shoulder.

"Do you really want to know about my family?" You asked.

"Well yes.. I would like to hear about your Italian side of the family.." he answered stroking your hair softly with his free hand.

"OK, I'll give you the short version.." you explained sitting up and leaning against the other side of the couch. He looked showing you ha was listening.

"Yes, my father is Italian My great grandparents came to America from Italy during some hard times looking for work. Well, they started a family which consisted of three girls and two boys. In that generation my grandmother was one of the three girls. That's why our last name is a tricky one. My grand father was adopted under the name of Silvers whom then married my grandmother. They had enough money and moved back to Italy where they had two sons... twin sons actually.. My father and my Uncle Marcus are those two. My father took the Silvers name back to The States when he left to go to school. He ended up joining the United States Navy after gaining citizenship and quickly worked his way up the ranks. He met my mother when they were both attending a technical school. My mother was there simply for a degree in technology and my father was there for the Navy. Well they met in the classroom and they hit it off against my grandmother's wishes. She wasn't flattered about my mother not being Italian breed and at that a simple American."

"What about your grandfather wasn't he American?" Seto interrupted confused.

"No, I told you he was adopted by an American family but he was an Italian child who made the trip to America and unfortunately lost his parents along the way... anyway.. my grandmother didn't like the idea of my father with someone not of Italian heritage. Despite that, my father proposed to my mother after she walked across the stage getting her degree. Three years after they got married... pop... here comes little me. My father then retired form the Navy as a Lieutenant so to be home with me letting my mother work... and the rest you know..." you finished. He seemed satisfied at you story.

"You mapped your history that far?" he asked.

"She didn't our grandmother just always told us her growing up stories..." came Antony's voice.

You looked over and saw Antony retaking the seat he was in earlier.

"Well, I mapped my own generation thank you very much.." you countered.

Antony just lightly laughed. You looked at your watch.

"Oh _crap_! If I don't get home soon I'll have the Japanese Navy looking all over for me because of my mother. Sorry Seto, but I have to go..." you spoke up standing to your feet. Seto stood up beside you.

"Don't worry you know I don't mind... the last thing I want is your mother on my butt asking where you are..." he pointed out wrapping an arm around you.

"I'll take you to your apartment. I'm sure it's near the hotel I'm staying in.." Antony suggested.

"Alright.." you replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nic.." Seto told you right before giving you a soft short kiss removing his arm from around you.

"Yeah, tomorrow" You smiled kissing his cheek.

You and Antony left the mansion with Seto at the door and were on your way to your apartment. By this time, it had grown dark in the city where the street lights were the only thing lighting the streets. Suddenly, Antony spoke up.

"What drew you to Seto anyway Nic?" You looked up at what stars you could see and sighed.

"It's weird you know... Tell you the truth when I first met him, we both detested each other..."

"You _hated_ him?" Antony questioned.

You nodded and went on, "But to answer your question, his eyes. It's not just cause of their color, but I could tell something when I looked at them. It's like you can almost have a conversation just looking at him no words needed." You explained.

"That's interesting.." Antony murmured.

"Why do you ask Antony? Do you not like him for some reason?" you asked a little confused.

"Well, it was just the first impression... he seemed that he was really into his work.. and didn't notice you come into the room. Is he always like that?" he replied.

"Not always.. sometimes, but not always.. You have to realize that he has a lot of things on his mind" you explained.

You were passing a bakery when a figure stepped out of the darkness.

"Who's the friend.. doll?"


	120. Chapter 120: Interruptions

PART 120

(Nicole's POV)

You were frightened at hearing that voice. You were about to run for it, when he stepped out in front of you.

"No hellos..." Riley smirked. You were frozen stiff at the sight of his face.

"Who are you?" Antony demanded.

"Just ask Nicole here... she knows me _very_ well don't you doll?" Riley replied in that smug tone of his as he walked closer to you.

"Stay away..." you managed to get out in your fear despite how soft it may have been.

"Aw whittle Nic is getting scared..." Riley teased coming closer.

"Hea," there was the sound of a punch, "she said _back off_!"

You blinked and saw Antony in front of you, fists up, looking like he was ready to kill. Riley was now several steps away wiping the corner of his lip with his hand.

"I don't know who you think you are buddy, but there is some 'business' the girl and I have..." Riley growled. You body stiffened with the way he put business. Riley started to walk back up to you but Antony stepped in front of you.

"She said to stay away..." your cousin growled through clenched teeth.

"Now why would I listen to you?" Riley asked dangerously as he seductively glanced over at you.

"When my cousin says stay away.. that's what you do!" Antony yelled as he clocked Riley in the stomach full force.

You noticed your chance and forced yourself to move. You grabbed Antony's arm and ran. Once you felt you had ran far enough, you started to walk.

"Would you mind telling me who that piece of trash was?" Your cousin asked. You didn't know what to say. Should you tell him what the problem was?

"A psychopathic lunatic." was all you told him but Antony wasn't satisfied.

"Why did he say you knew him well?" he asked sternly. You didn't know what to tell him. You knew that if you told him what Riley had done.. he would go through the roof.

"He goes to my school..." you replied wishing he would just get off the subject. That's when you realized you made it to your apartment building. "Here we are Antony... which hotel are you in?" you spoke again.

"I'm actually not far away just a couple blocks...You're still in school right?" he answered.

"I have two more weeks then exams then I'm done.." you told him.

"Well how about I walk you to school tomorrow...maybe I can meet a couple of your friends.." he suggested glancing down the path you had just come from as if making sure Riley was not following. You thought for a second.

"I don't see why not.. meet me in the main lobby at seven sharp or I'm leaving you.." you explained.

"Sure thing baby cousin!" Antony answered as he gave you a small hug. You smiled in response as you went inside the building.

You were walking to the elevator when your phone went off. You reached into your pocket answering it.

"Hello.."

"hea beautiful..." came the voice you knew.

"I _just_ left your place. You miss me already?" you teased.

"Of course I do, but I also wanted to make sure you got home even if your cousin was walking you there..." Seto replied.

"How sweet of you to think about me like that, but I am at the elevator, so if I plan on going I need to hang up on you.." You told him not wanting to get him worked up about the whole Riley thing.

"Alright.. I'll see you tomorrow beautiful.." he answered.

"I'll see you..." you replied ending the call and stepping into the elevator.

You just leaned against the wall as you waited to reach your floor. You stopped at certain floors picking up other people but didn't speak a word. There was another 'ding' as you glanced up to see that you had reached your floor finally. You pushed yourself forward off the wall and stepped off ready to do some homework and go to bed. You reached into your bag for your keys and slipped them into the lock. With a soft 'click' you opened the apartment door to be shocked to find your mom and Brian kissing away in the front room barely three feet away. They stopped and looked over, your mother's face going beet red with embarrassment.

"O... kay" you finally spoke up figuring out you had to if no one wouldn't. Your mother and Brian both looked like they didn't know what to say at the moment as you stood there. "Um... I'm... gonna go that way..." you stammered pointing as you walked to the side of them and into the hallway leading to your room. "_You two can start up now that I'm out of sight_!" You couldn't help but add as you made it to your bedroom door. You just lightly laughed to yourself getting yourself ready for bed then getting comfortable under your warm covers falling asleep quickly...

(FF One Week at the Park)

"Oh come on Antony! How could you not block _that_!" you asked setting your hand on your hip and shifting your weight to one leg giving your cousin a weird look.

"Well last I checked dear cousin of mine... I am a _midfeilder_ not a _goalkeeper_!" Antony replied picking up the football and tossing it to you where you stopped it with your body.

"Now now Antony.. If you plan on Playing for Italy you better be ready for anything the coach sends to you..." you snickered as you started doing the small tricks you learned as a kid. Heather came out of the bathroom from changing out of her uniform.

"Where did you learn that Nic Nac?" she asked.

"It's from the summers she spent with the family a long time ago.. We're all football players except for her" Antony replied with a smirk on his face. You stopped bouncing the ball off your knee letting it hit the ground.

"Now take that back! I played when I was younger... I just haven't played for school..." you pointed out. "For how long, and how old were you?" Antony questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was eight and it was for a whole season... The coach had me on all positions..." you answered with a smirk on your lips.

"Well that's new... my father never told me..." Antony mummered to himself.

"Well dear Antony maybe it's because you don't need to know _everything_ about your younger cousin..."

Heather lightly laughed. Antony just gave her a 'I know you just didn't say that!' look. Heather turned her attention back to you.

"Do you think you could help me with these 'hidden tricks' of yours Nic Nac?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a little rusty, and Antony was the one who taught me most of it..." you replied glancing at your cousin who had a look of pride on his face now.

"Oh really?" Heather asked.

"What else would you expect form family?" Antony spoke up walking up to the two of you.

"I say we start off with my favorite trick?" you suggested to Antony.

"Now you had a lot of favorites, so which trick are you specifying?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's see... I can't exactly remember the name but it went a little like this..." you mummered as you started dribbling forward with the ball then suddenly as it seemed you were going to continue forward, You stepped on the ball and just as quick used both feet to send it backwards behind you. That's when you lost balance and fell right on your butt.

"Nic!" Antony called as he ran up next to you with Heather right behind him.

"I'm fine.. just as I said a little rusty.. need to perfect that one again..." you informed them as you sat up cringing from the small pain.

"Here.." Heather spoke holding out her hand which you happily took. She helped you to your feet and you looked over at Antony.

"Do you remember that one?" you asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the fake moves we used all the time... your opponent thinks you're going forward to the goal so you still have the fullbacks on your butt and you quickly send it to an unguarded team mate and they take that chance and score if possible" He answered with a nod. You smiled.

"I always liked that one, cause they never know when you're going to use it."

"Well I say we get started then..." Heather suggested.

"_Nikki_!" came a voice. You looked over where the voice seemed to come from and saw Mokuba running in your direction running as if something was after him.

"Mokuba!" you called running up to meet him.

Once you were close enough you stopped and knelled down with him stopping in front of you out of breath.

"Mokuba, what's wrong? Are you ok?" you asked setting your hands on his shoulders quickly looking him over to see if he was hurt.

"I'm ok...but... Seto needs you at KC... right away... he said something was... wrong..." he answered out of breath. You quickly stood to our feet.

"Antony, you and Heather stay here... I'll call you later..." you informed them as you went to get your bag near by.

"What's going on?" Heather asked.

"There was an.. issue.. at KC and they need me there, so you guys stay here and I'll call once it's settled." you explained.

"Why don't you want us with?" Antony asked.

"Because it's work. You guys don't need to be with me at work." you answered going back over to Mokuba. As you left the park, you saw a KC limo near by. You quickly ran up and got in to find Mokuba already inside.

"To KC hurry!" Mokuba told the driver as you got in closing the door behind you.

"Now Mokuba, do you know what kind of problem arose at KC?" you asked trying to quickly pull your hair back again. You looked ridiculous right now and the last thing you needed was a guest at the company and you walking in wearing training clothes.

"No, Seto just told me to come and get you and to make sure it was fast..." He replied shaking his head.

You just shifted in your seat trying to calm yourself. You then grabbed your cell phone out of your bag and dialed his number. He would most likely tell you what was going on. It rang again, and again, and again, until you received his voice mail.

"crap!" you muttered under your breath as you just ended the call.

Why didn't he answer? Doesn't he always have that thing with him? He always seems to have it when the two of you are together. If he had it, then why didn't he answer? Many thoughts came to your mind on what could be wrong and you didn't like a single one...

The car finally stopped at KC's main entrance and you jumped out of the car into the building. You went to the main receptionist.

"Where is Mr. Kaiba?" you asked wanting to find him as soon as possible.

"He's in his office Ma'am" she replied.

"Thank you!" you spoke as you dashed for the elevator digging in your bag for your key card.

You finally got it and slid it into the slot. The doors closed and took you to the floor you needed. Once the doors opened you got out and hurried to his office. You turned the knob and went into the room.

"Seto! What's going on?" you asked as you scanned the room with your eyes. He was sitting behind his desk typing away on his keyboard.

"You came fast..." he spoke up standing to his feet.

"Of course I did... didn't you say something was wrong?" you questioned his manor. He was just standing as if it was casual and not a matter of importance.

"No..." he answered you.

"What do you mean... you told Mokuba-"

"I told Mokuba to get you over here, but I never said anything was wrong..." You looked at him for a second.

"What's going on?" You questioned trying to figure this mess out.

"Well, I guess now that you're here..." he mummered as his arm wrapped around your waist from behind bringing you against him.

"Seto?" you questioned.

"Hn?" he replied as you felt his lips graze over your neck.

"What did you need me for?" You asked turning so you could take a step back.

"I just wanted to be alone with you" He just sighed bringing his hand under your chin and tilting it up so you looked right at him.

"Why didn't you just say so then.. I was worried that something had happened.." you asked.

"Your cousin has been watching me like a hawk the past week to a point where I couldn't get with you alone..." he answered as he pulled you to the couch near by having you sit next to him.

You just looked down at your hands which sat in your lap thinking about the past week. Antony had been with you over the past week. The only times he wasn't there was when you were in school or you had gone home meaning what Seto said was true.

"I'm sorry Seto... It's just... We haven't seen each other in six years and..." He stopped your words by pressing his finger against your lips.

"Shh... It doesn't matter now..." He took his finger off your lips replacing it with his own lips but then gently pulled away.

"All that matters now is that we're alone now..." You smiled and leaned in kissing him

He happily reacted to you by kissing back as his hand cupped the side of your face deepening it. You decided to beat him in his own game as you ran your tongue across his lips. He instantly parted his lips and took control of the moment by leaning forward so you were now leaning back. His right hand supported your position as his left came up your back where it finally rested behind your neck. Your hands found their places on his shoulders, so to support yourself just a bit better. You were thrown out by the sound of door opening. Seto quickly dropped his arms causing you to fall back but your hands were still on his shoulders pulling him on top of you by accident.

"Some emergency Seto Kaiba..." came a slightly agitated voice. You turned your head to see Antony standing in the doorway the duffel bag over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets.

"Crap.." you heard Seto mutter under his breath as he got off of you letting you sit up.

"What kind of emergency would put you in that position with my cousin Seto?" Antony questioned as he walked into the office closing the door behind him.

You could tell he was slightly angered and knew he wasn't one who liked tricks so you had to think of something that would settle your cousin before he got too mad...


	121. Chapter 121: Let the Games Begin

PART 121

(Nicole's POV)

The office was silent as no one chose to speak. Your cousin stood at the door arms crossed over his chest looking right at Seto with a hard gaze as if telling him to spill it. Seto on the other hand didn't have a readable expression of his face since he had put up that guard you had come familiar with some time ago. The silence was finally broken when Antony looked over at you.

"Come on Nic..." You looked at your cousin confused. "Come on!" he spoke up again, but a little louder this time.

You looked at Seto who still looked at Antony, then to Antony who kept his gaze at you, then to Seto again trying to make a choice. You had to get your cousin to understand. You went to stand, but that's when you felt something grasp your wrist keeping you there.

"She doesn't have to listen" came Seto's voice. Antony looked at him surprised.

"Seto.. let me.." but you were interrupted.

"I know you can take care of it, but it's my problem in the first place Nic." he told you. He looked back at you cousin as he stood to his feet. Your cousin looked at Seto oddly as if not understanding him.

"What do you think you're doing Seto?" Antony asked.

"Getting facts strait." Seto replied smoothly.

"Don't try to tell me some excuse for the earlier... sight." Antony told him sounding a little angered.

"Alright I won't I was kissing your cousin when you came in, but I wasn't doing anything beyond that.." Seto told him flat out which surprised you a little.

"What would I had come in on if I had waited let's say ten minutes is the question I have Seto Kaiba..." Antony asked looking suspicious.

"_Tony_!" you gasped shocked at his comment as you stood to your feet. You cousin glanced at you then back at Seto.

"If your asking if you would have found your cousin half-dressed in my office then no. I have more respect for Nic then what you give me credit for. I would never do such a thing to her." Seto replied. Your cheeks went a light shade of red as you heard his answer and thinking about what he was saying.

"I guess that's good to hear" Antony spoke, but you could tell he still wasn't cooled down.

"Antony, Seto doesn't even do things in public... he's very respectful" you spoke up hopping to help. But what was said next proved it wrong.

"So, my cousin isn't worthy of getting affection from you in public?" Antony asked. That's when you noticed he hit a nerve.

"If you _must_ know I see it as _higher_ respect to a girl to not kiss all over her in public. To me I see kissing all over her in a public place as showing off a trophy to others, and Nicole is anything _but_ a trophy to me." Seto yelled.

You had to stop this now, before it escalated. You walked up in between the two who were still arguing...

"_Stop it_!" You yelled getting the two to stop and look at you. You looked to each one back and forth. "Now, I would like to know why you two are at each others throats... I thought you would get along" you spoke calming yourself down.

The two remained silent looking at you then each other. There was dead silence in the group once again.

"I don't trust him." Antony told you in Italian.

You looked over at Seto knowing he most likely understood what Antony said, but decided to continue. You decided if this _is_ what made your cousin comfortable then you would go along.

"Excuse us for a moment Seto..." you spoke grabbing your cousin's wrist and pulling him to the door that led to your office. Seto looked at you confused, but you let Antony go and quickly went over kissing him on the cheek, "Family matters" you whispered pulling away. He nodded and glanced up where Antony stood in the door way. You smiled at Seto and went back to your office closing the door behind you.

"Why don't you trust him Tony?" you questioned in Italian. (ok.. simple terms this whole discussion is in Italian)

"He's going to hurt you." He replied leaning against the wall.

"Tony if that's going to happen then I will take it, but what is the _true_ reason?" you spoke sitting in the seat behind your desk.

"He's a business man and they lie through their teeth. I'm sure he's no different. You're just some fling to him, and I don't want you getting hurt because of it." he explained as you could tell he was telling the truth.

"Tony, I'm not your 'baby' cousin anymore. I am seventeen years old. I practically live on my own. I make my own decisions, and I will make my own mistakes. You don't need to shelter me anymore." you explained. He just shook his head.

"You don't get it Nic, he's trouble and I know it.. call it a guy's intuition, but I can tell." he spoke.

"_No Tony_! It's you who doesn't understand.. let me make my _own_ choices, and let me live out _my_ mistakes. I can take care of my self if anything did happen." you countered getting flustered.

"_No,_ you _can't_!" Antony argued which made you angrier.

"What do you mean I _Cant_?" you asked in disbelief.

"You haven't changed much from the little cousin who needed help. You may think you have, but you haven't. You let him in too easily, and now he's taking advantage of that.." he explained.

"Being with him was _my_ choice, he didn't push me into _anything_, he's only been there for me Antony. Trust my own decisions." you told him.

"_I don't want you hurt_!" Antony yelled.

"Being hurt is a part of life Antony.." you told him.

"Not that much hurt..." he mummered as if thinking about something.

"What do you mean not that 'much' hurt?" you asked lowering your own voice.

You were standing on your feet by this time. Antony just looked up at you as if trying to figure something out. That's when he came over and hugged you tightly.

"I don't want you to go through the same amount of pain as before..." he whispered. You were still confused.

"What are you talking about Antony?" you asked.

"I don't want... what... Riley Jackson did to you to happen again..." he finally told you. Your body went completely stiff. You never told him.

"How did you know?" you asked holding your cousin tightly.

"Your friends answered my questions..." He whispered as you felt him run his hand along the back of your head while tears threatened your eyes. "He's the same one we met the other night isn't he... that's what he meant by business?" Your cousin asked softly as the tears started to go down your cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Tony..." you murmured. He just held you tighter as you quietly cried. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you asked..." you apologized. He just remained silent until you were out of tears.

"Do you understand now?" he asked with sincerity in his eyes.

"I do..." you nodded. That's when something came to mind. "But do you think you could still get along with him. It's not his fault he is what he is..." you told your cousin. he sighed looking down in thought.

"I'll try my best, but if he messes with me the wrong way I will not be responsible for my actions.." he told you with a smile. You smiled back and hugged your cousin again feeling a weight lifted away.

"Thank you so much Tony" You whispered in relief. He pulled you away so you were at arms length from him.

"Do understand that it's one thing for him to get my approval but a totally different fight for the others." he warned.

"I'll just have to work on that myself" you replied with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. You walked over opening the door to see Seto standing behind Heather.

"Oh... um.. hi Heather..." you spoke surprised.

"I hear yelling and come a runnin.." she told you as she stepped into the room.

"Oh.. sorry, we were having some family issues..." you apologized. Heather just smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill each other when it went silent." she told you looking over at Antony. "Now I do believe your cousin deserves some time alone now Antony..." Heather suggested grasping his arm and pulling him out of the office while she looked at you with a wink. Antony seemed taken off guard, but followed.

"Nothing too drastic lovebirds!" Heather called out as she and Antony boarded the elevator. Your face just went a little red and looked over at Seto who only leaned against the door frame leading to his office.

"You know I understood every word of that right?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, but Antony didn't know that I don't think. Anything that would have made him comfortable I had to do, or else you would be on the ground in pain." you replied with a nod. He looked at you oddly but let it slide.

"Well, since Heather seemed to remove the distraction..." He spoke smoothly as he walked over wrapping his arms around you. "I say we continue with what we had earlier..." he finished up as he leaned in kissing you. You happily agreed and continued on...

(FFOne Week)

You, Antony, Heather, and some of the other girls who you would be playing with were on the field holding a last practice before the game. Antony had actually been help. You had come to find that he had continued to play Football through school and was the captain of his high school team for two years. Over the time, he had been teaching you and the others small nice tricks to use during the game. You all decided to take a break, so you wouldn't be too tired for the game.

"What do you mean Italy is better!" came Heather's surprised voice. You looked over and saw her talking with your cousin.

"It's a fact.. Italy is the better of the two.. Just look at the entire team..." Your cousin countered.

"I resent that. We all know England is the better of the two!" Heather replied seeming shocked.

"Fabio Cannavaro has more caps then your captain must I tell you." he pointed out.

"_One!_ He only has _one_ more cap then Beckham.." Heather argued.

You couldn't help but enjoy this. You knew Heather was a strong supporter for the National England team and your cousin was the supporter of the Italian team, so it was amusing watching these two.

"Mind me asking but what's a cap?" one of the girls asked you in a quiet voice so the two didn't hear her.

"A cap is an appearance for a select team, such as a school, county or international team in sports..." you answered. She just nodded in understanding.

"You _can't_ say Peter Crouch a 6 ft 7 man isn't very intimidating!" Heather argued.

"And Marco Materazzi & Luca Toni are only about and inch shorter If I am correct" Antony countered with a smirk on his face.

"What about our striker Michael Owen?" Heather pointed out.

"In my eye, Alberto Gilardino is the better striker" Your cousin replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"David Beckham, ex United player, specialist in free kicks, who is known to curve the ball just over the wall and into the net." Heather explained showing the motion of a ball doing the very curve with her hand. You looked at your watch as you noticed the guys walking out of the gym in full football gear.

"Umm.. hea you two!" you spoke up walking up to Heather and Antony. They both looked at you. "I suggest you two wrap this argument up, because the boys are taking the field for their warm-up" you explained with a smile setting one arm around each of their shoulders. Antony opened his mouth to speak, but Heather was faster.

"I have two words for you laddo... Wayne Rooney! Nothing more." With that she turned and walked over to where the other girls had assembled for the game. "Alright! Lets get this party started and show these boys who's boss!" Heather cheered on as the girls joined her in the small celebration.

You just remained with an arm around Antony's shoulder biting onto your knuckle so to keep yourself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" Antony asked. You looked at your cousin and laughed again.

"You just got _burned_!" You laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Antony asked.

"Even I know there's _no way_ you could have had a response to that one Antony. She had you beat when she mentioned Rooney, one of the world's most renound players." you laughed as you turned and joined the team...

The teams had their warms ups and you were in your own huddles. You were surprised when you were voted as captain and Heather co-captain of the squad but just decided to have fun.

"Ok ladies... the day of truth is upon us. It's time to reveal who is _truly_ the better sex.." you told them as you received several 'you know it' and 'yeahs' from several of your team mates.

"I will lay this out to you all.. I want _every_ guy to eat dirt today..." Heather added with that smirk playing on her face.

"Even Seto Kaiba?" one of the girls asked as if surprised. You looked at the girls and lightly laughed to yourself.

"_Especially_ Seto Kaiba girls... They will forever regret the day they took this group on in football, and we will make _sure_ of it!" you replied as your plan grew.

"Remember your positions, remember your jobs, and remember what's at stake..." Heather mentioned.

"The pride of the female sex is on the line. We shall show them that we don't just belong in a kitchen baking cookies and cakes, but we can _dominate_ on the field just as much" Aioshi, one of the other players, added. You smiled thinking about what was going on.

"The guys may have the brawn, but brains is what wins this game.." Someone else added getting an agreeing response.

"So you ladies think we're ready to humiliate the guys?" you asked setting your hand out into the middle of the group.

"Yeah" came the happy and ready voices of your team mates as many more hands joined yours.

"Girls on three" Heather called as the team nodded.

"One... Two..." you counted off.

"Three!" You and Heather spoke up together.

"Girls!" Came the massive sound as the whole team cheered together taking the field.

As captain you came up to the centre circle where the ball would be dropped for first possession...

"_Knock em' dead Nic_!" came a voice.

You looked to the crowd and saw Antony sitting in the student section with all your other friends who weren't in the game. You acknowledged them and turned back to where now the guy's captain stood as you came face to face with...

"Well hello there Mr. Kaiba.." you greeted with a mischievous smirk.

"What are you thinking about Nic?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, how you guys are so losing this match" you replied looking innocent.

"I'm just going to tell you now that you better watch out Nic.." He spoke up as a look of sincerity came to his eyes.

"And why would that be Seto Kaiba?" you asked.

"I don't want to hurt you.. or you getting hurt" he told you in a sincere manor. You just laughed to yourself knowing this would be easier then you thought.

"Aw, is Mr. Kaiba worried about my safety?" you asked with a sweet smile.

"When am I not?" he replied.

The ref came up ball in hand and told the two of you to get into positions. You both nodded and stepped back to the edge of the circle that marked the ten meter distance from the ball's starting point.

"Ok, I want a fair and clean game from all of you. I won't be hesitant to pull out one of these.." the ref explained holding out the red card that would expel a player from the game if used. You glanced back at your team who seemed to be on the same thought as you. Your attention went back to the ref. "This is a regular ninety minute match and will go over if necessary. Do you all understand these rules?" he summed up.

Every member nodded in response. The ref smiled and walked to the centre of the circle where he placed the football right in the middle. You looked up at Seto who stood ready.

"Can you take me Seto Kaiba?" you asked. He looked at you confused at first but kept his front.

"You know I can... time and time again.." he replied as the ref blew the whistle signaling the beginning of the match...

You made a mad dash to the center where Seto came with you. He almost seemed hesitant, so you decided to take the advantage. In the scrimmage for the ball, you 'accidentally' tripped him where he fell right to the ground.

"Whoops.. didn't mean that.." you lightly laughed sending the ball to a team mate as he looked up at you in disbelief. You just put on an innocent face and held up your hands. "Don't know what came over me... Just watch your back... and front from now on Mr. Kaiba..." you snickered as you ran backwards to rejoin the game...


	122. Chapter 122: The Match Rages On

PART 122

(Seto's POV)

You felt yourself hit the ground somewhat hard catching you off guard. You looked up trying to understand what happened as you heard Nic's voice.

"Whoops.. didn't mean that.." You looked up and saw Nic with a look on your face that told you that wasn't any accident. "Don't know what came over me... Just watch your back... and front from now on Mr. Kaiba..." Nic told you as she ran backwards to follow the ball in play.

You looked up at the crowd as you stood to your feet and saw Antony with the rest of the geek patrol. You didn't want to hurt her at all knowing Antony would probably kick your butt then Nic would beat what was left, and if you didn't, she would hurt you.

"I'm in trouble no matter what..." you groaned to yourself as you rejoined the game...

(Heather's POV)

The score was 1-1 at the 53rd minute and you were running down the field along side Joey, whom had control of the ball at the moment.

"You're never gonna beat us guys there Heather..." He spoke as you continued to run along side him.

"What makes you think that Joey Wheeler?" you asked as something came to mind.

"Cause.. guys are just betta then girls.. dat's why..." he replied.

"We'll see about that..." you murmured as you made your move.

You got barely a step in front of him and turned so you challenged for possession of the ball. In doing so, Joey suddenly lost his balance rolling into the ground.

"What was that about girls Joey?" You asked just before you dashed down the field with the ball in your control...

(Nicole's POV)

You saw Heather trip Joey, and you were surprised that a card wasn't thrown, but that was good for you. You ran up along side Heather.

"Great job there missy!" you laughed.

"Well, I had too... he wouldn't give up the ball.." she spoke in between breaths as you continued your charge down the field.

You noticed the two of you were getting so far down the field, so you ran off away, so to give her space. In all the chaos of the game, you ended up being defended by Bako Raichi (just a random class mate). You had to admit that this guy was a good defender, but not good enough. In a quick move you shook away from him just long enough for Sora Kedo (Your team mate) to pass the ball to you where you kicked it at the goal, but you didn't see its ending result due to the force of something running into you. You shut your eyes as your body hit the ground but there was a larger weight that fell on top of you taking the air from your lungs. You rolled but landed on your back out of the boundary line with something on top of you taking what air was left in your lungs and compressing it out. You opened your eyes to see Bako above you.

"Chest.. off.. can't... breathe..." you gasped out. He seemed to realize the predicament and quickly got off standing to his feet. Your energy was gone at the moment as you focused on breathing again.

"_Nicole_!" one of your team mates called. You didn't move. You didn't have the energy.

"Nic Nac! Are you alright?" came Heather's voice, as you noticed her kneel beside you. "

"A fall like that... takes the air out of ya..." you replied trying to get your breathing back. There was a light chuckle as you felt someone, most likely Heather, help sit you up. You waited for the world to stop spinning as someone else came up to you.

"Silvers are you ok?" came the teacher's voice. You looked up to see the coach.

"Yeah coach.. the wind knocked out of me that's all..."

She gave a small sigh of relief and held her hand out in front of you. You grasped it as she pulled you to your feet with Heather behind you making sure you didn't fall back. That's when the thought came to you. You turned back and looked at Heather.

"Question... um.. did I score?" you asked. Heather sighed and just laughed lightly.

"It hit the post and bounced back, so... no" she replied.

"Aw! So I got tackled to the ground for no reason..." You sighed.

"Yep! pretty much..." Heather told you. You looked around and was surprised that the game had been stopped.

"Well, _ok then! I'm fine so let's get this ball back in play_!" you cheered as you started back onto the field. There was a small bit of cheering from the crowd as everyone re-took the field and the ball was put back into play...

(Antony's POV)

You were relieved when Nicole stood back up after her fall, but it was short lived when you felt the vibration of your phone in your pocket. You quickly stood up and took your phone from your pocket answering it.

"Ciao... Antony"

"Ciao Tony how are you?" came a voice you recognized right away and were quite surprised to hear it...

(Seto's POV)

You were on the other side of the field when you looked over and saw Bako Raichi 'trip' and 'accidentally' knock into Nic sending them both on the ground. From what you saw they both landed hard rolling out of bounds, but what made your blood boil was how it ended. Bako landed so that he was on top of her not even catching himself with his hands. He seemed to get off of her, but she wasn't getting up. You just looked at Bako knowing that his falling was no accident. You were about to go over and strangle him when you heard Nic's voice.

"Well, _ok then! I'm fine so let's get this ball back in play_!"

You saw as the ball was put back into play. You saw that Nic seemed fine but you were still steamed about Bako but played on...

(Nicole's POV)

That same guy who knocked you over was guarding you again. You decided that a little 'payback' was in order. Sora passed the ball to you and Bako fell for your bait and challenged possession with you. You made your move as he fell to the ground hard letting you pass the ball to Ran. You looked back at Bako who was getting up felling accomplished with yourself. The time in the game was wearing down as you went through the list of the guys the team had dropped thus far leaving only one guy who hadn't suffered that fate. (The other girls got the other guys) You smirked knowing now who your next target was...

You ran down the field following the ball in play. You needed to get your team possession of the ball so you could score before the ninety minutes ran up. The guys went down the field as the minutes clocked down. Then one of the girls caught a break and managed to get the ball. She charged down the field as you decided to make you're move. You ran up along your target as you noticed Heather coming on the other side. You looked at her as you noticed that mischief look in her eye telling you a new plan.

"Hello Sammy!" you greeted. He glanced at you then back up ahead.

"Don't think just because you're my friend that I'm not going to go easy Nac.." He spoke with a look on his face.

You knew it was now or never even if that meant punishment. You winked giving Heather the queue as you both made a move sending poor Sam to the ground just like his other team mates. There was the shrill of the whistle as everyone stopped and the ref booked you and Heather both (ok.. in simple terms booking is when a player receives a card may it be yellow or red). Lucky for you he rated it under yellow which meant the two of you could still play. You just had to make sure you were careful, because another yellow card would throw you from the game...

(Seto's POV)

"It's about time they got kicked off the field..." Bako murmured under his breath as you all watched the ref come onto the field. You turned around to face him.

"I _knew_ that wasn't any accident!" You snapped lowering your voice so only the two of you heard it.

"If you want to win, getting rid of the better players may be necessary.. Isn't that how it works in business Kaiba?" he snapped back.

"You will not go near either of them for the rest of the game you hear me? If you touch them.. I will take you down myself.." You threatened as your anger grew. Bako only stared you down a couple seconds before speaking up in a chuckle.

"I will be waiting to see that..."

You turned away and walked over where Sam was dusting himself off.

"Didn't hit the ground too hard did you?" You asked. The blonde looked up at you and blinked.

"You call _that_ a hit? You haven't seen Nicole when she's flared angry have you?" Sam replied with a small smirk on his face.

"So you're alright?" you asked.

"Yeah.. no broken bones just a broken pride.. I was hoping to trip her first.." He sighed shaking his head. The ref ordered everyone back into their positions...

As the game began again, you watched Bako a little more. Heather and Nic were only yellow carded which meant they were still on the field, and you knew Bako wanted them off. He was the one player on the team who was on the actual boys varsity squad and also captain of this team, but he had you go for the first possession due to the position he played on the varsity team. You knew he wanted to win this game, but he wasn't like you when it came to how. That's when it came. Nic ran right up beside you as you both were going down field. You looked at her briefly.

"Nic.. stay away from Bako..." you told her as you continued to run.

"What! I'm not letting any varsity boy stop me from having fun.." she replied with a smile.

"I mean it Nic.. He wants you off the field no matter what it takes.." you warned her. She seemed to hesitate briefly.

"Ha Ha.. a scare tactic.. very funny Seto.." she murmured as she dashed away from you to another spot of the field...

You now had no other choice. You knew you would need help. You ran over where Sam was and ran along side him.

"What are you doing here Kaiba.. you're on the other side of the field!" he exclaimed.

"Look, I need you to watch Nic. I have a bad feeling that her collision earlier was _no_ accident and he's planning on doing something else..." you explained. He looked at you surprised then back ahead.

"Are you _sure_ about his?" he asked.

"And I quote, 'If you want to win, getting rid of the better players may be necessary'..." you answered. You noticed him glance in Bako's direction with a look that could almost kill.

"We can't have her injured... not now..." he whispered.

"Then you got her then, and I'll look after Heather since she's on my side of the field?" you questioned. He nodded.

"I got her back Kaiba, and you get Heather.. cause as calm as Bakura may seem, he will kick your arse if she gets hurt.." Sam replied.

"But it's not Bakura I'm worried about.. It's what Nic would do.." you pointed out as you returned to your side of the field...

You kept a close eye on Heather as the game came closer to a close. There was a little over ten minutes left, and the score was still 1-1. You were running behind Heather when something caught your eye. Bako was out of his position while Nic was running with the ball. You knew exactly what was about to happen as did Sam who was running behind her. You quickly turned and ran in their direction but in an instant, Bako shouldered Sam to the ground across the side line then came up next to Nic.

"_Nic_!"

(Nicole's POV)

You were running with the ball when you heard a groan behind you and the sound of someone rolling on the ground. You quickly looked back and saw the Bako guy running next to you. The look in his eye scared you right away, but before you could stop anything, something hit you and you were in the air until you fell into the boy's bench area. You gave a yelp in pain as you hit the ground with your arm behind your back forcing your shoulder out of socket. You continued rolling across the ground until you were finally stopped by one of the guys standing on the sidelines. There was a sharp shrill of the whistle as things seemed to go quiet...

(Antony's POV)

"I still can't believe you decided to come here father." you spoke to your dad as he sat next to you.

"You told me your cousin was here, and you know I haven't seen her in so long and I happened to have some unused vacation time" your dad simply replied looking at Nicole on the field.

"She's going to be very surprised to see you.." you pointed out to him.

"Of course she will" your dad spoke in response.

"So you're Nikki's uncle?" the one you came to know as Yugi asked. Your father nodded.

"Yes, her father and I are brothers.. twins actually." your father explained looking back at the group.

That's when you were brought back by the sound of a yell. You turned to see Nicole rolling on the ground into the guys standing on the sidelines as the ref blew the whistle. From what you saw, you knew that she was hurt. You quickly stood up and jumped over the railing separating the field from the students. A small crowd had already formed around her as you got close.

"Ok.. that _hurts_!" you heard her yell as you pushed your way through the crowd of players. You finally made it to the center where Heather and Seto both were kneeling next to her.

"Give the poor girl room!" yelled a voice from behind you...

(Seto's POV)

"Give the poor girl some room!" came a voice from your left.

You turned your head and saw Antony standing there, but the person behind him is the one you were surprised to see. More anger flared as you remembered that face belonging to Nicole's father. What was _he_ doing here?

"Poco nipote are you alright?" he asked. That question caught you off guard, but you were brought out of your confusion when you heard Nic speak.

"_Uncle Marcus_?" the man smiled at her as he kneeled down next to her. You were confused at the moment but let it slide.

"Excuse me.. but who are you?" came the voice of the coach. The man looked up at the coach.

"Marcus.. Marcus Silvers, I'm her uncle..." he told him.

"Well sir I do not mean to be rude, but I need to check on her..." the coach spoke up.

"I already know what's wrong..." who you believed to be Nic's uncle told the coach. The coach just looked at him oddly so he spoke up again. "She dislocated her left shoulder in the fall..."

"Well then we need to get her to a doctor don't we?" you questioned. The man looked at you then shook his head.

"It's an easy fix..." he countered looking at Nic who seemed to understand.

"Just don't pull too hard this time Uncle Marcus.." she requested.

"Wait! This has happened before?" Heather asked.

"When she was five she fell out of a tree in my parents' back yard and dislocated her shoulder..." he explained as he held onto her arm and seemed to set himself. "Ready?" he asked. Nic only shut her eyes and nodded. In a quick instant there was a 'pop' and a small cringe. Nic finally opened her eyes and looked over at the man...

(Nicole's POV)

You looked over at your uncle and smiled at him.

"Thank you.." you spoke up. That's when...


	123. Chapter 123: Homebound Beginnings

PART 123

(Nicole's POV)

"Excuse me..." came a voice.

Everyone looked up as the ref came through the crowd. Your uncle took hold of your other arm and helped you to your feet. You took your right hand and lightly rubbed your shoulder so to provide some movement.

"Do you think you can still play young lady?" the ref asked.

"I think so..." you spoke as you rubbed your shoulder a little more.

"You're _not_ playing Nic!" Seto argued as he stepped in front of you.

"What do you mean?" you asked taken back.

"What do I mean? What I mean is you just dislocated your shoulder. You don't need to be playing!" he argued.

"I don't need my arm to play football Seto. Last I checked it's my legs I need." You countered raising an eyebrow.

"You're injured and don't need to play!" he continued to argue.

"Man! What will get you to stop arguing?" you asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at you with a serious face.

"If you take the bench and don't play for anymore of the game risking further injury..." You were shocked to silence as he kept that same serious look on his face.

"I will have to agree with your boyfriend on this one..." came your cousin's voice from behind you. You just sighed in defeat.

"Alright... there's no point in holding up the game any longer..." you sighed...

Another shrill of the whistle filled your ears as you looked up to see the ref pulling out a red card and pointing at no other then Bako. Everyone started back for the field as you stayed where you stood looking at them all. You were suddenly brought back by the feeling of someone loosely grasping onto your shoulders. The thing that shocked you the most was the feeling of something on your lips as your senses were registering the moment. The moment was over quicker then you would have liked as he parted and looked at you.

"Thank you Nic..." Seto whispered quickly kissing your forehead then making his way to the field giving you that smirk of his when Heather's voice rang

"Alright, let's get on with the game, girls have a penalty." You knew that was your kick, but you couldn't take the field so you looked in the one direction you thought fit...

(Heather's POV) -ALL with the TREMENDOUS help of FairyLilly1 herself... she got me out of this TERRIBLE writer's block-

Seeing the red card being pulled out for Bako made you show a self satisfied smirk. There was no way he was going to get away with knocking Nikki down like that. But still you didn't feel satisfied enough, he had to pay.

"Alright, let's get on with the game, girls have a penalty." You looked at Nikki.

"Don't worry Nic Nac. We'll win for you!" You said determinedly to her, adding a wink, before you walked to the field.

Hearing her uncle's questioning tone. "Nic Nac?"

This made you smile as you picked up the ball and walked towards the box. You saw your team mates and the boys standing outside the box, ready to enter as soon as you kicked the ball. So it was just you and the goal keeper, one on one. If you scored and you and your team defend like crazy for the last few minutes of the game, the girls would win and showed the boys who were boss and it would be the perfect revenge against Bako, because it was is stupid fault for giving you this penalty. But first you needed to score.

You could feel all eyes were on you. You could feel the pressure, from your team mates hoping you will score and you could feel the pressure from the boys, hoping you would miss. Then there was the crowd, recently you have been able to hear voices when people weren't moving their lips meaning you could read their thoughts. And boy was everyone thinking loud!

_"Come on Owens! Miss! I have 10 bucks riding on the boys to win."_

_"This suspense is killing me!"_

_"I wonder where the hot dog guy went?"_

You smiled when you heard Joey's thoughts, even at a tense point in the game he was still thinking about his stomach. But then you heard someone else's thoughts, which made you smile widen.

_"Come on Heather! I know you can do this! I'm right there with you. Nothing can stop you now..."_

You smiled hearing Nikki cheering you on.

_"You're right Nikki! Nothing can stop us! This one is for you!"_

You replied back to her. Then the whistle was blown, signalling for you to take the kick, you ran up to the ball and kicked with all your might...

... The ball blasted past the goalie and hit the top right hand corner of the net. It was a goal. The crowd roared, as your team mates jumped on top of you in celebration.

"Alright Ladies! Alright! This game is not over yet. It's time to defend like crazy, don't give any guy, any breathing space. Smother them if you have too. But don't do anything drastic! We need every player on this field. So you guys ready?" You stated in an efficient tone now that you were the only captain on the field. You were met with enthusiastic agreements from your team mates. "Alright. Girls rule on 3!" You said putting your hand forward and having all your team mates place theirs on top of yours. "1 2 3 GIRLS RULE!" You all ran to your position and luck would have it you were defending against Kaiba. So as soon as he got the ball, you were all over him.

"I believe that ball is mine Kaiba!" You cried out, pulling a fast move, which allowed you take possession of the ball.

"No way Heather! I'm not letting you girls win!" He retaliated back, coming after you. But then the final whistle went.

"Too late you just did!" You stated with a smirk, breathing heavily, as was he and Sam fell to the ground breathing heavily, and groaning that they lost, where as your team mates were jumping up and down in celebration, and the crowd began to run on to the field.

"That was awesome Heather!" Tea exclaimed, hugging you tightly.

"Tea... can't breate!" You gasped out, as she finally released you.

"You did it Heather!" Nikki said hugging you carefully because of her arm.

"No _we_ did it!" You countered hugging her back.

"Ahem!" You let go and turned to see Kaiba standing there.

"Congratulations on your victory." He said holding out his hand, towards both of you.

You looked at Nikki and she looked at you, both of you had a twinkle in your eye, as the rest of your team mates came closer. Suddenly, two of the girls came right behind him and poured the remaining water from the container right on his head soaking him completely. It was all worth the look on his face as the freezing liquid was poured onto him.

"_We bad! We know it! We bad! We Show it!_" The entire team sang as they assembled together walking away from the shocked Kaiba...

(Nicole's POV)

You tried your best not to laugh as the girls did what they did then went off. Seto was now dripping with water reminding you of that one day you both were soaked in the rain. He looked up as the water dripped down from his bangs which were matted to his face.

"Don't you even..." he warned as he could read your face. The look on his face as he said this made you crack and you couldn't hold the laughter any longer.

"I can't... help it... you just... look... funny... and your face... not helping..." you told him in between fits of laughter.

"Oh well then... I guess I'll give you something to laugh about..." Without any time, he had wrapped his arms around you hugging you to his soaking body getting you soaked in the process.

"No fair Seto!" you argued/laughed struggling the get out of his wet hold. He only seemed to hug you a fraction tighter as a light laugh came from his throat. You were laughing again until he let go of you. You turned around and smiled.

"I believe we are now somewhat even" he informed you as water still dripped from his hair. You looked at the now wet clothes you were wearing then nodded.

"I guess so..." you sighed.

"I think I will let the two love birds be" Came Heather's voice from behind you. You were surprised to see her there as your cheeks went a slight shade of red.

"Don't tease me like that Heather..." you spoke up turning around to face your friend.

"_Teasing_ you. I'm only telling hard truthful facts" she countered crossing her arms over her chest with a look of 'You _know_ I'm right' on her face.

"Be quiet Heather Owens..." you countered playfully as you lightly pushed her shoulder. She laughed then turned towards the exit.

"Alright... alright... I get the message. someone wants boyfriend time" she snickered with a smirk on her face. Before you could get to her, she ran off into the crowd.

"You are a sly one Heather Owens... you are a sly one..." you murmured to yourself. That's when...

"My my, just as playful as ever..." came an accent you recognized. You turned with a smile.

"Of course there's no other way I could be Uncle Marcus" There was your uncle but no Antony. "Now where is that scheming cousin of mine?" you questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Talking with one of the players I do believe..." Your uncle replied looking back at the field briefly then back at you.

"Ok, now that there's time, may I ask what you're doing here Uncle Marcus?" you asked.

"Well, Antony told me that he met you here and I haven't seen you in so long that I thought I would pay my favorite niece a visit..." he explained.

"Well, I'm your _only_ niece, so I hope I'm your favorite." you countered crossing your arms across your chest. Your uncle just laughed at your comment and looked over at Seto.

"My young lad... you must have been running hard to sweat _that_ much..." he joked. Seto looked at you as you tried not to laugh.

"Well I guess that's a hint that we need to change, cause you got me wet as well might I add" you added looking over at Seto...

(FF several days)

You stood up from your desk grabbing a few things then walking over to the door that connected the office to Seto's. You knocked and heard his voice telling you to enter. You opened the door sticking your head through first.

"Hello there..." you greeted with a smile as you stepped into the room closing the door behind you.

"Hea..." he replied briefly looking at you then back at the screen.

Since school was out for the summer, you both have spent quite a lot of time up here preparing for the tournament he wanted to host. You walked up setting the folders you had in your arms on the corner of the desk and walked up behind him gently wrapping your right arm around his neck since the other was in a sling (remember: dislocated shoulder).

"What would you say to us going to lunch? You've been working a lot this morning and I think it's about time you take a break, and I just so happen to be a little hungry." You suggested rubbing your nose against the side of his face. He brought his hands from the keys and turned his head to face your own.

"Now don't tease if you don't feel like following through..." he warned with that smirk playing on his lips.

"Who said I was teasing?" you countered giving him a light kiss.

Before you could pull away, his hand came to the back of your neck keeping you there as he kissed you back. You just gladly went along until you pulled away breaking the kiss.

"How about lunch?" you asked him bringing the conversation back to its original context.

"Well, I guess you're right. We could go somewhere..." He replied standing to his feet then logging off his computer.

"Shall we?" He suggested holding out his hand.

"Such the gentleman..." you smiled taking his hand and walking out the door with him...

The two of you took your car, so not to cause any distraction.

"So, how's your shoulder doing?" he asked as he drove.

"It feels fine, but I have to wear this evil sling for a couple more days." you sighed.

"Well, be thankful it wasn't for several weeks like most dislocations are." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I have my uncle to thank for that." You replied. Silence fell between the two of you.

"You leave on Thursday right?" he asked. (It's Monday) You nodded.

"It's almost too hard to believe, but we're doing it. We're actually taking the next step" you thought out loud.

"If you ask me, I think it's great, and you guys deserve it..." he told you. You smiled looking over at him to see him looking at you but then turning his head back to the road. That's when something came to mind.

"_Crap_!" you murmured.

"Nic! What is it?" Seto asked immediately. You sighed then took a deep breath.

"Well in all this mess I realized that I would be missing Mokuba's birthday... It's a month after we leave" you told him as you became somewhat depressed at that thought.

"That's right..." he murmured to himself. "Nic, I'm sure he won't mind. He knows what you're doing. I'm sure a call from you would make it a good day for him..." he told you reassuringly.

"I'm sure it would Seto, but I still won't be _there_ to tell him in person. That's what bothers me..." you replied.

"Nic, just don't worry about it right now. You said it yourself, it's a month away. Something may change and you might get some time off. Who knows? Just keep your thoughts on the first part of your trip." he told you. You sighed again knowing he was right.

"I guess you're right, but I still feel guilty." you told him.

"There's no need to be. You haven't done anything to feel guilty about." he countered as he pulled the car to the side to park. You looked up to see that you were at the park.

"Seto, what are we doing here?" you asked.

"lunch." he simply replied taking the keys from the ignition and stepping out. You were about to open the door to your side when it opened for you. You blinked a couple times but came to reality when a hand was held out in front of you. "May I help the lady?" Came Seto's voice. You smiled looking up at the brunette as you took his hand. He pulled you out of the car gently and shut the door.

"so what kind of lunch do you have planned Seto Kaiba?" you asked curiously.

"Well, something normal... we haven't had one of those in a while so maybe get something from one of the venders." He told you.

"Sounds perfect!" You smiled as the two of you walked into the park that's when something caught your eye. You turned around to be sure and saw Heather with Ryou, but the thing that made the sight shocking was the fact he was kissing her. You bit your lip so not to call out, but couldn't help it once the two broke away.

"I think we should let the two lovebirds be!" You called out.

Seto seemed to notice your stop and turned around. Heather looked over and saw you and immediately, her face went a deep shade of red as did Ryou's. You smiled and walked over to the two.

"Hello so how has your day been?" you asked. Heather was so embarrassed she couldn't even speak and Ryou seemed the same way. "Aw now isn't that cutie" You teased the two.

"Nic Nac, what are you doing here?" Heather asked softly as her face was still red.

"We're spying on the two of you..." the two's eyes went wide but you laughed as you continued, "No, just joking. We were getting some lunch actually and thought the park was a good place to get it." The two looked at each other then at you. You smirked again then spoke up. "so, is anyone going to speak or have you lost that ability?" you teased.

"Um.. Ryou and I were actually doing the same thing, lunch" Heather told you.

"Now isn't that nice. I think I'll leave you two to your lunch time... festivities..." you told her.

"_Nikki_!" Heather gasped. You laughed.

"Just kidding... just kidding, but we do have to go and get ourselves something to eat. I'll talk to you two later." you told her as you turned around and walked off with Seto...

(FF Wednesday Night)

You had the sling removed this morning, and now you were at your apartment packing your bags (as you had been doing all day) for tomorrow when you heard your doorbell. You set the clothes you had in your hands down and went to the door as you looked at the clock to see ten P.M.. You looked through the eye peep thing to see who was outside, but it was covered. You were taken back some and put the bolt on the door just in case. You opened the door as far as the bolt would go only to see Seto standing there.

"Hi. Are you going to let me in?" He asked pointing out how you had bolted the door. You closed the door and removed the bolt so you could open the door all the way.

"Well, when I can't see who's outside my door, I tend to take certain precautions." You told him as you motioned him to come inside. "So may I ask the reason for this visit?" You asked closing the door and locking it.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my girlfriend?" he asked wrapping his arms around you from behind. You turned around facing him with his arms still around you.

"Well, seeing my new schedule, I only meet with people by appointment, and I thought my schedule was clear of boyfriends today..." You teased.

"Well," He took a step so your back was now against the door, "I managed to squeeze myself in." He leaned down where his lips barely grazed the skin on the side of your neck.

"Hold up mister. I want to finish packing before you try anything that would keep me from doing just that." you spoke up. He pulled away letting go of you.

"It's alright." he told you. You smiled then leaned up kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Seto." You started walking back to your room when you turned around to see him at the doorway to the living room.

"Seto." you called. He turned looking at you.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you going to help me or not?" you asked him. He seemed to be thinking for a second but nodded and walked up behind you.

"Where's your mother?" He asked as the two of you entered your room.

"Well, since she made the decision that she would be staying in Domino she went ahead and bought her own place." you told him.

"She's letting you stay here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and speaking of which..." You went over to your dresser and grabbed a key off the top. "I want you to have this..." you told him as you handed him the small piece of metal.

"Nic, what is this?" He asked looking at the key you placed in his hand.

"Well, it's a key silly." you pointed out to him as you went to placing the sets of clothes in your suitcase.

"Well, I can tell it's a key, but what's it to?" He asked.

"What do you think it's to Seto?" You asked teasingly as you placed a few more things in the suitcase.

"Well, it could be many things..." he replied.

"Like what?" you asked going to zip the bag shut.

"Your car, your locker, this place..."

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" You interrupted him as the bag wouldn't exactly shut. He walked over and pressed down on the top so you could zip it.

"Are you telling me this is the key to here? This apartment?" He asked.

"Well," you picked up the suitcase carrying it over to the others, "in simple terms yes." He seemed silent for a second then looked at you as you looked over your bags making sure each one was packed.

"Why give this to me?" he asked. You turned around and walked up wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Well, I thought you might want to come over here if you felt lonely. You could come in here to do work without the office feel, also, I know how I keep you in line at leaving at a normal hour, and this place is closer to KC then your place so if you ever find yourself tired and driving I plead that you just stay here instead of taking a larger risk and driving tired longer." You explained.

"And what about after you come back." He replied emphasizing the word after.

"You can still keep it and come see me when you feel lonely as long as I'm not busy..." you answered him.

"Now answer me this, you mother is out of here correct?" He asked.

"Why?" you asked knowing what he was hinting to.

"Well, let's say that if I felt a little lonely right now..." he told you as his hands reached up removing the headband you were wearing so your hair fell to it's original position.

"I would ask 'How could you be lonely right now? I haven't even left yet' Seto" you replied dropping your arms and putting them behind your back as you took a couple steps backwards.

"Just the thought of you leaving makes me lonely..." he countered as he stepped forward keeping eye contact with you. That's when...

He didn't notice one of your bags and tripped on it falling forward onto you sending you both backwards. You were saved by the feeling of a large cushion. There was an 'umph' as something came on top of you. You opened your eyes to see you had fallen back onto your bed with him above you. He looked at you surprised at first but then pleased.

"Not as I had planned it, but I think this will do..." He spoke seductfully as he seemed to reposition himself slightly.

"Now what do you think you're doing Mr. Seto Kaiba?" You asked.

"Do I have to be that obvious?" he replied leaning down to kiss you.

(FF Airport)

"Now be sure to call me when you land sweetie." You mother told you for the upteenth time in that past ten minutes.

"Mom! Don't worry It's me and four other people and I'm seventeen. I think I can travel to New York safely." you told her.

"Would all passengers for flight 713 to New York City, America connections in Tokyo, Honolulu, L.A., Houston, and Washington D.C please report to the ticket area to be boarded" came the voice over the intercom.

"Well, everyone. That's our flight. The next time you hear of us we'll be on MTV." Mac told the group grabbing his carry on bag.

"No, we'll me on Good Morning America." Taylor joked.

"Ok... ok... whatever. We're off and we'll call you guys up once we get there no matter _what_ the time is in either place." you smiled taking the backpack you were taking on board from Seto who had been holding it for you.

"Nikki... bye" Mokuba spoke as he ran up and hugged you around your waist. .

"I think you're going to be the first one I call Mokie... cause you'll be one of the ones I will be missing the most." You told him as you hugged him back.

You pulled him away from you.

"Ok, ground rules. Watch that brother of yours," you quickly glanced up at Seto who had a smirk across his lips, "You know I don't want any wild parties if I'm not there to enjoy it too" you explained. He smiled at you and nodded.

"I'll keep him in check" he assured you.

"Well with that solved and Heather... you keep the boys in line. You can do that easily." You told her.

She gave you a mock salute with a smile giving you your answer. You gave everyone a hug leaving Seto for last. He brought his arms around you tightly as you did yours.

"Be careful" he whispered.

"I will" you whispered back. He pulled away and looked at you.

"I feel lonely already..." he whispered brushing his nose against your own. Memories of the night before came to you as a little bit of red crossed your cheeks.

"Well, I'm leaving so you have a good reason to." you replied as you leaned up and kissed him. Surprising to you he responded and kissed you back doing this in front of who knows _how many_ people. Someone 'coughing' broke the two of you up.

"I think you have a plane to board missy" Antony spoke up looking at the two of you.

You nodded as you felt Seto slip his hand into your own. You looked down as you started to walk off with his hand in yours. The two of you did not let go until you were arms length from each other forcing your hands to release each other.

"Bye Nic." he told you. You nodded and smiled at him.

"Bye everyone!" the band waved as the five of you walked to the gate with your tickets and bags in hand...

You all boarded and waited until the plane took off. Everyone just started doing their own thing to pass the time while you took out your bag opening it to find something you didn't put there.

"What's this?" you asked as you reached into the bag.

"What is it Little Nic?" Mac asked leaning over with his headphones around his neck.

"I dunno. I don't remember putting this in my bag..." you told him as you pulled out a box. You turned it over and saw a small card. You took it and opened it reading the inside.

_'I'm lonely already...'_

"Lonely already... what's that about?" Alex asked looking over the seat. (She's sitting behind you) You smiled and opened the box to find...


	124. Chapter 124: Several 'Changes'

PART 124

(Nicole's POV)

It was a Small dark wood box. You looked it over and opened the top. Once you opened the top, the sound of a slow sweet melody claimed your ears.

"It's a music box." Mac pointed out.

"Is that a key?" Alex asked.

"It is.." you whispered reaching into the box where there was a key attached to a ribbon.

"What do you think it is to?" Mac asked. You looked at the key and noticed something inscribed.

_For when you feel lonely_

"Hello! Earth to Nicole!" Came Mac's voice as he waved his hand in front of your face.

"What?" you asked turning to look at him.

"I asked what you thought the key was to." He replied.

"I think this is a key to his place cause I gave him the key to the apartment yesterday.." you softly explained.

"_Hold up_! You two gave each other _keys_?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, since my mom is out of the apartment now I needed someone to watch over the apartment and why not him." you pointed out.

"Well I think the box is nice." Taylor lightly laughed. You smiled looking at the little spinning ballerina as the soft tune played on.

"I will agree with you Taylor.. It is cutie." you spoke up. Suddenly there was a voice.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking if we could have everyone take their seats we will be leaving shortly." Everyone sat in their seats as the plane prepared to take off...

(FF Landing)

"Nikki... Oh Nikki... Wake up sleepy head." Dawned a voice in the darkness of your world.

"Five more minutes.." you groaned still in a sleepy state.

"Um, if you wait five minutes you'll be on your way to Boston hun and not New York." Came another voice as you felt something push on your shoulder.

"Me sleepy..." you groaned again. Suddenly something was tickling your sides.

"_Woah_!" you yelled being jerked completely awake by the tickle onslaught. There was snickering to your left as you turned to see the band standing there trying not to laugh. You composed yourself pushing your hair back behind your ear and looking at the group. "It would have only taken _one_ of you to get me up you know.." You hinted grabbing your bag and tossing it over your shoulder.

"Well I tried to wake you up and you wouldn't so I called in reinforcements." Mac countered. The others just nodded. That's when a young woman about in her twenties came up to the group. She seemed to be one of the flight attendants.

"Excuse me, but if this is your stop then you might want to get off. This plane will be leaving shortly." She informed the group. You all nodded in response and went to the exit un-boarding the plane.

"Back in the Good Ol U S of A" Alex pointed out as you all stepped into the terminal area.

"Where do we go now big brother?" you asked glancing around the terminal.

"Well, I think she said we would meet them at baggage claim." He told you.

"Well then, what are we all waiting for? We need to get our bags, meet these people, and find where were crashing for the summer" Sam added. Everyone nodded in agreement as you walked in the direction of baggage claim...

You all were grabbing your bags when there was a voice behind you. "Excuse me," You turned around to see a young woman with black hair and blue eyes standing behind you with a briefcase like bag over her shoulder.

"Yes.." you replied.

"Are you the band from Japan?" she asked.

"Well, we're American but live in Japan at the moment if that's what you're asking" Sam replied.

"Oh good," she reached her hand out, "My name is Michelle Turner, and I will be your manager" she introduced yourself.

"Yes, we spoke over the phone, I'm Mackenzie Glosner or just Mac and I'm the bassist.." Mac replied grasping her hand and shacking it.

"I'm Nicole, Nicole Ellanore Silvers, and I'm the vocalist for the group." You spoke up shacking her hand as well.

"Sam Moorland, I'm the one on the keys.." Sam smiled.

"Alexzandera McNear or Alex and I'm the drums of this group of crazies." Alex told her.

"And I'm Taylor Mae Wakner. I sing, but play guitar mostly" Taylor finished.

"Well, I'm sure you all are tired after such a long flight. How about we take your bags to the car and take you to the hotel?" Michelle suggested.

"That sounds soooo nice" You sighed.

"Yes it does considering you just _woke up _in the plane" Sam teased.

"Being the reason why a bed sounds sooo nice. I'm still sleepy" you defended with a yawn.

"Well the car is this way if you would all stay close to me.." Michelle informed you all as she began to move. You all followed her and managed to find yourself out of the extremely large airport by a line of cars.

"Which one is ours?" Alex asked.

"The one coming this way" Michelle answered waving her hand which caused a black limo to pull up in front of you all. The group was stunned even you as the car pulled up.

"We're taking _this_?" Mac asked in surprise.

"Well of course. If you would just set your bags down, Adam will get them and put them in the trunk while we go inside." Michelle instructed you all as the driver stepped out and opened the door for you all to go in. You did as instructed and climbed in...

(Seto's POV)

You were woken up by the loud ringing of your phone. You rubbed your tired eyes with one hand as the other reached over to the nightstand for your phone which you answered.

"Hello.." you spoke up still in a sleepish state.

"Oh Seto I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you..." came an apologetic voice you recognized immediately.

"Nic, is that you?" you asked glancing over at the clock reading it being a little after one in the morning.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to wake you up I'm sorry" she replied.

"Dont be. It's good you called. I'm guessing you made it alright?" you told her as you sat up so to wake yourself some.

"Yes, we're all here and right now I was about to go and take a nap in attempts to sleep off the jet lag before we went out to dinner with some of the other staff." She explained.

"Its about noon there right?" you asked.

"Yeah. We all ate lunch and now everyone's unpacking..."

"Hello lover boy!" Came Alex's teasing voice from the background.

"_Alex! Stop it_!" You heard Nicole yell holding the phone from her mouth. "Sorry about that, but I guess some of us are more hyper then the others, but I thought I would call and say thank you for the present you left in my bag" She told you. You felt a slight smile cross your lips as she told you those words.

"I thought you would like it. Something musical just like you..." You told her

"Yes, I love it. It's such a sweet melody" She thought out loud as you could hear the soft sound of the music box from where ever it was near her. The line seemed to go silent no one speaking between the two of you. You could just imagine her looking at the box and twiddling her fingers as if she were playing the very melody on the piano.

"I bet you could play it.." you spoke up. There was a light laugh from her end.

"Yeah, I've listened to it enough I'm sure I could.." She replied. Once again it was silent between the two of you until..

"Seto, I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up. I should let you go so you can sleep..." Nicole spoke up.

"It's alright Nic. I didn't mind. I can actually sleep easier most likely knowing you're there in one piece." you countered.

"Yes, well I guess you can say hi to Mokuba and the others for me" She told you.

"I will." You assured her.

"Thank you Seto." she spoke.

"I love you Nic." You told her. You could almost see her beautiful smile in response to your words.

"I love you too, but I _really_ think we might want to get some sleep. You have to run a company and I have to take care of my musical career.." she pointed out.

"Alright, but I expect a call from you later Nic." you informed her with a slight yawn in your voice.

"I'll call you later Seto don't worry... bye" she replied as she hung up the phone.

"Bye.." you managed to say before the line disconnected. You ended the call and looked at the phone briefly. "I miss you already..." you whispered before placing the phone back on the stand and lying back down so to fall back asleep with her in your thoughts...

(Nicole's POV)

You smiled looking at your phone after telling him goodnight. He never seemed to do anything but worry about your well being when you were away from him. It was funny as you thought about it, due to many not taking Seto Kaiba as the worrying type. You set the phone on the nightstand next to the bed which you would call your own for the summer. As you laid down, your eye caught glimpse of the dark wood music box on the stand. A smile crossed your face as you closed your eyes falling asleep...

(Tyron's POV)

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I thought you would like to know about a recent turn of events that could prove helpful." came forth the voice of your servant Aden. You turned facing him wondering what he meant.

"Now what would be that important?" you asked sceptically.

"It's about the sorceress sir." he replied to you.

"What about her?" you asked as your interest grew.

"We come to find she left for another land without either Kira or the Priest" he told you. Your full attention was on Aden at that moment.

"Do you mean she left without protection for herself?" You asked surprised at her foolishness.

"True sir. She only travels with four friends none of which are the Pharaoh, Kira, or the Priest." he answered. You were amused by this news.

"Where is she?" you questioned him.

"They call this great city New York I do believe in the country of America" he informed you.

"Well, maybe she's not as smart as she used to be.." you spoke to yourself.

"Should we carry out the plan early while they're apart?" Aden questioned.

"No, not at all. Well let the sorceress get used to this New York. Then we can go through with the planed encounter." you told him. He agreed with a bow then walked away...

"Did you hear that?" You asked walking towards the large stone dish filled with water supported by a stone pedestal, and with a wave of your hand the water formed into a clear view of your targets.

"I did. I heard every word." answered a feminine voice as a figure walked from the darkness across from you.

"You know what I will ask once the time is right?" you questioned the brunette changing the view to the sorceress as she slept peacefully. The girl looked at you then at the picture below.

"The task will be easy. That's because.." She waved her hand changing the picture to someone you did not recognize. "..He will be helping us without even knowing it. This stranger will get her out of my way so I may do what is asked." she spoke as she looked back up at you.

"Very well then. Do what you wish but make sure that the result is the same." you ordered as you turned and left the brunette there alone with amusement that your plans were falling into place once again...

(Nicole's POV)

(FF couple hours)

"Taylor, are you almost done it there? I need to take a shower!" you asked as you once again knocked on the bathroom door.

"Be patient!" she called back as her voice carried through the door. You sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"She _still_ hasn't come out?" Alex questioned walking down the hallway from her room all ready except maybe some minor touches with make-up and all. You shook your head.

"No, and I need to take a shower. There are three bedrooms but only _one_ shower what kind of logic is that?" you replied. As if some celestial being had heard your words, the door to the bathroom opened revealing no other then Taylor.

"Oh my! It actually _leaves_ its lair!" Alex teased quite loudly.

"_Hea_!" Taylor retaliated with shock.

"Ok now, you two can discuss your argument while I take my shower thank you." You spoke up squeezing past Taylor and into the bathroom...

You quickly took your shower and got dressed into a pair of tennis shoes, camo pants, a green shirt that read 'I Like The Boys In The Band' , camo gauntlets (they're like gloves that reach to about your elbow but don't have fingers), and a camo-like green messenger bag that hung on your shoulder (I HAVE this outfit and I LOVE it!). You looked yourself over once more and walked out to see everyone, including Mac and Sam, in the living room of the penthouse.

"So is everyone ready?" You asked making them realize you had come out.

"Someone's in an army mood." Mac teased looking at your choice of attire.

"Well of course I'm finally back in the U.S. I have to support!" you countered striking a pose that just made everyone laugh. You looked over at the clock.

"Well we might want to hurry. Michelle said that they would send someone to pick us up at around seven and it's like five till..." You pointed out.

"Well then let's go!" Alex squealed jumping out of Sam's lap and hurrying over to the door. Everyone followed and went downstairs.

"Anyone know where we're actually going at what we're going to do there?" Sam asked as you all got into the car the studio sent.

"Well, from what I understood we're going to meet the big guys who are going to launch our career.." Taylor answered with stars in her eyes.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Let's take this one task at a time." You spoke up.

"I agree we might want to get to recording before we dream about a big career." Alex agreed resting her head on Mac's shoulder. You just kind of zoned out as you watched the passing lights of New York City whiz by...

The car finally came to a stop and you turned to see yourself in front of what seemed to be a high class club. The line was extremely long with many clubbers waiting to get in.

"Holy conoly!" Taylor gasped.

"How are we going to get in?" Mac asked as you all stepped out of the car. The music was now booming from the clubs inner core as many of the people in line were dancing to the earth shaking beat.

"What do we do? Alex asked. You kind of looked around then decided to walk up to the two men at the door.

"Excuse me!" you spoke up so the two of them could hear your voice over the music. Both men were quite built and looked like they could break someone like a toothpick if they wanted to but both just looked down at you.

"You need to get in the back of the line little lady." one of them told you.

"Well, you see, we were kind of told we were to meet Miss Turner.. Michelle Turner, and we were wondering if you knew where she was. Or if she was already inside?" you asked them.

"You're here to see Micky?" one of the men asked pulling down his sunglasses revealing his emerald green eyes.

"Well, I just met her today, but if that's what she goes by them yes" You explained. They both looked at each other then one nodded. The other reached over and unclipped the rope from the stand so to let you in.

"Just put these on." the other told you handing you all a bracelet of some kind. You all put them on then looked at the guy as he pulled the rope away to let you in. You looked back at the others who were right behind you then stepped forward entering the building. ...

Your ears were filled with the strong beat of the music as you looked around. You decided to split up in order to find her. You walked over to the bar where there was a quite good looking tender with black hair.

"Excuse me!" you spoke up.

"What can I get for you?" he asked leaning onto the counter and giving you a wink.

"Um.. I was kinda looking for I believe the men outside called her Micky. Could you help me?" you asked.

"Micky huh?" he asked sounding impressed.

"Well, that's what the guys outside called her." You told him.

"Well congrats." he told you with a smile that made your heart flutter.

"Wh-what do you mean?" You asked as your cheeks went a little red.

"Well, anyone who gets Micky is in good hands. and this, is on the house." he replied setting a drink in front of you.

"Oh, I don't drink.. I'm not even old enough to do such a thing." you kindly refused as you could feel your stomach turn.

"It's alcohol free. Your bracelet told me that." He replied with another wink as he pointed to the bracelet the men outside had you put on.

"It's a bar tool used so we make sure we don't serve drinks to those under age" The tender answered your unasked question.

"Oh.. well thank you.. but could you tell me where Micky is? My friends and I really need to talk to her." you asked him taking the drink.

"Sure. go to the right behind the stage and there should be a stair case behind the third door on the left. It leads to the VIP lounge. Micky should be up there. That's where she always goes with her groups" he informed you.

"Thank you so much... what's your name?" you told him.

"Michael, and yours?" he replied with a question of his own.

"Nicole.." you responded standing from the chair and walking in the direction he told you. You looked once more back at the guy as he seemed to smile at you once more.

"Someone was _seriously_ getting hit on back there... I wonder what your boyfriend would think..." came a voice you instantly recognized and somewhat jumped hearing.

"Oh.. well... uh.." you stammered turning to face...


	125. Chapter 125: Suprise Suprise

PART 125

(Nicole's POV)

"HI Mac!" You smiled trying to shade down the redness your cheeks had become.

"Yeah, trying to play it off nice and cool. Go Nikki." Mac laughed with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Your cheeks went a darker shade of red (if possible) by his words.

"Its not like _that_ Mac.. I mean come on he had to be at least 21 to be serving, so would I go for that high?" you pointed out trying to even out your breathing.

"If he's _that_ hot which we say he is then _yes_!" echoed a pair of voices. You looked over to see Alex and Taylor walking over to the two of you with Sam in tote.

"Ok, reality check, I have the _perfect_ boyfriend in Japan Thank You _very_ much!" you smoothly replied taking a sip of the drink in your hand.

"Than why take the drink?" Alex countered. You looked cross eyed at the drink in your hands then glanced back at the group.

"It was a sign of courtesy. If he buys me something to drink, I'm not going to be rude and refuse to accept it." You told them.

"Well that's code for, 'I thought the guy was hot enough and decided to play single' " Taylor put in with a chuckle.

"You two shut up or I will spill this drink all over the two of you!" you warned. The two only began to laugh almost uncontrollably which made your face start to go as red as your cheeks.

"There you guys are!" came a voice from behind you. You turned around to see Michelle in casual clothes like yourselves.

"Oh, we were looking for you and were about to go upstairs to look." You spoke up taking a quick glance over at the tender who was still looking in your direction.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell you kids where to find me. We always go to the lounge where it's much quieter but can still hear the music." She apologized.

"It's alright. I think we enjoyed the look around." Sam replied wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Well, we need to get going. We have a lot to talk about with the guys upstairs." Michelle explained gesturing you all to the hallway near by.

You all followed her as she walked down and entered the door that hid the stairs to the above level lounges. Once you reached the top of the stairs there was another door. Michelle opened the iron passageway to reveal the lavish lounge area with the numerous matching sofas and accommodating tables for each one.

"_Woah_! Can you say.. Whoa?" Taylor spoke in awe as you all stepped into the room. There was a small cluster of laughter nearby focusing your attention over to your left where Two gentlemen (somewhere in their late 20's early 30's) sat with a young woman who looked like her mid 20's with jet black hair and blue highlights to match her pale blue eyes.

"Ok, everyone, this is Jeff McKormick and he is your producer," Michelle spoke gesturing to the older of the two men with dark brunette hair and blondish highlights, "This," She now pointed to the man next to Jeff who had red hair and emerald green eyes, "this is Roger Dellis, and he will be the publicist, mainly dealing with video and picture media. Then we have last and _certainly_ not least," she looked over to the young woman who now wore a broad smile on her face, " We have the make-up artist slash wardrobe genius of our team Izzy Brange" You all shared your hellos and shook hands before the band took a seat across from the group of people. Alex and Taylor sat on the ends, you in the middle, and the boys on either side of you next to their appropriate girlfriend

"I must say that its a pleasure to finally meet you kids. I was really impressed by the recording I was given by my assistant Abbey" Mr. McKormick informed you taking a sip of the drink in his hand then setting the glass on the small coffee table in between the two groups.

"Thank you very much. It was somewhat of an unorthodox performance. We all plan on doing better then the show you were shown." You told him. Jeff seemed to smile a little at your answer.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, because I expect work from the groups I work with." He commented.

"Don't worry about it. We all know the meaning of that word." Mac replied.

"Now I suggest we get to talking about what we had planned to discuss with them while all of us are here." Michelle added.

"Yes," Jeff began, "First of all congratulations on the first big step in your music career and welcome to the recording business. We are known as RJ Recording studios, but we also work with WB productions, Wind-Up Records, and Octone Records. You may know them with artists like Evanescence, Flyleaf, and.." but you interrupted him.

"Linkin Park correct." he seemed surprised and blinked a couple times.

"Actually, yes, I was going to say Linkin Park. I'm guessing you're a supporter?" he deduced.

"We all are. LP was the best concert ever when they released Metora! It was actually the last one the band saw together, because LP toured right before my mom's job had us move" you explained.

"Well tonight we wanted to explain the schedule and how we were going to kick things off, but I think Roger wants to tell his contribution to the plan first.." Jeff explained looking over at the younger gentleman who was clicking his fingers away on a laptop, which reminded you somewhat of Seto when he was working. Roger looked up and smiled at the group setting the laptop on the table.

"Well I'm assuming you all wish to stay in your genre of music as a rock group, so I decided to start on the image. I have talked to Izzy and we have the perfect vision." He turned the screen of the laptop around to reveal what he had been working on.

"Scarlet Light.. Wait.. that's one of our pieces?" Sam pointed out as you read the words on the screen.

"Exactly. We all believed that that one song is what we call the 'radio hit' and we also thought the name Runaways didn't exactly catch the attention, so therefore we thought of Scarlet Light"

"Wait! So you want to change us? You signed us as we were, so why are we changing things around?" Alex questioned.

"All groups change a little many change their original names. Like you all said you were fans of Linkin Park, their name changed twice from Zero, to Hybrid Theory, but when they found out there was a band with the name Hybrid Theory a time ago they changed it to Linkin Park due to copyright reasons." Roger explained.

"But still, how much of a difference is this whole Scarlet Light thing going to be?" you questioned.

"It's _big_ in you career." Izzy spoke up as she stood to her feet and walked over to Roger's laptop turning it to face her as she began to type ferociously on the keys. All of you just stood there as she typed away as if looking for something.

"As Izzy does that, I would like to tell you that we will start off with a couple shoots."

"Shoots?" Mac questioned with an odd look.

"Yes, photo shoots. We will be doing the first one in several days. This will be the start of getting your image out. We may start on the design for the first single, but we want you to choose the single that will be released first." Roger replied.

"And I will add to that. In the few days before I will do my job and vamp you all into knock outs. I see so much we can do with so little time." Izzy smiled looking up from the laptop. You all looked at each other then back at Izzy. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat causing you all to look over.

Jeff was the one to clear his throat as he pulled out a folder. "I think I should speak my part. Since I will be in charge of the productions, I will tell you the schedule for the actual recordings. Right now we want to start on several singles which will lead to the album. And we are on a shorter time frame then most due to the fact that you are all in Japan and only have the summer off until you return to school for the hardest year of your school career."

"But still why change us. You signed us as what we were?" you questioned.

"To make it simpler for others to like your music. We're not asking you to change what you sing or how you sing it. We just want to change some image details." Jeff explained. You looked at your friends who seemed to have the same expression as you.

"I can see what they mean you guys..." Alex spoke up in the silence. You thought for a second then looked at Jeff.

"We'll go along with it I guess.. that is if everyone agrees on this." You spoke up now looking at the band. Everyone gave a silent nod in agreement as they made up their mind. "Ok, I guess thats settled then. We all agree on the name of the group, so next is the schedule which is the top sheet in these" Jeff explained handing each of you a folder.

You opened the folder handed to you and found the top sheet to be a list of dates and times.

"Each of you have different calendars due to the fact we will be doing individual recordings. On some days we will work vocals and others, we will work instrumentation. I suggest the whole group be there at all times, but this helps you know what days we will be working with what part of the group." He explained. You skimmed over your list taking mental notes of the days and times. Just by looking at this, you knew the next few months would be packed with not much time for anything else. "Ive gone ahead and also added to your calendar the scheduled photo shoots and events which I have scheduled you to attend." Roger added.

"Wow.. that's a lot!" Alex thought out loud as her eyes skimmed over her own schedule.

"You think this is crazy, wait until we get you touring sweetie. Then you can say a lot. Cause you spend a lot of your hours either with me, the stage, or Roger on a publicity outing." Izzy commented taking the sucker she had briefly out of her mouth. You glanced back at the paper as you seemed to just forget about the world and the conversations unfolding around you..

(FF Next Day)

"Ok, now let's start it with the bridge..." Jeff's voice filled the recording room the five of you were in. You had been working on just one song for the past five hours. Jeff wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the final copy that would go on the single, but this actually was about to drive you mad. You were sitting in a chair off to the side from the others while they were playing the parts you would record the lyrics to.

"Hea, I'm going to step out for a bit.. call me when you're ready.." you told them as you got up leaving the room.

You wiped the sleep from your eyes, because you had been up since about four this morning after getting to the hotel at about one last night. You made your way to the small break area where there was a drink machine and a T.V. with several sofa like chairs. You got a bottled water from the machine and went over to a chair by the medium sized television as the voice of the noon news filled your ears. ".. Now to our latest story..." You turned your head to the T.V. shocked by the next few words.

"The body of 32 year old recent widow Lylia Owens was found this morning in her home in Manhattan..." You sat up with your eyes now glued to the screen in curiosity.

"It couldn't be..." you whispered as the anchor went on.

"The death is suspected to be one of suicide after her husband, Elliot Owens, a firefighter of ladder company 176, was tragically killed when the roof of a burning warehouse building fell on top of him while he was trying to save those trapped inside two weeks ago. Ms. Owens leaves behind her twelve year old daughter..." You were broken away by the sound of your name being called from down the hall. You quickly stood up and stepped out. The whole way thinking about what you just heard. You shook it off.

"Owens is just a popular name.." you mummered to yourself as you walked over to where the band stood at the door of the recording room with water in hand...

(Heather's POV)

You were coming down the steps so to meet Ryou and the gang in town for a day of hanging out together. You had a simple pair of tennis shoes with black wind pants and a white pull over hoodie, your hair pulled back and a small messenger bag over your shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that David.." You heard your father's bereaved voice form the kitchen near the steps. You stopped at the bottom of the stairs listening to your father. "Yes, I understand. It's horrible to happen that way..." you stepped closer to see your dad talking on the phone leaning against the kitchen counter with a caliginous look on his face that made you wonder what had made him so. "We'll see you when you return David.. yeah... bye.." With that, your father hung up the phone with a sigh.

"What's going on dad?" you softly asked stepping into the kitchen. Your father turned around noticing your presence as a saddened look crossed his face again.

"David has to leave because something's come up.." he replied. You were still somewhat confused.

"What happened?" you asked wondering what would seem to upset your father. He opened his mouth to say...


	126. Chapter 126: The Lost Child

PART 126

(Nicole's POV)

"_Bed_!" you cried as you walked into your bedroom of the penthouse flopping onto the soft furniture.

You and the band had spent the whole day at the studio and now all you could think about was what was behind your eyelids. You turned over so you now lied on your back looking up at the ceiling. Despite the fact the day had been long and tiring, you were happily thinking about tomorrow and what it would bring. This thought brought new energy to you that made you want to do something. You rolled over looking at the clock so to see what time it was. Doing the math, you realized it was about lunch time over in Domino. A smile crossed your face as you reached over for your phone dialing the number you wished. Only two rings later was there a voice from the other line.

"Good Afternoon, this is Kaiba Corporation how may I be of assistance" came the cheery voice of the older woman you knew to be Seto's secretary, Sun Cho.

"Sun, its Nicole.." but you were interrupted.

"Oh Miss Silvers! How are you? Has the trip been well thus far?" she questioned.

"Very well thank you. I was wondering if Seto was in." you replied. There was a brief moment of silence as she seemed to ponder the question, most likely checking his schedule.

"No he is not. He left half an hour ago for lunch with a representative of Shedia Technical." She answered you. A cold shiver went through your spine as she gave you the corporation name.

"D-do you know when he'll be back?" you asked with a slight stutter in your voice.

"No maim. I cannot tell. Do you wish to leave him a message?" she explained.

"Just tell him I called if you would please." You told her.

"No problem Miss Silvers. Have a wonderful time." She spoke sweetly as a sigh escaped your body as you lied back down setting your phone on the nightstand next to you.

You would just have to call him later if possible, but right now, you might as well get some sleep before tomorrow. You got out of bed and walked over to the closet grabbing and changing into an oversized t-shirt and shorts. You looked over at the clock to see a little after 10:30. 'I better get to sleep soon!' you thought to yourself as you slipped away the covers of the bed slipping in between them and the sheets. You had another early morning slash long day tomorrow and needed all the sleep you could get. You curled up with the pillow under your head falling asleep rather quickly.

(Seto's POV)

You gave a frustrated yet sigh of relief as you came out of the elevator going towards your office. You had been forced to be in the same one-mile vicinity of the father of the two people who you almost hated most in this world

~*~Couple Hours Before ~*~

"Ah. Mr. Kaiba, it's good to see you." The old man greeted extending his hand as you stepped up to the table he had reserved. You forced a small pleased look on your face despite the fact of what had gone on recently between his family and your own.

"Yes Mr. Shedia it is nice for you to come here like this.." you replied taking the seat across from the man.

"First of all Mr. Kaiba, I would like to say that I am truly sorry for the actions of my... children. Once I heard of what had happened I gave them both the proper punishment.." he told you. You felt yourself clinch your fists while trying not to snap back at his words. 'Yeah, I'm _sure_ you punished them. Maybe a slap on the wrist not what they _truly_ deserve' the voice in your head yelled in anger. You quickly calmed yourself and looked at the older man.

"I do believe it is _not_ me you should be apologizing to Mr. Shedia. In fact, it is your children who should be apologizing, but not to me. They should do so to Miss Silvers. She was the one effected most by the.. ordeal" you smoothly informed him. The man just nodded his head.

"Yes indeed, but I assure things were taken care of once I got word..." he countered. In your opinion, talking to this man was a complete waste of your precious time, but you knew Shedia Technical would be a better ally then enemy in the business world no matter how much you hated it.

"How about we stop talking about these matters Mr. Shedia and talk about what you wished to speak about." You jested to the old man with a nod. He agreed and the two of you went on with the meeting..

~*~ End Flash Back ~*~

You stepped out of the elevator making your way to the doors leading to your office.

"Mr. Kaiba Sir, how was lunch?" asked your secretary who was one of the only females you considered you could trust in this earth, Nic being the number one.

"It was fine minus the fact of who it was with.." you murmured reaching out for the knob to your office.

"Miss Silvers called about and hour or so ago sir." Sun added. You turned around glancing at the middle-aged woman.

"What did she say?" you questioned. Sun flipped in a little notebook she always had near her phone so to take notes on calls.

"Well, all she told me was that the trip had been enjoyable thus far and to tell you she had called." You looked at her as if waiting for something more.

"Is that all she told you Sun?" you asked her. She nodded as her phone went off ringing. "Well thank you Sun." you spoke as you went into your office.

"Hea Seto!" Greeted your younger brother who was sitting on the couch in front of your desk.

"What are you doing here Mokuba?" You asked surprised to see your younger brother in your office.

"Well I was board and I would normally go into Nikki's office and talk with her so to keep her company, but she's in America so I thought I would come and keep you company if that's alright." Your sibling answered you. You just nodded to him as you walked behind the desk picking up the receiver of the phone.

"Who are you calling big brother?" Mokuba asked curiously. You glanced at your sibling now holding the phone with one hand wrapped around the bottom and your other holding you up as you leaned against the desk.

"I'm actually calling Nicole right now Mokuba." A smile crossed your brother's face hearing your words.

"Really!" He chirped. You nodded in your sibling's direction as the line began to ring once, then twice, and a third time.

"Hea, you've reached Nicole's phone. Sorry, but I'm just not available at the moment so if you would just leave me your name and number or even a nice message would be cool and I will get back to you as soon as possible." You get her voicemail. You looked over at the clock realizing she would have had to be in bed at this hour. there was a beep bringing you back to your senses.

"Hea, Nic.. I was just calling to check on you and seeing how you were doing. Call me back later if you can.. bye" you spoke before hanging up the phone.

"She didn't pick up.." Mokuba suggested.

"She's most likely sleeping right now Mokuba" you told him with a slight sigh. You just sat down at your desk and began the rest of the days work...

(Nicole's POV)

You glanced down at the watch on your wrist. You had been waiting for ten minutes now. After the call you got last night you knew it was important that you be here.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Can't run anymore..." you sang to the mic you had been in front of the past two hours since four this morning when suddenly there was a ring filling the room.

"_Cut! Cut! Cut!_" Roger yelled causing you to pull off the head phones and ran over to your bag and jumbled through it trying to find the darn blasted thing. There was the sound of the door, but you were occupied with finding your phone before it went to voice mail. You finally found it and opened it.

"What is it?" You asked trying not to sound rude.

"Nic Nac! Thank goodness!" Came Heather's relieved voice.

"Yes Heather, it's me. I'm in the studio where I should be at," you looked at your watch, "at six o seven in the morning." There was a very brief silence.

"Nikki, I need your help..." she told you with a quiver in her voice catching you off guard.

"Heather, are you alright?" you asked concerned.

"I need you to do something for me Nikki." She told you as if a little upset now.

"Heather, what happened?" you asked more sternly so to calm your friend.

"I need you to pick up my cousin." she told you. You were confused. What was going on here?

"Your cousin? What's going on Heather?" You asked...

~*~END FLASHBACK ~*~

You heart rate was high and only climbing with each passing second as you waited. You couldn't believe you were being asked to do this, but you had to.

"Miss Owens?" came a voice from behind. You quickly turned around to see an older woman with a girl about Mokuba's age with shoulder length raven hair and a couple brown highlights. She stared at you with dark brown eyes that clearly shown clues to both no sleep and tears.

"Lexie is that you?" you asked trying your best to pull of an English accent like Heather herself. The girl looked at you somewhat oddly making you tense up. Heather told you it had been a very long time since she had seen these relatives, so Lexie shouldn't tell the difference, but it was as if she could.

"Heather?" the girl asked softly hugging onto the book bag in her arms. You relaxed realizing this had worked. You nodded your head and held out your arms to the girl.

"I'm right here Lexie" you told her. You were surprised with yourself. Not even you expected yourself to pull this off so well. Your posh accent must have been convincing enough, because the girl ran up to you hugging you tightly and softly cried. You hugged the girl not completely understanding her pain. You also felt guilty, because you would have to tell her the truth as soon as you were out of here.

"Miss Owens, where is your Uncle?" the social worker asked. You looked at her.

"He's on his way ma'am. I was already here in New York and My Uncle David told me to come get her while he took the plane from Japan." you replied in that same steady accent. The woman seemed to buy your story.

"We'll have some of the men get Lexis's things that were collected and put them in your car. I just need you to follow me and fill out some papers and take the ones needing to be signed to your uncle." She told you gesturing you into the rooms full of small cubical. Lexie had followed the people with her stuff to your car as you walked with the woman. This was truly sad. If you had known it was her yesterday you would have gotten here earlier.

"Here you go Miss Owens sign here stating you picked her up and give this packet of paper work to your uncle so he can take care of Lexie.." the woman spoke to you sympathetically. You nodded and took the pen she held out signing Heather Owens on the paper saying she was the one who took Lexie. You had to do this, because you weren't family, but Heather was and the two of you were close enough to pull this off. You handed the woman back her pen thanking her. "I'm sorry for your loss Miss Owens. It was truly tragic. I just hope dear Lexie will be alright." She spoke looking at you with soft eyes no clue of the deceit going on at the moment. A tear came to your eye as you nodded.

"Yes, she'll be fine with Uncle David.. If you'll excuse me, I need to get her to where I'm staying" you replied. The woman nodded to you allowing you to turn and leave.

You walked down the steps of the precinct building where your car sat right in front of the building. You walked around to the driver's side getting in. Looking over, you saw Lexie sitting there quietly still grasping that same small bag.

"Is your seat belt buckled Lexie?" you asked still subconsciously talking with the accent.

She nodded not even looking at you. You slid your key into the ignition starting the vehicle and driving off. There was dead silence in the car between the two of you. You had no clue what to say to this girl. She was Heather's cousin, but from what you collected they weren't that close. And there was no way you could connect with having both of your parents die within two weeks.

"Lexie, I'm truly sorry." you spoke up. For the first time since you had left the precinct, she looked at you. The look was that of shock.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"I-I'm sorry Lexie. That it happened." you stammered not sure if this was the right thing to say. Her look was still the same.

"You're not Heather are you?" she asked as her voice became unsteady making you realize you had not used the accent

You had to tell her the truth, but how would she react? It was as if there was a lump in your throat.

"Lexie, I-I-I'm not Heather. I'm your other cousin Nicole." You told her.

"I've never heard of you.." she countered. You tried your best to keep your eyes on the road and her at the same time.

"It's because my mom is dating your Uncle Brian." You summed up.

"Then why pretend to be Heather?" she asked as you noticed she was getting angry.

"Lexie, Heather called me. I was already here in New York doing some work, and she wanted me to play her so that I could get you out of there and with someone the family knew and trusted." You explained.

"Then where's Heather?" she asked sceptically.

"Heather is in Japan helping her dad run the restaurant your uncle David and Uncle Brian now run together. Your Uncle David is on his way to JFK airport from Japan, but until then you're with me." you answered her.

"How can I believe you? How do I know you're not some weird psycho who wants to take me and call in some sick ransom?" she countered.

"Lexie. I'm telling the truth if you want proof ask me something you think I would know about Heather and the family." you replied.

"What's Heather's mommy's name?" she asked. You glanced at her knowing this question.

"Lily, Lily Owens. L-i-l-y one l instead of two, and... she died when Heather was one." you told her speaking the last part softly. The pre-teen seemed pleased with your answer.

"What about the twins?" She questioned.

"The terror twins as in Adam and Alex? Well they're both hyper, with blond hair. They have a nac for tricks. They're your Uncle David and Aunt Maggie's only two children and I'm happy about that, cause any other children like those two and I think Heather and I both would go insane." you told her. Lexie seemed to think for a minute as if contemplating an extremely hard question.

"If you know Heather so well.. you should know about him.." she murmured.

"About who?" you asked curiously. She looked at you as if not sure to ask.

"Lee... Lee Dawson" Just the sound of his name made both fear run down your spine and anger swell up inside you. You pulled over to the curb so you wouldn't cause an accident...

(Seto's POV)

"Mr. Kaiba sir, a Mr. Seth Parker is here about the opening in programming." announced your secretary's voice as she stuck her head through your office door.

"Send him in." you sighed fixing the stack of papers on your desk. This would be the last thing you would do for today before going home tonight. The door to your office opened to reveal a guy around your own age with jet black hair and grey eyes to match the suit he wore. "Hello to you Mr. Parker it's nice to meet you." you spoke politely as you reached out your hand. He took your gesture and shook your hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Kaiba. I am deeply grateful for you to meet me like this." You nodded sitting in your chair.

"Take a seat Mr. Parker." The guy did as you were asked. You don't know what it was, but there was something familiar about him, and you couldn't quite place it. You grabbed the file on your desk that had this guy's resume. "You seem quite impressive Mr. Parker, but what suddenly brought you here to Kaiba Corp?" you asked. He fixed the glasses he was wearing keeping eye contact with you.

"I hear how impressive your company was becoming and thought I was better off joining the superior group." he replied. You peered at him from the bridge of the file.

"You know this is a temporary position that you are going for. You loose the job as soon as my programmer comes back?" you asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do sir. But hopefully in that time a may be able to get another job here if possible." he replied to you. You flipped through some of the pages in his file scanning each one over quickly. He certainly had the qualifications but you didn't really know if he could do it as well as Nic did.

"Well, I guess I can give you a test run. Be here at seven A.M sharp and I'll see what we can get you started on Mr. Parker." you told him closing the file and standing to your feet.

"Thank you sir. I will be here and do the best job I can." he thanked you as he stood up himself.

The two of you shook hands and he left the room. You grabbed your things placing them in your bag and left yourself so you could get home not knowing what you had truly just done...

(Nicole's POV)

You let go of the steering wheel as you noticed your knuckles turning white from your tight grip. You glanced at your hands to see them shaking.

"Are you alright?" Lexie's voice asked. You took a deep breath in order to calm yourself down.

"All I will say to that question Lexie is Lee Dawson is nothing but a low despicable disgrace excuse of a human being who needs to get a life of his own that includes neither my best friend nor myself." you spoke smoothly. There was another silence between the two of you as you tried to calm yourself more.

"Ok, I believe you. But still why pretend to be Heather?" she asked.

"Because," you looked over at her, "we're not blood related. My mother and your Uncle Brian aren't married yet. Hea, they're not even engaged, so me trying to say I'm a relative would not work, and Uncle David wanted someone he knew to watch over you while he took the trip here." you explained.

"When will he be here?" she asked as you noticed her getting calmer.

"He'll be in tomorrow evening." you answered as you retook the wheel and entered traffic once more.

"Where am I staying?" she asked.

"You'll be staying in a hotel room with me and two of my friends. The guys have another room but we're all here because we're doing some recording." you spoke.

"What kind of recording?" she went on.

"Do you like rock Music Lexie?" you asked.

"Um, sure. Why?" she answered you.

"Well, that's what me and my band are doing. We're recording our first album here in New York while we're out of school in Japan" She looked at you surprised but you only kept your eyes to the road. "Actually, we're going to go to the studio for a while before we go to the hotel, because today was my day to do the vocals on the instrumentations the band and I have been working on the past few days.": you informed her, "Actually that is if you want to Lexie.." She seemed to think a bit.

"Why not.. I mean you must be good right?" she shrugged. You smiled feeling accomplished at what you had just done. Maybe this would prove to be a good start for her.

( FF Few Hours Later)

"Cut and wrap that!" came Roger's voice through the headphones as the song finally faded away. You slipped off your headphones as a smile crossed your face.

"So I take it that it's suitable and to your liking Roger?" you questioned into the mic that allowed you to talk to those inside the other room. The door to your left leading into the recording booth opened and Roger Stepped in.

"Very well done despite some minor bumps during the day a very good run and a nice recording. We'll need to finish tweaking some minor things but you can celebrate having the first song professionally recorded." he announced to you. You couldn't help but squeal with happiness jumping up and down clapping your hands several times.

"Just wait until everyone hears about this one.." you smiled walking out of the recording room and into the room where the electronics were with the recording guys, but there was someone missing...

"Um... excuse me.. where's Lexie?" you asked.

"Who?" One of the men asked taking the headphones off his head.

"Lexie.. The young girl I brought with me? Where did she go?" You asked walking over to the couch where you told her to stay while you did the recordings.

"I have no clue where the kid went." The guy replied. Your heart skipped a beat. You had only been watching her barely several hours and you had lost her.

"Crap!" you snapped rushing out of the room quickly.

"_Lexie_!"...


	127. Chapter 127: Rock Goddess & Kinky Dreams

PART 127

(Nicole's POV)

"_Lexie_!" You called for the umpteenth time.

You had no clue where the girl went, and enough time had past where you were just about at your breaking point. By now, you had called every member of the band asking if they had seen her, but each had told you no and decided to help look in the studio and around for her. You walked down the hall looking for any sign of where she could have gone. Heather was going to kill you when she heard about this. But what confused you more was why would she had left. You couldn't quite figure that part out at the moment. She didn't seem upset before you went into the recording station. She actually seemed happy about being there and seeing how music was made. That's when your ears heard a soft ballad-like voice that seemed so familiar to you. You looked trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound while at the same time trying to figure out where you had heard it before. You walked further down the hall as the voice became louder and louder. Your steps now became soft and cautious as if you were sneaking up on the sound so not to scare it away with your intrusion. The source of the sound seemed to be coming from a small break room not too far down the hall you were in.

Step by step you walked towards the room where you then realized where you had heard that voice before. There in the very room you stared in was no other than Amy Lynn Lee Herself, but was an even better sight was the certain twelve year old next to her.

"Lexie!" you about squealed running up and hugging the child in relief.

"_Ahh_ Sudden affection overload!" Lexie laughed finding humour in your actions. You released Lexie looking at her.

"Lexie, you had me so worried! I had the entire band searching this building for you when I didn't see you after I came out of the recording room.." you informed her.

"I'm sorry, I got kinda bored after awhile and thought you'd take longer and decided to explore the place" She told you. A Small smile came to your face as you know confirmed you had no reason to worry.

"Excuse me.. are you her sister?" Came the other voice in the room. Your heart stopped as you had completely forgotten about the very person in the room. You turned around not completely believing where you were standing.

"Uh.. N-not really. I'm actually her c-cousin.. basically" You didn't know how to explain and to top that explain to probably the number one female you looked up to in the music world.

"Basically?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow as if unsure about you.

"Her mom's dating my Uncle Brian" Lexie answered for you.

"Yeah. the two are awesome for one another.." You added. Then it slapped you.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Nicole, Nicole Ellanore Silvers" you spoke extending out your hand in a polite manor. Amy smiled and shook your hand.

"Hea, I'm Amy. Amy Lynn Lee." she paused briefly, "Aren't you part of the new group Jeff brought in as his new project?"" she asked.

"Actually yeah. I'm the vocalist of that wacky bunch." You replied.

"Amy where are you?" came a deep voice. You all looked over to see no other than John LeCompt one of the guitar players for Evanescence standing in the doorway.

"Oh hea John." Amy greeted.

"Hea, you're up.." he informed her.

"Thanks John." Amy smiled as she made it to the doorway.

"Bye Amy!" Lexie smiled waving. Amy turned back and waved to the twelve year old.

"I'll have to talk to you later Lexie maybe over ice cream or something.. wait... how about you all come back to the studio and in your free time come see us?" Amy suggested. Your eyes went wide. You were just asked to join your idol in her recording studio.

"You mean come see you record?" you asked making sure you weren't dreaming.

"Yeah, we're recording our new album. it's going to be called "The Open Door", and it's releasing in October" she told you. You were now like a child at Christmas a smile stretching across your face.

"I'm sure Lexie, the band, and myself could join you tomorrow.." you spoke up.

"Alright then.. see you all tomorrow.." Amy spoke before leaving down the hall...

(FF Several Hours)

"_Are you serious?_" Taylor squealed after you told her about Amy's offer. You and the band decided to take Lexie out to a small Ice cream parlor near the hotel so to give yourselves some time off the recent tight schedule. You were all in a booth in the corner of the small shop talking to each other about the day's events and talking about that was to come in the next couple days. But you found your mind wandering. It seemed to keep going to a certain place you knew. A certain place called...

Domino City.

(Seto's POV)

"Seto..." whispered the voice once more. You were in that same place once again. A garden maze surrounded you and that same voice echoed around you whispering your name. In the past several nights when you slept you found yourself here. You have tried to find the source of the voice each night but woke up before you could. "Seto..." the voice echoed in a whisper sending chills down your spine. You looked over and caught glimpse of something move up ahead. You quickly ran up trying to catch up to whoever this person was. That's when you came upon her. There was a clearing where there stood a white marble flowing fountain and she stood at the edge sitting on the ledge her hand slowly flowing through the water making small circles. You noticed her look up her soft hazel eyes making contact with your azure ones and a smile forming on her lips. She didn't speak all she did was smile at you. You were captivated by her clothing. A white blouse with a scooping neck line that left almost nothing to your imagination, though you had seen it all more then once before, and a black cami underneath, a white denim like skirt that reached about her mid-thigh and white slip on slipper-like shoes. She looked so innocent yet desirable. The white suggesting purity but the manner of her clothing almost asking you to take her. Then the look in her eye. Good god! That look in her eyes just made you want her so badly. Even though you knew this had to be a dream, you never wanted it to end...

The two of you were still. Her eyes locked onto your own as her hand continued to make its motion in the water. Then, she stood up water dripping from her fingertips from being in the clear blue water and walked up to you. She didn't speak it was that look.. that look in her sweet brown eyes that made you want her. Once she was in arm's reach you found yourself taking hold of her and pulling her to you leaving no room between the two of you. This had to be one of the best dreams you have had in all your life. She felt so real to you, but that was still to be tested. She just looked and gave a slight smile as your face stayed mere centimetres from her own If this was really a dream you would be waking up at this very moment, but you didn't you stayed right there. At that moment you decided to take advantage and closed the final gap between the two of you. She was so sweet to the point you craved more. It was now as if where you stood changed, but really, you didn't mind. Your hands loosened from holding her against you resting at her sides where the edge of her shirt lay, hesitating for a few seconds, but then slipping under caressing the soft skin underneath. She pulled away and looked at you with a hint of mischief in her eyes. There was that look again. That look that made you want her even more then before. She gave a small stifled chuckle before leaning up kissing your neck with her silk-like lips. You were taken off guard for a brief second knowing she commonly wasn't the one to take over in this situation, but you quickly got over it enjoying the pleasure this was bringing to you. You brought your hands to her back pulling her against you once more as she continued running her kisses down your neck to the point you couldn't help but give out a low moan. You felt her stop and just nuzzle her face in your neck.

"It's too bad you have to go now.." you heard her whisper. It confused you until you felt her pull completely away as another voice captivated your ears.

"Wake up Seto!"...

You opened your eyes once more to find yourself in your own bed in your own home.

"Who knew you could be a hard sleeper? _Geez_!" came Mokuba's somewhat annoyed voice. You looked over and saw your younger brother standing there with his arms crossed looking at you.

"What time is it?" you asked wiping the sleep from your eyes.

"It's almost eleven Seto. I've been trying to wake you up for the past several minutes. You have to catch your flight in less than an hour." he replied to you. You were shocked. You have never truly slept in this late in all you could remember. Quickly, you threw of the covers of you and stepped out of bed.

"Thank you Mokuba. Why don't you go ahead and I'll be out in a couple minutes..." you told your sibling as you went to your closet grabbing something to wear before stepping into the bathroom...

(Mokuba's POV)

You were sitting on the couch waiting for your brother when low and behold he shows up in his normal cool calm manner bags in hand.

"It's a good thing you packed last night or you would be running _real_ late." You pointed out to your sibling as you went to the door opening it for him.

"Yes I would be. Thank You Mokuba.." Your brother replied stepping out and walking the direction of the car. You followed your brother and helped him get his things in the car.

"Why do you _have_ to go Seto. Why now of all times?" You asked felling truly disappointed. Seto stopped putting his bag in the trunk and just sighed.

"I'm sorry I have to leave Mokuba, but I promise I'm going to try and be back before your birthday. Some last minute things came up and I need to go. I want you to stay here and help Mr. Parker run the company. He's filling in Nicole's slot while she's in New York and I want you to make sure things run smoothly." your brother explained to you. At the mention of the Parker guy something just sent a chill down your spine.

"How can you trust Him Seto.. I don't" you told your brother.

"Really Mokuba, if I trusted him, I wouldn't have you taking some charge. I really don't trust him, but I have to. He's a good worker who hasn't given me a reason to not trust him." you brother defended.

"Then why don't you trust him?" you countered.

"I don't know Mokuba.. There's just something I can't place about him, and that's what makes me not trusting.." he explained as he finally had his bags set and shut the trunk. "Keep an eye on things Mokuba and I'll be back before you know it." Seto told you giving you a hug goodbye before getting in the car leaving for the airport...

(FF couple days)

(Nicole's POV)

"Hey David." You greeted Heather's Uncle as he stepped into the terminal area.

"Hello Nicole. Where's Lexie?" David asked setting his bags down on the floor.

"She's with the others having a small lunch before they all say their goodbyes.." you told him.

"So she's been well with you?" he asked.

"Yes, she's been quite well with me and the band. I think she's really enjoyed the studio." you replied with a small smile.

"Yes, it's hard to think her parents have passed away so recently" he sighed.

"Yes, but from just my few days with her she seems to be a strong kid. I think she'll enjoy living with you, your wife, and the twins." you told him.

"I hope so too. The twins are quite enthused to get to have their cousin live with them.." He explained to you. Suddenly a familiar feeling went down your spine. You took a quick scan around, but didn't see anything. "Is everything alright Nicole?" David asked.

"Yeah," you spoke still scanning around you with your eyes, "everything's alright..." you finished looking at him and smiling. At that point, Lexie came up with the others saying their goodbyes to the preteen. You watched as Lexie and David left, but there was one thing...

You couldn't shake this feeling of being watched...

(Tyron's POV)

"I thought we said we would stick to the plan?" you asked the female in front of you angered by he actions.

"Don't worry things are still going to plan. it just takes my side a little longer to get going forcing me to start a little... earlier" she replied smoothly. You didn't know what to do with her. She was just as strong an ally as before but something had changed about her.

"What you're doing better not interfere with the rest of the plan!" You snapped before walking out of the room...


	128. Chapter 128: Birthday Bash

PART 128

(Fast Forward July 7th)

(Mokuba's POV)

"Master Mokuba... It's time to wake up sir... breakfast is ready... your favorite." Came Ruby's voice as you felt yourself lightly shook asleep.

"Five more minutes" you groaned not wanting to awaken from this sweet warm slumber.

"And he said I was hard to wake up..." replied a deep voice that immediately cause you to shoot up into a sitting position and look over as the door to see the very thing that put a smile on your face.

"_Seto_!" you squealed throwing off the covers and running right into your brother who stood at the door to your room. "You're here! You're really here!" you squealed in excitement.

"Yes, I got in last night after you went to bed and thought I would surprise you this morning.." Your brother explained as he hugged you tight. "Happy Birthday Mokuba.." he added. A large smile came across your face as one of your birthday wishes had already come true.

"I'm so glad you made it back Seto!" you spoke letting your brother out of the massive hug.

"I am too Mokuba. I wouldn't have missed your birthday for the world" Your brother replied to you rustling your hair some. You could somewhat see it, but there seemed to be a small smile on your brother's lips making your day brighten. You really couldn't quite believe it. Your brother was actually here this very moment.

"Now Mokuba, are you going to just stand here and let your breakfast get cold?" Your brother's voice questioned. You looked up at your older sibling and smiled a broad smile.

"Are you joining me Seto?" You questioned him. Your brother seemed to think for a moment then nodded yes.

"Of course Mokuba." there was a surge of joy in your body as you suddenly gave your brother a quick hug then ran towards the kitchen...

(Seto's POV)

You watched your sibling and only blood related family run down the hall to devour his breakfast. You haven't seen him this happy since just before Nicole left for The States. Thinking of her, you remembered your little 'run-in' on the way back...

~*~Flash Back~*~

You were typing furiously away on your small laptop waiting for your jet to finish boarding onto the terminal. You wanted to have this tournament planned and prepared to begin in almost three months, and didn't have much time left to finish these preparations. This was one of the reasons you regretted Nic's departure on a business stand point. True, this Parker fellow seemed to know what he was doing, but there was something about him that made your skin secretly crawl. As you had explained to Mokuba prior to your departure, Parker had not given you a reason not to trust him, but you still didn't completely trust him. That's when you looked over the brim of your laptop to see the plane's captain standing at the terminal door.

"We're ready to board sir." he told you. You only replied with a nod as you saved the progress you had made and shut down the small piece of technology. As you were slipping the laptop into its case your cell phone went off with a tone you had set to only one person.

"Nic?" You questioned making sure it was her on the line.

"I heard you were out of town. Any chance you will be passing through New York handsome?" replied the smooth voice that sent pleasurable chills down your spine.

"That depends..." you told her.

"On what exactly?" she finished for you.

"It depends on what I would be able to do, well, more like who I would see and for how long." you explained in a somewhat seductive manor.

"If you're asking if I have enough time to sleep with you darling you'll have to wait and see. I am a busy girl at the moment and I'm not sure if I can squeeze you in between all these appointments." She joked. A subtle smirk played on your lips.

"Now I _know_ you always have that one spot saved for me." You joked.

"Trying to bribe me aren't you?" she questioned with suspicion.

"Of course not! I'm just stating the obvious" you pointed out to her. There was a small laugh on the other end making you want to smile.

"When would you be coming through? I want you to play messenger for me." She told you.

"Now what am I being a messenger for?" You questioned.

"Mokuba's birthday present from me. I want you to give it to him for me." She told you.

"I'll see if we can pull through there and possibly stay a night then go back to Domino." you told her.

"Well, call me when you're close so I can meet you, because I have to go now. They need me in the studio." She explained.

"I will. Enjoy yourself beautiful." You told her.

"I'll make sure I do handsome." she answered.

"Bye."

"Bye!"

With that, you hung up the cellular device, walked over to the flight captain, and explained to him the change of plans. He understood what you wanted and took care of the air arrangements while you put your laptop in its case boarding the small company owned jet...

(Fast Forward to In New York)

You pulled up to the building you only knew as the studio. By now, the clock read ten PM. You were surprised when you were told she was still here. Rarely did she work like this at home. You walked up to the main desk where an older woman seemed to be getting ready to leave for the night.

"Excuse me." you spoke up. The small petite red head looked up at you as if asking if you were talking to her. "I'm looking for my girlfriend. Her name is Nicole, Nicole Silvers" you explained taking a small picture of her out of your wallet. You realized it was one of her early pictures before she started changing, so you had to explain a little more. "She looks like this except she has cut her hair recently to about here and dyed it black." you told her as you held your hand to about you collar bone to symbolize her hair length. The woman seemed to click to your question and nodded.

"She's with the new band. Gorgeous little girl she is. I'm not sure if I can tell you if she's here or not though." she told you with a slight sigh.

"Why not? I was told to come here since she could not make it to the airport when I landed." you asked her.

"It's security protocol. The offices closed at seven so, technically, the building is closed, but if she asked you to come..." a thought seemed to come to her mind as she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number. You just kind of looked away not paying the conversation any attention. This was one of the reasons you liked the sates more than Japan. Here you weren't as well known giving you a feeling of being normal.

"What's your name?" the woman asked breaking your train of thought.

"Oh. Seto, Seto Kaiba" you replied absentmindedly. You looked back at the secretary as you noticed her set the phone back on the receiver. The woman smiled at you.

"Well, she's recording but the others said you should come up. Take the elevator to the third floor, take a left and you should see the others standing outside or in a break room on the left." she told you.

"Thank you for your assistance.." you spoke making your way to the elevator allowing the woman to return to leaving for the night.

You stepped into the empty elevator and glanced at the picture of Nicole you had showed her. She indeed had changed a lot since you met her. Now, you wondered if you really got to know the real her. The two of you had not known each other long before she became who she was now. Indeed, you still loved her this way, but from time to time you wondered how it would be if certain events had not taken place that caused her to change. Things were yet to be as they were several months ago. True, more things have happened between the two of you but as you thought about it, in the mast few months she truly hasn't smiled like she used to. She smiled which did make you happy, but her smile wasn't as it was. The 'ding' of the elevator as the doors opened caught your attention. Quickly, you slipped the picture back into its place and stepped off the elevator. You followed the woman's directions and traveled tot he left looking for any recognizable faces. Indeed, there was a small break room to your left where you saw faces you knew.

"Well lookie lokkie guys. I think I won it! It took him a little over two weeks." announced Taylor's voice as she slipped off the counter she had been sitting on.

"Well hello to you too Taylor." you replied stepping further into the room

"I still think we should hide him and have him spook Nikki. I mean she doesn't know he's here yet..." Alex replied as she poured a glass of water.

"She doesn't know I'm here?" you asked.

"Nope. We're the one's you've been talking to mister. She's been in the studio all afternoon working her throat to the bone." Alex answered handing you the glass. You looked at her confused.

"What? You just got off a who knows how many hour flight? I'm sure you're thirsty" She told you raising her eyebrow. You just nodded and sipped the solution in the glass.

"How has she been?" you asked.

"Well, I guess she's been fine. Normal Nikki! Nothing out of the ordinary. How about your side of the world?" Mac told you.

"Oh, Domino has been alright I suppose.. I wouldn't really know. I left not too long after you did on a business trip. I'm hoping to be home in time for Mokuba's birthday." you replied.

"Wait! I remember Nicole talking about it. It's only a couple days away isn't it?" Sam questioned looking back at you from the couch he had been sitting in watching the evening news. You nodded in response thinking about your younger sibling.

"In her free time, you can say Nikki's been working on it." Mac spoke up. You looked at the brunet with a questioning look.

"You'll see it when she gets her butt out of the studio and back at the hotel." he replied.

"Has she been working like this the whole time?" you decided to ask.

"Well, yeah.. She has, and by the look on your face this isn't as normal as we thought, is it?" he asked.

"No. She never worked this late unless it was a big ordeal that needed to be done. She was one to get work done and leave at a reasonable hour then try to get me to leave." You replied.

The five of you just talked to one another waiting for Nicole. In these conversations, you learned about the group's busy schedule lately. Dare you think it, but these guys were busier than you on most days. But all was forgotten when your eye caught a certain raven haired female walk into the room. By the look in her eyes, you could see she was one who hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past few days but what also grabbed you was her choice of attire. To your surprise she was in black slacks with white and silver pinstripes, black boots, a white lace-like tank top covered by, what shocked you most, a see-through/black zip up corset that fit her every curve, and a black suit jacket over that.

"I'm sorry guys, but they had me do the third verse over and over to the point it was about to drive me _mad_!" she told the group as if not noticing you leaning against the wall near by. You then decided to use this to your advantage. With stealth, you came up behind her bringing your finger to your lips so to tell the group what to do.

"It's alright, but hea, do you plan on grabbing sleep tonight honey?" Taylor asked.

"Well, tomorrow luckily we only have a shoot no studio, so yeah, I plan on grabbing sleep." Nicole replied in her bright tone.

"Well good, cause I don't want my girl friend going insane due to sleep deprivation" you spoke up whispering in her ear from behind as you set your hands on her upper arms. You could almost imagine the look on her face just before she flared around and threw her arms around your neck. You were stunned for a second but soon enough brought your arms tightly around her.

"You actually came!" you heard her whisper.

"Well, I missed you and had to come." you replied.

"Alright, we better clear before our eyes get scared." Alex teased picking up her jacket and slipping it over her shoulders. Nicole released her grip as did you from her and she turned to her friends and just simply stuck her tongue out at them.

"You're just jealous" she teased back.

"No, cause I have my man." Alex countered walking up to Sam who just smiled at her.

"Ok.. There's no need in arguing. I believe everyone wished to go and get some sleep." Mac spoke up. Everyone seemed to agree gathering their things. You and Nicole were the last ones to leave the room.

"Where are you staying?" she asked you as she placed her things in her bag.

"I planned on getting a room after leaving here somewhere." you told her.

"What are your plans here in New York?" she asked you.

"Well, I planned on leaving later tomorrow so to give me some time with you knowing I won't see you until school starts again I assume." you replied. She gave a sigh adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Yes, we probably won't even see Domino until just before school starts at the speed things are going." she murmured. Knowing the others had gone ahead you warped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Just do your job and get this album done" you reassured her. The two of you stepped into the elevator together. "By the way.." you dropped your arm from her shoulder to her waist. "Do you think you would be interested in possibly staying with me for the night?" you asked...

She looked at you as if knowing what you were talking about.

"Now really, is that all you can think about when I'm alone with you?" she asked. You thought for a moment.

"Yep! Pretty much. Once again, I am of the male species. That's all we think about." you countered leaning your face down to her own. A smile came to her face humored by your response.

"True, but I thought you could control your impulses." she told you.

"Well your new choice of attire makes that hard to do.." you answered slyly.

"Oh really now?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Yes, really now." you countered before kissing her like you had been wanting to do for several minutes now.

Slowly, your hands snaked themselves to her slender waist feeling the smooth fabric of the corset then slowly working their way back behind her just before pulling her against you. A soft moan escaped her lips at your move giving you pleasure. It was nice to hear her, because it told you that you were doing it right for her. Her arms tightened around your neck as you slipped your tongue into her intoxicating mouth. She seemed happy by this as well reacting the same as you. In the moment, you stepped forward pushing her against the wall. One of your hands went to the wall so to use as support as the other slid down to the back of her thigh bringing it to your waist where you gently rubbed along the side hem.

You were so intoxicated that your hearing failed to notice the high pitched 'ding' and the 'whoosh' of the elevator doors. You were brought to your senses by the heart stopping sound of laughter.

"What the hell are you two doing?" questioned a familiar female voice. The two of you both snapped out of your state of mind with you quickly stepping back looking over at the elevator door.

"Well at least they weren't popping any cherries in there..." Sam spoke trying his best to keep a strait stern face. From the corner of your eye, you saw Nic's face turning the reddest you had ever seen it.

"Oh no... They didn't have enough time, but I do know who to come after if I see a kid running around.." Alex laughed.

"Shut up you guys! I've put up with your PDA during this trip!" Nic countered slipping past you and stepping out of the elevator.

"She's right... but it's still fun to mess with you." Mac replied bringing his arm around Taylor's shoulder. The group laughed again as Nic's face turned darker red with embarrassment. You stepped out of the elevator coming behind her.

"Well, enough joking we should leave. I'm sure you all want to leave..." You spoke up glancing at your girlfriend's cutie red face. She was still shy around others no matter how much she tried to hide it. Almost as if it was a part of her personality which you hoped would never change. The others just agreed walking to the door.

"Do you guys need a ride?" you asked as you all now stepped out into the warm summer air.

"No, the hotel is right there." Taylor exclaimed pointing to a fairly large building illuminated by giant spot lights in the gardens in front of the hotel. You were quite impressed. This looked like something you would stay in on business. You walked with the group into the lobby until you reached the elevator. You grasped Nic's hand stopping her from entering.

"Can I talk to you?" you asked as the group stepped into the elevator not noticing your action. She looked at you and nodded.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be up there later." she told the others must as the doors were closing. She turned her glance from the now closed set of doors to you.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Read my mind already." you replied with a smirk walking over to the front desk.

In a matter of ten minutes, the two of you were standing at one of the vacant rooms on the top floor. "Keep it quiet you two!" spoke a voice down the hall. You looked over to see Alex further down sitting next to a door way which you assumed to be the girls' room a smirk on her face. You could feel the grip Nic had on your own hand tightened slightly as she replied to her friend.

"Oh don't worry... we'll make sure to keep it controlled." you were quite surprised by her response dropping the room key while trying to slide it into the door.

Quickly, you picked up the small piece of plastic and inserted it into the lock of the door. There was a beep that told you the key unlocked the door letting you in. As you stepped inside, she pulled her hand from your own catching your attention immediately.

"What?" you asked as she stood at the doorway.

"I have to get some things from my room real quick." She told you. You nodded slipping the small piece of plastic into her hand giving her a quick kiss.

"Just make sure you come back please.." you told her. A smile came to her lips as she nodded to you.

"Be right back." she told you closing the door behind her.

This gave you time to set down your bags near the dresser and remove the suit jacket you had been wearing all day with the other small articles you were wearing leaving just in your pants and shirt which you had taken the liberty of unclasping the top two or three buttons for your own comfort. Thinking, you realized one thing you needed. You opened up your bag in search of the one item you needed most tonight finding it soon enough and slipped it into your pocket. She still had not come, so you decided to wait on the bed for her.

You lay back with your hands behind your head staring up at the ceiling. It had been several long minutes of silence until you heard the beep of the door and the sound to the latch opening. You looked over to be pleased by the sight. There she stood with what seemed to be some clothes in her arms.

"It's about time.." you sighed teasingly eying her as she stood in the same attire she had left in. You had to admit, you never thought you would be attracted to that clothing style. It had always had the stereotypical 'bad gothic girl' rep... One that didn't appease to you, but Nicole... she looked... different in it... like the darker version of the dream you have been experiencing whilst she was away.

"What is it?" questioned her voice bringing you to realize you were staring.

"Uh, nothing nothing at all." you covered sitting up.

She just gave a small smile as if a little embarrassed. Her head bowed a bit as she went over to set the clothes she had on the table near by. Silently, you got to your feet stepping behind her as she was setting her things down. You set each of your hands on her upper arms as you leaned yourself forward where your lips met with the soft skin of her cheek inhaling her scent. It was slightly different from before, yet another change, but it didn't matter now.

"I've missed you.." you whispered as your hands went from her upper arms to wrapping around her pulling her closer to you. You had to be sure. You wanted to _know_ this wasn't another dream you were having of her.

"I've missed you too.." she replied in a whisper as you felt her hands bring themselves over your own where they came together. You knew this was no dream which made you now the happiest man alive. You tightened your grip slightly on her bringing your lips to her ear.

"Now you know what I said about the attire.. " You could feel her body slightly shiver as you whispered it into her ear. You knew that was one of her weaker points.

"What?" She asked trying to turn her head.

"I was surprised to figure it out, but..." you continued turning her around, keeping here against you, and leaning forward where your lips still brushed her ear, "it's a turn on."

Being so close to her, you now saw how this new outfit would have to be... removed. You pulled back taking her hand. She looked at you with the look you wanted. Taking her hand, you lead her over to the nicely sized bed having her sit on the edge then leaning over kissing her soft warm lips...

~*~End Flashback~*~

Nicole gave you Mokuba's gift the next morning as the two of you were getting ready for the rest of the day. It was already wrapped and she didn't tell you exactly what it was, so it would be as much of a surprise for you as your brother. You walked across the hall to your own room and took your sibling's gift that was still in your travel bag. In your girlfriend's swift handwriting it read. "To Mokie! From Nikki ^_~" It had been a long time since your brother had been called by that name. In fact, you were the only one who did. You went to the kitchen where your brother was scarfing down the breakfast prepared for him.

"Don't eat so fast Mokuba! You'll choke!" you spoke in a surprised manor. Your brother looked up at you like a deer in headlights swallowing the chunk of food in his mouth.

"OK!" he replied. You stepped over to the counter setting the gift down so you could make yourself something to drink. You really weren't hungry so decided coffee or tea would suffice.

"Is that for me Seto?" you heard your brother ask. You looked back so to look at your sibling and saw him looking at the wrapped gift you had set there.

"Yes it is Mokuba, but you're going to have to wait until after breakfast." you replied bringing a cup out of the cabinet.

"Awww, why?" your brother asked.

"Because I said so." you told him as you filled the small cup with the coffee you had prepared prior to waking your sibling up then sitting down across from him. Mokuba had no clue of the plans for the day and you didn't want to spoil it either.

"So what are we going to do today big brother?" Mokuba asked a he finished his meal. You took a small sip of your drink thinking of a way to answer him.

"Well, you'll just have to see. First, you need to go upstairs and get ready. Get out of the pjs and into some normal clothes. Just take a shower while you're at it.." you spoke being a tease with the last sentence. You brother just looked at you surprised then laughed.

"Ok Seto I'll be down in a little bit!" he ran out so to go to his room. You looked at the clock.

"Perfect timing." you muttered to yourself as you took your phone out so to call a certain number...

(Mokuba's POV)

You had finished your shower and changed into some clean clothes when you heard a 'crash' from downstairs. It startled you. Did someone break in? You pulled on your shirt and rushed downstairs only to see your brother, a broom in hand sweeping up what seemed to be a piece of glass.

"What happened?" you asked.

"Mokuba! Don't come down without shoes. This just fell over that's all. Go get some shoes on ." Your brother told you as he swept the shattered pieces into a dust pan. You nodded and went back to your room so to get on your house shoes since your sneakers were at the door...

(Seto's POV)

That was _close_! You thought to your self. You looked over at the red face of your guests as they stood against the stairs hiding from where Mokuba had been standing just second prior.

"Hurry on and get out back it's just about time..." you told them as you finished with the mess on the floor...

(Mokuba's POV)

You came back down stairs to see your brother standing there as if waiting.

"What's going on Seto?" you asked your brother.

"Well, we're starting your birthday that's what so come here." you brother replied.

His words made you happy. It had been awhile since the two of you celebrated anything. You came running down the stairs jumping over the last two steps stopping next to him.

"Where are we going?" you asked with anticipation.

"Well, that's for me to know and you... to find out" Seto replied bringing a blindfold from behind his back. You were surprised.

"What's with the blind fold Seto?" you asked.

"So we don't ruin the surprise." he told you as he covered your eyes with the fabric.

"Can you see Mokuba?" he asked tying the fabric.

"No.." you told him.

"Good..." he told you as you felt him lead you somewhere. After several minutes, you could feel a breeze which told you that you were outside.

"You ready Mokuba?" you heard Seto ask.

"_Yes_!" You replied almost unable to hold back your eagerness.

"Well then..." you could feel the blindfold being removed.

"_Happy birthday Mokuba!_." your eyes adjusted to be shocked as you had never been before by the sight in front of you which was...


	129. Chapter 129: A Video Suprise

PART 129

(Mokuba's POV)

"Happy Birthday Mokuba!" Echoed the various aged and gendered voices. You were so shocked you were frozen. Everyone was here! All were here telling you Happy Birthday in your _own_ house. You couldn't remember the last time you had a party surprise like this.

"_Holy cow_!" You finally managed to yell in surprise. You managed to take a scan of everyone there and just about everyone you were friends with were in fact there. You spun around to your brother who had a look of triumph on his face that related to one he wore after finishing a big project. "_Thank you Seto_!" you yelled running up to your brother and giving him a hug. Surprisingly, you felt him hug you back.

"You're Welcome Mokuba." Your brother replied. You pulled away from your brother after a few seconds and looked at your guests.

"Thank you all!" You smiled as you gave a small bow to the group.

"No need for modesty Mokuba let's get this party started already!" rang the unison voice of your two best friends Adam and Alex who stood in the front of the crowd with mischievous grins on their faces. You smirked and ran over to the two.

"Alright, what first?" you asked.

"_Cake_!" the two rang.

"Cake? Already.. Where's the line!" sang the voice of no other than Joey which was one of the guests that you were surprised to see. You didn't think your brother would invite Yugi and the gang.

"How about no! We all know cake and ice cream will come _after_ the presents!" countered a voice you recognized immediately. You whirled around to see the familiar brunette female with a broad smile on her face...

"Hea Heather!" you smiled.

"Hea kiddo!" she replied as Bakura came up behind her.

"Now everyone needs to go over to where we have the gifts waiting I'm sure mop top wants to rip them all apart.." pronounced the voice of your newest friend Lexie.

"Hea! I like my hair thank you!" you replied taking in the nic-name she had dubbed you with.

"And I like mop-top" she smirked running past you, Adam, and Alex to where the group was making their way.

You looked over to see a small table with wrapped gifts placed neatly on top. This was almost too much. It was almost dream-like and the only thing missing was Nikki walking in asking what you had been up to. You were snapped out of your daze by a hand on your shoulder. You looked up to see your brother.

"You might want to go over there seeing everyone is waiting for you." he suggested. You nodded in response.

"Sorry, it's just all this is almost too good to be true. Thank you sooo much Seto." You told your brother.

"Now don't give me all the credit, I will admit that I had help from Heather when I had to leave I put her in charge of things so go give her that hug you were going to give me" he told you. You smiled at your brother as he admitted that he asked someone for help.

"Ok! But you're coming with me and you're going to have fun too big brother! " You replied as you grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the table...

You had opened most of the gifts within an hour or so. Now there was only a matter of two or so gifts.

"Well, here's this one.. It's from the entire Owens Clan." Lexie smiled as she tossed you a box. You acted on reflex and caught the box by using your arms and chest as you would a ball.

"Be careful with it Lex!" Heather somewhat scolded as the present's lack of care.

"Sorry! But as long as he caught it, it's ok." she replied, "Go on and open it Mop Top" she continued. You sat back down and undid the flimsy paper the concealed the gift's identity. You were shocked as you were finishing up the unwrapping and found yourself able to figure out hat was on the box.

"Holy Canoly!" you exclaimed as it hit you.

"We thought you would like it Mr. Director.." Heather snickered as she stood with the others her age.

"_Thank you gyys_!" you thanked them as you looked at the cam corder in your hands.

"May I ask where you all received such and idea as to get this?" Your brother asked intrigued.

"Surprisingly enough, Nikki told me about his knack for taking pictures and video so we decided it would be the perfect gift." Heather replied to your brother.

At the mention of her name, your heart somewhat sank. Nikki wasn't here. Instead, she was far away some where and you didn't even know how to talk to her so to check on her. You missed her coming by the house and hanging out with you and bringing your brother home at a decent hour sometimes. There were a couple of seconds that seemed more like hours until someone spoke up.

"Well while we're on the subject, here Mokuba." Your brother announced handing you a smaller wrapped package. You looked at your brother puzzled for a moment as you took the small package. "I was able to stop by New York on my way home and she wanted me to send you this" Your brother explained before you could even ask.

"Wait, you _saw_ her?" Heather asked.

"Briefly, but long enough." Your brother told her.

"Well how is she then?" Lexie asked.

"Alright, but I think we should turn the attention back to the gift she made me swear that I would give it to him." You brother finished. You smiled as you looked at the small gift.

Even though she wasn't here, she made sure that she got something to you. You sat back down in the lawn chair and carefully unwrapped the paper from the gift. It was a small box with what seemed to be a card taped to the top. You removed the card reading it.

'Dear Mokuba,

_Hi there_! Sorry for not being there sport, but I have my thing here in the States that's taking up a lot of my time. I hope to be back in Domino soon, but I thought I would send this to you and hopefully you're reading this on the correct date and not late due to the package being lost or something. Remember what I told you? I hope your brother hasn't thrown any outrageous parties.. Well none unless he's throwing one for your birthday ^.~ I hope to see you soon kiddo! Enjoy part one of your Birthday gift from me!'

You looked reading the note scribbled on the card one more time just before opening the box. Inside was a CD case. You studied the case to read that the front had been decorated with the words 'To Mokuba! Happy Birthday' you snapped open the case and saw what seemed to be a disc. "What is it?" Adam asked coming up next to you.

"It looks like a DVD." Alex replied scratching the top of his head. Your brother came up behind you looking at the thing in your hands.

"He's right, I think it's a DVD. Why don't we go inside and take a look at It." he suggested.

"Good idea, cause knowing Trouble the present is what's _on_ the disc." Heather added.

You held the disc in its case tightly as you ran for the house. You wanted to see what was on this piece of software. It could be anything and the mystery had your curiosity at its highest. You were slipping the disc into the DVD player when the rest of the party came in behind you.

"Well I guess everyone needs to take a seat.." Heather spoke up so to calm the somewhat excited crowd.

You grabbed the remote to the DVD player and stepped back sitting on the floor in front of the TV. It took several seconds for the disc to load but then a blue screen came with what looked like a menu. It was in a party theme and the only option on the screen was 'Play'.

"What are you waiting for Mokuba? Press play" Yugi told you as you saw your brother standing by the door way arms folded across his chest and a somewhat relaxed look on his face.

"Okay!" you chirped as you hit the select button letting the film begin...

You were met by quick shots of what seemed to be a city then suddenly you saw no other than Nikki sitting on a set of railing that overlooked a body of water where on the other side you could see the tall buildings of a city.

"Konichiwa Mokuba!" she laughed leaning forward with a broad smile on her face. You glanced back at your brother to see a very subtle smile on his face. You were surprised. (Simply put everything she's going to say is in Japanese, but I'm going to write it in English Kapeisch *wink*) "As you all surely know, the others and I are here in New York City New York or better known as "The Big Apple" so we couldn't make it across the sea to say this in person so we thought we would make this disc. If it was sent as a DVD then you have mainly Sammy to thank.." The camera spun around to reveal a shot of Sam's face.

"Howdy people I'm the one _behind_ the camera" he introduced just before the camera cut scenes again to see Nikki with Alex, Mac, Sam, and Taylor standing together on a sidewalk.

"Ok guys on the count of three.. One.. Two.. Three.." Nikki counted.

"_happy Birthday from New York Mokuba_!" the group yelled out in unison. There were a few seconds as the group laughed with one another before the camera switched again. This time Nicole stood in what seemed to be a hallway.

"Greetings from The Big Apple Mokie! If you're wondering what the others and I have been up to why don't we take a look..." the camera changed again where you were seeing shots of the group in a room. The shots ranged from each member alone doing their own thing to the group being together. Throughout each shot all you heard was the faint background music slipped into the movie and the narration done by Nikki. "The band and I have been working our tails off in this small room trying to come up the coolest music that will ever hit your ears. First, we all record just our parts alone. The band will record the instrumental parts then I will throw in the vocals. Sometimes," The camera changed again to Nicole sitting in a chair looking mad as someone was putting makeup on her of all things.

"_Sam_!" she yelled as she noticed the camera.

"What, I _have_ to record this! How many times will we get the chance to see you putting on _makeup_!" You heard Sam's voice speak in a teasing manor from behind the camera. You saw Nikki glare at the camera

"If I wasn't almost strapped down to this chair Samuel Mooreland I would snap you in two" she growled.

"Uhh folks I think this means we are going off the air!" Sam announced before you saw the scene of the group standing at a photo session. Nicole's narration continued

"Well other than that last snippet Sam forced in there, Sometimes, they let us leave and we go take different photos." The camera changed once more to where you saw Nicole sitting on a couch resting on the arm of the chair. "Despite our random schedule, it can get kind of lonely which is why we decided to make this video for you. But on top of all that.. This video is only part _one_ of your birthday gift. Seto If you are standing there as instructed, could you please give your brother part _two_ of the gift for me please.." You turned around where your brother had come up next to you holding a manila packet looking thing. You took the packet opening the top and reaching in for the contents. "Since it gets so lonely here for us Mokuba we all decided that..."

"You should join us here for a while!" she finished as you looked at what had come out of the packet. There in your hands were tickets for a flight and hotel reservations in New York City. You were shocked. "I hope to be getting phone call from you soon Mokie when you can tell me when you'll be here to see us, oh and make sure your brother tags along, he _needs_ the vacation" Nikki smiled waving bye just before the DVD ended and went into some credit reel. You looked back at the tickets.

"That's _awesome_!" Adam and Alex agreed in unison. You looked up at your brother who was on his feet a few feet away then you couldn't help but sigh.

(Seto's POV)

You brother looked up at you and sighed. That was the one reaction you weren't prepared for.

"What's wrong Mokuba? Don't you like it?" you asked succeeding in hiding your complete surprise.

"I do, it's just... I would like to see her now... Today" your brother replied running his fingers over the case that the disc came in.

"I wouldn't mind seeing her too. It's been kind of quiet since Nic Nac hasn't been around" Heather replied as a smile crossed her face obviously thinking about Nic. You decided to come take a seat next to Mokuba setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's not a good as her saying that here herself, but she's doing what she's wanted to do for some time Mokuba, and we should all be happy for her." You consoled him.

"I am happy for her, but it would just be nice if she were here and not thousands of miles away. Even if she could have taken a vacation to come over.." your brother told you. Your heart ached as his words were true there were so many things you would do so to close that gap between her and you and Mokuba.

"Well according Lexie they barely have time to get some sleep. Must be tough. But I bet she is loving every minute of it" Heather told your brother as she kneeled down in front of him.

"Well of course! What else can you do?" chirped a voice from the door of the room. Everyone spun around so to find the source of the voice to be a familiar yet not familiar face or faces...


	130. Chapter 130: Over the Shoulder

PART 130

(Seto's POV)

There in the door way stood your girlfriend as she leaned against the door jam.

"Howdy everyone! Miss us?" she asked with a wink and a short toss of her raven hair. You were stunned she had changed again the whole group had.

"Like a hole in the head! Of course we did silly! Some more then most!" Heather laughed as your younger brother leaped from his spot on the floor next to you over to where Nicole stood almost falling over. Heather then looked at you with a smile on her face.

"Nicely done Kaiba!"

"What," you asked confused, "I didn't do anything... she told me she was too swamped at the studio and just gave me the tape " Heather looked from you then to Nic who was looking up from Mokuba's hug.. Her look quickly turned from one of confusion to one of interest.

"Well hasn't someone been very devious!" she stated. Nic managed to get Mokuba's grip from her and gave a smirk of her own.

"I couldn't help it... I wanted to surprise everyone," She began as she rustled your brother's hair, "including Seto." She now looked at you with that smirk that read part seduction and part amusement. You quickly composed yourself and smirked back at your girlfriend.

"Looks like you've been had Kaiba! And I congratulate you on a job well done Nic Nac" Heather announced in an amused tone. You just shrugged as you continued to look at the slender female before you. She was the one to finally break eye contact when she looked back at Heather waling into the room. "Thank you! I enjoyed every minute of it." She spoke in response giving a small wink.

(Heather's POV)

"So is this a pool party or what? Cause I did bring a bathing suit just in case." Nikki asked smiling.

"Is that for our benefit or Kaiba's?" you absentmindedly asked. As soon as you realized your words a blush came to your cheeks and you covered your mouth with your hands. This caught everyone off guard Nikki the most as you could see the red forming on her own cheeks.

"I dunno depends on which one.." Kaiba added looking at her with added interest. This caused Nikki to blush even further. You decided to recover from the issue.

"Hold up innocent ears about!" You announced covering the twins' ears as best you could.

"Hey! Like we're innocent!" The two protested swatting your hands away.

"Are you coming swimming with us Nikki!" Young Mokuba asked so excited that he was jumping up and down.

"Well if I can go change I can" Nikki replied smiling at him.

"Can't wait" you heard Kaiba add.

"Are you swimming Mr. Kaiba?" Nikki asked taking note of his attire. He was dressed in his normal black slacks and black dress shirt and black dress shoes.

"No way!" He replied smoothly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Party pooper.." Nikki countered with a pouting face. Kaiba looked at her oddly as if trying to understand. The look seemed to amuse her as she just laughed then turned. "I'll be out in a minute everyone. I'll meet you out there!" she spoke...

(Nicole's POV)

"Oooh you got burned!" Heather pointed out to Seto as everyone stepped outside so to continue the party festivities.

"That's what you think Heather." he told her placing his hands into his pockets. You then saw all the boys run and jump into the pool creating one giant splash.

"Less of the splashing please!" Heather told the group. That's when you noticed Joey jump into the body of water splashing your friend in the process. "Mr. Wheeler!" Heather yelled as water dripped from her clothes. Joey could only laugh at the sight he caused. "That's it you are on the list!" Heather announced.

"List?" Joey asked.

"The list. _My list_!" Heather replied sternly.

"Which list my dear Heather... your list of guys to kiss" you spoke up as you walked out of the back door standing right next to Seto. You could feel his eyes on you studying the simple suit you wore that consisted of a dark blue tank surfer top and a black skirt like bottom.

"Oh ho! Oh no dear Nicole! The list I had since I was 4 years old. The list which every single name had been burned by yours truly. So laugh while you can Mr. Wheeler. You are in _big_ trouble! I suggest you sleep with one eye open from now on!" Heather replied looking at Joey at that last part.

"Ah you won't do anything to me Heather! You are not that sort of person." Joey countered giving her that goofy grin of his.

"Who to say I wasn't that sort of person once? Just remember I keep my promises" Heather told him with a mischievous smirk. You could only laugh as you set your things by the pool side.

"You coming in Nikki?" Mokuba asked.

"I am just let me set my things" you told him. You stood there unaware of certain details.

"_Get in already_!" Mac announced waving at you from the other side of the pool. You didn't know exactly when he got in, but it would have been during the whole Heather and Joey scene. You glanced at the pool and saw the many people in it.

"Uh how about no... There are _a lot_ of people occupying that one space at the moment I can wait for the water to warm up a little more.." you replied.

"Uhhh... Nikki..." Mokuba spoke up.

"I'm coming in later Mokuba give me a couple minutes to put my things down..." you told him. That's when you heard Heather snickering. You looked at your friend and opened your mouth

"What's so-" you were interrupted by someone scooping you up then the sudden feeling of falling. You began to scream until your body fell with a large splash into the water.

"Oh my goodness! That has made my day!" You heard Heather speak as you resurfaced.

"_Ok_! Whoever just pulled that is going to _die_!" You yelled looking at the water's edge to see no other than Seto looking at you with an extremely amused face. Your eyes squinted as a plan developed in your mind, "and who the better specimen.." you added keeping your stare at your boyfriend.

"Kaiba... Run" Heather told him.

"What... my brother wanted you to join them and I've wanted to see you wet for a while now..." Seto replied a nice sized smirk on his face

"Ohhhhh You little schemer..." you mummered devising the details of your plot.

"I know... it's a gift.. " Seto countered somewhat tilting his head for a fraction of a second as you could hear Heather talking to Ryou telling him that Seto was a dead man walking.

"You are going to get it sir... " You managed to say as you still were trying to catch your breath.

"Oh really how so... You can't reach me from there.." he teased you.

(Heather's POV)

You were trying your best not to laugh. You knew full well that Kaiba's ego had gotten the best of him again. He was certainly a dead man walking.

"Some assistance if you would please Heather" came Nikki's voice in your head. That's when you looked over at the water to see your friend seeming to have trouble in the clear solution. Your heart skipped a beat for a second but then you noticed the tiniest thing that told you she was alright.

"Nic?" You heard Kaiba ask worry on the edge of his voice. Nikki just continued on as if fighting to get to the side of the pool. "Nic!" Kaiba spoke now worried coming to the edge of the water and holding out his hand.

"Seto Help!" Nikki spoke reaching for his hand with her own.

"He's a dead man" you whispered to Ryou seeing right through her plot.

You felt Ryou respond by wrapping his arms around you and continuing to watch the scene unfold before him intently. At that moment, Nikki managed to grab Kaiba's hand. Just as quickly, her look of despair left replaced by a smirk as she quickly used her leverage and yanked Kaiba, suit and all, plummeting into the water behind her. Nikki quickly grabbed the edge of the pool and pulled herself our standing a few feet from the edge. Kaiba quickly resurfaced soaking wet a look of pure shock beamed at your friend.

"Oh yes a round of applause for Nicole Silvers the great deceiver of Seto Kaiba!" you laughed looking at Kaiba's face.

"Payback... sucks doesn't it baby?" Nicole spoke leaning over where her knees were at her chest her arms around her knees so to help her balance.

"Ohh... you planed that didn't you!" Kaiba asked keeping himself above water.

"You had it coming Mister.." Nikki countered with another smirk and a slight tilt of her head.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to run..." Kaiba spoke up with a smirk of his own.

"What?" Nikki asked confused now looking like a puppy with the tilt of her head. You could only smile at the two who were, unknowingly, showing their affection for each other in front of _everyone_. Only four months ago this moment seemed only like dream. Nikki was so different and confused after what happened no one thought she would be happy again.

"One... " Kaiba spoke up as he made his way to the side of the pool. Nikki seemed to get the hint and stood back up turning away from the edge. "Two..." Kaiba continued as he made it to the edge and began to pull himself out. Just then Lexie and Mokuba teamed up and grabbed Kaiba pulling him back into the water.

"Ohhh... I have more protection dear sir..." Nikki laughed with a large grin on her face.

"Is that so.. " Kaiba asked looking at the preteens. Quickly, he took his hands and dunked the two then quickly pulling himself out of the pool, "...three" Nikki now looked like a deer in headlights.

"Oh Snapple..." she mummered just before darting off into the yard. Kaiba quickly went after her his black clothes dripping wet with water.

"_Someone help me_!" Nikki cried as she continued to run. The caused everyone to laugh at your friend.

"You got yourself in this mess little sister we're not helping you get out" Mac called out from near by as he was sitting with Alex. You could only continue to laugh as the comedy built on before you.

"I've never seen you laugh so much Heather. You look so beautiful" Ryou whispered in your ear a light chuckle in his voice. You could only blush deeper. You were not used to such comments from anyone, much less someone considered to be dating you.

"You can't out run me Nicole..." Kaiba spoke as he began to catch up to her.

"Is it just me or does money bags actually seem to be acting normal..." Joey mummered.

"I know it's weird..." Yugi replied with a nod.

"He is normal. In his own unique way. I say you are abnormal Joey! Downing three pizzas in like 15 minutes that is sooo not normal" you told the two with your smile broadening.

"Put me down Mr. Kaiba this _instant_!" Shrilled Nikki's voice suddenly. Everyone looked up to see what was thought. Kaiba had in fact caught her and now had her over his shoulder with her trying to squirm off of him.

"Let me think about that... uh... no Besides I like you right here " Kaiba countered looking at her as he walked back towards the rest of the group.

"Haven't we been in this position before..." Nikki asked absentmindedly.

"_Hea keep it clean you two_!" you yelled thinking how that could be thought as...

You saw the fairly large blush come across Nikki's face

"Well let me think.. I think we have but that ended in a way that I don't think Heather would allow.." Kaiba spoke with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba asked confused which gave you relief.

"Stop talking _right there_ Mr. Kaiba," Nikki yelled as she began hitting his back with the hands, "and _put me down_!"

"Ok.. Where is the _real_ money bags, cause this is _not_ him..." you heard Joey's thoughts ask.

"Honestly I feel like mother Goose herding you lot!" you sighed rolling your eyes playfully.

"But you do it so well!" Ryou spoke nuzzling your neck at one of it's most sensitive spots.

"Ryou behave.." you spoke giving a very small giggle which you tried so hard to hold in.

"You two are such a cute couple" Tea pointed out. You and Ryou could only blush violently at the complement.

"_I knew that_! Why do you think I tried to get the hitched for like, _forever_?" Nikki replied briefly stopping from hitting Kaiba's back so to let her go.

By this time, he now stood by the water's edge and then tossed her off his shoulder sending her into the water with a scream. You began to laugh again at the sight until you suddenly felt Ryou pick you up heading for the pool.

"Ahh! Don't you dare Ryou Bakura Don't you dare!" you yelled in protest.

"Am I going to be on your list?" he asked mockingly briefly stopping at the pool's edge.

"You will always be on my list starting now! " you stated suddenly kissing him where you fell sending your both into the water.

As you were there, fear suddenly claimed your heart, but the fear was not your own. You saw images you had never seen before. Ice was above you not letting you out no matter how hard you hit it and your air was running out fast. "I'm not falling for that one again missy..." You heard Kaiba's voice which brought you to reality and forcing you to realize what was happening. You quickly resurfaced, took a deep breath, and dived under so to help your panicking friend. You reached out finding Nikki on the bottom once you came within reach of her, she fought kicking you...

(Seto's POV)

"I don't think that was a joke..." Mac spoke as he suddenly dived into the water you could only watch in fright at the water below you.

You could see people moving but you couldn't tell what. You were relieved when the three resurfaced. Nic was coughing and gasping for air as they brought her to the side. Quickly, you took hold of her and pulled her out of the water still coughing so to get air into her lungs. Heather was coughing violently as well holding onto the side of the pool.

"Heather are you alright?" Bakura asked swimming up to her.

"Yeah swallowed too much water" she managed to reply in between coughs. "You got a vicious kick Nikki" she added as if trying to lift the mood. You just held onto Nicole wrapping your arms around her protectively rubbing her back and keeping her sitting up so she could steady her breathing. "Are you alright?" Heather asked.

"...sorry..." Nic replied trying to catch her quivering breath.

"Are you alright?" you asked worriedly stroking her cheek with your hand.

"Just got caught off guard right Nikki " Heather spoke up as she pulled herself out of the pool. Nic just nodded her head as if thinking about something...

(Nicole's POV)

You just sat there thinking about what had just happened. One second, you were yelling at Seto to put you down, then the next... you were _there_ again. The ice cold of the water must have triggered something in your memory. Truly, you didn't remember much about being under the water that day, but this went into detail. Your lungs were screaming, your body numb and heavy, and the feeling of entrapment caused by the ice. When you felt someone touch you, you tried to fight thinking it was Lee coming to finish you off once and for all.

"Don't worry, it still happenes to me too.." came Heather's reassuring voice in your head. You looked up at your friend absently. Did she know? But she couldn't have. Your friend only smiled at you.

"You sure you're alright Nic?" Seto asked holding you somewhat tighter as if afraid to let go.

"You sure you're alright Heather?" Ryou asked Heather once again.

"Yeah I just going to get changed too much pool water" heather replied simply.

"Agreed," you replied with a cough, "a little too much fun for one girl to handle..."

You went to stand up and managed to do so with Seto helping you to your feet. Your legs still shook from what had just happened but you managed to gain control. You could tell by the look on his face that Ryou was still worried about Heather.

"Stop fussing it's my job " Heather smiled.

"Alright," Ryou smiled with a small blush just before kissing her cheek, "Come back soon"

"I'll make sure she does honey... keeping her in line... is my job" You smirked.

"Yeah Yeah. Don't you mean it's my job! Keeping you all in line" Heather countered.

"No... cause someone needs to keep _you_ in line missy. I mean what would happen if suddenly you were to go all crazy as if you were a five year old." You replied with a smirk again as you walked toward the house.

"I wasn't a crazy when I was five. I was a little more outgoing" Heather argued. You just gave her a 'You know I know you're lying missy' look. "Ok maybe a lot more outgoing but I grew out of it!" she corrected following you.

"Uh huh.. That's what all crazy people do... they deny it..." you commented.

"Nicole Silvers The only crazy person in around is you. " Heather sighed playfully.

"_And proud of it_! " you announced as you both entered the house and closed the door behind you.

You went up to your room where you found a couple things you still had here pulling on a pair of overall outfit that was shorts and a normal t-shirt and some black slip on slipper like shoes. You came downstairs to see Heather walking out of the bathroom in her own new attire.

"Lexie told me you actually pulled of a convincing English Accent" Heather spoke with a small giggle.

"Yeah... I guess you can say I've been around you and your dad long enough... by the way... how have him and my mom been doing?" you replied lightly laughing.

"Well..." she started trying to think of the words to say as a blush came to her face.

"What? What? Did something happen... please tell me it wasn't bad..." you asked thinking that something bad had happened.

"They have been... sharing a room more then once, and Dad has disappeared overnight" She told you. It took a second for your brain to register the information.

"Wait... what! Are you _serious_!" you asked shocked putting the information together.

"Very But on a good note... My dad has sort of started calling me flower again, because your mum made him so happy" Heather told you.

"Flower?" you asked.

"Apparently it was a nickname my mum gave me. My middle name... well I was named after my mum whom you know as Lily. Heather Lily Owens. Flower, get it? My dad told me about the nickname but he said he will never use unless... well I don't know exactly." Heather explained with a smile.

"Oh... well that's a good hint... maybe this will actually turn out nicely..." you replied thinking of your mom.. and Brian.

"Yeah maybe there is always hope" she giggled fixing the snap on her bracelet.

"You know, the two of you looked _really_ nice out there today.. You need to do it more often." you spoke up.

"What? I don't know what you mean." Heather denied as a small blush came to her face.

"You know what I mean Heather Owens. You two were very sweet on each other. It looks cute and you both seem happy." you told her.

"I know he is sweet. I mean _very_ sweet. He was so sweet about fixing this bracelet too. See he added an inscription. 'Ryou 3 Heather', and I think I'm... well I... I know I have never felt this way before " She replied showing you the bracelet he had gotten her when he first asked her out. It made you remember that it was broken due to your last,... encounter with someone you would rather forget.

"How can you do it?" she asked. You were now the one to look confused.

"What do you mean?" you asked back.

"You and Kaiba, you two don't seem to care at all what you two were doing. I mean you two were showing some _serious PDA_ and it seemed like you two didn't mind." Heather explained.

"I guess you're right... He slipped... he normally doesn't do that around people... wow..." you mummered to yourself thinking about it.

"Yeah it was nice. Just to see him like that for a moment. He is a friend after all. To me anyways." she told you.

"Yeah... it's nice.. weird.. but nice.. It may mean he's changing" you smiled.

"He's changing because of you, you know. It's like you inject a surge of life in him that no one else can." She pointed out.

"I don't know about that.. I really don't think it's me..." you denied a small blush coming over your own face.

"You're right. Crazy people do deny it." Heather laughed walking to the door quickly. You stood shocked for a second before letting the words register.

"Get back here! " you yelled going after your friend rejoining the party...

(FFAfter Party)

"So how was your Birthday Mokuba?" you asked the kid who just laid on the couch exhausted. By now, everyone had left except you, Seto, and Mokuba. Everyone else had left so to hang out together for several hours. You decided to stay here and get some rest with the birthday boy.

"This was the best birthday ever!" he told you smiling giving a yawn.

"And it seems most tiring.." came Seto's deep voice as you looked back to see him coming down the stairs in dry clothes. Mokuba gave another yawn.

"Nuh uh!" he denied. You looked at the clock to see eight PM. the party had lasted all day and you were sure everyone was exhausted.

"Well I say you go to bed kiddo then you and I can hang out a little while before the band and I have to jet back to New York... wait.. I think you're coming with us on that trip so you may want to start packing." You smiled. He seemed to remember then ran up to you capturing your waist in a tight hug.

"Thank you sooo much Nikki. This is going to be the _greatest_!" he told you.

"Well go on to bed cause I know that's where I'm going to be going soon once I get my things." you told him. He nodded wiping the sleep in his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Nikki!" he announced going upstairs to his room. You walked into the living room and grabbed your bag where you had put your suit and other things from the day.

"Now where do you think you're going?" You heard Seto whisper in your ear as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. A small shiver ran down your back at the feeling of his breath on your ear.

"I was leaving so that I could possibly sleep tonight in a nice bed." you told him.

"Would you consider my room a nice place to sleep?" He asked lightly nuzzling his nose into the crook of your neck. You felt your body slightly stiffen and a soft moan escape your lips at the touch. It had been proven as was one of your points some time ago.

"Maybe, I am really tired and wouldn't want to drive.." you whispered trying to turn your neck so to get him to stop. He complied and slightly pulled away.

"You wish to sleep now or stay up a little longer?" he asked in a suggestive manor kissing your cheek. You just rolled your eyes playfully at him.

"Oh yeah, if I don't want to drive I'll certainly do that." your tone because more serious, "No thank you, I'll pass I just want to sleep.." He slightly tightened his grip like a hug and kissed your cheek again.

"Alright suits me.. I'll meet you up there, because I have to take care of some things in the other room first.." he told you releasing you from his gentle grip.

You made it upstairs where you just slipped into one of his t-shirts that engulfed you to where it looked like a short dress. Truly, you were tired. The past few weeks had been rough with full schedules always up late then up early. You really couldn't see how Seto lived like it. You made your way over to the fairly sized bed and lied on top of the sheets wanting to wait for Seto to walk in, but as soon as your body hit the comfort of the sheets and mattress you were sound asleep...

(Seto's POV)

You stepped into your room after putting some of the things from the party away. You looked around searching for Nicole when you saw the lump on the bed. She was curled up peacefully in what you recognized as one of your shirts that just barely covered her thighs. One of her hands was tucked under her head as support while the other just lay next to her as her chest slowly rose and fell with each passing breath. She was tired after all. You could tell by her looks. She seemed somewhat like the last time she overworked herself. Her skin was slightly pale and her eyes told you that she needed what she was getting now. Quietly you closed the door to the room a prepared yourself to join her. You changed from your slacks and dress shirt into t-shirt and boxers, brushed your teeth, etc. then came back into the room to find her still asleep. Things were calm and soothing to you. It was nice to see her and to be with her again. Her hair was slightly obscuring her face from your view as she still lay in that child like sleep. You walked over to her side of the bed and decided to tuck her in. You softly and carefully picked her up where you could slide the blanket out from under her then set her back down covering her up. Her body shifted a tiny bit but stayed in its sleeping state. You then slipped in behind her wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Goodnight Nic." You whispered leaning over and kissing her cheek before lying down so to fall asleep with your girlfriend in your hold...

You were suddenly awakened by the painstaking sound of a scream. The screaming of a voice you knew and feared hearing so. Your eyes shot open pulling yourself up to see...


	131. Chapter 131: Nightmares and Heartache

PART 131

(Seto's POV)

...Nicole sitting up shaking as if something had scared her to death. You could tell by the night sky light peering through the windows that sweat was running down her face and she was breathing heavily.

"Nic!" you spoke in concern at her frightened state. She just looked blankly in front of her staring. "Nic! Are you alright?" you asked more concerned as she got out of bed standing. It was as if she didn't hear you. Her body began to shiver slightly as if she was freezing. You reached out so to grasp hold of her.

"_Don't_ touch Me!" She yelled. Immediately, your hands were clutched tightly as in one swift movement you were pinned to the ground staring into a dangerous pair of hazel eyes...

(Nicole's POV)

You shot up in a cold sweat a scream escaping your lips finally waking up from your nightmare. You were cold and felt your body begin to shake. "Nic!" you heard a voice sound, but you were too dazed to notice. Your mind was turning over and over on what you had just experienced. That was just too scary and felt too real to not have happened. "Nic!" echoed the voice again. "Nic! Are you alright?" asked the soothing voice. That's when you felt something touch you. You freaked out and grabbed whoever it was and took them to the ground yelling. You heard the small groan and shook yourself out of your state to notice the pair of crystal blue eyes staring at you confused. You took a look around you. You weren't there anymore. You were in his bedroom. It was dark as well... not what you remembered.

"Nic..." Seto's voice echoed bringing you deeper into reality as you realized you had him pinned to the ground in a tight hold. Quickly, you released him and just stared as his eyes looked at your own as if trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Are you alright?" You finally asked voice quivering in the silence. He finally seemed to realize you had let go of him as sat up rubbing his wrist where you hand pinned them.

"I don't know, shouldn't I be the one asking you that question..." he replied in a slight cold tone catching you off guard. You just looked at the ground.

"Sorry.. I guess you scared me that's all..." you told him with an iced over tone in response to his.

"Scared you!" he asked standing to his feet, "You were the one who woke up screaming.. not me.. what's going on?" You subconsciously wrapped your arms around yourself looking at some random direction away from him. You could tell by his tone that something was not good.

"I guess it was a nightmare that's all... just a bad dream.." you countered rubbing your arms.

"That's not all and you know it.." he pointed out. You didn't want to think about what you had just seen much less explain.

"I don't want to explain it right now. Let's just go back to bed." you suggested walking over to the side of the bed. That's when you felt something grasp your wrist.

"No! I can't just go back to bed without having a clue why you woke up screaming..." You stopped frozen. That's when...

The door to the room opened reveling an awake Mokuba.

"Mokuba?" Seto asked letting go of your wrist.

"Why are you two fighting?" Mokuba asked his voice nearing the scared side.

"We weren't fighting Mokuba.." you spoke up looking at the raven haired boy standing with his hand still on the doorknob.

"But you two are yelling at each other.." He pointed out. You were shocked. No, the two of you couldn't have been _that_ loud.

"Go back to bed Mokuba.. everything is alright.." Seto told his sibling reassuringly.

"I'm not a little kid, what's going on you two?" Mokuba replied back in his version of a cold tone which surprised both you and Seto. You looked at the floor not knowing what to say.

"Nicole had a bad dream Mokuba that's the yelling you heard... so let's all go to bed..." Seto replied.

"A bad dream?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, a bad dream Mokuba... I must have woken up yelling and I guess your brother yelled back to snap me out of it... that's all... we weren't fighting I promise.." you told him walking over to the door and giving a small smile.

"Oh.. ok" Mokuba mummered looking down.

"Now, you have a long day tomorrow, so go on back to bed so your brother and I can do the same." you told him lightly pushing him towards the door to his room on the other side of the hall. "I'll see you tomorrow kiddo.." you told him as he gave up and made his way to his room. He stopped at this door and looked t you.

"Ok.. see you tomorrow Nikki..." he replied before going into his room shutting the door behind him.

You could only sigh stepping back and shutting the door you were standing by then leaning your forehead against the wood frame.

"Nicole.." echoed the other voice in the room.

"What is it?" you asked looking back in the still darkness of the room. There were a few second of dead silence before you heard a sigh of frustration.

"Just come to bed.." the voice suggested.

You nodded knowing full well he couldn't see you anyway. You found your way to the bed and resettled in the place you were in earlier under the covers. You could tell his back was to you and just decided to leave what was going on at bay and just lay down closing your eyes hoping that what the nightmare was would never repeat or worse... continue.

You woke up some time in the early to mid morning. You just sat up acknowledging the empty space next to you with a sigh. Were the two of you really fighting last night without knowing it? Were the two of you _that_ loud that it woke Mokuba up and even worse, scared him? You shook that thought out of your mind as you decided to get out of the attire you were in. You grabbed your clothes from yesterday and changed in the vacant bathroom. You walked out of the room not to see a soul around. You peeked into Mokuba's room only saw a packed suitcase setting on the foot of his bed ready to go. You stepped out of the room shutting the door and just looked down listening for any signs of life near by. When you heard nothing, you only sighed. Something was telling you things were not right, and you hated it when you got this kind of feeling cause they held the tendencies to come to life. You walked down the hall alone. Despite the fact you had spent so much time in this house, this hall seemed longer than usual. Finally, you came out into the main foyer and looked around for anyone.

"Hello!" you decided to call out hoping someone would reply and end this feeling of loneliness you held, but once again there was nothing.

A slight chill ran down your spine as the silence continued on. The only thing you could hear was the echo of your own footsteps on the tile of the front room. This silence was almost too much for you. In your uneasiness, you wrapped your arms around yourself. No one was here and you were alone something after last night you didn't want to be. You stepped into the kitchen grabbing your phone from where you had left it last night and dialed the Owens number.

"Ello!" chirped the deep voice of Heather's Father.

"Hea Brian.. It's Nicole.." you didn't get a chance to finish due to Brian speaking up.

"Nikki! Heather told your mum and I that you were in town.. You were planning on a visit over here weren't you?" He asked in a teasing manor.

"Of course I am Brian! What's a visit to Domino without seeing you guys.." You replied beginning to feel at ease.

"Exactly! Your mum's been missing you a bunch.." he informed you.

"I'm sure she has! Hea! Is Heather there, or is she out and about?" You asked.

"She's here alright... you know the amount of trouble _she_ can get into.." he replied.

"Hea! Are you talking about me on that phone?" you could hear Heather ask in a playfully offended manor.

"_of course not_! This whole conversation is a figment of your wild Imagination!" Brian told his daughter.

"Well, if everyone is there, just let me grab my things and I'll be right over!" you told him.

"Sounds great! A perfect plan to me. I'll call your mum and have her meet you over here with us.." he suggested.

"Alright! I'll be over there soon Brian, bye!" You finished hanging up the phone and slipping it into your back pocket.

Taking one last listen you walked into the living room grabbing your bag and walking out where the car you rented through the studio was still parked. You hopped in and made your way to your next destination... the Owens's Residence

You pulled up only a matter of twenty minutes later to the two story home noticing your mother's car in the drive way. A small smile crept across your face. Since last night, things just seemed odd, but this... it seemed normal. You walked up the small set of steps and went to knock on the door, but the door swung open before you could.

"Hello there trouble!" Heather chirped with a broad smile on her face.

"Hello there misses Owens! May I come in and see the family!" you replied with a smirk.

"Man! You're getting more like your boyfriend everyday.." she answered opening the door further. Your facial expression quickly changed to somewhat of a frown but you wiped it away.

"Oh really Miss Owens.. is that so?" you stepped in taking your coat off and hanging it onto the coat rack next to the door. Heather was about to open her mouth so to reply, but your mom's voice came first.

"Nicole!" You looked over to see your mother standing next to Brian in the doorway to the living room.

"Hea mom." you smiled hugging your mother.

"It's so good to see you baby." Your mom told you just before bringing you at arms length from her.

"Yes, it's good to get away from the new profession for a couple days." you added.

"Now come on! let's not stand here.. everyone migrate to the living room." Brian suggested. Everyone agreed to the idea and found a seat in the living room on one of the room's two couches.

"So.." you paused, "I take it you two are still... dating?" You asked still somewhat coping with the fact your mother was dating again.

"Yep! We still are!" You mother replied happily leaning her head against Brian's shoulder. Brian looked at you mom with a smile of his own which made you happy yet heart broken. You smiled at the two thinking about what the future could hold..

"When are you guys going back?" Heather asked.

"Today" you answered.

"Today! You guys haven't even been here two days! How are you already going back?" you mom asked sitting up.

"It takes a day each way and we were here all day yesterday which means if you add today to the mix, we will have missed four days of work.. and four days is a lot of time at the studio.." you explained.

"When does the flight leave?" Brian asked.

"Oh, we're taking the Red Eye flight, so not until around 8:30 or 9:00" You told him.

"Well, in that case I'm inviting you and your gorgeous mother to stay for dinner." He spoke in a suggesting manor.

"That's a fine idea dad!" Heather chirped.

"But you cooked just yesterday" your mother spoke up.

"Nonsense... I cook for a living El, so making dinner is no problem." Brian countered standing to his feet then giving your mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well at least let me help Brian.." your mother countered holding out her hands. Brian smiled and took hold of her hands helping her off the couch and onto her feet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." he added.

"I guess you two can do what ever but be back here in about an hour and a half.. dinner will be reedy then." Your mom instructed.

"Alright..." you could hear yourself mummer since you were occupied with your thoughts as well. The two left the room with one another going to the kitchen.

"It's cute don't you think?" Heather asked once the two were out of earshot. You glanced over at the door way the two had left through and thought for a second.

"Yeah, I guess so.." you replied.

"You guess so?" Heather asked confused.

You looked over at her she didn't understand what you did. It was true the two of you were surprised by the fact your parents were... dating... but you had some other things to come to copes with.

"It's just weird Heather... I'm used to my... my dad.." you mummered. The two of you just sat there in silence. "Well, I think I'm going to go visit around for the next hour..." you spoke up standing up and walking toward the door.

"Well, where are you going?" Heather asked. You looked back as your hand grasped your coat on the coat rack.

"Just... around... don't worry I'll be back in the hour." you reassured her with a smile.

"But are you ok?" she asked. You paused briefly.

"Of course.." you lied.

"You don't seem like it Nikki.." Heather pressed. You slipped on your jacket.

"Well if I wasn't.. I don't think you could help at the moment... it's a little... complicated.. to say the least.." you explained smoothly just before opening the door and walking out. You had been walking for about half an hour when...

(Seto's POV)

You had a business to run damnit! You couldn't afford to have your mind flying off the handle like this. You just tossed the files in your hand onto your desk leaning back in your chair. What was wrong with you? 'Well isn't that the stupidest question to ask?' you thought to yourself. You knew what was wrong. Your mind was still thinking about the spat you and Nicole played forth last night. You were just sick of not being in the loop of things. You seemed to be the last to know when it came to what she was thinking about, something you wanted to be second only to her in. She didn't tell you what was on her mind, what distracted her, what scared her.. and truthfully you didn't like that. When she woke up screaming last night and wouldn't tell you what happened, you did get angry. There was hardly a time you remembered her waking up actually _screaming_! True, she had times where she woke up suddenly and sat up, but she never screamed... never. You knew some of the things she has been through and those were one no one should go through but what ever was in that dream last night had to have been worse then those horrible things. And for her to fear something _that_ much... scared even you.

You briefly glanced at the clock and noticed that it was about time to leave. You still had to pack your things since you left early for work this morning. Mokuba was packing when you left and Nicole... she was sleeping still. You gathered the files you would need in the coming days and slipped them in your briefcase then disassembled your laptop so to place it in its bag so you could take it with you. This was another curve ball. You had just gotten back from a trip, but you didn't want Mokuba to go off without you. Yes he was 12 but he wasn't that fluent in English either... He doesn't start English classes until next school year meaning the only English he knew is what he picked up from you and Nic. Nic would be busy in the studio and the last thing you wanted was your brother wandering off and getting lost then not being able to communicate with those around him because of something as simple as a language barrier. You closed your lap top bag and picked it up picking up your briefcase as well. Once you were sure you had everything, you made your way out of your office only to bump into...


	132. Chapter 132: Reunion

PART 132

(Seto's POV)

Parker

"Well hello Mr. Kaiba what a pleasant surprise" Parker spoke up. You felt your skin begin to crawl as you could tell he was coming up to you.

"Good after noon Mr. Parker." You greeted.

"I heard you were leaving again sir, so I thought I would drop by and say my goodbye and hope for a safe trip." He spoke slyly.

'Damn! What is it about him that gives me this on edge feeling?' You thought to yourself. It was as if no matter what you did, you couldn't find a reason to not suspect him of something, but something else didn't give you a reason to support it. It was as if he was someone who could do something and you _know_ he did it, but there was no way you could prove it.

"Well Mr. Parker, even if I _am_ leaving for a while that does not me I'm taking a vacation. I assure you I will still be running this company from the States just as I would from my office." You told him sternly.

"Of course you will sir. I would be worried if you didn't" he countered with a small laugh in his voice.

'_Damnit_! There he goes _again_!' you yelled in your head. Something about that laugh just rubbed you the wrong way. There was something familiar about him that you didn't like, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

"I must be going Mr. Parker. I have a flight to prepare for." You told him locking your office door.

"Of course sir! I wish you a pleasant trip." He replied turning away and walking back from where he came. You watched him enter his office further down the hall then decided to do the same and leave KC so to grab your things…..

(Nicole's POV)

"Nicole?" questioned a voice.

You looked over at the voice's source to see no other than your father. His black hair was slicked back, clean polo shirt, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes made up his attire. For the first time in a while, your father looked… normal. Like he used to before everything went sour.

"Dad?" you asked out of surprise. He kind of looked at you oddly.

"Yes, it's me.. What are you doing here?" he asked in response. You were taken back slightly. Your father seemed so well mannered, but you wouldn't let that bring your guard down.

"I live here, but it should be I asking you that question.." you countered taking a step back from him as you gave him a hard stare warning him if he were to come close. There was a small look of hurt in your father's cool blue eyes, but you knew you had a reason to be so cautions, and you were sure he knew that as well.

"I'm trying to get back on my feet baby. I'm getting help from your Uncle Marcus for the time being" your father explained briefly. You weren't convinced with his answer and became defensive.

"How can I believe you?" you asked skeptically. There was pain apparent in your father's calm blue eyes, but you had reason to doubt after all and he knew it. There came a small sigh from your father as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Nic... I'm so sorry..." he spoke up. This time, you were the one caught off guard. Looking at your father surprised, you tried your best to read whether his words were truth or fiction. Surprisingly he seemed to be telling the truth. Your father looked at you with that hurt glance then looked to the ground. "I didn't keep my promise baby... I'm sorry.." he sighed.

You quickly hardened up noticing you had left yourself weak. You still didn't know if you should trust this man you once were happy to call your father. Even if his intentions seemed nice you weren't completely sure. Your father seemed to notice your reaction looking behind him.

"Come sit with me.." he requested taking a seat on the bench behind him. You stood there watching his every move with your hardened glance. As your father took his seat, he looked at you. "Come sit with me please Nicole..." He requested softly. Keeping your look firm you made your way next to him deciding to give him a chance but not hesitant to retaliate if necessary. A small smile crossed your father's face as you sat next to him. "So when.. When did you do all this to your hair?" he asked. You looked at him again thinking if you should answer or not.

"Awhile back..." was all you said.

Your father nodded as if a little uneasy. You were beginning to understand he was trying to strike conversation with you. Something the two of you had not done in years.

"It's beautiful.. Your hair I mean.. It makes you look more like my side of the family..." he added. You replied with a small nod. After another silent minute he spoke up again. "So your mother... how is she?" he asked.

"Fine.." you replied. A small smile crossed his face as if remembering something good.

"Yeah, your mother was always fine..." he added. You began to understand. Your father may have actually been telling the truth with all he said.

"So what have you been up to?" you asked looking at the raven haired male next to you. You father smiled noticing your interest.

"As I said, I've been trying to get back on my feet... the whole program thing... actually..." He reached into his pocket pulling out what seemed to be a coin of some sort.

"What's that?" you questioned.

"Read it.." he told you holding the coin out for you to take.

A little edgy, you grasped the small piece of metal. Examining it you read the words '60 Days' in bold print in the center and A.A. in smaller print around the outside. The feeling of tears came to your eyes as you realized what this small trinket meant.

"Is this real? You're really trying?" you asked bringing your finger tips to your lips. Your dad nodded a small smile on his face.

"Maybe after a while longer, things could be normal again.." he suggested. At that moment is when it hit you like a ton of bricks. You quickly forced the coin back in your father's hand more tears coming to your eyes.

"No daddy.. It won't..." you told him.

"Of course it can.. Just give me a little time I promise.." he reassured you placing a hand on your shoulder.

"No, cause mom's moved on dad... She's happy with Brian.. We won't be normal again..." you told him.

Your father seemed a little taken back by your words but leaned back.

"Is that what it's about your mother? You think I didn't know.." he spoke in a gloomy tone looking at his hands. You looked at your dad wiping the new tears from your eyes.

"You know?" you asked.

"Or course I _know_... I've been living here for a couple weeks. You don't think your Uncle and cousin wouldn't tell me do you?" He asked. Now it was your turn to sigh.

"I guess, but... you seem ok with it.." you pointed out.

"That's because I am.." your father told you softly. You looked at this man confused.

"You're _happy_? You're happy that mom has just dropped any chance of our family getting back together.. started a relationship with another man.. seemingly forgetting about you?" You asked as your anger and frustration started to reveal itself. Your father stared at you intently for several seconds.

"You're the one who's upset by them aren't you?" he asked. You blinked caught off guard. You never admitted to yourself such a truth, but as you thought of it, you realized he was indeed right.

"I guess so.." you mummered fiddling with your fingers, "I always had that hope you and mom would... get back together.. someday, but with Brian that's ruined."

"But your mother is happy.. Is she not?" you dad asked warmly. You nodded trying to wipe your tears away.

"Nicole.. baby.. Know that as long as you and your mother are happy, even if it means you have to be without me.. I will be happy with it. If being with someone else suits your mother best than so be it. I won't stand in her way... I did not treat her or you as I should have the last few years. I let things get the better of me and I'm learning from those mistakes... That night at the house, I thought I had lost you, and didn't know how to react.. Then I saw you at the hearing.. You had grown so much. You were no longer the little girl that hid behind me when something scared her..."You father wrapped his arms around you in a warming hug, "You're now a young lady who has a lot of courage, and won't let just anything stand in her way" a small smile came to your face as you heard his words. His hand gently stroked your hair reminding you of a time long ago when your father would comfort you.

"Thank you daddy..." you whispered hugging your father back.

The two of you stayed as such for a little while. It had been so long since the two of you were like this. Soon enough, your father pulled back releasing his arms from around you.

"Now, feel better? " he asked. You sat up wiping the corners of your eyes.

"I guess I do…" you told him with a nod. The two of you sat in silence once again as if not knowing what to say. "I should get going, mom and Brian are serving dinner in a little bit..." you sighed. Your dad gave you a small pat on the back smiling.

"You do that, and I'll see you once I feel like I've really cleaned myself up..." he suggested. A smile came to your face hearing your father's words.. His new promise.

"Can I hold you up on that? Can you _really_ promise me that?" you asked holding out your hand as you stood to your feet. Your father looked at you for a second then with a smile shook your hand.

"Yes, yes you can.." You smiled shaking your dad's hands with a little more happiness.

"I will then, but I gotta go.." you explained as you started to walk off. Your father nodded not saying a word as the two of you parted from one another...

(Heather's POV)

You were sitting patiently on the couch in the living room as you could barely hear your dad and Ellie in the kitchen together. Glancing at the clock and doing the math, you guessed Nicole had been gone almost and hour.

"Where are you Nikki?" you mummered to yourself wondering about her.

Something _was_ bothering her and she wouldn't tell anyone. She tried to lie to you saying she was fine before she left, but you knew otherwise. The thing that threw you was trying to figure out what could be the problem. So many things came to your mind. As you pondered on that thought hugging one of the couch pillows the faint pop of the door rang in your ears. Glancing up, you saw Nicole herself setting her jacket on the rack as she hummed a faint tune. This took you back for one.

"Nikki, where did you go?" you asked worried getting off the couch walking over to the raven haired girl. She looked over at you with a slight smile on her face.

"Around.. Spent some time at the park..." She replied. You were confused. Only about an hour ago she seemed so depressed and now she was... bright and bubbly.

"What happened to you?" you asked.

"Nothing.. Just took a walk" she shrugged.

(Nicole's POV)

You glanced over past Heather where the door of the kitchen allowed you to see your mom and Brian talking as they were putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Excuse me Heather.." you mummered walking over to the kitchen door way. "You know.. for two cooks this dinner is taking a _long_ time to make! When can we eat I'm _starving_!" you asked in a playful manor at ease with the once bitterness you would hold with this sight...

(FF New York)

(Nicole's POV)

"So Mokuba, how have you liked New York thus far?" you asked the young boy as everyone piled in the hotel after a day of sight seeing.

"_I love it!_ It's absolutely _awesome_!" he smiled hugging you around your waist.

"I'm glad you have. Now, tomorrow is a studio day so you get to watch me and the others at work." You explained to him

"_Really_?" he asked almost unable to control his excitement.

"Yes really!" you smiled at the kid rustling his hair a little bit.

"Hea!" he snapped laughing trying to protect his little head. The others in the group laughed at his reaction but walked on.

"Why don't you guys run upstairs I'm going to stay down here a few minutes" you told the group.

"Why?" Mac asked.

"Just because.. I don't feel like going upstairs just yet.." you smiled back.

"I'll stay with her. You guys go on." Seto told the group nodding in the direction of the elevator. The group decided not to argue with the CEO and made their way to the elevator.

"Who wants to go play a video game?" Sam asked.

"_Me_!" Mokuba announced jumping into the elevator. You just laughed shaking your head at the sight.

"What's so funny Nicole?" Seto asked walking up beside you.

"Your brother is so enthusiastic I swear…" you replied.

"How about we sit down?" He suggested.

"Sure! Why not? You replied taking a seat on a sofa near by Seto sitting next to you.

"Why did you want to stay down here anyway?" he asked.

"I really don't know…. I just did I guess." you explained.

"Of all the people I thought I would see in this city, you Seto Love were the _last_ I thought I'd run in to…." Cooed a voice near by. You glanced up to find the source to be…


	133. Chapter 133: Exes and Picnics

PART 133

(Nicole's POV)

A young woman a couple years older than you possibly nineteen or twenty at the front entrance of the hotel. Her short brunette hair hung at about her shoulders like yours did now contrasting with the short white dress she wore.

"_Alease_?" you heard Seto ask. You blinked looking between the two trying to figure this out. The girl squealed and ran over to Seto as he stood to his feet but instead of a handshake, she threw her arms around him in a hug. This immediately did not take to your liking.

"It's so good to see you again love…" she laughed as you stood to your feet.

"Excuse me?" you spoke up. The girl backed off looking at you as if just now noticing your presence.

"And who are you?" she asked as you began to piece her accent to be that of an English person like Heather. Seto went to open his mouth in an introduction, but you beat him to it.

"Nicole, Nicole Ellanore Silvers.. I'm Seto's girlfriend" you introduced yourself. The girl looked at you taken back almost shocked. Then, she looked over at Seto as if wanting him to confirm it.

"Yes, Alease, this is my girlfriend Nicole and Nicole, this is my old friend Alease Mattox-"

"Duchess Alease Mattox.. and not just old friend, but I too was his girlfriend at one point.." she corrected giving you a small smirk. You raised an eyebrow up at the girl but shook it off.

"Well Duchess, what are you doing in New York?" you asked playing the polite card.

"Well I'm traveling around for a little tour that daddy let me embark upon but what about you Seto? What brings you to this side of the world?" she asked looking at Seto again.

"I'm here with Mokuba and we're visiting Nicole while she's here on business.." he explained.

"Business?" Alease asked looking at you oddly.

"Yes, business. I work for Kaiba Corp, but I'm here for musical business. My band and I are here recording our first album." You replied.

"A band! What music do you play? Classical, Operas?" she asked.

"Rock music.. If you know of bands like Evanescence, Lacunia Coil, or Breaking Banjamin you're on the right track. I'm the vocalist and extra guitarist of the group." you told her. She seemed taken back by your answer.

"Were you expecting something else?" you asked.

"Sort of.. I didn't think you were a fan of such music Love?" she asked Seto. He looked at her then back at you.

"Nicole has a beautiful voice no matter what she's singing." He countered.

"Well thank you Seto." You smiled.

"So how long have you two been together Seto?" Alease asked.

"Since January" He told her.

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yes, but I've known him since August" you told her.

"Isn't that sweet? Six months.. I am surprised Seto. Last I checked you only stayed with your women a month tops.. but six… she must be good." Alease teased, but her tone is what made you want to reach over and slap her.

"I'm, sorry Alease-"

"Duchess.." she corrected you.

"I apologize, Duchess.. but Seto and I have to go. We have the group waiting upstairs for us." You explained to her.

"Too Bad. Wait!" she reached into her purse bringing out a slip of paper.

"I'm having a benefit tomorrow night. You may want to come Love… many high societies will be there…" she explained slipping the paper inside his jacket. 'SLAP HER!' your inner voice screamed. You held back the urge and watched the girl walk off….

(Heather's POV)

You smiled and looked upwards enjoy the glorious Japanese summer you kept hearing about from your dad as he spent time here with the RAF. You wore a pink spaghetti strap top with a lemon shirt with short sleeves over it and a pair of light pink shorts. You wore your brown wavy hair down, letting it fall around your shoulders, and you wore a sun hat to protect your face because you always caught the sun too easily You also wore some trainers and training socks so you could catch some sun on your legs. As usual though you wore your pendant and the bracelet that Ryou have given you.

It was so refreshing and nice to be outside. You hoped Nikki, Kaiba and Mokuba were enjoying such gorgeous weather like this back in America. Plus you hoped everything was alright because Nikki, just didn't seem like herself, sure she did when she surprised you all turning up at Mokuba's birthday party but the day after that, something definitely happened you just couldn't quite put your finger on it. You guess you just have to hope for the best, and Nikki to talk to you when she was ready to talk. Right now you were going to have some fun at this picnic which apparently Ryou organized all by himself for you and the rest of the gang. You couldn't help but smile as you thought about this. Your Ryou, your tender, sweet Ryou had organized all this and according to everyone he wouldn't have said boo to a goose before he met you. Did you really make that much of a change in him? Well you just had to wait and see, and hopefully everyone would like the cool bottles of ice cream fizz you brought with you, along with some light fairy cakes. Also you brought a couple of bottles of extra water with you, you couldn't be too careful about the heat.

You arrived at a nice cool clearing at the park where you saw all your friends setting up everything for the picnic.

"Hey Heather!" Tea yelled out happily as she looked up and saw you approaching in their direction, waving. You smiled and waved back as you continued to walk down the path towards them, seeing a certain familiar white haired boy coming running up to you. He looked so handsome in a simple striped T shirt with a lovely light blue short sleeve sheet over that and a pair white pants and blue trainers.

"Hey that looks heavy Heather. Let me take that for you." Ryou exclaimed trying to take the bag of delights of you.

"Like I am going to give this you after I have walked all the way from my home with this! You just know I brought ice cream fizz with me and that is your favorite! So no chance Mr. Bakura you are just going to have to wait like everyone else!" You exclaim teasingly keeping the bag out of his reach.

"Aw you're not playing fair Heather!" Ryou pouted in that cute little way when he was always after something mainly a kiss.

"Yep I am not playing fair but you could always escort me down the rest of the path if you want?"

"I'll do one better then that." And all of a sudden you found yourself swept off your feet and being carried bridal style down the rest of the path.

"Seriously Ryou, I must be heavy you can put me down now." You exclaim, blushing like crazy.

"You're light as a feather Heather." Ryou whispered in your ear, making you go red and giggle lightly.

"Alright less of the mushy, gushy stuff! Let's get down to real business! Let's eat I am starved!" Joey exclaimed happily breaking your little moment with Ryou, as he gently placed you onto your feet again.

"Since you carried me, I'll make you a plate." You spoke happily kissing Ryou softly on the cheek making him blush in such a sweet way. You grabbed two plates and began to fill up on the food that was laid out, then taking a seat next to Ryou and handing him his plate.

"Thank you Heather." He said spoke softly with that handsome smile he had which just made you blush.

After you all were sufficiently fed and Joey, Yugi, Tea and Tristan had began to play a game of Frisbee you just sighed and laid down onto Ryou's stomach gently, enjoying the warm sun caressing your face once again as Ryou had carefully removed your hat and began to run his fingers through your soft brown hair as he too let the sun caress his pale skin, to allow some color to appear on his cheeks and nose. Letting out a light sigh you couldn't help but smile at how everything was just perfect, your life has never been perfect, but ever since coming here, to Domino, Nikki introducing you to Ryou, the possibility of you going on that archaeological internship that is happening in a few weeks, after everything, you found yourself in this perfect day, this perfect moment. How could this be? How could this be allowed to you? When only a few months ago, this would have seem like a fantasy.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Ryou asked softly looking down at his stomach where your head rested, you just smiled as you looked into his soft hazel eyes and then glanced back up at the clear blue sky.

"You... the internship... all this. I can't understand what I did to deserve all this." You spoke softly, with a small bemused smile gracing your lips.

"Because you do deserve it Heather, no one I know deserves to be happy more then you." You brought your gaze to the sweet albino with the gorgeous hazel eyes, bringing your hand up and gently smacking his stomach with the back of your hand, smiling teasingly with a small blush across your cheeks.

"You are just saying that!" You exclaim softly, hearing a small deep chuckle from the handsome young man, and suddenly you felt him sit up, making you have to sit up too.

"No I am not Heather Owens. You deserve so much to be happy and you make me so happy just letting me be with you." He spoke in a slight serious tone, bringing his hand to your cheek and caressing it softly. You smiled and took his hand in your own and kiss his palm softly, holding it with great tenderness, looking into his eyes to see an overwhelming sense of nervousness.

"So serious on a beautiful day like today! What is on your mind Ryou? You seem nervous." You asked softly and reassuringly, which only seemed to make Ryou even more nervous then he was already.

"Well Heather... um... there is something I have wanted to tell you for a while now. I just haven't found the right time to tell you." Ryou spoke hesitantly, as he avoided looking into your eyes.

"Oh and what is it you have been wanting to tell me?" You asked softly, bringing your hand to his cheek and bringing his gaze back to yours.

"I..." He began but the noise the rest of your friends were making distracted and made him look terrified for a brief moment.

"Ryou?" You asked softly in worry, and was stunned when he suddenly stood up and held out his hand.

"Heather... would you like to come for a walk with me?" He asked, trying to build up the courage to say something to you but what was it?

"Um... Sure." You replied taking his hand, and allowing him to help you stand to your feet, and the two of you began to walk away a little from your friends, towards the lake that was in the middle of the park, holding on to Ryou hand.

"Hmmm it's so beautiful here." You whispered, enjoying the sun and scenery, trying to make Ryou feel at ease because he looked so nervous.

"N-not as b-beautiful as you Heather." Ryou stuttered, making turn to look at him, and blush slightly at his compliment.

"Thank you." You said shyly, still not use to be given such compliments, and you weren't sure you ever will be.

"You look so cute when you do that." Ryou spoke with a smile, seemingly to relax a little bit due to your usual shy actions, blushing even harder at this compliment too, bringing your hand to your cheeks, trying desperately to calm yourself down, but both hands were taken into Ryou's own and he looked into your eyes, with a sudden renewed determination flaming behind them. "Heather Owens since the day I met you, I thought you were so beautiful, intelligent, sweet, kind, fierce, passionate..." You just could help but continue to blush like crazy with a shy smile placed softly on your lips as you continued to listen to what Ryou had to say to you. "When you said yes to agree to go on our first date, I-I couldn't believe how lucky I was and when we first kiss..." He blushed at the memory, looking away from your eyes for a moment and then returned to holding your full attention and continued. "... it felt magical. Perfect. There was no where else I wanted to be other then being with you. I guess what I am trying to say is... I have been falling for you, f-for a very long time." Your eyes widened at what he just said, and you just stood there stunned, as he continued, seeing the fear and a new emotion appear in those hazel eyes you can stare into for a life time. "Heather, you may not feel the same way as I do... but I wanted to tell you for so long now... Heather Owens I love you."

A tidal wave of emotions hit you. Did he...? Did he just say those three words to you?

"What?" You whispered, not being able to feel the floor beneath your feet.

"I... I love you Heather." Ryou whispered softly, suddenly bringing his hand around your waist to steady you, looking a little worried. He did say it. He did say those three words.

"N-No one has ever said that to me before." You whispered as you clung to Ryou's powder blue shirt, as he completely wrapped both arms around you waist as you legs decided they didn't want to carry you weight anymore. You looked up into his eyes to see that love he was talking about shining so timidly, as concern and fear was swirling around for your reaction. Did you feel the same? Ryou as been so warm and tender to you, he was so patient and sweet as he helped you to feel confident to talk again. He allowed you to feel safe, protected and...

"Heather... I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable..." Ryou began to say softly and defeatedly but he was silenced as you pressed you lips against his soft ones, tasting for the first time this new emotion, this new feeling.

"Ryou..." You spoke so softly it was barely above a whisper, as you broke away from the soft kiss. "... I love you too." Instantly you could see the breath being taken away from Ryou as you repeated those three words to him, and a disbelieving smile lit up his face, making you smile with him, as he let the moment of your words sink in.

"Oh Heather..." He spoke breathlessly and soon you were wrapped in a powerful and passionate kiss for everyone to see. But neither of you cared.

You were in love.


	134. Chapter 134: Get the Party Started

PART 134

(Nicole's POV)

"I'm guessing you two had a pleasant separation?" you asked looking at Seto after Alease left. He tried to hide the small redness in his face as he nodded.

"We did" he told you.

"Let's go upstairs. I don't like it down here anymore…" you suggested. Seto nodded walking with you to the elevator. As the two of you stepped inside, you were the one to hit the button for your floor.

"So when is that benefit she invited us to?" you asked. Seto just nodded reaching into his jacket pulling out the slip of paper scanning it.

"Tomorrow night.. do you think you can go with the studio and all?" he asked.

"I'll go.. I'll probably ask someone else to come with us though.." you replied.

"Who?" He questioned.

"I don't know.. I think Mac and Taylor would like to come.. Give Sam and Alex some couple time..." you explained as the elevator finally made it to your floor letting the two of you go on with your day...

Later that night, you were with the girls in the suite's living room talking with one another.

"So who was she?" Alex asked.

"Oh no one! Only Seto's gorgeous, accomplished, incredibly gregarious ex! Who just happens to be in New York the same time we are." You explained trying to sound upbeat.

"Ex! Well, how did he react? Are you worried?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not worried. I'm sure Seto doesn't like her. I mean, how can he? They're broken up. I'm sure there is some reason he dumped her.." you mummered laying down on the sofa as the other two sat in their own chair.

"Or she dumped him.." Taylor added.

"Now _that_ I can see!" Alex laughed. You just looked at the two somewhat pissed off giving them the hint it wasn't a subject to joke about.

"Sorry Nikki... Just trying to liven up the situation.." Alex apologized.

"It's alright." you sighed.

"Well, she seemed nice... I'll give her that." Alex commented.

"Yes, from what I got from Seto she was a nice girl... very accomplished as well..." you sighed looking over at your friend.

"Accomplished as in..." Alex asked.

"Well way down the line in the royal family but _still_ she's part of the Royal family, pianist, dancer, scholar, and a lot of other things I could say.." you explained.

"So she's Barbie?" Alex summed up. This caused you to laugh slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so.. she's a walking talking Barbie." You agreed.

"What are you going to do about this benefit?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was going to invite Mac and Taylor, but Taylor's told me she has studio hours tomorrow night and can't some so Mac is going to be my extra buddy while Seto talks business with the others. Hopefully he'll keep me well enough company where I won't have to talk to Miss Perfect." You explained briefly.

"I'm sorry I can't go Nikki." Taylor apologized with a sigh.

"It's alright Taylor.. Big Brother will do. He'll be my extra set of protection." You smiled.

"What are you wearing?" Alex asked.

"I dunno.. probably one of the evening gowns the studio wanted me to wear at an evening event." You replied simply.

"Is this benefit the only reason she just happens to be in town" Alex asked.

"No. She said she was touring around, so that had to be planned before a couple days ago when we brought Seto and Mokuba here.." You explained, "Besides, let's go to bed, because we have a long day in the studio tomorrow and I need energy for that benefit."

The girls agreed and got up as you made your way to the door.

"After that suggestion, where do you think you're going?" Taylor questioned.

"Where else would I be going? I need to make sure he actually sleeps on this trip. Last thing I want is a sleep deprived boyfriend at a dinner party." You smiled looking back.

"Just remember to actually go to sleep no fun tonight.." Taylor teased.

You could only roll your eyes as you opened the door slipping out into the hallway. Soon enough, you made it down the hall where you gave a small knock on the door. Soon enough there was the small sound of footsteps as no other than Mokuba came to the door.

"Hea Nikki!" He greeted.

"What are you doing up this late kiddo?" You asked puzzled.

"We're on vacation. I don't have a bed time!" he smiled at you.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. You may be on vacation little one, but as long as I'm in charge there is a curfew and right now it's _late_. You should be tucked in and dreaming of those sheep jumping over the fence" You told him warmly.

"Are you coming in Nic, or are you just going to stand out in the hallway?" questioned the tall brunette as the door opened just a little wider to reveal the voice's body glancing at you with some question.

"Well, I was coming over to make sure you two were getting some sleep. I didn't know if I would be staying here or just go back to the girl's room." You explained.

"Well please come in Nikki!" Mokuba asked grabbing your wrist and pulling you in the room causing you to laugh slightly.

"Ok... Ok.. I guess you want me to stay.." you laughed as he stopped since you were far enough in the room and Seto closed the door. "What were you two up to anyway?" you asked straitening yourself up.

"I was working on the laptop and Mokuba was reading on the bed when you knocked." Seto replied taking his seat on the small desk where his laptop sat.

"Oh, well don't you think you can take a break and get some sleep?" you asked walking over wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek from behind.

"Maybe in a little bit... I'm trying to finish something for work.." he mummered keeping his eyes glued to the laptop screen. You just sighed stepping away from him and going over to where Mokuba was back to reading his book on one side of the bad.

"Mind if I join you?" you asked.

"Sure! Come on.." Mokuba smiled motioning you to come lay by him. You did so and watch the young boy reading his book reminding you somewhat of his brother.

"How about you take a break and go to sleep?" you suggested. Mokuba looked up at you and nodded.

"Ok. It's only because you asked nicely." He replied with a smile.

"Good! Because I believe you of all of us need some rest. You've been a busy boy these past couple days." You pointed out. Mokuba nodded saving his place in the book and lying down under the covers.

"You've got to get some sleep too Nikki.." Mokuba pointed out with a look of achievement in his eye.

"Alright, but only cause you asked nicely" you answered lying down next to the child as the both of you drifted off into dream land...

(Seto's POV)

You glanced up from your work after a while had passed with no sound. Your eyes found some comfort in the sight that lay on your bed. There under the blankets lied two people you believed you cared most for. But gazing upon them brought you to the realization that many things had changed. Your brother had become a little older and Nic.. she had changed the most. Really, as you thought about it, she wasn't the same girl you met those months ago. Many things have changed as you have you were sure, but was she.. dare you say, the same girl you feel for? 'Shut up! Of course she's the girl you fell for.. a hair color change and what not does not change that!' you argued in your head studying the girl who slept next to your sibling. No matter how things could be argued that one thought lingered in your mind.

"I just need to get some sleep.." you sighed lightly to yourself shutting down your laptop.

As you closed the piece of technology you looked at the two other people in the room once more. Truly, the sight was, indeed, precious. So not to stir the two you slipped in right behind Nicole as softly as you could. With as much caution, you slipped your arm around her waist so she laid against you her back to your chest allowing you to feel the soothing warmth of her body as you now set yourself down for slumber next to this warming sensation...

(Nicole's POV)

"Mac! Are you ready yet!" you asked knocking on the guy's door for the tenth time in the past hour.

"I'm coming Nicole! I'm coming!" you heard Mac yell from inside the room.

"Mac, you know it's sad if I, a _girl_, am ready before you.. right?" you asked smiling lightly. At that comment, the door opened to reveal no other than Mr. Glosner in a black suit, white shirt, red tie combo.

"Well once again it is _you_! And last I checked you aren't like other girls." He pointed out.

"Well, you do have a point but still we have to go, so come on!" you told him pulling on his arm.

"Alright! I'm coming" he sighed coming with you.

"Where's lover boy?" Mac asked as the two of you reached the elevator.

"Down stairs waiting on us with the car." You replied as the elevator opened up allowing the two of you inside.

"The dress looks nice by the way.." Mac added poking your side slightly. You flinched giving a small yelp.

"Don't do that!"

"Aww but poking you is fun Nikki!" Mac pouted.

"Well it may be fun to you, but not to me" you told him fixing your dress slightly.

"I'm sorry little sister.. I didn't mean to be mean.." he apologized giving you a small hug. A slight smile crossed your face as you looked at the guy you had called a brother for so long.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you claim Mr. Glosner.. It is what you claim.." you teased pushing him lightly off of you.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by the ding of the elevator and the opening of the doors. There up ahead standing at the front desk stood the tall brunette you were going with. You and Mac made your way off the elevator and over to your boyfriend.

"Good evening Mr. Kaiba, are we ready to leave?" you asked with a slight smirk on your face. Seto turned around seeing you.

"Well Miss, the car is indeed ready but the question should be are you ready to leave?" he replied.

"Of course we're ready to leave. We wouldn't be down here if we were." You pointed out.

"Well then we should get going shouldn't we?" he told you leading you out to the car waiting.

The car ride itself was uneventful. You sat next to Seto but Mac was there too. With him it was as if no one would talk. That atmosphere caused the entire ride to be silent leaving you to just gaze out the window at the passing city. Finally, you all made it to the hotel the Benefit was taking place. You were right with the assumption on the crowd. Many of those here were all people you would expect at a gathering Seto went to. Mac followed the two of you being your second escort and helping hand. At one point, you looked over and saw a crowd on the dance floor and got and idea.

"Hea.." you whispered in Seto's ear as he grabbed a drink.

"What is it?" he asked seemingly not paying you much attention. Your excitement fell slightly with his reaction but asked anyway.

"Care to dance I mean it would be nice.." you suggested running your hand down his arm. He looked at you with his calm blue eyes shaking his head.

"Not now Nic maybe a little later." He replied then started to lean forward, you assumed to possibly give you a kiss on the cheek but stopped when a voice rang.

"Seto! You made it!" The two of you turned your heads to see no other than Alease in a stunning gown that showed off her figure.

"Good Evening Alease.." Seto spoke holding out his hand for her to shake. She did so smiling.

"So, how was the ride over here?" She asked.

"Just fine" you told her so to point out you were there. Really, you didn't want to talk to this girl. You just didn't really like her. Dare you think, but you felt threatened by this girl. True, she was an Ex of his, but what would cause those two to separate if she was so perfect. Alease looked over at you and smiled. "

"Nicole! Glad you could make it!" she spoke holding out her hand. You took it smiling back. After shaking your hand, her attention quickly went back to Seto. "So how have you been love?" she asked. Seto just shrugged keeping his focus on the conversation.

"I've been alright. The normal for the most part running a business." He told her.

"Yes, KC has gotten so large over time." Alease spoke sipping on her drink. Seto nodded in reply to the comment. "So, what have you been up to recently?" she asked.

"Going here and there. We're preparing two new projects." He told her. She smiled nodding to the answer.

"Always working on something new aren't you Seto?" she teased. He smirked taking a small sip then answering her yes.

"We all know I need something new to keep me going." He explained.

You stood there listening to the two go back and forth with one another. The only odd thing was that it was as if you weren't there. Seto kept his attention on the girl in front of him and Alease keeping her attention on him. Sadly enough, Mac had walked off a couple minutes ago to get drinks leaving you with the two. You stood there lightly fiddling with the dress you were wearing. When you told Izzy about the occasion, she ran into her abnormally large wardrobe and pulled out this dress. It was simple soft black fabric. The dress hung on your left shoulder leaving your right bare. The top section looked almost corset-like with how it laced in the back with a scarlet red ribbon. The bottom did the whole slant deal the shortest section being on your left side and the longest on your right. True it was a pretty simple but elegant dress that did fit your form but stayed in your style. Finally, Alease seemed to realize you were there.

"So Nicole, what family are you from. It seems you're a popular enough girl? She asked bubbly.

"Um a normal American family.. No one except my Uncle Marcus would be famous" you told her.

"Really? Surprising! Who is your uncle?" she peered in.

"Do you know your Italian Military men?" you asked trying to make this fun for yourself.

"Well, I'm English and we and Italy are close allies but I don't know details of their fleet.." she told you.

"My Uncle is one of the fleet commanders in the navy. Marcus Silvers if you're wondering." You told her. She looked over at Seto then back at you.

"Well. That's interesting. Who would have taken you as a military girl? Well it was your Uncle-" you interrupted slightly.

"Actually my father was an American Naval Officer." She nodded as if thinking of what to ask next.

"This music you do, what was it called again?" she asked.

"Rock music.. is that what you're asking?" you asked a little confused.

"Oh yes! Rock music. You sing right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm the lead singer for our group." You told her.

"What is it with you and singers Seto?" Alease asked changing the focus to him. Seto stiffened slightly looking at the two of you. You looked at him confused not understating Alease's comment.

"I don't know but she indeed has a beautiful voice when she sings." He commented.

"Do you sing Alease?" you asked. She perked up as if she had been waiting for you to ask that question.

"I sing a little. But I do jazz. That's how I met Seto in the first place." You looked over at him raising an eyebrow as if asking him to explain but didn't bother knowing Alease was going to tell you. "I was singing one night at a small jazz club when I guess Seto here came in with some associates. He said I had a nice voice and we just kind of clicked you know!" she smiled. You could feel yourself twitching slightly but hid it very well.

"Do you think you will sing tonight Alease?" Seto asked simply. Alease smiled at him.

"I wasn't originally planning to sing but if you're asking nicely I guess I can, but do you think you could get Nicole to sing too I haven't had the joy of hearing her.." Alease laughed. Seto looked at you and you kind of gave him a blank look.

"Nic, do you think you're up to singing this evening?" he asked. You gave him an odd look.

"You do know I only have a bassist and I'm sure the musical group here doesn't carry a bass so Mac's out leaving me by myself right?" you pointed out. Seto came up to you whispering.

"Please Nic you can sing alone you do it all the time." He asked. You looked at him then sighed

"Alright, but I'll need a piano after a day in the studio and I can't go completely acapella." You agreed. Alease gave a small squeal.

"Oh this is going to be fun. I'll set it up with the musicians. I'll be right back Seto!" She ranted off just before walking off quickly. You sighed downing the rest of your drink.

"What is it Nic?" Seto asked.

"Nothing.. I just need to figure out what piece to play.. and.. I need another drink so my voice doesn't crack" you mummered. Seto reached over and took one of the glasses from a waiter handing it to you.

"Here as you asked." He told you.

"Thanks" you replied taking the glass. You swirled the liquid around a little then drank it slowly wondering what the _hell_ you just agreed to.


	135. Chapter 135: Seeds of Jealousy

PART 135

That's when Alease reappeared all bubbly. You really couldn't take much more of the bubblyness as you thought about it.

"We're set!" she smiled.

"Good. What song are you singing Alease?" Seto asked. Alease giggles slightly.

"I don't think you'd recognize it but it's by Amy Winehouse" She told him. He nodded. Alease looked at you

"So Nicole, what are you going to sing?" she asked. You looked up at her setting your drink down.

"Well since I don't have my band I can't do any of my own stuff and since I only have a bassist I'll just do a simple piano piece." You told her.

"Well, what piece is it?" she egged on.

"Hello by Evanescence I just hope after a day of recording I still have the range the song asks for." You told her. Alease smiled with a nod.

"I can't wait to hear you play." She commented. You could only nod staying silent.

"When are we singing anyway?" you asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh, in just a little bit. I'm letting the band play another number then we'll do our part." She answered. You nodded to her then looked over at Seto who was looking over at Alease.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find Mac." He looked over at you and nodded then looked right back at Alease.

Silently you gave a small sigh as you turned to leave then walked through the crowd to find your friend. After a minute you found him cornered by a small group of girls looking as if her were about to die from their chatting. You laughed at your friend but decided to save him since you knew he would do the same for you.

"Hea honey! I've been looking everywhere for you." You spoke up once you were close enough to the group to be heard. The girls turned around looking at you as you saw Mac's eyes sparkle knowing you had come to save him. Mac quickly got over his happiness and decided to reply.

"Yes, I'm sorry Nikki, I kind of got caught up." He told you playing along slipping past the small group of girls coming up to you.

"It's alright. There was someone over here I wanted you to meet." You told him keeping on with the game as you began to lead him back into the crowd over where Seto and Alease were still talking back and forth.

"Thank you so much Nikki! I don't see how you can stand these things.." he told you as you made your way through the crowd.

"Don't mention it! I wouldn't want something to happen to you then your girlfriend kill me for it." you explained.

"Is that her?" He asked as the two of you came into view of Seto and Alease.

"Yes," you sighed, "That's Miss Perfect over there. She got me to agree to sing tonight.."

"_What_?" Mac asked stopping causing you to stop in response.

"Yeah, she says she sings and wanted to hear me.." you told him.

"Are you sure you can do it. I mean you don't have any music." He pointed out.

"There's a grand piano so I'm going to do Hello." You told him.

"You're doing Evanescence? After singing all day. Are you sure you still have the range? I mean no offence but you _have_ been working your throat all day, and we all know Amy can get pretty high espically in the third verse of Hello." He announced to you.

"I know, but I have to." You sighed.

"No you _don't!_" he told you.

"Yes I do Mac, I can't just back down from it." You explained. Mac sighed shaking his head knowing he couldn't make you change your mind. "Come on, I'm sure Alease is dying to get me up there." You sighed starting your way to where she and Seto were standing talking to one another.

"So when do you plan on getting married?" you heard Alease ask as if in a teasing manor. You stopped staying far enough away where it wasn't obvious you were there.

"What are we-" Mac began but you silenced him by placing your finger on his lips.

"Why would I want to marry someone _now_. It's a little too soon." You heard Seto reply.

"True, I mean marriage would just be a hassle with all that's going on right now." Alease went on.

"Now Alease, I wouldn't want to think of marrying someone as a hassle, but in a way you are right. With all that is going on, I can only take things as they come to me. I can't worry about petty things such as something so far down the road." Seto pointed out somewhat laughing at the comment. Alease just lightly laughed herself finding the topic funny you guessed.

"Well Seto Kaiba, when you finally do find yourself in that situation, don't hesitate to invite me cause that is the day I wish to see." She told him running her hand down his arm. He nodded taking another sip from his glass.

"Will do.. will do" he told her. You decided that enough was enough and walked up with Mac right behind.

"Sorry it took so long, but poor Mac here was being attacked by love sick puppies." You announced. Alease laughed lightly looking at your friend.

"Well hello there darling I have not seen you here before. I'm Alease" she introduced herself holding out her hand.

"Mackenzie, Mackenzie Glosner, but everyone calls me Mac. I'm the bassist for our band" Mac replied taking Alease's hand shaking it.

"Well, this is quite nice. Are you ready Nicole?" Alease questioned.

"I guess so. There's not much I can do to prepare." You replied.

"Great! Then let's go. I'll show you to the piano." She instructed, You nodded giving your glass to Mac gave Seto one last glance then followed the young woman.

She led you to a nicely sized grand piano right next to the stage and the small band.

"You need a mic right?" she asked.

You nodded opening the piano looking through the keys so to know where to start. Soon enough, an older gentleman came by setting a microphone next to the piano. You reached over setting it to the proper height so you could sing but keep your eyes on the keys. You looked up to see Alease making her way on stage. Small butterflies began to rise in your stomach as the nerves began to rise. It had been a long time since you had been nervous before a performance. You looked out into the crowd of people, many not paying attention, but coming through the edge you saw Seto and Mac walking closer. Seto was looking up at Alease while Mac kept his glance toward you as if telling you things were fine like a big brother would. You smiled giving a small nod as the stage's microphone popped on giving the guests a small signal.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I thank you all for coming tonight." She paused looking over the crowd as she was gaining their attention. "Tonight there will be a small change in entertainment. As a request of a few people in the room, I shall sing a number but first we have someone else to entertain us. I would like to introduce Miss Nicole Silvers who is the lead vocalist of a band here in the U.S. who shall play a piece for us from the piano."

You took in a deep breath as a chill ran down your spine now that all eyes in the room were directed at you. Why were you so nervous? You were doing this for a living, so you shouldn't be at all nervous. Looking over one last time, you saw Seto sanding there with an expressionless look on his face and Mac giving you a small thumbs up. You smiled then went back to the piano where you set your fingers to play the piece. Slowly, you started letting your fingers run over the smooth keys of the piano then began to sing the lyrics that you had known for so long...

Playground school bells ring again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterdy

You finished with the last cord then slowly slid your fingers from the piano keys setting your hands in your lap. The small crowd of people gave their polite applause as you sat there just looking down at your hands. Once the applause died down, the small jazz like band began to play. Looking up, you saw Alease at the mic getting to sing her piece. You watched on as she sang a song you didn't know but from what she told Seto it was from someone called Amy Winehouse. You listened on as she sang the small jazz-like tune until she finished. The crowd gave her a loud roaring applause as she gave small bows then walked off the stage. You sat on the piano bench studying her. She came off the stage and immediately started talking to Seto again you guessed about her little show.

"That was awesome Nikki!" chirped Mac as he came up beside you.

"I guess, I mean I guess this group likes jazz a little more." You sighed closing the piano covering the keys.

"Well everyone in this room all seem to have the same problem.." he spoke.

"And what's that?" you asked.

"They have an eye for politics and business but not music cause you little sister are one of the best singers I know." He explained poking you in the side. You flinched laughing.

"Mac don't do that! I thought we had an agreement." You squeaked.

"Ok ok. I'm sorry" he apologized. You looked from your brother to Seto and Alease where they were back to talking together. "You know it's sad that your boyfriend spends more time with exes and strangers at these things then you." He pointed out. You looked over giving him a 'no _duh_! You think!' look.

"It is really," you sighed, "but really I guess I've gotten a little used to it. But to tell you the truth, I'm _really_ board, so I'm glad you came along, cause I can't take anymore of her and her bubblyness" Mac looked at you oddly.

"Is she that preppy?" he asked.

"Oh yeah.." you replied.

"Well, I think to kill our boredom how about we hit the dance floor with some swing?" he suggested holding out his hand.

"That is the best thing I have heard all night Mr. Glosner." You smiled taking his hand and walking over to the dance floor where the jazz band had started a little bit of swing music.

(Seto's POV)

You were talking to Alease when a tall young man came over.

"Excuse me, but Miss Alease, there is a phone call for you." The young man announced.

"Oh really, well I'll be right there." She announced to him before looking at you. "I'm sorry dear I will be back in a jiff." You nodded just before she turned leaving you there alone.

Sipping down your drink you looked over at the group dancing where you noticed two familiar faces. Nicole and Mac were dancing together, quite close really. You stood there watching the two as the music went on and they danced together laughing with one another making you a little uneasy. She never acted that way with you. That's when he began leaning over and whispering in her ear. She seemed surprised then grabbed his hand pulling him away. You had decided enough was enough and went to follow the two but was stopped by a familiar voce.

"I'm back.. sorry.. petty matters" You looked over to see Alease with a large smile on her face.

"Well I'm sorry Alease but I have to go take care of something." You apologized before turning back around unable to see Nicole or Mac anywhere.

"What are you looking for?" Alease asked.

"Not what, who.." you told her walking over in the general direction Nicole and Mac were heading last you saw them...


	136. Chapter 136: Not the Same Anymore

PART 136

(Nicole's POV)

You were dancing the night away when Mac leaned over so to whisper.

"Nicole there's something _really_ important I have to talk to you about." You stopped then looked at your friend to see he was completely serious. Taking his request in, you grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd and into one of the hallways.

"Ok, we can talk now, what is it?" you asked him. He looked kind of nervous then stuck his hands in his pockets.

"It's about Taylor.." he began.

"What, are things not going well?" you asked.

"No, things are going fine I guess, but I have a problem." He told you. You began to get a little scared.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" you questioned.

"Nikki it is important we keep this between me and you right now ok? Cause you're the only person who I think won't throw this back at me..." he requested. The fear you were experiencing grew larger with each word.

"Mac, you're starting to scare me. Please tell me what's going on.." you told him. He seemed to think about it for a second fidgeting a little just before giving a sigh.

"Nikki, I- I don't think I'm normal.." he told you.

"Normal? What does this have to do with Taylor?" you asked confused.

"Everything! I mean.. Sam asked Alex out so I thought maybe I could get things normal if I went with Taylor" he began to explain.

"Mac, you're speaking in riddles please just tell me what's bothering you.. Please" you pleaded sincerely.

"Nikki, I- I think I'm.. I'm bi..." he managed to stammer out. You were stunned for a brief second but quickly got over the fact.

"Ok, that's new, but I'm ok with that.. now just keep going.. is there something else?" you told him.

"Well, I've been thinking I was... um.. not normal a bit after you left. I didn't date anyone because of it, but when Sam managed to ask Alex I thought maybe if I could get Taylor then I would be normal. You know?" he told you.

"You thought going out with a girl would make things better, but it didn't' did it?" you asked.

"No, I mean I like girls and all I mean I really do like Taylor but not as much as I should. From time to time I've found myself thinking about other guys in ways I would think about a girl. It's scaring me Nikki.." he told you. You thought about your brother's situation.

"You're sure you're bi and not gay.. I mean I'm ok with either." You asked.

"I'm pretty sure, I mean I still do like girls too" he mummered not wanting to say this secret aloud.

"And I'm the first one you've told about this?" you asked. He nodded sticking his hands deeper into his pockets. "Do you want to tell others.. like Taylor, Sam, or Alex?" you asked setting your hand on his shoulder. He looked at you as if scared.

"I-I don't know.. How will they react? I don't want them to hate me for being like this.. I mean I don't want them to see me different." He contemplated. Your heart ached for your best friend as he battled himself.

"Nikki, I've tried.. I've tried to act normal. I mean I really didn't choose to be this way! I don't want to be like this, but I can't help it! It doesn't matter how I fight I always have these thoughts." he explained as his voice held a bit of frustration.

"Mac! It's ok! I understand, and I don't see you any different. You are still my best friend and big brother." You told him holding onto his shoulders tighter causing him to look you in the eyes.

"Do you mean that?" he asked softly.

"Of course I do Mac! You've always been there for me, and whether you like girls or guys doesn't change that. I can't see you any different from what I do now, but do you want just me to know this right now or do you want to talk about this with the band?" you replied. He thought about it for several seconds.

"Can you help me Nikki? I don't think I can do it on my own.." he requested looking down at the ground. You smiled at your friend taking his face in your hand bringing him to look at you.

"Of course I'll help you big brother. You help me when ever I'm in a bind so why wouldn't I help you!" You told him. Mac smiled then gave you a big hug.

"Thank you little sister! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" he told you.

The two of you stood there like that for a little bit feeding off the comfort you gave one another. You meant all you said. Nothing about how you felt about him changed even if you knew he liked guys. Really, you thought if someone loved someone or liked someone they should be free to love them even if they were the same gender. You just couldn't see why other people felt that way. Soon enough, you and Mac pulled away and just looked at each other.

"Well, maybe we should get back to the party before your boyfriend starts to wonder where we are." He suggested. You sighed looking own.

"His with Alease, I doubt he even realized we were gone.. but you're right, let's go.." you answered as the two of you made your way back to the party.

(FF After the party)

You and Seto made your way into his room to change after the party as Mokuba stayed with Sam and Mac playing video games. But for some reason, you couldn't keep the thought of Alease out of your mind.

"Alease... she seemed... nice." You spoke as the two of you came into the room.

"How would you know.. you were dancing with Mac most of the time..." Seto countered taking off his tie and throwing his jacket on the near by couch.

"Only because you were so in grossed with your conversation making me feel pushed out!" you replied walking over to the bed starting to take off your jewelry. He looked at you eye brow raised.

"Pushed out? I was only conducting business.. I tend to do that at gatherings such at those Nic" he told you.

"Ok Whatever. At least I was having fun" you spoke slipping the ear rings out of your ears

"Maybe a little to much" he mummered slipping off his shoes.

"Excuse me?" you asked taken back.

"Nothing..." he replied.

"You wouldn't have muttered it if it was nothing!" You pointed out.

"Slip of the tongue that's all.. do you need help with that?" he answered then pointed as he seemed to realize you were trying to get the back of your dress.

"Sure" you sighed a little irritable.

"Did the studio have you wear this one? I don't think I've seen it before..." He asked as you felt him unlacing the red ribbon softly.

"Yes but I picked out. Why?" you asked confused.

"Oh, well it Seemed a little.. different... from what you would normally wear to an evening event..." he explained stepping away after finishing the back

"Felt like being different? Why? Don't you approve?" you asked as you slipped off the dress.

"You know, I really don't care..." he sighed shaking his head.

"You seem to be saying that a lot these days.." you muttered grabbing a shirt and pulling it over your head.

"What?" Seto asked looking over at you.

"Nothing. Just a slip of the tongue " you replied pulling the rest of the shirt down over you.

"Sure" he sighed rolling his eyes as he hung his tie and suit jacket in the closet.

"You know, what has gotten into you recently? You have been so moody!" you asked grabbing your shorts.

"Me," he began pointing to himself, "moody.. are you sure it isn't you?" he countered.

"You seem to look very sour when I went to have fun" you pointed out slipping on the shorts you had to sleep in

"It was an interesting way to have fun..." he argued.

"_What_? Dancing with my friends, rather then listen to you drone on with an ex " you asked feeling your anger rise.

"Well you could have said something.. cause really what I saw was a little more than dancing Nicole..." he snapped slipping his tux shirt off so to replace it with a t-shirt

"Oh and what did you see Seto?" You asked.

"What did I see? I don't think you want to know what I think I saw.." he lowly growled slipping the shirt on over his head and start on his pants.

"No do enlighten me Seto Kaiba and I will tell you what I thought I saw with you and her" you countered collecting your things off the bed and slipping them inside the folded dress.

"Me and Alease? That's probably the strangest thing ever... but you and Mac seemed to be having some good amount of "fun" together.. I think the only thing missing was a private room no wait I think you got that..." he argued.

"Myself and Mac are like brother and sister, how dare you think other wise! I had told you from the very beginning about the way we were. You and Alease on the other hand. Seto, you look like you were ready to flaming well mount her! " you snapped as your anger began to turn to rage letting your voice raise.

"Me with _Alease_! Now _that_ is absurd! She and I left on good terms that's all... nothing more. But you and Mac.. You can't deny that you have changed since you told me about how the two of you were... you have changed _a lot _Nicole and I can't help but think that your brother - sister relationship standing changed as well..." He snapped letting his voice raise with yours.

"Of course I have changed Seto, time and circumstances does that to you in case you haven't realized! And what are you trying to say about me and Mac?" You pointed out.

"I know people change but you've taken it into overdrive! They way you look, act, it's all changed greatly! Maybe your feelings for Mac are a little more than 'sister-like' " he countered slipping off his pants and folding them onto a near by chair.

"Well guess what Seto Kaiba I was raped! Kinda changes your whole outlook on things. But being a guy you would never understand!" you snapped picking up the dress and setting it in a small bag you would take to Izzy later.

"Never understand! How can I when you won't let me try!" He argued turning so to face you.

"Maybe I don't want you to. Maybe I want to see if I can do this on my own. To prove to myself I am strong" you yelled.

"Prove if your strong.. why do you have to prove that when we already know you are!" he countered as if surprised by your comment.

"Because _I'm not_!" you snapped.

"What's wrong with you! Where did all this doubt come from!" he asked angrily.

"Nothing it doesn't matter" you mummered biting your lip. He walked over setting his hands on your shoulders.

"It doesn't matter huh? Is that what you really think?" he asked still angry.

"Yeah! That's what I really think!" You stated firmly glaring back at his cold stare.

"Maybe you have changed a little too much" He sighed letting you go shaking his head.

"What? You have a problem with it? What changes are they? What are these changes you keep talking about? " you questioned in anger.

"The way you act, look, carry yourself. You changed from when I first you. You seemed to be so loose and now you're always on some sort of guard... I liked how it was before..." he argued.

"Like you said, circumstances change. I have to adapt to them. I have to protect myself" you explained.

"Circumstances do change people but I think you would have been fine without a few of them." He pointed out with a snap in his voice.

"Yeah well you can't have everything. Life is tough and I am dealing with it in my own way" you snapped right back. He just stood there as if speechless like you caught him off guard.

"Well? You going to stand there gawping at me?" you asked in rage. His facial expression immediately changed from one of surprise to one that was pissed off.

"Just forget it!" With that, he walked off to the other side of the room grabbing his suit shirt and pants.

"Oh that's right go and sulk! And you say I bottle things up!" You spoke up.

"No! I'm walking off before one of us gets too angry and does something one of us will regret.. there's a difference Nicole" he argued placing his things in the closet as you could tell he was controlling what anger he had.

"Well too late you have pissed me off and _you_ are in the line of fire Seto!" you yelled as the anger from the past several minutes flared up.

"Oh really! Then please go on!" he snapped closing the door to the closet roughly.

"I am not the only one who has changed. As a matter of fact, _you_ seem to become like a sulking 5 year old who hasn't got his own way! Always with one thing on your mind or so it seems. Making insignificant in your conversation with _Alease_! Criticizing the fact that I might actually trying to better myself. You have no idea what it is like to feel like you on constant surveillance by someone unpleasant" you argued as your emotions began their own roller coaster.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked as if not having a clue.

"You seem to be living on edge all the time, and quite frankly I cannot deal with this right now! I don't need this stuff messing with my head!" you argued trying to get your point across.

"Living on edge! The only way I can seem like that is when I'm worried about you! I don't want something to happen... I care about what happens to you or could you not see that!" He snapped walking up closer to you.

"All I can see is you getting your fix of having your way with me. As soon as I came home from traveling you asked if I was up for it after Mokuba's party." You snapped.

"How can you say that? I only have a respect for you! I had not seen you in a long time. I do more with you than just _that_ so you can't say that's all I care for!" he debated fiercely.

"Well it feels like it! I thought I would wait, but then that sleaze ball... He took everything, everything!" you snapped as thoughts you would rather been left behind came back to you. Seto closed the gap between the two of you grasping onto you firmly lightly shaking you.

"Stop it! Just stop it Nicole! I have told you more than once.. What happened back then happened and I'm sorry I couldn't stop or change it.. There's nothing we can do about it now so there's no use in thinking about it anymore!" he stated in a raged voice as he tried to keep his frustration in check.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have the memories, the nightmares, and the hauntings." You pointed out as tears began to form in the corners of your eyes. He looked at you then let you go.

"You're right! I don't.. but I live with them... when you wake up screaming then don't tell me what happened... Do you know how much I've wanted to just kick myself... I have to live with the thought that maybe if I would have found you sooner, it wouldn't have happened... maybe if I hadn't walked off that night... The thought that all of this pain you're in is because of my failure to protect you! Did you ever think of that Nicole!" he argued frustrated.

"Yes I did, I hoped I prayed you would come and find me! But it happened. And from that moment on I decided I needed to take control of _my_ life. Make _my_ choices on how things should go. I am through of being told what to do. I am still fighting to get away from him! He's always there Seto, I even ... see him in you!" you managed to get out with out the tears flowing thank fully.

"What? How can you say such a thing! I am _nothing_ like Riley!" He asked shocked at your words.

"That is not what I am saying! God listen to me! He is everywhere I go!" you snapped as your frustration took over your anger. Seto only stood there in silence. "I-I can't help it." You stammered. After a few seconds, Seto looked down shaking his head.

"I thought we had gotten over this a long time ago Nicole.. but I assume we never will, and really.. I can't take much more of it." he spoke softly but loud enough where you could hear it.

"You know what neither can I. I think we're done talking! I think we're done period!" you decided. Seto looked up at you with an expression on his face you could not read.

"Well, that works! I'm staying here until Mokuba leaves but after that...I don't expect to see you anywhere except your office if you choose to ever come back..." he told you sternly with a bit of anger.

"Fine and I don't expect you anywhere near my apartment, or my life. Here!" You explained angry as you went to your bag grabbing the key he had given you. "I don't want this anymore." You told him tossing the small piece of metal. He reached out catching the object.

"You really mean all this?" he asked.

"Thought it would be crystal clear to a genius like you" you snapped grabbing your bag and dress.

"Well then.." he sighed reaching into the dresser drawer pulling out his key removing one of them and walking over to you. "Returning the favor" he explained handing you the key you had given him not too long ago to your apartment.

The two of you stood there in silence until he spoke again. "I- I" giving a sigh he continued, "I guess you can get your stuff out of here now or I can bring it to you down the hall..." he suggested. You just shrugged having enough of this conversation.

"Whatever!" With that, you walked out of the room to where the girls were staying...

(Seto's POV)

"Whatever! " She shrugged angrily walking out of the room.

You stood there as the girl left closing the door roughly behind her. You felt yourself flinch as the door closed with a 'bang'. With that door it was like what she felt for you. What ever the two of you had was now gone according to her. Looking down at the small piece of metal she had thrown to you, you felt your heart slowly breaking from the things that were said to one another. Clutching the object tightly you looked up at the door as if hoping for her to come back and say she didn't mean it, but you knew that would never happen. All you could do was stand there and think... Finally you spoke the two words you wanted to say as she left.

"Bye Nic..."


	137. Chapter 137: News

PART 137

(Nicole's POV)

You walked into the room that belonged to you and the girls to find Taylor and Alex watching TV.

"Hea sexy! How was the party?" Alex asked. You looked over at her and she seemed to read your facial expression. "Ok, who's ass needs kicking?" she asked getting up off the couch following behind you as you went to the room your bed was in. You just sighed just falling back on the bed.

"Seto Kaiba is an ass..." you murmured still pissed from the argument. You heard Taylor sigh from outside the room as she came in with Alex both sitting on the side of your bad next to you.

"What did he do this time?" Taylor questioned. You looked over at your friends.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" you asked.

"Of course we want to know!" Alex replied. You sighed thinking how to list them off.

"First, he spends the _entire_ night with Barbie telling me it was business, but I've been to more than one of those things and know he doesn't spend the _whole_ night with someone he's plainly doing 'business' with. Then he goes off saying I'm two-timing with Mac-"

"_What_?" Taylor interrupted clearly pissed off.

"Yeah, he stated that Mac and I seemed a little closer than 'brother and sister' to him. I'm surprised he didn't tell me to go screw him. Cause that's the only line that was missing." You explained. Taylor's mouth was dropped open and a look of disgust.

"How can he even _try_ to say that...? Oh, that is just... _ew wrong_. Even if I wasn't dating him and he was single I would call that wrong!" Taylor pointed out.

"_Thank you_! Someone understands." You added happily.

"So, what all happened did you guys split or something?" Alex asked. You nodded covering your face in your hands.

"_You didn't_?" Alex asked.

"We did" you told her.

"And you're not crying upset?" Taylor asked.

"That's because he got me so pissed I couldn't even start thinking about crying... He's an ass and doesn't deserve me crying about him." You countered rolling over to your side. The two girls looked at each other as if telling each other 'Wow! She means it!' You sighed looking at the two.

"Look, I'm ok. It's a good thing it happened, because something tells me we were growing apart anyway. The two of you can leave so we all can grab some sleep, because we have the studio again tomorrow." You explained.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get dressed." You told her. Alex nodded and got up helping Taylor off the bed and the two left. You shut the door to your room so you were now alone. Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out the small key you had been given back running your fingers over the metal.

Examining the key, your anger began to subside and guilt replaced it. You began to think about going back to Seto's room. _No_! You couldn't even think that way! You were no longer with him and you wouldn't go back that easily if at all. The two of you had been shaky since you first started and he wasn't going to play you again. Regaining control of your own emotions, you threw the key to the other side of the room letting all your guilt fly with it. The guy had the nerve to accuse you of such things, and you weren't going to stand for it. "So long Mr. Kaiba..." you muttered going into the bathroom so to get ready for bed knowing you had a long day tomorrow...

( Next Day )

(Seto's POV)

"Mind explaining what you're doing here Alease?" you asked the girl as she stood outside your room.

"Continuing the conversation from last night." She told you in a simple manor.

"Look, what ever bull you were telling me last night it's been taken care of, so if you'll excuse me." You told her as you began to shut the door, but she caught it with her hand.

"I need to speak with you. That is if you care for your well being." She explained. You studied the young woman but sighed letting her in.

"Like I was telling you last night, there are some people I work with who aren't very happy with you Seto.." she explained taking a seat on the sofa by your desk.

"Yeah, them and half the world, as I said last night." You replied going back to work on your laptop.

"Seto, I'm trying to tell you something important if you would just listen!" she snapped closing your laptop shut. You looked up at her somewhat pissed off.

"Look Alease, today is not a good day to play around with me, so I suggest you get to the damn point and tell me what you just _had_ to tell me that you didn't do last night since you found more important matters in keeping me away from Nic last night!" you snapped back.

"She's the reason I'm here you bloody idiot!" Alease countered leaning over the desk giving you're her angered look. You blinked but recovered.

"What about her?" you asked.

"Does the name Riley Jackson mean anything to you love?" she asked. You felt yourself stiffen in an angered way.

"And what if I have?" you questioned clenching your fist glaring up at her.

"His father is with the group I was talking about. I told you I work for one of the embassy's back home. Well, this group runs that embassy. Young Jackson found himself kicked out of the group for a reason I can't remember. He was quite pissed off to tell you the truth. I worked with him a couple times on a couple assignments from the embassy afterwards, and he mentioned something to me. The way to get back to his society group would be to make his dear daddy happy. He's after you and I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to get at your girlfriend to get to you." She explained. That last sentence was enough. You stood up your face inches from Alease.

"Well thanks for the heads up Alease, but you're a couple months too late on that memo." You told her. You had caught her off guard. You could read the confusion on her face as she backed away.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked.

"First off, that son of a bitch attacked her in February and second, Nicole and I split last night, so you were saying that group was pissed at me for being with her well problem solved. Everyone's happy." You told her walking to the other side of the room so to get a drink of yours out of the fridge.

"Everyone's happy except you right?" Alease asked. You turned around keeping your cold front. Last night this girl cost you something dear and you did not like that.

"How can you say that?" you asked coldly.

"Seto, you don't think I've been the one keeping tabs on you, because I am. I saw you with the girl. As much as I hate to admit it, you seemed happier with her than you were with me. So I don't think you would be happy if the two of you weren't together" She explained.

"For your information Alease, the two of us have been unstable for a while now. Everything with us was changing going different places. We were changing I doubt we would have lasted much longer" you told her.

"Sure, tell yourself that Seto Kaiba, but I'm quite sure I'm the right one." She argued simply.

"Look Alease, what ever bull is going on, I don't care. Let them kill me if they want. I really don't care. Now, if you would please leave." You told her sternly. Alease nodded giving into your request. As she was stepping out the door, she stopped looking at you.

"Oh and Seto, be careful what comments you make, that last sentence just may as well happen if you don't play by their rules." With that said, she walked out closing the door behind her.

You sighed looking around the room. This morning, you had spent your time either working or gathering Nicole's things that you had. In the corner was the duffle holding several of the things you had thus far. The rest of her stuff was next to it ready to be put in the bag. You walked over to the pile of clothes picking them up and setting them inside the bag. As you placed the stack in the bag, something caught your eye. On the top, was the dress you had bought her for her birthday a couple months back. Really, you didn't even dream the night would turn out so well especially from where it started. Bringing yourself back to your senses, you tossed the small article of clothing to the side knowing there was no point in reminiscing on such petty thoughts. You would have to start over. First thing would be to explain to your brother and have him go on hating you for a good time. Your brother did love Nicole so much. You were interrupted by yet another knock at your door. With an agitated sigh you called out.

"Alease I told you there was no use I'm not talking to you anymore..." you snapped gathering more of Nicole's things into the duffel.

"Uh... it's not Alease Kaiba..." echoed another voice you recognized. You walked over to the door opening it to reveal Mac. Truthfully, you were surprised to find him at your door.

"Glosner, what are you doing here?" you questioned.

"Look, I heard about last night and I wanted to try and clear things up if you don't mind.." he responded somewhat nervous. You glanced at the classmate confused trying to figure it out. An eerie silence stood between the two of you until Mac spoke up again.

"Do you mind if I come in and talk to you if you're not busy." He requested. You nodded standing to the side and letting him in.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the studio today?" you asked as he walked in.

"No, my part of the instrumentals are done. It's Nicole's day to put words to it" he replied stopping as he reached the center of the room. His hands were buried in his pocket as if thinking about what to say.

"So what needs clearing up?" you questioned closing the door and walking back to where you once were.

"Well, Nikki told me that you thought.. Uh.. She and I were-"

"I jumped to conclusions yet again Glosner." you interrupted once again picking up small parts of the pile slipping them into the bag. He seemed a little off guard at your words but shrugged.

"Well, there's still something I would like to tell you for future reference.. " he murmured.

"I don't know what you would need to say. I made the biggest mistake last night with what I said. I don't think anything you say will change that Glosner." You pointed out taking another article placing it in the duffel.

"Is that… her stuff?" He asked seeming uneasy. You could only nod not looking at the young man.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No, but I believe this is the last of it.. " you muttered taking a framed picture from the night stand.

You found yourself gazing at the photograph that depicted you and Nicole out in the back yard garden. Your brother had to have been the one to capture the moment due to the camera's angle. The photographer was pointing upwards to get you and her in the picture. Nicole was standing next to you leaning down smelling one of the patches of flowers you next to her with a look you didn't recognize. _You looked happy… _a wave of feelings rushed to your mind, but you quickly shrugged not allowing it to go any farther. Placing the photo in the bag you noticed Glosner stood staring at you in silence.

"Is there anything else you need to say? " you asked zipping up the bag. He seemed to stiffen but relax you could only assume it was from the somewhat iced over tone in your voice.

"Well, I- I thought I would tell you that.. What you thought.. about Nic and I.. It can't happen.. " He stammered out as if nervous. Normally, you would have shrugged, but his tone caught your attention. You gave him a glance contemplating what he meant. "I guess you can say.. she's.. not… my type you see. " He summed up. You blinked a little confused at the statement. He shifted slightly before talking again, "besides, I'm with Taylor. Why would I want Nic when it was obvious she had you to make her happy." At that point, you looked down at your feet so to control your thoughts.

"Once again, " you admitted looking up at Mac, "Nothing helps now. I screwed up big time last night and I don't see it getting any better." Mac sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Kaiba I didn't mean for anything like this to happen."

"No need, the blame is on me." You told him throwing the bag over your shoulder.

"But wasn't I the reason-"

"We fought last night? You were one of them but not the deciding one." You finished for him.

"Oh" Mac murmured.

"Look," you sighed, "Don't blame yourself she and I are just.. Well there's no fixing it I guess. The two of us are taking two separate paths that can't stay together. If you don't mind I'm going to drop these off at the girls' room for her." Glosner looked at you oddly then nodded taking his leave.

(FF End of Summer)

(Heather's POV) [Given to me by Fairylilly 1 =) ]

Walking down the street, you were thinking of how to cheer Nikki up. Since she had broken up with Kaiba, she has just been full of woe and loneliness, or at least that's what Taylor and Alex told you over the phone and your sister denying it when she spoke with you. Riley really had messed her up seriously, just like Lee did with you. You shook your head you did not want to think about that not once, you had to move on, move forward the last of the summer sun was still around and you were in love. That mere thought brought you a smile which did not want to leave your face. Ryou was so sweet and kind, he always made you feel warm inside... However that mood soon left you when you heard a very familiar voice...

"H?"

Your heart stopped, it couldn't be... No he abandoned you, left you alone to die... You slowly turned around to see it was him...

"Sean..." You whispered softly as you saw a very tall, handsome blonde who now had blue highlights in his hair which complimented his soft blue eyes that were filled with sorrow and pain.

"H... I..." Sean began to start slowly, he was born deaf and since that time... he had only really begun to use his voice.

"Why are you here?" You whispered softly wrapping your arms around yourself and taking a step back, the memories of that night just began to repeat itself over and over again in your head. You wanted them and him to go away you don't want to remember them.

"H..." Sean spoke so sadly, and began to sign to you but you didn't want to hear it, you turned away.

"Don't you think you hurt me enough Biff!" You spoke with slight anger and pain in your voice, as tears began to fall remembering the last time you saw your ex best friend...

Flash back

You turned your head toward the hospital door, you still hadn't said a word after waking up from your near death experience, you could remember a figure swimming towards you before you blacked out, and there he was your savior your best friend Sean Pittaway, your Biff. Your fingers stretched out towards him longing for him to comfort you like he had always done, but he didn't come near you. His eyes were hidden from you.

"I... never want... to see you... again..." He struggled to say, his eyes still hidden behind his blonde hair. Your eyes widened, why was he saying this to you? Why? You struggled to get sound to come from your throat to ask him that question but you couldn't, tears were beginning to fall from your eyes as he continued. "I... _hate_... _you_! You... nothing... but _trouble_!" He slammed his hand on the desk hard making you jump and shrink, continuing to struggle to bring your voice forward. "_I hate you H_!" He yelled his eyes were finally revealed showing so much anger before he left the room slamming the door behind him, leaving you totally and utterly alone... Lee was right... you were not worthy of anyone... you were better off dead... You shut down and never tried to speak another word for months...

End Flash Back

"H you have to listen!" The blonde pleaded lightly grabbing your shoulder. You quickly pulled away not wanting the traitor to touch you.

"Why? So I can hear you tell me how much you detest me again?" You accused feeling the pain of that night flood in as you tried to fight it back.

"No H.." he whispered as you noticed the hint of tears in the corners of his soft eyes.

"Then what could you possibly want with my useless existence?" You accused once more not allowing his act to phase you to become weak.

"I came to apologize H! I thought I was protecting you back then but I only hurt you more… you have to understand!" He pleaded as that hint became small beads of clear liquid running down his pale face. You froze but didn't change your front. How could you trust him? How did you know he really wasn't here to hurt you again?

"As much as the old Heather would run to you saying she forgives you. I will _not_ do the same! And I would appreciate it if you called me by my _real_ name not some nic-name Mr. Pittaway." You snapped coming off a little harder than you thought. You could tell he was really hurt, but a part of you really didn't care. He _abandoned_ you during the one time you needed him most. He dealt almost as bad a blow as Dawson himself by proving that bastard right.

"H-Heather.. p-please.." He began.

"Go ahead and save it Sean. I have someplace to be…" you stated coldly walking quickly past him thinking that the run-in was just the summer sun getting to you…

(Nicole's POV)

"_And cut_! That would be a wrap people!" You heard the voice of Jeff, your producer, chirp. You smiled with a sigh knowing the big task was finally over.

"_Yea_!" Taylor and Alex squealed together as you walked into the sound room.

"So we're actually done?" Mac asked with a tired smile on his face.

"Yep!" Izzy replied in a happy tone.

"Just in time.." You sighed.

"In time for what?" Sam asked. You looked up realizing you stated the thought out loud.

"Oh well for school and going back to Japan for a semi normal schedule. I mean can't you guys not wait to start our senior year of school?" You explained.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. It's going to be nice going back to Japan to finish school." Taylor agreed.

You smiled knowing the large task that was completed but the even bigger one that laid ahead after this single was released. The small celebration was cut short by your phone. You looked at the name making sure it wasn't Seto calling you again. Instead it was Heather. Quickly, you stepped out and answered it.

"Hea Heather you won't be-"

"_Nikki you won't believe what just happened_!" She nearly screamed over the line. You held the phone from your ear to recover then brought it back to speak.

"What happened Heather? Is everything ok?" The line was silent until Heather spoke up, her voice much quieter this time.

"Nikki… something happened.. you see…._my dad proposed_!" She squealed. You were taken back trying to get the news processed. She must have picked up on your silence and went on. "Nikki! This means we're about to be sisters _for real_! Our parents are getting _married_!" You finally took it in and a small smile crossed your lips.

"Wow.. that's.. amazing.." you spoke up.

"I know! You were going to tell me something but I just _had_ to get that out! I mean he just did it tonight. They were at the restaurant and my dad had David bring the ring out set at the topper for her dessert. It was sooo romantic!" She explained as you could imagine stars in her eyes.

"Wow! Now I forgot what I was going to say…" you stammered.

"When are you coming home so we can plan the shin dig?" She asked. The question triggered your thoughts again.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say. Heather we just finished up the single! So I'm coming home soon!" you smiled.

"_Perfect_! That's just _great_ timing!" she squealed. "I know it's almost scary.." you pointed out. That's when _his_ voice took you by surprise…..


	138. Chapter 138: Catless Bag

PART 138

"I know it's almost scary.." you pointed out. That's when _his_ voice took you by surprise…..

"Taylor _please_!" echoed Mac's Pleading voice.

"Uh… Heather I need to go…. Good news! We'll be home soon to celebrate." You quickly told her just before hanging up not giving her time to say goodbye. You quickly walked around the corner where you found poor Mac up against a wall with an angry Taylor right in front of him.

"You _used_ me!" Taylor yelled shoving Mac.

"What the _hell_ is going on here!" you yelled louder so to catch their attention as you stepped between the two. Mac still had himself pinned against the wall as Taylor's furious gaze now turned to you.

"That piece of shit used me!" she yelled going towards Mac but you stopped her.

"What the hell!" you yelled, grabbing Taylor, as you noticed Sam and Alex walk out to the noise. Sam ran up and took Taylor letting you take a step back to talk to her.

"What's wrong here Taylor?" You asked looking from Taylor to Mac.

"You used me you son of a bitch!" Taylor yelled trying to struggle out of Sam's hold. With every word, you saw Mac flinch a little in fear.

"Mac?" You asked trying to get a thought on this. Your big brother looked over at you with soft brown innocent eyes.

"I told her Nic." He told you as if embarrassed. At that point you understood.

"I thought you said you were going to have me help Mackenzie!" you asked somewhat shocked.

"You _knew_!" Taylor yelled now pissed at you.

"He may have told me." You responded in a stern tone allowing your facial appearance to match.

"How long? How long have you helped him creep behind my back?" She asked clearly angry.

"I did not creep behind your back!" Mac countered.

"Well you _used_ me you _fag_!" Taylor yelled fighting again. You saw Mac's face erupt into total pain and embarrassment. That was your last straw.

"_Shut the hell up!_!" you yelled as you reached your limit slapping Taylor in blind rage.

Sam was so bewildered he seemed to let Taylor go which was a bad move. Immediately, Taylor countered throwing a punch at you, but you easily moved slightly grabbing her wrist then thrusting her hand behind her back in order to pin her against a near-by wall.

"_Cut it out_!" Alex yelled getting upset. You looked over at your friend still enraged but the look on her face caused little bits of it to subside. Taylor just cringed as you held her against the wall and Mac looked on in absolute pain and horror.

"I didn't think telling anyone would hurt. I couldn't take it anymore Nikki! Just please! Don't hurt her!" Mac stammered looking at the ground. That's when you took in the full picture and realized the position. Quickly, you let go of Taylor and stepped back.

"What happened here?" Sam demanded looking at each of the three of you. You were completely lost for words somewhat shocked at what you had done.

"I-I.." Mac began.

"You used me that's what! Why didn't you just tell me you were.. but you told _her_! Then hid it from me.. you… you…. you _ugh_!" Taylor yelled but then couldn't seem to bring herself to say the words so she stomped off no one stopping her.

"What was she talking about?" Alex asked her voice on the brink of sobs. You just sighed heavily shaking your head.

"Your call big brother not mine." you told him. Mac just stood there completely still as if he was a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The air filled with stinging silence each second hurting more than the last.

"I- I can't.. I don't want to hurt them too." Mac finally stated before leaving himself as fast as he could.

"Mac!" you called after him but Sam grabbed your arm. "Let me go Sam!" you commanded.

"Not until you tell me what the hell just happened." Sam countered shaking you roughly.

"Sam! Don't hurt her Please." Alex pleaded.

"Sam I can't tell you unless he tells you himself, so would you let me go?" You replied sharply.

"No!" he snapped just as harsh tightening his grip on your arm.

"Woah! Come on guys and gals if this is the way you kids celebrate I would hate to see how hard things go." Announced your producer Jeff.

"Look Jeff, I'm sorry but I really have to leave.." you spoke as you took advantage of Sam's loosened grip and made your way out.

(FF Domino)

Needless to say, you were outright pissed. Taylor still could not understand Mac and Mac was silent thinking he made the wrong choice in telling her. Worse, Taylor told Sam and Alex and they didn't take to his choice in love too happily either. Since that day, it seemed it was Taylor, Sam, and Alex against you and Mac. You pretty much had to talk to Jeff and tell him that the CD the band just recorded would be your only recording, since Taylor made it obvious she wasn't going to work with Mac. Then Sam stated the same words in an easier version, but you knew the band couldn't hold together.

"Nikki I'm so sorry for ruining this for you." Mac apologized for the hundredth time as the plane came closer and closer to Domino Japan.

"Mac, things like this happen to bands all the time. Look, you probably saved us from a big mistake anyway." You contradicted thinking of Seto's words the night of that large argument.

_"I know people change but you've taken it into overdrive! They way you look, act, it's all changed greatly!" _

"What do you mean Nikki! First I go and break you and Kaiba up. Then I ruin your chance to be heard big time. I mean you're a wonderful vocalist and I ruined your shot. How can you say I saved you from a big mistake? I _am_ the big mistake." He explained.

"Mac," you sighed, "First of all, you didn't 'break up' Se-Kaiba and I. He's always been a self centered asshole. It was probably going to happen sooner or later. And the music career, well something tells me that if we had continued on we would have come out differently then I expected." You thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is, they were changing us Mac. Sooner or later they would have changed our music for some image. I mean look how my wardrobe changed while over there. They were slowly having us conform to the 'popular' image of the time. I don't want that. If starting a new group and playing small gigs keeps us.. Well us then I'll give up big time for that." You finalized. Mac's face seemed to brighten up a little with your words letting you relax a little and wait for the flight to pass. After a bit of time, you finally landed in Domino Japan happy to get off.

"Man! Who would guess after going back to the Homeland I would be so happy to see Japan?" you yawned walking down the hallway that led to the terminal.

"I know, back to the world where you're trying your best to understand half the people around you and the language they're speaking." Mac replied griping his bag over his shoulder.

"Well I will say Heather had the most interesting news. Who would believe, our parents got engaged?" you laughed slightly.

"Yeah, this is going to be interesting. Your mom… well I always thought of your pops when I see her. It's going to be hard to get used to a new dad since I am big brother and all." He told you.

"Really? I haven't thought of dad since.. since well.. when we came back for Mokuba's birthday. I wonder what's going on with him now." You thought out loud looking at the ground at your feet. Mac didn't reply as the two of you walked out into the terminal where the welcome crew waited.

"Nic Nac!" Heather squealed once you were in her sight. Before you knew it, you were on the ground pleading for air.

"Good to see you too Heather.. but would you mind getting off me!" You gasped.

"Heather really, must you be so drastic?" Bakura questioned leaning down smiling at your sister.

"Oh, sorry Nikki, but I'm just soo happy to see you!" she explained helping you up looking around.

"Hea, where's the rest of the group?" she asked. A twinge went through your body at her question.

"Um.. well you see.. there was…." You struggled for words.

"There was a large argument at the studio and the others stayed in The States for a couple days to let things blow over." Mac replied.

"Oh.." Heather spoke at a loss for words herself.

"Let's be on our way. I would _kill_ to get in bed as soon as possible traveling take _a lot_ out of you let me tell you!" you suggested wanting to get off the subject.

"Ok! But I warn you, mum and dad have been waiting _forever_ for you to come home so they can tell you in person about the engagement." Heather smiled taking your hand and leading you outside.

After a talk with mom and Bryan at their house, you and Mac managed to get a taxi and ride to your apartment.

"Look Mac, if.. if you don't want to live with the others anymore after.. after what happened, you can bring your things over here and live in the guest room as a room mate. You pay half the fees and I pay the other half.." you suggested as the two of you made it to your apartment.

"I.. I think that might be a good plan, but I'll just get my stuff tomorrow before the others even fly in. I'm with you on the whole bed situation. I just want to sleep right now." He spoke following you inside.

"Well, then at the end of the hall on the right is your room and the bathroom next to it can be yours. Mine is connected to my room." You explained hanging your keys up walking into the living room. There on your coffee table sat a vase with what seemed to be roses.

"What the hell?" you snapped turning on the light to confirm your thoughts.

"Woah!" Mac stated as he saw the vase himself. You walked up sitting on the sofa next to the table.

"Who are they from?" Mac asked. You looked through the flowers and found no card.

"I don't know, but I have a good idea." You mumbled getting the picture and walking back to your room.

"Nikki wait!" Mac requested.

"What?" you asked.

"Who did you think it was?" he asked.

"Who else can get into my apartment right now and most likely wants to say sorry?" you asked in a somewhat pissed tone.

"Well, yeah I guess you're right. I'm sure it was Kaiba, but wouldn't he put a card on them and say it?" he asked.

"Really, I don't care. I want some sleep. If it was Kaiba then the gesture fell on deaf ears. I'm not crawling back to the egotistical jack ass!" You snapped closing the door to you room to go to bed….

(FF Beginning of school)

(Mac's POV)

You and Nikki managed to get all your things from your the band's place to hers before the others got back. Really, you were happy. After the whole thing with Taylor, you really haven't wanted to see the others. They all seemed to hate you because of the whole orientation business. Could you help it? Could you have fought the urges? Every time you saw a good looking guy, you couldn't stop those thoughts. This made you a total freak now! No one normal thought like you and you hated it! The only thing that kept you from going over the edge was Nikki and Heather. Nikki supported your decision form the moment you told her. Soon after the two of you got back, Nikki helped you tell Heather and she was just as accepting as Nikki herself. It was as if these were the only two people with a kind heart in the world. The first day of school had come and lunch was in session. You decided to get a table off to yourself since it seemed Heather went to the University for her History Course and Nikki had a different lunch period. Taylor and the others had this lunch, but you avoided them as much as possible these days after that fiasco.

You sat alone until you heard a smooth male voice, "Excuse me, but.. Uh.. Is this seat taken?" Following the origin of the voice you slowly looked up eyeing the uniform of…..


	139. Chapter 139: BlondiePlans

PART 139

(Mac's POV)

You looked up to come face to face with a guy with blond hair "uh... no It's not" you replied. The blond set his tray down and sat in front of you shifting his eyes as if trying to scan the area. Actually, as you studied the guy, he seemed quite attractive. 'Idiot! That's not normal stop thinking like that!' you mentally scolded yourself.

"So, uh.. What's you're name?" You quickly asked hoping he didn't notice your admiring.

The blond looked up from his tray and answered quickly, "Sean and you?"

"M-Mackenzie, but those who know me call me Mac"

"A friend of mine, use to call me Biff, don't know if she will call me her friend again though... "

"Ex girlfriend?" You sighed. Surprisingly, he seemed shocked by your conclusion.

"No... Just a child hood friend. I kinda did something stupid and now she is not particularly friendly to me." He explained.

"Oh... yeah makes me think of people I know a little." you replied thinking of how you messed things up with the band.

"Really. You look the type who would have a lot of friends to back you up. Heather, was always there for me, she was the only one who actually talked to me when I was completely deaf ." The name caught your attention.

"Heather? If you don't mind me asking, but would her last name possibly have been Owens?"

"Yeah that'll be her. You know her? She goes to this school. I have _a lot_ of making up to do for her." he revealed.

"Know her," You began, "she's my best friend's future sister... Nicole's mom is marrying Heather's dad... But what would make someone like Heather mad? I mean she has the patience of a saint? You shouldn't have to do much"

"I... well... I wasn't a good a friend as she is. She stuck by me through everything but the moment she was in trouble the moment she began to change, I failed her when she needed me the most." He told you looking gloomily down at his hands.

"Still... I don't know how long ago it was, but the Heather I've gotten to know is extremely forgiving. It shouldn't be as hard as you think. You just have to figure out the right thing to do I guess" you tried in consoling this new friend. He looked back up and smiled at you.

"Thanks." Suddenly he leaned you close to your face and quickly flicked off a piece of lettuce that found its way onto your uniform. You felt your face get a little red since he was so close but thanked him as you removed the dressing with a napkin turning your face to the stain in hopes he didn't notice your face turning red.

"Are you alright?" He asked you.

"Um.. Yes.." you replied looking back up at him, "Just a small spill I guess..." He seemed to buy your explanation.

"Alright. So where are your friends? You don't seem to be the type to sit on your own" His words hit a chord in your thoughts. Quickly you glanced over at the band from the corner of your eye.

"Oh well, they're around.. Busy people you know..." His demeanor seemed to change with your words.

"Uh huh. Well their loss my gain... I'm not sure where my next class is. History... do you know where that is?"

"Which teacher, or do you have a schedule?" You asked him.

"Ummm" He looked at a piece of paper he had, "A Mr. Pace..."

For some reason his answer sent a flutter of relief through your stomach. Before you made yourself look like an idiot, you spoke up, "Good news and bad news Sean.. Which one do you want first?"

You noticed him wince as he replied, "Bad news first"

"Sorry to inform you but you have a stickler for History...good news...I'm in the same boat as you so we can suffer together.." You explained as your thoughts traveled away from you again. You though of sitting next to him in class and you couldn't help but feel happy.

A small chuckle left his throat snapping you out of your thoughts. "Well at least I have someone I know. Do you know if H is in that class?"

"She's not... she goes to the local University for history... a part of the special honors program for History students here..."

"Damnit!" he snapped frustrated, "I was working the courage up too."

"But that's not the only place to grab her you know... I could try to find out where Nikki is this after noon... Where ever one is, the other is sure to be close by..."

You saw a smile cross his beautiful face, "Thank you Mackenzie. I greatly appreciate it"

"No problem," your exclaimed feeling upmost pride. For some reason you felt at ease with Sean, "What other classes do you have this afternoon?

"I can barely understand it" he told you handing you the half sheet that was his schedule.

You read his schedule making the mental note that almost all of his classes were at least at the honors level if not a grade above you, "geez! Smarty aren't you? But it seems we have the last half of the day together... history and gym"

It was almost as if he resented that fact, "Hey be nice or you will have more salad dressing on that nice dress coat of yours! And I can get away with it too being the new kid and all"

"Oh a sneak and a smart ass too huh?" you asked jokingly. He only replied to that comment by lightly knocking his drink so some spilled on your hand and coat sleeve.

"Hea! These things are hard to wash you know!" you countered tossing a piece of salad at him hitting his coat "but I will say that is a nice color to go with that coat.. Nice little garnish.."

"Oh no you didn't!" he retaliated tossing a tomato at you.

"You started it!" you defended blocking the flying tomato.

"Well as H would tell you I will finish it!" He threatened.

"Are you still calling me by that Biff?" asked a calm voice that suddenly rose next to the two of you.

"And what are you doing to my big brother!" you heard Nikki ask as you felt her warming arms around your neck.

You looked over at the piece of tomato that was falling off your coat, "Nothing... just talking about our classes..."

Sean got stiff as you knew he wanted to talk to Heather, but was somewhat scared, "H... I well..."

Before he could go on, Heather sighed biting her bottom lip, "I can't stay long but I wanted to say I am sorry Biff. My behavior was unacceptable" You looked over at Biff who had been waiting for this chance and Nikki just remained next to you.

"What are you talking about H? You have every right!" suddenly, Sean stood up and hugged Heather as if it were the last time.

Knowing Heather to be a forgiving soul, she smiled hugging Sean, "Missed you Blondie!"

"He's pretty good looking if I say so myself..." you suddenly heard Nikki whisper.

"Yeah.." you whispered back absentmindedly, then blushed looking away mentally scolding yourself for saying that.

"Awwww I love you Macy-G" Nikki squealed in means to comfort you as she hugged your neck again. You looked over to see Heather whispering to Biff who only smiled in your direction,

"Aw I have to go now. But I'll think I will see you briefly at gym ok Biff?" Heather sighed hugging her friend goodbye.

"Yeah," Nikki smirked, "cracker-Jack and I have to jet.. I'll see you later big brother..." She leaned down and whispered one last part in your ear "It would be in your best interest to act big brother..." With that, she smiled dragging Heather along with her.

"Is she always like that?" Sean asked watching Nikki pulling Heather along as they both left.

"Yes," you replied shaking your head, "and like I said earlier, where one is the other is sure to be close by." You looked over at Biff to see a small smile but look of thought on his face. You began to wonder what Nikki meant earlier by acting. "What? Is there something on my jacket again?" You asked becoming a little self conscious of his stares..

"Um... Yeah" he replied pointing to a spot on your jacket, but when you looked down he laughed slightly flicking your nose gently.

"What was that for Sean?" You asked rubbing your nose then poking him lightly in the stomach since he was still standing.

"You have to stay on your toes around me" he grinned standing up to walk off.

"Wait Sean!" You called grabbing your own lunch, "besides.. You said it yourself that you didn't know which way to go.."

Sean seemed to notice his mistake and turned a small shade of pink, "Oh yes, lead the way"

"Well then, this way..." You announced tossing your tray away.

(Nicole's POV)

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I think we have a good shot here!" Heather squealed jumping up and down once you were out of sight from the boys.

"I know," You smiled, "Mac's been so down since he told the band, but now he looks happy."

"First our parents hook-up and now our best guy friends may do the same. Are we like a cupid duo or something? It seems everyone we know tend to hook up together." Heather laughed.

"Oh don't forget Dear Heather. I hooked you and Ryou as well." You smirked.

"Yes! I think we are cupid." She smiled spinning around in a circle, "What are they doing?"

You looked around the corner "Well Biff is surely checking Mac out right now. They're throwing their trays away. You did wonders with making sure Biff had lunch and history with Mac.. Even if you were sentencing him to Mr. Pace."

"Oh well it was so easy being office aid and all. I just had to use my mad computer skills and make the small change." She replied smugly.

"Still that was a stroke of genius!" you commented.

When you heard Heather tell you that she and Biff had an argument, the two of you had a long discussion. In that talk, you learned how he was somewhat like Mac and the both of you knew it would be in both their interests to set things up. Heather was hesitant at first, but you managed to change her mind. You were happy she made up with Biff giving you and Mac another friend.

"Well, I've got to go to history and you have to go to work I do assume." Heather announced. You sighed knowing she told the truth. With that, the two of you walked together to your destinations.

(Tyron's POV)

"Is it about time sir?" the young man's voice questioned.

"No, not yet. Not all the pieces are in play. We need the Sorceresses as they are a while longer. Besides, I don't believe Maza is ready either." You replied setting your chin in your hand as you sat back thinking. Your plan was almost ready, but you still had a few pieces missing for a guaranteed checkmate.

"What shall I do now?" he asked.

"Stay as you are, but make sure not to let her know you're there. I need a pair of eyes where you are so I can precisely plan for their downfall. For this tournament shall be the place of their final battle." You replied sending the lad away.

"As you say sir." He answered leaving your presence.

"And you say I'm not ready?" cooed the familiar female voice behind you.

"Sometimes I wonder" you growled angered by this girl's freewill and easiness around you. It was as if she didn't fear you at all.

"Oh don't worry sir," she replied in her sing-song voice dancing in circles around you as if she didn't have a care in the world, "my plan is as good as gold. The young priest has no clue I exist nor does he acknowledge this fact. He always calls me by that wretch's name.. What is it? Oh yes! Nic.. Ewww where did our noble names go?"

You watched this girl continue dancing around in her own dream land. "And how is your plan changed by the fact that our Priest and your counterpart have had a separation?" You pointed out.

This caught her attention. She stopped spinning where her back was to you but her arms still raised in the air. Turning her head to you saw her burning red eyes and white fangs as she slowly let her arms drop to her side as she explained, "Simple! Their love is too far etched in their past for it to remain as is. My counterpart will run back to the Priest sooner or later. And I tell you, I am sure it shall be before your little 'tournament'. My plan will not fail. It is yours you should be worried about."

"Silence!" you yelled quickly throwing a fire spell in the brat's direction, but it was quickly dispelled by a barrier she placed around herself.

"Now! Now! Let's not loose our temper." She dared laugh.

"Leave my presence _now_!" you demanded in frustration from her defiance. Taking to your order, she only laughed again as she was suddenly consumed by the darkness she created around herself which quickly dissipated leaving no trace of her…..

(Nicole's POV)

You made it to work and started by situated your desk after being away for so long. Though you hated the fact of being in the office connected to Seto's, you still had college to pay for and this job was doing a good job with it. After organizing your things you finally found yourself doing your job. All was smooth until your office door swung open to reveal….


	140. Chapter 140: Moved On?

PART 140

(Nicole's POV)

There stood no other than Keida Allison in the flesh.

"What the hell are you doing here Silvers?" she hissed staying in the doorway. Raising an eyebrow, you wondered if she was on crack or some new drug.

"This is my office Keida. The question is what are _you_ doing _here_?" you questioned getting up out of your chair and walking in her direction.

"_Your_ office? This is Seto's office!" she argued.

Cringing at her stupidity, you walked right up to her taking hold of the door. "Look here." You instructed pointing to your name plate on the door, "Nicole Silvers. That makes this _my_ office. Se- Mr. Kaiba's is right there one door further." She glared at you for your humiliation of her.

"Well excuse me then. _Sorry_ to interrupt you." She snapped.

"You still haven't answered my question." You pointed out before she could leave.

"What question Silvers?" she retorted.

"What are you doing here?" you asked getting defensive.

"For your information Silvers, I'm here to see Seto. So go back to playing with your toys kid since you couldn't seem to handle playing like the big girls."

"What is that bull supposed to mean?" you asked taken back.

"Well, if you _must_ know it seems you couldn't handle a man like Seto kiddy. Now that you're out of the picture, a _real_ big girl can step up to the plate."

You were about to ask another question but found yourself interrupted by the sound of the elevator and someone coming out. Keida seemed to take advantage of your change of attention and made her way to Seto's office. 'What the hell?' You thought to yourself as you were trying to concentrate your thoughts.

"You wouldn't know where I could find one.. Miss Nicole Silvers would you?" asked a voice. Quickly, you gathered your thoughts in order to talk to the stranger.

"Actually, I do. That would be me." You explained holding your hand out to the stranger. You didn't remember assigning any meetings this afternoon.

"Ah! Well, I wasn't lied to when they told me you were quite the looker." The stranger smiled taking your hand in a firm grip.

"Well thank you Mr…." you replied feeling some color reach your face. You managed a quick overlook of this stranger a little taller than you, short blonde hair, and black plastic rimmed glasses that matched his dark grey suit.

"I'm Jake Summers. I'm actually here on a mission from my producer."

"Producer?"

"Well, yes. Do you mind if we talk in your office perhaps?"

"Sure. Sure."

You led him into the nearby room. You noted by his appearance and speech that he was American. He carried what seemed to be a thick folder full of papers. What would a producer want with you?

"How may I help you Mr. Summers?" you asked as you sat behind your desk.

"Well, I'm part of a recent Summit Entertainment project. Do you read?"

"Who doesn't? But mind you, I don't read often for leisure seeing my current occupation."

"Well, you may have at least heard of the Twilight series by Stephanie Meyer."

Your face jolted up from your papers. True you knew of the series. Never read it, but Taylor had sworn to its greatness. "And if I have?"

"Well, if you didn't know, Summit Entertainment is creating a film of the first book of the series."

"And this has what to do with me?" You were starting to put pieces of a puzzle together, but why you? What part did you play in all this?

"Well, we're putting together the music for the film. The main director for the music side of the project was given a recording of your group Scarlet Light and requests that you perform a piece that is being written by the director specifically for the movie."

You were shocked. From what you understood from Taylor, this series had a cult following not to mention film itself was a large venue. But as high as you felt, your own reasoning brought you back down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Summers, but I cannot accept. If your producer was not informed, Scarlet Light dissolved after the recording was made."

"We knew that, but maybe this might be a way to get your group to reconcile what drew you all apart."

You looked over at the young man wonder how much he knew. He seemed to understand your stare as he went to speak again.

"We talked to your producer to set up the deal, and he told us about the fight. Really, we believe you all can get past this. You just need the motivation. This spot could really heighten your career. And according to Jeff, you were kind of the glue to the group. Hence why I came to you. Miss Silvers, you and your friends are bright musicians and can go far."

"Hypothetically speaking, if we do kiss and make-up how would we do this? We all still have school and can't afford to go State-side again until another long break." Though you doubted the group would reconcile, you still wanted some answers.

"The music director is ready to come to you all and let you record after school or on the weekends somewhere here in Japan."

"He really wants the band that bad?" You asked. Summers could only nod. You sighed leaning back in your chair. "It's looking very impossible as of late. I really don't know if I can get the others back, but how long would I have?"

"The song itself won't be done for another couple weeks, so I would say a month. Here's my card, e-mail me with updates. I would like to have you all with us when the song is done and ready to record. If not, we'll have to go to another group."

"Thank you Mr. Summers. Do you need any assistance on your way out?" you asked taking the card and shaking his hand.

"No I can find my own way out thank you. Please keep me updated." You could only nod as the young man left your office.

With that done, you hurried back to your work. You had wasted enough time & had enough to do. Looking at your watch, you realized how much time you had wasted. Yes, you wanted this chance, but there was no way you were going to get Taylor and them to come back. You picked up some papers & folders that needed to go next door as a start. Hopefully _he_ would not be in his office. Of course, you didn't get that break. Instead, you walked in on Keida & Seto on the sofa in their own world. With the way he was next to her, you got what Keida was saying outside. You felt a short stabbing pain erupt in your stomach, but ignored it placing the folders on his desk and quickly making your way out.

Once safely inside your office, the pain in your stomach returned. Why did it hurt you? You clutched your stomach hoping to soothe the pain, but it didn't seem to go away. It just continued to ravage your body spreading slowly. That shouldn't have hurt you. _You_ left him! Didn't you? If he found himself a new play toy, that was his business not yours. Right?

"Why?" you whispered to yourself trying to grab an answer. You never once did cry about you and Seto parting. Was it all catching up now seeing him on to the next conquest? Is that why it hurt so much? Of all the girls who were next, Keida? Why? Quickly, you took in a deep breath and stood up strait focusing your thoughts. The guy wasn't worth the pain. Hell no he wasn't! If he wanted to be with her, so be it! Why would you care? You couldn't let him get under your skin no matter how much it hurt, so you went right back to your job since a tournament was only a couple months away.

After awhile, you felt like a small break. Getting up from your deck, you grabbed your jacket making your ay out to go to the nearest break room.

"Nikki?" questioned a small voice.

Knowing exactly who the voice belonged to, you turned around. "Oh hea Mokuba. I was just heading for something to drink, would you like to join me?" You asked. Though you weren't on best terms with his sibling, Mokuba was the little brother you never had.

"Sure." Mokuba agreed following right behind you. Ever since the separation, there's been an awkward silence between you and Mokuba. And you knowing Keida and Seto were possibly in some form of relationship made it seem even more awkward. Did Mokuba know? If he did, did he tell his brother about how much of a bitch she was to him when you and Seto started dating? Of course, that was all between Mokuba and Seto meaning you had no place.

"Nikki?" Mokuba spoke up.

"What is it kiddo?" you questioned jumping out of your own thoughts.

"Did you know.. Well, did you know that Seto is seeing that Keida girl?" he summed up not seeming happy.

A lump formed in your throat as the afternoon played in your mind. "I- I thought so. I, Well, I ran into Keida this afternoon." You replied not sure how to word it. You sure weren't going to include the walk-in you had earlier.

"Oh, was she nice to you at all?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, when is Keida Allison ever nice to me? I'm her public enemy numero uno. Not to mention I am now her boyfriend's most recent ex. You'll learn when you're older, but if you're date has an Ex, you don't tend to get along." You commented walking into the break room.

"Oh… ok" he sighed walking up to the drink machine to make his own selection.

You walked over to the water jug pouring yourself a glass of water. Glancing over, you saw the look on Mokuba's face. Never had you seen him that depressed. "What's wrong kiddo?" you spoke up taking a seat at a nearby table.

"N-Nothing." He snapped turning around to face you.

"Yeah, like I'll fall for that one. I know you all too well Mokuba Kaiba. Sit." You instructed pointing at the chair in front of you. He did as instructed slumping into the metal chair. "Now, what's wrong Mokuba?" You asked concerned.

"Nikki, can you _please_ give Seto another chance?" he blurted. The request caught you off guard but immediately caused you to look away.

"Now you know just as much as I do that it's impossible. Your brother and I are just different people who are going to be living different lives. He and I have had enough. We couldn't stand bickering, and our conflicts of interest." You explained.

"But Nikki, you don't understand.."

"Oh I understand Mokuba. The question is if you do. Your brother and I made the choice to separate together, so for me to give him another chance would be meaningless since he isn't giving me one. He's moved on Mokuba. I'm last week's news, and really I'm relieved. Now there's no more cameras showing up and ruining my evenings with morning articles probing into my personal life." You explained with a hint of humor.

"But Seto's with the wrong person Nikki! Keida is nothing like you!" Mokuba protested.

"I think that was Se- I mean your brother's point. Our relationship failed, so why would he want someone like me? That relationship would probably fail like ours did." You commented.

"But she's _nothing_ like you. In fact she's the exact opposite. She's mean, snotty, whiney, and she doesn't even seem to care about Seto at all." He continued to protest.

"Mokuba," you sighed, "I-I just can't. I mean I know how Keida is, and sadly so does your brother. I really don't know what's going through his mind. I can't be the one to come and save the day. I'm sorry." That only seemed to bring a frown to his face. "Really Mokuba I'm sorry. I just.. I just don't think I'd be able to handle it if your brother and I did reconcile." Slowly that pain in your stomach returned bringing you to look down grasping your stomach.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" you heard Mokuba ask worried.

"I'm fine. Just.. cramping.. no worries" You replied forcing a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked getting up out of his seat and walking over to you.

"Yeah kiddo, it's a girl thing. You'll learn about it later." You stated trying your best to cover it up.

"Oh your period?" Mokuba stated in realization.

"_What_?" You asked surprised. Did he already know all this? He was only what 12?

"Nikki, we learned about that stuff last year in our gym class. Don't be so shocked." He lightly laughed walking over to a cabinet grabbing a box. "Here's some Motrin, I hear it helps."

"Um, thanks kiddo. They do help." You stated taking out two pills and downing them to keep up with the menstrual parade.

"Do you need to go home?" he asked.

"No. Not at all. I've gotten used to this stuff silly. I'll be just fine, but I do need to be getting back to work."

"Oh ok. Mind if I come with you?"

"No."

The two of you got up throwing your things away and headed back towards your office.

(Mokuba's POV)

You could tell something was wrong with Nikki, but you just couldn't figure out what exactly. The way she explained the situation with Seto almost sounded like she _was_ willing to forgive him, yet the way she said it told you otherwise. Seto never told you what the big fight was about only that the two of them had gone different ways. Whatever that meant. Only days prior he and her seemed to be having such a good time at your party! Were they faking it? No! They couldn't have been. The way Seto was acting was a side of him you hadn't seen in years, and you knew he didn't know he was acting that way.

"Oh Silvers…" snapped a voice you quickly recognized. Looking up, you saw Seto's new girlfriend coming out of his office.

"What do you want Allison?" Nikki sighed rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

"Next time you want to walk into an office how about knock." Keida snapped.

Nikki seemed stunned for a second as if wondering what was going on before you noticed a cold look go over her face.

"Allison, I apologize, but Mr. Kaiba knew those reports were coming to him before I came in. I had called him just prior to you walking into _my_ office without a knock. So how about you take your own advice."

"Lying bitch!" Keida snapped right before slapping Nikki across the face.

(Nicole's POV)

"Lying bitch!" Keida snipped just before you felt her hand go across your face. You quickly balled up your fists clenching your jaw.

"Mokuba," You began as you held back your anger, "Would you please go to my office?"

"But Nikki-" Mokuba's small voice began.

"No buts Mokuba. Just please go to my office." You stated again.

Mokuba looked up at you then just sighed walking over to your office door. You waited till he walked into the room before putting your focus back of Keida. You wanted to slap her so badly at the moment, but you held back the urge.

"Keida, if you would be so kind as to refrain from using such language around Mokuba, I would greatly appreciate it." You spoke slowly.

"You don't tell me what to do ame-koh!" she snapped raising her arm to slap you again.

That was it! You quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and bringing her against a near by wall.

"Listen to me carefully," you began in a dangerous tone, "I don't know what your deal with my heritage is, but if there is one thing I can't stand in this world it's racism. Seto saved your ass last time you pulled this, and he might be saving you again. But take note Allison, if I catch you using that type of language around Mokuba, I _will not_ be countable for what I do." You paused of a second twisting on her wrist a little more, "You may be dating Mr. Kaiba for the time being, but know that doesn't mean you can get whatever you wish from him or his family got it!"

"Nikki?"

You jumped releasing Allison looking over to your door where Mokuba was standing. Allison quickly took the change in your attention and slipped off to the elevator.

"M-Mokuba…" you stammered trying to find words to say. How much of that had he seen and heard without you knowing?

He didn't say anything. He just sighed and walked away leaving you there by yourself again.


	141. Chapter 141: Playing the Distraction

PART 141

(FFOne Week)

(Mac's POV)

"So how is school so far for you Sean.. adapting alright?" You asked the blonde as the two of you sat together at the arcade.

"It's alright I guess." He shrugged, "Some asses find endless amusement in the way I speak. But I've been to worse schools"

You looked at him somewhat stunned, "What's wrong with how you speak? You sound just fine to me."

He smiled, and it shot butterflies in your stomach instantly.

"That's because H has been helping me with my speech. Haven't you noticed? I... I... slurp... slow... can't say some words without sounding like a fool"

Of course you weren't stupid. You had learned by now about Sean's hearing problem. "The only people who sound like fools are people who are asses and find amusement in how they think you speak. But off the depressing subject... other than the asses how's life going?"

"It's been good.," he paused looking at you, "You really haven't noticed have you? The hearing aid it's never bothered you has it?" he paused setting a hand on your shoulder, but just as quick it dropped. 'Damnit! Keep your hand there!' you mentally pleased, "Mac, I'm deaf, well not entirely deaf, thanks to the wonders of technology. But thank you. You have really made my day"

You couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Here your crush was telling you that you made his day. 'Stop thinking like that you idiot! It's not normal!' that voice in your head snapped.

"I knew you were deaf Sean. But it didn't seem to hurt you any so I chose not to ponder on it. But glad to have made your day." You looked out seeing the gang and the band scattered amongst the arcade, "Have you met the others yet? or just Nikki and Heather"

"Well I am sort of re-meeting H," He began, "I mean she has changed since I last saw her. Joey and Yugi I kinda know through dueling. I don't really know the rest of them though But I have noticed you been keeping your distance from them "

You were stunned for a second. Was the tension between you and the other _that_ noticeable, "Well just some things have come up since we got back.. I guess a summer with your friends can make you like siblings.. want some time to yourself "

(Heather's POV)

You and Nikki were sitting together at the arcade when you noticed Biff and Mac sitting together.

"I swear the two need to go ahead and go on with it. They're so cute together" Nikki suggested doing one of her sly looks back at the two boys.

You smiled glancing back briefly yourself. You didn't want the two knowing you were looking, "Biff is just worried of getting hurt again. Apparently, when I left, he got some really vicious beatings. But they do look so cute together. Do you think Mac would feel alright though? If Biff made a move?"

She shrugged, "I really don't know. I would hope so. I mean he really seems to like Biff. But if one doesn't make a move soon I will for them" she smirked taking a sip of her drink.

"Hmmm sounds familiar..." You lightly laughed thinking about what Nikki did for you and Ryou.

"Hea! Admit it, it worked." Nikki lightly laughed glancing back again.

"Yes, I admit it, you worked your magic dear Nikki." You sighed rolling your eyes.

You were about to say something when you noticed something in her face change.

"Nikki what's wrong?" You asked following her gaze. There on the other side was Sam, Taylor, and Alex talking with Mokuba for some reason.

"You didn't say Mokuba was coming with you Nic Nac.." you stated thinking out loud.

"He isn't here to see me. I have no clue why he's here." She sighed looking the other way.

"What? Don't tell me Kaiba is being an ass and won't let you hang out with Mokuba?" you asked stunned. You knew Kaiba had his mean side, but you couldn't see him doing _that_.

"No! It's nothing like that Heather. I-I kinda sorta had a nasty argument with Seto's new catch and I guess Mokuba didn't care for it. He hasn't even come by to see me since it happened last week." she sighed.

"You mean Keida?" You asked.

"Uh huh. I let my temper go and I might have scared him a little when he came out of my office. But anyway, what are the boys doing." She suggested trying to change the subject.

You could tell she was upset since coming home. Everything that happened over there seemed to put her into a depression. The only reason she seemed happy recently was hearing about your parents' engagement and Biff's arrival. The two things seemed to take her mind off all of it. You sighed yourself looking back at Biff and Mac. If the two didn't get together for just their sake, they needed to do it for Nikki's as well.

(Mac's POV)

"I think I know what you mean." Sean began, "But too much time alone can mess you up too. Do you want me to stick around? I mean so you can have time on you own because you have helped me a great deal recently"

"No.. don't leave!" you stated quickly 'Damnit! Don't seem like a lovesick puppy you idiot! Cool it!' you thought to yourself, "I mean.. you're just fine. I just wanted some time from them before someone started arguing with someone... You're fine where you are"

He smiled, "Alright. I'll stay"

That's when you felt the light warm touch of the tips of his fingers over your own under the table. You couldn't move. 'No he's _not_ like that.. he wouldn't be besides.. he wouldn't like you like that if he were..' you mentally scolded yourself getting your breathing under control.

"What have you been up to?" You asked trying to seem normal.

"Hanging out, homework, finishing unpacking the last of our stuff." he paused, "Having an eye on someone"

"W-well, that's good..." you stammered looking off slightly so to hide your face going red. 'No.. it's just wishful thinking.. just wishful thinking Mac! He would never think of you like that! even if you wish he would. Your luck he's talking about a girl. A guy _that_ good looking has to be completely strait.'

"Lucky girl I bet..." you added.

"Well... not exactly" Sean stated as you felt his fingers curl around your own slowly. Your stomach did a flip as you absentmindedly curled your own around his.

"How can she not be lucky with someone like you.. "

"Well... Let's just say... um girls... are not exactly... my type"

"Wow.. that's.. good... I-," You paused wondering if you could tell him. 'He just said he wasn't strait dumbass! What is he gonna do? You're just like him!' the other voice in your head squealed. "I guess you can say the same for m-m-me..." You looked over catching Taylor off with Tea on the other side, "She didn't take it too well"

" Unfortunately some never do. But with people like H and Nicole... It kinda makes up for it... So... anyone you... particularly... like? " He asked lightly tugging on your hand.

"Uh.. well maybe." You stopped and just sighed putting your head on your folded arms on the table with a frustrated sigh, "_Who am I kidding_? I don't know! I have no clue right now... and I wish I did"

After a few seconds of complete silence he spoke up. "Mac would you come with me?"

"What?"

"Um w-would you just come to one of the games towards the back?"

You didn't know what to say, "Uhh... sure.."

You just got up letting Sean lead the way. The two of you walked near the back corner of the arcade where there was a shooter.

"I hear you quite good at this, c-could you show me h-how because I suck at this?" He requested

(Nicole's POV)

Heather looked back at the two, "Nic Nac. Don't look now but I think Biff is trying to make a move."

"You didn't see earlier did you?" You asked looking back, "He's been making moves and Mac hasn't freaked until about two seconds ago but Biff seems to still be going... give them a couple minutes ."

You looked over at Heather who was just staring back at the boys a huge smile plastered on her face. That's when you looked over and noticed a group of guys sitting nearby looking over at Mac and Biff with agitated looks on their faces. You quickly connected the dots and knew you had to calm the situation.

"Shit! Excuse me Heather!" you spoke jumping out of your seat getting her attention as you walked up to the table of classmates. 'Heather please tell me you can hear me?' you screamed in your head hoping that Heather's new 'gift' was accessible on a whim, and better yet hopefully 2-way.

'What's wrong, and would you mind downing the volume shiesh!' you heard Heather's voice, but you knew she didn't speak it.

'Sorry, but tell me when Mac and Biff are done while I distract this group. I don't think they like the view if you know what I mean' you thought hoping she got the message.

"So what have you boys been up to?" you spoke up leaning over the table in front of the group. Good for you the uniforms gave a great view of the cleavage, cause the boys' eyes went directly that way.

(Mac's POV)

"Um... yeah... I'm not the b-best but I guess I can help.. I guess first is your posture.." you stammered as you got behind him and helped him get a better stance, "you j-just have to make s-sure that you can get a good l-line for your shot. Got that?

"Yeah I got that.," He was silent for a brief second before speaking again, "Mac... err w-what do you think a-a-about me?"

"I think.." You began, but the smell of Sean's cologne caught your attention making you stop briefly. You had to admit it smelled good. 'Damn! so tempting that is just intoxicating' you thought. "I think you're great to be around..." You spoke up backing off slightly to break the trance you were starting to get in, "Well, stupid me, I forgot to put a coin in the game.. How can you play without paying the darn thing. There we go!" you slipped a couple coins in the console starting the unit suddenly. You noticed Sean jump slightly.

"Yeah it would help wouldn't it wow!"

You blushed slightly for surprising him, "Sorry. I probably should have warned you, but do you want to play alone and I help or do you want me to play with you?" you asked reaching for the second controller.

"Play with me!" he suddenly blurted before going a little red. You couldn't help but laugh inside at how bad he was tanking the game.

"Alright back to what I was showing you," You pointed out fixing how he was standing again, "You have to stand up strait and aim.. that's the most important part ," He seemed to fix his position and was doing slightly better, "Alright.. there you go... like that."

"Go ahead and say it I totally suck at this." Sean lightly laughed as he continued to miss.

"Ok, you do totally suck at this, but you're getting there.. just focus.. " you encouraged him as you kept your arms around his own enjoying just being there.

"Um Mac.." Sean spoke up making you realize that the game had ended.

"Oh.. sorry.. zoned out there" You apologized backing away.

"Mac," Sean began while he put the controller away, "You know the person I said I had an eye on?"

"Y-yeah..." You stammered trying not to act nervous.

"D-do you think that they would return sim-similar feelings towards me?"

"I guess it depends on the person, b-but why wouldn't they?"

"Because... Perhaps they could be afraid..." He turned to face you, and there was something with the way he was looking at you that made your stomach turn in knots.

"I g-guess that's p-p-possible.." you stammered. 'There's no way it's you! It can't be you' that voice in your head trembled.

"M-Mac... it...it's you" Sean admitted as you noticed him walk back up to you slowly.

You blinked a couple times trying to make sure you heard him right, "M-m-me?"

He nodded, "Uh huh," he stopped where he was right up to you, "Mac, I won't do anything you don't want me too. And I much rather stay as friends, if, if this is too much or something" he began as you notice him bite his bottom lip slightly.

"Wh-what were you going to do?" you asked trembling slightly out of nerves. This was almost too good to be true right?

"Just this." He whispered as you felt his hand under your chin leaning closer.

'He's not doing that! He can't be! There's no way he wants that!' your nervous mind was roaring on so many different things. You were so nervous you almost didn't notice when his lips actually touched your own. You, Mackenzie Glosner, were actually kissing a guy for the first time, and it felt amazing!

"Are you alright?" you heard Sean ask as he pulled back.

Thinking, you began to realize what all this had meant. It felt funny, yet comforting. Was this what you wanted to feel with Taylor? Was this what Nikki felt when she was with Kaiba?

"Actually, yeah.. I'm just fine" You spoke up feeling a sense of relief flow through you as you realized what you really wanted in life, no matter how odd it sounded.

You saw Sean smile, "Good I am glad to hear it! Want to get out of here? Just for a walk or something"

"Sure... I'd be delighted!" you replied fighting the urge to do that again. Sean just took a hold of your hand pulling you towards the exit giving a quick wave to Heather. Where was Nikki? You didn't think about it and just put your focus back on Sean.

'Finally, something seems to be going right for once!'

(Nicole's POV)

"Well, I think the question should be what is your name?" One of the guys asked leaning over keeping eye contact with you as you noticed him bite his lip slightly.

"Always after the name first. Geez! You guys sure know how to crack up a decent conversation. You know sometimes girls like to find out who they're talking too before giving names and numbers." You joked with a shrug and a roll of the eyes.

"Well I don't know about stupid over there," one of the others spoke up walking up next to you, "but I'm Shinjiru, Shinjiru Takai. Most people call me Shin."

"Shin huh?" You smirked, "by the looks of your uniform, you're not in my class. Where are you boys from? I haven't seen you all up here before." You asked lightly tugging on the boy's school tie.

"We're from Sugiaki Prep." One of the others replied as you noticed shin's face go red. Who knew you could flirt so well?, "I'm Haori Usika, and by the looks of _your_ uniform I would guess Domino High?"

"Correct, do you actually have the uniforms from the different schools memorized?" you asked leaning back on the table looking over at Haori. You had to admit the guy looked cute. He had short black hair and light blue eyes to go with his medium build. He just sat there in his seat looking at you unlike his buddies who almost looked like little puppies begging for the bone hanging in front of them.

"No, Domino High is the only one around here that makes the girls wear such an ugly blazer, but I have to admit it looks better on someone like you." He shrugged.

"Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean?" you inquired leaning over a bit more.

"A foreigner." He shrugged leaning forward, "You all actually have the form to fill out the uniforms."

"Now, should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" you lightly laughed with a smirk.

"A compliment of course. Another compliment that you speak the language over here so well. You don't look like a military brat, what brings you to Domino?"

"I've lived here over a year with my mother when she moved here with work, so I've had a year to learn." You shrugged flipping your hair back.

"You seeing anyone over at Domino High by any chance?" Shinjiru asked suddenly.

"Actually no," you replied looking at him through the corner of your eye, "I wouldn't be talking to you gentlemen if I was now would I?" You looked back at Haori, "I guess I should ask you a similar question. I wouldn't want any girls from Sugiaki Prep waiting for me outside the Domino High gates because I talked to their men."

You noticed Haori smirk slightly, "These two losers are seeing someone unless they've forgotten about Naomi and Uri." He laughed nodding to the two. You noticed the other two boys sigh and sit down.

"And you, Haori?" you asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm lucky my last date was a total disaster."

'Oh my Nikki! Biff did it! He actually did it!' You heard Heather squeal in your head. That's when you noticed Shin's attention change, you had to do something! You noticed Haori was close enough, so you just acted on impulse.

"Good thing for me I would say." You stated grabbing Haori's tie and pulling him forward where your lips met his own. The guy seemed shocked at first, but he quickly relaxed as you felt him return the kiss. Thankfully, his buddies were just as shocked and returned their attention to you. You had to admit, Haori was a good kisser.

'Nic Nac leave the boys alone you are in the clear' You heard Heather speak up in your head, but for some reason you didn't want to pull away. You reluctantly pulled away looking at your watch.

"Oh my! Is that the time? I'm sorry boys I would have loved to stay and chat a little longer but it's but I have to get going. I have a lot of work to do tonight with my sister!" You spoke up going slightly red.

You quickly walked back to where Heather stood there with a shocked look on her face. You just grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her out of the arcade checking if Haori was following you. He wasn't. He just sat there with a stunned looked and his buddies had about the same look but a nice little dropped jaw added.

"Oh Nikki. Did you see how happy Mac looked? And Biff was so ecstatic!" Heather squealed clapping her hands together as the two of you walked quickly away.

You sighed, "I was too busy with Haori and his two buddies remember? But from how you sound I should be happy."

You looked back again. Something inside you was hoping Haori followed but once again, no one.

"Earth to Nikki!" Heather spoke up snapping her fingers in front of your face.

"Oh sorry, had to make sure those guys didn't follow us. That would be completely awkward." You lightly laughed trying to shrug off what you just did back there.

"Well we might as well go meet our parents early. We were doing more planning today remember?" Heather smiled taking your hand again and pulling you in the direction of the restaurant.

"Agreed, but please, let's not yank my arm out of socket Cracker Jack!" you laughed catching up to her.


	142. Chapter 142: Getting More Comfortable

PART 142

(Mac's POV)

"Well here we are..." Sean spoke up as the two of you made it to the complex you and Nikki lived in.

"Yeah I guess we are.." you replied shifting nervously. That's when an idea came to mind, "You sure you don't want to come up and stay for a little while... Nikki's going to be with Heather all this afternoon. Something about their parents' wedding planning.."

"I would like that, but Mac..." he trailed off.

"What?" did you say something wrong?

He sighed shaking his head, "I don't want to be a confusement in your life. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do"

"Who says you're pushing me to do anything? I was the one who made the request of you coming up, not you." You lightly laughed taking out your keys.

"But still don't let me confuse you. It's a lot to handle, and I really like you a lot..." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck, "That didn't come out right did it?"

You looked over at him and laughed lightly, "I don't know, but are you coming with me or not?"

"Sure"

"We live upstairs so do you prefer stairs or an elevator?" you asked leading him through the lobby.

"Either way is good for me. I trained with H so I am pretty good in shape..." he shrugged with a smirk.

"Nine flights of stairs? We're on the ninth floor."

"You haven't seen H train have you? That is nothing" Sean laughed

"And I thought Nikki was bad..."

"And I suppose you haven't seen H angry either?" He asked heading for the elevator.

"No... and I'm glad cause if her temper is anything Like Nikki's we'd all be screwed.."

"So... you were really alright... after.." he trailed off doing a slight hand gesture, "after the arcade?"

"Yeah.," you paused as the door closed, "a lot better really."

Suddenly, Sean sighed in what seemed to be relief, "Have you ever done that before?"

"No" you replied as you felt your face go red.

"Me neither... well not in such a public place anyways" He explained rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah.. weird feeling..."

"But a good feeling too"

You nodded leaning back so your back was against the wall of the elevator.

"So when did you first realize? If you don't mind me asking" Sean asked with a slight smile.

"What?"

"When did you realize you were attracted to guys? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just can't stand silence, I lived half my life in it."

"Oh.." You felt your face go a little red again, "I guess you can say it was not long after Nikki and her mom left the first time... that made us about fourteen..."

"It was the same for me too. Because myself and H hung around each other a lot, people assumed that it would become more. So did I to a degree, but I just... well when I tried to kiss H. I just couldn't bring myself to. She was so quiet at the time and I just couldn't. Don't get me wrong, H is attractive, very hot in fact but I just couldn't..." he seemed to struggle finding the next words to say.

"I think that's what made Taylor so mad at me.. I thought if I went out with her you know, I would prove to myself I was wrong, but it kind of went the other way.. but.." you sighed, "I guess it was for the better"

"True, but H didn't mind though. She never really wanted to kiss me either, and she just accepted me when I told her." He sighed with a smile on his face closing his eyes as he seemed to remember the event, "She just hugged me, and said that I would always be her Biff "

You noticed the way he looked at you as if checking you out again.

"That was Nikki for me. I told her, and she told me I would always be her big brother then just grabbed my hand and took me back to the party I was attending with her and Kaiba..." you stopped smirking at him, "Like what you see Sean?" he seemed to realize you noticed and made his face a little red.

"Very much." He inched slightly closer, "Do you like what you see?"

"Of course" you lightly laughed getting a little more comfortable with your own thoughts.

"Our floor?" he asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes actually... this way" You replied pushing off the wall.

The two of you walked down the hallway to the apartment you and Nikki shared. Once you got the door unlocked, you suddenly felt Sean hug you from behind. A small shiver went down you back as you felt his breath tickle your neck.

"You smell good" Sean whispered as you felt him smile against your skin.

"You don't smell bad yourself..."

Sean suddenly started lightly kissing your neck as he pushed you into the apartment. God! Why did this have to feel so good?

"So this is where you sought refuge?" he asked once the two of you were inside.

"Yeah, the others and I all shared a small place but I thought it would be better if I helped Nikki over here. She was kind of depressed after Kaiba and her split.. it was the least I could do for her you know" you explained feeling disappointed that he stopped.

He nodded, "You're a better person then I was towards H. But enough about that."

Sean sat down on the sofa near by looking back at you, "Mac?"

"Huh?"

"If you want to do something... you can" You could have sworn he was blushing

"Umm well.. what would you like to do? We have stuff in the kitchen, um.. couple games around here somewhere.. " you explained as you began to feel nervous again.

"Mac... what do you want? You can ask me..." he asked softly gesturing you to sit next to him.

You sere so nervous again. Why? You couldn't pin point it yourself. Sean must have realized it and smiled.

"I'm not going to bite. I will go as slow as you want me to." He consoled you wrapping his fingers around your own.

You looked down at your hands, "it was weird.."

He seemed to sigh, "It will go no further if you don't want it too. You can say it was all me if you like."

"No it wasn't that... not that at all!" You corrected holding onto his hand tighter.

"I'm here when you're ready Mac. I know it's tough, but I want you to know something, the feelings you have, you can act on them if you want to. Just... never mind, just know I am here. Alright?"

You smiled, "It was just.. when we were talking earlier.. I was confused.. I wasn't really sure if I was even attracted to Taylor at all but then, well, what happened after that kind of helped me a lot.. I don't think I'm confused anymore..."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Sean?"

"Hm?"

"You said you liked me right?" you asked slowly as you became slightly more nervous.

"I did"

"What were to happen if I were to say I liked you too?"

He seemed taken back, "Well... um you would make me the happiest guy in the world for starters, and then... " he paused blushing slightly, "You'd kiss me I guess..."

"I- I think I can handle that.." You smiled leaning forward slightly.

Last time it was Sean who went in for the move, but this was all you now. You were really about to do this? Like he asked, you closed the gap and kissed him. You felt him smile as he leaned in just a bit more. Damnit! Why did he have to be the good one at this? 'Well he's done it before for one stupid!' that voice in your head nagged. You just relaxed as you began to feel a little more at ease with this, and reacted on instinct placing your hands on his waist, like you would Taylor.

"Wow!" He whispered as he pulled away.

You were slightly breathless, "You took the word right out of my mouth"

"You're an exceptionally good kisser" he lightly chuckled leaning his forehead against your own.

"W-well you're not so bad yourself you know..." you pointed out slightly going red.

" You think so? My... No one has ever said I was." He asked rubbing his nose against your own.

"Well then," for some reason you brought a hand up to touch his face, "I can be the first then I believe."

"Yes you can..."

Suddenly Sean started kissing you again. They were short at first but each once became longer and a little more intense then the last. You pushed forward slightly wondering how far the two of you would take this. Who knows how long it was until you moaned slightly. He smiled and pulled away. You began to feel disappointed until you felt him kissing the side of your neck. It was odd at first but that quickly was replaced by the butterflies in your stomach real quick. You decided to play with him.

"By the way, you're not going to find it there.." You whispered to him.

"No?" he asked against your skin, "Now where would I find it?"

You turned your head so your lips were at his ear, "Why would I tell you? Wouldn't that ruin the fun in it?"

"Hmmm you're right. It's so much more fun to hear you when I find it." He asked lightly biting your ear.

That sent a shiver down your spine, "You're warm."

"Oh?" he kissed your ear then hit the spot right behind it making you moan softly as he did it.

"Ah ha! Now let's see whether you can moan my name." he laughed kissing that spot slightly harder.

You gasped grabbing onto his shoulders. Taylor had done this before, but why was Sean getting a bigger reaction out of you? "Hmmm still no name." he murmured right before lightly biting the same spot. That was it! You couldn't help but give in.

"Sean..."

"Mac?" he whispered not stopping.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?" He asked a little breathless. You nodded. "C-can I co-continue? You tell me when to stop?"

You pulled back kissing him lightly, "That give you an answer?"

He smiled leaning forward kissing you again. This time you really got lost in it! It wasn't until you felt yourself being pushed back and his hands going up your sides that you became uneased. You suddenly pulled back catching your breath.

Sean must have seen your uneased look, "I'm sorry." He whispered pulling back helping you back up.

"It's alright" you replied as your face went red again.

"How do you feel?" he asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Better.. a lot better. Thanks." You smiled taking hold of his hand again.

He smiled bringing your hand to his lips, "You have made me feel a lot better too."

"Soo.. where do we go from here?" you asked flipping your bangs out of your face.

He sighed, "Well, if you want... Mackenzie, would you be my boyfriend? Or do you think it's too soon?"

"Well.. we've done all this why would I decline?" You asked running your fingers through his blonde and blue hair causing him to close his eyes smiling slightly.

"I do like the color.. very original" you pointed out.

"Why thank you. Parents did not approve but it's my hair and I could afford it."

"That's a good way to put it. My father would have gone off if I colored my hair like this."

He opened his eyes with a grin, "Oh my parents did but what can they do?"

"True.. so true..."

"You know I bet you look great with some red highlights Not a soft red a shocking one. But mind you I like the way your hair is now." He stated running his fingers through your own hair.

"That feels good" You sighed.

Sean smiled bringing his other hand through our hair before leaning over to you kissing you again which you happily reacted to not hearing someone walk in.

(Nicole's POV)

Heather sighed as the two of you made it down the hall. "I cannot believe you forgot the swatches of material Nic Nac!" She lightly scolded.

"Well I'm _sorry _I sort of woke up late this morning and just had enough time to grab my school bag." You replied teasingly rolling your eyes.

"Did Mac wake you up?"

"Yeah he did, but I guess I fell back asleep when he came in and he smacked me with a pillow at like 7:35"

"Wow you did cut it close this morning." She commented taking her key and unlocking the door.

"I know where they are let me get them.." You explained walking into the apartment

You walked through the foyer and stopped in your tracks when you saw the two boys in the living room. A small smirk played on your face as you quickly turned around closing the door behind you.

"Um Nic Nac, fabric swatches?" Heather asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I say we leave the stuff be for now we can plan other things" you lightly laughed slightly red faced as you nervously rubbed the back of your head.

She raised an eyebrow at you then seemed to understand your nervousness, "Oh! See what did I tell you! Did they look happy?" She smiled.

"Ohhh yeah... happy on the couch..." You smirked grabbing her hand and walking back to the elevator, "come on!"

She gave out a small squeal turning to follow you, "Oh I am soo happy for them!"

(Mac's POV)

Suddenly Sean pulled away lightly laughing. You were confused.

"What?"

"We had visitors" He smirked.

"_What?_"

"It's alright," He hushed you leaning up to your ear, "they are not likely to declare it to the world. I think they are happy for us." He pulled you into a soft hug.

That's when you realized who he had to be talking about, "Which one of the sisters?" You asked rubbing your nose it the crook of his neck.

"Who has the other key to this place?"

You just closed your eyes getting comfy where you were, "They both do actually..."

"I think it's the owner of the apartment, because I heard H squeal outside. The wonders of a hearing aid." "That would be Heather cause Nikki doesn't squeal" you lightly laughed.

"We're lucky to have those two in our lives aren't we?" he asked. You could only nod in response. He just laughed to himself slightly running his hand through your hair again.

"You know.. this feels so much more normal than I thought it would..." You murmured thinking out loud.

"That's because you are normal Mac. Everyone else is just weird! Excluding H and Nikki of course."

"Of course, and that goes for you too." You laughed.

"Today's been a good day.." You spoke up as you felt him kiss the top of your head.

"It has, but remember. Morn the losses, because there are so many, but celebrate the victories because there are so few."

You could only laugh and poke his side lightly, "Smarty pants."

"I have been hanging round with H. She's been rubbing off on me. But do know Mac. It does get hard from time to time. You think you are up for it?"

"Of course! As long as you're there Sean."


	143. Chapter 143: Interesting Morning

PART 143

(FFNext Day)

(Heather's POV)

You were at your locker grabbing your books for the first half of the day when you were suddenly picked up and spun around. You knew there was only one person who showed up this early and would do that.

"Sean Pittaway put me down!" You laughed.

"Good morning!" he smiled doing as he was told kissing your cheek.

"That's a good look on you?" You smiled studying the pure look of happiness on his face.

"What H?" he asked looking down tugging at the base of his jacket, "Its just my uniform like every other guy has... "

"No not that." You laughed tapping the tip of his nose with your finger, "The look you have on your face. Being in love suits you!" Your friend went red stuffing his hands in his pockets. You leaned up on your tip toes so you could whisper in his ear, "I am so happy for you Biff. You deserve to be happy"

That's when another happy voice caught your attention.

"_Mac!_"

You looked only to see Nikki jumping onto Mac's back as he was grabbing his books. He quickly grabbed onto his locker so to keep from falling.

"_Ah! Nikki!_"

"Mornin sunshine! Didn't see you this morning! You left too early." Nikki smiled holding onto her friend. You couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Last I checked, as one of the senior prefects I'm supposed to be at school early to monitor the halls." Mac replied matter-of-factly. "And by the way, Nikki, do you mind... I can only carry you so long like this."

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked with a pout as she hopped off.

Mac quickly spun around, "Of course _not!_ I-"

"I know goof ball I was playing with you.. besides.. you seem perky." She smiled poking his shoulder.

"Maybe I am..." He smirked swapping out his books then looking over spotting you and Biff walking over.

"Awww.. lookie at my Macey I'm assuming things went well after the arcade."

"You should know shouldn't you.." he pointed out before looking over at you and Biff, "Hea.."

"Hey. Good morning. How are you feeling? " Biff spoke up.

"Good morning Mac" you greeted.

"Morning. I'm fine how about you?"

"I see you have the same look too Mac. It looks good on you too. It's nice to see you smile again" You smiled setting your hand on his shoulder lightly.

"I am feeling well thank you." Biff smiled at Mac. You could read the look he was giving Mac, and knew you'd have to get Nikki away from the two so they could have some time to themselves this morning.

"That's good.." Mac nodded before looking over at you, "What about you Heather.. how are you?"

"I am good thank you. Nikki! We have that thing to get too." You spoke up trying to drop the hint to her softly.

"Huh? What thing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

You gave her one of those looks that told her to get the clue, "You know the thing with that teacher."

"_Oh!_ Yeah.. We have a thing with a teacher.. I'll see you in class Macey " she smiled hugging Mac and grabbing you before walking off.

(Mac's POV)

"Is it just me or do you think they don't have a 'thing' with a teacher?" You asked after the two girls walked off together.

"They don't have the thing with a teacher but greatly appreciate the sentiment of leaving us alone for a bit. So do you want to tell the others sooner or later?" he stopped leaning over so you could hear him whisper, "And you look so good this morning"

"I can see what you mean, were wearing the same thing.. " you laughed giving his collar a small tug "and yes I like how they did that, but they need to learn how not to be so obvious..."

"H only did it like that to get Nicole's attention. She is very hyper this morning. She looked like she was going to flatten you."

"Well I live with her and known her forever, so I'm used to it but ah..." You stopped rubbing your back lightly, "She does know how to jump people.. I know I'll be feeling that all day."

"Hmmm! Wish I can make you feel better" he sighed.

You knew he was holding back after the two of you agreed to keep everything low key at school last night. You were fighting it just as much as he was.

"Fifteen minutes until the five till bell.. anything specific you need to do this morning?" You asked looking at the clock.

"Not much. Just have to get this essay printed so I'm heading towards the computer labs." He sighed.

"I don't have anything. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"Well then, let's get that essay printed"

"I'm guessing you're morning has been fair so far?" You asked as the two of you made your way to the computer lab.

"Took H by surprise this morning so it's always a good start. She normally gets me." He lightly laughed, "So when do you want to tell the rest of the band you're in? I don't think they noticed us yesterday"

"Um.. well I think you mean the band I _was_ in. They're still adjusting to the last bit of news I gave them and I think some are still kind of pissed because of it. They haven't even talked to Nikki since we got back."

"Oh, well you tell them when you are ready and no sooner. Would you like me there? Or out of the way?"

"I may need the support there, so I would like you and Nicole there... weird to say but Nicole is the glue of us all. She might be the only one who can bring those three to their senses."

"She has a strong personality. H was like that one time, but I do see her coming back to her old self again too."

"That's good.. Nikki's coming back too.." You sighed happily.

"Would you mind if H is there too? Kinda need her support too."

"Well, I don't see why not.. she knows and supports it."

"Thanks." He smiled sitting at one of the computers getting started on opening his report. "Nikki... had a tough time? " he asked softly looking up at you.

You got kind of nervous, he didn't know, and you were sure Nikki didn't want everyone knowing even if it did happen that long ago, "If that's how you want to put it.. It happened way before you got here." You shrugged.

"I see." He replied looking back at the screen.

The two of you were broken away from your conversation when you heard yelling and shoving.

"Stupid faggot!"

"Leave me alone!"

"The fuck?" you muttered under your breath getting up and walking to the door, Sean wasn't far behind. There, you saw one of the bigger guys of your class shoving a smaller underclassmen against the lockers. He seemed to notice you standing there.

"This doesn't concern you sit down and shut up!" the guy barked. You could see the underclassman pleading for help by the look in his eye.

"Oh hell it does! Putting your hands on a student is against school policy so it _makes_ it my business."

"Yeah right!" he seemed to notice Sean behind you, "Oh look it's the alcoholic!"

"_Hea!_" you snapped getting pissed off but standing your ground.

"Oh look the alcoholic has a boyfriend!"

"Walk away before you get into trouble" Sean stated slowly.

"I'll second that motion. Put the kid down and go." you ordered.

"Stupid faggots!" the guy laughed dropping the kid then going at you. You quickly took a protective stance only to be shocked when Sean stepped up quickly grabbing the guy's arm and twisting it so he went to the ground on his knees with his arm pinned behind his back.

"_What's going on here?_" shrieked a teacher as she walked up on the scene.

"Not what you're thinking maim.. Sean was just preventing someone from getting hurt.. I'll testify to it as one of the prefects" you stated pulling out your school ID.

"He's lying they are both lying!" the guy yelled trying to break free of Sean's pin.

That's when Sean used his free hand and pulled out the recorder he used for class and hit the 'play' button. To your surprise, he had recorded the entire altercation. Pretty impressive actually!

"Well I think you and me should have a talk Mr.! And Mr. Pittaway we have rules about using violence on another student. However as it is in defense and you are new to the school, I will let you off with a warning this time. Now come with me!" She snapped grabbing the guy and taking him probably to the head's office.

"Thanks I appreciate what you did." The underclassman smiled.

"No problem but you have Sean to thank.." You looked over at the blonde, "Even I didn't know you had that ability there... nice thinking!"

The kid bowed and ran off leaving the two of you alone.

"I'm sorry." Sean apologized, "I know you were ready to kick his butt, but I still have new kid status and didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Hm.. well I could always use the prefect job you know." You looked back at the idle computer, "you have an essay to print don't you?"

"Yeah. And by the way, H could teach you that move. You just have to be _very_ quick to learn it."

"Don't worry... I know my stuff... Nicole's father taught us all what we know... I took classes with her when we were younger at her dad's studio..."

"Ah I see" he lightly laughed.

You smirked lightly poking Sean in the back of the head, "Print out your paper already.."

He looked back sticking his tongue out at you as he clicked 'print'.

"What? Just don't want you slacking off on me"

"Me slack HA!" Sean laughed grabbing his paper from the printer.

"So where to now?" You asked grabbing your bag.

"To class." He suggested.

"But we have ten minutes till it starts... five till the five till bell"

"Hmmm well what do you suggest?" He asked giving you a teasing look.

"I don't know... no clue... any suggestions since it seems you can get away with things" you shrugged

"Rob ice cream from the cafeteria?" you knew he was joking.

"How about no.. we'll leave that to the little freshman who want to have some kicks."

"Class it is then! I bet H and Nikki are wondering where we are"

"I'm sure..."

Sean quickly looked around the suddenly kissed your cheek, "I know, I am sorry. but I needed to do that"

"But that was unfair.. I wanted to do that.." You nudged him with your elbow.

"Too slow" he whispered in your ear.

You gave him the 'uh huh?' look.

He came back up whispering again, "You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now"

"Do you need to use the restroom?" You asked quickly scanning the hall.

He looked catching your drift, "Yeah"

"Well then" you stepped into the nearest bathroom taking note that no one was there, "who would have thought... empty"

"Good!" Sean pulled you around the wall away from the door's line of sight so you were just inches away from him, "We're breaking our agreement."

"Or changing it a little..." You suggested taking hold of Sean's waist and kissing him first.

You felt him smile as his hands ran through your hair. You had to hold back the soft moan in your throat. Last thing you needed was someone walking in hearing that. And for once, it was him pulling away, but only to speak in between shorter ones.

"We're... gonna... be... late." This time he stepped away with a smirk on his face.

"Alright...what ever you say"

He leaned forward whispering in your ear, "You kissed me first. I am very impressed"

"Well thank you... I'm a quick study" You winked starting to walk out.

"Well at least I know one of your weak points." He pointed out as you felt his finger lightly stroke that spot right behind your ear. You stopped at the door as a small pleasurable chill ran down your back.

"Oh and Mac," he asked turning around with a seductive smirk and a wink, "I do hope you are a very quick study on other things too."

You sighed walking into class as the five till bell rang. Sean took his seat next to Heather watching you as you took your seat behind Nikki not looking at Taylor who happened to be in the same class. You looked over at Sean giving him a quick smile before leaning down for your book. That's when you noticed Kaiba walk in and go past you and Nikki. The two of them seemed to share a brief stare down.

"Jackass.." Nikki muttered under her breath as she plopped her head down onto her arms.

You couldn't help but sigh at the comment as Kaiba rolled his eyes, probably hearing the comment himself, and sat down two seats behind you.

'This is going to be one awkward class period this year' you thought getting up the courage to look over at Taylor who happened to be looking over at you at the same time.


	144. Chapter 144: Dance Club Fun

PART 144

(FFAfter School)

(Haori's POV)

You managed to leave the track field early without your coach realizing it giving you just enough time to make it to Domino High before their final bell rang. She would have to come out this way at some point, and you were going to wait. How hard would it be to spot a foreigner in a crowd of Japanese students?

The bell finally rang and not too long after did the rush start. You just had to find the girl you met yesterday. You wanted to make sense of what the hell happened between the two of you yesterday. She left before you could ask and by the time you got up the nerve to run after her she was already gone!

"Hea Nikki!" You heard someone nearby yell. You knew that not to be a normal Japanese name and looked over at the voice to see a brunette with a couple others waving. Looking to where she was waving you saw her coming out the door.

"Hea Tea! What's up?" the girl asked walking up to the group.

'So Nikki's her name huh?' you thought to yourself taking a mental note.

"What are you doing later tonight?" one of the guys asked. For some reason the fact a guy asked her made something flare inside you.

"Well last I checked Tristan, Mac and I were just gonna hang out at the apartment after I got home from work." She smiled.

"How about the two of you join us at one of the new dance clubs that opened up downtown. Devlin said he could get us in no problem." The Tristan guy asked with a shrug.

"Really Duke?" She asked looking at one of the other guys. You recognized him as one of the local game shop owners on your side of town.

"Yeah no problem. I know the guy who owns it." Devlin replied.

"Well you think we can add Heather, Sean and Ryou to that guest list? You know I don't go without my whole crazy crew."

"Yeah no problem! It was actually Heather who suggested the idea" Devlin laughed.

"_Heather_ suggested I go to a dance club? No _that_ is comical." She laughed adjusting her bag.

"What? I want you to have some fun and you think I'm crazy?" Came another voice. You glanced over and saw the other girl who left with Nikki yesterday. Her sister?

"No, it's not that Heather. It's just _where_ you suggested I have that fun that surprises me." She laughed hugging the other girl as she came up to the group.

"Well I told Heather here how much you're in need of a serious night out after that whole summer living with the band and myself little sister!" spoke up another guy as he ran up to the group. That's when you recognized him as well. He was the one with the blonde guy Shin and Kato pointed out before Nikki showed up.

"Is everyone conspiring against me to have a social life?" She laughed.

"Pretty much" the brunette shrugged hugging Nikki.

"Thanks Mac. I guess I have no choice then. Where am I going after I run up to KC to get some things done real quick for the meeting with Oshikawa Monday?"

"Well I think everyone was talking about meeting up at Shizuka's around seven and staying out as long as we could seeing it _is_ Friday." Devlin replied with a smirk.

You knew the place the guy was talking about. It was a new place that opened its doors a couple weeks ago. Lucy for you, you had your own connections seeing one of your family friends was a bouncer. He would probably get you in the back door if you asked nicely. You had to meet her again, but not here with all these people. You had to get her alone, and maybe Shizuka's was your best shot. You turned around reaching into your pocket for your phone so you could call Mizu.

"Ello?" Mizuka answered.

"Hea Mizu, it's Haori, Sadoka's son." You greeted.

"Oh Hea Haori! How's your mother?"

"She's fine, but I have a favor to ask you."

"If it's anything like your last one, hell no! Your mother gave me an earful after she found out about that!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but no. This one is a bit easier. I need to get past the line at Shizuka's, and thought you could make that happen." You lightly laughed.

"And what business would you have a my place of employment kid? You're barely old enough to get in."

"Let's just say I'm trying to meet someone who's gonna be there tonight, and I want to make sure I catch her."

"_Her_ you did say _her_ right? You're having me sneak you in for an old lady? You know you're not the age for most the girls in that place right?"

"Not this one, she's using connections to get in as well with some friends of hers." You pointed out.

"Hm. You're pushing for this one, so I guess I can sneak you in, but _no_ and I mean I _no_ drinking or I will kick your ass out the door myself got me?"

"I promise Mizu I'll text you a little before seven alright?"

"Ok, you have a deal kid. Talk to you then."

You hung up the phone having the easy part of your plan done. Next, was actually finding her tonight and getting the chance to talk to her.

(FFShizuka's)

(Nicole's POV)

"Oh my! Is that you Nic Nac?" You heard Heather gasp as you got off the bus down the street form Shizuka's.

"The one and only." You laughed walking up to the group.

"I didn't think you had that kind of outfit in your closet little sister." Mac commented with a smirk.

"Agreed, but totally hot if you ask me!" Biff added with a wolf whistle.

"Well thank you boys." You smiled flipping your hair back.

It was true you were kind of daring with your outfit tonight. You had decided to throw on a dark blue-jean skirt that was on the short side reaching about to your mid thigh, a black backless v-neck shirt that tied around the back of your neck, and a pair of black heels with straps that went up your leg to just about your knee. You had straitened your hair and feathered the ends slightly and used small silver loops as earrings with a silver chain around your neck. You had actually put on a little bit of make-up for once. Hopefully, the work wouldn't be wasted and at least got you a bit of fun.

"Whoa Nikki!" you heard Duke whistle walking up to the group.

"I hope that was a good 'whoa' Devlin." You smirked putting a hand on your hip.

"Oh yeah, it is. Let's just say I don't think you'd need my help to get in. You could have probably walked up to the rope and gotten an instant entry. You look great!"

"Wow the way you all keep talking, it's almost like I don't look good every other day." You joked.

"Oh trust me Nic Nac, you do look great every other day but you're a _total_ knock out tonight. I wonder how many hearts you're gonna break." Heather laughed.

"Well then let's go in and let me get started. Any bets on the numbers?" You lightly laughed walking toward the front doors.

Duke led the group walking up to the guys guarding the front door.

"Duke Devlin! What brings you back here?" One of the guards asked with a laugh.

"Mizuka Hiwatori! I brought my friends here for some nice Friday fun. Oshi should be inside waiting for us." Duke replied shaking the guy's hand.

"How old are they Devlin? Some of them look barely legal." The other scuffed.

"Old enough to go in I assure you, but you can trust them all to stay away from the bar," He leaned over so he could lower his voice, "See the American in the back, let's just say if she catches any of them near that place she'll beat them to a pulp."

"That's an understatement Devlin, and you know it." You spoke up with a smirk.

He looked back probably shocked you heard him but laughed shaking his head.

"And don't forget about me Duke, I'll join in on the beating." Heather added crossing her arms over her chest.

"See, I think the group is safe Mizu, but if they get into any trouble it can be my ass alright?" Duke shrugged.

"That's a deal Devlin. You all can go on in. Say hi to Oshi once you find her." Mizuka nodded pulling the rope back.

You all followed Duke into the building getting blasted by the booming music as soon as you walked in. It reminded of the place you met your team in New York when the band first made it State Side a couple months ago. A DJ sat far in the back with his lights and speakers, the dance floor packed with people in front of him, the bar was off to the right and a balcony where you suggested the VIPs stayed above that. There were a couple people up against the railing watching the dancing below where a lot of people were sitting at tables around the edge of the large room talking and drinking.

"Everyone be careful and try to at least stay with one other person. It's a lot safer when you're in a small group, but have fun alright. I have to find Oshi and talk with her for awhile." Duke announced over the strong base beat.

"Got ya Devlin!" you replied with a thumbs up.

The group seemed to divide at that point, but you stuck with Mac and Biff knowing having two fairly sized guys was probably your best defense. Heather and Ryou went to the floor with Tea and the others allowing the three of you to hang out on the edge.

"Oh come on Nikki, there has got to be at least one guy in there you wanna slip over to." Mac teased nudging you with his elbow.

"I've only been here five minutes and you already want me out there? Are you crazy?" You laughed leaning back against the wall running your hand through your hair.

"Oh Nikki, I can tell you there are a couple gentlemen here I would be glad to _play_ with if I didn't already have Mr. Glosner here." Biff joked with a wink. The way he put 'play' you knew what he was talking about.

"If you boys brought me out here just to grab someone to bring home for the night, I can assure you that's not gonna happen." You countered reaching over Mac and lightly punching Biff in the arm.

"Who said we were looking for you to grab a one night stand? Geez Nikki! I don't want sleaze balls in the apartment either. We just think you might find someone… _interesting_ out here."

"And they _might_ get the chance to show you what they can bring to the table." Biff added with a wink.

"Domino! What are you doing on _my_ side of town?" asked a voice right next to you.

You jumped slightly looking over to the stranger who somehow snuck right up next to you.

"Haori!" you gasped in shock.

"Hea Domino! What a crazy coincidence I find you here." Haori smirked turning so only his right shoulder leaned against the wall. You were shocked. You had been wondering where Haori might have been since your run in at the arcade, and here he was in front of you in black slacks and a white button up shirt that showed off his strong arms. "Speechless? My don't you know how to strike up a conversation?" he joked bringing up the comment you used just yesterday on him.

"I'm sorry," you laughed shaking your head, "It's just you're the last person I thought I'd find here."

"So you've thought about me then? Was wondering what was going on in your head after you bolted on me yesterday. I mean, I didn't even get your name Domino." Haori smirked slightly biting his lip.

"Like I said prep boy, I had some business with my sister." You countered rolling your eyes.

"So you're saying you're one of the 'kiss don't tell' type Domino?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm more of the 'hard to get' type." You admitted with a wink.

"Really? Well how hard would it be for me to get your name Domino?" he asked inching closer to you.

"How about a dance first to see if you're worth it?" You shrugged.

"Wow, what would I have to do for your number?" Haori laughed holding out his hand.

"We'll cross that bridge once you get there." You replied placing your hand in his own letting him lead you into the crowd.

"You know you look _great_ Domino." Haori whispered in your ear once the two of you got into the crowd. For some reason, the feeling of his breath along the side of your neck as his hands set themselves at your waist sent a chill down your spine.

"You don't look too bad yourself prep boy. Nice upgrade from that tacky uniform." You replied looking back where he was behind you.

"Now my uniform is not tacky it's just like most guy uniforms at any school here." He argued bringing his lips right against your ear.

"That's why it's tacky. It's so overused" You laughed bringing one arm back so it wrapped around his neck.

"Just shut up and dance Domino." He teased with a smirk.

You did just that. One dance turned into two which turned into three. Who knows how many songs whizzed by till you felt Haori pull back leading you to the outside.

"So are you fond of the name 'Domino' or am I going to get a real one from you sometime tonight?" he asked setting his left forearm against the wall next to your head and his other hand found its way to your side as you stood with your back against the wall.

"Well I _do_ like the name Domino, but I guess you can call me Nicole if it's getting old for you." You shrugged.

"Nicole huh? Is that your _real _name?" he teased leaning in slightly.

"Is there a reason for girls to give you a fake name Haori?" you asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, but you've been playing hard to get like you said, so the question should be 'is there a reason you would give guys a fake name?' Domino."

"You can be assured Nicole is her real name unless she had a name change thirteen years ago before I met her." Mac spoke up coming onto your left side.

"Is there something you need Mr. Glosner?" you asked crossing your arms over your chest.

"No, just making sure my younger surrogate sibling is alright if I leave her back here alone for a little bit while Sean and I hit the floor ourselves."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle Haori here if he gets out of line Mac." You replied with a wink.

"Alright," Mac leaned in so he could whisper, "By the way, _nice_ catch."

"Go on Mac have fun." You lightly laughed shoving your friend's shoulder trying to hide your red cheeks.

"See ya in a bit Nikki!" Mac smiled walking off.

"So, an older brother?" Haori asked leaning down where his nose lightly brushed your own.

"Pretty much." You shrugged.

You just stood there looking at him as he stood so close. It had been awhile since you were in a position like this. The feeling on his breath on your skin was thrilling where the heat of the room seemed to only focus you more to him.

"So you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna actually do something prep boy?" you suddenly asked with a smirk.

"Well now that you put it that way.." He trailed off closing the gap using his right arm to pull you against him. You quickly reacted uncrossing your arms letting your hands slip their way up his chest almost to his shoulders resting there as you slightly pushed forward kissing him back.

'If Seto can move on, so can I, and there is no one here to stop me!'


	145. Chapter 145: Take You Home

This update is in celebration of three VERY special Birthdays! My daughter & her first birthday on the 5th, my awesome partner in LLTSK writing and mischief FairyLilly1 on the 10th, & my uber fan Adriansdamphir celebrating her birthday on the 8th. I just HAD to get something done when I realized so many birthdays in a short period! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LADIES! Enjoy! =D

(PART 145)

(Seto's POV)

What the hell were you doing _here_? You thought to yourself as you leaned on the railing. 'Last I checked, Keida talked you into coming to this sardine can.' That voice in your head nagged. It was true. Keida requested that the two of you come here with her friends, but truthfully, you probably had better things to do on a Friday night. For example, there _was_ the fact of a tournament you were planning that was approaching fast, and here you were drinking something that might as well have been water just because some _girl_ requested it.

"Oh Seto! There you are! I was starting to wonder where you ran off to." Keida's voice rang only intensifying the coming migraine. Why were you putting up with all this?

"What is it?" You asked turning to face her.

"Nothing! I just wanted to make sure you didn't run off on me." She lightly laughed lacing her arms around one of your own.

'I wish I had already!' you thought to yourself as you took another sip of whatever she had handed you earlier to drink.

"Is that _Silvers_?" Keida suddenly shrieked.

You almost choked on the drink you just took as you scanned the area down below. What was Nic doing _here_? Of course when you spotted her, you still couldn't believe what you were seeing. It felt like someone punched you in the gut when the sight hit you full force. There she was, your ex-girlfriend on the other side of the room in the arms of someone _else._ Did she even know you were here? 'Of course she doesn't! The two of you haven't even had a normal conversation since that night in New York you dolt! How would she have heard of Keida talking you into coming out here?' the voice in your head snapped.

But then on the other side, her appearance threw you for another loop. She looked _amazing_ to say the least. She was even more scantily dressed then that dream you were having recently, and she looked natural in it. The skirt showing off her long slender legs while the top hugged onto the curves in her chest and waist. And not a bit of it was for your benefit.

"Hello! You can pick your jaw up now!" Keida snapped getting your attention.

You turned back where Keida was next to you with a peeved look on her face.

"I suddenly don't like it here. How about we go somewhere else Seto dear? Maybe something more private?" She suggested with a seductive undertone.

"Alright." You sighed pulling away from the railing as Keida smiled wrapping her arms around one of yours again.

But of course you couldn't help but look back one last time before Nic left your line of sight.

(Nicole's POV)

It was Haori who finally pulled away to breathe.

"You don't have any place to be right now like last time do you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well I was thinking about it, but I decided against it." You replied

"Good, cause I was hoping to get more time with you."

"How about another dance or two?" You suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Haori shrugged grabbing your hand and taking you back to the floor.

After a couple songs, the two of you found your way back to the wall.

"So what do you plan on doing after this? Do you and your friends have plans?" Haori asked looking over at you.

"Well not that I know of. Did you have something to get to yourself?"

"No not really." He shrugged with a smirk.

"Well," You paused not sure if you were doing it right. Were you ready for someone else?

"Well what?" Haori asked scooting next to you lightly nudging your side.

"Uhh," You went a slight shade of red, "I could invite you over to my apartment for a drink or something if you have nothing planned."

"Actually I'll decline on that one." He lightly laughed.

"Really?" you asked shocked. Did you say something wrong? Wouldn't a normal guy jump at the chance to get a girl somewhere alone?

"I don't go home with a girl till at least the second date. How do I know you're not some crazy psychopath who will have your way with me and kick me to the curb?" He teased.

"You assume _way_ too much. I said I'd invite you over for a _drink_. I didn't say anything about 'having my way'. Besides, how can I trust _you_ to behave?" You countered crossing your arms over your chest.

"Well that's true. I've never heard it put that way."

"So what now?" You asked with a shrug.

"Well if that invitation still stands, I wouldn't mind getting out of here and getting a drink with you." He suggested with a slight smirk.

"Alright. I'm going to assume you took the bus here like me?" You inquired.

"Well actually no. I'm parked in the employee lot on the side."

"Employee lot? You're too young to work here." You pointed out raising an eyebrow.

"Well one of the family friends work here." He lightly laughed

"Prep boy has connections too? Wow! You're getting more impressive by the minute." You joked with a smirk as he led you outside to the parking lot.

"So, which one is yours?" You asked as the two of you walked amongst the small lot full of vehicles.

"The silver Toyota there in the corner." He replied pointing in the vehicle's general direction.

"Would you by any chance be familiar with Kaiba Corp building on the other side of town?" You asked following Haori in the general direction he specified.

"Well yeah. It's kind of hard not to miss. Why?" he asked pausing for a second.

"Nothing really," you lightly laughed, "Just figuring the best route to give you that's all."

"You know, for an American you speak the language here pretty well." Haori mentioned as the two of you got onto the road.

"I think you mentioned that." You lightly laughed right before giving him additional directions.

The two of you drove in general silence. The only conversation during the ride was of you giving him directions. Though silent, the drive was nice. Though soon enough, the two of you pulled into the parking area of your complex.

"Your mother must have a pretty nice job for you to be here." Haori mentioned gazing up at the tall building.

"I," you paused not knowing what to say, "I guess you could say it's something like that."

"Something like that? You two aren't like in illegal business are you?" he asked eyes wide.

"No!" you couldn't help but laugh, "Nothing like that! It's just," you paused again, "I don't live with my mother anymore."

"But she pays for your place right?" he questioned as the two of you walked into the lobby.

"No. I do." You explained as you pressed the button calling the elevator.

"_You_ do?" Haori gasped astonished.

"What? I happen to have a decent job." You murmured going slightly red.

Thank goodness the elevator opened. There were a couple silent seconds as the two of you stepped in. Was the job you currently held _that_ big of a deal? You had never really thought about it till now. How would you tell Haori about your particular occupation, not to mention the fact the guy you still worked for used to date you!

"Are you saying you pay for an apartment here all on your own?" Haori questioned once the elevator began to move again.

"Well pretty much. I do have a roommate who splits expenses with me, but it's not exactly necessary. It's just better not being alone you know?" you shrugged leaning back against the wall.

"Mind me asking, but what _do_ you do then? I mean, you said you weren't into anything illegal."

"Err," you paused trying to figure what exactly to say, "I work at Kaiba Corporation in the programming department."

"_You_ work at KC?" he gasped.

"Umm," you could feel your face going red, "Yeah. I do a lot of programming work pretty much. Kind of got lucky and got a good reference from school last year."

"Wow! I mean, I heard it was almost impossible to get a job in there these days."

"I know what you mean. Like I said, I got real lucky and had many things fall into the right place and got a really good reference that couldn't be refused."

"You know the CEO goes to your school right? I mean, you probably already knew that…" he suddenly went silent as the two of you got off the elevator.

Could you tell him? Would he be freaked that you not only went to school with Seto and worked for him, but also _dated_ him.

"Yeah, I've seen him around. Actually had him in a class or two last year. I think we're in the same class this year." You shrugged leading Haori down the hall.

"So what's he like? I mean I hear he's quite the hard ass." He asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Well, I never paid much attention to him. He kind of just keeps to himself when he's actually in class. Half the time he's off somewhere on business and does class work while on the road. I think he just enrolled so he could have some part of his life semi-normal..." you trailed off once you got to your door.

"Wow, finally here huh?" Haori asked.

"Yeah," you opened the door turning on the light, "Welcome to my place I guess…"


	146. Chapter 146: Get to Know Him

(PART 146)

(Nicole's POV)

"So, this is your place?" Haori asked looking around the front room.

"Yep, Mac & I share the place." You sighed unfastening the straps to your shoes.

"Mac? That's your brother right?"

"Well, sort of. I've known him long enough and he pretty much lived at my place when we were kids." You shrugged finally slipping off the heels, "Freedom!"

"What?" Haori asked confused as he looked back at you.

"Just be glad that high heels aren't the footwear of choice for guys." You replied straitening yourself back up.

"Oh, right." He lightly laughed slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Come on in. We can either sit in the living room or the kitchen. Your pick." You suggested as you walked past him making your way towards the kitchen.

"It really doesn't matter to me to tell you the truth." Haori shrugged following you.

"Well I guess I really should ask what you would want to drink then." You stated walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah," he lightly chuckled. "I think water should be fine for me."

"You sure? I have sodas or even tea I could brew."

"No thanks. I actually have a race in the morning so I can't have anything that will keep me up."

"Race?" you asked looking back where he was now standing in the doorway.

"Um.. Yeah I run track and field and my school." He stated with a shrug.

"Oh. I guess that makes perfect sense then."

"Do you play a sport for Domino?"

"No," you laughed, "Enough of my time has been spent either working or practicing with the band. I haven't even had the time to even try out if I wanted to." You handed him a glass of water.

"You're a band geek?" he laughed taking a drink.

"Not the kind you're thinking. I was in a rock band with some friends of mine."

"You're in a _rock band_?" he almost choked.

"Settle down prep-boy. _Was_ in a rock band. Past-tense." You laughed walking past him and taking a seat on the couch.

"Still, what role were you?" he questioned taking the seat next to you.

"Vocals, Nothing too hard."

"That's actually kind of hot you know?" he joked.

"What? Being in a band or singing for one?"

"Well, both! What kind of rock band were you all?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, American or Japanese for starters?" He questioned.

"Oh, well American. It was Mac, I, and a few more of our friends that we grew up with in the states."

"Nice! Where did you all play?"

"Neon normally. It's kind of where I ran into them after moving away a couple years back." You lightly laughed.

"Never been to that one. I might just have to start going more often now."

"The band separated at the end of the summer. So if you wanted to catch us, good luck with that." You pointed out.

"Yeah. Forgot. Too bad. I was hoping to maybe see you at work."

"If you want to _hear_ us, we did get an album done. Not sure if or when it will release here though."

"What's the name?"

"Scarlet Light I think."

"You _think_?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They changed the band name when we got signed. Apologies if I forget all the new details." You joked.

"I see, so what did the locals know your group as?"

"Runaways. Doubt you really heard of us though."

"Actually, I think I remember hearing the name on campus once or twice."

"Well, change in subject. What else do you do Prep-Boy?"

"What else do I do?"

"Yes, like any other school clubs or a job? Something along those lines."

"Well, track & field is pretty much year long. I don't have the uber talent in music to be in a band. I _do_ have a small job though."

"Really? Go on."

"Don't laugh, but I help my mom at a small shop she runs." You noticed his face go slightly red.

"Why would I laugh at that? It's nice you help your mother." You smiled.

"Yeah, but it's not working with my mom people find odd. Mainly, it's _how_ I help."

"What kind of shop does your mom run?" You inquired.

"Well, we own a small bakery. Like breads and pastries"

"Cool! My future step-dad runs a restaurant here! It'd be funny if he gets his fresh bread from your shop." You laughed.

"That would be funny."

"So what all do you do for your mom that's supposed to be funny? I mean, are you her stock boy?"

"Well sort of," he paused going red again, "I'm kind of the extra cook when she gets lots of orders."

"You _cook_?" You blurted surprised.

"Um.. Yeah. I know it's weird." He sighed rolling his eyes.

"No! It's actually, as you would put it, kind of hot." You smirked.

"Seriously? You don't find a guy cooking weird?"

"No. Growing up, my dad always was the one to cook since my mom worked so much. Cooking just runs in his family I guess."

"True. I forgot how odd Americans were."

"Odd?" You asked eyebrow raised.

"Sorry! Not odd." He paused thinking, "Different? The way you all live is out of the normal for people here."

"I guess after living here for awhile, I've forgotten that fact. " You lightly laughed setting your glass down.

"Being different isn't always a bad thing though." Haori pointed out doing the same with his.

"Oh, I know that. I relish in being different. It's so boring living the cookie-cutter lifestyle."

"Cookie-cutter?" he asked confused.

"Sorry! Living like everyone else." You explained going slightly red.

"Forgive me. I didn't do the best in my English language class." He nervously laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Well I've had plenty of experience in Japanese if you're more comfortable with that." You suggested switching back to his language.

"That would be slightly easier." He laughed.

"I'm sorry, I really don't realize what language I'm speaking half the time. Most of my friends are either American or speak very good English, so we kinda just go back and forth."

"No. I think it's more me failing to pay attention in class."

You were about to speak again, but a loud chime from the other side of the room caught your attention.

"Your phone?" Haori asked with a smirk.

"Um yeah." You laughed getting to your feet & walking into the kitchen where your phone sat on the counter. Picking it up, you realized it was a text. You opened the message recognizing Mac's number.

'Where are you?'

You had completely forgotten to tell someone you were leaving. Quickly, you composed a reply.

'Went back to the apartment. No worries ;D'

Not even two seconds later, did you get the reply, 'kk See you home then :)'

You turned to walk back into the living room not paying attention & suddenly ran into someone. You were hit with something cold and wet as a crash soon followed. The 'someone' was Haori, the 'something', you realized, were the drinks in his hand, and the 'crash' was one of said glasses shattering upon the floor.


	147. Chapter 147: An Act of Simple Modesty

(PART 147)

(Nicole's POV)

"Oh crap! Nicole I'm-"

"All my fault." You interrupted looking down at your soaked shirt.

"Nicole are you alright?" he quickly asked.

"Yeah. Give me this," you instructed taking the remaining glass in his hand and setting it on the counter right next to you, "and let me get this cleaned up." You went to bend over, but you were stopped by the feeling of someone taking hold of you and lifting you up.

"Are you crazy?" Haori asked as he set you down onto the living room carpet.

"What?"

"There's glass on the floor and I think you forgot about not having any shoes or socks on." He pointed out.

"Oh…" you murmured going a little red.

"Let's _both_ get our shoes and we can clean this up together. It is partly my fault after all." He suggested with a small sheepish grin.

"Alright." You agreed walking over to the front door where you had a pair of slip-ons put away.

"You sure none of the glass caught you?" Haori asked again.

"Umm.." You paused giving your feet a quick look over, "Yeah. I'm fine."

You could tell Haori was embarrassed to say the least. It was the look on his face and the color of his cheeks that told you that much. Was he mentally scolding himself you wondered? You couldn't help but smile at the situation. For the first time in a while, something felt 'normal'.

"What?" Haori asked going slightly redder as he caught you looking at him.

"Oh sorry, it's nothing." You lightly laughed going back towards the kitchen where you kneeled down and began picking the bigger pieces of glass off the floor.

"You sure you don't want to just sweep all that up and lessen the risk of cutting yourself?" he suggested walking up behind you.

"I plan on sweeping this up _after_ I get these big chunks." You replied walking over to the trash can & tossing the large shards inside.

"Where is your broom?" he asked scanning the area.

"Should be in the tall cabinet next to the fridge." You answered over your shoulder.

(Haori's POV)

You looked where you were instructed and found the broom. You were stopped cold once you turned back around by the sight in front of you. You couldn't help but notice her… tempting… appearance. She had bent over and was picking up more shards. Her cleavage was apparent through the low cut shirt as the wet fabric clung tightly to her curves. You tried your best to look away, but you entranced by the sight. Sure she was attractive, but this was almost too much. It's not often a woman bends over in front of you in a soaking wet low cut shirt! Of course it was her voice that broke you from your trance.

"I think I'm ready for that broom now."

"Oh.. uh.. Here." You muttered looking off to the side as you held the cleaning tool to her.

"You ok Prep Boy?" she questioned.

"What?" you asked looking back at her, but keeping your focus on her face.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" She asked carefully.

"No. Not at all. It's just…" Could you admit it? How could you tell her that just the sight of her at the moment was more arousing then you thought?

"It's just…" she left the question open as she stopped cleaning up the mess.

"Your shirt…" you muttered looking away again. You felt so embarrassed telling her. Because by telling her, you were telling her you were indeed staring.

All seemed to fall silent as you tried your best not to look back. But it was too quiet. You looked back at her seeing the look of confusion on her face. That's when she looked down at herself and jumped as if startled. She immiediately dropped the broom and covered her chest with her arms.

"Oh goodness! I didn't realize…" she paused looking away herself, "I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Not your fault!" you quickly replied but swiftly looked away. "I mean.." You tried to find better words. 'Good job Haori! She probably thinks you're some perv or something! There goes that date!' you mentally scolded yourself

"Excuse me.." She quickly walked passed you going down the near by hallway. You could only guess to her room.

You stood there silently wondering what was about to happen. After a silent minute you sighed and looked at the broom on the floor. This mess wasn't going to clean itself, so it was the least you could do after causing all this trouble. You quickly swept up the mess leaving no trace of the earlier incident. You were putting the small broom back when her voice startled you.

"Here.."

"Huh?" You jumped turning to face her. There she was in a normal t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. Her hair was pulled back and the make-up from earlier was gone from her face. What surprised you most was a small item in her hand.

"I'm not the only one who got soaked.." she spoke up with a slight grin.

"Oh.." You looked down at your own shirt soaked with water, "I know I'm small but I really don't think I can fit into something of yours." You declined with a chuckle.

"Don't be a smart-ass. I grabbed it from Mac's closet. I doubt he'll miss it." She insisted holding the shirt out again.

"Oh.." You looked at her face trying to grasp an understanding of the situation. Was she upset with your staring? Was this the end of your evening? You slowly reached out for the shirt in her hand.

"There's a bathroom to your right if you go down that hall. You can change there." She instructed as you took hold of the shirt.

"Thank you.." you stated as you walked past her so to change yourself. When you walked back out, she was on the couch watching TV sitting with her legs under her.

"Well a little large, but as you said, you're a slightly smaller guy." She grinned.

You were somewhat shocked. She was acting as if nothing just happened. She was looking at you as if you didn't just admit to looking at her in a sexual manor. Any other girl would have probably called you a perv for stating such things and rushed you out the door. And here she just changed giving you a shirt as well then picking you where you were before the whole fiasco. Americans were just plain weird! That's all you could think of.

(Nicole's POV)

"Well, you gonna just stand there, or you gonna take a seat?" You asked with a small laugh. You could tell he was embarrassed. The redness of his face told it all. You had to give him modesty credit though. The way he looked while telling you about your appearance was almost innocent. You would have to think him for it later. Haori only nodded as he sat next to you. The two of you sat in silence for a couple minutes. It was as if he was too scared to speak.

"I want to thank you.. for earlier.." You spoke up softly.

"What?" he asked shocked.

You grinned slightly remembering the way he looked, "Thank you for telling me about my.. well my appearance. I had no idea I looked that way."

"No! I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that! I shouldn't have-" he stated quickly as he looked away again.

"You told me that I was in an… un-lady like fashion. You could have said nothing and continued staring, but you didn't. You brought my attention to it and looked away. Thank you for showing that modesty.." you explained as your face went red slightly.

He looked at you saying nothing. Just staring. What was going through his head? What was he thinking? You were so in your own thoughts; you didn't notice the two of you inching closer till he was right next to you lips above your own. You were about to close the gap when you suddenly heard the door. The two of you quickly parted from one another. Haori quickly stood to his feet looking over at the foyer entrance. You did the same, but stayed sitting.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Was I.. err.. interrupting something?" Mac asked going beet red in the face.

"Not at all! I think Haori was on his way out." You quickly replied grabbing the young man's wrist and pulling him to the front door. Haori was about to say something but you stopped him as you lightly pushed him out the door. "Thank you for the evening! See you around!" With that said, you quickly shut the door as the blood quickly rushed to your face. You lightly pressed your forehead against the door getting your breathing under control.

"So, who was that fine guy? He was the one at the club wasn't he?" Mac grinned poking you in the side. You slightly jumped becoming more embarrassed.

"No one! Just a guy I've seen around the arcade!" You quickly replied taking your hair down and pulling it back again.

"Uh huh.. One you so happened to take home," he paused with a grin, "and was that _my_ shirt he was wearing?"

"It's not what you think!" You quickly defended holding your hands up in front of you.

"Yeah, there _has_ to be some random explanation for some random guy walking out of the apartment with my shirt on." He laughed.

"I'm _serious_! There was a small accident and a glass spilled in the kitchen when I ran into him. There was glass everywhere, but we cleaned it up then I had to give him a spare shirt since his was soaked." You defended quickly.

"Calm down Nikki! I believe you. I was just playing with you." He lightly laughed giving you a hug. You quickly did as you were told and hugged Mac back.

"You know, sometimes I really want to punch you.." You sighed grinning.

"What? Can a guy not have fun with his younger sibling?" Mac teased bringing you at arms length.

You sighed again rolling your eyes, "Boys, I swear!" You started to walk down the hall when a sound from the bathroom caught your attention. Glancing inside, you noticed Haori's soaked white shirt lying on the sink. A small glow pierced through the thin fabric as the sound of something vibrating persisted. You picked up the shirt and found an unfamiliar cell phone just sitting there. That's when you realized it must have been Haori's phone.

"He's leaving clothes here already huh? My you're moving pretty fast with him if ya ask me." Mac teased leaning up against the doorframe.

"I totally forgot about his things!" You sighed picking up the phone wondering what on earth you were going to do with it.

"Well you kind of did rush him out of here. Poor guy didn't have time to grab them." Mac pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah.. " You stood there face going red as you thought of your options. How many students were at his prep academy? That's the only lead you really had. That's when something he mentioned tonight came to mind.

You walked out of the room, phone in hand, and sat at the computer in your room. Pulling up the internet you did a search for his school.

"What are you doing Nikki?" Mac asked bewildered.

"He mentioned having a race tomorrow. I'm sure the school has something about the track meet on their web site. I can give him his phone there I'm sure of it!" you grinned focusing on your search.

"Already missing the poor guy? You just _have_ to see him tomorrow?" Mac joked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very funny Mac. I'm sure he'd like his phone back ASAP that's all."

"You saying you're not gonna even try with the guy? He seemed cute enough." Mac stated walking up and hugging you from behind, "I mean hea! You seemed to be enjoying his company at the club."

You stopped looking back at your friend cheeks red, "Well he was interesting to say the least. I just don't know. We'll have to see tomorrow when I had him his phone back."

"Well," Mac yawned, "I'll leave you to your research, but I'm going to turn in. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." You nodded in agreement just before he walked out shutting the door to your room.

You looked back at the computer and continued your search. Soon enough, you found the information you needed and wrote down the necessary details. The race was indeed early, so you quickly turned off your system, set your alarm, and then crawled into bed. You'd figure all this out in the morning just like you told Mac.


	148. Chapter 148: A Day at the Races

_[First off, shout out to all the recent messages of encouragement. I had kind of given up on writing this series after letting certain reader comments get to me personally. But after seeing you all quickly come to my defense and read recent comments, it kind of made me feel a little better. And I was surprised to see people still read even after being not updated for so long! Keep up your encouragement guys and gals! _

_Another shout out to Evanesence! Your new album has helped me realize the real fans wait forever and are welcoming and encourage you even if you've been away from the game for so long! To the self titled album I've had on repeat while writing these parts! CHEERS! :D ]_

CHAPTER 148

(Nicole's POV)

You pulled up to the track meet the next morning and quickly found the entrance.

"Student?" the girl at the gate asked.

"Err.." You paused reaching into your bag for your Domino ID. That's when you realized you weren't the type of student she meant, "No. I'm here to see a friend of mine who attends Sugiaki."

"Well then 150 Yen please." She smiled.

You quickly handed her the required amount thanking her as she handed you a ticket into the event. Quietly, you walked into the small track arena scanning the area for any sign of him. He wouldn't be in the crowd of course and there were track students all over the field in small clusters. Of course this was going to be harder then you first thought! How could you have assumed finding him was going to be easy? You sighed taking the small phone out of your pocket glancing at it.

"Excuse me?" a voice from behind you spoke up.

"Yes?" you replied turning around quickly slipping the phone back in your pocket.

"It _is_ you!" the one you recognized being with Haori at the arcade the other day gasped seeming surprised to see you. Shinjiru?

You quickly felt your face grow red as you glanced slightly to the side. "I-I'm looking for Haori."

"You came to see him race?" Shinjiru asked carefully.

"Err, well, sort of. I ran into him last night and," you paused taking the phone out of your pocket, "He kind of left this behind. I wanted to return it to him."

"Ah! That's why Aki and I couldn't get a hold of him." Shinjiru smirked.

"Um, yeah. My apologies if he missed something important," You quickly apologized with a slight bow.

"Not in the least! We were just wondering if he wanted to go out and grab a bite to eat. We just assumed he was at home either helping his mom or getting ready for today's race. Speaking of which.." Shinjiru paused stepping to your side leaning up against the rail behind you, "_Hea!__Haori!__Over__here!_"

You felt yourself stiffen slightly and your stomach flutter as you heard his name. You slowly turned your head around to look behind you. Just as you thought, Haori wasn't far off where it looked like he was stretching.

"Hea Shin!" Haori waved getting to his feet and starting to walking in your general direction.

"Couldn't get a hold of you last night, but your friend here told me all I needed to know." Shinjiru quickly teased pointing in your direction.

If you weren't nervous before, you _certainly_ were nervous now. Your face was probably a deep red while your breath was caught in your throat. Soon enough, you made eye contact. It was as if he didn't realize you were standing there till that moment. His eyes went wide as he suddenly stopped walking in your direction. He looked shocked to say the least.

"N-N-Nicole?" He stammered.

"Good morning!" you quickly chirped turning the rest of the way around.

"What are you doing here?" he quickly asked running the rest of the way up to the bleachers with a look of amazement.

"You left your phone last night." You replied holding out the small device, "You said you had a race today so I checked your school's site and got directions here. I was hoping to run into you and… well give it back."

"T-thank you! I was hoping you had it." He smiled.

"Well, you want it back or not?" You asked holding the phone out a little further.

"Of course I do!" he stated holding his hands up in a decline manor, "but do you think you could hold onto it for awhile?"

"What?" You asked confused.

"I have no pockets, so no point in giving it to me till after the races are over. That's-" he paused looking to the side face going a little red, "That's if you want to stay of course. If not, you can just hand it to Shin."

You paused thinking the choice over. You were hoping to talk to him a bit more. "Sure!" You smiled.

"_Really_?" Haori asked shocked, "It's just you look like you're dressed to go somewhere."

"Well," you stopped looking down at your attire. You were in a formal black skirt that came to your knees, a while button up blouse, black heels, and the top half of your hair pulled back leaving the rest natural. "I was going to run up to work this afternoon, but truthfully, it can wait."

A large smile crossed over his face as if he were some kid that was just handed the biggest toy of his life.

"_Haori!_" a voice from afar snapped.

"Yes Captain!" Haori quickly replied.

"Let's go! First event is about to start! You can talk to your girlfriend when it's over!" He snapped seeming slightly agitated.

Of course you and Haori looked at one another after the 'girlfriend' comment.

"Good luck!" you lightly laughed waving. You looked over at his captain, "My apologies! Didn't mean to disturb you all." You gave a small bow.

The captain looked at you oddly for a second, but turned around and walked off.

"See you after the races then?" Haori asked.

"Yes, now get going before you get into more trouble." You smirked giving him a small 'shoo' gesture.

"Well, I guess you and I should grab a seat then." Shin suggested a light laugh present in his voice. You nodded following the guy to an empty space in the crowd big enough for the two of you to sit.

"So, how did you and Ori cross paths again?" he asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Huh?" You asked slightly off guard.

"How did you run into Ori again? I mean, you didn't really give him anyway to find you after we met you the other day."

"Oh," you paused getting slightly nervous, "Well, I guess he was at a club some friends took me to last night and recognized me."

The two of you conversed back and forth about various things until the races started. You were quite surprised to find that, supposedly, Haori was one of the fastest runners at his school. Of course he proved that when it was his turn to race. By the end of everything, he had won several events. You were standing with Shin by a gate he said Haori would leave from.

"So the two of you have plans for tonight?" He asked as you waited.

"No. I just kind of showed up here out of the blue. Main reason I stopped by was to give him this." you replied holding up the cell phone.

"Oh really? Just to give him his phone then?" he questioned sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well," You could feel your cheeks going red slightly, "I'm not saying it was the _only_ reason. Just the main one."

Shin opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a female voice nearby, "Oh my! You're the lead singer for Scarlet Light aren't you?"

You stiffened slightly at the outburst but turned to face a small group of students not too far away looking at you in what seemed to be shock.

"May I help you?" You asked nervously.

"It _is_ you!" one of the girls squealed excided.

"Wait what?" you heard Shin ask clearly confused, but his question was drowned away by the group running up to the two of you.

You had no clue what was happening! One second you were having a normal conversation, and the next you were being bombarded with random questions. You couldn't make sense of any of them seeing they all were asking them at the same time. It was Haori's teasing voice from behind that became your savior.

"Wow! I win how many races to impress a girl, and she is more popular than me afterwards & all she did was sit in the stands!"

You glanced back and saw him standing at the gate his track bag over his shoulder and a confused Shinjiru at his side. Quickly, you thought of a plan and broke through the group grabbing his hand.

"Run Prep-boy!" Was all you told him before breaking out into a full out sprint. He swiftly followed your instruction and took off alongside you. You glanced back to see the group running after you. You knew you wouldn't get far in your current footwear, but you had to try.

"Follow me. I know this area of town a little better then you do I think." Haori huffed clasping onto your hand a little harder.

You nodded and tried your best to pick up your speed to match his. Surprisingly, you managed to gain a bit of distance from the group by the time you ran into what seemed to be a crowded section of town.

"We can lose them up ahead. I'm sure of it now!" Haori pointed out pulling you further.

"We better! These shoes are killing me!" You huffed pressing on as fast as you could.

"Huh?" He looked back at you for a second as if confused.

"Don't worry about it Prep-boy just run." you stated quickly.


	149. Chapter 149: Meeting Mom

**CHAPTER 149**

The two of you continued to run when you ran into a large crowd. It was only the tight grip you had on Haori's hand that kept the two of you from being separated.

"Just a little further!" You heard Haori state above the other people around you.

"Until what?" you couldn't help but ask.

"You'll see! Just keep running Domino!" He replied looking back at you long enough to wink.

You glanced back to check to see if that group was still following, but you couldn't make them out in this crowded area no matter how hard you looked.

"Actually, I think-" You were cut off by the feeling of suddenly being yanked to the side. The movement was so abrupt, you felt yourself trip over your own feet, but a firm pair of arms grabbed hold of you and your arms locked around the first thing they could grab. Looking up, you came face-to-face with a somewhat surprised Haori.

"You ok?" He asked out of breath.

"Yeah I think so." You answered with a nod.

"Haori, is that you?" Came a female voice from far off.

You were so startled by the voice, you lost your grip around his neck, but his grip around you remained keeping you from hitting the floor.

"It's alright," he whispered lowering you so you were sitting on the ground, "It's just my mom."

"Your mom?" you gasped quickly looking around. All around you were shelves of breads and other baked goods. When did you enter a shop? If his mother was here that meant...

"Ah! So it _was_ you I heard. How did you do at the race?" Asked that same voice from behind. You looked back, but couldn't see her due to the large rack full of bread loafs standing right behind you.

"Great! Placed in all my events, but there's someone I'd like you to meet." He smiled turning back to you & holding out his hand.

For some odd reason, small butterflies fluttered in your stomach as you reached up and griped his hand allowing him to help you to your feet. Right as you stood up on your right foot, a sharp pain erupted from your ankle. Quickly, shifted your weight to the other leg taking all the pressure away.

"Oh my... is she a new classmate of yours Ori?" you heard his mother ask surprised.

Quickly you turned around keeping as much of your weight to your left leg as possible, so you could face the woman standing behind you. "Afternoon, my name is Nicole. I'm a new friend of Haori's." You greeted bowing slightly.

His mother stood there in a flour stained apron holding what looked like a fresh batch of rolls. She looked pretty young for having a boy your age. Not a wrinkle plagued her slim face, and her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail made her look even younger. From where you stood, her eyes looked the same shade of blue as her son's making you assume he took most of his looks from her.

"Oh my," she gasped after a couple silent seconds, "I apologize for my appearance?" She quickly slid the tray she was holding onto a shelf, took off her apron, and tried to dust what flour there was off her jeans. "I'm Sadoka Usika, Ori's mom."

"It's quite alright." You lightly laughed, "I'm sorry to just barge in here like this. I didn't know Haori was bringing me _here_. We were kind of..." you trailed off looking for words.

"I kind of got caught up in having Nicole by, I forgot to call ahead. It's my fault mom." Haori spoke up giving your hand a slight squeeze.

"Well can I interest you kids in a drink? You look like you just ran a mile." she offered sweetly.

"After that mad dash, a drink sounds wonderful. Thank you!" you smiled.

"Ori, take your friend to the dining room and I'll bring you two something to drink." His mother instructed walking back into what you assumed to be the living area connected to the store front.

"Come on." Haori smiled motioning to the back of the store where his mother disappeared. You began to follow, but that pain in your ankle forced you to stop as soon as you stepped on it.

"Nicole, what's wrong?" Haori suddenly asked.

"Nothing really," You sighed grabbing your ankle lightly, "I think I might have tweaked it when I fell that's all."

"Tweaked it?" He asked carefully as if unsure of the word.

"Sorry hurt it slightly. Not seriously." you clarified rubbing the ankle.

"Here." He stated kneeling down in front of you.

"What?" You asked unsure what to do.

"Climb on my back. I'll carry you into the dining room then I'll take a look at your ankle of course." he explained with a small smirk.

"You sure?"

"Well yes. You expect me to allow you to walk on what may be an injured ankle?" he pointed out rolling his eyes in a playful manor.

"You win." You sighed complying to the earlier order.

Haori held you by your legs as your arms wrapped around his neck allowing him to carry you into the back. Once he carefully set you down on the ground, he kneeled down to look at your ankle.

"Well, I don't see any serious swelling, so I don't think you twisted it badly." He pointed out.

"Like I said, I think I only tweaked it. I'll be fine here in just a bit I'm sure." You reassured him just as his mother entered the room.

"Here you two go. Luckily, I had a fresh pot already going before you came."

The two of you thanked her as she poured you each a small cup. The room was silent for a couple seconds until his mother spoke up again.

"So are you a military relocation Nicole?"

"Sort of. My mom's job moved us here, but she's not military." You explained simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just most of the Americans I see around here are military related."

"No need to apologize. I guess after being here so long, I've forgotten how out of place I must look. It's expected you would assume such." You quickly smiled taking another sip of the tea.

"How long _have_ you been here? I don't think I've ever seen you at Ori's school." His mother inquired.

"I've been in Domino over a year now, but I don't attend Haori's school."

"You don't attend Sugiaki?" she asked as if surprised.

"Um no. I actually attend Domino High School." You answered getting slightly nervous for some reason.

"That school is on the other side of town. How on earth did you two meet?" she questioned clearly confused.

"Mom," Haori spoke up, "the guys and I were at the big arcade across town and we ran into Nicole and some of her friends from school."

"Domino you say?" she asked. You could tell by the look in her eye that something was on her mind. You couldn't quite place it, but for some reason it was really making you nervous.

It was the sound of your cell phone vibrating that broke the tension. Quickly, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and glanced recognizing the number from work.

"I'm sorry," you apologized gently standing up, "I have to take this call."

Swiftly, you made it around the corner making sure not to put too much pressure on your tweaked ankle.

"Silvers." You answered with a sigh.

"Oh miss! I hope I'm not interrupting!" you heard Seto's assistant ramble, "But I was wondering if you planned on coming in today? There have been several calls for you, and I thought you said you'd be in early this morning."

"I'm sorry." You sighed running your hand over your face, "Some things came up this morning and I was pre-occupied. I plan on coming by in just a bit, so take notes on any more calls for me if you can & tell them I will call them back by day's end."

"Will do miss! See you soon!"

You ended the phone call and walked into the doorway meeting the glanced of Haori & his mother.

"I am going to have to apologize. I have to get going to work. Seems they need me to take care of a few things before the end of the day."

"Take care of a few things?" Haori asked eyebrow raised.

"Yeah there are a couple big projects going on, and I need to assess how they are progressing and check reports. Thank you so much for letting me in your home Ms. Usika! I'll talk to you later Haori." You smiled walking out into the storefront then into the streets.


	150. Chapter 150: Seeds of the Chaos

_first off, apologies for any issues with this part. I'm typing all this at the boyfriend's computer while my stuff is being moved (We bought a house YEA!) and the dolt doesn't have a decent word processor installed! Just a warning! _

**(Nicole's POV)**

You shot up in bed trying your best to catch your breath. You brought a hand up to your forehead and sighed. You immediately pulled your hand back when you noticed something didn't feel right. You brought both hands to your head and confirmed your suspicions, your hair was _drenched_ in sweat. Looking down, you noticed the same went for the rest of your pajamas were so soaked that they clung to your body as if you had just jumped into a pool. Your sheets and blanket were just as drenched holding a little wet stain matching your body perfectly. You, quickly, looked around the rest of your room making sure she wasn't there. _Calm down Nicole. All that had to be a weird freaky dream._ You thought to yourself.

**~*~*~*~*~*~(DREAM)~*~*~*~*~*~**

You were standing at the bank of what seemed to be a river surrounded by sand. _Is this the desert?_ You thought to yourself trying to see if there was any sign of life.

"Very perceptive of you." a familiar voice spoke up.

Turning back, you came face to face with yourself, "What the-"

"Look I'm going to get right to the point. We don't have much time, but you are in need of training." The other you interrupted walking up so she stood next to you looking at the river.

"Excuse me? Training? Who do you think you are?" You questioned eyebrow raised.

"I'm _you_ of course. Well, more like you are _me_. Long story short, Tyron has moved up his plan and you need a method of protection." She explained matter-of-factly.

"Y-you're Maza aren't you?" you stammered recognizing the subtle changes between the two of you and the clothes she was wearing.

"Yes. Now that we have that out of the way, let's get started." she nodded as she suddenly began to mummer a couple words and wave her wrist above the water in a circular looked down and was shocked to see the water swirling with the movement of her hand. Better yet, when she pulled up her hand the water seemed to follow making a small blob of water about the size of a soccer ball.

"Wow! That's amazing!" You whispered in astonishment.

"_That_ is why you need training!" She snapped dropping her arms allowing the water to fall back into the river. You stared at her blankly only to hear her sigh and continue, "Nicole, that was a _simple_ spell. _Children_ could learn it in my time if they were in touch with magical forces. In _no way _would that protect you from Tryon or that wretch he's allied with. But alas you know _nothing_ of me thanks to him, so I must start you with the basics."

"What is it exactly that you are trying to teach me. What powers is it you're trying to achieve? I mean, last I checked, _you're_ the one who can just 'poof' take over my body! Why don't you do the fighting?" You questioned,

"That method has to be our _last_ resort!" She snapped frustrated.

"Last resort? It seemed to come in handy in the past & got the job done right? Why is now any different?"

"You don't understand girl! When I take over your body, I _literally_ suck the life from you!" She argued fist clenched.

"Well..." You were at loss for words. No one had told you that little detail about her spirit.

"I have no physical body anymore girl," Maza sighed looking out onto the river, "So I must steal the life of another in order to exist. I have done you enough harm that I don't want to put you at further risk. But, alas, that monster has other plans. So I must rely on you to do most of the work yourself, and I will help only when it is absolutely necessary."

You gulped thinking of the words she just shared with you, "Will is _only_ be me fighting him? I don't care how much power you may have, but I've _seen _him. There's no way I could go against him and win!"

"You will be fine," she stated placing a hand on your shoulder, "Kira will be there I'm sure of it. The two of you combined can defeat the evil once you have learned how to wield what you have."

"Kira? You mean Heather? Isn't Kira's spirit the same way, and would kill Heather by helping?" You questioned quickly worried.

"Actually, no. Unlike me, Kira isn't using the girl's energy. Kira's spirit rests within the pendant from her mother. That very pendant is the source of her power, so she has ample energy to survive upon. She just uses the girl to gain physical form."

"And the pendant is what Tyron wants?" You asked trying to remember the bits and pieces of this ancient life you could.

"Yes," she nodded, "With that power, Tyron can literally own the world. That's why we need to get you practicing as soon as we can."

"Alright," you sighed trying to get over the knot in your stomach, "Let's get started then! No time like the present right?"

"Good! Get ready Nicole, I'm about to give you a crash course in what you're truly capable of."

**~*~*~*~*~*~(Present Time)~*~*~*~*~*~**

You sighed trying to make sense of it all. Everything in that dream seemed so real, yet how could it be possible? Did you really have this power she said you had? You got out of bed stripping your sheets and what not before stepping into your bathroom for a shower. You seriously needed some alone time. Why couldn't your life just be normal? You thought all the craziness ended when you ended it with Seto. _Apparently not idiot_! That voice in your head screamed as you stepped into the shower stall. If what she said was indeed true, then you had bigger things to worry about. There was no point in ignoring the warning. You knew more than most that what she said had truth. Tyron was indeed out there somewhere planning something, and you knew it couldn't be a good thing. The only unsettling thing about it all, is that she said it was all coming down to you.

You were washing your hair, when an idea came to mind. You could test if that dream was real right here. You sighed and looked at the water falling upon you. If that dream _was_ real then you should be able to do something with the water right? Carefully, you repeated the steps she had given you early on in the dream and slowly rotated your wrist to bring the water together. At first, nothing happened, but surely enough you noticed the water coming from the shower head swirling as if the head were rotating. Soon after, the water droplets came together and formed a ball that sat suspended in the air. You stared wide-eyed trying your best not to break eye-contact with your creation. You had _actually_ done it! Somehow, you had managed to manipulate the water in your shower and held it before you. Carefully, you raised and lowered your arm testing if you could keep it together while moving. With every movement of your hands, the water replicated your wishes,

"Nicole! Come on! Time for school!" You heard Mac call out breaking your concentration causing the ball to splash at your feet. You were shocked by the coldness when you realized the rest of the shower was that way! The water flowing was no longer warm but a freezing cold. You reached up and found the shampoo in your hair mostly dry causing a groan to escape your lips. You had lost all track of time and let your hair dry with the shampoo still in it. Who knew how long you had been standing there in the water? You quickly washed everything out of your hair, and you started to get ready for the day.

There was one thing you were for sure about at this moment, you were going to test this new-found ability more once you had time to yourself!

**(FF Work)**

You sighed looking over the paperwork on your desk when the phone rang. "Silvers?" You answered.

"Miss, there's a young man down here asking for you, and he won't leave." The bottom floor receptionist stated as if unsure about something.

"Young man? I didn't have any visitors planned today.." you muttered to yourself trying to figure things out.

"I know miss. That's what I told him, but he was animate about waiting. I just thought I would warn you in case you decided to come downstairs. I'm waiting on security to arrive but I don't know how long that can take with most of them working at the new sector with the new project."

"Did he give you a name?" You sighed rubbing your brow slightly frustrated. You had enough to worry about right now, and you were already tired as it was after that darn dream last night.

"I think so," You heard her mutter as the sound of rustling papers came over the phone, "Usika? He claims to know you miss, but he's not on your personal arrivals list."

"Wait," you snapped as you became suddenly aware, "Usika? As in Haori Usika? Tall skinny guy with black hair?"

"Y-Yes miss. That's the name. Is there something wrong? Shall I have him escorted off the property?" the receptionist asked,

"No!" you gasped getting up and grabbing your things, "Tell Haori I'll be right down. Thank you so much!"

"Y-yes miss?" The young woman stammered right before you hung up the receiver.

As you stepped out of your office, you ran right into someone coming around the corner. You almost lost your balance, but the feeling of someone's hands around your waist brought you to reality.

"Excuse m-" but you stopped yourself as soon as you looked up coming face to face with the person, "Oh it's you." You stepped back quickly getting his hands off of your waist.

"Nice to see you too Nicole." Seto scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"That makes one of us. Now, if you don't mind, I have a visitor downstairs waiting." You went to push past him, but his light grip was on your arm.

"Actually, I _do_ mind. What makes you think you can take off so early?"

"Last I checked Kaiba, I work flexible hours. I come and go as I please as long as the work is done. I happen to be done with most of the work today, and the rest can wait for tomorrow. Now I have a visitor-"

"I noticed," he interrupted, "Try to keep your personal relationships _outside_ the workplace."

"Wait? _What?_" you gasped completely shocked.

"You heard me, or are you deaf?" he countered taking his grip off your arm.

"Not at all," you snipped, "but last I checked, I'm not the one who invites 'personal relationships' to my office for make out sessions." You could tell he got your point, "I suggest you keep to your own rules before you go demanding things of others _boss_!" With that, you pushed past him and made your way to the elevator.

**(Seto's POV)**

How _dare_ she talk to you that way! You stormed into your office out right pissed at the conversation. It was one of the first times you had actually _spoken_ with her since your argument in New York. She had the nerve to show you, her boss, such aggression. The more you fumed about it, the more she made sense. Again, you had let things blind you and you had ruined one of the few chances you probably had to talk with her. Ever since everything happened, she had made sure to avoid you at all possible. To top it all off, she had seemed to find another guy to replace you. How was that possible? How could she just up and move on like that? _Well, you did start dating Allison_. That voice in your head nagged. _True, but she means absolutely nothing to me. It's only a matter of convenience._ You argued right back. _Nic probably doesn't know that._ The voice taunted. You sighed trying to make sense of it all. _There's no point in it! You blew it plain and simple!_ That nagging voice returned.

An idea came to mind, and you quickly acted picking up the phone and dialing the front receptionist.

"Yes sir." Rei quickly answered.

"Has Miss Silvers left with her _guest _yet?" you questioned.

"No sir. She currently talking to him in the lobby. Should I get her for you?"

"No Rei. That's all I needed to know. Thank you." you stated hanging up the phone.

Quickly you dialed another number, "Katashi? Yes, I need you to something for me."

"Yes sir?" one of your security staff replied.

"I need you to follow Miss Silvers and a guest she has downstairs. I want everything you can find on him right away." You instructed,

"Right away sir." The man agreed as you hung up the phone.

You sighed leaning back in your chair. Though you hated resorting to such methods, you were going to figure this all out sooner rather than later.


	151. Chapter 151: Stand My Ground

**PART 151: **

**(Nicole's POV)**

You stepped off the elevator still slightly irritated, but the anger seemed to dissipate the moment you saw Haori standing up ahead.

"Sorry for all the confusion, but it's not often I get personal visitors at work." You spoke up once you were in range.

"Nicole!" He sighed turning around to face you.

"That is the name I was given at birth." You nodded jokingly.

Haori smiled and walked up to you, "You know you're kind of a hard girl to track. A part of me thinks you're trying to avoid me for some reason."

"Well shoot, my plan has been foiled!" you laughed teasingly. As much as you tried, you knew you couldn't keep your face from going a little red.

"Not funny." he countered giving you a fake shocked look.

"Well then, how can I help you?" You questioned setting a hand on your hip smirking.

"I came up here wondering if you would like to do dinner tonight. The guys and I know this great place, and I think you would like it."

"You're asking me to dinner huh?"

"Well, yes." He clarified seeming confused.

"Just checking, because if I'm not mistaken, that would mean you're asking me on a _date_ prep-boy?"

"Uhh," he paused looking off to the side & scratching the back of his head nervously, "Y-yeah. That's pretty much it."

"Well," You paused briefly glancing back at the nearby secretary, "my schedule is pretty booked, but I think I can make some room to do dinner."

"Great!" he smiled, "Do you need to go back upstairs for anything?"

"No. I took care of everything before coming down here."

"Well then I guess we can get going?"

"Sure!" you smiled looking over at the front receptionist, "I'm leaving for the day. If any calls come in for me tonight, I'll respond come morning."

"Yes Miss." The woman nodded picking up the ringing phone on her desk.

You glanced back at Haori only to meet a confused stare. "What?"

"It's nothing," he laughed shaking his head, "you just seem to be a big shot around here. Kind of hard to believe really."

"I'm not!" You lied quickly becoming nervous. Would he treat you different if he really knew who you were?

"That lady seemed to be at your beck and call. I mean to know exactly who you are and what calls to hold seems kinda big to me." He shrugged.

"It's not that at all." You defended holding your hands up and shaking your head, "I'm just friends with her is all. I'm just a small cretin in this big machine. No one of any importance here really."

"Ok. I believe you." He laughed sticking his hands into his pockets.

"So where am I driving to?" You asked as the two of you stepped outside.

"How about we just take mine? I promise to bring you back here afterwards." He suggested with a slight smirk, but you could tell his cheeks were gaining a little color.

"That sounds like a plan. Lead the way!"

You followed him to the same car from the other night, and you sat in silence as he drove you to where ever the two of you were meeting his friends. When you stepped out, you didn't recognize the exact part of town. From what you could tell, it seemed safe at least.

"This way, I think the guys have already grabbed seats." Haori spoke up lightly grasping your hand with his own.

You followed Haori into what seemed to be a small restaurant. Tables, chairs, and booths were scattered all about, but what caught your attention was the small stage that it all seemed to be focused towards. Was this a lounge of some type?

"Hea Haori!" Someone from nearby called. Looking around, you spotted the guy from the other day with a couple other people you could only assume attended Sugiaki. Haori squeezed your hand slightly before pulling you over to the group.

"Hea everyone!" Haori greeted with a large grin.

"About time you made it man!" a guy in the group sighed.

"Sorry seems Domino here has some strict rules at her job when it comes to visitors. Took me forever just to get a hold of her." He laughed holding out a chair for you.

"So you're the American!" One of the girls spoke up seeming excited. You could tell by her Jr. High uniform that she was several years younger than the others.

You glanced over at her confused for a second. She looked like many of the locals. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, but one long hot pink streak fell along the right side of her face. She seemed to have an average build and wore a blue and white school uniform. "Um," you paused looking for words as you slipped into your seat, "Yeah. I'm an American?"

"Of course you're American!" another girl laughed, "That mach is obvious. Kanna meant you're _the_ American."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't follow."

"Haori hasn't been able shut up about an American girl he met at the arcade last Thursday. We're assuming that's you?" The guy next to the pink streak girl spoke up matter-of-factly.

"Oh," you briefly glanced at Haori who was taking a seat next to you, "I guess that's me then."

Haori took the time and introduced you to everyone. As you suspected, they were all friends of his from Sugiaki. Shin was there with his girlfriend and the girl with the pink streak, Kanna, was there with her older brother who was a senior like you and Haori. All of you ordered something to eat and just began chatting as you waited for the food to arrive. You were even more surprised to find that the restaurant was also a small karaoke place. But it was set up in a way where you could still enjoy your meal and ignore the people on stage if you wanted to.

"So, Ori says you work at KC." Kanna smiled sipping some of the drink she ordered.

"Um... yes. I work in the programming department. Nothing big." You shrugged. If they knew exactly _what_ you were, they would treat you differently wouldn't they?

"Still," she nearly squealed, "That's so cool! I would love to work there if I could. I mean, who wouldn't like working with games all day? Especially Duel Monsters!"

"Kanna.." Her brother warned as if telling her to kill the subject.

"No, she's fine!" you smiled "You're right Kanna it is awesome! I am very fortunate to work there with such brilliant people."

"Not to mention good looking..." Shin's girlfriend, Naomi, chuckled making Shin blink in confusion.

"Good looking? You like older men? cause that's normally what I see all day." You joked.

"I think she means Seto Kaiba-" Kanna stopped suddenly and looked at you as if shocked by something.

"Do I have something on my face?" you asked confused. That seemed to break the younger girl out of her thoughts as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just," she laughed to herself, "for a second I was thinking you looked real familiar, but that's so not possible."

"Really now? Well I used to sing in a band around here. That might be it."

"No.. my brother doesn't let me go clubbing. I know it's crazy but you reminded me of the American chick Seto Kaiba is dating, but you're Ori's girlfriend so no way. Sorry!"

Your heart stopped for a second as your breath came caught in your throat. How do you reply to that? You couldn't just come out and say it!

"As interesting as that sounds Kanna, but Mr. Kaiba is just not my type." you stammered trying to keep yourself calm.

"You say that as if you know him?" Naomi chuckled eyebrow raised.

"Well they are in the same class Naomi. It's bound they've met." Haori pointed out.

Naomi shrugged accepting that suggestion and that part of the conversation ended there thankfully. The conversation went over to everything that was going on in their lives at Sugiaki. You just sat back and listened to the friends converse and gossip. Being here like this gave you a sense of relief. For once in a long while, you truly felt normal. You were surrounded by normal high school kids talking about common high school subjects. No talks of past lives, no warnings of danger, and no questions about how you were doing after recent events.

"You said you sang for a band right Nicole?" Kanna suddenly asked with a large smile.

"Yeah. We did covers for bands like Evanescence & Linkin Park. What's up?"

"You think you could go up and sing a song for us? Sadly, no one here has that kind of talent." She asked nicely.

"Sing? Here?" You were confused until you remembered where you were. This was a karaoke place after all. "Well, if they have music I can recognize I have no issue in singing."

"Wait right here!" Kanna exasperated happily right before getting up and running for the main counter. Just as quick, she came back with a large booklet. "This is a list of all the music they have on file. You might find something familiar in the foreign section." You had to give the girl credit. She had a lot of energy to liven up a party.

You nodded taking the book and skimmed over the foreign section as she suggested. You were surprised to find a good number of European/American artists, but that gave you more selection. "I think I found one I might like."

"Oh! Which one?" Kanna asked looking over your shoulder.

"Well I doubt you would know them well but this song is one of their popular ones now." You explained pointing at the song you were thinking about.

"You're right," Kanna frowned, "I don't recognize the name. But I don't know too many American artists."

"Oh this group isn't American, but you'll like this one I'm sure"

"Ok! Well I'll go request it then!" Kanna smiled taking the book and running back up to the main counter.

"She always this insistent?" you laughed looking at Haori.

"That's Kanna... As much of a handful as she can be she's nice to have." He sighed scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh I agree with you! I like lively people like her." you reassured him with a wink.

"There are two or three people ahead of you, but here's your ticket," Kana announced as she came back to the table, "Just wait for the number up near the stage to match yours then you go up and have your turn."

"Thank you Kanna!"

"So what song are you doing anyway Nicole?" Haori asked.

"Oh! I'm doing Stand My Ground by Within Temptation. Doubt you'll recognize it, but I like it."

"Well I'm sure we'll like it too once we hear it!" Haori smiled.

"Wait, Within Temptation as in Sharon den Adel Within Temptation?" Naomi asked surprised.

"Yes. That Within Temptation. You know them?" You asked smiling a little brighter.

"I do yes. I love that woman with a passion!" Naomi replied excited.

"Well then you should recognize Stand my Ground. Speaking of which, I think my number is up!"

You excused yourself and walked up to the small stage. After a brief encounter with the person operating the music, you walked up to the small microphone at the center and looked back over at the group. You couldn't help but smile as you saw the look of astonishment on Haori's face as you took the mic off the stand. Quickly, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath as the intro to the song began.

Deep down, you knew this was all temporary. There was no way you could live "normal" for long. Sooner or later, Haori and his friends would know who you were. Soon, Tryon was going to make his move. You knew didn't have long, but you would cherish these small moments, but at the same time, this song would be your vow.

_**Stand My Ground - Within Temptation**_

_I can see  
When you stay low, nothing happens  
Does it feel right?_

Late at night  
Things I thought, I put behind me  
Haunt my mind

I just know there's no escape now  
Once it sets its eyes on you  
But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer  
Into my world  
(My world)

I can feel  
That it's time for me to face it  
Can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run, there's no turning back from here

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
(I won't give in)  
I won't give up  
(I won't give up)  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will

Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground

The loud applause from the crowd brought you back to reality. You had gotten so into the song itself that you had forgotten where you were for a second. Quickly, you placed the microphone back on the stand and scurried back to the table.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing!" Kanna squealed as you took your seat.

"Thanks!" you sighed slightly out of breath.

"I'm with Kanna, that was absolutely awesome. You did Sharon so well!" Naomi nodded giving you a small clap.

"Thanks! I really do appreciate it." you smiled leaning back in your chair and closing your eyes.

"After singing like that, I'd assume you are ready to eat?" you faintly heard the waitress announce as she came up to the table.

You could only nod in response as you finished collecting your thoughts. You hadn't sung like that since New York and truthfully, it felt great. Nothing beat getting on a stage and singing your guts out. Sadly, you knew you'd never do it in a band setting ever again. What you told Mac after the band's split was true. You could never sing professionally for another group again. The thought of doing so just didn't sit right with you, but karaoke was a completely different ball park. Karaoke you could do.

"Earth to Domino!" announced the sing-song voice that yanked you from your world of thought.

"Huh?"

"Zoning out on me I see. You going to eat or what, because I think Kanna is staring quite closely at your food there." Haori joked pointing to your plate.

"Oh sorry!" You laughed leaning back up and starting your meal.

After eating, the group finally decided to part ways.

"So shall I take you back to work now, or is there something else you'd rather do?" Haori asked as the two of you were walking back to his car.

You paused for a second, "Actually, I don't feel like going back just yet. If you have any suggestions, I'm all ears."

Haori opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut short by the chiming of your cell phone. You quickly gave him a weak apologetic smile as you took out your phone and took a couple steps to the side to answer the call. "Nicole here!"

"Nic Nac! Where are you?" you heard Heather's worried voice on the other line.

"Ummm downtown somewhere. Decided to have dinner with some friends why?" you shrugged.

"Not to sound rude, but what friends exactly? The gang's all here waiting on you at the arcade where we said we'd hang before going to see that new film that came out."

"Oh crap Heather! I'm so sorry it completely slipped my mind!" you gasped looking at your watch. How could you have forgotten your plans for the night. That's when an idea came to your mind.

"Well, if you want I can tell everyone to go on there's always another day to see a movie you know?" Heather suggested with a sigh.

"No!" you quickly quipped, "Actually, there's someone I'd like the gang to meet. Tell them we'll be there in ten!" You grinned glancing over at Haori who only responded back with a look of total confusion.

"Oh really?" Heather asked attention peeked.

"Really. We'll be there soon." you replied saying your goodbyes. "Well Mr. Usika, I think our next plan of action has been decided for us!"


	152. Chapter 152: Unsettling Behavior

PART 152

**(Heather's POV)**

"She still at work H?" Biff asked as you walked back up to your small group of friends.

"Actually, no. She said she was across town with some friends, but she'll be here in like ten minutes." You smiled as you slipped your phone into your back pocket.

"Um, what friends? We're all here." Mac spoke up looking around the group.

"I really don't know, but she said she's bringing someone she wants us to meet." You shrugged taking your seat next to Ryou.

"I wonder if it's that guy from the other night." Biff thought out loud.

"Wait a _guy_? Who?" Tea gasped almost choking on her drink.

Biff suddenly went stiff realizing he had said the comment out loud, "Um some guy she met when we went out Friday. Mac told me about him."

"Yeah I guess they went back to the apartment before we all left to get some fresh air. He was leaving when I came home." Mac shrugged with a grin.

"Wait, she took him _home_?" you suddenly asked feeling your face go red. You knew doing something like that was not like Nikki at all.

"Woah! It was nothing like that Heather trust me." Mac defended holding up his hands, "Though I think she met him before Friday."

"What makes you think that? Does he go to our school?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"No. He attends some prep school downtown, but it was the way he greeted her that caught me. He called her Domino and she played right with it as if she knew what he was talking about." Mac answered scratching the back of his head in thought.

The group continued to converse about the subject, but you had stopped listening. You were too much in your head about the development. If Nikki was seeing someone, she would have told you right? The two of you had been with each other a lot since she came home from The States seeing the two of you were helping plan your parents' wedding. But the more you thought about it, she never once made hint to meeting anyone. Yet here Mac was telling everyone that she had met someone and even took him home one evening, and now she had completely forgotten about hanging out with the group because she was out with some other group. Though it seemed petty, none of this added up to "normal" Nicole behavior. Truthfully, it worried you some.

You sighed to yourself. You were probably overreacting. Nikki deserves to be happy, and if finding someone new does that, then so be it. Yet, you couldn't shake this nagging feeling that crawled up your spine. It was that feeling you got when something was totally wrong.

"Hea everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Echoed your sister's voice breaking you from your thoughts. You glanced up and watched her as she walked in holding the hand of a guy you swear you'd seen before.

**(Nicole's POV)**

"My this place sure looks familiar." Haori joked as the two of you pulled into the arcade parking lot.

"You sure? Cause I swear this place is Domino High turf not prep boy territory." You lightly laughed climbing out of the car.

"Oh yeah!" he gasped as if remembering something, "This is where I met this really good looking chick from Domino. I'm sure you'd know her. She's an American with these beautiful slender legs that go on forever. She's a mean dancer and I hear she's an awesome rock singer too. Not too many of those roam the halls of that school I'm sure."

You just laughed at the comment as you felt your face go a little red.

"Nicole, wait!" Haori suddenly spoke up as you felt him grab your hand.

"Huh?" you asked caught off guard. The two of you stood just a couple yards from the main entrance hidden from the public view.

"It's just…" He paused as if thinking. You were caught completely off guard by the feeling of someone yanking you rather roughly. You were about to scream, but it was quickly muffled by Haori's lips over your own. Your whole body relaxed as you shut your eyes and registered the moment. Even though you questioned his sudden force, you had to admit he was a great kisser. You don't know how long it took until he pulled back for air, all you knew was your head was spinning.

"Wow." Was all you could manage to get out.

"I've been waiting for that all afternoon." He lightly laughed at your reddened face.

"Worth the wait I hope?" you smiled taking a step back from Haori, but he immediately pulled you back against him.

"Of course, but I was hoping to get another before meeting this group of yours."

"As much as I'd like that," you stated bringing your hand over his mouth, "We're late enough as it is Haori. We really need to get in there."

Haori gave a frustrated sigh, but complied to your request and started walking to the front entrance with you.

"Hea everyone! Sorry I'm late!" You spoke up to the familiar group of teens standing somewhat close to the entrance.

"About time ya showed up Nikki!" Joey quipped looking back over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that Joey. I just thought I'd prepare Haori before meeting you crazy bunch." You winked motioning to the young man next to you.

**(Seto's POV)**

You were sitting at your desk looking over the file handed to you just a minute ago by Katashi. As you skimmed over the contents, you tried your best not to lose your temper and rip the thing to shreds. You were hoping for something on the guy, but you weren't expecting _this _much.

_What on Earth is she thinking?_ you couldn't help but wonder to yourself over and over as you flipped through page after page after page of this Haori Usika's history. Katashi must have read your angered expression and decided to speak.

"Though his _past_ suggests a long history of v-violence and," he paused clearing his throat, "Well, illegal activities to put it simply. Our contacts report he's been going strait for the past year Sir. They could only assume _something_ happened to him or someone close that changed his outlook on his lifestyle. He went from being a failing delinquent to a high B athlete in just a couple months. He's now, supposedly, in the running for regional track and field team."

"I don't care if he has a letter from The Pope saying he's now officially a saint." You snapped slamming the file upon your desk, "We all should know old habits are hard to break Katashi, especially in _that_ world. I want to continue keeping an eye on him and see if he really has gone as 'strait' as your contacts claim he has. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir!" With that, the man scurried out your office leaving you to skim through the rest of the information he collected.

You could only sigh as you realized each page of the small book were the same. Though you couldn't say 100% that the current Haori Usika was someone that needed to be dealt with immediately, the one this file portrayed scared the hell out of you. For Nic to be around, much less seeing, such a guy she would have to be out of her mind. Was he the type of guy that hid his true intentions well? Did he know about her past? Was he just using her to get some wealth that he thought she might have?

"Sir?" your secretary's voice asked via the intercom next to you.

"What is it Sun?" you sighed coming out of your thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's an important call for you on line 2."

"Who is it? No one should be calling me this late." you snapped rubbing your temple in aggravation.

"I-It's Miss Owens sir. She says it's urgent."

"H-Heather Owens?" you thought out loud.

"Yes sir."

What was Heather calling _you_ for? What on Earth could be so urgent that she would talk to you of all people? Didn't all ties to her sever when you separated from Nic in New York over the summer?

"Shall I tell her you're unable to take the call Sir?" Sun asked uneasily.

"No!" you blurted suddenly, "Patch her back to me please Sun."

Instantly, the phone next to you rang which you swiftly picked up, "Kaiba."

"Oh Seto! Y-You took my call. I..." You heard Heather mumble as if looking for words.

"Well yes Heather, Sun told me it was urgent."

"Y-yes. I mean... umm..." You could tell she was confused by the sound in her tone. If you knew better, you could also notice a sense of unease in her normally calm voice.

"Heather, are you alright?" You asked slightly concerned. Though, yes, you and her sister didn't see eye to eye, you couldn't help but still consider Heather someone close. She was the only one who really helped you with Nic when you needed it most. And that, you could never forget.

"Uh yeah.. I guess I'm fine it's just..." her voice trailed away again in that nervous tone as if wondering if what she was saying was correct.

"What?" you questioned further. If there was one thing you hated, it was being in the dark about something.

"How late are you going to be at work tonight?" Heather suddenly asked perked up.

"Late as usual. Why?"

"Do you..." she paused hesitant again, "Would you mind if I came up there and had this conversation with you in person? It _is_ important Seto. I-I just don't know how important you may think it is per se. But I'd feel better not doing it over the phone."

"S-Sure. I'll pass word to send you this way when you arrive."

"Thank you Seto! I'm sorry for my manner, but.. I-I just want to talk to someone reliable about this."

You were shocked by her words at first, but quickly recovered, "Understandable. I guess I'll be waiting for you then?"

"Yes. Thank you again Seto. I'm heading there now." she sighed relieved before ending the call.

**(Heather's POV)**

You were so happy Kaiba agreed to see you on such short notice. After watching the past couple hours, you knew you had to talk to _someone_ that wasn't the gang. After what happened earlier, you were surprised they were making excuses for the _sight_ that took place. Truthfully, you knew you had reason to be afraid now. Especially after the way Nikki snapped and the argument you overheard soon after. Just the thought of it all brought utter frustration and sadness over you.

**(Back at the Arcade)**

Everyone had decided to forget the movie and just stay at the arcade a little longer so you all could get to know Nikki's new guy a little more. Though there wasn't much he seemed to want to share, the gang seemed pleased with him. You still had your suspicions. You still couldn't get past that panging feeling you knew him from somewhere.

"So Nikki," Joey laughed throwing his arm over your sister's shoulder, "you actually found someone to replace Rich Boy I see."

"_Rich boy_?" Haori suddenly asked as you sensed his mood suddenly jerk in a dangerous direction.

"Yeah Kaiba, A.K.A. Rich Boy." Joey blurted with a large grin.

"You _lied_ to me?" Haori suddenly snapped looking at Nikki with a look that scared you. That glance was way too dangerous. It reminded you of.. dare you say it.. Lee? Your breath was caught in your throat as the rest of the gang went quiet building the tension in the air. Your sister just looked at him with a blank deer in headlights gaze. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was as if she too were frozen in place. "Excuse me.." Haori sighed as he pushed by Nikki getting her rather roughly with his shoulder.

"Haori wait!" Nikki blurted as her paralysis suddenly lifted and she made an attempt to catch up with the guy ahead. Suddenly she stopped and turned back with her own look that could kill, "You just _had_ to open your trap didn't you Joey? Leave it to the _mutt_ to open his mouth about the _one_ subject I was trying to avoid!" With that, she turned back to the entrance and sprinted outside calling to Haori again.

The gang was still with shock. Everyone stood there looking at the empty space Nikki was just standing in. What just happened? You suddenly felt your body give way as you sprinted outside trying to catch up with her. Whoever just yelled at Joey _wasn't_ Nikki. She would _never_ have said such harsh words to someone she considered a friend. Something was wrong. You _knew_ it now. You were about to run into the parking lot when you were stopped by lowered angry voices.

"Look I'm _sorry_! I never meant for you to find out like that." Nikki's voice blurted frustrated still. You peeked around the corner and saw the two of them standing in front of a small silver car. Though the lighting was on the other end of the lot, you could tell it was the two of them.

"I don't think you _ever _intended for me to find out Nicole, and _that's_ the problem." Haori snapped harshly.

"Of course I intended on telling you eventually. I-I just didn't think it would matter. So Kaiba is-"

"The richest guy our age in this country, CEO of one of the largest companies around here, your _boss_, shall I go on? You told me you barely _knew_ him. You told Kanna _today_ that he was never your type! And to top it off-"

"_Just shut up_!" Nikki suddenly yelled taking you back slightly, "So what? Yes! I _lied_ about my past when it came to Kaiba, but I didn't want you to think _different_ of me. All that you listed about him meant _nothing _to me."

"So his money-" Haori was quickly cut off by your sister's venomous voice again.

"You dare take me as a _materialistic_ witch? He could have been the poorest guy in our school and I wouldn't have given any less of a damn! I care about the person not his circumstances Haori. _Understand that!_" The two fell silent until Nikki spoke again, but you could tell by the unbalance in her voice and the faint sniffles that came every so often that she was crying, "That is why I didn't want you to know until I was ready Haori. I wanted you to _see_ that I didn't care for those kind of things. I just want to be _normal_ for once, and with you, Ori, I found that. You are everything normal he is _not_. When I was with you and your friends today, I was so happy! For once, everything about and around me was _normal_. I-I don't even get that around my own friends anymore Ori because they _know_! It seems not a moment has gone by since then that one of them hasn't opened their mouth and reopened those old wounds. I can't stand it much longer! _Please Ori_! You have to understand!"

Her words were like daggers to your chest. Did being around you and the gang hurt her _that _much? Did you all really make it that impossible for her to have the normalcy she so deeply desired? You choked the sob building in your own throat and glanced back around the corner to see Haori holding into your sister close. If normal is what Nikki wanted, then the only thing you could do would be to try to give it to her. Yet, you still couldn't shake Haori's behavior out of your mind. The way he exploded so easily and yelled at her. Then the way he shoved past her did not sit right with you. Oh, what were you going to do?

You could only sigh and walk back into the arcade where you spotted the gang discussing Nikki's outburst over at the tables you'd been at all night.

"Look, she just needs space. I'm sure she didn't mean it. I mean come on Joey, you did bring up the very subject she's been dodging ever since she got home from The States." Tea defended with a shrug. Everyone seemed to agree with her silently, everyone except you of course. You, on the other hand, knew the truth, and the truth hurt.


	153. Chapter 153: A Friend's Plea for Help

_**Large shout out to FariyLilly1 for her amazing help with this part! It's awesome to have the actual Heather Owens back in action! Without you chick, I would still be stuck on like 3 parts ago ;)**_

**Heather's POV**

Your heart pounded fiercely as you waited outside Seto Kaiba's office. To be alone with Seto Kaiba, for any extended period of time, was new to you. Yes, the two of you were 'friends' per say, but you were always with Nikki when you were with him. You had to think. You had to get over this fear. _She_ is why you were here. Nikki was in a bad situation and you knew it. Eyes closed, you took a deep breath and knocked on the large wood door before you wondering if Seto would actually see you or send you away thinking you were just wasting his time.

"Seto? May I come in please?" You managed to speak up when you failed to hear any response from your knock.

There was a moment of hesitation, but just as you were about to turn and walk away you heard the familiar voice. Yet, as you heard it, you sensed an unusual hint of hesitation in it, "Sure... Come on in."

The butterflies in your stomach skyrocketed as you grasped onto the door latch and walked carefully into Seto's office. Once you were inside the door, you stood there nervously. Your gaze fell upon the tall brunet that sat behind his very large desk. You knew he could hide it well, but you knew from experience that he looked exhausted. From what you learned from Nikki, Seto exhausted meant a snappy Seto meaning less chance of him hearing you out. As nervous as you were now, this was about Nikki. You had to tell someone, and Seto seemed to be the only one who would take your concerns seriously. He sat there looking at you just standing there, so you took a deep breath, walked into the office a little further, and found your words "I... I apologize if I am causing disruption to your timetable Seto, but... I do need to speak to you"

"Uh.. not at all." He spoke up glancing up from something in his hand, "My receptionist said it was important. How can I help you Heather?" Leave it to Seto Kaiba to be professional.

You sat down in the chair next to you. Your hands were clenched in an agitated movement. You bit your bottom lip as you thought of how you were going to explain this. Would he listen? Would he care? "It's... it's in regards to my sister." You began looking slightly to the side, he _had_ to still care, "I am worried... since... since the two of you have broken up, she hasn't really been herself..."

"I'm sure some things have been... different," he stated coolly leaning back in his char, "but why come to me Heather?"

Why _did_ you come to him? Could you really tell him all this? You averted his gaze tapping your fingers nervously on the arm of your chair, "I came to you because... because I feel like you are the only one... who will believe me..." Who were you kidding? You had to get out of here before you made a fool of yourself, so you suddenly stood up turning away, "I am sorry to bother you Seto... I will leave, and you can forget about what I have said"

There was sudden shuffling from behind you as a soft grip came to your wrist, "Heather wait!" he took a brief moment to gather himself as he released you, "I-I know things have been.. odd... since we all got back, but if something is worrying you Heather.." you heard his voice trail away nervously.

You could only look at him, surprised by his behavior. Seto had never been like this around you before. Yet, you could see it. There was that familiar heartbroken look in his eye. Nikki must have been weighing on his mind heavily. "She's... pulling away... not just from you Seto... but from everyone... including me..." You paused wiping away a rogue tear as you thought about recent events that made more sense now, "I... I am losing her. She is so desperate to feel normal again... that she is seeing this... this guy... who is as far as I am concerned far from normal... he is _dangerous_, and she is so vulnerable she can't see it"

You could tell you caught him off guard. His eyes averted to something on his desk before he spoke, "Did he do something Heather?"

"It wasn't just his actions. It was his manner. The way he behaved was wrong, and when I followed, he looked like he was going to strike her, and Nikki... Nikki was going to take it... It was everything with her father again." You took a deep breath and took a step so you were right in front of him now. It was now or never. This is what you came here to say, "Seto, this guy, he's dangerous and I know it. Please! Believe me... I may not have solid proof, but I can feel it in my heart. I don't know what to do anymore, and I need help. Please believe me! I am not making this up."

"You may not have proof Heather but," Your friend's eyes closed as you saw his fists clench. You could tell the tone in his voice was slightly strained as if he were holding back something. He reached over and picked up a folder on his desk and held it out to you, "But I do."

"How? How is this possible?" You asked as your eyes skimmed the information before you. This was a criminal background check on Haori, but the page was _full _of convictions. Assault, theft, vandalism, criminal mischief, possession, and the list went on with many of them repeating. The phrase 'possible gang allegiance' stuck out to you more than once. The contents were making your stomach turn as you read on and onto the next page and the page after that, "How can someone so young be in so much... criminal activity?" You felt your legs give way as you reached mid way down the third page where the words 'sexual assault' were in bold print. You knew you were right about him, but this was _too_ much. To think such a young man was so… _violent_, "Seto, what can we do? We have to get Nikki away from him." You paused taking a deep breath as you fought the tears fighting to release. You remembered what your sister told Haori. She didn't want to be around you or the gang. She wanted to be _normal_. Why would she listen to you? Even if you brought this to her attention, she'd say it were tampered. You knew her too well.

"Too bad she doesn't want my help anymore..." you muttered under your breath wiping a stray tear from your cheek.

You heard Seto sigh as he took the seat next to yours, "I don't know what I can do Heather. She will hardly look at me anymore much less listen to me."

You looked up at Seto wiping a few tears from your face. You could really tell now. You could see how this was weighing on him heavily. You found yourself softly asking the question before you could restrain it, "Do you still love her Seto?"

He immediately looked over at you, mouth slightly open in surprise. Just as quickly, he steered his gaze to Nikki's office door. "I really messed up didn't I Heather?" Though he didn't reply to your question directly, you knew the truth inside his answer.

"I don't think so... Not totally. Things have been hard on both of you, and certain events haven't helped between you. Perhaps, you both needed a break from one another is all. However, I don't really approve the recent behavior... from either you... I mean," you paused going slightly red. This may have been too much, but you _had _to ask him. Of all the things that had happened recently, this was up the top of your questionable list, "If you don't think it too personal... May I ask why you have been dating that girl... Keida?"

You could see some of the tension release as he lightly laughed to himself pinching the bridge of his nose, "Call Keida my own masochistic punishment for all the recent mishaps, including the mess with your sister."

"You don't need... to punish yourself Seto." You pressed reaching your hand over and placing it over his comfortingly.

"Don't I?" He questioned looking right at you, "Look at where Nic is at because of my... " his voice trailed away with a sigh. "I _knew_ something wasn't right about him!" he muttered sharply.

You pulled back and took his hand in both of yours holding it tightly, "There is nothing we can do, unless Nikki asks for help, and at the moment, she doesn't want it from any of us. Though, you need to stop punishing yourself... In fact, you seeing Keida is probably making it worse."

"Worse? The only way things can get any worse is if this new guy snaps!"

You sighed rubbing the back of your neck. "That's true... but... did Nikki not feel threatened about Keida before the two of you split. If you are more accessible, maybe she will talk to you before she talks to me. If she ever talks to me again.."

"What do you mean 'if she ever talks to you again?!' " He questioned confused, "Heather, what could you have done that would make her hate you more than me?"

You glanced at him with weary eyes not sure how to word your answer, "It's not hate. Not exactly... Everything that happened with.. Riley... still affects her. I think she is finding solace in being normal with people who don't know about it. With them, she gets to feel normal. On the other hand, around me..." You paused turning your head to focus on a spot on the wall in attempts to keep yourself composed, "I know so much more than just the rape Seto, and she hates the pitying looks. She can't take being around people who know her anymore, so she is drawing away from us, me included, not wanting anything to do with us anymore because... we bring back those memories I suppose... " You looked down at your hands trying to figure all this out on your own. You couldn't fight back the wet chuckle in your throat when you spoke again, "You know, I don't blame her, but selfishly...I am all alone now..."

"You're not alone Heather. You still have Bakura and..." his voice trailed away as he cleared his throat, "I guess if you're here that means you consider me a... friend still right?"

You were shocked. Yet, you couldn't help but go a little red at the thought of Ryou. _He_ was another recent problem of yours, "Of course I consider you a friend. As for Ryou... well..." You trailed away unable to go on. You were too embarrassed. Seto had been so understanding till this point. There was no point in dragging him into this part of your screwed up life too. Your friend just looked at you with an eyebrow raised staying silent.

"Things have become awkward... with Ryou" You finally admitted.

"Sorry?" Seto asked shaking his head slightly in confusion, "Awkward?"

You could only blush harder. Why were you telling _Seto_ of all people about this? This was normally something you talked to... Nikki... about. Of course, _this_ subject would be hard even for her, and you didn't want to bring those memories back. "Y-You don't want to hear about this..." you stammered glancing off to the side.

"Well, who _are_ you going to talk about it with? Bakura?" he smirked leaning back in his chair. He knew he had you on that one point.

"I don't have anyone..." you replied softly as you looked down at your hands nervously.

"Guess that leaves me?" he shrugged, "You've been around for Nic enough. It's the least I'm sure I can do"

You glanced out the nearby window so to calm your nerves. "R-Ryou, has made... advances..."

"Umm.. ok... and?" Seto asked as you noticed him go a little stiff as if getting nervous himself.

Thou his relaxed manor did make it easier, you blushed even harder. Of all people you were about to spill your guts to, it was going to be _this_ guy of all people. Not your father, your sister, your closest friends, it was going to be Seto Kaiba. You never expected something like this. Yet, it felt ok at the same time. "I-I-I n-never... I haven't b-been with anyone... before..." You stammered closing your eyes preparing yourself for the laughter.

"Really?!" Seto replied stunned. Quickly his demeanor changed as he went red looking away, "I-I'm sorry Heather... It's just with all the advice you've given Nic and I... I would assume..."

"I-I read people's emotions, see how they act... it's amazing what you pick up when you are invisible... and now... I have someone who notices me... and I don't know what to do," You paused realizing you were babbling, "I'm sorry! I have made this incredibly awkward..."

"Were you expecting it _not_ to be awkward Heather? It's not often you see a guy giving a girl well.. relationship advice." he countered matter-of-factly.

You couldn't stop your hands from trembling as you covered your face. This was _crazy_. You were making a total fool of yourself! Your voice disappeared further with each word you spoke to him, "I know Seto.. I-I know. I just feel so stupid right now... And very.. frightened."

"There's no need to feel stupid Heather." He consoled setting a free hand on your shoulder. You glanced at him briefly, and could see his own face going red with embarrassment. You weren't the only one on a ledge here, "I-I guess this is a.. _touchy_... subject for some, but if there's no one else you can talk to about it... I-I don't mind. _You_ need someone to talk to too you know? You can't be all ears all the time."

Seeing him as embarrassed as you were calmed your racing heart and trembling hands some. "If it is... too much Seto, I can understand if you don't want to help."

"You have to admit Heather..." He lightly laughed in attempts to lighten the mood, "I never thought I'd see the day I gave _you_ sex advice."

"Right... " You laughed as his mood relaxed you further, "The first time... was... can it... feel... how does it feel?"

"Um.. well... I guess it depends... I uh," He seemed lost for words, "I, of course, don't know myself, but from what I understood from well.. girls... is well..."

"Seto... " You spoke up blushing again but you finally felt yourself start to laugh, "I know the mechanics... of the act... I meant... how did it... feel for you... the first time...

"I enjoyed it." He replied quickly then suddenly looked off embarrassed.

"I'm sorry... it's a personal experience... I do not mean to pry... I just...I'm just trying... to get an... understanding... I can't... I don't..."

"You know Heather, for many it's just one of those things that.. well.. _happens_. I mean.." His voice trailed off as he seemed to think for a second, "Not saying _she _was my well.. first, but when it happened with Nic it was completely unexpected."

You were shocked. You could have sworn everything between the two of them was planned somehow especially after the Riley incident, "I-It was? There was no planning or anything like that?"

"N-not at all... She didn't tell you this?" He stuttered slightly off guard.

"I... don't ask such personal things... usually.."

He cleared his throat as if attempting to regain his composure, "Well..."

"If it's too hard to remember Seto... You don't have to talk about it..." You consoled.

"It's not that at all Heather." he interjected surprised, "That night... I never wish to forget. It's just... finding a way to explain it... You know?"

You had to give him major credit for all this. Never in your life did you think you would ever see Seto of all people acting this way. You could have sworn Nikki would be the only person he'd be open with. As of late, even though you were indeed friends, the two of you had kept up your guards. It was nice to finally see your friend acing more normal.

"It was when I took her out for her birthday..." He began with a slight smile, "I never expected it to turn out like that though. I doubt she did either... "

"Sounds... perfect... I can imagine though that I would be too self conscious... and way too nervous." You sighed looking down at your hands with a small smile of your own. You wanted to make Ryou happy so bad, but you were so scared of the one thing he seemed to want. Would your fear push away the best thing that had happened to you since meeting Nikki? Would he.. leave you... for being too afraid?

"You don't think I was nervous? I mean..." You saw Seto's cheeks flare up a little, "N-Nic wasn't my first, but I was... worried... for her. I didn't want to push her. I was.. afraid... that it would backfire and she would go back into herself again..."

You smiled a bit more as you heard that even Seto Kaiba of all people were nervous about petty things like this. "You guys connected? Did it get better between the two of you afterwards?"

He nodded with a sigh, "Nic was a little more open again. It was like she finally got over what happened before, but of course that was wishful thinking."

"I-I am sure it did help Seto. But," You paused wondering if this were the right time to ask, "if you don't mind me asking, what reason did Nikki give for the two of you separating? S-She never did tell me."

"It was.. a mutual thing..." he managed to reply with pained eyes and clenched hands, "I-I let my own jealousy blind me and I said things I never should have and she... only responded as I would have."

You reached over holding the top of his hand comfortingly, "Maybe the two of you just needed a break. That's all. I know you wouldn't say anything that would hurt her on purpose Seto."

The brunette just looked over at you in confusion. You could tell he was lost. Nikki really did mean a lot to him. She still did. His words and actions tonight proved that much. It was then you decided what had to be done. Whatever was said that night in New York, you were going to get them both to go back and forgive. You were going to make sure Nikki and Seto gave each other another chance!

"Thank you, for talking with me Seto," You spoke up noticing the time, "but I think I've actually taken up enough of your time. It's almost ten o'clock." you smiled felling a slight weight lifted from your shoulders. You were going to make this work, or your name wasn't Heather Lilly Owens.

Seto blinked coming out of his trance, "N-no problem... is there anything else you need Heather?"

"What are we going to do... about getting my sister to see the truth about Haori?" you asked thinking of the main hurdle in the way of your main objective.

"I have someone following Mr. Usika right now." Seto replied on edge, "When he shows any trace of what I read in that file, I will take care of him myself. I'm not going to give him a chance to hurt her. That I can swear to you Heather.."

"That's good and all Seto," you spoke up standing to your feet, "But what can I do to help? I'm not going to let you do this alone."

His eyes met your own calculating something. "Be my eyes with Nic. My main worry is someone going after her to get to him if he has really left this past life of his behind."

"I can see what I can do. If she lets me in again that is..."

"Though it's not official yet, you two are sisters. I don't see Nic keeping you out of everything. I'm sure you'll find a way..." he smirked tossing that damning file onto the other side of his desk.

You could only sigh rubbing your temple as the truth of recent events came flooding back, "I am not so sure, she sounded like she really wanted to cut off from everyone and start again. Maybe, it will get better." You paused so to look Seto strait in the eye, "I will try my best to see if her feelings for you are still there. You were always good for her Seto. You still are... I just think she's lost sight of that."

"At times I wonder if that is true" He replied shaking his head and sitting back behind his desk.

You felt pure determination flood through you as you stepped right up to the front of the brunette's desk. If this was going to work, _both_ of them had to believe it. Both of them had to fight for the other, "I think it's still there Seto. No. I know it! You just need to break up with Keida first... I think you have punished yourself long enough and you need to be a little repentant" He looked at you oddly for a second, but you continued on, "Then again, I see that you are. You just need to show that to Nikki"

"Show her?"

"Just... I don't know. Be friendly and civil, regardless of her hostility..."

"You mean what you do on a daily basis with everyone right?" He asked with a smirk.

You blushed slightly at the obvious answer, "I try and get along with everyone Seto. It just doesn't work all the time. Anyway, think about it Seto. I hope...I hope we can talk again like this..."

"Y-yes, How about you come back here in your free time some time. maybe I can be more help with your.. well.. your man problem?" He suggested with a nod.

You felt your face redden a little more thinking about the conversation in question, "Thank you. And if you ever need to talk too... Or we can talk about other things, or if you need a babysitter for Mokuba..."

"Th-thank you Heather. I'll keep you in mind."

You smiled as you realized maybe things would be better after all as you walked back to the large office door, "I better go. I have taken up much of your time. Please, consider what I said, regarding Nikki and Keida. I will see you at school tomorrow."

Your friend only nodded glancing over at that same file still wearing that calculative look.

"Good night Seto... " With that you left the office more eased than you were when all this started.

_You may not be aware or want to admit it Nikki, but we're going to help you out of this. No matter what._


	154. Chapter 154: An Apology

(Nicole's POV)

You pulled back from Ori wiping a stray tear from your face. Though a part of you thought you were overreacting, the other part knew you couldn't let him go. You didn't want to be alone. You didn't want to go back to the way things were before. You wanted to hang on to that feeling of being normal again.

"I need you to tell me one thing before we can go forward with this." Ori stated carefully as he glanced over to his side nervously.

"What?" you questioned bewildered.

"Why leave? Someone like him must have given you everything you wanted."

You couldn't help but fall silent. It wasn't the question, but the piercing look in Ori's dark eyes that made you ponder the wording to your answer. "H-he gave me everything except the trust I believe I deserved. Let's leave it at that." You murmured rubbing your upper arm feeling slightly nervous.

The air fell silent between the two of you. Was your answer good enough for him? Was coming after Seto really _that_ big of a deal?

"Come on." Haori suddenly spoke up holding out his hand.

"Huh?" you asked slightly confused.

"Let's go for a walk. At least get out of this parking lot. Can't let a date end on a bad note if I plan on asking for another one right?" He explained scratching the back of his head.

You paused for a second thinking over what he just said. He was willing to stick around! He wasn't going to leave! You couldn't help but smile as you took hold of his hand and let him lead the way. You held onto Ori's hand as you silently followed him down the street. Though you had no clue where he was going, you felt content. What you told him was true. Despite the common thinking, who Seto was nor his position had anything to do with your choice to see him. He really could have been the poorest guy at school and nothing would have changed your decision. Though as you thought about it, the existence of people like Keida made Ori's accusations seem plausible. Could you really blame him for being so on guard?

As you pondered, you thought about Alease. It was true that you felt threatened when you heard about her history with Seto, and it drove you nuts. Is that how Ori felt? Was that feeling why he flew off the handle? Was the fact you dated someone like Seto _that_ overwhelming?

Suddenly, a chilling wind blew past causing you to shiver slightly and come out of your head.

"Cold?" Ori asked coming to a stop.

"Not really. The wind is a little chilling that's all." You shrugged rubbing your arms lightly.

"Well, here." He stripped off his jacket and placed it over your shoulders.

"Ummm... thank you..." You whispered gripping tightly onto the edge of the fabric.

"Do you like flowers?"

"_What?_" You asked off guard.

"Do you like flowers? Yes or no?" He stated shoving his hands nervously into his pockets.

"Ummm... well yeah I guess. Flowers are pretty." You shrugged not really sure where this conversation was leading.

Ori smiled grabbing your hand once more, "Come on then!"

You nodded following him again. You really weren't sure where you were going, but you had to follow.

"Stay right here." He instructed as he suddenly came to a stop.

You watched him curiously as he stepped into a nearby shop. What was he doing? Ori seemed to gaze back up at you every so often before returning his eyes to whatever was on the shelves in the shop. When you looked back at the shop window, there was an older woman at his side. By the way Ori was acting, she was probably the shop's keeper. Ori nodded in your direction, and the woman looked at you with a smile and a wave. Not wanting to seem rude, you nervously waved back with a small smile of your own.

After a minute or two, Ori and the keeper disappeared deeper into the shop and out of your view. You sighed looking around trying to pinpoint exactly where you were. Though the area seemed familiar, you couldn't quite place it shrouded in darkness from the evening. You walked over to a nearby bench and took a seat. You leaned back gazing up at the dark sky above. It was almost impossible to see the stars through the city lights and slight cloud cover, but what you could see brought you some peace. You had to grasp the jacket as another chilling wind blew past causing you to shiver slightly.

"I thought I told you to stay put." a joking voice spoke up next to you. You glanced over knowing full well who it belonged to.

"And you expected me to do so with this nice comfy bench close by? You sir must be crazy!"

Ori lightly laughed to himself and shook his head. "Here..." You were shocked by a sudden soft fragrance right under your nose. Looking down, your eyes focused on a small bouquet of purple blossoms.

"What the-"

"I thought I'd apologize properly." Ori spoke up with a boyish grin.

"A-apologize?"

"F-for making you cry... earlier... I'm sorry." You could tell that he was going red in the face with nerves, and you couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Ori. You didn't have to really get these... these..." You fell lost for words trying to pinpoint the type of flower to call them.

"They're Japanese Night Orchids. I-I didn't take you as a Rose kind of girl, so I had to find something unique."

You paused taking in the blossoms scent, "Thank you again. They're beautiful."

"N-Nicole?"

"Hm?"

"I know the evening hasn't been... _perfect._.. b-but if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to ask you out again tomorrow maybe?"

"Wait! _Tomorrow?_"

"Y-yeah. You don't have to say yes. It's just a guy from my school invited be to a party and.. I thought I could maybe bring you along?"

"Well," you paused thinking about plans for the coming days, "I think other than work, I am free tomorrow night. I don't see the hurt. What time do I need to be ready?"

"Uh.. the party starts at eight, so around seven maybe?"

"_Seven_?" You questioned bemused.

"Y-yeah. He is having it at a vacation house outside of town on some lake while his folks are away, and a few of us are staying over."

"Are you staying over?" you asked cautiously.

"Well yeah... I think most of the party is. That's what we normally do." he shrugged.

The two of you fell silent as you pondered the situation. A _date_ was one thing, but wasn't it a little early to be staying out somewhere _overnight_?

"That's ok isn't it? You're not under some restriction to _not_ leave the city are you?" He asked on edge.

"Of course not! I don't see why not to go to the party really," you went quiet as our stomach churned nervously. Could you really shoot him down for something like this? It wasn't like he was asking you to _sleep_ with him or something right? There was bound to be separate rooms for guys and girls right? Or worse, you could always just ask to leave early if you got too freaked right? You looked back at him summing up the courage to speak, "I-it's just I have never been to _that_ kind of party.."

"Huh?" You could tell he was caught off guard.

"A party. Well, a school held party where people stay the night. Most of the 'parties' I've been to recently consisted of me talking to men at least twice my age & listening to a bunch of business jargon. Besides that, there's just me hanging out with my friends for the evening and coming home by like eleven. Nothing really special."

"You must be a sheltered child?" Ori joked wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You lightly laughed at his gesture.

"You can say that. My friends and I are mostly home bodies. We really don't go out too much."

Ori tightened his hold bringing your body right up against his own, "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to take you to a _real_ non-home body party."

You glanced over smiling. You knew deep down that you had to loosen up. Maybe going to a real party like this one wouldn't be so bad? "So, seven, my place?"

"Seven, your place." He smirked back.

You were so warm and comfortable, you barely noticed his lips capturing your own. He was so soft it almost reminded you of...

You suddenly pulled away trying to beat the thought out of your head.

"I-I'm sorry Nicole! Was I-"

"No. I'm sorry. It's not you.." you muttered interrupting his apology. You couldn't let your mind fly off the handle like that. Seto was yesterday's news. You had to focus on the present.

"You ok?" Ori quietly asked softly pushing some hair behind your ear.

"Yeah sorry. Mind went wandering off on its own. I promise it won't happen again." You leaned back toward him in hopes the moment wasn't ruined. Thankfully, he closed the gap going right back to where he was earlier. After awhile, he wrapped his arm behind our shoulders a little more deepening the kiss. You sat there enjoying his warmth until an unfamiliar cell phone ring echoed into your ears. Seeing the red on his face, you assumed it was Ori's phone ringing that broke the moment.

"Ummm. Excuse me." He stated getting up and walking just out of ear shot.

You couldn't help but go a little red in the cheeks yourself as you brought your fingers to your lips. You just made out with a guy on a public bench! Quickly, you looked around and noted that no one was looking at you. There wasn't really anyone on the street, and most of the small shops were closed or had blinds on the windows. Still, you couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed for what you just did. You looked down at the small bouquet of flowers still in your lap and smiled. It really was a sweet gesture to buy flowers, and these ones _really_ were beautiful.

"I gotta go."

Looking up, you saw Ori standing right next to you with a weird expression on his face. "_What?_"

"I-I just got an important call, and I have to go." He stated again on endge.

"Um ok. I guess you can drop me off at work and-"

"You think you can make it to work from here?"

You were taken back for a second. "Y-yeah... I'm pretty sure I can."

"Great!" he paused leaning over and giving you a peck on the cheek, "I'll be at your apartment at seven tomorrow."

Before you could say something in return, he turned around and took off running. You couldn't help but stare at the empty void left when he ran and think to yourself; 'What in the world just happened?'


	155. Chapter 155: A Bad Break

**-FF Next Day-**

(Seto's POV)

You glanced down at your watch again and sighed. You had a company to run damn it! You didn't have the time to wait on some girl. yet _another_ reason you didn't feel bad about what you were about to do. After talking to Heather last night then taking a moment to think it over, you realized how right she may have been Yes Keida was serving her initial purpose, but she was also a total waste of your time and probably killing any ties to Nic you still held onto. That was the whole reason you asked Keida to meet you here. To end it.

"Seto?" asked a familiar soft voice.

Glancing up, you saw Heather and Bakura walking into the small cafe. You quickly stood up greeting the two with a nod and hand shake. "Heather. Bakura."

"I-I'm going to go ahead and grab a table Heather." Bakura stated giving Heather a quick peck on the cheek. She nodded in understanding and looked back at you.

"Funny running into you here. I thought you'd be at work." She shrugged in a joking manor.

"I actually _should_ already be there, but Keida is fashionably late as usual." You muttered lightly rubbing your temple.

"Oh..." Heather went silent as if not sure what to say.

"Let's just say today is the last day she'll be running late on me." you stated cryptically.

"O-Oh!" Heather stammered as she seemed to perk up quickly, "Well, you have a pleasant time Seto. I have to go. Ryou is treating me to a very early dinner, so I better get going."

"I'll talk to you later Heather." You nodded. She smiled then went on her way near the back of the cafe where Bakura was waiting.

You slid back into your seat and stirred the small drink you ordered earlier. If Keida would hurry up and get-

"There you are Seto dear!"

You could only mentally cringe upon hearing her voice. "Keida." you nodded as you started to map the coming conversation out in your head.

"You wouldn't believe the sale I saw on the way here! I just _had_ to stop in and take a peek." She giggled placing her bags down and taking her seat in front of you.

You gave her a peeved look, but she was too busy flandering about herself to notice. Could this girl talk about something _other_ than shopping for once? Probably not. She went on about some dress she found, but you didn't really hear her. You had stopped listening. You had stopped caring.

"I saw this _perfect_ duo costume that we could do for the Halloween Party coming up at school in a couple weeks! Mondo cute! It's-"

"That won't be necessary." You interrupted feeling enough was enough.

"What?" She asked bewildered, "Did you already have something planned?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." you summed up giving her a brief glare. Her demeanor wavered for a moment, but she perked up with a flip of her hair and smiled.

"Well, _do tell_ darling. What are you wanting us-"

"That's it Allison. There is no 'us' in the plan." You snapped.

She looked at you dumbfounded. "Wait. _What?_"

"You heard me," you shrugged, "No 'us'. It's done. _I'm_ done."

"_No. No. No. No!_" she babbled. You could tell she was getting angry, "Y-you're breaking up with _me_?"

You just sat there and stared sternly. You wanted the news to sink in to her.

"_You_ are _breaking up..._ with _me_?" She questioned again letting her voice rise.

"Now Allison, I knew you could be stupid, but I didn't expect you to be this dense." you sighed standing to your feed and reaching for your bag. You were suddenly stopped by her grip on yoru arm.

"You _can't_!" she growled.

You easily jerked your arm away and threw your bag over your shoulder, "I can, and I _have_. You have simply served your purpose to me Miss Allison. Good day." You started to walk away, but there was a loud shuffling and her grip back on your arm.

"_No_! You will _ not_ end it like this!"

You were starting to get pissed at the situation. You were hoping to keep it simple, and quiet, but here she was making a public spectacle of it. "You _cannot_ leave me like this! She continued as if not giving a single care about the eyes turning in her direction.

"If you wish not to make a fool of yourself Allison," You warned speaking to her in a low voice, "You will quiet down and walk away." You must have frightened her some, because she just looked at your shocked and her grip loosened with a slight quiver. You pulled your arm from her grip once more, and walked towards the door.

"The only one who is a fool is..." you heard Allison state as if she were on the verge of tears, "_You!_ You are the fool Seto!"

You paused briefly glancing back at her. She wasn't just going to let this lie like you hoped was she? Of course, she just continued her rant.

"I am _better_ than any girl here. _Any_ girl you've seen! What makes you think you can just leave _me?_"

You weren't going to fuel her little fire. You sighed rolling your eyes and walking out the cafe door. Of course, it didn't take her long to follow. At least out here, there wasn't a full restaurant looking right at the two of you.

"You aren't going to just walk away like this!" She threatened.

"What can you _possibly_ do to _me_ Allison?" You snapped suddenly turning around causing her to bump into you and stumble back a couple steps. she went completely silent with fear, "That ruse of yours may work for your other _toys_ Allison, but you have no hold over me. I will say this one more time. You have served your purpose to me. Now, get out of my sight."

"W-What_ purpose_ did I have? You make it sound like this has meant _nothing_ to you." She asked with clenched fists.

You glared at her for a couple seconds before letting her know the truth, "You were merely a _rebound_ Allison, and you've served that purpose." Though it wasn't your 'normal' style, this seemed to be the only way to get your point across.

You could see her little world shattering in her eyes as the words sank in. "Y-you mean to t-tell me, that I've just been a _stand in_ for that... that.. _American wench?_"

"Glad you figured that out! You're not as stupid as I thought you were after all. Now, I have a company to run, so excus-"

"You _bastard!_" Allison suddenly shrieked raising her hand to probably smack you across the face, but to your amusement a familiar hand grabbed hold of her wrist before she could execute the strike. Allison looked back surprised the tears still streaming down her face. "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing Owens?"

"Easy," Heather snapped glaring at Allison with an icy glance as her grip became tighter, "I'm stopping you before you do something _terribly_ stupid."

"You have _no_ place in this conversation Owens! Unhand me this instant before I make you!" Allison barked trying to pull away, but Heather's grip was too great.

"I believe I _do_. If I am right Allison, you just called my sister a _wench_ and tried to harm my _friend_. I will _not_ stand by and let you do that." Heather stated calmly.

"I warned you Owens.." Allison snipped just before raising her free hand against heather, but you reacted by grabbing it so she couldn't do a thing.

"Strike me," you growled in a dangerous tone making sure she heard you, "That's fine, but you dare lay a hand on Miss Owens, and I will make sure _any_ status you and have family have disappears."

Allison looked at you as if completely scared.

"Unlike you," you continued, "I can back up my threats Miss Allison. That's why I suggest you quiet down and walk away. Challenging me is the _last_ thing you want to do."

Allison looked from you, to Heather, then back to you. "Fine!" She sniffled building back her stern demeanor. You released Allison as did Heather. She kept looking between the two of you for some odd reason before speaking again, "I guess a girl can take the hint when she's been dumped for another. Though _seriously_ the _step-sister_? Your standards are _horrendous._"

With that she stomped off to her car and drove off. It was heather's laughter that broke you from your cloud of red fury.

"What's so funny?" You asked looking at your friend covering her mouth in attempts to not burst out with laughter.

"What she just said!" Heather managed to get out still laughing, "Did you not hear her?"

"What?" You questioned thinking about Keida's last words to you, ' Though _seriously_ the _step-sister_?_' _You looked back at Heather wide-eyed. She only laughed harder at your reaction holding her sides from laughing so hard.

"_Exactly_! Completely outlandish right? I think that alone was worth walking out here."

You couldn't help but chuckle yourself. She was right. Allison was so wrong that it was amusing. "Though you really shouldn't have been out here Heather." You spoke up.

"And let her run her mouth about my sister and then slap the bloody mess outta you?" Heather gawked letting her English accent slip, "I surely don't think so sir. I think Nikki and I are the only ones who can do that"

"What makes you say that?" you asked crossing your arms over your chest.

"For being an idiot and letting my sister walk away." she replied matter-of-factly imitating your gesture.

You sighed understanding her point. As it stood, you had a long way to go to even have a chance at getting Nic back.

"Look," Heather spoke up calm again, "I need to go back in. Ryou probably thinks I fell into the toilet with how long I've been gone."

You smirked grateful for her assistance, "Thank you Heather. I'm sorry for keeping your date waiting."

She smiled and nodded waving goodbye and walking back in letting you finally make your way to work. There was still a lot that had to be done.

(Ryou's POV)

What did she think she was _doing_? You noticed Heather looking over at Kaiba and Keida's table. her attention was even more drawn when Keida started yelling at Kaiba for breaking up with her. Though you were confused on the matter, the attention heather was giving the subject lit something inside you. 'She's _yours! _Not _his!' _A furious voice in your head snapped. 'They're friends. Nothing more.' you mentally tried to deny to the anger. Heather said something about going to the bathroom and rushed off. You looked around and saw that Kaiba and Keida were also gone. 'Don't believe me? _Follow her!' _that furious voice challenged.

For some reason, you listened to that voice and followed her towards the door of the cafe. Why would heather lie? She had no reason to do that. You paused before walking up to the door. 'Do it! You'll see!' That inner voice taunted again. You walked to the front until you could hear the arguing voices and still not be seen. It was the sound of Keida's words that lit a flare inside you.

"I guess a girl can take the hint when she's been dumped for another. Though _seriously,_ the _step-sister_? Your standards are _horrendous._"

You were shocked at the accusation to say the least. There was no way it could be true! No way at all! But it was Heather's sweet laughter that pulled you out of denial and deeper into rage. Looking out, you saw her holding her sides laughing so hard and Kaiba was laughing too. For the past couple weeks, you've tried to get Heather to laugh like that again. You just assumed it was because Nikki had been so down recently, but could it really be because...? '_See!_ he is after what is _ours!_' That voice snapped bringing you to your breaking point. That was it! That was all you could take. You furiously walked back to the table trying to get the voice out your head.

Heather _wouldn't._ The two were _only_ friends. Nothing more! You had to keep telling yourself that. You couldn't jump to conclusions. 'Keep thinking that. Sooner or later you'll find the truth' That menacing voice scoffed as it faded just as quick as it appeared.

You _had _to ignore it. You _would_ ignore it! yet...

What if it were right?


	156. Chapter 156: PowWow

**( FF School Next day)**

**(Nicole's POV)**

You found none of the gang out at lunch Though a part of you felt alone, another part was relieved. You needed space. You needed some time to think. You needed to mentally digest the events of last night. You were on the fence about Ori. It was like he was nice one moment then he did something unexpected. He takes you out to a nice dinner with friends, and then he blows up on your after hearing you were dating Seto before him. He bought you flowers, and then he goes and leaves you alone on the other side of town at night with no reason at all. You did like him. He brought a sense of 'normalcy' to you. Yet, something about him ate at you.

"Where's your loony squad Silvers?" asked Seto's new catch in her usual snotty tone.

"They heard you were coming and vacated the premises. Don't want to catch your attitude I guess." You shrugged not really wanting to deal with her at the moment.

"Too bad," she sighed rolling her eyes as she sat herself right in front of you, "I guess I'm stuck with you then."

"Woah!" you snapped quickly getting to your feet, "Of all the places in this blasted campus to sit. You choose _this _courtyard at _my_ table."

"Why not looser? We have stuff in common now, so sit down before you cause people to stare." she quipped back.

"How in the world do we have stuff in _common_ Allison. You hate my guts remember? Or did you hit your head?"

"We're both Exes of Seto's now, so we can have that pow wow and get on with our lives." she sighed looking off to the side nervously.

You were appalled. "Rewind that. Did you just say you're his _ex_?"

"You got stuff in your ears too? Yes! I got dumped yesterday." She sighed irritated.

You slowly sat back down looking at her. You could tell something was wrong with her, but what did she expect you to do?

"Good! So let's get things strait, I still hate you, but there are just some things we need to discuss." She spoke up matter-of-factly as she knocked back her drink.

"Nice to know," you spoke crossing your arms over your chest, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Owens." she quipped with an edge of venom.

"What does my sister have to do with Kaiba?" You asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean to tell me you haven't noticed?" Keida snapped as if shocked.

"What is there to notice?" you questioned defensively.

"Look at the table behind you on the other end of the courtyard, but be sly about it." she stated nodding to something behind you.

You rolled your eyes doing as she said. You got up and walked up to the trash can behind you with some wrappers as you looked for what she meant. It didn't take long to find the sight. You stopped and just looked at Seto and Heather sitting off alone together talking about something. They looked just comfortable. She had a giant smile on her face, and he with one of those famous smirks of his. Didn't Heather always have lunch with Bakura and the gang before rushing off to the university for her history course? You quickly looked around and noticed the group a couple tables over. No one seemed phased by the missing body. It wasn't until you caught Bakura's glance in your direction. Your eyes locked as something caused the hair on the back of your neck to rise. He looked back at Heather and Seto then back to you before sighing and walking off on his own too. Something wasn't right. Nothing was right about this. There was no way that could be right. You quickly turned around and sat back at your seat in silence.

"So you saw it too?" Keida spoke up after you sat there for a good minute.

"S-she wouldn't..." you stammered trying to piece together what you saw.

"Owens? or Seto?" she asked with a shrug.

"Neither of them," you snapped, "She and Bakura are like the perfect pair, and Heather knows how much Seto & I.. And I never thought Seto liked..." you lost words and just sighed trying to get hold of your emotions.

"Well let me tell you what I _do _know." Keida spoke up picking at her food, "Owens was at the same restaurant Seto took me to 'to break the news' to me. When we stepped outside to discuss the matter further, it was Owens who stepped out and jumped in on the conversation. Even better, Seto defended her when I told her leave us be. He seemed very defensive of her if you ask me. And now she's off having lunch with him at school swapping notes in classes we've had together, But hea!" she shrugged picking up her tray, "Those are just my observations. You take them as you like Silvers. But as for now, I'm going to consider this bonding session over."

With that, she left you alone again stuck in your head. After a couple minutes, you couldn't help but look back and find Heather and Seto both gone. It couldn't be true. There was no way Heather would do such a thing. _Maybe_ Seto, but Heather... no! No way on Earth! You shook your head and got up not wanting anymore to eat. Keida had caused you to lose your appetite. Besides, you had a date to focus on!

**(FF Later That Evening)**

You were putting on the finishing touches to your attire before Ori was set to show up. You had decided to go with one of the few outfits you kept from the studio. It was a black corset with silver accents and ribbon through the back, a grey denim skirt that reached to just above your knee and a pair of tall black leather heeled boots. You had pulled the top of your hair back but left the rest natural and tossed some simple black jewelry on. As for make-up, you kept it on the basic side with just a light covering here and there.

"Where do you think you are going foxy lady?" Biff whistled crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe to your bedroom.

"A party." You shrugged checking yourself again in the mirror one more time.

"Wait, I thought everyone was coming here?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"Are they?" you questioned.

"Well yeah," he shrugged, "We're having an American/English movie night. Mac got a couple new films off eBay and we thought it'd be a little taste of home."

"Well, guess I have to pass." You smiled.

"_You_ have another date don't you?" Biff gawked stepping into the room.

"Maybe." you smirked giving him a quick glance.

"You _do_! Is it that same guy from yesterday? He looked so... firm." Biff grinned getting excited.

"Yes," you smiled placing some earrings in your ears, "Ori is taking me to a party that a friend of his is hosting."

"Who is so firm?" Mac pecked in looking around Biff's shoulder.

"Oh Nikki's new little boyfriend that we met last night. Given it looked like he has a temper, but my goodness was he a cutie!" Biff sighed thinking to himself.

"I'm right here you know daydreamer!" Mac quipped poking Biff in the waist.

"Oh I'm sorry Makky!" Biff smiled hugging your roommate and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. You could tell Mac's face was going a deep shade of red & could only laugh to yourself. Biff was about to say something else, but the doorbell beat him to it.

"Excuse me boys!" you chirped pushing past the two and rushing down the hall to the front door. You paused for a quick second to calm yourself and smooth over your skirt before you opened to door. As you assumed, there was Ori dressed in a white top similar to the night at the club and a black pair of slacks.

"You ready to go?" he asked with a small smirk as you noticed him giving you a quick look up and down.

"Guessing you like what you see lover boy?" you heard Biff call out as he walked by the foyer into the living room.

"Biff!" you hushed making your face red as you heard Ori lightly chuckle. "Y-yeah I'm ready. I just need my bag." You reached over into the corner for your purse and jacket.

"Bring her home in one piece. Or you may have a couple people on your ass come morning." Mac quipped looking around the corner with a wink.

"_Boys! Please!_" You snapped embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Ori smiled looking at you, "I plan on it anyway."

You smiled weakly as you stepped out into the hallway calling back into the apartment, "Now you two _behave_ and enjoy movie night!"

"As long as Makky here didn't get any hot romances, I think he's safe from me." You heard Biff joke as you shut the door to the apartment.

"Those two I swear.." You sighed trying to get over the embarrassment.

"I don't know if I should feel jealous or relieved that you live with other men." Ori joked throwing an arm around your shoulder as you walked down the hall.

"I would say relieved seeing they're both gay. That's unless you swing that way and are yet to tell me Haori." you joked with a wink as you stepped onto the elevator.

"Very strait man walking here." Ori defended following suit.

You just laughed at his response as you adjusted your bag. The two of you walked out of the complex out to his car before either of you spoke again.

"You look _real_ nice by the way." He commented as he held the car door open for you to climb in.

"Umm thanks." You smiled getting into the car. This was it. You were on your second real date with Ori. Here was hoping there would be no Jekyll and Hyde behavior from him.

The two of you made small talk on your way out to where ever this friend of his was having the party. The only thing you could tell was it was somewhat in the direction of the lake house Seto owned. A brief chill went up your spine as you thought of the incident that practically killed you. You closed your eyes as you took a deep breath. It was behind you. There was no use in thinking back to that... event.

"You ok?" Ori asked briefly placing a hand over your own.

"Y-yeah. Just fine." You nodded with a small smile.

The car went silent again as you drove the final minutes.

"Woah..." You couldn't help but think out loud as Ori took a turn on the long driveway bringing the rather large house into view. Cars lined the drive way, people could be seen all over through the various windows, and you could swear that not a single light wasn't on.

"Yeah. I don't think the idiot spared any expense." Ori sighed as he parked the car a ways from the others. He walked around helping you out of the car. You had to admit to yourself that you were slightly nervous as you took his hand, but the nerves diminished as you felt Ori's reassuring arm go around your shoulder and hold you close. "Ready to experience a _real_ party?" he whispered in your ear with a small chuckle.

"Well, seeing we're already here. No turning back right?" You smirked giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's one way to put it." Ori winked as he walked with you up the front steps to the large front door.


	157. Chapter 157: Life of the Party

**(Nicole's POV)**

"Usika! You made it!" A male voice cheered from the end of the front porch area. Looking over, you saw someone you had never met coming in your direction with a large cup in hand.

"Hea Hibachi." Ori greeted the stranger with a smile. You could only assume this would be the first of many new faces you were going to see over the duration of the night.

"Go on in and grab a drink or two. They have everything laid out in the kitchen." Hibatchi grinned glancing over at you for a second, "Don't think I recognize you from campus cutie." From the smell coming from him, you could only assume it was probably beer in his cup.

"Nicole meet Aio Hibachi he runs track with me. Aio this is my date Nicole from Domino High." Ori introduced you.

"_She's _the one from Domino?" Aio nearly choked on his drink, "You weren't lying then about her? Holy crap! I'm sorry! We seriously thought you were joking."

"Joking?" you questioned looking at Ori.

"I told the team I was seeing a cute girl from Domino, and they all thought I was fibbing and just making you up for attention." Ori smirked looking back at his friend. "The others here already?"

"Well yeah, most of the team is here seeing this party _is_ for us you know." Hibachi lightly laughed.

"Well then see you inside later." Ori nodded tightening his hold around your shoulders before leading you back towards the inside of the house.

"Party for the team?" You spoke up as the two of you went through the open front door.

"Yeah.. we placed in the regional tournament, so we're going to the next level." he shrugged leading you pass the mass of people throughout the house.

"Usika! Finally made it. You know, for our fastest sprinter, you are the _slowest_ to social events." Another voice joked behind you as you felt someone lean on you and Ori from behind wrapping you both in a loose hug. You had to resist the urge to defend yourself from the sudden touch. Last thing you needed was to make a scene. "You brought a _friend_! I'm Saio Negima nice to meet beautiful you." He added in a slightly poor attempt at English.

"Nicole. I speak Japanese just fine sweetheart." You smiled trying to be polite.

"Sweetheart? You free for the evening?" Saio joked leaning closer to you just a tad.

"_Nope_!" Ori spoke up as he raised the arm he had over your shoulder so to loosen Saio's grip on you, "She's with me tonight, tomorrow night, and just about every night after that Negima."

"Wait! Is this the imaginary girlfriend?"

"That would be me." You spoke up with a light laughter.

"Look, talk to you later Saio. Going to grab some drinks real quick." Ori spoke up trying to lead you away. Saio just nodded and went back into the crowd.

"You have some _interesting_ team mates." you lightly giggled resting your head on his shoulder as you walked into the kitchen.

"That's not even the worst of them." you heard him mutter, "So what is your drink of choice? Looks like we have a little bit of everything." he questioned releasing his hug on you and looking at the various bottles on the large counter.

"Umm is all that... alcohol?" you asked slightly nervous.

"Of course! Not a party without it." He winked picking up a bottle of his own and looking at you as if something came to mind, "Don't tell me you've never even had a _drink_ before?"

"T-then I won't tell you." you stammered crossing your arms over your chest and looking away for a second.

"You're serious?" Ori asked slightly stumped.

"W-well yeah. Never had the desire to drink." you shrugged.

"Well then," he began glancing back at the various bottles, "Do you like fruity drinks or you feeling daring and want to shoot for strait stuff?"

"How about neither?" you suggested eyebrow raised.

"You sure? We're all staying the night remember. That's why we do it. No need for sober drivers." He questioned slightly off guard.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine with a regular drink of soda or something" You nodded feeling very nervous.

"Ok then," He walked over to the large fridge and looked through it before coming back with a bottle water, "That's all they had. Telling you, you'd enjoy yourself a little more if you at least gave it a try."

"I'll be fine with this thanks." you smiled taking the water.

"Well then, party time!" he smirked taking your free hand in his own and leading you out back into the crowd.

You and Ori spent the first hour of the evening meeting various people from his school. You would stand and listen as they would discuss things about school and the upcoming track meet. From what you could tell, just about every person you did meet was drinking. Was it really that common? Were you really _that_ out of place by choosing _not_ to drink? You would get nervous if they would ask what you were drinking. Ori would just laugh and tell then you weren't up for it tonight and they would leave it be. Was their behavior really _normal_? Maybe you'd have to get a drink just to try it. You wanted to be _normal_ after all.

"You've got an American band don't you Nicole? I swear I've seen you perform." One of the girls Ori was talking to suddenly asked.

"Uhh.. I used to. The band was dissolved over the summer after some... creative differences arose." You replied drinking some of your water.

"Oh my! I _knew_ it was you!" She squealed in excitement, "we have _got_ to get you to come sing over at the guest house!"

"Guest house?" you asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. They have a huge karaoke thing going at the guest house in the back yard near the pool." She smiled, "Oh _please_! It would be great to have someone else join the fun."

You looked up at Ori for any indication on what to say. "It's up to you really." He shrugged with a smirk, "I'll come listen if you do."

"Well, I guess if you insist." you nodded.

The girl seemed very excited and grabbed hold of your hand leading you out back to a smaller replica of the main house that seemed just as crowded as the place you just stepped out of. She pulled you to the back of the main room with Ori following behind.

"Move over Hitomi!" The girl announced as you all entered, "Let's give Nicole a turn. You won't be disappointed I swear it!"

The girl at the mic, you could only guess to be Hitomi, looked at you oddly for a second before she suddenly jumped off the stage and ran up to you, "You're the singer from Scarlet Light aren't you?"

Slightly frightened at the sudden recognition, you could only nod at her. Hitomi squealed like her friend and took hold of your hand taking you up to the stage. "I saw you and your band perform a lot last year! We were wondering where you all were until we heard you had actually found a label! Do you have any of your tracks or-"

"You have a track listing I could look at?" you spoke up trying to cut her rant short.

"Oh sure!" She walked over to a table and grabbed a small binder handing it to you.

"Thanks." You stated as you looked through the list. From the looks of it, there wasn't really anything you recognized. Everything was mainly J-pop, K-pop, with some J-rock sprinkled in. Nothing was really catching your eye.

"I know it's not much of a selection..." Hitomi spoke up slightly nervous.

"It's alright.. Umm.. think I could just hook up a music player and go from there?" You questioned remembering your music player you used to practice was in your purse.

"I don't see why not. You just won't have the words on the monitor." Hitomi shrugged pointing to the small TV next to the microphone.

"Oh trust me," You smirked reaching into your purse, "I won't need them."

Hitomi took you over to the music player, & unhooked the audio jack handing it to you. You hooked up your mp3 player and scanned for a decent track you had done recently.

"I think I'm in the mood for some Nickelback" you muttered to yourself as you got the right track ready, "Here, hit play when I'm up there 'Tomi." you smiled handing the girl your player.

"Sure!" she grinned holding it gently.

You hopped up onto the stage grabbing the mic. You scanned over the small group & found Ori off to himself in a back corner doing something on his phone. You sighed rolling your eyes but looked over at Hitomi with a nod. She took your queue and started the player. You waited patiently as the intro to 'Gotta Be Somebody' played waiting for your turn to sing like you've missed doing.

Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

As you sang, it was like yesterday at dinner. Something you had been missing, was suddenly filled. God! You missed performing for people. You missed the stage. You missed singing your guts out to a bunch of strangers. Why did the band have to fight? Why did you all have to ruin your chance to do this as a career? As you walked off stage you wondered, did it really matter? Was there really any way of fixing it?

"That was _awesome!" _Hitomi cheered meeting you next to the stage.

"Thanks," You smiled with a small sigh of relief, "I really have missed doing that."

"Well if you want to keep going, we're all taking turns. I'm sure no one would mind to hear you again." She stated with a shrug.

"Good idea. I think I'm starting to like this party." You joked scanning the crowd again. You had to find Ori.

"You looking for someone?" the girl from earlier asked coming up on your other side.

"Umm yeah.. Where is Ori?" you asked slightly concerned.

"I saw Ori run back to the main house while you were singing. Want me to go grab him?" The girl asked.

"Would you please... uhh..." You felt embarrassed asking her for her name.

"Naomi. Naomi Kono. Don't worry I'll be right back." She nodded stepping out and heading back to the main house.

"Would you care for something to drink after singing like that?" A male voice asked from behind. Turning around, you recognized him as one of Ori's team mates, Saio.

"Depends what kind of drink you're talking?" you replied slightly nervous.

"I grabbed a glass of orange juice. I know it's not the best, but I didn't see any bottled water in the fridge." He explained holding out a tall glass.

You were hesitant at first, but accepted the glass, "Thanks..."

"Usika had to step out and take care of something. H-he asked me to keep an eye on you till he got back." Saio stated taking a seat at one of the sofas behind you.

"_Hold on_! Ori _left_ me here?" You snapped mid-drink.

"He said he was really sorry, and he wouldn't be long. Just relax. You're in good hands." Saio grinned taking a sip of his own drink.

You didn't speak. Instead you knocked back the glass of juice and glanced over toward the stage. 'So much for the perfect date this go round.' you thought to yourself. After all he'd done so far, this disappearing stuff was going to get on your nerves if it kept up. What was so important that he would up and leave you in a house full of strangers?

"Need a refill?" You heard Saio ask.

"Uhh.. Sure." you replied handing him your empty glass.

"Be right back." Saio smiled walking into the next room.

You plopped down onto the sofa with a sigh. You ran your hand through your hair frustrated. What on Earth were you going to do? What if Ori _didn't_ come back? How were you going to get home? You didn't exactly know where _here_ was to call for a ride, and as it stood, no one here was going to be a safe ride with the amount of booze going around.

"Like I said," Saio spoke up sitting next to you holding a freshly poured glass, "Just relax and enjoy the crowd."

"How can I _relax_? I don't know _anyone_ here." You asked stressed.

"Now hold it... You know me." He defended with a pout.

"I know you by _name_, but I do not _know_ you as a person." You pointed out taking a sip of the glass.

"Well then, let's get to 'know' each other." he smirked leaning back in a more reclining position.

"Nicole?" A voice from above spoke up. Looking up, you saw Naomi.

"What's up?"

"The guys said Ori went back to town on an errand, but he'll be right back. You gonna be ok?" she asked concerned looking over at Saio then back to you.

"I-I think so. Ori left... Saio... with me." You replied pointing to the young guy next to you.

"Oh... ok... You think you'll sing again later?"

"Sure! I'll be up for more to pass the time." You smiled with a nod.

"Awesome! I'll come get you when it's your turn again then. Excuse me.." With that, she walked away and into the crowd.

**(Naomi's POV)**

You decided to keep an eye on Nicole and Saio from the other side of the room. Though she seemed fine, you didn't believe the idea that Haori left Saio with her. You had all been to plenty of parties together, and Haori knew just as well as you did Saio's reputation when it came to girls at a party like this. From the sound of it, Haori left in a real rush, and you never even saw him even speak to Saio tonight. You knew something was wrong. You just couldn't prove it.

You were grabbing a drink when you noticed Saio pouring something out of a clear glass bottle into the glass Nicole had given him to fill.

"What are you doing?" you snapped.

"Nothing serious." he shrugged placing the bottle aside and grabbing a carton of juice to fill the rest of the glass.

"She said she _wasn't_ drinking Saio!" you pointed out reaching for the glass. He quickly reacted pulling it out of your reach.

"It's just a small shot in a tall glass Naomi. Look, she's ready to jump Ori when he shows up, so I'm hoping this will be enough to get her to chill. I'm doing him a _big_ favor here."

"How? By getting her _drunk_?"

"Not drunk... just... tipsy. Just enough to get her to relax and enjoy the party. Not worry about where Ori ran off to or when he's coming back."

You paused thinking. You really weren't sure whether to trust his judgment. What if he overdid it? What if he gave her too much and got her sick?

"Thanks for the concern, but Ori left her with me for a reason."

Before you could retort, he was already lost in the crowd. You sighed and went back to your place across the main room. You would just have to keep a close eye on her. Let Saio 'chill her out', but if it went any beyond that, you'd have to figure out a way to step in.

you were glad when Hitomi walked up every so often to ask Nicole to sing again, but at the same time you knew it was a devil in disguise. With each song she sang, she's drink more. You could tell the alcohol was hitting her system after the third song. Sha had to steady herself some as she walked up to the stage. Then when she sang, you could hear her speech slow and slur a little. You weren't the best at English, but you knew drunk when you saw it.

Looking down at your watch, you read 10:30. Depending on the errand, you knew Haori would be back within the hour. Would an hour be soon enough?

You could only hope.


	158. Chapter 158: A Little Too Much

**(Nicole's POV)**

You were surprisingly enjoying yourself with Saio. The two of you talked about school and other hobbies in between your turns to sing. Each time you came back, he was nice enough to have a glass of juice ready to drink to sooth your throat. You had almost forgotten about Ori. Looking at your phone's clock, you made the mental not that he had been gone an hour and a half. Did he just ditch you here? The thought sent a sickening feeling into your stomach. You quickly stood up trying to fight the urge but felt your center of balance topple slightly. Saio must have noticed, because he stood up and steadied you with a strong arm around your shoulders.

"You ok Nic?"

You did a double take making sure of the guy next to you. Only one other person in Domino called you by that name. "Wh-what did you just call me?" you asked confused.

"Uhhh Nic? It sounded ok... or is it not ok?" Saio asked slowly.

"It's fine... just.." you were suddenly hit with that sickening feeling again and covered our mouth with your fingers before you could get sick, "Ugh! I don't feel too good." you muttered.

"Here. Follow me." Saio instructed taking you free hand in his own and keeping you steady with the arm around your shoulders. You were about to protest his hand placement, but your world suddenly started to spin when you tried to walk.

"Woah! What on Earth..." you muttered to yourself. What was wrong with you?

Saio led you to a back corner that opened into a long dark hallway. He led you to the back of the hall to a small empty bedroom and sat you on the small twin bed.

"The bathroom is right ahead. Just sit here and I'll get you some water from the tap." He stated but you barely heard him. Your world was getting fuzzy and all the sounds seemed to be muffled. You took in deep breaths in hopes to calm our stomach and clear your vision. "Here is some water and a little bread. I don't think you've eaten since you got here." Saio spoke up sitting next to you again.

"T-thanks." You replied taking a sip of water with shaky hands. "I don't know what's going on It's not like I've had anything to drink." You stammered trying to stop your spinning world.

"Probably overexcitement. Ori said this was your first real party." Saio shrugged lightly wrapping his arm around your shoulder pulling you next to him.

The feeling of his body against your own made you suddenly feel as if the room were on fire. "Is it just me or is it like ridiculously hot in here?" You asked trying to make some space between the two of you.

"You do still have your jacket on." Saio pointed out playfully tugging at your jacket collar with his free hand.

"Wow.. I do.." you bemused laughing a little, "Now I feel like a goob complaining about the heat."

"Here, let me help you." Saio smiled taking hold of your jacket to slip it off. You were about to argue, but he had already slipped it off your shoulders and tossed it onto the other side of the small bed. "Feel any better?" he asked lightly stroking your bare left arm with his hand.

"Uhh... a little.." You nervously replied.

You just felt so... weird, and you couldn't explain it. Your entire body felt off, and you were starting to feel very tired. Your entire body felt like it was slowly starting to shut down. Your arms were heavy and it was slowly spreading through the rest of your body. You couldn't really muster up the strength to move. You could only sit with Saio and wait for Ori so he could take you home.

"Don't worry about a thing Nic." Saio smirked with a whisper as you felt him pull you next to him again lightly stroking your arm, "you're in good hands."

The feeling of his breath hitting your neck made you nervous. What was happening? Why was he suddenly so cuddly with you? Why was he so close? What was wrong with you?

**(Haori's POV)**

To say you were pissed as you pulled back up to the party was an understatement. This was the second night in a row you were called in for a job that "couldn't wait". Even worse, those jobs just had to be while you were in the middle of a date. How were you going to explain where you went to Nicole? It's not like you could tell her the truth. She seemed freaked out enough that everyone was drinking at the party. How would she react if you told her you were doing small jobs for the "bad boys" of Domino City? You hated admitting that fact to yourself, much less anyone else. You wanted to leave that life. You wanted to be clean of it all, but they also made sure your mom's shop stayed open, and you weren't going to ruin that.

You sighed locking your car and making your way back up to the house. From the looks of things, the party had not died down one bit. First, you had to find Nicole and give her some excuse to your sudden departure that did not freak her out. Your best guess was that she would still be in the guest house. Noting in the main house seemed to catch her attention seeing all that anyone was doing was drinking or playing some sort of drinking game. You poked your brain for some valuable excuse as you went through the gate leading to the back yard. _'Just give her some excuse that includes mom. She'll probably understand!' _That voice in your head suggested. Such was true. You probably couldn't go wrong with some mother emergency.

You were still nervous as you walked into the guest house. The place was still packed making it hard to look around. You tried your best to scan the various faces amongst the room, but none of them was Nicole at all. Seriously, how hard did it have to be to spot a damn foreigner? You were starting to get agitated. Where did she run off to? Looking back towards the kitchen, you spotted Naomi talking to a group of friends. She might know where Nicole went.

"Naomi?" You spoke up as you made your way into the kitchen area.

"Oh, Ori! Welcome back! Drink?" She asked grinning. You could tell she was a little buzzed.

"Not yet. Um where's Nicole?" You questioned. Her face suddenly got grim.

"Last I saw her, she was with Saio on the couch in the main room."

You felt a small clump fill your throat, "What do you mean she was with _Saio_?"

"You left him with her. At least that's what she was told." Naomi shrugged taking another sip of her drink.

"Thanks Naomi. You've been a great help." You sighed turning and walking back into the main room. You had to find her. Your rage was starting to build as you thought back to previous parties you all had attended. Saio had a pretty crappy record when it came to behavior, and the fact that _your_ girl was last seen with _him _made your fists clench. You were quickly scanning the faces around you again hoping to catch something you missed.

You asked a couple people around if they had seen Saio, but they all had the same answer. They had seen him on the couch with some unfamiliar foreigner that had gotten up and sang a couple times. There was no doubt to you who the 'foreigner' was, and you had to find her before Saio did something that you would have to make sure he would regret.

After a couple agonizing minutes, you made your way down the long hallway in the back. You knew it led to several secluded rooms where people could go to be 'alone'. It'd fit Saio's pattern of getting a girl way past her limit in order to score on her in a back room while she was passed out. You kept your jaw clenched as you slowly walked down the hall pausing at every door for a brief moment to listen for anything familiar. You were about to turn back down the hall when a familiar voice caught your ear.

"Hea! What do you think you're doing?"

"Relax, it'll make you feel better." A male's voice quickly hushed.

That's all you had to hear. You quickly turned around and jerked the door open. Just as you suspected, there was Saio in a room _alone_ with _your _girl. What pissed you off more was the fact that his hands were on her as if he were holding her down on the small bed they were on.

"Ori! I'm sooooo glad you're back!" Nicole exclaimed with a goofy grin. What was wrong with her? That did not sound normal for her at all. Your glare went immeaditly to Saio. You _knew_ he had something to do with her behavior. You noticed a door leading strait to the poolside right behind them.

"You. Me. Out back Saio." You growled nodding your head toward the double doors.

He looked at you shocked for a second, but nodded before slowly getting up and walking out first.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" Nicole slurred sitting herself up. She looked _dunk_ to say the least. Yet, she was animate about _not_ drinking when you two arrived. Her behavior had Saio written all over it.

"I'm going to talk to Saio. You stay here." You sternly instructed giving her the benefit of the doubt. You knew she wouldn't have come back here by choice if she were 'normal'. At least you were telling yourself that for now.

"You're not going _anywhere_! Not after leaving me already!" she snapped throwing her legs over the side of the bed and going to stand, but she fell right back. "Whops!" You _knew _it now! She _was_ drunk, and you had one good guess how she ended up that way.

"Look, I'm just stepping outside. I'll be _right back_. You stay right here and _don't _move." You quipped placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

She looked at you bewildered for a second before letting out a long drawn out sigh as she laid back, "Ok, but you come _right_ _back_ damn it! You have some major explaining to do."

"Oh I'm sure I do." You smirked slightly amused at her state, but pissed by how she probably got there. You turned and walked outside shutting the doors behind you.

"Glad to see ya made it back man." Saio spoke up lightly laughing. That was it. You snapped. It all happened so fast, but you grabbed the collar of Saio's shirt and tossed him off the small patio sending him tumbling the two or three steps to the poolside area.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" you growled staring your classmate down as he looked up at you from the ground dazed.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question man?" Saio groaned sitting up rubbing the back of his neck, "you could have broken my ankle or something throwing me like that!"

"You spiked her drink didn't you?" you snapped trying to hold yourself back. Saio just looked up at you silent. This only pissed you off further. You jumped off the patio and walked up grabbing his collar again forcing him to look right at you, "What would I have found you doing to _my_ girl had I been ten minutes later Saio? Huh? Would I have had a reason to kick your sorry ass on the spot?"

"Woah man! Chill!" he defended grabbing hold of your hands, "It was _nothing_ like that I swear!"

"Oh! You care to explain how _my_ girl ended up drunk and in a back bedroom with you in a way that _won't_ piss me off further?" You challenged pulling his collar so he was now on his feet right in front of you.

"Haori! Dude! Seriously, chill! I admit it, I may have added a little too much rum to her juice but I _swear _ to you man it was to help _you_ not me! We were in the back because she started feeling sick, and I didn't want her to like puke all over people in the main room." He quickly babbled in fear. You knew he felt threatened, and he had a good reason to be.

"How does you getting her drunk help me?" You growled pulling him even closer.

He quickly held his hands up in defense babbling again, "Ori, she was _pissed_ when she heard you took off. I thought I'd just.. you know... give her some booze and get her to chill out. I had _no_ intention of doing her like you think, I _swear_. I mean yeah she's _hot_, and if she weren't your girl I'd _so_ take a turn at that-"

You had heard enough. You released your grip on his collar and landed a hard right hook right into his jaw. He stumbled back a couple feet falling into the semi frozen pool with a _crack _and a _splash!_ You glanced around seeing several party goers looking over appalled at the altercation. You decided enough was enough and turned to walk back into the house. "Saio," you snapped looking back briefly at the guy pulling himself to the edge of the pool dripping wet, "Next time you play 'doctor' with a girl's drink, make sure that girl isn't mine, because I will not let you off so easily." With that, you walked back towards the door that would lead you back to Nicole only to be stopped by a soft voice.

"O-ori?"

Glancing up, you were shocked to see a dumbfounded Nicole sliding down the doorframe so she now sat in the doorway. You stopped dead in your tracks just looking at her, and all you could think of was:

How much of that did she just see?


End file.
